AMANECER, el otro lado de la historia
by yeszigv
Summary: Todos sufrimos a lado de Bella, de Jacob. Todos amamos a Edward, nos alegramos y sufrimos con él y deseamos saber cómo la pasó él durante la boda, la luna de miel, el embarazo de Bella, el nacimiento de Renesmee, el enfrentamiento contra los Volturi. ¿Quieres saber que pasaba por su mente durante esos momentos? Entra a leer Amanecer con Edward, conoce su lado de la historia. EPOV
1. PREFACIO

**Hola, chicas esta es mi primer historia, no la primera que subo, ya está en el sistema pero en inglés.**

**Espero la disfruten. Este es solo el prefacio, pero ya están hechos los dos primeros capítulos de Amanecer contado por Edward.**

**Manden sus comentarios, me encantaría saber si les gusta y debería continuar.**

**TODO ES CREACIÓN DE STEPHENIE MEYER!!**  


* * *

Prefacio

¿Tendría la fuerza suficiente?

¿El control sobre mis emociones, el control para convertir a la persona ha quién más amado en mi vida, a aquella persona a amaría hasta el final de mis días?

No lo sabía, esto me aterrorizaba de la forma más terrible, la posibilidad sola de perderla. Pero ya había cometido otro error horrible. Yo, después de todos mis esfuerzos para protegerla, la había sometido al peor daño y dolor, lo había hecho llegar al punto de estar muriendo.

Pero aún así no podía hacer nada contra lo que la estaba matando.

¿Cómo luchar contra ello, cuando hacerlo, la mataría?

Simplemente ella era un imán de peligro. Y ella todavía me jalaba hacia ella. ¿Es que algún un día dejaría de hacerle daño, con mi amor o mi fuerza?

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado.**

**Comenten.**


	2. Capítulo 1, RECUERDOS

**Hola chicas! Recibí unos cuantos comentarios, que me animaron a subir antes el primer capítulo. Es justo, el prefacio es super corto, y lo que queremos es leer la historia.**

**Disfruten y espero les guste como lo estoy haciendo. Ya estoy trabajando en el tercer capítulo. Quizá suba el segundo en unos dos días.**

**Comenten!**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!  
**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1. Recuerdos

Desde el momento en que Bella había aceptado casarse conmigo, estaba contando los días, las horas, los minutos e incluso los segundos para que llegara el día que había esperado por más de cien años. Aun no podía creer que tuviera esta suerte. Que ese hermoso y frágil ángel hubiera caído en mis fríos y duros brazos, y aún así no quisiera irse de mí, jamás. Dispuesta a entregar su alma para poder pasar el resto de la eternidad a mi lado.

No, simplemente no lo podía creer.

Y cada vez que pensaba en el día que se acercaba a una velocidad increíblemente lenta, y a una increíblemente rápida según Bella, el sólo recordar que sería toda mía dentro de unas horas, me recorría un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica, sentía a Bella en mis brazos, sentía como su corazón latía contra mi inservible corazón. Parecía que el solo pensar en ella, en verla y tocarla, el tenerla tan cerca de mí, mi corazón muerto volvía a latir como nunca lo hizo en mi vida humana.

Esta tarde era la última noche que Bella y yo pasaríamos como _novios_. Mañana a esta hora de la tarde seríamos oficialmente marido y mujer. El solo pensamiento calmaba mis nervios, la ansiedad que sentía en el momento por salir corriendo a su lado y tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos. Tener la seguridad que estaba sana y salva de todos los peligros que la rodeaban y acechaban.

Sabía que no tenía nada porque preocuparme, ella había salido de mi casa sólo hace una hora camino a la gasolinera, habían sido ya varios días desde que Bella había puesto un solo pie en el pueblo. Mi hermosa y frágil Bella había estado disminuyendo siempre las oportunidades de ir al pueblo de Forks a cualquier costo, no resistía ni las miradas ni los chismes que corrían alrededor de nuestro repentino compromiso. Aunque me había insistido que lo único que la preocupaba era lo que su padre, Charlie, y su madre, Renée pensaran de nuestra boda, era obvio que no era todo lo que le preocupaba. La había convencido ya una vez de que no tenía importancia lo que la gente murmurara a nuestras espaldas, que no importaba que creyeran que habían otras razones para nuestra repentina decisión. Que en realidad, no era tan repentina, tenía meses insistiendo a Bella que aceptara mi proposición, y así darle lo que tanto deseaba, la eternidad a mí lado. Estas semanas, había sido un tópico de conversación casi diario, todos los días la veía encogerse en el asiento de mí carro al pasar por el pueblo camino a mí casa o a la suya.

Estaba seguro de que no había de que preocuparme, porque minutos antes de salir, Alice ya me había mostrado una visión de Bella camino a la gasolinera, me había asustado un poco el hecho de que casi se estampa en el volante del carro cuando apresuradamente aceleró para escapar de las miradas. Como siempre, mí reacción había sido un poco exagerada, y Alice tuvo que tranquilizarme, me mostró el resto de su visión con una sonrisa en el rostro. Porque nada serio pasó, y me tranquilicé al ver que llegaría a la gasolinera, e incluso haría plática con unos turistas que estaban pasando por Forks, impresionados del carro que Bella conducía. Casi tuve un ataque de risa cuando los miré tomándose fotos a lado del carro mientras que Bella se hacia chiquita dentro del asiento. Deseando que la tierra se la tragara, seguramente.

Tonta Bella, siempre tan tímida. Días después de que Bella había aceptado decirle a su padre, Charlie, que nos casaríamos, hice un trato con ella. Ansiaba el momento en que pudiera compartir todo lo que me pertenecía con ella. Después de un largo debate y quejas y más quejas de su parte, Bella había aceptado que al estar comprometidos y dentro de poco casados, todo lo mío era de ella. Así que le había ofrecido que al acabar la vida útil de su oxidada camioneta, le compraría un nuevo auto. Para su gran sorpresa, no había conseguido solo _un_ carro, sino dos. El primero sería prestado hasta el día de nuestra boda, el segundo sería el que disfrutaría después de dejar sus días como humana atrás.

Claro que eso ella no lo sabía al principio, así que al momento tuve que calmarla después de un ataque de pánico ante mi sorpresa, aún no superaba su horror a los regalos, principalmente cuando esos regalos venían de mí. Le rogué por varios minutos que me escuchara, y al final fui capaz de explicarle la razón de dos autos en lugar de solo uno. Alice y yo habíamos estado de acuerdo en conseguirle un Mercedes Guardian. Había tenido que convencer a Alice de ayudarme a conseguirlo ya que el auto en cuestión no estaba en venta aún en Estados Unidos, ni siquiera en Europa; era el auto perfecto para Bella, mientras llegaba el día en que dejara sus días mortales en el pasado.

Cristal anti-misiles y 4000 libras de carrocería blindada, Un motor biturbo de 12 cilindros y 517 CV que le permitiría escapar de cualquier situación comprometida, además, esa versión Guardian tenía un nivel de resistencia B6/B7, lo que implicaba ser inmune a pequeños proyectiles y proteger frente a fragmentos de granada. Además, neumáticos anti-pinchazos, depósito de gasolina auto-sellado y sistema de extinción de incendios. _Exagerado_. Me decía a mí mismo al tiempo que Alice lo pensaba también.

¿Para qué querría, no, para qué necesitaría Bella todas esas características reunidas en un solo carro? Sabía que ningún proyectil o granada caerían disparadas sobre su cabeza. Odiaba la alta velocidad, y la mayoría del tiempo estaba sentada a mi lado en mi Volvo. Pero no iba a correr riesgos con su vida.

El pensar en todo esto, y el no tenerla a mi lado empezó a causar ansiedad en mi otra vez. Pero otra vez, sabía que no tenía nada de que preocuparme.

Me distraje, recordando el momento, y principalmente la expresión que Bella había tenido el día en que su oxidada camioneta había dejado de ser útil. Imaginando el carro que venía para ella después de eso. Alice y Emmett habían ayudado con ese pequeño detalle. Jasper y Rosalie en especial, habían pensado que era un poco infantil el deshacernos de la camioneta de Bella para cambiarla por el auto que ya esperaba por ser usado en nuestra cochera.

Emmett había sido el más emocionado en empezar a trabajar con el funcionamiento de la camioneta, Alice había previsto que todo saldría de maravilla. Y mientras Bella dormía en mis brazos una noche, mis hermanos favoritos se deshacían del auto de Bella. Viéndola dormir en mis brazos, sentí una punzada de remordimiento.

_No te atrevas a arrepentirte en este momento, Edward Cullen. Todo saldrá de maravilla._

Sí, todo saldría bien. Pero sabía cuanto amaba Bella su camioneta... oh, está bien. Me di por vencido y Alice sonrió abiertamente, feliz de ver cómo mi mente cambiaba de opinión, y con ella el futuro.

Bella había estado murmurando toda la noche, y más seguido de lo que era cortés, Emmett había reído de forma escandalosa, al mismo tiempo tan bajo que nadie pudo haber sido capaz de escuchar ni un murmullo, solo Alice y yo.

_¿Solo sueña contigo? ¿Qué no tiene una vida, hermanito?_

No había salido a darle un golpe detrás de la cabeza, solo porque se suponía que no estaban fuera de la casa de Bella, tratando de hacer que su camioneta no volviera a funcionar. Algo que no era muy difícil, pero que Emmett había decido tomar con mucha, mucha tranquilidad y seriedad. Dentro de lo que cabía ser seriedad para Emmett.

"¡Vamos, Emmett! Acabemos con esto."

"¿Qué? Alice, mí pequeña hermana, tenemos que hacer un trabajo limpio, ¿de acuerdo? Así que, paciencia. Tenemos toda la eternidad."

"La eternidad será más corta, considerando que Bella estará despierta en unas horas."

Emmett se quedó pensando un minuto. _Claro..._

"Cierto. Empecemos entonces."

Emmett había abierto el cofre, no podía ver bien lo que estaba planeando hacer con el motor de su camioneta, estaba tratando de no pensar en ello, para _sorprenderme_.

_¿Crees que sea suficiente con removerle la batería?_

"¡Emmett!" siseé debajo de mí aliento.

"Por favor, Emmett. ¿Podemos terminar?"

Alice me mostró una imagen de Emmett aflojando una de las bujías del motor para que no pudiera encender la próxima vez que Bella necesitara salir.

_Rosalie pensó en esto, Edward._

No me extrañaba que la idea hubiera sido de Rosalie, ella era la mejor mecánica dentro de la familia. Cuando se trataba de autos, todos acudían a ella.

Pero antes, claro que había considerado las posibilidades de que Bella llevara su camioneta a revisar, eso sería algo muy fácil de arreglar. Alice había visto que Bella no lo intentaría.

No habían muchas opciones en el pueblo de Forks donde uno pudiera llevar sus autos para reparar, el único lugar que había era casi tan caro, que era preferible conseguirse un nuevo auto, y eso era exactamente lo que Bella haría. O yo, que era lo mismo.

Su segunda opción, era... Jacob Black. Pero Bella no había sabido nada de él desde hacía semanas, casi desde que nuestro compromiso había sido anunciado, y la invitación había llegado a manos de los Black. Así que era nula la probabilidad de que Bella pudiera acudir a él para que revisara su camioneta.

Alice lo había visto, así que por eso estaban en ese momento a mitad de la noche, terminando con la vida del oxidado Chevy.

Emmett empezó a aflojar una de las bujías con facilidad, ni siquiera necesitó traer las herramientas necesarias, o las que un humano hubiera necesitado para aflojarlas. Alice estaba emocionada por terminar con su tarea, estaba ansiosa por ver la cara que Bella pondría, más bien verla en persona porque ya había tenido una visión. Entonces vi a Emmett empezar a aflojar una segunda bujía, con una hubiera bastado, eso le había dicho Rosalie, pero no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

_Creo que una tercera no hará dañó. Mí hermanita ni siquiera notará el cambio..._

Alice vio lo que estaba tramando hacer, incluso aflojar los cables del motor, pero eso sería más obvio.

"Emmett, las bujías serán suficientes. Bella notará lo de los cables, así que contente."

Emmett hizo una cara. "Bien."

_¿Cuántas serán suficientes? ¿Tres? Cuatro no harían daño... o cinco._

"Basta, con esas tres es suficiente. Vámonos."

"Ooooh, no, Alice." Emmett se quejó. "Arruinas la diversión."

"Créeme, todos nos divertiremos cuando Edward le de su regalo a Bella."

No me gustó mucho lo que Alice vio, no era como sí me agradara que Bella fuera el centro de diversión de mí familia, en especial de Emmett.

"Genial."

_Bueno, hermanito. Hemos terminado. Su camioneta quedó inservible, bueno, al menos eso creerá._

"Gracias, Emmett. Alice."

_Nos vemos en unas horas. ¿Crees que estará bien el que le ponga un enorme moño rojo a su auto?_

No, no la creía muy buena idea. Pero sería difícil el convencer a Alice de no hacerlo.

_Así es. ¡Gracias!_

_Duerme bien, hermanito..._

Emmett. Los dos desaparecieron en la oscuridad, sus pensamientos se apagaron al irse alejando hasta que no los pude escuchar más.

Bella había dormido tranquilamente unas pocas horas de la noche. Había estado durmiendo muy poco últimamente, _ensayando_, le llamaba así.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Emmett se lanzó contra mí, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que se estaba acercando a mi con otras intenciones que las de platicar, aprovechando mi ahora siempre distraída mente, arremetió contra mí, tumbándome de frente. No habían pasando dos segundos cuando ya estaba de pie sacudiéndome la camisa blanca que había decidido usar este día, ahora café por la suciedad, un color que no me desagradaba para nada. Los ojos de Bella, café chocolate aparecieron en mí mente, distrayéndome un segundo.

_Ha. Ya era hora que te hiciera una broma en serio y no hicieras trampa, hermanito_.

Emmett. Siempre tan inmaduro. No sabía cuantas veces le había dicho que el leer la mente no era cosa de apagar y encender.

"¡Emmett! Vas a pagar por esto. Suerte que Alice no nos deja usar la misma ropa dos veces."

"¿Te duele, hermanito, el que te haya ensuciado tu camisa?"

"Claro que no." Le dije un poco disgustado, mientras el se divertía, y seguía presumiendo en su mente el haberme ganado, a pesar de mí habilidad.

_Hermanito, deja de lloriquear y vamos a cazar unos cuantos osos. Estoy sediento. Rose no ha querido cazar conmigo desde que acepté ser tu padrino._

Asentí.

En parte comprendía a mi hermano, tener que soportar a Rosalie cuando estaba de mal humor, debía ser lo peor. Así que decidí darme por vencido e irnos a cazar. O al menos verlo cazar.

No entendía cual era la prisa, dentro de unas horas me iban a sacar de casa de Bella, tanto Jasper como él para _celebrar_ mi despedida de soltero. No tenían ni idea de cuantas ganas tenía yo de celebrar pero mi boda, no una despedida de soltero, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Alice me había obligado a venir con Emmett durante unas cuantas horas, y así no espiar en sus pensamientos cuando Bella llegara a su casa y en el momento en que Bella estuviera probándose por ultima vez su vestido de novia. Era muy tentadora la idea de darle un vistazo, pero estaba perfectamente consciente de que Alice me arrancaría la cabeza si me escuchaba aproximándome a menos de 2 kilómetros de distancia.

Después de una tortuosa hora, Emmett logró cachar el olor de un oso, se devoró su sangre a su manera. Terminó peor de lo que había lucido yo después de levantarme del suelo cuando me tumbó. No pude impedir el reírme de su rostro. Fue tan cómico, que por un momento me olvidé de mis preocupaciones. Un momento que duró cinco segundos.

_¿Qué? No me hagas tumbarte de nuevo. No queremos que Bella te vea hasta mañana, en lugar de dentro de unas horas._

¿Dentro de unas horas? Es que acaso estaba loco. No pensaba quedarme a cazar, o lo que era lo mismo, verlo cazar. Ya estaba contando los pocos minutos que me quedaban para poder regresar a brazos de Bella. No eran muchos. Alice me había dado un estimado del tiempo que le tomaría el ensayo. Iba a tomarle más tiempo del normal porque haría que Charlie se probara su traje, o el traje de mono, como había escuchado llamarle algunas veces en la mente de Charlie. El pensamiento me había echo reír tanto, tanto que Alice decidió mantenerme alejado de él cuando se lo probara.

_¿Edward? ¿Estás loco, hermano?_

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que había empezado a carcajearme en medio del bosque. ¿Pero como no reírme? Los pensamientos de Emmett ahora se preguntaban si necesitaba tomar un poco de sangre antes de regresar a Forks. Yo sabía que no. Pero cuando vio que no le contestaba y mi risa no cesaba, decidió hablarme por otro medio que su mente.

"¡Edward! Te estoy hablando."

"Lo sé." Logré decirle entre risas. "Perdón, es que estaba recordando la cara de Charlie cuando se probaba el traje de mono."

_¿Qué?_

Claro que Emmett no entendería. El no sabía como le llamaba Charlie a su traje.

"Su traje, Emmett. El que usara mañana en la ceremonia. Así lo llama."

Y de un de repente, Emmett se soltó a carcajadas, que ahogaban las mías. Nos reímos hasta que el chiste dejó de tener efecto, ya que no podíamos reír hasta el cansancio. No íbamos a reír por eso el resto de la eternidad.

_¿Sabes a qué me recuerda esto?_

"Emmett."

_Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que estaba recordando el rostro de Bella cuando le diste su auto nuevo..._

"Ja ja ja. Y eso que no ha visto el Ferrari..." Emmett terminó el pensamiento.

"No creo que a Bella le emocione mucho el carro nuevo, Emmett. No le gustan muchos los autos rápidos, sí son regalados, y vienen de..."

"De ti." Emmett volvió a reírse.

Solo hice una cara, sabía que Emmett tenía razón. No entendía porque Bella se rehusaba tanto a recibir algo, lo que fuera de mí parte. Para nosotros el dinero no era nada, y me costaba aún menos el compartir lo que tenía con ella.

"¿Lo recuerdas, Edward?" Emmett preguntó.

Recordé esa mañana, Emmett y Alice ya tenían varias horas de haberse ido. Charlie ya había dejado su casa para dirigirse a su trabajo. Bella se había levantado de buen humor, y temí arruinarlo por el resto del día.

Mientras estaba en el baño y la escuchaba lavarse los dientes, y después tomar una ducha. Me preguntaba que pasaría cuando Bella descubriera que su camioneta no servía, de la noche a la mañana.

Cuando salió, había entrado apresurada al cuarto, y se había abalanzado con más ganas de lo usual a mis brazos.

"Hola." me había dicho, mientras me daba un rápido beso. Antes de que se enterara de la pérdida de su camioneta y perdiera la oportunidad de tener sus labios contra los míos-por lo menos este día-la atraje hacia mí con más ganas, su respiración se detuvo por un segundo y su corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente.

Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de mí cuello, y mis manos la jalaban contra mí cuerpo.

Era la mejor sensación, el tenerla tan cerca de mí, el sentir el calor de sus labios, de su piel atravesar mi fría piel como una corriente eléctrica. Pronto, querríamos más, y sabía que eso no podía pasar, así que me contuve y la alejé de mí.

Bella estaba sin aliento, su corazón aún latía descontrolado.

"¿Qué trajo eso?" me preguntó con la voz rota.

Encogí los brazos. "¿Qué no puedo besar a mí prometida?"

Bella había hecho una cara, aún no le gustaba el escuchar las palabras prometida y prometido, boda, todo lo que tenía que ver con nuestro compromiso.

"Sí eso es todo lo que quieres, puedes besarme otra vez. No me importa." Bella se mordió los labios, y sabía que lo deseaba tanto como yo, pero ya había sido demasiado. Aún creía que tenía algún tipo de súper control sobre mí, pero el deseo de tenerla aún se apoderaba de mí mente.

"Creo que mejor vamos a que desayunes."

Bella suspiró. "Está bien."

La tomé de la mano y bajamos las escaleras hacia la cocina. Me senté en la silla que Charlie ocupaba mientras Bella se preparaba un plato con cereal.

"¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?" le pregunté.

"Ahm. ¿No te dijo Alice?"

¿Qué tendría que decirme Alice? "¿Decirme qué?"

"Me pidió que fuera a tu casa hoy. Me dijo que tenían una sorpresa." volteó a verme con ojos acusadores. "Lo raro fuera que usara el plural. Dijo que _ustedes_ me tienen una sorpresa."

Remordimiento pleno en mí rostro. Esto Alice no me lo había dicho.

"¿Sabes de qué se trata?"

Tendría que decirle, sino lo haría más difícil. "Claro. Pero es una sorpresa, Bella."

"¡Edward!" se quejó. "Sabes cómo odio las sorpresas."

Sacudí la cabeza, mientras sus labios formaban un hermoso y tentador puchero. En ese momento se sentó frente a mí, el plato en sus manos.

"Termina tu desayuno y nos vamos a mí casa."

Bella empezó a comer el poco cereal que se había preparado, estaba casi seguro de que la lentitud con que lo comió era a propósito. Trataría de posponer el momento de irnos lo más posible.

"Bella, tenemos todo el día." le dije cuando el cereal seguía en su plato.

Arrugó la frente. "Lo sé."

Cuando por fin terminó, se levantó y empezó a lavar el plato. Lo secó y se fue arriba a cepillar sus dientes. La esperé en la sala. Eso también, le tomó más tiempo de lo normal.

Al bajar, entró a la sala, y me miró acusadoramente, como sí la estuviera traicionando. Le sonreí esa sonrisa que siempre hacía que su corazón se acelerara y su respiración se detuviera. Tuvo el efecto deseado. Me levanté y antes de que sus ojos tuvieran la oportunidad de pestañear, la tomó en mis brazos.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil? La mayor parte de la gente disfruta del recibir regalos."

Le volví a sonreír, puse una mano tras su cuello, jalando su rostro hacia el mío, nuestros labios a solo un milímetro de distancia.

Su respiración se detuvo de nuevo, y cuando volvió a respirar me respondió. "No cuando son regalos más caros de lo que _ella_ podría darle a _él._"

"Bella, yo no necesito regalos. Te tengo a ti. ¿Qué más quiero?"

"Ese es el mismo argumento que uso yo, y lo ignoras."

Sus palabras no tenían la fuerza necesaria para convencerme. Pronto lo tendría, tendría más de lo que podía imaginarse. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerse la difícil?

"Así es, lo ignoro." le dije, mientras cerraba la corta distancia que había entre sus suaves y calientes labios y mis fríos y duros labios.

El beso lo empecé dulcemente. Claro, Bella se lanzó a el con más emoción de la necesaria, sus manos empezaron a recorrer mí rostro, a enredarse entre mí cabello...

Tuve que terminarlo antes de lo que me hubiera gustado, y Bella terminó sin aliento de nuevo.

"Creo que hay irnos." le dije, mí respiración fallándome un poco. Bella sonrió cuando escuchó mí voz. Le encantaba ver que yo también quedaba afectado después de cada beso.

"Bien." me dijo, su tono menos malhumorado.

La tomé de la mano, y salimos de la casa hacia su camioneta.

¡Vaya sorpresa se llevaría!

Tomó las llaves del fondo de su bolsillo. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que subiera a su lado. Su rostro mostraba un poco de sospecha y duda al verme caminar tan lento hacia el lado del pasajero. Me subí y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

"Creí que tenías prisa por llegar a tu casa."

"Oh, no te preocupes por el tiempo." le respondí, pensando que al bajar de su camioneta, subiría a mí espalda y estaríamos en mí casa en menos tiempo del que se imaginaba sí fuéramos en auto.

Bella volvió a lucir sospecha en sus ojos.

Entonces giró la llave en la ignición, y nada. Volteó a verme, y le di una pequeña sonrisa. Volvió a intentar, sus ojos sobre los míos.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "¿No lo sabes tú?"

"Bella, tú camioneta no enciende. ¿Por qué debería saberlo yo?"

Más sospecha llenó sus ojos. Se bajó de la camioneta y abrió el cofre. Su frente se arrugó, y la pequeña arruga que aparecía entre sus ojos cada vez que estaba concentrada en algo apareció, sus labios se fruncieron. Entonces estiró una mano, como sí hubiera encontrado el problema, y se detuvo a mitad del camino. Volteó a verme, sus ojos suplicantes.

"¿Podrías...?"

Le sonreí, y asentí. "No soy muy buen mecánico, Bella."

"Intenta, por favor." su voz sonaba triste, y casi había un tono de arrepentimiento. Quizá estaba recordando el acuerdo al que habíamos llegado. Su camioneta moría, recibía un nuevo auto.

Me asomé al motor, y revisé las terminales de la batería, solo para que Bella me viera haciendo algo. Después de unos segundos, volví mi mirada hacia ella.

"No, Bella. Parece que no hay nada fuera de lo normal. Todo está en orden."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron de nuevo. "¿Estás seguro?"

Le sonreí. "Sí. ¿Podemos irnos? Alice debe estar esperándonos."

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "No. Alice puede esperar. ¿Podemos revisar de nuevo?" me dijo mientras le echaba una mirada al motor.

"Bella. Creo que tu camioneta ha expirado. Razones naturales. Lo juro."

¿Qué me podía pasar por jurar en vano? Mí alma ya debía estarse quemando en el infierno, aunque Bella pensara lo contrario.

"No, Edward. Eso no puede ser, ayer funcionaba perfectamente."

"Bella, amor. Lo siento, pero ya pasó a una mejor vida."

Su frente se arrugó. "No es justo."

Traté fuertemente no sonreír, pero sus expresiones eran tan cómicas. Su molestia, y la _ira_ que sentía en ese momento, me recordaban al gatito que se creía un tigre. Era tan encantadora su ira.

¿A quién podría lastimar este indefenso y vulnerable ángel?

"Creo que iremos por la vía rápida."

Sus ojos se cerraron en derrota, y suspiró exasperadamente. "Bien. Pero no creo completamente tu historia, Edward Cullen."

Le sonreí, y sacudí la cabeza fingiendo dolor. "Me lastima que no creas en mis palabras, Bella Swan."

"Agh. Vámonos ya."

"De inmediato."

La tomé entre mis brazos y la puse sobre mí espalda. Al instante pasó sus brazos sobre mí cuello, y sus piernas sobre mi cintura. Podía sentir como cada vez, ejercía menos fuerza en su agarre a mí.

El viaje a casa fue quieto, Bella no pronunció palabra alguna hasta que llegamos.

"No puedo creer que mí camioneta no funcione." se quejó.

"Por eso no tienes que preocuparte." le dije en un tono juguetón. Recordándole nuestro acuerdo.

Emmett y Alice fueron los primeros en recibirnos, estaban tan ansiosos por ver la reacción de Bella, y el problema que me daría al ver el carro que había elegido para que conduciera estos días.

"¡Bella!" Alice gritó, y se acercó a nosotros. Tomó de la mano a Bella, mientras me mostraba como había quedado el carro para que Bella lo viera. Había hecho exactamente lo que le pedí que no hiciera, aún sabiendo que me ignoraría. El moño rojo gigante que había hecho estaba en el cofre del auto en esos momentos, esperando por ser visto.

Emmett se acercó, una gran sonrisa esparcida sobre su rostro. Abrazó a Bella, y le dio una vuelta en el aire.

"Emmett." le dije debajo de mí aliento.

_¿Qué, hermanito? Soy cuidadoso._

Hizo ademán de dejarla caer, y Bella soltó un pequeño grito ahogado.

Estuve a su lado en menos de un segundo, y tuve a Bella en mis brazos en menos de otro. Se aferró a mí cuello, su respiración acelerada.

"Perdón, Bella. No era mí intención asustarte." Emmett se disculpó, su tono burlón.

"Basta de juegos. Hay que abrir el regalo."

¿Abrir el regalo? Entonces vi que el abrir la cochera para dejar a Bella ver el auto esperando por ella, era su forma de considerar _abrir el regalo._

"Alice, odio las sorpresas. Lo sabes."

Volteó a verla, y le sonrió. _¿Es ingenua, cierto?_

"No es mí regalo. Es de Edward."

Bella volvió a arrugar la frente y volteó a verme, un poco molesta.

"Bueno," le dije para defenderme. "pensé, que desde que tu camioneta ya no enciende, es hora de recibir un nuevo medio de transporte."

"Ah, no. Edward, no quiero..."

"Bella, un trato es un trato. Acordamos que cuando tu camioneta dejara de funcionar, yo podría reemplazarlo con un nuevo auto, ¿cierto?"

Gruñó, antes de responder. "Cierto. Bien, veámoslo."

Los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia la cochera, sin siquiera molestarnos en entrar a la casa.

Esme, Jasper, e incluso Rosalie estaban esperando por nosotros dentro de la cochera, habiendo entrado a ella desde adentro al escuchar que Bella había por fin aceptado el ver su nuevo auto.

Cuando íbamos llegando a la puerta, escuché a Esme abrir la puerta antes de llegar a ella.

Bella brincó un poco al sonido de la cochera abriéndose. Su corazón se había acelerado, y había apretado más su mano contra la mía.

El auto estaba en el centro, los demás autos de la familia estaban a cada lado. Su Ferrari estaba bajo una sábana en la esquina más lejana de la cochera, Bella ni siquiera lo notó. Estaban mí Volvo a un lado, después el Jeep de Emmett, y el BMW de Rosalie, al otro lado estaba el Porsche de Alice, y mí Aston Martin, y su futuro Ferrari.

Su boca casi juraba que hubiera tocado el suelo, se había abierto al ver el gran moño rojo sobre el Mercedes Guardian que habíamos elegido para ella, era negro, por todos lados, había mandado a polarizar cada ventana del auto con el tinto más oscuro que hubiera, sabiendo que Bella no disfrutaría de las miradas que atraería con ese auto, de esa forma nadie podría saber que era ella quien lo conducía.

Después de unos segundos, Bella jadeó, como sí el aire lo hubiera tenido atorado en la garganta y hasta ese momento hubiera sido capaz de respirar como era debido.

Rosalie se rió entre dientes, muy bajo para que los oídos de Bella pudieran escuchar. Esme tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro; Jasper solo sonreía, disfrutando de la sorpresa que sentía en Bella.

Emmett se soltó a carcajadas como solo él podía hacerlo. El ruido sacó a Bella del shock en que estaba. Volteó a verme y pestañeó unas cuantas veces antes de poder hablar.

Alice fue más rápida. "¿Te gusta?"

"Edward, no es en serio, ¿verdad?" Bella ignoró a Alice.

Encogí los hombros.

_Es mucho mejor que la basura que conducía. Ya era hora que cambiara de auto._ Rosalie pensaba.

_Mira su rostro. Ja ja ja ja._ Emmett seguía riéndose de Bella.

"¿No te gusta, Bella?"

Sacudió su cabeza, pero no parecía una negativa, era más bien como sí tratara de entender lo que estaba pasando, como sí no creyera que el auto que veía frente a ella fuera ahora suyo.

"Esto es demasiado."

"Y no has visto el otro auto." Alice le dijo, antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Bella había entrado en histeria al escuchar a Alice decir eso. Y tuve que explicarle lo de los dos autos antes de que su corazón se detuviera.

Emmett y yo nos reímos un rato al recordarlo, y al pasar su ataque histérico, Emmett se puso serio, o tan serio como le es posible.

"¿Sabes que me he preguntado hasta ahora?"

"Sí, sí lo sé."

Le dije al tiempo que su pregunta pasaba por su mente. Típico Emmett.

_¿Entonces, me vas a contar?_

Su tono estaba lleno de curiosidad, moría por saber cómo le habíamos dicho a Charlie de nuestro compromiso y cómo había reaccionado. Hasta ahora no había hablado con nadie del asunto. Solo Alice sabía como había sucedido, aunque no conocía las reacciones interiores de mi futuro suegro.

"Bien, Emmett."

Emmett, tan pronto como acepté el contarle lo que pasó esa tarde, se acomodó en el suelo, su ropa ya estaba para la basura, así que no le importó mucho el lugar en que se había dejado caer.

Los recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente, como un chorro de agua al abrir la llave.

Estaba ordenando las ideas, y milagrosamente, Emmett esperó pacientemente a que yo empezara a contarle la historia. Parecía un niño de cinco años, esperando a que su papá le entregara un regalo de cumpleaños.

Era muy gracioso.

De pronto, me encontré sentado a lado de mi Bella, en el sillón de su casa. Estábamos esperando a que Charlie llegara a casa para anunciarle las mejores noticias que en mi vida había entregado a nadie. Sabía que Charlie había puesto mucho esfuerzo para que yo le agradara mejor en las últimas semanas, esta noticia seguramente acabaría con sus esfuerzos, estaba seguro que Bella coincidiría conmigo. Pero mientras yo asegurara la mano de Bella y pasara el resto de mi vida a su lado, no importaba absolutamente nada más. Solo que yo la amaba y ella me amaba a mí.

Charlie todavía estaba en los bordes del pueblo, a unos 3 kilómetros de distancia cuando escuché su auto, y sus pensamientos, nublados hasta cierto punto. Podía escuchar que estaba deseoso por llegar a casa, esperaba que Bella ya hubiera cocinado algo para la cena. Estaba hambriento. Tendría que esperar hasta después de hablar con él, si es que se acordaba de la cena después.

Bella aún no podía escuchar el sonido de las llantas sobre el pavimento, acercándose cada minuto a la casa. Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que los oídos de Bella escucharan la patrulla estacionarse frente a la casa, empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, estaba nerviosa, su corazón empezó a palpitar más fuerte de lo normal, el sudor humedeciendo su rostro. Pude darme cuenta de lo que intentaba, estaba tratando de esconder su mano izquierda, o el anillo. Pero yo mantenía firmemente apretada su mano en la mía, fija y derecha. Sin esconder nada, ni un solo de sus dedos. Mucho menos el anillo que tanto trabajo me había costado colocar en su mano.

"Deja de moverte, Bella. Por favor, trata de recordar que no estas confesándote de asesinato aquí."

"Es fácil para ti decirlo."

Escuché cuando Charlie abrió la puerta de la patrulla y se bajó. Sus botas hacían un escandaloso ruido al golpear contra el agua de la lluvia. Lo siguiente que escuché fue que cerró la puerta y caminaba hacia la puerta. Bella estaba aterrada, podía escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que traían a su padre más y más cerca de la puerta.

"Cálmate, Bella." Le susurré, al escuchar que su corazón seguía frenético.

Entonces, Charlie abrió la puerta, esta fue y paró en la pared con un golpe que causó que Bella se encogiera aún más.

"Hey, Charlie." Lo llamé tan pronto como escuché sus pasos dentro de la casa, ansioso. Al principio se asustó al oír que alguien llamaba su nombre.

"No." Bella protestó por debajo de su aliento. Apenas audible a mis sensibles oídos.

"¿Qué?" Susurré de la misma forma que ella. Confundido por su protesta.

"¡Espera al menos a que se quite el arma!"

Su respuesta me hizo reír entre dientes mientras me pasaba una mano por el cabello. Charlie se estaba acercando, así que dejé de reír y me puse serio.

En dos segundos ya estaba acercándose a la esquina, al vernos sentados juntos en el sofá hizo un gran esfuerzo para no torcer la cara. Sus pensamientos ya estaban disparados hacia mí. No tenían tanto odio impregnado como lo habían hecho hace unas semanas. Aún así...

_¿Por qué están sentados juntos? ¿Qué no pueden estar separados?_

Fue lo más que pude escuchar de su mente. Lo único que pensaba era porque Bella me había escogido a mí y no a Jacob. No tuve que controlar ninguna emoción, en ese momento estaba tan feliz que nada podía impedirlo. Ni siquiera Charlie deseando que en mi lugar estuviera sentado aquel perro.

"¡Hey, niños! ¿Qué hay de nuevo?" Nada, solo la mejor noticia de los últimos tiempos. Para mí.

"Queríamos hablar contigo." Anunciar sería más apropiado. "Tenemos buenas noticias."

Inmediatamente Charlie cambió el tono de sus pensamientos, primero había forzado una sonrisa al vernos juntos, cosa que no era necesaria, sabía perfectamente que no me quería aquí, y pasó a la sospecha. Se imaginaba lo peor. Bella tenía parte culpa, su expresión no ayudaba mucho.

"¿Buenas noticias?" Gruñó mientras miraba detenidamente a Bella, tratando de adivinar el motivo de esta plática.

"Toma asiento, papá."

Bella no estaba ayudando. Estaba haciendo que Charlie sospechara aún más, y no estaba cerca de adivinar. Alzó una ceja y por cinco segundos observó a Bella, estudiándola. Se dio por vencido y pisoteando avanzó hacia el reclinable. Se quedó sentado en la orilla sin recargarse esperando a dar un brinco hacia mí, si la ocasión lo ameritaba.

"No te pongas así, papá. Todo está bien." Bella le dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. Hice una cara al escuchar la palabra que Bella había elegido para describir las noticias. ¿Bien? ¿Era lo mejor que podía hacer?

"Seguramente lo está, Bella, seguramente lo está." Le dijo Charlie dudoso del consuelo que Bella le daba. "Si todo está tan bien, entonces ¿por qué estás sudando balas?"

"No estoy sudando." Mintió Bella lastimeramente. Mientras alejaba la mirada de la de Charlie y se encogía sobre mí para limpiar el sudor que le corría por la frente.

Y de repente Charlie explotó.

"¡Estás embarazada! Estás embarazada, ¿no es así?"

Tuve que fingir alerta ante su movimiento, no su acusación, era imposible que yo hubiera dejado embarazada a Bella, no solamente porque era imposible que eso pasara, sino porque por ningún motivo tendría relaciones con ella antes de nuestra boda. Como había prometido.

Charlie estaba me mirando a mí mientras preguntaba a Bella si era eso lo que pasaba, su mano se había movido en dirección a su pistola. No pasó de ahí, porque Bella intervino.

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy!"

"Oh, lo siento." Tan pronto como Bella contestó su pregunta con la respuesta que en ese momento más ansiaba, su ceño se fue aligerando. En su mente, había visto la reacción de Bella al mismo tiempo que Charlie, le creyó sin dudas.

"Disculpa aceptada." Bella le dijo, y la atmósfera se relajó un poco.

Charlie seguía esperando a que Bella le diera las tan esperadas buenas noticias que estábamos ahí para darle. Pero Bella seguía aterrada. La vi directo a sus ojos y supe que no iba a poder pronunciar ninguna palabra. Le sonreí antes de cuadrar mis hombros y volverme hacia Charlie.

"Charlie, me doy cuenta de que he hecho esto fuera de orden. Tradicionalmente, debí haberte preguntado a ti primero. No es mi intención faltarle al respeto, pero desde que Bella ha dicho que sí y no quiero despreciar su elección en este asunto," no podría haberlo hecho "y en vez de pedirte su mano, te estoy pidiendo tu bendición. Nos vamos a casar, Charlie. La amo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, más que a mi propia vida, y-por alguna especie de milagro-ella también me ama de esa manera. ¿Nos darías tu bendición?" ¿Sería que algún día dejara de sorprenderme que yo haya sido el elegido, el que ella haya dicho sí? Sabia que nunca me cansaría de alegrarme cada vez que me dijera sí.

Mientras leía lo que Charlie pensaba, sentí que Bella se había relajada por lo que duró uno de sus latidos, de una forma que no había sentido desde que me dio el sí. Como si se hubiera alegrado de escuchar estas noticias ella misma. Luego se dio cuenta de la expresión que ahora estaba sellada en el rostro de Charlie, sus ojos mirando el anillo que ahora adornaba su suave mano.

Escuché como Bella tomó aire y lo contuvo. Charlie estaba procesando esta nueva información. Su rostro fue perdiendo su color. Pensando, otra vez, porque Bella me había elegido a mí. Ahora sentía que me la estaba robando de su lado. Luego recordó cada vez que el rostro de Bella se iluminaba cuando estaba a mí lado, cada vez que brincaba de la silla para recibirme, como cada vez que mencionaba mi nombre se llenaba de emoción y amor su rostro, y se dio cuenta que Bella me amaba tanto como yo a ella.

No se opondría, mientras Bella estuviera cien por ciento segura.

Bella empezó a levantarse, no sabía que intentaba, pero antes que Charlie se diera cuenta de su movimiento, le susurré, "Dale un minuto."

Después de un largo silencio, el rostro de Charlie estaba recuperando su color. Había entrecerrado los ojos y sus cejas se fruncieron. Estaba pensando seria y profundamente acerca de nuestra relación y repentino compromiso. Aunque no estaba del todo sorprendido. Lo había estado sospechando de unas semanas atrás a ahora. Pero de nuevo, en su mente no podía ver que se fuera a negar, así que pude relajarme.

"Supongo que no estoy tan sorprendido." Murmuró, mientras seguía pensando lo mismo que había dicho. "Sabía que tendría que lidiar con algo como esto lo suficientemente pronto."

No tenía idea que hubiera sido mucho más pronto de lo que pensaba, sino hubiese sido porque Bella se aferraba a su idea de que no era necesario casarse para pasar la eternidad a mi lado. En realidad no lo era, pero era algo que ansiaba.

Por fin Bella dejó salir el aire que había contenido todo este tiempo. Me relajé aun más.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Charlie le exigió una respuesta, mirándola sin distracciones.

Ahora fui yo quien sostuvo el aliento. Tuve miedo de su respuesta por el segundo que le tomó contestar.

"Estoy cien por ciento segura acerca de Edward." Bella dijo, y su tono reflejaba lo que acaba de asegurar. Pude respirar de nuevo. Tonto, dudar de su respuesta.

La sospecha venía de regreso.

"¿Aunque, casarse? ¿Cual es la prisa?"

Bella estuvo callada por unos minutos, pensando en las razones que tanto me había dado por los últimos meses a mí para convencerme de convertirla de inmediato. Su edad, era todo lo que le importaba, que ella seguía _envejeciendo_ como decía ella, mientra que yo estaba congelado en mis diecisiete años y así seguiría por el resto de mi existencia. Seguramente también pensó en el hecho de que los Volturi seguían al acecho, esperando a que la convirtiéramos y así no tener que matarla. Cosa que nunca permitiría. Todas estas razones no podían ser habladas. Así que decidí intervenir en esta ocasión yo.

"Nos iremos a Dartmouth juntos al caer el otoño, Charlie. Me gustaría hacerlo, bueno, hacerlo de la manera correcta. Así es como fui criado."

Ni siquiera tuve que mentir. Sobre la segunda parte, claro. Bella seguía decidida a no atender a la universidad. Pero esa era la historia pública.

Charlie escuchó atentamente a mis palabras, buscando un lado en el que pudiera negarse a aceptar. No encontró nada. Sus labios se torcieron ante estas palabras. Por un momento consideró seriamente el negarse, pero luego recordó mis palabras. No había forma de negarse de forma lógica.

"Sabía que esto sucedería." Murmuró seriamente. Después de un momento su frente se alisó. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Renée. No entendí al principio porque estaba pensando en ella. Y luego lo vi. Sabia que Renée estaba completamente en contra del matrimonio antes de los treinta, como Bella me había dicho antes. Le iba a dejar la tarea de anunciar las noticias a Bella.

"¿Papá?" Bella sonaba preocupada. Desde la mente de Charlie vi que había volteado a verme, quizá para explicar el comportamiento de su papá. No volteé hacia ella, seguí mirando a Charlie. Esperando.

"¡Ja!" Charlie no aguantó más, y estalló en risas. Pensando en Bella y Renée discutiendo el tema. "¡Ja, ja, ja!"

Bella seguía mirando a Charlie, pero ahora no podía ver su rostro, ya que Charlie se estaba doblando en risa, todo su cuerpo temblando con el esfuerzo.

A este punto, el pensar en la cara que Bella haría al momento de tener que forzar la verdad a su madre, después de escuchar cuan aterrada estaba de lo que Renée pensaría de ella, me encontré aguantando la risa yo mismo.

"De acuerdo, está bien." Charlie forzó las palabras, todavía no controlaba el ataque de risa. "Cásate." El solo pensamiento causaba que Charlie se riera aún más. "Pero..."

Aquí venía su amenaza. Así lo consideraba, creía que Bella se echaría para atrás si se veía obligada a ser ella quien le dijera a su madre acerca de la boda.

"¿Pero qué?" Bella le preguntó, exasperada por la conducta de su padre. No tenía idea de lo que Charlie iba a decir. ¿Funcionaría?

"¡Pero tú tienes que decirle a tu mama! ¡No le diré ni una palabra a Renée! ¡Eso es todo tuyo!" El ataque de risa regresó con más fuerza. Bella se había congelado ante su respuesta. Pero mi miedo no duró, porque Bella no se echó para atrás.

Sí, era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Este ángel no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie nos separaran. Ni siquiera la opinión de su madre. No estuve, al momento, tan aterrado como Bella. Sabía que Renée no se negaría, desde nuestro viaje a Jacksonville había estado segura de que nuestra relación era más que un simple enamoramiento de muchachos. Iba a esperar pacientemente a que la invitación le llegara. No le había mencionado nada a Bella, creyendo que no haría ningún bien a la conversación y la visita. Renée era más observadora que, incluso, Bella.

Volví al presente. Emmett se estaba carcajeando, imaginando las reacciones y caras que Bella había hecho durante toda la tarde. Se estaba doblando en la tierra, parecía un niño revolcándose por todo el suelo.

"Bueno, eso es todo, Emmett. ¿Feliz?"

Seguía riéndose cuando esperaba por su respuesta, así que optó por contestarme en su mente, en lugar de arruinar su diversión.

_Muy feliz, hermanito. Desearía haber estado allí._

"Que Bella no sepa que te conté."

_Claro que no._

"¿Nos vamos?"

"Bella no va a escaparse, Edward. Alice lo hubiera visto y tú no estarías aquí."

Sabía que Bella no escaparía. No tenía que decirme nada. El hecho es que el tiempo se acababa. En veinte minutos Alice estaría de vuelta en casa, y yo sería libre de pasar a ver a mi Bella antes de que Emmett y Jasper me sacaran de allí.

"Lo sé, Emmett. Pero son treinta minutos de aquí a casa, y Alice estará allí en veinte. Así que vámonos ya."

_¡Que prisa! Mañana la tendrás para ti por toda la eternidad._

El pensamiento me alegró, pero no me detuvo lo suficiente como para desear quedarme más tiempo viendo a Emmett reírse de Bella y sus reacciones.

"¿Crees que eso es suficiente para retenerme aquí Emmett?"

_Claro que no. Pero... tenía que intentar, ¿no?_

"Bien, hermanito. Vámonos, antes de que te vuelvas _más_ loco."

Empecé a correr en dirección a la casa, en cuestión de segundos Emmett estaba gritándome en su cabeza para que lo esperara. Así que bajé un poco la velocidad.

Cuando me alcanzó, me jaló del hombro para hacerme parar.

"Edward, déjame recuperar el aliento." me dijo en fingido agotamiento.

"Déjate de juegos, Emmett."

"Está bien. Pero la Señorita Swan está esperando por ti, no se va a ir a ningún lado, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé."

_¿Carreras?_ Emmett pensó, y salió como bala hacia el Jeep. Lo dejé correr con unos segundos de ventaja. Él era el más fuerte, pero yo era el más rápido.

Pensando a donde me dirigía, donde estaría en unos minutos, con quien estaría, sentí como Bella y su calor me jalaban cada vez más a ella, como mi cuerpo reaccionaba al pensamiento de que estaba más cerca con cada paso que daba. La emoción me hizo correr aún más rápido. Pasé a Emmett en cuestión de segundos y lo volvía s escuchar gritando en su cabeza que no lo dejara atrás, pero lo único en que pensaba era en Bella.

Corrí aun más rápido.

* * *

**Pronto subo el siguiente.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER. Y sigan dejando sus reviews, aún los leo, y me emociono =D**


	3. Chapter 2, NOCHE LARGA

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, aquí les dejo el segundo. Espero les guste lo que estoy haciendo con la historia.**

**He recibido algunos comentarios y de verdad que te anima a seguir escribiendo, así que por favor comenten.**

**¡Gracias!**

**¡TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**Este es un capítulo y reeditado y reescrito.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2. Noche Larga

"Ya te extraño."

Esas palabras me ataron a su lado. De verdad no quería irme, pero sabía que Jasper, mucho menos Emmett, permitirían que me escapara esta noche.

"No necesito irme. Me puedo quedar…" Dije las palabras sin pensar. Era lo que más quería. ¡Rayos!

"Mmm."

El silencio inundó la habitación por unos momentos. El único sonido que se escuchaba eran los fuertes latidos del corazón de Bella, acelerándose cada vez que mis manos tocaban su rostro, sus hombros, su cintura... el sonido de nuestra respiración cortándose cada vez que los dos necesitábamos respirar recuperándonos de nuestros exuberantes besos, el suave susurro de sus labios sobre los míos.

Estos eran unos de los momentos en que más me sentía feliz de ser lo que era, aunque odiara al monstruo que vivía en mí y se negaba a dejarme, había momentos en que me olvidaba completamente de su existencia, ni su corazón latiendo frenéticamente ni el sentir su sangre pulsando bajo mis manos hacían que el monstruo se regocijara creyendo que en cualquier momento me entregaría a el, había otro monstruo que me atacaba cada vez que estaba con Bella, era tan peligroso como el de mi sed, pero más humano también. Solo deseaba sostenerla entre mis brazos, sus labios contra mis labios, mis manos sobre su piel caliente... en momentos como estos, era cuando me resultaba más difícil mantenerme en control, Bella se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente, olvidando que podría lastimarla si me desconcentraba por un solo minuto. Era como si no le importara que estuviera en los brazos de un monstruo. Aún no me recuperaba de la sorpresa y la emoción que sentía cada vez que Bella me jalaba hacia ella, deseando que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para retenerme en sus brazos cuando más quería seguir. Cuando yo más quería seguir, era cuando debía detenerme. Pronto, me decía a mí mismo, pronto podrás disfrutar de tenerla completamente en tus brazos, sin miedo a lastimarla.

No era difícil convencerme de esta realidad, pero Bella se había aferrado a nuestro trato. ¿Cómo hacerla ver que corría más peligro del que creía?

Sabía que era un inútil intento. ¿Cuándo Bella había escuchado mis advertencias? Si lo hiciera, no estaría aquí, en manos del monstruo una noche antes de su boda. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque aunque era un monstruo, mi boca no estaba llena de veneno al oler su dulce sangre, ni siquiera el recuerdo de ella bajando por mi garganta me hacía perder control de mi sed.

Lo único que quería era tenerla a mi lado para siempre.

Abrí mis ojos para ver el hermoso y suave rostro de mi Bella, el calor que emanaba me hacía querer estar aún más cerca. Sus manos tocando mi rostro, mi pecho, todavía enviaban corrientes de electricidad como aquella vez, la primera vez que me había permitido tan cerca de su piel. Sentí esa electricidad y la besé aún más profundamente que hace un momento.

Era increíble como esa corriente nunca cesaba de asombrarme con su intensidad. Me preguntaba a veces si Bella sentía la misma electricidad en su cuerpo cada vez que la tocaba o la besaba.

Mis ojos aún la miraban, en este momento me sentía más feliz que lo que hace mucho no experimentaba. Tenía en mis brazos al ángel más hermoso que en mi vida o existencia, me había imaginado tener.

¿Cómo era posible que me hubiera ganado la oportunidad de ser completamente feliz por primera vez, de haber encontrado la pieza faltante en mi pecho, cuando era una criatura oscura y sin alma, y aún así, que a pesar de todo, mi ángel quisiera estar a mi lado, sosteniéndola y no alejarme de su lado jamás?

No podía imaginar que había hecho para merecer tanto amor y comprensión por parte de un alma tan limpia y pura como la de mi Bella.

Lo mejor de todo, es que solo era el comienzo de una vida llena de felicidad al lado de mi hermoso y frágil ángel. Mañana sería el primer día de la eternidad a su lado. Mañana sería mi esposa finalmente, y después de cumplir mis demandas y sus demandas, haríamos el cambio que tanto deseaba Bella, y a estas alturas, yo también estaba deseoso de cumplir sus deseos. ¿Qué no haría por ella?

De repente Bella abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con los míos, abriendo camino a su alma. Era como si pudiera ver el paraíso, el cielo que tanto deseaba compartir con mi ángel. Allí estaba, y nada podía hacerme dudar de que Bella me amaba cuando veía en las profundidades de sus hermosos ojos marrones, color chocolate. Esos ojos que me habían hipnotizado desde la primera vez que se habían encontrado con los míos.

Era algo que nunca terminaría de entender, porque Bella me miraba ahora mismo con la misma adoración que yo sentía en este momento. Era como si ella era la ganadora en lugar de serlo yo.

No tenía idea de cuan equivocada estaba. Mi vida seguiría siendo un vacío en la eternidad, un pobre inútil caminando entre la gente sin encontrar una razón de seguir en este mundo. Por ella había renacido, había conocido algo que nunca pensé llegaría a sentir, a conocer, el amor. El calor que me entregaba cada vez que sus labios pronunciaban _te amo_, o su risa, oh, como amaba esa risa, su sonrisa cada vez que me veía estar ahí a su lado, el rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas cuando mis ojos la deslumbraban, o mis manos tocaban suave y delicadamente su rostro, cada vez que nuestros labios se unían en un beso lleno de amor. Todo en ella me atraía, era como si yo hubiera nacido para ser de ella, y ella para ser mía.

Bella jaló mi cara hacia la suya, empezando el beso de nuevo. Que mejor forma de decirme que me quedara en lugar de irme. No objetaba.

"Definitivamente me quedo." Le dije después de un momento de disfrutar de nuestro beso. No quería que terminara jamás.

Disfruté de sus labios sobre los míos por un instante más antes de que Bella se separara lo suficiente para formar palabras.

"No, no. Es tu fiesta de soltero. Tienes que ir."

Ja. Como si prefiriera estar allá afuera con mis hermanos, bebiendo sangre de unos apestosos herbívoros o con suerte un puma, a estar al lado de mi amor y su dulce sangre aroma floral. Disfrutando del buqué sin probarlo. Estaba a punto de contestar a su comentario, cuando no fue necesario decir nada, como si Bella pudiera leer mis pensamientos, su mano derecha se aferró a mi cabello, jalándome hacia ella, su mano izquierda presionándome con toda su fuerza hacia ella. Acaricié su tibio rostro. Sintiendo como esa corriente eléctrica pasaba de su rostro a mi mano. De nuevo, nuestros labios se unieron un instante, pero había que aclarar algo importante.

"Las fiestas de solteros están diseñadas para aquellos que están tristes por ver pasar sus días de solteros. No podría estar más ansioso de tener los míos detrás de mí." No, no podría, apenas y aguantaba las ganas de llamarla mi esposa al fin. "Así que no tiene sentido."

"Cierto." Me dijo al tiempo que su tibio y delicioso aliento golpeaba la piel de mi cuello.

Seguimos así por un momento más largo. Mirando en los ojos de uno y el otro. Disfrutando del tiempo que nos quedaba juntos antes que mis hermanos vinieran por mí. Esperaría a que vinieran por mí. Por ningún motivo me levantaría del lado de mi Bella para ir a cazar al bosque, lejos de mi ángel. Esperaba fervientemente que mis hermanos Jasper, y especialmente Emmett, me dejaran en paz esta noche, que se olvidaran de esa tontería de despedida de soltero y así poder quedarme al lado de Bella. Dudaba que fueran a dejarme escapar. Emmett había estado estático con la idea de celebrar esta rara ocasión, yo había sido el único de la familia en jamás celebrar algo así, por primera vez me iba a casar, y estaba seguro que sería la única vez, no necesitaba una segunda o tercera o décima boda para saber que Bella y yo estaríamos juntos para la eternidad. Y como sabía que no habría forma de escaparme de Emmett, decidí que iba a disfrutar cada segundo de su cálida compañía.

Como ella estaba disfrutando seguramente, estábamos acostados en su pequeña cama, Bella estaba completamente abrigada en un edredón para que no se congelara con el contacto directo a mi piel, sabiendo que eso no era de su completo agrado, y recordando el trato que habíamos hecho para nuestra luna de miel, había arrojado mi camisa al suelo, dejando que me viera completamente, que supiera que lo que estaba frente a ella, era suyo y de nadie más. Así que cuando su mano se dirigió hacia mi pecho, sabía lo que seguiría, lo disfruté con anticipación y cuando llegó fue mucho mejor.

Su mano recorrió mi pecho, de arriba a abajo, su toque lanzó otra corriente eléctrica que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sentía el calor que dejaba marcado su mano al tocar mi piel, sentía como si mi piel se estuviera encendiendo en puras llamas de placer, nunca había sentido tanto como lo que solo Bella podía causar en mí. La emoción me hizo temblar de placer. Si el solo tener su mano recorriendo mi pecho me hacía temblar, qué haría cuando... no pude soportar más y jale su rostro hacia el mío. Buscando sus labios, presionándolos contra los míos.

Pero Bella tenía que ir más lejos, sentí como su suave y deseable lengua empezaba a recorrer mis labios. No sabía porque me sorprendía. Bella siempre quería más de lo que todavía no le podía dar. Por un segundo me imaginé que sentiría si dejaba que su lengua encontrara completo acceso al interior de mi boca... era la sensación más sensual, tenerla tan cerca de mí, pero sabía que tenía que detenerla antes de que quisiera más, antes de que yo quisiera más y no pudiera detenerme. Empecé a alejarme de su rostro, acabando con la sensación.

"Espera," Bella me dijo mientras me agarraba por los hombros y abrazándome más cerca de ella, su toque enviando más vibraciones a mi cuerpo. No sabía como lo hacía, pero después liberó una de sus piernas del edredón y la puso alrededor de mi cintura. "la práctica hace la perfección."

Me reí ante sus palabras y reacciones humanas. No sabía el poder que tenía sobre mí. Era algo bueno, no quería imaginar lo que haría de el. "Bueno, deberíamos estar bastante cerca de la perfección a estas alturas, entonces, ¿o no? ¿Has dormido algo en el último mes?"

Sus siguientes palabras me congelaron. "Pero éste es el ensayo para el vestido, y sólo hemos practicado ciertas escenas. No es hora de jugar seguro".

¿Seguro? Bella seguía creyendo que no podía lastimarla. Cuanto deseaba poder creer y confiar en mí mismo como ella parecía confiar en mí. Era una confianza ciega la que tenía en mí. ¿Acaso no le había dado suficientes razones y pruebas del pobre control que tenía sobre mí? Como perdía la razón cada vez que la tenía tan cerca de mí. Era demasiado bueno ocultando todos mis esfuerzos, Bella no veía mi lucha constante por no matarla o herirla. Su sangre ya no me llamaba como solía hacerlo, seguía quemando mi garganta aunque ahora mi ser huía de cualquier movimiento que pudiera lastimarla. Ahora luchaba contra mis deseos carnales, por tener su cuerpo junto al mío. Como ella me rogaba que fuera. Tratar, era lo más que podía prometerle.

De nuevo, todo el miedo e inseguridades me envolvieron. Siempre me preguntaba lo mismo, como hacerla entender, aún cuando sabía perfectamente que no tenía caso, eso no me detenía de intentarlo.

"Bella..." Susurré, esperando que mi tono le dijera todo. Estaba asustado de lo que podría pasar. Pero seguía terca, y sabía que no cambiaría su decisión.

¿Cómo negarme, de todos modos? Este deseo se había vuelto tan insoportable tanto para ella como para mí.

Aunque mi lógica me gritaba que no lo hiciera, que ya sabía las consecuencias, mi corazón me gritaba que no tuviera miedo, que confiara en el amor que tenía por ella, y ¿cómo no hacerlo?

"No empieces esto de nuevo," tal como pensé. "Un trato es un trato." ¿Es que no entendía?

"No lo sé. Es muy difícil concentrarse cuando estás conmigo así. Yo – yo no puedo pensar con claridad. No seré capaz de controlarme. Saldrás herida." Eso era un hecho, mi mente me decía.

"Estaré bien."

En ese momento quería sacudirla con tanta fuerza como me fuera posible, hacerle entender que no era tan fácil para mí como para ella. Mis esfuerzos serían en vano y terminaría lastimándola antes de tiempo. No podía evitar pensar que las cosas no saldrían como ella esperaba.

"Bella…"

"¡Shh!" Susurró contra mis labios, callando mis palabras. Sí, tal como pensé, Bella no se daría por vencida, no tan cerca de la boda y de lograr lo que había estado rogándome las ultimas semanas.

Nuestros labios se unieron de nuevo, pero no había forma de disfrutarlo tan intensamente como hace unos minutos.

La besé de regreso, pero no podía evitar el seguir preocupándome, se habían metido a mi cabeza y estaban al frente de todo pensamiento.

¡Cuidado! No la vayas a lastimar. No seas muy brusco. Es tan frágil como una burbuja. No te desconcentres. Bella, Bella, escúchame, es peligroso. Sigo siendo peligroso aunque te ame. ¿Por qué no me escuchas? Te amo.

Toda clase de advertencias cruzaban mi mente, toda clase de ruegos a mi mismo y a Bella permanecían en mi mente, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Bella y su decisión ante la boda. Aún había tiempo de decir no y salvar su vida, incluso cuando deseaba con todo mí ser el nunca escuchar que se arrepintiera.

Tenía que estar seguro. Bella pensaba que ella era la insegura, no tenía idea...

"¿Cómo están tus pies?" Le pregunté cuando detuvimos el beso para recuperar nuestro aliento.

"Muy calientes." Me respondió, y me alegró tanto su respuesta. Pero quería seguir bromeando, aunque en el fondo quería escuchar sus palabras de seguridad en este tema.

"¿En serio? ¿No ideas de apoyo? No es demasiado tarde para cambiar tu decisión."

"¿Estás tratando de abandonarme?" Como si eso fuera posible. Prefería quemarme en el infierno que dejarla ir. Sonreí ante su respuesta, al menos ella no pensaba dejarme.

"Sólo asegurándome. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que no estás segura." Todavía estás a tiempo de darme la espalda a mí y salvar tu alma. Quería decirle, al mismo tiempo que deseaba guardarme esas palabras y quedarme con ella por la eternidad.

"Estoy segura acerca de ti. Con lo demás puedo vivir."

Que poco sabía. Creía que nuestras vidas eran tan fáciles. De una cosa sí estaba seguro, a su lado todo sería fácil. Con su amor, y con ella a mí lado, podría contra todo, mientras la tuviera a mí lado. Yo podía, ¿pero ella? ¿Podría seguir cuando se diera cuenta de todo lo que estaba dejando detrás? Solo por mí. No valía la pena todo lo que dejaría por esta conmigo.

No se daba cuenta, era demasiado joven para saberlo. Yo, con mis casi ciento diez años, estaba seguro de que era algo que no valía la pena como vivir como humano, envejecer y tener una familia, hijos y nietos a lado de la persona a la que amas.

En mi caso, quizá, muy probable, es que ahora considerara que valía la pena, solo en mi caso, porque si Carlisle no me hubiera salvado, no hubiera conocido a Bella, hubiera muerto sin haber vivido ni haber conocido el amor y haber experimentado como lo hacía ahora con mi Bella. En este factor, tenía mucho que agradecerle a mí padre.

"¿Puedes?" Le pregunté en voz baja, de repente inseguro de lo que estábamos haciendo, lo que haríamos en unos días. Mis cambios de humor y de ideas me hubieran causado mareo o dolor de cabeza si fuera humano. "No me refiero a la boda –que estoy seguro sobrevivirás a pesar de tus dudas- pero después… ¿qué hay de Renée, qué hay de Charlie?" ¿Qué pasa con Jacob? Me amaba lo suficiente, más que a ese perro, disipé el pensamiento rápidamente, no podía creer que pensara en él en estos momentos, Bella estaba a mi lado, y así lo estaría por siempre.

"Los extrañaré." Me respondió con un suspiro. ¿Por qué permitía que mi Bella siguiera sufriendo? No había forma en esta vida de encontrar una forma en que Bella y yo pudiéramos ser completamente felices, sin lastimar a nadie más. Que nuestra felicidad fuera entera, a lado de nuestras familias. Había estado luchando durante todo este tiempo por encontrar esa solución y había sido en vano.

"Angela y Ben y Jessica y Mike." Pregunté, apenas capaz de pronunciar el último nombre.

"Extrañaré a mis amigos, también." Bella sonrió en la oscuridad, ¿por qué estaría feliz de extrañarlos? Oh, como deseaba en este momento poder leer sus pensamientos. "Especialmente a Mike. ¡Oh, Mike! ¿Cómo podré seguir?"

¿Qué? Gruñí en plena rabia. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decir eso? Celos acumulándose en mi pecho. Pero, admitiéndolo, era mejor escuchar su nombre que el de aquel perro de Jacob Black.

Bella sonrió, después de un momento se puso seria de nuevo.

"Edward, hemos pasado por esto y por esto. Sé que será difícil, pero esto es lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti, y te quiero para siempre. Una vida es simplemente insuficiente para mí."

Sí, todo eso lo sabía perfectamente. Me lo había repetido una y otra vez durante los últimos meses. Desde aquella primavera donde el maldito James casi la aparta de mi lado para siempre. Después de darme cuenta que ni Bella ni yo podíamos vivir uno sin el otro, me di por vencido, y cuando aceptó ser mi esposa, supe que no había nada que Bella quisiera más que estar conmigo, si estaba dispuesta a pasar por todo lo que le pedía. Matrimonio. Lo peor que pude haberle pedido, y ella también pidió de mí lo peor. Sexo. Lo peor de todo, era que ni siquiera podía esperar a darle algo más que placer, ni siquiera podría ser madre algún día y hacerme padre. El pensamiento había estado atorado en mi mente desde que Charlie había pensado que esa era la razón de casarnos. Jamás seríamos padres. Odiaba quitarle eso a Bella también.

"Estancada para siempre en los 18." Dije en voz baja, pensando en lo mismo una y otra y otra vez.

"El deseo de cualquier mujer hecho realidad." El tono de Bella era claramente bromista.

Pero ¿cómo podía bromear así? Nunca entendería la forma en que su cerebro funcionaba.

"Nunca cambiar… nunca seguir adelante."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Mi ingenua Bella. Ni siquiera entendía a lo que me refería.

Respondí lentamente, esperando que Bella entendiera lo que sentía.

"¿Recuerdas cuando le dijimos a Charlie que nos casábamos? ¿Y pensó que estabas… embarazada?"

Seguramente sí lo recordaba, Charlie casi me dispara cuando creyó que eso le había hecho a su hija. Si me odiaba, eso nunca me lo hubiera perdonado.

"Y pensó en disparate, admítelo –por un segundo, él honestamente lo consideró." Tan perceptiva. Había sentido que Bella había sentido genuino terror cuando vio lo que Charlie pensaba hacer.

Me quedé sin palabras, no pude contestarle. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Odiaba el hecho de que yo era un vampiro. Un monstruo sin alma que iba a convertir a lo que más amaba en el mundo, en eso que tanto odiaba. Nunca me lo perdonaría si Bella algún día se arrepentía de su estúpida decisión. Pero iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos por hacerla la mujer más feliz. La amaría cada segundo del resto de mi existencia. Lo juré en ese mismo momento. Como tantas veces lo había hecho antes.

"¿Qué, Edward?"

Solo díselo. "Deseo… bueno, deseo que él haya estado en lo correcto."

"Gah." Bella casi gritó ante mi comentario. Me entendió mal.

"Más que había una forma en que el pudo haber estado. Que nosotros tuvimos esa clase de potencial. Odio quitarte eso, también." Me odiaba en ese momento más que nunca. Podría escribir una lista interminable de cosas a las que Bella renunciaría, ¿en cambio de qué? Sólo yo. No era justo.

"Sé lo que estoy haciendo." Bella contestó después de un minuto. Pensando, editando sus pensamientos, buscando una forma de salirse con la suya. Tratando de esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso, Bella? Mira a mi madre, mira a mi hermana. No es tan fácil el sacrificio como te imaginas."

No había mejor ejemplo que el de Rosalie, mi madre era otro caso. Ella era feliz viéndonos a nosotros felices. Pero Rosalie, entregaría todo y más por volver a ser humana.

"Esme y Rosalie se las arreglan bien. Si es un problema después, podemos hacer lo que Esme hizo –adoptaremos."

Oh, de nuevo mi ingenua Bella. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba. Rosalie odiaba, detestaba esta vida. Ella era la que peor se sentía en nuestro mundo. Hubiera preferido morir décadas atrás, en lugar de que Carlisle la hubiera salvado. Esme era más compasiva, y nos veía como a sus hijos, por eso le era más fácil sobrellevar la carga de una vida sin fin. Odie aún más mi cuerpo frío y duro, como deseaba ser humano para Bella, y así no tener que renunciar a todo su calor humano, su pasión, todo lo que tanto amaba de ella.

Me enfurecía lo que estaba a punto de hacer por mí. "¡No está bien! No quiero que hagas sacrificios por mí. Quiero darte cosas, no quitártelas. No quiero robar tu futuro. Si fuera humano-."

Bella puso sus calientes y frágiles manos sobre mi boca, callando mi ataque de furia. "Tú eres mi futuro. Ahora detente. Sin depresiones, o llamaré a tus hermanos para que vengan y te lleven. Tal vez necesitas una fiesta de soltero."

No amor, eso no era lo que necesitaba, sino ser humano para ti. Imposible.

"Lo siento. ¿Me estoy deprimiendo, o no? Deben ser los nervios." Decidí dejarlo así, no tenía caso el discutir por algo que nunca pasaría.

"¿Están tus pies fríos?" Ja. Más fríos que la nieve. Pero a eso no se refería.

"No en ese sentido. He estado esperando un siglo para casarme con usted, Señorita Swan. La ceremonia de la boda es algo que no puedo esperar-" Otros pensamientos interrumpieron mis palabras, ¡no era posible! "¡Oh, por el amor de todo lo que es santo!" ¿Tan tarde era? Que habían decidido a buscarme ya.

"¿Qué sucede?" Bella preguntó, levemente ansiosa por mi respuesta.

Apretando mis dientes, logré responderle. Me quedaban solos unos segundos a su lado. "No tienes que llamar a mis hermanos. Aparentemente Emmett y Jasper no me van a dejar retirarme esta noche."

Lo había sabido toda la noche, esperando en vano que no lo hicieran. Como dije, en vano.

Bella me jaló hacia ella más fuerte, y después de un momento me soltó. "Diviértete."

Justo como aquel día en la cafetería, después de que tuve que irme anticipadamente con Alice. Su tono resignado. En ese momento, Emmett decidió que ya me había dado mucho tiempo para despedirme.

_¡Vamos, Edward! Ya sal. ¿Qué esperas?_

Decidió jugar un poco, hizo un sonido con sus uñas contra el vidrio, rechinaba de una forma que causo a Bella un estremecimiento.

"¡Si no mandas a Edward afuera, entraremos por él!"

_Anda, Edward. Antes que Emmett tumbe la casa y despierte a Charlie._

Pensaba Jasper, mientras trataba de calmar las ansias de Emmett. Estaba emocionado por celebrar mi primera despedida de soltero.

_Vamos, hermanito. Esta es una ocasión única. Mañana renuncias a tu soltería por la eternidad._

"Ve, antes de que destruyan mi casa." Bella estaba más cerca de lo cierto. Así que decidí seguir su consejo, tanto como el de Jasper. Emmett se ponía más ansiosa cada segundo que pasaba.

Rolé mis ojos, a Emmett, que seguía gritando en mi cabeza que me apurara.

_Hermanito, todo este tiempo que pasas con Bella te está haciendo tan lento como ella. ¡Apúrate!_

Di un salto fuera de la cama. En un segundo ya tenía puesta la camiseta. Me incliné hacia ella para darle un beso. Me detuve una milésima de segundo y cambie mi dirección hacia su frente. Bella ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Si la besaba en los labios, querría más y luego sería más difícil irme de su lado. "Duérmete. Tienes un gran día mañana:"

"¡Gracias! Eso seguro me ayuda." Pasé por alto su comentario.

"Te veré en el altar." Y después serás toda mía, amor mío.

"Seré la de blanco." Bella sonrió por la forma en que sonó.

Y yo no pude evitar reír también al verla sonreír. "Muy convincente."

Tensé mis músculos al filo de su ventana, viendo y escuchando a Emmett, al tiempo que leía a Jasper, viendo como Bella se sentía. Estaba preocupándose. O camino a hacerlo.

Salté y caí suavemente sobre la tierra.

"¡Rayos, hermano! ¿Porqué la demora?" _No es como si nunca hubieras ido a cazar y dejarla._

Estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando escuché a Bella susurrar. Consciente de que todos podíamos escucharla con perfecta claridad.

"Más les vale que no se retrase." Sonreí a sus palabras. Nadie, amor, -quería decirle- nadie, haría que me retrase o llegue tarde a nuestra boda. Pero Jasper me ganó. Estaba en su ventana antes que me diera cuenta de su movimiento.

_No te preocupes, Edward. Solo le aseguraré que todo estará bien._

Sonrió en su mente a mi expresión.

"No te preocupes, Bella. Lo llevaremos a casa con suficiente tiempo."

Sentí como Jasper usaba su don en Bella. Y desde su mente vi como el rostro de Bella se calmaba ante sus palabras.

"¿Jasper? ?Qué hacen los vampiros para las fiestas de solteros? ¿No lo vas a llevar a un strip club, verdad?"

Escuché desde donde estaba y la mente de Jasper a Bella preguntándole. Quise reírme a su comentario. ¿Strip club? ¿Era en serio? Bella creía que así celebrábamos. Ja. No tenía idea de que celebrábamos como cualquier otra noche fuera de casa.

_Hay que dejar que se estrese un poco acerca de tu conducta esta noche. Ja, ja, ja._

Emmett pensó y estuve a punto de darle un sape.

"¡No le digas nada!" Le di el sape que tantas ganas tenía y me reí de la cara que hizo.

_Auch, Edward._

_No te preocupes, Edward. No es tampoco como si Bella fuera a creer en verdad que ese es nuestro plan, ¿verdad?_ Jasper me tranquilizó, antes de seguir con Bella.

"Relájate, los Cullen tenemos nuestra propia versión. Sólo unos cuantos pumas, un par de osos pardos. Muy parecida a una noche normal fuera."

_Allí tienes, Edward. No se preocupara creyendo que una mujer estará desnudándose para ti toda la noche._

"Gracias." Susurré por debajo de mi aliento. Bella no tuvo oportunidad de escucharme.

Aún sentía ganas de reír por la conclusión a la que Bella había saltado. En verdad creía que estos dos sería lo suficientemente fuertes o convincentes como para convencerme de dejarla para ir a ver... me estremecí internamente.

"Gracias, Jasper."

_Listo. Bella estará bien. Podemos irnos ahora._

Jasper pensó. Luego vi guiñarle un ojo a Bella y saltando de regreso hacia nosotros.

"Jasper, no tenías que arruinar la sorpresa para Edward. ¿Para qué decirle a Bella lo que haremos?"

"Oh, por favor, Emmett. ¿De verdad pensabas que Bella creería que lo llevaríamos a un strip club?"

"No, pero..."

"Pero nada. Ya me sacaron, ahora vámonos." interrumpí su intercambio juvenil.

_Uy, no te enojes, hermanito._

"No hay prisa, no podrás ver a Bella hasta mañana en la tarde, cuando llegue la hora de dar el sí."

"Lo sé, Emmett. Alice me arrancaría la cabeza si la veo antes."

Emmett se soltó a reír. _Por lo menos sabes que la tendrías de regreso antes de llegar al altar._

Le hice una cara a su _divertido_ comentario.

Jasper decidió intervenir, relajándonos.

Bella no pudo haber escuchado ni un susurro. Hablamos que ni el ruido de nuestra partida podía ser alcanzado por sus oídos.

Relajado al fin, y medio serio, Emmett nos hizo señal de irnos.

"El Jeep está por aquí cerca."

Salimos corriendo en dirección al jeep de Emmett. Lo había dejado calles atrás, a la vista de nadie. Solo los árboles rodeándonos.

Solo llevaba diez minutos fuera del alcance de Bella y ya la extrañaba. Sentía el vacío llenando el lugar donde había estado hace unos momentos. Mis brazos.

Mañana. Mañana por fin será el día en que Bella será mi esposa, por siempre y para siempre, como ella lo quería, y como yo lo había deseado desde antes que Bella considerara pasar el resto de la eternidad a mi lado.

Emmett seguía jugando, siempre tan infantil. Jasper sintiendo mis emociones, decidió mandar una ola de relajación y otra de emoción. Así que de un momento a otro, me sentí emocionado por festejar mi última noche de soltero. Era algo que celebrar, el que por fin haya encontrado esa pieza faltante en mi vida, nunca pensé que llegaría al altar, mucho menos al lado de un ángel tan perfecto como Bella.

De nuevo me sentí como el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Nunca terminaría de agradecerle al destino por haberla puesto en mi camino. Quizá si había más de una razón por la que Carlisle decidió salvarme años atrás, en lugar de dejarme morir. Jamás había estado tan agradecido con mi padre por lo que había hecho, pero al darme la oportunidad de seguir viviendo en este mundo, me dio un mejor regalo. Buscar lo que nunca encontré en mis años mortales, el amor. Y lo encontré sin darme si quiera cuenta de que lo estaba buscando. Me llegué realmente como una sorpresa, el mejor regalo que la vida pudo darme.

Mañana sellaría mi promesa de amarla por toda la eternidad frente a todo mundo, dejándoles saber que Bella era mía y de nadie más. Que la amaba más que a nada en este mundo y ella me amaba a mí. Que yo era el elegido por ella para darle el sí.

Ahora no podía esperar a que llegara el nuevo día. Otra vez sentí esa ansiedad por que los minutos pasaran más rápido. Mi perspectiva escapándome. No me importaba. Solo quería que el tiempo volara para encontrarme de nuevo al lado de mi Bella.

_Pronto, Edward. En unas horas estarás a su lado para siempre._

Jasper notó mi felicidad y ansiedad. Sus palabras me trajeron una paz indescriptible. Por un momento supe que podría esperar unas cuantas horas, después seguía la eternidad frente a nosotros.

Esa era la única razón de haberla dejado, así que decidí que _intentaría_ divertirme esta noche con mis hermanos. Quizá, muy probablemente sería la última vez que viniera con ellos en un tiempo. Después de todo, no sabía que tanto tiempo estaríamos en Isla Esme.

No había soltado ni una sola pista del lugar al que iríamos, y eso había tenido a Bella un poco nerviosa, pero quería que fuera una total sorpresa.

Además, no quería escuchar que me dijera un no. Sería algo normal...

Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, Emmett se adentró en el tema del lugar al que llevaría a Bella. Ya estábamos en el Jeep y alejándonos rápidamente de Forks.

"¿Y Bella ya sabe a donde la llevarás, Edward?"

Jasper solo hizo una cara.

Suspiré, no había forma de que pudiera dejar este tema con Emmett el entrevistador.

"¿Entonces?" insistió.

"Claro que no, Emmett. Es una sorpresa."

_Que romántico. Una sorpresa._

"Cállate, Emmett."

"Uy, que humor, hermanito. Deberías estar feliz, o será que te estás arrepintiendo de perder tu soltería por el resto de-"

Lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera haciendo sus propias suposiciones.

"Por favor, Emmett."

"¿Te estás arrepintiendo?" Emmett insistió.

No, no habría forma de callarlo a menos que respondiera lo que preguntara, incluso Jasper lo sabía.

_Solo dile, Edward. Ya sabes como es._

"¿Te arrepientes tú?" le pregunté, volteando la situación.

Emmett resopló, sabiendo a que me refería, y que si incluso bromeaba con la respuesta, esa iría a dar a Rosalie gracias a mí.

"Nunca."

"¿Entonces, cuál crees que será mi respuesta?" le dije, y antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en la respuesta, le dije. "No, no me arrepiento, y no creo que vaya a pasar nunca, tampoco."

Emmett fingió un grito de emoción. "Tendremos hermanita para rato."

Sonreí ampliamente ante el pensamiento de tener a Bella, por fin, para la eternidad. Después de considerarlo tanto tiempo, al fin era capaz de sonreír ante esa posibilidad.

Los dos sonrieron al verme sonreír, sabiendo muy bien que era lo que causaba esa reacción.

_¿Sabes que es lo único que extrañaré?_ Emmett me preguntó.

"Claro que sí. Lo estás pensando ahora mismo." le dije, en tono bromista.

De nuevo, Emmett resopló, y lo dijo en voz alta para que Jasper supiera, también. "Que ya no podré hacerla sonrojar con mis bromas... y principalmente, que ya no la veremos caerse con sus propios pies." Emmett soltó una carcajada, recordando varias de las veces en que había visto a Bella caerse.

"Sí, yo también extrañaré sus sonrojos..." dije ausentemente. Imágenes de las incontables veces que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado pasaron por mi mente.

Emmett soltó otra carcajada repentinamente, sorprendiéndonos a Jasper y a mí.

"¿Qué es, Emmett?" Jasper le preguntó, curioso.

Había visto ya la razón de su repentino ataque de risa, y no me sorprendía, considerando cual era el tema de conversación por el momento.

Cuando se controló, le contestó a Jasper. "Estaba recordando el día de la graduación, cuando nuestro hermanito muy _caballerosamente_ subió a Bella a sus pies como una niña de cinco años."

Jasper se unió a él, recordando ese día, también.

Como ellos, también podía recordar a la perfección ese día.

_Tengo toda la noche._ Le había advertido a Bella después de comprar nuestros boletos, se había aferrado a mi brazo y arrastraba su pie como si deseara que nunca llegáramos a la pista de baile.

_Edward, honestamente no puedo bailar._ Bella me había dicho cuando finalmente había llegado a la pista. Su expresión estaba casi aterrada.

_No te preocupes, tonta. Yo _puedo_._ Le había dicho mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para alzarla y poner mis pies debajo de los suyos.

"Pues no parece una niña de cinco años." Jasper le dijo en el mismo tono bromista, siguiendo el juego de Emmett.

Esa noche había sido la primera vez que Bella estuvo en brazos de Jacob Black. Sino hubiera sido por su presencia, no solamente no hubiera roto mi promesa de no separarse del lado de Bella ni un momento en la noche sino que hubiera sido una de mis favoritas.

No me quejaba demasiado, aún sino hubiera ido, no entraría a mi Top Diez.

De nuevo, el recuerdo de esa noche pasó por mi mente.

Me pregunté si Bella estaría dormida o si por lo menos podría dormir con los nervios. Sabía que tan pronto como Jasper se alejó de su habitación la calma que había sentido había desaparecido.

También sabía que las pesadillas del tiempo en que la había dejado volvían cuando no estaba con ella aunque nunca me lo había dicho, lo notaba.

Jasper sintió la ansiedad y lo tenso que me estaba poniendo al considerar la idea de que Bella soñara algo que pudiera arruinar su noche o su día mañana. Rápidamente envió una ola de serenidad hacia mí y me calmé un poco, sabiendo también, que todo saldría bien. Bella debía saber que nunca la volvería a dejar. Nunca.

_Oye, Edward. Bella está completamente dormida. No te preocupes._ Jasper me aseguró.

Asentí, y Emmett notó nuestro intercambio.

Al ver la rigidez en mi cara y mis manos hechas puños, decidió volver al tema de la luna de miel. Claro, eso me distrajo lo suficiente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estarán en Brasil, hermanito?" me dijo alzando sus cejas.

Lo pensó un segundo antes de responderle.

Sobre ese tema no habíamos hablaba Bella y yo. ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando Bella ni siquiera sabía a donde íbamos? Tendría que saberlo para poder pensar cuanto tiempo le gustaría estar en tal lugar, cuanto tiempo estaría dispuesta a _sacrificar_ antes de convertirla. Pero sabía, que serían varios días considerando el lugar al que la llevaría. La playa, Bella amaba la playa y el calor, sabía que le agradaría el lugar una vez que estuviéramos allí.

"No lo sé, Emmett." le dije honestamente.

_Cierto. Bella no sabe a donde la llevas..._

"No lo sabe, cierto. Pero es una playa. Quizá estemos varios días fuera. Quien sabe."

"Mmm. ¿Y será cuando regresen? Tú sabes, el cambio."

"Depende de Bella, Emmett."

"¿Qué pasará con Charlie, Edward?" Jasper preguntó.

"Pues como está planeado. Yo esperaba el que Bella acepte esperar otro año por lo menos. Ir a la universidad. Pero sino es así, que dudo que lo sea... _fingiremos_ ir a la universidad a New Hampshire. Bella piensa que podrá andar con rodeos con Charlie. Decir que el boleto es muy caro para venir en Navidad o cualquier otra fecha, así que..."

"¿Pero, no tienes _tú_ el suficiente dinero como para comprar los boletos para ambos?"

"Sabes que Bella nunca lo aceptaría de todos modos." le dije, recordando cuantas veces había rechazado mi dinero.

"Pero será tu esposa. Todo lo tuyo será de ella, ¿recuerdas?"

"Claro. Veremos que hacer." le dije, no queriendo pensar en eso en este momento. No había porque.

_Hmph. Verán que hacer, cierto... las decisiones serán tomadas en pareja._ En el tono de Emmett había cierta queja y sonreí.

"¿Sabes qué haría Rosalie si te escuchara ahora?"

Jasper rió en voz alta al imaginar porque había dicho eso.

Emmett solo hizo una mueca. "No te atreverías."

"Claro que no, hermano." Le dije, pero mi tono no era muy honesto.

En ese momento, pasó una pequeña manada de venados, y los tres los seguimos. No era lo que ninguno de los miembros de mi familia más disfrutaba, los herbívoros, muchos menos Emmett y Jasper que preferían encontrarse con algo que les diera más pelea; aún cuando ya les había dicho que no tenían porque pelear con su comida.

Por supuesto, mis palabras eran siempre ignoradas.

Aunque Emmett y Jasper siempre comenzaban una pequeña batalla entre ellos en nuestros viajes de caza.

Siempre que podían, evitaban hacerlo frente a Esme.

Y estos viajes, eran la perfecta ocasión para pelear lo más serio que podían hacerlo.

Me quedé pensando mientras los veía pelear uno contra el otro, no me dejarían intentarlo ni una sola vez, con la excusa de que hacía _trampa_. Ojala fuera eso, y esta lectura de mentes pudiera apagarse cuando yo lo quisiera.

Me concentré en Bella en lugar de en mis dos hermanos frente a mi.

Recordando las palabras que me había dicho esta misma noche antes de que Emmett y Jasper hubieran llegado a su casa para sacarme de ahí.

¿En verdad no le importaba el no tener hijos?

Nunca la había escuchado mencionar la idea de tener una familia desde que estábamos juntos, de la idea de envejecer y tener hijos, incluso nietos. Pero...

¿Por qué lo haría?

Bella era consciente de que no era algo posible entre nosotros. No solamente entre ella y yo, sino entre todos los de nuestra especie. Solo había que ver a Rosalie para saberlo, a Esme. Ni siquiera tenía que mencionar a Alice, no era algo que a _ella_ si le importara como a mi otra hermana y a mi madre.

¿Se arrepentiría en un futuro, el haberse casado conmigo, o el haberse convertido en vampiro?

Las dos decisiones la llevaban a nunca tener la oportunidad de ser madre.

¿Me odiaría algún día por quitarle ese potencial?

Ahora no le importaba, pero, ¿qué tanto podría saber del amor de una madre, del deseo de tener a una pequeña criatura en sus brazos y cuidarlo, verlo crecer a su lado, si tan solo tenía dieciocho años? No conocía nada de la vida. tendría que vivir tanto para entender el deseo de una mujer por tener hijos, y Bella no estaba dispuesta a vivir otro año como humana.

¿Su prisa se debía a eso?

No quería pensar en lo que perdería, ¿Por qué sabía que se echaría para atrás?

Muy probablemente sería esa la razón. No lo dudaba ni por un instante. Pero a la vez, no lo creía. Bella había sido muy explicita al decirme que no le importaba nada más que estar conmigo. Y era difícil no creerle. Había arriesgado tantas veces su vida anteriormente, y seguía queriendo hacerlo, solo para estar a mi lado por la eternidad. ¿Cómo podía dudarlo?

Sacudí la cabeza cuando sentí tierra cayendo sobre mis hombros.

Emmett y Jasper habían tomado la tierra en bolas como si fuera nieve y la habían aventado en mi dirección aprovechando mi distracción.

No era la primera vez que hacían esto.

Ahora no me dejarían en paz, viendo que ya había reaccionado a su broma. Debí de haber ignorado la tierra cayendo de mi cabeza cuando aún podía. No tardaban mucho en cansarse cuando los ignoraba.

¡Rayos! Bueno...

Tan rápido que apenas lo vieron, me agaché y tomé otra bola de tierra de mis pies, y la aventé al desprevenido rostro de Emmett; Jasper, habiendo sintiendo el cambio en mis emociones, había sabido quien sería mi objetivo. Dio un rápido paso a lado de Emmett, esperando a que la bola diera en él en cualquier segundo.

¡Bam!

El rostro de Emmett estaba de repente bañado en tierra, sus ojos pestañeando los pequeños trozos que se habían quedado sin caer al suelo con el golpe.

"Tú lo pediste." Emmett murmuró mientras tiraba de regreso otra bola de tierra en mi dirección, la cual esquivé antes que hubiera recorrido la mitad de la distancia.

Jasper se soltó riendo.

Emmett y yo volteamos a vernos y luego a Jasper.

_Hey__,_ pensó mientras nos miraba ahora sin sonreír.

"Oh," murmuró en voz alta.

La pequeña broma solamente se extendió unos cuantos segundos más.

Pero Emmett era incapaz de estarse quieto y serio por algunos minutos, mucho menos por un momento de tiempo considerable.

"Espero que no juegues a esto con mi hermanita." Murmuró después de que los tres habíamos dejado los _jueguitos_.

"Emmett es ridículo que consideres eso." Jasper fue quien dijo.

Yo solo sonreí, y sacudí la cabeza ligeramente. Un poco de tierra aún caía cuando lo hacía.

_Bueno, bueno, está bien..._

Habían pasado varias horas, y aún tenía en la mente todo lo relacionado con la boda. Claro, no era como si en cualquier momento pudiera olvidarme de ello. Estaba con mis hermanos en medio del bosque en mi _despedida de soltero_. La ceremonia solo a unas cuantas horas de realizarse...

Tampoco era como si quisiera olvidarme de ello.

Era todo lo contrario, pensaba lo más que podía en ello, en la emoción y felicidad que me recorría al pensar que Bella sería mi esposa en tan poco tiempo, después de haberlo deseado por tanto tiempo, incluso mucho antes que ella misma lo supiera.

Sonreí para mi mismo, Emmett y Jasper estaban distraídos, buscando el olor y sonido de algún nuevo animal en nuestro camino.

Pero era lo último en que pensaba yo ahora.

No había hablado con mis hermanos del trato que había hecho con Bella para nuestra luna de miel, únicamente con Carlisle, pero sentía que debía hablarlo con ellos, algo de ayuda podría servirme.

Las palabras de mi padre resonaban en mi cabeza...

Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Bella y yo habíamos echo nuestro trato. Había hablado con Carlisle la noche en que habíamos anunciado nuestro compromiso a Charlie. Esa misma noche, con Charlie a nuestro lado, habíamos regresado a casa, donde nuestra familia ya esperaba por nuestra llegada para hacer el anuncio oficialmente. Alice les había dicho que Charlie venía con nosotros...

La única, esa noche, que no estaba feliz, o _tan_ feliz como el resto de la familia, había sido Rosalie, claro.

Porque aunque no le agradaba la decisión de Bella de convertirse en un vampiro, le alegraba que yo fuera feliz, que tuviera lo que siempre había querido desde que conocía a Bella, estar a su lado.

Charlie había estado murmurando debajo de su aliento todo el camino a casa, tan bajo que Bella no se había percatado ni una sola vez. Pero yo podía escucharlo.

No estaba del todo feliz, pero también, como Rose, sabía que nos amábamos. Así que no podía ponerlo mucho pero a nuestra decisión.

Todos estaban dentro de la casa cuando llegamos y estacionamos frente a la puerta. Bajé tan rápido y _normal_ como pude para abrir la puerta de Bella. La tomé de la mano, y Charlie caminó delante de nosotros.

Carlisle fue quien nos recibió.

_Sorprendido_ de vernos a los tres. Esta era la primera vez que Charlie venía y entraba a nuestra casa.

"Charlie, hola. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Carlisle le preguntó mientras sacudían manos.

Charlie medio gruñó ligeramente, "Estos niños." Solo respondió.

"Tenemos algo que anunciar." Dije, y miré a Bella rolar los ojos. Sabiendo que todos ya sabían que habría boda.

Esme se acercó a Carlisle, tomándolo de la mano. Su rostro perfectamente confundido.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó mi madre, sin poder esconder un poco su entusiasmo.

Pero Charlie no lo notó.

Volteé a ver a Bella, quien sabiendo que mi familia ya estaba enterada de tal noticia, no lucía tan nerviosa como lo había estado al enfrentarse a Charlie hacía unas horas apenas. Me sonrió, y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente.

"Nos casamos." Fue Bella quien dijo, sorprendiéndome.

Hubo un corto silencio, de falsa sorpresa en mi familia. Alice fue la primera en romper en silencio, abalanzándose hacia Bella y hacia mi, abrazándonos a ambos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

_Esto es divertido, doble felicitación. Aunque no te había felicitado, Edward._

"¡Oh, por Dios!" Alice exclamó, y luego se separó de nosotros para vernos a la cara. La sonrisa aún en su rostro. "Felicidades. Que emoción, Bella. Serás mi hermana."

Desde Carlisle, miré a Charlie hacer una mueca.

"Ah, Bella, sabes que ya eres como mi hija. Pero, felicidades. Espero que sean muy felices. Y sé que lo serán." Esme se dirigió a Bella, abrazándola primero a ella, y luego volviéndose a mí. "Oh, mi Edward, te casarás con la mejor niña."

_Nadie lo duda, ¿verdad?_

Le sonreí, y respondí a su abrazo.

Alice volteó a ver a Charlie, y se acercó a él, rodeándolo de los hombros. "¿Qué pasa Charlie? ¿No te da gusto que nuestras familias se unan?"

Charlie alzó su mirada hacia Alice, y medio sonrió. "Claro que sí, cariño."

Bella y yo volteamos a vernos, y sonreímos al ver a Charlie, también. Ambos sabíamos que no estaba muy feliz, pero tampoco triste.

Rosalie y Emmett, y Jasper también nos felicitaron, con sonrisas en los rostros, no tanto por la noticia, que ya la conocían, sino por el teatro que tenían que representar por estar aquí Charlie y el supuestamente estar dando la noticia por primera vez. Alice y Esme ya habían empezado a organizar la boda y la fiesta...

Charlie volteó a ver el anillo en el dedo de Bella, su frente arrugándose.

No podía ver que era lo que exactamente estaba pensando, pero había relacionado con el dinero.

Luego volteó a ver a Carlisle, que estaba sonriendo mientras nos veía a Bella y a mi, Esme a su lado.

"¿No gastaron mucho dinero en ese anillo, verdad? Porque se ve costoso. Y obviamente ustedes, como los padres," Charlie dijo, mirando a Carlisle y Esme. "debieron darle el dinero a Edward."

Bella se encogió a mi lado, escondiendo el anillo de la vista de Charlie.

"Edward no gastó ni un centavo; o nosotros, si eso crees, Charlie." Carlisle comentó.

Los ojos se Charlie se encogieron, su frente arrugándose más profundamente.

"Este anillo," dije tomando la mano izquierda de Bella. "era de mi madre, Charlie. Así que no gastamos _mucho_ dinero como crees. Es el anillo que mi padre le dio a mi madre al proponerle matrimonio."

"Oh."

"No nos hubiera molestado si hubiéramos tenido que pagar por uno." Esme le aseguró. "Pero no fue necesario."

Charlie no dijo nada.

Después de una hora, Charlie anunció que ya era tarde, y tenían que irse. Después de despedirse de mi familia, los llevé de regreso a su casa, ya que habíamos venido en mi Volvo. Charlie dijo 'buenas noches' secamente y entró a su casa, dejándonos a Bella y a mi afuera, _despidiéndonos_.

"No fue tan difícil." Bella murmuró en contra de mi garganta. La tenía sostenido entre mis brazos.

Reí entre dientes, y levantó su rostro hacia el mío.

"¿Qué? Fue más fácil decirle a tu familia, que a la mía."

Reí de nuevo, pero Bella me silenció con un beso.

"¿Te veré al rato?" me preguntó después de unos segundos, al alejar su rostro del mío momentáneamente para tomar aire solamente, ya que dejó su rostro y sus labios a solos unos cuantos milímetros de mis labios.

Vacilé por un segundo, y en lugar de esperar por mi respuesta, Bella unió nuestros labios de nuevo. Y no tenía razón para alejarla.

Después de unos minutos, Bella volvió a alejarse, y puso sus ojos sobre los míos, alzando sus cejas.

Ah, claro, la respuesta.

"Debería ir a caza, amor..." dije y luego me detuve viendo que los labios de Bella formaban un hermoso puchero. "O podría ir otro día."

Bella me había dicho que fuera esa noche, _entre más pronto te vayas, más pronto volverás_, habían sido sus palabras mientras se despedía de mi con otro largo beso que no queríamos terminar.

Tan pronto como había llegado de regreso, me había dirigido a Carlisle, y ambos salimos a cazar.

Sus pensamientos estaban tan estáticos como los de Esme el día en que había llevado a Bella a conocerlos por primera vez.

"Carlisle, quería hablar contigo... sobre un tema delicado." empecé, recordando el trato que había hecho con Bella unas cuantas noches atrás.

"¿Qué pasa, hijo? ¿De qué se trata?" Carlisle preguntó, preocupado.

Suspiré profundamente.

No sabía como decirle lo que temía. Como le había dicho, era un tema delicado.

"Hice un trato con Bella hace unas noches, Carlisle, y..."

_¿Sí? ¿Qué clase de trato, Edward?_

Carlisle no tenía idea de que era lo que le iba a decir.

Nos detuvimos en un pequeño prado en medio del bosque, después de unos segundos. Todavía no podía decirle de que era de lo que quería, _tenía_ que hablar con él.

"¿Edward?" preguntó en voz alta cuando no contestaba.

"No tengo idea de cómo cumplirlo." le dije finalmente.

"¿Cuál es el trato?"

De nuevo, suspiré profundamente. "Hacer el amor con ella antes de convertirla."

Su respiración se detuvo con la sorpresa. No se había esperado que esa fuera mi respuesta.

"Ah." murmuró después de unos segundos.

"Estoy asustado, Carlisle." le expliqué. "No sé... si... podré hacerlo sin lastimarla... sin matarla, que es peor."

Carlisle ya se había recuperado, sus pensamientos se enfocaron en lo que había dicho.

"Edward, hijo. No creo que tenga que decírtelo, pero es muy peligroso."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Y traté de convencer a Bella de esperar, pero claro, no aceptó. Fue su condición para aceptar casarse conmigo, y no pude negarme. No pude." dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Sé que debí hacerlo. Pero..." no podía ponerme a explicarle todo lo que Bella me había dicho, todos los argumentos que me habían convencido, no solamente el aceptar casarse conmigo si lo hacíamos.

_Edward, no te preocupes._ Carlisle repentinamente pensó.

"Pero..."

"Sí, es peligroso para ella. Es una humana y tú un vampiro, lo entiendo, hijo. Pero no dudo que puedas hacerlo sin lastimarla. Has demostrado tener un enorme control de ti mismo cuando se trata de Bella. La has salvado tantas veces, has resistido tantas veces la urgencia de beber su sangre, ¿por qué no podrías con esto?" Carlisle murmuró, su voz llena de confianza en mí. "Tengo fe en ti, hijo. Sé que Bella está a salvo contigo."

"No digo que será fácil, ni siquiera cuando es la primera vez entre dos humanos lo es... así que, espero entiendas a que me refiero."

Medio sonreí, no tenía experiencia en esa área, ni siquiera de cuando era humano.

"Eso he escuchado." murmuré, casi para mi mismo. Estaba seguro de haber podido sonrojarme, lo hubiera hecho.

"No te preocupes, hijo. Ten confianza."

Sacudí la cabeza, mientras otra pregunta se formaba en mi mente.

"Aún así, Carlisle. _Yo_ soy un _vampiro_, como tú dijiste, y _ella_ una _humana_." dije después de un segundo. "Es diferente, y yo no tengo idea de... no sé."

Tuve que respirar profundo nuevamente para sacar las palabras.

"No sé como será para mi, como tendré que... controlarme. ¿Qué debería esperar?"

Carlisle colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, y sonrió. "Las relaciones sexuales entre vampiros, _y_ entre humanos son algo muy poderoso, probablemente como nada más."

Se detuvo un segundo, meditando en lo que diría.

"El amor físico no es algo que se debe tratar a la ligera. Mucho menos en tu caso, hijo. Puede resultar peligroso por tantas cosas entre un humano y un vampiro. Nosotros tenemos temperamentos que cambian de forma muy rara, muy rápido."

Asentí, mientras Carlisle seguía hablando.

"Las emociones fuertes, tales como esas, pueden alterarnos en formas permanentes." luego sonrió y no entendí porque exactamente hasta que siguió. "No creo que tú tengas que preocuparte por eso, hijo. Bella ya te ha cambiado completamente." en su mente comparaba a los dos Edward que había conocido, al _antes_ de Bella, y al _después_ de Bella. Era innegable el cambio.

Estaba de regreso al escuchar a Jasper y Emmett llamándome. Habían cachado el olor de un puma, y como era _mi_ fiesta estaban dejándomelo.

¿Podría... debería hablar con mis hermanos de esto, también?

* * *

**Casi termino el tercer capítulo. En cuanto pongo el punto y final. Empiezo con el cuarto capítulo.**

**Comenten. =D Aún leo lo que sus reviews, y me emociono cada vez que veo uno nuevo!**


	4. Chapter 3, MATRIMONIO

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de la historia... espero les guste. Hay un detalle que olvide, la boda se realizó dentro de la casa, y la fiesta afuera. Pero aquí los dos fueron afuera. ¡LO SIENTO!**

**Disfruten y COMENTEN.**

**¡Todo es obra de STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**Este capítulo es reeditado y reescrito.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3. Matrimonio

"Entonces, Edward."

Dijo Emmett con un tono que no me gustaba mucho. Fue cuando lo leí en su mente y supe porque no me gustaba. Emmett había tenido esa duda desde que había conocido a Bella, le era difícil imaginar que una relación se pudiera basar solo en amor, ya que Rosalie y Emmett compartían una relación muy apasionada.

"Emmett." Le dije en tono de reproche al escuchar sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué piensas Emmett?" Jasper había sentido el cambio en la atmósfera.

"Solo pensaba que harán Edward y mi hermanita en su luna de miel."

"Emmett, Edward tiene razón. No creo que eso nos incumba."

"Gracias, Jasper."

_De nada, Edward._

Todavía no salía el sol, Alice había esperado el día perfecto para celebrar nuestra boda sin necesidad de terminar todos mojados por la lluvia. No es que a nosotros nos molestara, pero a los humanos seguramente sí lo haría.

El pensar en la boda, me hizo recordar el trato que había hecho con Bella respecto a nuestra luna de miel. Esme ya había decidido prestarnos una isla al oeste de Brasil, que Carlisle le había regalado hace años. Todos sabíamos que Bella prefería el calor, y sería más apto para nosotros el estar solos por unos días, sin tener que estar rodeados de molestos humanos. Eso era lo que Esme pensaba, quería que yo disfrutara tanto de nuestra luna de miel como Bella. Sin nadie a nuestro alrededor, no habría pensamientos ni nada que nos distrajeran. Algo que aceptaba felizmente.

Había ido a cazar junto a Carlisle días después de haber echo este trato con Bella, le había pedido ayuda y un consejo a mi padre sobre que hacer llegado el momento. No tenía idea de que debía hacer para no lastimar a Bella.

"¡Edward!"

Gritaron Jasper y Emmett de repente, espantándome. Desde que conocía a Bella era tan fácil perderme en mis pensamientos y no escuchar mí alrededor.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Estás bien, hermano? Solo bromeaba contigo acerca de la luna de miel." _Perdón si te molesté, ya sabes como soy._

Lo sabía.

"Edward, algo te molesta. Lo siento. ¿Qué es?" _Puedes confiar en nosotros._

"Lo sé. Solo recordaba una conversación que tuve con Carlisle hace semanas."

"¿Algo que puedas compartir, o es muy delicado?"

_Vamos, Edward. No podré dormir sino nos dices._

"Cállate, Emmett."

"Cierto, Emmett. Si Edward quiere hablar de eso, lo hará."

"Está bien."

_Más te vale que nos digas, Edward._ Emmett no se iba a rendir. Además, si lo pensaba bien, quizá mis hermanos podrían ayudarme.

"Bien, les diré."

"Te escuchamos, Edward." Jasper era más comprensible, y no estaba ansioso de escuchar lo que tenía que decir, como Emmett.

_Ya era hora, hermanito._

"Lo que pasa, es que Bella y yo hicimos un trato, hace semanas."

_¿Ah?_

"¿Qué clase de trato, hermanito?"

"Bella quiere, pues, que antes de convertirla en vampiro. Pues, que nosotros..." No pude terminar

¿Cómo decirles lo que Bella quería? Pero tenía que hacerlo.

_¿Qué puede querer mi hermanita que no le puedas dar?_

"Exacto, Emmett, no se lo puedo dar."

_Vamos, ya dilo._

_¿Es lo que creo, Edward?_

"Exacto, Jasper."

"¿Qué es? No guarden secretos."

"Emmett, vamos. ¿Qué otra cosa querría Bella que Edward no podría darle?"

_Oh. No me digas que..._

"Sí, Emmett. Bella quiere que hagamos el amor mientras aún es humana."

_Guau._

Incluso Emmett estaba sorprendido. No tenía idea de cuan sorprendido había estado yo cuando me lo pidió. Aún no podía creerlo.

"Edward, ¿qué le dijiste?"

Antes de poder responder, Emmett me interrumpió. Casi lo golpeo cuando escuche lo que iba a decir.

"¿Estás diciendo, que no solo dejarás atrás tu soltería, te casarás y perderás tu virginidad?"

_Eso sí es para celebrar._

No le dije nada. Estaba demasiado preocupado de repente. Pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

¿Cómo hacerlo sin lastimarla?

"Edward. ¿Qué fue lo que Carlisle te dijo?"

"¿Carlisle está de acuerdo?"

¡¿Qué? Carlisle no tenía porque estar de acuerdo con mi decisión. Bella sería mi esposa, y yo tendría todo el derecho de ceder a sus demandas.

Jasper sintió mi reacción.

"Tranquilo, Edward. Más bien me refería al hecho de su opinión. ¿Es una buena idea que lo intenten mientras Bella sigue siendo humana?"

"Deja a mi hermanito que disfrute de las bondades de la vida, Jasper. No tiene nada de malo."

"Lo sé, Emmett. Pero ella es humana. Y no sólo podría ser peligroso en el acto, ¿qué tal si tu sed te ataca y la matas, Edward? Uno pierde toda su cordura."

"Jasper, por favor. No creo que Edward pueda..."

"Tiene razón, Emmett. Podría matarla sin si quiera darme cuenta." Interrumpí a Emmett antes de que siguiera, ya había leído lo que pensaba, así que no tenía caso.

"Está bien, Edward. Dinos, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Carlisle?"

"Mucho de lo que ustedes. Que puede ser muy peligroso para Bella. Aunque hay algo en lo que no debería preocuparme."

_¿Qué es, hermano?_

"Que nuestros cambios de temperamentos, tan raros y fuertes, repentinos pueden ser un problema, pero que Bella ya me ha cambiado completamente. Así que..."

"Así que no debes de preocuparte. ¿Cierto?"

"Mientras tenga cuidado. Así es."

_Edward, no tienes idea de lo que vas a hacer._

"No, Emmett."

"Edward, las relaciones físicas son casi tan poderosas como beber sangre humana. ¿Te imaginas en el frenesí en que te vas a encontrar?"

"Entonces, ¿creen que debería esperar a que Bella sea vampiro?"

_Es tu decisión. Todos sabemos que puedes con la presión. Ya probaste una vez su sangre y pudiste detenerte. Quizá esto no sea tan mala idea._

"¿Eso crees?"

Emmett se había puesto inquieto ante nuestro intercambio, odiaba cuando no sabía lo que leía en la mente de los demás.

"Sí, Edward. Estoy seguro que saldrá bien. Solo no pierdas la cabeza. Mantente enfocado. Todo el tiempo."

"Gracias, Jasper. Emmett."

_Cuando sea, hermanito._

_No hay porque, Edward._

En ese momento todo lo que había que decir ya había sido dicho, así que volvimos a empezar nuestra caza. Emmett se devoró la sangre de un oso, su favorito, en cuestión de segundos. Terminó como un salvaje, siempre sucedía del mismo modo. Peleaba con su presa hasta el último minuto. Ya que según él no había nadie más con quien divertirse. Yo, según él, hacía trampa, Rosalie nunca dejaría que su cabello se despeinara, Alice tenía mejores cosas que hacer, además que siempre veía como terminaría la pelea, ella ganaba, Jasper lo haría más que felizmente, pero Esme se molestaba si peleaban.

Así que lo único que le quedaba, eran los osos. No veía el punto en pelear con tu comida, pero se divertía. Al final se burlaba de como yo terminaba de la misma forma en que había llegado, ni una sola mancha de suciedad en mi ropa. Jasper era tan bueno como yo, aunque también se divertía con el animal que elegía, tenía más experiencia peleando para terminar como lo hacía Emmett.

El sol estaba saliendo al fin, Alice no tardaba en ir a recoger a Bella a su casa para llevarla a mi casa y empezar a trabajar en ella. No que yo considerara que Bella necesitaba trabajo en ella para verse hermosa, para mí era la mujer más hermosa que en el mundo había visto poner un pie. Su sola existencia era razón suficiente para la creación del mundo, como una vez había pensado al ver lo que los demás pensaban de ella a lado mío. Yo era el afortunado, no ella. Aunque ella pensara lo contrario.

Estaba consciente de que no debía de ponerme ansioso, Jasper lo sentiría y mandara una ola de serenidad y paciencia hacia mí, no que me importara que lo hiciera, me haría bien. Pero aparte de todo esto, sabía que no debía acercarme a Alice mientras estuviera arreglando a Bella, como ya me había amenazado de arrancarme la cabeza si se me ocurría hacerlo, ella lo vería antes de que diera un paso en su dirección, y no me daría tiempo de ver a mi ángel. Así que mejor no me arriesgaba.

"Edward, ya sabes lo que dijo Alice, no puedes acercarte a la casa hasta dentro de tres horas."

_Sí, hermano. No puedes aún._

"Lo sé." Gruñí a sus comentarios, como sí no supiera. "No tienen que decirme nada."

"Bien."

_Más te vale. Anda, vamos a buscarte unos cuantos pumas. Debes estar bien preparado._

"Sí, vamos a cazar un rato más."

"Claro."

Nos dirigimos más adentro del bosque. Después de unos minutos cachamos el olor de un puma que andaba dando problemas a los excursionistas que pasaban por allí. Después de deshacerme de él, porque me lo dejaron a mí, según ellos solo por ser mi fiesta de soltero, ya era de mañana y seguían considerando esto como una fiesta, solo nos conformamos con unos cuantos herbívoros.

Los tres estábamos más llenos de sangre de lo que nunca habíamos estado, yo ya había experimentado este estado, tiempo atrás, cuando decidí volver de Alaska, después de haber olido por primera vez aquel aroma tan tentador de Bella, había cazado de más para prepararme para nuestro siguiente encuentro. Ya no necesitaba preocuparme por eso, desde que Rosalie había pronunciado aquellas palabras, que fueron como una sentencia de muerte, al decirme que mi Bella había pasado a otra vida, ni siquiera podía pensar la palabra, había aprendido que nunca sería capaz de matar a Bella para saciar mi sed. No podría vivir un segundo después de que ella abandonara este mundo.

Todavía faltaba una hora para poder llegar a casa. Las ansias me estaban comiendo por dentro, aunque trataba de que no se me notara por fuera, de todos modos sabía que Jasper podía sentirlo.

El medio día se acercaba de una forma acelerada, ahora lo sentía más cerca y real que nunca, que antes lo había sentido. En unas horas, Bella y yo seriamos marido y mujer. Y no habría nada ni nadie que nos pudiera separar, yo era demasiado fuerte para permitirlo, y Bella me amaba demasiado para permitirlo, también. En unas horas, Bella y yo declararíamos nuestro amor oficialmente, frente a todo el mundo. Frente a aquellos que habían intentando ser aquel al que Bella les dijera sí, yo siendo el ganador, el más afortunado hombre de todo el planeta.

Pensando en aquellos que habían intentando ganarse el amor de Bella, recordé a aquella que había intentado tantas veces ganarse, por lo menos mi atención. Mi corazón ya estaba destinado a Bella incluso antes de que ninguno de los dos lo supiéramos, antes de que ella incluso hubiera nacido. Recordé a, Tanya.

También recordé aquel día en que tuve que rogarle a Bella, casi forzarla a que aceptara que invitáramos a Tanya y a su familia. Aunque no me dijo una razón convincente, sabía perfectamente la razón de su negativa. Por Tanya, Rosalie había cometido el maldito error de decirle a Bella, que Tanya había estado interesada en mí y había mostrado más interés que sus hermanas. Incluso cuando viajé a Alaska escapando de Bella, Tanya había creído que había cambiado de idea e iba a buscarla a ella. Cuando supo que no era así, no le había agradado para nada que le confirmara de nuevo mi falta de interés hacia ella.

Al final, Bella aceptó el que invitáramos a Tanya y sus hermanas, tuve que hacerla sentir culpable acerca de sus deseos, diciéndole que ellas eran como nuestra segunda familia, las consideramos primas. Solamente de esa forma Bella accedió. Seguramente le preocupaba, conocer a su _rival_, como ella había considerado a Tanya. Una idea absurda, por supuesto, que no le podía sacar a Bella de la cabeza. Quizá cuando diera el sí frente al altar, Bella vería la realidad de las cosas. Que la amaba a ella y nada más ella, que en mi existencia no había habido alguien que tuviera la más pequeña atracción que sentía por Bella, nadie podía hacer que yo desviara mi mirada de su hermoso rostro angelical, de su sonrisa, de toda ella.

Me estaba molestando que el tiempo no avanzara más rápido, primero venía aceleradamente y ahora sentía que estaba desacelerando con tal de molestarme. No era solo el hecho de que quisiera que la hora de decirle Sí a Bella llegara, pero también ya llevaba horas lejos de ella, estaba ansioso por verla y tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos, ansiaba escuchar de su boca otro sí, el que más feliz me haría. Lo ansiaba, y no veía la hora de escucharlo. La ansiedad me estaba atrapando y ya no podía esconderla más.

_¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? Siento tu ansiedad creciendo._

Era todo. Ya no lo soportaba.

"Nos vamos."

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan temprano, hermano?_

¿Temprano? Claro que a Emmett no le importaba, no era él el que se casaba dentro de unas horas. Aunque a él ya ni le importaba. ¿Cuántas veces se había casado con Rosalie? Que valor debía tener mi hermano.

"Ya no aguanto más. Sé que no puedo ver a Bella hasta la hora indicada. Pero al menos estaré cerca de ella. Vámonos, o me voy yo. Pero ya no sigo aquí un segundo más."

"Edward, aún es muy temprano."

Gruñí por debajo de mi aliento. Volvían con lo de temprano. No me importaba si era temprano o tarde, me iba en este momento. Sabía que aunque Jasper usara su don en mí, ahora no iba a funcionar. Toda mi ansiedad desaparecería en el instante en que fuera capaz de escuchar los valiosos latidos del corazón de mi Bella. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, escucharla, su voz, su respiración, sus latidos. Solo eso, para aguantar las últimas horas que faltaban para ver su rostro, sus ojos mirando a los míos, su sonrisa al verme esperando por ella, eso era todo lo que quería. No me iban a detener.

"No lo es. Es un buen tiempo."

_Edward, cálmate. Ten paciencia._

"Hermanito, todavía quiero ir tras otro oso."

"No, Emmett. Ya cazaste lo suficiente como para no volver en un mes."

"Cierto. Pero..."

"Pero nada. _Yo_ me voy. Quédense ustedes si quieren."

"Edward..."

"Jasper, escúchame," lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera, no necesitaba decirme nada, no iba a cambiar de opinión. "ya casi es mediodía, tienes que ir por la madre de Bella y su esposo, es una hora de camino, así que tenemos que estar de vuelta con buen tiempo. Alice no querrá que algo salga mal."

"No metas a Alice, sabes que ella está encantada con nuestra ausencia, entre menos tiempo pases en la casa, mejor para ella. Menos posibilidades de que veas a Bella antes de tiempo."

"No la veré. Sé perfectamente lo que me pasaría si me acerco demasiado."

_Oh, que rayos. Está bien, hermanito, estoy contigo, vámonos._

"Gracias, Emmett. ¿Jasper?"

_Bien. No seré responsable de lo que Alice haga o no haga._

"Claro que no, yo lo seré."

Jasper y Emmett solo sacudieron la cabeza. En estos momentos solo pensaban que ya había perdido la cordura. No entendían cual era el apuro. Pero ya había pasado demasiadas horas alejado de mi Bella, y aparte de desear verla, quería tener la absoluta seguridad de que estaba bien.

Llegamos al jeep en cuestión de minutos, no estaba muy lejos de donde habíamos estado hace minutos, nos habíamos estado acercando durante este tiempo. Casi pido manejar yo mismo, estaba ahora aún más ansioso, pero por otra razón, era como si mi cuerpo supiera que Bella estaría cada vez más cerca de mí con cada kilómetro que recorriéramos, que en unos minutos sería capaz de escuchar el latido de su corazón, kilómetros antes de llegar, estaba tan sincronizado con el sonido de sus latidos que podía a escucharlo a varios kilómetros de distancia.

_Edward, tranquilo. En unas horas estarás al fin a su lado._

El pensamiento me puso más inquieto, al tiempo que me corría la felicidad por todo el cuerpo, causando que temblara de emoción. En unas horas sería el esposo de Bella para toda la vida, cuidaría y amaría todo su ser. No habría nadie que me lo impidiera. Nadie.

Mientras Emmett conducía yo me la pasé pensando en los últimos dos años al lado de mi hermoso ángel, recordando cada instante que había pasado a su lado, cada palabra que había salido de sus deliciosos labios, cada mirada que me había permitido dentro de su alma y su corazón. Incluso recordé el momento en que mi frágil Bella me perdonó por haberme ido de su lado, los meses más solitarios y oscuros que en mi existencia había experimentado, y los recordé, porque a pesar de estar lejos de ella, me mantuve vivo, gracias a su recuerdo, al amor que me había entregado los meses previos a mi catastrófica decisión. Bella, mi Bella, la razón de que aún siguiera en este mundo, había sobrestimado el potencial que tenía para amar, creyendo que ella me olvidaría mientras yo la seguiría amando hasta el último de sus latidos. No sé que o quien decidió poner a Bella en mi destino, pero sabía que la mejor manera de agradecerlo, era amándola como nadie más había amado en la historia del mundo. Y ahora tendría toda la eternidad para hacerlo.

Sabía a la perfección a cuanta distancia estaba la casa desde el punto en que nos encontrábamos en ese momento, estábamos a aproximadamente 4 kilómetros de distancia, cuando escuché el sonido que más ansiaba en este momento, los latidos del corazón de Bella. Era como si me estuviera dando la bienvenida después de todas estas horas separados. Como si me aseguraba que estaba bien, esperando por mi llegada, en el instante que escuché su corazón, me sentí completo de nuevo, sentí como la mitad de mí que dejaba con Bella cuando nos separábamos, volvía a mí, estaba completo con solo escuchar el ritmo de sus latidos, saludables y más vivos que nunca. Como iba a extrañarlos.

Jasper sintió el cambio en mis emociones, y sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía a mis reacciones.

"¿Feliz, hermanito? Ya casi llegamos."

"Pero no puedes ver a Bella, Edward." Jasper dijo antes que pudiera decir una sola palabra.

"Sí, lo sé." Respondí a los dos. Claro que estaba feliz, más que feliz. Casi saltaba fuera del jeep y corría en busca de mi Bella. Llegaría muchísimo más rápido corriendo que en el jeep de Emmett. Pero sabía que el hecho sería en vano, no podía verla hasta que Charlie la trajera del brazo para entregarla a mí. Así que suprimí el impulso que me invadió y me mantuve sentado, lo más quieto posible, porque la emoción me tenía moviéndome de un lado a otro. Me concentré en los latidos de su corazón. Fascinante.

Por fin llegamos a la casa después de unos minutos más, ahora podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón, su respiración, sus palabras. Podía escuchar el pensamiento de cada uno de los miembros de mi familia. Esme y Carlisle esperaban por nosotros en la cochera. Habían escuchado el ruido del jeep de Emmett, hace unos momentos. Esme estaba ahí para recordarme que todavía no podía ver a mi Bella, como si no me lo hubieran repetido ya bastantes veces.

_Edward._ Me dijo Esme en un tono que me decía que me cuidara de querer espiar en la mente de Alice o Rosalie. No podría aunque quisiera, Alice lo vería antes que lo lograra.

"Lo sé, Esme. Ya me lo han dicho."

"Jasper, Emmett. Sería bueno que se vayan a limpiar primero. Esme quieren que ayuden con las decoraciones faltantes."

"Claro." Respondieron los dos a Carlisle. Emmett en un tono menos serio, todo lo tomaba a broma.

"Ahora voy y les digo que hacer, muchachos."

"Sí, mamá."

Con eso, los dos desaparecieron por la puerta, y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para limpiarse, y luego bajar a ayudar a Esme.

Hice ademán de avanzar, cuando Esme y Carlisle me gritaron en su mente.

_Espera, Edward, hijo._

¿Qué querían ahora? Mejor y escucharlos, no tenía nada más que hacer por el momento.

"¿Sí, mamá, papá? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Sólo recordarte lo que Alice nos pidió. Que te dijéramos que..."

"No me cruce con ella hasta que sea seguro. Ya sé que no debo ver a Bella antes de tiempo."

"Bien, Edward. Esme solo cumplía con el favor que Alice le pidió."

"Estoy seguro que sí."

"Una cosa más, hijo."

"¿Cuál, mamá?"

_Tú también ve a limpiarte y cambiarte, para que ayudes a tus hermanos a arreglar los últimos detalles_.

"Enseguida."

Cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta de la cochera, escuché a Rosalie abriendo una puerta, casi podía asegurar que era la puerta del baño en la recamara de Alice y Jasper. Fue cuando escuché suavemente los movimientos de Alice arreglando a Bella, estaba siendo muy cuidadosa por no pensar directamente en Bella, así no pudiera ver nada ni por accidente. Al escuchar cuando Rosalie entraba por la puerta, siendo cuidadosa de no pensar en Bella al igual que Alice, escuché como el corazón de Bella se aceleraba ligeramente, no entendí muy bien porque. Entonces la escuché decirle a Alice de nuestra llegada.

"Han vuelto." Anunció tan pronto como entró a la habitación. Y entonces el corazón de Bella se detuvo tan pronto como escuchó a Rosalie anunciar que estábamos en casa.

"Que no se acerque." _¿Me escuchas, Edward? No te atrevas a acercarte. Créeme, me lo agradecerás cuando la veas._

"No se acercara hoy." Escuché como Rosalie le reaseguraba eso a Alice. "Valora demasiado su vida. Esme los tiene terminando unas cosas afuera." _Ya sabes, Edward. Le ayudaría encantada a Alice a arrancarte la cabeza._ "¿Quieres ayuda? Puedo arreglarle el pelo."

Ya estaba en mi recamara, pero seguía escuchando las palabras de mis hermanas, Bella se había mantenido callada durante su intercambio. Terminé en un par de segundos, y me dirigí al patio donde se realizaría la ceremonia y la celebración.

Emmett, Jasper y Esme ya estaban allí.

Esme los estaba guiando, indicando como estarían acomodadas las sillas, diciéndoles quien estaría en cada silla, para cuando llegaran los invitados los llevaran a sus respectivos lugares.

_Edward, hijo, que bueno que llegas._

"Sí. Solo dime lo que tengo que hacer y me pongo en marcha, Esme."

_Uuuhhh, Edward, que miedo. Esme se comporta peor que Alice. Quieren que esto sea más allá de perfecto._

Me reí del comentario de Emmett.

Esme lo notó, y puso a Jasper y Emmett a seguir con su trabajo.

_Edward, el arco de flores que Alice preparó para el altar está en la oficina de Carlisle, ¿podrías ir por el, por favor?_

"Claro, ahora vuelvo."

Me dirigí de nuevo hacia la casa, ahora escuchaba como Rosalie pasaba sus dedos por el suave cabello de mi ángel. Peinándolo. Entré a la oficina de Carlisle, él no estaba ahí. No había escuchado donde se había metido, ni escuché el sonido de su auto saliendo de la cochera. ¿Tan distraído había estado escuchando lo que pasaba en la habitación de Alice?

Regresé al patio cargando el arco de flores que Alice había diseñado personalmente, tenía que aceptar, que Alice era un genio, todo estaba quedando de lo más hermoso, Bella estaría fascinada con el resultado. En el fondo me había alegrado que Alice rogara a Bella para que le permitiera organizar nuestra boda, esto era lo que yo había tenido en mente desde la primera vez, aunque a Bella le hubiera dado lo que ella quisiera, aún cuando yo no estuviera conforme. Lo único que quería en realidad, era ser su esposo y ella mi esposa.

"Muy bien, Edward. Ponlo justo aquí." Me dijo Esme al entrar a su vista. Hice lo que me dijo. Fue cuando escuché que Rosalie salía al patio.

_Edward. Ya deberías estar cambiado. ¿Qué? ¿Vas a esperar a que empiecen a llegar todos y tengas que irte a alistar?_

Rosalie estaba muy hermosa, como de costumbre. Ella era consciente de ese hecho. Su belleza era obvia, no había forma de negarlo. Seguramente esta había sido la razón del cambio de ritmo en los latidos del corazón de Bella cuando la vio entrar a la habitación. Sabiendo como Bella se sentía acerca de Rosalie.

"¿Jasper?"

"¿Sí, Rose?"

"Alice dice que ya es hora que vayas por Renée y su esposo al hotel."

Ah. Así que por eso venía.

_Claro, lo había olvidado._

"Sí, ahora mismo salgo para allá."

"Bien."

"¿Edward, qué no me escuchaste?"

"Rose." Esme dijo su nombre en tono de reproche al escuchar como me hablaba.

"Te escuché. ¿Esme, necesitas algo más?"

"No, Edward." _Vete a alistar de una vez, antes que llegue la mamá de Bella._

Solo asentí con la cabeza y subí a mi recamara a cumplir con sus _ordenes_.

Cuando entré a mi recamara, fui directo al armario, y tomé el traje del sitio donde Alice me había dicho que estaría. Lo tomé y regresé al cuarto. Me senté en la orilla de la cama, tomando unos minutos. Iba a disfrutar de estos momentos, iba a disfrutar del hecho de abrir la bolsa donde estaba el traje, el traje que usaría para unirme en matrimonio a mi Bella en unos momentos. Abajo, mi familia estaba ocupándose de los detalles que hacían falta para que todo quedara perfecto. Entraban y salían y sus voces se escuchaban más fuertes de lo normal, seguramente Bella era capaz de escuchar el tumulto. Los nervios estaban atacando a todos, con Jasper enviado por Renée y Phil, era normal.

La recamara de Alice estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la mía como para escuchar hasta el mínimo susurro. Escuché como Alice deslizaba el vestido de novia sobre mi Bella. Cuando Alice hubo terminado su tarea, escuché el corazón de Bella acelerarse, estaba nerviosa, como lo estaba yo de repente. Al escuchar como Alice abrochaba rápidamente los botones del vestido de Bella, la emoción me atacó y en unos segundos estaba vestido con el traje que Alice había elegido para esta ocasión. Acomodé mi cabello pasándome mi mano sobre él unas cuantas veces. Estábamos listos.

Escuché como Alice rogaba a Bella que no arruinara su maquillaje. Como si lo necesitara para lucir bella.

"Respira profundo, Bella. Intenta bajar el ritmo de tu corazón. Vas a sudar tu nueva cara." _Pasé tanto tiempo arreglándola para que un ataque de nervios lo arruine._

"Lo conseguiré." Escuché la voz que más tenía anhelando durante las últimas horas. Mi Bella no había pronunciado palabras ni una vez desde que crucé la puerta de la casa. Era un alivio escucharla. Todo iba cayendo en su lugar. Pronto sería capaz de verla con mis ojos.

_Ahora es mi turno._ Alice pensó.

"Tengo que ir a vestirme ahora. ¿Puedes arreglártelas sin mí por dos minutos?"

"Um... ¿quizá?" Respondió Bella a su pregunta. Mientras escuchaba como salía del baño e iba directamente a su armario. Fue cuando bajé volando las escaleras, para no escuchar nada más de ella, dándole privacidad a mi hermana era de suma importancia.

Me detuve frente a la puerta, Jasper venía acercándose a la puerta con Renée y Phil tras de él.

Ambos estaban fascinados con la gran casa de la futura familia de su hija. Renée sabía que nuestra familia tenía dinero, pero nunca se imaginó a nuestra casa de esta forma. Las decoraciones por todos lados, le daban un toque especial. Estaba muy emocionada, y al mismo tiempo triste, porque su única hija se casaría en unos momentos.

No escuchaba exactamente lo que Renée pensaba en el momento, lo único que percibía, era la emoción del momento, estaba ansiosa por ver a Bella. Phil también estaba emocionado, quería a Bella como su propia hija. Emocionado de no haberse perdido este momento familiar. Alice había estado tan atenta al futuro de cada uno de los invitados de la boda, para asegurarse que ninguno de ellos faltaría el día elegido. Todo iba según sus predicciones.

Mientras veía a Renée y Phil entrando por la puerta, escuché a Alice regresar con Bella. Había escuchado como mi ángel batallaba para reestablecer su respiración, seguramente los nervios no la dejaban, imaginándose lo que venía, mi Bella seguía sin superar su aversión a la atención pública. Empecé a caminar en dirección a mi futura suegra, cuando escuché a Alice hablar con Bella.

"Alice – Guau." Bella estaba impresionada con la apariencia de Alice. No la había visto hasta ahora a mi hermana favorita, pero estaba seguro que el día de hoy estaría más linda que nunca. Todos habían esperado este día con emoción, y se habían preparado de una forma que me impresionaba a mí mismo.

"No es nada, nadie me mirará hoy. No mientras tú estés en la habitación." Casi me imaginaba la respuesta de Bella. No creía que ella fuera tan hermosa como cualquiera de nosotros. Para mí, era mucho más hermosa.

"Har har." De nuevo acerté.

"Ahora, ¿estás controlada, o tengo que traer a Jasper?" En ese momento estaba frente a Jasper, Renée y Phil detrás de él. Sus pensamientos un poco abrumados.

_Aquí están los padres de Bella, Charlie no debe tardar. Te dejo con ellos._

"Bueno, los dejo con Edward."

"Gracias, Jasper." Dijo Phil. Mientras yo me acercaba para estrechar manos con ellos.

Al lado otro lado seguía escuchando lo que Bella decía.

"¿Volvieron? ¿Mi mamá está aquí?" Estaba ansiosa por ver a Renée.

"Edward, te ves muy bien. No puedo creer que este día haya llegado tan rápido."

¿Rápido? Oh, no sabía cuan lento me había parecido a mí.

"Lo sé, Renée. Me da gusto que ya estén aquí. Bella debe estar ansiosa por verla."

"Oh, sí. ¿Dónde están?"

"Alice y ella están arriba todavía. No será difícil encontrarlas. Pase y yo guiaré a Phil a su lugar."

"Claro que sí. Phil, nos vemos en un momento."

"Sí, Renée."

"Acaba de entrar. Está subiendo." Contestó Alice cuando escuchó que le decía a Renée donde encontrarlas.

Renée nos dejó para ir a encontrar a su hija. Escuché como la patrulla de Charlie llegaba, con el Sr. Weber. Decidí platicar un momento con Phil y así esperar a que ellos entraran a la casa. Solo habían pasado cinco minutos cuando Charlie entraba por la puerta, el Sr. Weber detrás de él.

"Edward." Me dijo Charlie en tono de saludo.

"Charlie, que bien que llegaron."

"Hola, Charlie. ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Phil. No había rencor, que yo pudiera sentir de parte de Charlie. Así que el saludo pasó de forma normal. Charlie respondió de igual forma. Esme entró en ese momento, estaba nerviosa. La hora se estaba acercando, y el Sr. Weber apenas llegaba.

"Charlie, me alegro que al fin estén aquí. Los invitados ya están en sus lugares. Edward, hijo, ¿puedes llevar a Phil y al Sr. Weber a sus lugares?"

"Claro que sí, mamá. Por aquí, Phil, Sr. Weber." Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y me siguieron al patio de atrás, donde, como dijo Esme, estaban todos los lugares ocupados.

En cuanto entré a la vista, los murmullos aumentaron. Estaban todos. Nuestro grupo de amigos era pequeño, así que podía cada escuchar cada uno de los pensamientos y murmullos que había en el lugar, como estaba seguro que mis hermanos también. Rosalie estaba a lado del piano, en esta ocasión, ella tocaría la música para la ceremonia. Rosalie era la segundo mejor músico de la familia. Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper estaban junto al arco de flores, esperando por el Sr. Weber y por mí. Indiqué a Phil, donde estaba su lugar, me despedí y luego el Sr. Weber y yo nos dirigimos a mi familia.

Los pensamientos que me rodeaban, me estaban abrumando. Uno de los peores y que apenas soportaba eran los de Jessica Stanley. Seguía sin poder creer que esta era la boda de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan, los pensamientos de Mike no eran muy diferentes. Angela y Ben estaban también en sus lugares, y cuando cruzamos miradas, los dos sonrieron en mi dirección, mientras me saludaban con las manos en el aire. Sonreí de vuelta a sus direcciones, los pensamientos de ambos eran muy amables, estaban felices de verme feliz, a mí, porque a Bella todavía no la habían visto.

Seguí recorriendo con la mirada a los invitados, en lo que esperaba a que la hora llegara, no faltaba mucho. El Sr. Weber ya estaba acomodado y listo para empezar. Fue cuando miré a Tanya, que me lanzó una sonrisa enorme, mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Allí estaban, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar. Todos, excepto Irina, que no había aceptado la invitación. Después del desafortunado accidente, donde los lobos de La Push, habían salvado a Bella de que Laurent la asesinara. Por ningún motivo cambiaría mi opinión acerca de los lobos, si no hubieran asesinado a Laurent, mi ángel no estaría ahora aquí, a punto de unirse a mí para la eternidad.

Seth, Sue, la madre de Seth, y Billy, el padre de Jacob, estaban allí también. Sue no estaba nada cómoda, pero por nada del mundo hubiera dejado que su hijo de quince años acudiera a nuestra casa, sólo. Billy, estaba... ¿feliz? De estar en la boda de la hija de su mejor amigo, de la mujer de la que su hijo estaba enamorado, casándose con un vampiro. Entonces lo vi. Jacob estaba de regreso.

No tuve tiempo ni de alegrarme o enfurecerme, o entristecerme. Esme venía por el pasillo con Renée a su lado, si ya venían a acomodarse en sus lugares. La hora había llegado. La emoción, felicidad, ansiedad, todo se acumuló en mi cuerpo en ese momento, Bella no tardaba en bajar por las escaleras y caminar hacia mí, para unirse a mí por toda la existencia.

Esme sonrió en mi dirección, y me dio las noticias que ya sabía.

_Alice y Bella ya vienen, hijo. Pronto, tranquilízate._

Sonreí a mi madre, para agradecerle por su pensamiento. En ese momento Alice abrió su mente, podía ver todo lo que veía en el momento, todo menos a mí Bella. La música empezó en ese momento. Ya era hora, no había nada en este momento que me pudiera distraer, mi mirada estaba fija en el justo lugar donde vería a Bella descender hasta llegar a mí.

Alice apareció, y estaba preciosa, lucía un vestido plateado, su cabello, siempre desordenado, en lo que se podía decir, ahora estaba arreglado en rulos. Escuché a Jasper, suspirar al ver a su esposa. Estaba feliz de sentir como se sentía Alice. Así como escuché buenos comentarios escuché otros envidiosos. Jessica era la principal. Estaba que se moría de la envidia cuando miró a Alice aparecer.

_¡Su vestido es hermoso! De seguro costó una millonada. Pero son ricos, eso no les importa. No quiero ni saber cuanto gastaron para lograr esta boda. Todo de diseñador, seguramente. ¡Ya quiero ver el vestido de Bella!_

Todo giraba en torno al dinero. Jessica no pensaba en otra cosa más que la comparación entre mis hermanas y ella. Los demás admiraban la belleza de mi hermana, de toda la familia. En este momento, era más la felicidad que nos llenaba, lo que nos hacía más humanos, o hermosos como los humanos nos veían, que nuestra _belleza_ sobrenatural.

Alice, en los cinco segundos que había de diferencia entre ella y la entrada de mi Bella, se concentró en el futuro, asegurándose de que mi ángel no fuera a caerse. Parecía que no pasaría.

Estaba contando los cinco segundos, junto a mi Bella, seguramente. Cuando Alice llegó a mi lado, sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

_Bella viene... ahora._

En ese momento, la vi, mi ángel, estaba en la cima de las escaleras, sus ojos pegados al suelo, me imaginé la cantidad de concentración que le costó para no caerse, Charlie estaba sosteniendo el brazo de Bella fuertemente.

Todo lo demás desapareció. No podía ver nada, ni escuchar nada que no fuera a mi Bella.

¿Cuántas veces había imaginado este momento? ¿Cuántas veces me había enfurecido al imaginarla caminando hacia el altar del brazo de Charlie en su vestido blanco, con un _humano_ esperando por ella? ¿Cuántas veces imaginé que Bella le daría el sí a alguien como Mike?

¿Y quién estaba ahora en el altar esperando por este maravilloso ángel para unirse a ella para la eternidad?

YO. No cabía de la felicidad, sentía que en cualquier momento, esta cantidad de felicidad y emoción me haría explotar. Nunca creí que sería capaz de experimentar tanto en un solo momento. Yo había sido al que Bella había dicho sí. Yo y nada más yo. Este maravilloso y puro ángel me había elegido a mí, para nunca separarse de mí lado. Había valido la pena esperar por verla en este preciso momento, era el ángel más puro que el cielo jamás había creado, y había sido enviado a mí. Nunca la dejaría ir de mí.

Entonces, Bella tocó el suelo plano, el pasillo que esperaba por ella para avanzar sobre el y llevarla hasta mí. Mi ángel levantó la mirada, y cuando miró y sintió todas las miradas y la atención de la audiencia presente, sus mejillas se ruborizaron con un rojo intenso, que solo mejoraba su belleza. Algo que no pensaba posible. Su belleza era imposible de superar, y ella era mía.

Bella empezó a buscar por el lugar con su mirada, ¿a mí? Su mirada se distrajo unos segundos, viendo lo que Alice había hecho, seguramente Alice había dejado esto como sorpresa para mi ángel. Sus mejillas volvieron a ruborizarse cuando se encontró con las miradas de algunos de los invitados.

No podía quitar la mirada de su rostro, no miraba nada más que ella. No había nada en este momento que pudiera distraerme. Entonces, en ese momento, sus hermosos ojos café chocolate se encontraron con los míos y le sonríe de una forma que jamás había hecho. La emoción que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible, todo lo que había soñado desde el momento en que conocí a Bella estaba a punto de cumplirse, estaba al alcance de mi mano. Vi en su mirada, que, si hubiera sido posible, los dos ya hubiéramos corrido al encuentro de nosotros antes de tiempo, pero Charlie mantenía firme su brazo entre el de Bella, y yo me contuve, con todo el control personal que había estado dominando durante todos estos años. Solo eso, y el saber, que Bella estaba caminando hacia mí.

Estos cortos segundos, que le tomaron a mi Bella para llegar, me parecieron una eternidad, pero el final siempre llega, y Bella estaba frente a mí. En ese momento volví a la realidad, Charlie sonrió a su hija, antes de colocar su suave y frágil mano sobre mi dura y fría mano. En ese momento, volví a estar completo, a sentir que mi corazón volvía a latir, escuchando los latidos de su precioso corazón, escuchando como respiraba, su rostro iluminado por la felicidad. Mi rostro reflejaba su emoción, y cuando vi en su mirada, miré todo el camino a su alma.

Sentí como Bella, había tenido todo este tiempo la razón, no en el sentido que ella creía. Sentía como Bella era mi alma, el alma que había perdido en el momento en que Carlisle decidió darme vida nueva, con ella había vuelto a renacer, me había dado la vida que había perdido. Sin ella tenía el infierno, y con ella a mi lado, estaba en el cielo.

Mientras el ministro decía todas las líneas necesarias para unirnos en matrimonio, volví a sentirme como el más afortunado ganador en esta historia. Bella creía que ella era la afortunada, pero como podría ser así. Cuando, el que no había tenido una vida completa y plena, era yo, antes de que Bella llegara a llenar ese vacío, ella era mi alma, mi corazón, era quien me mantenía vivo.

Bella empezó a llorar minutos antes de que fuera tiempo de aceptar esta unión. Sus lágrimas eran tan hermosas, tan preciosas, eso solo demostraba la emoción y felicidad que sentía en el momento. Estaba tan feliz como yo lo estaba. Vi en sus ojos que estaba a punto de explotar de alegría cuando pronunció esas palabras que había anhelado desde toda una vida, escuchar salir de sus labios. No había palabras que pudiera usar para describir ese momento.

"Sí, quiero." Sí quería, ¡Dios! Al final, este ángel maravilloso seguía amándome. Y estaba dispuesta a todo por seguir a mi lado hasta el fin de los días.

Si hubiera sido posible, estaría llorando al igual que Bella, no había forma de que eso no hubiera pasado de yo haber sido humano.

Cuando llegó mi turno, mi voz sonó claramente, aquí ganaba tanto ella como yo.

"Sí, quiero." Sí quiero, querré y querría, toda la vida, la existencia, incluso si mi felicidad duraba un minuto más, nunca querría que ese momento acabara. La amaba más que nadie, y aquí estaba frente a ella, había jurado frente todo el mundo amarla por la eternidad, y lo cumpliría a costa de todo.

El Sr. Weber, finalmente, nos declaró marido y mujer. Al final, todos mis deseos y sueños estaban frente a mí. Todos cumplidos. Solo con tenerla, era todo lo que quería. Tomé su frágil rostro entre mis manos, suavemente, cuidando de no lastimarla. Y entonces, sus labios encontraron los míos, no me sorprendió el sentir como Bella se abalanzaba hacia mí, con más emoción de la necesaria, sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello, sentía los pétalos de las flores de su ramo, rozar delicadamente la piel de mi cuello, el calor de sus brazos llegando a mi piel, el calor de sus labios traspasar cada fibra de mi ser, la corriente eléctrica, volviendo a mí, por fin. Después de tanto tiempo, mi Bella volvía a mis brazos.

Pasados unos segundos, la audiencia se impacientó ante nuestro intercambio de amor, y empezaron a aclarase las gargantas, y las risitas se hicieron más pronunciadas. Mi familia rebozaba de alegría, al vernos por fin, juntos para la eternidad.

Tuve que terminar el beso antes de lo que hubiera querido, pero necesario, ya tendríamos tiempo para disfrutar uno del otro. Cuando empecé a querer separarme de mi Bella, ella se pegó a mí con más fuerza, disfruté de unos segundos más de su amor, antes de tomar su rostro en mis manos y separar nuestros labios. Cuando nuestros ojos se unieron nuevamente, mi risa se tornó divertida a su respuesta. Pero sentía como mi felicidad se notaba en mi mirada. Era la misma que sentía venir de ella.

La audiencia empezó a aplaudir tan pronto como terminamos el beso, Bella no rompía la conexión que teníamos mediante nuestras miradas, y yo deseaba que no sucediera. Había colocado nuestros cuerpos de vista a los invitados, entonces, Renée se abalanzó hacia Bella y la tomó entre sus brazos, su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Sus pensamientos reflejaban lo que se veía por el exterior. Bella se vio obligada a apartar sus ojos de mí y se volteó hacia su madre.

"Oh, Bella. No puedo creer que estés casada. ¡Felicidades, hija!"

"Gracias, mamá."

Permití que el cuerpo de Bella estuviera separado del mío, pero mantuve su mano fuertemente asegurada en la mía. Mientras la familia, amigos y demás invitados esperaban su turno para felicitarnos.

No podía imaginar que la vida pudiera darme más felicidad, que la que sentía en ese momento.

Bella era mía al fin, y yo de ella. Para toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Espero poder subir el cuarto capítulo dentro de unos tres días a lo mucho.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**Sus reviews son bien recibidos, aún cuando la historia ya esta terminada :)**


	5. Chapter 4, GESTO

**Hola chicas! Estoy super apenada con el largo tiempo que me tomó para subir el cuarto capítulo. de verdad que lo siento muchisimo. Pero no volverá a pasar. Lo que pasa es que ya no tengo internet en mi casa, así que tuve que venir a un cyber... Bueno, buenas noticias, aparte de que por fin estoy subiendo el cuarto capítulo, es que el quinto ya está a punto de ser terminado, y el lunes sin falt lo tendré subido. Eso sí, si m vuelve a tomar tanto tiempo en subir el siguiente capítulo después del quinto, subiré dos capítulos..**

**Espero que les guste lo que estoy haciendo, disfrten de este capítulo, ya viene el quinto.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4. Gesto

Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos segundos, desde que el ministro nos había declarado marido y mujer. No podía estar más feliz, no podía pedirle más a la vida. Tenía todo lo que nunca y siempre soñé encontrar en la vida, el amor. Mi Bella estaba a mi lado, donde estaría para siempre. Ni siquiera estando en la celebración de nuestra boda, que bien se sentía decir nuestra boda, Bella, mi esposa, todavía no lo podía creer, era como si fuera a despertar del más bello de los sueños. Solo que yo no podía soñar, así que esto tenía que ser la realidad.

No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con mi familia tranquilamente, ni de agradecerle como se debía a mi hermana favorita por haber organizado la más hermosa de las bodas, aunque estaba seguro que sí esta hubiera sido la boda de Rosalie y Emmett, o Alice y Jasper, no la hubiera apreciado de la misma manera, solo lo veía de esta forma porque Bella era la novia, y yo el afortunado novio. En esos momentos ya no eran los adjetivos correctos, no era la novia y el novio, sino la esposa y el esposo.

Estábamos en el patio trasero, Alice había mandado traer miles de arreglos florales, la casa estaba llena del delicado olor que las amapolas naranjas, lilas, fresias y las rosas desprendían, había también una tienda bajo un par de cedros donde todos los invitados se encontraban sentados y platicando alegremente, algunos hacían fila para felicitarnos. Los primeros fueron Billy, Seth y su mamá.

Podía escuchar perfectamente cada uno de sus pensamientos, Seth estaba realmente alegre de estar presente, y muy agradecido de que Bella, solo que no sabía que había sido mi idea, los hubiera invitado. Sue estaba allí porque no había forma de que Seth se hubiera presentado solo a nuestra casa, Billy era invitado no solo por Jacob, era prácticamente de la familia de Bella, el mejor amigo de Charlie, así que su presencia era imprescindible. A los alrededores podía escuchar los pensamientos de Sam y algunos de los miembros de la manada. Ellos tampoco hubieran permitido que ninguno de los tres se presentaran sin apoyo en caso necesario, después de todo había una considerable cantidad de vampiros en la fiesta, aparte de los Cullen.

_¡Gracias, amigo! Por habernos invitado._

_Por lo menos se ven felices. ¿Qué tantos vampiros habrán invitado? No me gusta._

_Jacob, hijo. Pronto te veré. Ojala hubieras llegado, aunque te duela, ¡sé que te encantaría ver a Bella así de feliz!_

Los tres pensaban lo mismo, y distinto. Al que más atención puse, fue a los pensamientos de Billy. Sam le había avisado que Jacob venía en camino. Ya podían escuchar sus pensamientos. Incluso yo fui capaz de escuchar, mediante sus pensamientos. Estaba ansioso, y triste a la vez. Pero vendría, porque sabía que eso haría feliz a Bella. No sabía como me hacía sentir a mí.

"¡Felicidades, chicos!" Seth nos felicitó, y no había otro sentimiento en su mente. Seth y yo habíamos desarrollado una buen amistad desde nuestra pelea con Victoria y Riley, había sido de gran apoyo para mí y Bella. No sabía que hubiera podido sucederle a Bella sin Seth a nuestro lado. Estaría eternamente agradecido. Y a él no le importaba que fuera un vampiro, no coincidía con los demás. Tenía un alma tan pura, que me recordaba a Bella.

_En verdad estoy feliz por ustedes. Por fin estás con Bella. Me da gusto._

Seth se inclinó hacia mí para darme un abrazo, y utilizando mi brazo libre, el otro lo tenía rodeando la cintura de mi ángel, me incliné para devolver el gesto.

_¡Dios mío! Por favor que no le haga nada a mi hijo._

Sue. Vi como se estremecía más interiormente que el débil estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando toqué a Seth. Estaba seguro que Bella no se perdió del hecho.

"Es bueno ver que las cosas funcionan para ti. Estoy feliz por ti." _De verdad, Jacob tendrá que comprender que Bella te ama, y fuiste el elegido._

"Gracias, Seth. Eso significa mucho para mí." Respondí a sus palabras y pensamiento. Me alegraba que pensara de esa forma. Pero no era al único al que debía agradecer. Sue y Billy se habían portado de maravilla, considerando todo lo que había pasado. "Gracias, también. Por dejar venir a Seth. Por apoyar a Bella el día de hoy."

_¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es como una hija para mí. Siempre ha sido considerada de la familia._

Pensaba Billy. Sus palabras eran honestas. No me gustaba que pensara eso, podía tomarse en doble sentido. Pero sabía que se refería al lazo que lo unía a Charlie, Bella siempre había sido de la familia de los Black. Desde siempre. No hablaba por Jacob.

"De nada." _Charlie me habría estrangulado de no estar aquí para apoyarlo._ Eso era cierto.

Sue fue la única de los tres que no abrió la boca para decir una palabra. No había necesidad. Podía ver cada pensamiento que cruzaba su mente. Su mayor preocupación era Seth. No tenía por qué, nunca permitiría que se encontrara en peligro.

La línea estaba empezando a formarse cada vez con más gente en ella. Los tres se percataron de eso, y se despidieron y retiraron hacia la mesa de comida. Detrás de ellos esperaban Angela y Ben. Se veían tan felices y enamorados, estaban emocionados de que los hubiéramos invitado. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? Ellos dos habían sido los únicos humanos, aparte de Bella, con los que Alice y yo habíamos estrechado una buena amistad durante la preparatoria en todos estos años. Los dos eran muy buenas personas, de corazones tan nobles, que hasta gusto me daba tener acceso a sus mentes. Eran muy tranquilas y llenas de paz.

_Ay, Bella se ve tan hermosa. Su vestido es encantador. Y el toque perfecto, está a su lado. Se ven tan enamorados. Su boda. Deben estar tan emocionados._

_¡Ojala que algún día Angela y yo lleguemos a este nivel! Edward y Bella. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?_

"Oh, Bella. ¡Te ves preciosa! Ambos." Sonreí a Angela, y negué con la cabeza.

"No hay nadie en esta recepción que merezca ser comparado con Bella. Ni siquiera yo." No podía ser más cierto.

_Tan caballeroso._

_Lucen genial juntos. Mike debe estar muriéndose de la envidia._

Ben estaba lejos de equivocarse. Así era.

"Muchas gracias, Angela, Ben. Por haber venido." Bella le agradeció a Angela, después de que sus mejillas se habían ruborizado, haciendo que se viera más hermosa que antes.

"Sí, Edward. Gracias por invitarnos."

"No, no tienes nada que agradecer. Nos da mucho gusto que estén aquí."

"Así es. Gracias." Bella volvió a agradecerles.

"Bueno, ojala pudiéramos platicar más. Pero la fila espera. ¡Felicidades otra vez!"

"Gracias, Angela. Ben."

Los dos se despidieron, para dejar pasar a los padres de Angela que esperaban detrás de ellos. La plática con ellos no duro más que con Angela y Ben.

Cuando los padres de Angela se retiraron y dejaron pasar a los siguientes en la fila. Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton. Tuve que ejercer un gran control personal para no romperle el cuello al vil de Mike, sus pensamientos simplemente eran asquerosos. No podía creer que todavía tuviera el valor de tener esa clase de fantasías sobre mi Bella. Era una mujer casada, y aún así, la veía como si fuera de él. Aún cuando la tenía seguramente agarrada de la cintura con ambos brazos en ese momento. Deseaba correr y alejarla de su sucia mirada.

_Guau. Bella, Bella, Bella. Si se ve así de bien, con ese enorme vestido encima, no quiero imaginar, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Sí quiero imaginar el cuerpecito que se tiene escondido. Pensar que este raro la tendrá para él sólo..._

Traté con todas mis fuerzas en distraerme en los pensamientos de los invitados. Alice debió haber visto algo porque de inmediato me gritó que me calmara. Lo intenté. Por si no fuera poco el escuchar de sus sucias fantasías sobre _mi_ esposa, todavía tenía que escuchar a las envidias de Jessica, y otras fantasías que no incluían a Bella en ellas, sino a mí. Pero que pareja eran esos dos. Sólo abrí mi boca para decir gracias por educación y dejé a Bella a responder a su plática. Afortunadamente, se fueron después de unos cuantos minutos.

Detrás estaban Tanya y su familia, que contaban los segundos para llegar a nosotros. Estaban emocionados de conocer a la mujer que había ganado mi corazón, después de tantos intentos fallidos de... alguien más.

_¡Edward!_ Tanya gritó antes de llegar a nosotros. Lo hizo con más emoción que la que mostró en voz alta. Sus hermanas no vieron muy bien su emoción. Nunca habían estado de acuerdo en que Tanya me acosara, e insistiera en que la aceptara. Ellas eran un poco más razonables, y se dieron cuenta de que yo no podría tener algo con su hermana. Tanya no lo aceptaba. E incluso estando en mi boda, seguía sin aceptar, o entender como había preferido a una humana en lugar de a ella.

Ella mejor que nadie debía saberlo. Aunque yo no me había enamorado de Bella, por las mismas razones que ellas buscaban a los hombres humanos. Yo no amaba a Bella por el sexo, ni siquiera había tenido intenciones de intentarlo sino hubiera sido porque ella demandó que lo tuviéramos para aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio. Aún no sabía si sería capaz de lograr darle ese placer, sin matarla, o a lo mucho, sin lastimarla.

Sentí como Bella sostuvo el aire cuando vio a Tanya y sus hermanas acercarse para felicitarnos. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. Iba a conocer a su _rival_, como tantas veces la había escuchado pensar acerca de ella. Bella no tenía rival, mucho menos comparación. Tonta Bella en creer que alguien en este universo podría atraerme en cualquier forma.

Los pensamientos de Tanya, no eran resignados. Sabía que Tanya solo venía a la boda, por verme a mí, y a Bella, para ver a la humana que preferí en lugar de ella. Aunque esa era su principal razón para estar aquí, también estaba feliz de verme feliz, después de tantas veces viéndome deprimido o simplemente deambulando por ahí. Había un cambio significativo desde la última vez que me había visto, ese día había estado luchando contra mi deseo de volver a casa, pensando cuales serían las consecuencias para Bella con mi regreso. Me alegraba en este momento el haber vuelto.

Tanya estaba frente a mí en ese momento. Se abalanzó con emoción hacia mí, contenta de verme después de dos años de haber estado en Denali por última vez.

"Ah, Edward, te he extrañado". Me dijo cuando la solté, y solo mantuve un brazo sobre su hombro. Tuve que maniobrar para zafarme de su abrazo. No quería parecer grosero. De verdad me alegraba el verla. Pero de quien quería estar abrazado era de mi Bella. Y las intenciones, como siempre, no eran simplemente amistosas. Tanya no se daba por vencida. Era algo incómodo. No dejé que la emoción se mostrara en mis acciones o en mi rostro. Bella observaba detenidamente a cada uno de ellos.

"Ha sido demasiado tiempo, Tanya. Te ves muy bien."

_Oh, Edward. Tú también. Mejor que nunca._ Y su mente se perdió de nuevo en fantasías. ¿Es qué no se daba por vencida? No, ya lo sabía.

"Tú también." Respondió en voz alta, por suerte no dijo la segunda parte.

_¿Así qué ella es Bella? Bueno, pues es linda, aunque..._

Traté de no escuchar lo que pensaba. No me gustaba ver en la mente de los demás que pensaran que mi Bella no era lo suficientemente buena para mí. El caso era al revés. Yo no lo era para ella. Pero aún así, aquí estábamos, los dos.

"Déjame presentarles a mi esposa." Decidí que este era el momento perfecto para llamar a mi Bella, como lo que ahora era, mí esposa. Solo mía. Sólo Dios sabía cuanto había luchado contra todo para ganarme su corazón, su amor. Me había elegido, eso era todo lo que importaba. Al fin mía. No podía pedir nada más para ser feliz. Estaba con ella, eso era lo que siempre había soñado desde que supe que estaba enamorado de ella. Ella y nada más. "Tanya, esta es mi Bella."

Miré por la mente de Tanya, como Bella la miraba fijamente. Su rostro mostraba un poco de preocupación. Seguía temiendo este momento. ¿Cómo podía, cuando me tenía a su lado, asegurado para toda la eternidad?

Tanya, también la observaba. Pensando que había visto en Bella, que ella no tenía.

Entonces Tanya tomó la mano de Bella. Mi ángel no pareció preocuparse de ese hecho. No tenía por qué. Estaba realmente feliz porque yo hubiera encontrado al fin lo que estaba buscando. Una vez le había dicho, que ella era demasiado buena para mí. El hecho es que yo no sentía nada por ella, ¿cómo podría haber sido buena para ella, cuando no la quería?

"Bienvenida a la familia, Bella. Nos consideramos familia extensa de Carlisle, y siento lo del, er, reciente incidente cuando no nos comportamos como tales. Deberíamos habernos conocido antes. ¿Puedes perdonarnos?"

_De verdad lo sentimos, Edward. En especial que Irina no haya venido. Ustedes son más familia de nosotros que lo que pudo llegar a ser ese Laurent._

Sabía eso perfectamente. No les reprochaba nada. Tanya nos hubiera ayudado con nuestro problema sino hubiera sido porque Irina se rehúso.

"Por supuesto. Estoy encantada de conocerlos." Bella le dijo a Tanya, le faltó aliento. Todavía no lo recuperaba. Quizá ni siquiera se recuperaba del hecho que acababa de conocer al clan Denali. Pero solo había sido presentada a Tanya. Los demás se habían mantenido al margen. Checando como Bella reaccionaba al conocer, primordialmente a Tanya. Sabía que Bella si estaba encantada de conocerlos, y a pesar de todo, de que estuvieran aquí.

"Los Cullen están todos parejos en número ahora. Tal vez será nuestro turno el siguiente, ¿eh, Kate?"

Tanya imaginaba como nuestra familia estaba completa, todos teníamos ahora una pareja con la cual vivir y pasar nuestros días por el resto de la eternidad. Se imaginaba como nuestra familia y la de ella se pudo haber unido oficialmente, si yo la hubiera aceptado a ella.

Kate pensaba lo mismo que Tanya, pero imaginando que esos eran sus pensamientos.

"Mantén vivo el sueño," le dijo a Tanya, mientras rolaba sus ojos. _Podría pasar. ¿Quién sabe?_ Luego, tomó la mano de Bella que seguía en la de Tanya. "Bienvenida, Bella".

_Me da gusto por ti, Edward. De verdad te ha hecho lucir mejor el estar con Bella. Todavía recuerdo como llegaste a nuestra casa hace dos años..._

Fue difícil el ver esas imágenes, el recordar como me había atormentado el haber dejado a mi familia para escapar como un cobarde de la tentación. Pero me hizo feliz también, el ver mi cambio. Como Bella había sido la causante de esto, de darme la mayor felicidad posible.

"Soy Carmen, este es Eleazar. Estamos todos muy contentos de conocerte finalmente."

_Felicidades, se ve que te ama más de lo imaginable, Edward._

"Yo-Yo también" Bella respondió tartamudeando. Nerviosa, era normal.

_Creo que mejor damos paso a los demás invitados._ Tanya pensó cuando miró hacia atrás a algunos de los invitados que esperaban por las Denali a irse.

"Ya nos conoceremos más tarde. ¡Vamos a tener mucho tiempo para eso!" Tanya dijo. Mientras nos sonreía y se despedía, para dejar a los demás felicitarnos. Se retiraron y fueron a sentarse a su mesa.

Los demás invitados eran gente que ni Bella ni yo conocíamos personalmente. El jefe de Charlie y su esposa, los padres de algunos de nuestros compañeros, entre otras personas. Todos tuvieron su oportunidad para platicar con nosotros. Aunque lo que yo más deseaba era estar con Bella. Pero había que cumplir con los estándares. Mi familia no necesitaba un turno, ya tendríamos tiempo de platicar tranquilamente, igual que con la familia de Bella.

Todos los pensamientos se centraban en Bella y en mí. Pensaban como nos veíamos juntos, como lucía la novia en su hermoso traje de novia, como lucía la familia del novio, era obvio que este día se veían mejor que nunca, Alice no había considerado para nada el dinero. El vestido de Bella no había sido diseñado por un diseñador reconocido, pero cada uno de nuestros trajes lo eran. Alice nunca nos permitiría usar algo que no fuera a la moda. Eso no le importaba a nadie más de lo que le importaba a mi hermanita, quizá Rosalie.

Cuando terminó la línea de personas que esperaban por felicitarnos, Alice gritó en su mente, que era hora de las fotos, y todo lo demás. Estaba emocionada, ya tenía alrededor de la mesa a todos, mis hermanos, mis padres, mi hermana y la familia de Bella.

_Edward, ¡Es hora! ¡Es hora!_

Bella no se había dado cuenta de lo que le esperaba, odiaba la atención y estaba a punto de ser el foco central de mi hermana. No había forma de escaparse.

"¡Bella!" Dijo en tono que revelaba todas sus intenciones. Inmediatamente Bella se puso tensa, no sabía lo que seguía, pero de seguro tenía idea.

"Alice, ¿qué es?" Le preguntó mi Bella, un poco preocupada por lo que mi hermana quería.

"¡Es hora de las fotos y partir el pastel! ¡Vamos! Edward, ayúdame. Tienen que hacerlo."

"Lo sé, y estoy seguro que Bella también. No te preocupes, enseguida vamos."

Volteé a ver a Bella, y sus ojos eran suplicantes. Pero sabía que no había forma de escapar de lo que seguía. Mi hermana estaba loca por las fotos que sacaría y así armar un álbum. Y eso no era todo lo que tenía planeado. Aunque no era solo su idea, era lo que se hacía normalmente en una boda.

_Pero ya, Edward Cullen. Es hora._

"Sí, Alice. Bella, amor, no tenemos de otra."

Sonreí a su expresión y le indiqué con una mano que siguiéramos a Alice. Rodeé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y caminamos detrás de Alice.

Alice había contratado a un fotógrafo para que tomara fotos de la ceremonia y la recepción. Tomamos turnos, las primeras fotos fueron de Bella a mí lado, nos hicieron venir de un lado a otro. Terminamos en la mesa donde estaba el pastel, era demasiado grande, Alice siempre tendía a exagerar. Después de que estaba satisfecha con el número de fotos de nosotros dos, la familia de Bella, Charlie, Renée y Phil nos rodearon para otra ronda de fotos, Bella se tomó algunas con sus padres, y con cada uno de ellos por separado, lo mismo pasó conmigo y mi familia. Y la última, una de las que más disfrutó Bella, fue en la que las dos familias nos unimos. Bella estaba cegada después de tantos flashes brillando a nuestro alrededor.

Casi estrangulo a Alice cuando nos dijo que era lo que seguía, íbamos a partir el pastel y cada uno teníamos que comer nuestra parte. No me había advertido sobre eso. Pero, otra vez, no era la primera vez que teníamos que fingir el comer. Después de haber embarrado nuestros rostros con el pastel, reír un momento de la situación, tuve que tragar el pedazo que me tocaba, mientras mi ángel me miraba con los ojos grandes, sorprendida por lo que hacía. No era la primera vez, pensé, pero era la misma expresión que había visto hace dos años, cuando me preguntó que si que haría si tuviera que comer frente a alguien, y había probado un pedazo de pizza.

Luego Bella tuve que pararse en medio de la pista, con todos los ojos de los presentes en ella, para tirar su ramo de flores entre las manos de todas las solteras de la fiesta. Supe antes que sucediera que estaría en las manos de Angela. Bueno por lo menos Ben no se asustaba, casi se alegraba.

Al final llegó la hora en que tenía que quitarle la liga de la pierna de mi Bella, que muy amablemente la bajó casi hasta la altura de su tobillo. Decidí acercarme lentamente, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de su pierna, incliné mi cabeza y con los dientes la bajé totalmente hasta estar fuera de su suave y caliente pierna. Nunca había estado tan cerca de sus gloriosas piernas, no con mis dientes. Sentía como el calor vibraba de cada fibra, no quería separarme, pero era necesario. Durante el tiempo que sucedió esto, mis hermanos no dejaron de aullar de la risa. Gritándome en sus mentes lo que debía hacer.

_¡Vamos, hermanito! Una mordida no le hará nada._

_Edward, que buena vista has de tener._ Me dijo Jasper mientras sentía cada emoción que me recorría.

Veía a través de ellos como Bella se había sonrojado con mi acción.

Cuando tomé la liga entre mis manos, se me vino un divertido pensamiento. Esto era todo lo que tendría de mi Bella. Lo demás era mío.

_¡No, Edward!_ Alice me gritó antes de hacerlo, cuando vio mi decisión.

Le guiñé un ojo a Bella, y tiré la liga directo en la cara de Newton. Sus pensamientos estaban encolerizados. Y eso me hacía sentir mejor. Sí, todo lo que tendrías.

_¡Maldito! Como lo odio. Se atreve a presumirme en la cara que Bella es de él. ¿Por qué tenías que escogerlo a él?_

Mike seguía con la cara roja del coraje, cuando la música empezó y era nuestro turno para empezar el primer baile. El primer baile con Bella como mi esposa.

Tomé a Bella entre mis brazos, y nos dirigimos al centro de la pista para empezar. Me sorprendió mucho que mi ángel no rezongara ni se quejara de que tuviéramos que bailar. Pero en ese momento parecía feliz de hacerlo. Cosa que también me sorprendió. Bella odiaba bailar. Aun así empezamos el baile, con mi ángel entre mis brazos, los flashes seguían por todos lados. Guardando para la memoria cada momento. Ni mi familia ni mucho menos yo los necesitaba. Recordaría este día y cada segundo de él para toda la eternidad. El día en que Bella se convirtió finalmente en la señora Cullen, mi esposa. Parecía que mi ángel estaba disfrutando de la fiesta. Y ya no podía evitar el hacerla hablar. Aunque estaba feliz con tan solo tenerla en mis brazos. Quería escuchar su voz. Me incliné sobre su oído para susurrarle mis palabras suavemente.

"¿Disfrutando de la fiesta, Sra. Cullen?" Se sentía tan bien el llamar a mi Bella de esa forma. Ya no era más Bella Swan, sino Bella Cullen. Como sería para siempre. Que afortunado me sentía.

¿Cómo un ángel como mi Bella se entregaba a un monstruo como yo? Eso ya no importaba, la amaba demasiado como para preguntarme en estos momentos porque había sido yo el elegido. Lo único que importaba, es que pasaría el resto de mis días a lado de este hermoso ángel.

Bella rió antes de responderme. "Eso va a tomar un rato a acostumbrarse." Me dijo, refiriéndose a llamarla Cullen, de seguro. No había problema con eso.

"Tenemos un rato." Le recordé. Mi voz llena de emoción con la verdad de mis palabras. Besé a Bella sin preocuparme de nada en el momento. Ahora ni Bella ni yo teníamos que preocuparnos por el tiempo. Pronto sería parte de mi familia para el resto de la eternidad. No me cansaba de recordarlo. Seguimos bailando en silencio, tenía a Bella más cerca de mí, escuché cuando los pasos de Charlie se acercaban hacia nosotros. Quería bailar, o más bien platicar con su hija, no era mejor de lo que Bella era para el baile.

Cuando la canción terminó. Charlie se acercó a mí y puso su mano sobre mi hombro, para llamar mi atención. Me pidió que le permitiera un baile con su hija. Le cedí mi lugar a mi suegro, y me dirigí a Esme. En cuanto había visto a Charlie ir hacia nosotros, me habló a ir con ella. Carlisle estaba platicando con unos de los invitados. Y quería platicar conmigo.

"Esme, ¿me permites?" Le pregunté, cuando llegué a su lado.

_Claro que sí, hijo._ Me dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Empezamos a bailar. Vi como varias veces Bella posaba su mirada sobre nosotros. Pensando, quizá en la forma en que estábamos bailando, ya que ella y Charlie solo se movían de un lado a otro. Ninguno de los dos eran buenos para bailar. Pasamos unos segundos en silencio, esperé a que Esme rompiera el silencio. Sus ojos nunca dejaron de ver mi rostro. Y en su mente veía como leía cada una de mis expresiones y sonrisas. Nunca antes me había visto tan feliz.

_Estoy tan feliz, Edward. Por ti, hijo. Te dije que esto tendría que funcionar. ¿Lo recuerdas?_

Esme me repitió la última pregunta en voz alta. Para que no se viera raro que solo yo estuviera hablando y ella estuviera en silencio. Después de todo, estábamos rodeados por ojos curiosos.

"¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Sí, mamá. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer." Le dije con una gran sonrisa esparciéndose en mi rostro, Esme sonrió también.

_Se ve tan feliz. Ya era hora, que nuestro Edward encontrara la felicidad._

"Basta, mamá. Harás que me ruborice." Bromeé como lo hice aquel día.

De repente los pensamientos de Esme se volvieron melancólicos. Un poco tristes, estaba pensando en que Bella y yo querríamos vivir por un tiempo solos, ya que estábamos recién casados. Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett vivían de vez en cuando lejos de nosotros, pensaba que nosotros querríamos lo mismo por un tiempo, y eso la ponía triste. Yo era el único de sus hijos que nunca había dejado nuestra casa para vivir lejos de la familia.

"Esme, solo sería un tiempo corto. Además estaremos en Alaska, por lo menos este primer año. Bella será nueva en nuestra vida. No puede ser de otra forma."

"Lo sé, hijo. Es sólo que aún así me da tristeza."

"Ustedes vendrán con nosotros. ¿Por qué te pones así, Esme?"

_Ah, Edward. ¿Pero después? Bella estará controlada después de un año._

"Esme, preocupémonos por eso después. ¿Qué te parece?"

Esme sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Después de otra canción, Esme me pidió que dejáramos el baile, quería ir con Carlisle, quien ya estaba esperando por su esposa. Platicamos un momento. Mi padre estaba tan feliz como Esme.

"Hijo, todo va de maravilla. Y se nota que Bella también está encantada."

_¡Felicidades! Te dijimos que al final todo saldría bien._

"Lo sé. Pero todo se lo debemos a Alice, sino fuera por ella, Bella y yo estaríamos en Las Vegas."

En ese momento, Alice y Jasper se acercaron.

_Gracias, gracias. Sé que todo esto es gracias a mí. Pensar que por poco convences a Bella de ir a una capilla a Las Vegas._

Le sonreí a mi hermana. Tenía razón en eso. Nunca me hubiera hecho tan feliz el estar en Las Vegas, que celebrar nuestro amor frente a toda la gente, anunciar a todo mundo que amaba a este ser maravilloso, y que ella me había elegido a mí. Pero eso no importaba, porque lo único que quería era que Bella se convirtiera en mi esposa. Y así era ahora.

_Bailemos, Edward. Me debes un baile esta noche._

"Claro. ¿Nos permites, Jasper?"

"Por supuesto."

"Ahora vuelvo, Jazz." Le dijo Alice mientras se paraba de puntitas para darle un beso a su esposo.

Alice y yo caminamos de nuevo hacia la pista de baile, y empezamos a bailar.

"Gracias, Alice. De verdad. Por todo, no solo la boda. Sino todo lo que has hecho por mí."

_De nada._

"Siempre supe que esto pasaría. Desde antes que Bella estuviera contigo."

"Sí, sí. Me lo has repetido por dos años. Aún así, gracias."

_Bella parece genuinamente feliz, de estar aquí. A pesar de odiar las fiestas._

"Así es. Incluso cuando tiene que bailar con la mitad de los invitados."

"No te preocupes, Edward." _Estarás con ella en lo que duran dos canciones y media._

¿Dos canciones y media? No pude ver la razón de porque Alice había visto eso. ¿Porqué no dos canciones o tres? No tenía idea, pero no me agradaba.

"Alice."

_Dije que no te preocuparas._

"No lo hago. Es solo que no entiendo."

_Edward. Basta._

"Bien." Le dije obstinadamente. Mientras me concentraba en leer los pensamientos de cada uno de las personas que bailaban con mi Bella. La veía a través de sus ojos. Bella no se veía muy cómoda, parecía que deseaba parar. ¿Pero porqué? No había tenido problemas bailando conmigo.

Seguimos bailando, por unos minutos más, entonces me di cuenta de quien estaba sosteniendo a mi Bella. Mike. Y entendí porque Alice había visto que estaría con Bella en lo que duraban dos canciones y media. No habían pasado treinta segundos, cuando estaba deteniendo a mi hermana para ir a alejar al idiota de Newton de los brazos de mi Bella.

_No te alteres. No vayas a arrancarle un brazo, Edward._

Ni siquiera volteé para responder a mi hermana, pero vi que tuvo una visión de mí, y Mike sano, con sus dos brazos. No sabía como podría aguantar el no matarlo en ese momento, sus pensamientos sobre Bella eran más allá de asquerosos.

¿Cómo podía ver a las mujeres de ese modo? Solo las veía como juguetes, como algo que usar un rato e ir por otra. Nunca tendría la oportunidad de siquiera soñar en tener a mi Bella. Primero lo mataría, aunque una vez hubiera pensado que él era mejor para mi Bella que yo.

"¿Aún no te agrada Mike, eh?" Bella me preguntó mientras la alejaba lo más posible de él y sus sucios pensamientos. No tenía idea de cuanto lo odiaba en ese momento.

"No cuando tengo que escuchar sus pensamientos. Tiene suerte de que no lo haya echado. O peor."

Tenía mucha suerte. Solo por el hecho que se suponía que yo no era capaz de escuchar lo que pensaba de mí esposa. Porque si supiera, ni siquiera hubiera sido invitado.

"Sí, claro." Allí estaba otra vez ese tono, que me decía que exageraba, que ella no era tan hermosa como yo creía o interesante, o la mejor mujer que este mundo había conocido.

"¿Has tenido oportunidad de verte a ti misma?" Le pregunté dulcemente. ¿Es que Bella no se había visto en un espejo antes de salir de la casa? Se veía más hermosa que nunca. Incluso cuando todo ese maquillaje cubría cada poro de su piel desnuda. Su rostro siempre había sido perfecto, nunca necesitaría toda esa cantidad de productos para la piel. Era perfecta en toda la extensión de la palabra.

"Um. No, supongo que no. ¿Por qué?"

"Entonces supongo que no te das cuan total, angustiosamente hermosa estás esta noche. No estoy sorprendido de que Mike esté teniendo dificultad con pensamientos impropios acerca de una mujer casada. Estoy decepcionado de que Alice no se aseguró de que fueras forzada a mirarte en un espejo."

Lo estaba. Tendría que hablar con ella de ese pequeñito detalle. O quizá ya lo había visto y no había razón para hacerlo.

"Eres muy parcial, lo sabes." De nuevo con el no te creo. ¿Cómo creía que mi familia y los de mi especie podíamos ser comparados con la belleza natural de su rostro, de su piel, sus ojos, todo lo que me atraía a ella?

En ese momento recordé que en mi intento por alejarla de Mike, habíamos ido a parar frente a la casa, y las ventanas servían como un gigantesco espejo, reflejando la fiesta. Bella podría ver lo verdaderamente hermosa que lucía esa noche.

Suspiré, y la giré en dirección a la casa.

"¿Soy parcial?" Le pregunté. Bella se quedó mirando al espejo. Creo que por un momento sus ojos se posaron sobre mí. Pero después se dio cuenta de su propio reflejo, y casi estuve seguro que al fin creyó lo que mis palabras le habían dicho por los últimos dos años. Lo hermosa que era.

_Hey, chupasangre._ Me puse rígido al escuchar esos pensamientos. Jacob. _Perdón. Edward._

_¿Podría ver a Bella, solo un momento? Estoy aquí a la orilla del bosque._

"Oh." Me relajé tan pronto como escuché a sus pensamientos. Solo quería saludar a Bella y felicitarnos. Le dolía, claro. Pero ya había aceptado que Bella no lo eligió a él, sino a mí. Me dio gusto el escuchar eso.

Entonces sonreí ampliamente, baje mi mirada hacia Bella, y su expresión era confundida. No entendía mi reacción.

"¿Qué pasa?" Bella preguntó, seguía sin entender que había pasado.

"Un regalo de bodas sorpresa."

"¿Huh?"

Tomé de nuevo a Bella en mis brazos, y empezamos a bailar otra vez. Pero ahora me dirigí al lado contrario de donde estábamos. Jacob esperaba del otro lado. Bella no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar que era lo que pasaba. Las luces empezaron a alejarse mientras nos adentrábamos al bosque. Alice se había preocupado cuando nos vio alejarnos, no podía ver nada. Pero sintió seguridad cuando Jasper le dijo que se tranquilizara, que todo estaba bien. Mis emociones estaban tranquilas, serenas, así que Alice se calmó un poco.

Jacob estaba cerca de un cedro a unos pocos metros. Ahora podía escuchar perfectamente los pensamientos de los lobos alrededor.

_Gracias, Edward. Por traerla, y así poder hablar con ella._

No tenía nada que agradecer. Bella estaría feliz de ver a Jacob, y nunca podría ser capaz de negarle a mi Bella algo que de seguro le daría completa felicidad. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

"Gracias." Le dije a Jacob mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. "Esto es muy… amable de tu parte." No sabía si había otra forma de describir su comportamiento.

_Claro, claro._

"Amable es mi segundo nombre, ¿Puedo interrumpir?" Jacob respondió. Vi como la mano de Bella volaba hacia su garganta. Sorprendida por la voz que hablaba desde la oscuridad. Escuché y sentí el aire que volaba cuando Bella movió su mano. Sentí como Bella perdía un poco de balance, quizá se hubiera desmayado de la sorpresa y la emoción.

"Oh, Jacob." Se escuchaba dudosa de que realmente fuera él aquí. "Jacob." Odiaba escuchar ese nombre salir de sus labios, desde aquella noche que había dormido en sus brazos. Pero me contuve. No había forma de que la haría infeliz en ese momento.

"Hey hola, Bells." Jacob respondió a Bella.

Mi Bella tambaleó un poco cuando trataba de encontrar a Jacob escuchando su voz a través de la oscuridad. La mantuve agarrada de su codo para no dejar que se cayera. Hasta que las manos de Jacob la alcanzaron y la sostuvieron. Solté a mi Bella, y me dolió el estar alejado de ella, para permitir que estuviera en los brazos de Jacob. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi Bella, y ella lo abrazó, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Jacob.

_Gracias, por permitirle verme, Edward._

Solo incliné mi cabeza. No podía sacar las palabras. Era doloroso verla de esa forma en los brazos de _él_. Verla llorar de felicidad porque estaba aquí. Sabía que tenía que darles un momento de privacidad. Así que decidí dejarlos en ese momento.

"Rosalie no me perdonará si no le doy su turno oficial en la pista de baile."

Empecé a alejarme, caminando lentamente, escuchando las palabras que hablaban en mi ausencia.

"Oh, Jacob. Gracias." Ahora estaba llorando. ¿Tanto le emocionaba que estuviera aquí?

"Deja de llorar, Bella. Arruinarás tu vestido. Solo soy yo." _Arruinaras tu lindo rostro. No me importa tu vestido._

Jacob no estaba tratando de ser educado, ni de controlar mucho sus pensamientos. Pero me controlé. Bella está feliz de verlo. Me repetía una y otra vez.

"¿Solo? ¡Oh, Jake! Todo es perfecto ahora." ¡Oh! ¿Así que todo había sido imperfecto hasta que decidió aparecerse en nuestra boda? ¡Genial!

_¿Por qué no puede solo patearme?_ Yo podía arreglar eso.

"Si—la fiesta puede comenzar. El padrino de boda finalmente llegó."

"Ahora todos a los que amo están aquí." ¡Dios! Sabía que Bella me amaba más a mí. Pero el solo hecho de escuchar que lo amaba a él también, hacía que mi corazón doliera de una forma indescriptible.

Traté de no escuchar lo que seguía. En ese momento aparecí a la orilla de la pista de baile.

_¿Edward? ¿Todo bien?_ Esme y Alice me preguntaron. Murmuré debajo de mi aliento.

"Sí, todo bien. Es solo Jacob."

_¿Jacob? Eso explica porque no lo vi venir._

"Así es."

Estaba seguro de que podía escuchar perfectamente cada una de mis palabras. Solo los vampiros y hombres lobo presentes.

Emmett había dejado de bailar con Rose desde que nos vieron dirigirnos hacia el bosque. Toda mi familia se había reunido en la mesa.

Llegué a ellos, y Rosalie solo sacudió su cabeza por lo que acababa de hacer. Aunque los lobos nos habían ayudado este verano, nunca los aceptaría.

_Eres un idiota, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué la dejas a solas con él? Debiste correrlo._

Ignoré sus pensamientos.

"¿Quieres tu baile o no?" Le pregunté lo menos cortante que pude.

_Nunca vas a cambiar. Por eso casi la perdiste._ Auch. Eso dolió.

"¿Sí o no?"

"Claro que sí. Como dijiste, nunca te perdonaría si no tuviera mi baile oficial contigo. Vamos."

Asentí con la cabeza y nos alejamos lentamente, de nuevo hacia la pista de baile.

_De verdad lo siento, Edward._ No pude ver de qué hablaba. Quería mantener la conversación normal.

"¿De qué hablas?" Le pregunté honestamente confundido.

"Por todo lo que he hecho, como me he comportado. No te lo mereces, ni tú ni ella. Eres mi hermano, a pesar de todo."

"Gracias, Rose. Y no hay nada que perdonar."

"Lo hay. Pero me da mucho gusto, más del que puedes imaginar el ver que por fin encontraste a alguien que te haga feliz después de todo este tiempo."

Sonaba honesta. Además no veía razón por la que ella quisiera mentirme. A Rosalie no le importaba mucho lo que pensáramos de ella.

"Gracias."

"Lo suficientemente cerca. Pero es suficiente acerca de mí. Tú eres la estrella hoy." Escuchamos atentos a lo que ellos hablaban. Lo sabía porque escuchaba la conversación a través de Rose también. "Apuesto a que estás amando esto. Centro de atención."

"Sí. No puedo tener suficiente atención."

"Bella, no cambia, ¿cierto?"

Reí a su comentario. Eso era verdad.

"Lo es."

"Les admitiré esto. Sí que saben como dar una fiesta".

"Agh. No soporto a ese perro."

Solo suspiré, no quise responder, sabía que todos podían escuchar cada una de mis palabras.

Seguimos bailando unos minutos más, hasta que la canción terminó. Escuché a Jacob pedirle otra canción a mi Bella y ella ofreciéndole todas las que quisiera.

_No piensa antes de hablar._ Rosalie pensaba, y en esa ocasión le di toda la razón. ¿Todas las que quieras? ¿Y yo qué?

Entonces un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Se moría de curiosidad por saber cuantos latidos le quedaban todavía a su corazón. Pero no sabía como hacerla.

"No es esta noche, Jacob" Escuchamos a Bella contestarle.

_No debería de estar hablando de eso con él. No es asunto de él._

Rosalie pensaba realmente molesta. A mí también me molestaba. Inmediatamente Jacob sintió un alivio al escuchar sus palabras.

"¿Cuándo?" Le preguntó a mi Bella y deseé que Bella no respondiera nada a él.

_Que no le diga, que no lo haga._ Pensábamos todos.

"No estoy segura, una semana o dos, tal vez." _¿Por qué tanto?_ Pensaba Jacob, no entendía porque esperaríamos a cambiarla. Aunque le daba gusto que así fuera.

En ese momento escuché a Tanya acercarse. _Tanya no se da por vencida._ Pensó Rosalie, deteniendo el baile para darle paso a Tanya. Evité hacer una mueca a sus pensamientos.

"Rosalie, ¿me permites un baile con Edward?"

"Claro que sí, Tanya. Es la última oportunidad que tendrás de tenerlo en tus brazos."

"Gracias, Rose." Tanya ignoró su comentario.

_Ten cuidado con donde pone sus manos, Edward._

Ay, por favor, cállate Rosalie. Pensé suplicante.

_Entonces..._ Tanya empezó, pero me vi distraído cuando escuché lo que pasaba en ese momento entre Bella y Jacob.

"¿Cómo deberías pasarla? ¿Jugando damas? Ja ja." ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Cómo debía pasar que?

"Muy gracioso." ¿Por qué estaba Bella molesta? ¡Rayos!

_¿Qué pasa, Edward?_

"Nada, solo que no sé de que habla Jacob."

"¿El perro ese?"

Solo asentí con la cabeza, mientras me esforzaba por encontrar la respuesta en la cabeza de Jacob.

Fue cuando lo vi y lo escuché "Estoy bromeando, Bells. Pero sinceramente, no veo el punto. No puedes tener una luna de miel de verdad con tu vampiro, ¿entonces por qué seguir las mociones? Llama a las cosas por su nombre. No es la primera vez que lo aplazas. Aunque eso es algo bueno. No te sientas apenada de ello."

Con que de eso se trataba. La luna de miel.

"No estoy aplazando nada." Bella le respondió de una forma brusca. "Y sí puedo tener una verdadera luna de miel. ¡Puedo hacer todo de lo que quiero! ¡Deja de entrometerte!"

Escuché como dejaban de dar vueltas. Jacob se había congelado con sus palabras.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?" Jacob le pregunté entre jadeos. No creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¿Acerca de qué?… ¿Jake?, ¿Qué pasa?" Bella no entendía que Jacob acababa de comprender el significado de sus palabras.

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Tener una verdadera luna de miel? ¿Mientras aún eres humana? ¿Estas bromeando? Porque es una broma de mal gusto, Bella".

¡Rayos, Bella!

"Dije que dejes de entrometerte. Esto no es nada de tu incumbencia. No debí de haber… no deberíamos de estar platicando de esto siquiera. Es privado-"

Demasiado tarde para que cambiara de conversación. Ay, Bella.

Entonces Jacob perdió la razón. Estaba desesperado por hacer entender a Bella lo que yo tantas veces había intentado hacer. Vi como sus manos se iban a los hombros de mi Bella y empezaba a sujetarla con más fuerza de la necesaria. Iba a lastimarla.

"Ow, Jake, suéltame." Bella le dijo. Pero él no estaba escuchando.

"¡Bella! ¿Has perdido la razón? ¡No puedes ser tan estúpida! ¡Dime que estás bromeando!" No podía ver en su mente que fuera a recuperar la cordura.

"Discúlpame, Tanya." Le dije bruscamente, y me alejé. Murmuré a mi familia, que ya escuchaba lo que estaba pasando. "Manténganse aquí. No pasará nada. Ya voy yo."

"Jake-detente." Estaba lastimándola. Vi como los lobos se acercaban rápidamente, para evitar cualquier incidente.

_¡Maldito! Te mataré Edward Cullen. Maldito chupasangre. La vas a matar. No, primero te mataré a ti. ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!_

"Quítale las manos de encima." Le exigí a Jacob. O yo seré quien te mate. Escuché detrás de Jacob a Sam y otros de los lobos gruñir a mi presencia.

"¡Jake, hermano, aléjate!" Seth le pedía a Jacob. Más le valía que lo escuchara. "Lo estas perdiendo"

"La vas a lastimar. Déjala ir." Seguía Seth rogando a Jacob porque dejara a mi Bella. El perro no escuchaba de razones.

"¡Ahora!" Le dije jadeando. La estaba lastimando. Podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Bella. Sus manos estaban ejerciendo tanta fuerza que podía ver como impedía que la sangre fluyera.

_Contrólate, no la quieres lastimar._ Se repetía una y otra vez.

Entonces dejó caer sus manos a su lado. Y Bella sintió alivio, inmediatamente mis manos reemplazaron las suyas, el frío ayudaría si le dolía.

Los pensamientos de Jacob estaban más llenos de odio de lo que nunca estuvieron. Quería matarme como debería, pero no pensaba en el hecho de que yo era un vampiro, sino que estaba a lado de Bella, y en lo que ella le había dicho hace unos momentos para hacerle perder el control.

Todavía no estaba tranquilo, me preocupaba que Jacob entrara en fase teniendo a Bella tan cerca, incluso Seth, que estaba a su lado tratando de calmarlo. Sam y Quil entraron en ese momento, cuidando la situación, que no se saliera de control.

"Anda, Jake. Vámonos." _Por favor, por favor. Escúchame Jake. Vas a lastimar a alguien._

Seth seguía rogando a Jacob porque se fueran. Jacob estaba demasiado fuera de sí, como para irse por su propia voluntad. Su mente seguía pensando en una sola cosa: matarme.

"Te mataré." Sus ojos se enfocaron solamente en mí. No había nada más en su mente que el deseo incontrolable de matarme, de acabar conmigo en ese mismo momento. Sus palabras apenas eran un susurro, la furia no lo dejaba ser él mismo. Se estaba ahogando con las ganas de matarme, pero no veía la forma de hacerlo. "Te mataré yo mismo. Lo haré ahora"

Empezó a temblar de una forma casi compulsiva, estaba a punto de entrar en fase, lastimaría a alguien.

"Seth, quítate del medio." Le dije a Seth, cuando Sam gruñó de una forma brusca, creyendo que mis palabras significaban que quería atacar a Jacob. No le gustaba a donde se dirigía la situación, aún si estaba equivocado. Si Seth estaba tan cerca de Jacob saldría lastimado.

"No lo hagas Jake. Retrocede. Vamos." Lo único en su mente era yo. Así que ni se dio cuenta de que Seth lo estaba empujando, alejándolo de Bella y de mí. Sam se dio cuenta lo de que Seth trataba de hacer y se le unió para ayudarlo. Puso su hocico sobre el pecho de Jacob y empezó a empujarlo. Entre Seth y Sam lograron alejar a Jacob. Hasta que estuve seguro que Bella ya no podía verlos. Quil seguía a la vista y Bella le susurró.

"Lo siento." _Claro._ Pensó el lobo. Decidí que era hora de calmar a Bella.

"Todo esta bien ahora, Bella." Le aseguré, sabía que se culparía por lo que acababa de pasar.

_Hey, tú, chupasangre. ¿Seth estará bien, si vuelve?_

Su mirada estaba llena de odio. No el mismo odio que Jacob sentía hacia mí. Pero el natural que existe entre los vampiros y hombres lobo. Así que le respondí de la misma forma fría en que él me hablo en su mente. Solo asentí una sola vez en su dirección.

_Bien._

Con eso se dio la vuelta y siguió a la oscuridad a donde se habían ido los demás. Podía escuchar que Jacob todavía no se tranquilizaba. Sam y Seth y lo demás estaban tratando de impedir que se les fuera de las manos e hiciera por regresar hacia nosotros.

Mi familia había estado cerca de la acción. Se habían preocupado, y si algo hubiera salido mal, ya estarían aquí. Pero Alice había visto que Bella y yo estaríamos de regreso en unos minutos.

"Muy bien." Entonces no habría más problemas. ¿Qué más podría haber? "Regresemos." Le dije volteando a verla. Aún veía algo de preocupación en sus ojos.

"Pero Jake-" Jacob. Se había ido. Pero sabía a lo que se refería.

"Sam lo tiene controlado. Se fue." La verdad es que todavía estaba temblando de furia. Tan pronto como estuviera en La Push, dejaría que entrara en fase. Quizá escuchando todas esas voces en su cabeza se calmaría, y preferiría estar solo, como humano.

"Edward, lo siento tanto. Fui estúpida-" ¿Se tenía que culpar siempre por Jacob?

"No hiciste nada malo-" Eso era verdad. No había sido malo lo que dijo, pero tampoco lo correcto.

"¡Tengo una gran bocota! ¿Porqué habría... no debí dejar que me hiciera eso. ¿En qué estaba pensando?"

"No te preocupes." Le dije tocando ligeramente su rostro. "Necesitamos volver a la recepción antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia."

Ya habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que me habían visto bailando a lado de mi Bella, y unos cuantos más desde que deje a Tanya en medio de la pista para entrar al bosque. Todavía no se notaba nuestra ausencia de forma extraña. Claro que los invitados nos buscaban con la mirada, ese día estábamos en el centro de la atención de todos.

"Dame dos segundos." Me pidió Bella. Para recuperar el aliento, y calmar los nervios, seguramente.

"¿Mi vestido?" Me preguntó un poco preocupada, suprimí las ganas de reírme de su expresión. Estaba fuera de lugar la diversión. No podía sacar de mi cabeza la escena que acabábamos de presenciar. Pensando el porque Jacob se había puesto de esa forma. Debería haberlo dejado matarme, siquiera considerar el estar con Bella mientras era humana.

"Luces bien. Ni un cabello fuera de lugar."

Bella tomó dos respiraciones profundas, y su rostro se calmó. "Está bien. Vamos."

Parecía realmente relajada, así que le creí. Rodeé mis brazos sobre su cintura, y empezamos a caminar de regreso a la recepción. Las luces aparecieron segundos después. En cuanto estuvimos a la vista de todos, giré a Bella hacia la pista de baile, y empezamos donde habíamos estado hace unos minutos, antes que Jacob hubiera estado aquí. Bella miró a su alrededor. Buscando algún signo de que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasó en el bosque. Su búsqueda era innecesaria, solo mi familia y la de Tanya se habían percatado.

Jasper y Emmett estaban en la orilla de la pista, habían estado cerca por si acaso yo hubiera necesitado su ayuda.

_¿Todo bien, Edward?_

Me preguntaron antes que nos vieran entrar a la luz los invitados. Solo había asentido con la cabeza, y murmurado rápidamente bajo mi aliento, que todo estaba controlado.

Quise asegurarme que mi Bella estuviera bien. No parecía que ya hubiese asimilado lo que pasó. Su rostro aún mostraba un poco de ansiedad.

"¿Estás—" Empecé a preguntarle, cuando me interrumpió.

"Estoy bien," respondió, y su voz sonaba segura. Aunque había un sentimiento escondido detrás de sus palabras. "No puedo creer lo que hice. ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?"

"Nada está mal en ti." Le aseguré. Sorprendentemente no respondió a lo que le dije. Estaba pensando seriamente en algo más. Aún así lo mismo. Por eso me sorprendió cuales fueron sus siguientes palabras. Como deseaba poder leer su mente en ese momento, saber en realidad que estaba pensando.

"Se terminó. No hay que pensar en eso de nuevo esta noche." Claro que no. Pensé. Lo siento, amor. Pero no puedo. ¿Cómo no pensar en cada una de sus palabras, cada uno de sus pensamientos? Estaban llenos de verdad. Eso ya lo sabía, llevaba semanas repitiéndole lo mismo a mi Bella. Tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Que no sería capaz de tenerla entre mis brazos de esa forma, y no perderme en el placer de tocar su suave y tibia piel, con mi fría y dura piel sobre la de ella. No podría mantenerme concentrado en no lastimarla. ¿Cómo lo haría, cómo siquiera lo intentaría?

"¿Edward?" Bella me habló, cuando no le contesté. Cerré mis ojos y puse mi frente contra la suya.

¿Qué le iba a decir, que no le hubiera dicho ya? Estaba cansado de insistirle que no era una buena idea que tuviera sexo conmigo hasta después de ser un vampiro, y no corriéramos ningún peligro, ella de morir, y yo de ser el causante de su muerte.

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ella? Matarla en nuestra noche de bodas. Prefería que ese perro me matara antes de que mis peores pesadillas se volvieran realidad.

"Jacob tiene razón", susurré mientras seguía preguntándome porque no era capaz de darle un no a mi Bella. "¿Qué estoy pensando?"

"No la tiene." Bella susurró sus palabras. No me iba a convencer de lo contrario. No tenía que escuchar sus palabras diciéndome que mataría a mi Bella para creer que era verdad. "Jacob es demasiado prejuicioso para ver algo claramente." Seguía diciéndome, tratando de convencerme de que él estaba equivocado. No lo estaba. Pero sabía que no podría convencer a Bella de que ese era el caso.

"Debería haber dejado que me matara por siquiera pensar el intentarlo." Murmuré tan bajo, que había creído que Bella no escuchó lo que dije.

"¡Basta!" Bella me dijo de una forma casi feroz. Como el gatito que se cree un tigre. Su coraje no me motivaba a sonreír como lo habría hecho en otras ocasiones. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y esperó a que abriera los ojos para decirme lo que pensaba.

Me dolía más el tener a Bella de esa forma cuando este era su día. Así que abrí los ojos y me preparé para lo que me venía.

"Tú y yo. Eso es lo único que importa. La única cosa sobre la que tienes permitido pensar ahora. ¿Me escuchaste?"

"Sí." Le dije en un suspiro. Ella era lo único en que pensaba. No había nadie más que ocupara mis pensamientos. Así que no había forma de negarme a sus palabras.

"Olvida que Jacob vino." Me dijo mi Bella. Había un tono escondido en su voz que me sorprendió. Como si ella misma estuviera decidida a hacer lo que me estaba pidiendo a mí. "Por mí. Prométeme que lo olvidarás."

No había nada que fuera capaz de negarle a este hermoso ángel que tenía frente a mí, rogándome que ella fuera lo único en que me concentrara.

Miré dentro de sus ojos por un momento. Y sentí que podía volver a ver todo el camino a su alma. Iba a destruir todo lo puro que mi Bella tenía en ella. Pero sus ojos me suplicaban porque cumpliera su pedido. Me rogaban que lo hiciera.

"Te lo prometo."

"Gracias. Edward, no estoy asustada." ¿Cómo no podía estarlo? Yo estaba aterrado, como nunca lo había estado. No era como si fuera a llegar tarde a salvarla de algún desconocido que quisiera arrebatármela de mi lado, era yo de quien tenía que cuidarla ahora.

"Yo si." Le dije en un susurro. Apenas tenía el valor de decirle esas palabras.

"No lo estés." Bella respiró profundamente, y sonrió. Sus ojos cambiaron, encontrando una forma de cambiar la repentina atmósfera tensa que nos rodeada. "Por cierto, te amo."

Que mejor forma de ablandar mi corazón, y hacer que el hielo que lo había mantenido, hasta conocerla congelado, se derritiera. Me amaba como yo a ella. De verdad no estaba asustada.

"Es por eso que estamos aquí."

_Oh, es hora de que te calmes, hermanito._

"Estás acaparando a la novia." ¿Esa era su forma de calmarme? Me estaba alejando del único tranquilizante que funcionaba en mí. Mi Bella.

_Mira esto._ Pensaba Emmett, mientras veía sus siguientes palabras.

"Déjame bailar con mi pequeña hermana. Que esta podría ser mi ultima oportunidad para hacerla sonrojar."

Dicho y hecho. Bella se sonrojó al escuchar sus palabras.

_Te lo dije._

Emmett se echó a reír cuando vio que sus palabras habían causado el efecto deseado.

Dejé a mi Bella bailando con mi hermano. Me dirigí a la mesa donde mi familia se encontraba, esperando por mí a que me acercara. Les explique de forma resumida lo que había sucedido, y se tranquilizaron al asegurarles que todo estaba bien ahora. Platicamos, e incluso reímos un rato, estaba empezando a olvidar, como Bella deseaba, todo lo que había pasado. Acompañé a mi familia por unos minutos más. Mi ángel estaba bailando con varios de los invitados con quien aún no lo hacía.

Cuando me dirigía de regreso a Bella, me acordé de un detalle.

_Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento, ¿sí?_

"Solo asegúrate que no vuelva a pasar."

"Claro que no, Edward." _Ya verás._

Estuve satisfecho con la respuesta de mi hermana. Bella estaba tan hermosa esa noche, que Alice debió haberla hecho mirarse en un espejo.

Cuando tuve a mi Bella de nuevo entre mis brazos, decidí no mostrarle más mi preocupación, y cumplir con mi promesa. Olvidarme de que Jacob había venido. Mi Bella sonrió ante un pensamiento que no podía escuchar, y recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Su cuerpo contra el mío enviaba cada vez que la tocaba una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Era de placer, y la apreté más cerca a mí.

"Podría acostumbrarme a esto." Me dijo mientras bailábamos. Ahora entendía porque no se había quejado de tener que bailar al inicio de la noche.

"¿No me digas que has superado tus problemas con el baile?"

"Bailar no es tan malo - contigo. Pero estaba pensando más en esto," mientras me decía lo que pensaba, se apretó aún más contra mi pecho. "en nunca tener que dejarte ir." En nunca tener que dejarte ir. Que hermosas palabras, y cuanta felicidad inyectaban a mi corazón. Cada vez que Bella ponía en palabras su amor, y su deseo de estar conmigo para siempre, sentía que mi corazón podría empezar a latir de nuevo en cualquier momento.

"Nunca." Le prometí a ella y a mí mismo. Era lo que más queríamos ambos, y ya no me negaría más a que se hiciera realidad. Me incliné hacia ella, y la besé.

Empecé el beso suavemente, pensando y disfrutando de la sensación que sentía cuando sus labios estaban contra los míos. Sintiendo esa corriente salir disparada por todos lados, disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel de sus carnosos labios, sus manos enganchadas en mi cuello.

No había empezado a disfrutar totalmente del ángel que estaba en mis brazos cuando escuché esa molesta vocecita que interrumpía ese momento.

"¡Bella! ¡Ya es hora!" Gritó Alice a mi Bella. En ese momento no me importaba lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, estaba con mi ángel, y no quería dejarla ir, no todavía.

_¡Edward! Déjala que venga conmigo._

Sentí un deseo profundo de desaparecer a lado de mi ángel, donde nada ni nadie pudieran separarnos incluso por un segundo. Mis labios se unieron a los de Bella con más emoción y deseos que antes. Entonces escuché el sonido más hermoso que en mi vida había sentido en mi pecho resonar, los latidos del corazón de mi Bella empezaban a acelerarse, como lo hacían cada vez que mis labios estaban sobre los suyos, cada vez que mis manos tocaban su piel. Sus manos empezaron a sudar, y sentía como ejercía más fuerza para no despegarse de mi cuello, de mis labios.

"¿Quieres perder el avión?" _¿Eh, Edward?_ "Estoy segura que tendrán una encantadora luna de miel acampando en el aeropuerto mientras esperan por otro vuelo."

¿No se rendía?

Giré un milímetro mi cabeza en su dirección, nunca separando mis labios de los de Bella, para decirle.

"Vete, Alice."

Volví ese milímetro para seguir besando a mi hermoso ángel.

"¿Bella, quieres usar ese vestido en el avión?" No, no se rendía. Siguió insistiendo. Pero parecía que Bella ni siquiera la escuchaba. Su atención se centraba en nuestros labios, y su piel contra la mía.

_Agh, Edward. _Alice gruñó y sus siguientes palabras me dejaron congelado. "Le diré a donde la piensas llevar, Edward. Así que ayúdame, porque se lo diré."

Detuve el beso, y me separé de Bella. Volteé a ver mi hermana preferida, y repetí las palabras que tantas veces había usado en ella. No había otra forma de llamarle.

"Eres terriblemente pequeña para ser tan inmensamente irritante."

"No elegí el vestido perfecto para irse de viaje, para que no sea usado." Me dijo Alice, mientras en su mente veía una visión de ella sacando su pequeña lengua hacia mí. Se ahorró el paso de hacerlo en el momento, ya que sabía que ya lo había visto. Tomó la mano de Bella y le dijo. "Ven conmigo, Bella."

Bella jaló su brazo un poco, regresó hacia mí y se paró en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar mis labios y darme un último beso.

_¡Edward!_

Alice me gritó en su mente, jalando a Bella, ahora de forma impaciente, llevándosela lejos de mí lado.

_Mírala, no quiere alejarse de Edward._

Pensaban mayormente los invitados, riendo un poco por el show que acabábamos de presentar, mi hermana, Bella y yo. Mi ángel se dio por vencido y dejó que Alice la guiara dentro de la casa.

_Edward, no tardaremos mucho. Estará contigo, y nada más contigo muy pronto. ¿Tenías que hacerlo tan difícil?_

Alice me gritaba en su mente, mientras caminaban dentro de la casa. Esme y Renée esperaban pacientemente en la habitación de Alice.

Escuché como mi Bella le agradecía a mi hermana por lo que había hecho con la boda. Como había estado encantada con su trabajo. La verdad es que había sido la más bella boda que nadie había tenido jamás. Bella tenía razón. Pero solo por el hecho de que ella era la novia y yo el afortunado novio. Ahora marido y mujer.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Bella había entrado en la casa, seguramente ya estaban a punto de bajar. Alice me había hablado para decirme que la esperara en las escaleras. Cuando los invitados vieron que mi familia y yo nos dirigíamos al interior de la casa, todos nos siguieron, adivinando que los novios ya estaban a punto de partir a su luna de miel.

"Edward, hijo. Cuida de Bella. Estaremos esperando por ustedes a su regreso." Me dijo Carlisle, pensando que a nuestro regreso todo estaría listo para irnos a Alaska y convertir a Bella en un vampiro.

"Gracias, Carlisle."

_No te preocupes, Edward. Todo saldrá bien._

"Todo está en su lugar, Edward. Las maletas ya están en el carro." Me dijo Jasper, acercándose a mí por detrás.

"Gracias."

Entonces escuché a Renée y Bella hablar en la cima de las escaleras.

"Te quiero, mamá. Estoy muy alegre de que tengas a Phil. Cuídense el uno al otro." Escuchaba que mi Bella le decía con una emoción profunda a su mamá. Pensando que después de esto no sería capaz de volver a verla, por lo menos dentro un año.

"Yo también te quiero, Bella, cariño." Siguieron así mientras descendían por las escaleras, los pensamientos de Renée estaban impregnados de una profunda tristeza por ver a su hija irse a su luna de miel, pero también llena de alegría porque sabía que Bella sería feliz a mí lado.

"Adiós, mamá. Te quiero."

Bella le dijo por última vez. Llegando al término de las escaleras, donde yo estaba esperando por ella, estiré mi mano para que la tomara con la suya. La tomó mientras buscaba con la mirada entre las personas que nos rodeaban para despedirnos. Estaba casi seguro que buscaba a Charlie, quien estaba casi escondido de la vista, recargado sobre una pared. Hasta donde estaba escuchaba como lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Sus pensamientos se centraban en su única hija, que se iba de su luna de miel, para ya no volver a casa con él, su padre, sino con su esposo.

"¿Papá?" Bella me preguntó, mientras seguía buscando el lugar donde estaba su papá.

"Por acá." Le dije, la traje conmigo entre los invitados que hacían espacio para dejarnos pasar hasta donde estaba Charlie. Cuando Bella lo vio, exclamó.

"¡Oh, papá!" Le dijo, mientras se acercaba y rodeaba sus brazos para darle un abrazo. Escuché como ahora mi Bella empezaba a llorar de la emoción de ver a Charlie en esa forma. Charlie le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda. Pensando en la vergüenza de haber sido encontrado así. Pero alegre de que su hija no se haya ido sin primero buscarlo para despedirse de él.

"Listo, entonces. No quieres perder tu avión." Charlie le respondió. Sus pensamientos eran tristes, aún más de lo que habían sido los de Renée.

_Más vale que Edward la cuide con su vida._ Era lo que más alcanzaba a leer en su mente. Que la cuidara. Estaba seguro que Bella estaría bien a mí lado.

"Te quiero para siempre, papá. No lo olvides."

"Yo también, Bells. Siempre lo he hecho, siempre lo haré."

Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla al despedirse, y Charlie le devolvió el gesto, dándole otro beso en la mejilla húmeda de mi Bella.

"Llámame." Le pidió Charlie.

"Pronto." Fue lo único que Bella le dijo.

"Vete, entonces. No quieres llegar tarde." Charlie le dijo de repente. Su vergüenza a las demostraciones de amor lo estaban atacando. Bella se levantó y regresó hacia mí.

Tomó mi mano y volvimos por entre las personas, que volvían a hacer espacio para dejarnos pasar.

"¿Estás lista?" Le pregunté a mi Bella.

"Lo estoy." Bella respondió. Había una convicción en sus palabras, que me convenció de que sus palabras eran reales.

Cuando estuvimos en el marco de la puerta, le di un beso a mi ángel. Todos aplaudían en ese momento. Me alejé de ella, y rodeé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, caminamos hacia el auto y la audiencia empezó a lanzar arroz hacia nosotros. En ese momento metí a mi Bella en el carro cuando Emmett comenzó a lanzarlos directo a mi espalda, haciendo que rebotaron y cayeran sobre mi Bella.

"¡Emmett!" Dije bajo mi aliento.

_¿Qué pasa, hermanito? Es solo un poco de arroz._

Me decía Emmett en un tono inocente. Como si no supiera que el arroz caía sobre Bella.

Cuando estuvimos los dos dentro del auto, aceleré a toda velocidad, Bella ni siquiera se quejó de ella. Abrió la ventanilla del auto y se asomó, viendo hacia la casa que se alejaba poco a poco de nuestra vista. Entonces la escuché gritar.

"Los quiero." Apreté su mano, como si esa frase hubiera sido dicha para mí. Respondiendo a su voz.

"Te amo." Le dije, cuando sus ojos volvieron a mi rostro. Se inclinó hacia mí y recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

"Es por eso que estamos aquí." Me dijo de la misma forma en que yo le había dicho. Besé su cabello.

Apreté el acelerador cuando de repente escuché sus pensamientos otra vez. Jacob estaba siguiéndonos en el interior del bosque, no quería perder su última oportunidad para alejar a Bella de mí lado.

No comenté nada acerca del ruido que poco a poco escuché más fuerte. Bella tampoco lo hizo y lo dejé pasar. Pronto la velocidad del auto fue demasiado para él, se dio por vencido, sabiendo que Bella lo había escuchado y no hizo nada para detener el auto.

Jacob aulló de una forma, que solo decía cuan infeliz estaba del hecho de que Bella se alejaba de él conmigo. Para siempre. Él ya no podía hacer nada, Bella y yo estábamos juntos.

* * *

**P.D.**

**Hay una lectora que me pidió que por favor no incluyera a Jacob y Renesmee juntos en la historia (Soniia! es la lectora), chica, creeme que a mí tampoco me gusta para nada que estén juntos, pero no sería capaz de cambiar la historia. LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO. Siento que es como si separaramos a nuestra pareja preferida EDWARD&BELLA... Espero que lo que haga con la historia te guste, en realidad no sabemos bien lo que Jacob piensa en esa parte de la historia, trataré de hacerlo disfrutable y que no lo odies. Trataré, porque a mí tampoco me cae bien Jacob. Adiós.**

**Dejen sus reviews, aún los leo!**


	6. Chapter 5, ISLA ESME

**Hola chicas! Me tardé un poquito en llegar hoy, pero quí esot... Lunes. =D**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, los comentarios de verdad me hacen más feliz, y eso me empuja a venir, así que sigan comentando!**

**Este es el quinto capítulo, empezaré a trabajar en el siguiente hoy mismo. A ver que les parece este. Yo creo que los siguientes dos capítulos estarán hasta el sabado, los subiré los dos para que a espera valga la pena no como el pasado... Lo siento, sigo sin internet...**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5. Isla Esme

El viaje en auto transcurrió de forma tranquila. Bella permaneció recostada sobre mi hombro, su mano estaba seguramente entrelazada con la mía. Sus ojos se perdían en mi mirada cada vez que volteaba a verla, y rozaba mis labios en su cabello, su frente, sus labios, su mano enlazada en la mía. Mientras llegábamos a Seattle para tomar nuestro vuelo hacia Houston, pensaba en lo que nos esperaba llegando a nuestro destino, Bella seguía segura de querer intentarlo. Y aunque era lo que más deseaba, darle todo lo que ella me pidiera, me aterraba la idea de estar tan cerca de ella como me emocionaba. Tendría que ejercer un control personal como nunca lo había intentado. Su olor aún hacía que mi garganta ardiera en fuego cada vez que lo olía, pero era diferente, no había cambiado su olor, sino mis reacciones, el deseo que una vez tuve de beberme hasta la última gota de su sangre, se había ido, mi ser escapaba de la sola idea de tocar su suave piel con mis dientes, encajarlos y tener su dulce sangre en mi boca. Nunca permitiría que mi ángel dejara este mundo, sino era conmigo a su lado. Nunca sería el causante de su muerte. Nunca. Lo juré en ese mismo momento.

"¿Houston?" Preguntó mi Bella, mostrando su confusión alzando sus cejas. No había soltado ni una sola palabra acerca del lugar donde pasaríamos los siguientes días.

"Es sólo una parada en el camino." Le aseguré a mi Bella con una sonrisa. Había planeado cada detalle para nuestra luna de miel. Todo sería en orden de que mi ángel se sintiera a gusto, que no hubiera nada que no le gustara. Estaba casi seguro que no habría quejas del resultado.

El camino a Houston no fue muy largo, aunque Bella había caído dormida en mis brazos en el momento que estábamos a bordo. No abrió los ojos hasta que el avión aterrizó y la tomé entre mis brazos para levantarla del asiento. Sus ojos apenas se abrieron, y sentí como luchaba para mantenerse lo suficientemente despierta para caminar entre las terminales. Era una suerte que su cuerpo tuviera el peso como de una pluma, soporté todo su peso entre mis brazos, no que me molestara tenerla en mis brazos. Cuando llegamos a registrarnos y se dio cuenta de a donde llegaría nuestro próximo destino.

"¿Río de Janeiro?" Creí que su tono sería como el que escuché en Seattle, pero escuchaba algo de emoción. El clima del sur de América era más parecido al que tanto amaba. El calor y la playa. Me dio gusto que por lo menos mi sorpresa iba por buen camino. O eso creía. No íbamos exactamente a Río.

"Otra parada." Fue lo único que le respondí. Y para mi sorpresa, Bella no dijo nada.

Sabía que mi Bella no había logrado dormir como deseaba en los últimos dos días, y en el vuelo a Houston no tuvo oportunidad de descansar apropiadamente.

El vuelo a Río de Janeiro era lo suficientemente largo para darle oportunidad a mi Bella de descansar, había caído dormida de la misma forma que la última vez, entre mis brazos, durmió delicadamente. Y yo me conformé con sostener su frágil y delicado cuerpo, su hermoso rostro estaba contra mi pecho. Todo el vuelo o casi todo, porque hubo ocasiones en las que tenía que fingir estar dormido, me pasé observando las finas líneas de su rostro, su suave y delicada piel, sus carnosos labios, ligeramente abiertos, escuchando su respiración, los latidos de su corazón. Todo lo que tanto me atraía a ella, todo lo que me llamaba a amarla como nunca lo había hecho.

¿Cómo iba a hacer lo que nos esperaba dentro de unas horas? Bella seguía sin arrepentirse, sus palabras estaban llenas de confianza, esa confianza en mí, mi fuerza, que a mí me faltaba. De una cosa si estaba seguro, no permitiría que por ningún motivo mi Bella saliera herida de esta situación, no lo haría. Le daría a Bella lo que tanto deseaba antes de convertirla en un monstruo como yo. No podía negárselo, aunque estuviera seguro de que debía hacerlo. Que debía impedir que esto pasara, antes de que algo saliera mal. La amaba tanto como ella a mí, eso era suficiente para no lastimarla.

Después de varias horas de vuelo, el sol se estaba ocultando cuando el avión empezó a descender. Cuando Bella despertó, sus ojos ya no luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, no sentía su cuerpo a punto de caer al suelo por la fatiga, aún así mantuve mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

No me tomó mucho tiempo localizar un taxi que nos pudiera llevar a nuestro destino. Bella esperó pacientemente por el chofer a que subiera las maletas en el auto, mientras yo le daba órdenes del lugar al que nos dirigíamos. Veía en los ojos de mi ángel que no podía entender ni una palabra que salía de mi boca. Suprimí las ganas de reírme de su expresión. Pasamos por las calles llenas de personas, Río era una de las ciudades más vivas de Brasil, estaban de fiesta los trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Después de un momento, sentí que Bella se retorcía por algo, no entendí porque reaccionaba de esa forma, pero los nervios estaban atacándome y no tuve el valor de sacar las palabras y preguntarle que estaba pensando. No tenía idea que íbamos a hacer.

Después de algunos minutos, dejamos atrás las luces de la ciudad y llegamos al muelle, donde tomaríamos nuestro siguiente transporte. Nos acercábamos cada vez más a nuestro destino. El chofer del taxi bajó nuestras maletas, y después de pagar por sus servicios se alejó. Dejándonos en el muelle, guié a Bella hacia el yate, que Carlisle había adquirido años atrás, precisamente al regalarle la isla a Esme. Mientras caminábamos, veía como Bella admiraba cada unos de los yates alineados, todos blancos y muy lujosos. Nos detuvimos frente al nuestro, tomé las maletas con las dos manos y las puse en el suelo del yate.

Tan pronto como estuvieron en el suelo, regresé rápidamente para ayudar a mi Bella a subir, con su suerte, caería directo al mar, sino la ayudaba. Bella se sentó en la orilla del yate, mientras yo me preparaba para salir hacia Isla Esme. Veía de reojo como los ojos de Bella estaban grandes de sorpresa, nunca había mencionado a Bella nada de barcos, no había habido por qué hacerlo. Era raro que mi familia y yo usáramos uno. Ninguno de mis hermanos habían estado aquí, solo Carlisle y Esme, y ahora nosotros. Zarpamos después unos momentos. Bella había estado muy silenciosa desde que habíamos dejado el aeropuerto, y yo no veía como romper el silencio.

Seguía pensando como hacer lo que nos esperaba, como empezar. No tenía idea. Pero mientras nos alejábamos de la ciudad, y las luces se apagaban tras nosotros, la velocidad iba subiendo, y sentía la misma emoción por las altas velocidades, sentía la brisa del mar golpear mi rostro, y el clima cálido que sabía cuanto le gustaba a mi Bella, pensaba en todo lo que pasaría dentro de unos momentos, si todo salía bien, nuestra relación alcanzaría un nuevo nivel, amar a Bella de esa forma, me emocionaba, tantas veces había fantaseado con tener a Bella de esa forma entre mis brazos, solo que ahora, siendo ella mí esposa, lo tenía permitido. Siempre que mi mente divagaba con imágenes de mi Bella en esa forma, me odiaba por ser tan humano y tan hombre. Bella merecía mi respeto.

La brisa del mar, y las gotas de agua que salpicaban a mí Bella, estaban haciendo que su aroma fuera más potente, mi garganta ardía, pero de nuevo, al ver su rostro, su piel, otro tipo de hambre me atacaba. Con el cual tenía que ejercer aún más control sobre mí.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que zarpamos, y supuse que Bella no pudo suprimir más tiempo su curiosidad. Después de todo, aún no tenía idea de a donde nos dirigíamos.

"¿Falta mucho para llegar?"

"Media hora más." Le dije a mi ángel que se aferraba en el momento con sus manos al asiento. La imagen me hizo sonreír. A mi Bella no le gustaba la velocidad.

Bella no volvió a comentar nada más. Puse mis ojos de nuevo hacia el mar, en unos minutos sería capaz de ver la forma de la isla delante de nosotros. Me emocionaba el ver como mi Bella reaccionaría a mi sorpresa.

¿Qué pensaría? ¿Le gustaría? El lugar era muy parecido a cada una de nuestras propiedades. Ya que Esme era la encargada de diseñar y decorar, tendía a usar los mismos colores y proporciones. Seguramente Bella se daría cuenta. Quizá la haría sentir más cómoda, más como en casa.

Después de unos veinte minutos, podía ver la forma de la isla creciendo mientras nos acercábamos, la emoción me llenó, y sin despegar mí vista de la isla, le hablé a Bella,

"Bella, mira allá." Le dije apuntando hacia el lugar exacto donde podía ver la isla. Al ver que no respondía, supe que era demasiado pronto para sus ojos. Me recordó al momento, hace dos años, cuando la llevé a nuestro prado, e igual, le dije que viera el lugar a donde íbamos antes que sus ojos fueran capaces de verlo. Bella se quedó callada, esperando, quizá, a poder ver lo que le mostraba.

La luna estaba completamente llena, dejaba un camino de luz por encima del agua del mar que iba a dar directo a Isla Esme. Podía ver la vegetación que la rodeaba, moviéndose de un lado a otra al ritmo del viento que soplaba suavemente. Las olas golpeaban delicadamente la orilla de la playa. Era una vista hermosa y pacifica.

Después de un momento, Bella preguntó, en un tono, poco más alto que un susurro.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Su voz sonaba asombrada por lo que nos recibía en frente de nosotros. Estaba girando hacia el norte de la isla, para detenerme en el pequeño muelle. Volteé a verla, y al ver su rostro, brillando de una forma hermosa a la luz de la luna, me dejó sin aliento.

Sonreí y le respondí. "Esta es Isla Esme."

Bella seguía admirando la belleza de la isla, mientras yo bajaba absolutamente la velocidad del bote, lo que quedó fue suficiente para pararnos exactamente en el muelle. Cuando apagué el motor, todo quedó en silencio. Podía escuchar hasta el más mínimo movimiento. Las olas golpeando el bote, la orilla de la playa, la brisa en mi rostro, en mi cabello, la brisa golpeando ligeramente la piel de mi Bella, su cabello moviéndose a su ritmo, su respiración, y lo más importante, los latidos de su corazón.

"¿Isla Esme?" Preguntó en la misma voz baja que hace un momento, su voz sonaba más fuerte de lo que era, por el silencio que nos rodeaba.

"Un regalo de Carlisle – Esme nos ofreció el prestárnosla." Bella arrugó la frente al escuchar mis palabras. Podía imaginar lo que pasaba por su mente. Una isla de regalo. Quizá así entendería que para nosotros el dinero no era nada, no valía nada. Por eso no me importaría gastar cada moneda que poseyera en ella.

Tomé las maletas del mismo lugar donde las había dejado al subir, y las coloqué en el muelle. Me giré para verla, y pensé en tomar solo su mano, pero estaba ansioso por tenerla entre mis brazos de nuevo, el viaje había durado poco menos de una hora, los minutos más tortuosos; deseaba, ansiaba sostenerla contra mi cuerpo otra vez.

"¿No se supone que esperes a que estemos en el umbral?" Me preguntó cuando la tenía en mis brazos, le faltaba aliento por haberla sorprendido.

"No soy nada sino minucioso." Le respondí con una sonrisa. Así era, había pensado demasiado en donde deberíamos de pasar nuestra luna de miel, deseaba que todo saliera bien.

Tomé a Bella con un solo brazo, y así poder cargar las maletas con la otra mano. De esa forma nos dirigimos dentro de la isla, entre la vegetación que nos rodeaba, había un camino de arena que nos llevaba hacia la casa. Todo el tiempo, sentía como si mi corazón fuera capaz de volver a latir, estaría frenético. Ese momento escuché los latidos del corazón de mi Bella, era como si a través de ella mi corazón se reflejara. Su corazón empezó a latir de forma descontrolada, y escuché como su respiración se había detenido.

¿Qué estás pensando?

Quería preguntarle con todas mis fuerzas, pero Bella mantuvo su mirada al frente, donde ya se podía vislumbrar la casa, mis ojos en su rostro, y sabía que ella los podía sentir, aún así mantuvo su mirada al frente. De verdad quería preguntarle que pensaba, pero estaba tan nervioso que no lograba concentrarme correctamente, algo que no debería estar pasando, debía mantener mi mente fría, concentrada cada segundo, no me ayudaría si me distraía de esta forma, incluso antes de que pusiéramos un pie dentro de la casa.

Llegamos a la puerta y puse las maletas en el suelo, y me acerqué a la puerta, no había necesidad de que estuviera cerrada con seguro, apenas hoy habían venido por última vez desde que llamamos al equipo de limpieza, sabían que llegaríamos hoy, así que habían dejado abierto.

Sin pasar por el marco de la puerta, me mantuve parado, bajé mi mirada hacia el rostro de mi Bella, y decidí esperar hasta que pusiera sus ojos en mí, quería saber que estaba pensando, como se sentía, y no había mejor manera de saberlo, que viendo a través de sus hermosos ojos café chocolate que no sabían guardar secretos. Me dijeron lo que necesitaba en ese momento, cruzamos el marco de la puerta, y la mantuve en mis brazos.

Mientras caminábamos dentro de la casa, iba encendiendo cada una de las luces, no las necesitaba para ver, la oscuridad no era un impedimento para mis ojos, pero Bella sí necesitaba de la luz. Bella seguía sin decir una sola palabra. Estaba observando cada rincón de la casa, pude ver un parpadeo en sus ojos, reconocimiento. Se había dado cuenta del parecido. Su pulso se calmó un poco, y sentí que le gustaba mi elección para pasar nuestra luna de miel.

En ese momento llegamos a nuestro destino final, la recamara. Me detuve y encendí la última luz que se necesitaría esa noche. Bella observó cuidadosamente cada detalle dentro del cuarto, vi como su mirada se movía de las paredes al cristal que conformaba la pared más lejana del cuarto, se quedó mirando unos momentos, quizá apreciaba el paisaje que se veía a través del cristal, la luna brillaba en su totalidad y se escuchaban las olas como un tranquilo fondo de música. Su mirada se fue directo a la cama que estaba en el centro, sus ojos permanecieron observando la cama. No estaba seguro de querer saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

La coloqué en sus pies, no sabía que hacer o que decirle en el momento. No venía nada a mi mente.

"Yo… iré por las maletas." Decidí ir por ellas y traerlas al cuarto. Darle un minuto a mi Bella.

Regresé a la puerta de en frente en lo que duró uno de los latidos de su corazón. Al menos se escuchaban tranquilos. Su respiración también lo estaba. Me detuve un momento, escuché sus pasos avanzando en línea recta, ¿hacia la cama? ¡Dios! ¿Qué iba a hacer si regresaba y estaba en ella, esperando por mí? Escuché como su delicada mano rozaba la red de la cama.

Regresé de inmediato a su lado, no soportaba estar mucho tiempo lejos de ella. Puse las maletas sobre el tocador. Entonces vi como el clima caluroso estaba afectando la temperatura de su cuerpo. Unas gotas de sudor empezaban a caer sobre su cuello.

Sin poder evitarlo, me acerqué por detrás de ella, ni siquiera escuchó mis pasos. Alcé mi mano, y pasé uno de mis fríos dedos sobre su piel, limpiando el rastro de sudor que se formaba al caer por su piel. Bella ni siquiera tembló por el frío de mi piel. Su piel era tan suave...

"Está un poco caluroso aquí." Le expliqué a Bella, sabiendo que era consciente del hecho. Había pensado que ese clima haría las cosas mejor. Por lo menos Bella no se congelaría del frío entre mis brazos. "Pensé… que sería mejor."

"Minucioso." Bella dijo por debajo de su aliento. Su palabra me hizo sonreír, quizá nunca había salido esa risa de mí, era nerviosa. Nunca había estado en una situación como esta.

"Traté de pensar en todo lo que pudiera hacer esto…. más fácil." Le dije a mi Bella, pensando en que este clima era más apropiado para que Bella quisiera pasar el resto del tiempo entre mis brazos. Lo que me hacía más feliz que nada.

Al escuchar mis palabras, Bella tragó saliva de una forma ruidosa, estaba nerviosa, y aún no levantaba su mirada hacia mi rostro. Pensé que ni ella ni yo sabíamos como empezar esto, necesitábamos una distracción, algo que nos relajara y preparara.

"Me preguntaba" le dije cuidadosamente, creí que sería una buena idea. "si… primero… ¿tal vez quisieras nadar en la oscuridad conmigo?" No podía creer cuan nervioso estaba. Después de todo Bella ya era mi esposa, era lo normal. Así que tomé aire profundamente, y cuando volví a hablar, mi voz volvió a sonar razonablemente normal. "El agua estará caliente. Esta es la clase de playa que apruebas."

"Suena bien." Bella respondió y su voz se quebró al final. Era más fácil para mí el controlar mis emociones que para ella.

"Estoy seguro que querrás un minuto o dos para ser humana... Fue un largo viaje." Le daría oportunidad para estar sola y pensar seriamente en lo que quería hacer, si es que seguía segura de querer hacerlo.

Lo mejor sería que se arrepintiera y me pidiera que lo dejáramos para cuando ella fuera un vampiro. La verdad era que no quería esperar, pero lo que quería y lo que debía ser, eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Así que cuando asintió una vez con su cabeza a mis palabras, me sentí un poco tramposo, estaba alentándola a hacerlo.

Acerqué mi cabeza a sus hombros, puse mis labios sobre la piel de su garganta, rocé suavemente su piel desde su garganta hasta la parte inferior de su oído. Luego le susurré. Su ahora demasiado caliente piel, causaba que la corriente eléctrica que sentía al estar tan cerca de ella me recorriera, me hizo sonreír, que bien se sentía el tener su hermosa piel tan cerca de mis labios. Sentí como un cosquilleo recorrió la parte de su cuello donde mi frío aliento tocaba su piel desnuda.

"No tarde demasiado, Sra. Cullen." Saltó un poco cuando me escuchó llamarla por su nuevo nombre. Me encantaba saber que mi piel tocando la suya todavía la estimulaba. La emocionaba.

Volví a poner mis labios sobre su piel, y recorriendo la piel de su cuello hasta la punta de su hombro, le dije. "Te esperaré en el agua."

Sabía perfectamente que no debíamos hacer esto, no todavía. Pero ahora todo mi ser deseaba tenerla y hacerla mía, solo mía. Pase a su frente, me dirigí hacia la puerta, donde iría a dar directo a la playa, donde esperaría por mi ángel a venir a mí. Un pensamiento travieso se vino a mi mente. Me llevé las manos hacia los botones de mi camisa, y los desabroché de forma lenta, sentía como los ojos de Bella seguían cada movimiento que hacía, uno por uno fueron dejando que mi camisa se abriera, hasta que llegué al último. Seguí caminando y dejé caer mi camisa en el piso. Estaba tentándola, casi seduciéndola para que me siguiera. Salí por las puertas y sentí como el aire entraba hacia la habitación.

Seguí caminando hacia la playa, mientras lo hacía a una velocidad humana. Pensaba cual sería la mejor forma de esperar a mí Bella, una cosa le había dicho, "te esperaré en el agua", ya me había quitado la camisa, y seguí pensando en que hacer ahora. Después de unos minutos de darle vueltas al asunto, me detuve frente a un tronco torcido que estaba a la orilla del camino de arena. Me quité los zapatos y los calcetines, después me llevé las manos, sin pensarlo, hacia mi pantalón, quité mi cinto y desabroché el botón, bajé el zipper y me quité el pantalón, después la ropa interior y las dejé a un lado del árbol. Me fui directo a la playa, y me sumergí.

El efecto que me hacía sentir el agua sobre mi piel desnuda, era tranquilizador, el sonido de las olas golpeando suavemente contra la arena, contra mi cuerpo, me permitía tener la mente clara, pensar con mayor facilidad acerca de la situación. No tenía ni idea de como lograría darle a Bella lo que me pedía, como hacerlo sin lastimarla, cómo lograría reunir la fuerza suficiente para no hacerle daño, para mantenerme concentrado.

¿Cómo mantenerme concentrado? Sí al estar solamente entre sus brazos, tocando sus labios con los míos, sus manos en mi cabello, aferrándose a mí por el cuello. Me hacían perderme en ella, mi mente se volvía loca y perdía toda la razón.

¿Cómo lo haría ahora, teniéndola tan cerca de mí cuerpo, su caliente piel sobre mi fría piel? Sus manos llegando a lugares donde nunca le había permitido estar tan cerca, mis manos en lugares que yo no me había permitido tener entre ellas. Mis labios sobre su piel desnuda, su rostro, su cabello, sus hombros, sus piernas... sí en ese momento, solo imaginando que todo su cuerpo estaría al alcance de mis manos, y todo mi cuerpo, todo mi ser, estaría al alcance de las suyas. Temblaba de anticipado placer.

Me concentré en cada una de sus palabras, cada uno de sus suspiros, cada una de sus miradas, cada una de sus sonrisas. Cada una de ellas dirigidas a mí. Cada vez que salían de sus labios un "te amo", cada vez que la veía dormir y en sus sueños suspiraba mi nombre, cada vez que sus ojos se sumergían en los míos, abriendo la única puerta que tenía hacia su alma, cada una de sus sonrisas cuando me veía llegar, o cuando entendía mis intenciones al inclinarme hacia su rostro buscando sus suaves y carnosos labios que me llamaban a tocarlos con mis labios. Cada vez que su corazón se ponía frenético al tenerme tan cerca de ella, cuando su respiración se cortaba después de mis besos. Como su manos se aferraban entre mi cabello, rogándome por no separarme de sus labios, de la piel de su hermoso cuello, que mantuviera segura mi mano en su espalda, jalándola más hacia mi cuerpo...

El sonido del agua cayendo de la regadera interrumpió mis pensamientos, escuché como la caída de las gotas se veían interrumpidas por la entrada de alguien a ellas, mi Bella estaba tomando una ducha. Eso era raro. Bañarse antes de entrar al agua salada del mar. El pensar en su cuerpo bajo el agua en esos momentos, me puso absurdamente celoso de esas gotas de agua, estaban recorriendo cada centímetro de la hermosa y suave piel de mi Bella como mis manos nunca habían hecho. Me recorrió un deseo casi incontrolable de salir corriendo a su lado y tomarla entre mis brazos en ese instante, hacerla mía de una vez por todas, nunca separarme de su lado, nunca.

No supe como logré controlar ese deseo que me invadió de forma sorprendente, pero lo hice. Bella merecía tener la opción de arrepentirse, o de estar completamente segura que aún quería intentarlo. Intentarlo, eso era todo lo que le había prometido. Aunque estaba seguro que no podría lastimarla, mi corazón me gritaba que no tuviera miedo, que me olvidara de ese miedo irracional que me estaba invadiendo, que me estaba haciendo dudar de ser capaz de amar a Bella de esa forma sin lastimarla.

Sabía que mi mente era más fuerte que mis deseos, lo había sabido desde el momento en que fui capaz de tocar sus sabrosos labios con los míos, dos años atrás, cuando regresábamos de nuestro prado. Todo este tiempo, había sido capaz de tocar su frágil piel con mis manos duras sin lastimarla ni un poco. Había tenido su quebrantable cuerpo bajo el mío con facilidad, no había perdido el control al sentirla de esa forma bajo mi cuerpo, había contenido mis ganas de tomarla en ese momento, cuando mi Bella me rogó porque intentáramos esa locura antes de nuestra boda, me había contenido en mi momento de debilidad, cuando sentí que ya no lo soportaría más, ese día en nuestro prado, incluso mi Bella se contuvo, cuando en sus ojos veía el deseo, en sus besos sentía el mismo deseo que yo sentía.

Habíamos hecho todo de la forma correcta, el alma de mi Bella seguía intacta, tan limpia y pura como lo había sido desde el día que sus ojos vieron la luz por primera vez.

El agua que caía sobre su piel se apagó, escuché sus pasos girando y después una toalla deslizándose sobre su cuerpo. ¿Qué usaría mi Bella para seducirme dentro de esta locura? No importaba lo que fuera, no necesitaba usar nada para que mi ser deseara tenerla entre mis brazos. Ni había nada en este mundo que me hiciera no desearla.

Sabía que en unos momentos mi Bella estaría caminando hacia mí, decidí sumergirme un poco más, nadé rápidamente mar adentro, pensé que cazando unos cuantos animales iba a controlar mi sed, si iba a estar tan cerca de ella y con mi mente concentrada en no lastimarla, sería bueno que mi cuerpo estuviera nadando en sangre, de esa forma tendría menos oportunidad de desear tener mis dientes dentro de su piel, y su sangre en mi boca. Después de unos minutos, regresé a la superficie, me quedé de pie de vista al mar, la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba bajo el agua. Coloqué mis manos por encima del agua, sintiendo las olas golpearme, mi cuerpo no se movía ni un milímetro.

Me concentré en los latidos de su corazón y su respiración, esperando. Había algo en ellos, sus latidos estaban un poco fuera de ritmo, su respiración era rápida y cortada.

¿Se estaba echando para atrás?

Sería lo mejor. Me repetí, convenciéndome que Bella debía decirme que no quería hacer lo acordado, no todavía. Aún cuando estaba convencido de que esto era un grave error, no era capaz de darle como respuesta a mi Bella un no, mi debilidad por querer darle todo lo que me pidiera, me había metido en esta situación. Pero aquí el problema, es que no era solo el deseo de decirle que sí a ella, sino que quería decirle que sí por mí, porque la deseaba como nunca antes había codiciando el cuerpo de alguien, ni siquiera amarlo y desearlo de esa forma. Bella era la única mujer que me tenía al cien por ciento a sus pies, y todo para ella.

¿Cómo íbamos a hacer esto? Mis dudas volvían a mí. ¿Cómo? Estaba a punto de decidir decirle no a mi Bella, negarme rotundamente como no había tenido la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo esa noche en que me lo pidió. Cuando en ese momento, escuché a mi Bella susurrar bajo su aliento, tres palabras que me dieron el valor que se me había estado escapando, "No seas cobarde". Escuché como Bella se levantaba del suelo y abría la puerta del baño. Sus pasos no se detuvieron frente al tocador donde había dejado su maleta, los escuché cuando tocaron la suave arena del camino que la traería hasta mí. Coloqué mi mirada hacia la luna, que esta noche sería testigo de nuestro amor.

Escuché como sus pasos se apagaban por un momento, sentía sus ojos pegados en mi figura, sentía como quemaban en mi piel, era todo suyo y siempre suyo. ¿Cómo negarme a entregarme a sus deseos, cuando ella era mi dueña? Podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. Entonces me di cuenta del lugar donde se había detenido, cuando dejó caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo a lado del sonido que hacía el viento al golpear mi ropa. Sabía que si mi corazón fuera capaz de latir, en ese momento estaría haciéndolo como loco. Mi respiración se detuvo, Bella estaba desnuda, acercándose a mí.

Sus pasos se volvieron a escuchar después de unos segundos, escuchaba como sus pies tocaban suavemente la arena debajo de ellos, cuando llegó a la orilla de la playa, escuché las pequeñas olas golpeando su piel, el sonido de su corazón se escuchaba más cerca, casi podía sentir el calor de su piel quemando la mía, sentí como sus pasos eran cuidadosos, con miedo a caerse. La arena debajo del agua seguía la forma de sus pies sobre ella, dejándola caminar sin problema alguno.

Unos segundos más, me dije.

Sentí como su hermosa y suave mano se colocaba sobre la mía, el agua que bañaba nuestros cuerpos no se comparaba en nada con el calor de su cuerpo, solo su calor y su piel podían hacerme sentir como en el cielo, sentir la corriente eléctrica que tanto había llegado a amar, como los latidos de su corazón, su respiración, toda ella.

"Hermosa." Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios al estar a mí lado. ¿La luna? ¿Cómo podía compararla con ella? Era imposible.

"Todo está bien." Le dije suavemente, mientras me volteaba en su dirección para admirar la verdadera belleza que solo podía ver con ella a mí lado. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, sentía como mi cuerpo formaba pequeñas olas que chocaban contra su piel, su mano seguía sobre la mía, así que la volteé de forma que quedaran palma sobre palma, y entrelacé nuestros dedos juntos. De esa forma sumergí nuestras manos bajo el agua del mar. La frialdad de mi piel contra el calor del agua era suficiente para no hacerla temblar.

"Pero yo no usaría la palabra hermosa, no contigo aquí en comparación." Le dije a mi ángel, quien sonrió a mis palabras, sin quejarse por primera vez de que le dijera lo hermosa que era. No me había atrevido a dejar que mi mirada se perdiera en su cuerpo desnudo, porque no podría evitar el tomarla en ese momento, sin darle oportunidad de pensarlo bien. Vi como su mano, la que no estaba entrelazada entre la mía, se levantaba del agua y la colocaba sobre mi pecho. Sobre el lugar exacto donde mi corazón debería estar latiendo descontroladamente si fuera posible. Su mano sobre mi piel, envió la corriente eléctrica directo a mi corazón muerto. Sentí como un temblor me recorría, mi respiración se volvía entrecortada. Intentarlo, estar con ella, ella en mis brazos, de esa forma...

"Te prometí que lo intentaríamos," le susurré, en mi voz se escuchaba la preocupación que me llenaba en el momento. Aún no estaba seguro de como terminaría esto. "Si… si hago algo mal, si te lastimo, me debes decir inmediatamente." Le exigí, sin dejarla escuchar como mi voz le rogaba porque me dijera que no. Que ya no quería intentarlo.

Bella afirmó con su cabeza, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos, en ellos veía la promesa, la confianza que me estaba entregando. No veía ninguna señal de desconfianza, de miedo. ¿Cómo fallarle a este bello ángel que había sido destinado a ser mío? No lo haría.

Sin despegar nuestras miradas, Bella tomó un paso hacia adelante, cortando la pequeña distancia que se interponía entre nosotros. Vi como su cabeza se inclinaba hacia mi pecho, recostando su rostro sobre mí, sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el mío. El calor de su cuerpo me llenaba por completo.

"No tengas miedo." Me dijo en un susurro. "Nos pertenecemos." Y con esas palabras no había forma de negarme, de negar la verdad en ellas. Había sido suyo y solo suyo, desde el momento en que mis ojos se habían posado en su rostro, en sus hermosos ojos café chocolate la primera vez que la vi cruzar mi camino en aquella cafetería. Había sido suyo, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, del poder y el control que desde ese momento su belleza, su inteligencia y su silencio tendrían sobre mí.

Puse mis brazos a su alrededor, y le susurré. "Para siempre." Y entonces la tomé entre mis brazos, y nos dirigimos a aguas más profundas.

…

¡Dios! Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que mi ángel había caído rendida en mis brazos, en ese momento estaba profundamente dormida. Como deseaba el poder interrumpir su sueño para comenzar donde su energía había terminado con sus deseos de seguir. Aún no podía creer que mi Bella, mi ángel estuviera entre mis brazos, intacta, literalmente. Ahora no había nada ni nadie que pudiera separarme de esta hermosa persona que me había elegido a mí para ser el dueño de su ser, de su amor, de ella, tanto como ella era mí dueña.

Los recuerdos de este primer encuentro entre nuestros cuerpos estaría grabado en mi memoria para toda mi existencia, no tenía idea que Bella era capaz de darme mayor felicidad de la que ya me daba con tan solo estar conmigo, con tan solo haberme dicho sí a mí. Ese sí tan anhelado por otros, pero que yo había sido el afortunado de escucharlo de sus labios.

La Bella que tenía en mis brazos, era la misma de la que me había enamorado para toda mi existencia, y aún así, era completamente diferente, nunca pensé que podría experimentar mayor felicidad, pero el escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios en esa posición, no se podía comparar con escucharlo en sus sueños, en sus sueños solo podía imaginar que era yo con quien soñaba, que eran buenos sus sueños sobre mí y no pesadillas; de esta forma, con nuestros cuerpos hechos uno solo, no había forma de negar que era feliz a mí lado. Que no había nadie más con quien ella quisiera estar que conmigo.

Teniéndola recostada sobre mi pecho, su cuerpo aún desnudo sobre cada parte del mío, sabiendo que había sido capaz de controlarme y no lastimarla. Estaba seguro, Bella no se había quejado ni siquiera una vez, en lugar de eso, cuando me alejaba de ella, aunque fuera un milímetro, Bella se aferraba a mí con más fuerza pidiéndome por más placer. Y cada vez que cumplía con sus deseos, se escapaban de sus seductores labios, los sonidos más sensuales que de ella jamás había escuchado salir por mí causa. Cada vez que mi mente amenazaba con distraerse, trataba de alejarme de mi ángel, para recuperarme y no lastimarla, entonces sus labios me pedían más. Había trazado con mi mano cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo. Mis labios lo habían recorrido como nunca había soñado poder, mi lengua tocando suavemente su piel desnuda, y cada vez, Bella rogando por más.

Sí el ser capaz de conocer cada línea de su cuerpo me hacía feliz, me causaba un placer desconocido hasta ese momento, sentía incluso más placer, al sentir a Bella conociendo mi cuerpo, tantas veces le había negado el deleitarse con mi figura, sus manos recorrieron cada parte mi, sus labios besaron todo lo que quería, no podía negarme a permitirle desear lo que ya era de ella. Cada una de sus caricias enviaba una corriente eléctrica más fuerte, con más descarga que las que había sentido antes, cada una me hacía temblar de placer, me hacían querer aún más de ella. Poder entregarme completamente a su cuerpo, con todas mis fuerzas, sin restricciones, sin miedo, por ella o por lo que yo pudiera hacerle.

Su cuerpo seguía sobre el mío, me hacía feliz el pensar que en esos momentos, mi Bella ansiaba tener la frialdad de mi cuerpo contra cada poro de su piel caliente. En ese momento no odiaba la frialdad que había formado parte de mí desde el momento en que me convertí en este monstruo. Podría tener a Bella el resto de su vida aquí, de esta forma, en mis brazos, sin necesidad de estar arropada con un edredón para no congelarse con mi frío.

Seguiría mi vida entera de la misma manera. Lo había logrado, los dos. Pero en ese momento vi los restos de las plumas de las almohadas de Esme que aún estaban regadas por toda la cama, por el cuerpo de mi Bella e incluso el mío, y recordé lo cerca que estuve de fallarle a este hermoso ángel que se había entregado a mí, que había puesto toda su confianza en mí. Y volví a odiar al monstruo sediento de sangre que vivía dentro de mí. Había estado recorriendo con mi lengua, saboreando el dulce sabor que tenía la piel de mi Bella, escuchando a su corazón latir de una forma que nunca había escuchado, su sangre latiendo por cada una de sus venas, sentí el monstruo despertar por un momento, mi ángel ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi momento de debilidad, de miedo total por perder mi control, tomé lo primero que estuvo al alcance de mis manos, y me lo llevé a la boca, había destrozado las almohadas en mi intento por recuperar el control de mí mente, de mí sed. Cuando Bella sintió que la dejaba, se aferró a mí, y pronunció las únicas palabras que quería escuchar por el resto de mi existencia. "Edward, te amo." El monstruo desapareció en ese instante y volví a tener a Bella en mis brazos, dándole lo que me rogaba en el momento.

En ese momentos me conformé con recorrer cada línea de su cuerpo que estaba al alcance de mis manos, su rostro, su cabello, sus labios, sus brazos, su espalda desnuda... su piel era tan suave, tan delicada, tan hermosa, la temperatura que su cuerpo emanaba hacía que mis dedos absorbieran el calor de su piel, como si fuera mi calor, la corriente eléctrica no dejaba mi cuerpo, y cada vez que tocaba alguna parte de su frágil piel, los recuerdos se venían a mi mente, haciéndome temblar internamente de placer.

_Las relaciones físicas son casi tan poderosas como beber sangre humana._ Escuché la voz de mi hermano diciéndome, solo unas horas antes de la boda.

No, me dije. Había probado la dulce sangre de mí Bella, y había podido resistir de algún modo, que aún no estaba seguro, había podido pasar los últimos dos años luchando mi sed por su sangre, y lo único que había logrado que eso pasara, era mi amor por Bella, mi deseo por ella. No había nada más poderoso que estar con ella de esa forma, estaba seguro que no soportaría mucho tiempo sin tener a Bella de nuevo entre mis brazos, en estos momentos era casi imposible mantener en línea el deseo que me invadía de hacerla mía otra vez, solo la imagen de mi ángel completamente dormida en mis brazos me detenía. Apenas.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Grandes moretones empezaban a querer formarse en la blanca piel de mi Bella, moretones sobre su espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos, su rostro, incluso sus piernas y su pecho, seguramente, aunque no podía verlos porque estaban escondidos de mi vista. La había lastimado, después de todo. No podía creer que hubiera permitido que pasara eso. Era un monstruo, ¿qué más esperaba que pasara? Teníamos suerte que sus huesos estuvieran intactos, cuando casi perdí el control. ¿Suerte? ¿Esto era suerte? ¿Que Bella hubiera salido sin huesos rotos? No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Suerte hubiera sido que Bella no se hubiera enamorado de un monstruo como yo, que nunca hubiera decidido irse a vivir a lado de su padre en Forks, o que mi familia nunca hubiera regresado. Que yo nunca hubiera regresado. Bella no se hubiera enterado de la terrible verdad que mi familia y yo escondíamos, que yo nunca hubiera escuchado a mi Bella diciendo esas palabras que me unieron a ella para siempre, que hicieron que mi corazón muerto volviera a vivir.

Pero esto no era culpa de mi Bella, era mía, solo mía. No había nadie más a quien culpar en esta historia. Yo, por aferrarme a este hermoso ángel, que teniendo tantas opciones para ser feliz como humana, decidió elegir al monstruo sediento de su sangre. Entregar su alma para pasar el resto de la eternidad con alguien que ni siquiera podía amarla físicamente sin lastimarla. ¿En qué estaba pensando? En nada, seguramente. Me engañé a mí mismo al pensar que podría hacerlo sin consecuencias. Seguramente mi Bella estaba muy lastimada, ¿qué tanto? No sabía. Sus huesos estaban intactos, no había escuchado ninguna fractura.

Cuando pensé que nada podía ser mejor, que la vida no me podía dar más felicidad, tenía que pasar esto. Los moretones se empezaban a notar con los minutos cada vez más. Cada lugar en que mis manos habían experimentado la suave y ahora más que nunca frágil piel de su cuerpo. Sentí revulsión hacia lo que había hecho, lo que le había causado a mi Bella, que suavemente moví a Bella hacia mí lado, ya no estaba más entre mis brazos, y dolía el separarme de ella. Me levanté de la cama, y me fui directo a una de las maletas con mi ropa, tomé un pantalón color caqui, me di un baño en lo que duraron diez de sus latidos, y me senté en la orilla de la cama. Admirando su belleza.

¿Cómo no odiarme cuando se despierte de su sueño y vea lo que le hice? Seguramente no querrá que me acerque a ella. Eso sería lo mejor. Y así sería. ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? ¿Cuándo Bella había reaccionado como una persona normal lo haría? Sus reacciones siempre eran lo contrario a lo que esperaba o a lo que deberían ser. Seguramente trataría de convencerme que estaba perfectamente bien, que no le dolía, todo por hacerme sentir mejor. No me iba a engañar esta vez.

Bella no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que había caído dormida. Y el hecho empezó a preocuparme. Quizá subestimé el daño que le había causado. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba inconsciente? ¡Dios! Me iba a volver loco de la desesperación, tenía que saber cuan herida estaba. Ni siquiera se movía, Bella se movía mucho al dormir. ¿Era una señal de que algo estaba mal con ella? Quizá la había lastimado más de lo que podía ver. Empezó a darme un ataque de pánico. No podía soportar la idea de que mi Bella estuviera sufriendo, y regresé en menos de un segundo a su lado. Gotas de sudor empezaban a caer por su frente y su espalda. Volví a colocarme debajo de su cuerpo, la tomé entre mis brazos de una forma en la que nunca había hecho, imaginaba que su cuerpo era algo mucho más delicado que una burbuja. No debía moverla indebidamente, no quería que le doliera más, de lo que seguro ya le dolía. Su cuerpo estuvo de nuevo encima del mío, el cambio fue inmediato, recorrí mi mano sobre su frente, su cuello, su espalda, tratando de calmar el repentino calor que mi ausencia le había causado.

Me dolía el ver lo que le había hecho, pero aparte del hecho de que no podía apartar mi vista de su piel, era que debía obligarme a ver lo que le había hecho, grabarlo en mi memoria, no podía permitir que esto volviera a pasar. No volvería a tener sexo con mi ángel hasta que fuera un vampiro, no volvería a lastimarla. La próxima vez los dos seríamos iguales, mi fuerza no la lastimaría, no tendría que retenerme, que cuidarme de perder el control, por el contrario, me podría perder todo lo que quisiera en su cuerpo sin hacerle ningún daño.

El sol tenía varios minutos de haber empezado a salir. La luz que traía con él, me dejaba ver aún más como los moretones en su cuerpo se esparcían por todos lados. Cuidadosamente, puse mis dedos en las marcas que había dejado, y sin sorprenderme, mis dedos coincidían perfectamente, cada uno de los lugares que mis manos se habían permitido tocar con más fuerza de la necesaria, habían dejado una marca, un recordatorio temporal de no volver a tocarla hasta que fuera como yo.

Mi memoria fotográfica y las marcas en su cuerpo, no me dejarían olvidar lo que le había hecho. Yo no me permitiría olvidarlo.

Mientras el sol seguía subiendo, sentí como los brazos de mi Bella empezaron a moverse. Me preocupé. ¿Debería estar haciendo eso? No tuve oportunidad de pensar mucho en su movimiento, sus brazos subieron por mi pecho, hasta que alcanzaron mi cuello. Los entrelazó en el, y se quedó tan quieta como antes. ¿Es acaso que le dolían y estaba buscando el frío de mi piel para calmar el dolor? Fue una tortura el no poder leer su mente, para saber que estaba pasando por ella, fue una tortura todas esas horas en que sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados, una tortura de la que no veía que pudiera despertar o dejar atrás.

Habían pasado más de diez horas desde que había caído dormida. Bella no era del tipo que dormía tantas horas. Quizá el cansancio y agotamiento de esa noche había sido demasiado. Después de todo, ella solo era aún humana. Su cuerpo y su mente necesitaban descanso, recuperar energía, algo que mí cuerpo no necesitaba.

Esperando a que mi ángel despertara de su sueño, me dediqué a trazar los patrones que mis dedos, demasiado fuertes contra su piel, habían dejado. No eran muchos los que se podían ver, pero sabía que sería peor conforme los días pasaran, apenas se estaban formando. Dejé de repasar el daño que le había causado a su hermosa piel, mantuve mis brazos quietos sobre su espalda. La tenía abrazada, manteniendo el frío de mi piel sobre su caliente cuerpo. Los rayos del sol empezaron a entrar por el cristal, cayendo sobre su piel desnuda. Sentí como los rayos calentaban la piel de su cuerpo donde mis brazos no alcanzaban a cubrirla.

Escuché como su respiración empezaba a cambiar, y los latidos de su corazón también. Empecé a trazar de nuevo las marcas en su piel, suavemente, delicadamente, cada una de ellas, como si estuviera dibujando patrones sobre ella. Bella sintió el cambio, y sus brazos se apretaron a mi cuello. ¿Le dolía? Bella no pronunció palabra alguna, mis dedos dibujando sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda. Unos segundos después escuché a su estomago rugir. Tenía hambre. Bella sonrió ante un pensamiento que cruzó su mente. Pero no podía encontrar nada en el momento que pudiera hacerla sonreír. No podía entenderlo, y me frustraba el no poder leer su mente, como siempre que sus reacciones me tomaban por sorpresa.

"¿Qué es lo chistoso?" Le susurré, no podía hacer que mis manos se separaran de su piel, seguía trazando los moretones que se hacían cada vez más notables. Bella no respondió, y en lugar de eso vi como la piel de su cuello se sonrojaba, un hermoso color rojo coloreaba su piel blanca, su rostro se había puesto más caliente de lo normal, seguramente la piel de su rostro estaba igual de sonrojada que la piel de su cuello.

En ese momento me odiaba tanto, que ni siquiera el flujo de sangre coloreando su piel, hizo que mi boca nadara en veneno, ni que mis músculos se tensaran como preparándose para atacar.

Su estomago volvió a gruñir, y escuché la risa musical de mi Bella salir de sus labios. ¿Qué era lo chistoso? Bella respondió a mi pregunta. "No se puede escapar de ser humana por mucho tiempo."

Bella no dijo nada más. No pude reír de su "chiste" como de seguro ella lo consideró. ¿Escapar de ser humana? ¿Qué se había considerado en las últimas horas? ¿Algún tipo de súper mujer que podía soportar lo que fuera? Pues se equivocaba. Seguía siendo la misma humana que hace dos horas, o diez, o dos días antes cuando me decía frente al altar "Sí, acepto".

Sí, algo estaba completamente mal con el funcionamiento de su cerebro y lógica. No podía ver su expresión, tenía mi mentón sobre su cabeza, que repentinamente se había puesta tensa con su comentario. Mis ojos estaban viendo hacia el dosel de la cama. Sentí como Bella movió su cabeza de debajo de mi mentón, sentí su movimiento, y sus ojos ahora estudiando cuidadosamente mi rostro. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, luego empezó a latir de nuevo, algo en mi la había sorprendido o asustado. Su respiración se mantuvo estable.

"Edward." Bella me dijo, su voz sonaba como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está mal?" Me preguntó, y me molestó, acaso quería que sacara las palabras de mí boca. Que le dijera que tanto daño le había hecho.

"¿Tienes que preguntarlo?"

Mi tono salió mi boca con más dureza de la que pretendía. Pero no podía fingir que estaba bien. Bella se estaba haciendo la tonta, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos de seguro. Ya lo había dicho, no me iba a engañar esta vez. Bella se quedó pensando por un momento. Su expresión cambió tan radicalmente que casi no lo soporté. Las líneas de su frente se hicieron más pronunciadas. ¿De verdad no entendía mi mal humor? ¿No entendía o no quería aceptar la verdad?

Sus ojos solo me decían una cosa. Preocupación. ¿De qué tenía que estar preocupada? Oh, claro. Saber que tanto daño le había causado en tan solo una noche. A mí también me preocupaba. No sabía exactamente que tanto dolor estaba sufriendo en ese momento mi Bella.

Llevé uno de mis dedos hacia su frente, y los suavicé hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

"¿En qué piensas?" Le pregunté, no entendía bien porque sus ojos me decían que estaban preocupados. La tortura que había sentido durante toda la noche regresaba a mí.

"Estás molesto. No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso hice…?" ¿Acaso hice qué? No quería pensar que Bella quisiera echarse la culpa de esta situación. Ella no tenía la culpa de que yo fuera un monstruo que no podía controlar su deseo, su fuerza para amar a su esposa sin lastimarla. No era su culpa, era mía.

Era hora de la verdad.

"¿Qué tan lastimada estás, Bella? La verdad – no trates de minimizarlo." Exigí a mi ángel. No te dejes engañar, me dijo a mí mismo.

"¿Lastimada?" Bella repitió, su voz salió de sus labios más alta. ¿Sorpresa? Quizá había pensado que no me daría cuenta de ese hecho, y que lo dejaría pasar. Era la única explicación lógica que encontraba.

Levanté una ceja, diciéndole que no tratara de engañarme. Que sabía que estaba lastimada. Tenía los labios apretados, esperando por una respuesta de su parte. Bella, entendiendo mi pregunta, empezó a checar sus brazos, sus piernas, estaba revisando su cuerpo, luego tensó y flexionó los músculos de cada parte de su cuerpo. Para ser honesto, no veía en sus ojos, o en sus expresiones dolor alguno, pero Bella había aprendido como esconder sus verdaderas emociones muy bien. No te dejes engañar, me volví a decir. Sus ojos volvieron a mi rostro, y estaban enfadados. Entonces sí se había dado cuenta de a que me refería. Ahora estaba molesta conmigo por lo que le había hecho. Eso era lo mejor.

"¿Porqué sacarías esa conclusión? Nunca he estado mejor de lo que estoy ahora." ¡Rayos! Lo sabía, lo sabía. Tal como me lo había temido. Bella estaba tratando de esconder la verdad. ¿Por qué me hacía eso? Eso me hacía sentir peor que escuchar que se quejara, y por primera vez me pidiera que me alejara de ella. Era lo menos que me merecía. Cerré mis ojos en exasperación.

"Detén eso." Tenía que dejar de fingir. Por favor.

"¿Detener qué?" Me preguntó. ¿Había que decirlo? No había de otra. Tenía que hacerla ver.

"Deja de actuar como si no fuera un monstruo por haber accedido a esto." ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho la clase de monstruo sin alma que era? Creí que su amor me había cambiado aunque sea un poco. Pero el haber accedido a esto, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No había otra forma de considerarme en ese momento. Era un monstruo, y no había más verdad que esa.

"¡Edward!" Bella susurró, y su tono estaba realmente molesto ahora. ¿Por fin aceptaría la verdad de mis palabras? "Nunca digas eso de nuevo." No, no, no. No veía la forma de hacer entender a este hermoso ángel la verdad de mis palabras.

"Mírate Bella. Y luego me dices que no soy un monstruo." No pude ver en sus ojos, como cada emoción que sentía cruzaba por su mirada. ¡Que frustración! Y cuando empezaba a creer que nunca se convencería de la realidad. Escuché un grito ahogado. Estaba realmente asustada. Con mucha razón. Contuve la respiración, esperando por lo gritos. Pero escuché como Bella sacudió la cabeza y las plumas que habían permanecido en su cabello durante la noche empezaron a caer. Escuché a su mano tomar una de las plumas entre sus dedos, ¿examinándola?

"¿Porqué estoy cubierta en plumas?" Ah, mi Bella. Dejé salir el aire que había contenido. La exasperación ganando campo dentro de mí. Abrí mis ojos y le respondí.

"Mordí una almohada. O dos. Pero eso no es de lo que hablo." Sabía que mi respuesta la desconcertaría. Y trataría de cambiar el tema. Bella no me decepcionó.

"¿Mordiste una almohada? ¿Por qué?" No quería recordar como casi mi ataque de debilidad me llevó a acabar con su preciada vida. Sus atesorados latidos y su respiración, todo lo que me decía que seguía con vida.

"¡Mira, Bella!" Le dije casi gritando. ¿Por qué no me escuchaba? Tomé entre mis manos, una de sus manos, lo más delicadamente que pude. La estiré en frente de sus ojos para que viera a lo que me refería. "Mira eso."

Esta vez pude ver que por fin Bella se había percatado de lo que había estado tratando de decirle. Sus ojos se fueron hacia los moretones que se formaban en su pecho, desde sus costillas hasta su hombro. Bella se llevó su mano sobre el pecho, estiró uno de sus dedos y lo hundió sobre su piel, observando como desaparecía un momento para reaparecer al siguiente.

De la misma forma que había tomado su mano, llevé mi mano hacia su brazo. Coloqué mis dedos sobre cada uno de los moretones, dejándola ver que mis dedos eran del exacto tamaño que sus moretones.

"Oh." Fue todo lo que dijo. Se quedó pensativa por un momento. No dijo otra palabra. Me aterraba escuchar sus palabras pidiéndome que me alejara de ella, que era un monstruo terrible en verdad, que se arrepentía de haberme elegido. Que me odiaba. No sabía que haría si lo hacía. Pero también sabía que sería lo mejor. Bella aún era muy joven, podría rehacer su vida. Habían demasiados hombres que darían todo por tener el cariño de semejante ángel. No quería pensar en quien sería su primera opción.

"Lo... siento tanto, Bella." Le dije en un susurro, sin despegar mi vista de los moretones. "Sabía bien que esto pasaría. No debí –" Imágenes del momento en que me había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho llenaron mi vista. Se vinieron al frente de mi mente. Quería gritar, pero apagué el sonido que amenazaba con salir de mi boca. Solo escuché como mi voz se revolvía de forma asquerosa por lo que le había causado a mi hermosa Bella. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de lastimarla? "Estoy más apenado de lo que puedo decirte."

Nunca podría decirle lo que sentía en ese momento. Nunca saldrían de mi boca las palabras apropiadas para merecer su perdón. No había forma de pedírselo, me merecía que nunca me lo otorgara.

Sentía que todo mi dolor, mi pena, mi vergüenza, todo se mostraba en mi rostro. No soportaba la idea de que Bella me viera en ese estado, y que por lástima ignorara sus sentimientos. Me llevé un brazo hacia mi rostro, escondiéndolo de sus ojos.

Me quedé completamente quieto. Mi cuerpo parecía una piedra, lo que en realidad era, una piedra sin vida, sin nada. Traté de apagar mi mente, de no pensar, de no recordar.

Bella también se quedó quieta, no decía ni una palabra. Lo único que escuchaba de ella, era los latidos de su corazón y su respiración. Era todo lo que me decía, me gritaba que estaba viva. Seguramente yo parecía una estatua. Eso era lo que era, una estatua sin vida que tenía la facultad de moverse y pensar, eso era lo único que me hacía tan diferente.

No sabía que decir ni que hacer. Estaba esperando por Bella a que me odiara, que me detestara. ¿Qué está pensando? Me preguntaba. Que podía estar pasando por su mente. Me sentía tan miserable que sentía ese sentimiento marcado en mi cuerpo, como una gran señal que avisaba a los demás la tristeza que sentía en el momento. Tristeza, odio, coraje... no había nada que dijera o mostrara lo feliz que había sido hasta hace unas horas, cuando la verdad se había dejado mostrar en su cuerpo, esos moretones eran prueba de la verdad, que Bella se negaba a ver, a aceptar.

¿Por fin lo haría?

Después de unos minutos, Bella por fin se movió. Llevó sus manos al brazo que escondía mi rostro. Su esfuerzo era inútil, por más que hubiera jalado e intentado removerlo de su lugar, nunca lo hubiera logrado, ni un centímetro. Sentí como su mano recorrió mi brazo hasta llegar a mi muñeca donde envolvió sus dedos para intentar de nuevo moverme. Sentía cuanto esfuerzo ejercía para lograr mover mi brazo. Era un intento fútil.

"Edward."

Por más que mi ser deseaba responder a su voz, me contuve. No me moví ni un milímetro.

"¿Edward?"

Seguí sin responder. Me tomó un gran intento, y control para no contestar a su voz. No me gustaba escucharla rogando por mi atención, cuando era toda suya. Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando la escuché empezar a hablar.

"Yo no lo siento, Edward. Estoy… ni siquiera puedo decírtelo. Estoy tan feliz." ¿Feliz? ¿Cómo podía estarlo? "Eso no lo cubre. No estés enojado. No lo estés. Estoy realmente b-"

No esa palabra. Me iba a volver a loco.

"No digas la palabra "bien"." Mi voz volvió a ser tan fría y dura como al principio. "Si valoras mi salud, no digas que estás bien."

"Pero lo estoy." Bella susurró. No lo estás, pensé. No te dejes engañar, me volví a repetir.

"Bella. No." Le rogué, mi voz estaba tan saturada de dolor, todo mi ser estaba lleno de dolor. Que por una vez deseé ser capaz de producir lágrimas. De sacarlo todo de mi sistema.

"No. ¡No tú, Edward!" Bella casi gritó. Ya no soportaba el no ver su rostro. Y esta conversación debía ser tomada cara a cara. No me podía esconder. Yo era el culpable y Bella la víctima. La miré cautelosamente, esperando a escuchar sus siguientes palabras. ¿Qué inventaría ahora para no hacerme sentir culpable?

"No lo arruines." Demasiado tarde. "Estoy. Muy. Feliz." No te dejes engañar. ¿Cómo podía creer en sus palabras? Por más que quisiera. No podía.

"Ya lo he arruinado." No había más verdad que esa.

"¡Deja eso!" Me contestó de manera brusca. Callándome. Mis dientes chocaron y resonaron fuertemente. Tratando de detener la ira que repentinamente me atacó.

"¡Ugh!" Bella se quejó. ¿Qué estaba pensando ahora? "¿Por qué no puedes simplemente leer mi mente? ¡Es muy inconveniente ser una muda mental!" ¿Qué?

Sus palabras me tomaron tan por sorpresa, que mis ojos se abrieron un poco más. Bella adoraba que ella fuese la única persona a la que yo no podía acceder a su mente. ¿Por qué el cambio?

"Eso es nuevo. Te encanta que no sea capaz de leer tu mente." Le dije, deseando ahora más que nunca el tener aunque sea un vistazo rápido a través de sus pensamientos.

"No hoy." Bella me dijo, aún sorprendiéndome sus palabras. No entendía nada.

Puse mis ojos fijamente en los suyos, tratando de encontrar la respuesta en ellos. "¿Por qué?" Le dije rendido. No podía entender sus reacciones ese día.

Bella lanzó sus manos al aire, frustración escrita por todo su rostro. Después vi una pizca de dolor en sus ojos, en ese momento no sabía si su dolor era físico o de otra clase. Sus manos volaron hacia mi pecho, golpeándome con las manos hechas puños. Ahora hasta sus manos le dolerían. Empezó a hablar de nuevo, y su tono era molesto.

"¡Porque toda esta angustia sería innecesaria si pudieras ver como me siento ahora! O hace cinco minutos, de cualquier forma. Estaba perfectamente feliz. Total y completamente fuera de este mundo. Ahora-bueno, estoy algo enojada, de hecho."

Claro que había estado feliz, ella misma lo dijo, fuera de este mundo no se había percatado del daño que le había causado, pero ahora que estaba consciente de ello, estaba enojada. Conmigo.

"Deberías estarlo." Fue todo lo que le dije. No había nada más que pudiera decirle. Esa era la verdad.

"Pues lo estoy. ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor?"

¿Cómo me haría sentir mejor? Porque aunque sabía que debía estar enojada conmigo, no soportaba la idea de que mi ángel me odiara.

Dejé salir un poco de mi respiración. Para poder decir lo siguiente. "No. No creo que nada pudiera hacerme sentir mejor."

"Eso." ¿Ahora qué? "Eso es por lo que estoy molesta. Estás matando mi alegría, Edward."

¡Ay, por Dios! ¿Cuál alegría podría salir de esa situación?

Rolé los ojos, sacudí mi cabeza porque todavía no entendía como ella no entendía la seriedad del asunto. Escuché como Bella e exhalaba un gran trago aire. Y cuando volvió a hablar, no podía creer que su voz ya no tuviera ese tono que me decía cuan enojada estaba.

"Sabíamos que esto iba a ser difícil. Pensé que eso estaba asumido. Y entonces-bueno, fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. Y esto no es nada de verdad." Me dijo mientras su mirada y su mano se iban a su brazo, señalándome los moretones que estaban allí. "Creo que para ser la primera vez, sin saber que esperar, lo hicimos increíble. Con un poco de práctica-"

Mis ojos estaban de repente furiosos, sentí el mismo odio que cuando Bella entró a aquella clase de Biología dos años atrás, el mismo odio dirigido a mí. Nunca sería capaz de odiarla, ni nada cercano a eso. Sentí odio hacia mí. Tan bien sabía que yo era un monstruo que había pensado en todo eso.

"¿Asumido? ¿Esperabas esto Bella? ¿Estabas anticipando que te lastimaría? ¿Pensabas que sería peor? ¿Consideras este experimento un triunfo porque puedes salir caminando? Sin huesos rotos-¿eso significa una victoria?"

Dejé salir todo mi coraje, mi respiración se había vuelto difícil. Sentía que me ahogaba de odio. Era una buena manera de sacarlo de mi sistema, tenía que calmarme. ¿Cómo era posible que Bella me hubiera envuelto con sus palabras, hasta convencerme de que no la lastimaría, cuando ella misma no lo creía? Mi maldito egoísmo me había llevado a eso. Había escuchado en sus palabras lo que yo quería escuchar. No había otra explicación. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? ¿Por qué había arriesgado su vida, si estaba consciente del gran peligro que corría a mí lado? ¿Acaso era masoquista?

Sentí que la razón volvía a mi mente, que se calmaba. El control que estaba perdiendo regresaba a mí. Pude controlar mi respiración, y sentí como toda esa desesperación dejaba mis ojos, mi rostro.

"No sé que esperar-pero definitivamente no esperaba que... que... fuera tan increíble como fue." Eso no me lo esperaba yo. Bella hablaba lentamente, como obligándome a escucharla y creerle. No sé que seguía, pero su voz se volvió un susurro, y sus ojos cayeron de mis ojos a sus manos. ¿Estaba apenada? ¿Pero por qué? "Quiero decir, no sé como fue para ti, pero así fue para mí."

Oh, eso era...

Llevé uno de mis dedos hacia su mentón, y levanté su rostro sin lograr que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse con los míos.

"¿Es eso de lo que estás preocupada?" Apenas pude sacar las palabras. De todo lo que tenía que estar preocupada, decidía preocuparse ¿por mí? "¿Que no haya disfrutado?"

No tenía idea de lo que había sido para mí. No tenía palabras para explicarlo, para describir los sentimientos, sensaciones que me habían recorrido el cuerpo cada segundo...

"Sé que no es lo mismo. No eres humano. Solo trataba de explicarte que, para un humano, bueno, no puedo imaginar que la vida pueda dar algo mejor que eso."

Sus ojos permanecieron agachados casi cerrados mientras me explicaba lo que sentía. No sabía que decir. Lo que yo sentía y lo que ella sentía en ese momento eran tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite. ¿De verdad lo había disfrutado? ¿No me estaba mintiendo? ¿Sería posible que en realidad me estuviera diciendo la verdad? Sí así era, tenía tanto porque disculparme...

Esperé a que Bella levantara su mirada hacia la mía, tenía que decírselo y que viera en mis ojos que de verdad lo sentía.

Las líneas de mi rostro habían desaparecido, mis pensamientos seguían dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de que Bella no me estaba mintiendo. Que de verdad había disfrutado de ese placer sin dolor, quizá en ese momento si le dolía, pero no cuando éramos uno solo. No se había quejado porque de verdad estaba disfrutando de ser mía, y de entregarse físicamente a mí, como yo me entregué a ella.

Sus ojos se levantaron y encontraron con los míos.

"Parece que tengo más cosas de las cuales disculparme." Le dije y mi entrecejo se arrugaba, mientras pensaba en todo, en lo que mi Bella sentía y había malinterpretado de mi actitud. "No imaginé que interpretarías la forma en que me siento por lo que te hice que signifique que anoche no fue... bueno, la mejor noche de mi existencia. Pero no quiero pensarlo de esa forma, no cuando tú fuiste..."

Me detuve en ese momento, los labios de Bella se había empezado a torcer, formando una sonrisa mientras decía lo que pensaba.

"¿De verdad? ¿La mejor de tu existencia?" Me preguntó en una voz pequeña, sonaba apenada por mis palabras, como si ahora ella fuera la que no creyera mis palabras.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que su rostro había estado entre mis manos, que con la situación suavizándose un poco, no pude evitar tomarla entre mis manos. "Hablé con Carlisle después de que tú y yo hicimos el acuerdo, esperando que pudiera ayudarme. Por supuesto me advirtió que esto sería muy peligroso para ti" Cuanta razón tenía. Aunque no había necesitado de sus palabras para saber que era cierto. "Aunque, él tenía fe en mi-fe que no merecía."

Como me lo esperaba, Bella empezó a protestar.

"No, Edwa..." Puse dos dedos sobre sus labios, y seguí explicándole.

"También le pregunté que debería esperar. No sabía como sería para mí... conmigo siendo un vampiro." Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa. "Carlisle me dijo que era algo muy poderoso, como nada en el mundo. Me dijo que el amor físico era algo que no debía tomar a la ligera. Con nuestros raros cambios de temperamento, emociones fuertes pueden alterarnos de forma permanente. Pero me dijo también que no necesitaba preocuparme por esa parte-tú ya me habías cambiado completamente." Mi sonrisa estaba vez fue desde mi corazón. Y lo mostré en ella.

"Hablé con mis hermanos, también. Me dijeron que era un gran placer. Detrás únicamente de tomar sangre humana." Mi frente se arrugó al recordar sus palabras, y las mías propias después de haber estado con ella. "Pero he probado tu sangre, y no existe sangre más potente que eso… No creo que estén equivocados, realmente. Solo que fue diferente para nosotros. Algo más"

"Fue más. Lo fue todo." Bella me dijo, y no podía negarlo No había forma de hacerlo.

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que estuvo mal. Aún cuando sea posible que realmente te sientas de esa forma." Todavía no creía completamente que Bella sintiera eso. Me sentí mal de pensarlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

"¿Qué significa eso? ¿Crees que estoy inventando esto? ¿Por qué?" Tenía que preguntarlo.

"Para calmar mi culpa. No puedo ignorar la evidencia Bella. O tu historia tratando de eximirme cuando cometo errores."

Bella tomó mi mentón entre sus manos, y acercó mi rostro al de ella, dejando apenas unos centímetros entre nuestros rostros.

"Escúchame, Edward Cullen. No estoy inventando nada por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera sabía que había una razón para hacerte sentir mejor hasta que empezaste a ser miserable. Nunca he estado más feliz en mi vida-no estuve así de feliz cuando decidiste que me amabas más de lo que deseabas matarme, o la primer mañana cuando desperté y estabas ahí esperando por mí... Ni cuando escuché tu voz en el salón de ballet" – me estremecí cuando el recuerdo de esa terrible tarde se vino a mi mente, pero Bella siguió hablando. – "o cuando dijiste "acepto" y me dí cuenta que, de alguna forma, te tendría para siempre. Esos son los recuerdos más felices que tengo, y esto es mejor que cualquiera de ellos. Así que acostúmbrate."

Esa pequeña arruga que se formaba entre sus cejas se formó mientras hablaba. Puse mi dedo sobre ella para suavizarla.

"Te estoy haciendo infeliz ahora. No quiero hacer eso." Era lo último que quería, había jurado ante todo el mundo y ante mi ángel que la haría feliz todos los días de su existencia. No lo estaba cumpliendo.

"Entonces no seas infeliz. Es lo único que está mal aquí." Sus palabras eran ciertas. Si ella era infeliz, yo también lo era. Y ahora que yo era infeliz, ella lo era.

Entrecerré un poco mis ojos ante la verdad de esas palabras. Tomé un gran suspiro, y asentí con la cabeza. Desde ahora en adelante me dedicaría a hacerla completamente feliz. No volvería a ser la causa de su tristeza. "Tienes razón. El pasado es pasado y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. No tiene sentido dejar que mi mal humor te amargue este momento. Haré lo que sea por hacerte feliz ahora."

Sus ojos observaron cuidadosamente mi rostro, leía en ellos desconfianza, me lo merecía. Después de todo... decidí asegurarle que mis palabras eran verdaderas, y le sonreí.

"¿Lo que sea que me haga feliz?" Luché por no imaginarme lo que había detrás de sus palabras. Me salvó el escuchar su estomago rugir de nuevo. Había tenido hambre desde que se despertó y se lo había impedido con mi mal humor.

"Tienes hambre." Le dije rápidamente, antes que pudiera negarse y pedirme algo que no pudiera darle. Salté de la cama en un brinco, miré desde mi vista periférica como las plumas salían volando tras de mí. Un recordatorio para ella y la oportunidad de sacar un nuevo tópico.

"Entonces, ¿por qué exactamente decidiste destruir las almohadas de Esme?" Tal como lo pensé. Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando sus palabras me detuvieron, volteé a verla, y estaba sentada sacudiéndose las plumas que bañaban su cuerpo y cabello principalmente. Me sacudí unas plumas que tenía en mi cabello, no había tenido oportunidad de quitarlas cuando me di el baño.

"No sé si decidí hacer algo anoche." Le dije mientras luchaba por controlar mis pensamientos, no quería recordarlo. "Simplemente somos afortunados de que hayan sido las almohadas y no tú." Tomé un gran suspiro, y sacudí la cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar los recuerdos que amenazaban por ocupar toda mi mente.

Con mis ojos todavía en Bella, la vi deslizarse fuera de la cama, vi como se estiraba, y temí por esos moretones otra vez, que estuvieran lastimándola. Ahogué un grito de miedo al verla pararse, su cuerpo aún estaba desnudo y ahora podía ver cada uno de los moretones en su pecho y sus piernas. No lo soporté y me di la vuelta de inmediato. Cobarde, me dije a mí mismo. Deberías de ver lo que le hiciste, y dejarlo bien grabado en tu memoria. No volverá a pasar. Me decía una y otra vez, tratando de convencerme. No la volveré a tocar, no de esa forma. Mis manos apuñadas, de la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor.

"¿Luzco tan horrible?"

Definitivamente no era la mejor manera para tratar de quitarle la tensión al momento. Solo me hizo sentir peor. La respiración se me había quedado atorada en la garganta, no me atrevía a girar y ver la imagen de lo que el monstruo dentro de mí era capaz.

Escuché sus pasos avanzando, ¿hacia el baño? Sí, escuché cuando entraba. Y la respiración seguía sin poder soltarla, cuando se viera de forma completa, no tendría duda de que yo era un monstruo. Era lo mejor. ¿Qué pensaría de mí? No podía soportar la miseria que me recorría al pensar en su reacción. Bella seguía sin decir palabra, seguramente estaba checando cada parte de su cuerpo, revisando que tanto daño le había causado, que tanto dolor sentía...

Me quedé en el mismo lugar en que había estado cuando Bella entró al baño. No podía encontrar la fuerza necesaria para moverme, reaccionar, salir de ese trance en el que estaba. Mi mente estaba llena de imágenes de mi Bella llena de moretones, incluso su hermoso rostro había sufrido por mi fuerza, sus labios se habían hinchado con la fuerza que había ejercido al besarla, no había sido ni la mitad de fuerza que podía usar para besarla profunda y completamente. Podía matarla solo por darle un beso. Claro que era un monstruo, y ella un ángel indefenso.

En ese instante escuché a mi Bella quejarse. ¿Qué? ¿Qué era? ¿Qué le dolía?

En un segundo estaba a su lado.

"¿Bella?"

"¡Nunca podré quitarme todo esto del cabello!" Me dijo mientras apuntaba con su mano hacia su cabeza. Estaba llena de plumas, si la situación no hubiera sido tan tensa, me hubiera reído de su cabeza. Parecía el nido de una gallina... Basta, me dije, esto no tiene nada de gracioso. Bella comenzó a jalar las plumas en un intento por sacarlas de su cabello.

"Deberías preocuparte por tu cabello." Le dije, mientras me movía para pararme detrás de ella, podía quitar más de diez plumas en lo que ella apenas quitaba una.

"¿Cómo te contienes de reír? Me veo ridícula." Bella me preguntó. No respondí nada, lo ridículo eran sus intentos de hacerme reír ante esa situación. Lo ridículo era que tratara de minimizar lo serio de todo. Seguí jalando las plumas, pero eran demasiadas. Bella se dio cuenta de lo mismo, y después de un minuto me lo dijo.

"Esto no va a funcionar. Está enredado. Voy a intentar el lavarlo." Bella se dio la media vuelta hacia mí, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Una tentación casi imposible de ignorar. "¿Quieres ayudarme?"

Ay, si supiera cuanto deseaba darle un sí por respuesta. Pero no podía.

"Mejor buscaré algo de comida para ti." Traté de mantener mi voz calmada, de no mostrarle cuanto deseaba darle otra respuesta, usando mi fuerza de forma gentil para no lastimarla otra vez, separé sus brazos de mi cintura. El calor de su piel contra el frío de la mía, enviaba esa corriente eléctrica, recorría todo mi cuerpo, tenía que alejarme antes que perdiera el control, mi resolución...

Escuché como Bella suspiraba cuando me vio salir, casi escapando de la tentación, rápidamente del cuarto. Me dirigí a la cocina, donde esperaría por ella.

Fui directamente hacia el refrigerador, busqué lo necesario para hacerle desayuno a mi ángel. Entonces escuché como el agua volvía a caer en su cuerpo, y estuve aún más celoso que la noche anterior, no podría tocarla de nuevo, no hasta que fuera un vampiro. El pensamiento, y la verdad en las palabras trajeron un ataque de rabia, que tuve que controlar inmediatamente, mi mano estaba sujetando la caja de huevos y estos se reventaron con la presión. Rápidamente tomé algo para limpiar el desastre y me concentré en recordar cada receta que había visto en Food Network meses atrás. Tomé otra caja de huevos, un poco de ¿tocino?, sí, tocino, al menos así lo habían llamado, y después algo de queso cheddar, el resultado sería un omelet, al menos eso había visto... era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Bella parecía tan buena en la cocina. Yo ni siquiera podía comprobar que estuviera bueno, me parecía asqueroso, incluso el olor.

Después de unos minutos escuché los pasos de Bella hacia la cocina. Yo aún estaba parado frente a la estufa, terminando su desayuno, asegurándome que la textura fuera la correcta, lo veía y veía hasta asegurarme que se veía como el de la receta.

Justo cuando estaba colocando el omelet en un plato, el estomago de Bella volvió a rugir. Me regañé a mi mismo por dejarla que ahora se estuviera muriendo de hambre. No volvería a pasar.

"Aquí está." Le dije a mí Bella tanto como a mí. Me di la vuelta para ver a mi Bella, traía puesto un vestido blanco que nunca había visto entre su ropa. Alice.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y puse el plato sobre la mesa. Bella se sentó en una de las sillas, escuché como exhalaba el olor de los huevos, por lo que vi, parecía que tenían buen olor. Una buena señal. Se los llevó a lo boca y vi en sus ojos como le causó un poco de dolor, todavía estaban muy calientes para su garganta. Al parecer no le importó, porque siguió comiendo de la misma forma. Me senté frente a ella.

"No te estoy alimentando lo suficientemente seguido."

En su boca aún habían bocados, escuché como los tragaba y caían por su garganta.

"Estaba dormida. Esto está realmente bueno, por cierto. Impresionante de alguien que no come."

"Food Network." Le dije como explicación, le mostré la sonrisa que sabía tanto le gustaba.

Vi en sus ojos algo que cambió, una chispa como de felicidad. Me estaba comportando más normal, como ella me conocía, quizá el verme así le causaba felicidad.

"¿De dónde salieron los huevos?" Me preguntó.

"Le pedí al equipo de limpieza que llenaran la cocina. Por primera vez en este lugar. Tendré que pedirles que se encarguen de las plumas..." Le dije, mientras miraba directo hacia el lugar donde estaba la recamara, traté de no recordar. Me distraje con el hecho de que Bella no hizo comentario alguno. Quizá de verdad se había asustado con mi actitud, y mejor no dijo nada que me alterara.

Después de unos cortos minutos, Bella se había comido todo lo que había hecho. No sabía que tanto comían los humanos, pero me pareció que era demasiada comida como para que ella sola se la hubiera terminado. Recordé que la receta y la cantidad de ingredientes decían que eran para dos personas.

"Gracias." Me dijo mi Bella, se inclinó sobre la mesa acercándose a mí. Supe su intención desde el momento en que sus brazos tocaron la mesa y empezó a acercar su cabeza. La besé por un corto momento, de forma dulce y controlada. Pero los recuerdos sobre la noche pasada me invadieron, mi cuerpo se quedo tieso, y me alejé de sus labios.

Bella apretó sus dientes a mi reacción.

"¿No me volverás a tocar mientras estemos aquí, verdad?" Obviamente me preguntó mi Bella, pero su tono me confundió. Tuve que suprimir las ganas de reír al escuchar su tono. Era más como una acusación. Como un niño berrinchudo que le llora a sus papás porque lo dejen ver la televisión.

No sabía si responder a su pregunta o hacer qué. Entonces sonreí un poco, levanté mi mano y la llevé hacia la suave piel de su rostro, acaricié un poco su piel, rozándola suavemente. Bella recostó su rostro en mi mano, y me dijo.

"Sabes que esto no es a lo que me referí."

Sabía que me diría eso. Suspiré, no queriendo mucho el contestar, pero necesario. Dejé caer mi mano.

"Lo sé. Y estás en lo cierto."

Y con fuerte convicción, le juré como me había jurado a mí mismo. Traté de que en mi voz escuchara que no me podría hacer cambiar de opinión.

"No haré el amor contigo hasta que te hayas transformado. No volveré a lastimarte."

No volveré a lastimarte. Lo volví a jurar para mí mismo.

* * *

**Quizá parezca un poco repetitivo, lo siento... pero me parece que Edward se torturó demasiado por unos simples moretones... bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Bye.**

**Los reviews son muy apreciados!**


	7. Chapter 6, distracciones

**¡Siento muchísimo otra vez, de verdad, que hasta hoy haya podido subir estos capítulos, de verdad! Espero que lo haya hecho bien y que valga la pena el haber esperado.**

**El siguiente capítulo ya está siendo escrito, espero que pronto pueda subirlo. Disculpen que los haga esperar tanto tiempo, no es porque yo así lo quiera.**

**¡Disfruten y comenten!**

**Gracias.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.  
**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 6. Distracciones

Desde ese día me comprometí a hacer todo lo posible por hacer feliz a mí Bella, que tuviera la mejor luna de miel que nadie hubiera tenido, a mí lado.

Las playas del Antártico eran hermosas, y la vista que Isla Esme nos regalaba no tenían descripción. Bella estaba encantada con la isla, veía su cara iluminada, no de la misma forma que la mía, bajo los rayos del sol, estaba feliz, y eso era lo que importaba. Lo único que a mí me importaba. Habían demasiados lugares a donde llevarla, aún cuando no era una isla demasiado grande, pero tenía lo suficiente para lograr mi objetivo, bueno, dos objetivos. Hacerla feliz y distraerla. Mantener su mente ocupada, limpia de querer pensar en lo que me temía, otra noche desastrosa. Y aunque yo me moría por tenerla para mí de nuevo, no podía hacerlo. Así que me dediqué a mostrarle los lugares más hermosos de la isla, poco a poco, recorrimos cada kilómetro de distancia, tanto en tierra como en mar.

El primer día todo resultó de maravilla, decidí que lo tomaría tranquilo, Bella era humana y cualquier actividad que requiriera demasiada actividad física la agotaba. Un punto de ventaja a mí propósito. Estuvimos recostados gran parte de la tarde a la orilla de la playa. Colocamos una gran sombrilla sobre nosotros, principalmente por el brillo que mi piel tenía a los rayos del sol, a veces Bella se quedaba recostada a mí lado, sus brazos sobre mi pecho, y sus piernas enlazadas en las mías, tratando de mantener un poco de frío para que el calor no fuera demasiado para ella. Esa posición no me molestaba en nada, amaba el sentir su piel sobre la mía. Sus ojos de seguido permanecían pegados a mi rostro, y tenía que recordarle que la vista que nos ofrecía la isla también merecía un poco de su atención, mis palabras causaban que un hermoso color rojo apareciera sobre la piel de su rostro.

Milagrosamente, esa noche después de nuestra noche de bodas, Bella no habló sobre el tema del sexo otra vez. Lo agradecí, principalmente porque no quería darle una respuesta negativa aunque muy necesaria. Odiaba quitarle cosas a Bella, pero eso no se lo daría por nada del mundo, no hasta que fuera un vampiro.

Bella parecía no querer hablar del tema, y por mí tampoco saldría el tema. Lo peor de todo, era que aunque Bella no hablara directamente del tema, lo hacía de otra forma que era peor para mi pobre control en esos momentos. Me costaba muchísimo trabajo dejarla creer que me era indiferente la ropa que usara para dormir... lo cierto es que era un cambio radical, si la deseaba cuando usaba esas viejas sudadera llenas de hoyos cuando la conocí, la ropa que había empacado -Alice, seguramente- no me ayudaban mucho a contenerme.

Dos días después de nuestra llegada a Isla Esme decidí llevar a mí Bella a hacer snorkel, las playas llamaban y había demasiado que hacer para mantenerla ocupada. Era hora de poner mi plan en acción, antes que Bella decidiera empezar a discutir el tema, que ahora era casi prohibido.

El lugar era de verdad maravilloso, y sabía que Bella disfrutaba más de lo que me dejaba ver, queriendo de seguro estar en casa con toda la energía del mundo para discutir nuestra situación, siempre encontraba las palabras para convencerla de salir y disfrutar del paisaje. Ese día, estuvimos nadando en la playa, hicimos snorkel, y simplemente disfrutamos de la compañía del uno y el otro.

"Edward, ¿podrías por favor salir a la superficie?" Su voz, como usual, jadeante, después de varios minutos aguantando la respiración.

Me rogó mi ángel una de las tantas ocasiones en las que me sumergí más tiempo del que ella hubiera podido soportar sin oxígeno.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dije a Bella en un tono burlón y juguetón. "¿No puedes aguantar otro rato más?"

Bella solo rolaba los ojos cada vez que bromeaba acerca de su incapacidad humana de aguantar el oxígeno. Mi sonrisa se expandía, y su corazón latía descontrolado. Cuando volvía a sonreír cada vez que lo escuchaba, Bella no podía evitar sonreír conmigo.

La tarde empezaba a caer, y después de haber pasado tantas horas dentro del agua. La mayoría del tiempo Bella estaba entre mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, los suyos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sus manos a veces aferradas a mi cuello mientras la besaba. Era el paraíso, no me hubiera importado pasar el resto de la existencia de esa forma, mientras estuviera a su lado, era feliz. Bella terminaba agotada por la actividad que realizábamos por momentos, a veces nadábamos en círculos hasta que me rogaba por detenernos un momento, se recostaba sobre la superficie mientras mis brazos la sostenían por debajo. Era un alivio de la siempre calurosa agua en la que nadábamos, el frío de mi cuerpo.

Bella terminaba tan agotada al final del día, que ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para discutir conmigo acerca del tema del sexo. Esa misma noche, mi plan no funcionó del todo, intentó hacerme cambiar de parecer. Su primer intento, había sido razonable, quería hacerme entender que no habría peligro en intentarlo de nuevo. Había sido razonable, porque intentaba hacerme ver que ella no había salido herida de forma drástica, grave o permanente. Incluso comparó lo que sintió, con el dolor que sientes después de hacer demasiado ejercicio y al día siguiente no puedes ni moverte, me había dicho que lo que había sentido esa mañana no era ni la mitad de doloroso. No me convenció.

Bella se quedó dormida después de algunos minutos, toda la noche se quedaba en el mismo lugar, de la misma forma entre mis brazos. Necesitaba el frío de mi piel para soportar el calor de la isla. Sus sueños seguían ausentes o tranquilos, no hablaba ni se movía durante toda la noche.

El tercer día, decidí que el entretenimiento de esa tarde tenía que ser agotador, más de lo normal, nuestras discusiones acerca del tema iban a ir empeorando, estaba seguro, sí Bella ya lo había intentado la noche pasada, ahora no descansaría hasta lograr su objetivo. Bueno, veríamos quien era más terco.

Para ese día elegí llevar a mi Bella a explorar la jungla, habían varios sitios que quería que Bella viera. En la zona sur de la isla había una pajarera de loros, nunca había estado allí, pero lo había visto en algunos recuerdos de la visita que Esme y Carlisle habían hecho al estar aquí años atrás.

Bella se quejó la mayoría del tiempo, insistiendo que hubiera preferido pasar un día tranquilo en la casa, viendo uno de los DVDs, simplemente disfrutando de una tarde juntos. Pero sabía que no le molestaba la vista que ofrecía la isla, en parte era muy parecido a lo que había aprendido a amar de Forks, todo era verde a nuestro alrededor, y aunque tenía muchos colores exóticos, los troncos de las palmas y algunos arbustos estaban llenos de moho, el verde reinaba.

Esta vez no fue como nuestro viaje a nuestro prado la primera vez, que ni siquiera me atrevía a tocarla o a caminar muy cerca de ella, solo la ayudaba cuando algún tronco caído impedía que Bella pasara sin peligro a caerse. Esta vez, caminamos de la mano durante todo el recorrido, haciendo paradas en lugares donde Bella quedaba encantada con la vegetación, o simplemente para que descansara. A veces la sostenía entre mis brazos, no lo permitía de seguido, Bella seguía teniendo problemas con tratarla como si fuera débil o necesitara protección. El cual era el caso.

Habíamos pasado gran parte de la tarde recorriendo cada rincón de la jungla, pero Bella no era muy rápida para avanzar por la selva, la oscuridad nos alcanzaría demasiado pronto como para tener tiempo de llevarla a ver a los loros, no lo disfrutaría, así que decidimos volver. No importaba, el recorrido de ese día había sido suficiente para agotarla. Casi se había quedado dormida mientras cenaba, no supe como logró mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero lo hizo. Volvió a empezar la misma discusión de la noche anterior. Esa ocasión cambio su estrategia.

"Edward, por favor." Bella me suplicó, después de haber salido del baño, con una de las quien sabe que tantas piezas de lencería mi hermana había empacado para Bella. Apenas era capaz de contenerme.

"No." Fue mi única respuesta.

Bella sabía que mi debilidad estaba en la forma que me suplicaba, ya lo había logrado una vez. Por favor, esa palabra acababa con mi fuerza de voluntad, pero ahora no.

"Por favor, Edward. Solo hay que intentarlo, solo eso."

"Bella no insistas."

"Pero..."

"Pero nada, te he dicho una y mil veces que no. No me harás cambiar de parecer."

Bella había hecho pucheros, sus labios se veían tan tentadores... pero no. No me daría por vencido. Bella lo había hecho, al menos por esa noche. El plan de dejarla exhausta funcionada. No pasaba mucho tiempo tratando de convencerme cuando el sueño la vencía y caía dormida.

Cada día era lo mismo, pasábamos toda la tarde recorriendo la isla. El cuarto día la había llevado a ver a los loros, nos había tomado la mitad de tiempo que el anterior llegar allí, porque no nos tuvimos que detener tantas veces, Bella ya conocía el camino, y le era más fácil. Cuando regresamos a la casa, se había quedado dormida con la cabeza sobre la mesa. Su rostro por unos centímetros casi había quedado sobre el plato de comida. Tuve que llevarla a la recamara en brazos. Por un momento había pensado que me libré de sus intentos de seducción, cuando al sentirse sobre la cama y en mis brazos, sus ojos se abrieron, rápidamente se disculpó y me dijo que tenía que ir al baño, su momento para ser humana, me decía. Escuché como se preparaba para venir a la cama.

Fue la misma que la noche pasada, lo volvió a intentar, sus suplicas casi eran insoportables, pero su cuerpo aún tenía la evidencia de la primera vez y la razón por la cual tenía que decirle que no.

Los demás días siguieron pasando de la misma manera, seguíamos recorriendo la isla, nos pasábamos la tarde nadando en las aguas azules que nos ofrecía el Antártico, nos quedábamos recostados sobre la arena hasta que el sol se ocultaba por completo. En una ocasión llevé a Bella a una parte de la playa donde los delfines nadaban cerca de la orilla, la mayoría del tiempo permanecí en tierra, porque los delfines, con su agudo sentido de supervivencia, se alejaban cada vez que ponía un pie dentro del agua. A Bella no le importaba, porque cada vez que entraba al agua con ella, era porque ella me lo pedía. Aún así le daba oportunidad de disfrutar de nadar con los delfines.

Durante las noches, no mejoraba la situación. Cada noche que pasaba, Bella elegía alguna pieza más reveladora que la anterior, eso no lo hacía más fácil para mí. Los moretones en su cuerpo estaban desapareciendo en algunas partes, en otras casi no se notaban, casi hacía su piel tan perfecta como antes de esa noche. Y cada vez que salía del baño, lista para empezar su plan, me tomaba un esfuerzo increíble el no dejarla ver cuanto me afectaba verla de esa manera. Era bueno que pudiera escuchar cada uno de sus respiros, cada uno de sus movimientos, y sabía perfectamente el momento en que saldría, y eso me tenía preparado.

Después de tener seis días en la isla, Bella había vuelto a tratar de convencerme. ¿Es que no se daría por vencida? Hasta el momento no le había dado razones para creer que lo lograría.

"¡Edward!"

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté en tono inocente. Como no entendiendo de lo que me hablaba.

"Escúchame bien. Sabes de sobra que no hay peligro..."

"Eso no es cierto. Y ahora escúchame tú bien." Le dije cuando vi que estaba a punto de interrumpirme.

"Ni lo intentes, no vas a lograrlo."

"¡Agh!"

"Entiéndelo, Bella. Pronto serás un vampiro y tendrás todo lo que quieras." Le dije mientras temblaba por dentro de solo pensarlo.

"Sí, claro. Después de un año de lograr controlar mi sed por sangre humana." Bella recalcó las palabras sangre humana. Era casi el mismo argumento que me había dado para convencerme antes de nuestra boda.

"Preferible, a arriesgarnos a que termines bañada en sangre por _mí_ causa."

"¡No, Edward! Eso no pasará." Bella seguía refunfuñando. Se había cansado de tratar de razonar conmigo, o de rogarme.

"No. Y es mí última palabra."

Bella intentó abrir la boca para discutir lo que dije. Puse mí mano sobre su boca para callarla.

"No."

"Agh." Volvió a renegar Bella contra mi mano en sus labios.

La solté, y se quedó acurrucada en mis brazos. Por fin, dándose por vencida. Por esa noche, al menos.

Realmente no entendía cual era su prisa, o porque insistía tanto en querer tener sexo conmigo de nuevo. Bueno, en realidad, no era totalmente cierto, porque la verdad era que a mí me costaba tanto trabajo aceptar que no estuviéramos juntos de nuevo como quizá a ella también. Solo que a mí me costaba menos trabajo el mostrarle lo contrario, que no quería, cuando cada noche me quemaban las ganas de hacerla mía, durmiendo en mis brazos, su piel contra la mía, estaba tan cerca de mí, y su ropa era tan delgada...

Interrumpí el pensamiento en ese momento, no me podía permitir perderme en la fantasía de tenerla otra vez. Pero esa noche, mis deseos de tenerla estaban acabando con mi voluntad. No sabía cuanto tiempo más podría soportar, y Bella no lo haría más fácil. Me moría de ganas por verla salir de esa puerta, y descubrir que había elegido esa noche para seducirme.

Cada noche le echaba una gota más de agua al vaso, que ya estaba lleno, era cuestión de tiempo para que el agua se derramara. Por más que tratara y que quisiera que no pasara, sabía que no lo podría impedir... No, me regañé por pensar que no lo lograría. Tenía que. Cuando Bella fuera vampiro, tendríamos toda la eternidad para estar juntos. Unos días no eran nada.

Me estaba tratando de convencer de eso, cuando escuché que Bella se estremecía por algo. Eran en esos momentos cuando me frustraba más que nunca el no poder leer sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué se estremecía?

Sabía que era inútil el preguntarme eso, así que me di por vencido.

Después de unos minutos, escuché a Bella prepararse para salir del baño. Contuve el aliento, esperando por mi Bella a salir. Escuché como abría la puerta, y sabía que si mi corazón hubiera sido capaz de latir, se hubiera detenido en esta ocasión, de la expectación... entonces la vi.

No pude evitar la cara que hice, sentía como los ojos casi se me salían de su lugar. Rápidamente recuperé el control, y traté de poner una cara lisa. Guau. No habían más palabras, simplemente Bella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y era mía. ¿Cómo podía aguantar el no ceder a sus deseos? No sabría si esta ocasión lo lograría, pero si fallaba, no sería sin luchar antes.

En sus ojos vi la satisfacción de haber logrado una reacción diferente a las de las últimas noches, donde no me había permitido reaccionar ante ella.

"¿Qué te parece?" Me dijo, mientras giraba, permitiéndome ver cada una de sus curvas. Era estar en la gloria el poder tener a un ángel tan hermoso.

¿Cómo intentaría esta vez seducirme? No importaría el que lo intentara...

Todavía retenía el aire, y tuve que aclarar mi garganta para poder responderle. No era bueno que hiciera eso, eso le decía aún más cuanto me gustaba verla así. Pero tuve que hacerlo para responder.

"Estás muy hermosa. Siempre lo estás."

Le dije. La verdad, claro. Bella siempre estaba hermosa, siempre lo estaba. Solo que ella creía que nunca la veía de esa forma. Incluso cuando usaba ropa holgada que no acentuaba las curvas de su cuerpo, haciéndola más tentadora de lo usual.

"Gracias." Y no escuché en su tono algo que me dijera que le daba gusto mi reacción. O quizá era el cansancio, porque rápidamente se subió en la cama, y ahora sin poder evitarlo más que nunca, puse mis brazos a su alrededor. Aunque el clima hubiera sido frío, y Bella hubiera preferido no tener mis brazos a su alrededor, yo no lo hubiera podido evitar. Tenía la excusa del calor. Incluso cuando en esos momentos no me hubiera importado nada, ni siquiera el no tener excusas.

"Te propondré un trato." Me dijo después de unos minutos, se estaba quedando dormida, pero no lo haría completamente hasta que hubiera discutido de nuevo su caso. En ese momento lo deseaba, quizá me daría por vencido y le daría lo que me rogaba. No... no podía.

"No haré ningún trato contigo." No lo haré.

"Ni siquiera has escuchado lo que te ofrezco." Bella me contestó. Ni lo haría... ¿o sí? Sí quería algo, más seguramente no podría aguantar el poder darle algo. Algo que no fuera el sexo. No aún.

"No importa." ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Te daré lo que quieras. Le decía en la mente.

Bella dio un suspiro. De verdad lo quería. Pero...

"¡Maldición! Y de verdad quería... Oh bueno."

Rolé los ojos a su respuesta. Pero Bella no dijo nada más. Sus ojos se cerraron y estaba empezando a quedarse dormida, mientras yo pensaba y pensaba en eso que Bella quería pedirme. Pero era inútil el preguntármelo, nunca lo sabría sino lo escuchaba salir de sus labios. Tenía que saber por lo menos lo que quería, aunque no se lo pudiera dar. Aunque sea saberlo...

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Escuché a Bella rechinar los dientes, y por su expresión, parecía que se aguantaba las ganas de sonreír. Sabía otra de mis debilidades, y estaba completamente consciente de eso.

"Bueno, estaba pensando... sé que todo el rollo de Dartmouth era supuestamente un historia cubierta, pero honestamente, un semestre en la universidad probablemente no me mataría." me dijo, repitiendo las misma palabras que tantas veces había usado yo para tratar de convencerla de esperar. ¿Qué quería? ¿Volverme loco? Cada vez la entendía menos. "Apuesto a que Charlie se emocionaría con las historias de Dartmouth. Claro, podría ser embarazoso si no consigo seguir el ritmo de esos cerebritos. Aún así... dieciocho, diecinueve. No es realmente una gran diferencia. No es como si me fueran a salir patas de gallo el próximo año."

¿Qué? ¿De qué manera funcionaba su cerebro? Nunca lo entendería. Pero no podía darle eso, no podía. No merecía la pena arriesgar su vida por lograr que Bella esperara unos cuantos años. ¿Cuánto tiempo me forzaría a negarme a su cuerpo si cumplía con su deseo? ¿O es que quería que tuviera sexo con ella a cambio de quedarse humana unos años más?

Bella me iba a volver loco. No era suficiente con todo lo que hacía cada noche para hacerme caer. Pero tenía que incluir a la lista eso. Era la segunda cosa que más deseaba, que Bella esperara más tiempo.

No. Ya habíamos hecho lo acordado, y no se echaría para atrás.

Pero...

"Lo harías. Permanecerías humana." Le dije en voz baja. Aún no creía que lo dijera en serio. Seguramente mañana me diría que ya no quería esperar. No caería en la trampa.

"¿Por qué me haces esto?" Le dije entre dientes, me daba coraje que Bella jugara conmigo y con su vida de forma tan irresponsable. ¿Qué no entendía que sin ella yo no podría vivir? Estaba realmente enojado en ese momento. No lo soportaba. "¿No es ya bastante duro sin todo esto?" Le pregunté, tomando un puño del encaje de su ropa entre mi mano, traté de no romperlo, por más que deseara arrancarlo y darle lo que quería... No puedo, me dije. "No importa. No haré ningún trato contigo."

"Quiero ir a la universidad." Bella insistió. No tenía caso, no me iba a engañar. Lo que quería era que yo me rindiera y le diera lo que quería.

"No, no quieres. Y no hay nada que merezca tanto la pena como para arriesgar tu vida otra vez. Que valga la pena hacerte daño."

Sí, lo hay. Me gritaba el deseo que me atacaba en el momento, pero mi lógica me decía que no.

"Pero si quiero ir a la universidad. Bueno, no es la universidad en si lo que quiero, pero quiero ser humana durante un tiempo más."

¿Por qué no me impresionaba? Sabía bien que era lo que en realidad quería.

Cerré los ojos, y el aire salió por mi nariz. ¿Por qué me haces esto? Me repetía. ¿Por qué?

"Me estás volviendo loco, Bella. ¿No hemos tenido esta discusión un millón de veces, siempre suplicando el ser vampiro sin demora?"

"Si, pero... bueno, tengo una razón para ser humana que antes no tenía."

Sí, yo también la tendría. Pero no cedería. Tenía que escucharlo de ella, estar seguro que eso era.

"¿Y qué razón es?"

"Adivina..." Me dijo, y empezó a arrastrarse sobre las almohadas, buscando mis labios.

Era una posición tan tentadora. Pero no podía, me dolía el no poder dárselo. El ser tan débil, tan cobarde para no intentarlo de nuevo, sabía a la perfección que debía y no debía hacer para no lastimarla otra vez.

Respondí su beso, pero fui cuidadoso de no mostrarle la lucha interna en la que me encontraba. La besé de una manera dulce, controlando mis ganas de meterme más al beso, de llevar mis manos a su rostro, y tocar su suave y caliente piel, de enlazar mis dedos en su cabello, de atraerla más hacia mi cuerpo por la espalda... después de un momento, la alejé de mí, tratando de no herir sus sentimientos. No había logrado lo que quería. Todavía no.

"Eres demasiado humana, Bella. Te controlan las hormonas." Le dije con una risa. Había sabido todo esto desde hace tiempo. Era algo a mí favor, y a mí contra. Bella no dejaba de insistir.

"Ese es todo mi punto, Edward. Me gusta esta parte de ser humana. No quiero dejarlo todavía. No quiero esperar durante años de ser una neófita loca por la sangre para que sólo parte de esto vuelva a mí."

Claro, ese era el supuesto problema. Pero ella misma me salvó. Bella bostezó, tenía sueño. Yo sonreí. ¿Cómo se suponía que quería tener sexo conmigo si se estaba durmiendo?

"Estás cansada. Duerme, amor." Empecé a tararear su nana, sabía que eso calmaba sus sueños, y le permitía dormir más tranquila y rápido.

"Me pregunto por que estaré tan cansada." Me dijo Bella, insinuando algo. "No puede ser parte de tu plan ni nada."

Me acusó. Claro que había sido obvio. Me reí de nuevo, cuanta razón tenía, y aún así no dejaba de insistir.

"Con todo lo cansada que he estado, pensarías que dormiría mejor."

Bella me respondió, y eso paró en seco mi tarareo. ¿Cómo que dormiría mejor? ¿No había sido así? ¿Cómo era posible, si no había hablado, ni se había movido durante ninguna de las noches desde que habíamos llegado a Isla Esme?

"Has estado durmiendo como un tronco, Bella. No has dicho ni una sola palabra en sueños desde que llegamos aquí. Si no fuera por los ronquidos, me preocuparía que te estuvieras quedando en coma."

Le dije, y bromeé acerca de los ronquidos, no por completo. No eran ronquidos fuertes, o escandalosos de los que Bella se pudiera avergonzar.

Lo que me dijo a continuación me perturbó.

"¿No he estado dando vueltas en la cama? Eso es raro. Usualmente me muevo mucho por la cama cuando tengo pesadillas. Y grito."

No eran solo sueños, ¿sino pesadillas? Era yo, seguramente. Lastimándola, ¿qué más?

"¿Has estado teniendo pesadillas?" Tenía que asegurarme.

"Y muy vívidas. Me dejan agotada." Me dijo mientras bostezaba. Ya me parecía muy raro que durmiera tantas horas. No era normal, no en ella. "No puedo creer que no haya estado balbuceando acerca de ellas toda la noche."

"¿De qué tratan?" Le pregunté, aún cuando no quería escuchar la respuesta.

"Diferentes cosas-pero iguales, sabes, por los colores." ¿Ah?

"¿Colores?" ¿A qué se refería?

"Todo es muy brillante y real. Normalmente, cuando estoy soñando, sé que lo estoy. Con éstas, no sé que estoy dormida. Las hace más aterradoras."

¿Sobre mí? ¿Qué era? Tenía que hacer algo por aliviar sus miedos.

"¿Qué es lo que te está asustando?"

Le pregunté, tenía que saberlo. La cosa parecía peor de lo que me imaginaba. Bella se estremeció, recordando.

"Sobre todo…"

"¿Sobre todo...?" ¿No era una sola cosa la que la aterraba en sueños? ¿Qué había hecho este ángel para merecer ese trato?

Esperé a que Bella contestara. Parecía que trataba de recordar que era lo que la aterraba en sus pesadillas. ¿No estaría tratando de editar sus pensamientos?

"Los Volturi."

Ah. Eso era. Pero no había porque. Ella sabía la razón. Pero parecía olvidarla de repente.

La acerqué más a mi cuerpo, abrazándola con un poco más de fuerza, que sintiera mi protección. Que no tenía absolutamente nada que temer a mí lado.

"No nos van a molestar nunca más. Serás inmortal pronto, y no tendrán razones."

Bella no dijo nada. Se quedó callada y recostada en mi pecho. Sus pensamientos iban avanzando, quizá recordando lo que veía cada noche. No sabía que más decirle para hacerla entender que no tenía nada que temer. Haría lo que fuese para alejar las pesadillas. Cantaría toda la noche, la mantendría despierta, aunque sabía que eso era más que imposible, Bella necesitaba el descanso.

Su expresión fue cambiando. Y me mataba el verla de esa forma, me dolía cada fibra de mí ser, sentí mi corazón más muerto que nunca, me hacía infeliz el verla así. Pero no podía encontrar la mejor manera de cuidar de sus sueños, no tenía acceso a ellos, no podría despertarla en el momento que empezaran, no podía protegerla de ellos, era lo que más terror le causaba y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Tristeza me invadió, impotencia, coraje, todo por no lograr encontrar una manera de cuidarla.

Su expresión seguía cambiando, y sentía que la tristeza que me invadía la transmitía a mi Bella, y ella a mí. Éramos como uno solo, lo que ella sentía yo lo hacía. Siempre había sido de esa forma, y nunca cambiaría.

¿Cómo se lograría?

Lo prefería de esa forma, no me gustaría ser feliz mientras ella fuera infeliz. Nunca pasaría eso. Nunca la dejaría sufrir sola, me tendría a su lado para toda la vida. Feliz o infeliz, saludable o enferma, rica o pobre, como lo había prometido ante el altar, ante su familia y la mía, ante todo el mundo.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?" Le pregunté urgentemente, cuando vi que la desolación no dejaba sus facciones.

Pero Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Son sólo sueños, Edward."

Siempre tratando de hacerse la fuerte.

"¿Quieres que cante para ti? Cantaré toda la noche si eso sirve para mantener los malos sueños lejos."

"No todos son malos. Algunos son bonitos. Muy... coloridos. Bajo el agua, con los peces y los corales. Todo parece que está sucediendo de verdad-no sé que estoy soñando. Puede que la isla sea el problema. Es demasiado brillante aquí."

Si la isla era el problema, podía arreglarlo en ese mismo momento.

"¿Quieres volver a casa?"

"No. No, todavía no. ¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?"

Sí ella lo quería así, no podía negarme.

"Podemos quedarnos tanto tiempo como quieras, Bella."

Le dije como promesa, sus deseos eran como ordenes para mí.

"¿Cuándo empieza el semestre? No estaba prestando atención antes."

Oh, otra vez con lo mismo. Suspiré, y no le contesté. Empecé a tararear de nuevo su nana. Pero su respiración y los latidos de su corazón me decían que ya estaba dormida.

No dejé de tararear su nana, tenía que alejar los malos sueños, había funcionado antes.

Me pasé la noche pensando que era lo que soñaba que tanto la asustaba. Me había dicho que los Volturi. ¿Qué soñaba acerca de ellos? Quería saberlo al tiempo que me temía la infinita posibilidad que tenía. Y no sabía porque sentía que había algo más aparte de los Volturi, algo que me escondía, que no quería que yo supiera. ¿Pero qué podía ser?

Así me pasé el resto de la noche, hasta que escuché a Bella gritar, estaba aterrorizada. La vi sentarse de manera rápida, estaba completamente asustada. ¿Qué era?

"¿Bella?" Le dije en un susurro, no queriendo asustarla más. Puse mis manos a sus lados, tratando de sacudirla para hacerla entrar en la realidad. "¿Estás bien, cariño?"

"Oh." Bella jadeó, y sin siquiera adivinar que pasaría, empezó a llorar, las lagrimas caían sobre su rostro descontroladamente, todavía no me respondía. ¿Estaba en shock? La forma en que se había despertado me había asustado, su grito, sus lágrimas... me asustaron aún más.

"¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa?"

Llevé mis manos hacia su rostro, mis dedos acariciaban la piel donde las lágrimas iban dejando un rastro húmedo. No importaba cuantas veces o que tan rápido limpiara las lágrimas, más seguían cayendo. No veía que Bella recuperara control sobre si misma.

"Sólo era un sueño."

Salió de Bella un sollozo que hizo que su voz se rompiera al responderme, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro. Su rostro lucía más desolado que cuando me contaba de sus sueños. Debió ser algo muy malo para causarle tanta pena, tanto miedo.

"Está bien, amor, estás a salvo. Estoy aquí." Le dije, mientras la mecía, tratando de calmarla, de asegurarle que todo estaba bien, de verdad. "¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? No era real, no era real."

"No era una pesadilla." ¿Qué? Sus palabras me confundieron. Sacudió la cabeza, y sus manos se fueron a sus ojos frotándoselos, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que aún quedaban. "Era un buen sueño." Me dijo, y su voz se volvió a quebrar.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido un buen sueño con sus reacciones?

"Entonces ¿por qué lloras?" Le preguntó desconcertado. No entendía su lógica.

"Porque desperté." Me respondió, y llevó sus manos hacia mi cuello, donde las envolvió, su rostro contra mi garganta, seguía sollozando.

Todavía estaba preocupado por lo que había soñado, no me convencía que hubiera sido bueno, si la hacía llorar de esa forma. Me reí de sus palabras, pero en ella se escuchaba lo que sentía.

"Todo está bien, Bella. Respira hondo." ¿Cómo hacer que se calmara?

"Era muy real." Me dijo mientras empezaba a llorar otra vez. "Quería que fuera real."

"Cuéntamelo. Tal vez eso ayude."

Algo tenía que hacer para calmarla. Quizá el hablar con ella la ayudaría.

"Estábamos en la playa…" Sentí como Bella se apartaba de mi garganta. Puso su rostro frente al mío a unos cuantos centímetros para poder verme, sus ojos todavía estaban llenos de lágrimas. La imagen me rompía el corazón.

"¿Y?"

"Oh, Edward…" Me dijo, sus ojos pestañeando, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que tenía aún en sus ojos.

"Cuéntame, Bella…" Le rogué. Algo tenía que haber para hacerla sentir mejor. El dolor que había en sus ojos me estaba matando, su voz estaba saturada del mismo dolor que veía en sus hermosos ojos color café chocolate.

Bella no me respondió. Me frustraba el que mi ángel no hablara de eso, algo malo debía ser. No bueno, como me había dicho, no quería preocuparme. Pero era peor el que no me dijera nada.

Mi ángel empezó a besarme, y yo le respondí. Quería tanto seguir, pero me detuve. No podía. Bella sintió que me alejaba y se agarró de mis hombros, tratando de impedir que me alejara. Pero mi fuerza era demasiado para ella. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera insistiendo?

"No, Bella." Le dije, mientras la miraba a los ojos, me preocupaba la reacción que tenía. Sus ojos seguían llenos de pena y dolor. Algo que no entendía. ¿Era por el sueño o porqué yo no cedía?

Bella dejó caer los brazos a sus lados, liberándome. En sus ojos veía más, se había dado por vencida, pero las lágrimas y el dolor seguían en su rostro. Cada vez poniéndose peor, el sollozo que salía de sus labios se hacía cada vez más pronunciado. No sabía que hacer. Me dolía el no tenerla en mis brazos, el no poder confortarla como ella deseaba.

"Lo s-s-s-siento..." Apenas pudo decirme. La voz se le quebraba entre sollozos.

El control se estaba escapando de mí, lo sentía desvanecerse, una palabra suya y me tendría como quería. La atraje a mis brazos, y la abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho.

"¡No puedo Bella, no puedo!" Casi sentía mi voz quebrarse, las lágrimas que no podía llorar estancadas dentro de mí. Solo una palabra... No puedo, pero quiero... pensé.

"Por favor." Sus palabras apenas salieron de sus labios, su rostro sobre mi piel. Sentía el temblor de su voz y su aliento sobre mi pecho. "¿Por favor, Edward?"

Y no me pude negar. Me di por vencido con un gruñido. No podía creer que me diera por vencido. Que me fuera a entregar a ella otra vez. Pero mi deseo era tan insoportable como el de ella. Llevé mis labios contra los suyos y la hice mía de nuevo.

…

Lo más extraño de la situación, fue que no dolió la forma como debía, el haber perdido.

Lo primero que hice cuando Bella se durmió, fue revisar que no la hubiera lastimado más de lo que hice la primera vez. Sus moretones seguían igual que antes, y ninguno nuevo se veía, por el momento. Estaría pendiente de ella y cada cambio durante toda la noche y el día. Aunque en el fondo sabía que mi preocupación había sido innecesaria, me había dado por vencido, porque estaba seguro de que no la volvería a lastimar, sabía perfectamente que hacer y que no hacer para lastimarla de nuevo. La fuerza necesaria que tenía que ejercer en cada momento y en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Estaba un poco más confiado. Eso me había convencido. Había estado pensándolo durante los últimos días, pero había logrado manejar mi deseo, hasta esta noche. Bella lo había hecho mucho más que insoportable, más que eso, por esa razón no me pude negar al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, la forma como me rogaba y me pedía por darle lo que quería.

Bella estaba recostada sobre mi pecho, tal y como había pasado la primera noche. La sábana blanca cubría hasta la parte baja de su espalda, tenía mis brazos rodeándola. Y de vez en cuando veía en su cabello, en las sábanas o sobre la cama algunas astillas de la madera que había arrancada en mí intento por canalizar mi fuerza hacia otro lugar que no fuera Bella. Sorprendentemente Bella no notó nada, en ningún momento se detuvo cuando la madera siendo arrancada de su lugar causaba un ruido escandaloso, mi ángel de verdad estaba metida en el momento.

El recordar que la atención de mi Bella cuando estaba conmigo no podía ser arrancada de mí, causó que una sonrisa se estrechara en mí rostro.

Esta vez había sido igual o mejor que la primera, pude disfrutar más de ella, no estaba tan preocupado como la primera vez, sin saber que esperar, ahora sabía lo que debía hacer, y lo que salió perdiendo esta noche fue la cama.

Había sido tan disfrutable el tenerla conmigo otra vez, sentir las mismas emociones recorriéndome mientras Bella hacía lo mismo. Incluso duró más tiempo que la primera vez. Y eso me decía que Bella no quería que terminara tanto como yo no lo quería. Sus labios nunca dejaron mi piel, cuando no estaban sobre los míos, estaban sobre la piel de mi garganta, todo mi cuello, mi pecho, todo lo que quería. Podía tener todo lo que quería, no me importaba. Era demasiado feliz a su lado. Sus manos en mi cabello, en mi rostro, mi cuello, mi espalda...

¿Cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo?

Eso ya no tenía importancia. No me volvería a negar a sus deseos, nunca. Sí todo resultaba como me imaginaba, Bella sin más moretones o dolor, no habría porque negarme. Yo la amaba y ella a mí, era lo más natural.

Me pasé toda la noche admirando a este ángel que me había sido entregado. Recordando cada momento de esa noche, cada toque, cada caricia, cada beso, cada gemido que había salido de sus labios cuando cumplía con lo que quería, cada vez que sus labios me tocaban, sus manos, cada corriente eléctrica que me recorría al sentirla conmigo, nunca me dejó, incluso en esos momentos la sentía, con solo tener su piel caliente sobre mi piel fría.

No me cansaba de recordar, y mis manos no dejaban su piel...

A cierta hora de la madrugada, me levanté a tomar un baño, y deshacerme de los pedazos de madera de la cabecera. Cuando terminé, que no me tomó más de cinco minutos, regresé de inmediato a su lado. Como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado. Su cuerpo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al calor, cuando el frío de mi piel ya estaba de regreso.

El sol ya había salido, eran las primeras horas de la mañana, y yo seguía observando como la piel de mi Bella seguía igual, sin cambios. No habían moretones que la marcaran ese día, eran los mismos que antes. No la había lastimado. La felicidad que sentía hace momentos solo se incrementó, era lo único que me faltaba para poder disfrutar completamente de la alegría que me llenaba. Sentía que iba a explotar de felicidad. Ahora todo era perfecto.

Sabía que podría volver a estar con ella, sin preocuparme de lastimarla, de perder el control. Podía amarla y dejarla amarme por completo, disfrutar de nosotros mismos. No había nada mejor que esa verdad.

¿Sería que Bella aún querría ser humana por un tiempo más?

No, me dije. Bella solo lo había hecho por estar conmigo de nuevo. No te dejes caer en la esperanza de que sí haya sido honesta contigo. Pero no lo podía evitar. Me mostraría neutro a su propuesta, a menos que me demostrara que era eso lo que quería en verdad, y que no lo había dicho solo por convencerme.

Las posibilidades de que Bella disfrutara de unos años más como humana, que no tuviera que perderse de la oportunidad de seguir teniendo contacto con sus padres, y no solo por teléfono, que pudiera ir a la universidad, que pudiéramos ser como una real pareja de recién casados y disfrutar de las mieles de eso, sin peligro de que la eternidad no llegue a nosotros cuando ella esté preparada para dejar sus días humanos detrás. Que no extrañase hacer nada o conocer algo mientras aún fuera humana por haberse apresurado a convertirse en un monstruo. En realidad nunca la podría ver como a un monstruo, como yo me veía a mí mismo. A veces me era difícil ver a personas como mí familia como si fueran monstruos. Éramos tan diferentes a otros vampiros, luchando por retener nuestro lado humano, era algo que a los demás no les importaba. Pero Bella sería el vampiro más puro y limpio que en nuestra historia hubiera existido, me encargaría de eso.

Las horas pasaron, y después de doce horas de estar sumida en un profundo sueño, escuché los latidos de su corazón cambiar diminutamente, y escuché como se esforzaba por mantener su respiración pareja. No quería que me diera cuenta de que estaba despierta. Antes de que estuviera completamente consciente, al escuchar el cambio, quité mis brazos de su espalda y me los llevé detrás de la cabeza y puse la mirada al techo. Sabía que eso la preocuparía. Pero estaba de tan buen humor, que quería bromear con ella un poco.

Después de unos minutos, escuché como sus ojos se abrían, y sentí su mirada en mi rostro, no volteé. Luego la sentí separarse de mí, y no me gustaba. Mantuve mi cara limpia de emociones, sin dejarla ver que sentía o pensaba en el momento. Me costó mucho trabajo el no reírme de sus acciones. Parecía un niño asustado, esperando por sus padres a que le coloquen un castigo después de hacer algo indebido.

"¿En qué tanto lío estoy metida?" Me preguntó en una voz pequeña. Esperando por el castigo. Ja, no tenía idea del cambio esta mañana.

"Montones." Le dije bromeando. Volteé mi cabeza para verla por fin, y le mostré una sonrisa que le decía que no tenía que preocuparse. Me sentía presumido esa mañana. Era mía.

Mi Bella suspiró, y en el se escuchaba como eran un alivio mis palabras. ¿Qué pensó que le haría al despertar? "Lo siento. No pretendía... Bueno, no sé exactamente que me pasó anoche." Me dijo. Su voz se escuchaba honesta. En realidad había sido necesidad, no lo dudaba, era la misma que yo sentía.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Quizá recordando todo lo que pasó la noche pasada. Y yo recordé algo más.

"Nunca me dijiste de que trataba tu sueño."

La curiosidad me estaba matando.

"Supongo que no lo hice-pero más o menos te mostré de que trataba." Me respondió Bella con una risita, ¿nerviosa?

¿Acaso era que...?

Increíble.

"Oh." Le dije mientras mis ojos se agrandaban con la sorpresa. Era... "Interesante."

No la podía culpar, si yo hubiera sido capaz de soñar, creo que hubiera sido lo mismo.

"Era un sueño muy bueno." Me dijo en un murmuro cuando no dije nada más. Había estado pensando en su sueño y lo que yo hubiera soñado. Claro que sí era muy bueno, si ella lo decía.

"¿Estoy perdonada?" Me preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

Todavía consideraba que estaba bien seguir bromeando con ella. ¿Cómo no perdonarla? No podía.

"Lo estoy pensando."

Bella se sentó en la cama. Vi como su mirada recorría su alrededor. ¿Buscando plumas? Me reí internamente, cuando viera lo que era ahora. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo, apenas se incorporó, cayó de regreso a las almohadas, de espalda.

¿Qué era ahora? Me preocupé instantáneamente.

"Whoa… un mareo."

Puse mis brazos a su alrededor. Quizá había sido la luz brillante. O el que había dormido tanto. Solo era un mareo, me dije. No exageres.

"Dormiste mucho tiempo. Doce horas."

"¿Doce?" Me preguntó, pero en su tono no había sorpresa. No era raro que desde que habíamos llegado durmiera tantas horas.

Seguí hablando, tratando de adivinar que había causado el mareo. Quizá que no había comido. No sabía. Pero mientras lo hacía, observé como trataba de checar si había algo de que preocuparse, y creí, que según ella, lo hacía disimuladamente.

Sus ojos se fueron primero a sus brazos, recorriendo los moretones que aún estaban allí. Me aguanté las ganas de reír. Luego pretendió estirarse de la forma que uno hace al despertarse. Parecía que no había nada de que preocuparse. Lo vi en sus acciones, no volvió a intentar otra forma de buscar algo nuevo.

"¿Está el inventario completo?"

Le pregunté, medio bromeando y medio serio. Aunque tenía algo de seguridad de que no la había lastimado, tenía que escucharlo de ella.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, de forma tímida por haberme dado cuenta de que hacía.

"Parece que todas las almohadas han sobrevivido." Me dijo Bella de la misma forma tímida. Sí, las almohadas y tú nada más.

En ese momento se vino a mi memoria el momento en que me había rendido a Bella, como mis manos habían arrancado su camisón, para hacerla mía...

"Desgraciadamente, no puedo decir lo mismo de tu, ehm, camisón." Le dije mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia el pie de la cama, para mostrarle donde ver a lo que me refería. La prueba del crimen. No sabía porque había decidido dejar los restos de su camisón sobre las sábanas. Había sido el que hasta el momento más había disfrutado de ver en su cuerpo. Negro y con encaje, hacía resaltar su belleza de forma excepcional. Extrañaría verlo en ella.

"Eso es malo. Ese me gustaba,"

Dímelo a mí.

"A mi, también."

"¿Hubieron algunas otras bajas?" Me preguntó de la misma forma tímida que hace momentos. Pregunta equivocada. Me daba un poco de pena, lo bueno era que no podía sonrojarme, sino le haría competencia a su hermoso rojo.

"Tendré que comprarle a Esme una cabecera de cama nueva."

Le dije, mientras volteaba a ver sobre mi hombro los pedazos de madera faltantes de la cabecera. Bella siguió mi mirada, y estaba sorprendida. Yo no.

"Hmm." Bella dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Pensarías que habría escuchado eso."

"Pareces ser extremadamente inobservadora cuando tu atención está de otra manera ocupada."

"Estaba un poco absorta." Bella me dijo, mientras ese hermoso color rojo le daba color a sus mejillas.

Llevé una de mis manos hacia sus mejillas, que estaban hirviendo con el sonrojo del momento. Eran adorables. Suspiré, pensando en lo mucho que amaba el color que subía a su piel cada vez que estaba avergonzada o emocionada.

"Realmente voy a extrañar esto."

Bella estaba observando mi rostro. En sus ojos veía como buscaban por algo en mi rostro. Todavía estaba preocupada porque yo estuviera enojado. Pero ahora no podía, no con ella. Nunca estaba enojado con ella. No podía ni siquiera estar enojado conmigo, porque después de todo, no la había lastimado, y era todo lo que importaba.

"¿Qué tal te sientes?" Me preguntó. Casi escuchaba, ¿De verdad no estás enojado? En su tono. Me reí, no pude evitarlo.

"¿Qué?" Me preguntó cuando me reí en lugar de contestarle.

"Luces tan culpable-como si hubieses cometido un crimen."

Era exactamente como se veía.

"Me siento culpable." Bueno, aún podía ver sus emociones perfectamente en su rostro.

"Sedujiste a tu demasiado dispuesto marido. Ese no es un pecado capital." Le dije en broma, aún no me cansaba, mientras Bella se sintiera culpable. Su cara no tenía precio.

Sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas cuando escuchó mis palabras.

"La palabra seducción implica cierta cantidad de premeditación."

¿Qué no la había? ¿No era eso lo que había estado tratando de hacer desde las últimas noches?

"Puede que esa fuera la palabra incorrecta." Le dije aunque sabía que así era.

"¿No estás enfadado?" ¡Vaya! Hasta que lo preguntaba directamente.

Pero ya había sido suficiente. No tenía porque sentirse culpable. No cuando en realidad no estaba enfadado. Vaya impresión debí haberle dejado la primera vez que estaba tan preocupada de mi reacción. Le sonreí.

"No estoy enfadado." Le respondí honestamente. Esperando su duda. Siempre dudando de mis respuestas. Pero yo tenía la culpa de su falta de confianza.

"¿Por qué no?" Me preguntó mi ángel. Aún sin entender mí cambio.

"Bueno…" Me detuve un momento. ¿Qué le decía primero? Lo que era más importante para mí. "No te lastimé, primeramente. Esta vez fue más fácil controlarme, canalizar los excesos." Mis ojos se fueron de nuevo a la cabecera. Recordando. "Tal vez porque tenía una mejor idea de que esperar."

Una sonrisa se esparció por su rostro, y había algo más en ella. Sus ojos llenos de ¿esperanza? Evité el pensar que estaba pasando por su mente.

"Te dije que todo era cuestión de práctica."

Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar su respuesta. Aunque era cierta, en eso tenía razón. No lo pude negar. Y me encantó.

En eso su estomago rugió, como de costumbre por las mañanas. Me reí de la situación y lo parecido y diferente que era de esa mañana.

"¿Hora de desayunar para la humana?" Le pregunté, recordando que yo todavía no había cazado. Sería mejor que lo hiciera lo más pronto posible.

"Por favor." Bella me respondió mientras daba un brinco animadamente fuera de la cama. El mareo volvió, quizá. Porque Bella se tambaleó y sino hubiera sido porque la caché en mis brazos justo a tiempo, se hubiera caído sobre la cómoda.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si en mi próxima vida no tengo mejor sentido del equilibrio, exigiré un reembolso." Me dijo ignorando mi pregunta. Queriendo tomar la situación como algo normal. Su desequilibrio no tenía nada que ver, nunca lo habían causado mareos.

Aún así lo dejamos pasar. Nos dirigimos a la cocina tomados de la mano, no podía creer que estuviera tan feliz, no había estado tan feliz desde que me había dicho que sí en el altar, porque nuestra primera noche en la isla, la había manchado con mi pesimismo y con todo lo que le causé esa primera vez. Ahora, todo era más que perfecto.

Bella cocinó en esta ocasión, ella también estaba de buen humor. Feliz. Y me lo contagiaba, quizá como yo se lo contagiaba a ella.

Eligió volver a desayunar huevos. ¿Desde cuándo le gustaban tanto, que no se enfadaba de ellos? Los puso sobre un plato apenas unos minutos después de empezar a cocinarlos, quizá no hubiera sido experto ni nada, ni siquiera haber sido capaz de probarlos para saber si estaban listos, pero a mí me había tomado unos cuantos minutos más, y en la receta lo decía también.

"¿Desde cuándo comes huevos con la yema casi cruda?"

"Desde ahora." Me respondió.

"¿Sabes cuantos huevos has comido sólo durante la semana pasada?"

Le pregunté, mientras me asomaba para tomar de debajo del fregadero el cubo de la basura que estaba lleno de las cajas donde venían los huevos. Había comido demasiados ella sola. Era raro.

"Extraño." Me dijo cuando se tragó un bocado que estaba masticando mientras le hablaba. "Este sitio está arruinando mi apetito." Y tu sueño y tu equilibrio. Aunque quisiera pasarlo como algo normal para ella lo del equilibrio, no me hacía tonto. Y su sueño, bueno, eso lo había notado desde la primera noche. "Pero me gusta aquí. Aunque tendremos que irnos pronto, ¿cierto? para llegar a Dartmouth a tiempo. Wow, supongo que tenemos que encontrar un sitio para vivir y cosas, también."

Seguía con lo mismo. Me fui a sentar a su lado, para seguir con la conversación, o terminarla más bien.

"Ya puedes dejar de fingir acerca de la universidad-conseguiste lo que querías. Y no llegamos a ningún acuerdo, así que no hay nada que te ate."

Bella dejó salir el aire, resoplando a mi respuesta. ¿Qué significaba eso?

"No estaba fingiendo, Edward. No paso mi tiempo libre tramando cosas como algunas personas hacen. ¿Qué podemos hacer para agotar hoy a Bella?" Bella trató de imitarme, y su voz y el encanto de su rostro la hacían adorable. Me hizo reír. Eso era cierto. Así pasé los últimos días. "De verdad quiero un poco más de tiempo como humana." Entonces era cierto. ¿Por qué? Como respondiendo a mi pregunta, Bella se inclinó sobre la mesa, sus ojos en mi pecho, y estiró una mano, su dedo recorriendo de arriba a abajo mi pecho. Una corriente eléctrica me cruzó por el exacto lugar que su dedo me tocaba. "Aún no he tenido suficiente."

Lo sabía.

¿Eso era de verdad, toda la razón que tenía para seguir siendo humana?

"¿De esto?" Le pregunté mientras tomaba la mano que seguía descendiendo por mi pecho. "¿El sexo fue la clave todo el tiempo?" Bromeé con ella, mientras rolaba los ojos. Debí saberlo mejor. "¿Por qué no pensé en eso?" Le respondí de forma sarcástica. "Pude haberme ahorrado muchas discusiones."

Estaba seguro. Bella era tan humana y me encantaba. ¿Por qué querría dejarlo ahora?

"Si, probablemente." Me dijo mientras se reía.

"Eres demasiado humana."

"Lo sé." Claro que lo sabía, por eso quería seguir siéndolo. No me importaría. Habían tantas cosas que quería mostrarle y compartir con ella mientras siguiera siendo humana. Como la universidad...

¿De verdad hablaba en serio? La idea me emocionaba, empecé a querer sonreír, pero tenía que asegurarme, antes de dejar que la esperanza creciera en mí

"¿Vamos a ir a Dartmouth? ¿En serio?"

"Probablemente reprobaré en solo un semestre." ¿Entonces era un sí?

"Seré tu tutor." Le dije con una gran sonrisa. Por fin Bella aceptaba mis ideas. "Te va a encantar la universidad."

Era tan diferente a la secundaria, y a mí lado, no dejaría que se arrepintiera de haberlo decidido.

"¿Crees que podremos encontrar un apartamento a estas alturas?"

Claro que sí, amor, pensé. Pero eso no se lo había dicho, si hubiera sabido antes de esto, que ya tenía todo preparado para obligarla a ir, me hubiera ahorcado. Si fuera posible. La culpa se mostró en mi rostro, no podía esconderla.

"Bueno, ya tenemos algo así como una casa allí. Tú sabes, sólo por si acaso."

"¿Compraste una casa?"

Oh-uh.

"Las propiedades inmobiliarias son buenas inversiones."

Bella solo levantó una ceja, no dijo nada más acerca de nuestra casa. Nuestra casa. Que bien se sentía el decirlo.

"Estamos listos, entonces."

"Tendré que ver si podemos quedarnos con tu coche "antes de" por un rato más..." Le dije, ojala que Alice me viera pidiendo el favor de que hablara con las personas pertinentes.

"Si, que el cielo no permita que no me esté protegida de tanques."

Tuve que reírme de sus palabras. Pero era cierto; aún humana, aún Guardian.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más nos podemos quedar?"

Ya había pensado en eso, imaginando que lo que me había dicho era cierto. Lo era.

"Vamos bien de tiempo. Unas cuantas semanas más, si quieres. Y después podemos visitar a Charlie antes de irnos a New Hampshire. Podríamos pasar las navidades con Renée…"

Era todo un plan, y ojala que a Bella le pareciera bien. Yo sabía que sí, Charlie la extrañaba desde antes que Bella bajara por las escaleras para unirse en matrimonio conmigo, y Renée, no la había visto desde ese día, y antes de eso, desde que fuimos a Florida, sabía que Renée se lo había pedido y estaría más que feliz por vernos en Jacksonville visitándola.

Bella se quedó pensando en algo, quizá en lo que acababa de decir. Pero después de unos minutos, vi algo diferente en sus ojos. Indecisión, ¿se estaba echando para atrás? No podía ser, había sonado tan genuinamente honesta cuando me dijo que quería esperar.

¿Qué la podría hacer cambiar de parecer? ¿La edad otra vez? Eso no era problema, aún si esperara diez años o los que quisiera, la seguiría amando de la misma forma que a sus cortos dieciocho años, casi diecinueve, en unas semanas sería su cumpleaños, seguramente Alice querría festejar, me aseguraría que en esta ocasión se respetara el deseo de Bella de no tener regalos, o al menos no envueltos. No, nada de fiesta. No me arriesgaría. No la arriesgaría a ella, principalmente.

"Unas cuantas semanas." Descansé, eso no era lo que estaba pensando. ¿Qué era? No tuve tiempo de preocuparme mucho o de frustrarme otra vez por no poder leer sus pensamientos. "Así que estaba pensando-¿sabes lo que decía sobre la práctica antes?"

Me reí, sí lo recordaba. Yo tampoco tenía suficiente, y me moría por decirle que sí, pero...

"¿Puedes esperar un momento? Oigo un barco. Los de la limpieza deben estar aquí."

Le dije, deseando ahora sí más que nunca, haberle dicho que sí, y haberle pedido a los de la limpieza que regresaran otro día...

Bella sonrió, seguramente no perdió la primer parte. Esperar un momento. Le estaba pidiendo que esperara, que mi respuesta era sí, nunca más sería no. Ahora no había nada que no le pudiera dar, nada.

"Deja que le explique a Gustavo el desastre de la habitación blanca, y después podemos salir. Hay un lugar en la jungla en el sur-"

Le dije, pensando en que me diría acerca de salir.

"No quiero salir. Hoy no pienso caminar por toda la isla. Quiero quedarme aquí y ver una película."

Tus deseos son órdenes, pensé. Pero aunque hubiéramos salido, no hubiera importado, no sería para dejarla exhausta, para nada. Podría cargarla todo el tiempo para que ni una gota de sudor ni cansancio aparecieran en su cuerpo. Traté de no reírme a su tono, era casi como acusándome de querer hacerle de nuevo la misma. Que equivocada estaba. Pero como había dicho, ya no había nada que pudiera negarle.

"Está bien, como prefieras. ¿Por qué no eliges una mientras voy a abrir la puerta?" Le dije, escuchando a Gustavo y Kaure a unos pasos de la puerta, en cualquier momento...

"No escuche que tocaran."

Por que no lo han hecho, pensé. Pero lo harán.

Moví mi cabeza hacia un lado como para escuchar mejor, y mostrarle a Bella mi razón, medio segundo después, Gustavo tocaba la puerta de forma tímida, no sabía si estábamos dentro o fuera de la casa. Le dediqué una sonrisa de burla y victoria, yo tenía la razón, y me levanté para ir a abrir.

Abrí la puerta, y allí estaban los dos, Gustavo y Kaure. El hombre me saludó amistosa y respetuosamente, pero la mujer estaba aterrada, apenas y podía controlar su expresión, pero sus ojos y sobre todo sus pensamientos me decían todo. Era una mujer de supersticiones, y lo que ella creía no estaba lejos de lo que yo era, pero tampoco muy cerca.

Los dos me siguieron dentro de la casa, había escuchado los pasos de Bella dirigirse hacia el estante donde estaban los DVDs, se quedó parada, y me imaginé que había llegado al sitio deseado.

Mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo íbamos conversando un poco acerca del mundo exterior, no tenía mucho que decir, no había visto las noticias, mucho menos la televisión desde que habíamos llegado, el mundo podía haberse partido en dos y nosotros no nos hubiéramos enterado. Me contaban también un poco de ellos, y mientras lo hacían, la mujer me comparaba con las supersticiones de su tribu. No había mucho de lo que valerse, lo único era que estaba a mitad de la nada, en una isla, con una mujer hermosa para mí solo. Creía que pronto acabaría con ella. No podía creer lo que pensaba, no era su culpa, lo sabía. ¿Pero acabar con mi Bella? Era demasiado, no podía soportarlo.

En ese momento llegamos a la cocina y les expliqué lo que tenían que hacer, limpiar, llevarse la basura y traer más comida, ellos me dijeron más de lo que les pude decir yo. Después pasamos al lugar donde Bella estaba de frente al estante de DVDs buscando con la mirada algo que ver en unos momentos. Cuando Bella me escuchó hablar con Gustavo y Kaure, volteó a vernos. Cuando les dije que mi Bella, mi ángel hermoso era mi esposa, y estábamos en nuestra luna de miel, los pensamientos de la mujer se llenaron de horror al darse cuenta del parecido a su demonio, luego se preocupó por mi Bella, y por último, estaba aterrorizada de estar en la casa, pensando lo que yo era.

Desde los pensamientos de cada uno, los vi reflejados desde los ojos de Bella, Gustavo sonrió amablemente a Bella, pensando lo afortunada que era, el me veía como una buena persona, mientras que Kaure no sonrió, sus pensamientos aún horrorizados. Les hice una señal con la mano hacia la recamara, y seguimos avanzando.

Me apuré a darles una explicación creíble del porque las almohadas estaban destrozadas. Kaure no creyó ni una sola palabra, pero sin decir nada, empezó a trabajar a lado de Gustavo que me decía que no me preocupara, que todo estaría listo y limpio pronto.

Ojala, pensé. Estaba tan ansioso como Bella de estar solos otra vez. Pero al menos les tomaría unas dos horas para dejar todo listo para irse.

Volví a la habitación donde Bella me esperaba, me apresuré a su lado cuando era seguro que no me vieran, y al estar a su lado, puse mis brazos a su alrededor.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Me preguntó acerca de Kaure.

Claro que lo había notado, aún sin leer mentes era más que obvio. Pero no tenía importancia. Me encogí de hombros para quitarle importancia ante ella.

"Kaure es mitad india, de la tribu Ticuna. Fue educada para ser más supersticiosa-o le podrías decir más cauta-que aquellos que viven en el mundo moderno. Sospecha lo que soy, o lo suficientemente cerca. Aquí tienen sus propias leyendas. El Libishomen-un demonio que bebe sangre que se alimenta en exclusiva de mujeres hermosas."

Le lancé una mirada lasciva, mostrándole que pensaba lo mismo que ella. Mujer más hermosa no había, no para mí. Y ella era mía.

"Parecía aterrorizada."

Observadora.

"Y lo está-pero principalmente está preocupada por ti."

Más de lo que debería. Era insultante que pensara que yo le haría algo a este hermoso ángel.

"¿Por mí?"

"Tiene miedo de por que te tengo aquí, a solas." Me reí de manera oscura, pensando en las cosas que podría hacerle a Bella, pero no para matarla. Tendrás que esperar, pensé. Puse mis ojos no muy dispuesto en el estante. "Oh bueno, ¿por qué no escoges algo para que veamos? Eso es algo humano aceptable de hacer."

"Si, estoy segura de que una película la convencerá de que eres humano." Bella me dijo riendo.

Después se paró de puntitas, buscando alcanzar mis labios, pero ni así lo lograría, enlazó sus brazos en mi cuello, obligándome a agacharme para alcanzarme de forma completa, me agaché para darle acceso completo a ellos, buscando tener yo acceso a los suyos. Pasaron unos segundos, y sin despegarme de sus suaves labios, apreté mis brazos a su alrededor para levantarla del suelo, así mi cuerpo no tenía que estar doblado.

"Película, pfelicula." Bella dijo mientras mis labios se deslizaban de sus labios hacia su garganta, y sentía sus dedos enlazarse aún más en mí cabello. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso, se sentía tan bien, era casi lo mismo que su piel sobre la mía.

Entonces vi en la mente de Kaure nuestra imagen. Mis labios sobre su garganta como si fuera a morderla para chupar toda su sangre... y jadeó tan alto que hasta Bella lo escuchó. Inmediatamente solté a Bella y la puse de regreso en el suelo. Kaure estaba llena de plumas mientras cargaba otra bolsa llena de más plumas. Sus ojos estaban aún más aterrorizados, pensando que había llegado en el momento exacto para salvar a Bella. ¿Creía que la mataría con ellos en la casa?

Miró fijamente a Bella, sus ojos casi se le salían, vi y sentí como Bella se sonrojaba con la mirada que Kaure le estaba dando. La mujer se recuperó del trance y más que nada del susto que se dio, dándose cuenta que lo más seguro es que no había sido lo que ella pensaba. Claro que no era, pensé. Después de unos segundos, su mente estaba completamente avergonzada por lo que había pasado. Se disculpó de inmediato, sonaba honesta, así que le sonreí y le pedí que no se preocupara, que no había problema con lo pasado. Kaure se convenció un poco de mi tono, y se retiró por el mismo pasillo por el que había venido.

"¿Estaba pensando lo que pienso que estaba pensando?"

"Si." Fue todo lo que le dije, riéndome.

"Esta." Me dijo mientras se estiraba para tomar una de las muchas películas en el estante, parecía que ni siquiera la había elegido, simplemente donde cayó su mano. "Ponla y podemos fingir que la estamos viendo."

Sí, simplemente donde cayó su mano.

"Muy 'luna de miel'."

La puse rápidamente, y empezamos a verla. Nos sentamos en el sofá frente la televisión. No pudo haber elegido peor película, la verdad. Aunque no importaba, yo me conformaba con estar a su lado, y verla a ella en lugar de la película. No había nada que pudiera distraerme de ella. Bella se acurrucó entre mis brazos, no parecía que ella le pusiera mucha atención, tampoco.

Fingía mirarla de repente, cuando Gustavo o Kaure pasaban por el pasillo. Parte de la fachada.

Después de un rato de ver o intentar ver la película, Bella se dirigió a mí.

"¿Vamos a volver a la habitación blanca?"

¿Deberíamos? Si ya habíamos destruido casi por completo una habitación, por que seguir con la otra...

"No sé… ya he destrozado el cabecero de la otra cama más allá de reparación-puede que si limitamos la destrucción a una sola zona de la casa, Esme vuelva a invitarnos algún día."

Bella se rió de tal forma, que sentía que la cara no le alcanzaba.

"¿Así que habrá más destrucción?"

Solo sí tú quieres, pensé. Siempre su opción.

Me reí de la forma en que seguía riendo. Y ahora sí esperaba saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

"Creo que sería más seguro si es algo premeditado, en vez de esperar a que me ataques otra vez."

Aunque no me importaría que me intentara seducir las veces que quisiera. Siempre que acabara en lo mismo.

Su pulso empezó a correr más rápido por sus venas, su corazón latiendo como nunca. Como amaba la reacción que siempre le causaba a su corazón.

"Eso sería sólo una cuestión de tiempo." Me dijo. Claro que sí. No tenía idea de cuanta razón tenía.

"¿Tienes algún problema de corazón?" Bromeé, sabía a la perfección cual era la razón del cambio.

"Nop. Estoy sana como un caballo." Respondió. Se detuvo por un momento y luego siguió. "¿Querías ir a hacer un reconocimiento de la zona de demolición ahora?"

No, no quería, pensé, quiero. Pero había que esperar todavía un rato más.

"Quizá sería más educado esperar hasta que estemos solos. Puede que tú no me notes cuando rompo los muebles, pero a ellos probablemente los asustaría."

Especialmente a la mujer. Pensaría que estaba rompiéndole los huesos a Bella. O peor.

"Es verdad. Rayos."

Casi me reí de sus palabras. ¡Rayos! Yo también lo pensaba. Pero sabía que no faltaba mucho para que terminaran. Mientras Bella siguió intentando el ver la película que había elegido, para mí no sostenía ninguna atracción que pudiera distraerme de mi Bella. Mientras el equipo de limpieza andaba de un lado a otro, yo me concentraba en ella, mis brazos rodeados a su cuerpo, y como no quería separarlos de su piel, me pasé el tiempo tocando su cabello con mis labios, la piel de su rostro, su garganta, sus hombros, su espalda, de vez en cuando volteaba para así poder besarla en los labios, lo cual hacía encantado. No había nada mejor, bueno, lo había.

Cuando el final de la película se acercaba, y mencionaban el "felices para siempre" que ellos nunca tendrían, no como Bella y yo, ese sí era un feliz para siempre. Para la eternidad juntos, como lo habíamos estado deseando desde que nos conocíamos. Sentí a Bella empezar a quedarse dormida, no quería realmente molestarla, aunque lo deseaba...

Los pasos de Gustavo acercándose para anunciarnos que ya estaban listos para irse, interrumpieron mis pensamientos. Sin voltear a verlo hasta que su voz me hablara, esperé. Cuando lo hizo, solo me levanté un poco para no seguir medio acostado, no solté a Bella, y me dijo que se retiraban, le contesté que estaba bien, y le pedí que por favor trajeran comida lo más pronto posible. Solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta donde lo esperaba Kaure, feliz de por fin poderse ir.

"Han terminado." Le dije a mi ángel.

"¿Eso significa que ahora estamos solos?" Bella, Bella, Bella. Sí, pero había otra cosa por el momento...

"¿Qué tal si comes primero?"

Bella no contestó, en lugar de eso se mordió el labio y casi me hizo cambiar de opinión. En sus ojos veía la indecisión de que hacer primero. Pero era más importante su salud... Sí, lo era. Le sonreí y tomé su mano para dirigirnos hacia la cocina de nuevo.

"Esto se me está yendo de las manos."

Tenía que acordar con ella, era cierto. Sentía a Bella un poco más llena de lo usual, su cuerpo había estado formando más curvas, no que la hiciera menos deseable, por el contrario...

"¿Quieres nadar con los delfines esta tarde-quemar las calorías?" Bromeé con ella. No me importaba para nada esa caloría que ingería.

"Tal vez más tarde. Tengo otra idea para quemar calorías." Yo también, pensé.

"¿Y qué era eso?"

Casi escuché la respuesta antes de que saliera de sus labios.

"Bueno, todavía queda un gran trozo de cabecero-" Ni siquiera le di tiempo para terminar. No había necesidad.

La tomé entre mis brazos, sin darle oportunidad de seguir con sus palabras, mis labios silenciando las palabras que decía. Nunca había tenido tanta prisa en mi vida, como en ese momento, corrí de regreso con Bella en mis brazos, tan impaciente como ella para empezar donde nos habíamos quedado en la noche.

* * *

**Lo siento mucho, les digo otra vez. No me canso. ¡De verdad mil disculpas por todos estos días sin subir los capítulos!**

**Gracias por comprender.**


	8. Chapter 7, inesperado

**Este es el último capítulo que tenemos desde el punto de vista de Bella en Amanecer. El siguiente es completamente nuevo, antes de que Jacob llegue a la historia con los Cullen, ya estoy escribiéndolo, espero les guste.**

**Comente, gracias por leer.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 7. Inesperado

Bella no tenía mucho de haberse quedado dormida; desde que habíamos llegado a Isla Esme, la única noche en que su sueño se había visto interrumpido por las pesadillas o sueños, había sido la pasada. No creí que fuera a pasar de nuevo. Así que me levanté cuidadosamente, dejando a Bella a un lado, la cubrí hasta la mitad de su espalda desnuda con la sábana. Me paré frente a la cómoda, abrí el cajón y saqué un pedazo de papel y una pluma.

_Sra. Cullen_ Escribí en la mitad del papel que quedaba a la vista.

Por dentro _Espero que no despiertes y te des cuenta de mi ausencia, pero, si eso pasa, estaré de regreso muy pronto. Sólo he ido a cazar a la isla. Vuelve a dormir y allí estaré cuando despiertes de nuevo. Te amo._

No quería irme, pero estaríamos aquí unas semanas más según lo que Bella quisiera. Así que era mejor asegurarme de tener bien controlada la sed. Sí Bella y yo seguiríamos estando juntos, como ahora no había problema... sí, mejor ir a cazar.

Bella se veía muy tranquila y decidí irme rápidamente, entre más pronto me fuera más pronto volvería. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la última vez que había cazado, mis ojos pronto serían de un color negro carbón, y sabía que ese color no era el preferido de mí Bella aunque fuera en mis ojos. Salí por la puerta, caminé lentamente hacia la playa. Recordando cuan nervioso había estado esa primera noche juntos, ese había sido el inicio, la playa y la luna habían sido los testigos del inicio de esta ahora preciosa historia. Me paré junto al mismo árbol donde mí ropa y su toalla cayeron para dejarnos libres de innecesidades.

Me quedé contemplando unos segundos el exacto lugar donde habíamos estado parados antes de empezar esa noche, antes de entregarse a mí. Recordé cada una de nuestras palabras...

Después me preguntaba cual sería la mejor opción, si entrar al agua y buscar algunos animales acuáticos que pudieran saciar la sed, o si entraba a las profundidades de la selva. Elegí la selva, eso le había dicho a mi Bella, me eché a correr rápidamente, como nunca lo había hecho, la sonrisa que siempre se formaba en mi rostro al correr apareció, aunque era incompleta sin Bella a mí lado. La emoción que sentía por la velocidad, el aire golpeando mi rostro, moviendo mi cabello de un lado a otro, no se comparaba a otro placer que había conocido recientemente, la respiración de mi Bella golpeando mi rostro cuando me besaba, sus dedos retorciéndose dentro de mi cabello, era otro placer incomparable, los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron a mí mente, y me estremecí de placer.

Nunca hubiera pensado que todo esto iba a suceder, ni siquiera la mitad de la felicidad que había conocido en tan solo dos años, y solo por el hecho de haberle entregado mí amor a mi ángel, y haberle permitido a ella entregar el suyo a mí.

Recordé las palabras de Alice cuando me negaba a creer que todo esto pasaría, no hasta este punto. Pero el hecho de que no era capaz de irme, la amaba antes de darme cuenta y Alice lo supo antes que yo mismo.

"_Estás _tan_ ciego, Edward. ¿Acaso no ves a dónde te lleva esto? ¿No puedes ver dónde estás ya? Es mucho más inevitable que el sol saliendo por el este."_

Había estado tan en lo cierto. Pero el momento no era el indicado, yo me negaba rotundamente a maldecir a Bella en esta vida. Y ella lo había visto antes de que ninguno de nosotros lo hubiera decidido. Así de inevitable era, que sin decidirlo mi hermana ya lo había visto. Pasaba cuando algo era así, como cuando vio a Jasper buscándola antes de que él mismo lo supiera.

En esos momentos sonreí al recordar sus palabras, cuanta felicidad me causaba el que hubieran resultado más que ciertas. Luego recordé cuando dijo a la familia que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme de ella.

"_Puede que sea lo suficientemente fuerte... De lo único que no es lo suficientemente fuerte es de estar lejos de ella. Eso es una causa perdida."_

Lo había logrado por un mes, un largo mes de tratarla como si no me importara, como si no me interesara ni siquiera el voltear a verla. Fallé, para volver a fallar de una peor forma meses después cuando la abandoné. El peor error de mi existencia, casi costándome el perderla. Pero de una forma u otra me perdonó. ¿Cómo había logrado el merecer el amor de un ángel tan puro?

Interrumpí mis pensamientos cuando me encontré con el olor de varios animales que podrían hacer el trabajo esa noche. Carnívoros. Era mejor que la de los herbívoros. Había variedad, muy diferente a la que te encuentras en el bosque. Sí en el corto momento que había estado bajo el mar, también había habido gran variedad. Estaba seguro que Emmett estaría fascinado en este lugar, habría que hacer un viaje pronto con toda la familia, Esme estaría feliz, con solo ver a su nueva familia junta.

"_Todo va a estar bien, Edward. Esto va a funcionar de la mejor manera. Tú mereces felicidad, hijo mío. La fe te debe eso."_

Recordaba las palabras de Esme, el día que había tocado por primera vez la nana de Bella. Esme había estado tratando de darme ánimo respecto a Bella. Cuanta razón tenían todos, cuanta razón habían tenido antes de que yo mismo la aceptara. Todo había estado escrito antes de que yo supiera, solo el final, que mi ángel, Bella y yo estaríamos juntos para la eternidad. Desearía no haber tomado tantas malas decisiones en el camino.

Pero ahora estábamos juntos. Por siempre.

No habían pasado muchas horas, y me sentía demasiado lleno, estaba nadando en sangre. Estaba satisfecho hasta donde se podía estar. Me senté un rato en medio de la nada, pensando y recordando. Estas últimas semanas habían sido las mejores de los últimos dos años al lado de mí Bella. Sin ella sería siendo el mismo hombre muerto caminando y siendo nada más que un monstruo sediento de sangre. Con ella a mí lado, sentía que había vuelto a ser humano, o a sentirme como cual, sentimientos que nunca pensé sentir o conocer las había conocido gracias a Bella. Había renacido, había salido el sol en mí media noche al escuchar sus palabras en su sueño, al escuchar que a ella no le importaba lo que yo era, un vampiro, que ya era demasiado tarde para controlar lo que sentía, en el momento no disfruté como debió haber sido de su amor, pero la vida me daría la oportunidad para tenerla más tiempo a mí lado, y ahora por la eternidad.

Cuan feliz me hacía el pensar en eso una y otra vez, me pasé los siguientes minutos recordando cada segundo que había pasado desde que Bella había entrado a mí vida, desde la primera vez que había visto su rostro desde la mente de alguien en la escuela, ni siquiera podía distinguir quien era quien sino conocía o estaba bien familiarizado con esa voz, y ese día cada y una de todas las voces y ojos en la escuela estaban puestos en ella. Los hombres y las mujeres, todos, menos mi familia. ¿Quién iba a decir que yo sería el que más estuviera al tanto de ella? De ella y su sangre. Me estremecía el recordar con cuanto odio la había visto, como se había estremecido de ver mis ojos negros puestos sobre ella, el miedo y terror que vi en sus ojos, fue la única vez que vería ese miedo en sus hermosos ojos café chocolate.

Me perdí en la profundidad de ellos un largo rato, imaginando todo el camino hacia su alma. Cada vez que veía en sus profundidades, tan raro en los ojos oscuros, pero los de ella, de una forma u otra manejaron para ser así de hermosos, para dejarme ver lo que su mente no me permitía. Un libro abierto, como una vez me había dicho. Quizá no podía leer sus pensamientos, ni siquiera tener un pequeño vistazo dentro de ellos, pero sus ojos y su rostro siempre me decían lo que sentía.

Me fui corriendo a la zona sur de la isla, Bella debía seguir durmiendo, ni siquiera amanecía todavía. Aunque el sol estaba cerca de salir, me acerqué a la orilla de la playa, el sol estaría saliendo en unos minutos, ya podía ver los rayos iluminando tenuemente la orilla del mar. Era una vista maravillosa, pero me faltaba mi Bella a lado mío para ser capaz de apreciar realmente la belleza de lo que veía. Sin ella nada tenía sentido.

Me había quedado parado en el mismo lugar mientras el sol hacía su aparición, mis pensamientos concentrados en la única persona dueña de ellos, Bella. Seguía recordando cada día que había pasado a su lado, cada segundo que había escuchado los latidos de su corazón, su respiración, cada vez que olía su floral y dulce aroma, cada vez que estábamos juntos, cuando el tiempo desaparecía a nuestro alrededor, como si estuviéramos solos en nuestra propia burbuja.

Me volvió a pasar lo mismo en las últimas horas, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos de cada momento a su lado, como si en ese momento estuviera allí conmigo, que las horas pasando a mí alrededor se hubieran detenido para mí.

Volteé a ver en dirección donde estaba la casa, y mi Bella esperando por mí regreso, con ese pensamiento, salí corriendo a toda velocidad en su dirección, sentí que mi cuerpo y emociones sabían a donde me dirigía y me jalaban con más intensidad hacia ella, como siempre sentía cuando me dirigía a su lado. Pasé por la selva en cuestión de minutos, nada interrumpía mi paso, todos los animales se alejaban cuando mis pasos tocaban el suelo cerca del lugar donde vivían. Y en menos de diez minutos de andar dentro de la selva, llegué al camino de arena que iba a dar a la puerta del frente de la casa.

Escuchaba la televisión prendida, ¿Bella estaba despierta? No parecía probable, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y su respiración me decían lo contrario. Estaban demasiado parejos para que ella estuviera despierta y viendo la televisión.

Abrí la puerta, y caminé por el pasillo. Cuando llegué al cuarto de la televisión, vi a Bella acostada en el sillón, y algo que no había pensado antes se vino a mí mente, viendo a mi ángel empapada en sudor por culpa del calor de la isla, sin el frío de mí piel, Bella había sufrido del calor, no había pensado en poner un aire acondicionado para los momentos que yo no estuviera presente. No pensaste en todo, idiota, me regañé.

Puse mis brazos a su alrededor, inmediatamente tratando de tranquilizar el calor que invadía su cuerpo con el frío del mío. La atraje hacia mí cuerpo, para que mi frío aliviara su calor. Bella despertó, había algo en su rostro que no me gustaba, como si estuviera enferma. Pero mientras lo hacía algo cruzó su mirada, dolor...

"Lo siento." Le dije murmurando mientras me llevaba una de mis manos a su frente buscando algún signo que me indicara que estuviera enferma, podría llevármela ahora mismo a Río. Me estaba empezando a preocupar. ¿O era solo el calor? "Tanto por minucioso. No pensé en cuanto calor tendrías si yo me fuera. Tendré un aire acondicionado instalado antes que me vaya otra vez." Le dije, pensando en las semanas que Bella aún quería quedarse. Lo necesitaría.

"Discúlpame." Me dijo de repente, jadeando mientras sentía que luchaba por liberarse de mis brazos. ¿Qué? ¿Qué había hecho?

Solté mis brazos de todas formas. "¿Bella?" Le pregunté, confundido por su comportamiento.

No me dijo nada, pero salió como un rayo corriendo hacia el baño. Me fui detrás de ella, su mano estaba en su boca, como luchando por no vomitar en el camino. Cuando llegó a el, vomitó de forma casi violenta, estaba muy enferma, más de lo que había creído.

Mientras mi ángel estaba agachada sobre la taza del baño, me ignoró durante unos momentos, ni siquiera podía levantar la cara para verme.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?"

Esperé mientras Bella se recuperaba un poco para responderme, entonces mis pensamientos se fueron a mis estudios de medicina, comparé los síntomas con millones de enfermedades de las que había leído. Lo que más me preocupó fueron las similitudes que encontré con algo, y no era una enfermedad exactamente. Sus cambios en sus hábito de sueño, los mareos, toda la comida que ingería, sus deseos, ahora esto, las nauseas... no, no podía ser posible, no podría estar...

Bella interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Maldito pollo rancio." Se quejó. ¿Pollo? ¿Qué pollo?

"¿Estás bien?" Estaba preocupado, deseaba que sus síntomas fueran de alguna enfermedad de la cual nunca había escuchado.

"Bien." Me dijo jadeando. Todavía no se recuperaba totalmente. "Es sólo intoxicación alimenticia. No necesitas ver esto. Vete."

"No es posible, Bella." Como si pudiera irme y dejarla en ese estado. Nunca sería así.

"Vete." Me volvió a decir, su voz era un quejido. Empezó a esforzarse por pararse. Me apresuré a ayudarla, se veía muy débil, ignoré cuando me empujaba para alejarme, sus intentos eran inútiles ahora más que nunca.

Bella se enjuagó la boca, hasta que se aseguró que estaba limpia. Cuando terminó, la tomé entre mis brazos y me dirigí a la cama, donde la coloqué gentilmente, no dejé de apoyarla contra mis brazos, aún la sentía débil. No se recuperaba por completo.

"¿Intoxicación alimenticia?" Le dije, no muy seguro de su respuesta. No me podía sacar de la mente que podía ser eso... pero no era posible. No, no lo era. Traté de olvidarlo, pero era otra cosa imposible.

"Sí." Su voz parecía que graznaba. "Hice algo de pollo anoche. Sabía mal, así que lo tiré. Pero comí unas cuantas mordidas primero."

Puse una de mis manos sobre su frente. Checando su temperatura. No se veía muy bien. "¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

Le pregunté a Bella. ¿Estaba bien? Lo pensó un momento, como si estuviera comprobando como se sentía. ¿Qué más había sentido durante la noche?

"Bastante normal. Un poco hambrienta, de hecho."

¿Qué? Siempre tratando de minimizar lo serio de una situación. No le dije nada, pero la hice esperar por lo menos una hora. Mantuve un vaso de agua en su mano, todo lo que había vomitado y el calor de la noche la debieron de haber dejado deshidratada. No se quejó. Por lo menos. En sus ojos veía cansancio, seguramente por haberse levantado durante la noche. La televisión seguía encendida, y la puse en CNN. Estaba sentado y Bella se dejó caer sobre mi regazo.

Pasamos unos minutos viendo las noticias, no tenían nada que me hicieran querer despegar mí vista de ella. Después sentí a Bella girar hacia mí, pero en ese momento, otro golpe de dolor corrió por sus ojos justo como en la mañana. Volvió a levantarse de mí regazo, corriendo de nuevo, pero esta vez no hacia el lugar que esperaba, sino a la cocina. Me paré de nuevo a su lado, y la ayudé, sujeté su cabello para que no le cayera encima. Ahora sí me estaba preocupando.

"Quizá deberíamos volver a Río, ver a un médico." Le dije mientras Bella se enjuagaba de nuevo la boca. Bella sacudió la cabeza. Siempre tan terca.

Era lo mejor. Teníamos que ver que tenía, asegurarme que estuviera bien de salud o no fuera nada grave, que no fuera lo que me temía...

Nos dirigimos de nuevo por el pasillo. "Estaré mucho mejor después de lavarme los dientes."

Después de unos minutos, Bella entró al baño de nuevo. La vi buscando en una de las maletas, no sabía ni tenía idea de que era lo que buscaba, y no pregunté. Cuando encontró lo que quería, un kit de primeros auxilios. Estaba más enferma de lo que me dejaba ver. Tendría que encontrar la forma de regresar a Río y buscar a un doctor para que viera a Bella. No iba a permitir que se volviera algo grave.

Me aterraba la idea. Bella se detuvo en media búsqueda, la vi sacar y sostener entre sus dedos una caja azul, se quedó absolutamente inmóvil por unos minutos. Parecía que todo a su alrededor se había borrado, que estaba fuera de este mundo, pensando en algo.

Toqué la puerta, no queriendo interrumpir nada de lo que Bella estuviera haciendo, su rostro parecía estar resolviendo un problema matemático. Entonces, Bella se movió, sobresaltada, al escuchar el ligero golpecito que causé la tocar la puerta. Bella dejó caer la caja de regreso al kit de primeros auxilios.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté, desde la puerta donde había estado observando lo que hacía. "¿Te encuentras mal otra vez?"

¿Por qué estaba tan asustada? No entendía que pasaba.

"Sí y no." Bella me respondió, me preocupó la forma en que sonó su voz, como si tuviera atorado algo en la garganta y no la dejara hablar.

Todo esto se ponía más raro cada vez, me estaba empezando a preocupar seriamente.

"¿Bella? ¿Por favor puedo entrar?"

"¿Está... bien?" Me dijo como dudando de su respuesta o de que decir. Sus ojos nunca se posaron en mi rostro, estaban viendo a nada, sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, frente a la maleta. Me senté frente a ella, se veía peor que antes, puse mi mano en su frente otra vez...

"¿Qué está mal?"

"¿Cuántos días han pasado desde la boda?" ¿Qué?

"Diecisiete." Le contesté sin perder oportunidad. Sabía hasta los segundos exactos. Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver eso con lo que le pasaba? Nada, me dije, por favor, que sea nada. "Bella, ¿qué pasa?"

No me contestó, y la frustración me estaba comiendo por dentro. Bella lo sabía, y cuanto odiaba que se quedara callada, que no me dijera lo que estaba pasando. Alzó un dedo en mi dirección, pidiéndome que esperara. Se quedó callada, en sus ojos veía que estaba muy concentrada en algo.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

No quería pensar que mis sospechas fueran ciertas... era imposible. Eso me repetí una y otra vez. No hay forma de que eso pase, las palabras daban vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza.

Bella seguía sin hablar, y yo sentía que iba a explotar.

"¡Bella!" Le dije urgentemente, ya no lo soportaba. Su silencio, la duda que me estaba atacando. "Estoy perdiendo la razón aquí."

Escuché como intentaba tragar saliva para poder hablar. Pero sin decirme nada aún, se agachó hacia la maleta otra vez, y empezó a buscar algo en ella. Revolvió todas las cajas que estaban dentro hasta que encontró lo que buscaba en el momento. Sacó otra caja azul y la puso frente a mí. Según lo que leía, era una caja de tampones.

No entendía porque me mostraba eso. "¿Qué? ¿Estás intentando pasar esta enfermedad como el síndrome premenstrual?"

"No." Me respondió, y eso me confundió aún más. ¿Entonces qué era? "No, Edward. Estoy intentando decirte que mi periodo tiene un retraso de cinco días"

No, no es posible. No hay forma, no, no... pensaba. Sus palabras me habían dejado congelado, en sus ojos vi como mi rostro se había vuelto como una piedra.

_Mi periodo tiene cinco días de retraso... _volví a escuchar sus palabras en mí mente.

¿Cómo era posible que eso hubiera pasado?

No había forma de que Bella pudiera estar embarazada, solo había tenido sexo conmigo, y yo y todos los de mis especie éramos incapaces de lograr tal cosa. Bella no podía, no. Pero de alguna forma, algo me decía que así era...

"No creo que tenga una intoxicación alimenticia."

Escuché a Bella decir a lo lejos, como si fuera un murmuro. No respondí a sus palabras, seguía siendo la misma estatua de hace unos momentos. Los síntomas que Bella había tenido en los últimos días se vinieron a mí mente, comparándolos con la lista de síntomas de una mujer embarazada. Parecía que Bella me los repetía en voz alta, empezó a enumerarlos, como si ella misma entendiera lo que pasaba.

"Los sueños," Su voz apenas era un susurro, pero los escuchaba perfectamente. "Dormir tanto. Los llantos. Toda esa comida. Oh. Oh. Oh"

¿Los llantos? Me había olvidado de ese síntoma.

Mis ojos seguían en su rostro, observándola cuidadosamente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que eso hacía. Pero había estado observando como su cuerpo se había estado embarneciendo poco a poco, más rápido de lo normal, su rostro en cambio estaba perdiendo un poco de peso, a pesar de toda la comida que había ingerido en las últimas semanas. Sin esperarme que eso pasara, su mano se fue de repente hacia su estómago. Como si de repente estuviera segura que eso era lo que le estaba pasando.

"Oh." Solo dijo.

Sin moverme de la misma posición en la que me encontraba congelado, Bella empezó a moverse, tratando de levantarse, vi como sus pies se tambaleaban como si estuviera a punto de caerse. Siguió de la misma forma, entonces escuché como una tela se levantaba, el aire que volaba con el movimiento llegó a mis oídos. Apenas volteé un poco los ojos, sin mover lo demás, había levantado la tela de su camisón dejando al descubierto la piel de su estómago.

"Imposible." Bella susurró.

Bella se quedó pensativa por otro largo momento. Mientras en mi mente repasaba miles de veces que nada de eso estaba pasando. No podía reaccionar, no podía pensar claramente, no podía entender como pudo haber pasado eso, si en realidad había pasado.

Bella embarazada.

Por más que había deseado muchas veces el que eso fuera posible, no podía aceptarlo, no podía aceptar que ahora le hubiera causado eso a mi ángel, haber puesto en su cuerpo algo tan horroroso como un monstruo que crecería dentro de ella, que la terminaría matando, no había de otra. Yo era un monstruo, y esa cosa no podía ser nada más. Teníamos que hacer algo de inmediato. Alice debió haber visto esto, ¿por qué no me advirtió? ¿Por qué Carlisle no me dijo nada? Quizá no lo sabían. Esto nunca había pasado antes, relaciones maritales entre un vampiro y una mujer, solo eran mitos, leyendas. Aunque hubieran sucedido, las madres siempre terminaban muertas. Muertas.

Escuché a Bella empezar a moverse, sentía el aire que causaban sus movimientos tocar mi rostro, parecía que estaba revisando su cuerpo. No me podía mover para comprobar lo que pensaba. Luego escuché su piel rozando su piel. ¿Sus dedos sobre...?

"Imposible." Pero ahora su voz sonaba más sorprendida, que dudosa.

Después de eso no volví a escuchar que Bella pronunciara otra palabra. Yo seguía inmóvil en el suelo. Seguía sin poder moverme, sin poder reaccionar.

¿Qué iba a hacer si esto que estaba pasando era verdad?

Bella estaba en completo peligro. Por más que deseaba que mi ángel fuera capaz de ser mamá, esta no era la mejor manera, todo lo que envolvía a mi mundo, era peligroso. Tenía que encontrar una forma segura de comprobar que esta pesadilla fuera en realidad cierta, antes que algo malo le pasara a mi Bella. No podía permitirlo.

Pero cada segundo que pasaba, estaba más seguro de que Bella sí estaba embarazada. Los síntomas concordaban, pero algo había mal en esa situación, algo muy malo. Habían pasado dieciséis días desde que habíamos estado juntos sexualmente. Un día desde las últimas dos veces, y sí Bella tenía cinco días de retraso, había sido causada por la primera vez. Eso significaba que no hubiera habido nada para impedirlo. ¿Es que las desgracias no dejarían de caer sobre nosotros? ¿Sobre mi Bella?

Todo esto era mi culpa, no había nadie a quien culpar como siempre. Todo mí culpa, la felicidad que había sentido esta noche se desvanecía frente a mis ojos, pensando en lo que ahora se nos venía. Pensando en todo el daño que nunca paraba de infligirle a mi ángel, a la única persona que había amado de tal forma, más que a mi vida, de quien nunca podría ser separado, y le hacía eso.

Recordé de repente, los recuerdos que habían cruzado por la mente de Kaure, la mujer de la limpieza. Habían pasado tan rápidamente por su mente, comparándome con el monstruo del cual a ellos les habían contado para ser cuidadosos. Lo que estaba pasándonos ya lo habían visto, más bien ya habían escuchado de eso. Pero nunca habían encontrado pruebas de que en realidad hubiera sucedido, así que no sabía si ellos podrían ayudarme.

Todo lo que podía pensar era en Bella, si esa cosa era un monstruo, lo único que podría querer era terminar con la vida de mi ángel. Eso nunca lo permitiría. Nunca.

¿Por qué había pasado esto?

Mis hermanos no habían sido capaces de dejar embarazada a ninguna de mis hermanas, o mi padre a mi madre. Entonces pensé, que mis hermanas y Esme eran igual que nosotros, no podían cambiar, no podrían cambiar para permitirle a un bebé crecer dentro de ellas, quizá nosotros si teníamos la capacidad de ser padres, nosotros no necesitábamos que nuestro cuerpo creciera para permitirlo, como las mujeres. Las mujeres de mi familia nunca serían capaces de criar a un bebé, pero Bella... ella si podía, era humana todavía, su cuerpo aún era capaz de desarrollarse para dar cabida a un bebé, permitirle crecer dentro de ella, y de alimentarse para volverse más fuerte hasta ser capaz de sobrevivir por sí solo fuera de su cuerpo.

Esa revelación solo me causó más revulsión hacia mí, si lo que pensaba era cierto, entonces era más seguro que Bella sí estuviera cargando en esos momentos dentro de su cuerpo un monstruo, tal como su padre. Un monstruo sediento de muerte. Eso le daría a mí Bella, y no podía permitirlo. Como respondiendo a mis pensamientos, Bella sacudió la cabeza. ¿Se opondría? No estaba seguro de que pensaría, de que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

Bella siguió sin decir palabra, nada había cambiado en el momento, los dos seguíamos congelados, ella frente al espejo y yo sentado en el suelo frente la misma maleta que hace unos momentos había estado frente a ella también.

¿Por qué Alice no había llamado? ¿Es qué no había visto nada? Eso no podía ser.

La preocupación me estaba llenando cada segundo que pasaba, no me dejaba moverme, me tenía paralizado. Mi mente no quería funcionar, no me dejaba razonar la situación, solo pensaba en que hacer para proteger a mi Bella, era el único pensamiento que tenía. Era lo que único que importaba. Nada más.

Regresé al momento en que recordé el tiempo que había pasado desde nuestra noche de bodas hasta ese día. Diecisiete. Bella ya tenía un bulto bien definido en su estómago. ¿Qué significaba eso? Según lo que había leído, eso no pasaba tan rápido. Las mujeres esperaban por lo menos dos o tres meses antes de empezar a sentir algún síntoma de embarazo. Y con ella solo habían pasado menos de tres días.

No podía seguir pensando en eso, no me quería imaginar que pasaría al final del tiempo... ¿Qué tanto tiempo pasaría?

Teníamos que apresurarnos y hacer algo al respecto. Salvar a mi Bella de todo eso, de no permitir que ella saliera lastimada, esa era mi prioridad. Nada más importaba, mi ángel no podía oponerse a eso. Aunque no sabía lo que pensaba, estaba seguro de que estaba aterrada, demasiado como para poder hablar, decir algo, preguntarme que pasaba, que haríamos, no sé, lo que fuera. Tenía que escuchar algo de sus labios, sus pensamientos. ¿Qué piensas? Le gritaba dentro de mí, sin poder decirlo en voz alta.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco de repente. Sentí lo mismo que el día en que recibí esa llamada de Rosalie, cuando me decía que Bella estaba muerta. Esto era peor.

…...

Escuché otra vez como Bella rozaba su piel contra su piel. Seguramente estaba revisando que todo fuera verdad o una simple pesadilla de la que despertaríamos en cualquier momento. Incluso yo deseaba que eso fuera una pesadilla, y que yo también pudiera despertar de ella, lo único que me decía que esto si estaba pasando, es que yo no podía soñar. Todo era verdad. Y eso puso un nudo en mi garganta.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

En esos momentos no tenía una respuesta, y eso me estaba matando. El no saber que hacer. No era como planear el pelear contra un ejercito de neófitos, o contra un maldito vampiro intentando acabar con la vida de mi ángel, no era como juntar toda la fuerza necesaria para alejarme de su lado y salvarla de un terrible destino, o empujar a alguien para evitar que sus dientes se clavaran en su piel, no me estaba enfrentando a nada parecido a un enemigo. Sí, era definitivamente un monstruo creciendo en su interior, pero no un enemigo. No importaba, teníamos que sacarlo de ella antes que la pudiera lastimar. Bella no lo impediría, no lo haría, porque yo no lo permitiría. Estaba fuera de cuestión el considerar dejarlo dentro de ella y arriesgarnos a que algo malo pasase. Como era seguro, siendo un monstruo como su progenitor, no había otro camino que esa cosa pudiera seguir, más que la destrucción. Estaba completamente seguro de esa verdad.

En mi mente empezaron a reunirse formas de como lograr sacar esa cosa de su cuerpo, sería peligroso, pero no más que el dejarlo crecer en su interior.

Bella seguía callada y eso me estaba asustando más. En ese instante, escuché un pequeño golpe, justo como el que escuché cuando Bella estaba sentada frente a la maleta buscando algo mientras yo la veía desde la puerta. El golpe que escuché era como el que se causaba al chocar mi cuerpo contra el de uno de mis hermanos, aunque era más suave apenas audible.

Era esa cosa dentro del cuerpo de mi Bella. Apenas estaba creciendo y ya la golpeaba de esa forma, si lo podía escuchar tan alto, ¿qué pasaría cuando creciera de tal forma que pudiera romper sus huesos?

El timbre de mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos. Alice, de seguro. Ya era hora, pensé. Pero no fui capaz de moverme, ni Bella. Los dos seguíamos congelados. Mi mente seguía dando vueltas a lo que había pensado al escuchar a esa cosa golpear a mi Bella. Todo iba a empeorar, estaba seguro. El teléfono volvió a sonar, y yo seguí sin contestar. Nunca se cansarían, pero no podía moverme.

Cambios alimentarios, su forma de dormir, los mareos, los llantos, el bulto que ahora crecía en su estómago... no había duda de que estaba embarazada.

No podía contestar, ¿qué les diría si contestaba? ¿Qué me dirían ellos?

El teléfono siguió sonando varias ocasiones, y no podía moverme.

Escuché a Bella empezar a llorar, escuchaba las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro. Estaba asustada, no sabía que hacer o que pensar ella tampoco, y yo no era ningún apoyo en ese momento, necesitaba alguien que le dijera que estaba pasando, que la apoyara. Pero no podía reaccionar.

No podía salir del hoyo negro en que había caído, me sentía atrapado entre el miedo y el horror, la culpa de haberle causado eso a Bella. Después de todos mis intentos por cuidarla, por librarla de todo mal, la había metido en esto.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, el teléfono volvió a sonar y creí que Bella se cansó de escucharlo sonar y sonar y de que yo no lo contestara. La vi desde mi vista periférica, como se agachaba, podía ver que lo hacía de forma cuidadosa, como si tuviera miedo de moverse mal, sentía sus manos buscando en mis bolsillos por el molesto ruido del timbre, cuando lo encontró lo sacó del bolsillo, y vi como su mano se detenía frente a mi, como esperando a que yo lo tomara y contestara, pero no era capaz de siquiera pestañear.

Bella puso el celular frente a su rostro, mirando quien era la persona que estaba llamando. Ya lo sabía y la razón de estar haciéndolo.

"Hola, Alice." Su voz sonaba exactamente como si hubiera estado llorando, se aclaró la garganta, y escuché del otro lado de la línea como Alice contestaba.

"¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás bien?"

"Sí. Um. ¿Está ahí Carlisle?" Sí, Carlisle, él sabría que hacer.

"Está. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"No estoy… un cien por ciento…segura..."

"¿Está Edward bien?" ¿Cómo lo estaría? La escuché gritando por Carlisle al otro lado de la línea. "¿Por qué no contestó el teléfono?" Le preguntó a Bella.

"No estoy segura."

"Bella, ¿qué está pasando? Yo solo vi…" ¿Qué viste? ¿Por qué no terminó?

"¿Qué es lo que viste?"

Pero Alice ya no contestó. Hubo un silencio y escuché levemente las voces de mi hermana y Carlisle, estaban preocupados, Alice no había visto nada, por eso no habían llamado hasta ahora. Después escuché a Alice de nuevo al otro lado de la línea.

"Te paso a Carlisle"

Mientras mi padre contestaba el teléfono, sentí como Bella se quedaba helada por un momento, pensando en algo que no era capaz de escuchar. Luego sentí un calor recorrer su cuerpo, pero no era el normal, no como cuando su piel se sonrojaba. Era diferente.

"Bella, soy Carlisle. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo…" Bella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. De seguro no sabía como poner en palabras lo que estaba sucediendo. Ni siquiera yo podía hacerlo, no tenía idea de como decirlo. "Estoy un poco preocupada por Edward… ¿Pueden los vampiros entrar en shock?"

¿Se preocupaba por mí? ¿Cómo era posible? No sabía porque, pero no me sorprendió en ese momento.

"¿Ha sido herido?" Carlisle se preocupó al escuchar las palabras de Bella.

"No, no. Sólo... tomado por sorpresa"

Esto no era una sorpresa, no era un maldito regalo que me hiciera feliz. Era inesperado, solo eso.

"No entiendo, Bella."

Entonces, de verdad Alice no había visto nada. No tenían idea de que había pasado. ¿Cómo era posible?

"Yo creo... bueno, creo que... quizás... puedo estar…" Bella tomó un gran suspiro de aire, juntando fuerzas para decir lo siguiente. "embarazada."

No, Dios mío. Deja que todo esto no sea verdad.

Pero escuché otro golpecito en su cuerpo, como respondiéndonos a ambos. La mano libre de Bella voló hacia su estómago. Un silencio siguió en la llamada, y Carlisle empezó a hacer las preguntas rutinarias en este caso a mi Bella.

"¿Cuál fue el primer día de tu pasado ciclo menstrual?"

"Dieciséis días antes de la boda."

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Rara." Su voz se rompió mientras le contestaba, y escuché como más lágrimas caían sobre su rostro. Más dolor, más terror. "Esto va a parecer una locura – mira, sé que es demasiado pronto para cualquier cosa de estas. Quizás estoy loca. Pero tengo sueños extraños y como todo el tiempo y lloro y vomito y… juro que algo se movió dentro de mí justo ahora"

Cuando escuché sus últimas palabras, mi cabeza se movió casi imperceptiblemente hacia su dirección, levanté mi mano para tomar el teléfono. Bella suspiró, como aliviada de que por fin hubiera reaccionado. Tenía que hablar con Carlisle, de escucharlo por mi mismo.

"Um, creo que Edward quiere hablar contigo."

"Pásamelo." Su voz se escuchaba tensa de la preocupación. Eso no me ayudaba.

Bella me miró dubitativamente, pero puso el teléfono en mi mano. Me lo llevé al oído.

"¿Es posible?" Que diga no, rogaba internamente.

"No estoy seguro, Edward. Hijo, lo mejor será que regresen a Forks, hay que hacerle pruebas y estar seguros de que Bella esté realmente embarazada. Pero es muy seguro que así sea"

"¿Y Bella?" Mientras preguntaba por ella, mi brazo se movió a su lado, y lo entrelacé en ella.

"Como te dije, tienen que volver y así hacerle pruebas, no estoy seguro de como será para ella, pero no parece haber nada fuera de lo normal, solamente la rapidez con que los síntomas aparecieron, el retraso en su periodo y que ya siente un bulto en su abdomen. Tienen que volver, Edward. Creo que Bella tiene razón."

"Sí, sí, lo haré." Fue todo lo que le dije.

"Bien, nos vemos pronto, entonces." Me dijo y retiré el teléfono de mi oreja, colgando.

Inmediatamente marqué al aeropuerto internacional para reservar los boletos para el primer vuelo que saliera a Estados Unidos.

"¿Qué dijo Carlisle?"

Sentí que me iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento, pero intenté ser fuerte para ella. "Piensa que estás embarazada".

Volví a escuchar ese maldito golpe...

Me llevé de nuevo el teléfono a mi oreja. "¿A quién estás llamando ahora?"

"Al aeropuerto. Volvemos a casa." Le respondí.

Después de eso, escuché una voz que me contestaba en portugués, y empecé a hablar con ella. Le pedí lo necesario para salir en ese momento, o cuanto antes de Río de Janeiro. Los vuelos estaban saturados, o los precios muy altos, eso no era problema, pero cuando me decía el precio después de insistir que no me importaba cuanto costaba, me volvían a repetir que los vuelos ya estaba llenos. Eso me frustraba, parecía que estaba jugando conmigo. Quería un vuelo directo a Estados Unidos, sin llegar a otro lugar, teníamos que llegar lo más pronto posible. Los minutos pasaban y no me daban respuesta. Me volvían a decir lo mismo una y otra vez, que los únicos vuelos disponibles tenían demasiadas paradas en otras ciudades antes de llegar a Estados Unidos, no aceptaba eso. Los vuelos que quería saldrían hasta dentro de demasiadas horas como para esperar, me daban opciones y más opciones inservibles, cada vez que escuchaba sus frustrantes respuestas, las mías salían de entre mis dientes, sentía que si no me controlaba, el teléfono se haría polvo en mi mano. Mientras esperaba por una respuesta que me convenciera, recorrí cada rincón de la habitación, del baño, reuniendo toda nuestra ropa y haciendo las maletas, Bella solo me observaba mientras preparaba todo para irnos de inmediato, lo más inmediato posible. Saqué un conjunto de ropa para que Bella se vistiera, aún estaba en su camisón. Cuando Bella estuvo cambiada, acomodé la ropa que había dejado dentro de su maleta.

Cuando terminé, seguí moviéndome de un lado a otro, sin poder evitarlo. Seguí hablando con la mujer del otro lado de la línea tratando de arreglar nuestro vuelo. Casi consideré el alquilar un avión privado. Casi. Cuando por fin la mujer me dijo que al parecer había algo disponible. Cuando me dijo que siempre no, todo se me borró, la furia invadiéndome más que antes, escuché a Bella levantarse de la cama, y a sus pasos salir de la habitación. Seguí hablando por el teléfono, forzando a la mujer a encontrar algo disponible lo más rápido posible.

Luego escuché a Bella abrir una bolsa, comida, y empezar a comerla. Y volví a escuchar ese sonido que estaba empezando a odiar, el golpe que venía de dentro de su cuerpo.

"Lo sé." Bella respondió a alguien que no escuché o algo. "Yo tampoco quiero irme." ¿Estaba hablando con esa cosa?

Bella se quedó en silencio por otro momento. Mientras yo seguía discutiendo por el teléfono.

"No lo entiendo." La escuché decir en un pequeño susurro. "¿Qué hay de malo aquí?"

Nada, dije. Lo único malo allí era yo.

Seguí discutiendo por el teléfono. Buenas noticias parecía que por fin llegarían, tenía casi una hora en el tratando de conseguir el vuelo a Estados Unidos lo más inmediatamente.

Bella siguió en silencio, de seguro pensando en que íbamos a hacer y como lo íbamos a hacer. Debía estar tan preocupada y aterrada que yo, no lo podía impedir. Teníamos que arreglar este problema, como siempre tenía que ser. De repente se vino a mi mente, aquel maldito perro. Y mis errores pasaron por mi frente, el primero fue el no permitir que Bella lo eligiera a él. Estaría mucho mejor a su lado, no estaría pasando por esto en ese momento. No estaría asustada por el monstruo que cargaba en su interior. Él nunca la habría lastimado si hubiera estado con ella. Bella lo amaba, y él a ella, había luchado hasta el último minuto y el último recurso. Me odié más en ese momento, por haber regresado a lado de mi Bella en lugar de haberme ido otra vez, haberla dejado rehacer su vida a lado del perro ese. Su plan era bueno, lo había visto en su cabeza, estaba casi seguro que lo hubiera logrado, era un muy buen plan. Y Bella ya estaba enamorada de él, hubiera caído rendida tarde o temprano, Charlie no se hubiera opuesto, lo hubiera apoyado y ayudado a conquistar a mi Bella. El perro hubiera recibido el apoyo que a mí Charlie nunca me mostró, el favorito del padre de Bella era él, no yo. Todos los días que me veía deseaba que su hija estuviera a lado de Jacob Black, que fuera él quien tocara la puerta para ir a ver a su hija. Que fuera él con quien hiciera planes para irse juntos a la universidad. En ese momento lo deseaba yo mismo.

Y me odiaba aún más por no ser tan bueno para Bella como él lo era. Por no poder darle todo lo que quería sin hacer que ella dejara atrás su humanidad, su alma, solo para ser capaz de vivir a mi lado por el resto de la existencia.

Casi veía a la arpía del destino riéndose y burlándose de mi dolor. Gritándome a la cara a mí y a ella misma, que no había tenido suficiente, que mi dolor todavía no cubría mi deuda con la humanidad, con lo que había causado siendo el monstruo que era. Que no pararía hasta que no tuviera nada por lo que quisiera seguir en este planeta. Que me arrebataría a mi ángel de mi lado. Que no la merecía.

Cuan bien sabía esa verdad. Cuan bien sabía lo malo que era para ella, que yo era como una maldición que no la dejaba ser feliz, que no la dejaba ser normal, que la estaba matando cada día, de alguna forma u otra, que no se rompería hasta dejarla totalmente destruida. ¿Porqué no podía ser un hechizo mágico sacado de un cuento de hadas, para hacerla feliz, y nada más? No, yo sabía que pertenecía al mundo de las pesadillas, a los cuentos de horror, era un monstruo no un príncipe azul.

Se lo había repetido tantas veces, que pensé que se quedaría grabado en su mente y entendería que esa era la única verdad. Pero no, había llegado hasta este punto, ahora menos que nunca la merecía. La verdad en mis palabras me dejó sin aliento. Solo la voz al otro lado de la línea, por fin, confirmando dos asientos en el próximo vuelo a Estados Unidos, me volvieron al presente.

Tan pronto como colgué el teléfono, escuché a Bella empezar a llorar, las lágrimas cayendo otra vez por su rostro. Me apresuré a salir de la habitación, me quedé parado en el otro extremo de la cocina.

"¿Bella?"

Bella estaba viendo fuera de la ventana, lentamente se volteó para verme de frente, sus movimientos eran casi cautelosos, como si tuviera miedo de lo que vería al voltear. Era normal.

Entonces vi su cara desconsolada, las lágrimas habían humedecido cada una de sus mejillas.

"¡Bella!" Le dije, mientras cruzaba a velocidad inhumana la habitación, para llegar a su lado, puse mis manos en su cara. "¿Estás lastimada?"

Ese debía ser el caso.

"No, no-"

No me iba a engañar en el momento. Me la llevé contra mi pecho. Estaría tratando de restarle importancia al hecho, para no preocuparme, como siempre. O simplemente estaba aterrada, no había hablado con ella desde que colgué el teléfono al hablar con Carlisle, no había considerado lo que ella estaba sintiendo. "No tengas miedo. Estaremos en casa en dieciséis horas. Estarás bien. Carlisle estará preparado cuando lleguemos. N encargaremos de esto, y tú estarás bien, estarás bien"

"¿Encargarse de esto? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Alejé su rostro de mi pecho, para verla a los ojos. "Vamos a sacar esa cosa de ti antes de que pueda lastimar alguna parte de ti. No estés asustada. No dejaré que te lastime."

"¿Esa cosa?" Me dijo, jadeando.

No tuve tiempo de procesar su tono. Escuché los pensamientos de Gustavo y Kaure en la puerta, iba a tocar. Me había olvidado completamente de ellos.

"¡Rayos! Olvidé que Gustavo vendría hoy. Me desharé de él y volveré enseguida."

Salí rápidamente de la habitación hacia la puerta. Ya habían tocado una vez, y Kaure se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Estaba tan nervioso y frustrado que no pude mantener una mascara serena ni ser tan amable como el día anterior.

"Buenas tardes, Gustavo. Kaure."

Los dos respondieron en portugués. La mujer estaba espantada cuando vio mi rostro y escuchó el tono de mi voz. Había pensado lo peor, y no estaba muy lejos, así sería dentro de pronto.

Les expliqué lo más rápido que pude que Bella y yo estábamos por dejar la isla, tomaríamos pronto un vuelo de regreso a Estados Unidos, Gustavo creyó mis palabras, y nos deseó buen viaje, pero Kaure no estaba convencida. Creía que ya había matado a Bella y que por eso dejaba la isla. Pensando que de seguro eso hacía en esta isla, que hacía años no venía nadie a pasar unos días aquí.

Gustavo ofreció el dejar la comida dentro, pero me negué, pidiéndole que la mantuvieran para ellos, que ni mi esposa ni yo o alguien más volverían pronto al lugar y no sería necesario que la dejaran. De nuevo, él aceptó mis palabras, pero Kaure empezó a discutir con él cuando le dijo que se fueran, me mantuve en la puerta, esperando a que se fueran. Pero los pensamientos de la mujer no iban a cambiar de parecer.

Insistí después de unos minutos que estábamos retrasados para que así se fuera de una vez, pero la mujer simplemente no se daría por vencida. Seguía argumentando que quería darle lo que traía nada más, era comida, lo que en realidad quería, era asegurarse de que yo no estuviera mintiendo, y que mi esposa siguiera viva. Gustavo y yo tratamos de convencerla, pero sabía que era imposible, las palabras que le decíamos, entraban por un oído y salían por el otro, no registraba nada de lo que le decíamos, solo quería asegurarse de que Bella siguiera viviendo, y que mis palabras fueran la verdad.

Rendido, y de mal humor, más que nada exasperación por su insistencia en el momento, le dije con la mano que pasara, mientras seguía discutiendo al llevarla a la cocina donde Bella me esperaba, entré por la puerta delante de la mujer, y avancé directamente hasta donde estaba Bella, lágrimas aún humedecían sus mejillas, las limpié con mis dedos. Me incliné hacia su oreja para murmurarle.

"Ella insiste en dejar la comida que trajo-hizo la cena para nosotros. Es una excusa–quiere asegurarse de que no te he matado aún." Aún, la palabra resonó en mi mente.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer se acercó a la esquina dando la vuelta hacia la cocina. El plato con la supuesta comida en sus manos. Se sorprendió un poco de ver que mis palabras habían sido ciertas, que Bella estaba en la cocina esperando por mí para salir a Río y tomar nuestro avión hacia Estados Unidos. Luego vio la expresión en su rostro. Sus ojos se fijaron en los dos. Observó cuidadosamente los cambios en su expresión, el color que había ahora en su rostro, el brillo que ahora salía por sus ojos, la humedad que había quedado de sus lágrimas, no sabía ni entendía como funcionaban la lógica de una mujer, pero en sus cambios imperceptibles para mí eran obvios para ella. Lo primero que cruzó su mente, fue que mi Bella estaba embarazada. Puso el plato sobre la encimera.

Y el escuchar sus pensamientos puestos en palabras en ese momento, me causaron una ira indescriptible, estaba pensando en que lo mejor era matarla. Matar a mi Bella. Le respondí bruscamente, nunca había sido tan maleducado ante una mujer, quizá solo Rosalie. Le ordené que se alejara, que ya había visto lo que quería. Entonces se dio la media vuelta para irse, el movimiento causó que el olor de la comida llegara hasta donde estábamos. Escuché como Bella se giraba de inmediato hacia el fregadero. Y empezó a vomitar de nuevo. Puse mis manos en su frente, escuché a Kaure diciéndome que metiera la comida en el refrigerador para alejar el olor, le di las gracias, y rápidamente lo abrí y metí la comida, lo cerré y mis manos volvieron a su frente.

Bella se enjuagó la boca en el mismo lugar, mientras yo seguía acariciando y tratando de calmarla con mis manos en los lados de su rostro.

Escuché ese sonido golpeando su vientre otra vez, y sus manos se fueron hacia el, donde permanecieron en el mismo lugar. La volteé hacia mi, y la abracé, rodeando mis brazos a su alrededor, Bella no rodeó sus brazos en mi, sino que los dejó en su vientre, su rostro recostado en mi pecho.

Al darse cuenta de la posición en que estaba Bella, con sus manos sobre su vientre, después de haber vomitado, sus suposiciones se vieron comprobadas, ahora estaba segura que Bella estaba embarazada. Escuché como jadeó al darse cuenta de eso.

Volteé a verla y Bella hizo lo mismo. Kaure estaba aún en la puerta, dudando de si irse o quedarse, sus manos estaban estiradas hacia al frente, sus pensamientos llenos de duda, no sabía que hacer, si ayudarnos o que hacer. Sus ojos estaban pegados a las manos de Bella, que estaban aún sobre su vientre. Su boca completamente abierta. Y escuché lo que pensó.

No pude evitar jadear por lo que pensaba. Estaba recordando sus leyendas, vividamente pensando que mi Bella no sobreviviría a eso, que moriría pero no antes de que el monstruo creciendo dentro de ella naciera para dedicarse a matar. Puse a Bella detrás de mí, como impidiéndole el ver a Bella, mis brazos seguían en su torso, rodeándola.

Kaure sacó de algún lugar valor para poder hablar, aunque estaba aterrada por lo que pudiera pasar si me hacía enojar, aún así, empezó a gritarme, de forma desesperada, tratando de convencerme que ella sabía muy bien lo que había dentro de Bella, que era un monstruo que debía ser asesinado antes de que pudiera asesinar a mi Bella, a gente inocente. Todas sus palabras salieron en el idioma de su tribu india. No tenía demasiado conocimiento del portugués para decirme lo que tenía que decirme. Sus manos volaron varias veces en el aire, a veces en pequeños puños, tomó dos pasos hacia nosotros, insistiendo en que Bella era un peligro mientras ese monstruo estuviera dentro de ella.

Di un paso hacia ella, y Bella, creyendo que estaba molesto por su ataque de palabras, se aferró a mi brazo impidiendo que avanzara más. Le pedí de forma casi sin volumen a la mujer que me permitiera hablar. Le expliqué que nuestro regreso a Estados Unidos era por el mismo motivo que ella me pediría para ir a su tribu e intentar ayudar a mi Bella. Le dije que mi padre era doctor, y que nos desharíamos de la cosa que estaba creciendo en su interior. Mi voz le rogaba por entenderme, por entender el dolor que me llenaba ese día, ese momento, que amaba a la mujer que estaba aferrada a mi brazo y que nunca permitiría que nada le pasara.

Kaure se quedó callada por un momento, no se imaginaba que yo pudiera hablar el idioma de su tribu, y eso la detuvo un momento. Mientras tanto, formulaba una pregunta demasiado difícil de contestar. En el último momento, solo me dijo que si era lo que sus leyendas decían lo que crecía dentro del vientre de Bella, yo debía ser el causante, que por favor fuera honesto con ella, y vería en lo que pudiera ayudarme lo más posible. Me alivió un poco escuchar sus palabras, pero me puso triste el saber que la única solución hasta el momento era la muerte, de uno o del otro. Cuando me preguntó si todo lo que me había dicho era lo que estaba pasando, asentí una vez con la cabeza. La mujer, un poco asustada, dio un paso hacia atrás, enojada por lo que veía pasar frente a sus ojos.

Alargué mi mano en su dirección, explicando lentamente que Bella era mi esposa, después le hice un gesto hacia mi Bella, puse mi mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola. Que la amaba y la cuidaría, que no podía morir. Mis palabras la molestaron, y acusándome con las manos, me respondió que eso era imposible, que si yo la hubiera amado no hubiera hecho nada de eso que causó lo que pasaba ahora. Sus manos me apuntaban y me decía que yo era el culpable. Que bien sabía yo eso, no tenía que decirlo. Cuando terminó de hablar, le rogué porque me ayudara, que me dijera si había alguna posibilidad de salvar a Bella. Lo que fuera.

Su rostro cambió, cuando escuchó mi tono, la tristeza y desesperación en ella. Sus pensamientos me creían, pero seguían dudando de que Bella sobreviviera. Volví intentar hacer que me dijera más de sus leyendas, quizá vería algo en su mente que me ayudara. Sus ojos pasaban de mi rostro al de Bella. El rostro de mi ángel estaba confundido, ya que no entendía ni una palabra que decíamos. Después de unos momentos de rogar a Kaure por su ayuda, me rendí, dejé de hablar, dándole oportunidad de que pensara al respecto. Sus ojos seguían mirando nuestros rostros, de uno al otro. Estaba pensando que decir, que era lo mejor para hacer. No eran buenas noticias. Entonces tomó un paso hacia nosotros.

Al detenerse de nuevo, sus manos se fueron al aire, formaron un globo en la nada frente a su estomago, me estaba diciendo con señas, pero lo hacía de esa forma más por Bella, para que entendiera a que se refería. Sentí a Bella asustarse de pronto. No se imaginaba que Kaure supiera que ella estaba embarazada, o que ella tuviera algo que decir de la cosa que crecía en su interior.

Volvió a avanzar otros cuantos pasos hacia nosotros, se detuvo de nuevo, pero ahora casi estaba frente a frente con mi Bella. Me preguntó algunas cosas para asegurarse aún más que Bella estaba embarazada, le respondí lo menos tenso que pude, ya sabía que Bella si lo estaba. Mis respuestas no le gustaron nada, ahora no le quedaba duda. Después le pregunté dos simples preguntas, si había algo que hacer y si así era, que me dijera que era. Ella negó con la cabeza, en su mente solo me decía que la solución era la muerte. El dolor que sentía por saber que no había nada que hacer para salvar a mi ángel, me dejó con un dolor indescriptible dentro de mí, Bella volteó a verme al escuchar el tono de mi voz.

No me dijo nada, solo avanzó los pocos pasos que quedaban entre ella y mi Bella, cuando estuvo a su lado, puso cuidadosamente su mano sobre su vientre. Decidió usar la palabra en portugués, en su idioma era tan diferente que Bella no la hubiera entendido. Pero en portugués seguramente lo haría.

"Morte." Su palabra me dejó congelado. No había esperanza. Era muerte para ella o para el monstruo dentro de ella.

Kaure se retiró, avanzó hacia la puerta, sus hombros encogidos, no le había agradado nada el descubrir lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Le pesaba la muerte de un ser humano, sería Bella, me había pedido el deshacernos de esa cosa.

Bella no dijo nada, pero sabía que ahora estaba más asustada que antes. Se quedó quieta a mi lado, mientras yo no podía moverme, no me recuperaba del cansancio mental en el que me encontraba. Me había dejado deshecho, hecho pedazos cada una de sus respuestas. No había de otra más que acabar con esa cosa creciendo en su interior. Había tenido la esperanza de que la mujer me pudiera dar alguna pequeña esperanza que mi ángel estaría bien, pero había sido todo lo contrario.

No me moví, hasta que sentí a Bella alejarse de mi lado. ¿Se había cansado de mí? ¿Quería por fin estar lejos de mi lado? Mi mano se fue a su hombro, deteniéndola.

"¿A dónde vas?" El dolor que me llenaba era evidente en mi voz.

"A cepillarme los dientes de nuevo."

No estaba seguro si eso era en realidad lo que quería.

"No te preocupes por lo que ella dijo. Son nada más que leyendas, antiguas mentiras para el buen entretenimiento."

Le mentí, pero no me sentía lo suficiente valiente como para decirle la verdad, no aún.

"No entendí nada."

Bella me respondió, pero como siempre, y como la pésima mentirosa que era, supe que no me decía la verdad. Era obvio en sus ojos y en el tono de su voz. Seguramente estaba pensando en todas las leyendas que vivíamos a su alrededor, todo cierto. ¿Por qué no creería lo que acababa de escuchar?

"Guardé tu cepillo de dientes. Voy a buscarlo para ti."

Me dirigí hacia la habitación donde las maletas aún estaban. Bella caminó detrás de mí.

"¿Nos vamos pronto?" Me preguntó mientras llegábamos a la habitación.

"Tan pronto como hayas terminado." Le dije dándole el cepillo de dientes. Bella entró al baño, escuché hasta que terminó, salió de el, fue a donde estaba esperando a que saliera para guardar de nuevo el cepillo e irnos. Cuando salió me lo dio, y lo guardé de inmediato.

"Llevaré las maletas al bote".

"Edward-" Me dijo antes que tomara las maletas.

Volteé para verla cuando me habló. "¿Si?"

Bella se quedó callada un momento, como pensando en que decir. Por sus ojos pasó la duda. Pero se disipó y se animó a decirme lo que quería.

"¿Podrías... guardar algo de comida? Tú sabes, en caso de que me de hambre."

Oh, era eso.

"Por supuesto." Sus ojos y su pequeña voz, me derritieron el corazón. Claro que estaba asustada. Y no había sido un buen marido. "No te preocupes de nada. Iremos donde Carlisle en solo unas cuatas horas, de verdad. Todo esto terminará pronto."

Bella solo asintió con la cabeza. Me di la vuelta hacia donde estaban las maletas, las tomé todas con las dos manos, y salí de la habitación lo más rápido posible. Hice una rápida parada en la cocina y tomé todas las bolsas de galletas que habían en la alacena, y luego unas botellas con agua. Me dirigí hacia la puerta, no me sentía bien, sentía que en cualquier momento toda esa angustia, tristeza, frustración, dolor, coraje, desesperación, todo, iba a ser demasiado y no lo soportaría. No, me dije, tienes que ser fuerte para Bella. Con esas palabras seguí caminando al bote, me apresuré de repente, preocupado por como Bella estaba. Tenía que cuidarla ahora más que nunca.

Acomodé las maletas en el mismo lugar que al llegar a la isla. Puse la comida que Bella me había pedido a la mano, y después me quedé mirando a la playa, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero todo era verdad. Me calmé, me di la vuelta para bajarme del barco y me dirigí de regreso a Bella.

Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer hecho pedazos en la arena que estaba bajo mis pies, el dolor de la verdad a la que me veía enfrentado estaba acabando conmigo más rápido de lo que jamás me pude haber imaginado. Las cosas todavía no avanzaban de tal forma que Bella ya se viera envuelta en peligro, en dolor, y ya me sentía yo quemándome en las llamas del infierno, a donde iría a parar tan pronto como su corazón dejara de latir. Caminé lentamente, el dolor que estaba sintiendo me estaba acabando, pero me tomé esos cortos minutos que habían para llegar de regreso a la casa, para poder esconder mi dolor en una mascara de serenidad, Bella lo notaría sin dudar, y tenía que ser fuerte para ella en estas horas que nos esperaban de regreso a Forks, donde Carlisle y yo encontraríamos una forma de sacar esa cosa de su cuerpo antes de que pudiera lastimarla seriamente.

Algo teníamos que hacer, no había nada más que se pudiera lograr, las supersticiones de la tribu india de Kaure me lo habían dicho, aún cuando tenía la pequeña esperanza de encontrar algo en sus leyendas que me pudiera ayudar, que me dijera que había algo que se pudiera hacer que no fuera el morir o matarla, no... no servía de nada el pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, no había nada, no había esperanza, ese monstruo tenía que morir si quería Bella seguir viviendo, y mi Bella tenía que seguir viviendo, no solo por mí, sino por ella, no concebía el mundo sin ella en el, no podía morir, no lo permitiría.

El dolor crecía más y más en mi interior, no entendía como era posible que alguien en este mundo pudiera ser capaz de sentir tanta pena y dolor, si un humano hubiera sentido lo mismo, hubiera explotado, no lo hubiera soportado. En cambio yo, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que soportarlo, no me podía dar por vencido, no me podía entregar a la oscuridad que amenazaba con cubrirme, tenía que aguantar, por Bella, hazlo por Bella, me decía. En ese momento, no sabía si el amor sería suficiente para mantenerme vivo, el dolor era tan intenso, me quemaba por dentro y por fuera, sentía como la sangre que ya no necesitaba, hervía por mis inservibles venas, dejando ceniza a su paso, el corazón que alguna vez latió estaba más muerto que nunca, todo en mi interior estaba muerto, y no de la forma en que morí al ser transformado, ese dolor de ver a Bella en esa situación, era como una herida que nunca cerraría, que estaría allí toda mi existencia, que no me dejaría vivir, si ella moría.

Sentí como paso que daba me llevaba a la destrucción, quería parar, pero no podía, Bella estaba esperando por mí a unos cuantos pasos, y ella era mi salvación, tenía que mantener esa pizca de la poca esperanza que había conocido desde que Bella estaba a mí lado, esperar que todo saldría bien, que el destino no podía ser tan cruel como para arrebatarme de forma tan cruel mi corazón, porque eso era Bella, sin ella no podía vivir. Algo debía haber, encontraría la forma. Nada es imposible, me dije no muy convincentemente, era como un sueño muy hermoso, el que Bella y yo al final de todo este cuento de horror tendríamos un final feliz como el de los cuentos de hadas.

Yo no era su príncipe azul, no la había salvado de la bruja malvada, yo era el maldito monstruo que creyó poder librarse del hechizo, de la maldición con la que había vivido un siglo, y tendría una oportunidad de vencer al destino, y ser feliz con la princesa. Bella había estado equivocada, y ahora estaba pagando muy alto el costo de su error, el haberle dado la espalda a su humanidad, por algo que no valía la pena. Pero era mí culpa el haberlo permitido. Nunca me perdonaría, nunca.

No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado parado en el marco de la puerta, mis pies parecían pegados al suelo, mi músculos no respondían, mis ojos no veían a nada, estaba como atrapado en medio de la nada, en la oscuridad que había temido, no había ni un rayo de luz que me dijera donde estaba, que me dejara ver hacia donde ir. Estaba atrapado, y supe que así debía sentirse cuando estabas muriendo, pero no podía morir, tenía que cuidar de Bella, entonces escuché el único sonido que podría sacarme de eso hoyo.

"¿Edward, qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?"

No supe como, pero tan pronto como sentí su toque en mi rostro, sus frágiles manos y su calor sobre mi dura y fría piel, desperté de esa pesadilla. Sus ojos estaban preocupados, me vi reflejado en ellos, y de algún modo supe que no podía permitir que me viera de esa forma, luego entendí porque, de repente sus ojos estaban ansiosos, empezó a temblar ligeramente, la tensión del momento, de verme de esa forma, la preocupaba, le hacía mal, como si se enfermara. Me preocupé instantáneamente. Arreglé mis facciones en una mascara de supuesta serenidad, esperando que Bella se calmara.

"Todo bien, amor. ¿Estás lista?" Mí tono era falso, pero Bella no podía escuchar el dolor en el fondo de mis palabras, se calmó un poco. Me llevé una mano a su mejilla, y limpié el rastro húmedo de alguna lágrima que se le había escapado.

"Sí, lo estoy. ¿Nos vamos a ir ahora?"

"En este mismo momento."

Le dije con una señal que saliera por la puerta, mientras la cerraba, tomé su mano, y cuando nos dirigíamos hacia el barco, pasé mis brazos a su alrededor. Caminamos a su paso, lentamente y con cuidado. Así sentía cada unos de sus movimientos. Traté de controlar mis emociones, me estaba atacando la rabia, saber que ese monstruo estaba creciendo en su interior en esos momentos, ahora su estomago se veía con más forma de embarazada. No había como negarlo u ocultarlo. La mano de mi Bella que no estaba a mí alrededor, permanecía en su abdomen, como cuidando que nada la lastimara.

La ayudé a subir al barco, Bella se sentó en el mismo lugar que cuando veníamos para la isla, mientras preparaba todo para salir de inmediato, Bella vio donde había puesto la comida, y sin avisarme, se levantó, el movimiento me asustó, y estaba a su lado en un segundo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Bella suspiró, siempre la había desesperado el que reaccionara de forma exagerada por cualquier cosa.

"Solo tomaré una bolsa de galletas. Tengo hambre." Me explicó. Descansé instantáneamente.

Me moví en menos de segundo, tomé las galletas y regresé a su lado, Bella ni siquiera tuvo de tiempo de pestañear.

"Si necesitas algo, solo dímelo." Le dije cuando ponía en sus manos la comida.

"Claro que sí. Gracias, Edward."

Asentí con la cabeza, Bella regresó a sentarse y yo a prepararme para salir.

Estaba tan nervioso, que ya ni sabía lo que hacía, mi mente y mis ojos pasaban más tiempo posados sobre Bella, observando cada cambio, por más pequeño, cada cabello que volaba con la brisa, cada unos de sus pestañeos, de sus respiros, los latidos de su corazón, todo. Después de varios minutos de estar en el barco, por fin terminé de prepararlo para salir. Como la primera vez, Bella se aferró al asiento, pero la imagen no me hacía sonreír, no sabía si parar o bajar la velocidad, o que hacer para no estresarla, y eso me estresaba a mí. Después de unos diez minutos de haber zarpado, Bella se retorció en el asiento y reconocí su expresión.

De inmediato puse el barco en automático y me paré a su lado, Bella ya tenía su rostro asomado por el borde, estaba enferma, vomitando lo que poco que había ingerido. Sujeté su cabello, el aire que nos rodeaba, lo volaba por todos lados. Pasados unos minutos, su rostro se levantó y volteó a verme, sus ojos estaban cansados, como si hubiera pasado días haciendo lo mismo. Pasé mis manos por su frente, tratando de calmar el calor de su piel y lo enferma que estaba.

"¿Ya pasó?" Le preguntó preocupado.

"Sí, ya. ¿Podrías pasarme una botella con agua?"

Sin decirle nada, me levanté a agarrar la botella, regresé a su lado y se la entregué. Bella la abrió, se echó un chorro de agua en la boca, y se la enjuagó.

"¿Podrías darme mi cepillo de dientes al llegar al aeropuerto, o aquí?"

"Como tú quieras." Siempre su opción.

Lo pensó un momento, y me respondió. "Aquí."

Busqué en su maleta y le pasé la bolsa donde guardaba sus cosas. Regresé al timón, todavía nos quedaban otros treinta minutos de viaje. Pensé si sería bueno que Bella siguiera intentando comer algo, quizá la enfermería más de lo que ya estaba. El pensamiento me enojó, cada vez que ella se sintiera mal, cada vez que la viera sufrir, cada que vez la viera retorcerse de dolor, sería un recordatorio de lo que le había hecho. Todos esos momentos se quedaría grabados en mi memoria, nunca podrían salir de mis recuerdos, toda la existencia estarían atormentándome. Toda.

Todos los buenos recuerdos se borraron, no podía recordarlos, no podía porque en esos momentos, ya no era capaz de experimentar ningún tipo de felicidad, me evadía, era como si nunca hubiera existido en mi vida, como si nunca más fuera a ser capaz de sentirla. Era como si mi mente y mi cuerpo se estuvieran preparando para perder a Bella, bien sabía que sin ella, nada en esta vida tendría sentido, ningún sentimiento como el amor y la felicidad volverían a verse reflejados en mi rostro.

Pasamos los siguientes minutos en silencio, milagrosamente Bella no volvió a sentirse enferma en lo que duró el resto del camino, mantuvo firmemente entre sus manos una botella con agua, el calor le causaba deshidratación más rápido de lo normal. Era como si su cuerpo no procesara lo que ingería. Me preocupó el hecho de lo que creí estaba pasando. No podía leer nada en sus ojos, Bella mantuvo su cabeza agachada, como manteniéndose lejos de la luz del sol, seguramente lastimaba sus ojos.

Cuando llegamos al puerto, bajé las maletas primero, después ayudé a Bella, de la misma forma en que había subido, una mano en la mía y la otra en su estomago. No sabía si era por temor a que se enfermara de nuevo o a lastimar a esa cosa. No me atreví a preguntarle. Mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada del muelle, marqué al aeropuerto para pedir que nos mandaran un taxi. Estaría allí en quince minutos. Bella seguía sin pronunciar una palabra.

Yo tampoco sabía que decir, solo nos quedamos esperando durante esos cortos minutos a que el taxi llegara, Bella nunca soltó mi mano, y con la otra una botella con agua. Me parecía extraña toda la situación, el que estuviera tan callada, que ni siquiera volteara a verme, me recordaba un tiempo atrás, cuando creí que ya había perdido su amor por completo, en otro país justo como en este momento, en Italia, cuando estábamos al acecho de los Volturi, sentía a Bella de la misma forma, igual que ese día, sin reacción alguna, como si no sintiera nada por mí, en esta ocasión estaba seguro que no quería hablar conmigo, que estaba enojada por lo que le había hecho.

Eso me lastimaba más que el saber que era mí culpa. No soportaba la idea de que mi ángel pudiera odiarme por más merecido que lo tuviera, pero entonces recordé que en mi vida ya no habría más que dolor, y ese dolor solo me lo podía causar Bella, directa o indirectamente.

Cada segundo el hoyo en que estaba atrapado me hundía más y más, y sabía que no podría salir a la superficie sino era de la mano de mi Bella. Si ella no salía, yo no saldría, y sabía que al final ninguno de los saldríamos, porque yo de ahí sólo no saldría. Prefería morir, o me merecía quedarme toda la eternidad en este mundo, sufriendo por el resto de mis días ese dolor que me destruía por dentro, ese era el peor castigo que podría recibir, perderla para siempre. Sentir ese fuego quemándome por dentro, por primera vez, me consideraba un muerto viviente, era más que un zombie o un monstruo. Y siempre sería así, y por primera vez, consideré el no buscar la muerte tras la de mi ángel, no podía permitir que mi final fuera tan fácil, merecía sufrir por el resto de mi existencia por cada herida que le había causado a su corazón y a su cuerpo, cada gota de sangre que había derramado por estar en tanta proximidad a mi mundo, cada lágrima que había derramado por mí culpa, cada dolor que le había infligido, todo el amor y supuesta felicidad que ella pudiera considerar que le haya dado, no se comparaba con el dolor que mi amor le había causado. Y como si no fuera suficiente, todavía la maldecía a este final tan injusto.

Escuché a Bella empezar a respirar con un poco de dificultad, mis ojos se fueron a su rostro en menos de un suspiro.

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué te duele?"

Bella se pasó la mano por la frente, estaba hirviendo cuando la toqué. Las gotas de sudor caían sin cesar. Su rostro se veía más pálido.

"Es solo el calor." Me dije apenas, su voz era solo un bajo susurro.

La estreché más fuerte entre mis brazos, tratando de pasar el frío de mi cuerpo al suyo. No era la temperatura normal de su cuerpo, era más del que hubiera causado el estar parada bajo el sol. No sabía que hacer, solo tomé la botella con agua de su mano y le quité el tapón, se la volví a dar.

"Toma agua, no te vayas a deshidratar."

Sin decirme nada, tomó la botella en su mano y tomó varios tragos. No sirvió de nada, apenas había tragado el agua, cuando ya la estaba devolviendo. ¡Gracias a Dios! El taxi llegó en ese momento, el chofer se apresuró a bajarse, me ofreció su ayuda con Bella cuando la vio tan enferma, incluso el hombre se preocupó al ver su figura tan enferma. Le agradecí, pero le pedí que mejor subiera las maletas y nos fuéramos de inmediato. Ayudé a Bella a subir, y esperamos a que el chofer se dirigiera al aeropuerto. Llegamos en unos minutos. Teníamos que esperar otra hora aún para que el avión despegara. Pensé que quizá querría comer.

"¿Quieres comer algo?"

Bella ni siquiera volteó a verme, sacudió la cabeza en lugar de responderme.

No me atreví a ofrecerle algo más. Quizá Bella me estaba odiando más de lo que creía, por fin aceptaba el monstruo que yo era, por fin me temía. Y no podía hacer nada al respecto, me merecía su odio, y lo aceptaba, lo abrazaba, era el castigo que merecía por todos mis pecados, por haber puesto mis ojos en alguien tan bueno y tan puro como Bella, por haber arruinado su vida, su salud, su futuro, todo.

Cuando subimos al avión, Bella no puso su mirada en mi rostro de nuevo, aunque una de sus manos se mantuvo entre las mías. Pasó la mayor parte del vuelo mirando por la ventanilla. No me dirigía ninguna palabra, solo para responder a alguna de mis preguntas cuando era necesario. Pensé que estaba demasiado asustada para poder hablar al respecto, yo también lo estaba, no quería hablar de lo que haríamos al llegar a casa, no quería asustarla más de lo que debía estar.

Bella en un momento se quedó dormida, la mano que había estado entre la mía, había forcejeado por quedar libre, aunque me dolió el que quisiera que no la tocara, la dejé ir, sus manos se habían acomodado en su abdomen, su rostro viendo hacia la ventanilla cerrada. Si hubiera sido capaz de llorar, las lágrimas hubieran humedecido mi rostro por horas. Era un dolor insoportable que traté de ocultar. Cuando Bella despertó, su rostro se veía menos enfermo, casi normal, sino fuese porque lo conocía mejor que mi rostro, no me hubiera dado cuenta que aún habían rastros de estrés y preocupación en las líneas de su rostro, ya no estaba tan pálido y la temperatura había bajado, casi normal de nuevo. Por lo menos eso me causaba un ligero alivio.

Cuando quedaban veinte minutos más o menos para llegar a Seattle. Intenté volver a hablar con ella.

"Bella, no estés asustada. Todo estará bien. Nos haremos cargo de todo lo necesario para que no sufras, para que no salgas lastimada."

"Sí, lo sé."

Solo contestó, y su mirada se mantuvo al frente, de repente volteó el rostro hacia la ventanilla, su cabello cayó sobre el lado de su rostro que quedaba a mi vista, impidiendo que viera su expresión, pero la escuché sollozar, y como las gotas de agua salada que salían de sus ojos resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Estaba enojada, conmigo, por lo que le había hecho, por haber puesto en peligro su vida otra vez. Era lo único que mi lógica me permitía pensar, creer, sus acciones no me ayudaban. No me había dejado ver en sus ojos, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Se pasó casi toda el viaje, mirando hacia la ventanilla cerrada, hacia el frente, a sus manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre, todo, menos a mí. Apenas y me dirigió unas cuantas palabras. Y me estaba matando el saber que me odiaba, que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, le había hecho lo único que hizo surgir odio de su corazón. Había hecho que Bella conociera ese sentimiento tan negro, un alma tan pura como la suya odiando. Me odie a mí mismo, cada segundo que pasaba, esos sentimientos eran los únicos que me embargaban, odio, coraje por lo que había hecho, y dolor, mucho dolor.

El siguiente vuelo hacia Port Angeles, fue igual. Cuando habíamos abordado en el vuelo que nos llevaría a casa, Bella por fin me dirigió la palabra. Me sorprendió, pensaba que nunca me volvería a hablar, que nunca querría verme cerca de ella.

"¿Quiénes nos recibirán en el aeropuerto?" Me dijo, pero sus ojos seguían al frente.

"Todos, Carlisle y Esme, Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

Me preocupé, quizá no quería ir a mi casa, sino con su padre. Alejarse de mí inmediatamente. Pero teníamos que tratarla en mí casa, para saber como sacar esa cosa de su interior.

Bella volvió a contestarme con su cabeza, la sacudió de lado a lado. Y seguimos caminando.

Había vuelto a insistir en que comiera algo, y me había dicho que pediría algo en el avión. Cuando subimos, le hablé a una de las azafatas al estar volando hacia Port Angeles, la señorita había traído unas galletas, era un viaje corto, y lo demás que tenían Bella había rechazado. Cuando abrió la bolsa donde venía la comida, su nariz se había arrugado como si el olor le molestara. Aún así se llevó una de las galletas hacia la boca, la masticó y tragó con dificultad, como si en realidad no quisiera comerla. Tomó un trago de agua para ayudar a bajar la comida. Pero se llevó la mano a la boca, y se levantó casi corriendo. Me levanté tras de ella, y la vi entrar en un baño, me acerqué a la puerta, y escuché lo que temía, estaba vomitando el pequeño bocado que había forzado.

Cuando salió, su rostro estaba húmedo, como si se hubiera lavado la cara completa. Puse mis manos sobre su rostro, no estaba fuera de su temperatura normal.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Lo estoy, solo fueron náuseas."

Me dijo, mientras se llevaba sus manos a su rostro, las puso sobre las mías, y pensé que estaba queriendo disfrutar del frío, para aliviar un poco su estado, pero tomó mis manos y sentí como las jalaba. Las quité de inmediato y Bella caminó de regreso a su asiento. Me quedé congelado un momento en el pasillo, pensando.

¡De verdad te odia!

El pensamiento puso un nudo en mi garganta. No volví al asiento hasta que la azafata me avisó que el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar, que tenía que tomar mi asiento. Asentí con la cabeza y regresé a su lado. La encontré en la misma posición en la que había estado mayor parte del vuelo. Viendo hacia la ventanilla y sus manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre. No le dije nada mientras tomaba mi asiento.

El avión por fin perdía altura, y cuando estábamos en la pista, acercándonos al edificio del aeropuerto, escuché levemente las voces de mi familia.

Todos menos Rosalie mostraban preocupación por la situación a la que ahora nos enfrentábamos, estaban preocupados por Bella, ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de que es lo que se debía hacer. Yo tampoco lo estaba. Mi primer hermana, estaba tirando insultos en mi dirección. No pensaba en otra cosa, no se me hizo raro, ni siquiera pensaba en la posibilidad de que me estuviera escondiendo algo, era normal que me acusara de irresponsable, de estúpido y todas las cosas que escuchaba en su mente, en esa ocasión eran ciertas, no podía negarlo.

Bajamos del avión y tomamos nuestras maletas. Bella buscaba con la mirada a nuestra familia. Yo ya los escuchaba perfectamente, y ellos sabían que podía oírlos.

_Edward, hijo, está todo preparado para hacer los análisis a Bella y ayudarla en cuanto lleguemos a casa. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien._

Carlisle me rogaba porque no me preocupara, que ya tenía todo listo para atender en lo que fuese a Bella. Aún así no podía impedir el preocuparme.

_Ah, ¿cómo estará Bella? Mis hijos, todo tiene que salir bien. Todo..._

Había algo en ellos que no me agradaba. Esme no pensaba como Carlisle y como yo, había algo diferente en su preocupación.

Mis demás hermanos pensaban casi lo mismo. Toda la preocupación se centraba en Bella, era obvio, ella era la que cargaba en su interior un monstruo. Solamente Alice se concentraba en mí por momentos, pensando en cual era mi reacción, en que sentía, me conocía mejor que nadie.

En cuanto Bella los vio, sus ojos casi se salieron, lo pude ver más directamente desde la mente de Rosalie; entonces, sin previo aviso, jaló mi mano; la solté, y la vi salir corriendo en dirección de mi hermana, cuando llegó hasta ella se abrazaron, como buscando refugio, y los brazos de Rosalie eran protectores, y entonces lo vi.

_Todo saldrá bien. De eso me encargaré yo. El bebé naceré sano y salvo._

Lo entendí en ese momento. Su silencio, su indiferencia, todo.

Bella moriría en el intento por dar a vida a ese monstruo.

Yo moriría en su inútil intento.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Comenten.!**


	9. Chapter 8, locura

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO ESTO TRES CAPíTULOS! DE VERDAD QUE LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO! ESPERO QUE PARA LOS PROXIMOS NO ME TOME TANTO TIEMPO COMO PARA ESTOS! NO FUE POR GUSTO, HACE MUCHO QUE QUERÍA VENIR PERO NO PUDE!**

**ME ENCANta LEER SUS COMENTARIOS. DE VERDAD ME DA GUSTO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE ESCRIBO!**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.**

**COMENTEN. ESPERO NOS VEAMOS PRONTO POR AQUI.**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 8. Locura

La velocidad con que conducía Carlisle el Mercedes era frustrantemente lenta, Esme y Rosalie le habían pedido que manejara más lento de lo normal, más lento incluso de lo que Bella conducía, no querían que algún golpe o movimiento brusco la fuera a lastimar a ella o al... feto. Estaba a lado de la ventana, Bella tenía su cabeza recargada sobre mi hombro, una de sus manos estaba sobre su vientre como se había vuelto costumbre durante las últimas horas, la otra, nunca pensé que vería esas dos manos enlazadas, la tenía Rosalie, la frágil mano de Bella seguramente entrelazada con la suya al otro lado de Bella quien estaba sentada en el medio de nosotros dos.

Todas mis conclusiones, todas mis teorías, todo lo que creía que Bella estaba sintiendo cuando estábamos en el avión, todo, había estado peor que equivocado, hubiera preferido que Bella me odiara a que hubiera decidido sacrificar su vida para dársela a ese monstruo. Nunca, ni en mi imaginación más loca hubiera podido imaginar lo que Bella planeaba hacer.

¿Es qué no estaba consciente del peligro?

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuándo Bella se había preocupado por el peligro que la rodeaba? No le preocupaba ni le importaba. En esos momentos nada de eso le interesaba.

_Escúchame bien, Edward Cullen. Piensa muy bien lo que te voy a decir..._

Tuve el impulso loco de arrancarle la cabeza en el momento, pero no podría, no cuando Bella estaba en medio del camino. A Rosalie no le importaba nada más que el... bebé, como ella le decía. Yo sabía muy bien que no era nada de eso, era un monstruo.

_No te atrevas a arrancarle un cabello a Bella, el bebé nacerá, lo quieras o no. Ni siquiera intentes evitarlo, te arrancaría la cabeza._

El bebé, el bebé. Era todo lo que a Rosalie le importaba, no había ningún pensamiento que me dijera que le importaba lo que le pasara a Bella, mientras el monstruo saliera de ella vivo. Mi hermana solo pensaba en que tendría la oportunidad de ser madre como nunca la tuvo después de haber sido transformada en vampiro. Estaba feliz, emocionada de poder tener a un bebé en sus brazos, de cuidarlo y verlo crecer a lado de Emmett, ahora tendría la familia que nunca tuvo, la familia que yo nunca tendría, porque Bella y yo no estaríamos allí, sabía que ese monstruo la mataría y yo no me quedaría en este mundo sin mi ángel en el.

Bueno, pues Rosalie podía tener lo que quisiera, no me importaba. Tampoco me importaba lo que decía, haría hasta lo imposible por convencer a Bella de que no siguiera con su demente plan. Y me aseguraría de lograrlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La dejaría ir después de eso si así lo quería, no le impediría rehacer su vida lejos de mi lado, por más que me doliera. Después de lo que había causado, era lo menos que podía darle, su libertad, y no me opondría. Bella lo merecía. Yo merecía perderla, pero que no muriera por querer ser madre. No tenía que ser de esa forma, ella era humana, el embarazo tenía que ser disfrutable, tenía que ser una experiencia que cambiara la vida, de esa forma, no de esta. Esme tenía que saberlo, no entendía porque no me apoyaba, porque creía que estar del lado de Bella era lo mejor.

_Hijo, sabes que es lo que quiere Bella. Todo saldrá bien de alguna forma._

Esme me había dicho cuando me di cuenta que apoyaba a Bella. Esas eran las palabras que siempre me decía para tranquilizarme. Ahora no lo creía, no podía.

No tenía idea de que haría para obligar a Bella a abortar esa cosa, Rosalie nunca me hubiera ayudado incluso sino hubiera estado aliada con ella, Esme tampoco lo hubiera hecho, pero quizá ninguna de las dos se hubieran opuesto. Ahora las dos no lo permitirían, Emmett nunca me dejaría acercarme a Rosalie, y Carlisle nunca me ayudaría en contra de Esme. Alice y Jasper tampoco me ayudarían, porque aunque estaban de acuerdo conmigo, con que esa cosa lastimaría a Bella, mi hermana nunca haría algo en contra de Bella, y si Alice se lo pedía, Jasper nunca me ayudaría. Estaba completamente solo.

Me sentía de nuevo en ese hoyo negro en el que había caído, la obscuridad se estaba apoderando de mí, y me sentía más solo que nunca. Sentía que poco a poco, cada parte de mí se iba despedazando, se iba cayendo al fuego, jamás podría ser capaz de reunir las piezas de nuevo. Cada segundo que pasaba, caía otro pedazo de mí, cada segundo que esa cosa seguía dentro de Bella; no podría descansar hasta que Bella estuviera segura, que ya no estuviera cargando dentro de su cuerpo ese monstruo que acabaría matándola. Lo único que tenía que mantener sereno, era mi rostro, no podía permitir que Bella viera el dolor que mi inundaba, tenía que ser fuerte para ella, solo para ella. De algún modo, de algún lado tenía que sacar fuerza, algo tenía que hacer para salvarla.

Llegamos a Forks en casi dos horas, la velocidad me estaba volviendo más loco, tenía que estar en acción, moverme, tenía que buscar alguna forma de ayudar a Bella, de convencer a todos que estaban equivocados, que las cosas no podían salir como ellos pensaban. Ni siquiera contaba con la ayuda de Alice, mi hermana no había sido capaz de ver nada desde el momento en que Bella había decidido mantener a esa cosa, y cuando Rosalie, Emmett y Esme decidieron ayudar a Bella, y todas las decisiones que ahora nos tenían en esa posición, Alice no había podido ver nada más. Era como si hubiera perdido su don. Eso la desesperaba y frustraba, y más que nada la asustaba, no tenía idea de como terminaría todo esto. No podía pedirle a Bella que lo reconsiderara, dándole la excusa de que Alice ya lo había visto, que todo acabaría mal. Y aunque así hubiera sido, estaba seguro que esa vez, no me escucharía. No le importaría en nada las visiones de Alice.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, salí del auto para ayudar a Bella a bajarse, entonces me di cuenta que Rosalie ya la tenía con un pie en el suelo por la otra puerta. Me desesperaba y molestaba que mi hermana me separara de Bella.

"¿Estás bien, Bella? El viaje debió agotarte."

_Espero que no la haya estresado, sería malo para el bebé._

Todos sus pensamientos se centraban en esa cosa.

"Estoy bien, Rose. El viaje en avión fue más largo y ya ves..."

Bella no terminó de hablar, su mano se había ido a su boca, otra vez estaba enferma. Estuve a su lado en un segundo. Rosalie me empujó con una mano, impidiendo que me acercara. Ayudó a Bella con su cabello mientras ella estaba agachada, vomitando puros líquidos, no había sido capaz de comer nada, ni siquiera tomar. La dejaría sin nada. Y eso me recordó que teníamos que investigar porque Bella estaba rechazando todo lo que ingería.

Esme y Carlisle estaban a lado de Rosalie. Viendo que Bella no estuviera demasiado enferma.

_Edward, tranquilo. Las nauseas son un síntoma muy normal en el embarazo._

Esme me quiso tranquilizar. Pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba. Sino el hecho de que todo lo que ingería lo vomitaba. Todo.

"Carlisle. Puedo hablar contigo, por favor."

_Claro que sí, hijo. ¿Qué pasa?_

No pude terminar porque Bella ya había levantado su rostro, y sus ojos me buscaron de inmediato, al verlos, húmedos por las pocas lagrimas que habían escapado, estuve a su lado en menos de un segundo, Rosalie ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La escuché gruñir cuando me vio tan cerca de Bella. ¿Creía que la lastimaría estando en esa condición? A pesar de querer esa cosa fuera de ella, nunca lo intentaría si ella no me lo permitía.

"Bella, ¿te sientes bien?"

Bella se paso la mano por la boca, no había nada que limpiar. Luego su mano se fue a su frente, unas cuantas gotas de sudor empezaban a brotar, pese a que el clima no era el indicado para tener calor. Mis manos tocaron su frente, y su temperatura estaba muy por encima de la normal.

"Bella, responde. ¿Estás bien?" Le dijo Rosalie, un poco preocupada. Más por la cosa que por Bella.

Por fin recuperó el aliento, sus ojos se posaron un segundo en mí rostro, y como Rosalie había sido la ultima en preguntar, volteó a verla y le respondió.

"Estoy bien, Rose. Pero cansada. Edward, ¿podrías ayudarme?"

Estaba a punto de tomarla en mis brazos, cuando Rosalie ya la tenía entre los de ella. Me volvió a gruñir.

_Ni te atrevas._

"¡Rose!" Esme le dijo en tono de regaño por lo que había hecho.

"Bella, me buscó a mi para cuidar de ella. Y eso haré. Aunque a alguien no le agrade."

"Es mí esposa, no tuya. Yo soy quien tiene la obligación de cuidarla."

_Por eso quieres matar a tu propio hijo._

"Eso no tiene nada que ver."

"Claro que no."

"Basta." Bella apenas pudo decir.

Quise tomarla del brazo, pero Rosalie me empujó con un brazo. Estaba a punto de arrancárselo, cuando sentí a Emmett atrás de mí, impidiendo que hiciera algo.

_Cálmate, Edward._

"Suéltame. No me toques."

Escuché como la respiración de Bella empezaba a volverse rápida y entrecortada. El sudor de su rostro empezaba a caer más rápido, su corazón se aceleró también.

"¿Podrían parar?" Dijo con la voz quebrándose.

"Está bien. Tranquilízate, Bella."

Solté a Rosalie y Emmett me soltó a mí. Las dos se encaminaron hacia la casa, me quedé parado en el mismo lugar mientras veía a todos entrar detrás de Rosalie y Bella. Carlisle se había quedado a mí lado, esperando a que hablara con él acerca de lo que le iba a decir. La última cosa que vi antes de que entraran por la puerta fueron los ojos de Bella en mí, le sonreí animándola.

Cuando Bella hubo cruzado completamente la puerta y estaba fuera de mi vista, volteé a ver a Carlisle, que seguía esperando a que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle.

_Hijo, ¿qué es lo que tiene preocupado?_

"¿Aparte de lo obvio?"

_Sabes a lo que me refiero, Edward._

"Lo sé, y lo siento. Es solo que las nauseas de Bella y estar vomitando todo eso, no es tan normal como Esme y todos creen."

"Es normal en el embar..."

"No, Carlisle. Escúchame." Lo interrumpí cuando escuché que insistía en que era normal.

"Está bien, hijo. Te escucho."

_Perdón por interrumpirte._

"No te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que Bella no ha podido comer nada desde ayer, antes de que... recibiéramos su llamada."

"¿Cuáles son sus síntomas al querer comer?"

"Pareciera que hasta el olor le molestara, Carlisle. Antes de salir de la isla, la mujer de la limpieza nos llevó algo de comer y... con solo olerlo, Bella empezó a vomitar. Luego, cuando veníamos en el barco, Bella trató de comer unas galletas y pasó lo mismo, incluso con el agua. En el avión pasó igual."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Carlisle, en el avión Bella se forzó a tratar de comer porque tenía hambre, apenas había tragado el bocado cuando ya se había levantado al baño con la mano en la boca. Me tiene preocupado."

_Ahora veo. Tendremos que empezar con las pruebas de inmediato._

"Bella tiene que abortar, no hay otra opción." Le dije en tono inflexivo. Era yo quien no cambiaría de opinión. Pero veía en su mente que no estaba completamente de acuerdo conmigo.

_Edward, hijo._

"¿Qué?"

"Tienes que considerar lo que Bella desea. Y es mantener al bebé."

"¿Bebé? Esa cosa no puede ser nada más que un monstruo." Mi tono se había elevado de volumen. El escuchar que le llamaran a esa cosa bebé me exasperaba.

_Tranquilo, Edward. Eso no lo sabemos con certeza. Bella es su madre, y nosotros seguimos siendo humanos, aunque seamos de otra especie... tú entiendes a que me refiero._

"Eso no importa."

Carlisle vio que sería imposible razonar en ese momento conmigo. Se dio por vencido con un suspiro. Veía su punto, pero no podía aceptarlo.

Entonces escuchamos el sonido que hace el vidrio al caer al suelo y romperse. Dos sonidos de líquido cayendo al suelo. Bella estaba jadeando. No había pasado más de medio segundo cuando ya estaba entrando por la puerta a la casa, Bella estaba sentada en el sillón, Esme y Rosalie la estaban ayudando, acababa de vomitar. Su rostro no se veía muy saludable. Estaba pálido, no había color en sus mejillas. Sus manos estaban sosteniendo su vientre.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?"

_Solo tomaba un poco de agua, Edward. No se que pasó._

Yo sí, pensé.

Estuve a su lado en otro medio segundo.

"¿Bella? ¿Otra vez no pudiste tomar el agua?"

_¿Otra vez?_

Pensaron Esme y Rosalie al mismo tiempo, mientras las dos me miraban, sus ojos cuestionándome.

Bella se recuperó un poco, levantó la cabeza y se recostó sobre el sillón. Sus ojos se quedaron cerrados mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

"¿Bella?" Volví a preguntarle. Me seguía preocupando su estado.

Abrió los ojos y me miraron. Había un poco de dolor en ellos. Sus manos seguían sobre su vientre. No quería pensar que era lo que me imaginaba. Por fin estaba lastimándola. Sabía que eso terminaría sucediendo.

Alcé las cejas, diciéndole que respondiera a mi pregunta.

"Estoy bien. Es solo que el agua sabe muy mal."

No creí sus palabras. O era el agua de todo mundo o era su cuerpo rechazando el líquido.

Carlisle intervino.

"Bella, Edward y yo hemos estado hablando de que no has podido comer ni tomar nada. Tenemos que empezar a hacer algunos exámenes, ver que está pasando."

Los ojos de Bella se pusieron ansiosos de inmediato.

"¿Checar si el bebé esta bien, verdad?"

"Sí, Carlisle. Hay que asegurarnos que no haya nada malo con el bebé."

Rosalie agregó. Estaba tremendamente preocupada por esa cosa no por Bella.

"Checar que ambos estén bien, Bella."

Bella pareció aliviada cuando escuchó las palabras de Carlisle. Mientras esa cosa estuviera bien, ella era feliz. En ese momento no pude evitar desear que la cosa estuviera bien, porque Bella se sentiría mejor, estaba seguro de eso.

Los cuatro subimos a la oficina de Carlisle, que ahora parecía la habitación de un hospital. Todas las máquinas que necesitaba para cuidar de la salud de Bella, para hacerle las pruebas necesarias, todo estaba allí. Me alivió el saber que había todo lo necesario para cuidar de ella perfectamente. Rosalie llevaba a Bella de un brazo mientras que yo iba de su otro lado, Carlisle al frente, guiándonos y cuidando que mi hermana ni yo empezáramos a discutir.

Al entrar a la oficina Bella se sentó en una silla, ni Rosalie ni yo dejábamos su lado en ningún momento.

_Empecemos, entonces._

"¿Usarás agujas, Carlisle?" Bella preguntó, su voz llena de preocupación y de su irracional miedo a las agujas.

"De todo a lo que le tienes que temer." Le dije a Bella, mi voz llena de reproche. Las agujas eran a lo que menos debía temer. No eran esas cosas las que estaban lastimándola. Ni llevándola a la muerte.

Bella volteó a verme, y entendiendo mis palabras y mi tono, me sacó la lengua. No pude decir nada más porque Rosalie empezó a hablar con ella.

"No te preocupes, Bella. Todo estará bien. Es necesario, para asegurarnos de que el bebé esté bien."

_Eso la animará a no negarse._

Pensaba Rosalie, solo pensaba en cosas para animarla, para darle coraje para hacer cosas que Bella no habría hecho por otra razón.

"Lo sé. ¡Hagámoslo!" Dijo Bella, tratando de sonar animada.

"Está bien, Bella. Por favor, recuéstate en esta camilla. Haremos el ultrasonido."

_Veremos que tan crecido está el be... feto._

Carlisle cambió sus palabras en el ultimo segundo, sabiendo que odiaba que le llamaran bebé.

De repente sentí el corazón de Bella acelerarse. Una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban de una forma hermosa. No lo podía negar. Pero cuando recordé cual era la razón de su emoción, volví a mi mal humor.

Rosalie la ayudó a subir a la camilla, mientras Carlisle preparaba todo para hacer el primer ultrasonido. No sabía si acercarme a su lado, o quedarme donde estaba parado. No estaba interesado en ver a ese monstruo. Pero Bella volteó a verme, sus ojos casi llorando cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía intención de ver a esa cosa. Levantó su mano en mi dirección, pidiéndome que me uniera a ella.

_Agh. ¿Por qué no lo deja en ese rincón? Solo arruinara el momento. Ni siquiera quiere a su propio hijo._

La imagen de Bella rogándome que me uniera a ella, que estuviera a su lado en ese momento, me rompió el corazón, y sin ser consciente de mis acciones, me acerqué a ella. Ignorando a Rosalie. Sonreí a Bella cuando tomé su mano, Bella sonrió de nuevo, sus ojos llenos de alegría. Me tenía donde quería, y nunca me perdería, nunca sería capaz de negarle algo.

Nunca quité mis ojos del rostro de Bella. Ellos tres tenían los ojos puestos en la pequeña pantalla donde verían por primera vez a ese monstruo.

Escuché como Carlisle ponía sobre su vientre el líquido necesario.

_Bueno, aquí vamos._

Rosalie estaba que no cabía de emoción. Sentí como Bella apretó mi mano cuando el líquido frío cayó sobre su vientre. Esperé un momento, y no escuché nada.

_¿Nada?_

Escuché la confusión de Rosalie y Carlisle. ¿No había nada?

"Carlisle, ¿qué pasa?" Bella preguntó a mi padre. Sus ojos puestos en su vientre. Su mano seguía en la mía. El tono en su voz era una mezcla de confusión, y más que nada, miedo.

Cuando Carlisle no respondió, no tenía idea de que pudiera estar pasando, estaba tratando de pensar cual era la razón de que no pudieran ver nada, Bella volteó a verme, sus ojos mostraban lo mismo que su voz, sentí como Bella apretaba más mí mano, pidiéndome que la confortara, que le dijera algo que calmara su ansiedad. No sabía que decir.

"¿Edward?"

Había quitado mis ojos de su rostro, no soportaba ver ese miedo en ellos, aún cuando sabía que yo no tenía nada que ver para que estuviera allí. Volteé a ver a Carlisle, que seguía intentado buscar una explicación.

Bella se llevó las manos a su vientre otra vez. No sabía porque, pero Bella empezó a temblar ligeramente, su rostro estaba lleno de sudor y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Rosalie sintió el cambio también, y empezó a preocuparse, por esa cosa.

"Bella, estoy segura que no hay nada malo. Cálmate, le puede hacer mal al bebé."

Solo asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento nada la hacía sentir mejor. No me gustaba verla tan ansiosa, y tan preocupada. Me agaché para verla a los ojos de cerca, cuando me sintió tan cerca, Bella volvió sus ojos a mi rostro, y una pequeñita sonrisa parecía querer formarse en sus labios. Puse mis manos a cada lado de su rostro, estaba muy caliente, estaba enferma y empeoraba cada vez más.

"Vas a estar bien, amor. Todo va a estar bien."

Fue lo único que le dije, mis palabras eran suficientes para que ella considerara que hablaba tanto de ella como de esa cosa, pero solo hablaba de su salud. Bella se calmó un poco, y su sonrisa creció.

En ese momento escuchamos un golpe, Carlisle y Rosalie voltearon a verme de inmediato, como si yo lo hubiera causado.

"No fui yo."

Pero volteé a ver el rostro de Bella, tenía los labios apretados como conteniendo un grito de dolor, ese mismo dolor lo veía en sus ojos, sus manos estaban sobre su vientre, pero no estaban descansando sobre el, era como si le doliera. Entonces lo entendí.

"¿Bella? ¿Esa cosa te lastimó?"

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, y vi otro tipo de dolor en ellos.

"No es una cosa, fue solo una patadita. Los bebés lo hacen todo el tiempo."

¡Rayos! Esa cosa no era un simple bebé, era un monstruo que no descansaría hasta verla muerta.

"Está bien, Bella. Tienes razón." Rosalie trató de calmarla.

La rabia estaba subiendo a mi cabeza, sentía que iba a explotar. Esta situación me iba a volver loco. Rosalie y Bella juntas en esta locura terminaría por matarme. El total egoísmo de mi hermana era indescriptible, pero no era capaz de odiarla, y Bella, nunca podría estar enojado con ella, no sabiendo que todo lo que hacía lo hacía por mí culpa.

Carlisle vio la ira apoderándose de mí, e intervino antes de que fuera dicho algo de lo que me arrepintiera.

"Bella, necesito revisar tu vientre. ¿Me permites?"

Le dijo mientras empezaba a acercar sus manos hacia su vientre. Tenía una teoría acerca de la razón por la cual no podíamos ver a esa cosa, casi estaba de acuerdo con él.

Bella volteó a verme, asustada. Solo asentí con la cabeza, y mi hermana habló.

"Está bien. Carlisle no hará nada que dañe al bebé, Bella."

Rosalie y Bella voltearon a verse una a la otra. Sus ojos se posaron en mí rostro un segundo antes de voltear a ver a Carlisle, le sonrió levemente mientras asentía.

Carlisle puso sus manos frías sobre el vientre de Bella, y con la temperatura tan alta que Bella tenía en el momento, no se me hizo raro que se estremeciera. Hizo algunas pequeñas pruebas sobre su vientre, tratando de averiguar porque no pudieron ver nada con el ultrasonido.

_Oh, ahora veo._

"¿Qué pasa, Carlisle?" Rosalie y Bella preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Creo que ya sé porque no pudimos ver al... feto."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Bella preguntó preocupada.

"No hay de nada malo con el feto. Creo que la membrana es tan dura como nuestra piel, Bella. Por eso no pudimos ver nada. Podría intentar sacar un poco de fluido amniótico, eso nos daría una mejor idea de lo que es, o como está."

_Por supuesto que no._ Rosalie pensó de inmediato.

"No, Carlisle. No permitiré que traten de meter nada dentro de Bella."

Bella volteó a ver a Rosalie al escuchar su tono, ella no creía que Carlisle fuera a hacerle algo, lo veía en sus ojos.

"Rosalie, no le voy a hacer ningún daño."

"No me importa."

"Rose. No creo que Carlisle quiera hacernos algún daño."

"Claro que no, Bella."

"No, Bella. Quizá Carlisle no, pero Edward." Oh, con gusto lo haría, pero nunca me permitiría lastimar aún más a Bella. Nunca haría algo en contra de su voluntad.

"Edward nunca haría nada en contra de nosotros, Rose."

Rosalie resopló. No lo creía.

"No lo haría, Rosalie. No mientras Bella no esté de acuerdo."

_Bien, pues no lo está. Así que aleja tus manos de ella._

No dije nada a sus palabras. Siguieron discutiendo unos minutos más. Carlisle trataba de explicar, más que nada a Rosalie, de que sería bueno el tener un poco del líquido amniótico, se dio por vencido después de un momento, él mismo dijo que creía casi imposible el poder atravesar una aguja por el vientre de Bella, creía que la membrana era como nuestra piel, demasiado dura. Así que la discusión se acabó. Rosalie ayudó a Bella a bajarse de la camilla, mientras Carlisle se puso a acomodar las cosas necesarias para otras pruebas. Buscó algunas medicinas para tratar el dolor que Bella aún sentía por la patada de esa cosa, y para bajar su temperatura.

Cuando salimos de la oficina de Carlisle, Rosalie giró a Bella en dirección a las escaleras, pero Bella se detuvo y giró a verme.

"Edward, ¿no podríamos ir a tu habitación?"

"A nuestra habitación, querrás decir." Bella sonrió a mi corrección.

_De ninguna forma._

"Bella, no te dejaré sola con Edward." _Ni lo sueñes, Edward._

"Estaré bien, podrás escucharnos todo el tiempo. Solo quiero dormir, estoy cansada."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Basta, Rosalie. Puedo estar el tiempo que quiera a lado de _mí_ esposa, solos."

_Bien. Ustedes ganan. Pero sí escucho cualquier ruido extraño. Cuídate, Edward. Cuídate._

"Sí, sí, claro." Le dije, sin mucha paciencia. Rosalie soltó el brazo de Bella. La tomé entre mis brazos y le sonreí. "¿Vamos?"

"Vamos." Me respondió con otra sonrisa.

Subimos a pasos humanos hasta nuestra habitación. Tenía cuidado de no moverla demasiado fuerte, algo que pudiera causar que esa cosa se moviera mal y la golpeara o la lastimara.

Por primera vez, Bella mantuvo sus brazos entrelazados en mí cuello, su cabeza recostada sobre mí pecho, casi se sentía normal, no parecía que hubiera nada fuera de lo normal. Una pequeña sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios, sus ojos cerrados. Lo único que me decía que algo era diferente, era el pequeño bulto en su estómago, creciendo a una velocidad increíble. Me mantuve controlado, quité rápidamente mis ojos de su vientre, y los puse en su rostro, se veía tan tranquilo, tan pacífico. Como si nada a nuestro alrededor perturbara su paz. Era una imagen esperanzadora.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta de nuestra habitación, me acerqué lentamente a la cama y con mucho cuidado, más del normal, la puse sobre la cama. Seguía igual que como la había dejado el día de nuestra boda.

Sus párpados abrieron paso para dejarme ver dentro de sus hermosos ojos café chocolate. Su alma seguía intacta, sentía como a pesar de todo, todavía podía ver dentro de ellos. En ese momento había una alegría especial, algo como nunca había visto antes, era un brillo que solo el amor de una madre podía sentir, aunque odiara a esa cosa dentro de ella, Bella iba a ser mamá, y eso se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos. Por un corto segundo, sentí como las cosas quizá podrían funcionar, y después recordé cada golpe que esa cosa le había dado a Bella, su rostro con los labios apretados conteniendo un grito de dolor, su rostro bañado en sudor, cada intento que había hecho por comer y terminaba más enferma volvieron a mí mente, y estuve más seguro que antes, que esto no terminaría bien.

Bella sonrió cuando me vio a su lado al colocarla sobre la cama, una de sus manos se fue a mi rostro, y acarició dulcemente mi mejilla. Después se fue a mí cuello, jalando mi rostro hacia el suyo, y supe de inmediato que era lo que quería. Y como nunca aprendería a negarme, me dejé jalar por su débil mano. Sus labios apenas rozaron los míos, Bella volteó la cara hacia mi mejilla, y me dio otro dulce beso, sus dos manos se entrelazaron detrás de mí cuello, y sus labios volvieron a mis labios, empezó como un beso suave, pero escuché como su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido, su respiración empezaba a ponerse difícil, pensando que estaba poniéndose enferma traté de alejarme.

"¡No!" Me dijo mi Bella, mientras se aferraba por mi cuello a mi rostro, presionando sus labios con más fuerza, con más entusiasmo, respondí de la misma forma, y sentí como una de sus manos se deslizaba por mi cuello hasta mi cabello, donde sus dedos se entrelazaron entre el. Una de mis manos estaba acariciando sus suaves mejillas, y la otra estaba sobre su espalda, atrayéndola contra mi pecho.

Se sentía tan bien el tenerla tan cerca de mí, como si a mí lado, entre mis brazos nada pudiera lastimarla, pero sabía que ahora mismo, eso no era de esa forma. Ese pensamiento puso un nudo en mi garganta, y toda mi necesidad, la urgencia de tener sus labios contra los míos se fue, en un segundo mis labios amoldándose contra los suyos se convirtieron en roca dura, inmóviles. Bella sintió el cambio, y se detuvo, alejamos nuestros rostros al mismo tiempo. No podía forzar mis ojos en su rostro, todo el dolor que había sentido desde que supe lo que Bella tenía, el estado en que mi ángel estaba, volvió a llenar mis facciones, cada parte de mí ser.

Los ojos de Bella casi quemaban mi rostro con su mirada, una de sus manos se fue a mi mejilla, su caricia era casi como confortante. Lo sabía y no cambiaría de opinión. Moriría por esa cosa.

"Edward." Bella dijo, su voz apenas era como un susurro, sabía que la podía escuchar perfectamente. Mis ojos no se levantaron. "Sé que es difícil, y sé que estás sufriendo por mí culpa."

"No, no es tu culpa. Todo es mí culpa."

Nunca podría ser su culpa. Era yo quien no había tenido la fuerza y el valor suficiente para vivir sin ella, tenía que haberla metido en este mundo de horror. Ella nunca sería la culpable de mi propio sufrimiento, yo mismo lo había buscado, y ahora me había encontrado.

"Sí lo es. Escúchame, tú no deberías estar sufriendo por mí decisión. Y estoy causándote un dolor incalculable, lo sé. Pero no voy a renunciar a nuestro bebé."

Sus palabras hubieran sido hermosas en otra situación.

"Eso no puede ser un bebé, es un monstruo."

"¡Edward! No vuelvas a decir eso."

"Es la verdad."

Sabía cuales serían todas sus respuestas.

"No, no lo es." Suspiró antes de volver a hablar. "No voy a abortar. Voy a tener a este bebé. Lo quiero como te quiero a ti. No puedo vivir sin él, ya es parte de nuestras vidas."

"Claro que no. Cuando te deje sin vida, no podrás decir que valió la pena."

"No me importa. Amor no le hará falta. Tú lo cuidarás y lo amarás si yo no estoy aquí."

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Yo? Sí pensaba que había perdido la razón, eso me lo confirmaba.

"Yo no viviré un segundo más cuando tu corazón deje de latir. No me pidas eso. Porque sería la primera vez en mi vida que sería capaz de negarme a tus deseos."

Me encargaría de hacerlo. No podía prometerle que me quedaría en este mundo cuando ella ya no estuviera. Mucho menos para encargarme de ese monstruo.

No lo haría.

Bella no respondió nada. Por fin levanté mis ojos, y los suyos estaban húmedos, las lagrimas a punto de salir y resbalar por sus mejillas.

"Edward, es _nuestro_ hijo. Debes amarlo."

"No cuando te está matando."

"Eso no es cierto. No sabemos como será este embarazo. Solo esperemos y veamos como avanza."

No iba a esperar a ver lo que le hacía.

"No."

"Bueno, no voy a renunciar a nuestro bebé. No lo haré."

"¿Porqué haces esto Bella?"

No entendía porque lo hacía. Si quería ser madre, ¿por qué se casó conmigo, sabiendo, en ese momento, que conmigo no pasaría?

"¿Porqué haces esto tú? Tú eras el que quería que yo fuese mamá, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Recuerdas la noche antes de nuestra boda? ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?"

No podía estar hablando en serio. Claro que recordaba exactamente cada una de mis palabras, cada uno de mis pensamientos, todo lo que había sucedido. Pero Bella no podía ponerme a favor de lo que hacía con esas palabras.

"No me refería a esto."

"¿A qué te referías entonces?"

"¿Es qué no lo ves Bella? No te puedo dar nada sin lastimarte. Nada." Mis manos se fueron a mi cabello, sentía que en cualquier momento se vendría a puños entre mis dedos.

Bella tomó mis manos entre las suyas, suavizando la fuerza que ejercía sobre mí cabello.

"Eso no es cierto."

"Bella, si yo fuera humano, no estaríamos en esta situación. Los dos estaríamos felices de saber que vas a ser madre, que vas a darme un hijo. Pero no es así. No soy humano, soy un monstruo, y esa cosa no puede ser nada más que lo mismo."

Se quedó callada por un momento. Pensando en que decir, editando sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos.

"Nunca, escúchame. Nunca he creído que seas el monstruo que crees ser, y no voy a empezar a creerlo ahora. Así que no intentes convencerme de esa mentira."

¿Mentira? Éramos parte de los cuentos de terror, no de los cuentos de hadas. Su terrible lógica estaba al revés, por eso nunca había estado asustada de mí. Pero no había otra verdad.

Bella se volvió a quedar callada por otro momento. Me pareció una eternidad. Me moría por saber que estaba pensado. Pero no me atrevía a ponerle voz a mis palabras. Había momentos en que no quería saber que pasaba por su mente, que prefería el silencio mental de sus pensamientos. Pero me volvía loco el estar en la oscuridad, el que Bella fuera la única persona a la que no podía acceder. Era lo único que no tenía de ella. Y no lo quería perder más de lo que ya no me pertenecía.

Mi ángel no podía abandonarme.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de convencerla. De hacerla entender que esto no nos llevaría a ningún bonito final, mucho menos a un final feliz.

No sabía que decir de sus palabras. Siempre había sabido que Bella no me veía como a un monstruo, pero eso era lo que yo era. ¿Cómo hacerla ver? Tenía que haber alguna solución que me estuviera escapando, alguna solución para el infierno en el que estábamos cayendo. Pero simplemente no lo podía encontrar.

"Duerme, amor. Estás cansada." Le dije mientras se acomodaba entre mis brazos. "Luego discutiremos tus palabras." Le decía, pero sabía que ya estaba dormida. "Sacaremos esa cosa de tu vientre. Lo sacaremos antes de que te haga daño."

Sabía que Bella había caído completamente dormida en menos de lo que duró uno de sus latidos, y si volvía a dormir como lo había hecho, tenía que aprovechar estas horas para convencer a mí familia de que lo mejor sería sacar esa cosa de Bella, tenía que convencerlos. Rosalie sería un dolor, no se daría por vencida, la conocía, era más terca que Bella y yo juntos. Que todo el mundo junto. Alice y Jasper no se opondrían, pero los demás. Bueno, lo averiguaría.

Lo más cuidadosamente que pude, me liberé de los brazos de Bella que me tenían rodeado. La acomodé en la cama, y la cubrí con la colcha. Parecía un ángel tendido sobre nubes de oro. Era una imagen que me robaba el aliento. Casi regresaba a su lado y me quedaba allí para siempre, nunca querría estar separado de su lado. Pero tenía que irme.

Abrí la puerta sin hacer el más pequeño ruido que pudiera interrumpir su sueño. Bella ni siquiera se movió. Su respiración y los latidos de su corazón siguieron parejos.

Salí del cuarto, y como si yo mismo fuera humano, como si todo este cansancio, ese dolor, y la ansiedad que me llenaba no me dejaran caminar rápidamente. Escuché lo que pensaban todos en la sala, donde estaban reunidos mientras llegaba. Habían escuchado mis pasos desde que había abierto la puerta. Todos menos Rosalie estaban preocupados por la salud de Bella.

Cuando llegué a la sala, Carlisle fue el primero en hablar.

"Creo que deberíamos pasar al comedor y hablar _tranquilamente_ sobre esto." Enfatizó la palabra tranquilamente. Sabía muy bien como nuestros diferentes temperamentos se alzaban cuando nos enfrentábamos ante un tema tan tenso como este.

Alice estuvo a mí lado en un pestañeo. Rodeo sus pequeños brazos a mí alrededor.

_Lo siento tanto, Edward. Si lo hubiera sabido te lo habría dicho._

"Lo sé, Alice. Está bien." Su cara estaba distorsionada por la pena que sentía. Alice amaba a Bella, era como su hermana. Le dolía el que estuviera metida en eso.

Rosalie y Emmett atrás de ella, fueron los primeros en entrar al comedor. Luego Carlisle y Esme, seguidos por Alice, Jasper y yo.

Mi hermana menos preferida ya estaba gritándome en su mente que mis palabras no servirían de nada, que ella, al menos, no cambiaría de opinión.

_Todo será innecesario, Edward. No cambiaré de opinión. Lo sabes de sobra._

Sí, lo sabía. Pero quizá si lograba convencer a los demás, ellos me ayudarían a detener a Rosalie mientras sacábamos esa cosa de Bella. Solo eso necesitaba, que los demás me ayudaran. Hacerlos ver el peligro en que estaba mi ángel.

Carlisle empezó a hablar.

"Edward, sabemos que lo que más te preocupa, hijo, es Bella. Pero todo parece ir bien hasta ahora. Quizá podamos esperar y ver como avanza su embarazo. Luego podríamos ver si es necesario hacerle un aborto."

_Considéralo, hijo. Es lo mismo que Bella te pide._

Eran casi las mismas palabras que Bella había utilizado. Pero la conocía mejor que todos ellos, sabía que Bella solo decía eso para convencerme de no hacer nada contra ese monstruo, pero si el embarazo se ponía peor, no aceptaría el aborto. No le importaría morir por esa cosa.

"Alice no puede ver como saldrá esto, Carlisle. No me voy a arriesgar."

_Tú no te estás arriesgando._ Rosalie dijo.

"Claro que no, Rosalie. Por eso no puedo permitir que algo le pase a Bella. Por favor, entiéndelo."

"Edward, es lo que Bella quiere. Tienes que considerar eso." Emmett dijo, pero pensaba más en que era lo que Rosalie quería.

Jasper también coincidía con las palabras de Emmett. Al mismo tiempo trataba de mantenerse al margen, de no opinar, no quería verse involucrado en esta discusión. Apoyaría lo que fuera mejor. En esos momentos, era la locura de Bella.

"No todo lo que uno quiere es lo mejor. Esto no es lo mejor, definitivamente."

"Hijo, tú no sabes lo que es amar a un hijo. Entiendo que Bella no quiera renunciar a su bebé. Nunca te perdonaría si la obligas a abortar a _tu_ hijo. Porque es tuyo también."

"Quizá. Pero al menos Bella estaría viva y saludable."

_No sabemos si Bella sufrirá o será un embarazo normal. El bebé es mitad humano. Quizá nos sorprenda. Hay que esperar un poco._

"¿No entienden, verdad? En Brasil conocimos a una mujer que había escuchado de esto, de una humana embarazada de un vampiro..."

_¿Qué?_

Escuché el eco de las seis voces de mi familia. No se esperaban lo que dije.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntaron Alice y Carlisle.

"¡Eso es un invento!" Rosalie insistía en que lo único que yo quería era matar al "bebé".

"No lo es. Creen en un monstruo llamado _Libishomen_, es un monstruo que se alimenta exclusivamente de mujeres hermosas. Kaure, la mujer de quien les hablo, es parte de una tribu india, Ticuna, tienen sus mitos y leyendas, y ella desde que me vio creyó que yo era ese monstruo. El día que volvimos, Kaure estuvo en la casa, y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, de que Bella estaba embarazada. Estuvimos hablando, yo tratando de encontrar algo que me diera una esperanza, alguna solución, y por desgracia, Kaure dijo que la única opción es la muerte. Sino ese monstruo va a matar a Bella." Volteé a ver cada uno de los rostros de mi familia, rogando porque me entendieran. "Las leyendas dicen que ninguna de esas mujeres sobrevivieron el parto." Mi voz se quebró al final.

El silencio reinó en la habitación por un largo momento.

Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de confusión, horror y temor, ahora más que nada por Bella. Era mi oportunidad para tratar de convencerlos de ayudarme.

"Carlisle." Todos escucharon la nueva pizca de esperanza que saturaba mi voz. "Podemos dormir a Bella y sacar esa cosa de ella. No tiene que sentir nada."

"Claro que no, Edward. Ya te dije que nadie se acercara a ella."

_No me vas a convencer, entiende. No lo harás. El bebé nacerá._

"Hijo, no sería correcto elegir por Bella."

"Tampoco dejarla morir. Si ella muere, yo no estaré aquí para llorar su muerte."

_Hijo, no. No digas eso. Esto tiene que salir bien, hay que esperar un poco. No te des por vencido._

Esme entendió a lo que me refería de inmediato. Sabía que si fuera capaz de llorar, las lágrimas estarían cayendo por sus mejillas.

"¿Estás seguro que no hay otra opción, Edward?" Alice me preguntó, su voz era tan pequeña, llena de dolor y desesperanza.

"Lo estoy, Alice. Esa mujer me dijo que la única solución era matar a esa cosa antes de que mate a Bella."

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación. Y entonces vi que mis palabras no habían surtido el efecto que deseaba. Carlisle y Esme insistían que era la elección de Bella, y que ya la había hecho.

"Bien, creo que todos sabemos como está la situación. Aún así, Edward..." Sus ojos se posaron en mi rostro. "Creo que debemos esperar y ver como avanza su embarazo, Emmett y Jasper pueden investigar más acerca de su estado, quizá encuentren algo que nos pueda ayudar. Mientras monitorearemos su estado, veremos como avanza y ya decidiremos de acuerdo a su estado."

"No, no podemos esperar."

"Basta, Edward. Estoy de acuerdo con Carlisle, aunque no hay nada que decidir después."

_No lo hay. Ese bebé nacerá, y tendrá el amor que su padre se niega a darle. No que me importe._

Fue lo último que escuché, salí de la habitación a toda velocidad, frustrado del resultado que había conseguido. No lo podía creer.

Me paré fuera de la habitación, y escuché el sonido leve que causaban los pasos de Alice.

_Lo siento, Edward. Sé que esto no es lo que querías._

En ese momento llegó a mí lado. Puso una de sus diminutas manos sobre mí hombro. Escuché como suspiraba, había un profundo sentimiento de dolor, la entendía a la perfección, como ella a mí. Quizá era el único miembro de mí familia que estaba de mí lado. Aún cuando no intentaría nada que Bella reprobara, como obligarla a abortar a ese monstruo. No podía enojarme por su decisión, después de todo también entendía que sintiera eso.

"Edward... todos sabemos que Bella no aceptara tu idea aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte."

"No sigas, Alice. Por favor."

_Perdón._

"Solo déjame, voy a estar con Bella, ¿sí?"

_Bien. Todos estaremos abajo, lo que sea que necesites, solo háblame._

Asentí con la cabeza, escuché sus pasos y sus pensamientos alejarse. Abrí la puerta, asomé solo mi cabeza para ver a Bella en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.

No habían pasado más de seis horas después de que regresé a su lado al terminar aquella desastrosa reunión con mi familia, todo había resultado peor de lo que esperaba. Todos querían esperar a ver como avanzaba su embarazo y así tomar una decisión. Sabía que toda esa espera iba a ser en vano, Bella no cambiaría de opinión y mientras ella no lo hiciera nadie de mi familia iba a apoyarme para sacar esa cosa de Bella. Estaba completamente solo.

Sólo con un ángel entre mis brazos, eso debería haberme bastado y lo hubiera hecho semanas atrás, pero ahora que me enfrentaba a la aterradora posibilidad de perderla, no podía pensar que no estaba solo, que la tenía a ella conmigo para siempre. No cuando cada minuto que pasaba, esa cosa en su interior acababa más con su vida. Cada segundo que pasaba, veía como su piel perdía brillo, no era un cambio perceptible para Bella, pero yo podía verlo. Bella se miraría a un espejo un día y se sorprendería por el cambio, pero yo lo veía suceder cada minuto que el reloj marcaba.

Sus mejillas perdían peso, mientras que su estomago ganaba más. La cosa estaba creciendo, más rápido de lo normal. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar respecto a eso con Carlisle.

Estaba a punto de levantarme y dejar a Bella dormir tranquilamente, para ir a hablar con Carlisle acerca del acelerado crecimiento que mostraba esa cosa, cuando escuché un golpe, más fuerte de los que había escuchado hasta ese momento. Bella se retorció del dolor, sus manos volaron hacia su estomago y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato. Vi como se salieron de su lugar mientras su boca se abría para dejar salir un grito de dolor, en ese momento no lo pudo contener como había hecho al llegar. Mis brazos regresaron inmediatamente a su alrededor, sosteniéndola, se había levantado con el golpe, el dolor era evidente en sus ojos, en cada una de las líneas de su rostro. Llevé una de mis manos a su rostro, acaricié su mejilla, mientras le preguntaba.

"¿Bella? ¿Otra patada?"

No me pudo contestar, todavía estaba jadeando, tratando de respirar y recuperar el control. Sus manos seguían sobre su vientre, una de ellas parecía que acariciaba su vientre, pero lo que hacía era masajear el lugar donde esa cosa la había pateado.

Mi familia había entrado a la habitación cuando escucharon el grito agonizado de Bella, se habían preocupado, ahora sí estaban preocupados.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hiciste, Edward?_ Rosalie me gritaba cuando vio las manos de Bella sobre su vientre. Avanzó unos pasos y casi estuvo encima de nosotros.

"Rose, no fue Edward. Fue el... feto." Alice trató de calmar a Rosalie.

"Más vale que sea así. No voy a permitir que lastimes al bebé."

Entonces Bella volvió sus ojos a mi rostro, estaban húmedos de las lágrimas que no habían logrado salir, Bella pestañeó y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Su respiración se controló, y escuché como tomaba un gran trago de aire. Una de sus manos se fue a su rostro y limpio el resto de humedad que habían dejado las lagrimas. Sin decir nada, se acurrucó entre mis brazos y la rodeé.

"Fue una sola patada. Nada de que preocuparse, en serio."

_Oh, bien, Edward. No hay exageraciones en esto, lo que sea que hagas, voy a culparte hasta no saber que no es así._

Las palabras de ambas me causaron un poco de molestia. Bella siempre hacía lo mismo, tratando de mentir cuando sabía que si me decía la verdad reaccionaría de una forma que ella no quería.

"Bella, no fue solo una patada. Las lágrimas brotaron de tus ojos. Gritaste de dolor. Lo vi en tus ojos, así que no trates de engañarme."

Carlisle se acercó, quería asegurarse de que Bella estuviera bien, que como ella decía solo hubiera sido una patada la que causó su dolor. Emmett y Jasper se retiraron de la habitación al ver como la situación no los necesitaba. Esme dudó entre quedarse o dar espacio para atender a Bella. Decidió irse.

"¿Alice? Acompáñame, hay que dejar a Carlisle que revise a Bella." Vi a Alice hacer una mueca a lo que dijo Esme, estaba preocupada por Bella, pero decidió hacer caso. Bella también hizo una mueca, pensando en lo que se necesitaría para revisarla. Mientras agujas no estuvieran involucradas, no se opondría a nada.

Esme y Alice salieron de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido, Bella ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que se fueron. Sus ojos seguían en Carlisle, preguntándose que era lo que haría.

"Bella, ¿estás segura que solo fue una patada?" Le preguntó Carlisle.

"Así se sintió." Bella asintió con la cabeza.

_Bueno, parece que el feto está creciendo rápidamente. Parece tener más de veinte centímetros..._

"Carlisle."

Su cabeza volteó en mi dirección, vi en sus ojos todo el temor y confusión que sentía que reinaba en mi interior, Bella y Rosalie no estaban conscientes de lo que Carlisle pensaba, así que no mostraban ningún signo de preocupación.

_Lo sé, Edward. Pero no sé que tipo de pruebas podamos hacer a Bella. El ultrasonido era lo mejor que teníamos para ver con que estamos lidiando, pero no funciona con la membrana que lo rodea._

"¿Qué haremos?" Mi voz estaba saturada de preocupación. Al escuchar mi tono, Bella volteó a verme.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Carlisle?"

"Nada, nada, Bella."

"¿Cómo que nada? ¿Porqué preguntó Edward que si que harán?"

Por supuesto que Bella no lo pasaría por alto.

"El crecimiento del feto está muy acelerado, en realidad no sabemos que lo que causó, no tenemos forma de saber más acerca de el, el ultrasonido no funciona, así que..."

Los cuatro, Rosalie y Carlisle, Bella y yo nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, tratando de procesar lo que mi padre acababa de decir. Rosalie y Bella eran las que mostraban más signos de preocupación.

Entonces escuchamos el estomago de Bella rugir, tenía hambre, ya habían pasado más de cuarenta y ocho horas desde la ultima vez que había comida algo, o más bien, desde que había sido capaz de comer algo. Estaba a punto de preguntar a Bella lo mismo que se formó en la mente de Rosalie.

"¿Tienes hambre, Bella?"

Bella se sonrojó un poco, sabiendo que todos habíamos escuchado a su estomago. Asintió con la cabeza mientras volteaba a verme.

"¿Crees que pueda comer ahora?"

_Creo que este es el momento perfecto para comprobar tus dudas, Edward._

"¿Por qué no le preparas algo a Bella, hijo?"

Volteé a verlo, y asentí.

"Claro." Mis ojos regresaron a Bella. "¿Qué se te antoja?"

Bella miró a mis ojos por unos segundos, pensativa. Su respuesta no me sorprendió tanto como lo hubiera hecho sino fuera por que había sido su platillo favorito durante las últimas dos semanas.

"Omelet." Se mordió los labios, sus ojos se apartaron de los míos mientras el rojo de sus mejillas se intensificaba.

"Enseguida." Le dije, me llevé una mano a su mejilla, acariciándola. "Vayamos abajo." Iba a rodear con mi brazo su cintura, pero Rosalie ya tenía sus brazos detrás de ella jalándola a su lado. Protegiéndola.

_Ni lo pienses. Bella viene conmigo._

Me aguanté las ganas de gruñir de rabia, la rabia que sentía cada vez que Rosalie se interponía en mi camino, que me separaba del lado de Bella, estaba en el camino a odiar a mi hermana menos favorita, algo que nunca pensé posible, no importaba que tan superficiales fueran sus pensamientos, que tan poco le importaba mi felicidad, con que tanto egoísmo veía a Bella, todo. Terminaría odiándola más si por su culpa, por su egoísmo, mi Bella terminaba muerta.

Borré esos pensamientos de mi mente, la muerte de Bella. Salimos de la oficina de Carlisle, excepto él mismo.

_Iré en un momento, Edward. Vayan ustedes._

Me dijo mientras salía de la oficina. Quería empezar a investigar un poco más del embarazo de Bella mientras nos preparábamos para intentar darle algo de comida a Bella.

Rosalie y Bella estaban bajando las escaleras, las observé como daban cada paso con sumo cuidado, mi hermana tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella, sus manos entrelazadas, la mano que Bella tenía libre estaba sobre su vientre. Se veía más cansada, pensé que era porque no había comido nada en tantas horas, ni siquiera había tomado nada de agua. Claro que estaba perdiendo energía rápidamente.

Las dos empezaron a caminar hacia la sala, donde estaban Esme y Alice, yo me dirigí a la cocina, vi desde los ojos de mis hermanas y mi madre como Bella volteaba detrás de ella, buscándome.

"¿Edward?" La escuché preguntando por mí.

Volteé rápidamente para verla y asegurarle que solo iba a la cocina a prepararle un poco de comida.

"No te preocupes, amor. Solo voy a la cocina, ya vuelvo."

Su rostro se relajó levemente. Asintió y volvió su rostro al frente. Siguieron caminando, y vi como Alice y Esme le daban lugar a Bella para sentarse en el sillón. Me dirigí a la cocina, y escuché a mi hermana favorita levantarse y venir tras de mí.

_¿Puedo ayudarte, si quieres?_

Nunca había sentido tanta inseguridad de Alice. Me había preguntado en lugar de solo decirme que había visto que me ayudaría.

"¿Por qué tienes que preguntar?"

_Parece que ahora todos fuéramos como esos perros de La Push._

Había un pequeño tono de desprecio en sus palabras, pero era más fuerte la molestia que le causaba.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Desde que Bella decidió quedarse con el... feto, no puedo ver nada, y desde que todos estamos involucrados, todo desapareció. ¡Y no sé porque!"

Me quedé callado un momento, si me había dado cuenta de que Alice no había visto nada acerca del embarazo de Bella y que no sabía como terminaría, pero que no pudiera ver nada fuera de eso, me sorprendía.

Alice estaba tan molesta por su falta de visión, que vi como cambiaba el tema de conversación.

"¿Qué preparemos para Bella?"

"Como si no lo hubieras escuchado."

Su risa sonó como campanas. Un poco ensordecedora para mis oídos y los de mi familia, pero Bella ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba en la cocina.

"Cierto. Omelet. ¡Hagámoslo!" Su rostro cayó un poco, recordando que ella no tenía idea de como cocinar nada. "¿Sabes como hacerlo? Porque yo no."

Ahora fue mi risa la que se escuchó por medio segundo antes de recordar para que íbamos a cocinar. Esa cosa había impedido a Bella poder comer como era debido, o eso era lo que pensaba. Lo averiguaríamos.

Le dije a Alice la lista de ingredientes que necesitábamos, de inmediato fue por ellas mientras yo sacaba el sartén y todo lo necesario para cocinar.

Alice estuvo a mi lado en menos de dos segundos. Se paró a mi lado con las cosas y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

_¿Es todo lo que necesitamos?_

"Sí, Alice. Es todo. ¿Empezamos?"

_Sip._ Me dijo mientras dando pequeños saltos de emoción. Era la primera vez que Alice intentaría cocinar.

De nuevo le dije rápidamente la receta para hacer el omelet. Alice escuchó con fingida atención, aunque hubiera estado brincando y corriendo por toda la cocina, hubiera escuchado a la perfección mis palabras. Insistió en que la dejara cocinar a ella, me di por vencido, y me puse a hacer un jugo.

Alice empezó a preparar los ingredientes, mientras yo me mantenía a su lado, observando y cuidando que lo hiciera bien. Por supuesto que era innecesaria mi presencia, su memoria no fallaba e hizo todo lo que le había dicho a la perfección. Todo el tiempo hubo una línea formada en su frente, seña de que estaba completamente concentrada en que saliera bien. No podía ver si a Bella le gustaría o si no quemaría nada, aunque no era posible, le había dicho cuanto tiempo tenía que estar al fuego. No había margen de error.

Después de unos minutos, volteó a verme y había duda en sus ojos.

_¿Lo hice bien?_

"Creo que sí, Alice. Hiciste todo como lo hice yo, y a Bella le gustó."

Sonrió antes de responderme. "Bien."

Puso el omelet sobre un plato que había puesto a su lado, luego lo puso sobre una bandeja donde estaba el vaso con jugo de naranja que había hecho, y otro con agua.

"¿Crees que quiera leche, también?"

Rosalie me escuchó y de inmediato le preguntó a Bella que respondió que sí, lo que fuera, no le importaba, estaba hambrienta.

_Ya escuchaste, Edward._

"Creo que ya nos contestó." Me dijo con otra sonrisa, pero era más bien comprensiva, un poco de frustración por la actitud de Rosalie.

Carlisle que había estado escuchando todo, salió de su oficina al mismo tiempo que Alice y yo salíamos de la cocina. Nos cruzamos cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras. Alice que traía la bandeja en sus manos, se adelantó.

"¿Listo para la prueba, Edward? Esperemos que solo hayan sido las nauseas del embarazo."

"Algo me dice que no, Carlisle." Suspiré, y sacudí la cabeza. "Vamos."

Cuando Bella estuvo a mi vista, Alice ya había llegado a su lado, había puesto la bandeja con la comida en la mesa que estaba frente al sofá. Bella tenía la nariz arrugada, y una mano sobre su boca, pero no parecía que fuera a vomitar. No todavía.

_Parece que le huele mal._

Pensaban todos.

Llegamos a su lado, y nos paramos frente a la mesa. Bella veía la comida con hambre, pero al mismo tiempo había algo de reluctancia entre probarla o no.

"Bella, ¿podrías intentar probar la comida?"

Volteó a ver a Carlisle con ojos incrédulos, como sino creyera lo que mi padre le acababa de pedir.

Sus ojos volvieron a la bandeja con la comida, suspiró una gran bocanada de aire, como preparándose para probar algo asqueroso. Me recordaba la cara que hacíamos cuando nos veíamos forzados a probar comida humana, practicando en caso de tener que hacerlo frente a humanos.

Bella cerró los ojos unos segundos. Una duda pasó mi mente mientras Bella se decidía a probar la comida, Rosalie no había molestado con sus estúpidas dudas y preguntas acerca de lo que yo hacía, entonces recordé que Alice había preparado la comida y que Rosalie lo había escuchado todo. Me sorprendía que no hubiera objetado y exigido en estar presente mientras cocinábamos para Bella.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?"

Le pregunté cuando sus ojos no se abrían, sus manos estaban sobre su estomago. Lentamente se fueron abriendo, y había tortura en ellos. No quería hacerlo.

"Huele muy mal."

La cara de Alice cayó, pensando que quizá algo estaba mal o ella había hecho algo mal.

Esme intervino.

"Pero la comida está recién comprada. Cuando supimos que venían fuimos de compras, Bella."

_Entonces lo hice mal, Edward._

"Pruébalo, Bella. Tenemos que saber si solo huele mal o sabe mal."

Bella asintió, no muy convencida. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Tomó un tenedor, su otro mano permaneció sobre su estomago. Partió un bocado, y se lo llevó a la boca, todo el tiempo, su nariz seguía arrugada, y con cada centímetro que lo acercaba a su boca, se ponía más pronunciada. Tragó saliva ruidosamente antes de meter el bocado en su boca. Era tortura verla sufrir de esa forma. Lo masticó lentamente, y tragó forzadamente.

_Parece que está bien._

"¿Cómo te puso, Bella?" Carlisle le preguntó.

Los ojos de Bella casi se salían de su lugar, empezó a respirar más rápido, con dificultad. Reconocí su expresión. Su mano se fue a su boca, y no me había dado cuenta de que alguien había traído un bacín en caso de que Bella lo necesitara.

"¡Rose!" Mi hermana sabiendo a lo que Bella se refería, se agachó rápidamente para tomar el bacín. Lo puso debajo del rostro de Bella. Y lo que me temí pasó. Todo lo que había probado lo vomitó. Su rostro se había empapado en sudor, a pesar de que el clima no era caluroso. Tomó el vaso con agua que había en la bandeja, tomó un trago para enjugarse la boca, y tiró el líquido en el mismo bacín. Puso de regreso en la bandeja el vaso y volteó a vernos.

"Lo siento."

"¿Cómo sabía, Bella?" Carlisle preguntó.

Se pasó la mano por la boca, a pesar de que no había nada que limpiar.

"Muy mal. Como a podrido."

_No es posible, Edward. Todo lo que hay en la cocina acaba de ser comprado hace dos días._

"Bella, intenta tomar algo de estos líquidos."

Volvió a suspirar, como si la estuvieran obligando a pasar por lo mismo que antes. Bella incluso había rechazado el agua el día pasado. No sabía si volvería a pasar, aunque me temía que así sería, viendo lo que había pasado con la comida.

Estiró su mano para tomar uno de los vasos que había en la bandeja. Tomó el que tenía leche.

_Si esto no funciona, tendremos que alimentarla vía intravenosa._

Bella odiaba las agujas, pero si no había de otra forma...

Se llevó el vaso a la boca, la misma expresión que había tenido antes, su nariz arrugada por el olor que salía del vaso. Un trago del líquido blanco cayó en su boca, y lo tragó. No pasó tanto tiempo como con la comida, el líquido regresó de inmediato. Rosalie ya tenía el bacín frente a Bella. Todo cayó de nuevo. Esto no se veía muy bien.

"¿Igual?" Carlisle volvió a preguntar. Su rostro ahora mostraba signos de ansiedad. Sus pensamientos estaban preocupados por lo que estaba pasando.

Bella tomó un trago de aire, y volvió a pasar su mano por su frente, las gotas de sudor estaban cayendo sin cesar.

"Igual, todo huele igual. Como si estuviera podrido." Sus ojos volvieron a mí rostro. Estaban cansados, no había logrado dormir lo suficiente.

"Creo que tienes que dormir, Bella." Le dije, volteé a ver Carlisle. "¿Mañana podemos volver a intentarlo?"

Bella suspiró cuando escuchó mis palabras.

_No veo que sea necesario, pero podemos si te tranquiliza._

"No es necesario que pruebes la comida, Bella. Si vuelve a tener el mismo olor, significa que tu cuerpo lo está rechazando."

Se notó el cambio en sus facciones. Las palabras de Carlisle la relajaron y calmaron su ansiedad. Parecía que eso la ponía más enferma.

Rodeé la mesa para ayudarla a levantarse y llevarla a la recámara. Rosalie inmediatamente gruñó cuando vio que intentaba hacer. Se levantó y cerró mi paso.

"Hazte a un lado, antes de que..."

"¿De qué?"

_No te atrevas a tocarme, Edward._

"Rose, Edward, por favor. No peleen." Su respiración se había acelerado como los latidos de su corazón. Carlisle se acercó por el otro lado, y en ese momento tanto Rosalie como yo pusimos nuestros ojos en él.

Carlisle puso una mano sobre la frente de Bella.

_Está hirviendo._

"¿Bella, te sientes mal?"

"Solo cansada, y la verdad, tengo mucho frío. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Frío, amor? Si estás hirviendo en temperatura."

"¿Lo estoy?"

"Vamos, te llevo a nuestra habitación a descansar."

_No, no lo harás._

Rosalie, otra vez.

"Basta, Rosalie. Bella ya estuvo conmigo en la habitación y no pasó nada. No haré nada contra ella mientras se niegue, no voy a forzarla."

Con esas palabras pareció bastarle a Rosalie que se quitó de en medio y me dejó pasar. Bella estiró sus brazos hacia a mí rápidamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Sus brazos se enlazaron detrás de mi cuello cuando la tuve entre los míos.

Subimos hasta nuestra habitación a paso humano de nuevo, Bella lo había pedido. Quería que tuviera cuidado, por el feto.

En cuanto estuvo sobre la cama, Bella había cerrado sus ojos, y caído dormida. Igual que la última vez, volvió a despertar por culpa de esa cosa, otro golpe la había hecho sentir un dolor igual o casi igual que hace unas cuantas horas. Cada vez que pasaba lo mismo, sentía que desgarraban mi corazón, verla sufrir, y escuchar como un grito ahogado salía de sus labios.

…

Los días pasaron y todo seguía empeorando, teníamos más de una semana de regreso en Forks, Bella no había podido probar bocado desde hacía más de diez días. Su rostro había perdido casi todo su peso, su piel parecía que estuviera pegada a sus huesos, el brillo en su cabello y su piel había desaparecido, era como si todo lo vivo en su cuerpo lo hubiera absorbido esa cosa que seguía creciendo sin parar. Claro que era eso, como aquella mujer había dicho, esa cosa terminaría por matarla, estaba arrebatándole cada signo de vida que había en su cuerpo.

Cada día que pasaba no había pasado sin recibir patadas o lo que fuese que hacía ese monstruo en su interior, el vientre de Bella había crecido casi el doble, tenía casi treinta centímetros, y no quería imaginarme de que tamaño era esa cosa. Todo su estomago estaba cubierto de manchas negras, moretones, peores de los que yo le había causado. Tal como su padre, pensaba. No lo podía evitar. Cada vez que esa cosa hacía salir un grito de dolor de Bella, o un gemido, eso era lo que había estado haciendo Bella durante los últimos días, solo gemir, o quejarse levemente, tratando de pasarlo como algo ligero, algo que no debía tomarse en serio. Pero lo veía en sus ojos, era más profundo de lo que dejaba ver, siempre insistía que no era culpa del _bebé_, que era ella quien era la débil, que el feto necesitaba más espacio, siempre tenía una excusa tonta. Yo sabía que no era así.

Después de unos días, Carlisle se había visto obligado a encamar a Bella, había traído todo el equipo necesario para atender a Bella, estaba en la sala, todos los muebles habían sido sacados, para dar espacio al equipo que Bella necesitaba, habíamos tratado de alimentarla vía intravenosa, pero simplemente todo lo que entraba en su sistema, era rechazado. Bella estaba muriendo, dolorosamente. Yo estaba muriendo a su lado. Desde el momento en que su cuerpo había empezado a perder peso, cuando ya no le era posible moverse sin ayuda de Rosalie, quien no dejaba a nadie más acercarse para ayudarla, ni siquiera a mí, mi felicidad o esperanza, habían desaparecido por completo, no había vida dentro de mí, ya no tenía motivos para sonreír, ni siquiera cuando Bella intentaba animarme, no podía forzar mis labios a torcerse un milímetro.

Desde que había sido necesario encamar a Bella, Rosalie y yo habíamos dejado de discutir, era inútil, y el estrés que le causaba el vernos pelear solo la ponía más enferma. Bella se había negado rotundamente a que sacáramos a esa cosa de su interior, por más que le había pedido, rogado que hiciera lo que Carlisle le pedía, Bella se negaba e insistía que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el tiempo que faltaba, y Rosalie siempre estaba a su lado, alimentando su demencia, convenciéndola de que todo saldría bien, que ella se aseguraría de que salieran bien del parto, pero nunca, ni siquiera una vez, en su mente pasó la imagen de Bella con esa cosa en sus brazos, era ella quien lo tenía. Era todo lo que le importaba, que esa cosa naciera.

Cada segundo que pasaba, mi mente estaba llena de ideas, o buscando ideas para salvarla, ninguna parecía prometedora. Incluso había intentado darle el divorcio y que ella rehiciera su vida junto a alguien más, sería madre algún día y no moriría por intentarlo.

"Bella, te daré el divorcio, podrás empezar de nuevo, tener hijos sin estar muriendo."

Sus ojos se habían agrandado de la sorpresa, era apenas un cambio perceptible, su estado se había deteriorado tanto. Su respiración se había acelerado.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? No quiero otro hijo, quiero a _nuestro_ hijo. ¡Así que no vuelvas a decirme eso! No quiero a nadie más que no seas tú."

Sus palabras no me hicieron feliz, no causaron una sonrisa como lo hubieran hecho en otra situación. Bella estaba muriendo ante mis ojos y no podía hacer nada. Esa cosa no estaba conforme con golpearla, ahora incluso había roto una de sus costillas, causando que luchara por poder respirar, su corazón se había debilitado tanto que apenas y reconocía los latidos de su corazón, no eran los latidos vitales y llenos de vida que una vez había amado tanto escuchar. Ahora casi me daba miedo, sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón dejaría de latir, que sería demasiado para el. Aun así Bella no se daba por vencida, no renunciaría a ese monstruo.

Si alguna vez había pensado que antes de conocer a Bella, mi existencia había estado llena de vacío, que no había sentido con ella, ahora era peor. Presenciar como cada día esa cosa la lastimaba, le quitaba la vida, la estaba dejando vacía, en algún momento sería demasiado y Bella no lo soportaría.

Nos había querido convencer de que todo saldría bien, que inyectaríamos el veneno necesario en su cuerpo cuando la hora llegara, que si Esme lo había logrado, ella también. Que era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar. Yo sabía que estaba equivocada, había leído en la mente de Carlisle cuanto le preocupaba que su plan no funcionara, aún cuando había visto al veneno hacer milagros, con Esme y Emmett principalmente, Rosalie y yo no estábamos tan mal cuando él decidió salvarnos, pensaba que el corazón de Bella estaba demasiado débil, que quizá no soportaría el cambio.

Eso me asustaba tremendamente.

Algo tenía que hacer, alguien tenía que conocer alguna forma para salvarla, para hacerla cambiar de parecer. Tenía que pensar bien, sabía que había alguna solución que me estaba escapando. Alguien que pudiera darle lo que Bella quería sin matarla.

Si él no podía, estaba perdido.

Lo último que sentí fue como la oscuridad me llevaba a ese hoyo de sufrimiento en el que me había sentido caer desde que todo empezó.

Estaba muriendo a su lado. Siempre a su lado.

* * *

**ESO FUE TODO POR AHORA! SIGUE LO MÁS DIFICIL. DESEENME SUERTE!**


	10. Chapter 9, NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

**Hola chicas! Siento mucho haberme tardado en subir tanto, y solamente un capítulo, pero espero que los tres capítulo pasados les hayan gustado. Este es el primero que nos cuenta SM desde la perspectiva de Jacob, tienen diferentes títulos, porque Edward no los ve desde la misma forma, así que se los cambié, espero que eso también les gusten.**

**Disfruten de este capítulo!**

**Espero poder subir más la próxima vez. Comenten.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9. Nueva Oportunidad

No sabía cómo lo haría, pero de alguna forma tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que funcionar, llevaba días pensando en que él era nuestra única salvación, que él era el único que podía salvar a Bella, sacarla de este sufrimiento, de este calvario en el que la había metido. Él tenía que ser la persona que pudiera hacer feliz a Bella de una forma saludable, sin todo esto que estaba lastimando tanto en lugar de hacerla feliz, de tener una vida como cualquier otra persona, llena de felicidad y amor sin morirse.

Si él no podía convencerla de su error, nadie lo haría.

El problema era como encontrarlo. Estaba seguro que sí llamaba a su casa, tendría respuesta pero no me escucharía. Si iba a buscarlo, la manada de lobos me atacaría. No podía estar mucho tiempo lejos de Bella, su estado se deterioraba tan rápidamente que me asustaba. No me permitía ni ella ni yo mismo estar lejos de ella, sentía que la razón me había abandonado, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por salvar su vida, lo que fuera.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan cansado, nunca en mi vida había sentido la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y dormir, de alejarme de la realidad por unos minutos aunque fuera, nunca había sentido que en cualquier momento necesitarían encerrarme en un manicomio, me estaba volviendo loco, poco a poco toda mi razón, mi vida, mis deseos, mis sentimientos, todo se iba desvaneciendo, al mismo tiempo que Bella se me escapaba, su corazón estaba tan débil, sus piernas ya no sostenían su frágil cuerpo, sus huesos parecían a punto de rasgar la fina capa de piel que la cubría, el olor de la sangre que alguna vez amé tanto casi había desaparecido de su sistema, su respiración ya no eran aquellos suaves susurros que escuchaba con concentración, escuchando lo viva que estaba.

Todo estaba arrebatándoselo aquel monstruo sin corazón, sin alma que estaba dentro de ella.

¿Cómo podía Bella amarlo?

¿Cómo podía pedirme que yo lo amara, cuando estaba matando mi única razón para existir?

En esos momentos, todos estábamos en la misma habitación en la que habíamos pasado las ultimas dos semanas a lado de Bella, que estaba recostada sobre el sillón, su cuerpo estaba en posición fetal, sus manos, como de costumbre, estaban sobre su vientre, sus pulmones y su corazón estaba trabajando forzadamente, apenas y eran un murmuro entre aquel silencio que nos rodeaba.

A mí alrededor solo escuchaba un zumbido, mi familia había estado tan enfocada en Bella, que raramente pensaban en algo, era como si todos sus pensamientos se hubieran borrado, en ese momento era así. Cuando esa cosa se movió y escuché otro golpe dentro de su cuerpo, Bella se retorció un poco, apretó sus manos contra su vientre, su expresión estaba tan controlada, tan acostumbrada a los golpes, que me era difícil decir si en verdad le dolía todavía, o ya era algo usual. No importaba, sabía que le dolía.

Cada vez que veía un nuevo moretón en su vientre, cada vez que el dolor cruzaba por sus ojos, cada vez que sus manos se iban a su vientre de forma repentina, cada vez que escuchaba ese maldito ruido, los golpes que ese monstruo le daba a mi Bella, caía más al fondo de aquel hoyo, era como si me estuviera quemando, como si estuviera amarrado y encadenado con cada uno de mis pecados al fuego, estaba pagando de la peor manera por mis errores, Bella no debía sufrir por mi debilidad, por mi egoísmo, por no haberla dejado ir cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Pero no me podía dar por vencido, su corazón aún latía, aún había un pequeño rayo de luz al final de esta oscuridad que me rodeaba, que me tragaba a las profundidades cada vez más. Debía aferrarme a esa luz, tenía que llegar a ella. Tenía que salvar a Bella.

El timbre del teléfono sonando por décima vez en el día me trajo de vuelta por un momento. Carlisle se movió en un segundo a lado del teléfono, mis ojos nunca se movieron de Bella, quien había vuelto sus ojos hacia Carlisle. Mi padre ni siquiera lo levantó. Lo escuché suspirar antes de regresar a lado de Esme.

_Charlie otra vez. No sé que podamos decirle que lo tranquilice._

"¿Mi padre de nuevo?" La voz que salió de sus labios era apenas reconocible de aquella alta y clara voz que fue antes de... todo esto. Era ronca y baja, apenas y podían salir las palabras.

Carlisle suspiró de nuevo, y asintió con la cabeza.

Emmett y Jasper estaban en la oficina de Carlisle, tratando de investigar más acerca de esto, y poder ayudarnos a saber más, a ayudar a Bella. No habían tenido suerte, pero tampoco se daban por vencidos.

Bella había empeorado en las últimas horas, y por más que le rogaba que parara con ese sufrimiento, se negaba. No aceptaría el que sacáramos a esa cosa de su vientre. Primero prefería dejarse morir ante mis propios ojos.

_¿Edward? ¿Qué haremos con Charlie?_

Ni siquiera levanté mis ojos para ver a Carlisle. Solamente encogí los hombros, y no seguí con el tema.

Bella interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"¿No podría hablar con mi padre?"

Sacudí la cabeza. Claro que no podría. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Estoy bien? ¿Pronto me recuperaré?

"¿Por qué no, Edward?"

Cerré los ojos, y caí de rodillas frente a ella. Escuché a Bella sollozar cuando vio mi reacción. En ese preciso momento me arrepentí de no haber sido más fuerte y aguantar el dolor que me provocaba pensar en que Bella estaba muriendo, el estrés la enfermaba, y escuché su respiración acelerarse.

"Tranquila, Bella." Rosalie le pidió. "Recuerda que esto no le hace bien al bebé."

Bella batalló un poco para recuperar el control en su respiración. Poco a poco lo logró.

_Eres un idiota, Edward. El estrés la enferma a ella, también._

Mis ojos se abrieron y vi que Bella ya estaba más tranquila. Sonrió levemente, y llevó una de sus manos a mí mejilla. Me estaba confortando. Estaba seguro que su cerebro no trabajaba correctamente.

"Bella, tu único trabajo es estar tranquila."

"Pero es mi papá. Está sufriendo, solo quiere hablar conmigo. ¿Por favor?" Hacía buen rato que esas palabras no ejercían la misma fuerza que antes. No sabía si tenían más poder, al verla en ese estado, tan débil y aún más vulnerable de lo normal, o si eso mismo me hacía no querer darle lo que quería. Eso solo causaba daño.

Carlisle vio que no iba a ser capaz de responder, así que lo hizo en mi lugar.

"Bella, eso lo sabemos. Pero no es muy buena idea que hables con Charlie. No en este momento."

Lo escuchó atentamente, como si hubiera esperado que Carlisle le fuera a dar mejores noticias. Su cara cayó un poco, decepcionada de lo que había escuchado.

El silencio reinó en la casa por unos minutos.

Rosalie seguía a lado de Bella, de forma protectiva, cuidando que nadie fuera a acercarse a ella y pudiera hacerle algo a ella o al feto.

Alice estaba platicando desanimadamente con Esme, las dos estaban paradas detrás del sofá donde Bella había estado recostada durante los últimos días. Sus voces apenas eran audibles para los débiles y humanos oídos de Bella.

Jasper y Emmett aún seguían en el piso de arriba, tratando descifrar algunos mitos y leyendas acerca de la situación de Bella para poder saber más.

Carlisle y Bella tenían los ojos puestos en mí rostro. Sentía la mirada de Bella casi haciendo un agujero en mí rostro, y podía escuchar la preocupación de Carlisle. Por mí estado. ¿Cuál estado? Me preguntaba cada vez que escuchaba los pensamientos de mí familia, excepto Rosalie, claro. La enferma era Bella no yo, y se atrevían a preocuparse por mí. Cuando sabían porque estaba así, cuando sabían que ellos no me habían apoyado.

Claro que no los podía culpar a ellos. Nunca podría a culpar a nadie más que a mí por lo que Bella estaba pasando, todo era mí culpa. Una cosa era que mi familia la apoyara en esta locura de mantener a esa monstruo dentro de ella, y otra muy diferente que ellos lo hubieran puesto allí.

Pasaron los minutos, y mis ojos se mantenían cerrados, trataba muy duro de no escuchar lo que pensaba mi familia, el dolor que les infligía por verme en ese estado.

¿Pero cómo me podía sentir? Difícilmente era felicidad el que fuera a ser padre cuando Bella ya no estuviera en este mundo para compartirla conmigo, y era más que tristeza o dolor lo que sentía que ya no abandonaba mi cuerpo los últimos días, era algo tan poderoso que no podía ocultar, que cualquier mirada que se posara en mí rostro podía ver lo que estaba sufriendo, pero no tenían idea. Dudaba que alguna persona en la historia de la humanidad hubiera sentido alguna vez, aunque sea la mitad de dolor que yo sentía. Me consumía por dentro, me quemaba, todo lo que sentía eran cenizas, los restos de lo que alguna vez fui, de lo que alguna vez pude haber sido. No era nada. Era piedra, sin vida, muriendo cada día más.

Lo único que me mantenía de pie, o existiendo, era la razón de que Bella me necesitaba a su lado, me necesitaría hasta el ultimo momento en que su corazón latiera, hasta el ultimo momento que sus ojos café chocolate vieran los míos, hasta el ultimo momento en que su sangre corriera por sus venas. Me tendría allí, a su lado, viéndola escaparse de mí lado para ir a un lugar donde por fin su alma y su cuerpo descansarían, en un lugar donde no le pudiera hacer más daño con mí amor. Era todo lo que le había entregado.

¿Cómo podía creer que teníamos oportunidad de ser felices, si con solo amarla la estaba matando?

Sentía que en cualquier momento, también sería demasiado para mí y no podría seguir a su lado hasta el final. No, me dije, tienes que aguantar, ser fuerte para ella. Le debes por lo menos eso.

Sin darme cuenta, un gemido de dolor salió de mis labios. Sentí la mano de Bella posarse sobre mi mejilla y acariciándola suavemente. Disfruté de su toque, aunque sabía perfectamente que no debía, todavía se preocupaba porque yo estuviera sufriendo.

Su mano se fue a mí cabello, y tuve que abrir los ojos.

Lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus ojos. "Todo va a salir bien, Edward. Lo sé. Nunca te voy a dejar, ni a ti ni a nuestro bebé."

No quedaba nada en mí que se pudiera llamar o parecer a la fe. No había nada en mí que me hiciera creer que Bella estaba en lo correcto. Que sus ojos iban a seguir mirando los míos por el resto de la eternidad como una vez soñamos los dos.

Sentía ganas de gritar, gritarle al cruel destino que nos había puesto en ese camino, que dejara a Bella fuera de mí castigo, que la dejara, que la quitara de mí camino y que ella fuera feliz, que a mí me mandara directo al infierno a quemarme por la eternidad si tan solo Bella pudiera volver a ser la misma chica humana de la que me enamoré. Tan saludable e inconsciente de este mundo lleno de horrores. Todo era en vano, cada día el sol volvía a salir y la luna a posarse entre todas las estrellas, y este ángel seguía sufriendo por mí culpa.

"Bella, por favor." Le rogué por quien sabe cuantas veces. Rosalie gruñó inmediatamente, y se puso de rodillas detrás de Bella. Sus manos se fueron a su rostro.

"No lo escuches, Bella. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometí."

_No lo intentes, Edward. Bella y yo no nos daremos por vencidas._

Bella escuchó con atención a las palabras de Rosalie, y volvió su mirada a mí rostro.

"Lo sé, Rose." Le dijo mientras me miraba. "Todo saldrá bien." Parecía que sus palabras iban dirigidas a cada uno de los miembros de mi familia.

Bella empezaba a querer cerrar sus ojos, estaba cansada, debajo de ellos habían enormes ojeras, eran casi iguales que las de mí familia. Solo pasaron unos segundos para empezar a escuchar un suave ronquido que salía de sus labios medio abiertos. No era capaz de dormir como se debía, esa cosa no la dejaba, y como si supiera que Bella estaba tranquilamente dormida, teniendo un poco de descanso, esa cosa decidió que era demasiado bueno como para que Bella lo disfrutara.

Escuchamos el golpe que recibió, una bocanada de aire salió de su boca, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago, por fuera no por dentro de donde venía. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en gritar, había aprendido a ocultar el dolor, pero sus ojos no mentían. Mis manos volaron a ella, pero Rosalie se puso en el medio, siseando.

_Aléjate de ella._

Bella empezó a jadear, sus manos seguían en su vientre, sobando el lugar donde ese monstruo la había golpeado, pude ver un nuevo moretón apareciendo lentamente. Cuando vio que mis ojos estaban en el lugar donde la había lastimado, Bella lo ocultó con la tela de su sudadera.

"Estoy bien. Está creciendo tanto. Pobre, no tiene suficiente espacio." Sus ojos dejaron los míos. Si mis ojos hubieran podido llorar lágrimas, estuvieran cayendo por mis mejillas, o quizá ya no podría llorar más, estaría seco por dentro, muerto.

"¿Quieres algo, Bella?" Rosalie le preguntó. Bella sacudió la cabeza, y no volvió a intentar cerrar sus ojos. Como si tuviera miedo de que pasara lo mismo otra vez.

Todos habían vuelto a hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Fue entonces que lo escuché, que todos menos Bella lo escuchamos. El ruido de llantas sobre el camino de tierra que venía a dar a nuestra casa. Todos voltearon sus ojos hacia la gran pared de vidrio que daba al jardín frontal.

La velocidad con la que avanzaba el vehículo, que ahora sabíamos era una motocicleta, se escuchaban solo dos llantas sobre el camino, disminuyó radicalmente.

Jacob Black.

La esperanza que había sentido que vendría con su presencia, no llegó. Escuché sus pensamientos, venía a pelear, a matarme era más exacto. No sabía como lo haría pero su plan se estaba formando, con gusto dejaría que me matara, me lo merecía, pero Bella no soportaría el dolor, aunque mereciese morir por lo que le había hecho, sabía que Bella no aguantaría.

Jacob no tenía idea de que lo que vería, creía que Bella ya era uno de nosotros, que ya habíamos violado el tratado que teníamos. Estaba terriblemente equivocado.

Pero eso no fue lo que me molestó, sino que viniera no solo a matarme a mí, sino a mi familia. Eso nunca lo permitiría. Pero venía sólo, ¿acaso creía que podría con mi familia él mismo? Sam le había pedido que se alejara, que no había pruebas de que el tratado estuviera violado por nuestra parte, aunque Jacob estaba seguro de que así era, venía a comprobarlo y a cobrar la supuesta duda.

Cuando escuchamos que la motocicleta entraba al jardín que daba al frente de la casa, todos fuimos capaces de oler perfectamente el insoportable olor que venía de él.

_Agh. ¿Qué es eso? No me digas que..._

_¿Acaso se atrevió a venir solo ese perro?_

_¿Edward?_

Emmett y Jasper habían bajado tan pronto como escucharon la motocicleta dentro del jardín. Todos hablaron en un tono tan bajo que fue imposible para Bella escuchar algún susurro.

"Es Jacob. Cree que hemos violado el tratado."

"¿Qué?"

"Cree que Bella ya es uno de nosotros, un vampiro."

_¡Oh!_

"Pero viene solo." Esme dijo. Preocupada por lo que Jacob planeaba hacer. Si supiera que planeaba matar a tantos miembros de su familia como le fuera posible...

"Edward, ¿qué hacemos?"

"Nada. Viene por mí, no por ustedes."

_No te vamos a dejar sólo, hermano._

"¿Qué hacemos, Carlisle?" Alice preguntó, tensa. Nadie sabía que hacer.

"¡Que no se atreva a acercarse ese perro apestoso!" Rosalie gruñó, su tono fue tan fuerte que fue suficiente para que Bella lo escuchara.

Su cabeza volteó de golpe hacia ella y después hacia mí.

"¿Jacob está aquí?" En su tono había algo de preocupación, pero también una alegría apenas perceptible. Mi familia no la notó, pero yo lo conocía muy bien cuando se trataba de él.

"Creo que es mejor que yo hable con él, Edward. No es el mejor momento para visitas."

"Pero..."

"Bella, por favor." Le dije interrumpiéndola. "Es lo mejor, sí. Aunque no creo que lo convenzas, Carlisle. Viene decidido a pelear conmigo." Susurré tan bajo la última parte que Bella no tuvo oportunidad de escucharme.

_Haré lo necesario para que no se entere, hijo._

Jacob ya había apagado la motocicleta, y se acercaba a la puerta.

"Ahora vuelvo."

Los seis nos paramos frente al sofá donde Bella estaba recostada. No había dicho otra palabra desde entonces, y esperamos a escuchar como le iba a Carlisle con Jacob.

Escuché el sonido del aire cuando levantó uno de sus brazos para tocar a la puerta. Carlisle abrió antes que su mano la tocara.

Leí cada uno de sus pensamientos, se había impresionado por el rostro que Carlisle mostraba.

"Hola, Jacob." Pensaba que Carlisle debía haber tenido otro rostro, mostrar más preocupación por su presencia de lo que parecía. En esos momentos no teníamos nada a que temerle. "¿Cómo estás?"

Jacob tomó una gran bocanada de aire por la boca, lo podía ver y escuchar desde Carlisle. El olor que rodeaba a la casa era apenas soportable para su nariz. Luego lo escuché decepcionado de que hubiera sido mí padre en lugar de mí, listo para pelear. Después de todo estaba agradecido con lo que Carlisle había hecho por él durante la primavera cuando aquellos neófitos le habían roto la mitad de sus huesos.

"Escuché que Bella regresó con vida."

Su voz sonaba hasta el lugar donde estábamos, incluso Bella podía escucharlo. En sus ojos veía un rayo de luz que no había visto antes, deseaba verlo. Después de todo este tiempo, lo seguía amando, quizá no fuera mala idea dejarlo entrar. Podría hablar con él e intentar convencerlo de hablar con Bella y así por fin salvarla.

"Eh, Jacob, realmente no es el mejor momento." Mí padre le respondió, pensando en el estado en que Bella se encontraba. Jacob notó la diferencia. Se dio cuenta que Carlisle no estaba molesto o incómodo como él pensaba porque supiera que estaba allí para matarnos. "¿Podríamos hacer esto después?"

Jacob se había quedado atónito con la elección de palabras de Carlisle. _¿Estaba sugiriendo que pospusiéramos la pelea para un momento más conveniente?_

"¿Por qué no?" Bella interrumpió, y de inmediato la atención de Jacob se enfocó en la voz de ella. "¿Estamos ocultándole cosas a Jacob, también? ¿Cuál es el punto?" Bella me preguntó.

Me exasperaba que lo quisiera tanto dentro de su vida. Pero le daría lo que quería, era mi oportunidad para salvarla.

Los pensamientos de Jacob se fueron a aquel día en que peleamos contra los neófitos, la voz que había escuchado de Bella no era lo que él esperaba. Trataba de recordar como se suponía que era la voz de un vampiro recién convertido. No era nada parecido a lo que sabía.

Claro que no era así, Bella aún no era un vampiro. Y no sabía si llegaría a serlo.

"Adelante, Jacob, por favor." Bella apenas pudo decir, pero el oído de Jacob era tan sensible como el nuestro.

"Déjalo." Murmuré a mí padre, quien rápidamente se puso tenso. Recordando lo que le había dicho, que venía a matarme.

_¿Estás seguro, hijo?_ Me preguntó preocupado.

"Sí." Las dos simples letras que habían salido de mí boca, fueron tan bajas que ni siquiera Jacob las escuchó. Sus pensamientos estaban tan centrados en Bella, que todo lo demás había desaparecido. Lo siguiente me hubiera hecho reír sino fuera por lo tenso de la situación, seguía creyendo que Bella ya era un vampiro, y se preguntaba si estaba sedienta de sangre. Como si su sangre fuera de alguna forma algo que quisiéramos probar.

"Con permiso." Jacob le dijo a Carlisle mientras le pasaba por un lado.

Escuché como le costaba trabajo el haberle dado la espalda a mi padre, como si lo estuviera dejando escapar, al enemigo natural que debía de matar. No le fue difícil, había una gran parte humana que nosotros no teníamos, era generoso, y sentía que el único vampiro bueno al que era capaz de no matar y que intentaría no hacerlo de así ser posible durante la pelea, era a Carlisle.

Lo primero que Jacob notó al entrar a la casa, fue la diferencia entre aquella única vez en que había puesto un pie en la _cripta_ de los Cullen como le llamaba, cuando estuvo aquí la primavera pasada, nuestra casa había estado arreglada como un club nocturno, era una fiesta de graduación la que se celebraba, y ahora todo estaba libre de colores, podía apreciar los colores claros de las paredes y nada impedía la vista dentro de la casa. Sus ojos buscaron rápidamente el lugar donde estábamos todos, el lugar desde donde Bella le había pedido entrar a verla.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí familia y en mí, estábamos parados a lado del sofá donde Bella estaba recostada. Mis ojos nunca dejaron su figura. Todo lo podía ver desde siete diferentes ángulos, los de mí familia y los propios ojos de Jacob. Miré desde los ojos de mí familia, como Jacob se detenía a mitad del camino, cuando sus ojos vieron mí mirada, su boca cayó abierta.

Era como estar en el purgatorio, sufriendo desde una nueva perspectiva lo que realmente pasaba, mi familia siempre trataba de pensar positivamente acerca de todo lo que pasaba, pero con Jacob escucharía la pura verdad, sin filtros.

Él era el único hasta el momento, que entendía mejor o me dejaba ver que entendía mí sufrimiento, comparó mi expresión con otras ocasiones.

Enojado, arrogante, dolor.

Tenía razón, esto era mucho más allá de lo que es la agonía, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera un dolor tan poderoso, pero lo sentía.

Mis ojos no se levantaron para verlo, o mirarlo con furia como él pensaba que haría, no quedaba en mí furia para compartir o sentir hacia alguien más que no fuera yo mismo. Su mirada siguió la mía, cuando mis ojos no lo vieron, no podía quitar mí mirada de Bella. Estaba observando cada una de sus expresiones, buscando algo que me dijera que el plan que se estaba formando en mí mente podría funcionar. No tenía muchas esperanzas, porque Bella estaba feliz de verlo, pero no era lo que yo esperaba, no era suficiente para hacerme creer que Jacob tenía oportunidad de lograr lo que yo no pude.

Escuché como pensaba, que no podía disfrutar de mi agonía. Solo había una cosa en el mundo que me pudiera llevar a ese estado. Bella. Sus ojos se fueron al lugar donde estaban los míos. Leí como sus pensamientos registraron la imagen de Bella al mismo tiempo que su olor, aún humano.

Pude ver a Bella desde sus ojos, los de mí familia estaban cuidando cada paso que diera Jacob o en mí. Estaba feliz de ver que Bella aún era la misma, o eso creía, en su felicidad por ver que ella aún era humana no había visto lo que en realidad estaba frente a sus ojos, su delgada y frágil figura sobre el sofá. Miró el hermoso color de su piel aún humano y sus ojos café chocolate. Se preguntaba si era algún sueño del que fuera a despertar en cualquier momento. Ojala lo fuera, pensé. Lo había deseado tanto en las ultimas semanas, tanto que a veces pensaba que si cerraba mis ojos y los abría todo desaparecería, todo volvería a ser como era antes, ella volvería a ser la mujer que tanto amaba.

Solo pasó un segundo para que Jacob se diera cuenta, mirara de verdad el estado en que estaba Bella.

Tuve que soportar el ver desde otra mirada el horror que había causado a mi ángel, el dolor en que estaba todo por mí culpa. De verdad verlo, como él lo estaba haciendo. No habían mentiras en su mente, él era mi verdadero castigo.

Sus ojos recorrieron las grandes ojeras que ahora estaban permanentemente trazadas bajo sus ojos, pensando en como resaltaban por los grandes círculos que rodeaban sus ojos. Su mirada se centró en la piel de su rostro que apenas la cubría, que parecía a punto de romperse. Su cabello atado a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y algunos cuantos sueltos que estaba pegados con el sudor que corría por su rostro y su cuello. Su mirada llegó a sus dedos y sus muñecas, pensando que había algo que asustaba por lo frágil que se veían.

Era como una pesadilla ver y escuchar sin mentiras como se veía en realidad Bella. Aunque no hubiera necesitado verlo a través de él, todo eso lo sabía. Aún así era difícil.

Pensó que lo que Charlie le había dicho a su padre, Billy, había sido cierto, que Bella estaba realmente enferma, mucho más que enferma. Pero sí era una mentira, esto era peor que una enfermedad, era un cuento, era mentira, todo mí culpa. El dolor se hizo más intenso.

_¿Edward? ¿Todo bien con Jacob?_

Carlisle me preguntó, pero no tenía la fuerza ni la energía suficiente para moverme ni un centímetro. Seguía concentrado en los pensamientos de Jacob.

Mientras seguía mirando a Bella, vi desde sus ojos y los míos como el rostro de Bella se ponía verde. Y sabía lo que venía, esa expresión era tan común que casi la odiaba. Ese monstruo la estaba matando.

Rosalie se dio cuenta de que Bella necesitaba de su ayuda. No fui capaz de moverme, sabía que iba a pasar y que Rosalie no me permitiría hacer nada por mi Bella. Se acercó a Bella, y se agachó para escuchar lo que Bella tenía que pedirle, aunque ya sabía que era. Rosalie se agachó hacia su rostro como sino pudiera escuchar bien sino lo hacía. Bella susurró lo que necesitaba.

Jacob estaba confundido. Pensando en lo raro de la situación, en lo raro de ver a Rosalie ayudando a Bella, cuando todos sabíamos lo mucho que alguna vez Bella había estado asustada de mí hermana, y ahora parecían hermanas o algo parecido. No había miedo, había confianza. Algo que nunca antes había existido. Él lo notó, aún cuando Bella nunca se lo había dicho, él lo había notado en sus expresiones, en las facciones de su rostro cada vez que hablaba de mí hermana. La conocía tan bien, de una forma que no entendía como era posible, la conocía mejor de lo que yo pensaba conocer las líneas de su rostro cuando sus ojos me decían lo que su mente no me permitía ver. Quizá funcionaría mi plan.

Bella volteó a ver a Rosalie, por sus ojos cruzó un poco de vergüenza por lo que iba a pasar, mi hermana reconoció su expresión, sonrió muy pequeñamente antes de agacharse y recoger el bacín del suelo, lo puso bajo el rostro de Bella en el preciso momento en que Bella vomitó nada, nada había podido comer en semanas, no sabía que era lo que la enfermaba, que era lo que su sistema rechazaba, pero la ponía más enferma cada minuto que pasaba. Y no podía hacer nada, nada para salvarla, frente a mis ojos la veía sufrir, la veía retorcerse de dolor, nada de lo que hacíamos, o intentábamos para ayudar a Bella funcionaba.

¿Qué había hecho este ángel para merecer tal sufrimiento? Solo amar a un monstruo, y ahora a dos.

Sentí como perdía el control de mí otra vez, mis rodillas perdieron fuerza y sentí caer sobre ellas a lado de Bella. Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer, lo que sea.

_Aléjate, Edward. Te he dicho que no la toques, yo me encargo de cuidarla._

Rosalie me dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos frente a mí, impidiendo que me acercara a Bella para hacer algo por ella.

Jacob estaba aún más confundido. No entendía lo que veía frente a sus ojos.

Bella aún tenía su cabeza agachada, no había recuperado fuerza suficiente para levantarse. Jacob volvió sus ojos a ella cuando su cabeza se levantó. Sus ojos se fueron a Jacob, le sonrió, avergonzada por lo que había tenido que presenciar.

"Siento mucho esto."

¿Cómo podía preocuparse por todos menos por ella misma? Eso la había puesto así, si hubiera pensado en ella y no en esa cosa, o en mí como alegaba, estaría sana y fuerte, viva.

Escuché un quejido de dolor salir de mis labios, no era consciente de lo que hacía cuando me atacaba la oscuridad, perdía todos mis sentidos, Bella lo notó, desde diferentes miradas vi como su mano apenas se levantaba y la ponía sobre mi mejilla. Me estaba confortando como siempre hacía cuando me veía así. Solo ella me daba fuerza de seguir a su lado.

Vi como la imagen de Bella se acercaba a él, estaba avanzando hacia donde estábamos todos a su alrededor en el sofá. A Rosalie no le gustó nada, la escuché sisear cuando Jacob se acercaba, pero él no estaba completamente consciente de lo que estaba a su alrededor, la ignoró por completo.

"Rose, no." Bella apenas suspiró. Su voz estaba tan débil, como toda ella. "Está bien."

_Agh, tiene que querer que este perro esté aquí._

Rosalie se quitó del medio, permitiendo a Jacob que se acercara a Bella. Él notó que mi hermana no estaba nada feliz de hacerlo, todo mundo lo notó. Rosalie se movió a lado de Bella sin despegar su mirada de Jacob, advirtiéndole que no hiciera nada de lo que se fuera a arrepentir. Se quedó de pie, sus músculos se tensaron, preparada para abalanzarse y atacar a Jacob en cualquier momento. Él siguió ignorando su presencia. La de todos, solo veía a Bella.

"Bella, ¿qué tienes?" Estaba escuchando cada uno de sus pensamientos. No necesitaba voltear a verlo para ser capaz de escucharlo. Jacob se puso de rodillas, al parecer sin ser consciente de sus actos, eso fue lo que leí en su mente. Estuvo frente a mí, recargado sobre la parte de atrás del sofá, sus ojos apenas vieron mi rostro de nuevo, todo lo que veía era a Bella, y ella a él. Su mano se estiró, y buscó tomar entre las suyas la mano de Bella, su piel estaba tan helada como la nuestra. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Coincidí con su pensamiento, sí era casi estúpido el preguntar si estaba bien cuando la estaba mirando apenas capaz de hablar recostada sobre un sofá. Claro que no estaba bien, se dio cuenta de lo mismo después de preguntar. Bella ignoró su pregunta.

"Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido a verme hoy, Jacob."

Su deseo vuelto realidad. Lo había visto en sus ojos cuando escuchó su voz fuera de la casa, antes de que entrara.

Otro quejido salió de mí boca, mi rostro estaba enterrado entre la manta que cubría su cuerpo, vi su mano acercarse a mí mejilla y volver a acariciarla. Estaba enfermo de sentir que Bella se preocupada más por mí que por ella.

Volví a la realidad, quizá su deseo me ayudaría a salvarla. Jacob se preguntó sí había otro significado en sus palabras de las que él había escuchado cuando me quejé de sus palabras. Él no sabía lo que yo había visto en sus ojos, ni lo que yo planeaba hacer.

"¿Qué tienes Bella?" Jacob volvió a preguntar, aún no había tenido respuesta, y no sabía cuál era la peligrosa enfermedad de que Charlie había hablado. Desde sus ojos vi como Bella volteaba a ver a toda mi familia, buscando a Rosalie, estaba seguro de que iba a mostrarle la razón de su estado en lugar de tratar de explicarlo. Recorrió con la mirada a cada miembro de mí familia, que la veía de forma ansiosa, sin saber que necesitaba y de quien lo necesitaba. Al final sus ojos encontraron a Rosalie, y en sus ojos le rogaba por un poco de comprensión y ayuda para responder a Jacob, pero también le advertía que no la iba a hacer cambiar de idea.

_¡Rayos! No le debe explicaciones a ese perro apestoso..._

Con todo su reproche, Rosalie la miró a los ojos, esperando.

"¿Me ayudas a pararme Rosalie?"

Rosalie volteó a ver con furia a Jacob, quejándose de tener que mover a Bella porque le daba miedo que algún movimiento fuera a lastimar al feto. Mostró todos sus dientes, hubiera estado encantada de arrancarle la garganta, justo como Jacob pensaba.

"Por favor, Rose."

_Agh, bien._

Rosalie hizo una cara de disgusto, aún molesta de tener que darle explicaciones a Jacob, pero más preocupada por Bella. Se agachó sobre ella, estaba a mí lado, sentía que si no me movía Rosalie no tendría suficiente espacio para ayudarla, pero no tuve la fuerza para moverme. Vi desde sus ojos como ponía delicadamente sus brazos detrás de los hombros de Bella para ayudarla a levantarse un poco.

Jacob se preocupó de inmediato, la había visto tan frágil...

"No." Lo escuché susurrarle. "No te levantes…"

"Estoy contestando tu pregunta." Bella lo interrumpió cuando escuchó lo que Jacob le pedía. La forma en que ella le contestó, le recordó más a la forma en que Bella le hablaba usualmente.

Miré desde siete diferentes ojos lo que pasaba, no necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos. Rosalie se había acercado a Bella, la jaló suavemente del sillón, dejándola en una posición en la que pudiera sentarse, no podía moverme, no podía reaccionar, ni siquiera me moví del lugar donde estaba y mientras Bella se movía, mi rostro se hundió entre los cojines. Sentí la manta caer a los pies de Bella, dejando a la vista su respuesta.

Entonces lo vi, escuché como era en realidad como Bella se veía, no las falsas ilusiones que mi familia tenía o fingía tener para no hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía. Sí, era el infierno. Jacob miró su estomago, ahora hinchado con esa cosa dentro de ella, aunque todavía no se daba cuenta de que era lo que le pasaba a Bella, pensaba en como se veía su estomago, su torso parecía que tenía un globo saliendo de forma extraña, de una forma enfermiza. Eso era, era enfermizo lo que Bella estaba sufriendo, aún no creía que Bella hubiera insistido en tener esa cosa, ese monstruo que la estaba matando, que le estaba chupando la vida. Sus ojos se fueron al enorme suéter que Bella estaba usando, pensando que era demasiado grande para sus hombros y sus brazos, había notado que todo el peso que había perdido parecía haber sido chupado hacia su estómago. Le tomó algunos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Bella tuvo que ayudarle, puso sus manos sobre su vientre como siempre lo hacía. Entonces lo entendió.

Lo entendió, pero no lo creía. Ni siquiera nosotros podíamos creer que fuera tan rápido el crecimiento de esa cosa. Recordó la última vez que la vio en nuestra boda hace un mes. Pensaba que era imposible que estuviera embarazada, mucho menos así de embarazada como la veía. Sus pensamientos dejaron el tono escéptico dándose cuenta de que sí estaba embarazada aunque le costara creerlo.

Sus pensamientos giraron repentinamente, y lo que vi fue suficiente para saber que quizá tendría alguna oportunidad de convencerlo para que me ayudara o a Bella. Estaba asqueado de ver lo que había hecho, no quería ver más la imagen de Bella en ese estado, ni siquiera pensar en lo que había dentro de ella, ni imaginar que cosa podía ser, no pensaba que fuera un _lindo bebé_ como toda mi familia trataba de convencerme, no quería pensar en que una cosa como nosotros que era lo que más odiaba en este mundo estaba dentro del cuerpo de Bella, algo que tanto amaba. Su estómago empezó a irritarse, y tuvo que contener el vómito que amenazaba con salir.

Después sus pensamientos me dijeron lo que ya sabía. Era peor que todo lo que ya sentía, era peor porque pensaba que todo lo que había causado que Bella se viera tan enferma, tan embarazada, era que esa cosa estaba alimentando su propia vida quitándole a Bella la suya.

Así es, quería gritar.

Es un monstruo, estuve de acuerdo con cada una de sus palabras. Justo como yo, eso ni siquiera tenía que verlo en su mente para saber que era cierto, nunca había dudado que yo era un monstruo. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho a Bella y no me había escuchado?

_Siempre supe que él la mataría._

Sus palabras, tan ciertas, hicieron que mi mente volviera a funcionar. Mi cabeza se levantó de inmediato cuando escuché sus pensamientos. Era hora de hablar con él.

No habían pasado ni un segundo desde que mis rodillas habían estado pegadas al suelo, permitiendo que estuviera a la altura de Bella, cuando ya estaba de pie, ganando altura momentánea sobre Jacob. Vi mis ojos desde los suyos y su mente, eran negros, y las ojeras eran tan grandes como las de Bella. Él también lo notó.

"Afuera, Jacob."

Jacob se levantó rápidamente, ahora mirando hacia arriba donde su altura sobrepasaba la mía. Estaba pensando que la pelea había llegado y estaba feliz, a eso había venido.

"Hagamos esto." Jacob estuvo de acuerdo.

_¡Edward, te ayudamos!_

Emmett se acercó a mí lado en menos de un segundo, seguido de Jasper. Pero no necesitaba su ayuda, no iba a pelear con ayuda si ese fuera el caso. Necesitaba hablar a solas con Jacob, y sí Emmett venía conmigo se lo diría a Rosalie. Y aún si no lo hiciera, no quería compañía. Tenía que hablar a solas con él. Jacob se preguntó si la manada de lobos limpiaría sus restos después de que estuviera acabado, no le importaba. Ni siquiera le importó que mis hermanos estuvieran tan dispuestos a ayudar.

En un instante sus ojos se posaron por un corto segundo sobre Alice y Esme, preguntándose si tendría que hacer algo contra ellas, no quería matar a mujeres, no importaba si estas eran vampiros, aunque estaba casi completamente seguro de que mis hermanos o alguien más acabaría con él antes de que tuviera que pelear contra ellas. Casi sonreí cuando pensó que haría una excepción con Rosalie. Yo igual.

"No." Escuché a Bella jadear mientras veía desde otros ojos como se abalanzaba hacia mí, apenas logró aferrarse a mi brazo con sus manos, no tenía fuerza suficiente para moverse de tal forma, Rosalie se movió junto con ella, previniendo que fuera a caerse o lastimarse.

_¿Ves lo que causas, Edward? Más estrés a Bella, solo se pondrá peor._

Rosalie tenía razón. Tenía que explicarle antes de que pudiera enfermar más.

"Solo quiero hablar con él, Bella." Le dije en una voz baja, esperando que escuchara en mis palabras que así era, mis ojos en su rostro. Parecía que todo a mí alrededor había desaparecido por un instante. Mi mano se fue a su rostro sin pensarlo, acaricié una de sus mejillas, después de todo lo que le había hecho, todavía se sentía tranquila cuando la acariciaba. Lo contrario pasó con Jacob, que al verme hacer eso, su visión se puso roja, como si la furia de verme tocar a Bella después de todo lo enojara más. Él tenía razón, no debería de tener permitido el volver a tocarla. "No te agites." Seguí hablando con Bella. Tenía que apurarme, Jacob se estaba impacientando. Le rogué a Bella. "Por favor, descansa. Volveremos los dos en unos minutos."

Bella se quedó viendo mis ojos, no había mucha confianza en que mis palabras fueran ciertas, me miró por unos segundos hasta que estuvo segura de que mis ojos decían la verdad. Cuando cruzó por sus ojos ese rayo de entendimiento y me decían te creo, asintió con la cabeza y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el sofá, cansada del poco esfuerzo que había hecho en estos últimos minutos. Rosalie la ayudó a acomodarse de nuevo. Sus ojos se fueron a Jacob.

"Compórtate. Y luego regresas." Bella le pidió. Mientras Jacob estaba ocupado escuchando sus palabras, susurré a mis hermanos.

"No necesito ayuda."

_Pero Edward..._ Emmett pensó, y solo sacudí la cabeza sin verlos.

Todos se preocuparon instantáneamente.

_Hijo, ten cuidado. ¡Por favor! No vayas a hacer algo que lastime a Bella. Tienes que volver._

Esme me rogó.

Jacob no respondió a Bella. Pensando que sí nos dirigíamos a pelar, no podría cumplir su promesa, y aunque así fuera, no estaba de humor para hacerlas. Alejó su mirada de ella y me siguió a la salida.

Tenía que estar lo suficientemente lejos de ellos para que no escucharan lo que habláramos, y lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar sus pensamientos y estar seguro de que no tuvieran idea de lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

Jacob notó algo, como no había escuchado cuando les pedí a mis hermanos y a los demás que no me siguieran, se le hizo raro que le hubiera resultado tan fácil separarme del grupo. ¿De verdad creía que dejaría a mi familia ayudarme contra él? ¿Siete contra uno? Nunca, esta pelea era entre nosotros dos y nadie más. Pero había un asunto más importante que pelear en ese momento.

Seguí caminando con él detrás de mí, escuchaba cada uno de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que preparaba muy bien mis palabras, tenía que convencerlo de algún modo para que me ayudara a salvar a Bella. Tenía que lograrlo.

Miraba mis pasos desde su mente, ya pensaba que sería muy fácil atacarme en ese momento, cuando estaba descuidado, pero luego recordó que podía leer cada uno de sus pensamientos, sabría el momento exacto en que él me atacara, no me podía tomar por sorpresa. Sus decisiones tendrían que ser muy rápidas, ya estaba planeando el atacarme, así que tuve que intervenir.

"No estoy preparado para que me mates todavía, Jacob Black." Le hablé en voz baja, lo más que pude, asegurándome que mi familia no supiera que no pelearíamos, que mi objetivo era otro. "Tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia."

Le molestaron mis palabras, pensando que él no iba a ponerle fecha a mi muerte, como parecía que yo lo había hecho. "Paciencia no es mi especialidad." Claro que no.

Tuve que seguir caminando algunos metros más, todavía podía escuchar el eco de nuestras palabras en los pensamientos de mí familia. Se preguntaban que había significado. Rosalie especialmente sentía un poco de escepticismo, preguntándose que podría ser lo que yo quería sino era pelear. Jacob seguía atrás de mí, casi pisando mis talones. Veía desde su mente como estaba al borde de transformarse, estaba ardiendo y sus dedos temblando con la furia que lo envolvía. Estaba listo y esperando por mi ataque, o por una señal de que empezáramos. Por más que veía y volvía a ver dentro de su mente, no encontraba nada semejante al odio que sentía por mí mismo.

En ese momento, estuve seguro de que mi familia ya no podía escuchar nada, ni siquiera el murmuro de nuestros pies al rozar la tierra. Pero escuchaba lo que pensaban. Estaban nerviosos, no sabían que esperar de nuestra salida. Bella no había vuelto a decir otra palabra, pero viendo los rostros de mi familia, tensos y ansiosos por no saber nada, sus ojos también se volvieron tensos. Rosalie trataba de tranquilizarla, pero no había cambio. Tenía que hacer esto rápido.

Me detuve y giré para estar de frente a Jacob. No se esperaba mi repentino movimiento, así que se detuvo y al ver mi rostro, se congeló. No había más calor en él, ese calor que causaba que se transformara. Vi mi expresión como no la había visto, no había podido mostrar mi verdadero dolor ante nadie, no mientras Bella estuviera presente, y nunca me separaba de su lado. Aquí, frente a Jacob sentí una libertad que no había sentido, todo el esfuerzo que había ejercido para no mostrarle esto a Bella estaba libre, no había más fuerza en mí para ocultarlo. No podía ocultarlo. El evidente dolor que sentía se reflejaba en mis ojos, y lo vi en su mente, por primera vez aceptaba que le faltaba mucho por vivir, por sentir y sufrir para algún día entender la agonía que invadía permanentemente mi cuerpo, y mi mente, todo lo que alguna vez fui. No había rastro del hombre que había conocido, ni siquiera yo mismo me reconocía cuando vi mi rostro.

Sin ser totalmente consciente, sentía la necesidad de pasar mi mano por mi frente, de ver en su mente que era mi rostro en verdad lo que veía, que el dolor que sentía era el mismo que estaba marcado permanentemente en mí. Mis dedos rozaron la dura y fría piel de mi rostro, sintiendo ganas de arrancar mi cabeza de una vez por todas, de empezar lo que Jacob había venido a terminar, con mi vida. Pero no podía, vi a Bella parada frente a mí, la misma Bella que había visto hace dos años en la cafetería, sus hermosos ojos café chocolate brillando con el misterio de sus pensamientos ocultos, invitándome a entrar a ellos, a ver todo el camino hacia su alma, la imagen cambió radicalmente, y vi de nuevo a la Bella que había estado frente a mí hace unos minutos, tirada sobre el sofá, con apenas fuerza suficiente para moverse, para susurrar unas palabras, su corazón apenas latiendo, su respiración apenas llegando a sus pulmones, sentí que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, quería volver a gritar al cruel destino porque había hecho tal horror a un ángel tan bueno y puro como Bella, porque lo había puesto en mi camino sí terminaría con su vida de forma tan dolorosa. Pero de nuevo, la voz me falló, mi mente estaba a punto de colapsar de nuevo, de perderme dentro de ese hoyo negro, lleno de oscuridad y el dolor que vivía en mí estos días.

_Esta era la cara que tendría un hombre si estuviera siendo quemado vivo._ Jacob pensó, y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, el fuego me quemaba por dentro, dejando nada más que cenizas a su camino.

Jacob no fue capaz de decir ni una palabra por un momento, aún estaba procesando el dolor que veía en mis ojos, recordando la sombra que había visto dentro de la casa, no era nada comparada con lo que veía ahora, lo había en mis ojos y en los de Bella, no había duda de lo que estaba pasando, no era solo que Bella estuviera embarazada y en tal estado, que casi pareciera muerta. Al fin lo comprendía, el verme así, lo hizo entender.

"¿La está matando, no es así? Se está muriendo." No tuve que responder, Jacob ya sabía la respuesta antes de hacer su pregunta. Estaba pensando que su rostro empezaba a tener un leve reflejo del dolor que el mío tenía. Más débil y diferente, pensaba que él todavía estaba muy impresionado por lo que estaba pasando para que su cerebro procesara la información tan rápido, era demasiado rápido para entender que Bella estaba muriendo, yo había tenido más tiempo para llegar al punto en el que estaba, pues estaba equivocado, desde el momento en que Bella y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, me sumí en ese gran hoyo que me tenía atrapado, no había nada más que odio y castigo en el, no podía ser capaz de sentir mi una vez latiente corazón, estaba más allá de muerto, no era capaz de sentir lo que una vez sintió a lado de mi Bella, no mientras ella sufriera más dolor físico de lo que yo no lograría sentir jamás. Por un momento no pude escuchar nada, nada a mí alrededor, nada de Jacob o mi familia, no era consciente más que del puro dolor que me embargaba, del dolor que me causaba el saber que le había hecho a Bella, el dolor que me causaba el saber que iba a hacer, que iba a pedirle a Jacob, era insoportable. En cualquier momento sería demasiado.

_Y diferente porque no era mi culpa._ Fue lo último que escuché de Jacob. Y no tenía que escuchar lo demás para saber de que hablaba.

"Mí culpa." Apenas fui capaz de susurrar, sentía el dolor incrementando, mi cuerpo volvió a perder la poca fuerza que había tenido para salir de la casa, para alejarme con cada paso más de Bella, como debía ser. Como tenía que ser. Tenía que funcionar. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo renunciar a ella? Mis rodillas se rindieron, caí al suelo.

Jacob solo podía pensar en pelear, por sus pensamientos pasó mi imagen, el objetivo más fácil y vulnerable de atacar. Así me sentía, así quería sentirme, dejar que me mataran, sentir sufrimiento para pagar por lo que le hice a mi ángel. Pero en Jacob ya se había apagado el fuego, estaba helado, no había forma de que en ese momento me atacara.

"Sí." Me quejé mientras mis ojos miraban el suelo bajo mí, podía ver mi figura desde sus ojos. Parecía una confesión, así lo veía. "Sí, la está matando"

La indefensa que mostraba, mi figura sin mostrar ningún signo de querer pelear o poder hacerlo, lo estaba irritando, pensando que quería una pelea no una ejecución. Pero no había nada en mí que sintiera poder darle lo que quería, no sentía ganas o fuerzas de levantarme y pelear. Solo quería morir, pero no me podía dar por vencido, aún no.

"¿Entonces porqué Carlisle no ha hecho nada?" Jacob gruñó, exasperado por lo que veía y no veía. No sabía porque Bella seguía así. "¿Es doctor, cierto? Que lo saquen de ella."

Sentía que eso me dejaba sin menos fuerza, eso era precisamente lo que yo pensaba, pero no dependía de si había un doctor o no en la casa. Jacob vio mi mirada cuando la alcé y lo vi a los ojos, como si estuviera cansado de repetir la misma historia, pero no era eso, era que sabía la respuesta y aún no podía creer que esa fuera. Bella estaba muriendo por voluntad propia.

"Ella no lo permite."

Le tomó un minuto para entender lo que quería decir, era difícil entender que eso estaba pasando, pero conociendo a Bella no se le hacía raro.

_Por supuesto, morir por un monstruo. Era algo tan Bella._ Jacob pensó, y estaba en lo cierto.

"Tú la conoces bien." Le dije apenas en un suspiro, sabiendo que podía escucharme perfectamente. "Cuan rápido viste... lo que yo no vi. No a tiempo. No habló conmigo camino a casa, no realmente. Pensé que estaba asustada-eso sería normal. Pensé que estaba enojada conmigo por ponerla en esto, por arriesgar su vida. Otra vez. Nunca imaginé lo que realmente estaba pensando, lo que estaba resolviendo hacer. No hasta que mi familia nos recibió en el aeropuerto y corrió directo a los brazos de Rosalie. ¡Los de Rosalie! Y entonces escuché lo que Rosalie estaba pensando. No entendí hasta que escuché eso. Y aún así tú entiendes después de un segundo..." El sonido que salió de mi boca era una combinación de un suspiro y un gruñido. ¿Cómo lo había visto él y yo no? Debí haberlo visto, Bella no estaría ahora muriendo.

"Regresa solo un segundo. Ella no lo permite." El sarcasmo en sus palabras era obvio, pero lo escuché desde su mente como era así lo que salía. "¿Alguna vez notaste que es exactamente tan fuerte como una chica humana normal de cincuenta kilos? ¿Qué tan estúpidos son ustedes vampiros? Sostenla y duérmela con drogas."

"Eso quería. Carlisle lo hubiera..."

_¿Qué, tan nobles eran?_

Jacob se preguntó. No era nada parecido a eso. Todavía no entendía que papel jugaba Rosalie en todo esto.

"No. No nobles. Su guardaespaldas complicó las cosas."

_Oh. Su historia no había tenido mucho sentido antes, pero ahora todo concordaba. Así que eso era lo que Rubiecita estaba haciendo. ¿Aunque qué había en eso para ella? ¿La reina de belleza quería que Bella muriera tan cruelmente?_

"Tal vez. Rosalie no lo ve completamente de esa forma."

"Entonces saquen a la rubia primero. ¿Los tuyos puedes volverse a unir, cierto? Conviértela en un rompecabezas y encárguense de Bella."

"Emmett y Esme la están apoyando. Emmett nunca nos permitiría... y Carlisle no me ayudará con Eme en contra de..." No pude seguir hablando, creí que con lo que había dicho era suficiente para que entendiera en donde estaba. Que no podía hacer nada.

Así fue.

"Debiste haber dejado a Bella conmigo."

"Sí."

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, era cierto. Jacob tenía razón. Debí pensar antes de actuar, debí imaginar que esto era posible, debí adelantarme. Nunca debí de haber aceptado lo que Bella me pidió. Nunca aprendí a negarme a sus deseos, ni siquiera ahora, sabiendo lo que mi debilidad hacía, podía negarle algo a Bella. Jacob pensaba lo mismo.

Mis ojos se alzaron hacia su rostro, y estaba en lo cierto. Era mi propio infierno en el que estaba viviendo, era peor que en verdad ir al infierno que nos esperaba al morir, o lo que fuera.

"No sabíamos. Nunca lo soñé. Nunca ha habido nada como Bella y yo antes. ¿Cómo podíamos saber que un humano era capaz de concebir un niño con uno de nosotros-?"

Pero debiste imaginarlo, me dije a mí mismo.

"¿Cuándo la humana debería ser destrozada en pedazos durante el proceso?"

"Sí." Estuve de acuerdo con su pregunta, recordando todo lo que mis hermanos y Carlisle habían investigado, lo que yo mismo había visto en Sudamérica. "Están allí afuera, los sádicos, los íncubos, los súcubos. Existen. Pero la seducción es meramente el preludio hacia el banquete. Nadie sobrevive."

Sacudí mi cabeza, no podía sacar de mi cabeza las imágenes y la información que habían encontrado durante su investigación. Era horrible, y no podía imaginar que Bella fuera a pasar por algo así. No lo iba a permitir.

Jacob solo pensaba que yo era igual que ellos. Si supiera cuanto tuvo que rogar Bella para que yo aceptara tener relaciones con ella, no había sido por mi propio placer, claro que fue eso y la necesidad de darle lo que Bella me pedía. De alguna forma aprendería a negarme con ella.

Sí no me dejaba para irse con Jacob Black.

"No me di cuenta que tenían un nombre especial para lo que son." Me dijo con desprecio. Bien merecido. Pero el odio que sentía venir de él hacia mi, no era nada comparado con lo que era capaz de sentir, con lo que sentía por mí mismo.

Él no estaba matando a la mujer que amaba. Él no había puesto a un monstruo en su interior. ¿Cómo podía creerse capaz de odiarme más de lo que yo me odiaba?

Simplemente no era posible. No había existido en el mundo tanto odio como el que sentía en mi interior. Había condenado a un hermoso ángel a tal sufrimiento, a enamorarse de un monstruo sin alma, sin corazón. Había roto sus alas, pero tenía que lograr que volviese a volar, tenía que llegar al cielo, tenía que vivir en paz por primera vez desde que me conoció.

Volteé a ver a Jacob, y en su mente comparó mi rostro con el de alguien de cien años de edad. Pues no estaba muy lejos.

"Incluso tú, Jacob Black, no puedes odiarme tanto como me odio yo mismo."

_Equivocado._ Me respondió en su mente, sus pensamientos estaban tan enojados y llenos de furia que no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

"Matarme ahora no la va a salvar." Le respondí, viendo en la mente de mi familia como Bella estaba demasiado tensa desde que habíamos salido de la casa. No, no lo haría.

"¿Entonces qué lo hace?"

Aquí venía la hora de la verdad. Tenía que funcionar, tenía que convencerlo.

"Jacob, tienes que hacer algo por mí."

"Al diablo que no, parásito."

Mis ojos no dejaron su rostro. Claro que no lo haría por mí, pero tenía que empezar de alguna forma. Tenía que convencerlo, y sabía en el fondo, leyendo lo que pensaba que iba a ceder, lo iba a hacer. Seguía amando demasiado a Bella como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de salvarla de ese calvario y apartarla para siempre de mí lado.

"¿Por ella?"

Presionó sus dientes fuertemente, escuchaba como empezaba a batallar en su interior. No quería pensar en que hacer, más bien no quería pensar que lo hacía por mí.

"Hice todo lo que pude para mantenerla lejos de ti. Todo. Es demasiado tarde."

No, no podía ser demasiado tarde. Estaba seguro de que Bella aún podía vivir. Si sobrevivía gracias a él, la recibiría con los brazos abiertos a su vida.

"Tú la conoces, Jacob. Te conectas con ella a un nivel que ni siquiera puedo entender. Eres parte de ella, y ella es parte de ti. Ella no me escuchará, porque piensa que la estoy sobrestimando. Cree que es lo suficientemente fuerte para esto..." No pude seguir, era como si un nudo se hubiera formado en mi garganta impidiendo que siguiera hablando. Me sentí como humano por primera vez en estas semanas, como si me estuviera atragantado, tragué nada, y seguí hablando. "Puede que te escuche a ti."

"¿Por qué lo haría?"

Esto no iba por ningún buen camino, tenía que hacerlo mejor, él tenía que salvarla. Batallé para levantarme del suelo, era como si mis músculos no quisieran responder. Sentí algo nuevo, una nueva oportunidad se me había presentado cuando Jacob llegó sin llamarlo, esta tenía que ser la oportunidad que estaba esperando para salvarla. Vio el cambio en mis ojos, y se preguntó si me estaba volviendo loco. Era algo cercano a eso, pero peor.

_¿Pueden los vampiros perder la razón?_

"Tal vez." Respondí a su pregunta cuando la escuché en su mente. "No lo sé. Se siente de esa forma." Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos. "Tengo que tratar de esconder esto en frente de ella, porque el estrés la enferma más. No puede soportar el estrés como es. Tengo que estar compuesto; no puedo hacerlo más difícil. Pero eso no importa ahora. ¡Te tiene que escuchar a ti!"

"No puedo decirle nada que ustedes no le hayan dicho ya. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Decirle que es una estúpida? Probablemente ya sabe eso. ¿Decirle que va a morir? Apuesto a que sabe eso también."

Sí, todo eso no funcionaría, pero...

"Puedes ofrecerle lo que quiere."

Aún no entendía lo que le pedía, era la solución más posible. Quizá era parte de volverse loco como creía. Pero estaba desesperado, haría lo que fuera por salvarla.

"No me importa nada más que mantenerla con vida." Le dije, para aclarar su confusión. De repente me sentí completamente concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer y decir. "Si es un hijo lo que quiere, lo puede tener. Puede tener una docena de bebés. Lo que sea que quiera." Por más que odiara la idea, tenía que decirlo. Sí era su salvación, lo haría. "Puede tener una docena de cachorros si es lo que es necesario."

No había podido verlo a los ojos mientras le hablaba. Ni siquiera yo podía creer que iba a recurrir a tal medida. Volteé a verlo, que viera en mis ojos que hablaba honestamente, que si era lo que quería, que se lo ofreciera y podía tenerla como siempre había querido. Su frente había estado arrugada, sin entender lo que mis palabras le decían, pero desapareció poco a poco mientras iba comprendiendo lo que le ofrecía, a los dos. Su boca cayó abierta.

"Pero no de esta forma." Le dije, mi voz saliendo como un siseo, estaba desesperado, tenía que aceptar. La tenía que ayudar. Jacob todavía no se recuperaba de la conmoción. "¡Pero no ésta cosa que está chupando la vida de ella mientras yo estoy allí impotente! Viéndola enfermar y consumirse. Viéndolo lastimarla." Tuve que tomar una bocanada de aire para continuar, sentía como si hubiera recibido un golpe, como si mis pulmones por primera vez en años necesitaran del aire para respirar. "Tú tienes que hacerla entrar en razón, Jacob. Ella no me escuchará más. Rosalie siempre está allí, alimentando su locura-animándola. Protegiéndola. No, protegiéndolo. La vida de Bella significa nada para ella."

Jacob jadeó, cuando empezó a entender, sonaba casi como si estuviera ahogando. Había entendido lo que le pedía, y al mismo tiempo no lo hizo. No podía creer lo mis palabras significaban. Pero estaba desesperado por encontrar una forma de salvarla, en esos momentos no me importaba nada, solo mantenerla con vida, que ese monstruo no siguiera acabando con ella.

Aunque sabía que era casi inútil el intentarlo de esta forma, casi seguro que Bella ni siquiera lo consideraría, tenía que intentarlo.

Sí esto no funcionaba, nada lo haría. No volvería a tocar el tema, porque ahora sí estaría seguro de que su decisión era irrevocable, que no había fuerza suficiente en este mundo para cambiarla. Aceptaría que Bella estaba muriendo y que en unos días los dos no seguiríamos respirando el mismo aire.

_¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Que Bella debería, qué? ¿Tener un bebé? ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Estaba renunciando a ella? ¿O pensaba que a ella no le importaría ser compartida?_

"Cualquiera. Lo que sea que la mantenga con vida." Solo quería que viviera, a cualquier precio.

"Esa es la cosa más loca que has dicho hasta ahora." Apenas pudo decir, la duda estaba creciendo.

"Ella te ama." Por más que me doliera decirlo, lo había visto en sus ojos cuando escuchó su voz, lo vi cuando escuchó que entraba y la vería en unos instantes. Lo amaba.

"No lo suficiente."

"Está lista para morir por tener a un hijo. Quizá acepte algo menos extremo."

"¿Acaso no la conoces para nada?"

Claro que sí, pensé. Pero era mi última oportunidad para salvarla.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Va a tomar mucho convencimiento. Por eso te necesito. Tú sabes como piensa. Hazla entrar razón."

Jacob se mostraba reluctante en el exterior, pero la semilla de la duda estaba creciendo, dudaba de querer aceptar lo que le decía, pero estaba seguro que lo convencería. Pensaba, confundido, que mi sugerencia era imposible, errada, enfermiza. No pensaba exactamente como él, que Bella debía pasar los fines de semana con él y conmigo la semana como sí fuera una película rentada. Podía tenerla toda, aunque me doliera, pero sería mejor si Bella lo elegía a él, si lo hubiera elegido a él. No me interpondría en su camino, si ese era para su felicidad, de una forma sana, normal y humana.

_Tan tentador._

Lo escuché pensar.

Lo siguiente fue demasiado difícil de soportar, pero con Bella en ese estado había aprendido a controlar mis emociones muy bien, mejor de lo que una vez pensé que podía.

Traté fuertemente en no escuchar sus pensamientos, pero estaba demasiado cerca, y además tenía que escuchar, buscar cualquier pista que me dijera que estaba aceptando. Las imágenes que mostraba en su mente eran demasiado, sino hubiera sido por el hecho de que él era mi única oportunidad para salvar a la mujer que amaba y que ahora veía en sus asquerosas fantasías, viéndola en sus brazos como si alguna vez hubiera sido así, viéndola suspirar su nombre mientras ese perro... no, no ha pasado, pensé. Pero pasaría si los dos aceptaban lo que yo mismo odiaba pensar o creer que podía pasar. Pero sí eso la salvaba, sí ese era el precio que tenía que pagar, lo pagaría. Bella tenía que vivir.

Trató de no imaginar esas imágenes que veía, que tanto había soñado antes, cuando aún había habido una posibilidad de que se hicieran realidad, y aún después cuando esa pequeña posibilidad había desaparecido por completo y solo dejaban más dolor.

La imagen que apareció después, fue peor para él tan como para mí. Esa era la imagen que debía estar frente a nosotros, si yo no fuera el monstruo que era, que había metido ese monstruo dentro de Bella y estaba acabando con su vida. Estaba lamentándose lo que esa imagen haría en él, el dolor extra que sentiría solo porque yo había metido la idea en su cabeza. Por más que intentó borrarla, no pudo. Bella estaba radiante, de una forma que nunca había visto, de la forma en que su rostro, su piel, sus ojos debían verse, saludable, tan diferente de la figura que veíamos en esos momentos. Aún estaba embarazada, pero su cuerpo no estaba distorsionado, sino que se veía de una forma más natural, como debía ser, redonda con _su_ hijo dentro de ella.

De repente fue demasiado para él. "¿Hacer que Bella entre en razón? ¿En qué universo vives?"

"Por lo menos inténtalo." Le rogué, tenía que considerarlo, intentarlo.

Jacob sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. Y esperé a que sus pensamientos se aclararan, aunque podía ver su negativa sabía que no estaba seguro de lo que decía, lo veía, y él sabía.

"¿De dónde viene esta basura psicológica? ¿Estás inventando esto de la nada?"

"He estado pensando en nada más que formas en salvarla desde que me di cuenta de lo que estaba planeado hacer. Lo que moriría por hacer. Pero no sabía como contactarte. Sabía que no me escucharías si te llamaba. Hubiera ido a buscarte pronto, sino hubieras venido hoy. Pero es muy difícil dejarla, incluso por unos cuantos minutos. Su condición... cambia demasiado rápido. La cosa está... creciendo. Rápidamente. No puedo estar lejos de ella ahora."

"¿Qué es?"

"Ninguno de nosotros tiene idea. Pero es más fuerte de lo que ella es. Ya."

Su imagen me trajo de vuelta, estaba imaginando a ese monstruo dentro de ella, rompiéndola por dentro, lastimándola, matándola. Fue demasiado.

"Ayúdame a detenerlo. Ayúdame a que esto no suceda."

"¿Cómo? ¿Ofreciendo mis servicios como semental?" Jacob se estremeció con sus propias palabras, con la idea que tenía. No fui capaz de reaccionar igual, nada me daba más miedo que ver a Bella morir ante mis propios ojos, y eso era para salvarla. "Estás en verdad enfermo. Nunca escuchará esto."

"Inténtalo. No hay nada que perder ahora. ¿Cómo lastimaría?"

_Me lastimaría a mí. ¿No he recibido demasiado rechazo de Bella sin esto?_

"¿Un poco de dolor por salvarla? ¿Es un precio demasiado alto?"

"Pero no funcionará."

"Tal vez no. Aunque quizá la confundirá. Quizá su resolución vacilará. Un momento de duda es todo lo que necesito."

"¿Y después dejas la oferta bajo la cerca? ¿'Solo bromeaba, Bella'?"

"Sí lo que quiere es un hijo, eso es lo que obtiene. No rescindiré."

Parecía que estaba logrando convencerlo, Jacob estaba considerando el aceptar lo que le pedía. Aunque al mismo tiempo pensaba en la reacción que Bella tendría, y no dudaba que pasara así o cerca, porque Bella no tendría la fuerza para mover ni un dedo en su contra.

Después vi la duda de nuevo, pensando y tratando de no dejar que hablara con él sobre esto, que jugara con sus pensamientos.

_Solo debería matarlo ahora._

"No ahora. Aún no. Correcto o incorrecto, la destruiría, y lo sabes. No hay necesidad para apresurarse. Sí ella no te escucha, obtendrás tu oportunidad. En el momento en que el corazón de Bella deje de latir, te estaré rogando para que me mates." Eso era seguro. Ahora no tendría que ir hasta Italia.

"No tendrás que rogar por mucho."

Sus palabras aliviaron un poco mi pesar, por lo menos tenía segura la mano que se encargaría de mi muerte, no habría nadie que lo pudiera impedir. Sentí como la esquina de mi boca se torcía ligeramente, casi una sonrisa. "Cuento demasiado con eso."

"Entonces tenemos un trato."

Asentí con la cabeza, y para sellar nuestro trato, aunque me costara tanto trabajo como a él, estiré una de mis manos en su dirección.

Los dos nos tragamos nuestro disgusto y odio hacia nosotros, estiró su mano para tomar la mía. Su piel era tan caliente como meter la mano al fuego. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron por un momento, y sacudimos ambas una sola vez. No había necesidad de más teatro.

"Tenemos un trato." Acordé.

Tenía que funcionar, aún cuando mis pensamientos y todo en mí me decía que Bella no aceptaría ninguna otra opción para salvar su vida.

Ya lo había dicho, estaba lista para morir solo por tener un hijo. Pero no era cualquier hijo, me lo había dicho muchas veces, era _nuestro_ hijo, por eso lo quería y no estaba dispuesta a matarlo porque la lastimara un _poco_, como decía. Pero era mi última esperanza, nuestra última oportunidad, para los tres, de mantener a Bella con vida. Que por fin tuviera una vida normal y feliz como humana, no como el monstruo en que insistía convertirse después de que esto acabara.

La conversación en que me había dicho su plan cruzó mi mente.

"_Edward, si algo sale mal, inyectarás tu veneno en mí y me salvarás. Estoy segura que no moriré."_

"_¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que funcionará, Bella?"_

Había encogido los hombros. _"No lo estoy, pero de algo si estoy segura, no los voy a dejar ni a ti, ni a nuestro bebé. Viviré."_

"_Esme lo logró, lo sé, pero ella no tenía las mismas heridas que tú, amor. Tu corazón está apenas funcionando, el de mi madre estaba más fuerte, ella lo soportó, pero tú..."_

Bella sacudió la cabeza, las lágrimas amenazando con rodar por sus mejillas. Su mano estaba sobre mi boca, impidiendo que siguiera hablando. _"Esto va a funcionar. Te amo, Edward. No te voy a dejar. Nunca."_

No había podido convencerla. Así que casi aseguraba que esto no funcionaría, pero no podía evitar tener la pequeña esperanza de que sí lo haría.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!**

**Nos vemos pronto, espero poder subir dos capítulos la próxima vez. Y disculpen si me tardo, pero no tengo Internet, lo siento.**

**10/12/2011 NOTA para Samm: Gracias por tus reviews, y espero que te guste, si quieres saber algo de adaptaciones de Eclipse, lee el Fic Propuesta, en el que vemos la noche en que Bella acepta casarse con Edward desde la perspectiva de Edward, y escribiré algunas escena más, algunas de las que me pediste! :)**


	11. Chapter 10, PERDIDO

**Hola chicas! De nuevo me disculpo con ustedes por todo el tiempo que me toma actualizar los capítulos, pero de verdad toma más tiempo el escribir tantas páginas del que se imaginan. Me gustaría ser más rápida, pero hago lo que puedo.**

**Estaba pensando también, en que quizá se haya vuelto un poco monotonota la historia, porque Edward sufre tanto en esta parte de la historia y todo por la misma razón, espero que no crean que se está volviendo aburrido leer lo que él piensa, POR FAVOR díganme que no.**

**En esta ocasión subo dos capítulos, espero les gusten...**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 10. Perdido

No era completamente consciente de lo que Jacob pensaba mientras caminábamos de regreso a la casa, nuestro paso no eran tan lento como al haber salido. Mi familia escuchó nuestros pasos regresando, todos estaban confundidos, nadie sabía lo que había pasado para que los dos hubiéramos regresado, cuando se suponía que habíamos salido a pelear, eso creían, a pesar de que le había asegurado a Bella que solo quería hablar con él.

Rosalie era la única que no estaba confundida, no al mismo grado que los demás, había más que nada sospecha en sus pensamientos, y ya me estaba gritando que nada de lo que planeara iba a funcionar. Bueno, ya lo veríamos.

Tenía que asegurarme de llevarlos al mismo punto o la misma distancia en la que Jacob y yo hablamos, así mi familia no podría escuchar lo que pasaba entre él y Bella, y yo pudiera escuchar lo que le dijera a Bella, saber como iba, sí iba a aceptar. Tenía que, era más que por salvar su vida en ese momento, de una muerte segura, sabía también que Bella estaría mucho mejor al lado de él, su alma estaría intacta. Nada de lo que yo hubiera hecho a su lado ponía en peligro su ida al paraíso, nada de lo que ella hubiera hecho la ponía en peligro de que le cerraran las puertas del cielo. Bella tenía que salvarse.

Cuando todos los rostros de mi familia voltearon a ver por la pared de cristal, vi desde la visión periférica de Rosalie, que nunca quitaba sus ojos de ella completamente, que Bella se ponía aún más ansiosa al no saber porque mi familia estaba tan tensa. Eso no le hacía bien.

"_¿Bella, podrías por favor calmarte? Edward ya viene de regreso con ese... con Jacob."_

Bella asintió. "_¿Segura?"_

_¡Agh! "Sí, Bella."_ A Rosalie le molestaba cuando Bella se estresaba por nada o por mí culpa.

Siempre mí culpa, el estrés la enfermaba, y yo tenía que ser el causante siempre de su sufrimiento.

En ese momento, Alice era una de las más preocupadas. Confiaba demasiado en sus visiones y desde que no podía ver nada había estado más tensa que nunca. Al no poder ver que pasaría entre nosotros la había puesto más nerviosa, aunque no hubiera podido ver nada de todos modos, Alice no podía ver nada que involucrara a los lobos.

Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper confiaban en que había dicho la verdad, confiaban en que era más sensato de lo que parecía, que no haría nada que pudiera alterar a Bella, así que sabían que no había habido ninguna pelea, además del hecho de que lo hubieran escuchado.

Antes de que pudiera seguir concentrándome en mi familia, escuché a Jacob.

_No, no lo haría. Era retorcido e incorrecto. Iba a olvidarme de todo lo que él había dicho._

_Pero hablaría con ella. Trataría de hacerla que me escuchara._

_Y no lo haría. Como siempre._

Jacob seguía pensando en lo que le había propuesto, y claro que estaba de acuerdo con él, pero sí esa era la única opción para salvarla, no me importaba.

Decidí no decir nada de lo que escuchaba, porque sabía que Jacob recurriría a mi propuesta, porque como él había dicho, Bella no escucharía nada de lo que él le dijera, quizá lo que le había pedido sí lo escucharía, quizá. Mi lado menos noble, el que deseaba estar para siempre con Bella me decía que tirara a la basura mis esperanzas de que lo escucharía, porque no iba a pasar, y me alegraba; pero mi lado más noble, rogaba al otro porque me dejara, que Bella se salvaría.

Seguí caminando, los pensamientos de mí familia se fueron haciendo más fuertes con cada paso que nos acercaba a la casa.

Escuché tanto a mi familia como a Jacob preguntándose porque habíamos ido tan lejos para hablar, eso los había hecho sospechar de algo, pero Rosalie era la más preocupada por lo que hubiéramos hablado.

Jacob se preguntaba sí el lugar que había elegido para hablar con él, lo había elegido para que no nos escucharan, sí había sido lo suficientemente lejos para lograrlo, sí ese era el punto. Pues sí lo era, sí alguno de ellos hubiera escuchado parte de nuestra conversación, Jacob ya no tendría oportunidad de entrar a la casa y hablar con Bella.

Cuando entramos por la puerta, Jacob se dio cuenta de que sí había sido mi propósito al elegir ese lugar, los rostros de mi familia mostraban sospecha y confusión, pero nada más. Sus pensamientos eran otra cosa. También había algo de lo que el no veía.

_¿Por qué tenían que ir tan lejos, Edward? ¿Qué querías que no escucháramos?_

_¿Hijo, estás bien? ¿No pasó nada serio, verdad?_

_Edward, nos tenías a todos preocupados. Bueno, todos menos Rosalie._

Jacob se quedó parado en la entrada, donde el aire limpio de afuera entraba por la puerta abierta, aire que podía respirar sin que lastimara su nariz, aunque era menos fuerte nuestro olor en su forma humana que cuando era lobo. Sus ojos me siguieron. No sabía que era lo que debía hacer en ese momento, con toda mí familia aún dentro y rodeando a Bella.

Mis ojos no veían nada más que no fuera Bella, sus ojos también estaban sobre los míos. Había ignorado las preguntas de mí familia, ya habría un poco de tiempo para responderlas.

Seguí mi figura caminando por la espalda a través de la mente de Jacob, mis hombros estaban tiesos, no había movilidad en ellos, piedra pura. Seguí viendo a Bella, ignorando los interrogantes a mí alrededor. Bella estaba ansiosa, no sabía que había pasado, veía un rayo de preocupación en sus ojos, sus ojos se volvieron a Jacob por un segundo antes de volver a verme.

Su rostro perdió un poco de color mientras yo seguía avanzando, el estrés. Y entonces Jacob entendió a lo que me había referido allá afuera cuando le dije que el estrés la enfermaba más. Era más que obvio, Bella nunca había soportado situaciones de este tipo, nunca le había gustado no saber lo que pasaba en situaciones tensas, o ver peligro o sufrimiento a su alrededor, más sí ese sufrimiento era causado por ella, como en esta situación.

"Vamos a dejar a Jacob y Bella hablar en privado."

Desde Jacob escuché como sonaba mí voz en su cabeza, como robótica, sin vida. Pues, ¿de qué otra manera podía sonar, cuando así era como estaba, como me sentía?

El poco control que podía manejar en esos momentos, estaba amenazando con escaparme; y eso no podía ser, Bella no podía verme en tal estado, solo la haría sentir peor de lo que se sentía en ese momento, tenía que controlarme por unos segundos más.

"Sobre mi pila de cenizas."

Rosalie siseó a mí cuando escuchó mis palabras, la sospecha apoderándose de ella.

_Ah, ya entiendo porque no querías que te escucháramos hablar con ese perro, Edward. Ni pienses que me alejaré de Bella._

Estaba pensando, gritándome era más correcto. Se había acercado a Bella, tenía una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Bella. No tenía intención de irse.

Mi mirada no se separó de Bella, quien no había dicho nada. Estaba confundida, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. "Bella." Dije en el mismo tono vacío, eso escuché de Jacob. "Jacob quiere hablar contigo. ¿Tienes miedo de estar a solas con él?"

Bella puso sus ojos sobre Jacob, la confusión aún clara en ellos. Algo vio en Jacob que le dio confianza, volteó a ver a Rosalie.

"Rose, está bien. Jake no nos va a lastimar. Ve con Edward."

_Oh no, Bella. Debería ser más razonable y correr a ese perro apestoso._

"Puede que sea un truco." Rosalie le respondió, sonaba más a una advertencia, ella era la que más cerca estaba de la verdad, por supuesto. Suponía lo peor, o sea la verdad.

"No veo como." Bella le dijo. Sin tener idea de que así era.

Pensé que era hora de intervenir, Rosalie no quería darse por vencida. Era de vital importancia que Jacob hablara con Bella, la tenía que convencer de lo que yo no fui capaz. Tenía que salvarla. Rosalie solamente se estaba interponiendo en el camino, sí la tenía que sacar arrastrándola, lo haría. Mi paciencia se estaba agotando, al mismo tiempo que la vida de Bella.

"Carlisle y yo siempre estaremos bajo tu vista, Rosalie." Le dije en un tono no tan vacío, mis ojos le decían todo. Me enfurecía que Rosalie se preocupara tan poco por la vida de la mujer que yo amaba. Que solo le importara ese monstruo. "Nosotros somos a los que ella teme."

Sabía la reacción que mis palabras causaría. Pero era demasiado tarde para borrarlas. Me maldije internamente por causarle más dolor a Bella.

"No." Bella susurró, las lágrimas empezaban a querer rodar por sus mejillas, sus pestañas húmedas. Lo vi también desde Jacob, todos se daban cuenta del dolor que le causaba a Bella que pensara eso. Pero no era precisamente de esa forma. "No, Edward. Yo no..."

Sabía lo que seguía. Sacudí mi cabeza para detenerla, mis labios se torcieron un poco, en lo que parecía una sonrisa. En la cabeza de Jacob, vi como era incluso para él, doloroso el ver mi sonrisa. No había felicidad en ella. "No quise decirlo de esa forma, Bella. Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí."

_Deprimente. Él tenía razón-ella se golpeaba a sí misma sí lastimaba sus sentimientos. La chica era una clásica mártir. Había nacido totalmente en el siglo equivocado. Debió de haber vivido cuando hubiera podido ser alimento para leones por una buena causa._

Jacob pensaba, y estaba en toda la razón. Bella pensaba en todos menos en ella. En esos momentos se preocupaba demasiado por lo que yo pasara, sufriera o sintiera. Lo que sea que hacía que yo sintiera dolor, Bella lo tomaría sin pensarlo dos veces, era la misma conmigo. Así que no había fin en este círculo. Pero tenía que terminar, ya.

"Todos." Les dije a mi familia, señalando con la mano hacia la puerta. Nadie se había movido, y estaba seguro que Rosalie sería la última. "Por favor."

Jacob notó al mismo tiempo que mi familia, que la compostura que estaba tratando de mantener para no causar a Bella más estrés se me estaba yendo de las manos. Me podía ver en su mente, Jacob recordando mi imagen allá afuera cuando hablaba con él, como un hombre desesperado. Mi familia, aún sin haber visto ese mismo rostro que Jacob, se dieron cuenta de lo mismo que él. Todos se preocuparon de inmediato, pensando que pasaría conmigo.

_Oh, mi hijo. Está sufriendo tanto, cuando no lo merece._ Esme.

_Edward, ya vamos. No te preocupes, Rosalie tiene que salir también._ Alice me rogaba que me calmara.

Sin decir una palabra los cinco se movieron hacia la salida, Bella no pudo haberlo seguido con la mirada, Jacob contó sus movimientos, en el tiempo que su corazón latió dos veces, todos estaban fuera. Excepto yo, que seguía esperando a Rosalie en la puerta, y ella en el medio del cuarto, dudando.

_Espero que no sea un truco, Edward. Porque no va a funcionar. Solo será un desperdicio de tiempo._

No tuve que decir nada, Bella lo hizo por mí.

"Rose, quiero que vayas." Apenas susurró.

Rosalie se acercó a mí, me miró con furia, enojada de que hubiera logrado lo que quería, que Bella estuviera a solas con Jacob y pudieran hablar. Me hizo una seña con la mano.

_Tú primero._

Salí por la puerta, y desde su mente vi como volteaba a ver a Jacob, sus ojos casi hacían un hoyo en su rostro. Advirtiéndole que no hiciera nada de lo que se fuera a arrepentir. Pero sabía que aunque Jacob lo vio, no haría caso. Entonces la vi salir por la puerta, su mirada aún seguía furiosa.

Todos estábamos fuera de la casa. Caminé, ignorando la mirada de Rosalie, hacia el mismo lugar donde habíamos estado Jacob y yo hace unos momentos.

Todos me siguieron de inmediato, a excepción de Rosalie, que seguía parada en el jardín frente a la casa. Jacob todavía estaba tomando el primer paso hacia donde estaba Bella. Emmett se detuvo cuando no escuchó los pasos de Rosalie siguiéndonos.

"¡Rose! Anda, vamos."

Rosalie lo miró con furia, no la misma con la que me veía a mí o a Jacob. Pero en ese momento, estaba molesta con todos.

_Tienes mucho que contestar, Edward Cullen. ¿No entiendes que Bella no va a renunciar a su bebé?_

Eso reavivó en mí el mismo enojo que hace un momento casi mostré frente a Bella.

Volteé a verla, el movimiento fue tan inesperado para todos, que no escuchaban lo que Rosalie estaba pensando y diciéndome, que los sorprendió.

_¿Edward, estás bien?_ Carlisle preguntó un poco preocupado.

"¿Su bebé? ¿No querrás decir tu bebé, verdad, Rosalie?"

Todos estaban confundidos por lo que había dicho, pero tampoco preguntaron. Pensando que no respondería a nada.

_¿Qué diferencia hay? No lo quieres tú, así que alguien se tendrá que hacer cargo de el._

Eso me hizo ver rojo, como sí yo fuera un toro y ella mí presa, tenía que...

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba caminando de vuelta hacia Rosalie, mi posición preparada para atacar. Emmett se puso en mí camino, preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer en ese estado, no pensaba con claridad.

_Whoa, Edward. Tranquilo, hermano._

Emmett me pedía mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos, impidiéndome que me acercara más a Rosalie.

_¿Qué? ¿Me vas a golpear, Edward? Hazlo, no te tengo miedo._

"Debería hacerlo. Pero no lo haré." Aún era un caballero, y no iba a pelear contra una mujer. Volteé a ver a Emmett. "Suéltame, no voy a hacerle nada a tu _esposa_."

A Emmett le dolió un poco la forma en que le hablé, y me expresé. Pero en esos momentos no me importaba nada, el dolor era insoportable, y Rosalie solo lo hacía peor. Su egoísmo me enfermaba, solo deseaba que Jacob convenciera a Bella, y la alejara de este cuento de terror lleno de monstruos.

Rosalie por fin se dignó a caminar hacia donde estábamos, no quise esperar a que llegara al punto donde estábamos parados, desde ahí todavía podíamos escuchar lo que pasaba dentro de la casa. Todo había sucedido en menos de cinco segundos. Jacob ya había llegado a lado de Bella, y su misión empezaría en cualquier momento, tenía que alejar a mí familia.

Me di la vuelta para dirigirme hacia donde los demás nos esperaban. Empecé a caminar sin siquiera alzar la vista para ver a mí familia.

Carlisle y Esme, Alice y Jasper habían creído por un segundo que sí atacaría a Rosalie. En verdad no podía creer que lo hubieran hecho. Tan poco me conocía, para pensar que sería capaz de atacar a una mujer, más cuando esa mujer era mí hermana. Pero no podía darle la importancia que quizá le daría en otras circunstancias. Emmett y Rosalie estaban con ellos en ese momento, y seguían caminando atrás de mí. En unos segundos ya no escucharían absolutamente nada de lo que Bella y Jacob platicaran.

Me detuve en el mismo lugar donde Jacob y yo habíamos estado hablando. Me quedé viendo al suelo, desde seis diferentes pensamientos podía ver mí figura de espalda a ellos. No sabían que decir, así que permanecieron callados. Por primera vez, Rosalie también aceptó que estaba sufriendo y me dio unos minutos para recuperarme, o para poder hablar en ese momento.

Estaba viendo un punto ciego dentro del bosque que estaba frente a mí, escuchando. Pero más que nada, escuchando lo que Jacob le decía a Bella.

"_No te voy a mentir Bells. Luces espantosa."_ Por un momento sentí ganas de arrancarle la garganta cuando lo escuché hablarle de esa forma a Bella. Pero después pensé que quizá escuchando la verdad como era, sin nadie a su alrededor que alimentara sus falsas esperanzas, como Rosalie, quizá lo escucharía, así que me contuve, y seguí escuchando.

"_Lo _sé." Bella le respondió con un suspiro. ¿Estaba comprendiendo lo grave de su situación? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Bella nunca lo hacía, pero esperaba que ahora lo hiciera. "_Asusta el verme."_

"_El monstruo del pantano atemorizante."_Otra vez, ese instinto protector hacia Bella surgió, odiaba escuchar que alguien le hablara de esa forma. Pero de nuevo, me convencí que al hablarle de esa forma escucharía la verdad.

Bella se rió. No la había visto reírse de esa forma desde que habíamos vuelto de Isla Esme. Jacob era capaz de hacerla sentir mejor, feliz, de forma natural, no como yo. Yo hacía todo lo contrario, solo sufrimiento a su vida, nada más. "_Es tan bueno el tenerte aquí. Se siente bien el sonreír. No sé que tanto más drama puedo soportar."_

¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Más drama? Sí, seriamente había algo mal en la forma en que su cerebro funcionaba. Todo este _drama_, como decía, podía haber sido evitado sí ella así lo hubiera deseado. Pero no, prefirió estar muriendo frente a mis ojos.

Jacob roló los ojos cuando escuchó a Bella.

"_Bien, bien. Yo me lo busco."_ Bueno, por lo menos lo aceptaba.

"_Sí, lo haces. ¿Qué estás pensando, Bells? ¡En serio!"_

Aquí venía lo que estaba esperando. Pero claro, como sí supiera exactamente el momento mejor para interrumpir lo que veía, para mantenerme en la oscuridad, Rosalie decidió empezar a hablar conmigo en ese momento. Había esperado tanto, que incluso estaba a punto de considerar la opción de que mi hermana se había quedado muda.

Rosalie avanzó hacia mí, de una forma tan furiosa, que mi familia despertó.

"Rose, por favor. No hagas nada."

"Por favor, Carlisle. No voy a hacer nada. Solo necesito que _Edward_" resaltó mí nombre para que volteara. Así que lo hice, puse mis ojos en los suyos, y no había más que furia, pero la tenía muy bien controlada. "conteste algunas preguntas."

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, un poco decepcionado de la actitud que Rosalie y yo estábamos tomando. No odiaba alguien más, tanto él como Esme, que nuestra relación fuera tan mala. Pero siempre había sido así, desde que Rosalie había abierto los ojos, desde que había escuchado mi voz por primera vez. Ya estaba acostumbrado, pero esto había sido demasiado para mí, había puesto nuestros sentimientos al mismo nivel, ella no me soportaba como yo a ella.

"Rose, Jacob solo está hablando con Bella. No va a pasar nada." Alice le dijo, tratando de que la atmósfera a nuestro alrededor se calmara.

_Edward, por favor, ¿puedes hacer que Rose se tranquilice? Sí tienes que mentir, hazlo._

Alice no tenía idea de lo que había hablado con Jacob, pero sabía que tenía que ver con salvar a Bella, ninguna otra cosa me interesaba en estos días. Así que lo sabía, aunque yo no se lo hubiera confirmado.

"Carlisle, está bien. Sí Rosalie quiere saber algo, y puedo contestarlo, lo haré." Le dije a mi padre, viendo a Rosalie. No estaba contenta con lo que dije.

_No es sí puedes, lo harás, Edward._

"¿Por qué trajiste a ese perro tan lejos, para qué no te pudiéramos escuchar?"

_Misión cumplida. Pero eso solo me hace creer que hay algo que planeas con ese perro, así que dilo_.

"No tengo porque explicarte eso. Ni _tú_ tienes porque saber todo lo que yo haga o deje de hacer. Como lo que hablé con él."

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que _él_ va a convencer a Bella de lo que tú no pudiste?" Rosalie me preguntó, un ligero tono de burla en sus palabras, me alzó una de sus cejas.

"Rose..."

"No te metas, Emmett." Rosalie le respondió a Emmett sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

_Por favor, Edward. Ya sabes como es Rose. ¿No podrías solo darte por vencido?_ Claro, tan fácil le resultaba a él decirlo, no era la mujer que él amaba la que se estaba muriendo.

Me quedé callado un momento, todos lo hicieron, y en esos segundos que mí mente se concentró en Jacob y Bella de nuevo, pude escucharlos.

"_¿De verdad te pidió que hablaras conmigo?"_ Escuché a Bella preguntar.

Jacob asintió. Todavía no le había dicho lo que le ofrecí, a los dos. "_Hacerte entrar en razón. Hay una batalla perdida antes de que empiece."_

No, no podía estar perdida. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que tenía razón, que Rosalie y todos tenían razón, que debía darme por vencido y dejar de insistir en algo que nunca obtendría, nunca haría que Bella se arrepintiera y nos dejara salvarla.

"_¿Entonces por qué accediste?"_ Esa era una buena pregunta, pero Jacob no le respondió. Aún así pude escuchar la respuesta.

"Edward, ¿qué le pediste a ese perro que hiciera?" Rosalie me trajo de vuelta.

"Basta, Rosalie. Deja en paz a Edward. ¿No es suficiente por lo que está pasando, para que lo atacas de esta forma?" Esme me defendió, estaba preocupada por como me veía, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que mi expresión se había vuelta, casi, sin esperanza. Lo que había escuchado, _batalla perdida_, ¿De verdad era así? ¿De verdad no había nada que hacer para salvarla?

"_Va a funcionar, sabes. Creo eso."_

Claro que lo creía, lo llevaba repitiendo a todos, en especial a mí desde que decidió quedarse con ese monstruo, pero no era posible. Por más que lo deseaba, por más que deseaba creer como ella lo hacía.

"¿Edward?"

Carlisle me habló, preocupado por la ausencia que parecía emanar mi cuerpo, mí mente estaba en otro lugar, concentrada en escuchar todo lo que pasaba dentro de la casa, escuchando las palabras que salvarían a Bella.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Jacob? Venía dispuesto a pelear, y no fue así. ¿Podrías explicarnos al menos eso, por favor?"

No podía no responder a eso. Mí familia se había preocupado mucho cuando les había dicho que eso era lo que Jacob quería al venir a nuestra casa. Al venir a comprobar sus entonces sospechas de que Bella ya era un vampiro, quería matarme.

_Hijo, mantén a Rosalie distraída por un momento por lo menos._

"Está bien." Suspiré, y sacudí la cabeza. No podía creer que me hicieran hablar de eso. Tenía que hallar una forma de no descubrirme ante ellos. "Eso era lo que quería. Pelear y matarme, y de tener oportunidad a ustedes también."

Esme se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Pero su preocupación era más por su familia que por ella misma.

"No se preocupen. Algunas..." No iba a decirles que mi miseria y el rostro que vio, fue lo que lo habían detenido. "cosas... lo detuvieron."

_¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? ¿Que le pediste, que hiciera algo para detener a Bella?_

"¿Qué cosas, hijo?"

Sentía y veía en sus mentes, como el rostro de ese hombre que había sido frente a Jacob estaba volviendo. De repente, no tenía fuerza para ocultarlo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo tratando de esconder toda agonía que había en mí interior, demasiado para poder continuar. Estaba pasando igual que con Jacob, al no sentir la obligación de ocultarlo, porque Bella no estaba allí para verme, sentía que no tenía razón por la cual sostenerme, por la cual detenerme a fingir que estaba bien.

_Creo que ya lo entiendo._ Carlisle pensó, por su mente pasó mí rostro de nuevo, el mismo que Jacob había visto al entrar a la casa, y lo que pensaba que había visto al salir, el mismo rostro que él y mi familia podían ver en este momento.

"Eso no tiene importancia." Apenas pude decir. "Solo que Jacob no intentará nada contra mí hasta que..." Me detuve, al darme cuenta de a donde me dirigía.

"¿Hasta qué?"

_Edward, no nos asustes. ¿Qué está pasando?_

"Solo prometió no hacer nada, porque entiende que Bella no soportaría en estos momentos algo como... mí muerte. Que eso solo empeoraría las cosas."

"¿Quieres decir que...?" _cuando Bella muera él va a ¿matarte?_

"Exacto."

"¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué están hablando?" Emmett se había desesperado, no le gustaba cuando no sabía de qué hablábamos.

"Eso no va a pasar, hijo. No lo permitiremos."

"No es decisión de ustedes. Es mía." ¿Creían de verdad que viviría sin Bella a mí lado? "No pienso vivir ni un segundo más cuando el corazón de Bella se detenga."

Mi tono era decisivo. Traté de que escucharan que no podrían hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Esme y Alice estaban inmediatamente llenas de pena cuando escucharon mis palabras, y aunque no dijeron nada, lo podía escuchar. No dirían nada, me conocían. Pero mis palabras les dolían inmensamente, las dos sufrirían si Bella y yo moríamos, lo sabía.

"Claro que no, Edward. No vamos a permitir que Jacob te mate."

_Hermano, razona, ¿sí?_

De nuevo sacudí la cabeza, tratando de ignorar todos sus pensamientos. Era difícil, pero de alguna forma logré concentrarme de nuevo en Jacob y Bella, mientras los demás seguían gritándome que razonara. No había escuchado lo que Bella le había dicho antes de que le respondiera, solo podía ver algo de sus palabras, le había hablado de magia, que algún día tendría sentido para él.

"_Sí crees que imprimando podría hacer que toda esta locura tenga sentido..."_ Lo escuché como batallaba por encontrar las palabras correctas. Lo siguiente no era muy lindo de su parte, Bella no le gustaría escucharlas. "_¿De verdad crees que solo porque algún día quizá me imprima en alguna extraña haría esto correcto?"_ Apuntó uno de sus dedos hacia el estomago de Bella, señalando a lo que se refería, aún cuando Bella sabía de lo que hablaba. "_¡Dime cual era el punto entonces, Bella! ¿Cuál era el punto en amarte? ¿Cuál era el punto de que lo amaras? Cuando mueras"_ Sus palabras se había vuelto un gruñido, toda la furia acumulándose, casi salía corriendo para proteger a Bella de sus palabras, de su furia. Pero tenía que escucharlo de esa forma, alguien tenía que forzar la verdad en ella. "_¿Cómo va a ser eso correcto otra vez? ¿Cuál es el punto de todo el dolor? ¡El mío, el tuyo, el de él! Lo matarás a él, también, no que me importe eso."_ Bella se estremeció cuando escuchó lo último, quizá recordando lo que ya había pasado una vez. Aún así Jacob no se detuvo. "_¿Así que cuál era el punto en tu retorcida historia de amor, al final? Sí tiene algún sentido, por favor muéstramelo, Bella, porque yo no lo veo."_

Todas sus palabras me dolieron tanto como quizá a Bella. Jasper sintió el cambio en mí, no era el mismo dolor que había estado sintiendo estas semanas. Era diferente, en otro nivel.

"Edward, Bella está convencida de que no morirá. Deberías de ser más optimista, y apoyarla, ayudarla para no dejar que muera. Tú eres el único que ella quiere que esté allí a su lado. Quizá haya recurrido a Rosalie, pero ahora te quiere a ti. Esto los afecta a ustedes dos, más que a ninguno de nosotros."

_Piénsalo, aún sí ella muriera, no quisiera que tú murieras, menos ahora que dejaría en tus manos la vida de tu hijo._

Sus palabras, me hicieron ver y escuchar con otro significado las siguientes palabras de Bella.

"_No lo sé todavía, Jake. Pero solo... siento... que todo esto está yendo a algún buen resultado, difícil de ver como lo es ahora. Supongo que lo podrías llamar fe."_

Fe, eso era lo que Bella tenía y a mí me faltaba. Quizá sí lo deseaba con tantas fuerzas como Bella, esto terminaría bien como ella lo creía. Quizá sí me mantenía a su lado, y no dejaba apagarse dentro de mí el fuego de la esperanza, sí lo mantenía encendido, todo resultaría bien.

¿Sería eso lo que me hacía falta?

Sonaba tan fácil, pero no era nada fácil el hacerlo. Toda la negatividad que me rodeaba, que me tenía en el fondo de ese hoyo negro, no me dejaba encender una pequeña luz que me dejara ver hacia el final del túnel. No podía hallar la forma de ver la luz.

"¿Edward, estás bien?" Carlisle me preguntó.

Volteé a verlo, sin notarlo había vuelto mis ojos hacia la casa, ignorando a mi familia.

Asentí con la cabeza, y bajé la mirada para verlo. Eran casi los mismos rostros que hace un momento, seguían ansiosos, incluso Rosalie. La diferencia era que Rosalie estaba ansiosa porque no sabía que estaba pasando con Bella.

_Solo dime que Bella está bien, Edward. Dejaré de molestarte._

En ese momento estaba genuinamente preocupada por Bella, también por el feto, pero en verdad quería escuchar una respuesta.

"Está bien, Rosalie. Nunca hubiera dejado que Jacob entrara sí planeaba lastimarla. Nunca. Eso no lo dudes, te lo dije, no haré nada que Bella no quiera."

"Te creo. Gracias." Alzó una ceja, no estaba feliz de agradecerme, pero me creía. Rosalie tenía una forma muy rara de pensar.

Jacob aún no había recurrido a mis palabras. Seguían discutiendo sobre el plan que Bella tenía, y por un segundo, un instante de demencia, pensé que su plan funcionaría. Que todo saldría bien, y después recordé las palabras de Carlisle, cuando me dijo que su corazón estaba demasiado débil, que quizá no resistiría el cambio.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

Mi mente seguía pensando en lo que Jasper me había dicho, en lo que había escuchado a Bella decir.

¿Es qué de verdad había una opción, que no fuera ella terminando muerta?

Lo quería creer con todas mis fuerzas, pero estaban agotadas, no había nada en mí que me motivara a creer.

_No te voy a dejar. Nunca._ Sus palabras sonaron en mí cabeza una y otra vez. Bella había estado tan convencida. Claro que lo había estado, no tenía idea de como funcionaba esto. Y aún cuando había escuchado que le decía que su corazón quizá no resistiría, ella se había mostrado optimista, eso era algo que me faltaba. Nunca había estado en mí ese sentimiento, Bella me había mostrado que existía, pero no antes de lo que deseábamos se cumpliera, así que quizá no lo volvería a ver hasta que Bella saliera viva de esto, hasta que la tuviera para siempre a mí lado.

Pero, ¿qué tal sí aceptaba lo que Jacob le pediría?

"_No estás planeando en sobrevivir esto humana."_ Escuché a Jacob decirle a Bella, trató de que no sonara como pregunta, prefería pensar que era un hecho. Pues así era, casi.

"_No, no soy estúpida."_ Los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los de Jacob, y pude verlos de nuevo, como sí me estuvieran viendo a mí. "_Aunque supongo que probablemente tú tienes tu propia opinión en ese punto."_

"_Vampirización de emergencia."_ Jacob apenas pudo decir.

Le estaba explicando su plan, como había dado con él. Aunque no era difícil de suponer para nosotros, Bella siempre había querido que la convirtiéramos, y ese era plan antes de esta desastrosa situación en que la había metido.

"_Funcionó para Esme. Y Emmett, y Rosalie, e incluso Edward. Ninguno de ellos estaba en gran forma. Carlisle solo los cambió porque era eso o la muerte. Él no termina vidas, las salva."_

Eso era cierto. Carlisle no terminaba con las vidas, las salvaba. Sí le podías llamar de esa forma, estábamos condenados, sin alma, y sin una vida real. Lo único que hacía era dejarnos seguir existiendo en este mundo. Pero dentro de lo que cabía, era cierto.

Al escuchar eso, que Bella confiaba de tal forma en mí padre, en que él salvaba vidas, sentí de nuevo, que esto resultaría bien, que mi ángel se salvaría, de alguna forma, la encontraríamos. Me aseguraría de eso, no iba a abandonarla. Nunca lo haría. Su vida era lo más importante para mí, o por lo menos darle lo que ella quería, seguir existiendo a mí lado y el de nuestra familia, porque ahora mí familia era suya, y quizá, remotamente considerando, que no muriera, quizá ese monstruo podría estar con nosotros, Bella nunca lo dejaría.

Jacob sintió una punzada de remordimiento cuando pensó en Carlisle, en el doctor vampiro bueno, como antes la sintió. Sabía que mí padre era bueno, aunque fuera lo que más odiaba.

Escuché como alejé ese pensamiento, y volvía a empezar con la suplica. Pero ahora deseaba que no lo hiciera.

"_Escúchame, Bells. No lo hagas de esta forma."_ Deseaba fuertemente el poder salir corriendo a su lado, y alejar en ese momento a Jacob de ella, no podía soportar la idea de perderla. Pero aunque hubiera una posibilidad de salvarla, era más seguro que aceptara a Jacob y se alejara de mí vida, aunque eso me doliera. "_No esperes hasta que sea demasiado tarde, Bella. No de esa forma. Vive. ¿De acuerdo? Solo vive. No me hagas esto. No le hagas esto a él."_ En ese momento su voz empezó a subir de volumen, estaba acercándose. Estaba a punto de lograr lo que siempre quiso, arrebatármela de mí lado. "_Sabes lo que él va a hacer cuando mueras. Lo has visto antes. ¿Quieres que regrese con eso asesinos Italianos?_

Bella se encogió dentro del sofá. Ese era casi un golpe bajo. Bella aún tenía pesadillas acerca de los Volturi, de lo que tuvo que pasar por mí estupidez. Sabía que le dolía el pensar que alguien pudiera lastimarme, o matarme como ellos eran capaces.

Pero Jacob no sintió la necesidad de decirle que en esta ocasión yo no tendría que ir tan lejos para lograr mí objetivo, él lo haría encantado. Ese era nuestro trato.

Estaba aterrado, no el mismo terror que sentía de perderla porque muriera, pero porque me abandonara por irse con él. Pero no podía ya hacer nada acerca de eso, Jacob estaba muy cerca de ofrecerle lo que yo no le podía dar sin que ella saliera herida de esta forma.

Mis manos estaban hechas puños a mis lados, mi posición tensa. Esperando por su respuesta. Mí familia lo notó.

Rosalie interrumpió mis pensamientos. Y por primera vez lo agradecí.

"Edward, ya sé lo que le pediste." En su tono no había reproche o furia, solo comprensión. "Quieres que él convenza a Bella, ¿cierto?"

Volteé a verla, y sorprendentemente, encontré comprensión, como lo había escuchado en su tono.

"Sé porque lo haces, y aunque a veces pareciera que no me importa lo que tú sientes, no es así. Pero sabes que ella no va a aceptar. No me necesita a su lado para que diga que no."

_Lo siento, pero tienes que aceptar que esto es lo que ella quiere. Y de alguna forma va a resultar._

"No puedo ser tan optimista, Rosalie. Es demasiada pequeña la posibilidad de que Bella se salve. Y no puedo vivir sin ella." De repente, toda la esperanza que había querido crecer en mí interior desapareció, dejando nada a su paso. La furia me invadió, no entendí bien porque, quizá por lo que Rosalie me había dicho, aunque _comprensivo_, había un tono detrás de sus palabras que me exigía creerlo, y dejar en paz a Bella, no insistir en que la convenciéramos de sacar esa cosa de su interior. "No lo voy a permitir, tiene que entender que es la única solución, aunque sea lo último que haga, lo voy a lograr."

Mi tono había estado enfurecido, y eso encendió el lado protector y furioso de Rosalie también.

_Sí así lo quieres._

"No vas a lograrlo. No lo voy a permitir. Había estado dispuesta a sacar la bandera blanca contigo, Edward. Pero sí quieres hacer las cosas difíciles, a ti te costará más."

Volví a escuchar lo que pasaba entre Bella y Jacob.

Bella tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de responder a lo que sea que Jacob le había dicho. "_No es lo correcto ahora."_ Su mirada se fue a su estomago, y sus palabras apenas fueron un suspiro. "_No lo mataré."_

Por un segundo me preocupé de que Jacob fuera cambiar de forma frente a Bella, sus manos había empezado a temblar de nuevo. "_Oh. No había escuchado las magnificas noticias. ¿Un fuerte bebito, huh? Debí haber traído algunos globos azules."_

Bella no tenía idea, ni ninguno de nosotros, cual era el genero que ese monstruo tendría. Así que cuando Jacob terminó de hablar, su rostro se ruborizó de un ligero color rosa, no era ese hermoso color que tanto amaba ver en ella, apenas se iluminó. Pero aún así, a Jacob le dolió en el fondo, el verla tan hermosa, tan vulnerable frente a sus ojos.

"_No sé sí es un niño."_ Bella le dijo, su tono un poco tímido, avergonzada de haber dicho eso, porque no sabía lo que en realidad era, pero eso era lo que ella deseaba. "_El ultrasonido no funcionó. La membrana alrededor del bebé es demasiado dura-como la piel de ellos. Así que él es un pequeño misterio. Pero siempre veo a un niño en mí cabeza."_

"_No es algún lindo bebé allí dentro, Bella."_

"_Lo veremos."_ Su voz casi sonaba presumida. Como toda madre, pensando que su bebé es el más hermoso del planeta. Ya me lo había dicho. Sus palabras resonaron en mí mente.

_Tú eres el padre, Edward. Así que tiene que ser el bebé más hermoso del planeta. Solo espero que sea igual que tú, que no tenga nada de mí que lo arruine._

Casi había gritado cuando la escuché, no solo porque confirmaba que se quedaría con ese monstruo. Sino porque pensaba que esa cosa sería hermosa, ¿como yo? ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que yo era un monstruo, aún así me seguía viendo como alguien hermoso? Toda mi _belleza_ era parte de nuestra especie, solo un espejismo que habíamos desarrollado al cambiar a este estado, para atraer a nuestras presas. No teníamos la belleza natural que ella poseía, y sería más que perfecto sí fueran todas sus facciones las que hubieran en el, sino fuera un monstruo como yo.

No presté atención por un momento a lo que sea que estaba pasando entre Bella y Jacob. Mi familia seguía cuidando cada cambio en mi expresión, sus ojos nunca me dejaron, solo Rosalie se permitía mirar de vez en cuando hacia la casa.

_¿Edward? ¿Le pediste a Jacob lo que creo?_ Alice me preguntó, recordando el día en que le había ofrecido a Bella el divorcio, la libertad de dejarme cuando quisiera, y pensando que quizá eso mismo le había dicho a Jacob, que podía estar con ella, sí solo Bella se salvaba.

Mis ojos voltearon de inmediato a su rostro, a veces mí hermana veía más de lo que yo podía ver en los demás, me conocía demasiado bien. No la podía engañar.

Suspiré, y en un movimiento casi imperceptible, asentí.

Sus ojos casi se salieron de su lugar, la sorpresa de mí respuesta, aún cuando se la esperaba, no podía creer que así fuera, que sí hubiera hecho eso, que le hubiera ofrecido a Jacob el tener a Bella.

_¡Edward!_ Sus pensamientos estaban más llenos de una pena y reproche mezclados.

No pude mantener mi mirada más en la de ella, y la volví de nuevo hacia el suelo. Alice estaba tratando de volver en sí, de concentrarse en lo que me quería decir, no podía leer bien lo que quería.

_Rose tiene razón. No va a funcionar, Bella nunca te va a dejar y lo sabes, Edward._

No le respondí nada, no pude escuchar nada más que a Jacob. Sus palabras por fin tomaban el rumbo que tanto deseaba y al mismo tiempo no.

"_¿Cuál es el acuerdo, Bella?"_ Le dijo, sus ojos estaban mirando a la carpeta, se dio cuenta de que sus pies descalzos estaban dejando manchas de suciedad en ella, y le alegró. Solo podía pensar en Rosalie, y en lo que quizá diría Esme, aunque no me preocupaba mucho. "_Pensé que todo el punto era que querías a tu vampiro más que nada. ¿Y ahora solo estás renunciando a él? Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Desde cuándo estás desesperada por ser mamá? Sí tanto querías eso, ¿porqué te casaste con un vampiro?"_

Jacob tenía razón, eso mismo me había preguntado yo. Ni siquiera le importaba cuando le recordaba la noche en que me dijo que no le importaba el nunca poder tener hijos sí se casaba conmigo, sí la convertíamos en vampiro.

Lo escuché pensar, _Estaba peligrosamente cerca de esa oferta que él quería que tomara. Podía ver a las palabras llevándome a ese camino, pero no podía cambiar la dirección._

Se salvará sí acepta, me repetí cuando escuché a Jacob pensar eso. Me dolía demasiado el siquiera pensar que Bella elegiría a ese perro después de todo.

Bella suspiró antes de responderle a Jacob, y tenía una ligera idea de que sería. "_No es así. En verdad no me importaba el tener un bebé. Ni siquiera pensaba en eso. No es solo el tener un bebé. Es... bueno... este bebé."_

Era como si sus palabras enviaran nuevas vibraciones a mí corazón muerto, como sí lo hiciera latir de nuevo. Bella solo quería estar conmigo, y no quería a nadie más.

Formar una familia con ella, una verdadera familia...

"_Es un asesino, Bella. Mírate a ti misma."_

Sus palabras deshicieron el falso sueño, una tonta fantasía que amenazaba con invadirme. Era un monstruo que estaba matando a la mujer que amaba, a su propia madre. ¿Cómo podía quererlo, cómo Bella podría querer formar una familia con dos monstruos?

"_No lo es. Soy yo. Solo soy débil y humana. Pero puedo resistir esto, Jake, yo puedo-"_

Las mismas palabras que tantas veces me había repetido, pero ambos sabíamos que no era así.

"_¡Aw, por favor! Cállate, Bella. Le puedes soltar esa mierda a tu chupasangre, pero a mí no me engañas. Sabes que no vas a lograrlo."_

No me gustaba nada la forma en que Jacob le hablaba a Bella, pero en el fondo seguía pensando, que sí Bella escuchaba la verdad como era la creería, y se daría por vencida. Las palabras de Rosalie y Alice se vinieron a mí mente, incluso Bella lo había dicho. _No va a funcionar._

Quizá debía darme por vencido.

Bella lo miró con furia, se veía y estaba tan vulnerable, tan débil y aún así seguía siendo el mismo gatito que conocía que se creía un tigre. "_Yo no sé eso. Estoy preocupada, claro."_

Entonces no estaba tan segura, quizá el que estuviera preocupada sería de ayuda para Jacob y podría convencerla. Aunque casi aseguraba, que Bella estaba más preocupada por la vida de ese monstruo que por la suya.

"_Estás preocupada."_ Jacob murmuró entre dientes.

Entonces me estremecí cuando vi que Bella jadeó de repente, y sus manos se fueron a su vientre. Esa cosa, lastimándola otra vez. Ya ni siquiera podía recordar cuantas veces en estos minutos había deseado el salir corriendo a su lado, pero esta vez no tuvo comparación. Todos se pusieron tensos de inmediato, en el momento en que me estremecí, mis ojos se habían ido hacia la casa.

_¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Qué es?_

"Nada. Solo... lo mismo de siempre. La pateó."

Todos, en especial Rosalie, suspiraron de alivio. Habíab creído lo peor.

"_Estoy bien."_ Bella le aseguró a Jacob entre jadeos, todavía no recuperaba el aliento. "_Es nada."_

Jacob había olvidado con la furia que había sentido hace unos momentos, pero su mirada no estaba en su rostro, ni siquiera había procesado lo que Bella le había dicho, su atención estaba puesta ahora en el vientre de Bella, que al llevarse las manos al vientre, había levantado de un lado la sudadera que la cubría, Jacob se quedó mirándola, horrorizado, era todo lo que leía en su mente, a la piel de su estomago que había quedado expuesta a su vista. Me costó mucho trabajo el ver lo mismo que él, Bella era cuidadosa de que, principalmente yo, no viera su vientre, no le gustaba que viera lo que ese monstruo le había causado. La piel estaba llena de moretones, que Jacob sin comprender aún que eran, le parecieron solo grandes manchas de tinta negra-púrpura.

De repente, la piel expuesta quedó bajo la tela de su sudadera de nuevo. Lo más seguro es que Bella hubiera notado la mirada de Jacob, y eso fue justamente lo que él pensó.

"_Es fuerte, eso es todo."_ Sus palabras sonaban defensivas. Tratando de que Jacob no le tomara importancia. Pero ni siquiera nosotros actuábamos como ella, solo Rosalie. Aún cuando ninguno comentara nada, no significaba que acordaban con Bella.

Entonces Jacob entendió que lo que el había pensado eran manchas de tinta eran en realidad moretones.

Jacob casi se sintió enfermo al darse cuenta de lo que en realidad eran. Sus pensamientos después volvieron al momento en que le dije que veía a esa cosa lastimarla, entendiendo ahora mis palabras como no lo hizo en el momento. Vi como de repente, él mismo se sintió un poco loco también. No era nada comparado con lo que sentía, nunca podría compararse. Para él era solo el comienzo, para mí, para nosotros parecía ya el final.

"_Bella."_

El tono en su voz fue demasiado obvio, y Bella por supuesto lo notó. Levantó la mirada hacia él, aún no recuperaba completamente el aliento, todavía estaba batallando, sus ojos llenos de confusión. No entendía el motivo de su tono.

Aquí venía, lo que había visto lo había convencido. Se lo iba a pedir.

De repente me encontré más tenso, más atemorizado, no tenía idea de cual sería su respuesta. Aún cuando había pensado que sería negativa, ¿qué tal sino lo era?

"_Bella, no hagas esto."_

"_Jake-"_

La interrumpió, no le había dicho lo que quería.

"_Escúchame. No te rindas todavía. ¿De acuerdo? Solo escucha, ¿qué tal si...?"_

Solo unos momentos más.

"_¿Qué tal si que?"_

"_¿Qué tal si esto no fuera algo de una sola oportunidad? ¿Qué tal si no fuera todo o nada? ¿Qué tal si escuchas a Carlisle como una niña buena, y te mantienes con vida?"_

Estaba tan cerca de pedírselo, y yo de perderla.

"_No voy a..."_

Jacob la interrumpió. "_No he terminado todavía. Así que permaneces viva. Entonces puedes empezar de nuevo. Esto no funcionó. Intenta de nuevo."_

La forma en que sus palabras le hablaban, no eran claras. Bella no iba a entender lo que él realmente le estaba pidiendo. Lo sabía.

Bella arrugó la frente, confundida, tratando de razonar lo que él le había dicho. Su mano se fue a su frente, donde Jacob había juntado sus cejas, tratando de alisar el lugar donde estaba arrugado. Sus dedos lo alisaron, mientras seguía pensando. Pero en sus ojos podía ver que la confusión no la dejaba, no tenía idea de lo que él hablaba.

Y en mi egoísmo, me daba gusto que así fuera.

¿Habrían sido mis últimos minutos con ella, antes de salir de la casa? ¿Se iría con él después de que entendiera lo que le decía? ¿En verdad preferiría estar con él que conmigo?

Claro que lo preferiría, yo solo le causaba dolor y sufrimiento. Solo bastaba con ver el estado en que se encontraba en estos momentos.

"_No entiendo... ¿A qué te refieres con, intentar de nuevo? ¿No puedes pensar que Edward me dejaría...? ¿Y qué diferencia haría? Estoy segura que cualquier bebé..."_

Bella solo pensaba en intentarlo de nuevo... sí era conmigo. La sonrisa se esparció en mí interior.

"_Sí."_ Jacob la interrumpió. ¿Cómo que sí? "_Cualquier niño de él sería lo mismo."_ Oh, ya veía a lo que se refería.

El rostro de Bella, cansado, sin entender, todavía se volvió aún más confundido de lo que ya estaba. No tenía sentido para ella lo que estaba diciendo. "_¿Qué?"_

Pero Jacob ya no pudo decir otra palabra. Lo que había escuchado le parecía suficiente para saber que Bella nunca accedería. Que no tenía sentido el intentar salvarla. Que él nunca sería capaz de salvarla de sí misma, que nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo. Quizá tenía razón y solo lo había puesto en una situación demasiado difícil y dolorosa para él. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía simplemente quedarme sentado y verla morir.

Entonces Bella pestañeó, y en sus ojos desapareció toda duda, toda confusión. Lo había entendido.

Sostuve la respiración, en realidad quería que se salvara, pero no quería perderla, los dos caminos no podían ir juntos y me dolía. Esperé a que Bella hablara.

"_Oh. Ugh. Por favor, Jacob. ¿Piensas que debería matar a mí bebé y reemplazarlo con algún sustituto genérico? ¿Inseminación artificial?"_ Bella estaba completamente furiosa, y debí imaginarlo. Debí imaginar que eso era lo que pensaría, pero nunca cruzó por mí mente esa idea. Pero también me decía, de nuevo, que Bella no quería a otro bebé más que al nuestro. "_¿Por qué querría tener el bebé de algún extraño? ¿Supongo que no tiene diferencia? ¿Cualquier bebé lo hará?"_

"_No me refería a eso. No el de un extraño."_ Jacob murmuró.

Bella se acercó más a él. "_¿Entonces, qué estás diciendo?"_

Jacob se había echado para atrás. No quería hacerlo. No quería decirle, ya no. "_Nada. Estoy diciendo nada. Lo mismo de siempre."_

"_¿De dónde salió eso?"_

Me pregunté por un segundo sí Jacob le diría que había sido mí idea. Pero vi en su mente que no lo haría. "_Olvídalo, Bella."_

Conociendo a Bella, no lo olvidaría. Su frente se arrugó de nuevo, pero no por la misma razón, sus ojos ahora mostraban sospecha. Y casi podía asegurar a quien iba dirigida. "_¿Él te dijo que me dijeras eso?"_

No me equivoqué.

Jacob dudó un momento en contestarle. Más que nada sorprendido por la conclusión a la que Bella había llegado tan rápido, como sí todo el tiempo Bella estuviera consciente de que lo que el dijera o le pidiera, venía de mí parte también. "_No."_

"_¿Sí lo hizo, verdad?"_

Claro que nunca le pediría tal cosa, pero quizá hubiera sido probable en su mente. Con lo desesperado que me veía, tratando de encontrar algo que decirle, que ofrecerle, para salvarla. Pero no podría. No.

"_No, de verdad. No dijo nada de artificial lo que sea."_

Vi como el rostro de mi ángel se suavizaba, tranquila de que eso no era lo que yo ni él le estábamos pidiendo. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas a su espalda, se veía exhausta. No había podido dormir desde antes de que Jacob llegara, y el estrés la ponía peor. Sus ojos se distrajeron viendo a un lado, era como sí estuviera sola. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono era ausente, no estaba hablando con él sino para ella misma. "_Haría lo que fuera por mí. Y lo estoy lastimando tanto... ¿Pero en qué está pensando? Que cambiaría a este"_ su mano empezó a formar trazos sobre su vientre. Acariciándolo. Claro que no pensaba eso. Nunca lo haría. "_por el de un extraño..."_ Cuando vi su expresión, me maldije mil veces por dentro. Me arrepentía de haberle pedido a Jacob que hablara con ella, de haberle ofrecido eso. Bella nunca me dejaría, lo había sabido, todos lo habían sabido. No terminó de decir la última parte, apenas fue un suspiro. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, lágrimas a punto de rodar por sus mejillas. Me rompió el corazón.

"_No tienes que lastimarlo."_ Jacob susurró. Y vi en su mente como le costaba trabajo, como era casi como si el suplicar por mí le quemara la boca como veneno. Aún así, sabía que de esa forma era más seguro, era su mejor apuesta, como dijo, para mantenerla con vida. Aunque estaba consciente de que era demasiado pequeña la posibilidad. _Una de mil_, pensó. "_Lo podrías hacer feliz de nuevo, Bella. Y de verdad pienso que está perdiendo la razón. Honestamente lo pienso."_

Bella ni siquiera estaba viendo a Jacob, su expresión era como ausente. Su mano hacía pequeños círculos sobre su vientre. Jacob pensaba que Bella no lo estaba escuchando, pero conocía esa expresión, estaba concentrada en lo que él decía, tratando de escuchar más allá de lo que veía por fuera. Estaba mordiéndose el labio, y por un momento pensé que se haría herida. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento.

Jacob se preguntó si mi familia y yo estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de la casa para no escuchar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Luego tuve que coincidir con él. Sí eran casi patéticos sus intentos para hacerla razonar. Pero quizá funcionarían, Bella no pensaba de la misma forma que los demás, eso la había metido en esto, ninguna humana normal hubiera dado su vida por un monstruo.

No tuve que voltear a ver a mí familia, para saber que seguían preocupados por mí. Podía ver mi rostro desde seis diferentes ángulos. Todos preocupados por mí, y por Bella que aún estaba dentro con Jacob.

No tenían idea de que lo que estaban hablando, no tenía de que preocuparse.

Bella finalmente habló de nuevo. "_¿No de un extraño?"_ Pero su murmuro era para sí misma. Jacob se estremeció cuando la escuchó preguntar. "_¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Edward te dijo?"_

Su voz era un suspiro, era como sí no le importara mucho la respuesta. Pero no era sí.

"_Nada. Solo pensó que quizá me escucharías a mí."_

Jacob había malentendido su pregunta. Bella se refería a intentarlo de nuevo. Debió notarlo cuando se preguntó a sí mismo lo del extraño.

"_Eso no. Lo de intentarlo de nuevo."_

Bella volteó a verlo, determinada a no despegar su mirada de la de él. Forzándolo a que respondiera. Pero no tenía que hacerlo, Jacob lo dijo todo con la mirada y se dio cuenta de inmediato de que ya había dicho demasiado para poder engañarla.

La boca de Bella cayó abierta con la sorpresa. "_Guau."_

Ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra por algunos minutos más. Y de haber podido, me habría estado comiendo las uñas de lo ansioso que estaba. Jasper notó el cambio.

_¿Estás bien, Edward?_

Sacudí la cabeza, diciéndole que no era nada. Mi familia también notó el cambio, y todos voltearon a ver a Jasper, sabiendo que él sabría más de lo que yo les diría.

Jasper encogió los hombros, porque aunque había sentido el cambio de emociones, no sabía la razón.

"_¿De verdad haría lo que fuera, cierto?"_ Bella susurró después de unos cuantos minutos.

"_Te dije que se estaba volviendo loco. Literalmente, Bells."_

Literalmente y realmente. ¿Pero qué más podía haber hecho? Cuando ni siquiera esto había funcionado, lo podía escuchar en su voz.

"_Me sorprende que no se lo hayas dicho de inmediato. Meterlo en problemas."_

Jacob alzó la mirada, y cuando la puso sobre Bella, estaba sonriendo abiertamente. Como sí nada de esto fuera de importancia.

Como sí lo que Jacob le había ofrecido nunca hubiera llegado a sus oídos. Ni siquiera lo iba a considerar, Bella no me iba a dejar, no iba a renunciar a ese monstruo. ¿Cómo me había ganado el derecho de merecer a tan bello y valiente ángel? No lo había ganado. Había forzado ese derecho.

"_Lo pensé."_ Pude ver que Jacob trató de sonreírle de vuelta, pero la sonrisa se quedó en mostrar solo sus labios medio torcidos.

Jacob confirmó lo que ya sabía yo. Que Bella sabía lo que le estaba ofreciendo, y que no iba a pensarlo dos veces. Que su respuesta era no, me alegró y me entristeció, me derrotó el saber que no había otra oportunidad para salvarla, que ya todo estaba perdido. Que tendría que esperar a que los días pasaran, a que los minutos se agotaran y verla morir frente a mí.

No... no podía pensar así. Bella contaba conmigo, ella creía firmemente que nunca la dejaría morir, y no lo haría. Bella no moriría. Encontraría la forma de salvarla, de alguna forma.

"_¿No hay mucho que tú no harías por mí, tampoco, cierto? Realmente no sé porque se molestan. No merezco a ninguno de ustedes."_

Aún no podía creer que Bella pensara que ninguno de nosotros merecíamos tenerla. O más bien, que ella no merecía que ninguno de nosotros la amaramos. Siempre había visto de esa forma el que alguien la amara, pero después de todo lo que habíamos hecho por ella... ¿Cómo no podía merecerme? Era yo quien no la merecía. Era yo quien debió de haberla dejado hacer vida como humana, sabía que lo hubiera logrado si nunca hubiera vuelto. Jacob la hubiera hecho feliz.

"_¿No hace ninguna diferencia de todos modos, o sí?"_

"_No en esta ocasión."_ Bella suspiró antes de seguir. "_Ojala pudiera explicártelo de forma correcta así entenderías. No lo puedo lastimar-"_ señaló hacia su estómago, refiriéndose a esa cosa. "_más de lo que podría levantar una pistola y dispararte. Lo amo."_

"_¿Por qué siempre tienes que amar a las cosas incorrectas, Bella?"_

Sí, quisiera saber la respuesta a eso yo también. Pero Bella nunca nos había visto como cosas malas, como monstruos, como lo que en realidad éramos.

"_No creo que lo haga."_

Jacob se aclaró el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Para poder hacer que su voz sonara más dura, eso era lo que pensó. "_Créeme."_

Ya había sido demasiado para él. Se había dado por vencido más rápido de lo que esperaba. Pero no había razón para seguir insistiendo, Bella no cedería. Ya había hecho su decisión hace mucho, no solo respecto a mantener a esa cosa, pero respecto a estar conmigo. No iba a cambiar su decisión, no me iba a dejar para irse con él y poder tener un bebé de forma saludable.

Sabía que debía aterrarme, debía estar otra vez en ese hoyo negro en el que caía, pero el amor que Bella demostraba tenerme, el sacrificarse solo por tener a esa cosa, que era nuestro, el desear formar una verdadera familia a mí lado, el ser madre de un hijo mío, me hacía feliz como no había sentido desde hace semanas. Se notó en mí rostro, y Esme, inconscientemente sonrió a mí lado.

_Hace semanas que no lo veía sonreír._

A pesar de que mis labios apenas se habían torcido, apenas era reconocible una sonrisa en mí rostro, eso era. Una sonrisa. ¿Cómo no sonreír, al saber que Bella me amaba más que a nada en el mundo?

"Jacob está por irse."

_¡Ya era hora!_

Lo vi ponerse de pie. A punto de irse, Bella estiró su mano, buscando la suya, suplicando. "_No te vayas."_

No entendía, y nunca entendería como era que Bella seguía rechazando a Jacob de forma tan total, completamente, y aún así anhelaba su compañía. Era como sí quisiera mantenernos a los dos en su vida. Pero no parecía que fuera como a su esposo y su mejor amigo.

"_No pertenezco aquí. Tengo que regresar."_

"_¿Por qué viniste hoy?"_ Bella preguntó, su mano aún estirada, tratando de alcanzarlo.

"_Solo para ver sí en verdad estabas viva. No creía que estabas enferma como Charlie dijo."_

Los ojos de Bella tenían un profundo tono de escepticismo, mezclado con confusión. Pero era tan sutil, que no estaba completamente seguro de que eso era lo que veía en ellos. Jacob no pudo reconocer nada tampoco, no supo si Bella le creyó o no.

"_¿Volverás de nuevo? Antes..."_

"_No voy a andar por aquí y verte morir, Bella."_

Me estremecí junto con Bella. No quería creer que eso fuera a pasar. "_Tienes razón, tienes razón. Deberías irte."_

En ese momento Bella salió de su vista, y ya no la pude ver más. Ahora veía a la puerta.

"Está por salir de la casa." Volteé a ver a mí familia. "A lo máximo cinco segundos."

Todos volvieron sus ojos a la casa, esperando a que Jacob saliera para volver.

Escuché a Bella suspirar unas últimas palabras a él. "_Adiós. Te quiero, Jake."_

Cuando Bella le dijo esto ultimo, escuché como Jacob luchó por mantener su vista al frente, por no girar y volver de regreso hacia ella. Empezar de nuevo a suplicarle.

_Pero sabía que tenía que renunciar a Bella, renunciar completamente, antes de que me matara, como lo iba a matar a él._

Fue lo último que escuché antes de que saliera por la puerta.

"_Claro, claro."_

Cuando cruzó la puerta, sus ojos no se volvieron al lugar donde habíamos estado él y yo hablando. Así que no vio a ninguno de nosotros esperando por él a que saliera. Rosalie de inmediato se puso alerta, esperando el momento oportuno para regresar a la casa, para asegurarse de que Bella estuviera bien, que mis palabras habían sido verdaderas.

Jacob siguió de paso, ignorando su motocicleta, que estaba en medio del jardín, pensando que no era lo suficientemente rápida en ese momento como el quería.

_Mi papá estaría histérico- Sam, también. ¿Qué pensaría la manada del hecho de que no me habían escuchado cambiar de forma? ¿Pensarían que los Cullen me atraparon antes de que yo tuviera oportunidad?_

Jacob pensó antes de entrar al bosque, vi antes de que lo hiciera en su mente lo que planeaba, mi familia tenía los ojos en él, esperando a que desapareciera entre los árboles.

"No vean." Esme, Rosalie y Alice entendieron a lo que me refería, y alejaron sus miradas de inmediato.

Escucharon como la ropa de Jacob se destrozaba y cambiaba de forma. A él no le había importado si alguien había estado viendo, empezó a correr en cuanto estuvo en su forma de lobo. Y sus pensamientos desaparecieron poco a poco mientras se alejaba.

Pero antes de eso, pude escuchar, como todos los de la manada estaban aliviados de escuchar que Jacob estaba vivo. Sam estaba furioso. Pero no tuve tiempo de seguir escuchando, el se alejó y nosotros regresamos de inmediato a la casa, Bella estaba sola. Rosalie fue la primera en entrar, estaba furiosa y al principio no lo entendí. Pero cuando Rosalie tuvo su imagen en su mente, Bella tenía cubierto el rostro entre sus manos. La escuché sollozar... estaba llorando.

_¿Lo ves, idiota? Ves lo que haces. Esto le hace tanto daño a ella como al bebé._

Ella y su bebé. Se podía morir si fuera posible.

Me apresuré a su lado. Escuché a Emmett y Jasper decirle a Carlisle que volverían arriba a seguir investigando.

"No hacemos falta aquí, Carlisle. Mejor seguiremos buscando información."

"Muy bien, hijos. Vayan."

Los dos estuvieron arriba en menos de dos segundos.

"Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimó ese... Jacob?"

_Sí le hizo algo, Edward..._

Bella sacudió la cabeza, quitó las manos de su rostro, limpiando un poco de humedad que aún se distinguía en sus mejillas.

"Estoy bien, Rose." Le respondió, sin despegar su mirada de la mía. "Pero... quiero hablar con Edward... a solas."

"Eso jamás." Rosalie gruñó.

"Pueden estar en la cocina, o detrás de la puerta, no me importa. Solo necesito hablar con él." volteó a ver a Rosalie. Sus ojos suplicantes. "Por favor. Solo será un momento."

"Bien, estaremos en la cocina."

_Más te vale no alterarla más, Edward._

Rosalie me advirtió antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina. Esme, Carlisle y Alice entraron antes que ella.

Me acerqué a paso humano a su lado, y me arrodillé en el piso. Su rostro lleno de reproche.

"Bella-"

"No digas nada."

Tragué nada, no sabía que era lo que Bella me diría. Pero me preocupaba el que la fuera a enfermar más el discutir conmigo.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Bajé la mirada, sentí que en cualquier momento, tanto sufrimiento y tanto dolor harían que mis ojos volvieran a derramar lágrimas. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Más bien, ¿cómo se lo iba a explicar?

Bella no esperó a que hablara, ella lo hizo de nuevo.

"Edward, entiendo porque lo hiciste, de verdad. Pero sabías cual iba a ser mi respuesta."

Aún no tuve el valor de volver mi mirada hacia ella.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, había sabido desde el principio que Bella nunca aceptaría lo que Jacob le pidiera, solo lo había metido una situación que nada más le causaba dolor. Pero había tenido que intentarlo.

"Tenía que hacerlo, Bella. Tenía que encontrar una forma de que te salvaras." alcé mi mirada hacia su rostro, y todo el reproche que había visto en sus ojos hace un momento había desaparecido. "No soporto el ver como ese monst... como te lastima. No puedo, Bella, no puedo."

Bella se quedó en silencio por un largo momento, estaba tratando de procesar lo que le había dicho.

"Lo sé." Puso una de sus manos sobre mí mejilla. Y la pasó por atrás de mi cuello, sentí como ejercía una mínima fuerza para jalarme hacia ella. Para acercar su rostro al mío, y me dejé llevar. "Pero sabes muy bien que a quien amo y con quien quiero estar es contigo."

"No puedes culparme por tratar de salvarte de este calvario, Bella."

Bella suspiró, unas lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas de nuevo.

"Sé que te estoy lastimando, pero también sé que voy a vivir, que voy a salir viva de todo esto." tomó una de mis manos en la suya, mientras me hablaba. "Y cuando tengamos a nuestro bebé con nosotros, cuando la tormenta pase, verás que todo habrá valido la pena. Te quiero a ti, y a nuestro bebé, es nuestro hijo, Edward. ¿De verdad creíste que mataría a nuestro bebé para irme con Jacob?"

Sus palabras, como antes, mandaron nuevas vibraciones a mí corazón. Eran las palabras más dulces que de su boca había escuchado.

El amor en ellas era obvio, el amor que sentía por mi, e incluso por esa cosa que la estaba lastimando. No se me hacía raro, Bella no era capaz de sentir odio, solo amor.

"Lo quiero porque es tuyo y mío. No voy a matarlo."

Soltó la mano que tenía entre la suya, y la puso sobre mí otra mejilla, sus manos sostenían mi rostro. Sentí como se acercaba a mí rostro, y me acerqué al suyo, Bella no tenía fuerza para estar esforzándose.

Sus labios rozaron los míos, pero antes de que pudiera besarme, susurró. "Te amo, Edward Cullen. Solamente a ti."

Sus palabras eran apenas un suspiro, incluso con mis oídos me tuve que esforzar para escuchar sus palabras, su temperatura había empezado a subir de nuevo tan rápido y repentinamente que me asustó, gotas de sudor empaparon su rostro inmediatamente, su sudadera se veía húmeda. Y antes de poder reaccionar, Bella empezó a toser de forma violenta, sus ojos no soportaron más el cansancio y se cerraron, pero no dejaba de toser, su cuerpo parecía que se convulsionaba, Rosalie estuvo a mí lado en un segundo, y Carlisle bajó rápidamente.

Todo parecía una pesadilla, una pesadilla de la que nunca íbamos a despertar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado de leerlo.**

**El próximo, o los otros dos capítulos pronto estarán actualizados.**

**COMENTEN!**


	12. Chapter 11, AYUDA EXTRA

**Hola chicas! Por fin les traigo los dos capítulos que les prometí, siento que me tome tanto tiempo el terminar de escribir. Pero, vaya, que es difícil.**

**Espero que les hayan gustado el capítulo pasado. Y que los que siguen también les gusten.**

**Estoy trabajando en los que siguen, pronto los tendrán por aquí.**

**STEPHENIE MEYER ES DUEÑA DE TWILIGHT!**

**

* * *

**

11. Ayuda Extra

"Rosalie, creo que debemos encamar a Bella. Ahora." Rosalie siseó, no estaba contenta con la idea de permitir que Carlisle introdujera agujas en el cuerpo de Bella, no sí no sabía que contenían.

_Claro que no._

"No creo que eso sea posible, Carlisle."

"Rose, sí no monitoreamos su estado con más certeza..." me esforcé por tratar de no escuchar lo que Carlisle pensaba, pero aún así escuchaba. "Su estado está deteriorándose rápidamente, sí no encontramos una forma de que su sistema no rechace la comida que necesita..." suspiró, y todos supimos a que lo que se refería. Yo lo pude ver, y eso lo hacía peor.

En ese momento Bella abrió los ojos, con mucha dificultad. Su respiración se estaba poniendo más difícil, y su corazón... su corazón parecía que se detendría en cualquier momento.

"¿Qué pasa, Rose?" Bella apenas pudo decir, todos podíamos ver el gran esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para todo, para respirar, para hablar, para parpadear, incluso para mantener sus ojos abiertos, para mantenerse lo suficientemente despierta para entender lo que estaba pasando. Cada uno de sus movimientos le costaba un gran esfuerzo.

"Carlisle cree que debemos encamarte." _Pero no lo permitiré._ Escuché como pensaba, llena de reproche, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar el que le hiciéramos algo al feto.

"¿Agujas?" volteó a verme, en sus ojos había temor, irracional. ¿Cómo podía temerle a las agujas en estos momentos? "No. No sé sí..."

"Bella, tenemos que hacerlo. Tu condición se deteriora demasiado rápido. Y esperemos que tu cuerpo acepte algo de líquido o vitaminas."

Carlisle empezó a explicar a las dos porque tenía que hacerlo. No fue nada fácil. Empezaba a creer que solamente se daría por vencido, pero también sabía que tenía que convencerlas, así que siguió insistiendo. Me mantuve fuera de la discusión, sabía que Bella no me escucharía a mí.

Una hora después, Rosalie y Bella por fin se dieron por vencidas, bueno, Rosalie lo hizo. Ella fue la que se pasó la hora discutiendo con Carlisle y conmigo, no podía creer que le importara tan poco la vida de Bella, pero encontré la forma perfecta para convencerla. No se pudo negar.

"¿Quieres que Bella muera antes de que esa cosa esté en tus brazos? Está bien, entonces no dejes a Carlisle que cuide de ella."

_No me amenaces, Edward._ Pero hubo un titubeo en sus pensamientos. _Bien._

"Está bien, Carlisle. Pero sí le pasa a algo a Bella, o al bebé..."

"Rose, no hay forma de que saquemos al bebé en estos momentos, sin que Bella... resultara herida."

Sus pensamientos habían dicho otra cosa. Rosalie también lo entendió, porque sí hacíamos algo para matar a esa cosa, Bella terminaría igual. No había forma de que hiciéramos nada, no iba a permitir que Bella... no quería siquiera pensar en que pudiera pasar.

Alice y Esme sacaron todos los muebles de la habitación para dar paso a todo el equipo que Carlisle necesitaba. Parecía otro lugar, colocaron la camilla en el centro de la habitación, monitores estaban cuidando de cada cambio en su cuerpo, y tubos en su cuerpo tratando de administrar algo de proteínas a su sistema. Rosalie la tomó entre sus brazos muy delicadamente para cambiarla del sofá a la camilla.

Bella tenía varios minutos de haberse quedado dormida. Se veía tan hermosa, aún cuando su rostro y toda la piel de su cuerpo habían perdido su brillo, aún cuando la sangre que corría por sus venas no se veía debajo de su piel, aún cuando su corazón estuviera tan débil que apenas eran audibles sus latidos. Nunca vería en el mundo a una persona, una mujer, un ángel más hermoso que el que tenía frente a mí en ese momento.

No había quitado mis ojos de Bella, cuando escuché a Rosalie acercarse, estuvo a mí lado en un pestañeo.

_¿Qué rayos estabas pensando al pedirle a ese perro que se llevara a Bella con él? ¿Ves lo que el estrés le causó? Por eso está así, peor que antes, Edward._

"No pienso hablar de eso." Le respondí monótonamente. No podía soportar la idea de que en mí intento por salvarla, Bella hubiera enfermado más.

"Escúchame muy bien. Esta es la última vez que me permito el que me separes de Bella. ¿Entiendes?"

_No voy a permitir que lastimes a ninguno de los, ofreciendo a ese perro que se quede con ella._

"Rosalie..."

"No Carlisle." Rosalie lo interrumpió, volteó a verlo. "Edward solamente le dijo a Jacob que podía quedarse con Bella sí ella mataba a su bebé para irse con él." sus ojos volvieron a mí. "De verdad eres un idiota sí pensaste que iba a funcionar."

Alice fue la única que no mostró sorpresa, ella ya lo sabía. Pero Esme y Carlisle estaban demasiado sorprendidos para decir algo. Incluso Emmett y Jasper no podía creer lo que Rosalie había dicho.

_¡No puede ser posible! Edward nunca..._

_¿Edward, hijo?_ Carlisle me habló en su mente, esperando por una explicación. No la estaba exigiendo, solo quería saber que había estado pensando al hacer eso.

Sus reproches, su sorpresa, su comprensión, su furia, todo lo que escuchaba de sus mentes empezó a ser demasiado para mí.

"Basta, basta." Les dije, mi cabeza colgando, como sí la fuerza que tenía otra vez se hubiera esfumado. Sacudí la cabeza y exhalé. "Es lo único que me se me ocurrió para salvar a Bella. Tenía que hacer algo, es todo en lo que pienso. No _puedo_ permitir que muera, no _puedo_ vivir sin ella. ¿Es qué no lo entienden? ¿Rosalie?"

_Te hemos dicho mil veces que..._

"Sí, sí, sí. Que no va a morir, que se va a salvar. Ya sé todo eso. Pero no puedo creer en ello como tú. Solo mírala." apunté con mi mano hacia su rostro, lleno de sudor, su frente arrugada, era obvio el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Esme y Alice se acercaron silenciosamente a mí lado. Mis ojos aún seguían en la figura de Bella dormida sobre la ahora camilla. Y sin decir nada, por una vez, sentí cada una poner una mano sobre mis hombros, no había nada que decir, no sabían que decir para animarme o hacerme sentir menos desesperado o miserable.

No habían palabras en el mundo que lo lograran.

Rosalie y Carlisle se quedaron callados. Ninguno de los dos sabían que decir, bueno, Rosalie no sabía que explicación exigirme, después de todo entendía un poco mi sufrimiento. Solo un poco.

Después de unos minutos, Rosalie se paró a un lado de Bella, cuidando todo el tiempo cada movimiento que ella o yo hiciéramos. Alice permaneció a mí lado por un rato, pero después empezó a sentirse mal, no podía creer que pudiera sentir algo parecido a dolor de cabeza, pero el hecho de esforzarse tanto para ver algo, aún cuando sabía que no podía ver nada, lo causaba. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo arriba con Jasper y Emmett.

Solo esperó un rato antes de creer que ya podía dejarme en compañía de Rosalie.

_Lo siento, Edward. Pero de verdad me afecta esto de no poder ver nada. Mejor iré a ver en que puedo ayudar a Jazz y Em._

Asentí con la cabeza, y le susurré. Bella estaba dormida y ninguno queríamos interrumpir su sueño, había sido un rato desde que no podía dormir. "Está bien, no te preocupes."

_Suerte con Rose._

Volví a asentir, no sentía ganas de responder nada a ese comentario.

En menos de un segundo, Alice ya estaba arriba a lado de mis hermanos. Rosalie había encendido la televisión por un momento, recorrió los canales disponibles en menos de dos segundos y la apagó de nuevo, no había nada que pudiera atraer su atención. Principalmente, porque no quería despegar sus ojos de Bella, ni de mí.

Mis ojos nunca dejaron el rostro dormido de Bella.

No había pasado ni siquiera una hora desde que Jacob había abandonado la casa todo derrotado. Bella había vuelto a elegirme y esta vez no hubo duda en su decisión.

Aún no sabía si su decisión debía o no alegrarme. Debía, quizá porque era mí esposa, la única mujer en el mundo de quien alguna vez y siempre estaría enamorado de ella, porque quería pasar el resto de la eternidad a su lado. No debía, quizá porque estaba muriendo antes mis ojos, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla, para quitar el sufrimiento y dolor que estaba sintiendo por mí culpa, por que esa cosa no estaba conforme con habitar su cuerpo, sino que estaba matándola para poder vivir. No debía, solamente quizá porque sí sobrevivía esta espantosa pesadilla, la única opción para que no muriera, o más bien, para que siguiera existiendo sería el convertirla en vampiro sin retraso, el permitir que pierda su alma para entregarse a los horrores de mí mundo.

¿Cómo había llegado Bella a tan horrible mundo?

Todo era mí culpa, pero ahora no tenía caso el culparme. No había marcha atrás, no había forma de regresar el tiempo y alejarme de ella antes de que todo esto pasara. Sí la hubiera, ya la hubiera encontrado, aún cuando sabía que Bella de verdad me amaba, que según ella, yo era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pero si no me conocía, mejores cosas le esperarían, cosas que no la enfermarían, no la expondrían a la muerte con tan solo estar a lado de ellas...

Por más que me pedía a mí mismo el no pensar en todo eso, no podía. Por más que deseaba el ver solo al frente, y no recordar ni lamentarme de mis errores, no podía, porque todos y cada uno afectaban a mi hermoso ángel.

Quizá, muy poco probable, una pequeña luz al fondo del túnel empezaba a querer iluminar el camino, me decía que todo esto saldría bien al final, que tenía que desearlo con todas mis fuerzas, y cuidar a Bella como nunca lo había hecho, el esforzarme por creer, por sentir otra vez en mí esperanza, pero era tan difícil, toda emoción positiva me evadía, era como sí solo la pudiera sentir un instante antes de volver a caer en ese hoyo negro. Pero teniendo a Bella frente a mí, su rostro tan tranquilo, como sí nada en el exterior pudiera lastimarla con solo saber que yo cuidaba de su sueño... ¿cómo podía seguir confiando en mí de forma tan total, nunca dudando un segundo?

De repente recordé la voz de Sam, furiosa cuando Jacob entró en fase y pudo escucharlo, y me pregunté qué pasó cuando toda la manada escuchó los pensamientos de Jacob, no creí que fuera capaz de esconderlos, toda su tristeza, su pena y sobre toda su decepción al no haber podido ayudar a Bella como le había pedido, le había dicho que esa era la única forma de salvarla...

¿Qué diría la manada del hecho de que Bella estaba embarazada?

Viendo su rostro, no pude evitar el preocuparme de que fueran a estar en contra de su embarazo, no serían los únicos, claro.

¿Pero qué harían sino estaban de acuerdo?

Esto no era algo que el trato que teníamos cubriera... nunca hubiéramos, ninguno de nosotros ni ellos, imaginado que algo así pasaría algún día, que una humana tendría un monstruo de nuestra especie. Kaure, la mujer de Brasil había dicho que estas cosas debían ser asesinadas antes de que pudieran asesinar a su madre y a otras personas...

¿Los lobos pensarían lo mismo?

¿Considerarían una amenaza a esa cosa, por no saber lo que era, ni de que era capaz?

Nosotros no lo sabíamos, así que ellos ya lo sabrían. Lo habrían visto en Jacob, habrían escuchado cada una de mis palabras, cada una de las de Bella. La actitud protectiva que Rosalie tenía sobre Bella y el feto, como todos estábamos cuidando a Bella para que pudiera tenerlo, eso era lo que ella quería, pero no teníamos idea de que era, de que haría al nacer. Sí sería una persona razonable como nosotros, o sí sería tan incontrolable como aquellos niños inmortales que los Volturi habían prohibido.

Cada segundo que pasaba y seguían pensando, me seguía preguntando que era lo que Sam y los demás pensaban acerca de Bella y esa cosa, me ponía más tenso.

Sí ellos creían que había que destruirlo... no, eso no era posible. Yo lo creía, pero ellos no se detendrían a cuidar que la vida de Bella no terminara en su intento por matar a ese monstruo en su interior. Nunca permitiría, ni yo ni mi familia que alguno de ellos se acercara a Bella e intentara lastimarla en su intento por cuidar de las personas en peligro por culpa de ese monstruo.

Dejé de pensar en ello, quizá no harían nada-más les vale, pensé- quizá pensarían que habría que esperar y ver que era esa cosa. Después de todo Bella aún era humana, y ellos protegían a los humanos, así que esperaba que no intentaran nada.

Aún así le hablé a Carlisle, comentarle lo que había pensado y ver que era lo que él creía.

"Carlisle."

Mí padre estuvo a mí lado en un segundo, y Rosalie estuvo aún más atenta que antes.

"¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Bella...?"

Sacudí la cabeza, estaba pensando que quizá algo le había pasado a Bella, algún otro golpe o no sabía que, sabía que yo tendía a exagerar, o eso creía.

"Bella está bien." Inhalé antes de seguir.

_Veamos con que sale ahora._ Rosalie pensaba.

No, veríamos que pensaba ella también. Sabía que no le iba a gustar el pensar que ahora habría, quizá, que cuidar a Bella, no solo de mí, sino de los lobos.

"Es solo que estaba pensando en Jacob, y..." No supe cómo decirle, así que me detuve un momento.

_¿Qué pasa con los lobos, Edward?_

Rosalie fue más rápida, su primera prioridad era Bella, y recordó que los lobos estaban aquí para cuidar de la gente, y relacionó mí tono y mis palabras con preocupación. Preocupación por los lobos.

_¿No crees que vayan a querer...?_ Rosalie preguntó, ahora un poco preocupada de mí respuesta. Se acercó un poco más a Bella de forma protectiva.

No volteé a verla, sino que seguí hablando. Ya escucharía la respuesta.

"Es solo que me preguntaba sí, o más bien, que pensaran del embarazo de Bella. Tú sabes, por lo del tratado y, que no sabemos qué es esa cosa."

_Oh, ya entiendo._

"Pues no se van a acercar a Bella." Rosalie aseguró.

_Claro que no, hijo._

"Ya lo sé. Nunca permitiría que la lastimaran."

_Ninguno de nosotros, Edward._

La conversación quedó hasta allí, no había mucho que decir, solo había sido una duda que había tenido pensando en lo poco que había podido escuchar cuando Jacob cambió de forma y pude escuchar lo que pensaba Sam.

Carlisle se quedó un momento con Rosalie y conmigo en la habitación, preguntándose que debía hacer sí llegara a suceder de esa forma. Cuando llegó a una conclusión nos la hizo saber a ambos.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a cazar. Mientras todavía podamos sin peligro de encontrarnos con la manada."

Sí, era una buena idea.

"¿Quiénes irán?" Preguntó Rosalie, dejando claro que ella no se movería.

"Creo que ustedes dos deberían ir, tienen dos semanas sin cazar, Edward." Se dirigió a mí, pensando que quizá yo sería un poco más razonable que Rosalie.

"Yo no me voy a mover de Bella, no la voy a dejar sola."

Rosalie resopló. _¿Y yo sí?_

"Yo tampoco voy."

"Sean razonables, tienen dos semanas sin cazar. ¿Cuánto más van a esperar?"

"No insistas, Carlisle. Yo no me moveré de su lado."

Rosalie ni siquiera se dignó a contestar. Solo sacudió la cabeza y encogió los hombros, quitándole importancia a lo que Carlisle había dicho. De la familia, Rosalie era la menos razonable.

_Bien. Entonces iremos Esme, Alice, Jasper y Emmett._ Carlisle pensó, y de inmediato me negué.

Sacudí la cabeza antes de que pudiera llamarlos.

"No, Carlisle. No puedes llevarte a Emmett y Jasper, ahora más que nunca necesito que estén aquí."

No iba a correr riesgos, sí mis sospechas se cumplían, sí venían... no podíamos estar solamente Rosalie y yo, no podríamos protegerla. Eran diez lobos.

En ese momento, los cuatro, Esme y Alice, Jasper y Emmett bajaron. Estaban un poco confundidos.

_¿Qué pasa, Edward?_

"Nada, Alice. Solo que pensamos que sería bueno el que algunos de ustedes vayan a cazar."

"Esme, Alice y yo iremos, hijo. Ustedes cuatro pueden quedarse." Dijo apuntando hacia Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, y yo.

_Claro que no. Yo no me iré._

"No, Carlisle. Yo me quedo." Alice le pidió.

_Bien, entre más mejor. Entonces, Esme y yo iremos._

"Esme y yo, entonces. Está decidido."

"Solo no se alejen mucho."

_Claro. Estaremos cerca, cualquier cosa nos hablan al teléfono celular._

Asentí, y Esme y Carlisle salieron por la puerta. Alice, Jasper y Emmett volvieron arriba.

Empezaba a oscurecer, todo parecía igual que hace unos momentos. La casa parecía estar deshabitada, ni Rosalie ni yo sentimos la necesidad de encender alguna lámpara, tampoco arriba encendieron alguna luz, siendo innecesario para nosotros, y Bella estando dormida.

Estaba concentrándome fuertemente en pensar que los lobos no harían nada. Nada en contra de Bella, ellos protegían a los humanos, no le iban a hacer nada a Bella.

Mis ojos se posaron por un segundo en el estomago de Bella, esa cosa no la había lastimado desde que Jacob estuvo aquí, había dejado descansar a Bella, eso me hacía odiarlo menos, aunque no me hacía cambiar de parecer acerca de que lo mejor sería que lo sacáramos de ella.

Las palabras de Bella resonaban en mí mente.

_No voy a matarlo._

_No es solo el tener un bebé. Es... bueno... este bebé_.

_Así que él es un pequeño misterio. Pero siempre veo a un niño en mí cabeza._

_Él no termina vidas, las salva._

_Vampirización de emergencia._

_Supongo que lo podrías llamar fe._

_Es fuerte, eso es todo._

_¿Por qué querría tener el bebé de algún extraño?_

_Lo amo._

Todo daba vueltas en mí cabeza, no sabía que creer, no sabía que pensar, ya no sabía lo que quería. De una sola cosa sí estaba seguro, Bella no iba a morir, de alguna forma encontraría la manera de que Bella se salvara y tuviera lo que tanto deseaba, a esa cosa, tenerlo con ella, y estar a mí lado para siempre. De alguna forma funcionaría.

_No pertenezco aquí. No voy a andar por aquí y verte morir, Bella._

Las palabras de Jacob resonaran en mí cabeza, no podía olvidar que él mismo creía que Bella en realidad moriría. Pero era mí culpa también, no había mostrado esperanza alguna, aún no sabía sí tenía la capacidad de sentirla en estos momentos.

_No voy a andar por aquí y verte morir, Bella._

Eso me había parecido muy decidido, por eso me pareció extraño el escuchar el sonido de garras tocando el suelo, corriendo hacia la dirección de nuestra casa. No solo eran los pares de un solo animal, sino el de dos animales. Entonces lo escuché.

_Deja de ser tan... optimista. Me estás sacando de quicio._ Jacob

_No hay problema._ Escuché a otra voz responder, y la forma en que pensaba, el sonido de sus pensamientos no era otro más que el de Seth. _¿Quieres que sea todo fatalista y pesimista, o que solo me calle?_

_Solo cállate._

¿Qué hacían aquí? No podía ver la razón. No estaba pensando en eso, así que no podía escuchar nada.

_Lo puedo hacer._

Rosalie vio la expresión desconcertada que tenía. _¿Qué pasa?_

"Creo que Jacob y Seth vienen para acá."

_¿Qué?_ Rosalie pensó que nuestros miedos se hacían realidad. _¿A qué vienen?_

_¿De verdad? No parece que puedas._ Jacob respondió a Seth.

Emmett, Jasper y Alice bajaron en ese momento, habían escuchado que le dije a Rosalie, que Jacob y Seth venían hacia la casa.

"No sé a que vienen. No puedo escuchar nada de eso."

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Jacob y Seth también se quedaron callados, vi como cruzaron la carretera y entraron al bosque que rodeaba nuestra casa. Se estaban acercando y Jacob se preguntaba sí lo podía escuchar, había cierto nerviosismo en su tono. Como sí le preocupara que no llegaran a tiempo. ¿Pero a tiempo para qué?

_Venimos en son de paz._

Jacob empezó a preguntarse sí eso debería de estar pensando.

_Piensa eso._ Seth le respondió.

¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía. Aún no pensaban en lo que lo había traído de regreso, y con Seth en esta ocasión, pero venían en son de paz.

¿Por qué deberían estar pensando de esa forma? ¿Creían que los íbamos a atacar?

_¿Edward?_ Escuché a Seth preguntar, vacilando. _¿Edward, estás ahí? Está bien., ahora me siento medio estúpido._

_Te escuchas estúpido, también._

No me atrevía a salir todavía, no quería dejar a Bella, primero tenía que saber que estaba pasando. Y como sí supiera Jacob pensó.

_¿Crees que pueda escucharnos?_

Estaban a menos de dos kilómetros en ese momento, y Jacob creía que ahora más seguramente podía escucharlos. _Eso creo. Hey, Edward. Sí puedes escucharme-reúne a todos. Tienes un problema._

¿Tienes un problema?

"Algo está sucediendo." Les dije a mis hermanos.

_Tenemos un problema._ Seth corrigió a Jacob. ¿Significa que estaban con nosotros?

_¿Qué es, Edward?_ Jasper y Emmett preguntaron.

"Aún no estoy seguro. Pero parece que vienen a prevenirnos."

Les indiqué con la cabeza que saliéramos al porche, esperar a que llegaran.

"Rosalie, Alice, ustedes esperen aquí con Bella. Vamos a ver que quieren."

Las dos asintieron, pero sus posturas eran protectivas. Esperando a ver que pasaba, cual era el propósito de que Jacob y Seth estuvieran aquí.

Emmett, Jasper y yo estuvimos fuera en menos de un segundo.

Ahora podíamos escucharlos avanzar hacia la casa por el bosque. Solo eran ellos dos como había escuchado.

Emmett y Jasper estaban cada a uno a mí lado. La casa seguía oscura, entonces los vimos romper entre los árboles hacia el jardín frontal. Jacob notó la oscuridad que cubría cada rincón de la casa, pero también notó que no estaba sola, el primero que entró en su vista fui yo, y luego notó a mis hermanos a mis lados.

Aún no podía ver la razón exacta de su presencia.

"¿Jacob? ¿Seth? ¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunté, asegurándome que fueran ellos, y extrañado de que no hubiera cambiado a sus formas humanas.

Jacob retrocedió algunos pasos cuando el olor que venía de la casa le pegó, con la nariz en su forma humana no era tan fuerte e insoportable como con su nariz de lobo. Sentía como sí de verdad le estuviera quemando, Seth se quejó silenciosamente junto con Jacob, vacilantemente, pensando que quizá heriría nuestros sentimientos. Pero para nosotros su olor no era muy agradable tampoco. Seth retrocedió junto con Jacob.

Jacob me dejó ver dentro de sus recuerdos, pensando en lo que había pasado y los había traído hasta aquí, Seth a su lado me mostraba lo mismo y diferente, completando lo que Jacob me mostraba.

Entonces vi a Sam, furioso, sacando las garras mientras caminaba en círculos, Paul y Jared detrás de él como sí fueran su sombra. Primero la furia que se sentía venir de ellos era indefinida, Jacob no tenía idea de que trataba, pensando que estaban molestos con él por haber roto las reglas, por no haberlo escuchado y haber venido a pelear conmigo, no le importaba, solo estaba esperando a ver que harían con él. La confusión empezó a ser pareja, toda la manada no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

_¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¿Qué será? No es seguro. Peligroso_.

_No lo podemos permitir._

Luego vi a Jacob sentarse junto a Seth, quien estaba igual de confundido y desconcertado que Jacob.

_El tratado no cubre esto._

Vi a Jacob tratando de concentrarse en lo que la manada estaba pensando, pero no podía, solo veía las imágenes que eran peor para él, los moretones de Bella, mi cara cuando hablamos.

_Protegen a Bella._

_Sí ellos no lo matan, nosotros lo haremos._

_Proteger a nuestras familias._

_Tenemos que matarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

Mi imagen apareció, cuando le decía a Jacob que esa cosa estaba creciendo, rápidamente.

_Sí los atrapamos separados, podemos acabar con ellos por separado. Aumentará nuestras posibilidades de ganar._ El lobo llamado Jared pensó, empezando a armar un plan para atacarnos.

Luego vi a Jacob levantarse, Seth lo ayudó. Estaba confundido, apenas empezaba a entender lo que pasaba, trató de detenerlo, de que pensaran mejor lo que querían hacer. Pero Sam no estaba de acuerdo, pensando solo en la seguridad de sus familias, recordando a los neófitos con los que pelearon a nuestro lado, pensando cómo sería esa cosa.

_A ellos no les agrada más de lo que a nosotros._

Sam sacó la imagen de Rosalie, de forma protectiva sobre Bella, para responder a lo que dijo.

_No permitiremos a un bebedor de sangre en nuestras tierras_.

Jacob aullando. _¡Ella es humana, también! ¿No aplica nuestra protección a ella, también?_

_Está muriendo de todos modos. Solo acortaremos el proceso._ Leah pensó, y vi como Jacob se abalanzó hacia ella, luego a Sam deteniéndolo.

No podía creer que mis peores miedos se estuvieran haciendo realidad.

Luego vi toda la estrategia que se suponía hubieran usado sino fuera porque Jacob y Seth se negaron a seguir sus ordenes.

_Innatural. Monstruoso. Una abominación._

Jacob se detuvo al recordar esas palabras.

Eso era demasiado. Una cosa era que yo estuviera consciente de lo que esa cosa era. Pero otra muy diferente, que ellos quisieran tratar de asesinar no solo a ese monstruo sino a Bella, también. No lo iba a permitir.

Estaba furioso como no me había sentido en semanas, ni siquiera con Rosalie. Escuché como un siseo salía de mí boca, y brinqué fuera del porche hacia el jardín. Jacob se detuvo, paró las imágenes.

Emmett y Jasper se pusieron alertas de inmediato. Esperando a ver que pasaba, que hacer.

"¿Quieren matar a Bella?" Gruñí, pero mis palabras sonaron más como un hecho que como pregunta.

_Los mataremos primero._ Jasper pensó. Emmett no estaba lejos de contradecirlo. Los dos estuvieron a mí lado en un segundo, creyendo que mis palabras se referían a Jacob y Seth. Sus dientes expuestos, preparados para atacar, se empezaban a mover hacia ellos.

_Hey, ahora._ Seth pensó, mientras retrocedía aún más. Un poco asustado.

"¡Em, Jazz-ellos no! Los otros. La manada ya viene."

_Oh, lo siento. Pensamos que..._ Emmett y Jasper se disculparon silenciosamente. Detuvieron su avance hacia ellos. Emmett volteó a verme, podía ver desde Jacob y Seth que Jasper no despegaba su mirada de ellos, cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos. Nunca confió mucho en los lobos.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" Emmett preguntó.

¿Qué más iba a ser?

"El mismo que el mío." Le respondí en un siseo, recordando lo que Jacob y Seth me habían mostrado momentos antes. "Pero ellos tienen su propio plan para encargarse. Trae a los otros. ¡Llama a Carlisle! Él y Esme tienen que regresar aquí ahora."

Jacob se quejó cuando escuchó lo que le había dicho, recordando que la manada creía que sería mejor sí nos encontraban separados.

"No están lejos." Le aseguré a Jacob. Pero escuché como notó el cambio en mi voz, como la escuchaba igual de muerta que hace unos momentos.

_Voy a ir a echar un vistazo. Recorrer el perímetro occidental._ Escuché a Seth pensar. Y me preocupé por él. La manada seguramente no estaba feliz de que Jacob y Seth los hubieran dejado para venir a avisarnos. Lo considerarían traición. Y él solo era un chico.

"¿Estarás en peligro, Seth?"

Jacob y él intercambiaron una mirada. Considerando mí pregunta.

_No lo creo._ Los dos pensaron al mismo tiempo. Jacob dudó un momento, y agregó. _Pero quizá yo debería ir. Por sí acaso..._

_Serás menos probable que me desafíen a mí. Sólo soy un chico para ellos._

_Eres solo un chico para mí, chico._ Jacob le dijo, y estuve de acuerdo con él. ¿Tenía qué? ¿Quince años?

_Me voy de aquí. Necesitas coordinarte con los Cullen._

Seth giró hacia el bosque y salió corriendo, pronto estuvo fuera de mí alcance. Pero aún podía escucharlo por medio de Jacob.

Lo dejó ir, no queriendo ordenarle que regresara. Seguía pensando que ellos no eran una nueva manada, no iba a dejarse ver como el Alpha por Seth.

"Sí, Carlisle. Parece que la manada quiere encargarse del bebé de Bella. Quieren matarlos. Tienen que volver. Ahora"

"_No puede ser posible. ¿Pero quién les avisó? ¿Jacob?"_ Escuché a Carlisle preguntar, sus palabras resonando en la mente de Emmett.

"Así es, Jacob y Seth están aquí. Bueno, Seth acaba de irse a recorrer el área. Pero es mejor que vuelvan."

"_Ahora mismo regresamos. Nos vemos en unos minutos."_

"Claro. Solo que..."

Siguieron hablando pero no podía escuchar. Estaba observando todo desde la mente de Jacob.

Jasper aún tenía sus ojos en ellos, ahora estaba viendo el lugar exacto por donde Seth había desaparecido.

_¿Estás seguro que podemos confiar en ellos, Edward?_ Preguntó, pero no le contesté. Claro que estaba seguro. Lo veía en sus mentes, y él debía sentir la honestidad en sus palabras.

Escuchamos los pasos de Alice salir hacia el porche, se había puesto ansiosa cuando escuchó nuestra conversación. Rosalie le había pedido que saliera a ver que estaba pasando. Bella seguía dormida, no tenía idea del peligro en el que ahora se encontraba.

Alice se quedó parada en el porche por un momento, analizando nuestras posiciones y expresiones. Miró a Jacob por un largo momento, sus ojos ansiosos.

_¿Qué va a pasar? Agh, no puedo ver nada._

Notó la postura en que Jasper estaba, lo conocía mejor que nadie por supuesto, y se apresuró a su lado.

Pensaba en que hubiera pasado sí Jacob no hubiera decidido darle la espalda a su manada y venir a advertirnos sobre lo que la manada estaba planeando hacer. Atacarnos esta noche, y matar a ese monstruo junto con Bella. Hubiera sido muy pequeña la posibilidad de protegerla, solo éramos cinco en este momento, y ellos diez. Tenían ventaja sobre nosotros. Y mi habilidad para leer mentes no hubiera ayudado, no hubiéramos sido capaces de sacar a Bella antes de que llegaran, y solo hubiera sido peor.

"Esta no es la primera vez que te debo mí gratitud, Jacob. Nunca hubiera pedido esto de ti." Apenas susurré, mis ojos en él.

_Jacob, tienes que hacer algo por mí. Puedes ofrecerle lo que quiere. Si es un hijo lo que quiere, lo puede tener. Puede tener una docena de cachorros si es lo que es necesario._

Recordó lo que le había pedido esta tarde, pensado que cuando se trataba de Bella, no había líneas que no cruzaría.

_Sí, lo hubieras pedido._

Era cierto, mientras se tratara de salvar a Bella no me importaba que líneas tuviera que cruzar, que tuviera que dar o hacer, que tuviera que sacrificar con tal de salvarla.

¿Cómo lo iba a negar? Él era la mejor prueba de eso.

Asentí, y le dije. "Supongo que tienes razón acerca de eso."

Jacob suspiró pesadamente, y pensó. _Bueno, esta no es la primera vez que no lo hice por ti._

"Cierto." murmuré. Su prioridad también era Bella. Tanto como era la mía. Él nunca permitiría que alguien quisiera lastimar a Bella, tampoco.

_Siento que no haya hecho ningún bien hoy. Te dije que ella no me escucharía._

"Lo sé. Realmente nunca pensé que lo haría. Pero..."

_Tenías que intentar._ Jacob me interrumpió. _Lo entiendo. ¿Está mejor?_

En mí voz y en mis ojos se notó el dolor que su pregunta me causaba, o más bien, el no poder responder como ambos queríamos escuchar. Bella estaba durmiendo, pero su estado no mejoraba ni una pizca. Todo iba... "Peor."

Jacob sintió que sí dejaba que esa palabra lo afectara iba a ser peor para él, y en esos momentos teníamos que estar concentrados. Así que cuando Alice habló, se sintió agradecido con ella. Por la distracción que vendría.

"¿Jacob, te importaría cambiar de forma? Quiero saber que está pasando."

Sacudió la cabeza, y le respondí a Alice. De todos modos no tenía caso que lo hiciera, Alice no podría ver nada. "Necesita estar enlazado con Seth."

_Bien..._

"Bueno, ¿entonces serías tan amable de decirme que está pasando?"

"La manada piensa que Bella se ha convertido en un problema. Anticipan peligro potencial del... de lo que Bella está cargando. Sienten que es su deber el remover ese peligro. Jacob y Seth se separaron de la manada para advertirnos. El resto está planeando atacar esta noche."

_¡¿Qué?_ Alice siseó, alejándose de Jacob.

Emmett y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada, y empezaron a buscar con la mirada alrededor del bosque.

_Tendremos que estar muy atentos esta noche._

_Lo bueno que Carlisle y Esme ya vienen de vuelta._

Escucharon un ruido que venía del bosque, y los dos buscaron el lugar de donde venía. Era Seth.

_Nadie aquí afuera. Todo está tranquilo en el frente occidental._

_Quizá vayan por todos lados._

_Daré una vuelta._

"Carlisle y Esme ya están en camino. Veinte minutes, máximo."

_Estaremos preparados, Edward. Con su ayuda será más fácil._

"Deberíamos tomar una posición defensiva." Jasper dijo, pensando ya en como sería mejor estar preparados en caso de que atacaran esta noche.

Asentí, sí lo teníamos que hacer. Pero quería estar dentro de la casa, tener a Bella a la vista, además Rosalie también tenía que estar enterada. "Vayamos adentro."

_Iré a correr perímetro con Seth. Sí me voy demasiado lejos para que escuches mí cabeza, escucha por mí aullido._

"Lo haré." le respondí, y todos regresaron hacia la casa.

Podía leer toda la ansiedad que sentían, sabiendo ahora mis miedos se habían realizado. Había temido que esto fuera a pasar cuando la manada leyó sus pensamientos, era algo casi obvio, predecible. No iba a permitir que un vampiro fuera de control, sin razonamiento por la edad, anduviera suelto por ahí matando a inocentes. No era tampoco como sí nosotros lo fuéramos a permitir, pero compararon la conducta de los neófitos con la posible conducta de un bebé. No habría forma de hacer que escuchara lógica.

Antes de que estuviéramos dentro de la casa, escuché a Jacob alejarse hacia el oeste. Probablemente se encontraría con Carlisle y Esme sí estaba en el lugar correcto.

Rosalie puso sus ojos sobre nosotros de inmediato, había escuchado toda la conversación, pero no estaba bien enterada de lo que había pasado. Ninguno de mis hermanos. Yo era el único que había visto cada una de sus palabras en las mentes de Jacob y Seth.

_¿Qué pasó, Edward?_ Me preguntó, no queriendo hablar en voz alta para no despertar a Bella.

Apenas suspiré las palabras. "Como escuchaste. La manada cree que... lo que Bella está cargando es un peligro que no deberían correr. Quieren deshacerse de el, de... los dos."

"¿Los dos? ¿Quieres decir que...?"

"De Bella, también."

Rosalie gruñó cuando me escuchó, no había sorpresa en sus pensamientos, solo furia, y decisión. No iba a permitir que nadie se acercara a Bella. Como sí yo sí fuera a permitirlo.

"¿Cómo está, Bella?"

Rosalie recordó un momento, en el que Bella estaba como ahogándose, batallando por respirar. Su corazón se había acelerado un momento más de lo que ahora normal. Se había preocupado en realidad, pero no pude hacer nada, Bella volvió a quedarse tan tranquila como un momento antes. Pero su rostro aún mostraba signos de estrés, y dolor.

Asentí, y me acerqué a donde estaban las dos.

"Carlisle llegará pronto. Tiene que revisarla por lo que veo, Rosalie."

_Tienes razón. Creo que Carlisle debería revisarla._

"¿Qué hay de los lobos?" _Jacob y Seth._

Jasper preguntó, quería saber todo para empezar a coordinar a la familia, antes de que llegaran Carlisle y Esme, lo mejor sería tener un plan lo antes posible.

"Jacob fue a alcanzar a Seth. Recorrer el perímetro. Estar al pendiente de la manada para avisarnos."

_Claro. Creo que todos debemos estar juntos. Con Jacob y Seth de nuestro lado estamos parejos. Será más difícil que nos ataquen con ventaja._

"No vamos a matar a ninguno de ellos, Jasper." ni siquiera volteé a verlo. No podía quitar los ojos de Bella, cuidando cada cambio. "Vamos a tratar de que esto no se convierta en pelea."

_Dudo mucho que ellos vengan a razonar con nosotros._

"No, no lo harán. Aunque Jacob y Seth estarán de nuestro lado, no van a permitir que alguno de ellos salga lastimado, ¿no lo crees?"

_Claro. Mejor esperamos a que Carlisle y Esme regresen. Emmett y yo estaremos cuidando y atentos a cualquier ruido._

"¿Emmett? Vayamos al frente."

Emmett asintió, un poco emocionado de empezar a hacer algo más emocionante que estar sentado frente a una computadora buscando información.

Los dos desaparecieron en un pestañeo. Podía escuchar sus pensamientos, aunque no querían que una pelea ocurriera entre la manada y nuestra familia, los dos estaban emocionados con la posibilidad de poder pelear contra los lobos.

Alice se sentó a mí lado. Rosalie estaba frente a nosotros, sus ojos en Bella.

_¿Crees que ataquen esta noche?_

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, no lo creo. Quizá tengan que hacer un nuevo plan, ahora que no tienen a dos de sus miembros. Eso los deja con ocho lobos, y a nosotros con dos y los siete de nosotros. Están en desventaja."

Alice suspiró, un poco aliviada.

_De verdad espero que no. No me gustaría saber como se pondría Bella sí llegara a pasar_.

No me agradaba mucho el pensar como reaccionaría Bella ante una situación como a la que estábamos en peligro de enfrentar, sí el solo una pequeña discusión entre Rosalie y yo la ponía mal...

_Esto es culpa de ese perro, sí no hubiera venido, Edward..._

"No importa de quien sea la culpa, Rosalie. Es demasiado tarde, y de alguna forma se habrían enterado."

Rosalie resopló, molesta con la manera en que aún defendía a los lobos. Bueno, los dos habían renunciado a su manada por venir a _salvarnos_, no había otra palabra. Sí no lo hubieran hecho, quizá hubiéramos estado perdidos. La desventaja hubiera sido nuestra. Ni siquiera quería imaginarme que le hubieran hecho a Bella... no, de solo recordar lo que había visto en la mente de Jacob y Seth, escuchando a Sam planeando la forma en que nos atacarían, la forma en que se desharían de esa cosa, que Bella terminaría igual... sentía una furia incomparable, sentía ganas de salir corriendo y asesinarlos con mis propias manos, pero no lo haría. Jacob y Seth sufrirían como nosotros hubiéramos sufrido sí hubieran logrado su objetivo.

Podía escuchar de nuevo las voces de ellos, estaban cerca de la casa. Habían pasado quince minutos desde que se habían ido a recorrer el perímetro. También podía escuchar a Carlisle y Esme acercarse rápidamente a la casa. Seth escuchó el sonido que hacían sus pasos sobre el suelo, y se alertó. No tenía forma de decirles que eran solo Carlisle y Esme.

_¡Hey-algo viene rápido!_ Lo escuché decirle a Jacob.

_Voy para allá._ Jacob le respondió, preocupado por lo que podría ser, la manada lo más seguro. Seth tenía otra idea.

_Mantén tu posición. No creo que sea la manada. Suena diferente._

Podía escuchar con más claridad el sonido desde sus mentes. Ellos estaban más cerca.

_Seth-_

Leí como Jacob cachaba el olor que estaba en la brisa cuando Seth la olió.

_Vampiro, apuesto a que es Carlisle._

_Seth, retrocede. Puede ser alguien más._

_No, son ellos. Reconozco el aroma. Espera, voy a cambiar de forma para explicarles._

_Seth, no creo que-_

Pero Seth ya había cambiado de forma, así que Jacob no lo pudo escuchar más. Carlisle y Esme estaban ya tan cerca que podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

"_¿Seth? ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_Oh, Carlisle, Esme. Estaba recorriendo el perímetro y los escuché. Solo quería explicarles."_

"_Claro, Seth. ¿Qué está pasando? Emmett solo nos dijo que se habían separado de la manada, que querían asesinar a Bella y al bebé."_

Seth colgó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado de lo que estaba pasando. Avergonzado de pensar que estuvo a punto de ayudar en eso.

"_Sí. Creen que es un peligro, porque no sabemos que es. Pero Jacob y yo estamos cuidando los alrededores, en caso de que ataquen esta noche como planeaban. Nosotros les avisaremos sí los vemos."_

Carlisle asintió. Agradecido por lo que hacían. "_Gracias, Seth."_

Seth encogió los hombros. "_No es nada. No podíamos permitir que los atacaran."_

"_Muchas gracias, Seth. Y sí necesitas algo, solo búscanos."_ Esme le sonrió cariñosamente.

Se despidieron. Solo les había tomado un minuto, y Jacob se alivió cuando escuchó a Seth de nuevo. Había pensando en lo que Leah, la hermana de Seth le hubiera hecho sí algo le pasara a su hermano bajo el cuidado de Jacob. Apenas era el primer día, más bien horas, que tenía que cuidar de él, y el que le pasara algo sería muy malo.

Carlisle y Esme entraron en ese momento, y los pensamientos de Jacob y Seth pasaron a segundo plano. Teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo todos. No había tiempo que perder.

Rosalie habló antes que yo.

"Carlisle, creo que deberías revisar a Bella. No se ve muy bien."

Suspiró antes de avanzar hacia nosotros. Alice se hizo a un lado, y se movió a lado de Esme.

Después de unos segundos, su rostro se volvió más cansado. Sus pensamientos no eran muy alentadores.

"Está empeorando más rápido de lo que creía. El feto se está muriendo de hambre, al igual que Bella. Su sistema simplemente rechaza toda nutrición."

Sacudió la cabeza, como sí no quisiera pensar que lo que acababa de decir era verdad. Como sí deseara poder darnos otro diagnostico. Yo también lo deseaba.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Rosalie preguntó, su voz llena de ansiedad.

"No tengo idea, Rose. No sé que más podamos hacer. No puedo encontrar lo que el feto quiere." se paso una mano por la frente, y después la volvió hacia Bella. "La temperatura no quiere ceder, tampoco. Estoy realmente preocupado."

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, los únicos sonidos en la habitación era la respiración cortada de Bella, los forzados latidos de su corazón, las maquinas que trabajaban ahora conectadas a ella...

Jasper y Emmett regresaron en ese momento.

_Lo siento, Edward. Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero hay que hablar acerca del posible ataque._

"Lo sé. Háganlo ustedes."

Jasper asintió.

"¿Qué pasa, Jasper?"

"Nada, solo que creo que hay que estar listo en caso de que la manada decida atacar esta noche."

"Claro. Cierto. ¿Qué es lo que planeas?"

_¿Debería cerrar la pared, Edward? Quizá sería más seguro... para Bella, claro._

Asentí, y vi a Esme acercarse a la pared para oprimir el botón. El ruido que causó ni siquiera hizo que Bella abriera los ojos.

Tenía la mente en otro lado, era raro cuando mí mente no escuchaba lo que los demás pensaban. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que Carlisle nos había dicho, como había visto el estado en que Bella se encontraba, como empeoraba con cada minuto que pasaba. Como quizá sería demasiado para ella antes de que esa cosa pudiera salir de su cuerpo...

Un aullido interrumpió mis pensamientos, mi cuerpo se endureció. Recordé las palabras de Jacob, pero sí no me equivocaba ese no era el aullido de Jacob, lo había escuchado antes, y el de Seth también. Pero...

Mi familia notó el cambio, en especial Jasper.

_¿Qué es, Edward?_

"Esperen, es Seth quien está aullando. Quizá no sea la manada..."

Me acerqué hacia la ventana, esperando a ver alguna señal de Jacob o Seth, esperando escuchar algo que tuvieran que decirme.

_Falsa alarma, falsa alarma._ Escuché a Jacob pensar, mientras sus pensamientos se volvían más cercanos. _Lo siento. Seth es joven. Olvida cosas. Nadie está atacando. Falsa alarma._

Entonces vi a Jacob entrar al jardín, sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en mi rostro en cuanto me vio. Siguió corriendo hasta estar completamente dentro, esperando que hubiera escuchado su mensaje.

_No hay nadie allá afuera-¿cachaste eso?_

Lo había sospechado. Fue Seth quien había aullado no él.

Asentí una vez con la cabeza.

_Esto sería mucho más fácil sí la comunicación no fuera de una sola forma._

Jacob pensó, y luego se retractó. Recordando todo por lo que estaba pasando, y se sintió algo cercano a feliz el saber que no estaba dentro de mí cabeza. No tenía idea de cuan afortunado era, por no estar dentro de mí cabeza, sí pensaba que la suya tenía problemas, la mía estaba repleta de ellos. Pero lo único que no podía soportar era cada imagen que tenía de Bella, cada recuerdo donde veía las veces exactas en que le había provocado dolor, su imagen cuando entré en aquel estudio de ballet dos años atrás, bañada en sangre, su rostro y su voz ahogada en dolor por el veneno recorriendo sus venas, el día que decidí hacer el error de-el que en entonces creía mi mayor error-dejar a Bella, las imágenes que el mismo Jacob y Charlie me mostraban de esos seis tormentosos meses, su rostro cada vez que esa cosa la golpeaba desde el interior, cada grito de dolor, cada jadeo...

Escuché a Bella estremecerse, su rostro aún lleno de sudor, y mostrando signos de dolor. Me estremecí, pensando en que había sucedido. No era nada de que preocuparse, no demasiado, no tanto como para decir a Jacob. Bella seguía igual. Así que cuando noté que vio mi reacción, le indiqué con la mano que no era nada, que se podía ir. Sin voltear a verlo, me moví a lado de Bella de inmediato.

_¿Qué era, Edward? ¿Por qué los aullidos?_

Todos habían brincado a la peor conclusión, aún cuando les había pedido que esperaran, que Jacob me había dicho que él sería quien avisara, y a quien había escuchado había sido Seth.

_¿Qué está pasando?_ Escuché al mismo tiempo que a Jasper, preguntar Jacob.

Escuché a Jacob sentarse en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto hace un momento, pensando que con sus oídos en forma de lobo podía escuchar mucho más. Como no le había respondido, estaría atento a escuchar lo que pasaba dentro de la casa.

"Era una falsa alarma. Seth estaba disgustado por algo más, y olvidó que estábamos escuchando a una señal. Es muy joven."

_¡Genial! Preocupándose por nada._

"Lindo el tener el niñitos guardando el fuerte."

"Nos han hecho un gran servicio esta noche, Emmett." Carlisle le dijo, un ligero tono de reproche a las palabras de Emmett. "A un gran sacrificio personal."

"Sí, lo sé. Solo estoy celoso. Ojala yo estuviera allá afuera."

Veía que era lo que le preocupaba a Emmett. Que la manada fuera a engañar a Jacob o Seth y los pasaran sin que se dieran cuenta. No quería que nos fueran a tomar por sorpresa.

"Seth no piensa que Sam ataque ahora. No con nosotros advertidos, y careciendo de dos miembros de la manada."

"¿Qué piensa Jacob?" Carlisle me preguntó, pensando que quizá Jacob tendría una idea diferente a la de Seth,

"Él no es tan optimista."

_Entonces hay posibilidades de que ataquen..._

No respondí a nada, todos se quedaron en silencio. Jasper y Alice habían regresado arriba, cuidando de escuchar cualquier ruido extraño, algo que nos dijera que la manada venía.

Emmett estaba a lado de Rosalie, cuidando que no necesitara algo. Como ayuda para cuidar a Bella de que alguien o algo le hicieran algo que su adorada _esposa_ no quisiera. Rosalie tenía sus ojos en ella, y Emmett en mí, era molesto el tener siempre un par de ojos sobre mí, como sí me fuera a abalanzar sobre el vientre de Bella y sacar a esa cosa con mis propias manos sí se descuidaban.

Carlisle seguía examinando a Bella. Checando su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, que la temperatura estuviera cediendo al fin. Nada había cambiado, su sistema seguía rechazando cualquier forma de nutrición que intentáramos darle.

En esos momentos, sentía como sí su tiempo estuviera agotándose como en un reloj de arena.

Sentí como aquel hombre que había sido esta mañana, cuando Jacob estuvo aquí, regresaba. Como sí nunca se hubiera ido, porque en realidad no lo había hecho. Solo fue como sí todo el dolor se hubiera encapsulado, como sí me hubieran dado un descanso para que aumentara y recorriera cada parte de mí cuerpo, de mí mente. Estaba de nuevo en ese agujero. No había nada más que dolor, nada más. Ni siquiera podía sentirme ansioso de pensar en la manada, ni furioso con ellos de que hubieran pensando y casi intentado venir a matar a la razón de mi existencia. Yo solo había causado que Bella estuviera muriendo, quizá ni siquiera tuvieran que hacer el trabajo sucio, ya lo había hecho yo mismo. Bella no mejoraba, cada minuto se acercaba más a su final. Cada minuto nos acercábamos más.

Su respiración se volvió más difícil, casi violenta, sus pulmones estaban trabajando demasiado para que el aire que respiraba le permitiera seguir viviendo, esforzado. No quería pensar que pasaría sí se volviera demasiado y dejaran de funcionar. Su corazón me preocupaba más, se detenía y rompía en diferentes ritmos, como escuché a Jacob pensar, era su órgano vital, y era el que más se estaba esforzando por mantener a Bella con vida. No quedaba rastro alguno de aquellos latidos que tanto amaba, estos me asustaba escuchar. Era como sí en cualquier momento, no los escucharía más. Y eso me aterraba inmensamente.

Su rostro se llenó de más dolor, sus cejas casi unidas, su frente llena de líneas... el sudor seguía cayendo por sus mejillas, su cabello estaba empapado, ni siquiera había necesidad de atarlo para que no cayera sobre su rostro. Sus manos estaban sobre su vientre, como sí sintiera dolor... seguramente era así, ¿qué más le causaría dolor? Estaba acurrucada en la camilla, casi en posición fetal.

Era la peor imagen que mi mente había registrado, y tendría que vivir con el dolor de haberle causado tanto daño a Bella, durante toda mi existencia, tendría grabado ese recuerdo, toda la eternidad sufriría si Bella no sobrevivía, y el verla de esa forma me decía que no lo haría.

Carlisle vio mi rostro, recordando lo mismo que Jacob. El dolor que solo podía mostrar, que solo se podía ver cuando Bella no estaba viendo, cuando el verme en este estado la enfermara aún más. Mi padre supo de inmediato que me tenía de esa forma, pensó en acercarse a Bella, tomar su temperatura o hacer algo para poder hacer que Bella se sintiera mejor. No tenía mucha esperanza de poder ayudarla, no en ese momento.

Rosalie tenía sus ojos en el rostro de Bella. Cuando vio que Carlisle empezaba a estirar su mano hacia el, para revisar su temperatura, Rosalie reaccionó.

_Oh no, no la van a tocar._

"¡No la toques! La despertarás."

_Tiene que dormir. No lo ha podido hacer, y necesita descansar, los dos necesitan descanso._

Carlisle suspiró.

_No puedo hacer mucho sí Rosalie no me deja tratarla._

"Rosalie."

Carlisle le habló en un tono que le rogaba por un poco de cooperación. Pero ella no iba a cambiar de parecer, el verla tan enferma había hecho que su lado protectivo creciera y empeorara.

"No empieces conmigo, Carlisle. Te dejamos tener tu forma más temprano, pero eso es todo lo que te permitimos."

Rosalie había empezado a hablar como sí Bella y ella fueran una sola, que en esos momentos era casi de esa forma. Todo lo que se refería a la salud del feto y Bella, lo decidían entre ellas dos. Jacob también notó la forma en que Rosalie habló.

_Como sí formaran una manada ellas._

Era casi de esa forma. Pero, claro, Jacob no sabía como solucionaban las cosas Rosalie y Bella. Como Rosalie cuidaba de esa cosa, como Bella permitía que ella se preocupara más por el feto que por ella misma. Como no le importaba para nada su vida, mientras el monstruo ese viviera.

Escuché a Jacob empezar a pasear tranquilamente frente a la casa, escuchaba como cada paso que daba lo acercaba más hacia la casa. Todos los demás estaban tan pendientes de Bella o cuidando cualquier sonido extraño que significara que la manada venía, que no se daban cuenta que Jacob seguía afuera. Para Jacob era como sí las ventanas oscuras de la casa-la luz no estaba encendida, Bella seguía dormida y nosotros no la necesitábamos-fueran como una televisión encendida en alguna habitación aburrida, le era imposible alejar su mirada. No por mucho tiempo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y seguía escuchando a Jacob avanzar hacia la casa, lo escuché pensando que ya tocaba el porche de la casa con su pelaje. Se había acercado poco a poco, hasta que logró llegar al lugar exacto donde podría ver y saber lo que yo no le había podido decir.

Desde su mente pude ver como él ya podía ver a través de las ventanas oscuras hacia el techo dentro de la casa, como veía el candelero apagado que colgaba del techo. Solo tenía que asomarse un poco para poder ver hacia la habitación y no hacia el techo. Pensaba que en su forma de lobo era lo suficientemente alto como para solo tener que estirar su cuello y ver hacia dentro de la casa, también podía poner una de sus patas sobre el borde del porche para estirarse aún más.

Vi como echaba un vistazo hacia la habitación, en su mente vi dos diferentes habitaciones, la primera era la misma que había sido esta tarde cuando estuvo hablando con Bella, con el sofá y todos los muebles dentro de ella, y la otra que era la que estaba viendo en el momento. Su mente estaba repleta de confusión por el gran cambio que veía dentro de la casa, como sí se hubiera equivocado de lugar, y el que buscaba estaba en otro lugar que no sabía.

Ojala hubiera sido solo un error, que Bella no hubiera necesitado de un cambio tan radical, que no hubiéramos necesitado el convertir la habitación en una cuarto de hospital. Estaba empeorando, sus ojos aún no se abrían. Casi me asustaba el pensar que no vería de nuevo sus ojos café chocolate.

Luego escuché como comparaba la forma en que ahora se veía la habitación, la recorrí de nuevo desde su mente. Como miraba que la pared de cristal ya no estaba, que ahora parecía metal. Solo que no parecía, era metal en realidad. Bella lo había visto solo una vez, hace dos años cuando nos preparábamos para escapar de James. Recorrió la habitación viendo que todos los muebles que había visto antes ya no estaban, lo que había ahora era una cama en donde Bella estaba recostada de forma incómoda en una cama estrecha en el medio del espacio abierto que era ahora la habitación. Notó que no era una cama normal sino una cama con barandillas de las que encuentras en los hospitales. Después su mirada siguió a los monitores, de los mismos de un hospital, que estaban conectados a su cuerpo, los tubos que estaban pegados a su piel. Sus ojos se fueron a las luces que brillaban de los monitores, sin sonido, no escuchaba nada. El sonido que había escuchado antes y no había podido saber de que se trataba, el líquido goteando era de la intravenosa conectada en su brazo-un fluido que era grueso y blanco, no claro como esperaba.

No pude seguir escuchando lo que Jacob pensaba, aunque sabía que era lo mismo que yo veía con mis propios ojos. Bella se ahogó un poco en su sueño, y de inmediato me moví a su lado, tratando de ver una forma de ayudarla, aunque sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Rosalie se movió al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice, también buscando que había molestado a Bella. Pero no había nada que pudiéramos quitarle.

Su cuerpo se sacudió, y la escuchó quejarse. Como un lloriqueo. Algo la estaba lastimando, algo le dolía y yo no podía hacer nada más que estar parado frente a ella sin poder ayudarla. Sin poder aliviar su dolor... vi la mano de Rosalie moverse hacia su frente, acarició a Bella, pensando en esa cosa.

_No te preocupes, Bella. Nuestro bebé está bien. Estará bien. Encontraremos la manera de ayudarlos._

Sentí como mi espalda se entumecía cuando escuché lo que Rosalie pensaba, tan fácil, tan cariñosamente hacia ese monstruo, le preocupaba más esa cosa que la forma en que Bella estaba muriendo.

Sentía que en cualquier momento caería sobre mis rodillas, derrotado. El dolor era demasiado. Me sentía arrastrado por fuerzas mayores hacia ese hoyo negro.

Emmett sintió el cambio en mi rostro, vio claramente como estaba a punto de dejarme vencer, como el dolor estaba acabando conmigo antes de tiempo, sin permitirme pensar en Bella, pensar en que tenía que ser fuerte por ella, estar a su lado hasta el ultimo segundo. Pero era tan fuerte el dolor que me causaba el verla de esa forma... y Rosalie solo pensando en esa cosa.

_No, Edward. Por favor hermano, tienes que ser fuerte._

Emmett me dijo, se interpuso entre Rosalie y yo en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo. Sus manos arriba, deteniéndome.

"No esta noche, Edward. Tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos."

_Recuerda, hay que proteger a Bella. Tienes que mantener enfocado._

No soporté toda la comprensión que leía en sus pensamientos, el pensar que ahora tenía que proteger a Bella de otros monstruos tras ella. Ver mi rostro en sus mentes.

Le di la espalda sin pensarlo, sin recordar que Jacob estaba viendo hacia el mismo lugar del que quería que Bella pudiera escapar, del que no quería que me vieran sufriendo por su dolor, por nuestro dolor. Todo su dolor era mío, era más del que cualquier persona podía soportar.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Jacob por un momento, se dio cuenta, al ver mi rostro de nuevo, como volvía a ser el mismo que esta mañana. El mismo hombre desesperado que había sido. Para Jacob también fue demasiado el ver toda esa escena, el ver como Bella había empeorado, el ver como mi rostro había vuelto a ser ese que tanto le costaba ver. Se dejó caer sobre sus cuatro patas de nuevo.

Lo escuché alejarse, corriendo dentro del bosque otra vez, a encontrarse con Seth. Escapando de lo que dejaba detrás de él.

_Peor. Sí, estaba peor._ Fue lo último que escuché de él.

No era solo eso...

Bella estaba muriendo frente a mis ojos.

Sabía que no debía quitar mis ojos de su rostro, sabía que siempre debía tenerla en mi vista, no podía estar sin ella mucho tiempo, no podía alejarme de ella. Aunque el tenerla en ese estado me causara un dolor indescriptible, el escuchar que aún respiraba, que su corazón aún latía, me decía que todavía no acababa, que Bella aún estaba a mí lado, que todavía tenía una oportunidad de mantenerla a mí lado, de que no la dejaría morir.

Volteé de regreso, y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Y cuando se encontraron con mis ojos, una pequeña sonrisa apareció, solo sus labios levemente torcidos hacia mí.

La esperanza y la confianza en sus ojos me dijeron que lo íbamos a lograr, de una forma u otra.

Bella iba a vivir.

* * *

**Espero que los hayan disfrutado.**

**COMENTEN!**

**Nos vemos pronto.**


	13. Chapter 12, ESPERANZA

**¡Siento muchísimo otra vez, de verdad, que hasta hoy haya podido subir estos capítulos, de verdad! Espero que lo haya hecho bien y que valga la pena el haber esperado.**

**El siguiente capítulo ya está siendo escrito, espero que pronto pueda subirlo. Disculpen que los haga esperar tanto tiempo, no es porque yo así lo quiera.**

**¡Disfruten y comenten!**

**Gracias.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.**

**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12. Esperanza

No todo es tan bueno como uno desea que sea, pero una vez la voz de un ángel me había dicho: _¿No te lo ha dicho nadie antes? La vida no es justa._ Recordaba perfectamente esa mañana que la voz de mi ángel me lo había dicho. Sí pensaba que la vida había sido injusta, no solo conmigo sino con mucha gente a mí alrededor, este era el momento en que más pensaba que la vida iba más allá de ser injusta. Era el cruel destino que nos había puesto tan grande piedra en el camino, nos había echo tropezar tantas veces desde que Bella y yo nos habíamos enamorado, que parecía casi imposible que dos personas hubieran sufrido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Y aunque Bella no lo aceptara, sabía que estaba sufriendo por mí culpa, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla ir y ser feliz con alguien normal, con alguien con quien no tuviera que morir y perder su alma a cambio de estar con él.

¿Pero cómo iba dejar volar a este ángel lejos de mí, sí era casi como sí ella misma se hubiera roto las alas para no alejarse de mí?

La idea de pensar, de saber que Bella estaba dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de estar conmigo, ya no me emocionaba o me hacía feliz como lo había hecho antes. Ese ya no era el caso, Bella se estaba dejando morir por darle vida a ese monstruo, a nuestro _hijo_. No había más verdad que esa, porque aunque lo odiaba como no había odiado a nadie antes, era mí creación, yo había hecho que esa cosa entrara en su cuerpo para alimentarse y crecer dentro de ella, para luego matarla.

Era como sí el estar conmigo ya no le importara. Pero no era cierto eso, tampoco. Porque Bella estaba completamente segura de que sobreviviría a esto, y que pasaría el resto de la eternidad a mí lado y el de esa cosa.

¿Así qué, cómo podría pensar que Bella ya no me amaba o ya no estaba dispuesta a pasar sus días a mí lado, cuando lo hacía por mí?

Me había cansado de tratar de razonar con Bella, era tan necia como yo mismo. Tampoco ayudaba que Rosalie siempre estaba a su lado, haciendo que mis palabras no surtieran el efecto deseado.

Bella estaba muriendo, y mi mente simplemente no me daba la respuesta que quería.

¿Cómo salvarla?

Había probado de todo, le había rogado, e incluso exigido que nos dejara sacar a esa cosa de su vientre, y ella se había negado totalmente. Le había ofrecido el divorcio, su libertad para rehacer su vida con alguien que pudiera darle un hijo sin morir en el intento. Incluso había decidido el entregarla a Jacob, dejarla irse con él, y ser feliz a su lado como yo nunca la haría. Todo había sido en vano, cada uno de mis intentos habían fallado completamente. Simplemente no había forma de convencerla, de hacerla entender que esto no iba a ningún final feliz. Nada sirvió.

Así que después de cada intento, mi esperanza de salvarla desaparecía aún más. No veía la forma de volver a sentir ese sentimiento dentro de mí, no mientras Bella siguiera empeorando en lugar de mejorar, de verla más saludable, aunque fuera un poco. Ni siquiera el ver que ella seguía confiando en que viviría, me dejaba sentir lo mismo que ella.

Solo me quedaba una cosa en esos momentos, el sonido de su corazón aún latiendo, y... me costaba trabajo aceptar lo que haría, el darme por vencido, y solo quedarme a su lado, ser fuerte para ella, y hacer esto menos difícil. No permitir que viera cuanto me afectaba la verdad de la situación. Lo veía en Carlisle, y su pena al no poder encontrar nada que ayudara a Bella. En Esme, perdiendo la confianza que había tenido al principio cuando decidió apoyar a Bella y Rosalie en esta locura, cada vez que la veía ponerse más enferma, se arrepentía más, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Demasiado tarde... no podía pensar de esa forma. Debía haber algo que no estábamos viendo, algo obvio que estaba escapando nuestra lógica. Pero no podía encontrarlo, por más que intentara.

Era desesperante como mis emociones cambiaban de un momento a otro tan fácilmente. Un momento estaba seguro de que Bella viviría, y otro me encontraba atrapado en esa oscuridad que no me dejaba ver, que me destrozaba pensando que Bella estaba a punto de morir.

No sabía que pensar, o que creer la mayor parte del tiempo.

Solo deseaba el poder darle lo que Bella quería, vivir y tener a esa cosa en sus brazos. Pero no veía la forma de lograrlo.

¿Cómo podía esperar que Bella lo lograra, cuando Carlisle ya pensaba lo contrario?

Estaba tan preocupado por la forma en que Bella se estaba deteriorando, la forma en que su corazón estaba trabajando tan forzosamente que creía que no soportaría el cambio. El veneno podía salvarla, siempre que su corazón estuviera lo suficientemente fuerte, y en esos momentos, estaba más débil de lo que debía estar.

La agonía estaba acabando conmigo, el dolor se estaba volviendo aún más insoportable. Esa cosa ya no había vuelto a golpear a Bella, claro que no, estaba igual o más débil de lo que ella estaba. Los dos estaban muriendo. No había nada más en Bella que esa cosa pudiera tomar para alimentarse y seguir viviendo. Bella no podía comer nada, su sistema seguía rechazando cualquier cosa que significara nutrición para su cuerpo.

No podía imaginar que era lo que esa cosa quería.

Y el que no pudiera hacerlo, le estaba costando la vida a Bella. Ninguno de nosotros teníamos idea de que era lo que quería, así que no podíamos hacer nada. Emmett y Jasper seguían buscando, y seguían encontrando nada de ayuda.

Hasta Rosalie estaba preocupándose por Bella, empezaba a preguntarse sí lo lograrían después de todo. Aunque cuando mis ojos se volvían a ella al escucharla, los cambiaba de inmediato a un tono más esperanzador. Pero no me engañaba. Alice estaba sufriendo tanto como yo; de la familia, era quien más amaba a Bella, la había amado desde antes de que yo supiera que la amaba, y el verla así le partía el corazón en añicos. Jasper también sufría, y no solo por toda la tensión que venía de nosotros, por mí dolor o el de Bella, sufría al ver a Alice de esa forma, haría lo que fuera por hacerla sentir mejor. Pero su don ya no funcionaba sobre nosotros, o al menos sobre mí. No había nada en el mundo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme sentir mejor. Eso solo dependía de Bella, de su estado, y en ese momento no era muy prometedor. Por eso intentaba con más ganas de encontrar algo que ayudara a Bella, algo que nos hiciera sentir mejor a todos. No había tenido éxito.

Habíamos pasado toda la noche cuidando que Bella durmiera bien. No había abierto los ojos durante ningún momento. Rosalie y yo éramos los únicos que estaban a su lado en ese instante.

Carlisle y Esme estaban arriba. Carlisle ayudando a Emmett y Jasper con la búsqueda, y Esme haciendo un poco de compañía a Alice, que estaba teniendo otro de sus momentos incómodos con el dolor de cabeza que últimamente no la dejaba.

Rosalie no había abierto la boca para atacarme, incluso me había permitido sostener entre mis manos una mano de Bella, que dejaba libre cada rato para que no se fuera a congelar. La manta que la cubría en ese momento había estado sobre ella y sobre el regazo de Rosalie durante toda la noche. Cambiando de lugar cada vez que su temperatura variaba. A veces demasiado fría, casi como nuestra piel, la cubría con la manta para tratar de calentarla, y a veces demasiado caliente que tenía que quitarle la manta de encima. No había parado toda la noche. Había estado un poco inquieta, pero no había dicho ni una sola palabra, seguía igual que desde hacía un mes.

Tampoco había escuchado una palabra de Jacob o Seth desde hacía horas. Al parecer todo había estado tranquilo durante la noche, y como Seth había pensado, la manada al parecer había decidido no atacar esta noche. Lo cual fue un gran alivio, con el estado en que Bella estaba, no quería imaginar sí Bella hubiera soportado algo de esa magnitud.

Todavía no le había dicho nada de eso, tampoco. No quería alterarla, o estresarla. Rosalie había acordado conmigo que sería lo mejor. No decirle por el momento, porque ambos sabíamos que habría que decírselo, pero ese no era el momento adecuado.

Pasamos las últimas horas de la noche atentos aún cuando no había habido movimiento alguno en el bosque más que el de Jacob y Seth patrullando los alrededores de la casa. A cierta hora de la noche, Emmett y Jasper habían dejado su posición defensiva, notaron que por lo que podían ver, no pasaría nada. Quizá la manada esperaría a ver que podían hacer sin dos de sus miembros. Como hacerlo sin ellos en la manada.

La mañana había empezado tranquilamente, el sol ya había salido. Bella seguía dormida pero su rostro se veía un poco, solo un poco más descansado. Eso me tranquilizaba mínimamente.

No veía nada fuera de lo normal, la mente de Rosalie se había distraído cuando vio su imagen reflejarse en una de las rejillas de la cama. Su mente era tan vacía, que incluso en esos momentos lo único que le importaba era que su cabello luciera bien. Veía el rostro de Bella y luego el suyo, y pensaba en lo hermosa que ella era.

Suspiré profundamente, llamando su atención sin ser mi propósito. Me desesperaba como Rosalie se podía preocupar más por como lucía que por como veía a Bella, ella tenía algo de culpa, ella era quien había apoyado a Bella para quedarse con ese monstruo.

Aún así, no la podía culpar.

Entendía el lado maternal que veía en ella cuando pensaba en el feto. Pero, ¿cómo podía haber aceptado esto, cuando sabía que yo perdería lo que más amaba?

Todo giraba a su alrededor como siempre.

Un aullido interrumpió mis pensamientos, se escuchaba desgarrador. La tranquilidad de la que habíamos estado disfrutando se vio interrumpida. No completamente, porque de nuevo, no era el aullido de Jacob el que escuchábamos. Era Seth.

Mi familia bajó de inmediato, de todos modos. Preguntándome qué era lo que pasaba. Rosalie había sido la primera en reaccionar, sus ojos se habían ido rápidamente hacia Bella.

_¿Es la manada, Edward?_

Casi podía asegurar que no era la manada la causa de que Seth hubiera aullado. Aún así mi familia se puso tensa, imaginando lo peor otra vez.

Sacudí la cabeza, no había respondido en voz alta, aún no sabía que había causado el aullido.

"No, no creo que sea la manada." me levanté lentamente de la silla, y dejé caer suavemente sobre su vientre la mano de Bella que tenía entre las mías. "Es Seth de nuevo quien aúlla, no Jacob."

_Genial. ¿Cuántas veces nos va a engañar ese chico?_ Emmett se quejó de haberse preocupado otra vez por causa de Seth.

_¿Quizá Jacob le haya pedido...?_

"No, Carlisle. Creo que debemos esperar por ellos u otra señal." volteé a ver a Carlisle, y luego a Emmett. "Solo para estar seguros de que sea la manada o un error."

Los dos asintieron. Emmett no muy convencido, pero sabía que una vez que decía algo, no había forma de que me hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Alice estuvo aún más nerviosa que antes, su falta de visiones le molestaba, más en situaciones como estas cuando más desearíamos que pudiera ver algo. Aunque sabíamos que los lobos estaban involucrados y eso no sería posible.

Bella no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, de nada, mucho menos de la tensión que rodeaba a mi familia en esos momentos. Seguía tranquilamente dormida, y nadie, especialmente Rosalie y yo queríamos que su sueño se viera interrumpido. Tenía que descansar. Era en esas situaciones que agradecía el que nuestros pasos y nuestras voces no hicieran tal ruido que alertara a Bella.

Varios minutos pasaron y aún no teníamos seña ni de Seth ni de Jacob.

_¿Todavía no escuchas nada, Edward?_

Carlisle me preguntó, un poco ansioso por la falta de noticias.

Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo. "No, nada."

Caminé hacia la misma ventana por la que había visto a Jacob ayer cuando había sucedido el mismo error que hoy, esperando verlo entrar al jardín de nuevo. Pero no había nadie. No había movimiento por ningún lugar. No aún.

Mientras seguía esperando por ver a alguno de ellos, escuchaba a Rosalie rondar alrededor de Bella, cuidando que no fuera a despertar antes de que todos dejaran de estar tan tensos y que ella fuera a notar la diferencia. No quería que malinterpretara sus expresiones.

Entonces vi a un pequeño lobo entrar al jardín. Definitivamente no era Jacob, sino Seth.

Mis ojos no dejaron su figura mientras avanzaba dentro del jardín hacia la casa. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la ventana desde donde lo veía.

_Ah, allí estás, Edward._

Podía ver mi rostro desde su mente, no había vida en el. Sin expresión.

_Ah sí. Solo venía a avisarte que no hay nada de que preocuparse._

Mientras hablaba estaba recordando lo que había causado que aullara. No me agradaba mucho el ver que su hermana Leah, al parecer, había venido a unirse a la _manada_ de Jacob y Seth.

_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Leah?_ Vi a Jacob preguntarle, gruñendo. A ninguno de los dos les agradaba la idea de tener a Leah con ellos.

Leah le respondió con un resoplido. _¿Es bastante obvio, no? Me estoy uniendo a tu pequeña manada renegada de mierda. Los perros guardianes de vampiros._ Leah era completamente mala, tampoco era como sí ella quisiera ser así, pero lo era.

_Sí, solo era mí hermana. Así que no se preocupen, no hay peligro. La manada no viene._

Era lo que me esperaba, no me sorprendía. Asentí una sola vez. Esperé un momento a ver sí había algo más que Seth necesitara decirme o yo saber.

_Wow, se ve mal._ Seth pensó para sí mismo viendo a mí rostro.

Otra vez, no me sorprendía que lo pensara. Sabía perfectamente como lucía. Me giré hacia mi familia, y regresé a donde estaban. Vi como Seth se alejaba de regreso a Jacob y ahora Leah cuando desaparecí dentro de la casa.

_¿Era Jacob?_

"Era Seth." le respondí a quien sea que me había preguntando, y a los demás. "Su aullido fue por Leah. Al parecer su hermana se unirá a la manada de Jacob y Seth."

Regresé a lado de Bella.

_¿Leah? ¿Es seguro, Edward? Quizá sea una trampa de la manada._

Sacudí la cabeza otra vez. "No lo creo. Por lo que vi no es una trampa." y por lo que sabía de Leah, lo más seguro era que se hubiera alejado de Sam, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de irse de su manada y estar lejos de él. Seguramente esa era la razón.

Tomé la mano de Bella entre las mías de nuevo, sus ojos pestañearon rápida y pesadamente por unos segundos antes de abrirlos completamente. Lo primero que sus ojos encontraron fueron los míos, ansiosos. Sonrió otro poco antes de hablar.

"Hola." su voz estaba peor, también. Era apenas un suspiro, con mucho esfuerzo lograba formar lo que quería decir. Había un notorio tono ronco en ella.

Alcé mi mano para colocarla sobre su mejilla. La acaricié un poco, no pude encontrar la manera de sonreírle de regreso. "¿Cómo estás?"

Pensé que Bella supo exactamente a lo que me refería. "Bien." sus hombros se movieron, en lo que parecía que los encogía. "No ha pateado de nuevo." mientras decía eso, por sus ojos cruzó algo que me pareció preocupación. Volteó a ver a Rosalie. "¿Qué significa eso? ¿Carlisle?" volteó a preguntarle a mí padre cuando Rosalie no respondió.

_¿Deberíamos decirle, Edward?_ Le preocupaba un poco a Carlisle lo que las noticias pudieran causar a Bella. Pero era mejor que ella supiera la condición en que ambos estaban.

Asentí rápidamente una sola vez. Apenas perceptible para los ojos de Carlisle que buscaban por una respuesta de mí parte.

Carlisle suspiró. "Bella. Creo que los dos están muriendo de hambre. No puedo encontrar lo que el feto quiere..." los ojos de Bella se habían llenado de preocupación, y ansiedad. Podía imaginar lo que lo causaba, el saber que su pequeño monstruo estaba muriendo. "Tu sistema no acepta nutrición, así que el feto no se puede alimentar. Lo siento mucho, Bella."

Bella sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Como tratando de entender lo que Carlisle estaba diciendo. Rosalie puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Tranquila, Bella. Encontraremos la manera de alimentarlo. No vamos a permitir que muera." Bella volteó a verla, sus ojos confiaban en que lo que había dicho Rosalie fuera cierto.

"Sí, tenemos que encontrarla, Carlisle. Mí bebé no puede morir." volteó a verme, y estiró su mano en mi dirección, buscando por la mía. La tomé entre las mías, y mis ojos no se despegaron de su ansioso rostro. "Por favor, Carlisle."

"Haremos hasta lo imposible, Bella."

Bella asintió. Su otra mano sobre su vientre, formando pequeños círculos sobre un lugar determinado. Como sí lo estuviera acariciando.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos. Bella se quedó recostada en la camilla, ni siquiera tenía fuerza para estar sentada o recostada sobre unos cojines, nada. La sábana cubría desde su vientre hasta sus piernas. Su respiración era difícil, y su corazón, los latidos eran casi de susto, rompían y fallaban cada vez que los escuchaba, era un sonido aterrador, para mí de todos modos.

Emmett y Jasper habían vuelto arriba, y con ellos Esme y Alice. Principalmente Jasper, se habían preocupado demasiado por la falsa señal que escuchamos de Seth y eso me recordó.

"Bella, creo que debes saber algo." le dije, mi voz seria, pero de alguna forma sin vida. Era de la misma forma como la había escuchado desde Jacob.

Notó como se escuchaba mi voz, y vi un poco de dolor en sus ojos. No le gustaba verme así. Pero en ese momento no podía encontrar la fuerza necesaria para esconderlo de ella. Carlisle volteó a verme, preguntándose que sí lo que le iba a decir era lo que había pasado con los lobos.

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa, Edward?" me preguntó, ansiosa de nuevo.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Nada de que preocuparte." volteé a ver a Carlisle, también. Él también quería saber que había pasado. "Solo creí que querrías saber que Jacob y Seth dejaron la manada."

Sus ojos se volvieron confusos. "¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"La manada descubrió... que estás... embarazada..."

Su rostro se ladeó ligeramente hacia un lado. "No entiendo."

"Sam y los demás lobos pensaron que... lo que estás cargando sería un peligro para la tribu, sus familias. Creyeron que lo mejor sería deshacerse de el."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que deshacerse de el? ¿No querrás decir que...?"

No quería, en verdad no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que. "Sí, Bella. Querían deshacerse de ustedes. Jacob y Seth no estuvieron de acuerdo, así que renunciaron a la manada y vinieron a advertirnos." no sentí la necesidad de decirle que Leah lo había hecho, también. Eso sería peor. "Han estado aquí desde ayer, cuidando que la manada no viniera a atacarnos, y sí lo hacía, nos avisarían."

Los ojos de Bella estaban aterrorizados. No podía creer lo que le acababa de decir.

_¿Edward?_

Volteé a ver a Carlisle, quien estaba desconcertado.

Su respiración se volvió aún más difícil, su corazón latiendo descontrolado. No había sido una buena idea el decirle, pero tenía que hacerlo.

_¡Rayos, Edward! Bella necesita estar tranquila._ Rosalie se quejó internamente mientras veía que podía hacer por Bella.

"¿Bella? Tranquilízate. Todo esto no le hace ningún bien al bebé." cuando Bella la escuchó, pude ver como se esforzaba en calmar su respiración. Lentamente lo logró.

"Sí, está bien." volteó a verme otra vez. "¿Dónde están? ¿Qué pasó?"

Me llevé las manos a su rostro. "Están bien. Jacob y Seth están ahora allá afuera, cuidando que todo esté en orden. No pasó nada anoche. Así que no te preocupes. Ninguno de nosotros, ni Jacob o Seth van a permitir que te lastimen. A ti o al... _bebé_." me costó un gran trabajo decirle así, pero lo hice.

"¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué querrían matar a mí bebé?" Bella estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y eso me rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

No pude responderle nada.

"Dime, Edward. ¿Qué hemos hecho?"

"No has hecho nada malo, Bella. Esos lobos pueden morir si quieren, intentando acercarse a ustedes. Nunca lo van a lograr." Rosalie habló por mí, pero Bella no apartó sus ojos de mí, sabiendo que yo era quien tenía la respuesta que quería escuchar.

_Ay, díselo. Pero trata de no alterarla._

"No confían en que sea seguro. Nadie sabe que es lo que es o como será, ni siquiera nosotros, Bella. Creen que comparando la conducta de los neófitos, será incontrolable, que no podrá razonar. No quieren a un chupasangre suelto en sus tierras. O en otro lugar."

Tenían toda la razón en querer deshacerse de esa cosa, lo que yo no podía permitir, era que en su búsqueda por asesinar a esa cosa, Bella saliera herida o... muerta.

Bella se llevó una mano la boca, tosió por un momento, casi violentamente. Pero logró recuperarse.

"No. No pueden hacerlo. ¿No vas a permitir que maten a nuestro bebé, verdad? ¿Verdad, Edward?"

Aunque quisiera que esa cosa estuviera fuera de su vientre, y Bella siguiera viviendo como era debido, no lo conseguiría por los lobos. Ellos no cuidarían que Bella sobreviviera, solo venían a matar, todo lo que cuidara y quisiera a ese monstruo vivo.

"Claro que no, Bella. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño."

"Ni a nuestro bebé."

"Tampoco."

Bella asintió, aunque sus ojos estaban rojos, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin aviso.

"¿Por qué? Es solo un bebé indefenso. Claro que no sabemos como será, pero tampoco permitiremos que lastime a otras personas inocentes. ¿Qué no pueden confiar en nosotros?"

Bella siguió hablando para ella sola por un momento más. Rosalie trató de distraerla, empezó a hablar con ella, del monstruo, claro. No había otra cosa en común entre ellas, nada que las dos quisieran, más que esa cosa.

Aproveché la distracción para hablar con Carlisle.

Me levanté de a lado de Bella, y su cabeza giró bruscamente hacia mí.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Solo voy a hablar con Carlisle. Aquí estaré, no saldré de esta habitación."

Bella volvió a asentir, y regresó su mirada a Rosalie.

_¿Qué pasa, hijo? Algo más que deba saber._

Caminamos unos cuantos pasos hacia la ventana, Bella no podría escuchar nada aunque se esforzara.

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó, Edward?"

"Casi todo lo que le dije a Bella. Cuando Jacob cambió de forma, todos pudieron ver lo que Jacob había visto en la casa. El embarazo de Bella, todo." no quise mencionar que mi rostro, y mis palabras. "Al principio todos estaban muy impresionados para pensar en que era lo que esto significaba. Sam se preocupó por su tribu, sus familias, claro. Recordó que esto no era algo que nuestro tratado cubría."

_Claro que no. Nunca hubiéramos imaginado que esto fuera a pasar._

"Exacto. Ellos creen que es una abominación. Aunque no puedo discutir eso. Claro que al no saber que es o será, y viendo que ninguno de nosotros tiene idea, tampoco. Decidieron que lo mejor sería matarlo. Y en el proceso Bella terminaría igual."

_Lo siento, hijo. Pero..._

"No, Carlisle. Lo único que les importa es proteger a los humanos. Creen que será como los neófitos, que no podremos controlarlo, y bajo nuestra protección..."

_Pero nunca permitiríamos que mate a un humano._

"Nosotros lo sabemos, pero ellos no. No confían en lo que será cuando nazca. No quieren correr ese riesgo. Pero ahora, dudo mucho que ataquen. Están desventaja, solo hay siete lobos en la manada de Sam, tres con nosotros nos hacen diez. No podrían ganar sin perder a la mayoría de ellos. O todos."

"Edward, no sería correcto que..."

"Por favor, Carlisle. Ninguno de nosotros se iba a dejar matar, a dejar que mataran a Bella. Seth y Jacob se negaron ante su propia familia por proteger a Bella. Por ayudarnos."

_Y les estoy completamente agradecidos, hijo. Lo sabes._

"Lo sé, Carlisle, lo sé."

"¿Qué va a pasar con ellos? ¿Saben lo que la manada de Sam planea?"

_Eso podría ayudar._

"Ah, no. No lo saben. Al parecer sí hay dos manadas distintas, no pueden escuchar los pensamientos de cada una. Solo de los miembros de la tuya. Así que Jacob y Seth no tienen idea de lo que piensan, o planean hacer. No hay forma de saberlo."

"Eso es un problema."

"Así es. Es por eso que están fuera recorriendo el perímetro. Cuidando que ninguno de ellos se acerque a nuestro territorio. Sí pasara, nos avisaran."

"Claro. Bueno, es una suerte que Jacob y Seth hayan decidido no seguir la órdenes de Sam."

_Sí no, quizá ya..._

"Basta, Carlisle. No quiero ver eso."

_Lo siento, Edward._

El ver, o imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado sino fuera por Jacob y Seth era agonizante. El ver a Bella tendida en el suelo, bañada en sangre, y un bulto a su lado, los dos sin vida... era demasiado doloroso. Traté en vano de borrar esa imagen, o al menos, ponerla en el rincón más profundo de mí mente.

"Dijiste que Leah se había unido a Jacob y Seth... ¿qué sabes de eso?"

En realidad no sabía mucho, Seth solo había venido a decirme que los aullidos eran de nuevo una falsa alarma, que solo se trataba de su hermana Leah. No pude ver más, quizá cuando Jacob viniera, él nos diría que había pasado.

"No sé nada, solo que al parecer renunció a la manada de Sam, también."

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

Sacudí la cabeza, recordando mis suposiciones. "No es porque le agrademos. Leah nos odia, o a los vampiros, que es lo mismo."

"¿Entonces, porqué habría de unirse a Jacob y Seth, cuando nos odia? Los chicos están aquí para ayudarnos."

"Creo que tengo una ligera idea. Alejarse de Sam."

_¿Lo crees?_

Encogí los hombros, no era como sí me importara al final. No tenía importancia para mí la razón.

_¿Por qué no le dijiste a Bella?_

"No creo que sea buena idea. A Leah no le agrada Bella. Así que mejor, que no sepa. No es gran cosa, después de todo."

Carlisle asintió. _Tienes razón. Puede que la altere sin necesidad._

"Así es. No tiene porque saberlo. No aún por lo menos. Estoy seguro que no es una noticia que le agradará mucho."

Carlisle no tuvo tiempo de responder a lo que le dije, Bella había empezado a toser de forma incontrolable, parecía que nunca había a acabar. Regresamos a su lado en un segundo. Una de sus manos sobre su boca, la otra seguía sobre su vientre. Los ojos de Rosalie casi se salían de su lugar, estaba asustada por como veía a Bella.

"¿Bella, amor?"

Su estado estaba empeorando a paso acelerado. No había cambio alguno en ella que nos dijera que iba a mejorar pronto. Esa cosa estaba cumpliendo su propósito, casi.

Al principio no me pudo responder, no podía dejar de toser. Escuché a Carlisle considerar el darle algo para controlarla, luego lo escuché regresar a su oficina. Los demás estaban allí, y se preocuparon por Bella cuando vieron que Carlisle buscaba algo dentro de un maletín donde tenía varias medicinas.

"¿Carlisle, qué pasa?"

_Espero que no sea nada grave._ Alice imploraba internamente, aún cuando escuchaba la forma en que Bella estaba tosiendo, deseaba con todas sus ganas que no fuera nada grave.

"Es solo una tos. Pero quiero darle algo para controlarla."

"¿Funcionará?"

_No lo sé. Pero hay que intentarlo._ Carlisle pensó, volteó a verlos cuando tenía ya el frasco con la medicina en su mano.

"Lo veremos. No se preocupen."

_Claro, muy fácil, ¿no?_

Carlisle estuvo de vuelto en cuestión de segundos. Se acercó a Bella para inyectar la medicina y Rosalie se interpuso rápidamente.

Gruñó, antes de preguntarle. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Carlisle?"

Carlisle suspiró, era cansado el tratar de ayudar a Bella cuando Rosalie siempre cuestionaba cada uno de sus pasos. "Rose, es solo un poco de medicina. No creo que algo haga efecto. Esperemos que calme la tos un poco." se hizo a un lado, y apuntó hacia Bella que no dejaba de toser. "Por favor."

_Agh. Está bien._ Rosalie se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Carlisle.

Cuando Bella vio la aguja, casi podía jurar que sus ojos preguntaban, _¿no es jarabe?_ Tomé su mano y la apreté suavemente.

"Tranquila, Bella."

Apretó sus ojos, y Carlisle ya había terminado. Era un miedo, que encontraba irracional, en esos momentos más que nunca. ¡Era una aguja!

Afortunadamente, la tos cedió un poco, dándole a Bella oportunidad de respirar más tranquilamente. Sus ojos se abrieron, y suspiró.

Tosió una sola vez y ahora sí pudo hablar. "Gracias, Carlisle."

Se notaba el desgaste que había sufrido su garganta, su voz sonaba más rasposa, más forzada.

_Creo que solo la calmara, pero no se irá por completo._

"Aún así. Gracias, Carlisle." le respondí a mi padre. Por lo menos Bella estaba más tranquila, su cuerpo no estaba haciendo más esfuerzo del necesario. Eso era un alivio. Por un momento pensé que nunca se detendría.

_No habrá mucho que pueda hacer pronto. Creo que mejor iré con los demás, Edward. Ayudarlos con la investigación. Tenemos que encontrar algo, y rápido._

Antes de poder responderle. Escuché a dos pares de patas acercándose a la casa, y luego sus pensamientos. Había estado tan distraído con Bella, que no lo había escuchado antes, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y tranquilo dentro de la casa.

"Espera, Carlisle."

_¿Qué pasa, hijo?_

"Es Jacob, viene hacia la casa. En su forma humana."

_Oh, claro. ¿Crees que debería...?_

"Sí, recíbelo tú. No quiero alejarme de Bella." mis ojos volvieron a su rostro. Aún habían signos de estrés en el. No, no podía dejarla ahora.

_¿Ese perro otra vez? ¿Hasta cuándo tendremos que soportar que ande por aquí?_ Rosalie se quejó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta por Carlisle.

"Bien, hijo. Ahora vuelvo."

Bella vio que Carlisle se dirigía hacia la puerta del frente y no hacia la cocina o arriba, sus ojos se entrecerraron y volteó a verme.

"Jacob viene. Fue a recibirlo."

"Ah." se mordió los labios, y se llevó una mano de regreso a su vientre. Su otra mano seguía entrelazada con las mías. "¿Entrará?" había un pequeño rastro de esperanza, quería verlo.

"Probablemente."

Asintió, y dejo de hablar, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Estaba tan cansada, que me costaba trabajo creer que había podido hablar ese poco.

Escuché a Jacob acercarse a la casa, escuché a Carlisle abrir la puerta antes de que Jacob hubiera puesto siquiera un pie sobre los escalones del porche. Jacob se sorprendió cuando vio que quien había abierto la puerta para recibirlo había sido mí padre en lugar de mí. Luego miró mejor la expresión que Carlisle tenía, según lo que veía, parecía exhausta. Estas ultimas horas habían sido demasiado tensas, no solo por Bella y su estado, sino por todo lo que estaba pasando con la manada. Todavía no estábamos completamente seguros de que todo estuviera bien, que pudiéramos bajar la guardia. Y luego, derrotada, sí, esa expresión debía ser la más notable. Solo unos minutos antes había estado pensando en que no había nada más que hacer sino encontrábamos una solución de inmediato.

Por un segundo, escuché como su corazón se detuvo cuando vio su rostro, cuando entendió las emociones que veía en Carlisle, Jacob dudó en detenerse pero lo hizo, no podía hablar. Había pensado lo peor.

_¿Jacob? ¿Qué le pasa?_

"¿Estás bien, Jacob?" Carlisle le preguntó, un poco preocupado por su reacción.

"¿Lo está Bella?" apenas pudo preguntar, creyendo que su miedo se había hecho realidad.

"Ella está... casi igual que como anoche. ¿Te asusté? Lo siento. Edward me dijo que venías en tu forma humana, y vine a recibirte, como él no quería dejarla. Está despierta."

Jacob no respondió. Lo escuché pensar que yo no quería dejar a Bella porque no me quedaba mucho tiempo con ella, y no lo quería desaprovechar. Aunque Carlisle no lo había dicho de esa forma, para él fue casi como sí lo hubiera hecho. No era como sí estuviera muy lejos de la verdad, honestamente estaba más cerca de ella que nadie, solo él veía lo que los demás no veían en mis acciones. Pero me dolía el pensar que en realidad no nos quedara mucho tiempo, así que más que nunca no me quise separar de su lado. Estaba tan débil, tan vulnerable...

Escuché a Jacob avanzar hacia los escalones y luego sentarse sobre uno, pude ver desde Carlisle que recostaba su cabeza sobre las rejas. Demasiado cansado, todas las horas que no había dormido estaban finalmente siendo demasiado para él. Carlisle se movió silenciosamente hacia su lado, Jacob no lo notó hasta que estuvo sentado a su lado.

"No tuve oportunidad de agradecerte anoche, Jacob. No sabes cuanto aprecio tú... compasión. Sé que tu propósito era proteger a Bella, te debo la seguridad del resto de mi familia, también. Edward me dijo lo que tuviste que hacer..."

"No lo mencione." Jacob murmuró. Mientras veía en Carlisle el momento en que le había explicado.

"Sí así lo prefieres."

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Podía escuchar lo mismo que ellos escuchaban, era como una repetición el verlo dentro de sus mentes. Jacob se concentró en lo que escuchaba dentro de la casa, primero a mis hermanos y a Alice hablando arriba, sus voces eran serias y bajas. Seguían discutiendo sobre el estado de Bella, tratando de descifrar algunos mitos que habían encontrado, no era muy prometedor. Luego Esme, que estaba tarareando sin música en su habitación, la cual Jacob no sabía cual era. Tratando de apagar las voces de mis hermanos discutiendo, se sentía mal de ver a Bella en ese estado y no poder hacer nada, tampoco. Y por ultimo, nosotros, Rosalie, Bella y yo, escuchó nuestras respiraciones solamente, no había un corazón que latiera en Rosalie y en mí. Estábamos frente a frente, cuidando de Bella, y Jacob no supo distinguir quien era quien. Solo la respiración de Bella, que era más forzada, era casi un jadeo. Luego los latidos de su corazón, desiguales.

_Era como sí el destino me estuviera obligando a hacer todo lo que había jurado no hacer en el transcurso de veinticuatro horas. Aquí estaba, por aquí, esperando a que muriera._

No quería escuchar su pesimismo, que siendo honesto, no era más que la verdad. Aún así me dolía el escuchar en los demás lo mal que estaba Bella, como terminaría. Eso era lo único terrible de tener a Jacob cerca, de escuchar su punto de vista, sus pensamientos esperando a que Bella muriera.

Estuve tan agradecido como él lo estuvo con Alice ayer, cuando decidió interrumpir lo que escuchaba, pensando que era mejor hablar que escuchar.

"¿Ella es familia para ti?" Jacob le preguntó a Carlisle, haciendo conversación. Escuché como había atrapado su atención hace un momento, cuando mí padre le agradeció por lo que hizo por nosotros, por su familia, y eso incluía a Bella. Claro que era familia, era como una hija para él. Después de todo estaba casada con su hijo. Así era como funcionaba. Pero no era por eso.

"Sí. Bella ya es una hija para mí. Una querida hija." recordó el momento en que Alice había dicho que yo terminaría amando a Bella, y luego cuando la llevé a casa para presentarla a mí familia. El día de nuestra boda, toda la felicidad que me había dado la hacía quererla tanto.

Lo siguiente que diría Jacob, seguramente iba a lastimar a Carlisle.

"Pero la vas a dejar morir."

Carlisle no respondió. Recordando un momento en que mis palabras habían dicho casi lo mismo, cuando me había dicho que no haría nada en contra de Bella sí ella no lo quería.

_Sé lo que estará pensando de mí. ¿Pero cómo haría algo que lastimaría a Bella? No puedo._

Mí padre pensaba, de nuevo el mismo cansancio al escuchar esas palabras. Se había cansado de repetirme a mí sus razones para apoyar a Bella.

"Puedo imaginar lo que piensas de mí por eso. Pero no puedo ignorar su voluntad. No sería correcto el hacer tal elección por ella, obligarla."

Jacob no le respondió, pensando que debería sentirse enojado con él, pero que no podía. La bondad de Carlisle era difícil de negar y él lo sabía, era difícil enojarse con él por lo que había dicho, porque sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Incluso yo lo sabía. Pero estaba de acuerdo en algo con Jacob, sus palabras sonaban correctas, pero en estos momentos no lo podían ser. No cuando Bella estaba muriendo. Le había rogado a Carlisle que me ayudara, pero siempre me decía lo mismo, y sabía que no tenía un buen argumento contra sus palabras. Sería lo incorrecto el obligar a Bella a hacer algo que no quería, nunca había podido hacerlo, y no empezaría ahora, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo.

_Y Bella amaba cosas que no debería._ Jacob pensó. Tienes toda la razón, quería decir. Pero esas palabras ya las había escuchado Bella e ignorado completamente.

"¿Piensas que hay alguna posibilidad de que lo logre? Quiero decir, como un vampiro y todo eso. Ella me dijo acerca de... de Esme."

De nuevo vi la respuesta antes de que Carlisle la pensara, esto también ya lo había escuchado.

"Diría que hay una posibilidad pareja en este punto. He visto al veneno de vampiro hacer milagros, pero hay condiciones que ni siquiera el veneno puede superar. Su corazón está trabajando muy duro ahora; sí llegara a fallar... no habría nada que yo pudiera hacer."

En ese momento el corazón de Bella latió fuertemente y se detuvo un segundo, como respondiendo a lo que Carlisle acababa de decir. Jacob lo notó, también.

_Quizá el planeta había empezado a girar al revés. Quizá eso explicaría como todo era lo contrario de lo que había sido ayer-como podía estar esperando por lo que una vez había parecido como la peor cosa del mundo._

Jacob tenía razón. Incluso yo, que ya había aceptado que Bella se convirtiera en uno de nosotros, había deseado y estado tan feliz cuando había decidido esperar unos cuantos años más, ahora desear que Bella lograra convertirse en vampiro para no perderla.

"¿Qué es lo que esa cosa le está haciendo? Estaba mucho peor anoche. Vi... los tubos y todo eso. A través de la ventana."

"El feto no es compatible con su cuerpo. Demasiado fuerte, por una parte, pero probablemente pueda soportar eso por un tiempo. El mayor problema es que no le permitirá obtener el alimento que necesita. Su cuerpo está rechazando todo tipo de nutrición. Estoy tratando de alimentarla vía intravenosa, pero simplemente no lo está absorbiendo. Todo acerca de su condición es acelerada. La estoy observando-y no solo a ella, pero al feto también-morirse de hambre cada hora. No lo puedo detener y no lo puedo desacelerar. No puedo imaginar qué es lo que quiere." su voz quebró al final. Recordando como Bella estaba muriendo y él o alguien más seguíamos sin descubrir que quería el feto.

Escuché como Jacob volvía a sentirse igual que ayer, cuando había visto los moretones sobre el vientre de Bella y se había dado cuenta de que eran, se sentía furioso, y un poco loco.

Sus manos formaron puños, tratando de controlar el temblor que lo recorría.

_Odiaba a la cosa que estaba lastimándola. No era suficiente para el monstruo el golpearla desde el interior. No, la estaba matando de hambre, también. Probablemente solo buscando algo donde clavar sus dientes-una garganta que chupar hasta dejarla seca. Desde que no era lo suficientemente grande para matar a nadie más todavía, se conformaba con succionar la vida de Bella._

_Podía decirles exactamente lo que quería: muerte y sangre, sangre y muerte._

¡Oh!

Sí... sí Jacob estaba en lo correcto, que estaba seguro que lo estaba... es que, ¿cómo...?

¿Cómo no lo vimos antes?

Era obvio...

¡Sangre! Esa cosa era mitad vampiro, claro. Yo era su padre, así que... quizá lo que quería era beber sangre como cualquiera de nosotros.

Por eso rechazaba toda comida humana que tratábamos de que Bella ingiriera.

"Ojala pudiera tener una mejor idea de lo que es exactamente. El feto está bien protegido. No he sido capaz de producir una imagen ultrasónica. Dudo que haya alguna manera de atravesar una aguja al saco amniótico. Rosalie no aceptaría el dejarme intentar, en todo caso."

Mientras seguía escuchando lo que Jacob y Carlisle pensaban, esperando quizá por algo que pudiera tener lógica con lo que Jacob había estado pensando.

Pero en realidad tenía lógica. Sí Bella se estaba muriendo de hambre, entonces el feto también. Pero quizá no era de hambre, sino de sed. Siendo mitad vampiro, y considerando que toda nutrición humana que intentábamos administrarle a Bella era rechazada, lo más seguro es que ese monstruo quisiera sangre, y como ya no había más en Bella de la que pudiera alimentarse, se estaba muriendo, también, o perdiendo fuerza solamente.

Nosotros no podíamos morir aunque no bebiéramos sangre. Aunque esta cosa era mitad humana... quizá sí pudiera morir.

"¿Una aguja? ¿Qué bien haría eso?" Jacob murmuró.

"Lo más que sepa del feto, lo mejor que puedo estimar de que será capaz. Lo que daría por aunque sea un poco de fluido amniótico. Sí supiera aunque sea la cuenta cromosómica..."

"Me estás perdiendo, Doc. ¿Podrías explicarlo?"

Carlisle se rió entre dientes. Recordando que no era el único al que había tenido que explicar antes lo que decía. "De acuerdo. ¿Qué tanta Biología has tomado? ¿Estudiaste los pares de cromosomas?"

"Eso creo. ¿Tenemos veintitrés, cierto?"

Esto me iba a ayudar un poco. Así que escuché con mucha atención.

"Los humanos los tienen."

Lo vi pestañear, confundido por lo que Carlisle dijo. "¿Cuántos tienen ustedes?"

"Veinticinco."

Sus ojos se fueron a sus puños antes de seguir hablando. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Pensé que significaba que nuestras especies eran casi completamente diferentes. Menos relacionados que un león y un gato doméstico. Pero esta nueva vida-bueno, sugiere que somos más compatibles genéticamente de lo que pensaba." Carlisle suspiró tristemente. "No lo sabía para advertirles."

Jacob suspiró, también. Pensando en lo que mí padre acababa de decirle.

_Había sido tan fácil odiar a Edward por la misma ignorancia. Aún lo odiaba por eso. Solo que era difícil sentir lo mismo por Carlisle. Quizá porque no estaba diez matices de celoso en el caso de Carlisle._

Necesitaba escuchar algo que pudiera confirmar lo que pensaba, los minutos estaban corriendo.

¿Pero cómo estar seguro? ¿Cómo íbamos a probar esta nueva teoría? ¿Bella tendría que beber sangre? Era monstruoso, repulsivo el tan solo pensar que eso pasaría. Pero sí la salvaba...

"Quizá serviría el saber cual era la cuenta-ya sea sí el feto es más cercano a nosotros o a ella. Saber que esperar." lo vi encoger los brazos. Y se estaba acercando a lo que necesitaba saber. "Y quizá no ayudaría en nada. Supongo que solo desearía el tener algo que estudiar, lo que sea que hacer."

"Me pregunto como son mis cromosomas."

No quería que se desviaran del tema. Así que esperé otro momento. La verdad, me estaba aterrando la idea de que Bella bebiera sangre humana.

Carlisle tosió, de una forma avergonzado. Sabía cuales eran. "Tienes veinticuatro pares, Jacob."

Estaba empezando a crecer algo dentro de mí, algo parecido a la esperanza, algo que quería ser ese sentimiento, pero de alguna forma lo saqué de mi cabeza. No podía dejarla crecer en ese momento, pero el solo pensar que habíamos encontrado la solución, que Bella mejoraría sí...

"Tenía... curiosidad. Me tomé la libertad cuando te estaba tratando en Junio pasado."

"Supongo que eso me debería molestar. Pero realmente no me importa."

"Lo siento. Debí haber preguntado."

"Está bien, Doc. No era tu intención hacer daño."

"No, te prometo que no era mi intención hacerte daño. Es solo que... encuentro a tu especie fascinante. Supongo que los elementos de la naturaleza vampiríca han venido a parecerme ordinarias durante los siglos. La diferencia de tu familia de la humanidad es mucho más interesante. Casi, mágica."

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo"

_Era igual que Bella con toda esa basura de la magia._

Carlisle se rió de nuevo.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no iba a escuchar nada más que me ayudara. Era hora de hablar con Carlisle de lo que había escuchado. No podíamos perder más tiempo.

En cuanto escucharon mi voz, los dos se detuvieron para escuchar.

Me levanté, y Bella se puso ansiosa de inmediato.

"Volveré en seguida, Bella. Quiero hablar con Carlisle por un momento. De hecho, Rosalie, ¿te importaría acompañarme?"

_¿Qué pasa, hijo?_

_Agh, Edward. Sí es otro de tus trucos..._

"No lo es." murmuré bajo mi aliento. Bella ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

"¿Qué es, Edward?" Bella me preguntó.

"Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, amor. Solo tomará un segundo. ¿Por favor, Rose?"

_Claro, ahora me dices Rose._

"¿Esme? ¿Podrías cuidar a Bella por mí?"

Esme bajó de inmediato y estuvo a lado de Bella en dos segundos.

"Por supuesto."

_¿Qué será? Hay algo diferente en su rostro._

Nos dirigimos a la puerta, Rosalie detrás de mí. La sospecha ocupando toda su mente. Vi desde Jacob como Carlisle se movía, y veía a la puerta, esperando a que saliéramos.

_¿Qué será? ¿Qué estará pensando Edward ahora?_

_Más te vale que valga la pena el haber dejado a Bella, Edward. No confío en ti._

En dos segundos estuvimos fuera de la casa, en el porche. Rosalie detrás de mí.

Desde Jacob pude ver como se veía mi rostro. Intensamente concentrado, como él decía. Así me sentía, sentía que esto iba a funcionar. Que Bella mejoraría, tenía que hacerlo.

Me giré para cerrar la puerta cuando Rosalie estuvo en el porche.

"Carlisle."

"¿Qué es, Edward?"

"Quizá hemos estado haciendo esto de la forma errónea. Estaba escuchándolos a Jacob a ti justo ahora, y cuando estaban hablando de lo que el... feto quiere, Jacob tuvo un interesante pensamiento."

_¿Yo? ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Además de mi obvio odio por esa cosa? Por lo menos no estaba solo en eso. Podía decir que a Edward le era difícil usar un término tan suave como feto._

Sí, tenía razón. No estaba solo.

"No hemos en realidad abordado ese ángulo. Hemos estado tratando de darle a Bella lo que necesita. Y su cuerpo lo está aceptando tan bien como uno de los nuestros lo haría. Quizá deberíamos abordar las necesidades del... feto primero. Tal vez sí podemos satisfacerlo, seremos capaces de ayudarla más efectivamente."

"No te estoy siguiendo, Edward." _No entiendo..._

"Piénsalo, Carlisle. Sí esa criatura es más vampiro que humano, ¿no puedes adivinar qué es lo que desea-qué es lo que no está obteniendo? Jacob lo hizo."

_¿Lo hice?_

Jacob recordó la conversación que habían tenido, Jacob lo que había pensado, y Carlisle procesando lo que le decía. Los dos entendieron al mismo momento de lo que hablaba.

"Oh. ¿Crees que está... sediento?"

_¿Eso es lo que estabas pensando?_

Rosalie siseó a mí lado, entendiendo también a lo que me refería. Sus sospechas desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron. Su rostro se iluminó.

_Claro, Edward. ¿Cómo no lo vimos antes?_

"Por supuesto. Carlisle, tenemos toda esa sangre O negativa guardada aparte para Bella. Es una buena idea." _Era hora de que hicieras algo bueno, _hermanito_._

"Hmm." Carlisle estaba pensando en lo que Rosalie acababa de decir. Puso su mano debajo de su mentón. "Me pregunto... y entonces, ¿cuál sería la mejor manera de administrar...?"

_No..._

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza, interrumpiendo a Carlisle. "No tenemos tiempo para ser creativos. Yo digo que deberíamos empezar de la forma tradicional."

¡Por el amor de todo lo que es santo! ¿Es qué no pensaba para nada en Bella? Sabía la respuesta.

Jacob entendió de qué estábamos hablando. "Esperen un minuto. Solo esperen. ¿Están-están hablando de hacer que Bella beba sangre?"

"Fue tu idea, perro." Rosalie lo miró con furia, no completamente. Su vista desviada hacia un punto ciego.

Jacob volteó a ver a Carlisle, y vio que el mismo fantasma de esperanza que había visto en mí rostro al salir ahora lo veía en sus ojos. Carlisle frunció los labios. Pensando en lo que estaba pasando. Creía como yo, que probablemente funcionaría.

"Eso es simplemente..."

"¿Monstruoso? ¿Repulsivo?" le sugerí cuando escuché que no podía encontrar una palabra adecuada para lo que escuchaba.

"Mucho, sí."

"¿Qué tal sí la ayuda?"

Jacob sacudió su cabeza, molesto por lo que pasaba. "¿Qué van a hacer, meterle un tubo a la garganta?"

_Sí es necesario, sí._ Rosalie pensó. Me aguanté las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

"Planeo preguntarle lo que piensa. Solo quería decírselo a Carlisle primero."

Rosalie asintió. Pensando en la excusa perfecta para obligarla aunque no quisiera. "Sí le dices que quizá ayude al bebé, estará dispuesta a hacer lo que sea. Incluso sí tenemos que alimentarla a través de un tubo."

Y por fin, Jacob se dio cuenta, al escuchar como la voz de Rosalie se volvía toda amorosa y empalagosa cuando nombraba al _bebé_, que Rosalie haría lo que fuera y estaría de acuerdo con lo que fuera que ayudara a ese monstruo. Le había tomado bastante tiempo el entender que eso era lo que quería Rosalie.

_¿Eso era lo qué estaba pasando, el factor misterio que estaba uniendo a las dos? ¿Rosalie estaba tras el bebé?_

Jacob volteó a verme solo con los ojos, cuando sus ojos estuvieron en mí rostro, asentí una sola vez de forma ausente, ni Rosalie ni Carlisle lo notaron. Jacob supo que estaba respondiendo a su pregunta, aunque no hubiera volteado a verlo. No era necesario.

_Huh. No hubiera pensado que la Barbie fría como la hiel tuviera un lado maternal. No tanto por proteger a Bella-Rosalie probablemente le enterraría en la garganta el tubo a Bella ella misma._

Su pensamiento me hizo apretar los labios, no tenía que volver a responder para que supiera que estaba en lo correcto otra vez.

"Bueno, no tenemos tiempo para sentarnos aquí a discutir esto. ¿Qué piensas, Carlisle? ¿Podemos intentarlo?" Rosalie estaba impaciente por probar, estaba segura de que funcionaría.

_Dios... no hay otra opción, por el momento._ Tomó un gran suspiró, y estuvo en sus pies de nuevo. Listo para intentarlo, sí así quería Bella. "Le preguntaremos a Bella."

Rosalie sonrió, segura de que se saldría con la suya. _Yo me aseguraré de que acepte. Todo sea por el bebé... esto va a funcionar, lo sé._

Los tres nos dirigimos de regreso a la casa, con Jacob detrás de nosotros. No pensé que fuera a venir.

_Solo mórbida curiosidad._ Pensó, como sí hubiera respondido a lo que pensaba.

Pensaba que era como una película de horror, sangre y monstruos. Claro que eso era, solo él lo veía.

Alice, Jasper y Emmett ya estaban abajo, a lado de Bella. Inquietos con lo que pasaría a continuación. Bella era la única que no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar.

_¿Edward, estás seguro? ¡Es sangre humana! Y bueno, Bella aún es... humana._

Alice era la más inquieta, preocupada por Bella, por supuesto.

_Wow, Edward. ¿Crees que funcione?_

Todos tenían la misma duda, todos estaban preocupados, y un poco tensos por lo que Bella tendría que hacer, todos menos Rosalie.

El escucharlos, hizo que volviera a caer en ese hoyo. Esa pequeña luz de esperanza que había sentido, desapareciendo al pensar en lo que Bella haría. ¿Cómo la iba a someter a tal horror? Eso era el colmo de todo lo que había tenido que pasar Bella.

Miré a los ojos de Bella, que seguían a Rosalie, Carlisle, Jacob y a mí caminando hacia ella. Era sospecha lo que había en ellos, no sabía de qué habíamos hablado. Por supuesto que estaba asustada, y no había escuchado la peor parte.

"¿Qué está pasando?" sus ojos sobre Rosalie, una de sus manos sobre su vientre, como sí tratara de proteger a esa cosa.

Carlisle fue quien habló. "Jacob tuvo una idea que quizá te ayude." _Ojala me dejara fuera de esto. Yo no había sugerido nada. Denle el crédito al esposo chupasangre, a donde pertenecía._ "No será... placentero, pero-"

_Agh, solo dilo._

"Pero ayudará al bebé. Hemos pensado en una mejor forma de alimentarlo. Quizá."

Los ojos de Bella parpadearon, y reconocí su expresión. Tosió, y se escuchaba como una débil risita. "¿No placentero? Dios, eso sería un gran cambio."

Rosalie sonrió con ella, como sí en verdad le hubiera causado gracia.

Bella seguía siendo la misma, tratando de hacer más amena la situación, aunque fuera la más seria y grave, y ella la enferma. Jacob también notó lo mismo.

¿Cómo decírselo? Lo gracioso de la situación abandonaría sus facciones cuando escuchara lo que tenía que decirle. Aunque no lo quisiera ahora.

¿Cómo iba a pedirle que bebiera sangre _humana_?

Era de las peores cosas a las que Bella se vería enfrentada a hacer.

Caminé alrededor de Rosalie para ver a Bella, y... decírselo.

_No humor tocando su intensa expresión. Me alegraba eso. Ayudaba, solo un poco, que él estuviera sufriendo más que yo._ Jacob pensaba.

Cuando estuve a lado de Bella, tomé su mano, la que no tenía sobre su vientre, entre las mías.

Era hora.

"Bella, amor, vamos a pedirte que hagas algo monstruoso. Repulsivo." le dije usando los mismos adjetivos que le había dicho a Jacob.

_Bueno, al menos se lo estaba diciendo de frente._

Bella tomó aire, forzadamente. "¿Qué tan malo?"

No quería responder a eso. Carlisle lo vio.

_Yo le digo, hijo._ "Pensamos que el feto quizá tiene un apetito más cercano al nuestro. Pensamos que está sediento."

Bella pestañeó, entendiendo. "Oh. Oh."

Era horrible. No quería, no...

"Tu condición-la condición de ambos-se está deteriorando rápidamente. No tenemos tiempo que perder, encontrar formas más aceptables para hacer esto. La manera más rápida de probar la teoría-"

Ahora fue Bella quien lo interrumpió. "Tengo que beberla." Bella asintió levemente, sin fuerza para hacer más. "Puedo hacer eso. ¿Práctica para el futuro, cierto?" volteó a verme, y sus labios se estiraron en lo que debía ser una sonrisa. No fui capaz de sonreír. No podía, pensando lo que Bella haría.

Rosalie se estaba desesperando.

_¿Qué esperamos?_ Empezó a golpear ligeramente el suelo con su pie.

_El sonido era realmente irritante._ Jacob se preguntó qué haría Rosalie sí la aventaba a través de una ventana. La pregunta era qué haría Emmett.

"¿Así que, quién va a atraparme un oso pardo?"

Carlisle volteó a verme al mismo tiempo que yo a él. Incluso Rosalie detuvo el sonido.

_Hay que decirle, hijo._

"¿Qué?"

_Lo haré yo._

"Será una prueba más efectiva sí no andamos por las orillas, Bella." Carlisle le dijo. A él le costaba tanto trabajo como a mí el explicarle a Bella lo que tenía que hacer. Esto era la segunda cosa que nunca hubiera imaginado tener que pedirle, que ella tuviera que hacer.

"Sí lo que el feto está ansiando es sangre, no es sangre animal lo que ansía." era horrible decirle eso a mí Bella, pero lo tuve que hacer. Sangre humana. Esto era más allá de un cuento de horror como Jacob había dicho, era peor porque era realidad.

"No tendrá ninguna diferencia para ti, Bella. No te preocupes."

Rosalie la animó, claro, pensando que ella misma le daría la sangre a la fuerza sí eso ayudaba al bebé. Pero sabía, también, que no habría necesidad.

Los ojos de Bella ensancharon. Terror corriendo por ellos. "¿Quién?" preguntó, y no tenía que verlo para saber que sus ojos se irían a Jacob, el único posible donante entre los que estábamos allí. Pero su sangre...

"No estoy aquí como donante, Bella. Además, es sangre humana tras lo que está esa cosa, y no creo que la mía aplique-"

Jacob le explicó a Bella. Y ella se tranquilizó un poco.

Rosalie, por supuesto, se cansó de que estuviéramos tardando tanto.

_¡Agh, por favor! No tenemos tiempo que perder._

"Tenemos sangre a la mano." Rosalie interrumpió a Jacob, hablando exactamente como Jacob pensó, como sí él no estuviera allí. "Para ti-solo en caso. No te preocupes por nada más. Va a estar bien. Tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esto, Bella. Creo que el bebé estará mucho mejor."

El bebé, el bebé. No había nada más que le interesara más que ese monstruo.

Sentía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza otra vez, pero eso no ayudaría en nada. Mientras ayudara a Bella, lo demás no me importaba. Nada.

Bella recorrió su estomago con la mano. Pensando en esa cosa, seguramente. En lo que Rosalie le había dicho de que ayudaría al bebé sí lo hacía. Y supe en ese momento, que Bella haría lo que fuera por ayudar a esa cosa. Tanto como yo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella.

"Bueno," su voz apenas se escuchaba. Tenía que funcionar. Tenía que poner a Bella mejor. "me estoy muriendo de hambre, así que apuesto a que él también." sí, todo giraba alrededor de ese monstruo, ni siquiera le importaba sí no funcionaba con ella, mientras ese monstruo estuviera bien. "Hagámoslo. Mi primer acto vampiríco."

¿Cuánto había luchado por mantener a Bella fuera de este mundo, de mí mundo de horrores y monstruos en todos lados? ¿Cuánto le había advertido que yo no era bueno para ella, que el estar conmigo solo le traería sufrimiento? Casi me había cansado de repetírselo, y aquí estaba de todos modos, muriendo por otro monstruo.

Por primera vez en estas semanas, había sentido un pequeño rayo de esperanza, o el deseo de poder tener esperanza.

Todos parecían muy optimistas. Pero la poca luz que había logrado ver al fin del túnel, se había oscurecido otra vez, se había oscurecido al ver lo que Bella iba a hacer, lo que se estaba viendo forzada a hacer para sobrevivir.

¡Sangre humana!

Ella ni siquiera era un vampiro, era una humana, la misma hermosa chica de la que me había enamorado, de la que seguía completamente enamorado, de quien no podría seguir viviendo más sí me dejaba, sí moría...

Ahora estaba aquí, casi muerta recostada sobre una camilla en el medio de esta habitación, esperando a que mí padre y mí hermana le trajeran sangre humana para beberla como sí fuera agua.

¿En qué infierno habíamos caído?

* * *

**Lo siento mucho, les digo otra vez. No me canso. ¡De verdad mil disculpas por todos estos días sin subir los capítulos!**

**Gracias por comprender.**


	14. Chapter 13, MONSTRUOSO, REPULSIVO

**Hola chicas! Espero que el capítulo pasado les haya gustado, el siguiente ya está casi terminado, pero no lo subiré hasta que tenga el capítulo quince, también para subir dos capítulos…**

**Tengan paciencia!**

**Comenten.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13. Monstruoso, Repulsivo

No podía creer que esto realmente estuviera pasando, que Bella estuviera a punto de beber sangre-sangre humana-solo para poder salvar su vida, y la de... esa cosa.

Rosalie había estado más que feliz cuando escuchó mí teoría. Segura de que esto funcionaría, que eso era seguramente lo que el feto ansiaba, por eso el cuerpo de Bella rechazaba cualquier tipo de nutrición _humana_, porque eso no era lo que el feto quería.

Era obvio, tanto que no podía creer que ninguno de nosotros lo hubiéramos considerado antes.

Y de nuevo, me encontraba en deuda con Jacob sí esto funcionaba, porque Bella mejoraría, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, mientras ese monstruo terminaba su ciclo dentro de su cuerpo.

Rosalie y Carlisle habían ido arriba, en dos segundos ya estaban dentro de la habitación donde habían guardado la sangre que ahora Bella bebería. Me estremecía internamente al imaginar a Bella tratando de siquiera olerla, todavía recordaba perfectamente el día en que Bella se desmayó en clase de Biología solamente por el olor de la sangre.

En mí memoria, repasé esa conversación con Bella.

"_En realidad me escuchaste."_ le había dicho, aturdido de ver que había echo lo que le pedí.

Su pequeña nariz arrugándose. _"Olí la sangre."_ Bella me había respondido.

Su respuesta me había dejado en blanco. _"La gente no puede oler la sangre."_

"_Bueno, yo puedo-eso es lo que me pone enferma. Huele como a óxido... y sal."_

Mí rostro se había congelado. Y recordé lo mismo que me había preguntando para mis interiores.

_¿En verdad era siquiera humana? Lucía humana. Se sentía tan suave como una humana. Olía humana-bueno, mejor de hecho. Actuaba humanamente... algo así. Pero no pensaba como humana, o respondía como una._

¿Aunque, qué otra opción había?

"_¿Qué?"_ Bella me había preguntado.

Pero claro, en ese entonces, lo que pensaba no era algo que podía decirle. No en ese momento.

"_No es nada."_

¿Qué otra opción había? Me volví a preguntar... pero esa humanidad que había en ella estaba por acabarse, más pronto de lo que jamás hubiera deseado.

No podía imaginarme a este ángel tan puro, ni siquiera en mí mente, bebiendo sangre. De ningún tipo. ¿Por qué no podía ver los monstruos que éramos?

Escuché a Carlisle y Rosalie discutiendo sobre cual sería la mejor manera de administrarle la sangre a Bella. Y me estremecí internamente otra vez.

"¿Qué crees, Carlisle?"

_Creo que será mejor sí está caliente. Es como nos gusta..._

"No estoy seguro, Rose."

_Es un bebé vampiro... y no la disfrutamos cuando se enfría. Me pregunto sí..._

"Carlisle. Creo que sí deberíamos tibiarla."

Carlisle suspiró, dándose por vencido. Sabía de nuevo, que Rose tenía razón. "Está bien." le dijo mientras asentía.

Sacaron unas cuantas bolsas, y escuché a Carlisle preguntarse cuánto sería necesario.

De nuevo, me estremecí internamente.

Escuché lo mismo que pasaba entre Rosalie y Carlisle arriba desde Jacob. _Ugh._

Estaba un poco horrorizado, o asqueado de lo que escuchaba. Preguntándose que otras cosas teníamos dentro de la casa que fueran parte de una casa de horror.

_Refrigerador lleno de sangre, comprobado. ¿Qué más? ¿Cámara de tortura? ¿Cuarto con ataúdes?_

Casi rolaba los ojos cuando escuchó lo que Jacob se preguntaba. ¿Es qué era lo mejor que podía hacer, creía que así era como en realidad eran los vampiros? ¡Ni siquiera dormíamos!

Mis ojos nunca dejaron de ver a Bella, mis manos sostenían su mano. Sentía que esa pequeña pieza de esperanza que había casi nacido, se había esfumado. No podía mantenerla en mí, no cuando tenía que escuchar todo lo que los demás pensaban, especialmente Jacob.

Después de todo, sí Bella recuperaba energía y fuerza... lo más seguro que esa cosa también lo haría.

¿Qué pasaría con Bella cuando esa cosa tuviera fuerza para romperle un hueso?

De repente, esta ya no me parecía tan buena idea. Pero sí ayudaba a Bella, sí se ponía más saludable, sí sus ojos recuperaban un poco de su brillo...

No que fuera necesario, porque en esos momentos, Bella miraba dentro de mis ojos tanto como yo dentro de los suyos. Aún cuando no podía ver ese hermoso brillo, como sí fueran una alberca de chocolate derretido, seguían siendo del color que más había llegado a amar. ¡Cómo lo iba a extrañar cuando se fuera!

Por esa razón, sabiendo que no teníamos mucho tiempo, aprovechaba cada segundo para disfrutar del ver todo el camino hasta su alma.

Seguía tan pura, tan hermosa como el día que la conocí, que me era difícil apartar mí mirada, que me era difícil el no poder tener solo esa imagen dentro de mí cabeza.

_No, no era empalagoso, pero eso solo lo hacía más difícil de ver._

Escuché a Jacob pensar, mientras veía la forma en que Bella y yo nos veíamos. Era como sí estuviéramos manteniendo una conversación. A veces se sentía de esa forma, como sí no tuviéramos que decir algo para saber lo que el otro pensaba.

Mí mirada no se movió aún cuando escuché cuan difícil era para él.

No podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Pensando una y otra vez, preguntándome, cuánto tiempo le quedaba a Bella, cuánto tiempo nos quedaba para estar juntos... cuánto tiempo le había robado, le había arrebatado al poner mis ojos en ella, al haberme enamorado de ella. Había sido un egoísta, todo el dolor, y heridas que le había infligido habían sido por egoísmo.

¿Por qué no pude mantenerme lejos de ella, mientras todavía podía?

Pensar en todo eso no me hacía ningún bien, así que distraje mí mente en los pensamientos de mí familia, incluso de Jacob.

Carlisle y Rosalie todavía no bajaban, los demás también estaban arriba, haciendo otras cosas.

Y Jacob, bueno, Jacob seguía pensando en la conversación que Bella y yo manteníamos. Comparaba la forma en que nos veíamos con Sam y Emily, y por primera vez, comprendió el dolor y la razón que tenía Leah para ser tan mala con los miembros de la manada.

_Nunca la culparía otra vez. ¿Cómo podría alguien evitar el esparcir este tipo de miseria por todos lados? ¿Cómo podría alguien el no tratar de aliviar algo de la carga tirando una pequeña pieza de eso a alguien más?_

Yo tampoco podía culpar a Jacob de pensar en esa forma, tenía razón.

Podía ver el sufrimiento que sentía al vernos de esa forma, al ver como Bella y él nunca estarían de esa forma, después de todo, todavía la amaba. Por eso estaba aquí.

Carlisle y Rosalie por fin terminaron arriba, y escuché a Rosalie bajar por las escaleras y dirigirse hacia la cocina. El olor a la sangre llenando la habitación. No era algo con lo que ella batallara, tenía un récord tan limpio como el de Carlisle.

_Vaso, vaso._ Rosalie pensaba, mientras abría una de las alacenas en la cocina. Desde su mente vi como buscaba un vaso que cubriera lo que necesitaba.

¡Rayos! ¿Estaba tomando un vaso transparente? ¿Es qué en verdad no pensaba en nada más que en ese monstruo?

No sabía porque me sorprendía...

"Transparente no, Rosalie." le dije en un murmuro, demasiado bajo como para que Bella lo escuchara. Rolé los ojos. ¿Qué no era obvio?

Sería más difícil para Bella el ver lo que era lo que bebía.

_Claro. Cierto, lo siento._

Bella, por supuesto, se dio cuenta de mi expresión. Sus ojos llenos de preguntas, confundida. No le respondí, no tenía que saber a lo que me refería, no quería que pensar en lo que iba a hacer, así que solamente sacudí mí cabeza.

Rosalie regresó a la habitación para cambiar el vaso.

La distracción hizo que Bella alejara sus ojos de mí rostro. Volteó a ver a Jacob.

"¿Esta fue tu idea?"

Bella preguntó, esforzándose por hacer que su voz sonara con más volumen. Como sí hubiera olvidado que Jacob podía escuchar tan claramente como nosotros cada suspiro, cada murmuro. Y a Jacob le agradó que a veces parecía olvidar que él no era totalmente humano.

Claro que lo olvidaba, él _parecía_ completamente humano. No era como nosotros...

Jacob se movió más cerca de Bella, para que no tuviera que esforzarse sin necesidad.

"No me culpes por esto. Tú vampiro solo estaba eligiendo comentarios sarcásticos en mí cabeza."

¿Sarcásticos?

Bueno, al menos sirvieron de algo esta vez.

Bella sonrió un poco, antes de responder. "No esperaba volver a verte."

"Si, yo tampoco."

No entendí muy bien el cambio en sus pensamientos, como sí no quisiera pensar en eso, quizá. Pero de repente, estaba pensando en lo incomodo que se sentía el simplemente estar parado allí, como habíamos sacado todos los muebles de la habitación para poder dar espacio al equipo médico que ahora atendía el estado de salud de Bella.

Éramos vampiros, piedra, eso era exactamente lo que éramos como Jacob pensó, y no nos molestaba estar sentados o parados, así que no hacía diferencia para nosotros el tener muebles o no. De hecho, solo los teníamos para seguir con la charada humana.

_No me molestaría mucho, tampoco, excepto que estaba tan exhausto._

Estaba a punto de ofrecerle una silla o algo, cuando Bella abrió la boca para hablar, así que no lo hice.

"Edward me dijo lo que tuviste que hacer. Lo siento." Bella le dijo a Jacob. Sabía que esa conversación llegaría.

"Está bien. Era probablemente cuestión de tiempo hasta que me rehusara a algo que Sam quería que hiciera."

Era, por supuesto, una mentira. Lo podía escuchar en ese momento, y sabía de antemano que lo había hecho solo porque se trataba de Bella.

"Y Seth."

"Él está en verdad feliz de ayudar." eso no era mentira, y no tenía que leerlo para saber que así era. Seth nos consideraba a todos como amigos, bueno, quizá todos menos Rosalie.

"Odio causarte problemas." Bella susurró.

Jacob se rió, sonó más como un ladrido que una carcajada. Pude imaginar lo que Bella diría.

Suspiró pequeñamente. "Supongo que eso no es nada nuevo, ¿o sí?"

"No, no realmente."

Bella estaba esforzándose por hablar, no era la única que se veía exhausta. "No tienes que quedarte y ver esto." le dijo a Jacob.

_Podía irme. Era probablemente una buena idea. Pero sí me iba, con la forma en que se veía ahora mismo, podía estar perdiendo los últimos quince minutos de su vida._

Me costó mucho trabajo el escuchar lo que Jacob pensaba. De ninguna forma podían ser sus últimos quince minutos de vida. Bella no podía morir, no podía...

"En realidad no tengo otro lugar a donde ir." Jacob le dijo, era notorio la forma en que trataba que su voz no tuviera emoción, pero lo que iba a decirle, era seguro lo peor que podía decir para mantener a Bella tranquila con esta conversación. "La cosa de lobo es mucho menos atractiva desde que Leah se unió."

"Leah." Bella jadeó, sorprendida y asustada por lo que acababa de decir Jacob.

Sabía que no le gustaría mucho la idea de tener a Leah cerca. Por esa justa razón no le había dicho nada al respecto.

"¿No le dijiste?" Jacob me preguntó.

¿Qué no acababa de ver la reacción de Bella? Por eso no lo había hecho.

Sin voltear a verlo, mis ojos siempre en el rostro de Bella, encogí los hombros.

_Podía ver que no eran noticias muy emocionantes para él, no algo que valiera la pena el compartir con los eventos más importantes que estaban pasando._

"¿Por qué?" Bella preguntó.

En sus ojos podía ver, en su tono que no le agradaba la noticia. Jacob también lo notó.

"Para mantener vigilado a Seth." le respondió, sin querer explicar la verdadera razón de que Leah hubiera decidido unirse a Jacob y Seth.

Lo siguiente que Bella dijo, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

"Pero Leah nos odia."

_Nos. Lindo. Podía ver que estaba asustada, aún así._

"Leah no va a molestar a nadie." _Más que a mí._ "Está en mí manada," Jacob hizo una cara cuando decía esto, no le agradaba el hecho de ser el Alpha de otra manada. "así que ella sigue mis órdenes." _Ugh._

Lo que Jacob dijo no convenció mucho a Bella, y Jacob también notó esto.

"Estás asustada de Leah, pero eres mejor amiga de la rubia psicópata."

_Agh. ¡Perro idiota!_ Rosalie pensó cuando escuchó lo que Jacob había dicho. Se escuchó un siseo desde la cocina donde Rosalie aún estaba.

_Genial, me había escuchado._

Bella arrugó la frente. "No. Rose... entiende."

Claro. Entiende que...

"Sí." Jacob le respondió con un gruñido. "Entiende que tú vas a morir y a ella no le importa, mientras obtenga su engendro mutante fuera del trato."

En esta ocasión, Rosalie no dijo nada, ni siquiera escuché alguna negativa, porque esa era la verdad.

¿Por qué no lo veía Bella, también?

"Deja de ser un idiota, Jacob."

Jacob sonrió en lugar de enojarse con ella. Se veía tan débil como para hacerlo. "Dices eso como sí fuera posible."

Pude ver como Bella trataba de no sonreír, sus labios luchando por no torcerse en una sonrisa, pero al final sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

Escuché a Carlisle y Rosalie caminar hacia la habitación, un segundo estaban en la cocina y al otro ya estaban a nuestro lado. Lo podía ver desde la mente de Jacob, ni Carlisle ni Rosalie tenían sus ojos en el, pero Jacob lo vio, era el vaso blanco que Rosalie había escogido después de que le dije que no usara uno transparente, este tenía un popote.

Jacob entendió a que me refería cuando le había pedido que cambiara el vaso transparente que había tomado antes.

_¿Hijo, estás seguro de esto?_

_¡Esto va a funcionar! Lo puedo sentir._

Carlisle se acercó a Bella, la mano donde tenía el vaso medio estirada hacia Bella. El olor a sangre era leve, no hacía que el monstruo dentro de mí reaccionara, no hacía que mí boca nadara en veneno.

No había sangre más potente que la de Bella, y hace mucho había parado la tentación que suponía para mí. Esta era demasiado fácil de ignorar.

Bella miró el vaso, y había miedo en sus ojos. Quizá...

_Tal vez ya no quiera hacerlo._ Pensaba Carlisle.

Rosalie por otro lado. _Tendrá que hacerlo, por el bebé._

"Podemos intentar otro método." Carlisle le ofreció.

_¡¿Qué! Claro que no._

"No." Bella susurró. Lo sabía. "No, intentaré esto primero. No tenemos tiempo..."

Su mano se fue a su vientre, pensando en esa cosa primero no en ella.

Todo por salvar a ese monstruo. ¿Pero, por qué se me hacía raro? Bella tenía ese lado maternal, había cuidado de su madre como sí hubiera sido su hija. No iba a permitir que nada le pasara a su... _bebé._

Bella se movió hacia adelante para alcanzar el vaso que Carlisle tenía aún en su mano, lo tomó en su mano y esta tembló un poco. Pensando en lo que iba a hacer, lo que estaba dentro del vaso. Intentó levantarse un poco, tratando de sostenerse en un codo para poder beber el líquido. Cuando Rosalie notó, obviamente, que no podría hacerlo sin ayuda, Rosalie se movió.

Bella estaba tan débil, que apenas y podía hablar, no tenía oportunidad de moverse mucho sin la ayuda de alguien más.

Rosalie puso su brazo bajo los hombros de Bella.

_No te preocupes, Bella. Te ayudo. Esto va a funcionar._

Sostuvo su cabeza, también.

_Rubiecita era todo acerca de los bebés._

"Gracias." Bella le dijo. Sus ojos recorrieron a cada uno de los rostros que estábamos a su lado. En sus ojos podía ver que estaba un poco avergonzada de tener la atención en ella.

Podía imaginar como su rostro se hubiese iluminado con ese rojo que coloreaba su rostro cada vez que se sentía avergonzada por algo.

Rosalie también entendió la expresión de Bella.

"Que no te importen ellos."

_¿No podrían sacar a ese perro por lo menos?_

No había podido decir nada, estaba tan aterrado como Bella de que hiciera eso. Pero me convencía de que era lo mejor, cuando pensaba que esto la haría sentir mejor. De eso me trataba de convencer, pero era muy difícil.

Eran tan diferentes las emociones que corrían por cada uno de nosotros.

Carlisle, bueno, Carlisle estaba emocionado y a la vez disgustado con lo que Bella se veía forzada a hacer. Emocionado porque sí esto funcionaba, bueno, por lo menos Bella se recuperaría un poco.

Rosalie. ¿Qué podía decir de Rosalie? Estaba que no cabía, casi explotaba de ansiedad porque Bella ya le diera un sorbo al vaso y ver sí esto resultaba como esperábamos. Era la más segura de todos, que iba a funcionar, que el feto iba a estar mejor. Era lo único que le importaba.

Y Jacob, estaba incómodo. Pensando que debió de haberse ido cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Queriendo escaparse en ese momento, pero no lo intentaba. Sabía que sí hacía eso, solo haría más difícil lo que Bella estaba a punto de hacer.

Yo, estaba demasiado disgustado por lo que estaba pasando para sentir alguna emoción, alguna expectación, sentir esperanza de que Bella se iba a recuperar. Me sentí de nuevo en ese hoyo negro, estando atrapado en el, no podía sentir nada más que odio hacia mí. ¡Solo tenía que ver donde había metido a Bella! Lo que tenía que hacer para seguir viviendo.

Bella alzó el vaso hacia su nariz, y olió un poco lo que salía por el popote. Creí por un momento, que su rostro iba a perder más color, o que se iba a marear. Pero no sucedió. No como creí, Bella se estremeció un poco, e hizo una cara.

Era desagradable, claro que lo era. Pues no la íbamos a obligar a hacer algo tan monstruoso, repulsivo.

"Bella, cariño, podemos encontrar una forma más fácil." mis manos extendidas hacia el vaso para tomarlo.

_¡No te atrevas, Edward! Esta es la manera más fácil._

"Tapa tu nariz." Rosalie le dijo. Su mirada llena de furia a lo que veía que intentaba hacer, sus ojos en mis manos... deseando que pudiera arrancármelas. Pero sabía que eso sería lo último que soportaría de ella. Así que se retuvo. Jacob deseó que Rosalie hiciera un movimiento como ese, sabiendo que yo no soportaría que hiciera algo así, y le arrancaría alguna parte.

"No, no es eso. Eso solo que-" Bella interrumpió nuestros pensamientos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y respondió. "-huele bien."

_¡Por Dios! ¿Será qué eso es lo que en realidad quiere el feto?_

_¡Lo sabía!_

Jacob fue el único en reaccionar cercano a mí. Tragó fuertemente, intentando el no mostrar el disgusto que sentía en su rostro.

"Eso es bueno. Eso significa que estamos en el camino correcto. Dale un intento."

Sí hace un momento estaba que explotaba de felicidad cuando había dicho que lo que quizá quería el feto era sangre, no era nada comparado con la expresión que había en su rostro en este momento.

Pero de nuevo, todo era por el feto. Porque no fuera a morir antes de poder tenerlo en sus brazos como Jacob pensaba.

No quería, trataba de no pensar en lo que Bella iba a hacer. Pero era muy difícil. Era irritante el leer la emoción y alegría que Rosalie sentía en ese momento. Eso me hacía sentir peor, era el puro infierno en el que estaba. Bella bebiendo sangre humana frente a mis ojos, era una de las peores imágenes que en mi vida a su lado había tenido. Una imagen que hubiera preferido mil veces no ver, haberme ido antes de que pasara.

Era como sí el destino no se cansara de hacernos sufrir, como sí el haberle cortado las alas a Bella y dejarla caer en brazos de un monstruo no hubiera sido suficiente, ahora tenía que someterla a tan horrible situación.

Sabía que _yo_ merecía tal castigo.

¿Pero ella? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer algo así?

Ah, claro. Darle la espalda a su humanidad y quedarse a lado del monstruo que era yo.

Bella introdujo el popote dentro de su boca, y yo me estremecí internamente, cerró sus ojos y los apretó, su nariz se arrugó. Podía escuchar el sonido de la sangre siendo succionada a través del popote desde dos diferentes pensamientos, Jacob solo escuchaba el sonido de la sangre moviéndose porque el vaso temblaba en la mano de Bella.

_Debió haber una mejor manera de hacer esto._ Pensaba Carlisle.

Bella tragó durante un segundo antes de reaccionar. Salió de sus labios un quejido, sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados.

Y fue demasiado para mí...

Me moví hacia ella, preocupado por lo que sentía. Sentí a Jacob moverse hacia ella también. Mis manos se fueron a su rostro.

"Bella, amor-"

"Estoy bien." Bella me interrumpió. Sus ojos se abrieron y se posaron sobre los míos. Había distintas emociones corriendo por sus ojos. Lleno de disculpa, como sí lo que hubiera hecho o sentido, no estaba seguro, hubiera sido algo incorrecto. No estaba lejos de ser mentira, no era correcto que una humana bebiera sangre humana. Luego implorante... ¿por comprensión? Y por último, asustada. "Sabe bien, también."

Ah, ahora entendía cada una de sus expresiones. La razón de ellas.

_¿Sabe bien? Supongo, que eso es lo que en realidad quiere el feto._

Escuché a Jacob apretar los dientes, tratando fuertemente de no vomitar.

"Eso es bueno. Una buena señal." Rosalie dijo, completamente encantada de que resultó mejor de lo que esperaba.

No sabía que decir, así que solo presioné mi mano sobre su mejilla. Podía sentir toda la forma de su hueso. Mis dedos curvándose sobre su forma. Tratando de decirle con la mirada que todo estaba bien, que no tenía que preocuparse, aún cuando dentro de mí, la miseria no me dejaba.

Bella suspiró, entendiendo lo que le decía. Lo vi en sus ojos. Se llevó a la boca el popote otra vez, y me estremecí internamente. Esta vez tomó un trago más grande.

_La acción no era tan débil como todo lo demás acerca de ella. Como sí un instinto estuviera tomando control._

Jacob tenía razón.

Claro que era de esa forma, esa cosa era la que estaba sedienta de sangre humana no Bella.

"¿Cómo está tú estómago? ¿Te sientes mareada?" Carlisle preguntó, al ver como había reaccionado la segunda vez ante la sangre.

Bella sacudió la cabeza antes de responderle. "No, no me siento enferma. ¿Eso es algo, eh?"

Rosalie sonrió ampliamente. "Excelente."

_Hiciste algo bien después de todo, Edward._

"Creo que es un poco pronto para eso, Rose." Carlisle le dijo. Todavía no estaba seguro de como reaccionarían ambos con la sangre.

_Parece que está reaccionando bien. Pero hay que esperar._

Bella tomó otro trago de sangre, y por sus ojos cruzó duda. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, y me preguntó. "¿Esto arruina mí total? ¿O empezamos a contar hasta que sea un vampiro?"

Ah, mí Bella.

"Nadie está contando, Bella. En cualquier caso, nadie murió por esto." no pude evitar sonreír, o torcer mis labios en lo que parecía una sonrisa. Debí imaginar que Bella pensaría en eso. "Tú récord sigue limpio."

_Me perdieron._ Jacob pensó, confundido por el intercambio de palabras entre Bella y yo.

Claro que no entendía.

"Te explicaré después." le susurré, Bella no escuchó nada, más que un suspiro porque volteó a ver cuestionándome.

"¿Qué?"

"Solo hablando conmigo mismo." le dije.

_Sí tenía éxito con esto, sí Bella vivía, Edward no iba a ser capaz de salirse con la suya tanto cuando sus sentidos fueran tan agudos como los suyos. Tendría que trabajar con la honestidad._

Sí, eso era completamente cierto.

Luché por no sonreír a lo que escuchaba que Jacob pensaba, pero era difícil.

Sí Bella era tan observadora y era raro que algo escapara su atención siendo humana. No iba a ser nada fácil el esconderle algo. Así era, tendría que trabajar con la honestidad.

No me importaba en realidad, ser honesto con Bella es lo que siempre había querido desde que la conocí. No me costaría mucho trabajo.

Bella siguió tomando más tragos de sangre, sin mirarnos a ninguno de nosotros, sus ojos veían hacia la ventana. Ausentemente, como sí estuviera pretendiendo que no estábamos allí. Que no estábamos viendo lo que hacía.

Jacob pensó que quizá solo pretendía que era él quien no estaba allí. Porque para nosotros no era nada asqueroso lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba equivocado, la única que no lo estaba era Rosalie. Carlisle y yo no estábamos nada felices con ver a Bella tener la necesidad de beber sangre.

_Todo lo contrario-probablemente estaban teniendo un duro momento tratando de no arrancarle de la mano el vaso._

Rolé los ojos a su comentario. ¿Qué no recordaba que Carlisle era médico?

_Por favor, ¿cómo soportaba alguien el vivir con él? Era realmente malo que no pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de Bella. Entonces él la molestaría, también, y se cansaría de él._

Sin poder evitarlo, sin pensar en lo que hacía, una risa se me escapó de entre los dientes. Los ojos de Bella regresaron a mí rostro en un instante, vi su boca torcerse en una sonrisita al ver el poco humor en mí rostro. Hace mucho que no veía o escuchaba una sonrisa de mí.

"¿Algo gracioso?" Bella preguntó.

No iba a explicarle todo lo que había pensado Jacob para hacerme reír, ni que Carlisle o Rosalie escucharan lo mismo, así que solo le dije su nombre. "Jacob."

Bella alzó su mirada hacia Jacob, y le sonrió un poco. "Jake hace reír."

_Genial, ahora era el bufón de la corte._ "Bada bing."

Bella sonrió de nuevo.

Luego tomó otro trago del vaso, pero ya no había nada. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el sonido que salía del vaso era vacío, ya no había líquido en el. Lo único que se escuchaba succionado era aire.

Jacob se estremeció cuando escuchó ese sonido.

"Lo hice." Bella dijo, complacida de haber logrado beber sangre humana. Claro, estaba feliz por haber alimentado al fin a su monstruo.

El cambio en su voz era notable, ya no se escuchaba solo un murmuro, aún ronca, pero más entendible, no parecía que luchara para poder hablar.

Carlisle también notó la diferencia.

_¿Será posible que eso fuera lo que había querido el feto? El cambio es increíble, pero aún así..._

"Sí continúo así, Carlisle, ¿me sacarías las agujas?"

Debí, otra vez, imaginar que eso sería lo que más querría Bella en ese momento. Casi sonreí, casi.

"Tan pronto como sea posible. Honestamente, no están haciendo mucho bien donde están." Carlisle le dijo.

Rosalie le dio un golpecito a la frente de Bella, y las dos se miraron, esperanza plena en sus miradas.

_Por fin avanzamos, seguramente el bebé está contento._

_¿Lo ves, Edward? Bella está mejor..._

Lo podía ver, desde tres diferentes puntos de vista. Todos lo notaban.

El color en sus mejillas y su piel estaba regresando, ya no se veía tan sin vida, un ligero color rosa se veía sobre su rostro, el brillo en su cabello y su piel era más notable. Incluso se veía más fuerte, como sí ya no necesitara que Rosalie la ayudara a apoyarse. Su respiración, parecía que sus pulmones ya no se esforzaban tanto.

Y su corazón, los latidos que escuchaba eran más cercanos a lo que una vez fueron. Esos latidos que eran música para mis oídos, lo que tanto amaba de ella. Se escuchaban más fuertes.

Quizá sí funcionaría, quizá Bella sí lograría salir con vida de esto, bueno, salir caminando de esto como ella dijo. Sí salía como vampiro, no sería mucho una vida lo que tendría, solo una existencia.

Pero no me iba a preocupar por eso, no ahora.

El solo ver el cambio que había producido la sangre en su cuerpo, reavivaba esa pequeña esperanza que tanto quería sentir. Era como sí ahora, no pudiera evitar que creciera dentro de mí. No cuando veía que Bella estaba mejor, que por primera vez su condición mejoraba en lugar de empeorar.

Era solo un pequeño rayo de luz, pero suficiente para darle luz a la oscuridad en la que vivía estos días.

_Quizá sea bueno..._ Rosalie pensó, pero no me dejó ver más. No me gustó mucho.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

"¿Quieres más?" Rosalie preguntó a Bella, y me di cuenta que era lo que me había escondido.

Bella se dejó caer sobre la camilla, sus hombros encogidos. Pero había algo en su expresión que no entendí en el momento.

¿Más? ¿Qué estaba loca?

_El bebé se tiene que alimentar._ Me dijo Rosalie en su mente cuando la miré con furia al decirle eso a Bella. No tenía que hacerlo.

"No tienes que beber más de inmediato."

"Sí, lo sé. Pero... quiero beber." Bella dijo, un tono triste en sus palabras. Y entendí la expresión de hace un momento.

Rosalie pasó sus dedos entre el cabello de Bella.

_Incluso su textura ha cambiado, un poco._ "No tienes porque estar avergonzada por eso, Bella. Tu cuerpo tiene ansias. Todos entendemos eso." su tono había sido suave, casi cariñoso cuando sus palabras habían sido dirigidas a Bella, pero cambiaron al pensar en Jacob. "Cualquiera que no lo entienda no debería estar aquí."

Jacob entendió que sus palabras eran-principalmente-para él. No del todo, Rosalie sabía a la perfección que yo no estaba muy feliz con que Bella bebiera sangre, pero claro, sabía que por ningún motivo me separaría de su lado.

No sí esto la hacía sentir mejor.

Luego escuché a Jacob sentirse feliz por ver que Bella se veía mejor, y que por eso no iba a dejar que Rosalie lo molestara con sus insinuaciones, aunque le diera asco lo que pasaba, se preguntó, tampoco era como sí se hubiera quejado de lo que pasaba.

_Bien, traeré más, hijo. Mientras Bella esté dispuesta..._

Carlisle tomó el vaso de la mano de Bella para regresar a la cocina. "Regresaré de inmediato."

Los ojos de Bella descansaron sobre Jacob. "Jake, te ves terrible."

"Mira quien lo dice."

"En serio-¿cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?"

Jacob pensó en su respuesta por un momento antes de responder. "Huh. No estoy seguro, de hecho."

Podía escuchar a Carlisle calentando un poco más de sangre para darle a Bella. No tenía mucha prisa, todavía no le agradaba el pensar en que esa sangre la bebería Bella, aún humana.

"Aw, Jake. Ahora estoy arruinando tu salud, también. No seas estúpido." Bella dijo.

Jacob apretó sus dientes.

_Ella tenía permitido el matarse por un monstruo, pero yo no tenía permitido el perder algunas noches de sueño para verla hacerlo._

Jacob estaba molesto por lo que Bella había dicho, y siendo honestos, tenía toda la razón de molestarse.

"Descansa un poco, por favor. Hay algunas camas arriba-eres bienvenido a cualquiera de ellas."

_Ugh. ¡Claro que no eres bienvenido!_

Rosalie pensaba mientras miraba a Jacob. Con solo ver su mirada era suficiente para saber que no era bienvenido, no de parte de ella por lo menos.

La mirada de Rosalie hizo que Jacob se preguntara para qué necesitaba la cama, o sí era porque era muy protectora de sus accesorios.

Bueno, no necesitábamos dormir pero...

Borré ese pensamiento de inmediato, recordando lo que había pensado que podía hacer con Bella sin consecuencias, y ahora había que ver donde estaba.

"Gracias, Bells, pero preferiría dormir en el suelo. Lejos del hedor, sabes."

Bella hizo una cara, no le agradó mucho el comentario. "Cierto."

Carlisle regresó en ese momento, el vaso con más sangre en su mano. Bella volteó a verlo y estiró su mano hacia el vaso, parecía que no pensaba lo que hacía, como sí fuera un vaso con agua lo que le daban. De la misma forma, empezó a tomarla.

La esperanza creciendo dentro de mí. Había resultado mejor de algo que había creído era monstruoso, repulsivo, claro que aún lo era. Pero mientras Bella mejorara, no podía ignorar el hecho de que sería bueno que siguiera bebiéndola.

Bella se veía más fuerte, se movió hacia adelante para sentarse sobre la camilla, podía ver que no le costaba tanto trabajo y que podía hacerlo sin ayuda. Algo que no hubiera sido posible hace unos minutos. Aún así, Rosalie estaba pendiente a su lado, cuidando que no se fuera a caer en su intento por moverse, pero no necesitó de nadie.

En solo unos minutos, el tiempo que le tomó sentarse, Bella ya había bebido por completo la sangre que estaba dentro del vaso.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?" Carlisle le preguntó.

"Enferma no. Un poco hambrienta... solo que no estoy segura sí estoy hambrienta o sedienta, ¿sabes?"

En otro momento, en otra situación más bien, sus palabras me hubieran echo sonreír, pero ahora no.

_Claro..._

"Carlisle, solo mírala. Obviamente esto es lo que su cuerpo quiere. Debería beber más."

¡Por favor!

Aunque sabía que su meta era que esa cosa naciera y estuviera saludable y quien sabe que tantas estupideces más, no me dejaba de sorprender que lo único que le importaba era ese monstruo.

"Aún es humana, Rosalie. Necesita comida, también. Démosle un poco más de tiempo para ver como le afecta esto, y quizá entonces podemos intentar con un poco de comida otra vez. ¿Algo te suena particularmente bien, Bella?"

Recordé nuestros días en la isla, y casi lo único que Bella había estado comiendo sin problemas...

"Huevos." Bella respondió sin pensarlo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, una sonrisa en sus labios y no pude evitar responder a su sonrisa esta ocasión.

¡De verdad se veía mejor!

Mientras ella mejorara, yo me sentía mejor. Todo lo que quería es que Bella no sufriera.

Jacob pestañeó, y vi como-según pensó él-casi olvida como abrir sus ojos de nuevo.

Estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir.

"Jacob. Realmente deberías dormir. Como Bella dijo, eres ciertamente bienvenido al alojamiento aquí, aunque probablemente estarías más cómodo afuera. No te preocupes por nada-te prometo que te encontraré sí hay una necesidad."

"Claro, claro."

Jacob murmuró, pensando que como al parecer parecía que Bella tenía todavía unas cuantas horas más, se podía escapar para dormir debajo de algún árbol lejos del apeste.

_El chupasangre me despertaría sí algo iba mal. Me lo debía._

"Así es." le respondí. Claro que lo haría, no tenía porque dudarlo.

Jacob asintió, y después puso una de sus manos sobre la mano de Bella. Sintiendo lo helada que estaba.

"Que te sientas mejor."

"Gracias, Jacob." Bella volteó su mano para poder tomar la de Jacob, le dio un apretón. Jacob sintió la banda del anillo de bodas sobre su mano, dando vueltas suelto en su dedo ahora demasiado delgado.

"Denle una manta o algo." Jacob murmuró mientras daba la vuelta hacia la puerta.

Antes de que hubiera salido por la puerta, dos aullidos rompieran en la tranquilidad, había una urgencia en ellos. No era un error esta vez.

"Maldición." Jacob gruñó y se aventó hacia la puerta para salir más rápido, en cuanto estuvo en el porche dio otro brinco y cambió a su forma de lobo. Se escuchó el ruido que hacía su ropa al despedazarse.

_Mierda. Esa era la única ropa que tenía. No importaba ahora._

Jacob aterrizó en el suelo y salió corriendo hacia el oeste.

_¿Qué es?_ Escuché a Jacob preguntar.

_Entrando._ Seth fue quien respondió. _Al menos tres._

_¿Se separaron?_

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, Edward?" Carlisle preguntó.

Esme y Alice, Emmett y Jasper habían bajado tan pronto como escucharon los aullidos.

_Sí, hermano. ¿Son los lobos?_

"Parece que sí, tres. Eso creen."

"¿Tres?" Carlisle volvió a preguntar.

"Ah, sí. Tres lobos. De la otra manada." había olvidado que Carlisle me había preguntado lo que estaba pasando.

"Edward..." Bella me habló, su tono preocupado.

"No te preocupes, Bella. No sabemos que es lo que quieren."

"¿Puedes escucharlos?"

"Solo a Jacob, Seth y Leah."

Bella asintió. Su postura tensa.

_Seth, no los retes. Espera por mí._

_Están parando. Ugh-es tan malo el no poder escucharlos. Creo..._

_¿Qué?_

"Parece que se están deteniendo." les dije a todos.

_Creo que se han detenido._

_¿Esperando por el resto de la manada?_

Decidí no decirles eso, no quería que se preocuparan al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

_Shh. ¿Sientes eso?_

_¿Alguien está cambiando de forma?_

_Así se siente._

"Parece que están cambiando a su forma humana."

"¿Quiénes?" Emmett preguntó.

"Los otros lobos."

_¿No sabes quién son?_

"No, Emmett. No lo saben aún Jacob o los demás."

Emmett asintió.

_Están viniendo._ Escuché a Seth pensar. _Despacio. Caminando._

Seth y Leah estaban ya juntos, esperando por los visitantes. Jacob aún no llegaba a donde estaban y se sentía mal, como sí su obligación fuera estar entre ellos y lo que venía.

_Mira quien se está volviendo todo paternal._ Leah le dijo irónicamente.

_La cabeza en el juego, Leah._

_Cuatro._ Seth dijo, escuchando mejor ahora. _Tres lobos, un hombre._

"Son cuatro, tres de ellos mantienen su forma de lobo."

_Así que ahora tengo rango menor que Seth._ Leah gruñó para si misma.

_Primero en venir, primero en tenerlo. Además, tú nunca fuiste el Tercero de un Alpha. Aún así es un ascenso._ Seth le recordó, un poco presumido.

_Bajo mi hermano bebé no es un ascenso._

_¡Shh! No me importa donde se paren. Cállense y prepárense._ Jacob se quejó.

"Jacob ya está con Seth y Leah."

_¿Todo bien, hijo?_ Carlisle me preguntó.

"Esperen." les dije, en ese momento vi como entraban a su vista los otros lobos.

Por lo que leí en sus mentes, eran Jared el que venía en su forma humana, y los demás Paul, Quil y Collin. Jared entró primero, al frente de los lobos, sus manos arriba. Los otros tres lobos detrás de él. Al parecer sus posturas no eran agresivas. Y por lo poco que alcanzaba a leer, no venían a pelear, pero no estaba seguro.

"Creo... que solo vienen a hablar. Pero no estoy seguro."

_¿Qué dice Jacob?_ Emmett y Carlisle me preguntaron.

"Cree lo mismo que yo."

Aunque a Jacob le parecía raro que Sam hubiera mandado al lobo llamado Collin, al parecer era uno de los miembros más jóvenes. Pensaba que sí quisieran atacar, él hubiera mandado a Embry, a los más experimentados.

_¿Una distracción?_ Leah preguntó.

_¿Estaban Sam, Embry y Brandy haciendo un movimiento solos? Eso no parecía posible._

_¿Quieres que cheque? Puedo correr la línea y estar de regreso en dos minutos._ Seth preguntó a Jacob.

_¿Qué tal sí el punto era separarnos? Los Cullen saben que algo pasa. Están preparados._

"Creen que quizá sea una distracción. Emmett, Jasper, ¿podrían checar sí escuchan a alguien más acercarse?"

Los dos asintieron. Salieron al porche y escucharon con atención a cualquier sonido de patas corriendo hacia la casa. Pero no había nada.

_Sam no sería tan estúpido..._ escuché a Leah, y una imagen de tres lobos, Sam al frente, vino a su mente, imaginó a los tres lobos faltantes atacando la casa. No era una imagen muy buena, veía como nosotros acabábamos con ellos fácilmente. Podía distinguir el miedo que corría por Leah, imaginando a Sam muerto por nuestras manos.

_No, no lo sería._ Jacob le aseguró.

_No hay nada, Edward._ Jasper pensó.

Le indicó a Emmett con la cabeza que regresaron dentro de la casa.

"¿Qué está pasando ahora, Edward?" Carlisle era quien hacía las preguntas.

"No lo sé. Jacob no ha decidido cambiar a su forma humana. No está seguro."

Bella alzó su mano para tomarla la mía entre la suya. Volteé mi mirada a su rostro, y seguía habiendo miedo en ellos. Le sonreí un poco, asegurándole con la mirada que no se preocupara.

Vi al chico llamado Jared aclarar su garganta, luego inclinar su cabeza hacia Jacob. "_Bandera blanca de tregua, Jake. Estamos aquí para hablar."_

"Creo que solo vienen a hablar. Al menos eso dijeron."

_Aún así hay que estar preparados._ Jasper pensaba.

_¿Crees que es cierto?_ Seth preguntó.

_Tiene sentido, pero..._

_Sí. Pero._ Leah acordó con Jacob.

Cuando ninguno de los tres reaccionó a lo que Jared dijo, volvió a hablar. "_Sería más fácil hablar sí pudiera escucharlos, también."_

Jacob no quería cambiar de forma hasta que estuviera completamente seguro de que eso era lo que querían. Solo hablar. Aún no entendía porque habían enviado al lobo llamado Collin, no tenía sentido para él, y no le daba confianza.

"_De acuerdo. Supongo que solo hablaré, entonces. Jake, queremos que regreses."_ Jared le dijo.

"Parece ser que quieren a Jacob de regreso en la manada."

El lobo llamada Quil soltó un quejido. Al parecer secundando las palabras del chico.

"_Has dividido ha nuestra familia. No está destinado a ser de esta forma."_

Escuchaba como Jacob no estaba en desacuerdo con las palabras del chico, pero pensaba también que había otras cuestiones en ese momento entre él y Sam, diferencias de opinión.

"_Sabemos que te sientes... mal por la situación con los Cullen. Sabemos que eso es un problema. Pero esto es una reacción exagerada."_

Seth gruñó. _¿Exagerada? ¿Y atacar a nuestros aliados sin advertencia no lo es?_

_¿Seth, has escuchado alguna vez de una cara póquer? Tranquilo._

_Lo siento._

Los ojos de Jared se movieron de Seth a Jacob de nuevo. "_Sam está dispuesto a tomar esto más despacio, Jacob. Está calmado, habló con los otros Mayores. Han decidido que acción inmediata no está en el mejor interés de nadie."_

"Han decidido no atacar. Los Mayores creen que no es lo mejor."

_¿Entonces, en verdad solo vinieron a hablar?_

"Eso creo, Carlisle."

_Traducción: ya han perdido el elemento sorpresa._ Leah pensó.

"Leah cree que solo decidieron no atacar porque perdieron el elemento sorpresa. Que es muy probable."

_Claro que sí, hermano. Eso es._

"_Billy y Sue están de acuerdo contigo, Jacob, que podemos esperar por Bella... estar separada del problema. Matarla no es algo con lo que ninguno de nosotros se sienta cómodo."_

No podía decirles eso a ninguno, Bella estaba escuchando. Eso solo la haría sentir peor.

Jacob gruñó, _¿así qué no se sienten completamente cómodos con asesinar, huh?_

El chico levantó sus manos cuando escuchó a Jacob. "_Tranquilo, Jake. Sabes a lo que me refiero. El punto es, vamos a esperar y valorar de nuevo la situación. Decidir después sí hay un problema con la... cosa."_

_Ha. Qué presión._ Leah pensaba.

"No atacaran a nadie al menos que... el feto diera en verdad problemas."

Bella suspiró, parecía de alivio. Seguramente pensaba que entonces no habría pelea en el horizonte.

_¿No lo crees?_

_Sé lo que están pensando, Jake. Lo que Sam está pensando. Están apostando a que Bella morirá de todos modos. Y se imaginan que tú estarás tan enojado..._

_Que dirigiré el ataque yo mismo._ Jacob supuso.

Imaginó lo que pasaría sí Bella en realidad muriera, como sería tan fácil el olvidarse de todo menos que nosotros éramos sus enemigos naturales, solo unos chupasangres. Olvidaría como se siente por nuestra familia ahora.

_Te lo recordaré._ Seth le dijo a Jacob. El chico en verdad quería a nuestra familia, que me impresionaba.

_Sé que lo harás, chico. El problema es sí te escucharé._

Sabía que eso pasaría fácilmente, y no importaría para nada. Sí Bella moría, ese querría que fuera mi destino, también.

"Leah cree que sí Bella... muere, Jacob dirigiría el ataque él mismo. Por eso no atacarán hasta que todo esto acabe."

Bella se estremeció, y apretó más mí mano. Era impresionante la fuerza que tenía ahora.

"_¿Jake?"_ Jared preguntó.

_Leah, haz un circuito-solo para estar seguros. Voy a tener que hablar con él, y quiero estar positivo que no hay nada más por ahí mientras cambio de forma._

_Dame un descanso, Jacob. Puedes cambiar en frente de mí. A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, te he visto desnudo antes-no me hace mucho a mí, así que no te preocupes._

_No estoy tratando de proteger la inocencia de tus ojos, estoy tratando de proteger nuestras espaldas. Fuera de aquí._

Leah bufó una vez, y despareció de la vista de Jacob. Aún podía escucharla.

"Jacob va a cambiar de forma para poder hablar con ellos."

"¿Es seguro, Edward?" Carlisle preguntó, un poco preocupado.

Sentí la mano de Bella apretar de nuevo la mía.

"Mandó a Leah a revisar el circuito por sí acaso."

Carlisle asintió de nuevo.

_¿Crees que todo esté yendo bien, hijo?_

"Eso creo."

Los otros lobos miraban el lugar exacto por donde Leah había desaparecido. Sus expresiones cuidadosas.

"_¿A dónde está yendo?"_ Jared preguntó, quizá preguntándose sí venía a advertirnos. ¡Cómo sí eso fuera posible de ella!

Jacob lo ignoró. No era como sí pudiera responderle de todos modos. No en su forma de lobo. Cerró sus ojos cortando su visión, aunque podía ver todo desde Seth. En unos segundos, empezó a temblar empezando el cambio. Se paró en sus patas traseras justo en el momento en que cambió a humano.

"Ya cambió de forma. Jacob."

"¿Estará bien, Edward?" Bella me preguntó, un poco ansiosa.

Asentí, y volteé a verla. "Lo estará, amor. No te preocupes."

"_Oh. Hey, Jake."_

"_Hey, Jared."_

"_Gracias por hablar conmigo."_

"_Sí."_

"_Queremos que vuelvas, hombre."_

"De nuevo le están pidiendo que vuelva a la manada de Sam."

El lobo llamado Quil lloriqueó de nuevo.

"_No sé sí eso sea así de fácil, Jared."_

"_Ven a casa."_ Jared le rogó a Jacob mientras se inclinaba hacia él. "_Podemos resolver esto. No perteneces aquí. Deja a Seth y Leah venir a casa, también."_

Jacob se rió. "_Claro. Como sí no he estado rogándoles porque hagan eso desde el principio."_

Seth resopló cuando lo escuchó. Era cierto, algo así había escuchado de repente. Jared no perdió la reacción de Seth. Sus ojos seguían cautelosos.

"_Así que, ¿ahora qué, entonces?"_ Jared preguntó.

Jacob pensó en la respuesta por un minuto antes de hablar.

"¿Volverán a La Push?" Rosalie preguntó, un poco emocionada de que sucediera. Solo un poco, porque sabía que teniéndolos de nuestro lado estábamos más protegidos.

"No." sacudí la cabeza.

_Agh_.

"_No lo sé. Pero no estoy seguro que las cosas puedan solo volver a ser normales, de todos modos, Jared. No sé como funciona-no se siente como si pudiera apagar y encender esta cosa del Alpha dependiendo de mis cambios de humor. Se siente algo así como permanente."_

"_Aún así perteneces con nosotros."_

Jacob alzó sus cejas. "_Dos Alphas no pueden pertenecer en el mismo lugar, Jared. ¿Recuerdas cuan cerca estuvo anoche? El instinto es demasiado competitivo."_

"_¿Así que todos ustedes van a solo pasar el tiempo con los parásitos por el resto de sus vidas? No tienen una casa aquí. Ya ni siquiera tienes ropa. ¿Vas a quedarte como lobo todo el tiempo? Sabes que a Leah no le gusta comer de esa forma."_

Arrugué la frente cuando escuché lo que Jared decía, tenía razón por lo menos en ese punto.

_¿Qué pasa ahora, Edward?_ Carlisle preguntó, un poco preocupado por mi expresión.

"El chico llamado Jared está tratando de convencerlos de regresar a sus casas, dando como excusa que aquí no tienen un hogar. Jacob ya no tiene ropa y a Leah no le gusta comer en su forma de lobo."

_¡Ah! Por eso no hay problema. Quizá..._ Esme empezó a repasar en su mente en que cuartos podrían dormir cada uno de los lobos, la comida que aún había en la cocina y toda la ropa que Alice ya tenía en bolsas para llevar a la caridad.

"_Leah puede hacer lo que sea que quiera cuando tenga hambre. Está aquí por su propia elección. No le estoy diciendo a nadie que hacer."_

El lobo llamado Jared suspiró antes de intentar algo más. "_Sam siente mucho lo que te hizo."_

Jacob asintió. "_Ya no estoy enojado."_

"_¿Pero?"_

"_Pero no voy a regresar, no ahora. Vamos a esperar y ver como resulta, también. Y vamos a cuidar a los Cullen por tanto tiempo como parezca necesario. Porque, a pesar de lo que piensan, esto no es solo acerca de Bella. Estamos protegiendo aquellos que deben ser protegidos. Y eso aplica a los Cullen, también."_

_Al menos a un número justo de ellos, de todos modos_.

"Está decidido. No volverán a la manada de Sam ninguno de los tres. Van a seguir protegiendo a Bella y a nuestra familia."

Volteé a ver a Carlisle, su rostro estaba-aún-preocupado, y entonces vi porque.

_¿Será buena idea, hijo?_

"Los tres están aquí porque así lo quieren, Carlisle. Y nuestra casa es su casa."

Esme sollozó un poco.

"Claro que sí, Edward. Quizá deberíamos ofrecerles la ropa que Alice ya tiene empacada para la caridad. Comida hay, podemos comprar más..."

Asentí en dirección a Esme. "Claro, Esme. Alice y tú pueden ir y escoger la ropa más grande que haya, quizá de Emmett. También hay que traer de vuelta los muebles. Bella está mejor-" su rostro se iluminó cuando escuchó mis palabras. "-así que quizá podamos moverla de regreso al sofá. Sé que Jacob estará más cómodo con algunos muebles."

_Por supuesto, Edward._

"Alice, ¿me acompañas?"

Alice dio un brinco, emocionada, estuvo a lado de Esme en un segundo, le tomó la mano y en otros dos segundos estuvieron en el cuarto de Alice y Jasper, donde tenían la ropa guardada.

"Emmett, Jasper, si no es mucha molestia, hay que traer los muebles de vuelta a la habitación."

_Claro que no, hermanito._

"Ahora volvemos." respondió Jasper, más serio que Emmett, claro.

"¿Crees que Bella ya no necesite estar en la camilla, Carlisle?"

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza. "No, no lo creo. Estará bien que vuelva al sofá." volteó a verla, y le sonrió. "¿Cómo te estás sintiendo, Bella?"

"Mejor que antes. Menos enferma." sus ojos volvieron a mí rostro. "¿Entonces, me sacaran las agujas?" había una mueca en su rostro cuando dijo agujas.

"De hecho, Bella... solo dejaremos la intravenosa. Hasta que probemos con comida humana. ¿Qué te parece?"

Bella suspiró. "Es un cambio. Lo tomo."

Rosalie tomó a Bella en brazos antes de que yo lo pudiera hacer. Carlisle sacó todo el equipo médico de la habitación para dar espacio de nuevo a los muebles. Cuando el sofá estuvo otra vez en el mismo lugar que ayer, Rosalie acomodó a Bella en el.

Parecía que Bella estaba más cómoda en el sofá, claro que sí, era casi normal. Su piel seguía fría, así que Rosalie volvió a encargarse de ella, la cubrió con algunas mantas para mantenerla caliente.

Cuando terminaron de acomodar la habitación como antes, Emmett y Jasper volvieron arriba. Esme y Alice aún estaban eligiendo ropa para darle a Jacob. El cambio tomó acerca de cinco minutos, aún podía escuchar a Jacob, aunque ya estaban por terminar. No había necesidad de preocuparse realmente, solo habían venido a hablar como habían dicho.

Rosalie prendió la televisión después de un momento, claro que no la veía, sus ojos pasaban más tiempo vigilando a Bella, y Bella pasaba el tiempo viendo a mis ojos.

Después de un momento de un cómodo silencio por primera vez, empecé a escuchar un ruido extraño.

"¿Escuchas eso?"

Rosalie y Bella voltearon a verme, sus ojos confundidos.

_¿Qué?_

"¿De qué hablas, Edward?"

Era como un zumbido, como sí algún insecto anduviera volando por allí, volteé a ver a mis lados y no vi nada, tampoco escuché de nuevo el sonido.

"Nada, era como un zumbido."

_Quizá estás perdiendo tu don, Edward. No hay ningún zumbido._

Las dos volvieron a lo que hacían.

Bella siguió viendo a mis ojos, y yo a los suyos. Siempre me sentía como en el paraíso cada vez que veía en las profundidades de sus ojos café chocolate, eran tan hermosos.

Al final del día, algo tan monstruoso y repulsivo terminó en algo bueno.

Bella estaba mejor, sus voz y su imagen se veía más fuerte, más sana.

Quizá saldríamos de esta pesadilla más rápido de lo que pensaba, pero Bella tomada de mi mano, su piel brillante y hermosa, su sonrisa la misma que tanto amaba.

Sus ojos... rojos.

Pero al final, sería mí Bella.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Comenten, por favor.**

**Nos vemos.**


	15. Chapter 14, FRACTURA

**¡Hola chicas! Por fin terminé, ¿verdad? Bueno, este capítulo tiene algunos días listo para subirse pero recuerden que subo de dos en dos. El siguiente ya está listo, no tardo en subirlo. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Y que les hayan gustado los dos anteriores.**

**Bueno, comenten.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14. Fractura

Parecía que después de unos días de intranquilidad rodeando la atmósfera en la casa, por fin nos veíamos rodeados de un poco de paz.

Sam y la manada, según lo que había dicho ese muchacho, Jared, no atacarían a nuestra familia hasta que supieran con que lidiaban, y sí es que el... feto era en realidad considerado una amenaza. Esperarían hasta estar seguros de que era para decidir que hacer. Eso tenía más tranquila a Bella.

Por otro lado, Bella en verdad se veía mucho mejor, su color ya era el mismo que conocía, su piel blanca con un tono sonrosado. Su cabello lucía brilloso, incluso su piel. Su voz ya era la misma, no le costaba trabajo respirar, y su corazón, latía con más fuerza, casi era el mismo de siempre. Bella tenía ahora la fuerza suficiente para moverse sin necesidad de que Rosalie o alguien más la ayudara.

Me daba un poco más de tranquilidad mental el ver que mí ángel era casi la misma que había sido antes de toda esta pesadilla. Que algo bueno había salido de esa monstruosidad a la que se había visto obligada a hacer.

Aún así, había algo raro que no podía explicarme.

Quizá me había terminado de volver loco en estos días, pero había un zumbido en mí cabeza que no podía darle nombre o dueño.

Rosalie me miraba como sí tuviera un problema, había considerado seriamente que mí habilidad para leer mentes se estaba deteriorando, o que estaba exagerando. Ni Rosalie, mucho menos Bella, podían escuchar ese ruidito que tanto me molestaba por momentos. Se apagaba y se encendía. A veces más fuerte que otras veces.

No descansaría hasta saber que era. Pero no me podía concentrar mucho en eso, mi prioridad era Bella.

Aunque ahora estábamos seguros que la sangre humana era lo que el feto quería, y al parecer, los dos estaban reaccionando de forma favorable, no podía sacar de mí cabeza el que los dos ganarían fuerza, y esa cosa podría lastimar a Bella aún más, todavía le faltaba crecer...

Pero no quería pensar en eso, no aún, porque aunque quisiera evitar el pensar positivamente, el tener esperanza en mí, sabía que no podía.

Cuando veía a su rostro, cuando escuchaba su voz, su respiración ir y venir tranquilamente, cuando escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, todo era como un empujón a la esperanza.

Aún así, sabía que la posibilidad se mantenía cincuenta a cincuenta.

Rosalie era la más optimista, no creía en verdad que Bella pudiera mantener ese nivel de optimismo y alegría, aunque lo intentaba.

Dudaba mucho que la próxima vez que Charlie llamara, Bella aceptaría un no por respuesta, querría hablar con él, querría decirle que estaba mejorando, que no se preocupara, incluso cuando sus palabras no fueron cien por ciento ciertas.

Rosalie había traído otro vaso con sangre para que Bella siguiera bebiendo sí así quería, solo por sí le daba sed me había dado de excusa. Sabía que no era por eso, quería que Bella siguiera así para que el feto estuviera mejor.

Cuando Rosalie se hizo a un lado, Carlisle estuvo checando que Bella estuviera bien, incluso consideró la idea de que ingiriera comida, no sangre. Rosalie había hecho una cara cuando escuchó a Carlisle, después de todo ya le había traído más sangre. Sí por ella fuera, eso bebería única y exclusivamente hasta que fuera un vampiro o... fuera un vampiro.

"Bella, creo que podríamos intentar darte algo de comida. Ver como reacciona tu cuerpo. ¿Qué te parece?"

Sus ojos habían pasado de Bella hacia mí.

_No la veo muy convencida, Edward..._

"Creo que es una buena idea, Bella, amor." la punta de mis dedos habían recorrido su mejilla, y por primera vez desde hace semanas, se sonrojó. Fui capaz de sonreír un poco. "¿Qué dices?"

Bella se había mordido el labio inferior, sus ojos un poco desorbitados. Después de todo este tiempo, y todo lo que había pasado por mí culpa, ¿todavía la deslumbraba?

¿Cómo era posible que un ángel tan bueno y perfecto se hubiera enamorado de un monstruo?

Nunca aprendería la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero por el momento, no podía encontrar la forma de que me importara. Y sabía que eso estaba mal. Debió de haberme importado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Está bien. Intentémoslo." había suspirado profundamente.

_¡Edward! Lo mejor para ellos es la sangre, ¿qué no es obvio?_

En ese momento, Alice y Esme bajaron con una bolsa llena de ropa. Habían terminado de elegir lo que probablemente Jacob podría usar.

_Listo. ¿Qué hacemos con ella?_

"Podrían dejarla en el porche. Jacob sabrá que hacer con ella."

Alice asintió rápidamente, y salió de la habitación en un segundo, dejó la ropa en el último escalón, y volvió en otro segundo.

_Ya está, Edward._

"Gracias, Alice. Esme."

Las dos asintieron. _De nada, hijo._ Respondió Esme.

Entonces escuché a Jacob correr hacia la casa, sus pensamientos más fuertes con cada paso que daba. Alice ya estaba arriba con Jasper y Emmett. Esme se había quedado con Carlisle.

"Jacob viene."

_¿Nunca nos desharemos de ese perro?_ Rosalie pensaba.

"¿Crees que deberíamos recibirlo de nuevo, Edward?" Carlisle me preguntó. _Y nos olvidaremos de la comida para Bella por ahora..._

Lo pensé por un segundo, Jacob todavía estaba a unos cuantos metros de la casa. Jacob, como lo veía, era casi de la familia en estos momentos, no necesitaba invitación o alguien que le abriera la puerta y le dijera pasa o no pases. No era como sí fuera a escuchar de todos modos. Bella siempre querría verlo, lo pude ver en sus ojos de nuevo cuando escuchó que dije que venía.

"No, no creo que sea necesario."

Carlisle asintió. Volteó a ver a Esme, y le dedicó una sonrisa, luego tomó su mano y se dirigieron a la pared de cristal, que aún seguía cerrada.

_Creo que ya no necesitamos esto..._ pensó Esme, mientras se dirigía hacia el botón para abrir la pared de cristal. Incluso Bella disfrutaría de ese cambio, era aún más normal. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Carlisle y Esme se dirigieron hacia la pared ahora abierta, y se quedaron mirando hacia afuera.

Puse los pies de Bella sobre mí regazo, y Rosalie se sentó en el suelo a la altura de su cabeza.

En ese segundo vi a Jacob entrar al jardín.

Lo primero que notó, fue que no había nadie fuera de la casa esperando para recibirlo. Esperando por su reporte. Pero no había necesidad, no en esta ocasión.

_¿Aún en alerta?_ Jacob se preguntó, no sabía que había podido escuchar la mayor parte de su conversación.

_Todo está bien._ Jacob pensó, esperando tranquilizarnos quizá. Sus pensamientos estaban cansados, no había dormido mucho en las últimas horas.

Sus ojos rápidamente se posaron en el pequeño cambio en la entrada de la casa. Ahora que le era muy familiar por el tiempo que estaba pasando dentro de la casa. Vio la pila de ropa que Alice había dejado en las escaleras para él. Las había sacado de la bolsa para que Jacob notara que era, y supiera cual era el propósito de que estuvieran fuera.

Jacob se acercó a la pila de ropa para ver que era, o más bien, para estar seguro de que era lo que creía. Lo vi acercarse, sosteniendo su aliento, porque para él el aroma a vampiro era demasiado fuerte, y el olor estaba impregnado en la tela.

_Alguien había dejado ropa para mí. Huh. Edward debió de haber notado mí momento de irritación cuando salí por la puerta. Bueno. Eso era... amable. Y raro._

Era algo bueno que fuera yo quien podía leer su mente y no Esme o Alice.

Tomó lo ropa entre sus dientes cuidadosamente. El olor era casi insoportable. Las llevó hasta los árboles. Así nadie pudiera verlo mientras se vestía. No quería que esto fuera una broma de Rosalie, y fuera ropa de mujer.

"¿Dónde está Jacob?" Bella me preguntó. Había una pequeña ansiedad en su tono.

"En un momento viene, Bella." volteé a verla y le sonreí. Y como creí, en sus ojos estaba la ansiedad que escuchaba en su voz.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer su día mejor el ver a Jacob?

Jacob aún estaba detrás de los árboles arreglando la ropa que se había puesto para que le quedara mejor. No podía decir que estaba muy agradecido, pero al menos no la había rechazado. El olor a vampiro era lo que más le molestaba. No era como sí a alguno de nosotros nos hubiera agradado usar su ropa.

Esme había sonreído un poco cuando había escuchado a Jacob golpear la ropa contra un árbol para quitarle un poco del aroma. Rosalie por otro lado...

_¿Qué se cree ese perro? ¿Qué él huele mejor que nosotros? ¡Por favor!_

_Tenía que admitirlo, me sentía mejor con ropa a mí nombre, incluso ropa apestosa que no me ajustaba muy bien._ Jacob pensó al terminar.

Era lo más cercano a su talla, y era de Emmett. Sería más fácil conseguirle ropa a Seth y Leah. Aunque sería realmente innecesario con Leah. Seth era otra cosa, el chico aceptaría lo que fuera sin respingar. Y tenía una talla más considerable, quizá como Jasper o yo.

_El detalle de no tener casa otra vez-no tener ningún lugar a donde regresar. Sin posesiones, tampoco, lo cual no me molestaba demasiado ahora, pero probablemente sería muy molesto pronto._

Los dos voltearon a verme, y Esme se quedó viéndome.

_Hijo, tienes que hablar con Jacob en privado. Decirle que no tienen porque preocuparse, aquí tienen un hogar y lo que necesiten. Ropa, comida... por favor, Edward. Me haría sentir un poco mejor. Esos pobres chicos están aquí para ayudarnos._

Asentí levemente. Solo Esme lo notó. Me sonrió y volvió su rostro de nuevo hacia la vista exterior.

Jacob entró de nuevo en el jardín, su expresión era terriblemente cansada. Sus pasos eran lentos, como sí no quisiera seguir caminando y simplemente caer dormido. En unos minutos llegó a las escaleras y subió al porche.

_¿Toco? Estúpido, cuando ya sabían que estaba aquí._

Casi sonreí. Sí, ya sabíamos que estaba allí. Pero era hora de que Jacob se sintiera en casa, no había más necesidad de que alguien lo recibiera para poder entrar a la casa.

Bella parecía no saber donde poner sus ojos, un minuto estaban sobre mí rostro y el otro sobre la puerta. Esperando a que Jacob cruzara hacia la habitación. Aún no entendía porque lo quería tanto dentro de su vida. Pero no era algo que le fuera a preguntar, sí Bella era feliz, entonces... yo también.

Pero me era difícil ser feliz con ella, cuando la razón de su felicidad era Jacob.

La puerta se abrió, y Jacob entró. Claro que notó el cambio en la habitación. Habíamos cambiado la apariencia a hospital en tan solo cinco minutos, que para él habían sido los veinte minutos que estuvo fuera de la casa.

Jacob recorrió la habitación con la mirada, de nuevo notando el nuevo cambio dentro de la habitación.

La ropa que Alice había dejado fuera, ciertamente no era su talla. Los pantalones eran demasiado cortos para su estatura, la camisa fue algo más fácil de arreglar.

Todos habían notado su entrada a la habitación, excepto Bella que tenía sus ojos sobre mí rostro en ese momento. No había volteado a ver hacia la puerta, ni yo. El olor a vampiro y lobo estaba mezclado en la ropa que ahora llevaba puesta.

_¡Ugh! Espero que pronto ese perro no vuelva. Nunca nos desharemos del apeste..._

_Oh, la aceptó. Me da gusto que esté usando la ropa._

Cada pensamiento en los miembros de mi familia era tan diferente, no tenía que leer mentes para saber lo que cada uno pensaba en ese momento, pero era de gran ayuda. Más en estos momentos, sin mi habilidad quizá todavía Bella estuviera muy enferma, no habríamos llegado a la conclusión de que bebiera sangre sin la ayuda de Jacob. Le debía de nuevo mí gratitud.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, volteé a verlo y le sonreí.

Sí, era bueno tenerlo aquí. Hasta ahora.

Tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle, le debía más que mi gratitud. La vida de Bella se había salvado en varias ocasiones gracias a él. No podía odiarlo, no ahora.

Jacob volteó a ver a Bella, sus ojos se habían vuelto hacia él cuando vio que había volteado hacia la puerta y sonreído a alguien. Bella sonrió, pero una sonrisa que no había visto ni siquiera dedicada hacia mí. Su rostro se iluminó, era como sí estuviera viendo al sol, era increíble el amor que veía en sus ojos.

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿De verdad nos quería a los dos de la misma forma?

No podía ser posible. Pero lo era. Por más que me doliera aceptarlo, lo había sabido desde antes, Bella amaba a Jacob, y aunque por algún milagro inconcebible, Bella me había elegido a mí para pasar el resto de la eternidad a su lado, también amaba a Jacob. Después de todo este tiempo.

_¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¡Por el amor de Dios, estaba casada! Felizmente casada, también-no había duda de que estaba enamorada de su vampiro más allá del límite de la cordura. E inmensamente embarazada, para rematar._

Era la misma pregunta que me hacía. Bella se veía más feliz de ver a Jacob que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, incluso más que a mí.

_¿Así que por qué rayos tenía que estar tan emocionada de verme? Como sí le hubiera alegrado todo su día por solo haber entrado por la puerta._

Dolía como no tenía idea, era peor que sentir simples celos, era peor y eso lo hacía más doloroso. ¿Cómo podría estar celoso de él, cuando Bella lo había rechazado una y otra vez, cuando había preferido quedarse con un monstruo del cual yo era el padre y que la estaba matando solo por estar conmigo por el resto de la eternidad? Pero sí me quería a mí, ¿por qué no podía dejar ir a Jacob?

_Sí tan solo no le importara... o más que eso-realmente no quererme por aquí. Sería mucho más fácil el mantenerme alejado._

Mis ojos se habían puesto sobre Bella, su cara seguía brillando al verlo a él. Ni siquiera lo había sentido, pero lo vi en la mente de Jacob, mi frente se había arrugado mientras veía la expresión en el rostro de Bella.

Estaba de acuerdo con Jacob. ¿Cómo no podía estarlo? Sería incluso más fácil para mí el que Jacob no estuviera aquí con nosotros. Pero no podía ser egoísta, y Bella lo quería, así que lo aceptaba.

"Solo quería hablar. No ataque en el horizonte." Jacob me dijo, su voz apenas un susurro, estaba exhausto.

"Sí, escuché la mayor parte." le respondí, y eso lo despertó por un momento.

Era de esperarse. Considerando que habían estado a unas tres millas de distancia. Pero podía escuchar a dos o incluso tres millas de distancia, entre más familiar la voz era. En mí cabeza repetí la noche en que le había explicado a Bella como funcionaba lo de leer mentes.

"¿Cómo?" Jacob preguntó.

"Te estoy escuchando más claramente-es una cuestión de familiaridad y concentración. También, tus pensamientos son ligeramente más fáciles de reconocer cuando estás en tu forma humana. Así que escuché la mayor parte de lo que pasó allá."

"Oh." _me molestaba un poco, pero no por buena razón, así que lo olvidé._ "Bien. Odio repetir lo que digo."

"Te diría que vayas a dormir un poco, pero mi suposición es que vas a caer en el suelo en unos seis segundos, así que probablemente no tiene caso." Bella le dijo. Jacob notó el cambio, la mejoría.

Olió la sangre fresca que había en el vaso que Bella sostenía en sus manos. Bella había estado bebiendo sorbos durante estos veinte minutos, parecía que ya ni se acordaba que era sangre humana la que bebía en lugar de agua o leche, cualquier líquido comestible para humanos.

_¿Qué tanta sangre se necesitaría para mantenerla así? A algún punto, ¿empezarían a moverse hacia los vecinos?_

Era ridículo como Jacob seguía pensando de esa forma a veces.

Sin decir otra palabra se dirigió hacia la puerta otra vez. Contando los segundos por ella, según lo que escuché. No me gustaba mucho que pensara de esa forma, que fuera tan negativa, y que viera que el único final que Bella podía tener, era la muerte.

"Un Mississippi, dos Mississippi..."

"¿Dónde es el diluvio, chucho?" Rosalie preguntó.

"¿Sabes cómo se ahoga a una rubia, Rosalie?" vi la respuesta en ambos antes que Jacob la dijera. Ni siquiera había volteado a verla. "Pega un espejo en el fondo de una alberca."

Sin poder detenerme, incluso cuando Rosalie ya había escuchado ese chiste, me hizo reír.

Jacob cerró la puerta, y Rosalie murmuró. "Ya había escuchado ese." _¡Perro apestoso!_

Escuché a Jacob bajar las escaleras hacia el jardín. Lo único que pensaba en ese momento, era en alejarse lo más posible entre los árboles donde el aire estaría limpio y puro de nuestro olor. No habían pasado más de cinco segundos de que Jacob había cruzado la puerta, cuando Esme me recordó.

_Edward, tienes que hablar con él. Ahora es mejor._

Su rostro se había vuelto hacia mí. Entrecerré los ojos, recordando el cansancio que había leído en su mente y había sido obvio en su expresión. No creía que le agradaría el que interrumpiera lo que más quería hacer en ese momento.

_¡Por favor, hijo! No les tomara mucho tiempo..._

¿Qué podía hacer? Era casi malvado el negarle algo a Esme, cuando rogaba de esa forma.

Sería bueno, también, el hablar con él de una vez. Para dejarlo descansar como quería, quizá ya que despertara hablaría con Seth y Leah de eso. Perderíamos menos tiempo después con la misma conversación. Y estaba a unos cuantos pasos.

_¡Edward!_

Alcé un poco las piernas de Bella de mi regazo para poder moverme. Sus ojos se pusieron ansiosos inmediatamente. Me levanté y dejé sobre el sofá sus piernas.

"¿A dónde vas?" Bella me preguntó.

"Hay algo que olvidé decirle." Esme no me dejaría hasta que hablara con él.

"Deja a Jacob dormir-puede esperar."

_Sí, por favor, deja a Jacob dormir._ Jacob pensó cuando escuchó lo que hablábamos.

"Solo tomará un momento."

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, en un segundo ya estaba saliendo al porche. Jacob volteó lentamente hacia mí. No me gustaba tener que interrumpirlo, sabía cuan cansado estaba, pero Esme había insistido.

En mí rostro era evidente que no estaba contento de molestarlo. Lo vi en su mente.

"Cielos, ¿ahora qué?"

"Lo siento." era un poco incomodo el tener que hablar de este aspecto con Jacob, sabiendo con más certeza cuales serían las respuestas. Las posibilidades de que Leah aceptara algo de mí familia eran muy pocas, más bien nulas. Pero Esme me lo había pedido, así que...

_¿Qué hay en tú mente, lector de mentes?_

Bueno, a eso había venido de todos modos. "Cuando estabas hablando con los delegados de Sam antes. Les estaba dando una repetición a Carlisle y Esme y al resto. Estaban preocupados-"

"Mira, no estamos bajando nuestra guardia." Jacob me interrumpió, malinterpretando la preocupación de Carlisle y Esme. "No tienen que creer en Sam como nosotros. Estamos manteniendo nuestros ojos abiertos a pesar de todo."

"No, no, Jacob. Acerca de eso no. Confiamos en tu juicio. Más bien, Esme estaba preocupada por las privaciones que esto esta poniendo a tu manada. Me pidió que hablara contigo en privado de eso."

"¿Privaciones?" Jacob me preguntó confundido, no se esperaba lo que le había dicho.

"La parte de sin hogar, particularmente. Está muy estresada de que ustedes estén tan... privados."

Jacob resopló. Era la tercera vez que agradecía que este don fuera mío, y no de nadie más, como Esme. _Mamá gallina vampiro-extraño._ "Somos fuertes. Dile que no se preocupe."

"Aún así le gustaría hacer lo sea que pueda. ¿Tengo la impresión de que Leah prefiere no comer en su forma de lobo?"

"¿Y?"

"Bueno, sí tenemos comida normal aquí, Jacob. Manteniendo las apariencias, y, por supuesto, por Bella. Leah es bienvenida a lo que sea que quisiera. Todos ustedes lo son."

"Lo haré saber."

Eso no era suficiente. Podía escuchar a Esme. "Leah nos odia."

"¿Y qué?"

"Así que hazle saber de tal forma que la hagas considerarlo, si no te importa."

"Haré lo que pueda."

Bueno, el asunto de la comida ya estaba hablado. "Y luego está el asunto de la ropa."

Jacob volteó hacia abajo para ver la ropa que ahora llevaba puesta. "Oh sí. Gracias."

_Probablemente no serían buenos modales el mencionar cuan mal apestaban_.

Sonreí un poco. No necesitaba mencionarlo en voz alta, lo podía leer, y cualquiera de nosotros lo sabíamos, era lo mismo para nosotros con ellos. "Bueno, somos fácilmente capaces de ayudar con cualquier necesidad allí. Alice raramente nos permite usar la ropa dos veces. Tenemos pilas de ropa completamente nueva que está destinada a la caridad, e imagino que Leah es bastante cercana a la talla de Esme..."

"No estoy muy seguro de como se sentirá acerca de los deshechos de chupasangres. Ella no es tan práctica como yo."

Claro que no.

"Confío en que le podrás presentar la oferta en la mejor manera posible. Como también la oferta para cualquier otro objeto físico que puedan necesitar, o transporte, u otra cosa más, lo que sea. Y duchas, también, desde que prefieren dormir afuera. Por favor... no se consideren sin los beneficios de un hogar."

Jacob no respondió por unos segundos, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir. Cada palabra había sido honesta, aunque Esme me lo había pedido, no hubiera dudado en ofrecerles lo mismo. Esta era tanto su hogar como nuestro. No debían dudarlo.

"Eso es, eh, amable de ustedes. Dile a Esme que apreciamos el, eh, pensamiento. Pero el perímetro corta a través del río en algunos lugares, así que nos mantenemos muy limpios, gracias."

"Sí pasaras la oferta de cualquier forma."

"Claro, claro."

"Gracias."

Bueno... ya estaba hecho. Esme se sentiría mejor después de esto. Los dos volteamos hacia el lugar que ahora nos dirigíamos, Jacob dentro del bosque a dormir y yo de regreso a la casa.

Entonces escuché a Bella dar un grito de dolor.

_¡Ay!_

_Creo que fue una fractura..._

¿Qué pasó?

Antes de que Jacob tuviera oportunidad de pensar que había pasado, yo ya estaba dentro de la casa. Cuando entré Esme, Carlisle y Rosalie estaban a lado de Bella. Rosalie estaba sosteniendo su cabeza, Bella estaba jadeando, su rostro y sus ojos reflejaban el dolor.

¡Ese monstruo!

Era como lo había temido. Esa cosa se había vuelto más fuerte, igual que Bella había mejorado. ¿Es qué habría forma de salir de esta pesadilla?

Estuve a su lado en otro segundo. "¿Qué pasa, Carlisle? ¿Bella, estás bien?"

_Creo que fue una costilla, Edward._

Bella aún no recuperaba el aliento, no me pudo contestar. Su cuerpo estaba acurrucado sobre su vientre.

_Edward, no te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien..._

Esme me repetía, pero estaba cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo de ella. No era como sí le fuera a pedir que no me dijera eso más, no quería ser descortés con Esme.

_Es sólo una costilla. Los bebés rompen los huesos de sus madres todo el tiempo..._

Rosalie pensaba, tratando de calmarme y a ella misma, no era un pensamiento dirigido de forma directa a mí. Escuché a Jacob entrar unos segundos después, se había quedado parado en la puerta.

"Bella..."

"Dame un segundo, Carlisle." Bella le dijo jadeando.

¿Qué podía hacer?

"Bella, escuché algo romperse. Necesito echarle un vistazo." Carlisle le dijo, ansioso. Estaba un poco preocupado por lo que yo ya sabía.

Ese monstruo era aún más fuerte que Bella ahora que le habíamos dado lo que quería.

"Muy segura" le dijo entre jadeos. "que era una costilla. Ow. Sí. Aquí mismo." Bella le dijo a Carlisle, apuntando a su lado izquierdo donde esa cosa la había lastimado.

_Estaba rompiendo sus huesos ahora._

Escuché a Jacob pensar desde la puerta. Ni siquiera tenía la energía suficiente para voltear a verlo e informarle de lo que pasaba. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Bella.

"Necesito hacerte unos rayos X. Puede que hayan astillas. No queremos que perfore algo."

A Bella no le gustaba nada el ser tratada médicamente, tomó un gran trago de aire antes de contestarle a Carlisle. "Está bien."

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, Rosalie ya estaba levantando en sus brazos a Bella. Cuidadosamente para no lastimarla más. Sentía que era mí trabajo, era mi esposa, era yo quien debía tener la obligación de encargarme de ella, y de cuidarla, pero Rosalie siempre estaba allí para alejarme de Bella.

Estaba a punto de discutir con ella, Rosalie viendo lo que iba a hacer. Me gruñó.

_Aléjate, Edward._

"Ya la tengo yo."

_Tranquilo, hijo. La prioridad es Bella. Vamos._

Jacob notó lo que yo había temido antes de someter a Bella a beber sangre humana. Era algo casi obvio, eso era lo que el feto quería, así que era claro que iba a volverse más fuerte. Más fuerte que Bella.

_Sin manera de ganar._

No, no la había. Y eso dolía. ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella, cuando fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para matarla? ¿Cómo lo iba a impedir?

Rosalie subió las escaleras tan rápido como podía, siendo cuidadosa de cada movimiento. Carlisle y yo la seguimos. Ninguno de los cuatro volteamos a ver a Jacob que seguía parado en la puerta. No veía la forma de dejar a Bella con Carlisle y Rosalie solo para explicarle lo que pasaba. No podía dejarla sola. Me necesitaba, como yo estar a su lado.

Pasamos a Alice que estaba parada en la cima de las escaleras. No había querido bajar a ver a Bella, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, y que Rosalie no lo permitiría de todos modos. Su falta de visión con ella, la tenía peor que antes, ahora que el feto era más fuerte...

_¡Suerte!_

Asentí, y seguí detrás de Rosalie.

Nos dirigimos hacia la oficina de Carlisle, donde tenía todo el equipo necesario para tratar a Bella, sus ojos se fueron hacia la máquina de rayos-X, no muy feliz.

"Bella, amor, ¿cómo estás?"

"Es solo una costilla, Edward. Ya ni me duele." pero en ese momento Rosalie la colocó sobre la cama para empezar, y un quejido salió de sus labios. "Bien, solo un poco." Me mostró una sonrisa, pero no tuve la energía de regresarla.

"Bueno, Bella. Veamos que fue, exactamente."

Bella asintió.

Carlisle empezó a trabajar, y Rosalie nunca quitó su mirada de Bella, ni por un segundo. ¿Qué esperaba, qué los aplastáramos a los dos?

"¿Carlisle?"

"Al parecer fue solo una costilla, Edward. No te preocupes."

¿No te preocupes? ¿Qué les pasaba a todos este día, creían que algún día dejaría de preocuparme por ella al verla gritar de dolor, no importara cuál fuera la razón? Era exasperante como trataban de calmarme con esas palabras. Ya no tenían efecto en mí.

Escuché a Alice bajar las escaleras, y dirigirse hacia Jacob que se había dejado caer al suelo de cansancio.

"¿Quieres una almohada?" Alice preguntó a Jacob.

_¡Qué sé yo! Pero eso no se ve cómodo. Bueno..._

"No." fue todo lo que Jacob le respondió. Afortunadamente era Alice y no Esme la que le ofreció la almohada.

_Mmmm..._

_¿Qué estaba pasando con la insistente hospitalidad? Me estaba poniendo nervioso._

"Eso no luce cómodo." Alice insistió.

"No lo es."

"¿Por qué no te mueves, entonces?"

Alice no se iba a cansar, y Jacob estaba cansado ya. Esa era la principal razón de su descortesía con ella.

"Cansado. ¿Por qué no estás tú arriba con el resto?"

"Dolor de cabeza." Alice respondió.

"¿Los vampiros tienen dolor de cabeza?"

"No los normales."

"¿Así que cómo es posible que ya nunca estés con Bella?" Jacob preguntó a Alice, haciendo que su pregunta sonara más como una acusación.

Todos sabíamos lo bien que Bella y Alice se llevaban. Eran mejores amigas, tal como ella una vez lo había predicho. Pero esta situación de su embarazo le impedía estar a su lado tanto tiempo como Alice o incluso Bella quisieran. Además, no era como sí Rosalie permitiera que Bella tuviera audiencia, o más compañía de la necesaria, o sea, ella. Yo estaba a su lado, solo porque Bella así lo quería, porque sí fuera por Rosalie, no me dejaría estar a lado de Bella.

"Pensé que ustedes dos eran como esto." Jacob le dijo, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

"Como dije-dolor de cabeza." Alice le respondió de nuevo, se había acurrucado cerca de Jacob.

"¿Bella te está dando dolor de cabeza?"

"Sí."

Que bueno que Bella no podía escuchar nada de lo que Alice y Jacob estaban hablando, porque incluso cuando Alice ya le había explicado porque no podía pasar tanto tiempo a su lado, Bella se hubiera sentido herida, y no tanto por ella, sino por Alice. Odiaba hacer sentir mal a otras personas. En especial, a Alice.

"En realidad, Bella no. El... feto."

Alice tenía problemas con esa cosa tanto como yo. Odiaba ver como lastimaba a Bella.

_Ah, alguien más que se sentía como yo. Era muy fácil de reconocer. Dijo la palabra de mala gana, la forma en que Edward lo hacía._

"No puedo verlo. No puedo ver nada acerca de el. Justo como tú."

Jacob se estremeció, escuché a sus dientes apretarse juntos. Reteniendo la furia al escuchar lo que Alice había dicho. No le gustaba ser comparado con esa cosa. Pero Alice tenía razón, al menos en ese punto.

_¿Qué será? ¿Por qué no podré ver a ninguno de ellos?_

Alice se preguntaba.

"Bella se interpone. Está demasiado apegada a eso, así que está... borrosa. Como mala recepción en una televisión-como intentar fijar la vista en esas personas borrosas que se mueven por la pantalla. Me está destrozando la cabeza intentar verla. Y no puedo ver más de unos cuantos minutos delante, de todos modos. El... feto es demasiado parte de su futuro. Cuando ella lo decidió primero... cuando supo que lo quería, desapareció de mi vista. Me dio un susto de muerte." Alice le explicaba a Jacob porque era que le dolía la cabeza.

Alice se mantuvo en silencio por un segundo. Carlisle había terminado de revisar a Bella en ese momento. Como habíamos temido, era una costilla. Ese solo era el inicio, lo sabía.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?"

"Bien. No duele demasiado. He tenido peor."

"Tengo que admitir, es un alivio el tenerte cerca-a pesar del olor a perro mojado. Todo se va. Como tener mis ojos cerrados. Paraliza el dolor de cabeza."

"Encantado de servir, señorita." Jacob murmuró a Alice.

_Tiene sentido del humor._

"Me pregunto que tiene en común contigo... porque son iguales en esa forma."

Carlisle, habiendo escuchado todo, se preguntaba lo mismo.

Bella y Rosalie se habían mantenido en silencio mientras Carlisle trabajaba con la costilla rota de Bella.

"No tengo nada en común con ese chupa vidas." Jacob apenas pudo decir. La furia evidente en su voz.

Alice lo ignoró. "Bueno, algo hay allí."

"¿Casi terminamos, Carlisle?" Bella le preguntó, un poco ansiosa.

"Casi, Bella." Carlisle le respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

_En verdad odia los hospitales o lo que se le parezca._

"¿No te importa sí me siento a tu lado, o sí?"

"Supongo que no. Apesta de todos modos."

_¡Que bien!_

"Gracias. Esto es la mejor cosa para eso, supongo, desde que no puedo tomar aspirinas."

"¿Podrías mantenerlo bajo? Durmiendo aquí."

_Claro._ Alice respondió en su mente, y se quedó en silencio. Jacob ya estaba dormido. Segundos después, Carlisle terminó de tratar la costilla de Bella, y decidió que ya podía volver al sofá.

"¿Edward?"

Bella me habló, mientras volteaba a ver a Rosalie, rogando.

"¿Podrías llevarme tú?" Un ligero color rojo iluminando sus mejillas.

_¡Maldición! Ten cuidado con ella, Edward._

Ni siquiera volteé a ver a Rosalie, me acerqué a Bella y la tomé cuidadosamente entre mis brazos. Los suyos rodeando mi cuello, su rostro recostado sobre mí pecho. Bajamos las escaleras a un paso aún más lento que el de un humano. Bella parecía no tener ninguna prisa en llegar al sofá. Cada paso que nos llevaba más cerca, sentía sus brazos apretarse más alrededor de mí cuello.

Cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras, Alice volteó a vernos.

"¿Cómo estás, Bella?"

Bella le sonrió. "Bien. Carlisle es un excelente doctor."

Odiaba la actitud que Bella tenía con toda esta situación, como sí no fuera nada del otro mundo lo que le pasaba, como sí fuera lo más normal que un... bebé estuviera matando a su madre.

"¿Jacob tiene mucho dormido?"

"Solo unos minutos. En verdad estaba cansado, ¿cierto?" Alice volteó a verme.

"Así es. Tratemos de no despertarlo."

Alice asintió. Seguimos caminando hacia el sofá, Rosalie detrás de nosotros. La coloqué suavemente sobre el sofá, y Rosalie se colocó a su lado en otro segundo.

"¿Tienes hambre, Bella?"

Sus mejillas volvieron a ponerse rosas. "Un poco, sí. ¿Crees que...?"

"Enseguida vuelvo." Rosalie le sonrió cariñosamente. Eso era lo que parecía en el exterior.

La noche pasó rápidamente. Dos horas antes de que amaneciera, escuché los pasos de un lobo acercándose hacia la casa. Todos se tensaron, menos Bella que estaba dormida. Luego escuché sus pensamientos. Seth.

"Es solo Seth."

"¿Sucede algo?"

_Agh, Leah. Seguramente Jacob cayó dormido en su forma humana. ¿Cómo puede creer que Edward o los demás lo matarían. ¡Por favor!_

"Viene a buscar a Jacob."

_Oh, bueno._

Seth cambió de forma en el jardín, y se acercó caminando lentamente hacia la casa. No había mucha luz o movimiento que dijera que la casa estaba habitada.

_¿Edward? ¿Hay alguien?_

"¿Carlisle, podrías recibir a Seth, por favor?"

_Claro que sí, hijo._

Carlisle estuvo en la puerta en un segundo, Seth apenas estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia el porche. Se sorprendió un poco cuando a vio Carlisle, y luego se calmó.

"Hola, Carlisle."

"Seth, ¿cómo estás?"

"Nah, bien. ¿Está...?" _¿Jacob?_

"¿Por qué no pasas?"

Seth asintió, luego sonrió un poco tímido y pasó hacia dentro, sus ojos recorriendo toda la casa.

"Wow. Sigue igual que la última vez, ¿cierto?"

Carlisle sonrió, y apuntó con su mano hacia la habitación donde estábamos.

"Hey, hola, Edward."

_Solo venía a buscar a Jacob._

"Hola, Seth." le sonreí, y volteé a ver hacia la puerta. ¿Cómo no lo había visto? Sus ojos habían estado más ocupados recorriendo la habitación. "Jacob está allí. Dormido."

_Le dije a Leah._ "Oh, lo sabía."

Sonreí a Seth. Bella despertó entonces. Sus ojos pestañearon unas cuantas veces antes de abrirse por completo, lo primero que vio fue a Seth sonriéndole. "Seth, hola. Ven a sentarte conmigo." dijo, intentando sentarse.

Bella había estado durmiendo tranquilamente, pero en cuanto vi sus ojos empezar a abrirse, unas gotas de sudor empezaban a formarse en su frente. Puse mis manos sobre sus manos, estaban hirviendo. Atraje a Bella hacia mí lado para así con el frío de mí piel bajar su temperatura, volteó a ver a mí rostro y sonrió.

"¿Ah? No lo sé, solo venía a ver sí Jacob estaba aquí."

Esme bajó en ese momento. "Seth, vamos, quédate con nosotros. Desayuna algo."

"¿Ah?" _Leah se pondrá furiosa, pero..._

"¿Qué dices, Seth?"

"Claro que sí. Gracias, Esme." le respondió y caminó hacia el sofá para sentarse como Bella le había pedido.

Esme sonrió, luego vi a Bella voltear a ver a Seth, que había estado muy callado desde que se sentó a su lado.

Le sonrió antes de hablar. "¿Cómo has estado, Seth?"

"Bien, Bella. Es genial estar por aquí."

Los dos sonrieron. Seth me echó un vistazo y al ver mí rostro, aún serio y un poco molesto con lo que Bella había hecho, dejó de reír.

_Lo siento, Edward._

"No te preocupes, Seth." logré hacer que mí sonrisa fuera afectuosa, no era algo difícil de hacer cuando se trataba de Seth.

Estuvimos platicando un poco, hasta que la temperatura de Bella bajó de tal forma que Bella estaba temblando del frío. La alejé de mí, y Bella se aferró a mí.

"Bella, estás temblando. Deja que Seth te caliente. Lo necesitas." Asintió de forma reluctante, y se movió a lado de Seth para dejar que su cuerpo absorbiera el calor que su cuerpo emanaba.

"¿Y cómo está el pequeño-?" Seth no pudo terminar de hablar.

Bella jadeó y sus manos volaron hacia su boca y su estómago. "¿Bella, estás bien?"

Seth estaba tan asustado, que no sabía que hacer o decir.

"Auch. Creo que es otra costilla."

Sus ojos estaban húmedos, resistiendo el grito de dolor como el que habíamos escuchado ayer. Carlisle estuvo a mí lado, y Rosalie frente a Bella. Vi como Seth se encogía en el sillón con Rosalie tan cerca de él. Su mirada se había cruzado con la suya por un segundo, y estaba llena de furia, Seth se estremeció.

"¿Otra costilla, Bella?"

Bella asintió. El esfuerzo que había hecho por mantenerse callada, todavía no la dejaba respirar bien. Por sus mejillas habían rodado unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Tendremos que sacar otra radiografía, Bella. Lo siento."

Asintió de nuevo. Sabía que no había otra opción. Rosalie volvió a tomarla en sus brazos, y me levanté. Bella volteó a verme. "No, Edward."

¿No me quería con ella?

"Quédate con Seth. Ya vuelvo." me sonrió pequeñamente, y su rostro siguió al frente.

_¿Está rompiendo sus huesos? _Seth se preguntó, no era dirigida hacia mí, aún así respondí.

"Sí, Seth. Temo por lo que pueda hacerle después."

Podía ver mí rostro en su mente. Estaba torcido con dolor. ¿Qué más podía sentir? Era como sí el destino estuviera jugando conmigo. Como sí fuera una montaña rusa. Bella estaba mejorando, pero esa cosa también, y ahora rompía sus huesos. La habitación se quedó en silencio por un minuto. Solo escuchábamos a Carlisle, Bella y Rosalie arriba. Pero un sonido volvió a mi mente, ese sonido que me había estado atormentando hace días, atormentando porque no sabía que era, porque solo yo lo escuchaba.

"¿Escuchas ese ruido Seth? Es como un zumbido."

_¿? _"No, no que yo sepa."

Pero no podía leer el sonido en su mente, estaba solo en la mía. Quizá en realidad me estaba volviendo loco, escuchando sonidos que no había.

_¿Edward? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

Sonreí un poco a la vacilación que escuché en su mente, como sí temiera que su pregunta me molestara o algo así. "Claro que sí, Seth. Lo que sea."

"Bueno... es solo que me preguntaba, ¿por qué no se van, o más bien por qué no se fueron de Forks cuando venimos a advertirles lo que Sam quería?"

Escuché atentamente a lo que Seth me decía, principalmente, para que Seth viera que podía hablar con confianza. Me extrañó que necesitara de esa clase de confianza. Pero podía ver, también, que no era algo que le gustaría que hiciéramos.

"No sé, quizá ir con Tanya o a algún lugar demasiado lejos para que Sam no los pueda seguir."

"No, Seth. No nos vamos."

_¿Por qué, Edward? Parece una decisión lógica._

"Lo es. Pero no es práctica en esta situación."

_¿Por qué no?_

"Mira Seth, Carlisle es un médico, ¿cierto?" Seth asintió. "Él tiene todas las credenciales necesarias para hacer uso del equipo médico que desee o necesite como en este caso. Toma algo de tiempo el preparar todo el acceso médico que necesitamos para tratar a Bella, Seth. Solo en el estado Carlisle puede conseguir más sangre, tiene los permisos necesarios para comprar más sangre-"

"¿Pueden comprar sangre?"

Contuve una sonrisa. "Así es, Seth. Los doctores."

_Guau. ¿Pero no es que necesiten...?_

"Nunca conseguiríamos sangre humana de esa forma."

_Claro. Lo sé._

"La sangre que Bella ha bebido hasta ahora, la consiguieron antes de regresar de... nuestra luna de miel. Solo en caso que Bella la necesitara, tú sabes."

_Oh._

"La que tenía guardada se está agotando, Bella la está usando demasiado rápido. Esa es una de las razones por las que Carlisle quiere ir de caza, es claro que Bella va a necesitar más sangre, todavía faltan unos días para que el... feto nazca."

"¿Es necesario qué la consigan legalmente? Me refiero a que ustedes la pueden conseguir de otra forma, no creo que sea demasiado difícil."

"No. No me voy a arriesgar a lastimar a Bella moviéndola de lugar en estos momentos. No puede moverse sola, creo que ya te diste cuenta de eso."

Seth no tuvo tiempo de preguntar algo más, escuché a Rosalie y Carlisle bajar por las escaleras. Claro que Rosalie traía a Bella en sus brazos. No había rastro de dolor en su rostro, o se había vuelto muy buena para esconder el dolor que sentía, no sería algo raro. Se estaba volviendo costumbre el que Bella sufriera por algo, lo que sea, que ya era casi experta. Los dos volteamos hacia ella cuando se acercaban al sofá, y Bella nos sonrió.

"Estoy bien. Fue otra costilla, como creí. Pero ya estoy como nueva. Gracias a Carlisle." volteó a verlo y le dedicó otra sonrisa.

"Noté Edward que su temperatura estaba subiendo y bajando de forma descontrolada..."

"Lo sé, Carlisle. ¿Qué hacemos?"

_No sé, Edward._

"No estoy seguro que hacer al respecto, quizá solo esté enferma. Su sistema inmune no está funcionando como debería."

Arrugué la frente, no me gustaba cuando no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para que Bella se sintiera mejor. Rosalie la colocó de nuevo entre Seth y yo. Su piel estaba caliente en ese momento, así que ella misma se acurrucó a mí lado sin tener que decirle. Carlisle decidió no ponerle de nuevo la intravenosa, Bella no la necesitaba más. Su piel había recuperado su color por completo, un hermoso color rosa como fondo a su blanco. Su cabello había recuperado casi todo su brillo.

"¿Cómo está tú costilla? ¿Te duele?"

"Está bien, Edward. ¿Sabes? No deberías de exagerar. Es bien sabido que los bebés humanos han roto los huesos de sus madres. Este bebé no es el primero." Rosalie me respondió.

¿Cómo me podía decir eso? Ese no era un bebé, era un monstruo. Ni siquiera tenía que ser humano para lastimar a su madre, esa era su naturaleza, un monstruo igual que su padre. Estuve cerca, muy cerca de arrancarle la cabeza por lo que dijo.

Alice bajó en ese momento, distrayéndome, traía en sus manos una pila de ropa que había elegido para Seth, también.

_Creo que esto le servirá._ Pensaba mientras se acercaba.

"Hey, Seth. ¿Crees que aceptarías algo de ropa? Es casi nueva, solo dejé a Jasper usarla _una_ vez. ¿Qué dices?"

_Wow. ¿Una vez?_

"Me encantaría. La verdad es que solo tengo esta ropa que traigo puesta y nada más."

Se acercó a él, y lo tomó de la mano. Seth ni siquiera tembló del frío. "Y podrías prepararle algo de comida mientras bajamos, Edward."

_Seguramente tiene hambre._

Seth volteó a verme, sabiendo que no me hacía muy feliz el separarme de Bella. "No tienes que hacerlo, Edward. Estoy bien."

"No te preocupes, Seth. Cuando regreses tendrás un buen desayuno humano." le sonreí, y Seth me respondió de la misma forma. Había olvidado que Esme le había ofrecido ese desayuno cuando había llegado a la casa. Se lo debíamos.

_¡Cielos! Gracias._

Los dos desaparecieron por las escaleras.

"Bella, amor, ya vuelvo. ¿Estarás bien?"

"Claro que sí. Rose estará conmigo todo el tiempo."

Rosalie se paró del suelo y se sentó a lado de Bella, en el lugar en que yo había estado, no queriendo acercarse al lugar donde Seth había estado sentado.

_Agh, apesta a perro mojado._

Rolé los ojos, y me dirigí a la cocina.

Preparé omelet de queso, y unos rollos de canela. Me tomó diez minutos el terminar todo, era comida para cinco personas al menos, pero sabía del apetito que estos lobos tenían. Decidí prepararle a Bella un omelet, también. Quizá sería tiempo de probar el sí podía o no comer comida humana. Carlisle me alcanzó en la cocina, traía más sangre para Bella.

"Por sí no puede comer lo que preparaste, Edward."

Asentí. Esperaba fuertemente que Bella pudiera comer algo _normal_.

Cuando regresé a la habitación, Seth y Alice estaban a lado de Bella. Seth en el sofá donde había estado antes de irse con Alice, y ella sentada en el suelo.

_¿Sabes? Seth funciona como aspirina tanto como Jacob._

Rosalie se levantó, y se sentó en el suelo, su rostro recargado en las rodillas de Bella.

"Aquí tienes Seth."

_¡Esto es increíble! Se ve delicioso._

"Gracias, Edward."

"De nada. Disfrútalo." Seth se paró en ese momento, su estómago gruñendo.

_Ahora vuelvo, veré sí Leah quiere algo._

La nariz de Bella se arrugó un poco con el olor, pero no le causó náuseas o algo más. Pero al parecer, no iba a querer probar algo de la comida que había preparado.

"Toma. Carlisle cree que necesitarías más."

Bella volteó a verme y me sonrió. "Gracias. Estoy sedienta, de hecho."

En ese momento Seth volvió y se sentó de nuevo a lado de Bella.

"Seth, ¿podrías...?"

Sabiendo a que se refería Bella, Seth puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros para darle un poco de calor. Bella tomó un sorbo de sangre, y puso el vaso entre su pierna y la mía. Seth empezó a comer, y escuché como la mente de Jacob empezaba a volver a la realidad, estaba a punto de despertar.

"¿Sabes?" Bella le dijo a Seth. "Eso no huele tan bien como esto." le dijo mientras apuntaba al vaso con sangre entre nuestras piernas.

Mis dientes se apretaron juntos. Pero Bella empezó a reírse, y Seth la siguió. Jacob gruñó, y sus ojos se abrieron.

"Ya era hora. La imitación de la motosierra estaba siendo cansada." Rosalie se quejó, recordando los ronquidos de Jacob durante la noche.

Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron, y lo primero que hizo fue recorrer la habitación. Notó los cambios en Bella, que ahora estaba sentada en el sofá, sin la intravenosa. Rosalie y Alice en el suelo. Notó que Alice había encontrado un nuevo medicamento para el dolor de cabeza. Seth. Volteó a verlo, cuando vio mí mirada perdida hacia la puerta donde estaba Jacob.

"Hey, ¡Jacob nos visita!"

_¿Qué diablos?_

Jacob no entendía lo que estaba viendo, de qué se había perdido. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que hora, o día era. "Vino a buscarte," le dije a Jacob mientras se ponía de pie. "y Esme lo convenció de quedarse a desayunar."

_Oops..._ Seth vio su expresión. "Sí, Jake-solo estaba checando el ver que estuvieras bien porque nunca cambiaste de forma otra vez. Leah se preocupó. Le dije que probablemente habías caído dormido en forma humana, pero ya sabes cómo es. De cualquier modo, ellos tenían toda esta comida, rayos-" Seth volteó a verme, aunque ya había visto lo que me iba a decir, lo escuché. "hombre, tú puedes cocinar."

_En serio que sí_.

"Gracias."

Jacob estaba más consciente de la posición en que Bella y Seth estaban, su brazo sobre Bella. No podía quitar sus ojos de ellos. Era casi, posesivo. Aún así decidí explicar porque estaba así, no me hacía muy feliz que se sintiera de esa forma hacia Bella.

"Le dio frío a Bella."

_Cierto. Nada de mí incumbencia, de todos modos. No me pertenecía._

Así es, quería decir. Pero me contuve.

Seth volteó a ver a Jacob cuando escuchó lo que le dije.

_Quizá pueda comer con ambas manos..._ pensó, y quitó su brazo de Bella para comer con las dos manos.

Jacob se acercó unos cuantos metros. "¿Leah está haciendo ronda?"

"Sí." Seth le contestó mientras masticaba. "Eso está haciendo. No hay de que preocuparse. Aullará si hay algo. Intercambiamos alrededor de medianoche. Corrí doce horas." Seth le dijo con orgullo.

"¿Medianoche? Espera un minuto-¿qué hora es ahora?"

"Cerca del amanecer." Seth volteó a ver hacia la ventana, asegurándose de que así fuera.

"Mierda. Lo siento, Seth. De verdad. Debiste patearme para despertarme."

"Noo, hombre, necesitas dormir seriamente. ¿No has tomado un descanso desde cuándo? ¿La noche antes de tú último patrullaje para Sam? ¿Como cuarenta horas? ¿Cincuenta? No eres una máquina, Jake. Además, no te perdiste de absolutamente nada."

_¿Absolutamente nada?_

Jacob se preguntó mientras miraba a Bella y el cambio total que había en ella. Casi normal, de nuevo. Bella vio a Jacob mirando su rostro, y le sonrió. "¿Cómo está la costilla?"

"Linda y fuertemente pegada. Ni siquiera la siento."

Apreté mis dientes para no dejar escapar un grito, pero de desesperación. Odiaba cuando Bella quería quitarle importancia a la situación, en especial en esos momentos.

"¿Qué hay de desayuno? ¿A negativo o AB positivo?"

Bella le sacó la lengua cuando lo escuchó, sabiendo que tenía razón. "Omelets." vi desde Jacob como sus ojos se movían hacia el vaso entre nuestras piernas y Jacob lo vio.

"Ve y toma algo de desayuno, Jake. Hay un montón en la cocina. Debes estar vacío."

Jacob examinó la comida que Seth aún tenía, y aunque su estómago gruñó, lo ignoró.

"¿Qué está desayunando Leah?"

"Hey, le llevé comida para ella antes de comer algo. Dijo que preferiría comer un animal atropellado, pero apuesto a que cede. Estos rollos de canela..." _son maravillosos._

"Iré a cazar con ella, entonces."

Seth suspiró, y Jacob se dio la vuelta para irse. Pero Carlisle lo detuvo.

"¿Un momento, Jacob?"

"¿Sí?" le contestó, su rostro mostraba más respeto del que hubiera mostrado sino hubiera sido Carlisle.

Carlisle se acercó a Jacob, mientras Esme salía de la habitación. "Hablando de cazar. Eso va a ser un problema para mí familia. Entiendo que nuestro previo tratado es inoperativo por el momento, así que quería tu consejo. ¿Sam estará cazándonos fuera del perímetro que has creado? No queremos tomar una oportunidad de lastimar a ninguno de tú familia-o perder a ninguno de los nuestros. Sí estuvieras en nuestros zapatos, ¿cómo procederías?"

Jacob estaba un poco sorprendido. Sus palabras me hicieron reír internamente. _¿Qué haría sí estuviera en los costosos zapatos de un chupasangre?_

Como sí todos los vampiros usaran zapatos caros, nosotros los usábamos por... Alice.

"Es un riesgo. Sam se ha calmado un poco, pero estoy muy seguro de que en su cabeza, el tratado es inválido. Mientras piense que la tribu, o algún otro humano, están en real peligro, no va a hacer preguntas primero, sí sabes a que me refiero. Pero, con todo eso, su prioridad va a ser La Push. No hay realmente suficientes de ellos para mantener un decente cuidado en la gente mientras estén poniendo grupos de caza lo suficientemente grandes para hacer mucho daño. Apostaría a que lo está manteniendo cerca de casa."

_Tiene razón_.

"Así que supongo que diría, salgan juntos, por sí acaso. Y probablemente deberían ir en el día, porque estaríamos esperando de noche. Cosa tradicional de vampiros. Ustedes son rápidos-vayan hacia las montañas y cacen lo suficientemente lejos que no haya oportunidad de que él envíe a alguien tan lejos de casa."

"¿Y dejar a Bella atrás, desprotegida?"

Resopló internamente. ¿Sola? ¿Acaso creía que yo iría con ellos? ¿Que dejaría a Bella sola?

_Sola no. Yo no voy, y seguramente Edward tampoco._ Rosalie pensó.

Jacob resopló. "¿Qué somos nosotros? ¿Chuletas vivientes?"

Carlisle sonrió. "Jacob, no puedes pelear en contra de tus hermanos." _no podría permitir eso._

"No estoy diciendo que no sería difícil, pero sí en verdad vinieran a matarla-sería capaz de detenerlos."

Carlisle sacudió su cabeza. "No, no me refería a que ustedes serían... incapaces. Pero eso sería muy incorrecto. No puedo tener eso en mí consciencia."

"No la tendrías en la tuya, Doc. La tendría en la mía, y puedo aceptar eso."

"No, Jacob. Nos aseguraremos que nuestras acciones no hagan eso una necesidad." _creo que sería mejor sí..._ "Iremos de tres en tres. Eso es probablemente lo mejor que podemos hacer."

"No lo sé, Doc. Dividirlos a la mitad no es la mejor estrategia."

Mí rostro apareció en la mente de Carlisle, y no me gustó para nada lo que estaba considerando. "Tenemos algunas habilidades extras que nos emparejarán. Sí Edward es uno de los tres, él será capaz de darnos un radio de seguridad de algunas millas."

Los dos voltearon a verme. Y mí rostro decía todo, no tenía que hablar en voz alta para que supieran que me estaba negando rotundamente.

_Claro, hijo. No te separarás de Bella. Lo siento._ "Estoy seguro que hay otras formas, también. Alice, ¿me imagino que podrías ver cuáles rutas son un error?"

_Tranquilo, Edward. Iré yo._ "Las que desaparezcan. Fácil" Alice le dijo, asintiendo.

"De acuerdo, entonces. Está arreglado. Solo estaré en mí camino. Seth, te esperaré de regreso al atardecer, así que toma una siesta por algún allí, ¿está bien?"

"Claro, Jake. Cambiaré de forma tan pronto como termine. A menos que..." Seth volteó a ver a Bella, pensando en su temperatura. "¿Me necesitas?"

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, Jacob interrumpió. "Ella tiene mantas."

Escuché a Esme regresar de la cocina. Había cocinado un poco para Jacob y Leah.

"Estoy bien, gracias, Seth." Bella se apresuró a decir cuando escuchó a Jacob.

En ese momento, Esme entró a la habitación. Se detuvo detrás de Carlisle, dudando.

_¿Lo aceptará? Espero que el olor no le moleste mucho..._

Esme dio un paso hacia adelante de forma tímida, no sabía muy cómo decirle o más bien, ofrecerle a Jacob la comida.

"Jacob. Sé que es... poco apetecible para ti, la idea de comer aquí, donde huele tan desagradable. Pero me sentiría mucho mejor sí tomaras algo de comida contigo cuando te vayas. Sé que no pueden ir a casa, y eso es por nosotros. Por favor-alivia un poco de mí remordimiento. Toma algo para comer." Esme estiró la bandeja con la comida hacia él.

_No sé cómo lo hacía, porque no lucía mayor a los veinticinco, y era blanca como el hueso, también, pero había algo en su expresión que me recordó de repente a mí mamá._ _Cielos._

"Claro, claro. Eso creo. Quizá Leah aún tenga hambre o algo."

Jacob tomó la bandeja, y la mantuvo alejada. _Iría a tirarla debajo de un árbol o algo. No quería hacerla sentir mal._

Entonces recordó que yo podía leer lo que estaba pensando. _¡No le digas a nada! Déjala pensar que me la comí._

Claro que no le diría, yo tampoco quería lastimar sus sentimientos, y como Jacob pensó, se lo debía. Le debía más que un poco silencio por una buena causa.

"Gracias, Jacob."

"Um, gracias a ti."

Escuché como Jacob se sentía incomodo con lo que había pasado, cómo el portarse _grosero_ o _maleducado_ con algún miembro de mí familia, bueno, al menos Carlisle y Esme en especial, lo hacía sentir mal, como sí fuéramos sus amigos.

"¿Regresarás más tarde, Jake?" Bella preguntó.

¿Por qué insistía en quererlo a su lado?

"Um, no lo sé."

Bella apretó sus labios, sabía bien que Jacob volvería sí se lo pedía. "¿Por favor? Quizá me de frío."

"Quizá." Jacob le respondió, estremeciéndose después de haber inhalado por su nariz.

_Oh, la ropa._ "¿Jacob? Dejé una canasta con ropa en el porche. Son para Leah. Están recién lavadas-traté de tocarlas lo menos posible. ¿Te importaría llevárselas?"

"Claro." Jacob salió, casi escapando antes de que lo pudieran obligar a hacer algo más por medio de la culpa.

Bella se quedó mirando hacia la puerta...

¿Es qué nunca querría dejarlo ir? Tenía todo lo que quería y no era suficiente.

Yo no era suficiente para ella.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, sí ya terminaron, ya debe estar el siguiente listo para leer.**

**¡COMENTEN!**

**Nos vemos pronto.**


	16. Chapter 15, CUENTA REGRESIVA

**¡Hola chicas! No puedo creer que ya estemos llegando a la recta final, el segundo libro, el de Jacob ya casi está terminado. El siguiente capítulo empezaré a escribirlo hoy, estoy muy emocionada, ¡Edward escucha a su bebé por primera vez! Que emoción.**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

**¡Ah! Noticias nuevas. Considérenlo un posdata. REESCRIBÍ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, AUNQUE TODAVÍA NO LO SUBO, VOY A CAMBIARLO PRONTO, NO LE QUITÉ NADA DE QUE LO YA ESTABA ESCRITO, SOLO ESCRIBÍ UN POCO MÁS, CREÍ QUE ERA DEMASIADO CORTO COMO ALGUNAS CHAVAS YA ME HABÍAN DICHO, TENÍAN RAZÓN. EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO ESTÁ EN VÍAS DE ALARGARSE, TAMBIÉN. LUEGO LOS SUBIRÉ DE NUEVO.**

**Comenten lo que les parece este capítulo. Me encanta leer los ****reviews****.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15. Cuenta regresiva

Bella ya se había terminado el tercer vaso con sangre desde que Jacob había salido por la puerta. Seth aún estaba a su lado, ni siquiera había pasado una hora. Habíamos estado cambiando de lugar para mantener su temperatura pareja. Cuando tenía calor, yo me ponía a su lado; y cuando tenía frío, Seth.

Habíamos sonreído un poco, cada vez que Bella le daba un sorbo al vaso con sangre, Seth se estremecía. Pensando que cómo era posible que Bella pudiera beber sangre humana, eso no era exactamente lo que me hacía reír a mí, a Bella y a Seth sí, sino las reacciones que Seth tenía y cómo lo veía de lo más normal, considerando que éramos vampiros. En cierto momento había recordado cuando les había dicho lo mismo a Jacob y Leah, los dos se habían quedado mudos de la sorpresa, riendo un poco acerca de cómo Seth se había golpeado demasiado la cabeza cuando era bebé...

"¿Así qué, cuál es tu favorita Bella? ¿A positiva o A negativa?" bromeó con ella entre risas.

"Mmm... difícil, Seth. Creo que las dos." Bella le había respondido con otra sonrisa.

A veces era difícil escucharlos bromear acerca de algo tan serio como eso, pero me contuve, no quería hacer a Bella sentirse mal, no cuando estaba teniendo un momento de risa.

Cuando las bromas habían sido demasiado para mí, estuve a punto de hacerlos callar, pero el sonido del teléfono sonando me distrajo. Carlisle venía bajando las escaleras y se apresuró a contestar. Solo había una persona que llamaría a nuestra casa. Charlie.

"¿Hola?"

_¿Carlisle? Habla Charlie._

"Oh, claro. ¿Qué tal, Charlie?"

"¿Charlie?" Bella volteó a verme, sus ojos suplicantes.

No creía que fuera muy buena idea el que Bella hablara con su papá, no ahora. Pero me era demasiado duro el negarle algo a Bella, lo que fuera.

_Solo hablaba para ver cómo está Bella. ¿Mejor?_

"Se está recuperando, Charlie. No te preocupes. La estamos cuidando lo mejor que podemos."

_¿Podría hablar con ella?_

Carlisle volteó a verme, esperando por una respuesta. "No creo que sea una buena idea."

"¿Qué cosa? Carlisle, quiero hablar con mí padre. ¿Por favor, Edward?"

¿Cómo negarme? Nunca había sido capaz de negarle algo, y para ser honesto, nunca lo sería. Suspiré, y asentí. "Bien. Pero Bella..."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Nada de darle esperanzas que no vayan a cumplirse."

Estiró su mano, impaciente por hablar con Charlie después de tanto tiempo.

"Claro que sí, Charlie. Ella está aquí."

_Gracias, Carlisle. Adiós._

"Adiós."

Carlisle le pasó al teléfono a Bella, quien lo tomó con más entusiasmo del que me hubiera imaginado. De verdad quería hablar con su padre. "¿Charlie?"

"¿Bells? ¿Eres tú?"

Bella sonrió. "Sí. Ah, papá, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado."

Pensé que era raro que Bella se expresara tan libremente. Usualmente, no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos con nadie.

"¿Cómo estás, Bells? Carlisle no me ha dejado ir a verte porque dice que estás muy enferma, ¿es cierto eso?"

Bella suspiró. "Es cierto. Pero no te preocupes, ya estoy mejorando." Entonces volteó a verme, sabiendo que había roto su promesa. Eso era darle esperanzas a Charlie.

"Me da gusto. ¿Edward está cuidando de ti como debe? Yo mismo me encargaré de encerrarlo tras las rejas sino lo hace, Bells. Sería un crimen el no cuidarte."

Bella volvió a sonreír, fuertemente. Sus palabras la habían hecho reír como no había reído hace días, incluso hace unos momentos con Seth, y luego tomó mi mano ausentemente. "Mejor que eso, papá. Siempre lo ha hecho."

"Eso espero. ¿Cuándo podré verte?"

Bella se quedó callada unos segundos. Sus ojos viendo a nuestras manos enlazadas.

"No lo sé, papá. Creo que Carlisle aún no está muy seguro de mí condición. Quizá me lleven a algún hospital especial, hasta que estén seguros que estoy bien." Su voz se había vuelto triste al final. Sabiendo que quizá no lo podría ver en mucho tiempo.

"Oh." Charlie se escuchaba decepcionado. "Bueno, solo espero que cuiden bien de ti. En especial Edward, por supuesto."

"Lo harán."

"Bueno, Bells. Me da gusto que estés mejor, cuídate. ¿Te puedo hablar después?"

"Claro que sí. Cuando quieras, papá."

"Bien. Adiós, entonces."

"Adiós."

Mí rostro estaba lleno de desaprobación. ¿No le iba a decir nada que le diera esperanza? ¿Y qué había sido eso? "Bella..."

Bella sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. "No, Edward. Por favor, no quiero discutir de eso ahora."

Suspiré, exasperado. Sabía perfectamente cómo controlarme. Me tenía en sus manos, y lo sabía.

"¿Qué?" Bella me preguntó con tono inocente. Sabía muy bien porque desaprobaba lo que le había dicho a Charlie.

Solo sacudí mí cabeza, no quería discutir yo tampoco.

Después de unos minutos, la temperatura de Bella había subido demasiado, y Seth decidió que era el momento indicado para ir a dormir un rato, mientras Bella no lo necesitara por el momento.

_¿No me necesita, cierto?_

"Cierto, Seth. Puedes ir a dormir, no te preocupes."

Bella volteó a verme, y después a Seth, entendiendo lo que Seth me había preguntando que ella no había podido escuchar.

Seth asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. _Estaré en el porche..._

Tan pronto como Seth salió, Bella se acurrucó en mis brazos otra vez. Su rostro sobre mí pecho, nuestras manos enlazadas, y su mano libre sobre su vientre.

Y de nuevo... ese ruido.

"¿Escuchas algo raro, Rosalie?"

_Vamos a empezar otra vez. No hay ningún ruido más que en tú cabeza, Edward._

Ignoré su comentario, y no esperé a que me respondiera en voz alta.

"¿Tienes sed?"

Bella alzó su mirada hacia mí rostro, un ligero color rojo sobre sus mejillas. Asintió, y volteó a ver a Rosalie.

"Ya vengo."

Rosalie estuvo de vuelta en menos de cinco segundos, Bella apenas se había acomodado de nuevo entre mis brazos, tomó el vaso, y tomó unos cuantos tragos de la sangre.

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos. Rosalie estaba viendo la televisión, o pretendiendo que la veía. Entonces recordé...

"¿Bella?"

Volteó a verme, y sus ojos estaban confusos. "¿Qué pasa, Edward?"

"¿Qué pretendes con Charlie? ¿No crees que es cruel el darle esperanzas cuando sabes que quizás...?" mí voz se apagó al final, no fui capaz de decir la palabra, pero sabía que Bella me entendió.

Bella bajó la mirada. "No voy a morir."

Por más que quería estar de acuerdo con ella, no podía. La poca información que mis hermanos y Carlisle habían encontrado hasta ahora, no era muy esperanzadora. Las madres siempre morían en el proceso, el feto salía del vientre sin ayuda, destrozando su camino para poder salir. Las madres... no tenían mucha oportunidad de salir vivas...

"Eso no lo sabes."

Su pregunta me dejó helado. "¿Me vas a dejar morir?"

Era más allá de doloroso el considerar la idea de dejarla morir, claro que no lo haría. Pero Carlisle lo había dicho, habían ciertas cosas que ni siquiera el veneno de vampiro podía reparar. Aún así no me daría por vencido, nunca, tenía la eternidad delante de mí como para cansarme. No lo haría.

"Claro que no. Ya lo sabes." acaricié suavemente sus mejillas. "Pero no depende completamente de mí, y eso lo sabes, también."

"Voy a vivir. Estoy segura."

"Bien, vas a vivir. ¿Y qué pasará con Charlie? Sabes que no podrás verlo..."

"Lo sé, Edward. Al menos el primero año. No sé, inventaré algo. Internada en algún hospital recibiendo tratamiento, algo así. Ya veremos."

"¿Qué pasará cuando te vea? No vas a ser la misma, ¿recuerdas? Vas a lucir como nosotros."

"Tengo un plan."

Así que tenía un plan. No podía ser muy bueno, ni siquiera era bueno que Bella considerara el darle esperanzas a Charlie, decirle que se estaba recuperando.

"¿Ah sí, y cuál es tú plan?"

"Dejarlo que él haga sus propias conclusiones. No tenemos que decirle que somos en realidad-" ¿que somos? Bella estaba más allá de completamente segura de que viviría. "así no estará en peligro. Será como yo al principio. Cuando saqué mis propias teorías..."

"Eso... es totalmente demente."

Bella suspiró. "No tanto. Funcionó una vez."

¿A qué se refería? No había funcionado con ella, había indagado hasta encontrar la verdad.

"¿Cómo que funcionó una vez?"

Por sus ojos pasó un rayo de entendimiento. "Claro, tú no lo sabes."

"¿No sé qué?"

"Tú sabes que los lobos tienen prohibido el decirle a alguien fuera de la manada... cosas. Hubo un tiempo, cuando Jacob recién cambió a lobo. No me podía decir lo que era, y no me podía hablar, ni siquiera verme, lo tenía prohibido."

Bella se detuvo, esperando a que yo dijera algo. Preguntando sí entendía lo que me decía.

Asentí, y empezó a hablar otra vez. "Bueno. El día que conocí a Jacob, el día en que me dijo que ustedes eran vampiros, empezó contándome historias o leyendas sobre la tribu Quileute. Me dijo que se suponía que descendían de los lobos. Jacob recordó que ya me había dicho su secreto, y vino a buscarme, me pidió que tratara de recordar ese día, que ya sabía lo que él era."

Podía ver, débilmente, a lo que Bella se refería, a donde iba todo esto.

"¿Y crees que Charlie...?"

"Se le ocurrirán algunas teorías, como a mí al principio. Podemos vivir con eso. Con lo que sea que él crea que somos." su mano acarició mí mejilla. "A mí me parece un buen plan." su voz era suplicante.

¿Aprendería algún día a negarme a este ángel?

Siempre me sorprendía la respuesta, porque siempre pensaba que lograría hacer lo correcto, pero cuando se trataba de Bella, no me podía negar. Era un esfuerzo en vano el tratar de darle una negativa.

Pero en estos momentos, no iba a estresarla, sí eso quería, eso tendría... ya tendría yo tiempo para lidiar con eso más adelante.

De nuevo suspiré, exasperado. "Siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿sabes?"

Bella me sonrió. "Lo sé."

Su temperatura había bajado, se sentía casi tan fría como nuestra temperatura. La hice a un lado lentamente, diciéndole con mis ojos que tenía que moverse. Bella suspiró, y asintió. Se recostó en el sofá, y la cubrí con unas mantas.

Terminó de tomar la sangre que Rosalie había traído para ella hace unos momentos. Bella se quedó mirando al vaso, esa pequeña arruga entre sus ojos apareciendo. Sus labios se torcieron, como sí estuviera dudando en qué hacer, o en pedir más.

"¿Bella?"

Volteó a verme, y sonrió. "Sigo con sed..."

"No te preocupes, Bella. Tu cuerpo tiene necesidades. Ahora te traigo más."

Tu cuerpo, sí claro. Lo que tenía necesidad de sangre era ese monstruo en su interior no su cuerpo.

Bella estaba empezando a quedarse dormida... cuando la vi apretar sus ojos y sus labios fuertemente, sus manos sobre su vientre. De inmediato me moví a su lado, y un quejido escapó sus labios.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes, Bella?"

Su respiración era cortada, como sí estuviera batallando para respirar.

"Carlisle." le hablé a mí padre, y estuvo a mí lado en un segundo.

_¿Qué es, Edward?_

Entonces vio la expresión en el rostro de Bella, y entendimiento cruzó por su mente.

_¿Otra costilla?_

"¿Bella...?"

"Creo..." Bella jadeó. "que rompió... otra... costilla, Carlisle."

Sus ojos se abrieron y unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon, rodando sobre sus mejillas.

Rosalie ya estaba a nuestro lado. El vaso de sangre olvidado en la cocina.

"¿Bella, estás bien?"

"Lo estoy, Rose. Es solo una costilla, ¿cierto?"

Las dos sonrieron. Odiaba cuando veía comprensión en sus ojos, como sí esta fuera la situación más normal del mundo.

Rosalie la tomó en sus brazos, sabiendo que era lo que seguía.

"Vamos, Carlisle. Hay que reparar su costilla."

Caminé detrás de ellos, podía escuchar como su respiración seguía siendo difícil.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina de Carlisle, el rostro de Bella se puso verde, su mano voló a su boca, los tres conocimos su expresión...

Carlisle tomó rápidamente un bacín que tenía a la mano, y lo puso bajo su rostro. Bella vomitó, era algo aterrador de ver, principalmente para ella, ver que todo el fluido que salía de su boca era rojo, sangre, y toda esa sangre era humana, ni siquiera su propia sangre... que probablemente era menos doloroso que pensar que fuera de ella.

El sabor debía ser horrible, Carlisle le pasó un vaso con agua. Bella se enjuagó la boca y escupió el líquido de regreso al mismo bacín. Se limpió la boca con su mano, y un rosa apareció sobre sus mejillas.

"Lo siento. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez, ¿cierto?"

Solamente Rosalie se rió con ella, Carlisle solamente sonrió pequeñamente, no queriendo ser grosero con Bella. Yo no tenía la energía para sonreír con ella, aunque fuera un poco.

Cuando Carlisle terminó, Rosalie bajó a Bella de nuevo en sus brazos. Carlisle se quedó arriba con Emmett, Jasper y Alice. Esme estaba en su recamara... estaba trabajando en algo nuevo, lo podía escuchar, el movimiento del lápiz sobre el papel mientras hacía trazos diferentes, pero estaba tarareando una canción para no dejar que su mente pensara en lo que hacía.

Su temperatura había vuelto a subir. Me preocupaba lo mal que su sistema inmune estaba funcionando. Pero Bella se recostó sobre mí pecho para bajar un poco la alta temperatura que ahora tenía. Pronto se quedó dormida un buen rato, aún cuando su respiración seguía siendo difícil. Si seguía así, pronto no la dejaría respirar...

Las horas pasaron, y cuando Bella empezó a temblar, me moví amablemente de su lado, la recosté completamente sobre el sofá y la cubrí con las mantas.

El atardecer se acercaba y Seth seguía totalmente dormido, así que no me atreví a hablarle, podía escuchar su sueño, y todavía no estaba nada cerca de la realidad. Lo dejé dormir, no creí que Jacob fuera a molestarse porque el chico durmiera cómo era debido por una vez.

Rosalie estaba recorriendo los canales en la televisión más rápido de lo que un humano podía apreciar, solo era un fondo borroso para ellos. Tampoco era que le interesara ver algo en ese momento, solo lo hacía para distraerse un poco.

Creí haber escuchado a Bella murmurar algo, pero mis ojos nunca se había separado de su rostro, y sus labios no se habían abierto para nada. Ese zumbido de nuevo sonaba en mí cabeza, solo que ahora no era solo eso, eran como un balbuceo, nada inteligible. Eso era raro, porque Bella no había dicho nada desde hacía semanas en su sueño, Rosalie... mmm... quizá sería el sonido de la televisión cambiando de canales tan rápido que solo llegaba un balbuceo de voces a mis oídos. No, no era eso. Porque no escuchaba el mismo sonido en la mente de Rosalie.

Nadie lo escuchaba, excepto yo. Eso solo dejaba una explicación, pero era imposible.

Me concentré en lo que Bella y yo habíamos hablado, acerca de Charlie. En realidad no creía que esa fuera una buena idea. Sería peligroso para Charlie el conocer nuestro secreto, aunque Bella no había dicho nada de decirle, ella era quien más consciente del peligro debía estar, conociendo a los Volturi, y nuestras reglas. Solo había dicho, dejar que Charlie hiciera sus propias conclusiones, después de todo, difícilmente nos adheríamos a la definición de un vampiro. Charlie nunca imaginaría que eso era lo que nosotros éramos, y era poco probable que esa fuera a ser su conclusión.

Con lo poco que podía escuchar de su mente, nunca se le había ocurrido que fuéramos algo más que humanos, simplemente raros, o diferentes a los demás. No era un hombre que creyera en legendas o mitos, incluso supersticiones.

¿Pero, qué pasaría sí Bella no lo lograba?

Por más que me doliera el considerar la idea, tenía que pensar, tenía que estar preparado.

Afortunadamente, Bella se estiró y se quejó ligeramente. Sus ojos pestañearon, y se abrieron. Se había despertado en un momento oportuno, la verdad no quería pensar en que haría sí Bella...

"¿Bella, amor, cómo estás?"

Trató de inhalar unas cuantas veces antes de responder. "Mejor. Casi no duele."

Sacudí la cabeza, un poco molesto por su actitud. Casi no podía respirar, llevaba tres costillas rotas, estaba vomitando sangre, ¿y quería decirme que casi no le dolía?

"Bella..."

Bajó su mirada, y entrecerró los ojos.

"Rose."

Rosalie se levantó de inmediato, tomó el bacín y lo puso bajo su rostro.

Seth entró a la casa en ese momento, dudando. "Pasa, Seth, está bien."

Entró con más seguridad, y se acercó al sofá.

"Oigan, ¿no me necesitan? Creo que me quedé dormido." Seth bostezó.

_Pero me hacía falta. Espero que Jacob no se moleste._

"No te preocupes, Seth. Te puedes ir sí quieres."

_Bien. Nos vemos, Edward._

Alice bajó entonces, su cara un poco molesta, el dolor de cabeza otra vez.

Bella levantó su rostro, había limpiado su boca de nuevo. "¿Seth, podrías decirle a Jacob que pase a la casa, por favor?"

"Claro que si, Bella. Yo le digo."

"¿Crees que vendrá?"

_¿Huh?_ "Claro que sí, Bella. No lo dudes. Sabes que Jacob vendrá a ver cómo estás."

"Sí, Bella. Vendrá. Lo sé."

Su rostro mostraba duda. "No lo sé..."

"Bella, tranquila ¿sí? Jacob vendrá."

Bella sonrió. "Bien. Gracias, Seth."

"Seth, espera." Alice lo llamó antes de que siquiera diera un paso hacia la puerta.

_¿Qué pasa?_ Pensó Seth, un poco confundido.

"¿Podrías por favor decirle también que _yo_ quiero que venga? Estoy cansada de pasar el tiempo en el ático como el murciélago vampiro en el campanario."

Seth se rió, y asintió.

"Claro. Bueno, nos vemos."

Bella le sonrió, y le dijo adiós con la mano.

Pronto Seth desapareció en el bosque, y sus pensamientos se alejaron.

Rosalie se quedó a lado de Bella por un momento, Alice volvió al _ático_, en realidad había vuelto con Jasper y Emmett, pero en su mente iba pensando que regresaba al ático, estaba cansada de no poder estar a lado de Bella, y a veces, a mí lado, pensando lo difícil que era para mí estar en la misma habitación con Rosalie y sus pensamientos egoístas...

Era en momentos como este, cuando Rosalie solo pensaba en el feto, que necesitaba a Alice, o a alguien que distrajera mí mente. Alice y yo siempre habíamos sido los más unidos, apoyando uno al otro. Sí era un poco raro, y difícil no tener a la pequeña molestia que a veces era, a mí lado.

El tiempo seguía pasando, podía ver como Bella luchaba cada minuto por que sus ojos se mantuvieran abiertos, tratando de pestañear lo menos posible para no quedarse dormida.

"Bella, puedes dormir ¿sabes?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza un poco. "Lo sé. Solo estoy esperando a que Jacob venga."

Asentí. No me había dado cuenta que su temperatura había cambiado de nuevo, gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro. Me acerqué a ella, y me puse detrás de su cabeza, dejándola que descansara sobre mí pecho.

"Estás caliente, Bella."

"Sí, creo que lo hago a propósito, ¿verdad? Así es como me gusta estar..." sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mis brazos sobre su pecho, tenía cuidado de no tocar su vientre. No quería sentir esa cosa dentro de ella.

"Bueno, pues no lo tienes que hacer a propósito."

Bella sonrió, volteó un poco su rostro hacia mí, y en su mirada supe lo que me pedía. Le di un rápido beso sobre sus labios, y cuando me alejé, su rostro se estiraba de nuevo hacia mí, como sí no hubiera sido suficiente.

Cuando estuve demasiado fuera de su alcance, sus labios formaron un adorable puchero. Pero resistí las ganas de volver a tocarlos. No era el mejor momento.

Estuvimos de esa forma por un largo rato, ni siquiera Rosalie se molestó en pelear conmigo por la _peligrosa_ posición en que Bella estaba a mí lado. Le había repetido muchas veces, que no era posible en esos momentos, hacer nada contra esa cosa sin lastimar a mí Bella, y eso nunca lo permitiría.

Escuchaba a Alice dando vueltas y más vueltas en el tercer piso, le había pedido a Jasper y Emmett que fueran al último piso con ella para hacerle un poco de compañía, entre más lejos estaba de Bella, el dolor de cabeza cesaba un poco.

Carlisle estaba haciendo un poco de investigación en la habitación de Esme y él. Podía escuchar a Esme seguir con los trazos. La sorpresa era más que nada para Bella, no quería que fuera a comentarle nada, pero no creía que ese fuera tema de conversación en estos momentos, así que no tenía de que preocuparse, mucho menos cuando yo estaba consciente de que la sorpresa era para Bella. Estaba terminando con los últimos trazos para la casa que compraron desde que supieron que Bella y yo nos casábamos, Esme y los demás habían empezado con la reconstrucción y redecoración mientras estuvimos en Isla Esme. Los trazos que estaba haciendo, eran para el cuarto del... bebé. Era algo que no habían tenido en mente, y no habían tenido tiempo de terminar, con el peligro andante de la manada de Sam. Así que solo se estaba dedicando a diseñar el cuarto.

No tenía mucho caso, porque sí Bella moría, yo no me iba a quedar en este mundo sin ella, así que esa cosa no tendría porque tener una recamara en la casa que nos habían conseguido.

Escuché a Bella suspirar, sus ojos se estaban cerrando. Pasé mí mano sobre su frente para sentir su temperatura, estaba fría.

"Bella puedes dormir, si quieres." le dije, mientras me movía de su lado, para que recuperara su calor corporal. Le puse unas mantas encima.

"No, no quiero dormir. Todavía no." volvió a suspirar.

Sabía que estaba esperando a que Jacob viniera, Seth y yo le habíamos asegurado que vendría, pero se hacía tarde y no había señal de Jacob.

Bella tomó otro trago de sangre, y Rosalie volteó para checarla.

Había estado tomando más sangre en estas últimas horas, que desde el momento en que probamos la teoría. Se estaba acabando la sangre que tenían almacenada, y a Carlisle le urgía que Jacob viniera, también, para que le dijera sí era seguro que fueran a cazar y a conseguir lo que necesitábamos.

El vaso quedó vacío después de unos tragos.

Bella volteó a ver a Rosalie.

"Rose. ¿Podrías llevarme al...?"

"Claro." Rosalie se levantó, y se puso a lado de Bella.

_Hazte a un lado, Edward._

Me moví y la dejé que la tomara en sus brazos. Bella me miró, y creí ver un poco de vergüenza en sus ojos, había bebido demasiado líquido en los últimos minutos, y ella solo era humana. Además, no le gustaba la necesidad de un acompañante.

Esme escuchó a Rosalie entrar al baño con Bella, y bajó de inmediato a mí lado.

Me quedé sentado en el sofá, y Esme se sentó a mí lado. Entonces escuchamos a Bella vomitar casi de forma violenta, pude ver todo desde Rosalie, como el líquido rojo salía de su boca, el dolor que había en Bella, casi salí corriendo a su lado, pero Esme, al ver el dolor en mí propio rostro, trató de tranquilizarme.

"Edward, hijo. Es normal que las mujeres embarazadas vomiten."

Odiaba que me dijeran _las mujeres embarazadas_, Bella no estaba embarazada de forma normal. Era un monstruo el que crecía en su interior.

"¡Por favor, Esme!"

Puso uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros, tratando de apoyarme. Era muy tarde para eso.

"Todo saldrá bien. Bella lo sabe, y tú también deberías saberlo. Te necesita, Edward."

Puse mis manos sobre mí rostro, me sentía de nuevo atrapado en ese agujero negro, y no quería que hubiera testigos de mí sufrimiento.

Los minutos pasaron, y cuando Bella por fin se recuperó de las náuseas, escuché a Jacob acercarse a la casa en su forma de lobo. Al llegar a los árboles que había alrededor de la casa, buscó el lugar donde había decidido dejar la ropa que le habíamos dado, se cambió y caminó hacia la casa.

Rosalie y Bella todavía no volvían, y el dolor todavía era pleno en mí rostro, así que no levanté la mirada al escuchar que Jacob planeaba entrar sin tocar.

Había pensado hacerlo de esa forma, como sí fuera el dueño del lugar para molestar a Rosalie, pero al entrar se dio cuenta de que había sido un esfuerzo desperdiciado, porque ni Rosalie ni Bella estaban a la vista. El susto que le dio el no verlas en ningún lugar, causó que su corazón se apretara contra sus costillas de una forma incómoda, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Esme y yo estábamos en el sofá. Sí no decía nada, le iba a dar un infarto.

"Ella está bien. O, igual, debería de decir." murmuré.

_Agh, ¿a qué viene ese perro apestoso?_

Sus ojos siguieron el sonido de mí voz, y por fin nos vio sentados en el sofá. Ni siquiera había levantado la vista para hablarle.

Alice escuchó a Jacob entrar, y se alegró. Por fin bajaría con nosotros.

_¡Llegó! Que bien, estoy harta de estar aquí._

"Jazz, los dejo. Voy con los demás."

"Claro, Alice."

Esme saludó a Jacob cuando lo vio. "Hola, Jacob. Me alegra mucho que hayas regresado."

Alice bajó a la habitación entonces. "A mí, también."

_Ya era hora._

"Uh, hey." _Se sentía muy raro el tratar de ser educado._

"¿Dónde está Bella?"

No tenía energía para responderle. No quería hacer nada, ni siquiera sentía motivación para ser educado o agradable con nadie.

Alice le respondió. "Baño. Más que nada dieta de líquidos, sabes. Además, todo el asunto del embarazo te hace eso, eso escuché."

"Ah."

Alice había escuchado a Esme tratando de calmarme, y eso le había dicho a Jacob.

Jacob se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, incómodo. Sin saber que hacer, sí Bella no estaba allí, a eso había venido, a ver a Bella no a ninguno de nosotros.

"Oh, maravilloso." Rosalie gruñó, al salir del pasillo, para que Jacob la escuchara. Jacob asomó su cabeza hacia el lugar donde escuchó a Rosalie, y la vio salir con Bella en sus brazos. Un gesto de desprecio en su rostro solo para Jacob. "Sabía que olí algo desagradable."

Y como antes, cuando Bella levantó su vista y vio el rostro de Jacob esperando, su rostro se iluminó como sí el verlo fuera todo lo que necesitara para sobrevivir.

_Era tan injusto._

Estuve de acuerdo con Jacob, era tan injusto como para él como para mí el ver como Bella se alegraba de tal forma con tal solo verlo.

"Jacob. Viniste." Bella le dijo.

"Hola, Bells."

Había visto cuanto dolor le había causado a Bella cada movimiento, por más cuidadosos que fuéramos al tocarla, al levantarla, Bella estaba sufriendo. Habían salido lágrimas de sus ojos cuando estuvo dentro del baño, las había dejado salir, sabiendo que yo no la veía, lo que no recordó es que podía ver a través de Rosalie.

Esme y yo nos levantamos cuando Rosalie se acercó, puso a Bella delicadamente sobre el sofá. Aún así, su rostro se puso blanco y sus labios se apretaron, tratando fuertemente de no quejarse. El dolor era obvio en su rostro.

No quería alterarla más, así que para revisar su temperatura sin que se diera cuenta, solo pasé mi mano sobre su frente fingiendo que acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás, hice lo mismo en su cuello. Todos menos Bella se dieron cuenta de lo que hacía, incluso Jacob.

Su piel estaba fría. "¿Tienes frío?"

"Estoy bien."

"Bella, sabes lo que Carlisle te dijo. No minimices nada. No nos ayuda a cuidar a ninguno de ustedes dos." Rosalie dijo.

"De acuerdo, tengo un poco de frío. Edward, ¿me podrías pasar esa manta?"

Jacob roló los ojos, y le dijo antes de que pudiera darle la manta. "¿No es ese como el punto de que yo esté aquí?"

"Acabas de llegar. Después de correr todo el día, apuesto. Descansa un minuto. Probablemente me caliente en un instante."

Siempre ponía a los demás primero que ella, siempre tan generosa. Era una de sus virtudes, una de las primeras que había aprendido de ella al conocerla. Seguía siendo la misma.

Jacob la ignoró, y se acercó a ella. Cuando estuvo a su lado, se sentó en el suelo, temiendo el simplemente moverla, la veía tan quebradiza, que solo se atrevió a poner uno de sus brazos a lado del de Bella, y tomó su mano con una suya, mientras ponía la otra sobre su rostro.

_Quebradiza_. Eso era lo que Bella siempre había representado para mí, y en esos momentos lo era aún más, viendo y escuchando a esa cosa romper sus huesos sin poder evitarlo.

Escuché otra vez ese ruido, entonces. Era tan raro, ahora no sonaba como un zumbido, pero estaba seguro de que era el mismo que había estado escuchado desde hace días. No podía ponerle nombre, ni sabía de donde provenía.

"Gracias, Jake." Bella dijo, y se estremeció.

"Sí."

Fui y me senté en el brazo del sofá, mis ojos siempre en el rostro de Bella. Me era difícil apartar la mirada de su rostro. Cuidaba cada expresión que cruzaba sus ojos, buscando más que nada el dolor que sentía tan seguido.

Entonces el estómago de Jacob rugió, debía tener mucha hambre. Y aunque hubiera deseado que ninguno lo escuchara, era imposible con nuestro oído.

_Oh, hora de comer._ Alice pensó.

"Rosalie, ¿porqué no le traes a Jacob algo de la cocina?"

Alice le pidió, Jacob no la pudo ver porque estaba sentada detrás del sofá. En cambio Rosalie, estando frente a nosotros, pudimos ver su expresión.

_¿¡Qué! ¿Soy su criada o qué?_

"Gracias, de todos modos, Alice, pero no creo que querría comer algo donde Rubiecita escupa. Apuesto a que mí sistema no tomaría muy amablemente el veneno."

_Mmm..._ Rosalie pensó. _Quizá, bueno no._

Alice viendo lo que posiblemente Rosalie haría, intervino. "Rosalie nunca avergonzaría a Esme mostrando tal falta de hospitalidad."

"Claro que no." Rosalie le dijo en un tono amable. Y salió de la habitación.

Jacob desconfió de su tono de inmediato. Pero había visto lo que Rosalie planeaba hacer. Eran tan inmaduros los dos.

Suspiré.

"¿Me dirías sí lo envenenara, verdad?" Jacob preguntó.

"Sí." le dije, esperando que escuchara la promesa en mí palabra. Lo hizo.

Y me creyó. Bien.

Entonces empezamos a escuchar el sonido del metal desde la cocina que hacía Rosalie al doblarlo.

_Espero que disfrute su plato, ese perro._

Estaba dándole forma de un tazón para perro y planeaba escribirle la palabra _FIDO_. Volví a suspirar, pero no pude impedir sonreír un poco. Era un poco gracioso como estos dos se llevaban.

Antes de que Jacob o alguien más pudiera pensar más acerca de lo que Rosalie estaba haciendo, entró a la habitación con el tazón en la mano. La puso en frente de Jacob, una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Disfruta, chucho."

Rosalie le dijo antes de regresar a sentarse frente a la televisión. Esperó un momento frente a nosotros. Jacob apreció la buena forma de artesanía que había demostrado tener Rosalie al cambiar la forma del tazón y la buena escritura que tenía.

Esme sacudió la cabeza. _¿No podría dejar de pelear con Jacob?_

Bella no dijo nada, no creo que siquiera hubiera visto lo que Rosalie hizo.

"Gracias, Rubiecita." le dijo Jacob, refiriéndose a la comida que le había traído.

Rosalie resopló. _Agh..._

"Hey, ¿sabes cómo le llaman a una rubia con cerebro? Un Golden Retriever."

"Ya he escuchado esa, también."

_¡Ni siquiera es divertido! ¿Por qué lo quiere Bella aquí?_

"Seguiré intentando." Jacob prometió.

Rosalie hizo una mueca, disgustada de tener que soportar a Jacob, y roló los ojos, luego se fue a sentar en una de las sillas que estaban frente a la televisión. Jacob empezó a comer.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación durante unos minutos.

Jacob se comió todo, y según lo que escuché estaba bueno, aún cuando tenía el olor a vampiro.

El zumbido, o más el ruido, había cambiado de forma radical, casi podía escuchar palabras, era como un balbuceo, era de lo más extraño. Aún más extraño que escucharlo, era que no se iba, a veces escuchaba menos, y otra veces más alto que de costumbre. Me preguntaba que podía ser.

Alice vio la cara que tenía, un poco de frustración por no saber que era, y duda.

_¿Edward, estás bien?_

No volteé a verla, solo asentí con los ojos. Alice sabría perfectamente que el movimiento era una afirmación y era respuesta a su pregunta.

_De acuerdo._ Me dijo con un poco de duda en ella misma.

Podía ver mí rostro en su mente, y no se veía muy bien. Pero no era nada fuera de lo común. Me tenía intrigado ese sonido. No lo podía escuchar en la mente de nadie más.

Aún seguía preguntándome por ese ruido, se estaba volviendo una pequeña obsesión en el fondo de mí mente, cuando escuché a Bella pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Jacob, luego le dio una palmada a la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"¿Hora de un corte de cabello, huh?"

"Te estás poniendo un poco peludo. Quizá-"

Jacob la interrumpió. "Déjame adivinar, ¿alguien por aquí solía cortar cabello en un salón en París?"

Bella sonrió. "Probablemente."

_Claro que no, Bella._ Alice se sonrió internamente.

"No, gracias. Estoy bien por unas cuantas semanas más." Jacob le dijo, antes de que pudiera ofrecerle un corte en verdad.

Hubiera preferido que Jacob no sacara a flote esa conversación, pero no había forma de pedírselo.

"Así que... um... ¿cuál es, eh, la fecha? Ya sabes, del nacimiento del pequeño monstruo."

Bella le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza. Jacob ni lo sintió, era como sí una pluma lo hubiera tocado.

"Hablo en serio. Quiero saber que tanto tiempo voy a tener que estar aquí."

_Cuánto tiempo vas a estar tú aquí._ Jacob pensó en su cabeza.

La pequeña línea que aparecía entre sus ojos cuando estaba concentrada apareció, pensando en la respuesta, seguramente. Jacob volteó a verla, entonces.

"No lo sé. No exactamente. Obviamente, no vamos con el modelo de nueve-meses aquí, y no podemos obtener un ultrasonido, así que Carlisle está estimando por cuán grande estoy. Las personas normales se supone que deben tener cuarenta centímetros aquí-" Bella le mostró con su mano el lugar en su estómago. "cuando el bebé está completamente crecido. Un centímetro cada semana. Tenía treinta centímetros esta mañana, y he estado ganando acerca de dos centímetros por día, a veces más..."

_¿Cuántos días le daba eso, sí estaba contando a cuarenta? ¿Cuatro?_

Todos las emociones mezcladas en ese momento al escuchar a Bella hablar, todos los pensamientos, Rosalie y su increíble egoísmo y su inquietante emoción porque esos días ya pasaran y pudiera tener a ese monstruo finalmente en sus brazos, cumplir el sueño de toda una vida, de toda su existencia, el de ser madre, aunque fuera el hijo de Bella y mío, lo único que le importaba era tenerlo para ella y nadie más; Alice y su completa preocupación, su casi seguridad en que Bella no sobreviviría, por más que deseaba poder pensar como Bella no podía; y luego Jacob, era una de mis peores pesadillas, escuchar lo que pensaba, sin tapujos, toda la verdad, escuchar lo que pasaría, en él podía escuchar lo que yo ya sabía y los demás trataban de ocultarme para no hacerme sentir peor, pero él no se preocupaba por mí, no tenía porque hacerlo.

De nuevo me sentí cayendo más al fondo de ese gran agujero negro en el que me encontraba, era como sí no tuviera salida, como sí fuera mí última morada.

"¿Estás bien?" Bella preguntó a Jacob.

Él solamente asintió, no estaba seguro de cómo sonaría su voz. Volteé mí rostro hacia la pared de vidrio, no quería que Bella viera mí expresión, ni nadie más, estando a espaldas mía.

Claro que los demás no buscaron ver mí rostro, sabían lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo sin necesidad de verlo, pero Jacob volteó hacia la pared de vidrio y vio mí expresión.

_Era el hombre desesperado otra vez._ Jacob pensó.

¿Qué más me quedaba en la vida para ser?

Quería callar para siempre ese don que había tenido la maldición de traer a esta vida, sí se le podía llamar vida a esta existencia ilimitada, era peor el tener que escuchar a mí familia tratando de darme ánimos, tratando de calmar el dolor que sentía y que por más que trataran de intentar, no podían calmar, mucho menos borrar de mí ser.

Solo había algo que podía hacerlo, y no podía ver que fuera a suceder, que Bella fuera a salvarse y fuera a estar el resto de la eternidad como una vez ambos lo deseamos, conmigo.

¿Por qué se estaba entregando a la muerte? ¿Por qué tenía que amar a ese monstruo que la estaba matando?

Pero yo no era muy diferente a el, después de todo le iba a quitar el alma a Bella al convertirla en vampiro; por lo menos, sí mí ángel moría, estaba casi seguro que iría directo al cielo, a descansar al final de una tormentosa vida humana.

Sí, yo era peor.

Aún así, no podía ver la forma de dejar de odiar a ese monstruo en su interior. El pensar que solo tenía cuatro días para ver sus ojos café chocolate viendo a mis ojos, dejándome entrar a las profundidades de su alma, ver su sonrisa al verme, verla sonrojarse cuando la tocaba, escuchar su risa, escuchar su voz pronunciando mí nombre...

Era agonía pura la que había en mí interior. ¿Qué más podía sentir un monstruo sin corazón, sin alma como yo?

Jacob empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta, unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Cómo añoraba el poder llorar igual que él, el poder sacar de mí sistema algo de la miseria y el dolor que me embargaba.

Bella tocó el lugar donde las lágrimas habían dejado su humedad.

"Va a estar bien." Bella dijo. Para Jacob simplemente eran palabras sin sentido.

"Claro." le respondió.

"No creí que vendrías. Seth dijo que lo harías, y Edward también, pero no les creí."

"¿Por qué no?"

"No eres feliz aquí, pero viniste de todos modos."

"Tú me querías aquí."

Algo que no terminaba por entender.

"Lo sé. Pero no tenías porque venir, porque no es justo que yo te quiera aquí. Lo habría entendido."

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, y pude quitar la expresión de dolor de mí rostro, volteé hacia la televisión cuando estuve seguro que Bella no notaría nada. Jacob sí lo hizo.

"Gracias por venir." Bella le dijo a Jacob.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Por supuesto."

Era una muy buena pregunta, y no solo a Jacob le interesaba conocer la respuesta. Aún así, traté de fingir que no los escuchaba, mis ojos no se movieron de la televisión. Aunque Jacob sabía que podía escuchar lo que estaba por preguntarle a Bella.

"¿Por qué me quieres aquí? Seth te podría mantener caliente, y es probablemente más fácil estar cerca de él, el pequeño feliz niño. Pero cuando entro por la puerta, sonríes como sí yo fuera tú persona favorita en el mundo."

"Eres una de ellas."

Eso lo había sabido desde siempre, no era simplemente que Bella lo amara, pero siempre lo había considerado parte de su familia, y era feliz cuando lo veía, así que no me extrañaba su respuesta.

"Eso apesta, sabes."

"Sí." Bella suspiró. "Lo sé."

Volteé mí rostro de nuevo hacia la pared de vidrio, mirando a nada. Solo escuchaba los sonidos a mí alrededor, y otra vez, ese balbuceo que venía de alguna parte que no podía reconocer. Era tan extraño...

"Se siente... completo cuando estás aquí, Jacob. Como si toda mí familia estuviera junta. Quiero decir, que eso es cómo es-nunca he tenido una familia grande antes de ahora. Es lindo." Bella sonrió. "Pero es solo que no está completo sino estás aquí."

"Nunca seré parte de tú familia, Bella."

_Pude haberlo sido. Hubiera sido bueno allí. Pero ese solo era un futuro distante que murió mucho antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de vivir._

Jacob estaba en lo cierto, y en lo incorrecto. Su familia siempre había sido parte de la familia de Bella, incluso antes de que ellos dos nacieran, sus padres habían sido amigos, y considerado familia uno al otro. Pero Jacob no lo veía de esa forma, no quería verlo de esa forma.

"Siempre has sido parte de mí familia." Bella lo contradijo.

Jacob apretó sus dientes. "Esa respuesta es basura."

"¿Cuál es una buena?"

"Qué tal, '¡Jacob, disfruto de tu dolor!'"

Bella se estremeció cuando lo escuchó. No era justo que Jacob pensara de esa forma. Bella sufría más de lo que imaginaba al saber que Jacob estaba sufriendo por su causa.

"¿Te gustaría esa mejor?"

"Es más fácil, al menos. Puedo envolver mí cabeza a eso. Puedo lidiar con eso."

Bella cerró sus ojos, podía ver como el cansancio le estaba ganando. Jacob volteó a verla y notó lo mismo, su frente arrugada.

"Nos salimos del camino, Jake. Fuera de balance. Se supone que seas parte de mí familia-puedo sentir eso, y tú también." Bella se quedó callada por un segundo, y cuando escuchó que Jacob no iba a responder nada, siguió. "Pero no de esta forma. Hicimos algo mal. No. Yo fui. Yo hice algo mal, y nos salimos del camino..."

Su voz se apagó, quedándose dormida, su frente se relajó hasta quedar lisa, y un ligero ronquido salió de sus labios.

"Está exhausta. Ha sido un largo día. Un día difícil. Creo que se hubiera ido a dormir antes, pero estaba esperándote."

Sin voltear a verme, Jacob dijo. "Seth dijo que rompió otra de sus costillas."

Mientras estaba aquí.

"Sí. Le está haciendo más difícil el respirar."

"Genial."

Su piel aún estaba fría, podía ver el color en sus brazos, pero su temperatura estaba cambiando tanto en estos momentos... "Hazme saber cuándo le de calor otra vez."

"Sí." Jacob dijo.

Jacob notó como el vello del brazo de Bella que no podía alcanzar y tratar de mantenerlo caliente aún estaban levantados. Y antes de que pudiera pedir una manta en voz alta, tomé la que estaba en el brazo del sofá y la puse encima de Bella.

_Ocasionalmente, el asunto de leer-mentes ahorraba tiempo. Por ejemplo, quizá no tendría que hacer una gran producción acerca de la acusación de qué estaba pasando con Charlie. Ese desastre._

Podía escuchar lo furioso que estaba, además que me lo estaba mostrando para explicarle que estaba pasando con ese asunto.

"Sí, no es una buena idea." No lo era, era consciente de eso.

"¿Entonces, por qué?" _¿Por qué estaba Bella diciéndole a su padre que estaba mejorando cuándo solo lo haría más miserable?_

"No puede soportar su ansiedad."

No era una gran excusa, ni siquiera me había parecido de esa forma cuando Bella me la dijo, pero esa era la principal razón.

"Así que es mejor-"

"No. No es mejor. Pero no la voy a forzar a hacer algo ahora que la haga infeliz. Lo que sea que pase, esto la hace sentir mejor. Lidiaré con lo demás después."

No tenía ganas de escuchar sus reclamos, después de todo, no era su asunto. Yo era su esposo, yo era quien iba a lidiar con lo que fuera que llegara después, sí Bella... moría. Era yo quien estaba a su lado tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, era a mí a quien recurría para aliviar su ansiedad.

_Incluso muriendo. Esa no era ella. Sí conocía a Bella, tenía que tener otro plan._

"Está muy segura de que va a vivir." le dije cuando lo escuché.

Ese era su plan, vivir.

"Pero no humana."

"No, no humana. Pero tiene la esperanza de ver a Charlie después, de todos modos."

_Oh, esto solo se ponía mejor y mejor._

"Ver..Después." sus ojos saliendo de su lugar. "Ver a Charlie cuando sea toda blanca brillante con los resplandecientes ojos rojos. Yo no soy un chupasangre, así que quizá me estoy perdiendo algo, pero Charlie parece como una extraña elección para su primera comida."

Suspiré. Era ilógico lo que decía. Claro que eso no pasaría. "Ella sabe que no será capaz de estar cerca de él por al menos un año. Piensa que puede andar con evasivas. Decirle a Charlie que tiene que ir a un hospital especial al otro lado del mundo. Mantenerse en contacto mediante llamadas telefónicas..."

"Eso es demente."

_¿Qué le importa a él? No es su problema._ Rosalie estaba molesta de escuchar a Jacob hablar así.

En eso no podía estar en desacuerdo. "Sí."

"Charlie no es estúpido. Aún sí no lo mata, va a notar una diferencia."

"Está como contando con eso." le dije.

Jacob siguió mirándome, esperando a que siguiera hablando.

_No tienes porque explicarle nada, Edward._ Rosalie otra vez.

"Ella no estará envejeciendo, por supuesto, así que eso pondría un tiempo límite, incluso sí Charlie aceptara cualquier excusa que ella invente para los cambios." sonreí un poco, imaginando lo que Charlie pensaría, y Bella inventaría. "¿Recuerdas cuándo trataste de decirle de tu transformación? ¿Cómo la hiciste adivinar?"

"¿Te dijo acerca de eso?" Jacob me respondió, un poco molesto.

"Sí. Estaba explicando su... idea. Verás, no tiene permitido decirle la verdad a Charlie-sería muy peligroso para él. Pero es un inteligente, práctico hombre. Ella creer que él inventará su propia explicación. Asume que será equivocada." resoplé. En esa parte tenía razón. "Después de todo, difícilmente nos adherimos al modelo de vampiro. Él hará alguna suposición equivocada de nosotros, como lo hizo ella en el principio, y nosotros lo aceptaremos. Ella cree que será capaz de verlo... de vez en cuando."

"Demente." Jacob volvió a decir.

"Sí."

¿Qué más podía decir? Eso era exactamente lo que era su plan, pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir con Bella al respecto, sabía que yo terminaría haciendo lo que me pidiera.

Sus siguientes palabras me enviaron directo al abismo, cayendo en esa oscuridad. No entendía cómo me podía afectar tanto, sí desde que había pasado a esta existencia como vampiro, como monstruo de los cuentos de terror, mí vida había sido oscura por obligación, pero esto era diferente, era más que solo oscuridad a donde mirara, era dolor, pura agonía.

¿Era debilidad? Sí, sí lo era. Siempre había sido mí debilidad el darle a Bella lo que me pidiera, no importara que tan loco o peligroso fuera lo que quisiera, siempre tenía que dárselo.

_Aplacándola, así pudiera ser feliz por un poco más de tiempo. Como cuatro días._

"Lidiaré con lo que sea que venga." le dije mientras agachaba el rostro y lo alejaba de su mirada, que ni siquiera el reflejo en el vidrio pudiera ver. "No le causaré dolor ahora."

"¿Cuatro días?"

"Aproximadamente." le respondí sin levantar mí mirada.

"¿Y entonces qué?"

"¿A qué te refieres, exactamente?"

Jacob recordó lo que Bella le había dicho acerca del feto. De que estaba envuelto fuertemente en algo fuerte, algo como piel de vampiro.

_¿Así que cómo funcionaba? ¿Cómo se salía?_

"Por la poca investigación que hemos sido capaces de hacer, parecería que las criaturas usan sus propios dientes para escapar del útero."

Jacob se detuvo un momento antes de hablar. "¿Investigación?"

"Esa es la razón por la cual no has visto a Jasper y Emmett por aquí. Eso es lo que Carlisle está haciendo ahora. Tratando de descifrar antiguas historias y mitos, tanto como podemos hacer con lo que tenemos con que trabajar aquí, buscando lo que sea que pueda ayudarnos a predecir la conducta de la criatura."

_¿Historias? Sí habían mitos, entonces..._

"¿Entonces, ésta cosa no es la primera de su especie? Quizá. Todo es muy poco detallado. Los mitos podrían ser fácilmente el producto de miedo e imaginación. Aunque..." me detuve un segundo, dudando. "tus mitos son verdaderos, ¿o no? Quizá estos lo son, también. Sí parecen ser localizados, conectados..."

"¿Cómo encontraron...?"

"Había una mujer que encontramos en Sur América. Había sido criada bajo las tradiciones de su gente. Había escuchado advertencias acerca de tales criaturas, viejas historias que habían sido pasadas."

"¿Cuáles eran las advertencias?"

Pregunta equivocada.

"Que la criatura debe ser matada inmediatamente. Antes de que puedan ganar demasiada fuerza."

_Justo como Sam pensaba. ¿Tenía razón?_

"Por supuesto, sus leyendas dicen lo mismo de nosotros. Que debemos ser destruidos. Que somos asesinos sin alma."

_Dos por dos._

Reí entre mis dientes por una un segundo. Tenía razón. Nos estábamos engañando al pensar que éramos diferentes de aquellos monstruos en sus leyendas.

"¿Qué decían las historias acerca de las... madres?"

Pregunta equivocada, de nuevo. No iba a contestar eso. No quería siquiera imaginarlo, pero las imágenes se venían a mí mente sin permiso.

_Tranquilo, Edward._ Alice me dijo.

_Agh, tiene que decirle alguien._ Rosalie pensó.

"Por supuesto que no habían sobrevivientes." quería decirle que no hablara, sabía perfectamente las palabras que usaría, y eso me llevaría al borde de mí paciencia. No me iba a controlar esta vez. "Dar a luz en el medio de un pantano infestado de enfermedades con un curandero untando perezosamente saliva en tu cara para liberar los malos espíritus nunca fue el método mas seguro. Incluso los nacimientos normales salían mal la mitad del tiempo. Ninguno de esos tenían lo que este bebé tiene-cuidadores con una idea de lo que el bebé necesita, que tratan de conocer esas necesidades. Un doctor con un total conocimiento único de la naturaleza vampiríca. Veneno que reparará cualquier cosa que salga mal. El bebé estará bien. Y aquellas madres hubieran probablemente sobrevivido si hubieran tenido eso-sí hubieran existido en primer lugar. Algo de lo que no estoy convencida."

_El bebé, el bebé._ _Como sí eso fuera todo lo que importaba. La vida de Bella era un detalle menor para ella-fácil de olvidar._

Desde la mente de Jacob, vi como mí rostro se puso blanco, _como la nieve_.

_Por lo menos el bebé vivirá, es más seguro. Huh._

Eso me hizo perder la razón, y la poca paciencia que me quedaba hacia ella. Mis manos formaron garras, mientras Rosalie, me daba la espalda en la silla.

Me incliné hacia delante, preparándome, mi posición agachada.

_Permíteme._ Jacob me dijo, alcé una ceja, sin ver lo que planeaba me confundió.

_¿Qué va a hacer?_ Alice se preguntó, un poco de emoción en su rostro, ella también pensaba que Rosalie merecía un _castigo._

Entonces, silenciosamente, vi a Jacob levantar el tazón en que Rosalie le había traído la comida, y lo tiró hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Rosalie, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el tazón rebotó y salió volando por la habitación hasta que pegó en uno de los postes de las escaleras y cayó al suelo. Todo el ruido causado solo hizo que Bella se retorciera pero no despertó.

_¡¿Qué hizo? Maldito perro apestoso._

Rosalie giró su cabeza hacia Jacob lentamente, sus ojos brillaban con odio.

"Tú..En.Mí.Cabello."

_Ja. Se lo merecía. Es bueno tener a Jacob aquí..._

El escuchar a Rosalie, hizo que Jacob se soltara a carcajadas. Se alejó de Bella para que sus temblores no la sacudieran. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre su rostro. Alice se unió a él, no podía aguantar las ganas de reírse.

Arriba, todos habían escuchado el ruido. Nadie había venido, ni siquiera Emmett, habían escuchado la razón de que Jacob hiciera eso, y ligeramente, entendían la razón.

_¡Rayos! Bella despertó. Me las cobraré, Jacob Black. Lo haré._

Justo cuando Jacob se preguntaba porque Rosalie no lo había atacado, notó que Bella se había despertado.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Puse comida en su cabello." Jacob le dijo, entre más risas.

"No voy a olvidar esto, perro." Rosalie le dijo en un siseo.

_Claro que no,_ Alice pensó. _Nadie lo hará._

"No es tan difícil borrar la memoria de una rubia. Solo sopla en su oreja."

"Consigue nuevos chistes."

"Vamos, Jake. Deja a Rose so-" Bella no terminó de hablar. Inhaló un gran trago de aire, y su rostro se torció en dolor. Me acerqué a ella inmediatamente, arrancando la manta de ella, su espalda se estaba torciendo, también. Esa cosa estaba lastimándola.

¿Qué nunca iba a parar?

Carlisle entró a la habitación entonces. _Parece que no la lastimó, Edward._

"Solo se está," dijo entre jadeos. "estirando."

Sus labios apretados, sus dientes rechinando al tratar de no abrir su boca para dejar salir el grito de dolor que sabía estaba sintiendo.

Puse ambas manos sobre su rostro. "¿Carlisle?"

Lo había escuchado, pero quería estar seguro. Bella nunca diría si la había lastimado en verdad.

"Aquí mismo."

"De acuerdo. Creo que acabó. Pobre niño no tiene suficiente espacio, eso es todo. Está poniéndose tan grande."

Sus palabras y el tono que Bella usaba, hacían desear a Jacob que pudiera aventarle algo a ella también. Aunque eso, por supuesto, no lo permitiría.

"Sabes, él me recuerda a ti, Jake." Bella dijo, jadeando.

"No me compares con esa cosa."

"Solo me refería a tu crecimiento acelerado. Te disparaste hacia arriba. Te podía ver haciéndote más alto cada minuto. Él es así, también. Creciendo tan rápido."

_Mmm, interesante._ Carlisle reflexionó.

Bella suspiró con más facilidad, y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

"Hmm." Carlisle murmuró, mientras sus ojos se posaban en Jacob, pensando en las similitudes que Bella acababa de mencionar.

Jacob volteó a verlo. "¿Qué?"

_Son dos similitudes hasta ahora. Será posible que..._

Mí cabeza se ladeó hacia un lado, escuchando lo que Carlisle estaba considerando, las probabilidades de que fuera así.

"Tú sabes que me estaba preguntando acerca de la estructura genética del feto, Jacob. Acerca de sus cromosomas."

"¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Bueno, tomando en consideración tus similitudes-"

"¿Similitudes?" sabía que a Jacob no le agradaría la comparación.

"El crecimiento acelerado, y el hecho de que Alice no puede ver a ninguno de ustedes dos."

_Me había olvidado de aquella._

"Bueno, me pregunto sí eso significa que tenemos una respuesta. Sí las similitudes son gene-deep."

"Veinticuatro pares."

Era algo muy posible. Sí esa cosa era mitad humano, y mitad vampiro, debía estar en el medio justo como Jacob.

"No saben eso."

"No. Pero es interesante especular." Carlisle le dijo, emocionado de tener algo con que trabajar al fin.

"Sí. Solo fascinante."

Carlisle, Alice y yo empezamos a hablar de las probabilidades que había de que el feto tuviera veinticuatro pares de cromosomas. Eso ayudaría, parecía pensar Carlisle. Lo que más supiéramos del feto lo mejor, pero no era nada seguro. Mientras ayudara a Bella, estaba dispuesto a hablar de lo que sea, a aprender más de esa cosa.

Dos cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo, Bella volvió a quedarse dormida, y su suave ronquido empezó a sonar en la habitación, mientras que al mismo tiempo, otro ruido, más pequeño y apenas audible, muy parecido al que Bella hacía empezó a sonar en mí mente. Consideré las opciones, y era algo casi tan increíble como imposible.

¿Podía estar escuchando los pensamientos del feto?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. No escribí mucho acerca de la conversación de los cromosomas y eso, porque ni yo le entiendo, no soy doctora, como ellos. =D**

**Bueno, pronto estarán listos los siguientes capítulos. No sé sí subir los últimos tres al mismo tiempo en lugar de dos, pero sí lo hago me tomaría un poco más de la semana. Sería bueno subir los últimos tres para ya cerrar el libro de Jacob.**

**Ok, nos vemos pronto.**


	17. Chapter 16, DESCONCERTANTE

****

¡Hola chicas!

**Por fin subo los últimos capítulos que SM nos dejó desde la perspectiva de Jacob. En este capítulo, Edward por fin escucha los pensamientos de su bebé, Renesmee. Me encantó escribirlo, y espero que les guste en verdad.**

**Los siguientes dos capítulos...**

**¡ESTÁN LISTOS!**

**Bueno, cuando terminen de leer... comenten. Me encanta, de verdad que sí, el ver que les gusta lo que escribo. Eso me inspira, y me hace querer seguir escribiendo.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16. Desconcertante

Parte de mí mente había estado en la conversación que sostenía con Carlisle y Alice. Era tan extraño lo que estaba pasando, que por primera vez, consideré lo que Rosalie llevaba repitiéndome tantas veces desde que había empezado a escuchar ese sonido, ese balbuceo.

Había considerado al feto como un monstruo, como una cosa sin mente y sin lógica, quizá, tal como Sam y su manada lo habían considerado, algo sobre lo que no tendríamos control. Pero, ¿qué tal si estábamos equivocados, qué tal sí esa cosa tenía inteligencia? No podía estar completamente seguro de lo que creía, de nada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueran los pensamientos de esa cosa las que podía escuchar.

No importaba.

Aún así, no podía sacarme de la cabeza ese asunto. Daba vueltas y vueltas en mí cabeza mientras veía a Bella, recostada sobre el sofá, Jacob durmiéndose a su lado.

¿Sí no era el monstruo que yo creía?

Después de todo era un bebé, no era un ser pensante y maduro que pudiera ser consciente del daño que le causaba a alguien que lo amaba tanto, que lo cuidaba tanto, y estaba dispuesta a morir por el. No, me estaba ganando el sentimentalismo, el pensar que Bella quizá tenía razón. No lo podía permitir, esa cosa estaba matando a quien más amaba en el mundo.

Pero, ¿qué tal sí todo el odio que sentía hacia el, era injustificado? Justo como una vez lo había sentido hacia Bella cuando la conocí.

Eran situaciones muy diferentes, Bella me estaba matando a mí, y no en verdad. Mientras que esa cosa sí estaba acabando con su vida, con todo. Era todo tan confuso, no sabía que pensar, no sabía que creer ante todo.

Además, ¿qué diferencia haría, sí en realidad, podía escuchar lo que pensaba el feto? Ninguna.

No había comentado nada a nadie de lo que mí mente estaba batallando por creer, no tenía ningún sentido el involucrar a los demás. Así que no dije nada, ni siquiera a Alice.

Mucho menos a Rosalie o Bella. Podía imaginar lo que pasaría...

Jacob se quedó dormido a cierta hora de la noche, estuve observando a Bella cuando Carlisle se retiró después de unas horas hablando sobre la posibilidad de que el feto tuviera veinticuatro pares de cromosomas, y que bien haría el saber eso. Alice se quedó a mí lado, y al de Jacob.

_Es muy interesante. Sería algo casi obvio, ¿no?_

"Alice, no quiero hablar más de eso."

_De acuerdo. ¿Crees que Bella ya esté caliente? Mira sus mejillas._

Y como había dicho, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Toqué ligeramente su frente, haciendo el menor movimiento para no despertarla, y su piel estaba hirviendo.

Entonces desperté a Jacob, sino Bella iba a despertar del calor.

"¿Jacob? Creo que Bella necesita enfriarse."

Había pestañeado unas cuantas veces antes de bostezar, y levantarse. Todavía estaba cansado. No estábamos nada cerca del amanecer.

"¿Huh? Oh, claro."

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos del sofá, me coloqué en su lugar para bajar la temperatura de Bella.

Jacob consideró irse a recorrer el perímetro de una vez para ver sí estaba bien que mí familia se fuera de caza sin peligro de que Sam o alguien de la manada fuera a atacarlos.

"Gracias. Sí la ruta está despejada, se irán hoy." le dije a Jacob.

"Te dejaré saber."

Después de eso se fue. Alice hizo una cara hacia la puerta viendo salir a Jacob, luego volteó a verme y se disculpó en su mente.

_Lo siento, creo que hasta aquí duró mí compañía. Nos vemos, Edward._

Asentí, y Alice desapareció por las escaleras.

_¿Cómo está, Bella?_ Rosalie me preguntó, casi podía escuchar '¿Cómo está el bebé?'.

Volteé a verla, cuando sintió mí mirada en ella, volteó a verme, también. "Su temperatura está bajando. Está bien."

Rosalie asintió, y volvió su mirada a la televisión de nuevo, y yo volví mí mirada a Bella.

Seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, un ligero ronquido saliendo de sus labios medio abiertos. Su rostro aún estaba sonrojado. Se veía tan hermosa. Era casi normal el tenerla de esa forma en mis brazos, pero luego mis ojos veían ese bulto en su vientre, e imaginaba al monstruo que llevaba por dentro, golpeándola, lastimándola, y la _normalidad_ desaparecía.

Después de unos minutos, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Todavía era muy temprano para que Bella estuviera despierta, sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos, entonces escuché ese sonido otra vez.

Lo ignoré. "¿Bella?"

Puso sus ojos en mí rostro al escucharme, y sonrió. "Lo siento." ¿Por qué se disculpaba? "Creo que la sed me despertó."

Rosalie volteó. "¿Quieres que te traiga algo para beber?"

Bella asintió. "Por favor."

En un segundo, Rosalie estuvo fuera de la habitación y dentro de la cocina.

"¿Más, Bella?" le pregunté. Aún no me acostumbraba a verla pedir y beber sangre tan normalmente, como sí fuera agua la que le traían y tenía que tomar.

Volvió a asentir. "Tengo sed." me dijo, mientras encogía los hombros muy levemente.

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo viendo dentro de los ojos de uno y el otro. A veces disfrutábamos más del silencio, que de una plática. No habían muchas cosas que quisiéramos hacer, no muchas, solo unas cuantas, pero ese había sido el problema en primer lugar, eso nos tenía aquí... así que dejé de pensar en eso. Debería tenerlo prohibido.

Rosalie volvió a la habitación, y le dio el vaso a Bella.

Bella empezó a tomar sorbos ausentemente, sus ojos todavía en los míos. ¿En verdad le agradaba el sabor a sangre? ¿O era solo otro invento para no hacerme sentir mal? Era en momentos como estos que deseaba el poder ver aunque fuera solo un poco dentro de su mente. O era justo en esos momentos, cuando no lo deseaba. El ver el sufrimiento en ella, el dolor, y ese amor irracional que sentía por ese monstruo... ¿Cómo lo iba a soportar?

El sonido se hizo más fuerte por un momento, y después se quedó en completo silencio. Bella cerró sus ojos sin aviso, y tomé el vaso de su mano, que estaba ladeándose hasta estar a punto de derramar el líquido que aún tenía dentro.

Las horas seguían pasando, y había una paz indescriptible en su rostro. Era increíble el ver como Bella aún podía sentir paz rodeada de tantos monstruos, y de tanto dolor. Pero lo sentía.

Nunca entendería como alguien tan bueno y puro como ella pudo haberse enamorado de alguien como yo, un monstruo. Eso era lo que era. ¿Por qué no lo aceptó cuándo tuvo la oportunidad de escapar?

Alice bajó entonces, algo que se me hizo muy extraño. No era muy normal que viniera a hacerme compañía mientras ninguno de los lobos estuviera por aquí. Su cabeza la hacía sentir que en cualquier momento explotaría.

_Hola... sí, estoy de regreso. Quizá unos minutos de dolor valgan la pena el dejar el ático, ¿sabes?_

Sonreí un poco, y sacudí la cabeza. "Sí tú dices."

Alice me sacó su pequeña lengua, e hizo una cara. "Sí, yo lo digo."

Se sentó en la primera escalera, y recargó su cabeza sobre la reja. Rosalie había apagado la televisión, pero no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Mis ojos no se habían movido de Bella por unos minutos, desde que Alice había bajado. Así que cuando vi que su rostro se retorció en dolor, sus ojos abriéndose de inmediato, y luego un sonido fuerte y más allá de horrible resonó en la habitación, su cuerpo arqueándose y su espalda separándose del sofá. Por un momento creí que el feto se estaba _estirando_ como Bella había dicho, pero cuando escuché otro sonido, el sonido de huesos rompiéndose, me abalancé hacia ella, y arranqué de nuevo la manta que estaba sobre ella, Alice y Rosalie estuvieron a mí lado en un segundo, ¿confundidas?

"¿Edward, qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?"

Yo estaba bien. Bella estaba mal, seguramente había roto su pelvis, el ruido había sido ensordecedor. ¿Por qué no había bajado Carlisle al escuchar la fractura? ¿Qué pasaba con todos?

Bella cerró los ojos, y suspiró profundamente.

"Estoy bien. Se estaba estirando."

¡¿Qué!

Rosalie se acercó, y volteó a verme antes de ver a Bella. "¿Solo se estaba estirando, verdad?"

Bella la miró, confundida. "Sí, así es como se sintió."

"¿Carlisle?" le hablé por debajo de mí aliento, Bella ni siquiera lo escuchó.

"Déjala Rosalie. Estoy seguro que escuché una nueva fractura."

Rosalie y Bella me miraron como sí estuviera loco, o como sí no supieran de que hablaba. Incluso Alice.

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?" me dijo Carlisle al entrar a la habitación.

_Edward, no hubo ninguna fractura. No escuché nada. Te lo he dicho, necesitas revisarte los oídos._

"Cállate Rosalie." gruñí, cuando escuché sus pensamientos.

Los cuatro, Carlisle y Alice, Rosalie y Bella me miraron sorprendidos, nunca me habían visto así antes. Pero me exasperaba que me quisieran tranquilizar, calmarme asegurándome que Bella estaba bien, cuando había escuchado perfectamente como sus huesos se rompían.

"¿Edward?" Bella me dijo, su tono preocupado. "No siento ninguna fractura. En serio."

Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente, tratando de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. ¿Por qué me mentía?

_Hijo, no escuché nada, yo tampoco._

"Lo escuché, Carlisle. Es una fractura, ¿podemos revisarla, por favor?"

_Esto es demente, Edward. Bella no tiene nada, está bien._

Ignoré a Rosalie, y me quedé mirando a Carlisle, esperando por su respuesta.

Suspiró antes de responder. "Bien. No perdemos nada con hacerte otra radiografía, Bella."

Bella entrecerró los ojos, y suspiró derrotada. "Bien." le dijo asintiendo.

Rosalie se acercó a Bella, pero no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que esta ocasión me alejara de ella, ni de que me impidiera cuidar de ella.

Siseé a su dirección, y la miré con furia. Era tan egoísta.

_Bien, llévala tú. No tiene nada, de todos modos._

Alice no había dicho casi nada, y escuchó a Jacob acercarse a la casa. _Me quedaré para recibir a Jacob, Edward._

Asentí antes de tomar a Bella en mis brazos.

Me agaché, y Bella alzó sus brazos para pasarlos por mí cuello. La tomé cuidadosamente, consciente de la fractura que había recibido.

Lo más raro de todo, es que Bella no se quejó en lo absoluto, ni siquiera un pequeño suspiro, o sus labios apretados tratando de no gritar o algo. Más raro aún, no había escuchado el eco de la fractura en la mente de nadie, ni Alice ni Rosalie que habían estado en la misma habitación. Carlisle no había bajado cuando yo lo escuché, nadie se había alterado.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Subí a Bella lo más delicadamente por las escaleras, caminando lo más tranquilamente que podía, tratando de no moverme más de lo necesario para no lastimarla, no era la única fractura por la que estaba sufriendo.

Podía escuchar ahora a Jacob, estaba como a una milla de la casa, acercándose.

Carlisle encendió el equipo para revisar a Bella, y la colocó en el sitio indicado. Sus ojos se volvieron a Rosalie.

"¿Rose? ¿Podrías traer mí...?"

"Aquí tienes, Bella." le dijo Carlisle. Tomando un vaso con sangre que había en su oficina.

Bella se sonrojó. "Gracias, Carlisle."

_Esto es completamente ridículo, Edward. Nadie escuchó nada._

Carlisle empezó a revisar a Bella. Y escuché a Alice abrir la puerta del frente para recibir a Jacob.

Alice asintió. "Hey, lobo."

_En verdad me estoy acostumbrando al olor de perro mojado. Ja._

"Hey, bajita. ¿Qué está sucediendo arriba?"

"Bueno, Edward. Creo que Rosalie tiene razón. No hay fractura alguna."

Mí frente se arrugó. "No puede ser. Lo escuché perfectamente, Carlisle. ¿Estás seguro?"

"Edward, no hay nada. ¿Qué no entiendes?"

Bella no dijo nada. "¿Es cierto, Bella?"

Me miró preocupada, y un poco asustada. "Lo es. Estoy bien, Edward."

Sacudí la cabeza.

Vi a Alice encogiendo sus hombros antes de responderle a Jacob. "Otra fractura tal vez."

Aunque Alice no lo mostró en su voz, y aunque estaba casi segura de que no había escuchado una fractura esta vez, recordó cada golpe que Bella había recibido, y un rencor hacia esa cosa se mostró a través de sus ojos. Jacob lo notó.

"¿Otra costilla?" Jacob preguntó.

_Ojala._ Alice pensó. "No. Pelvis esta vez."

Rosalie resopló. _No hay nada, Alice._

Carlisle nos mostró la radiografía, y era obvio que no había nada en ella. Que Bella estaba bien como había dicho. Como todos habían dicho.

_Creo que te equivocaste, Edward._ Carlisle pensó.

Rosalie volteó a verme, entonces. _¿Quieres más pruebas?_

Los dos nos miramos con más furia de la que jamás habíamos sentido, y luego su mirada cambió como sus pensamientos, era presumida. "Ves, te dije que no escuché ningún crujido. Necesitas checar tus oídos, Edward."

No respondí nada. Rosalie estaba haciendo que perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía, un solo comentario más de esos, y no me detendría. Jacob no estaba aquí para ocupar mí lugar, como ayer. Sí creía que Emmett podría detenerme, estaba muy equivocada.

Alice pudo ver un vistazo a mí futuro, al no tener nada que ver con esa cosa...

"Edward va a terminar destrozando a Rose en pequeños pedazos, creo. Me sorprende que no lo vea. O quizá crea que Emmett será capaz de detenerlo."

_Atrévete, Edward. No necesito a Emmett para defenderme._

La ignoré, y me acerqué a Bella. Le sonreí un poco, y la tomé en mis brazos de nuevo, ni siquiera volteé a ver a Rosalie.

"Yo tomaré a Emmett. Tú puedes ayudar a Edward con la parte de destrozarla."

En ese momento salimos de la oficina de Carlisle, y caminé hacia las escaleras. Mientras bajábamos escuché a Alice pensar.

Alice sonrió. _Lo haría con gusto, Edward. Se lo merece._

No podía ver bien el rostro de Bella, hasta que entramos a la vista de Jacob, su rostro estaba blanco, el dolor que sentía era obvio, por más que intentara moverla lo menos posible para no lastimarla, aún así le dolía.

Cuando Bella vio a Jacob, sonrió a pesar del dolor. "Jake." la escuché decir. Jacob no dijo nada.

Al llegar al sofá, coloqué a Bella con cuidado, y me senté en el suelo a la altura de su cabeza. Rosalie y Carlisle venían detrás de mí. Luego, escuché a Jacob preguntándose porque no manteníamos a Bella arriba, y decidió rápidamente, que seguramente era idea de Bella. Lo cual era cierto.

_Y la estaba complaciendo. Naturalmente._

Sí, eso también era cierto. No había nada que pudiera negarle a Bella. Ese era mí peor error. Pero no veía la forma de remediarlo.

Carlisle bajó lentamente las escaleras, pensando en mí. Preocupándose.

_Espero que no esté perdiendo la razón. No había ninguna fractura y él asegura haberlo escuchado..._

Su rostro mostraba la preocupación que podía ver en su mente, y Jacob lo vio.

"Carlisle. Fuimos a mitad del camino a Seattle. No hay señal de la manada. Está bien que vayan." Jacob le dijo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

_Oh, una buena noticia._

"Gracias, Jacob. Este es un buen tiempo. Hay tanto que necesitamos." su mente se dirigió al almacén donde guardaba la sangre que Bella estaba terminándose. Sus ojos se fueron al vaso que tenía en sus manos.

"Honestamente, creo que es seguro que lleves a más de tres. Estoy muy seguro de que Sam se está concentrando en La Push."

_Bien._ Carlisle pensó. Asintió, y dijo. "Sí así lo crees. Alice, Esme, Jasper y yo iremos. Luego Alice puede llevar a Emmett y Rosa-"

_Claro que no._ Rosalie pensó. "Ni lo pienses. Emmett puede ir contigo ahora."

"Deberías cazar." Carlisle le dijo, su tono amable. Tratando de razonar con ella, aún cuando ya sabía que no lo lograría.

"Cazaré cuando él lo haga." Rosalie gruñó, volteando a verme para que viéramos a quien se refería. Algo que no era necesario. No le sorprendía a nadie su respuesta.

_Crees que te dejaré solo con ella._

Carlisle suspiró. _¿Por qué serán tan necios?_

Jasper y Emmett bajaron las escaleras en ese momento, y se detuvieron en la puerta trasera. Alice se unió a ellos, un poco emocionada de poder salir al fin.

_Quizá podamos pasar a arreglar..._ mis ojos se posaron un segundo en su rostro, y Alice detuvo el pensamiento en seco. Ocultándome lo que pensaba. Entonces, Esme se unió a ella.

Vi a Carlisle poner su mano sobre Jacob, y aunque no le agradó que Carlisle lo hiciera, no se apartó de él. "Gracias." le dijo Carlisle.

_Volvemos pronto, Edward. No te preocupes._ Carlisle me dijo antes de salir.

Los cuatros desaparecieron en unos pocos segundos. Después de otros cuantos, antes de que Jacob pudiera reaccionar, ya no escuchaba sus pensamientos.

Rosalie estaba mirando con furia a Jacob, pensando porque no se había ido él también. Jacob sintió la mirada, y claro, supuso correctamente quien era. Y en lugar de irse a dormir como había planeado, decidió quedarse para molestar a Rosalie, una oportunidad que no quería dejar escapar.

Entonces Jacob caminó hacia la silla que estaba a lado de Rosalie, se echó en ella. Su cabeza estaba en dirección a Bella, y su pie casi sobre el rostro de Rosalie.

Tenía que aceptarlo, que el tener a Jacob molestando a Rosalie de esa forma, era casi un alivio.

"Ew. Que alguien saque al perro." Rosalie se quejó, su nariz arrugándose.

_Ese maldito olor. ¿Qué no se bañan? Oh, cierto. Eso no le quitaría el apeste._

"¿Has escuchado este, psicópata? ¿Cómo mueren las células de una rubia?"

_Mmm, era hora de que encontrara uno nuevo. ¡Rayos!_

Rosalie no sabía la respuesta, y eso la molestaba aún más.

"¿Bueno? ¿Te sabes la gracia del chiste o no?"

Ni siquiera volteó a verlo, sus ojos en la televisión. _Agh._

"¿Lo ha escuchado?" Jacob me preguntó.

Sin mover mis ojos de Bella, le respondí. "No."

"Asombroso. Entonces disfrutarás de este, chupasangre-las células de una rubia mueren solas."

_Es suficiente. Ojala pudiera..._ sin voltear a verlo, le dijo. "He matado cien veces más seguido que tú, bestia asquerosa. No olvides eso."

"Algún día, Reina de Belleza, te vas a cansar de solo amenazarme. Realmente espero que pase."

Bella se cansó de ellos, lo vi en su expresión. "Suficiente, Jacob."

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

_Bueno, no quería molestarla._ "¿Quieres que me vaya?"

Rosalie inmediatamente pensó, _di que sí, por favor._

Y aunque a veces yo también lo deseaba, sabía que Bella no quería eso. No en ese momento al menos.

Como pensé, Bella pestañeó, sorprendida de que Jacob hubiera pensado eso, su ceño se alisó. "¡No! Claro que no."

Jacob suspiró, y yo también. Pero lo hice tan silenciosamente que Bella no lo notó.

_Que mal que él nunca le pediría que hiciera algo que podría hacerla infeliz._ Jacob pensó cuando me escuchó, sabiendo que había suspirado, deseando que Bella se hubiera cansado de él, y por fin quisiera que se fuera. Pero era cierto, nunca se lo pediría.

"Luces cansado." Bella dijo.

"Exhausto." Jacob admitió, no había forma de que la pudiera engañar.

"Me gustaría golpearte a muerte." Rosalie murmuró, bajo para que Bella no la escuchara.

Entonces, mientras Jacob se acomodaba en la silla para seguir molestando a Rosalie, sus pies tan cerca de su rostro, que Rosalie se puso rígida, escuché de nuevo el sonido, pero se estaba volviendo más distinto, más claro.

Me quedé unos minutos tratando de averiguar que era, cuando escuché a Bella hablarle a Rosalie.

"Rosalie, creo que se acabó. ¿Podrías, por favor?"

"Claro." Rosalie se levantó rápidamente, más apurada por alejarse de Jacob y su apeste que por darle lo que el feto quería.

La sangre que había en la cocina se había acabado así que Rosalie se dirigió arriba a buscar más. Jacob estaba considerando el tomar una siesta, cuando escuché un suspiro, un murmuro.

¿Pero dónde?

_Mmmm._

"¿Dijiste algo?" le pregunté a Bella.

Había escuchado claramente el suspiro, pero no había nadie que hubiera podido ser. Quizá Bella había suspirado, pero no la había visto mover sus labios.

_Extraño. Porque nadie había dicho nada, y porque el oído de Edward era tan bueno como el mío, y él debería haberlo sabido._

Entonces Jacob no había escuchado nada. No pudo haber sido Bella, o incluso Rosalie. Había estado en mí mente. Pero...

Bella me miró, confundida. Podía ver que mis ojos reflejaban la misma confusión.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era posible que...?

"¿Yo? No dije nada." Bella me respondió después de un segundo, pensando.

_Mmmm... lindo._

Escuché esa voz de nuevo, cuando Bella habló.

No era posible. Me incliné hacia Bella, mis ojos en su rostro. ¿Sería Bella a quien podía escuchar? No podía estar seguro, nunca había escuchado sus pensamientos, no sabía cómo sonaban. Pero me era imposible el creer que era ella, pero más imposible el creer que era el feto a quien escuchaba.

"¿En qué estás pensando en este mismo momento?"

Bella seguía confundida, su rostro en blanco. "Nada. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿En qué estabas pensando hace un minuto?"

"Solo... Isla Esme. Y plumas."

Su rostro se sonrojó. Pero eso no era lo que escuché en mí mente, y el sonido creció.

_Esa voz... linda._

¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué voz? "Di algo más." le dije, tratando de entender, de escuchar y por fin saber de quien era la voz que escuchaba.

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Edward, qué está pasando?"

_Mmmm..._ volví a escuchar el susurró.

Entonces, algo que nunca pensé que haría, algo que nunca creí que podría hacer, pero tenía que hacer en este momento, sí era esa cosa la que escuchaba... tenía que estar seguro, me incliné hacia su vientre, no era consciente de nada de lo que pasaba fuera de mí, solo era consciente de Bella, viendo cada paso que daba. Acerqué mis manos a su vientre, y lo más cuidadosa y ligeramente que pude, las coloqué sobre su vientre.

"A el f-" tragué, cambiando la palabra que iba a usar. "a el... al bebé le gusta el sonido de tu voz."

Eso era, podía escuchar el goce que sentía cada vez que escuchaba a Bella hablar, lo había escuchado solo cuando Bella pronunciaba una palabra.

Esto era... increíble.

¿Cómo era posible que pudiera cambiar tan rápidamente lo que sentía hacia el? ¿Cómo era posible que la oscuridad se estuviera aclarando al fin? Solo por escuchar su voz...

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mientras seguía escuchando suspiros y murmuros desde el interior de Bella.

"¡Santo cielo, puedes escucharlo!" Bella gritó.

_¡Aaahh!_ un pequeño grito de susto sonó en mí cabeza, y Bella se estremeció, dolor pasando por sus ojos.

Moví mis manos al lugar donde creí haber visto que el... feto la golpeó, y lo sobé dulcemente.

"Shh. Lo asustaste... a él." le dije a Bella, escuchando como el feto se tranquilizaba al escuchar mí voz, y sentir mis manos sobando el vientre de Bella, era casi como sí lo tocara también. Casi.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, y pude ver todo el amor y adoración que no había podido sentir a su lado durante todas estas semanas. Podía sentir el mismo amor creciendo en mí interior sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Bella le dio una palmadita al mismo lugar donde yo había estado sobando. "Lo siento, bebé."

_Mmmm..._

Estaba tratando de escuchar con más detenimiento a los pensamientos del bebé. Era maravilloso cómo me hacía sentir el saber que esa criatura era de Bella y mío. Por primera vez, me sentía feliz de saber que Bella me convertiría en padre, y yo a ella en madre. Ladeé mí cabeza un poco, como sí eso me ayudara a escuchar mejor.

"¿Qué está pensando ahora?" escuché a Bella preguntarme, casi exigiendo una respuesta.

_Tan bonita... más. Más, gusta._

"El... él o ella, está..." me detuve, escuchando. Luego, volteé a ver a Bella, fui cuidadoso de no dejarla ver lo que estaba amenazando con crecer en mí, la misma adoración que veía y sentía en Bella. No podía querer algo que la lastimaba tanto, pero... "Él está feliz."

Bella dejó de respirar cuando me escuchó. Sus ojos llenos de esa adoración que no podía impedir sentir, no más. No cuando veía el amor en sus ojos, lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, lágrimas de felicidad, no había dolor en ellas. Solo amor. Viéndola, sentí como nuestros sentimientos hacia el bebé habían cambiado, ahora eran los mismos.

Lo amaba. Tanto como Bella lo amaba. ¿Cómo podía evitarlo?

"Por supuesto que eres feliz, precioso bebé, por supuesto que lo eres." Bella le decía, su voz sonaba más como una canción que como palabras. Lágrimas caían aún por sus ojos, y supe, que sí yo hubiera sido capaz de llorar, lo hubiera estado haciendo a su lado. "¿Cómo podrías no serlo, todo seguro y cálido y amado? Te amo tanto, pequeño EJ, por supuesto que eres feliz."

_¡Feliz! Mmm... mmm..._

¿EJ? No era lo que creía. "¿Cómo lo llamaste?" no importaba, no era como sí Bella y yo fuéramos a platicar sobre el nombre de nuestro bebé, no antes...

Bella se sonrojó. "Yo lo nombré más o menos. No pensé que tú fueras a querer... bueno, tú sabes."

"¿EJ?"

"El nombre de tú padre era Edward, también."

"Sí, lo era. ¿Qué-?" _mmm... gusta, también. Bonita, bonita._ "Hmm."

¿Había escuchado bien?

"¿Qué?" Bella me preguntó.

"Le gusta mí voz, también." _Más... dos... bonitas._

"Por supuesto que le gusta. Tienes la voz más hermosa en el universo. ¿Quién no la amaría?"

Rosalie, como siempre, interrumpió lo que yo quizá hubiera dicho a Bella. No me importó mucho, estaba demasiado impactado para molestarme.

Estaba escuchando la voz de nuestro bebé. ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que nunca había visto, a alguien que hasta hace unos minutos odiaba tanto? Pero sentía ese amor creciendo lentamente, recorriendo cada parte de mí cuerpo, casi me hacía sentir que iba a explotar. Que tanto amor no sería posible de sentir, donde una vez solo había amado más que a nada a alguien, a mí Bella, ahora había alguien más. Y eso no me hacía amarla menos, me hacía amarla más.

"¿Tienes un plan de reserva?" Rosalie se inclinó hacia Bella. "¿Qué tal sí él es una ella?"

Vi desde Rosalie como Bella se limpiaba la humedad debajo de sus ojos antes de responder. "He considerado algunas cosas. Jugando con Renée y Esme. Estaba pensando... Ruh-nez-may."

"¿Ruhnezmay?"

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. ¿Demasiado raro?"

"No, me gusta. Es hermoso. Y único en su especie, así que encaja."

"Aún creo que él es un Edward."

Solo había escuchado lo que decían a lo lejos, aún estaba concentrado en lo que el bebé pensaba. Bella se dio cuenta de mí expresión. La conocía muy bien.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué está pensando ahora?"

_Quiero... mucho... voz... bonita._

Podía escuchar un murmullo, pero sin siquiera darme cuenta, me encontré inclinándome hacia su vientre, escuché a Bella jadear al ver lo que hacía. Puse mí oído sobre su vientre, con cuidado y casi de forma amorosa.

_Quiero mucho... esa voz... la amo._ Casi podía escuchar una sonrisa, mientras lo escuchaba.

"Él te ama." no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Lo cambiaba todo. No había forma de odiarlo en ese momento. Nunca podría odiar algo que amara a Bella de esa forma. Era... increíble, desconcertante. "Él te adora absolutamente."

¿Cómo podía odiarlo? Bueno, simple, no podía.

Sin darme cuenta, lo amaba, quizá lo había amado siempre, por eso ese amor venía a mí tan fácilmente ahora, sin decidirlo. Nuestro bebé amaba a Bella, la amaba, con tan solo saber que esa persona que lo cargaba lo amaba, y lo cuidaba de forma tan amorosa, lo hacía amarla. El solo escuchar su voz, lo hacía feliz.

¿Qué otras sorpresas traería a mí vida este ángel maravilloso que el cielo me había entregado?

Nunca hubiera imaginado, nunca en mí vida que esto fuera a pasar, que esto fuera a sucederme algún día en mí existencia.

Bella estaba medio sentada, los dos inclinados hacia su vientre, hacia nuestro bebé. Todo lo demás parecía haber desaparecido. Por primera vez, sentí que éramos una familia. Bella lo había amado siempre, y ahora lo amaba más, lo podía ver en sus ojos, y lo podía sentir en mí, yo también lo amaba.

No sabía cómo, ni cuándo vendría al mundo, pero de algo sí estaba seguro, no permitiría que en su ignorancia, matara a su propia madre, y él mismo se privara de tener a su lado a sus padres. Haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos y mucho más para salvar a Bella de terminar su vida antes de que pudiera disfrutar de su hijo, de quien tanto había luchado, contra todo y todos, incluso contra mí. No tenía que temer ahora, porque yo mismo me aseguraría que nuestro bebé no perdiera a su mamá. Me aseguraría de que Bella lo viera crecer y le diera todo el amor que sentía por él por el resto de sus días.

Era abrumadora la esperanza que de repente sentí en mí interior, como una paz me invadía y me hacía ver nuestro futuro más esperanzador de lo que nunca lo había visto. Bella estaría a mí lado para siempre, seríamos una familia, algo que nunca pensé pasaría.

Bella me había sorprendido de nuevo, de la manera más hermosa.

Solo un ángel como ella me podía haber dado tal regalo en esta existencia, sin ella, sin su amor, no estaríamos aquí, escuchando como nuestro hijo la amaba...

La felicidad que sentía llenar la atmósfera solo con Bella y conmigo, se vio manchada cuando escuché a Jacob. Había estado tan fascinado con los pensamientos del bebé, que no había escuchado nada a mí alrededor, pero ahora que lo escuchaba...

_¡Qué estúpido-como sí alguna vez pudieras confiar en una sanguijuela! Por supuesto que me traicionaría al final._

_Había contado con él en sufrir más de lo que yo sufría. Había confiado en él con eso._

_Aún así ahora estaban juntos... como una familia feliz._

_Y yo estaba todo sólo con mí odio y dolor... tan malo que tomaría la muerte con una sonrisa..._

Jacob se levantó entonces, y nuestras cabezas volaron hacia su dirección.

"Ahh." era injusto, lo sabía. Pero... ¿qué podía hacer?

Solo escuchaba a Jacob sin saber que hacer. Solo se quedó parado en la habitación, pensando y no pensando al mismo tiempo, su mente no le daba una respuesta. Solo sentía el calor y los temblores recorrer su cuerpo, listo para cambiar de forma o escapar del dolor que sentía en ese momento, un dolor tan terrible, que ni siquiera yo había sentido, no de esa forma, no por las mismas razones.

Lo que quería era escapar.

¿Quién era yo para negarle un escape fácil, sí se le podía llamar así?

Me levanté de inmediato del lado de Bella, y en menos de un segundo estuvo hacia la mesa que estaba a lado del sofá, allí estaban las llaves de mis autos en ese momento. No los había necesitado en las últimas semanas, así que los mantuve a la mano. Decidí que lo más conveniente, lo mejor en ese momento para darle su escape, era darle las llaves de mí Aston Martin, era más rápido, y creí que eso era lo que Jacob querría, sentir que escapaba de este abismo. Las tomé y se las aventé.

Sin saber qué era lo que le daba, Jacob las tomó por reflejo.

"Vete, Jacob. Sal de aquí."

Jacob entendió lo que mis palabras le decían. Le estaba dando el escape que tanto deseaba en ese momento, y entonces entendió que era un juego de llaves lo que le había dado. Desapareció de la casa hacia la cochera, mientras leía lo que pensaba, no me arrepentía de haberle dado _ese_ auto.

_La segunda parte del plan era acabar con el auto del chupasangre en mí camino de regreso._

El auto que veía en su mente era el Volvo, no tenía idea de que el juego de llaves que tenía en sus manos no eran el de ese auto, sino el de uno que ni él ni Bella siquiera habían visto antes.

Así que cuando aplastó la alarma para abrir el auto, y no fueron las luces del Volvo las que brillaron, claro que estuvo confundido, pero lo ignoró y entró en el para alejarse. En pocos segundos estuvo fuera de mí alcance.

Bella no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos me rogaban por una explicación, las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

¿Qué le iba a decir?

"Regresará Bella. Solo... tenía que... alejarse un momento."

Bella asintió, entendiendo la razón por la cual Jacob había tenido que salir corriendo de la casa.

Unos minutos pasaron, y Bella se tranquilizó.

"¿Está bien?"

Suspiré, y sacudí la cabeza. "No lo sé. Lo único que sé ahora, es que estaba demasiado impresionado por lo que... pasó."

Bella se mordió los labios, y algo cambió en sus ojos. Como sí lo que le había dicho hubiera desaparecido, como sí lo demás no importara en un momento tan especial, tan importante como ese. Lo entendía perfectamente. Me sentía de nuevo en la preparatoria, en la cafetería cuándo el tiempo y lo demás no importaba más que nosotros dos juntos, solo que ahora éramos tres.

Bella volvió a asentir, y suspiró. Como preparándose para dejar eso atrás por el momento.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí rostro, y otra luz brilló en ellos... algo como ¿entendimiento?

"Entonces..."

Me sonrió, y estiró su mano para tomar una de las mías, y volvió a sonreír.

"¿Me ama?" me preguntó con una gran sonrisa, no había más que adoración en ella. Felicidad.

"Absolutamente." alcé mis cejas. "Tanto como tú a él... o ella."

Bella encogió los hombros. "Creo que es un Edward."

Eso me recordó. "¿J?"

Bella se sonrojó antes de responder, aunque no tenía que hacerlo para imaginar que significaba esa letra. "Jacob." me dijo el nombre como una explicación, eso era.

_¿Jacob? Por favor, no quiero el nombre de un perro asqueroso en el de nuestro bebé._

Ignoré el pensamiento de Rosalie, no era _su_ bebé.

Sacudí la cabeza, mi frente arrugada. "No creo que esa sea una buena idea Bella."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y luego volvió a sonreír. "¿Qué? ¿Elegiremos juntos el nombre de nuestro hijo?" no había nada más que un poco de esperanza en sus ojos, y felicidad, mucha felicidad.

"No lo creo." le dije, pero su rostro cayó un poco. Me había entendido mal, así que me corregí. "Porque creo que hiciste un buen trabajo. Me gusta Renesmee."

Bella medio sonrió. "¿Pero... EJ? ¿Qué te parece?"

"Edward Jacob..." lo medité. Honestamente, era terrible. "¿Edward Jacob Cullen?"

"O Masen." me dijo con una sonrisa. "Edward Jacob Masen Swan. ¿Qué dices?"

No lo pude impedir, me reí de su respuesta. Nunca, ni en un millón de años mezclaría ninguno de mis apellidos con el nombre de Jacob. No sentía ningún resentimiento hacia él, ni siquiera podía odiarlo, pero no era... correcto. Ni siquiera sonaba bien.

"Mí apellido, Sra. Cullen es... Cullen."

Bella se mordió el labio. "Bueno, tú... dijiste que había hecho un buen trabajo, así que..."

"No vas a cambiar de opinión."

Bella no respondió, pero había una luz de arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Me preguntaba que había visto en mí rostro, algo que yo no había reconocido en sus ojos y no había sido consciente de que estaba en mis ojos.

No me agradaba. No quería que _nuestro_ hijo, llevara el nombre del único hombre en el universo que fue capaz de hacer dudar a Bella de su amor por mí, del único hombre que casi la separó de mí lado para siempre, no quería tener ese recordatorio cada vez que pronunciara el nombre de mí hijo. Nunca pensé que fuera pensar en el, de esa forma, mí hijo. Pero lo era, y no quería que tuviera ese nombre. Tampoco pensé, que algún día fuera a considerar la idea de tener un hijo, así que nunca había pensado sí querría tener un niño o niña, pero por primera vez en estas semanas, deseé que fuera una niña y que Bella estuviera equivocada respecto a su seguridad de que era un niño.

Renesmee era un nombre mucho más hermoso y apropiado, como Rosalie había dicho.

Nuestra hija. Renesmee Cullen Swan.

"¿Renesmee?" le pregunté.

Parecía que había sacado a Bella de un sueño, sacudió un poco la cabeza, y se sonrojó de nuevo. "Sí, me gusta. Es el nombre de sus dos abuelas. Estoy segura que Esme estará feliz, y aunque Renée no podrá... saber, tú sabes, también estoy segura de que se volvería loca de alegría."

Estaba a punto de responder, cuando me interrumpió. "Ah, y no es lo único. También pensé en el nombre de sus dos abuelos."

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Sí. Carlie. Por Carlisle y Charlie. ¿Te gusta?"

Rosalie no había mencionado palabra alguna, pero acordaba conmigo respecto al nombre del bebé en caso de que fuera niño, tampoco quería que se llamara Jacob. Y como a mí, le gustó Carlie, también.

"Me encanta. Oye, tienes buen gusto, amor."

Bella se sonrojó, mientras mordía sus labios. Sacudió la cabeza, y sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Rose, tengo sed. ¿Podrías traerme más?"

"Claro que sí, Bella." Rosalie le dijo con una sonrisa.

"No sabes cuanto me hace feliz esto. El estar considerando nombres para nuestro bebé, _juntos_, Edward. De verdad, nunca pensé que llegaría este día."

"Yo tampoco. Aún estoy sorprendido."

Bella sonrió. "Yo estoy... mmmm... feliz. ¿Cómo podría estar?"

Consideré su pregunta, y no había otra forma de sentirse, ni ella ni yo. Por primera vez, me sentía feliz a su lado de nuevo. Sentía por fin, como salía de ese agujero negro, como la luz volvía a ser la razón de mí existir a lado de Bella, a lado de los dos.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que mí vida girara en torno a dos personas ahora?

"¿Y tú?" Bella me preguntó, vacilando. No me quería forzar.

Era confuso, pero no me sentía más miserable, o en dolor como antes. Ahora, estaba seguro de que Bella viviría. De eso me aseguraría.

Alcé mis cejas. "No estoy seguro."

Bella sonrió, y me atrajo a su lado, nuestras cabezas juntas, era casi como sí estuviéramos recostados juntos, solo que yo seguía en el suelo. Tenía sus brazos fuertemente rodeando mí cuello, volteó a verme y sonrió de nuevo, luego, me dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

"Te amo, Edward Cullen."

"Como yo te amo a ti."

Rosalie aún estaba arriba, era como sí, extrañamente, nos estuviera dando tiempo a solas, juntos, sin ella aquí a nuestro lado, tratando de prevenir que yo cometiera una estupidez, como ella lo consideraba. Podía ver en su mente, que sentía un poco más de confianza hacia mí después de lo que había pasado hace momentos.

Después de unos minutos de un silencio disfrutable, Bella volteó a verme de nuevo. Sus ojos intensos con un nuevo sentimiento. Curiosidad.

"¿Lo escuchas ahora?"

Ladeé un poco mí cabeza hacia su vientre, escuché cómo Rosalie se detuvo un momento, escuchando.

"No. ¿Crees que esté dormido?"

Bella sonrió abiertamente. "Probablemente. _Yo_ tengo sueño en lugar de sed. ¿Será porque él está dormido?"

Lo consideré un minuto, recordando como antes, solo había escuchado el zumbido y luego el balbuceo con más claridad cuando Bella estaba despierta, y cómo parecía apagarse cuando Bella estaba dormida.

"Es una probabilidad." acaricié su mejilla suavemente. "Duerme, amor. Yo cuidaré tu sueño, como siempre."

Volvió a sonreír, y sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco, hasta que sus ojos no se volvieron a abrir. Rosalie regresó, con el vaso en la mano y lo puso en la mesita de a lado.

No comentó nada, y trató de no pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con el bebé, y lo que había pasado hace rato. Solo pensaba en el nombre que Bella había decidido elegir para nuestro hijo, un poco resentida de que no la haya considerado.

¿Qué había pasado con el equipo?

Por una parte, me alegraba que Bella no le diera el cien por ciento de _autoridad_ en las decisiones que tenían que ver con el bebé. Eso la hacía más la madre, solo ella. Nadie más, ni siquiera Rosalie.

Volteé mí cabeza bruscamente, cuando escuché los pensamientos de una mujer acercándose a la casa, era pensamientos casi malignos, eran furiosos. Entonces la escuché bien, y vi la imagen de Jacob mientras se alejaba por la autopista. Leah.

_Voy a hablar unas cuantas palabras con esa futura chupasangre. Me va a escuchar. Esto tiene que parar. Jacob no merece tal sufrimiento..._

"¡Rayos!"

Rosalie volteó a verme, y después hacia el frente de la casa. Leah se acercaba con increíble velocidad. Estaba a tan solo unos metros de la casa.

_¿Quién es Edward?_

"Leah."

_¡¿Qué?_

"Quiere hablar con Bella."

"No puede. No lo vas a permitir, ¿verdad?"

"No creo que haya forma de impedirlo."

Podía leer la decisión en su mente, cada minuto volviéndose más fuerte. No, no habría forma de impedir este argumento.

"Ahora vuelvo, Rose."

Rosalie asintió, y se acercó a Bella de forma protectiva.

Caminé hacia la puerta, Leah estaba subiendo las escaleras, sus pasos eran lentos pero decididos.

Salí de la casa, y Leah estaba parada en medio del jardín frontal, bajé las escaleras y me quedé parado en la orilla de la casa. Unos cuantos metros nos separaban.

_Me vas a explicar porque Jacob se fue así, tan abruptamente. Lo vi, estaba mal, realmente mal._

"Lo siento, Leah."

_¿Quién te dijo que podías llamarme de esa forma, como sí fuéramos amigos, parásito?_ Leah gruñó.

"Pero no creo que... Jacob quisiera estar más aquí. No por el momento. Pero volverá."

Leah no estaba muy convencida. Entonces empezó a retroceder hacia el bosque, su mente concentrada en lo que iba a hacer. Cambiar a su forma humana. Me volví hacia la puerta de la casa.

Le susurré a Rosalie. "Va a cambiar de forma."

_¡Rayos!_ Rosalie pensó. Recordando que mal momento habían elegido los demás para dejarnos solos.

Leah salió en su forma humana del bosque, acercándose a las escaleras para subir al porche, en su forma humana. Estaba decidida a hablar con Bella, lo veía ahora con más claridad que antes. Sí, no había forma de detenerla, ni siquiera estaba considerando el escuchar a nadie, ni siquiera a Bella. Solo venía a aclarar unos puntos, a exigirle que dejara de lastimar a Jacob.

_Esa Bella _Cullen _me va a escuchar._

Leah se detuvo cuando subió el último escalón. Su rostro no mostró sorpresa alguna al verme esperando por ella fuera de la casa. Sabía que no permitiría fácilmente que entrara a hablar con Bella, no le importaba. Aún así, escuché el estremecimiento que la recorrió por dentro. Su instinto de preservación le rogaba por alejarse de mí al ver en mis ojos negros. Pero se quedó parada frente a mí, sus ojos mirando con odio y repugnancia, ni siquiera vaciló cuando el olor a vampiro le pegó de golpe al estar tan cerca de la casa.

"Vengo a ver a Bella, chupasangre." Leah me dijo, su tono lleno de desprecio. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el pasillo que daba dentro de la casa, buscando a Bella con la mirada.

"¿Qué quieres con ella, Leah? Sé a qué viniste, y no es necesario que hables con Bella. Yo te puedo explicar-"

"No vine aquí por una explicación. _Quiero_ hablar con Bella."

Sacudí la cabeza, y mí mirada se endureció. "Eso no va a ser posible. No voy a dejar que la lastimes, ¿me escuchaste? Bella no está feliz lastimando a Jacob, no lo hace a propósito."

"Te dije, chupasangre, que no vine por una explicación. Hablaré con ella de cualquier forma. No me importa sí tengo que pasar sobre tu cadáver."

_No sería muy difícil, desde que ya estás muerto._

Leah no había mantenido su voz muy serena. Sus palabras salían de su boca casi como un grito, y escuché a Bella quejarse un poco, bostezó y sus ojos se abrieron. Rosalie la veía preocupada, deseando que se quedara dormida para que Leah no pudiera hablar con ella.

"¿Qué está pasando, Rose?"

El sonido de su voz, hizo que los ojos de Leah voltearan bruscamente hacia el lugar desde dónde se escuchaba venir.

Sonrió, y avanzó hacia mí.

"Estoy dispuesto a sacarte de una patada, sí es necesario..."

_Ooohh, qué miedo._ Pensó Leah.

Le di la espalda, y regresé a lado de Bella, antes de que Rosalie tuviera tiempo de responder a Bella, y ella de sospechar porque Rose no contestaba.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí rostro, captó mí expresión, y miedo cruzó por sus ojos.

Sentía a Leah caminando detrás de mí. Luego la vi entrar desde los ojos de Rosalie.

"Leah quiere hablar contigo, Bella."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Jacob." fue todo lo que le dije.

Bella se estremeció, entendiendo la razón por la cual Leah estaba allí.

Cerró sus ojos, dio un gran suspiro y asintió. "Bien."

En ese momento, Leah entró a la habitación. Sus ojos fijos en Bella. Era impresionante, incluso para mí, el ver cuanto odio emanaba Leah hacia cada uno de nosotros, incluso Bella. Como la odiaba por cada marca que había dejado en Jacob, por cada vez que lo había visto sufrir por ella. Leah lo entendía mejor que nadie, teniendo que sufrir del mismo dolor, el amar a alguien que no la correspondía. Sam.

Leah se acercó, y se detuvo a unos metros del sofá donde Bella estaba recostada. En su mente, podía ver cómo comparaba a la Bella que tenía frente a ella en ese momento, con la Bella que había visto en Jacob durante los últimos días. El verla tan mejorada, no tan enferma como al principio animó su sinceridad a salir sin detenerse.

"Leah, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" Bella le preguntó, podíamos escuchar el esfuerzo que hacía por tratar de sonar normal, pero el miedo hizo que su voz temblara un poco.

Sus ojos se tensaron al escucharla. "Estoy harta, Bella _Cullen_. Estoy harta de ver a Jacob sufrir por tu causa, ¿sabes? Ese chico, no ha hecho nada más que amarte de una forma desesperada. No ha hecho nada más que tratar de salvarte. Y tú, ¿tú qué has hecho? Lo dejaste para casarte con un parásito chupasangre. Te acostaste con él, te embarazaste y aún así, aquí lo tienes. Para que te vea a lado de tu monstruo mientras esperan a que el chupasangre que llevas dentro nazca."

"Leah, basta." le dije. Sus ojos no se movieron del rostro de Bella.

_Sí tú no la sacas, Edward, yo lo haré._

El silencio se prolongó por un segundo. Y Bella sollozó. "Yo sé que Jacob no es feliz aquí, Leah. Y que soy una egoísta al querer que esté aquí. Pero, te prometo, que no es mí intención-"

"¿Qué? ¿Lastimarlo?" Leah interrumpió a Bella. "Bueno, nuevas noticias: lo estás haciendo. Tú no tienes que escuchar cómo sufre, pero debes saberlo. Incluso tú chupasangre lo sabe."

Se detuvo otro segundo. Cuando Bella no respondió, siguió. "Solo déjalo en paz, déjalo ser feliz. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Estar casada con tú chupasangre y ser amante del hombre lobo?" Bella jadeó cuando escuchó la conclusión a la que Leah había llegado. Estaba cruzando la línea y mí paciencia... "¿No querrás que Jacob ande por aquí cuando sean la familia feliz, verdad?"

"Leah, me estás obligando a sacarte de aquí. No quiero hacerlo, no voy a golpear a una mujer."

"Yo puedo hacerlo." Rosalie dijo, mirando a Leah con odio.

Nuestras voces se registraron en su mente, pero no volteó a ver a ninguno de los dos. En verdad no le importaba lo que decíamos.

"Solo espero que después de esto, _Cullen_, entiendas que no puedes tener a ambos. Y creo, que ya elegiste, ya lo habías hecho. Te quedaste con el chupasangre que tienes por marido. Así que deja que Jacob se vaya, se aleje de ti, para poder dejar de sufrir. Deja de hacerlo sufrir, es lo único que sabes hacerle. No has hecho nada por él, más que causarle dolor."

Bella estaba mirando hacia el suelo, su frente arrugada. Lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, y se escuchaba cómo golpeaban el suelo al caer. No dijo nada.

"Bueno, espero que lo hayas entendido. Que haya sido muy clara. Ni siquiera eres un chupasangre y ya eres un monstruo. No entiendo cómo Jacob puede amarte." entonces volteó a verme. Alzó sus cejas, y una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus labios. "Espero que seas muy _infeliz_ con tus monstruos. Adiós."

Rosalie se acercó a ella, y Leah no se estremeció o algo, solo la miró. "¿Qué, Rubiecita? ¿Vas a golpearme? Puedo defenderme."

Rosalie gruñó, y entonces Bella volteó. "No, Rose. Por favor."

Leah volvió a sonreír, y Rosalie siseó. "Fuera de aquí, perra apestosa."

"Con gusto."

Y con eso, Leah desapareció por dónde había venido, la escuché cambiar de forma y desaparecer en los interiores del bosque.

Estuve a su lado de inmediato. Tratando de secar las lágrimas que seguían rodando por sus mejillas con mis dedos. "¿Bella, amor? No te preocupes. Leah no sabe lo que pasó. Solo supuso-"

"¿Qué?" Bella me preguntó entre sollozos. "¿Que lastimé a Jacob _otra vez_? Lo que dijo es verdad. No todo, claro. Pero siempre estoy lastimándolo. ¿Por qué no lo puedo dejar ir? Te tengo a ti, Edward. Es lo que siempre he querido, te tengo a _ti._ ¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

Empezó a llorar con más fuerza, y Rosalie se acercó.

"Bella, todo esto no le hace bien al bebé. Tranquilízate."

Por primera vez, usé el mismo argumento para tratar de que Bella se calmara. Era lo único que la haría calmarse en ese momento.

"Rose tiene razón, Bella. Por favor." Rosalie volteó a verme, un poco escéptica, pero no dijo nada.

Bella volteó a verme, las lágrimas no paraban. "No puedo, Edward." otro sollozo salió de su boca, antes de poder seguir. "Lo estoy lastimando a él, te estoy lastimando a _ti_. Solo ¿por qué? No entiendo, no puedo."

Rosalie no tenía idea de qué decir, así que solo se sentó en el brazo del sofá a lado de su cabeza, y empezó a acariciar su cabello, tratando de calmarla.

Las lágrimas no pararon por algunas horas. Por más que trataba de calmarla, de pedirle que no llorara, que no se sintiera mal, nada funcionaba. Siempre volvía a decir lo mismo, a preguntarse porqué tenía que ser ella quien lastimaba a dos personas tan importantes en su vida. A Jacob y a mí.

Honestamente, yo tampoco lo entendía. No era razón para dejarla sufrir de esa forma, de todos modos. Eso era peor que muchas cosas, no soportaba el verla sufrir por lo que Leah había dicho, por el sufrimiento que decía infligía en mí y en Jacob. Traté de todo, todo lo que se me ocurrió, pero ninguna de mis palabras hacían que Bella se sintiera aliviada, o menos alterada.

Había habido tanta felicidad tan solo unos minutos atrás, que era casi imposible de creer que ahora estuviéramos ahogados en dolor los dos.

¿Nunca tendríamos felicidad completa? ¿Estaba prohibida para nosotros?

Eso era lo más seguro, mí castigo por cada uno de los pecados que había cometido en mí existencia. Esta debía ser mí penitencia.

Después de unas horas, Bella se quedó dormida. Sequé con mis dedos la humedad que había quedado en sus mejillas, y la cubrí con una manta. Me senté en el suelo a su lado. Mirando su rostro, podía ver cómo el cansancio la había vencido, su rostro, aunque estaba dormido, no se veía pacífico ni descansado.

Entonces, escuché a unos kilómetros de distancia, los pensamientos de Alice y Jasper acercándose. Pero venían solos. Carlisle, Esme y Emmett no estaban con ellos.

"Alice y Jasper vienen." le dije a Rosalie.

Volteó a verme, y sus ojos estaban dudando. _¿Solo ellos?_

"Sí."

En unos minutos, los dos llegaron a la casa. Alice fue la primera en entrar. Jasper subió de inmediato, solo nos dio un rápido saludo antes de desaparecer y dejó a Alice para explicarnos porque solo venían ellos sin los demás.

"Hola, Edward. Rose."

"¿Qué pasa, Alice? ¿Dónde están los demás?"

_Oh, no te preocupes._

"Carlisle no pudo conseguir tanta sangre como quería... así que se quedaron para tratar en otra fuente, ya sabes."

"¿Cuándo volverán?"

_No estoy segura, Edward. Carlisle cree que mañana a mediodía._

"Mañana." Alice dijo en beneficio de Rosalie.

Entonces, Alice arrugó al frente, su mente llenándose de imágenes de mi rostro. Lo que veía ahora, no era nada parecido a lo que había visto desde que habíamos regresado de Isla Esme.

_¿Qué ha pasado? Que yo no sepa. Te ves diferente, Edward. En una buena manera, pero..._

No le respondí, así que Alice insistió. "Dime, Edward."

Suspiré, no sabía cómo empezar.

Volteó a ver a Rosalie, quien tenía sus ojos en nosotros. "¿Qué está pasando, que no me dicen?"

También volteé a ver a Rosalie, y volví a dar otro suspiro. _¿Le decimos? No es algo malo. Por el contrario..._

Asentí. "Yo te digo, Alice." Rosalie estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Cómo decirle?

"¿Entonces?"

"Puedo escuchar los pensamientos del bebé."

Al principio, fue como sí Alice no hubiera escuchado la primera parte de mi oración. Solo escuchó que había llamado al _feto_, al _monstruo_, a esa _cosa_, por fin bebé.

Su rostro decayó un poco. "¿Ahora lo llamas bebé?"

"¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?"

"Claro que sí." entonces... "¡Oh! Oh. ¿Escuchaste lo que el bebé está pensando?" preguntó muy sorprendida.

Asentí, no muy seguro de cómo explicarlo. "Así es. Había estado escuchándolo todo el tiempo, solo que antes no eran palabras. ¿Recuerdan las veces que les preguntaba por un zumbido o un ruido que nadie escuchaba más que yo?" las dos asintieron. "Bueno, era él. Su mente no estaba tan bien desarrollada como para poder articular palabras, así que eso era lo que escuchaba."

Las dos estaban muy sorprendidas, entendiendo lo que yo no había entendido por tantos días.

"¿Era él?" Alice preguntó.

"Así es."

_Wow, Edward. Esto es... increíble. No lo puedo creer._

"¿Lo puedes escuchar ahora?"

Bajé la mirada hacia el vientre de Bella, y me acerqué lentamente para nuestra velocidad normal. Las dos me miraban fijamente mientras me acercaba a Bella todavía dormida.

"Está despierto. Sus pensamientos son coherentes."

"¿Qué dice, qué piensa?"

_No... moverme... lastimar..._

Jadeé, impresionado por escuchar lo que el bebé pensaba. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera consciente que al moverse lastimaba a Bella?

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?"

"Está..." sentí que me ahogaba así que me detuve, tomé un trago de aire que no necesitaba, y continué hablando. "tratando de no moverse, no quiere lastimar a Bella."

Rosalie sonrió. Alice estaba demasiado impresionada para reaccionar de alguna forma.

"¿Hablas en serio, Edward? ¿Es consciente de eso?" Rosalie preguntó. "¿Cómo es posible eso?" la escuché decir, pero sonaba más a una pregunta para sí misma, que buscando respuesta.

"Imposible cómo parece, así es." les dije a las dos.

"Oh, nuestro pequeño EJ... o Renesmee. ¿Sabes, Edward? De verdad preferiría que fuera niña."

_¿Qué?_ "¿De quién hablan? ¿EJ? ¿Renesmee?"

"Oh, claro. Tú no sabes. Son los nombres que eligió Bella para su bebé." Rosalie explicó.

"¿EJ?" _No me digas que..._

"Sí, Alice. Edward _Jacob_."

_Bella está completamente loca, ¿cierto?_ Alice sonrió. "¿Renesmee?"

"Renesmee Carlie, de hecho. Los dos son una combinación de Renée y Esme, Carlisle y Charlie."

_Claro._ Alice pensó.

En ese momento, las dos se pusieron a hablar sobre lo que había pasado, dejándome considerar el hecho de que el bebé estaba tratando con todos sus fuerzas el no moverse de forma que lastimara a su madre...

_Voz bonita... la amo._

Me dejó sin palabras cuando lo volví a escuchar. Era un pensamiento seguido en su mente, iba más allá de solo amar el cuerpo en el que estaba creciendo, amaba a la persona que sentía a su alrededor, amaba la voz que lo protegía y le decía cuánto lo quería desde el exterior.

¿Cómo podía odiarlo? ¿Cómo odiar a esa personita que amaba a Bella antes siquiera de nacer, de ver la luz con sus ojos y a su madre? No podía.

Quizá por esa razón, tampoco podía odiar a Jacob, cuando Bella lo amaba y él a ella. No podía odiar algo o alguien que tenía amor por ese ángel maravilloso que estaba frente a mis ojos, que se había casi entregado a la muerte por ese bebé, por _nuestro_ bebé.

Bella no iba a morir, iba a vivir.

Iba a tener lo que nunca había tenido, una gran familia.

Lo que nunca soñó que tendría, lo que nunca soñé que podría darle, un hijo para formar nuestra propia familia.

¿Cómo la iba a dejar morir?

No lo haría.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y a ver que les parecen los que siguen. Por fin nace Renesmee, y nos acercamos al nacimiento de Bella como vampiro.**

**Dejen comentarios!**

**El siguiente ya debe estar listo para leerse. =D**


	18. Chapter 17, NUEVO PLAN

**¡Hola chicas! Mm, este capítulo, por más que intenté, no pude hacerlo tan largo como usualmente los hago, son unas cuantas páginas menos, pero espero que valga la pena leerlo, y que aún así les guste.**

**Fue demasiado difícil, más de lo que me imaginaba que sería, el escribirlo, así que espero que lo disfruten. Y no puedo esperar para ver que piensan.**

**El ultimo capítulo, el que cierra esta parte de la historia ya está listo.**

**Comenten.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17. Nuevo Plan

"¿Te imaginas lo que dirá Esme cuando vuelva y sepa esto? ¿Cuando te vea, Edward?"

_Agh, dime que sí. Yo no puedo verlo..._ Alice pensaba.

Estaba tan emocionada con las noticias, tan feliz de que por fin hubiera un poco de paz rodeando la atmósfera, que por fin mí rostro y mis emociones estuvieran en paz con lo que estaba pasando. Que hubiera aceptado al bebé, que no lo odiara.

Incluso ella, ya no lo podía odiar, o menos dramático-nunca lo odió en realidad- ya no le desagradaba como al principio. A ella también le dolía y sufría a mí lado en especial cuando Bella sufría por cada golpe que recibía, cada vez que la veíamos enferma, cada día que pasaba y su estado en lugar de mejorar solo empeoraba, y ahora nos veía, y su mente estaba en paz, también.

Ni siquiera le molestaba el no ver el futuro, sabía, de alguna forma, que todo saldría bien por primera vez. Era fascinante el cambio que había causado en todos, el simple hecho de escuchar lo que pensaba.

"Sí, Alice. Puedo imaginar como se sentirá Esme, como reaccionará." le dije con una sonrisa.

_Wow, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Escuchar lo que piensa... que los ame._

Habían pasado solo unas horas desde que Alice y Jasper habían vuelto. Alice no se había contenido por un buen rato, de un lado a otro, tratando de pensar en cosas para el cuarto del bebé. Ni siquiera recordó que podía escuchar lo que pensaba. Había hecho un gran trabajo con la casa que Esme había decidido regalarnos a Bella y a mí, y ahora sabía, que Bella podría disfrutar de ella.

Después de un rato, me había puesto a pensar en el plan que Carlisle tenía, de cuándo sería correcto para el bebé que naciera. Pero era demente el tratar de esperar hasta que él estuviera listo, sería más seguro para Bella, sí lo sacábamos de su vientre antes de que fuera tiempo, era más que obvio que el bebé ya estaba listo para nacer, no necesitábamos esperar esos tres días, que según Carlisle todavía faltaban.

Desde un principio debimos de haber sabido que esto no lo podíamos comparar con un embarazo normal, que Carlisle no debía estar contando con que el bebé estuviera listo por el tamaño del vientre de Bella. Esta mañana tenía treinta y tres centímetros, y el bebé, al parecer ya estaba listo para nacer. Algo que no pasaría sí fuera humano, completamente humano como su madre.

Sentía más esperanzas de las que había sido capaz en las últimas semanas. Sí todo salía como Bella había planeado desde el principio, no tenía que salir nada mal.

Sería más fácil, tanto para Bella como para mí, sí el bebé no causaba daño a su cuerpo cuando intentara salir por sus propios medios. Bella resultaría menos herida, y así podríamos hacer el cambio sin miedo a que Bella no sobreviviera. Sí, era mejor que no esperáramos por el bebé a decidir en que momento quería salir del interior de Bella.

Así que tenía que hablar con Carlisle, pero antes tenía que convencer a Rosalie y Bella de que lo que planeaba no sería peligroso para el bebé. En estos momentos, no permitiría que a ninguno de los dos les pasara algo, Bella tenía que saberlo, tenía que creer en mí. Pero en el fondo, sabía que sería más fácil convencer a toda la familia junta, que a Rosalie. Bella solo tenía que ver en mis ojos, escuchar la sinceridad que solo ella podía reconocer en mí voz para estar convencida de que nunca dejaría que a ninguno de ellos dos les pasara algo que pudiera alejarlos de mí lado para siempre.

No ahora.

Donde antes solo había habido una persona importante en mí vida, ahora había dos. Bella lo sabía, notó el cambio desde que había escuchado los pensamientos de nuestro bebé.

Pero Rosalie. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Rosalie? No tenía idea de sí sería en realidad más difícil de lo necesario. Podía ver su mente, pero siempre era difícil entender sus decisiones, nunca sabía que las causaba. Y sí pensaba que el bebé estaba en peligro no lo permitiría. Pero también sabía, que sí convencía a Bella, ella convencería a Rosalie.

Alice estaba arriba, así que no la necesitaba todavía. Tendría que empezar con Bella y Rosalie, sí las convencía a ellas, podía llamar de inmediato a Carlisle y tratar de convencerlo a él.

Bella tenía varios minutos de haber despertado, sus ojos no habían parado de recorrer mí rostro con una sonrisa, y después, se dirigían a su vientre. Así habían estado, de mí rostro a su vientre, y de su vientre a mí rostro. La sonrisa no cesaba. Parecía que no se cansaba, era como sí pudiera leer cada una de mis palabras en sus ojos. La felicidad que sentía la tenía resplandeciente.

Nunca había visto algo más bello que este ángel.

No la iba dejar ir tan fácilmente.

"¿Bella? ¿Rosalie?"

Rosalie fue la única que volteó a verme, Bella tenía sus ojos en mí rostro, y los tenía entrecerrados, notando el cambio en ellos. Me preguntaba que estaba pasando por su mente en este momento, que pensaba de mí expresión, que había sentido al escucharme hablar del bebé y sus pensamientos.

Supongo que serían un secreto para siempre.

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?" Bella preguntó, un poco preocupada.

"Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, amor." le sonreí, y volteé a ver a Rosalie. "He estado pensado, y creo que..."

_Tus ideas no siempre son buenas, Edward. ¿Qué estás pensando ahora?_

Empezábamos con el pie izquierdo con Rosalie, por supuesto. Ella y su desconfianza hacia cada miembro de la familia, en especial hacia mí, no me iban a ayudar mucho en este caso.

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que sería mejor, más seguro para ti Bella-"

"¿Nuestro bebé?" Bella preguntó interrumpiéndome, sus ojos grandes con miedo.

Debí haberlo sabido, que Bella se preocuparía más por la seguridad del bebé que de ella misma. Eso era lo que había estado haciendo durante el último mes. No había nada más importante en este momento, que asegurarse de que naciera sano y salvo.

"Para los dos." corregí lo que había dicho. "Pero, estaba pensando que sería mejor para ti sí sacamos al bebé antes de la fecha en que creemos que nacerá. Por lo que he leído en su mente, estoy seguro de que está listo para nacer. Sí esperamos a que salga por su cuenta, te podría lastimar más de lo necesario. Y sí lo sacamos antes, no lo hará, y el veneno... funcionará mejor."

Rosalie y Bella voltearon a verse. Duda plena en sus ojos.

"¿Estás seguro que no será peligroso para el bebé?" me preguntó Bella.

_Sí, Edward. Es lo único que nos interesa..._

Claro que era lo único para ti Rosalie, pensé. Podía ver de nuevo como, ni siquiera en este momento, le importaba un poco la vida de Bella.

Me pregunté que pasaría cuando Bella despertara y viniera a reclamar a su bebé. Que haría Rosalie.

"Estoy seguro. Bella, sería como una cesárea. El bebé estará bien. Y tú, estarías mucho mejor."

Las dos se quedaron en silencio. Podía escuchar cómo Rosalie estaba batallando por aceptar lo que había dicho, sabía que tenía razón. Que los dos estarían bien.

Bella volteó a verme, y estiró su mano hacia la mía, la tomé. Volteó a ver a Rosalie y preguntó. "¿Qué te parece, Rose? ¿Lo hacemos?"

Rosalie lo consideró. "¿Cuándo lo haríamos?"

"Mañana mismo. Tan pronto como Carlisle regresé. Serían dos días antes solamente."

Rosalie asentía ausentemente, sus ojos volvieron a Bella por un segundo, y le sonrió. "Creo que podría funcionar de esa forma, Bella."

Bella apretó mí mano, y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Miró en ellos por un momento, buscando alguna señal que le dijera que algo era mentira, pero no encontró nada. Suspiró aliviada, y sonrió antes de responderme. "Entonces, adelante. Hagámoslo de esa forma."

"¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura?"

Volvió a sonreírme. "Confío en ti."

Y lo podía ver, esa confianza ciega y plena que tenía en mí. La había visto tantas veces en sus ojos, y la mayoría de las veces me había asustado en que forma confiaba en mí cuando yo no lo podía hacer de la misma forma. Ahora rogaba porque confiara en mí, y al parecer, nada había cambiado, no a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado recientemente.

Me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla. "Gracias, Bella. Todo saldrá bien. Lo prometo."

"Lo sé."

Le sonreí a Bella, y pasé mis dedos por su mejilla, estas se sonrojaron. Y sonreí más ampliamente.

"¿Alice?"

Bella entrecerró los ojos, y Alice estaba a mí lado antes de que ninguna pudiera preguntar.

_¿Qué pasa?_

"¿Podrías llamar a Carlisle? Necesito hablar con él."

"Claro." _¿Dónde está tú celular?_

No tenía idea. Quizá tendría que conseguir uno nuevo. Eso no me importaba en este momento.

Alice marcó el número. Carlisle contestó después del primer timbre.

"¿Carlisle? Sí, soy Alice."

_¿Todo bien, Alice?_

"Sí. Edward quiere hablar contigo."

_Pásamelo._

Alice estiró su mano y tomé el teléfono. Lo puse en mí oreja y empecé a hablar. Podía ver mí rostro desde dos diferentes ángulos.

"Carlisle, es Edward."

"¿Qué pasa, hijo? ¿De qué quieres hablarme?"

"Alice me dijo que volverán mañana."

"Así es. No conseguí tanta sangre como quisiera."

Al mismo tiempo, escuché a Bella hablar. "¿Rose, podrías traerme un vaso con sangre? Tengo sed." era sorprendente lo fácil que Bella decía la palabra sangre.

"Ahora vuelvo."

Rosalie salió de la habitación, y Alice se quedó a su lado.

"Bueno, acerca de eso. Quizá no sea necesario que haya más."

Carlisle se quedó callado por unos segundos. Sentía las miradas de Alice y Bella en mí, pero no volteé a verlas.

_¿Por qué no Edward?_ Alice se preguntaba.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Edward?"

"Hay algo que no sabes. Puedo..."

"¿Sí?"

"Puedo escuchar los pensamientos del bebé."

"¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?"

Sonreí un poco al escuchar su tono. Le hubiera encantado estar aquí para ver tal suceso. Podía imaginarme sus reacciones, en especial la de Esme. Hubiera estado más allá de feliz, casi como Bella había estado. El ver que su hijo, por fin dejaba de sufrir y empezaba a amar a su hijo.

"Sí, Carlisle. Es increíblemente... inteligente. Está tratando de evitar movimientos bruscos, que puedan lastimar a Bella. Así que..."

"Es increíble. Tú lo acabas de decir."

No estaba escuchando mí punto, lo que trataba de decirle.

Rosalie volvió a la habitación en ese momento. Le sonrió a Bella antes de darle el vaso.

"Lo sé. Pero..."

Podía escuchar a Bella tomando sorbos del líquido. Era increíble como sonaba la ansiedad, como sí estuviera muy hambrienta. Más de lo normal.

"¿Pero qué, Edward?"

"No creo que debamos esperar hasta que esté listo para nacer por sus propios medios. Creo que es muy peligroso, para Bella en especial."

"Mmm... ¿Crees que deberíamos...?"

"Sacarlo antes de tiempo. Sí."

"No lo sé, hijo. Quizá eso también sería peligroso."

"No, no lo sería. Es mejor de esa forma. Sí lo sacamos antes de tiempo, el niño no le hará ningún daño a Bella. No habrá peligro de que la... la lastime demasiado para que el veneno no funcione."

"¿El niño, hijo? De verdad cambió tu forma de verlo el escuchar sus pensamientos." Carlisle sonaba sorprendido.

"Lo hizo. Ese no es el punto, Carlisle. ¿Qué opinas?"

"No estoy seguro. Parece buena idea, pero... mañana hablaremos con calma, Edward. Tan pronto como lleguemos lo decidiremos. ¿Qué piensan Rosalie y Bella de esto?"

"Están de acuerdo. Por eso te llamé. No creo que necesitemos más sangre, sí el niño estará fuera de ella mañana mismo."

"Bueno, quizá Bella no la necesite, pero el bebé quizá prefiera sangre humana..."

No había pensado en eso, quizá tenía razón. Bueno...

"Sí, bueno. Entonces mañana estarán de regreso, y hablaremos de esto."

"Por supuesto. Trataremos de volver más pronto. Nos vemos, hijo."

"Claro." entonces colgué y le regresé el teléfono a Alice. "Gracias, Alice."

"Por nada. ¿Qué dijo Carlisle?"

Suspiré. "Hablaremos de eso mañana, cuando regrese."

Bella dejó de tomar el líquido, y se dirigió a mí. "¿No está de acuerdo?"

Volteé a verla. "No es eso. No está seguro de sí será lo mejor. No te preocupes Bella. Lo convenceré."

Bella asintió, y luego un brillo distinto cruzó sus ojos. "¿Qué pasa, Bella?"

Me sonrió ampliamente antes de responder. "Sí el bebé nace antes de tiempo, no en una situación de emergencia como hemos estado considerando..."

Podía ver, un poco, a donde se dirigía. "¿Sí?"

"Podría verlo, ¿verdad? Incluso tenerlo entre mis brazos. Antes de que el veneno me dejé dormida por tres días. ¿Cierto?"

Sonreí. Claro que sería eso lo que le importaría. Y... siendo honesto, no era una mala idea. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Bella el poder estar cerca de nuestro bebé cuando fuera un vampiro? Sería una neófita, y primero tendría que aprender a controlar su fuerza, su sed...

"Podrías, así es."

"Entonces... no importa sí Carlisle está de acuerdo o no. Tendremos a nuestro bebé mañana, Edward." me dijo, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Mucho, sí."

"Bien. Así lo haremos."

Me senté a su lado en el suelo, y tomé su mano. Estuvimos de esa forma por varios minutos, antes de que Alice me interrumpiera en su mente.

_Bueno, creo que iré con Jasper. ¿Cuánto tardará en regresar ese lobo?_ Alice se preguntaba, mientras se alejaba por las escaleras.

"Espera Alice." le dije, y se detuvo antes de llegar a las escaleras.

Había notado el cambio en el tono de mí voz. ¿Qué pasa?

Regresó a la habitación, y se detuvo frente a mí. Sus ojos se alzaron, y luego sus ojos se entrecerraron.

"¿Qué quieres, Edward?" su tono lleno de sospecha.

Entrecerré mis ojos, y resoplé. ¿Qué estaba imaginando que no podía ver?

"Estaba pensando, bueno... sí." sacudí la cabeza. "Bella y yo hemos decidido que aunque Carlisle no esté de acuerdo, mañana traeremos al mundo al bebé." volteé a ver a Bella, asegurarme de que aún pensara de esa forma.

"Así es, Alice." asintió en mí dirección, y me dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo.

"De acuerdo. ¿Entonces...?" Alice preguntó.

_Dime, Edward. Odio el no saber que preguntarás. Es una pérdida de tiempo._

Le sonreí, y seguí. "Creo que Jasper y tú podrían armar el equipo necesario para el parto en la oficina de Carlisle de una vez. Estar preparados antes de que llegue."

Alice se quedó en silencio dos segundos. _¿Estás seguro? ¿No será mejor esperar a Carlisle...?_

"No, Alice. Entre más pronto, mejor. Por favor."

Torció los labios, pero asintió. "Como ustedes digan. Le diré a Jasper y nos pondremos a trabajar."

Entonces, el vaso sonó vacío mientras Bella daba otro sorbo a el. Interrumpiendo nuestro intercambio. Se había acabado el líquido en menos de ¿qué? ¿Tres minutos?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "¿Rose?"

"¿Aún tienes sed?" Rosalie le preguntó, sorprendida.

Bella asintió, y el color en sus mejillas se hizo más profundo. Rosalie tomó el vaso, y volvió a desaparecer al segundo piso.

Alice aún seguía allí. Y vi lo siguiente que me preguntaría, no quería que lo hiciera en voz alta, y como me conocía, no lo hizo. _¿Ya tienes listo tú veneno, Edward? Creo haberte escuchado decir que lo ibas a inyectar directo a su corazón. Es una buena idea._

Volteé a ver a Bella y estaba distraía, jugando con su vientre. Sus manos lo sobaban una y otra vez, una sonrisa en sus labios.

Aproveché su distracción para hablar, sería tan tenue el tono de mí voz, que Bella no tendría oportunidad de escuchar ninguna de mis palabras. "Está listo." le dije. Bella ni siquiera reaccionó o volteó a ver de donde venía el sonido. Ni siquiera había sido sonido en sus oídos.

_Bien. Entonces iré con Jasper. Estará listo en unos minutos._

"Tómense su tiempo, Alice." le sonreí un poco. "Distrae tu mente."

Alice me sacó la lengua, y después asintió. _Es buena distracción. Lo acepto._

Entonces salió de la habitación, y Bella volvió su atención a mí rostro. Bella y yo solo nos miramos a los ojos. Pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su curiosidad ganara la batalla.

"Entonces... ¿puedes escucharlo?"

Sacudí la cabeza mientras sonreía. Al parecer todavía conocía bien sus expresiones. ¿Sería igual cuando fuera un vampiro como yo?

"Sí." le dije asintiendo.

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó, su tono ansioso.

"Lo mismo, Bella. Es solo un bebé. Te ama, y le encanta oír tu voz."

"Y la tuya." comentó, recordando lo que le había dicho más temprano.

Nos quedamos en silencio otro momento, y Rosalie regresó.

"Seremos padres, Edward. ¿Puedes creerlo?"

Lo pensé por unos segundos. "No, bueno sí. Es solo que... nunca imaginé que fuera a estar en esta situación. Pero claro, todo se debe a que estoy contigo."

"A que estamos juntos. Así es como se supone que debe ser. ¿Ves? Tuve la razón todo el tiempo."

Le sonreí abiertamente. Feliz de que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

"Eso parece. Pero pensé que era yo quien siempre tenía la razón."

Le dije, recordando sus palabras de hace años. Parecía una eternidad atrás.

Bella se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos, quizá recordando ese día. "¿Lo recuerdas?" pregunté.

"Recuerdo cada día que he pasado contigo. Deberé esforzarme mucho para no olvidarme de nada." me dijo pensativa.

"Yo te ayudaré, amor."

"Te lo recordaré en unos días." me dijo, le sonreí de su forma favorita. Ni siquiera lo pensé, fue natural, el verla feliz me hacía feliz. Me miró, y estiró una de sus manos hacia mí.

Tocó mí mejilla, y me dijo. "Extrañaba esa sonrisa." su voz era seria.

Rosalie volvió entonces, e igual, sin decir una palabra le dio el vaso a Bella y se fue a sentar frente a la televisión. Bella empezó a tomar tragos de forma ausente.

Cuando terminó, volteó a ver a Rosalie de nuevo. ¿En verdad quería más? ¿Cuánto había bebido, un galón? Bella se sonrojó, y dudó un momento en hablarle a Rosalie. "¿Rose?"

"¿Sí, Bella?" Rosalie le dijo al voltear a verla.

"¿Podrías llevarme?" le preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Oh, claro. Quería ir al baño, había bebido demasiado líquido como para quedarse quieta. Solo era humana después de todo, tenía que recordarlo. Rosalie asintió, y se levantó. Me hice a un lado para dar espacio a Rosalie para que tomara a Bella en sus brazos y la llevara al baño.

"Ahora volvemos." Rosalie dijo antes de llevarse a Bella.

"Claro."

Desaparecieron detrás de las escaleras por el pasillo.

Bella ya no estaba enferma, no como lo había estado. Al parecer no estaba sufriendo, el bebé estaba tratando de no lastimarla. Era increíble que pudiera entendernos hasta cierto punto, y que supiera que al moverse de tal forma, la lastimaba.

¿De verdad entendía lo que era el dolor?

Sería como había visto, que los bebés sentían y entendían los sentimientos de las madres. Sí eran felices, el bebé también, sí sufrían, el bebé igual. ¿Sería así?

No importaba cual fuera la razón. El bebé la amaba, y estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no moverse de tal forma que Bella sufriera por ello. Era difícil, sí. Había crecido demasiado, Bella lo había dicho ya, no tenía el suficiente espacio, y lo entendía.

Era increíble. ¿Qué otra palabra podía usar?

Escuché a Rosalie volver, Bella en sus brazos. Una sonrisa se esparció en su rostro cuando me vio. Estaba llena de amor, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

"Hemos vuelto." me dijo. Al principio pensé que se refería a ella y a Rosalie, pero luego dio una palmadita sobre su vientre, y le sonreí.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunté.

"Perfecto. No puedo pedir más perfección en mí vida. Te tengo a ti, tengo a nuestro bebé creciendo en mí interior saludablemente, a sus padres que lo aman. ¿Qué más querría?"

Me reí de su respuesta. Una pregunta tan simple como esa había sacado de su boca una respuesta tan amplia como siempre lo hacía, siempre me sorprendía.

Nos quedamos en silencio entonces, y en unos minutos, sus parpados empezaron a pestañear lentamente, casi como sí del sueño ya no quisiera abrirlos.

"Duerme, amor." Bella sonrió, y dejó sus ojos cerrados.

Suspiré de alivio cuando escuché su respiración pareja, y los latidos de su corazón. Me pregunté sí nuestro bebé tendría la parte humana más hermosa que podría darle su madre, los latidos de un corazón.

Alice tenía razón, la paz se sentía por todos lados. En especial cuando veía en el rostro de mí Bella. Dormida, y quizá soñando. No pesadillas, no se había quejado de nada en estas semanas, aunque tampoco me había contado nada. Quizá se trataban del bebé y de nosotros, lo más seguro. Por supuesto, días atrás hubiera sentido ganas de tirarme por un acantilado sí escuchaba alguna linda historia sobre nosotros. Hace unos días, hubiera estado seguro que esa cosa odiaba a Bella y por eso la lastimaba tanto, hubiera creído que Bella no iba a sobrevivir de esta experiencia para ver al bebé.

Ahora no lo creía.

Los minutos pasaron. No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo tenía Jacob de haber salido, más bien huido era más apropiado, de esta casa. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo más le tomaría el regresar. El sanar aunque sea por el momento, un poco sus heridas, el dolor que había sentido. Seguramente, al regresar, su odio hacia mi sería más grande. Tenía que admitir, que lo más lógico, sería que yo también lo odiara, pero no lo hacía, era un buen chico. Lo había odiado, o tratado de odiarlo cuando había estado decidido en quitarme a Bella, en alejarla de mí lado, pero... sí eso la salvaba, ¿cómo lo podría odiar?

Al menos sabía, que él, a comparación de mucho otros más, sí la amaba.

Eso me recordé de nuevo, tenía que hablar con él sobre el asunto de Leah. No iba a permitir, por ningún motivo que Bella se volviera a sentir tan mal, tan alterada por culpa de esa... joven. Me había dolido tanto como a ella, el verla así, llorando por Jacob Black otra vez.

Por mí, cuando nunca le había reclamado nada, cuando nunca lo haría. Bella no se merecía que yo le reclamara algo. Había sido más que buena, más que generosa al aceptar amarme, y entregar su alma y su vida casi por mí. ¿Cómo le reclamaría algo? Cuando en primer lugar, había sido mí culpa el que Bella se hubiera enamorado de él. Cuando al irme, la obligué a buscar refugio en otros brazos. Nunca me perdonaría el haberme ido. Había causado más dolor del que pensaba. No solo por mí partida, pero por las consecuencias que eso traerían.

Las nubes empezaban a esconderse, y me pregunté sí Jacob volvería este día. Entonces escuché sus pensamientos acercándose con velocidad, y a unos cuantos kilómetros, escuché el ruido del motor y las llantas deslizándose dentro del camino que traía a nuestra casa.

Era hora de hablar con él. Tenía que aprovechar que Bella estaba dormida, era el único momento en que me atrevería a dejarla con Rosalie. Habían más cosas, más que solo hablar acerca del asunto de Leah. Estaba el hecho de que tendríamos que cambiar a Bella mañana seguramente, y el tratado se rompería sí lo hacíamos. Jacob tenía el poder para darnos ese permiso.

"Rosalie."

Volteó a verme, y sus ojos eran curiosos. _¿Qué pasa?_

"Jacob volvió." _Agh, tenía que_. "Voy a hablar con él. Ahora vuelvo. ¿Podrías cuidar a Bella?"

"Ese es mí trabajo." me dijo, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Gracias, Rose."

_Claro._

_¡Espera, Edward!_ Alice me gritó, bajando por las escaleras.

"Vamos." me dijo, sabiendo que me urgía estar afuera para esperar a Jacob. Los dos salimos de la casa, y nos detuvimos al bajar las escaleras del porche.

"¿Qué es, Alice?"

_Oh, nada._ Me dijo, mientras me sonreía abiertamente.

Entrecerré los ojos. "¿Para qué me detuviste?"

"Oh, sí. La sala de emergencia está lista. La oficina de Carlisle, por supuesto. ¿Está bien?"

"Claro, Alice. ¿Está todo lo que necesitamos?"

Alice fingió pensarlos por un segundo. _Claro que sí._

"Bien. Gracias, Alice."

Volvió a sonreír. Miró mi ansiedad, y suspiró. _Sí, ya vete._

"Gracias."

Alice desapareció dentro de la casa y yo me dirigí a la cochera a esperar a que llegara. No tardó mucho.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y él solo era consciente de una parte. Aún no podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de escuchar lo que el bebé piensa, de saber lo que siente, de ver que ama a su madre, que le agrada mí voz, su voz.

Todo daba vueltas en mí cabeza, como un remolino que apenas me dejaba mantenerme de pie, y con la cabeza clara.

Bella era simplemente increíble.

Nunca, jamás hubiera soñado que iba a enamorarme, que iba a conocer lo que era el amor, que iba a sentirlo de esta forma. Lo había visto en Carlisle y Esme, en Rosalie y Emmett, en Alice y Jasper, podía ver cómo se amaban, y cómo ese amor aumentaba cada día en lugar de disminuir como comúnmente pasaba entre los humanos.

¿Cómo era posible que unos monstruos sin alma y sin corazón pudieran ser capaces de amar y ser amados con más intensidad, con más humanidad que los mismos humanos que aún mantenían vivos sus corazones? ¿Cómo?

Pero Bella, era otro caso. Podía seguir amándome, aún cuando no era un humano, cuando no mantenía el calor humano que ella tenía, cuando había perdido mí humanidad hace décadas, me amaba y no le importaba lo que yo era. Su amor había crecido con el paso del tiempo en lugar de apagarse. Había sido capaz de amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, aunque lo odiara, había sido capaz de conocer otro amor y de cualquier forma me eligió a mí. Demostrándome que su amor por mí nunca se apagó, ni nunca lo haría.

¿Cómo podría fallarle?

Jacob se acercaba, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me pregunté cómo debería empezar.

Después de un momento de pensarlo, decidí que empezaría por advertirle sobre Leah. La próxima vez, ni Rosalie ni yo tendríamos ninguna compasión con ella sí sus motivos eran venir a gritarle a Bella. No permitiría que Bella volviera a llorar y a que la lastimaran. Suficiente había tenido con este embarazo tan peligroso. Bastante había tenido con compartir su vida conmigo.

Cuando Jacob entró a la cochera y me vio esperando por él, se sorprendió. No me había separado para nada de Bella en los últimos días. Pero esta situación lo había requerido, aunque no me agradaba el estar alejado de ella. Aunque sea por unos minutos.

Así que cuando apagó el motor, me apresuré.

"Unas cuantas cosas, Jacob."

Jacob tomó un gran trago de aire, y lo sostuvo por un minuto. Después, en una forma casi desesperantemente lenta, salió del auto.

"Gracias por el préstamo." su voz era amargada. _Aparentemente, tendría que ser pagado_. No tenía nada que ver con eso. "¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"Primeramente... sé cuan adverso te sientes a usar tú autoridad con tu manada, pero..."

"¿Qué?" Jacob pestañeó. No había imaginado que fuera a empezar de esa forma. Claro que no. No tenía idea de lo que seguía.

"Sí tú no puedes o no controlarás a Leah, entonces yo-"

"¿Leah? ¿Qué pasó?" Jacob me interrumpió.

"Vino aquí a ver porque te habías ido tan abruptamente. Traté de explicarlo. Supongo que no debió de haber resultado bien."

"¿Qué hizo?" Jacob preguntó.

"Cambió a su forma humana y-" Jacob me volvió a interrumpir. Pero ahora sus pensamientos estaban demasiado sorprendidos.

_No podía procesar eso. ¿Leah dejando su guardia abajo justo en la boca de la guarida del enemigo?_

"Quería... hablar con Bella." le expliqué a Jacob la razón de que Leah hubiera venido. Hablar no era la descripción correcta, pero...

"¿Con Bella?"

La escena volvió a mí mente, y toda la frustración que había sentido al no poder detener a Leah, salió de mí boca finalmente. "No dejaré que Bella esté alterada de esa forma otra vez. ¡No me importa cuan justificada Leah crea que está! No la lastimé-por supuesto que no lo haría-pero la aventaré fuera de la casa sí vuelve a pasar. La lanzaré justo a través del río-"

"Espera. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" _Nada de esto tenía ningún sentido._

Tomé un gran respiro. Controlándome. Tenía que recordarme que no le había dicho lo que Leah había hecho. Así que me calmé y empecé de nuevo. "Leah fue innecesariamente dura. No voy a pretender que entiendo porque Bella es incapaz de dejarte ir, pero lo que sí sé es que ella no se comporta de esta forma para lastimarte. Sufre mucho por el dolor que está infligiendo en ti, y en mí, al pedirte que te quedes. Lo que Leah dijo fue inmerecido. Bella ha estado llorando-"

"Espera-¿Leah estuvo gritando a Bella por mí?" Jacob me interrumpió.

Asentí una vez, antes de seguir. "Fuiste demasiado vehemente defendido."

_Whoa._ Jacob pensó. "No le pedí que hiciera eso."

"Lo sé."

Jacob roló los ojos. _Claro que sabía. Sabía todo_.

Ojala supiera todo, quería decirle. Ojala supiera al menos lo que pasaría con Bella.

_Pero eso era realmente algo acerca de Leah. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? ¿Leah entrando a la casa de los chupasangre humana para quejarse acerca de cómo estaba siendo yo tratado?_

Sí, quien lo hubiera creído. Pero sí volvía a pasar...

"No puedo prometer que controlaré a Leah. No haré eso. Pero hablaré con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Y no creo que haya una repetición. Leah no es de esas que se retiene, así que probablemente lo sacó todo de su pecho hoy."

Eso era quedarse corto. "Eso diría."

"De cualquier forma, hablaré con Bella de eso, también. No necesita sentirse mal. Esto es por mí."

"Ya le dije eso."

"Claro que lo hiciste. ¿Está bien?"

"Está durmiendo ahora. Rose está con ella."

_Así que la psicópata era Rose ahora. Se había cruzado completamente al lado oscuro._

Ignorando lo que pensaba, seguí. "Ella está... mejor en algunas formas. Aparte del discurso de Leah y la culpa resultante."

_Mejor. Porque Edward estaba escuchando al monstruo y todo era amor ahora. Fantástico._

Sí, claro. Tenía que ver pero no era todo. "Es un poco más que eso. Ahora que puedo entender los pensamientos del niño, es aparente que él o ella ha desarrollado sorprendentemente facilidades mentales. Él puede entendernos, hasta cierto punto."

Su boca cayó abierta, con la impresión. "¿Es en serio?"

"Sí. Parece que tiene un vago sentido de lo que la lastima ahora. Está tratando de evitar eso. Él... la ama. Ya."

Jacob se quedó mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos casi se salían de su lugar, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

_Debajo de esa incredulidad, podía ver de inmediato que este era el factor crítico. Esto era lo que había cambiado a Edward-que el monstruo lo había convencido de este amor. Él no podía odiar lo que amaba a Bella. Era probablemente porque no me podía odiar, tampoco. Sin embargo había una gran diferencia. Yo no la estaba matando._

No tenía caso que me pusiera a explicar a Jacob nada de lo que había pasado. Había acertado en la mayoría de las cosas. Todo eso ya lo había considerado yo mismo. "El progreso, creo, es más del que hemos juzgado. Cuando Carlisle regrese-"

"¿No están de vuelta?" Jacob me cortó la palabra. Recordando un momento en el que había visto a Sam y Jared observando el camino.

_¿Les daría curiosidad para ver que era lo que estaba pasando?_

"Alice y Jasper lo están. Carlisle envió toda la sangre que fue capaz de adquirir, pero no fue tanta como él estaba esperando-Bella usará este suministro en otro día de la forma en que su apetito ha crecido. Carlisle se quedó para tratar otra fuente. No creo que eso sea necesario ahora, pero él quiere estar cubierto para cualquier otra necesidad."

"¿Por qué no es necesario? ¿Sí ella necesita más?"

Aquí venía la parte difícil. Sabía que le dolería a Jacob. Observé cuidadosamente su reacción. "Estoy tratando de persuadir a Carlisle para traer al bebé al mundo tan pronto como regrese."

"¿Qué?"

"El niño parece estar intentando evitar movimientos violentos, pero es difícil. Se ha vuelto demasiado grande. Es una locura el esperar, cuando él está claramente desarrollado más allá de lo que Carlisle había pensado. Bella está demasiado frágil para retrasarlo."

Jacob no pudo hablar por un momento. Demasiado sorprendido por lo que le decía. Era demasiado para él. Había contado con mí odio por el bebé, por el monstruo como él todavía lo consideraba. Y ahora, en ese momento, se daba cuenta de que también había contado con los cuatro días que habíamos creído que Bella todavía tenía hasta que el bebé estuviera listo para nacer.

_El océano sin fin de dolor que esperaba se estrechaba frente a mí._

Esperé hasta que fue capaz de hablar o de pensar con claridad. Tenía que asimilar lo que le había dicho para continuar con lo demás. No sería nada fácil, lo veía ahora.

"Tú crees que lo va a lograr." Jacob murmuró.

"Sí. Esa era la otra cosa de la que te quería hablar."

Otra vez, Jacob no pudo hablar por un momento. Así que seguí.

"Sí. Esperando, como lo he estado haciendo, por el niño a que estuviera listo, eso era dementemente peligroso. En cualquier momento pudo haber sido demasiado tarde. Pero sí somos proactivos en esto, sí actuamos rápidamente, no veo razón alguna por la cual no debería salir bien. Conocer la mente del niño es increíblemente útil. Afortunadamente, Bella y Rose están de acuerdo conmigo. Ahora que las he convencido de que es seguro para el niño sí procedemos, no hay nada que impida esto por funcionar."

"¿Cuándo estará Carlisle de regreso?"

"Mañana a mediodía." le respondí a Jacob.

Vi como sus rodillas le temblaron, fallando. Tuvo que agarrarse del carro para sostenerse en pie. Mis manos se estiraron hacia él por reflejo. Sabiendo que no le agradaría sentir el frío de mi piel sobre él, ni que mí apoyo le ayudaría, las dejé caer de regreso.

"Lo siento. Realmente siento el dolor que esto te causa, Jacob. Aunque tú me odias, debo admitir que yo no siento lo mismo por ti. Pienso en ti como un... hermano en muchas formas. Un camarada en brazos, por lo menos. Lamento tu sufrimiento más de lo que te das cuenta. Pero Bella va a sobrevivir-" mí voz sonó casi violenta con convicción. Era la verdad, yo me aseguraría de eso. "y sé que eso es lo que realmente importa para ti."

_Él tenía probablemente la razón. Era difícil de decir. Mí cabeza estaba girando._

"Así que odio hacer esto ahora, mientras ya estás lidiando con demasiadas cosas, pero, claramente, hay poco tiempo. Tengo que pedir algo-rogar, sí debo."

"No tengo ya nada más." Jacob dijo, sonaba como sí tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

Volví a levantar mí mano, esperando poder darle algún tipo de alivio, algo que le dijera que no estaba solo, pero... yo no era el indicado para hacerlo, así que dejé caer mí mano de regreso.

"Sé cuanto has dado. Pero esto es algo que sólo tú tienes. Estoy pidiendo esto al verdadero Alpha, Jacob. Estoy pidiendo esto al heredero de Ephraim."

Jacob no podía responder, así que seguí. Además, no había terminado.

"Quiero pedir tú permiso para desviarnos de lo que acordamos en nuestro tratado con Ephraim. Quiero que nos concedas una excepción. Quiero tú permiso para salvar su vida. Sabes que lo haré de todas formas, pero no quiero faltar a la palabra dada contigo sí hay alguna forma de evitarlo. Nunca pretendimos el faltar a nuestra palabra, y no lo hacemos a la ligera ahora. Quiero tu entendimiento, Jacob, porque tú sabes exactamente porque hacemos esto. Quiero que la alianza entre nuestras familias sobreviva cuando esto se acabe."

_Sam. Es Sam a quien quieres._

Aún cuando era consciente, que solo por ser él el Alpha había sido capaz de abandonar a la manada de Sam para salvar a Bella, aún negaba su poder.

"No. La autoridad de Sam está asumida. Pertenece a ti. Tú nunca la tomarás de él, pero nadie puede acordar correctamente con lo que te estoy pidiendo excepto por ti."

_No es mí decisión._

"Lo es, Jacob, y lo sabes. Tú palabra en esto nos condenará o nos absolverá. Sólo tú puedes darme esto."

_No puedo pensar. No lo sé._

"No tenemos mucho tiempo." mi cabeza se volvió hacia la casa, indicándole a lo que me refería.

_No, no había tiempo. Mis algunos días se habían vuelto algunas horas._

_No lo sé. Déjame pensar. Solo dame un minuto aquí, ¿de acuerdo?_

"Sí."

En lugar de quedarse en donde estaba, considerando lo que le acababa de pedir, empezó a caminar hacia la casa, así que lo seguí.

No había salido como había planeado, Jacob estaba demasiado confundido para haber tomado una decisión en ese momento, y el tiempo se nos acababa. En el fondo, sabía que Jacob aceptaría, porque aunque Bella no estaría viva en un sentido, su corazón ya no latiría, sus mejillas ya no se sonrojarían, pero seguiría existiendo en el mismo mundo en que ambos estábamos, y eso era lo que el quería después de todo. Era peor el no volverla a ver, a que cambiara a ser uno de los nuestros.

Ahora lo entendía yo también.

¿Cuántas veces había tratado de convencer a Bella de que podía estar con ella aún cuando ella fuera humana, que al morir la seguiría de alguna forma?

Pero ahora, que estaba a punto de irse para siempre de mí lado. Simplemente no lo podía permitir, no podía aceptar que no la volvería a ver. Que era lo más probable, su alma seguía limpia, la mía se había manchado hace mucho como para tenerme permitido la entrada al paraíso a su lado.

Ese era nuestro infierno. Bella lo había dicho tantas veces. Ahora lo creía. Lo creía con todo mí ser.

En mí egoísmo, prefería tener a Bella a mí lado. Después de todo, eso era lo que ella quería, lo que yo quería. Al final, siempre accedía a sus demandas, y de nuevo estaba ganando la partida, había aceptado el cambiarla. No solo porque se había casado conmigo como habíamos acordado, pero porque quería tenerla a mí lado para siempre. Quería que nuestro hijo tuviera a su madre para siempre.

Así sería. Me encargaría de eso. Jacob aceptaría, aunque tuviera que rogarle arrodillado.

No nos iba a dejar. Lucharía porque su corazón latiera hasta el último momento, hasta el momento en que dejara de latir para unirse a mí, no para alejarse de mí por el resto de la eternidad. Me tendría a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas. Aún cuando en nuestras vidas las malas formaran más parte de nosotros que las buenas. No me importaba, sí al final conseguía tenerla conmigo. Era todo lo que siempre había querido. Estábamos tan cerca de ello, que casi lo podía sentir.

Entonces escuché a Seth acercarse. Jacob no lo notó hasta que se escuchó un movimiento entre las ramas que rodeaba a la casa, y un tenue lloriqueo. Luego Seth salió de las ramas y entró al jardín, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

"Hey, chico." Jacob lo saludó.

Seth agachó la cabeza un poco, y Jacob le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

_Jake, ¿estás bien? _Seth se preguntaba, recordando lo que había visto en la mente de Leah, y la forma en que se había ido de la casa.

Jacob supo que quería Seth, y le dijo. "Todo está bien." Jacob mintió, aunque así era en realidad, no lo era para él. "Te diré lo que pasó después. Lamento haberte dejado de esa forma."

Seth asintió. _Claro, no hay problema._

Jacob lo empujó por el hombro para indicarle que se fuera. "Regresa a trabajar. Te lo diré por las claras en un rato."

Seth se recargó en Jacob, empujándolo de regreso, y después desapareció entre los árboles de nuevo.

"Él tiene una de las más puras, más sinceras y más amables almas que jamás haya escuchado. Tienes suerte de tener sus pensamientos para compartir."

"Eso lo sé." Jacob murmuró.

_Ha bebido tanta..._ Rosalie pensó.

Justo cuando veía en su mente a Bella, Jacob y yo la escuchamos dar un sorbo del líquido mediante el popote. Nuestras cabezas voltearon hacia la casa de forma brusca, y entonces desaparecí dentro de la casa. Bella estaba despierta.

Entré de forma apresurada, para encontrarme con Bella bebiendo más sangre. No estaba dormida como la había dejado. No debí haberla dejado, pero tenía...

_No te preocupes, Edward. Acaba de despertar._ Rosalie pensaba.

"Bella, amor, pensé que estabas durmiendo. Lo siento, no me hubiera ido." le dije, acariciando su mejilla.

"No te preocupes. Es solo que me dio tanta sed-me despertó. Es bueno que Carlisle esté trayendo más. Este niño la va a necesitar cuando salga de mí." Bella me dijo.

En eso tenía razón. Siempre la tenía, eso había dicho. "Cierto. Ese es un buen punto." le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado en el suelo.

_¿Dónde está Jacob?_ Alice se preguntaba, molesta de que no se apresurara.

Sus labios se torcieron en una hermosa sonrisa, antes de seguir hablando. Sus ojos se habían vuelto especulativos.

"Me pregunto si querrá alguna otra cosa más." Bella meditó.

"Supongo que lo averiguaremos." le respondí.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Feliz de escucharme hablar de esa forma. Le encantaba el ver que había aceptado a nuestro bebé al fin.

Entonces Jacob entró a la puerta.

"Finalmente." Alice casi cantó.

Cuando escuchó a Alice, los ojos de Bella se volvieron hacia Jacob de inmediato. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro por un segundo antes de que se borrara, y sus labios se fruncieran. Estaba tratando de no llorar. Conocía esa expresión por las últimas horas.

_Quería golpear a Leah justo en su estúpida boca._

"Hey, Bells. ¿Cómo estás?" Jacob preguntó, demasiado rápido. Era obvio que estaba tratando de hacer que Bella se sintiera mejor. O al menos, que no llorara.

Bella lo notó. "Estoy bien."

"¿Gran día hoy, huh? Muchas cosas nuevas." sí hubiera dicho cualquier otra cosa, hubiera pasado desapercibido su intento por dejar pasar esto como algo sin importancia.

"No tienes que hacer eso, Jacob."

"No sé de que estás hablando." le dijo, mientras se dirigía a sentarse hacia el brazo del sofá donde Bella tenía su cabeza.

Bella lo miró con reproche, por lo que estaba tratando de hacer. ¿Por qué se enojaba, cuando era ella quien siempre trataba de hacer sentir a los demás bien?

"Lo siento ta-" Bella empezó, pero Jacob la detuvo, puso su pulgar y otro de sus dedos sobre su boca para impedir que hablara.

Aún así, Bella trataba de quitar su mano para poder hablar. No se iba a rendir. Jacob tenía que saberlo mejor.

"Jake." Bella murmuró, sin rendirse.

Jacob solo sacudió la cabeza. "Puedes hablar cuando no estés siendo estúpida."

"Bien. No lo diré."

¿Le creyó?

Jacob quitó su mano, y cómo pensé, tan pronto como estuvo libre de hablar, lo hizo. "¡Lo siento!" dijo, y después le sonrió abiertamente.

Jacob roló los ojos, y le sonrió de regreso.

Podía escuchar los pensamientos de Rosalie, y Alice. Rosalie, claro, molesta por la actitud de Bella, y Alice, divertida. ¿Qué más?

_Mañana, se convertiría en alguien más._ Jacob pensaba mientras veía en sus ojos. Y supe, que estaba cerca de rendirse, de darme luz verde a mí petición. _Pero con suerte viva, ¿y eso era lo que contaba, verdad? Me miraría con los mismos ojos, o algo así. Sonreiría con los mismos labios, casi. Aún me conocería mejor que nadie que tuviera acceso completo al interior de mí cabeza._

Estaba tan cerca, que sentía que no iba a aguantar, y esperar a que él mismo lo dijera, sino que le iba a exigir que me diera su respuesta en ese mismo momento, pero me contuve. Jacob tenía que pensarlo, aún había tiempo. Él tenía razón, Bella sería la misma. Eso se lo había dicho tantas veces. Aún sería mí Bella, la mujer de la que me había enamorado, de la que no era capaz de escuchar lo que había en su cabeza, la misma que me amaba con la misma intensidad, o parecido. Sería el mismo ángel que era en ese momento, quizá ya no podría volar, pero sería mí ángel, mí Bella.

_Mañana, sería mí enemiga. O sería mí aliada. Y, aparentemente, esa distinción dependía de mí._

Jacob suspiró.

Sabía que aquí venía su respuesta. Al parecer era buena.

_¡Bien! Adelante. Sálvala. Como el heredero de Ephraim, tienes mí permiso, mí palabra, de que esto no violará el tratado. Los otros solo tendrán que culparme. Tenías razón-no pueden negar que es mí derecho el acordar a esto._

Jacob pensó, y me dio todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que me hacía falta para salvar su vida sin consecuencias mayores, nada que causara una guerra entre nuestras familias, por mantenerla a mí lado, a nuestro lado.

En ese momento, supe que en verdad, nunca sería capaz de agradecerle lo suficiente por lo que estaba haciendo. Porque iba más allá de ser algo bueno para mí y Bella, era algo malo, lo peor que le podía haber pasado a él, algo por lo que había luchado para que no pasara. Estaría agradecido toda mí vida. ¿Cómo no estarlo?

"Gracias." susurré a Jacob. Era imposible perderse el tono con que mi palabra sonó. Era imposible el no tener ese tono. Le estaba más que agradecido. Así que cuando Rosalie y Alice me escucharon sus cabezas giraron hacia mí, curiosas.

Se preguntaban sí ese gracias había sido a el pedido que le había hecho a Jacob. No tuve tiempo de contestarles.

"Así que," Bella dijo a Jacob, su voz sonaba forzada, tratando de sonar normal. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Genial. Fui a dar un paseo. Pasé el rato en el parque."

"Suena lindo." Bella dijo.

Entonces su rostro se torció en una mueca. Rosalie la reconoció. "¿Rose?"

"¿Otra vez?" Rosalie preguntó mientras se reía entre dientes.

"Creo que he bebido dos galones en la última hora." Bella dijo, sonaba como una explicación.

Me levanté del suelo para dar paso a Rosalie para que tomara a Bella, y Jacob se levantó también. Nunca me hubiera esperado lo siguiente.

"¿Puedo caminar? Mis piernas están tan tiesas."

"¿Estás segura?" le pregunté. Preocupado porque fuera a caerse. Sí lo hacía sin tener un gran vientre que le impidiera ver por donde caminaba...

Pero sería bueno para ella el estirarse. Me hacía feliz el ver que se sentía mejor este día, mejor de como la había visto en las últimas semanas. Casi... casi podía decir que era un embarazo normal. Pero todos éramos conscientes de que no lo era. Tenía sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. Bella solo tuvo que pasar por esta experiencia en unas semanas, con más dolor del que debió, pero sabía que era feliz y eso, ahora, sí me hacía feliz.

"Rose me atrapará sí me caigo sobre mis pies. Lo cual podría pasar muy fácilmente, desde que no puedo verlas." Bella comentó.

_Con cuidado, Bella. _Rosalie pensaba.

Entonces, colocó sus pies en el suelo y la dejó pararse, sin soltarla de los hombros, cuidando que no fuera a irse de frente.

Bella estiró sus brazos, y se estremeció un poco. Yo me estremecí internamente. Pero sabía que se sentía bien, era humana y el no moverse la incomodaba. Justo como aquellos días en clase de Biología, cuando aún tenía la estricta regla de no tocarla.

"Eso se siente bien." Bella dijo, suspirando. "Ugh, pero estoy enorme."

_Realmente lo estaba. Su estómago era su propio continente._ Jacob pensó. Así era, la verdad. Pero se veía hermosa, esa belleza que solo una mujer embarazada podía presumir.

"Un día más." Bella dijo, mientras le daba una palmadita a su estómago.

Pero algo cambió...

Antes de que pudiera reconocerlo, me distrajo el hecho de que Jacob de nuevo estaba sintiendo ese dolor al haber escuchado a Bella decir eso. ¿Lo podía esconder un día más, cierto?

"De acuerdo, entonces. Whoops-¡oh, no!"

Entonces, el vaso que Bella había dejado en el sillón se balanceó y cayó sobre el sofá, el líquido rojo manchando la tela blanca que cubría el sofá.

Rosalie, Alice y yo estiramos nuestras manos al mismo tiempo para tomar el vaso que había caído y dejado derramar la sangre sobre el sofá. Fue un reflejo, el desastre estaba hecho. No que nos importara, tampoco... luego, vi a Bella inclinarse hacia el sofá como si quisiera ayudar.

Pude escuchar el sonido que tanto había odiado dentro de Bella, el bebé estaba... ¿saliendo? No, no podía ser posible. El sonido se escuchaba amortiguado, no era el mismo sonido de sus huesos al romperse, era la piel que lo rodeaba, tratando de romperla, de deshacerse de ella para poder salir. Estaba listo para nacer. Tres días antes.

La pesadilla seguía. Como sí el malvado destino nos estuviera jugando la más cruel de las bromas. No estaba satisfecho, quería infligir más dolor en mí y en Bella.

¿Que nunca se cansaría?

"¡Oh!" Bella jadeó al sentir el dolor dentro de su cuerpo.

_¡No puede ser! ¿Edward? _Rosalie se preguntaba.

Ni siquiera había pasado la mitad de un segundo. Bella estaba cayendo hacia el suelo, su rostro blanco, como sí estuviera inconsciente. Rosalie la cachó antes de que cayera al suelo y pudiera lastimarse, pero mis manos volaron hacia ella en el mismo instante.

No, deja que esto sea una pesadilla, por favor.

_¿Qué hacemos?_

_¡Dios! ¡Está por nacer!_

"¿Bella?" le hablé, y cuando no la escuché contestar ni reaccionar a mis palabras. El pánico se apoderó de mí por un segundo.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Carlisle, dos días. ¿Cómo era posible?

En ese momento, Bella volvió en sí, para dar un grito de dolor. Era peor que eso. Era pura agonía la que escuchaba en su voz. Estaba sufriendo como no lo había hecho. El bebé la estaba destrozando por dentro para poder salir de su interior. Estaba luchando por romper todo lo que impedía que saliera. Lo podía escuchar con claridad.

Su grito se apagó, para dar paso a un gorjeo. Todo el tiempo su cuerpo se doblaba y arqueaba bruscamente en los brazos de Rosalie, -estábamos congelados- entonces, toda la sangre que Bella tenía en su interior salió por su boca violentamente.

Lo único que sabía en ese momento, es que Bella debía estar sufriendo demasiado, que el tiempo había llegado, mucho antes de lo previsto.

Y por ultimo, que cada milésima de segundo que pasaba, corría en contra de su vida. Teníamos que actuar, y ya.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y que por favor me dejen sus comentarios, ya saben como me gusta leerlos.**

**Respondí algunos comentarios, y seguiré haciéndolo después. Releí cosas que no recordaba, y espero que la espera no las haga sufrir tanto. De verdad. No lo hago a propósito.**

**Estoy buscando trabajo, y espero ponerme a trabajar pronto para poder pagar el Internet en mi casa, y así subiría los siguientes capítulos mucho más pronto.**

**Comenten, chicas.**

**Gracias.**


	19. Chapter 18, EMERGENCIA

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Estoy como se dice, sin palabras. ****Wow****. Llegamos a la recta final del libro de Jacob. Bella por fin está en el proceso de convertirse en vampiro, y Renesmee ya nació, Jacob se imprimó en ella, y veremos muchas cosas que Bella solo nos cuenta así ligeramente con más profundidad.**

**Espero que lo que he hecho hasta ahora les esté gustando, sé que sí por sus comentarios, pero aún así no puedo evitar el decir esto. =D**

**Lo siguiente, no sé si serán buenas o malas noticias para ustedes. Aún no sé si terminaré TODO el libro desde la perspectiva de Edward. Es muchísimo... bueno, el punto es, si me decidiera a no terminarlo, me gustaría saber hasta que capítulo les gustaría leer desde la perspectiva de Edward. Podrían dejarme su opinión en los ****reviews****.**

**¡RECUERDEN! No está decidido. Pero la verdad me asusta un poco el llegar hasta el capítulo donde todos los vampiros amigos de los Cullen llegan para ayudar contra los ****Volturi****. No sé que haría con tantas mentes desconocidas.**

**Bueno, bastante de este palabrerío.**

**Lean el capítulo y disfruten.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18. Emergencia

Esto no podía estar sucediendo. No ahora.

Mientras veía el cuerpo de Bella-bañado en sangre, retorcerse y estirarse desde el centro de su cuerpo, desde su vientre, donde podíamos escuchar el sonido que el bebé hacía al tratar de romper el lugar donde había estado viviendo estas semanas-buscaba dentro de la mente de Rosalie algo que me dijera que no podía con la tentación, que tanta sangre la estaba haciendo perder el control. Aunque era tan buena como Carlisle... no vi nada.

Ni siquiera yo. Era como sí el líquido rojo sobre ella, fuera solo eso, un líquido rojo derramado sobre su cuerpo. El olor a su sangre, tan dulce e irresistible para mí antes, era nada ahora. Era como sí hubiera perdido todo sentido del olor cuando se trataba de ella. Me encontré un momento demasiado sorprendido para entender que era lo que pasaba. Pero, había aprendido a controlar mí sed por su sangre, ni siquiera me había esforzado para lograrlo, había venido solo. El saber que había muerto, como había creído entonces, había hecho que todas las reacciones en mi cuerpo cambiaran sí Bella se encontraba en peligro, no había nada en el mundo que permitiría que muriera, mucho menos por la sed monstruosa que sentía por ella.

Al salir de mí momentánea sorpresa, ni siquiera habían pasado más de medio segundo, Rosalie seguía esperando por mí a decir algo, y cuando no lo vio, decidió actuar. Rosalie tomó completamente el cuerpo inconsciente de Bella. Solo rogaba porque estuviera bien, porque no fuera demasiado tarde.

_¡Edward muévete!_ Me gritó en su mente, mientras gritaba en voz alta.

"Es tiempo, Alice. Edward. Hay que darnos prisa."

Entonces los dos salimos corriendo hacia el segundo piso. Volví a agradecer que hubiera casi obligado a Alice a armar la sala de emergencia este día, sino...

Pude escuchar, en el fondo de mí mente, como Jacob y Alice nos seguían.

Rosalie puso a Bella sobre la mesa. Todo estaba preparado, tal como Alice me había dicho hace unos minutos. ¿Podía ser posible que tan solo hace unos minutos estábamos preparándonos para recibir al bebé mañana?

Me fui directo al lugar donde había visto que Alice había puesto la morfina, la tomé rápidamente y la puse en una jeringa. Todo pasó en menos de medio segundo. Teníamos que darnos prisa. Cada segundo contaba, cada segundo que pasaba su vida se escapaba de mis manos más.

"¡Morfina!" le grité a Rosalie, recordándole que era lo primero que tenía que hacer. Bella no podía sufrir más de lo que ya había sufrido.

_Claro, morfina. Date prisa, Edward._

"¡Alice-pon a Carlisle en el teléfono!" Rosalie le pidió.

_De inmediato._ Alice pensó. _Todo saldrá bien, Edward._

La escuchaba, pero no estaba seguro de en realidad ser consciente de estar escuchando sus palabras. Era como sí estuviera en otra dimensión y solo escuchara sus palabras como un eco en el fondo de mí mente. Mi prioridad era Bella.

Vagamente, escuché a Jacob entrar a la habitación, y notar que era como una sala de emergencia armada en el medio de una biblioteca. Lo cual era exactamente así.

_¿Cuántas veces la había imaginado desnuda? Ahora no podía mirar. Tenía miedo de tener estos recuerdos en mí memoria._

Muy en el fondo, sentí gruñir en mi interior al escucharlo, pero no tenía tiempo para reaccionar. Escuché los pensamientos del bebé, y el terror me inundó.

"¿Qué está pasando, Edward?" Rosalie preguntó, aterrada.

_Aire, aire..._ escuchaba en el interior de Bella. El bebé... "¡Se está sofocando!"

¿Sería posible que perdiera la razón de existir, ahora dos, en el mismo momento? No, tenía que luchar, tenía que salvarlos. A los dos, Bella no podría vivir sin nuestro bebé, yo no podría vivir sabiendo que lo dejé morir, sabiendo que Bella sufriría inmensamente.

"¡La placenta debió de haberse desprendido!"

Esas palabras, parecían haber regresado a Bella a la realidad. Vi como su cuerpo y su respiración cambiaban, dando paso a la consciencia. No quería imaginar que estaba sintiendo, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba saberlo para aliviar su dolor de cualquier manera. Era el más preciado ángel que había conocido, y estaba sufriendo como no tenía idea.

"¡Sácalo! ¡No puede RESPIRAR! ¡Hazlo AHORA!" Bella exigió en gritos. Los vasos sanguíneos en sus ojos se habían reventado, puntos rojos saliendo después de su grito. Nunca, nunca me había sentido de esta forma, no era sola la amenaza de perder a mí, sino también al que ahora era su ángel.

Bella había entendido lo que significaba, eso era lo que la había traído de regreso. El horrible miedo a perder a su bebé. Había luchado tanto por él... no lo podía dejar morir, tampoco. A ninguno de los dos.

"La morfina-" empecé a decir, pero Bella me cortó.

"¡NO! ¡AHORA-" Bella trató de decir, pero otro chorro de sangre salió de su boca y la detuvo.

Pánico recorrió mis venas mientras veía como Bella se ahogaba con la sangre, de inmediato la levanté para que pudiera respirar.

_Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder._ Rosalie pensaba desesperadamente.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía que hacer. Estaba esperando a que Alice volviera con Carlisle ya en el teléfono, listo para darle instrucciones que yo no le estaba dando. Estaba demasiado preocupado porque Bella fuera a salirse de la realidad, fuera a morir en su intento, como tanto había temido desde que supimos de su embarazo, desde que supe que iba a quedarse con el bebé...

Podía escuchar al cruel destino riéndose de mí a mis espaldas. Burlándose, y regocijándose al ver el sufrimiento de ambos.

Entonces Alice entró a la habitación, distrayendo mis pensamientos. _Listo, Carlisle está listo para darte las instrucciones, Rosalie. No sé cómo lo hace..._ Alice pensaba, asustada. Puso el "manos libres" en su oído para que Rosalie escuchara a Carlisle.

_Bien. Lo siento, Edward. Siento que no pueda ayudar, es demasiado para mí._

Por una quinta parte de segundo, me pregunté cómo estaba Jasper, sí estaba bajo control. Alice parecía haber entendido lo que pasaba por mí mente, cuando la vi en ese corto lapso de tiempo.

_Estaré con Jasper. Estamos controlados, Edward. Ayuda a Bella._

Aún estaba sosteniendo a Bella. No estaba seguro de que pudiera respirar, no podía escuchar el aire entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo. Parecía como si sus pulmones estuvieran obstruidos, y no podía ayudar, la sangre no debía dejarla respirar.

"¿Carlisle, qué hago? La morfina está en su cuerpo, necesitamos sacar al bebé antes de que..." traté de no escuchar pero era imposible el no escuchar a Rosalie.

Podía ver como lucía el cuerpo de Bella. Era casi como mis peores pesadillas. Bajo la luz del foco lucía tan blanca como sí ya estuviera... no, no estaba muerta, no lo iba a permitir. La piel de su vientre se veía negra y morada con los moretones que aún eran visibles, puntos rojos empezaban a filtrarse donde el bebé seguramente empezaba a llegar a su destino final.

Rosalie lo notó, también. Ni siquiera podía escuchar lo que Carlisle le decía en su mente. Era como sí mí mente se hubiera cerrado, como sí mi oído hubiera dejado de funcionar.

No podía pensar en nada más que en Bella y su vida yéndose de mis manos.

"El bisturí." Rosalie lo tomó. "Listo."

Su mano se alzó en el aire, preparándose para cortar la piel de su vientre.

"Deja que la morfina se esparza." le grité cuando escuché lo que iba a hacer.

_¿Estás loco? _"No hay tiempo. ¡Él se está muriendo!" Rosalie siseó.

Incluso en ese momento, lo único en su mente, lo único en lo que estaba concentrada en salvar, era al bebé, no le importaba la vida de Bella, no tanto como para esforzarse en salvar a los dos en lugar de solo al motivo de su presencia.

Vi como su mano bajó hacia el vientre de Bella, el bisturí rasgando su piel y abriendo su paso hacia su interior. En ese momento la sangre empezó a salir a borbotones, ¿cuánta sangre perdería? Vi a Bella doblarse, y supe en ese momento que podía sentir cada movimiento en su cuerpo, cada dolor y golpe que recibía. Estaba consciente de que algo había atravesado su vientre, algo había atacado a lo que tanto protegía, sus manos no llegaron a su vientre, ni siquiera pudo gritar o algo, aún estaba ahogándose, y yo tratando de mantenerla respirando.

_¡Ahh! Sangre... sangre... y huele..._ Rosalie pensaba.

No podía estar pasando esto. ¿Qué más bromas crueles o más bien castigos impondría sobre mí el destino?

Sus ojos cambiaron, perdiendo su cuidadosa concentración, sus labios dejando a la vista sus dientes, listos para perforar su cuerpo, para tomar la sangre que salía sin parar de su cuerpo. Sus ojos negros dando prueba de la sed que estaba atacando su mente y su control.

_No puedo... quiero._

"¡No, Rose!" gruñí cuando vi como se preparaba para acabar con Bella. Sentí una frustración enorme al no poder impedir lo que venía venir. Sí soltaba a Bella se ahogaría sin poder respirar, y sí no la soltaba Rosalie se tomaría toda su sangre hasta dejarla, ¿qué? ¿muerta? ¡No!

Alice escuchó, y entró de regreso a la casa de inmediato. Entonces, antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, vi a Jacob lanzarse sobre la mesa hacia Rosalie. Consciente de que mis manos estaban ocupadas tratando de mantener a Bella derecha para que pudiera seguir respirando, se lanzó hacia ella para impedir que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría con seguridad, yo me encargaría de eso.

Al golpear su cuerpo, la aventó hacia la puerta, escuché como el bisturí atravesaba la piel de su brazo, pero Jacob lo ignoró. Su mano derecha sobre su boca y su nariz, tratando de bloquear sus vías respiratorias. Estaba más que agradecido por su presencia.

_Afuera, aire fresco. ¡Por favor!_ Rosalie rogaba, sin poner nada de fuerza en contra de Jacob. Dejando que la sacara de allí para que pudiéramos salvarlos.

Jacob la giró con la mano que tenía sobre su boca hacia la salida. Luego le dio una patada para sacarla. Rosalie salió disparada y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, el sonido de la pared haciéndose añicos por el golpe que Rosalie causó al caer sobre ella, y luego el del "manos libres" haciéndose pedazos.

_Sálvalo, Edward. ¡Sálvalo!_ Rosalie me rogaba.

Alice llegó a su lado en ese momento, y tomándola de la garganta, la jaló hacia afuera al pasillo.

_Está bien, Edward. Me encargaré de ella. No te preocupes. Haz lo que tienes que hacer._ Alice me decía en su mente, mientras trataba de alejar a Rosalie.

Escuché a Jacob arrancar el bisturí de su brazo y luego caer al suelo.

El tiempo se agotaba. "¡Alice, sácala de aquí! ¡Llévala con Jasper y mantenla allí! ¡Jacob, te necesito!" grité, desesperado por el tiempo corriendo en nuestra contra.

_En seguida_. Alice me dijo.

Sin voltear a ver sí Alice ya se había ido o que había pasado, Jacob volvió su mirada hacia la mesa donde Bella estaba tendida. Su piel se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de oxígeno. Necesitaba apurarme, necesitaba sacar al bebé para empezar a trabajar con ella. Para salvar su vida antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"¿CPR?" le dije a Jacob, mí voz sonaba como un gruñido.

"¡Sí!" Jacob respondió de inmediato.

Teníamos que empezar, tenía que empezar a hacer lo que debía. Bella estaba sin vida sobre la mesa, su cuerpo fijo y sin movimiento alguno. Sus piernas estaban aún curvadas del momento en que Rosalie había usado el bisturí sobre su vientre. Había sabido que lo sintió al ver como se movía.

Jacob no se movió, sus ojos en mi rostro. Buscando cualquier señal que le dijera que estaba a punto de fallar al igual que Rosalie. Pero eso no iba a pasar, no le iba a fallar a Bella.

_No había nada más que una resuelta ferocidad._

"¡Haz que respire! Tengo que sacarlo antes de que-"

Y entonces, lo que me temía se escuchó. El sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose ante mis ojos hizo eco en mí mente. Escuché como Jacob se quedó congelado al igual que yo. Esperaba que Bella gritara de dolor, la fractura había sido la más grande y la más fuerte que había escuchado en ella. Sus piernas cayeron sobre la mesa, sin vida.

¡Esto era horrible! Sus heridas estaban empeorando, y aún no acababa.

Debió de haber sido... "Su espina dorsal." sentí que mí voz se ahogaba en horror.

"¡Sácalo de ella!" Jacob gruñó, mientras lanzaba hacia mí el bisturí que había sacado de su brazo. "¡No sentirá nada ahora!"

Sus palabras eran aterradoras. _No sentirá nada ahora._ Se repetían las palabras en mí mente.

¿Podía ser posible que fuera demasiado tarde? ¡No, claro que no! Me dije a mí mismo.

Vi a Jacob inclinarse hacia Bella, hacia su boca para empezar a forzar el aire en ella. Escuché una bocanada de aire entrar en su garganta. Su cuerpo se expandió con el aire que había entrado en ella, y entonces supe y vi desde Jacob que no había nada que le impidiera el respirar.

_Sus labios sabían a sangre._ Escuché en el fondo de mí mente a Jacob.

El bisturí en mí mano, revisé rápidamente lo que Rosalie había hecho, revisé que lo hubiera hecho bien, que no hubiera causado algún daño que...

_Mantelo latiendo. Lo prometiste. Mantén tu corazón latiendo._ Jacob pensaba de forma feroz, al escuchar como su corazón latía de nuevo de forma irregular.

Sentí una punzada de pánico al escuchar sus latidos latiendo de esa forma. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte para poder resistir el veneno corriendo por sus venas, tratando de sanar sus heridas hasta que estuviera lista para el cambio.

En mí mente, sus palabras hacían eco de la misma forma. Casi me sentía en su lugar, forzando a su corazón para que trabajara normal, para hacerlo fuerte, casi sacaba mí propio corazón y lo ponía en el lugar del suyo, sí mi corazón latiera... sí el de ella dejaba de latir para dejarme, no podría seguir existiendo, no tenía sentido esta vida o lo que fuera sin ella a mí lado.

Con esos pensamientos en mí mente, tomé el bisturí y lo llevé hacia su vientre, cortando su piel de forma que pudiera sacar al bebé de su interior.

De nuevo, su sangre, una vez tortura para mí, era nada ahora. Solo el mismo líquido rojo que ahora cubría cada parte de su cuerpo. Por primera vez, no sentí miedo o terror de estar tan cerca de su sangre, ya no me llamaba como lo hizo antes, lo único que quería, en lo único en que pensaba era en salvarla.

En salvarlos.

La sangre empezó a salir de nuevo de su vientre, las gotas rebotaban al caer al suelo. Y no eran nada, nada comparado con el terror que sentía, de creer que ya era demasiado tarde.

Me incliné hacia el interior de su vientre. La membrana que rodeaba al bebé era tan dura como nuestra piel, como Bella había sabido desde el principio, como Carlisle había supuesto al no poder obtener un ultrasonido, como yo había sabido al escuchar cada golpe que venía de su interior, era el mismo sonido que se escuchaba cuando algo golpeaba nuestra piel...

Más sangre empezaba a salir de su vientre, las gotas filtrándose de alrededor de la membrana. Era el bebé tratando de salir. Mis dientes se hundieron en la dura piel que lo rodeaba, la sangre rodeaba mis labios, mí boca nadaba en ella, pero no sentía nada, ni siquiera el veneno juntándose en mí boca, no había ningún monstruo que vencer, no había nada en mí mente, solo el brutal deseo de salvar a Bella, de salvar a su bebé, a nuestro bebé.

Estaba tan cerca de él, que casi podía sentirlo.

Mis dientes empezaron a arrancar partes de la membrana, tratando de abrir camino hacia su interior, hacia el bebé. El sonido se asemejaba a dos grandes piedras siendo destruidas en pedazos. En el fondo de mí mente, escuché a Jacob comparando el sonido con el de los neófitos siendo destrozados. Pude ver mí cabeza presionada en el interior de Bella cuando Jacob se atrevió a dar un rápido vistazo hacia mí.

Escuché un estremecimiento, y luego otra bocanada de aire entrando en Bella. Entonces volvió en sí, tosió cuando entró el aire a sus pulmones, desde Jacob pude ver que sus ojos pestañeaban, volviendo a la realidad, al dolor.

"¡Te quedas conmigo ahora, Bella! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Quédate! No me vas a dejar. ¡Mantén tu corazón latiendo!" Jacob le gritó cuando vio que Bella estaba consciente de nuevo.

Entonces la vi. No era el niño que tanto soñaba que era, que estaba dentro de ella amándola. Era una perfecta niña. La criatura más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto. Lo primero que vi, fue su cabello, aunque empapado en sangre, podía ver el color de sus rizos, era justo como el mío. Luego sus ojos, retuve un jadeo cuando puse mis ojos sobre los suyos, eran del exacto color que los de su madre, un hermoso café chocolate, su piel era blanca y caliente, incluso más caliente que la de Bella, sus ojos estaban grandes con susto y confusión, su expresión no parecía la de un recién nacido, su respiración agitada, y su corazón latía frenético. ¡Tenía un latido!

Miles de emociones corrieron dentro de mí. Me sentía estático de ver que el bebé que estaba en mis manos, no era el monstruo de mí imaginación, sino el producto del amor que Bella y yo nos teníamos.

¿Cómo pude haber pensado alguna vez, que mi naturaleza podría más que la belleza humana de su madre? Había estado equivocado todo el tiempo, Bella tuvo la razón. Siempre. Felicidad, y amor, amor como nunca imaginé que sentiría por alguien más que no fuera Bella, recorrió mí muerto corazón. Casi lo sentía latir de nuevo.

"Renesmee." susurré. Y la hermosa criatura en mis brazos sonrió a mí al escuchar el sonido de mí voz. Otras memorias de mi voz corrían por su mente. Me conocía.

Otras emociones me recorrieron. No podía evitar la ola de felicidad que me llenó.

En ese momento, escuché el leve sonido de aire moviéndose a mí lado, volteé para ver que Bella intentaba levantar sus brazos, buscando. Y recordé porque no podía ser completamente feliz todavía, primero tenía que tener a Bella a mí lado, que ella tuviera a su hija en sus brazos para amarla por la eternidad. "Déjame..." su voz apenas un suspiro. "Dámela."

Y como el tonto que nunca aprendería a negarse, me acerqué a ella con Renesmee medio acurrucada en mis brazos. Sus pensamientos eran un tumulto, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, no conocía lo que veía a su alrededor, pero a pesar de que todavía habían pequeños jadeos, y miedo en sus ojos, en el fondo, podía escuchar una seguridad mientras estaba en mis brazos. Era increíble esa sensación.

Pensé por un segundo en la posibilidad de ignorar su pedido, pero me era imposible. Nunca había sido capaz de negarme a sus deseos, y por mí mente pasó la idea de que Bella sería, al despertar de nuevo, una neófita.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que Bella pudiera estar en perfecto control y poder tener a su hija en sus brazos? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Bella pudiera disfrutar de esta hermosa creación de su cuerpo? ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que pudiera ser la madre de nuestra pequeña hija?

Sin pensar más, me detuve a lado de Jacob. Los brazos de Bella estaban tratando de mantenerse lo suficientemente levantados para sostenerla.

Entonces, Renesmee estuvo en sus brazos. La mantuve sostenida con mis manos, haciendo que pareciera que Bella la sostenía. Sus ojos se abrieron, fijos en el rostro de Renesmee. Había una expresión llena de amor, de adoración como no había visto antes en sus ojos. Todo por lo que había luchado estaba finalmente en sus brazos.

Sentí que me recorría otra corriente de felicidad al verlas juntas. Por fin.

"Renes... mee. Tan... hermosa." Bella dijo, su voz sonaba más como un canturreo.

_Voz linda... la quiero._ Renesmee pensó, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

Renesmee sonrió cuando reconoció la voz que venía de Bella. Podía ver a Bella desde los ojos de Renesmee, Jacob ni siquiera había volteado. Entonces, mientras le sonreía, su cabeza se inclinó hacia Bella, y su boca se abrió mordiendo a Bella. Pánico me atravesó en ese momento, porque Bella jadeó al sentir el dolor.

Separé a Renesmee de los brazos de Bella, que cayeron sin vida a cada lado de ella. Sangre caía de su boca, y una marca de la mordida estaba sobre su pecho izquierdo.

"No, Renesmee." le dije, mi voz sonaba un poco autoritaria. Quizá tratando de que entendiera que no debía hacer eso. Sus ojos se enfocaron en mí rostro y el tono que había escuchado. Era impresionante el ver cómo entendía lo que le decía. Su rostro se puso serio.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, antes de que Renesmee pudiera pensar algo más, escuché el corazón de Bella fallar, y luego detenerse. Silencio total de su cuerpo llenaba mí mente, y pánico al mismo tiempo. Su corazón, apagado. El sonido de su corazón sin vida duró por medio latido, y alivio recorrió mí cuerpo.

Escuché a Jacob tratando de ponerlo a latir de nuevo, sus manos sobre su pecho haciendo compresiones.

_Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro._ Escuchaba a Jacob pensar mientras seguía las compresiones. Luego el sonido de aire entrado a su garganta.

Tenía que actuar de inmediato, antes de que... no, Bella iba a vivir. Saqué de mí mente ese pensamiento, mí peor pesadilla. Pero Renesmee aún estaba en mis brazos, sin alguien que pudiera tomarla y cuidarla mientras me encargaba de su madre.

El tiempo se agotaba, su corazón estaba demasiado débil, como lo había temido.

Más aire entrando en su garganta, Jacob aún trataba de mantener su corazón latiendo. No podía ver el rostro de Bella, ni nada más. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y su visión borrosa.

"¿Qué estás esperando?" Jacob dijo, su voz ahogada sin aliento. Sus manos sobre su corazón.

_Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro._

"Toma a la bebé." le dije, sin nadie más a mí alrededor, era mí única opción. No era una muy buena. Pero...

Escuché el sonido de pasos acercándose hacia la habitación. Rosalie.

"Aviéntala por la ventana." Jacob respondió, tal como había pensado.

_Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro._

"Dámela a mí." Rosalie me dijo desde la puerta, su rostro avergonzado recordando la escena de hace unos minutos.

Pero no podía confiar que Renesmee estuviera en brazos de Rosalie, no mientras estuviera sedienta. Mí hija tenía un latido, sangre corría por sus venas... gruñí cuando escuché lo que me pidió, y escuché a Jacob hacer lo mismo conmigo.

_Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro._

¿Estaría a salvo con ella? No tenía mucho tiempo para considerar la opción, el corazón de Bella se hacía cada segundo más débil, sus latidos se escuchaban más lejanos cada vez.

"Lo tengo bajo control." Rosalie me dijo, pensando en su sed. "Dame la bebé, Edward. Cuidaré de ella hasta que Bella..."

_Sálvala. Ahora._ Rosalie me exigió en su mente. En su mente me mostró el momento en que Alice la había sacado casi a la fuerza de la casa. Jasper estaba esperando en el jardín, a su lado dos ciervos y un alce en el suelo.

_Anda, Rose. Aliméntate si quieres estar cerca del bebé otra vez._ Alice le había rogado.

Rosalie sin pensarlo mucho, lo hizo.

Así que cuando volteé a verla para gruñirle, vi que sus ojos ya no eran negros, sino dorados. Su sed estaba bajo control.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a ella en menos de un segundo, y puse a Renesmee en sus brazos. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y humedad parecía emanar de ellos.

"No te preocupes, Renesmee. Estaré contigo pronto." le di un rápido beso en la mejilla, y Rosalie y Renesmee desaparecieron por el pasillo, mientras yo me apresuraba hacia el lugar donde Alice había guardado todas las jeringas. Tomé la más grande, donde estaba mí veneno listo para ser inyectado directo a su corazón.

Regresé a la mesa donde Bella seguía luchando por su vida, Jacob aún hacía compresiones y forzaba aire por su garganta.

No había tiempo para eso, ya no.

"Mueve tus manos, Jacob."

Jacob volteó a verme, sus manos aún sobre su corazón, sin detenerse. Miró la jeringa que tenía en mis manos, y confusión cruzó sus pensamientos.

Solo quería que no hiciera preguntas, que se moviera... "¿Qué es eso?" Jacob preguntó.

No tenía tiempo para responder sus dudas. El corazón de Bella estaba fallando cada vez más, sus latidos se escuchaban más lejanos, más débiles con cada segundo que el reloj marcaba. Estaba demasiado preocupado para ver o escuchar lo que Jacob pensaba. No me importaba nada, nada que no fuera salvar a Bella.

Bella tenía que sobrevivir. No nos podía dejar.

Empujé su mano fuera de mi camino, y en el mismo segundo, la jeringa estaba atravesando su pecho hacia su corazón.

Se sentía tan correcto e incorrecto, todo al mismo tiempo, el escuchar como el veneno penetraba su corazón. Como todo por lo que había luchado para que no pasara, estaba sucediendo tan rápido, un día todo era felicidad y como habíamos deseado siempre, y al otro todo era sufrimiento y oscuridad, una pesadilla. En ese instante, el veneno estaría matando lo más puro que Bella tenía, por lo que tanto había luchado por salvar, su alma, su vida.

Pero había sido un tonto en creer que el dejarla morir sería lo correcto, aunque fuera por vejez. Sabía que nunca la alcanzaría a donde ella fuera, que su muerte nos separaría para siempre aún cuando yo lograra morir y dejar esta existencia vacía que tendría sin Bella a mí lado. Sabía que nunca tendría entrada al paraíso del cual la estaba forzando a dejar de una forma violenta, para mantenerla a mí lado en este infierno sin fin.

Quizá, remotamente consideré, que los dos seríamos felices después de todo. Quizá nuestro amor, y ahora la hermosa criatura que habíamos tenido en nuestros brazos, nos uniría y daría una felicidad que nunca imaginamos fuéramos a experimentar.

"Mí veneno." le contesté a Jacob después de un segundo.

Entonces, mientras el veneno entraba a su corazón, un choque sacudió su corazón. Solo rogaba en mí interior que todo saliera bien. Que Bella fuera a estar bien al fin de esta horrible experiencia.

"Mantelo moviéndose." le dije a Jacob.

De nuevo, sus palabras resonaban en mí cabeza como un eco, algo que mí oído captaba pero mí cerebro se negaba a procesar.

_Su voz era hielo, estaba muerta. Feroz e irreflexiva. Como sí fuera una máquina._

Escuché a Jacob empezar a pulsar su corazón para que siguiera latiendo. Mientras el trabajaba en su corazón, me moví a su cuerpo, el veneno en su corazón solo haría que el cambio durara menos tiempo, pero sí sus heridas no se curaban al mismo tiempo, tardaría más.

Presioné mis dientes en la piel de su garganta, el veneno corriendo libre en mí lengua hacia su interior. Era como mí peor pesadilla volviéndose realidad. ¿Cuántas veces había luchado contra mí deseo por introducir mis dientes en su garganta? Ahora su sangre me sabía a nada, no la sentía en mí boca, era como sí no fuera consciente de que la tenía tan cerca de mí. Ya no me importaba. Trabajaba tan rápido como podía, al terminar con su garganta, tomé sus muñecas, todo el veneno en mí boca se secaba rápidamente al entrar en su sistema. El interior de sus brazos, todo el veneno que fuera posible. Quizá, en el fondo de mí mente consideré, era la primera vez que mí cuerpo producía tanto veneno en tan corto tiempo.

Usé mis dientes sobre su piel en tantos lugares como me era posible, forzando el veneno a hacer su trabajo, a hacer el cambio. No tenía idea sí Bella estaba sufriendo, pero no me detuve a pensarlo, no podía perder la concentración, sabía que tendría mucho tiempo para sufrir a su lado...

Entonces me moví hacia su vientre, donde las heridas seguían abiertas, ni siquiera había sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, casi estaba vacía. Mi lengua empezó a forzar aún más veneno que antes sobre sus heridas, y donde el veneno tocaba su piel esta se cerraba de inmediato, dejando el veneno dentro de ella, me preocupaba su espina dorsal. ¿Qué tanto daño tenía? No tenía idea, no había tenido tiempo de revisarla, el tiempo era mí peor enemigo, siempre lo había sido.

Escuché a Jacob soplar más aire dentro de su garganta, y entonces lo escuché.

_Pero no había nada allí. Solo su pecho levantándose sin vida como respuesta._

¿Qué? ¿Era él? ¿Era de verdad él en quien Bella había confiado para estar aquí hasta el final, hasta que su corazón dejara de latir, ese sería el momento en que se daría por vencido?

_Pero no había nada allí, solo yo, solo él._

Estaba muy equivocado sí creía que Bella dejaría este mundo, me dejaría aquí. No sabía lo que decía, lo que creía estaba completamente equivocado. No lo aceptaba.

Su corazón aún latía, era el latido más débil que hasta ahora había escuchado, pero las esperanzas no se acababan, ahora no iba a dejarlas irse de mí lado. No, no ahora. ¿Y él sí lo hacía? ¿Simplemente se daba por vencido sin siquiera haber luchado debidamente?

_Trabajando sobre un cadáver._

Sus palabras, tan decididas, tan seguras de lo que decían enviaban una punzada de dolor a mí ya muerto corazón. Pero no iba a permitir que su pesimismo, no, sus mentiras me hicieran perder la concentración, me hicieran dejarla irse de mí lado. Sabía que Bella estaría luchando a mí lado por salvar su vida, que ella tampoco se daría por vencida, que no permitiría que la muerte la arrebatara de mí lado, de Renesmee.

_Porque eso era todo lo que quedaba de la chica que ambos amábamos. Este roto, desangrado, mutilado cadáver. Ya no podíamos volver a unir a Bella. _

¡Mentira! Quería gritarle, pero mis manos, mi boca estaban ocupadas, tratando de salvar a quien él estaba renunciando antes de tiempo. Sabía que no le importaría que Bella muriera, quizá sería más fácil para él, el que Bella ya no estuviera aquí, quizá lo deseaba. Quería abalanzarme a él y destrozarlo con mis propias manos, acabar con su vida por ser el cobarde y traidor que era.

¿Y decía que amaba a Bella?

_Sabía que era demasiado tarde. Sabía que estaba muerta. Lo sabía con seguridad porque la atracción se había ido. No sentía ninguna razón para estar aquí a su lado. Ya no estaba aquí más. Así que este cuerpo no tenía ninguna atracción para mí. La necesidad ilógica de estar cerca de ella se había desvanecido._

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, era como sí mis sentidos estuvieran alertas de nuevo. Podía escuchar cada una de sus palabras, cada una de sus hipócritas lágrimas, ese dolor de mentira que decía sentir por ella no era más que eso, una mentira.

¿Cómo pude considerar alguna vez, que este perro podría proteger a Bella mejor que yo?

_O quizá movido sería la mejor palabra. Parecía como sí sintiera la atracción hacia la dirección opuesta ahora. Hacia abajo las escaleras, afuera de la puerta. El deseo de salir de aquí y nunca, jamás volver._

Simplemente no podía seguir escuchándolo. "Vete, entonces." mi manos empujaron las suyas, apartándolas de Bella, sino iban a hacer nada por ella, no me importaba ya, Bella no lo necesitaba, me tenía a mí por siempre, no la iba a dejar morir.

Escuché como sus dedos se rompían con el golpe de mis manos, me alegraba. Deseaba con todo mí ser el que sufriera más de lo que uno podía soportar, deseaba que nunca pudiera vivir en paz, y juré para mí que sí Bella vivía, lo dejaría vivir sufriendo y creyendo que Bella estaba muerta. No tenía porque saber que la razón de mí existencia había sobrevivido, que estaba bien a pesar de lo que él creía en ese momento. Deseé con todo mí ser el no volver a tenerlo frente a mí, sería su fin.

Puse mis manos sobre el lugar donde su corazón estaba luchando por seguir latiendo, por lograr que el veneno entrara en el y empezara el cambio. No me iba a separar de ella hasta que lo lograra, aunque tuviera que bombearlo para siempre, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

"No está muerta. Va a estar bien." mis palabras salieron como un gruñido. Y aunque estaba completamente seguro de lo que decía, al mismo tiempo rogaba para que la verdad en esas palabras no se me fuera y perdiera la voluntad como aquel... no, yo no la traicionaría, no la dejaría. Prefería morir en este mismo momento que dejarla morir.

Su corazón parecía estar muerto, parecía que lo estuviera forzando a latir, pero no era cierto. Era que estaba débil, pero de alguna forma iba lograr sobrevivir al cambio. Iba a soportarlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Tenía que hacerlo, teníamos que salir de esta caminando como ella había dicho, como ella había asegurado. Estaba seguro, en el fondo sabía que Bella no dejaría de luchar tampoco, ni siquiera al final, Bella daría todo lo que tuviera para salir de esta, para estar conmigo, con Renesmee.

Jacob dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, apenas era consciente de mis alrededores. Lo único que quería de ese perro era que se fuera y no volviera jamás.

Algo, en el fondo de mí mente me dijo que lo que había visto en su mente estaba mal. Pero no podía determinar que era. Las palabras volvieron a mí mente sin comando alguno que se me hizo raro, y una parte de mí cerebro trató de procesarlas.

_Lo sabía con seguridad porque la atracción se había ido. La necesidad ilógica de estar cerca de ella se había desvanecido._

_O quizá movido sería la mejor palabra. Parecía como sí sintiera la atracción hacia la dirección opuesta ahora._

No entendía porque sus palabras se habían venido a mí mente sin tratar. Empujé el pensamiento a la esquina más lejana de mí mente, tendría tiempo de pensar en ellas después. En este momento, Bella necesitaba de mí completa concentración en ella. Nada más tenía importancia sí no la tenía conmigo, nada, ni siquiera Renesmee.

Porque sí Bella moría, yo moriría con ella. No sería capaz de seguir en este mundo sí no estaba a mí lado, sino se quedaba conmigo en esta vida.

Mis manos se movían más rápido que las de Jacob, o cualquier humano hubiera podido, tratando de reanimar su corazón a seguir latiendo, a no detenerse. ¡Por favor, Bella! rogaba en mí interior. No me detuve ningún segundo, pero en cierto momento, la duda me llenó por completo sin haberle dado permiso de hacerlo.

"¿Bella, por favor? No me dejes." le rogaba, sentía como mis ojos picaban con las lágrimas que nunca sería capaz de llorar.

"No puedes dejarme. Lo prometiste." no estaba seguro si mis palabras eran una combinación de un grito o un gruñido o un llanto de desesperación. Solo una vez había salido de mí voz tal tono, ese día pasó por mí mente. Hace dos años, antes de que yo mismo hubiera aceptado mí amor por Bella, antes de haber decidido quedarme en Forks, Alice lo sabía.

Todo a mí alrededor había desaparecido. No había nada que viera que no fuera Bella, no había nada que escuchara que no fueran mis manos empujando su pecho para volver su corazón latiendo, nada que no fuera el sonido de sus latidos otra vez llenando la habitación, llenándome a mí.

"¡Vamos, Bella! ¡No me dejes! ¡No ahora!" mi voz era apenas un susurró, agonía lentamente llenándome por dentro. "Estamos tan cerca. No te rindas." seguí rogando.

Solo eso podía pedir, que su corazón siguiera latiendo.

Era casi maligno el forzar a su corazón a seguir latiendo para después pararse para siempre. ¿Si ya se había detenido, para qué forzarlo? La respuesta era simple, sus ojos tenían que volver a abrirse, su boca tenía que volver a moverse, su voz salir de sus labios...

¿Cómo había pasado esto?

Podía escuchar al cruel destino riéndose de mí otra vez. Riéndose y disfrutando de mi miseria, de mi dolor, regocijándose de ver como Bella había terminado después de todo. Como ella misma se había buscado la muerte, como yo la había ayudado en lugar de haberla salvado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, como todo por lo que habíamos estado luchando hasta este punto había sido en vano, me estaba dejando para siempre, y no podía encontrar la forma de evitarlo.

No, no me iba a rendir. Bella contaba conmigo. No la iba a abandonar, no la iba a traicionar. Me tendría a su lado hasta el final de los tiempos, porque Bella no iba a morir. Nunca.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarnos lo malo siempre? ¿Era mí castigo por haber permitido que este hermoso ángel se uniera a un monstruo?

Tenía que ser un castigo para mí. Por no haber sido fuerte y haberla dejado ir, que hiciera una vida normal a lado de alguien que no la pudiera matar solo por amarla, haberla alejado de mí de cualquier forma antes de haberme dado cuenta de que la amaba, el nunca haber regresado.

Pero todo eso ya era el pasado, algo que nunca podría cambiar, por más que lo deseara.

Este tenía que ser un castigo solo para mí, Bella no podía estar involucrada en esto. Era yo el que tenía pecado tras pecado, penitencia tras penitencia.

Claro, pensé. Si estaba todavía en la tierra, tenía que haber algún tipo de castigo en este mundo antes de llegar al infierno, al verdadero infierno. Aunque en esos momentos, lo tomaría mil veces antes de seguir sufriendo por lo que no podía dejar de hacerle a Bella.

Aún así, no podía encontrar la manera de dejarla ir. Sabía que debía hacerlo, que Bella iría directo al cielo, al paraíso que a mí lado nunca conocería, pero no podía hacerlo.

"Te lo ruego, Bella. No me dejes aquí."

Mis manos no se detenían, no lo harían.

Aunque tuviera que recibir un castigo más grande en el infierno por haber sacado del paraíso a Bella, lo tomaría mientras ella no me odiara.

Pero no estaba aún en el cielo, su corazón no estaba muerto, su alma tampoco. No aún.

Bella había tenido razón siempre. Podía recordar sus palabras en mí mente, una y otra vez, sin detenerse girando en mí cabeza.

"_No me puedes obligar a ir a un lugar donde tú no estarás. Esa es mi definición del infierno."_

Sus palabras se repetían en mí mente. ¿Cuánta razón tenía? Había sido un tonto en creer que Bella estaría mejor lejos de mí. Los dos habíamos estado atados uno al otro desde el primer momento en que nos habíamos visto, y ni siquiera habíamos sido conscientes de eso. Nunca habíamos tenido una opción en verdad.

Entonces, la imagen de Renesmee apareció en mi mente. Su pequeño rostro sonriéndome cuando me vio por primera vez, reconociendo mí voz cuando pronuncié su nombre por primera vez. Tanta perfección en alguien tan pequeño, que casi era imposible de creer-para mí-que era de verdad mí hija, nuestra hija. Que Bella había sido capaz de hacerme incluso más feliz.

Nunca hubiera soñado que esto hubiera sido posible para nosotros. Que Bella no tendría que renunciar a su humanidad-en un sentido-que tendría lo mismo que si se mantenía como humana.

Era madre, tenía la hija más hermosa del mundo, y lo había hecho a mí lado.

Después de todo, no le había arrebatado su futuro. Tenía que lograrlo por Renesmee, nuestra pequeña representación.

"¿Bella, amor? No nos dejes, por favor. Renesmee y yo te queremos aquí. Te estamos esperando, haz que tu corazón lata de nuevo. Te lo ruego. Piensa en nuestra hija, Bella. ¡Renesmee te ama!" rogué con todo el dolor que sentía dentro de mí.

Si esto no funcionaba, no tenía idea de cómo lograría que Bella me escuchara, que se mantuviera viva hasta que estuviera lista para abrir sus ojos de nuevo, para que viera por lo que tanto había luchado en contra de todos, en contra de mí.

Aún estaba rogando por que me escuchara, cuando de repente su corazón-sin saber como había pasado, como si mis palabras en verdad hubieran llegado a sus oídos, o quizá a su corazón-empezó a latir de nuevo...

Alivio corrió por mis venas.

Mis manos se detuvieron cuando escuché el sonido que tanto anhelaba en ese momento. Bella no estaba muerta, nunca lo dudé, pero era un alivio el saber que seguía a mí lado. Que así sería para siempre. Porque iba a vivir después de esto. Iba a existir.

"¡Bella!" mi voz sonaba aliviada-justo como me sentía. "No te rendiste. Mantén tu corazón latiendo. Te veré pronto, y Renesmee." le prometí.

Era tan increíble como maravilloso el saber que mí ángel, después de todo, seguiría conmigo.

Exhalé un gran trago de aire. Me incliné lentamente hacia su oreja, sabiendo que no me podría escuchar, pero sin poder evitarlo, y le susurré. "Te amo, Bella."

Su rostro, no se sonrojó al sentir el frío aliento saliendo de mí boca, tocando su caliente piel, ni siquiera al escuchar mis palabras. Recordé que la morfina debía tenerla completamente dormida, y rogué porque funcionara y no sufriera. Ya había pasado por demasiado...

Mí mente, totalmente absorbida en su rostro, mi oído totalmente concentrado en su respiración, en los latidos de su corazón, no me dejaban escuchar nada más. Ni quería hacerlo. Lo único que quería era estar a su lado, solo con ella. No me importaba nada más. Sabía que Renesmee estaría bien con Rosalie, Alice y Jasper.

De repente, su respiración se volvió más rápida, y aunque su rostro no me decía nada, sabía que era el veneno que empezaba a recorrer sus venas. Pero la morfina, me dije a mí mismo. Quizá solo estaba exagerando, era la historia de mí vida. Todo lo que se refería a Bella siempre me hacía preocuparme cuando no debía, o preocuparme de más cuando algo no me gustaba del todo. _Lo importante es que está viva_, me recordé.

Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro, y acaricié su mejilla, su frente, sus labios. Hasta ese momento, al volver a pasar mí mirada por su rostro, no me había percatado que mis manos aún estaban rojas con su sangre. Ni siquiera me había acordado.

De nuevo, su sangre no me quemaba la garganta como una vez lo hizo. Era impresionante cuán fácil era ignorar su aroma floral.

Sin entusiasmo, y principalmente, sin querer hacerlo, me moví de su lado para lavar mis manos y mi rostro, quitar el resto de sangre de mí piel. Lo hice rápidamente, y tomé unas toallas que estaban allí para secarme. Luego, tomando una de las toallas, la mojé con agua y volví con Bella para limpiarla.

Con mucho cuidado, más del que normalmente me obligaba a mí mismo a ejercer con Bella, pasé la toalla húmeda sobre sus heridas, limpiando todo trazo de sangre sobre su cuerpo.

Sus piernas, su vientre y pecho, sus brazos, sus manos, su rostro. Todo lo recorrí lentamente, tomando más tiempo del usual. Bella aún debía estar muy lastimada, no habían pasado más de tres minutos desde que su corazón había vuelto a latir.

El pensamiento puso un nudo en mí garganta, y me dejó sin aliento.

Regresé a limpiar mis manos, y eché lo que había usado en una cubeta de aluminio que Alice había puesto allí, saqué un encendedor de un cajón y antes de encenderlo, le eché un poco de alcohol y lo prendí. Tomé un envase con agua para limpiar su cabello, y volví a su lado.

Cuando estuvo lista, tiré el agua.

Fui y tomé una sábana blanca, y la coloqué encima de su cuerpo. Jalé una silla a su lado y me senté frente a ella, su mano entre las mías.

Su calor y fragilidad humana aún se sentían en ella. Aunque podía sentir como la sangre que corría por sus venas se hacían más viscosa que antes. El cambio estaba sucediendo. Este era el momento que había temido que pasara desde hace dos años, desde que Alice había predicho que esto pasaría. Aún así, no podía sentir nada más que un temor enorme de que Bella no despertara.

Pero otra vez, me convencí de que eso no iba a pasar. Tres días era el máximo que creía Bella pasaría por esto.

¿Cómo sobreviviría tres días con Bella sufriendo a mí lado? ¿Qué haría cuando despertara y el veneno aún no terminara de convertirla?

Sufriría a su lado, de eso no tenía duda. No me movería de su lado ni por un segundo.

Alice entró a la habitación, no la había escuchado hasta que la puerta se abrió frente a ella. Sus ojos recorrieron mi figura de espalda a ella y después hacia Bella. Un ligero suspiro de exasperación salió de su boca.

"¿Edward?" Alice preguntó, su voz llena de preocupación.

No volteé a verla, y eso la preocupó aún más. En un instante estuvo a mí lado, su mano sobre mí hombro.

_Va a estar bien, Edward. Lo sé._

"¿Puedes verlo?" le pregunté, mí voz sin emoción.

_No, lo siento. Quiero pensar que estará bien, Edward. Tiene que estarlo._

Sacudí la cabeza. Sus palabras no me estaban ayudando en nada.

"¿Carlisle?"

"No debe tardar. En cuanto la llamada se cortó por el... incidente con Rose, Carlisle llamó a la casa."

Asentí. "¿Renesmee?"

Alice sonrió un momento, y su brazo se posó sobre mi espalda. "Está perfecta."

_¿Sabes algo?_ Alice me preguntó en su mente. No podía identificar bien lo que quería decir. Mi mente seguía dando vueltas, era como sino hubiera espacio para nada más que no fuera Bella.

"¿Qué es?"

Alice volteó la cabeza de manera brusca hacia la puerta en lugar de contestar. Mis ojos no se movieron del rostro de Bella, pero estaba alerta por el movimiento inesperado de Alice.

_Carlisle llegó, Edward. Ahora vengo._ Alice me dijo, y con eso salió de la habitación.

Podía escuchar levemente los pensamientos de Carlisle, Esme y Emmett. Era una combinación de emoción y preocupación. Sabían que Renesmee ya había nacido y que Bella seguramente estaba inconsciente por el veneno.

Pensar en Renesmee, la trajo al frente de mí mente también. Era como sí la mitad de mí ser estuviera con Bella y la otra con nuestra hija.

Me esforcé por escuchar a los demás, por cachar los pensamientos de Renesmee, pero Carlisle venía subiendo las escaleras, y mi mente se distrajo. Al menos estaba seguro de que Rosalie cuidaría bien de Renesmee. Yo, por el momento, cuidaría de Bella.

Ese era mí trabajo, siempre lo había sido.

Carlisle entró a la habitación, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose no entró en mí mente. Alice la había dejado abierta. Solo sus pasos acercándose a mí me indicaron que estaba dentro.

_¿Edward, hijo? ¿Estás bien?_

"No creo que esa sea la pregunta indicada, Carlisle." respondí sus pensamientos.

"Cierto. Lo siento, hijo. ¿Cómo está Bella?" me preguntó, su tono, al igual que Alice, estaba saturado de preocupación y ansiedad.

Estaba consciente de que no había estado aquí para apoyarme con Bella y el nacimiento del bebé. Eso lo estaba llenando de culpa.

"No te preocupes, Carlisle. No tienes la culpa de nada." volteé a verlo despacio, no quería despegar mí mirada del rostro de Bella, pero sabía que era necesario. "Esto fue tan inesperado para nosotros como para ustedes. Nunca esperé... nunca pensé... que el bebé fuera a nacer antes de tiempo. No de esta forma, al menos." le dije, recordando que mañana era el día que habíamos elegido para su nacimiento.

"Aún así, Edward. ¿Cómo está?"

"Su espina dorsal se rompió, bueno... tú sabes. Perdió mucha sangre. Estuvo a punto, demasiado cerca de..." mí voz se apagó, recordando el momento en que casi la perdí.

Carlisle se paró frente a mí entonces, su mirada en mí rostro y luego en Bella.

_¿No ha dicho nada? ¿No se ha movido?_

"No. La morfina."

_Claro, puedo olerla aún._

"Debe estar sufriendo tanto..." se podía escuchar en mí voz el dolor que me causaba eso.

Carlisle se inclinó sobre la mesa para poner una de sus manos sobre mí hombro. "No lo podemos saber, Edward. Quizá encontramos la manera de que sufriera menos. La morfina quizá haya funcionado como esperábamos." me dijo, tratando de tranquilizarme.

Nada podía hacerlo.

"Ahora voy a revisarla."

Solo asentí, no quería imaginar lo que vería. El solo pensar en eso me puso un nudo en la garganta, impidiéndome el hablar.

Sus manos y sus ojos recorrieron sus brazos, su pecho revisando que no hubieran fracturas y las había, ver si estaban sanando. Al menos no habían más costillas rotas.

_No hay huesos rotos, solo su espina... las heridas de su vientre están cerradas por completo. Su corazón está latiendo de forma vital._

Carlisle volteó a verme, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. "Estará bien, Edward. Hiciste un buen trabajo, hijo."

"No estoy tan seguro. Bella no se ha movido... nada, Carlisle."

_Claro que no._ Carlisle pensó. "Es demasiada la morfina que hay en su sistema, Edward. Estará consciente tan pronto la morfina se acabe. No te preocupes."

Resoplé ligeramente. Lo deseaba con todas mis ganas, lo deseaba y rogaba porque fuera como Carlisle me decía, como insistía en que era. Era difícil el no preocuparme, y sabía que aunque tratara no lo iba a lograr. Ni siquiera lo iba a intentar, merecía sufrir con ella.

Carlisle estuvo en silencio por un momento.

"Entonces..." Carlisle empezó, su voz se apagó un poco. "¿Renesmee?"

Mi cabeza volteó de golpe hacia él, sin ser completamente consciente del movimiento. El solo escuchar su nombre me hizo reaccionar.

"¿Cómo está? No la he visto desde que... Rosalie se la llevó."

Carlisle sonrió al escuchar mi preocupación. "Está perfecta, hijo. Es justo como tú, ¿sabes?"

Sin poder evitarlo, mis labios se torcieron en lo que parecía una sonrisa. No había visto nada en ella que me recordara a mí mismo, solo el color de su cabello.

"No lo creo." sacudí la cabeza, pero parecía más que incredulidad, un poco de pena por sus palabras.

"Claro que sí, Edward. Su rostro es exactamente como el tuyo. Me recuerda a Elizabeth."

"¿Mí madre?"

Carlisle volvió a sonreír, e imágenes de mí madre pasaron por su mente.

"Así es. Recuerdo perfectamente su rostro. Y tú eres justo como ella. Así que es obvio que tu hija se parezca a su abuela."

Su abuela. De una cosa estaba seguro, mí madre estaría llena de regocijo si estuviera aquí, de ver que su hijo se había convertido en padre, y a ella en abuela. Sabía que estaría muy orgullosa de mí, y de Bella, por supuesto. La hubiera amado como a una hija. Justo como Esme la quería.

El pensar en mí madre puso un nudo en mí garganta. Justo como su abuela. Justo como yo.

_¿Quieres que Esme traiga a Renesmee, Edward?_

Lo pensé por un segundo. "No estoy seguro de que... sea conveniente." le dije, mirando a Bella. Aunque deseaba fuertemente el tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos. No podría disfrutar de su adorable compañía mientras Bella estuviera sufriendo.

"Claro." puso su mano sobre mí hombro, y me dijo. "Estaré abajo si me necesitas. Volveré en unas horas para ver como avanza Bella, hijo."

Asentí. "Gracias, Carlisle."

Lo escuché salir de la habitación, y quedarse en la sala. Podía escucharlos a todos... incluso a ¿Jacob? ¿Jacob aún aquí? ¿Qué rayos hacía ese perro aún en mí casa?

Alice entró en ese momento de nuevo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"¿Qué demonios hace Jacob aún aquí?" gruñí a Alice cuando entró a la habitación.

_Tranquilo, Edward._ Alice me pidió.

"¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Creo que él te lo explicará... luego."

Mi frente se arrugó, y entonces noté lo que Alice traía en la mano. Era una bolsa negra, y aunque no podía ver lo que era, Alice siguió mí mirada y su mente me mostró lo que había dentro. Ropa para Bella.

"¿Qué elegiste, Alice? Tus ideas no siempre le agradan a Bella, sabes." le dije, tratando de sonar amable. Y no lográndolo exitosamente.

Alice me hizo una cara cuando escuchó el tono que usé en ella.

"Eso no importa. Quizá su sentido de la moda se verá mejorado cuando despierte. Además, deberías agradecerme."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Alice sonrió de forma presumida. "Por que es azul."

Mmm, claro. Alice sabía perfectamente cuanto me gustaba ver el color azul en Bella. Me pregunté sí ese color tendría el mismo efecto cuando su piel no tuviera ese color rosa bajo su piel blanca. No habría sangre bajo su piel que le diera ese hermoso efecto que tanto amaba.

"Lucirá hermosa, Edward. De eso me encargaré yo." me dijo, con una sonrisa. "Además, no creo que le guste la idea de despertar frente a todos solo con una sábana cubriéndola."

Tenía razón. No era algo muy agradable. "Bien."

Volvió a sonreírme antes de sacar la ropa. Era un vestido corto, de color azul como me había dicho, y después, solo el imaginar que pensaría Bella al despertar y ver que traía puesto me hizo casi sonreír, unas zapatillas. Conocía bien a Bella para saber que no le gustaría lo que Alice había elegido. Y solo así, con Bella dormida, podía salirse con la suya. Quizá por eso había elegido ese atuendo.

Alice se acercó a Bella, y justo cuando la iba a mover, pánico corrió por mis venas... sus heridas.

"¡Cuidado con su espina dorsal, Alice! Por favor." en mi voz era obvio el pánico que había sentido, volteó a verme y en sus ojos había comprensión.

"No te preocupes. Tendré cuidado."

"Gracias." le dije aliviado.

Antes de empezar a trabajar en Bella, volvió su mirada a mí de nuevo, y recorrió la ropa que traía puesta. Sabía exactamente lo que me iba a decir.

"¿En la otra bolsa?"

Alice me dio una amplia sonrisa. "Sí." me dijo antes de poner la ropa que traía en Bella.

Me levanté sin ganas, no me quería alejar de Bella ni siquiera un milímetro. Por lo menos Alice la tenía en su visión y podía verla desde su mente.

Caminé hacia el fondo de la habitación donde Alice había dejado la otra bolsa que traía. Había puesto un pantalón y una camisa limpia. Considerando que la ropa que traía estaba completamente inservible, y llena de sangre aún.

Me cambié rápidamente. Alice ni siquiera terminaba con Bella.

"Déjala allí. Me llevaré todo para deshacerme de ella." Alice me dijo cuando dudé en que hacer con la ropa que me había quitado.

"Gracias otra vez, Alice."

"De nada. Para eso estoy aquí." me dijo despreocupada.

Cuando terminó de cambiar a Bella, se veía radiante. Sería porque su piel todavía tenía esa fragilidad que solo un humano tenía, ese hermoso color rosado que solo ella tenía. Era hermosa, sentí como me quitaba el aliento, si en realidad estuviera respirando.

Aunque pasara la eternidad a su lado, aunque me repitiera todos los días de para siempre que me amaba, que solo quería estar a mi lado, aunque bajara un ángel del cielo y me diera la respuesta, nunca entendería como me había ganado el derecho de tener a tan hermoso ángel a mi lado, y de que este ángel quisiera estar a mi lado.

Alice se quedó en silencio por un momento, podía sentir su mirada en mi rostro, y lo veía desde su mente. De repente, sus pensamientos cambiaron de dirección.

"¿Sabes? Nunca, jamás me hubiera imaginado que esto pasaría. Jamás hubiera podido anticipar que esto pasaría. Que Bella y tú... serían padres. Es increíble."

Sonreí un poco a sus palabras. "Es un milagro, Edward."

Era algo más que un simple milagro. "No. Es Bella. Sino fuera por ella, no estaríamos aquí esperando a que abra sus ojos para conocer a su hija."

"¿Ya la cargaste, Edward? Es adorable."

Volteé a verla y le sonreí. "Solo un momento. Tenía que... atender a Bella." mi frente se arrugó, recordando ese momento, mi voz sonó casi como si se me estuviera ahogando.

Alice sacudió su cabeza lentamente. "Tienes razón. Solo Bella podía haberte traído tal felicidad. Darte un hijo." puso sus ojos en los míos. "¿Alguna vez soñaste que serías padre?"

Lo pensé un momento. La respuesta era casi obvia. Claro que no lo había soñado, y no solamente por el hecho de que no podía soñar, ni siquiera cuando era humano hubiera soñado que sería padre algún día. Había estado más ocupado pensando y buscando la gloria de un soldado que el de encontrar a una mujer, no, que encontrar a Bella, mi alma gemela para formar una familia con ella y tener hijos. Y ni siquiera al haberla encontrado, hubiera soñado que esto sería posible algún día...

"No, claro que no. Bueno, nunca imaginé o creí que esto pasaría obviamente."

_Tienes razón. Todos creíamos que algo así era imposible..._

"Creo que estarás agradecido cuando Bella despierte de que te haya obligado a tener una luna de miel mientras aún era humana, ¿cierto?"

Mis ojos se entrecerraron, y si hubiera sido humano, estaba seguro que mis mejillas hubieran estado ardiendo rojas de la vergüenza. Claro que Alice lo había visto antes que yo mismo. Era a veces muy inconveniente su pequeño don.

"Cuando despierte te lo digo."

Alice empezó a pensar en Renesmee en brazos de Rosalie y luego Esme. Había algo en sus recuerdos que no cuadraba con la pequeña niña que había sostenido en mis brazos por unos minutos antes de dársela a Rosalie para que la cuidara mientras yo cuidaba de Bella. Algo que no me parecía normal cuando la vi en brazos de Esme.

Su cabello era un poco más largo del que yo había visto. Claro, quizá había sido más largo de lo que yo vi cuando nació, lo había tenido empapado en sangre, y ahora la veía en su mente. Rosalie, seguramente debió de haberla limpiado y la había cambiado.

Justo como Alice había dicho, se veía adorable. Era la criatura más pequeña y hermosa que había visto jamás. Justo como su madre.

"Es igual a ti Edward." Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos. "Tiene tu rostro y el color de tu cabello."

Sonreí un poco. "Tiene sus ojos. Son hermosos, ¿verdad?"

"Al menos no los perderás." me dijo con una sonrisa. Sabía cuanto amaba los ojos de Bella. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eran la única puerta que tenía a su mente y a su alma. "Todos la aman ya. Es maravilloso como nos tiene atrapados sin siquiera intentarlo."

En su mente, recorrió los rostros de ella y de cada uno de los miembros de nuestra familia. Rosalie... Jasper... Esme... Carlisle... Emmett... Jacob...

¿Jacob Black?

El corto segundo en que su mente se mantuvo en el rostro de Jacob pude verlo. Sus ojos estaban como desconcentrados, no veían a nada que no fuera el pequeño rostro de mí hija. No había visto esa mirada ni siquiera cuando veía a Bella. Era como sí viera el sol por primera vez, como si no hubiera nada ni nadie-vampiros más bien-a su alrededor.

¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

Jacob Black se había imprimado en nuestra hija mientras estábamos demasiado ocupados para alejarlo de ella. Y en ese momento, todas las piezas cayeron juntas.

Recordé sus palabras antes de irse.

La atracción ilógica que había sentido hacia Bella había desaparecido tan pronto como Renesmee estuvo fuera de ella, como Rosalie la alejaba de nosotros hacia la otra dirección, justo como él había dicho, la atracción lo jalaba hacia el lado contrario, hacia Renesmee.

No le había sido suficiente el querer alejarme de Bella, el querer haberla robado de mi lado, ahora quería quitarme a nuestra hija.

¿Qué estaba mal en ese lobo?

Alice vio el cambio en mi expresión. De una alegría bajo mi rostro al ver el de Renesmee en brazos de mi familia, a una expresión violenta y aterradora.

Ese perro me iba a dar una explicación. Se iba a alejar de Renesmee. No iba a permitir que... no.

"¡No!" volteé a ver a Alice, quien me vio confundida.

_¿Qué pasa, Edward?_ Me preguntó un poco asustada, también.

"Dime que ese perro no lo hizo. Dime que no se imprimó en Renesmee, Alice." mi voz sonaba justo como veía mi rostro.

De repente, sentí unas ganas casi incontrolables de salir de esa habitación y tomar a Jacob del cuello, de romper cada uno de sus huesos hasta que no hubiera nada, de desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra, que no quedara siquiera el polvo...

"Tranquilo, Edward. Jacob la quiere, o se preocupa por ella tanto como nosotros. Y al parecer, a Renesmee le agrada también."

"¿Qué?"

Parecía algo obvio, aunque odiaba aún más a Jacob por eso. Si Renesmee lo quería también, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a acabar con él?

Debí suponerlo, era algo mutuo. Él lobo se imprima, y la mujer elegida también.

Solo que aquí, Renesmee no era una mujer de la cual Jacob pudiera enamorarse, pudiera sentir algo... por ella. Era un bebé, ¡cielo santo!

Las desgracias nunca acababan.

"Quiero que ese perro venga ahora mismo aquí."

_Edward, tranquilo. No puedes hablar con él en este estado. De verdad._

"Tráelo, Alice."

Alice suspiró, y asintió. Salió de la habitación rápidamente. Por primera vez desde que había entrado a esta habitación, mi mente por fin me dejaba ver lo que escuchaba mi oído.

Lo podía escuchar, jugueteando con Renesmee, y Rosalie a su lado. No estaba muy feliz de permitirlo, pero Renesmee lo quería a su lado, así que se había callado sus palabras y reproches y había permitido que Jacob se mantuviera con ellos.

Pero en lugar de que Jacob subiera a hablar conmigo, Rosalie caminó hacia las escaleras con Renesmee en brazos, y se dirigió hacia arriba.

A lo lejos, en unos pocos segundos, la mente de Jacob desapareció. Demasiado lejos para que yo pudiera escucharlo.

Lentamente, como si fuera una humana, Rosalie subió las escaleras. Todo el tiempo sus ojos en el pequeñito rostro de Renesmee. Había cierto brillo en el rostro de mi hermana, brillaba con alegría como no lo había visto. Estaba fascinada con la criatura que tenía en sus brazos. No podía negarlo, pero Rosalie amaba a mi hija.

Podía ver cada pestañeo de sus diminutos ojos mientras Rosalie se acercaba cada segundo hacia mí. Volví a tomar la mano de Bella en ese momento, una emoción me llenaba el cuerpo y me dejaba incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Si tan solo Bella estuviera despierta...

Sus pequeños ojos miraban todo a su alrededor con una sorprendente concentración, no era algo normal en un recién nacido. Sus pequeñitos dedos estaban sujetando fuertemente uno de los dedos de Rosalie. Lo movía de un lado a otro jugando con ella, mientras sus ojos se paseaban por todos lados, reconociendo el lugar. Por su mente, pasó la misma pared. Recordando cuando Rosalie había salido de la habitación con ella. Recordaba lo que veía.

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Sabía a donde la estaba llevando Rosalie?

Rosalie, entonces miró profundamente en los ojos de Renesmee. Me perdí en ellos. Eran exactamente como los ojos de Bella.

Eran sorprendentemente del mismo café chocolate, tenían la misma profundidad que los ojos de su madre. Me era difícil creer que una criatura tan pequeña y hermosa pudiera ser un monstruo, pudiera ser creación de un monstruo como yo. Sabía lo que Bella diría si escuchara lo que estaba pensando, podía imaginar como se hubieran tensado sus ojos y como hubiera sonado su voz.

De repente, sentí una ansiedad cuando vi a Rosalie acercarse a la puerta. Si mi corazón hubiera sido capaz de latir, estaría a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

Renesmee, nuestra pequeña bebé estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Seguramente Bella hubiera estado igual de nerviosa que yo.

La puerta se abrió y si mi corazón estuviera latiendo, se habría detenido.

Rosalie entró hacia la habitación, con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta color rosa bebé en sus brazos. Tan pronto como estuvo en mi vista el perfil de su pequeñito rostro, escuché como jadeé al verla de nuevo. Era aún más hermosa de lo que había creído.

Era completamente otra personita. Su rostro limpio de sangre, su cabello cayendo en pequeños rulos a cada lado de su rostro. Sus ojitos pestañeando lentamente, y sus manitas jugando con el rubio cabello de Rosalie. Totalmente inocente, e inconsciente de que la estaba viendo, hasta que escuchó el aire salir de mi boca.

Su rostro volteó hacia el sonido. "Renesmee." dije, asombrado de verla.

De nuevo, tal como lo había hecho tras su violento nacimiento, sus labios se formaron en una sonrisa aún más impresionante.

No podía hacer nada más que mirar a su bello rostro.

¿Cómo había sido posible que alguna vez haya sentido tanto odio hacia esta pequeña criatura, hacia mi propia hija?

Sentía que mi corazón explotaría con el nuevo sentimiento que lo llenaba. Amor, amor puro. Felicidad. Todo al mismo tiempo. Había llenado mi corazón de forma tan rápida, tan intensa y tan completa en menos de un segundo, que parecía que todo ese amor había estado allí en mi corazón, escondido por el forzado odio que me había obligado sentir hacia ella, esperando a llenarme.

Su pequeña sonrisa cayó después de unos segundos, y sus ojos café chocolate dejaron mi rostro.

Sentí una punzada de dolor al ver eso. ¿Acaso sentía, sabía del odio que había sentido hacia ella, y ahora era ella quien no me quería?

Lo tendría merecido.

Pero entonces, su mano se estiró hacia Rosalie, pude ver lo que Renesmee pensaba, y después, el mismo pensamiento pasó por la mente de Rosalie.

_¿Papi?_

Rosalie sonrió a Renesmee. Y volteó a verme antes de regresar su mirada a Renesmee.

"Sí, Renesmee. Ese es tu papá."

* * *

**Otro P.D.**

**¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que Charlie podría pensar que son los Cullen, en que se convirtió su única hija?**

**Si tienen algo, manden sus ideas. Lo apreciaría muchísimo.**

**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Creo, que este ha sido sin duda el más difícil de escribir hasta ahora.**

**Okay, nos vemos pronto.**


	20. Chapter 19, CAMBIOS

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Creo que este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito. Ya me estaba desesperando porque no lo podía acabar, =D lástima que el siguiente no sea tan largo como este o por lo menos como es lo normal para mí, aún así, espero que les gusten los dos. Bella por fin despierta, bueno en el siguiente, pero ya está hecho.**

**No he tenido oportunidad de leer los comentarios para saber hasta que capítulo quieren que escriba, pero estaba pensando que sería antes de que Bella y Jacob vean a Irina, así no dejaríamos la historia "incompleta", o quizá lo termine, ¿quién sabe? Es solo que me asusta el solo pensar en escribir lo que posiblemente piensan todos esos vampiros... y los lobos, también. Me estremezco de considerarlo.**

**¡Soy una exagerada! Ja ja. No importa.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, nos estamos viendo o leyendo. =D**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19. Cambios

Sus ojos volvieron a mi rostro en un movimiento casi brusco, ansiosa por poner sus hermosos ojos sobre mi rostro de nuevo.

_¿Papi? ¡Papi!_ Escuché a Renesmee pensar.

Otra vez, miles de emociones recorrieron mi cuerpo. Muchas de ellas, ni siquiera las reconocí, ni me esforcé en reconocerlas. Estaba demasiado maravillado escuchando a mi hija llamarme _papi._ Sus pequeñitas manos empezaron a revolotear en el aire en mi dirección. Sus ojos ansiosos. Empezó a moverse en los brazos de Rosalie, como si estuviera luchando por alcanzarme.

Me quedé congelado.

¿Podía ser cierto, acaso quería que la tomara en mis brazos? Más felicidad llenó mi corazón, casi sentía como en cualquier momento, volvería a latir.

Aún congelado por lo que veía, el pequeño rostro de Renesmee cayó de nuevo, sus ojos se entrecerraron de una forma que parecía más un adulto que un bebé recién nacido, eso me preocupó tanto como me maravilló.

Volvió a voltear sus ojos a Rosalie, y su mano se estiró hacia el rostro de Rosalie de nuevo.

Lo más extraño de todo, es que volvió a pasar lo mismo, un segundo estaba viendo lo que Renesmee pensaba, y al siguiente el mismo pensamiento cruzó la mente de Rosalie. No entendía porqué.

En su mente, vi a Renesmee en mis brazos. Era una imagen alegre, Renesmee tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Casi podía asegurar que eso era lo que Renesmee quería, que la sostuviera en mis brazos, en los brazos de su padre.

Rosalie le sonrió, y asintió. "Ahora mismo, Renesmee."

¿Estaba hablando con ella? Eso me confundió aún más, pero de nuevo, la curiosidad o duda que amenazó con llenarme fue menos fuerte que la emoción y la ansiedad que de repente sentí al ver a Rosalie caminando hacia mi, acercándose con cada paso con mi hija en sus brazos.

_¡Es realmente fantástica, Edward! Eres el hombre más afortunado del mundo._ Rosalie pensaba mientras se acercaba a mí, pensando en las dos mujeres que ahora eran mi vida. Bella y Renesmee.

Sabía que era afortunado, ¡ahora más que nunca! Tenía a los ángeles más hermosos que en esta vida o en este mundo nadie jamás hubiera visto. Y para hacerme más feliz, las dos me amaban tanto como yo las amaba.

Mis ojos en su hermoso rostro, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, mis labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. La vi reflejada en la mente de Renesmee, y sus pensamientos se pusieron felices. Sabía lo que significaba una sonrisa. Felicidad. Era feliz viéndome feliz. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo podía saber que el solo tenerla en mi vida ahora, me hacía feliz? Su rostro se iluminó en otra gran sonrisa, y al acercarse, sus manitas se estiraron hacia mí.

Sin olvidarme que aún sostenía la mano de Bella entre las mías, me levanté con mucho cuidado, y coloqué suavemente su mano a su lado. Se sentía tan mal, tan incorrecto, y me dolía el hacerlo, el dejar su mano para alejarme de ella aunque fueran solo unos cortos segundos, y aunque esos segundos fueran para tomar a nuestra hija en mis brazos, no podía evitar el sentirlo.

Rosalie aún estaba tomando los últimos pasos hacia mí. El pequeño rostro de Renesmee se volvía más y más ansioso con cada segundo. No parecía ser el rostro de un recién nacido, aún cuando físicamente lo parecía, su expresión no.

_¿Sabes? Ha estado ansiosa por verte desde que me la llevé._

En su mente, imágenes del momento en que le entregué a mi hija pasaron.

"_No te preocupes, Renesmee. Estaré contigo pronto."_ le había dicho a Renesmee, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de que Rosalie se la llevara.

_Y a Bella, claro. Demandando que la lleváramos a tu lado, al de ambos, Edward._

Algo había en sus palabras que no entendí, algo extraño en la forma en que me decía eso. Pero en ese momento, Renesmee, estirando sus brazos hacia mí, tocó mi pecho. Su toque, sus manitos llenas del calor humano que solo Bella pudo haberle dado, envió chispas hacia ese lugar. Era algo completamente distinto por supuesto, a lo que Bella me hacía sentir. Era como un alivio y alegría el saber que Renesmee deseaba que la sostuviera en mis brazos.

Rosalie la colocó gentilmente en mis brazos. Me sonrió y dio un paso hacia atrás. Sabía que en ese momento nada de lo que dijera, nada de lo que pensara me distraería de la pequeña bebé que ahora sostenía. Era fantástico, casi surreal que estuviera sosteniendo a esta pequeña bebé, y aún más maravilloso, que fuera mi hija, que fuera hija de Bella, también.

Todo el parecido que tenía a Bella era increíble.

Estaba tan fascinado con su pequeño rostro, sus pequeños dedos buscaron mis manos y tomó uno de mis dedos entre los suyos y empezó a jugar con él. Una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo. Sus ojos se paseaban de mi rostro a sus dedos jugando con el mío. Alcé mi mano, y la coloqué en su mejilla, un hermoso rosa daba color a su piel, justo como el que Bella tenía. Su piel era más caliente que la de Bella, o la de cualquier humano. Acaricié su mejilla, y la sonrisa de Renesmee se agrandó.

_¿Mami?_ Renesmee preguntó después de unos minutos, volteando a ver hacia Bella recostada sobre la mesa inconsciente.

Dolor tocó mis facciones, y Renesmee notó el cambio en mi rostro. Su sonrisa se borró, y cuando no le respondí. Sentía que me había quedado congelado de nuevo. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Su rostro volteó a Rosalie, y soltó mi mano.

De nuevo, dolor recorrió mi cuerpo. No estaba listo para dejarla ir.

_No te preocupes, Edward._ Rosalie pensó, viendo el cambio en mi expresión cuando Renesmee buscó a Rosalie, una de sus manos estirada hacia ella. _Solo quiere decirme algo._

¿Qué? No entendía de lo que hablaba. Pero en la mente de Renesmee aún estaba la misma pregunta que me había hecho a mí. Quería saber que pasaba con su mamá, con Bella.

Rosalie le sonrió, y se acercó. Como no entendía a lo que Rosalie se refería, estiré mis manos para que la tomara en sus brazos. Renesmee al sentir el movimiento, regresó su mirada a mi rostro, y sus manitas se aferraron a mi camisa. Era fuerte, podía sentir el esfuerzo que ejercía.

"No quiere que la dejes, Edward." me dijo con una sonrisa. Sentí un torrente de calor cuando Rosalie me dijo eso. Mi hija quería permanecer a mi lado.

Se acercó a Renesmee, y puso su mejilla a la altura de sus manos que se estiraron rápidamente, y la tocaron.

_¿Mami?_ Vi la pregunta repitiéndose en la mente de Rosalie. Y eso llenó mi mente de confusión. ¿Cómo era eso posible, cómo había visto Rosalie lo que Renesmee pensaba? ¿Desde cuándo podía leer mentes, también?

"Mami está dormida. Pero pronto estará contigo, Nessie." Rosalie le explicó.

Renesmee sonrió, y sus manitas soltaron mi camisa. Buscaron de nuevo mi mano y empezó a juguetear con mis dedos. Podía ver que estaba más tranquila con las palabras de Rosalie. Que le había creído, y esperaría que Bella _despertara_ para poder verla.

Noté el cambio que hizo en su nombre, pero tenía otra duda más grande que me distrajo.

"¿Cómo escuchaste lo que Renesmee quería?" le dije, totalmente confundido.

_Oh, claro._ Rose pensaba, mientras la confusión crecía más en mi.

"Bueno, creo que Renesmee tiene un don, Edward."

"¿Qué clase de don?"

_Por supuesto que no te diste cuenta._ Rosalie pensó un poco decepcionada.

"Tú no te diste cuenta porque puedes escuchar lo que piensa." Rosalie me explicaba mientras Renesmee seguía sonriendo a mi rostro y jugando con mis dedos. "Pero Renesmee puede poner sus pensamientos en nuestras mentes, Edward. Solo tiene que pensar lo que quiere y tocarnos, y podemos ver lo que piensa."

Me tomó un segundo el entender y procesar lo que Rosalie me acababa de decir. Entonces por eso había visto repetida su pregunta hace unos momentos. Por eso había visto el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza de Renesmee como en la de Rosalie.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

Rosalie asintió, una sonrisa en sus labios. "Es especial en más de una forma, ¿sabes?" dijo, mientras su mano acariciaba su mejilla.

No respondí, estaba demasiado fascinado mirando el rostro de Renesmee. Su mano, después de un momento se levantó lentamente hacia mi cuello, y antes de que alcanzara su objetivo, ahora sabía que quería decirme algo, vi en su mente todo.

Entonces, su manita tocó mi rostro, y las mismas imágenes inundaron mi mente.

Estaba recordando el momento en que la había tomado en mis manos para sacarla del interior de Bella, el momento en que vio mi rostro y escuchó mi voz, cuando supo quien era yo, recordó como sonó la voz de Bella pronunciando su nombre, rogándome por que la dejara verla, la emoción y alegría que sintió cuando escuchó la voz de Bella al estar en sus manos, la sonrisa que le había dado a su madre, y después la sed que sintió al oler la sangre de Bella, como su rostro se agachó hacia ella y la mordió, como la alejé de ella rápidamente y la regañé, luego cuando Rosalie llegó y le prometí que estaría con ella en un momento.

Parecía que estaba dándome un recorrido por su mente, por todo lo que le había pasado y yo no estuve a su lado para compartir.

Me mostró como Rosalie canturreaba su nombre y la acariciaba. Luego el baño que le dio para limpiar la sangre en su cuerpo, como sentía cuando Rosalie le pasaba el cepillo por su cabello, cuando le puso ropa y la tomó en sus brazos de nuevo, luego Rosalie preparando un biberón con el líquido que tanto le gustaba oler, y entonces se lo dio para alimentarla, y como le gustó el sabor.

Sus siguientes recuerdos me dejaron congelado en mi lugar, pero Renesmee no notó el cambio. Estaba recordando el momento en que había visto a Jacob. Rosalie había estado jugando con ella, subiéndola y bajándola en sus brazos, Jacob la vio desde atrás y el amor que sintió por él, podía ver, claro, que era un amor como de hermanos... aún así, eso no me hacía sentir mejor. Sabía que Renesmee no sentiría algo así por él, era una bebé, y así se suponía que funcionaba lo de la imprimación. Cuando Renesmee alcanzara una edad madura, entonces sentiría... ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

Luego aparecieron el rostro de Alice y Jasper, los cuatro no se habían separado de ella ni un segundo, excepto por Alice cuando la vio subir hacia nosotros. Renesmee había estado curiosa, y Rosalie le había dicho que venía a ver a papá y mamá. Mi rostro y el de Bella cruzaron la mente de Renesmee. Sabía perfectamente quienes éramos.

Me mostró cada segundo que había pasado desde que no había estado conmigo y con Bella.

En cierto momento, tuve que retener un gruñido cuando escuché quien había inventado el sobrenombre que había escuchado a Rosalie decir. _Nessie_. Ese perro de Jacob había tenido el descaro de cambiarle el hermoso nombre que Bella había elegido para nuestra hija, simplemente porque le parecía raro. ¿Quién era él para decidir tal cosa? Estaba más que seguro, aunque quizá me equivocaría como usualmente lo hacía con Bella, que no le agradaría nada el cambio.

Siguió así por unos minutos más, y entonces sus ojos empezaron a pestañear pesadamente. Luego, sin previo aviso se cerraron.

Pánico recorrió mis venas. Volteé a ver a Rosalie, y la misma emoción se reflejaba en mi rostro. Rosalie sonrió de nuevo. "Solo está dormida, Edward." y cuando Rosalie dijo eso, su boquita bostezó y se quedó abierta en una pequeña O.

Su mano cayó ligeramente sobre mi pecho, donde se quedó medio cerrada entre mi camisa. Era como si, incluso en su sueño, se quisiera asegurar de que no fuera separada de mi lado. Claro, yo me encargaría de que así fuera. Nadie podría separarla de mí si ella no lo quería.

Sonreí a su rostro, tan pacifico, me recordaba el rostro de Bella. "Duerme tranquila, bebé. Yo cuidaré de tu sueño como el de Bella." me incliné hacia su mejilla y le di un beso. Renesmee sonrió.

Ese gesto, aún cuando estaba dormida, me llenó de calor y ternura al verla acurrucada entre mis brazos.

Había estado tan absorbido en la mente de Renesmee cuando empezó a soñar. Todo era colores alegres, y mariposas revoloteando de un lado a otro. Veía los rostros de mi familia. Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper. Incluso el de ese perro, Jacob. Pero lo que más me causó felicidad, era ver el rostro de Bella en sus sueños. Hasta el mío estaba mezclado entre colores y figuras brillantes.

Era casi tan irresistible el ver su mente como había sido el escuchar a Bella noche tras noche murmurando en su sueño.

Mi mente estaba tan llena con las imágenes que Renesmee soñaba que no había escuchado a Rosalie antes.

Se aclaró la garganta fuertemente, y consideró el pegarme en el brazo para hacerme reaccionar. Se arrepintió en el último segundo, sabiendo que el movimiento despertaría a Renesmee.

"¿Edward?"

Mis ojos se levantaron hacia su rostro de forma reluctante.

Rosalie alejó su mirada entonces, y en su mente podía ver la razón. Estaba avergonzada.

"¿Qué pasa, Rose?" le pregunté, honestamente curioso.

Tomó un gran trago de aire antes de hablar. "Quería disculparme. Por todo."

_He sido una tonta, una egoísta, Edward. Ahora lo puedo aceptar._

"De verdad lo siento."

"Lo sé, Rosalie. Y también entiendo porqué lo hiciste. No cambia el hecho de que estuve a punto de odiarte, pero nunca lo hice, de verdad."

Su rostro se retorció en culpabilidad, sus pensamientos dirigidos a Bella. "Va a estar bien. Lo sé."

"En verdad espero que sí, Edward. Es una gran persona, y merece seguir viviendo. Ahora tiene una familia, te tiene a ti y a Renesmee." sus ojos se posaron en Renesmee un segundo antes de voltear a verme de nuevo. "La aprecio ahora, la quiero como una hermana, sabes."

No le respondí de inmediato. Estaba leyendo su mente, buscando la verdad en sus palabras, aunque sonaban con honestidad. Rosalie nunca fue de esas personas que mintieran por el beneficio de los demás. Todos sus pensamientos estaban en la superficie de su mente, no había nada oculto, siempre la había considerado vacía y superficial. Pero ahora, solo veía verdad. Todo lo que me había dicho se había vuelto verdad desde el momento en que Renesmee estuvo en sus brazos. Supo que no podía odiar a Bella ni un día más.

"Sé que todo estará bien. Que Bella despertará en unos días y que tendrá a su hija en sus brazos para amarla con tanta devoción como lo hizo antes de que naciera." sus ojos se pasearon en el rostro de mi hija de nuevo. "Para amarte como no lo hace un humano. Estoy segura que estará con ustedes, con nosotros para siempre, Edward." su voz era casi feroz, eso me decía que así lo quería.

Los días en que la vida de Bella significaban nada para ella habían quedado en el pasado.

Cuando no respondí, Rosalie se preocupó. Creía que quizá no sería capaz de perdonarla por su actitud, por su _egoísmo_. "¿Me podrás perdonar algún día, Edward? Sé que dijiste que no me odias, pero..."

"No te odio. Y claro que te perdono." le dije mientras le sonreía. "Además..." Rosalie se mordió el labio mientras esperaba. "sería justo el que te agradeciera."

_¡¿Qué! ¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué?_ Rosalie estaba confundida.

Medio sonreí. "Si no fuera por ti Rosalie, sino hubieras sido la única en apoyar incondicionalmente a Bella en esta _locura_, aún cuando tus razones fueran diferentes entonces, bueno... Renesmee no estaría aquí."

_Lo sé. Algo bueno salió de todo esto. Pronto será mejor._ Me dijo, mientras pensaba en Bella, su piel blanca y sin color, sus ojos rojos. Era una imagen que me había aterrorizado por meses, pero ahora la recibía con los brazos abiertos, mientras Bella volviera a abrir sus ojos...

"Claro, mi agradecimiento no está completo. No hasta que Bella despierte."

"Lo hará. Lo prometió, y Bella siempre cumple lo que dice. No dejaría a Renesmee sin su mamá, y a ti... sin tu vida."

_Eso es lo que es, Edward._

Su mente, sin querer hacerlo, pero sin poder impedirlo tampoco, cambió de dirección. Imaginó a Bella en un ataúd, realmente... _muerta._ La palabra puso un nudo en mi garganta.

"Eso no va a pasar." mi voz sonaba como si me estuviera ahogando.

_Lo sé._ "Pero... ¿qué pasará con Renesmee, Edward? ¿La dejarías sin sus padres? Sé que has dicho que no te quedarías en este mundo si Bella, tú sabes."

No contesté de inmediato.

Era muy difícil de pensar que ese futuro podría ser posible. Era aún más difícil pensar que fuera a suceder. Rosalie tenía razón. Hace unas semanas mi respuesta hubiera sido obvia. No me importaba lo que le pasara a Renesmee, no me importaba dejar este mundo y el dejarla sin un padre. Pero en ese entonces no la amaba. Ahora la amaba, más de lo que nunca imaginé.

¿Tendría la fuerza para seguir viviendo sin Bella, y quedarme a lado de Renesmee?

Sabía que eso quería Bella, me lo había pedido muchas veces en el pasado. Pero en realidad no sabía como podría seguir existiendo sin Bella a mi lado, aún cuando tuviera a Renesmee.

¿Tendría la fuerza para quitarle a ambos padres a Renesmee, a nuestra hija?

Amaba a Renesmee. Y ella me amaba. Ahora todo era diferente. Pero, siendo honestos, me causaba más dolor el pensar en un mundo sin Bella.

Las dos eran preguntas demasiado dolorosas, ni siquiera quería considerar que alguna de ellas tendría que ser contestada. No podía ponerme a pensar que haría si tuviera que dar respuesta. Ya lo había sentido, ese cambio radical en mi mente, en mi corazón especialmente, Renesmee se había vuelto tan parte de mi vida como Bella.

Rosalie se dio cuenta de que no contestaría. Después de unos segundos suspiró, y me dijo. "Te dejaré con Renesmee, Edward. Vendré por ella después, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asentí. "Gracias, Rose."

_Es igual a ti, Edward. Tiene las facciones de ambos. Es hermosa._

Sonreí. "Claro que sí. El solo hecho de ser hija de Bella la hace hermosa. La hace humana, esa es su belleza, Rose."

_Así es. Tienes razón._

Con eso, salió de la habitación dejándome a lado de las dos mujeres más importantes en mi vida.

Viendo fijamente el rostro dormido de Renesmee y luego el de Bella, me hacía sentir como el hombre más afortunado del universo. No era suficiente con tener a mi ángel conmigo, sino que me tenían que mandar un segundo ángel, y era el bebé más hermoso. No podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte, aunque la apreciaría a lado de Bella, sabría que todo esto había valido la pena cuando sus ojos se abrieran y vieron mi rostro y el de Renesmee otra vez.

Con cuidado de no mover o molestar a Renesmee, moví mi mano para tomar entre ella la mano de Bella. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Bella pudiera tener a Renesmee entre sus brazos? Sería una neófita, primero tendría que aprender a controlar su fuerza y su... sed.

Eso puso un nudo en mi garganta, y pena corrió por mis venas. Bella apenas la había sostenido un momento, y tendría que esperar un año máximo para disfrutar de su hija. Me dolía el pensar que eso pasaría, sabía cuanto amaba Bella a Renesmee aún cuando apenas la conocía, sabía cuanto amaba nuestra hija a su madre. Incluso ahora, podía ver el rostro de Bella repetidamente en sus sueños. Me era difícil tenerla en mis brazos viendo el rostro que Bella había tenido hace unas horas. Bañado en sangre y sudor, con dolor... pero era más difícil el pensar en alejarla de mi.

Las dos, madre e hija, tenían un poder sobre mí. En ese momento, viendo a su rostro, supe que sería igual que a lado de Bella. No sería capaz de negarle nada a esta pequeñita.

En ese momento, aunque podía escuchar a lo lejos las voces de mi familia en mi cabeza, pronto, se fueron volviendo más lejanas hasta el punto de que el único sonido que escuchaba en mi mente, era una melodía, formándose sola en mi cabeza. Las armonías dando forma a una nueva melodía en mi cabeza, sus notas eran tan suaves y tranquilas, que de inmediato supe, que mi hija había inspirado esta nueva nana. Viéndola dormir tan tranquilamente, me recordaba a Bella.

Empecé a tatarear gentilmente las notas, dejándolas convertirse en una melodía completa.

No había mucho tiempo, la melodía estaba completa, y escuché el revolotear de pestañas al abrirse un par de ojos. Mi primer instinto fue voltear a ver a Bella, pero cuando vi mi rostro supe que era Renesmee quien había despertado. La melodía la detuve bruscamente, sus ojos en mi rostro. Volteé a verla, y había expectación en ellos.

Su manita se alzó hacia mi cuello, antes de que alcanzara su objetivo ya estaba tarareando de nuevo. Su frente se arrugó, sorpresa cruzando sus ojos.

Le sonreí, y tomé su manita. "No necesitas decirme nada, Renesmee. Puedo ver lo que dices sin que tú me lo digas, bebita."

Había detenido la nana de nuevo. Renesmee se quedó viendo a mis ojos, procesando lo que le había dicho, y sorprendentemente, me entendió. Una deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios. Sus manos revolotearon en el aire.

_Más, más._ Me dijo mientras recordaba la nana que había estado cantando para ella.

"Todo lo que quieras mi bella Renesmee." le dije, y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Empecé a cantarle de nuevo, sus ojos permanecieron en mi rostro por unos minutos antes de que su boquita formara una pequeña O y sus ojos se cerraran lentamente. Y los colores empezaron donde se habían quedado.

Me encontraba entre la indecisión, no podía despegar los ojos de mi hija, pero tampoco de Bella. Era como si no me quisiera perder ningún momento en la vida de Renesmee. Sentía que si cualquier cambio en su rostro, en ella misma pasaba desapercibido lo perdería para siempre. También sabía que Bella debía estar sufriendo tanto en ese momento, que me sentía culpable y mal al punto de dolor el no estar al cien por ciento a lado de Bella.

Con una punzada de dolor, supe que deseaba que alguien viniera y tomara a Renesmee con los demás para poder sufrir completamente a lado de Bella. Me sentía tan feliz y completo con Renesmee en mis brazos que era casi criminal ser feliz en este momento. Claro que no era una felicidad total, algo que me llenara y me hiciera querer explotar con tanta emoción, no sería así hasta que tuviera a mi familia junta, a mis dos ángeles conmigo de forma entera.

¡Que bien se sentía decir: mi familia!

Me di cuenta de que la única razón por la que podría soportar que Renesmee fuera apartada por un momento de mi lado, era que los pensamientos de Jacob Black no estaban en ningún lugar cerca de la casa. No estaría a lado de Renesmee. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

Escuché a Esme y Carlisle subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación, justo en el momento en que me percaté de algo... espeluznante, terrible. Había estado tan absorto en la belleza de nuestra pequeña bebé que no había notado como su cabello, como sus uñas y cada parte de su pequeña figura crecía sin detenerse ni un segundo, sería algo normal, pero no en la forma en que Renesmee lo hacía. Sabía que si un humano la veía no notaría el cambio, pero estaba cambiando y creciendo a una velocidad alarmante.

Esme y Carlisle entraron entonces, y me distrajeron un poco, solo un poco de lo que estaba viendo.

Carlisle vio mi expresión horrorizada y se asustó un poco.

_¿Edward? ¿Está Bella... Renesmee?_

"No, no, Carlisle." le dije sacudiendo la cabeza. "Las dos están bien, eso creo."

Esme estaba tan feliz viendo a Renesmee en mis brazos que no notó mi expresión al principio. Estaba emocionada de ver como nuestras vidas, como _mi_ vida había cambiado tan rápidamente.

_¿Entonces, qué pasa, hijo?_

"¿Notaste como Renesmee está creciendo?" al decir estas palabras, recordé como yo mismo había notado el cambio cuando Rosalie la trajo a mí. Como recordaba el rostro de Renesmee al nacer y como era al traerla de regreso mi hermana.

Carlisle suspiró, era un tipo de suspiro cansado y al mismo tiempo un poco asustado.

"Lo sé, hijo."

Esme y Carlisle me miraron entonces, y Esme ya no pensaba en la felicidad que le causaba el verme con Renesmee.

"Debes recordar que Renesmee se desarrolló y nació en menos de dos meses. Quizá su crecimiento seguirá de la misma forma hasta alcanzar un límite."

Carlisle lo dijo de forma que me calmara. Pero lo único que hizo fue hacerme entrar en pánico. ¿Qué tal sino había un límite, qué tal si Renesmee solo viviría unos años antes de morir como una humana?

"Pero Renesmee es mitad humana, Carlisle. ¿Qué tal si-?"

"Cálmate, Edward. Lo he considerado." volvió a suspirar, y por su mente pasaron los números que había anotado de las medidas de Renesmee desde que nació. Eran dos, hasta ese momento. "En unas horas la volveré a medir para ver como sigue su crecimiento. No hay que preocuparnos, no sabemos si esto se detendrá pronto, o que pasará."

Esme empezó a preocuparse de que estas noticias me fueran a hacer sentir más miserable.

"Dejemos eso por ahora, ¿sí?" le suplicó a Carlisle, quien asintió. Esme volteó a verme, y una sonrisa se expandió en su rostro. "Oh, Edward, hijo. Nunca pensé que fueras a ser papá, que fuéramos a ser abuelos gracias a ti." me dijo, su voz llena de alegría.

"Gracias a Bella." la corregí gentilmente. "Y yo tampoco lo creí."

Los dos sonrieron cuando me vieron acariciar la mejilla de Renesmee, y luego apretar la mano de Bella.

Entonces recordé lo que había pasado con Jacob. Me costó un gran trabajo para controlarme y no causarle algún daño a Renesmee. Esme lo notó, y me sonrió. Extendió sus brazos alegremente para tomar a Renesmee en los suyos. Se la pasé de forma no dispuesta. No se sentía correcto el dejarla ir, el que no estuviera segura aquí conmigo. Pero sabía que tenía que hablar con ellos de ese inconveniente problema con el perro, y sería más seguro que Renesmee estuviera con Esme.

"¿Dónde está Jacob?" pregunté entre dientes. Incluso el tener que decir su nombre causaba que una ira indescriptible corriera dentro de mí.

_Tranquilo, Edward. Jacob la quiere tanto como tú, como nosotros. Se preocupa por ella._ Esme trató de calmar el enojo que sentía irradiar de mí.

"Fue a La Push, Edward. Pensó que sería conveniente hablar con Sam, explicarle como está la situación ahora, ¿sabes? El permiso que te concedió para cambiar a Bella, y... bueno, Renesmee."

_Oh, Nessie, Nessie._ Esme canturreaba en su mente. Absorta en Renesmee.

"¿Nessie?"

Esme volteó a verme un poco avergonzada. "Sí, bueno, Jacob la nombró así."

Eso solo hizo que mi rabia contra él aumentara. "Su nombre es Renesmee. Así es como Bella lo decidió, Esme." no pude evitar que mi tono saliera más duro de lo que pretendía.

"Lo siento, Edward." Esme respondió, un tono triste bajo sus palabras. Pero estaba tan molesto, que no me pudo importar lo que escuchaba.

_Edward, no lo hizo a propósito. Lo sabes._

No me importaba eso. Nadie iba a nombrar a Renesmee de otra forma.

"¿Cómo está Bella?" era la manera perfecta de distraer mis pensamientos. Y lo sabían.

"No se ha movido ni un milímetro. Debí haber echo algo mal..."

"Claro que no, Edward. Ya te lo dije, el veneno tardará varias horas en empezar a hacer efecto. Lo mismo pasó con Esme."

Asentí, y luego escuchamos el trotar de cuatro pares de patas hacia la casa. Pronto, pude distinguir los pensamientos, incluso cuando sabía quien era uno de ellos. Jacob Black. El otro, me sorprendió un poco, y al mismo tiempo no, era obvio que regresaría con él. Sam Uley.

"Son Jacob y Sam, Carlisle."

_Oh,_ Esme pensó. _Llevaré a Renesmee abajo, hijo, ¿de acuerdo?_

"Bien, Esme."

Esme y Renesmee bajaron las escaleras. Podía ver como Nessie... no, Renesmee seguía completamente dormida. Rosalie la tomó de inmediato cuando entraron a la habitación.

Carlisle permaneció a mi lado. "¿Puedes ver que es lo que quieren, Edward?"

_Espero que todo salga bien. Sam pareció entender como están las cosas ahora..._

_Todo ha cambiado. No podemos hacer nada en contra de los Cullen o de Nessie. No han hecho nada malo después de todo._

Aunque los pensamientos de Sam eran comprensivos, me puso un nudo en la garganta el escucharlo mencionar a mi hija, Nessie. ¿Qué era eso, cielo santo?

Escuché con más atención a Sam. _Habrá que poner en marcha el tratado de nuevo._

"Sam viene en son de paz. Está dispuesto a respetar el tratado que teníamos de nuevo al parecer. Nada de que preocuparnos." le expliqué a Carlisle.

Asintió. _Iré a hablar con él, hijo._ Y con eso salió de la habitación hacia la puerta de enfrente.

Los dos llegaron pronto a la casa, y entraron al jardín de enfrente. Carlisle estaba esperándolos con Jasper y Emmett a cada lado en el porche. Jacob ya había cambiado a forma humana, y le estaba pidiendo a Carlisle que si podría yo estar presente, ya que Sam prefería quedarse en su forma de lobo.

"¿Emmett?" le dijo, pidiéndole que fuera él quien viniera por mi.

Antes de que diera un solo paso hacia las escaleras, le dije debajo de mi aliento. Casi parecía un gruñido, nada me iba a separar de Bella en ese momento. Ni siquiera la III Guerra Mundial. "Ni lo pienses, Emmett. No me voy a mover ni un milímetro de Bella."

Emmett gruñó exasperado por mi actitud. _Oh, por favor. Bella ni sabrá que te separaste de ella por unos cuantos minutos._ Pensaba mientras se acercaba a la habitación.

"Ni siquiera te acerques, Emmett. Te lo digo de una vez. No me moveré de aquí."

Entonces entró a la habitación. Su rostro mostraba el descontento y desesperación por mi actitud, al igual que sus pensamientos. "Solo será un momento. Sam prefiere quedarse en su forma de lobo."

"Pues dile a Sam que tendrá que cambiar de forma porque yo no me moveré para servir de traductor en esta ocasión."

_¡Edward!_

Lo ignoré, y regresé mi mirada a Bella. Todos me conocían, y sabían que no cambiaría de opinión.

_Bien. Veremos que opina Sam._

Encogí los hombros. La verdad no me importaba. Nada más me importaba que estar a lado de Bella, siempre a su lado.

Emmett se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, cuando recordé... "Oh, ¿y podrías decirle a aquel chucho que necesito hablar con él de inmediato?"

_¿Quién?_

"A Jacob, Emmett. Tan pronto como Sam se vaya, quiero que venga aquí."

_Oh, claro._ Entendió la razón de lo que le pedía. _Ojala le pudieras patear el trasero sin que Nessie no fuera a llorar..._

Arrugué la frente. Su comentario mientras se alejaba no me agradó mucho. Sabía como funcionaba eso de la imprimación, y si Jacob la quería, Renesmee también.

¡Rayos!

¿Cuándo se iban a acabar las desgracias para mi familia? ¿Para mí?

Escuché a Emmett salir hacia el frente de la casa, donde Carlisle y Jasper seguían en la misma posición, Jacob en frente de ellos con Sam a su lado en forma de lobo.

Emmett resopló cuando estuvo al otro lado de Carlisle.

"¿No vendrá?" Carlisle le preguntó, no había sorpresa en su voz.

"No." Emmett respondió mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Carlisle volteó a ver a Sam. "Me temo que Edward no vendrá. No está dispuesto a separarse de Bella en estos momentos, Sam." le dijo tranquilamente. "Quizá querrías cambiar a tu forma humana así podremos hablar. Sabes que no te haremos daño. Además, Jacob no lo permitiría. Ni yo."

Sam pensó por un minuto en que decisión tomar. Al final, decidió cambiar de forma. Esto era algo que necesitaba ser hablado de inmediato.

No me gustó que pensara que no me quería separar de Bella, porque quizá no sobreviviría y quería estar a su lado hasta el último momento. Bella iba a vivir, aunque eso no le gustara a la manada de lobos. De eso estaba seguro.

Sam se alejó hacia los árboles para cambiar de forma y luego regresó. Sabía todo lo que había en su mente y sabía que Carlisle estaría de acuerdo con cada punto del nuevo tratado. No era muy diferente al tratado que habíamos hecho con Ephraim Black hace años.

Dejé de escuchar después de un momento, y me concentré en los latidos del corazón de Bella, y en los pequeños aleteos que parecían ser los latidos del corazón de Renesmee.

Carlisle y Sam aún estaban hablando, cuando escuché y vi desde tres diferentes ángulos a Renesmee estirarse en los brazos de Rosalie, y luego abrir sus ojos.

Pestañeó un momento, y luego su mente se llenó de confusión. Se preguntaba como había ido a parar ahí con Rosalie. Su manita se extendió lentamente hacia el rostro de Rosalie, se agachó para que Renesmee le mostrara lo que quería.

Un torrente de calor me inundó cuando vi lo que quería antes que Rosalie. A mí.

_¿Papi?_

Rosalie sonrió. "Tu papi está arriba, Nessie. Pronto te llevo con él."

Renesmee sonrió cuando la escuchó decirle que estaría conmigo pronto. Y luego volvió a estirar su mano. Tenía hambre.

"¿Esme? ¿Podrías cuidar a Nessie? Tiene hambre." Rosalie le explicó.

Esme asintió, y tomó a Renesmee en sus brazos.

Al parecer toda la familia había adoptado con gusto el sobrenombre que Jacob le había dado a nuestra hija sin siquiera consultarnos.

Me sorprendió cuanto me molestaba que lo hubieran hecho. Más cuando venía de ese perro.

En realidad no tardaron mucho en estar de acuerdo con el nuevo tratado que Sam venía a ofrecer. Era mucho mejor de lo que hubiéramos esperado, y lo agradecíamos, aunque no estuviera allí para dar mi opinión. En verdad estaba agradecido con Sam. Y molestaba el saber que también debía estar agradecido con Jacob. Por una parte.

En ese momento solo sentía rencor hacia él.

Primero Bella, y ahora mi hija, Renesmee. ¿Qué trataría de apartar de mi lado después?

Sam se fue casi de inmediato al terminar. Jacob regresó a la casa junto con Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper. Lo primero que vi en su mente fue el rostro de Renesmee, estaba ansioso por volver a su lado. La había dejado solo porque sabía que tenía que hacerlo, sino, no se hubiera ido.

Emmett recordó lo que le había pedido, y volteó a ver a Jacob.

_Oh cierto. Uh... esto se pondrá bueno. Ojala que Edward le rompa la cara..._ Emmett.

"¿Jacob?" Emmett se dirigió a él.

Jacob volteó de inmediato al sonido de su nombre. Su mente distraída por un instante, aunque casi instantáneamente volvió a Renesmee.

"¿Qué pasa, Emmett?"

_¡Rápido! Renesmee quizá necesite algo... algún juguete, o no sé..._ escuchando atentamente lo que Jacob pensaba, podía ver que era cierto lo que se decía de la imprimación. Jacob la veía como una pequeña hermana, solo pensaba en sus necesidades.

Ciertamente, eso no me hacía sentir mejor, ni estar de acuerdo con esto.

"Sí. Edward me pidió que te dijera que quiere hablar contigo." cuando Emmett vio la mueca que Jacob hizo, sonrió ligeramente. "En cuanto Sam se fuera. Y como Sam ya se fue..."

Jacob asintió rápidamente. _Sí, mejor acabar con esto de una vez._

"Eh, gracias."

"Claro. ¡Nos vemos!" Emmett dijo _nos vemos_ en un tono que le decía: si sobrevives.

Jacob acarició suavemente el cabello de Renesmee quien ahora estaba dormida. Estaba sorprendido de que Renesmee estuviera dormida, ni siquiera había sentido el cambio en el par de brazos que la sostenían. Dormía demasiado bien para ser una recién nacida. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

Escuché como Jacob estaba preocupado de cual sería mi reacción. Este era el momento que había estado temiendo durante estas horas, desde que se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. Estaba seguro que no era algo que me agradaría a mí especialmente, no estaba seguro de cual sería la reacción de Bella, pero esperaba que fuera mejor.

Usualmente me equivocaba con Bella. Lo normal sería que se molestara por este hecho, pero ¿cuándo reaccionaba Bella de la forma correcta? Si lo hiciera, no estaría ahora en esta mesa medio inconsciente mientras el veneno recorría su cuerpo cambiándola a vampiro.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió. Debía estar sufriendo tanto mientras yo estaba sentado frente a ella sin poder hacer nada...

Jacob se acercaba lentamente hacia la habitación. Podía escuchar como arrastraba sus pies para hacer su llegada más tardada. Eso solo lo hacía peor.

Con mi mirada aún en Bella, traté de calmarme escuchando a los latidos de su corazón. Aún no había rastro de que Bella estuviera sufriendo. Pero era claro que eso estaba pasando, cada minuto, su respiración se volvía más un jadeo.

Entonces, la puerta hacia la habitación entró a la vista de Jacob. Su mano se estiró hacia la manilla y se detuvo, dudando.

"Entra Jacob." no podría escaparse de esta. Solo el hecho de que Bella estaba inconsciente frente a mí y tenía su mano en la mía, me detenía de levantarme de esa silla y arrancarle la cabeza a ese perro. Solo eso me detenía...

_Edward... sabes que en realidad esto no es mi decisión._ Jacob pensaba mientras abría la puerta para-al fin-entrar y enfrentarme cara a cara.

Cuando entré en su vista, volteé mi cabeza lentamente hacia él. Rogando mientras todavía veía a Bella que lo que fuera que fuera a decirle, fuera algo que Bella acordara conmigo.

No quería hacer nada que Bella no aprobara. ¡Como me hacía falta!

Estas cosas eran el tipo de cosas que se debían decidir en pareja, después de todo, Renesmee era nuestra hija.

Cuando Jacob se encontró con mi mirada, sus manos se levantaron al aire como si fuera un delincuente rindiéndose ante un policía. Era más que eso, él mejor que nadie debía saberlo. Hubiera sido mejor y más preferible que nunca hubiera puesto sus ojos sobre Renesmee y se hubiera ido para siempre de nuestras vidas. Ahora era más traidor de lo que lo había considerado.

Y para hacerlo peor, empezó de la manera incorrecta. "¿Cómo está Bella?"

No pude impedir el gruñido que dejó mi boca.

_Edward, tranquilo. De verdad siento mucho lo que pasó. Pero de nuevo..._

"Cállate, Jacob Black."

_Mi nombre completo, mal indicio._

"Te vas a alejar de nuestra hija. No te quiero cerca de ella, ¿me entiendes? ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer esto? ¿Primero Bella y ahora mi hija? No tuviste suficiente tratando de quitarme a Bella, y ahora quieres quitarme a Renesmee?"

Sus pensamientos eran una confusión. _¿Quitarte a Nessie?_

"No la llames Nessie. Su nombre es Renesmee, perro."

"Claro. Lo siento, es solo que Nessie..."

"No me importa."

Jacob asintió. Luego volvió a subir la mirada. "Sabes que esto no fue intencional. No estoy tratando de robarte ni a ti ni a Bella a Renesmee. Lo sabes, Edward."

Sacudí la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jacob empezó a hablar de nuevo. "Edward, solo quiero lo mejor para Renesmee. Tú mejor que nadie más, casi tan bien como nosotros mismos, sabes como funciona esto de la imprimación. Sí, quiero a Renesmee, pero sabes que no la veo de esa forma. Solo quiero que sea feliz. Es como si fuera una hermana para mí. Eso es lo que necesita ahora, cuando necesite a un amigo allí estaré, y..."

"Y cuando necesite a un hombre allí estarás. ¿Crees que eso me agrada, Jacob Black?"

Jacob no respondió de inmediato.

_No lo sé. Realmente no lo sé. Quizá no. ¿A qué padre le gusta imaginar a su hija...?_ no terminó lo que se preguntaba en su mente.

"Debería matarte, Jacob Black. En realidad quisiera hacerlo."

Jacob no mostró ningún signo de estrés o quizá miedo ante mis palabras. Porque en el fondo sabía que yo tenía razón, pero yo también sabía que él en parte tenía razón. Esto no había sido su decisión.

Podía ver que lo que había dicho era verdad. Solo veía a Renesmee, casi como una hermana. Casi, porque por obvias razones, sabía que no lo era. Era simplemente la forma en que la veía ahora porque Renesmee solo era un bebé. Todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a Renesmee, preocupados por lo que quisiera, por lo que le pidiera para dárselo, incluso estaba estresado con el hecho de que Renesmee estaba creciendo más rápido que un bebé normal. Todo lo que le importaba en el momento, era que Renesmee fuera la niña más feliz del mundo. No había nada más en su mente, incluso cuando amenacé en acabar con su vida, su único pensamiento era Renesmee. No le importaba lo que le pasara a él, sino a ella. Solo ella.

No había nada que pudiera lastimarlo, más que estar lejos de ella.

Pero, ¿cómo hacer para mantenerlo lejos de mi hija? Lo peor del caso es que Renesmee también sufriría, así era como funcionaba esto.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

_No pelearía contra ti, Edward. Tienes derecho en estar molesto, pero lo único que quiero es que Nessie sea feliz, justo como tú, como Bella._

Antes de que dijera algo, escuché a Renesmee estirarse y bostezar mientras abría los ojos, buscándome, lo supe porque vi mi rostro en la mente de Rosalie. Se había vuelto a quedar dormida después de que había comido, y ahora estaba despierta, preguntando de nuevo por mí y por Bella.

"Te llevaré con ellos, Nessie."

¡No podía ser posible! ¿Rosalie también? Sí, ya lo había escuchado.

Jacob volteó hacia la puerta cuando escuchó a Rosalie. Luego sus ojos volvieron a mi rostro.

_¿Debería...?_

Rosalie se acercó a la puerta, y supimos que no tendría tiempo de salir sin que Renesmee lo viera. La puerta se abrió y lo primero que Nessie-Renesmee vio, fue a Jacob. Aún cuando el rostro de Bella y el mío seguían en su mente.

Una alegre sonrisa se esparció en su rostro, y me era difícil el no ser feliz al verla sonreír de esa forma, aún cuando sabía que la razón de ella era Jacob.

Pude ver lo que me había estado temiendo. Renesmee también lo quería. Ya estaba demasiado envuelta en esa tontería de la imprimación. Mi hija estaría un día enamorada de Jacob Black, justo como su madre lo había estado. Odiaba el pensar en eso.

Pero no podía negar que si alejábamos a Jacob de Renesmee sufriría. Y el solo pensar en que nuestra hija sufriera me hacía miserable.

¿Cómo soportaría el verla sufriendo por no verlo? No podría.

Sus ojos pasaron del rostro de Jacob hacia el mío, y sus bracitos se estiraron en mi dirección. El simple gesto que veía, la ansiedad que veía en ella por estar conmigo de nuevo, hicieron que por un segundo me olvidara del repentino odio que sentía hacia Jacob. En ese momento, no importaba nada más que Renesmee rogando por estar a lado de su padre. No se lo iba a negar.

Rosalie se acercó a mí y Renesmee se acurrucó en mis brazos. Jacob no despegó sus ojos del rostro de Nessie-Renesmee ningún momento.

Se estaba volviendo molesto, el escuchar el sobrenombre de Renesmee en la mente de todos estaba haciendo que yo también lo dijera. Aún cuando no quería.

"Vuelvo por ella en un momento, Edward. Ya va a ser hora de medirla otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?"

Renesmee estaba jugando con los botones de mi camisa. "Está bien." le dije a Rosalie sin levantar mi mirada de Renesmee.

_Le encanta estar contigo, Edward._ Rosalie sonrió, y salió de la habitación.

Levanté la mirada hacia Jacob, y sin necesidad de decirle nada, entendió que le estaba exigiendo-no pidiendo-que saliera de la habitación.

Asintió rápidamente y salió detrás de Rosalie.

En unos minutos, Renesmee se volvió a quedar dormida. ¿De verdad estaba cómoda en mis brazos duros y fríos?

Tomé la mano de Bella de nuevo, y la apreté gentilmente. "Oh, Bella. Te vas a enamorar de Renesmee. Es adorable, y es hermosa como tú. Tiene tus ojos, amor." decía ligeramente. Sabía que no había oportunidad de que Bella pudiera escucharme todavía, porque aún podía oler la morfina en su sistema. "Renesmee está ansiosa por conocerte, por estar en tus brazos. Créeme, lo he visto." una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios cuando recordé el pensamiento.

"Aquí estaremos esperando por ti, Bella. Estaré aquí a tu lado. Para siempre." volví a jurarle.

Estaba casi feliz de estar con Renesmee en mis brazos, que no recordaba que Rosalie me había dicho que casi sería tiempo de medirla, así que cuando entró me confundí.

_Hora de medirla._ Me explicó.

Asentí, mi frente arrugándose con ansiedad. Rosalie tomó a Renesmee en sus brazos de forma experta.

_Eres tan linda, Nessie._

Las arrugas en mi frente se hicieron más profundas cuando escuché a Rosalie diciendo Nessie.

"¿Podrías decirle a Carlisle que venga cuando terminen con Renesmee?"

_Claro que sí. Todo está bien, Edward. No te preocupes demasiado._

"Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podría preocuparme por mi propia hija?" le pregunté, un poco sarcástico.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Aún no sabemos si en verdad hay algo de que preocuparnos."

"De acuerdo."

Rosalie salió de la habitación con Renesmee en sus brazos. No había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en lo que Jacob me había dicho, en lo que había visto en su mente. Tendría que esperar a que Bella estuviera conmigo para decidir que hacer. Ya no era tan bueno tomando decisiones sin ella, más cuando esas decisiones se centraban en la vida y el futuro de nuestra hija.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Renesmee quien debía ser la elegida, la otra mitad de Jacob Black?

Escuché atentamente a lo que pasaba abajo. Carlisle estaba midiendo a Renesmee. Era impresionante el ver como Renesmee obedecía a la perfección cada una de las palabras de Carlisle. Si le pedía que se estuviera quieta, lo hacía, no se movía de tal forma que no permitiera que la midiesen.

Solo pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que escuchara a Carlisle regresar arriba y dejar las herramientas que utilizó para medir a Renesmee, y luego lo escuchara acercándose hacia la habitación donde lo estaba esperando.

La puerta se abrió y Carlisle se asomó primero. _¿Edward? Rosalie me dijo que querías hablarme._

"Sí, Carlisle. Pasa, por favor."

Carlisle asintió y luego entró dejando la puerta cerrada tras de él.

"¿Todavía no hay cambios, hijo?" Me preguntó mientras se acercaba a Bella. Se detuvo a lado de ella frente a mí. Sus ojos primero sobre mi rostro, leyendo cada emoción que podía. Sabía que había estado hablando con Jacob sobre la situación de Renesmee, pero prefirió no hablar de eso. Una decisión sabia, aún no estaba listo para hablar de eso. Iba a explotar de rabia.

Me sonrió un poco cuando vio como mis ojos bajaban al rostro de Bella poco a poco.

Ahora que tenía tiempo de concentrarme solamente en ella, el dolor en mí era obvio. Podía imaginar perfectamente como se sentía Bella, porque de los tres, de entre Esme, Rosalie y Emmett, yo había sido el que más había sufrido durante el cambio. Carlisle no tenía idea de como funcionaba esto, o de como se hacía, así que solo recreó las heridas que él había recibido. Recordaba el dolor, y me estremecía, sabiendo que Bella debía estar sufriendo tanto, aún cuando el veneno había entrado directo a su corazón.

"¿Cómo está Renesmee?"

Sabiendo a que me refería, me respondió. "Sigue creciendo muy rápido. En tan solo un día creció dos pulgadas, hijo."

"¿Dos pulgadas? ¿En un día?"

Esa nueva información me dejó congelado por unos segundos. No sabía que decir o que pensar de lo que estaba pasando.

_Edward, todo va a estar bien. Ya verás._

No contesté a lo que Carlisle me dijo. No podía encontrar en mí la fuerza suficiente para abrir la boca y responder, era casi como si un grito fuera a escaparse de mis labios. Eso no haría ningún bien. Bella estaba ardiendo en veneno, y Renesmee creciendo a una velocidad que le daría, ¿cuántos años de vida si seguía igual?

Los números se apoderaron de mi mente, dándome la respuesta que en realidad no quería saber.

"Quizá la velocidad se reduzca con los días. Necesitamos más días de medidas para poder llegar a una conclusión, Edward."

Asentí. Mis ojos en Bella, preguntándome si Bella reconocería a nuestra hija cuando abriera por fin sus ojos. "Eso espero."

_Y hablando de Nessie y Jac_...

Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que pensaba, lo interrumpí. "No quiero hablar de eso."

"Claro."

Su mano revisó el pulso de Bella, escuchando como latía su corazón. Todavía podíamos oler la morfina en su sistema. Su corazón estaba acelerándose cada vez más. Poco a poco, su respiración se volvía un poco más difícil, jadeos.

"Todo parece estar bien. Sus heridas están completamente curadas, su corazón está latiendo como debería..."

De verdad, de verdad no quería escuchar a Carlisle enlistando cada detalle de su transformación, pero no había de otra.

_Va a estar bien, Edward._

"Lo sé." le dije, pero mi tono no correspondía con mis palabras, había un ligero tono de inseguridad. Aunque me quería convencer profundamente de que era cierto, que mi preocupación no tenía razón de ser.

Carlisle decidió cambiar de tema, viendo como mi rostro-sin yo ser precisamente consciente-se retorcía en dolor.

"Sam fue más amable de lo que podría haber pedido con nuestra familia, hijo. Creo que el tratado es aún más fuerte de lo que lo fue con Ephraim Black."

"Sí, escuché todo. Todo gracias a Jacob." su nombre salió como ácido de mi boca, y Carlisle-por supuesto-lo notó.

_Sé que quisieras odiarlo, pero le debemos mucho._

"Sí, sí, sí. Lo sé, y es lo que más rabia me da. Solo quiero eso, y no es muy difícil."

_Nessie lo quiere, también._

"En verdad no quiero hablar de esto, Carlisle. Solo me pone peor."

_Está bien, Edward._

"Pero hay cosas interesantes ahora entre las manadas. Si no hubiera sido porque Jacob fue a encontrarse con Sam para explicar todo, aún cuando Leah y Seth no querían que fuera solo, no hubieran descubierto ciertas cosas, ¿sabes?"

Eso me confundió. Claramente su objetivo era distraerme, aunque sea un poco, y estaba a punto de lograrlo. Era altamente consciente de la mano de Bella entre las mías. Su temperatura iba descendiendo poco a poco, el color de su piel se iba haciendo cada vez más blanco, perdiendo el hermoso color a rosas que tenía. El olor de su sangre desapareciendo lentamente, mientras se mezclaba su olor floral con el veneno. Estaba empezando a notar...

"Jacob y Sam descubrieron que pueden comunicarse entre ellos todavía."

Carlisle interrumpió mis pensamientos, y lo que estaba pensando antes pasó a segundo plano por un momento.

"¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunté mientras veía la respuesta en su mente, aún así, siguió hablando. No duda, tratando de distraerme de todo dolor y rabia que sintiera.

"Bueno, al parecer no es la misma que antes, cuando eran una sola manada. Solo pueden ver lo que uno quiere, quizá como funciona tu don, Edward, o parecido. Solo pueden ver lo que el otro quiere mostrar." Carlisle suspiró, y luego recordó algo. "Bueno, solo es posible entre los Alpha. Leah o Seth no pueden escuchar a Sam o a los demás, y viceversa."

"Interesante."

"Lo es. Pueden incluso hablarse a larga distancia." alzó sus cejas, considerando de nuevo lo que me estaba diciendo.

Otro problema a incluirse en la lista, algo que había olvidado por completo, pasó por su mente.

Charlie.

En la mente de Carlisle solo podía ver que Charlie había hablado esta tarde, unos minutos antes de que el sol se escondiera por completo. Seguramente había querido hablar con Bella, después de todo, solo había pasado un día desde que le dijo que podía hablar cuando quisiera. Un día.

"¿Qué le dijiste? A Charlie."

Carlisle volteó a verme. "Oh, sí. Tuve que decirle que Bella y tú se habían ido a Atlanta a internarla en un hospital especial. Que los demás salíamos de Forks pronto."

_No sé que haremos después, Edward._

"Yo tampoco. Creo que eso dependerá de Bella, y lo que crea que sea lo correcto hacer. Aunque, no podrá verlo por lo menos en un año."

_Lo sé. Será difícil para Charlie. Es más complicado que el irse a la universidad. Más cuando cree que Bella está muy enferma. No será muy fácil._

"Lo sé."

"Bueno, Edward. Vuelvo más tarde a revisar a Bella de nuevo. Por favor, no te preocupes de más. Bella estará bien."

Solo asentí, y Carlisle suspiró ante mi reluctancia, y salió de la habitación sin otra palabra o pensamiento dirigido hacia mí.

Treinta y seis horas habían pasado desde que Bella había cerrado sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir. Lo único que me decía que seguía viva era su corazón y su respiración. Ahora era casi imposible el negarme o que me negaran que Bella no estaba sufriendo, su respiración me decía todo. Salía en jadeos forzados, como si estuviera tratando fuertemente de no moverse.

Acaricié su mejilla con mi mano libre, la otra la tenía seguramente entrelazada con su mano. Su temperatura era casi igual que la mía. Su piel había perdido casi completamente su color y sonrojo humano. Su sangre estaba casi fuera de mi olfato. Lo que una vez había sido fresias y lavanda ahora estaba mezclado un olor como a miel...

Entonces recordé, décadas atrás, a Rosalie y Esme comentando una vez como había un olor a miel en mi perfume. Había dejado una marca en ella.

Comprendí porque Bella había insistido en que fuera yo quien la cambiara en lugar de Carlisle. Ella era mía y de nadie más, tanto como yo era suyo. Su perfume se hacía cada vez más fuerte, al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

Alice no me había dado un estimado hasta ahora. Por el contrario, no se había querido parar por aquí en horas, temiendo que viera sus visiones o que no viera nada. No había estado muy optimista, confiaba demasiado en sus visiones, cuando ella misma había criticado a los demás por hacer exactamente eso. Confiar ciegamente en lo que Alice veía. Yo, mejor que nadie sabía que no todo lo que veía pasaba en realidad. Y lo agradecía fervientemente.

Las horas seguían avanzando en el reloj, y Bella seguía tan inmóvil y silenciosa como desde el principio. Estaba empezando a preocuparme que hubiera sido demasiado tarde para ella, que no estuviera avanzando como todos creíamos y esperábamos. Traté de sacudir esos pensamientos, recordando que Bella había prometido el no rendirse. No, no se iba a rendir.

Traté de encerrarme en mi mente, de apagar las voces que escuchaba abajo, todos excepto la de Renesmee. A veces, cuando estaba pensando en Jacob o estaba en su vista, trataba de no escucharla. Molestaba el aceptar que era más seguido de lo que me agradaba.

Rosalie y Alice habían empezado el día vistiendo a Renesmee, llevaba tres diferentes cambios de ropa en doce horas. Además de que estaban armando un álbum fotográfico. Aunque ninguno de nosotros necesitara de tal cosa. Quizá a Bella le encantaría verlo...

Aproximadamente 5 horas después, escuché a Carlisle disculparse con los demás y retirarse de la sala, para subir a checar a Bella de nuevo.

Sus pasos eran lentos mientras subía por la escalera hacia nosotros.

Entonces entró a la habitación, y su primer pensamiento fue que al parecer ya no había más olor a morfina en el aire, mucho menos en su sistema. Lo había notado hace unos segundos.

_Mmm, parece que está cambiando..._

La imagen de Bella en su mente, era eso, solo una imagen comparada con la Bella viva y humana de la que me había enamorado, su imagen ahora, era otra completamente aunque al mismo tiempo la misma. Su cabello seguía siendo del mismo color, su piel seguía siendo tan perfecta y suave y su temperatura, aunque no caliente, a mi contacto era caliente. No quedaba rastro de la morfina, y el olor de su sangre a lavanda y fresia desaparecería en cualquier momento.

Carlisle se acercó a Bella por el otro lado, y puso sus dedos sobre la muñeca de Bella para tomar su presión y sentir como iba el cambio que estaba seguramente sufriendo. Nada podría hacerme cambiar de parecer, ni hacerme sentir mejor y borrar esta agonía que estaba sintiendo a su lado.

"¿Aún no hay cambios?"

"Ninguno."

Carlisle se inclinó un poco hacia Bella para poder distinguir mejor el olor a morfina en su sistema. Pero no había nada que oler.

"No queda nada del olor a morfina."

"Lo sé." ¿Por qué no se movía? Debía serle posible ahora.

"¿Bella? ¿Puedes escucharme?" Carlisle trató de lograr una respuesta de Bella, pero ya lo había intentado y no había nada. Como si no estuviera allí.

Sentí una punzada de pánico al ver que Bella no respondía. ¿Había sido acaso demasiado tarde? El considerar que eso era posible me llenaba de más dolor. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Bella no despertaba? No quería pensar en eso, pero la agonía me tenía atrapado.

_¿Por qué no lo intentas tú, hijo? Quizá Bella responda a tu voz..._

Lo deseaba con todo mí ser. Aún cuando algo, en el fondo, me decía que no pasaría. Era un sentimiento horrible, que traté de desaparecer.

"¿Bella? ¿Bella, amor? ¿Puedes abrir tus ojos? ¿Puedes apretar mi mano?"

Nada. Y eso solo hizo que mi agonía empeorara, que me hundiera en un agujero de dolor y miseria, lleno de oscuridad. No podría ver la luz hasta que Bella abriera sus ojos y estuviera seguro de que toda esta pesadilla quedaría en el pasado, detrás de nosotros, y que al final, tendríamos un final feliz, o al menos algo parecido. Después de todo, esto no era un cuento de hadas.

No, no lo era. Y me temí que no tendríamos ese final tan deseado, tan anhelado.

"Quizá... Carlisle, quizá fue demasiado tarde." mi voz se rompió en la última palabra, temiendo que lo que había dicho fuera cierto.

_Edward, no. Tranquilo. Sabes lo que te he dicho._

Por más que escuchara sus palabras de aliento, no podía evitar el pensar de esa forma. No sabía que haría sin ella. Que haríamos Renesmee y yo sin ella.

"Escucha a su corazón, Edward. Es más fuerte de lo que incluso el de Emmett era. Nunca he escuchado algo tan vital. Estará perfecta."

Escuché por un segundo lo que Carlisle me decía. Era cierto que su corazón latía fuertemente, casi saludablemente, excepto porque era más rápido que lo normal. Casi podía compararlo con el de Renesmee. Recordé como era el de Emmett, y tenía que aceptar que Carlisle tenía razón.

Pero... "¿Y su-su espina?"

"Sus heridas no fueron peores que las de Esme. El veneno la curará como lo hizo con Esme."

No encontraba razones o excusas para mantenerme calmado y optimista, todo lo contrario.

"Pero está tan inmóvil. Debí haber hecho algo mal."

"O algo bien, Edward. Hijo, hiciste todo lo que yo habría hecho y más. No estoy seguro si yo hubiera tenido la persistencia, la fe que se necesitó para salvarla. Deja de reprocharte. Bella va a estar bien."

Sus palabras, por más que quería aceptarlas, no se quedaban grabadas en mi mente, o no querían ser aceptadas. Siempre encontraba algo más que me lastimara.

"Debe estar en agonía."

"No sabemos eso. Tenía demasiada morfina en su sistema. No sabemos el efecto que tendrá en su experiencia."

No importaba que supiera que todo lo que Carlisle me decía era verdad, porque muy en el fondo, mi naturaleza me obligaba a no creerlas, me obligaba a pensar que todo iba mal, que algo mal había hecho para que Bella estuviera así.

Me incliné más hacia ella, y puse mis dedos sobre el interior de su codo, lo presioné ligeramente antes de susurrarle. "Bella, te amo. Bella, lo siento."

Eso era lo más importante que tenía y podía decirle, aunque nunca podría mostrarle cuanto lo lamentaba en realidad el haberla hecho pasar por todo este sufrimiento, durante dos años. Porque aunque sabía que me amaba y yo a ella sin duda alguna, no había valido la pena todo el dolor que le había causado. Parecía ser más sufrimiento que alegría...

Tenía ya demasiado en mi cabeza, pero claro, Carlisle tenía que recordarme otro asunto a tratar. Seguía sin querer pensar en ello, sin querer considerar nada mientras Bella no supiera que estaba pasando.

Escuchamos levemente como Rosalie y Jacob seguían peleando por Renesmee. Carlisle los escuchó y decidió intervenir. Después de todo, era él el único que podía poner orden a una situación.

_¿Vienes? Esto tiene que ver contigo, también. Es tu hija._

"No, yo me quedo aquí." no había nada que pudiera separarme de Bella en estos momentos. "Ellos lo resolverán."

Por el momento me mantendría apartado de esa situación. Por el momento.

"Una interesante situación. Y pensé que había visto casi todo." Carlisle me dijo.

_Interesante y delicada._

"Lidiaré con eso después. Lidiaremos con eso." todo sería entre Bella y yo. Apreté gentilmente su palma, mi mano asegurada entre la de ella.

"Estoy seguro, entre nosotros cinco, podemos impedir que esto se convierta en un derramamiento de sangre."

Suspiré. No estaba seguro de quien tenía más razón en ese momento. Rosalie había amado a Renesmee desde el momento en que supo que Bella estaba embarazada, había luchado a su lado por mantenerla viva hasta que pudiera vivir fuera de Bella, mientras que Jacob la había odiado e intentado tanto como yo el deshacerse de ella para que en un segundo, ahora quisiera adueñarse de ella.

"No sé que lado tomar. Me gustaría azotarlos a los dos. Bueno, después."

No me iba a preocupar, o más bien, pensar en eso hasta tener a Bella consciente de la situación. No había nada que pudiera decidir sobre Renesmee sin ella.

Carlisle entendió mi silencio. "Me pregunto que pensará Bella-que lado tomará."

Una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios, porque ya había considerado esa pregunta. "Estoy seguro que me sorprenderá. Siempre lo hace."

_Bueno, Edward. Hay que calmar a este par._

Asentí y Carlisle salió de la habitación.

Los minutos seguían avanzando, y mis ojos no se despegaban del rostro de Bella. Cada vez que pensaba en los cambios que rápidamente se hacían notar en su figura inmóvil, el cambio de color de su piel, el cambio en la temperatura, como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración también, pensaba en como vería sus ojos al abrirse, como ya no vería esos par de ojos color café chocolate de nuevo; pensando en cuanto los extrañaría, recordándolos en mi mente, mis pensamientos volvían a Renesmee que tenía exactamente el mismo color que Bella.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Renesmee había estado aquí conmigo, y pasarían más horas. El solo pensarlo hacía que mi corazón pareciera apretarse de dolor y ansiedad en mi pecho.

Renesmee estaba desesperada por _conocer_ a su mamá. Había estado, casi, demandando el verla. Tenía una inteligencia sorprendentemente avanzada para su edad, por eso mismo, pensando que Renesmee entendería la necesidad de eso, Carlisle había estado tratando de persuadirla en que comiera algo de comida para humanos. Hasta ahora, no había tenido éxito. Prefería el tomar sangre, humana claro.

Podía escuchar que Renesmee entendía lo que mi padre, lo que su abuelo le pedía, pero también podía ver, que sabía que nadie había sufrido para poder darle esa sangre. Así que no consideraba que fuera necesario cambiar de alimento.

Cada vez que Carlisle se lo pedía, sonreía cuando veía a Renesmee hacer pucheros. Era encantadora, y me recordaba a la forma en que Bella se veía a veces cuando no le daba algo, o me apartaba antes de que ella quisiera...

No estaba seguro de cuantas horas habían pasado, cuando escuché, que por fin, Alice se decidió a subir a vernos.

La escuché subir las escaleras, su mal humor en el pasado.

Cuando entró a la habitación, me sonrió ampliamente. Sus visiones se estaban volviendo cada vez más claras, podía distinguir mejor lo que veía, esa por supuesto, era la razón de que su humor estuviera mejorando.

Lo único que me interesaba era el tiempo en que Bella despertaría, y como Alice podía ver mejor ahora, decidí que eso era lo que quería saber. Había estado tratando de evitarme...

"¿Cuánto tiempo más?" pregunté.

"No será demasiado ahora. ¿Ves cuan clara se está volviendo? Puedo verla mucho mejor." Alice suspiró. Recordando las horas que pasó en el ático como un verdadero vampiro. Las horas recientes en que el no poder ver la tenía preocupada de que Bella no despertaría...

Recordé su humor, y no pude evitar el bromear con ella un poco. Ahora que podía ver a Bella en las visiones de Alice, me lo podía permitir. "¿Aún te sientes un poco resentida?"

Alice me respondió gruñendo. "Sí, muchas gracias por mencionarlo. Tú estarías mortificado, también, si te dieras cuenta de que estabas esposado por tu propia naturaleza. Veo a los vampiros mejor, porque soy uno; veo a los humanos bien, porque fui uno. Pero no puedo ver a estos medio engendros porque no son nada que haya experimentado. ¡Bah!"

No me había respondido, de hecho. Traté de no reírme de su tono.

"Concéntrate, Alice."

_Siempre tan desesperado._ "Cierto. Bella es casi demasiado fácil de ver ahora."

Alice se concentró en Bella entonces, y pude verlo. Bella frente a nosotros, abriendo sus ojos a esta nueva vida, sus ojos rojos, y una sonrisa esparciéndose en su rostro cuando sus ojos se posaban en cada uno de los rostros de nuestra familia.

Esa corta visión me hizo sentir esperanza y alegría después de varias horas de temor y dolor.

Suspiré, feliz de que al parecer, toda la pesadilla pasaría pronto. Que todos los miedos y sufrimientos quedarían en el pasado. Que Bella por fin estaría para siempre a mi lado, a nuestro lado. Renesmee tendría a su mamá, Alice a su hermana, y yo a mi Bella.

Nada más importaba.

"Realmente va a estar bien."

_¿Cuándo aprenderás a confiar ciegamente, Edward?_

"Por supuesto que sí." Alice me reprendió levemente, demasiado feliz también, como para mantener un nivel de molestia en su tono.

Recordé que no había estado por aquí desde hace dos días, tratando de mantener sus no visiones del futuro lejos de mí. "No estabas muy optimista hace dos días."

"No podía ver bien hace dos días. Pero ahora que está libre de todos los puntos ciegos, es pan comido."

Bueno ya que era pan comido...

"¿Podrías concentrarte por mí? En la hora-darme un estimado."

_Tengo que trabajar de más siempre, ¿verdad?_ Le sonreí abiertamente, y Alice suspiró.

"Tan impaciente. Bien. Dame un seg-"

Mientras esperaba a que Alice me diera el estimado, recordé la promesa que le había hecho a Jacob, aunque en verdad no sabía si ahora le debía algo. No decirle a Bella nada al respecto de Renesmee, él quería decirle lo que había pasado, explicarle... bla, bla, bla. Solo lo había prometido porque, quizá, sería mejor que lo escuchara de él. Y luego la estúpida prueba a la que quería someter a Bella antes de que viera a Renesmee.

"Gracias, Alice." le dije cuando por fin me dijo lo que tanto anhelaba. Solo unas horas más, me dije a mi mismo, unas horas más y estaremos juntos de nuevo.

Mi mano estaba aún seguramente entrelazada entre la de Bella, no me iba a separar de ella ni un segundo. Mucho menos ahora, solo unas horas más.

"Va a estar deslumbrante." Alice comentó.

Su comentario, aunque acertado, me hizo gruñir levemente. Siempre lo había sido, no necesitaba de la belleza artificial que nos daba la naturaleza vampiríca. Siempre había detestado el escuchar a los demás pensar que Bella no era nada comparada conmigo. Que no merecía estar a mi lado, y era peor cuando lo escuchaba de la boca de Bella.

"Siempre lo ha estado."

Alice resopló. "Sabes a lo que me refiero. Mírala."

_Bueno, vuelvo pronto..._ Alice se despidió.

Le sonreí y asentí.

Sin despegar mis ojos de Bella, la escuché salir de la habitación y regresar con los demás. Rosalie y Jacob seguían discutiendo por Renesmee.

No pararían.

Estaba tan ansioso después de que Alice por fin me había dicho cuando despertaría Bella, estaba tan concentrado en su respiración, memorizando cada uno de sus finales y tan atesorados latidos de su corazón, que ni cuenta me daba del tiempo pasando a mi alrededor, ni de las voces que gritaban en cada de sus mentes, nada, solo escuchaba a Bella.

Pronto, me repetía una y otra vez.

Sentí una repentina, y sorprendente punzada de ansiedad, pero no por las mismas razones, era más como un anhelo, el deseo de tener a Renesmee aquí conmigo cuando Bella despertara, pero su corazón latía y sangre corría por sus venas, y Bella estaría sedienta y quizá fuera de control siendo una neófita.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Bella estuviera preparada para estar con Renesmee? Las mismas preguntas empezaron a girar en mi cabeza.

Las horas pasaron, y cuando menos me lo esperé, no estaba poniendo atención al reloj... lo escuché.

El cambio que tanto había estado deseando, y que había creído llegaría después. Dudé por un segundo. Toda la familia vendría aquí. ¿Rosalie y Jasper?

Pensé por un momento, y sabía que ellos dos eran los que menos deseaba tener en la habitación mientras el proceso terminaba en Bella. Rosalie tendría a Renesmee seguramente y no quería, que por nada del mundo la dejara en manos de aquel perro. Jasper, solo había una razón para no quererlo aquí, aunque en realidad si lo quería, porque una parte de mí deseaba permanecer inconsciente de las emociones que recorrieran a Bella. Porque aunque no pudiera escuchar lo que pensaba, podría saber lo que sentía, y ¿qué más sería? Dolor, no había otra opción.

"Carlisle." le hablé, mi voz no era más alta de lo que sería en una conversación normal. Donde estaba me escuchó perfectamente y se apresuró a la habitación, Alice detrás de él, sabiendo que esta era la hora que me había dado, más o menos.

Su corazón se aceleró violentamente, el veneno estaba a punto de salir de su cuerpo...

La puerta se abrió y Carlisle y Alice entraron.

_¡Es hora, es hora!_ Alice pensaba, medio feliz, medio ansiosa.

"Escuchen."

"Ah. Casi se termina." Carlisle dijo.

"Pronto." Alice dijo, mientras pensaba en los demás miembros de la familia, incluso Renesmee. "Traeré a los demás. ¿Debería tener a Rosalie...?"

"Sí-mantén al bebé alejado."

Cuando dije esas palabras sentía los dedos de su mano doblarse, como si hubiera reaccionado ante mis palabras.

Mi respiración se detuvo igual que la de Carlisle y Alice, sorprendida de tener una respuesta al fin. Habían pasado horas preocupado por su falta de movimiento...

¿Me podría escuchar ahora? Lo más seguro era que así fuera. Yo había estado consciente de mis alrededores en los últimos momentos antes de que el cambio terminara. Apreté gentilmente sus dedos. "¿Bella? ¿Bella, amor?"

No respuesta.

"Los traeré ya mismo." Alice dijo, y con eso salió de la habitación.

En el mismo momento, su corazón se aceleró de tal forma que por un instante me asusté. Debía estar sufriendo estos últimos segundos mientras el veneno se concentraba en su corazón antes de acabar con toda la vida que había en ella.

Entonces, su espalda se alzó de la mesa formando un arco, más ansiedad me recorrió. Claro que estaba sufriendo, y no podía hacer nada. Aún así, sus ojos no se abrieron y sus manos no se aferraron a mi mano. Su espalda cayó de golpe de regreso a la mesa. Carlisle me rogaba internamente que me calmara, que Bella estaría bien, que el fuego se estaba evaporando en su sistema.

Escuché a sus latidos, y de repente, su corazón dio un golpe sordo, y se... apagó.

Bella era al fin, un vampiro. Todo lo que había luchado por salvarla estaba ahora en su vida.

Pero al final, estaríamos juntos para siempre.

**

* * *

Uuuuhh, algo largo...**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y claro, que comenten.**

**P.D. SI EN VERDAD QUIEREN QUE HAGA TODO EL LIBRO, DIGANMELO. PORQUE ESTÁ CERCA EL CAPÍTULO HASTA EL QUE CREO QUE HARÉ, ES EL 27, no está tan cerca como creí, al menos me tendrán por al menos tres o cuatro semanas más, Y VAMOS EN EL 20...**

**Comenten, alimenta mi imaginación y mis ganas de escribir el leer lo que piensan de esta historia.**


	21. Chapter 20, NUEVO

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Bella despierta al fin, y un poco de felicidad, bueno, mucha felicidad llega a la vida de Edward.**

**Ya era hora, ¿cierto?**

**Este capítulo no es tan largo como acostumbro escribirlos, pero de verdad, no pude sacar más palabras de mi mente, simplemente ya no había más que decir... espero que les guste de todos modos.**

**Comenten, por favor. =D**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 20. Nuevo

Había sentido algo más que emoción al escuchar que su corazón latía por última vez. Porque por fin estaría conmigo, pero...

En realidad no podía creer que este día hubiera llegado tan rápido. Justo en el momento que habíamos pensado que todo era perfecto, que Bella seguiría disfrutando de su vida humana por un tiempo más a mi lado, sin necesidad de renunciar a su padre, Charlie y a su madre, Renée, ese pequeño detalle, culpa de nuestra ignorancia nos había hecho cambiar de planes inmediatamente.

El futuro había parecido tan tranquilo y lleno de amor por unos años más. Todo lo que había querido se estaba volviendo realidad. Todo lo quería era que Bella disfrutara de su humanidad antes de renunciar por completo a ella para unirse a mí eternamente.

No que me arrepintiera, ahora éramos más que Bella y yo, había sido capaz de darle una familia como nunca había soñado que fuera a hacerlo. Renesmee.

Hablando de familias, cada miembro de nuestra familia, Esme, Emmett, Jasper y Alice, excepto Rosalie y Renesmee, entraron a la habitación justo en el momento en que los latidos del corazón de Bella se detuvieron, extinguidos para la eternidad. No había ningún sonido, ni siquiera el de nuestras respiraciones.

Todo lo que podía ver en sus mentes era pensamientos ansiosos, y a la vez un poco asombrados de que el cambio hubiera sucedido tan rápido. Solo habían pasado dos días.

_¿Dos días? ¿Será por la inyección directa a su corazón?_ Carlisle se preguntaba.

Jasper era el miembro de la familia más tenso. _Habrá que tener con cuidado con ella, Edward._

_Whoa, ella sí que fue rápida. Dos días. Genial._ Emmett estaba emocionado de ver a Bella de nuevo.

Alice estaba sonriendo ligeramente, ya sabía lo que pasaría. _Todo estará bien, Edward. Ya verás._

Aunque podía ver sus visiones del futuro, no estaría tranquilo hasta que lo que me mostraba sucediera en realidad.

Todos me rogaban y me suplicaban que me mantuviera tranquilo, que toda la pesadilla ya había terminado, que por fin todo estaría bien, que Bella y yo, y ahora Renesmee estaríamos juntos para siempre. Era casi abrumador el escucharlos, pero parte de mi mente, estaba tan concentrada en cada movimiento que Bella diera, que me era difícil concentrarme en lo que mi familia pensaba.

Entonces, sus parpados se abrieron para dar paso al único acceso que tenía a sus pensamientos. Me preparé para ver lo siguiente, sabía que no serían los hermosos ojos café chocolate que amaba tanto, lo sabía, aún así fue sorprendente el ver ese color rojo brillando en ella. Me controlé para no dejar escapar un jadeo. Bella ni siquiera empezaba a estar consciente de sus alrededores, ni siquiera sabía que estábamos allí en la misma habitación que ella, observándola.

Fue un gran alivio, que después de dos largos días, los dos días más largos de mi existencia, Bella estuviera al fin abriendo sus ojos, dándome acceso a ella de nuevo.

Era un gran alivio el saber que ahora nos esperaba la eternidad frente a nosotros.

Mi mano aún seguía en su mano, decidí no moverme, Bella se asustaría seguramente. No parecía notar que la sostenía.

Me concentré entonces, en la mente de Jasper, leyendo cada emoción que cruzara por Bella.

Lo primero que Bella vio al abrir sus ojos, fue la luz que brillaba sobre ella. Sus ojos se concentraron en la luz por una octava parte de segundo en lo que veía, podía imaginar que era, pudiendo yo mismo ver lo que ella veía.

Sabía perfectamente una de las primeras cosas que notaría, algo que sus ojos humanos no habían podido ser capaces de distinguir, un octavo color.

Para el cual, ni siquiera Carlisle tenía un nombre.

Me concentré en el fondo de mi mente en lo que Jasper sentía de Bella. No había nada más que maravilla y curiosidad ante lo que veía. Me hizo sentir un poco mejor, el ver que Bella se sentía bien, por ahora.

Sus ojos seguían viendo hacia arriba.

_Parece estar reaccionando bien. Pero... hay que esperar a que se levante._ Jasper pensaba, un poco preocupado por su comportamiento después, el de una neófita descontrolada. Mi frente se frunció por una milésima de segundo, y se alisó tan rápido como se había fruncido.

Carlisle estaba analizando atentamente cada movimiento, cada acción que Bella hiciera. Esme solo estaba ansiosa por ver que Bella estuviera bien, para así verme al fin aliviado.

Emmett estaba emocionado de ver a Bella despierta, y había una pequeña parte de él preocupada por los demás, por nuestra familia. Jasper había insistido en que ellos dos deberían de estar al frente por si Bella perdía control sobre ella misma.

Alice, suspiré mentalmente, Alice era Alice. Estaba fuertemente concentrada en el futuro, buscando alguna razón para que Jasper no se calmara ni siquiera un poco. No veía nada fuera de control, algo de que preocuparse, así que me tranquilicé. Veía a Bella abalanzarse hacia mí con los brazos extendidos, luego a Carlisle preguntándole como se sentía, luego a Alice trayendo un espejo para que Bella se viera antes de irnos a cazar...

Eso le recordó. _¡Prometiste que yo estaría presente la primera vez que Bella se vea en un espejo, eh! No te la vas a llevar de caza antes de que eso pase._ Alice me dijo, mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Nadie más que nosotros dos se dio cuenta de nuestro intercambio.

En ese momento, Jasper sintió shock emanando de Bella, pero una reacción, más de sorpresa que de algo más. No me atreví a darle una mirada a Jasper y su expresión, mis ojos pegados a Bella. En el mismo instante, Bella inhaló, y por lo que veía, sus emociones eran agradables, le gustaba lo que olía. Claro que sí, era una sensación casi maravillosa como podíamos saborear los aromas que estaban en el aire, debía estarlo experimentado en ese momento.

Bella empezó a respirar, y nosotros con ella. Seguía leyendo sus reacciones en la mente de Jasper, y había algo a nuestro alrededor que le parecía placentero.

En este momento, era uno de esos en los que más desesperado me sentía por no poder leer su mente.

¿Que estás pensando? Quería decir.

Entonces, en el mismo momento en que un carro pasó en la carretera con música Rap, Jasper sintió una nueva emoción de Bella, desconcierto. Seguramente había escuchado lo mismo. Luego susto.

¿Qué la había asustado?

Inmediatamente estaba ansioso por su reacción. Debía estar tan confundida con lo que estaba pasando, que el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella. Desesperado por asegurarle que todo estaba bien ahora, apreté gentilmente su mano, mi mente en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, el rostro de Bella y la mente de Jasper. Pude ver que más shock recorrió a Bella cuando sintió mi mano sobre la de ella.

_¡Cuidado, Edward! No la sorprendas de esa forma..._ Alice me advirtió mientras me mostraba lo que en un segundo estaría pasando.

Durante un largo segundo fue la única emoción que emanaba de ella, y entonces, sus músculos se pusieron rígidos y arquearon, soltó mi mano y se alejó de mi, su espalda contra la pared, aire salía de su boca en forma de siseo.

Se sentía tan mal, tan doloroso el ver y sentir esa reacción de Bella por mi toque. Quizá porque nunca había sucedido tal cosa, Bella nunca se había espantado o alejado de mí. Sabía que era inmaduro el sentir tal miedo. Solo había sido confusión, al no estar familiarizada con mi temperatura ahora que éramos iguales. Su piel no se sentía fría, pero tampoco caliente. Bella, seguramente, debió de haber estado esperando por mi fría piel...

Aún así, dolía el no tener su mano en la mía. Había pasado dos días enteros sin separarme ni un momento de su lado. Ni siquiera había pasado medio segundo, cuando sentí el cambio en sus emociones.

Mientras Bella se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, de que era yo quien había estado sosteniendo su mano, yo solo quería estar cerca de ella. De repente, todos los pensamientos detrás de mi desaparecieron por un milisegundo. Todo mi cuerpo y mi mente concentrada en Bella, en estar con ella, en nunca tener que separarnos otra vez, en la vida que nos esperaba junto a Renesmee. Era una sensación indescriptible la felicidad que me hacía sentir ese solo pensamiento. Ansioso por tener su mano en la mía, me incliné sobre la mesa hacia ella, alcé mi mano en su dirección, esperando que volviera a mí.

_Paciencia, hijo. Todavía se debe estar ajustando a todo. Debe ser confuso para ella._

Los ojos de Bella se volvieron hacia mi rostro, y de inmediato pasaron los rostros de mi familia. Emmett y Jasper al frente de los demás, cuidando que Bella no hiciera nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Como si fuera algo que fuera a permitir. Bella notó la posición en que mis hermanos estaban, y notó la razón. Peligro. Su cuerpo reaccionó de la misma forma que cualquiera de los nuestros, su nariz tratando de encontrar el peligro que parecía haber, no entendiendo que mis hermanos estaban así por... ella.

Sus ojos se posaron, entonces, en el rostro de Alice. Estaba detrás de Jasper, lógicamente.

_Bueno, es hora de que se relaje la atmósfera._ Alice me dijo, mientras se asomaba desde detrás de Jasper y le sonreía a Bella.

Bella, al parecer, sintió alivio y seguridad en la sonrisa de Alice, y su posición se relajó, dejando la posición de ataque de hace solo un instante.

Entonces, finalmente, sus ojos se posaron sobre mi rostro. Era un alivio el sentirla tan cerca de mí, el verla tan sana, tan viva, que casi parecía otro sueño, o solo parte de mi imaginación, o más posible, solo un espejismo que el cruel destino me mostraba, jugando con mi alegría.

Me vio por un instante, su mente, podía ver desde Jasper, totalmente concentrada en mi rostro. Un jadeo dejó sus labios.

Todo esto tiempo, tres segundos quizá habían pasado desde que se había apartado de mí, me parecieron una eternidad, y decidí que era tiempo de estar a su lado de nuevo. Con cuidado de no espantarla con mis movimientos, todavía se estaba acostumbrando, me moví hacia ella, rodeando la mesa.

_¡Edward, hijo, cuidado!_ Carlisle y Esme pensaban casi lo mismo. Los ignoré.

¿Por qué no había dicho nada aún? Podía recordar el dolor que le había causado antes y durante su transformación. ¿Me odiaba, como tanto había temido que lo haría si la condenaba a esta vida?

"¿Bella?" mantuve mi voz baja, tratando de que sonara calmada, pero quizá no engañé siquiera a Bella.

No respuesta de nuevo. Me concentré un instante en Jasper, pero no había miedo o rencor en Bella. Eso me dio confianza, solo un poco, que mis miedos era solo eso, miedos, no realidad. Su silencio debía ser desconcierto por todo lo diferente, mi rostro, mi voz, mi temperatura, todo...

"¿Bella, amor? Lo siento, sé que es desorientante. Pero estás bien. Todo está bien."

Aún así, Bella no dijo nada. Quizá considerando lo que le acababa de decir. Habían demasiadas cosas en que pensar. Así era, Jasper sintió el cambio en sus emociones. Irritación recorría su cuerpo. Mientras Bella consideraba mis palabras, yo continué acercándome a ella, medio ignorando los pensamientos de mi familia que rogaban por cuidado.

Podía adivinar en que pensaba Bella.

Renesmee...

Jacob y la manada...

El tratado con Sam...

Charlie...

Para todas sus dudas habían respuestas, aunque no estuvieran en mi poder todas. No sabía con certeza lo que había pasado con cada uno, solo Ness-Renesmee, aunque estaba la cuestión de su crecimiento acelerado, aún no estábamos seguros que pasaría al respecto; y de Jacob ni quería pensar, pero la duda de Bella serían acerca del tratado con Sam seguramente; y Charlie, solo sabía que Carlisle había hablado con él antes de irse y le había dicho que Bella estaba en Atlanta, solo eso. Pero, era difícilmente el mejor momento para preocuparse por eso. Ni yo podía concentrarme en esas cuestiones, lo único que quería era estar cerca de ella.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de su cuerpo, de su rostro, alcé mi mano lentamente, para que Bella no reaccionara como antes, que viera mis intenciones. Con la punta de mis dedos acaricié su mejilla, e imaginé como su piel se hubiera sonrojado con mi toque. En ese momento, sentí la misma corriente eléctrica avanzando lentamente por mi cuerpo, sutil pero yendo en aumento. Su piel era tan suave como la recordaba, su temperatura ahora igual que la mía, era caliente, y cada milisegundo que mantenía mi piel contra la suya, la electricidad se descontrolaba dentro de mí.

Mientras mi mano se acercaba más a su mejilla para tocarla con la palma de esta y rodearla, mi mente registró el cambio en sus emociones.

¿Deseo?

Incluso Jasper se sorprendió cuando sintió esa reacción en Bella por mi toque.

Alcé una de mis cejas, un poco sorprendido porque aún tuviera esa clase de potencial sobre ella, que incluso como neófita pudiera sentir deseo por mí como yo lo sentía por ella...

Sorprendiéndome de nuevo, al igual que a todos, Bella lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Sentí un increíble alivio al tenerla junto a mí, que era casi indescriptible. Como si estuviera completo de nuevo, como si fuera capaz de respirar ahora que Bella estaba conmigo, y que al parecer por su reacción, ella también quería estar conmigo. Colocó su rostro sobre mi pecho, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, la escena y el sentimiento eran tan familiares, que casi podía olvidar en que situación nos encontrábamos. Ella una neófita despertando después de que el veneno la quemara...

Inconsciente de la fuerza que ahora tenía, la que ejercía en ese momento a mi alrededor, me hizo decir por primera vez gracias a ella un _ow_, no antes de que tratara de medio zafarme de su fuerte abrazo, no queriendo totalmente eso, me alejé un poco de ella, sus ojos se alzaron hacia mi rostro, y sin necesidad de verlo por Jasper, vi las emociones en sus ojos, confusión y susto por mi reacción.

Había que explicarle, nunca querría estar lejos de ella. Prefería que me hiciera polvo. "Um... con cuidado, Bella. Ow."

Sus brazos me soltaron inmediatamente, y los puso detrás de su espalda, entendiendo la razón de mi reacción. De nuevo, el dejarme me causaba una punzada de dolor, me controlé.

"Oops." Bella dijo en silencio.

Le sonreí de la forma en que siempre causaba a su corazón que latiera descontroladamente, y a su respiración el detenerse. Casi esperando por eso a pasar, recordando que ya no lo haría.

Tomando las palabras tanto para mí como para ella, le dije. "No te asustes, amor." levanté mi mano para acariciar sus labios abiertos. De nuevo, la electricidad recorriéndome. "Solo eres un poco más fuerte que yo por el momento."

Mi mano acarició su mejilla de nuevo, incapaz de mantenerme lejos de su piel. Otra ola de deseo la recorrió.

_¿Cómo puede sentir deseo por Edward? Se supone que su sed debe ser insoportable..._ Jasper pensaba, preguntándose lo que Bella sentía.

Entonces, sacó su mano de detrás de su espalda, podía ver que lo hacía de forma cuidadosa, más de lo necesario, y la alzó hacia mi rostro. Las puntas de sus dedos acariciando mi mejilla de la misma forma en que yo lo había hecho, enviando más corrientes por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo difícil el pensar en nuestra compañía, cuando todo lo que quería estar solamente con ella...

Sus ojos miraban fijamente a los míos, cuando me dijo. "Te amo."

Esas simples palabras, me enviaron al éxtasis. Felicidad recorriéndome, no había nada más que pudiera desear más que escucharla decir eso.

Sonreí ampliamente, sintiendo que no me era suficiente el rostro para mostrar toda la alegría que sentía, y el alivio al darme cuenta que Bella me seguía amando como el primer día.

"Como yo te amo."

Sin poder detenerme otro segundo más, sin poder detener el repentino deseo que me atacó con solo tocarla, de tener sus labios sobre los míos una vez más, queriendo comprobar que este de verdad fuera el paraíso que tanto habíamos buscado Bella y yo, me incliné lentamente hacia ella. Como la primera vez, mis movimientos lentos le pedían que tuviera cuidado, claro, que ahora ese cuidado lo debía tener ella conmigo.

Lentamente, me acerqué a sus labios, pensando todo el tiempo que este sería como nuestro primer beso. En esta ocasión no habría miedos controlándome, podía besarla por primera vez de forma completa y total, mostrarle todo el amor que sentía a punto de hacerme explotar con expectación...

Nuestros labios se tocaron, y sentí la corriente eléctrica que tanto extrañaba al tocar sus labios.

La besé dulcemente, y después, sin ser consciente de mis alrededores, como si estuviéramos encerrados en nuestra propia burbuja, me dejé entregar a ella. Toda la pasión, todo el amor y el deseo que sentía por ella liberados por primera vez.

Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron tan rápidas como si aún fuéramos humanos. Me di cuenta que Bella también había olvidado que teníamos compañía cuando su cuerpo se curvó hacia mí de forma inapropiada. Pero por el momento, no me importaba nada. Bella podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo...

El pensamiento envió un estremecimiento bajo mi espalda de placer. Recordando los momentos en que había besado a Bella. Aquella primera vez cuando volvíamos de nuestro prado, como este beso había empezado casi de la misma forma, conmigo vacilando antes de tocar sus dulces labios, dulcemente, gentilmente, para no lastimarla... ahora era ella quien debía cuidar de mí. ¡Cuan irónico!

Pero de nuevo, prefería volverme polvo entre su fuerte abrazo a estar separado de ella.

Cada parte de mi cuerpo se sentía a punto de explotar con la excesiva carga eléctrica que me recorría mientras sus labios me besaban. Ahora había tanto que podía tener de ella y ella de mí que antes no había sido posible. Más que sus labios con mi lengua...

Aún no terminaba de disfrutar de la felicidad que me recorría, que no me dejaba apartarme de sus labios ni por un segundo, cuando escuché a Emmett rezongar en su mente.

_¡Consíganse un cuarto!_

Lo ignoré por un momento. Disfrutando de este momento de felicidad a lado de mi Bella. Todo había quedado detrás de nosotros, todo el sufrimiento y la espera a que este momento llegara. Por fin estaríamos juntos para toda la eternidad. Como lo había deseado desde el primero momento, como Bella lo había querido.

Entonces, aclaró su garganta en un intento por llamar nuestra atención. De inmediato sentí a Bella detenerse y se separó de mí.

Sentí una punzada de irritación con Emmett por haber interrumpido, pero por otro lado, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo...

Vergüenza era lo que leía en su rostro, y la mente de Jasper. Al menos sabía que todavía podía leer algunas de sus emociones con ver su rostro. Sus mejillas hubieran estado ardiendo rojas en este momento. El calor lo hubiera sentido irradiando hacia mí.

Reí entre dientes antes de moverme a su lado. No iba a permitir que ni un milímetro hubiera de distancia entre ella y yo. Nada nos podía separar. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos fuertemente. Sentía como mi rostro brillaba de alegría y alivio al poder decir, finalmente, que todos los miedos habían quedado detrás de nosotros. No había nada que importara, más que Bella estaría conmigo para siempre.

Todo era perfecto ahora.

De seguro todo esto lo podía ver Bella, también. Darse cuenta de cuan felices seríamos muy pronto. Juntos los dos, y a lado de nuestra hija, Renesmee. Una familia.

Bella tomó un profundo respiro, y volteó su rostro hacia el mío. Acusación en sus ojos.

"Te has estado resistiendo a mí." sus ojos estrechándose.

Me reí, sin poder evitarlo al escucharla sacar una conclusión tan acertada. Todo lo que había estado haciendo mientras aún era humana, era resistirme a ella, a su sangre, a su cuerpo en especial. A toda ella, y ahora no había necesidad. "Era algo como necesario entonces. Ahora es tu turno el no romperme." reí de nuevo.

Todo se sentía tan bien, tan correcto...

Bella arrugó el ceño a mis palabras, y los demás empezaron a reír también.

_Oh, Edward. Se ve tan feliz por fin. Era hora de que tuviera completa felicidad..._ Esme pensaba.

Alice me dio un rápido vistazo y me guiñó. _Te lo dije._ Fue todo lo que me dijo, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería.

_Bueno, es hora de un poco de seriedad._ Carlisle pensó, un poco avergonzado de interrumpir.

Carlisle avanzó hacia nosotros, dándole la vuelta a Emmett. Jasper se movió detrás de él. Sus ojos en Bella.

_Lo está haciendo demasiado bien para ser una recién nacida. ¿Seguirá así, o solo es un lapso?_ Jasper no estaba seguro de que Bella siguiera haciéndola tan bien como hasta ahora, pensando que su sed en cualquier momento sería demasiado. Estaba haciendo que yo mismo me preocupara también. Pero al mismo tiempo, traté de alejar esos pensamientos.

Pero era casi imposible, mi mente estaba concentrada en tantas cosas en ese momento, en Bella, en Carlisle acercándose a ella, en Jasper leyendo cada unas de sus emociones...

¿Sería posible que en cualquier momento Bella perdiera control?

No importaba si en verdad sucedía, porque aquí estaría yo para cuidar que no sucediera nada que Bella pudiera lamentar. Y ella lo sabía.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?"

Bella lo pensó antes de responder.

Venía la hora que más había estado temiendo estos días. Escuchar como la había pasado Bella, saber si había sufrido o no, aunque en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

Casi rogaba internamente porque no pudiera escuchar su respuesta. Por otro lado, no estaba seguro de que Bella fuera a ser cien por ciento honesta con Carlisle. Yo estaba a su lado, y sabía que cada una de sus palabras quedarían grabadas en mi memoria, y si había sufrido, la culpa caería sobre mis hombros. Aún cuando ni un grito de dolor había escapado de sus labios, podía ver el sufrimiento por el pasó cada vez que su respiración escapaba de sus labios como un jadeo.

"Abrumada. Hay tanto..." su voz apagándose. Podía imaginar la razón y Carlisle, también.

En mi mente pasaron los momentos de Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y de mí en el momento de haber despertado y abierto los ojos a esta nueva vida, o existencia.

Todos habíamos sentido la misma confusión cuando veíamos por primera vez las cosas como en realidad eran. Podíamos oler intensamente cada perfume que flotaba en el aire, podíamos saborear ese mismo perfume en nuestra lengua, escuchar cada sonido que pasaba que antes no habíamos podido, movernos de tal forma que lo que veíamos ni siquiera se movía o se volvía borroso.

"Sí, puede ser muy confuso."

Bella asintió rápidamente, antes de seguir. "Pero me siento como yo." sus palabras me causaron tanto alivio, después de todo el tiempo que fue su mayor miedo. "Algo así. No me esperaba eso."

Apreté ligeramente mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, y me incliné a su oído para murmurarle. "Te lo dije."

_No entiendo... _Jasper seguía preguntándose que era lo que pasaba, cuando no había nada de que preocuparse, se estaba volviendo demasiado para él.

Traté de no preocuparme por sus teorías, o por su preocupación. Me concentré en lo que Carlisle y Bella estaban intercambiando.

"Estás muy controlada. Más de lo que esperaba, incluso con el tiempo que tuviste para prepararte mentalmente para esto."

_Esperemos que siga así_.

Consideré lo que Carlisle dijo. Era cierto que Bella había tenido mucho tiempo para preparase, mi familia le había contado tantas historias para dejar a Bella demasiado consciente de lo que esta vida le traería. Rosalie y Jasper en especial.

Bella estuvo en silencio un momento, considerando lo que Carlisle le decía seguramente. "No estoy segura acerca de eso."

Su respuesta me dejó tenso por un instante, antes de recordar las dificultades por las que pasamos al recién despertar del cambio. Todo era difícil de controlar, y recordando como sus emociones cambiaban hace un momento repentinamente... entendí a lo que se refería.

Aún así, ni siquiera ahora, podía evitar el preocuparme. Me di cuenta que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, era parte de mí, y eso no cambiaría. Siempre estaría allí, a lado de Bella preocupándome por ella, y ahora por nuestra hija. Todo el estrés valía la pena, si las tenía a mi lado para la eternidad.

Carlisle asintió, considerando lo que dijo, también. Lo siguiente que iba a preguntar me tuvo cien por ciento concentrado en las reacciones de Bella. Mis ojos en su rostro.

"Parece que hicimos algo bien con la morfina esta vez. Dime, ¿qué recuerdas del proceso de transformación?"

Bella vaciló un instante antes de responder, y eso era suficiente para hacerme preguntar que era lo que estaba escondiendo. Era frustrante el darme cuenta ahora, que ni siquiera cuando nuestros cerebros eran más parecidos que antes, podía escuchar ni un solo susurro de ella. Había estado esperando que algo fuera desbloqueado. "Todo estaba... muy borroso antes. Recuerdo que el bebé no podía respirar..."

Tan pronto como su voz se apagó después de recordar a nuestra bebé, a Renesmee supe lo que seguía. Bella volteó a verme, sus ojos llenos de miedo.

"Renesmee está saludable y bien." algo vi en sus ojos que me dijo que había creído en lo que decía. Pero no era tiempo aún de hablar de Nessie-Renesmee. "¿Qué recuerdas después de eso?"

Su rostro no traicionaba ninguna emoción. "Es difícil de recordar. Estaba tan oscuro antes. Y entonces... abrí mis ojos y pude ver todo."

"Asombroso." Carlisle dijo.

Tan pronto como Carlisle dijo, vi que Jasper sintió algo parecido a disgusto recorrer a Bella. ¿Por qué le disgustaría a Bella haber dicho eso o haber escuchado a Carlisle decir eso?

_Debe haber más, tenemos que saber detalles. Esto es casi una hazaña._ Carlisle pensaba emocionado.

"Quiero que pienses-que me digas todo lo que recuerdas."

Bella no respondió, y en sus ojos había incomodidad. No quería hablar de eso, era muy claro. Carlisle lo notó, y sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia otra dirección.

"Oh, lo siento tanto, Bella. Por supuesto que tu sed debe ser muy incómoda. Esta conversación puede esperar."

Sed. Es todo lo que vi por un momento en la mente de Jasper al leer lo que Bella sentía. Claro que estaba sedienta...

Una de sus manos voló hacia su garganta y parecía acariciarla, como si pudiera apagar el fuego desde el exterior.

_Creo que es hora de cazar, Edward._ Jasper casi me rogaba. Estaría más tranquilo cuando así fuera.

Solté mis manos de su cintura, y tomé solamente su mano, le di un golpecito. "Vayamos a cazar, Bella."

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, llenos de shock. Lo mismo que Jasper sentía.

Recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido, cuando Bella me había preguntado si eso, el verme cazar, sería algo que llegaría a ver; se lo había negado rotundamente, pero sabía que la curiosidad nunca la había dejado. Le sonreí abiertamente, esperando que viera que no había nada de que preocuparse, no mientras yo estuviera allí. "Es muy fácil, amor. Instintivo. No te preocupes, yo te mostraré."

Bella no se movió, aún con demasiado shock para reaccionar. Volví a sonreírle y alcé mis cejas, casi esperando el poder deslumbrarla... "Estaba bajo la impresión de que siempre habías querido verme cazar." le recordé.

Se rió cuando me escuchó, recordando, también quizá. Su mano todavía estaba sobre su garganta. "¿Vamos?" le dije. Estiré mi mano para tomar la suya y acaricié su garganta. "No quiero que esté sufriendo." murmuré bajo.

"Estoy bien. Espera. Primero."

"¿Sí?" Carlisle le preguntó, pensando que quizá había algo que quería decir acerca de...

"Quiero verla. A Renesmee."

_Edward..._ escuché a Rosalie preocuparse.

Inmediatamente, pude escuchar como cada una de las mentes de mi familia se tensaban al escuchar a Bella. Incluso a Rosalie y Jacob. Renesmee estaba felizmente inconsciente de que su madre había despertado al fin, y quería verla tanto como ella lo deseaba, también.

_Oh, querido. Edward, ¿será conveniente?_ Esme se preocupó rápidamente.

_Pronto la verá, Edward. Pero será después de cazar._ Alice me decía mientras me mostraba un poco del futuro.

Bella soltó mis manos entonces, y cayeron hacia su estómago, ahora vacío y plano. No había más bebé, más Renesmee dentro de ella.

Carlisle me habló en su mente y volteé a verlo.

_Hijo, es tu decisión. Pero creo que sería mejor si no tiene sed, ¿no crees? Nessie tiene sangre humana._

Todo eso lo sabía y lo había considerado antes.

"¿Qué?" Bella interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Bella." traté de decirle suavemente, de forma confortante. "Esa no es realmente una buena idea. Es mitad humana, amor. Su corazón late, y sangre corre en sus venas. Hasta que tu sed esté positivamente bajo control..." odiaba el tener que decir lo siguiente. "No quieres ponerla en peligro, ¿o sí?"

Bella frunció su frente cuando terminé de hablar, podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando.

"¿Dónde está?" me preguntó, y su expresión se volvió concentrada. Tratando de escucharla, seguramente.

Si podía escucharla yo, ella podía también. Rosalie estaba con ella y... aquel chucho, también. No sentí la necesidad de mencionarlo, no aún.

"¿Rosalie está con ella?"

"Sí." le respondí, pensando que también con _Jacob._

Sin querer perder más tiempo, entre más pronto nos fuéramos, más pronto regresaríamos y Bella vería a nuestra hija. Podía visualizar su encuentro sin necesidad de Alice.

Tomé sus manos de su vientre, y les di un golpecito. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Bella me interrumpió. "Espera. ¿Qué hay de Jacob? ¿Y Charlie? Dime todo de lo que me perdí. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve... inconsciente?"

_Primero lo primero, ¿verdad, Edward? Tiene que alimentarse..._

"¿Qué está mal?"

"Nada está mal." Carlisle fue quien le respondió, decidiendo que sería mejor si él le explicaba. Además, estaba mejor enterado de casi todo que yo. "Nada ha cambiado mucho, de hecho-estuviste inconsciente por solo dos días. Fue muy rápido, como estás cosas van. Edward hizo un excelente trabajo. Muy innovador-la inyección de veneno directo al corazón fue su idea." Carlisle se detuvo para sonreírme y felicitarme de nuevo en su mente, pero cuando vio que no era el momento de hacer eso, suspiró y continuó. "Jacob aún está aquí, y Charlie aún cree que estás enferma. Piensa que estás en Atlanta ahora mismo, sometida a pruebas de CDC. Le dimos un número equivocado, y está frustrado. Ha estado hablando con Esme."

"Debería llamarlo..." Bella empezó a decir y luego su voz se apagó de nuevo. Quizá escuchando lo diferente que su voz sonaba. Charlie lo notaría. "Esperen-¿Jacob aún está aquí?" Bella notó.

Carlisle y yo intercambiamos otra mirada. _Eso corre por tu cuenta, hijo._

"Bella. Hay mucho que discutir, pero deberíamos cuidar de ti primero. Tienes que estar sufriendo..."

La sed de nuevo era lo que veía Jasper, Bella tragó de forma convulsiva antes de seguir. Seguía igual de terca que siempre. "Pero Jacob-"

La interrumpí gentilmente. "Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para explicaciones, amor." le recordé.

Todo el tiempo que quieras, pensé para mi mismo.

"De acuerdo." Bella por fin acordó.

_Oh no te vas a escapar, Edward Cullen._ Alice me interrumpió, y me mostró lo que pensaba. Me había olvidado de eso, o no quería recordarlo.

"Esperen, esperen, esperen." Alice nos detuvo, mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros. Jasper se tensó de inmediato al ver a Alice tan cerca de Bella. "¡Prometiste que podría estar allí la primera vez! ¿Qué tal si ustedes pasan por algo reflejante?"

"Alice-"

"¡Solo tomará un segundo!" Alice me interrumpió antes de salir de la habitación y traer el espejo.

Suspiré. Con Alice nunca se ganaba, mejor ni intentaba detenerla. Era imposible. La escuché correr hacia la habitación de Rosalie y tomar el espejo gigante, en comparación a ella. Era más grande y ancho, la cubría totalmente.

Todo el tiempo iba sonriendo, emocionada de lo que seguía a continuación.

_Esto es tan emocionante. Bella se verá por primera vez, me pregunto que pensara..._

"¿De qué está hablando?" Bella se preguntó.

_Ya volví, ya volví. Solo un segundo, Edward. Ya te escuché suspirar. ¿Cuál es la prisa? Tenemos para siempre._ Alice empezó a balbucear.

Jasper se puso nervioso cuando vio a Alice avanzar entre mi familia hacia nosotros con el espejo. La siguió cuidadosamente, siempre cuidándola.

¿Acaso creía que permitiría que algo le pasara a Bella o a Alice? Su desconfianza era ridícula.

Los ojos de Jasper no dejaron el rostro de Bella, e incluso yo sentí el espasmo de shock que recorrió a Bella cuando vio el rostro de Jasper completamente.

Siendo ella humana, las cicatrices de Jasper habían sido casi invisibles para sus ojos, así que era normal que se sintiera de esa forma al ver por primera vez el rostro de Jasper. Para un humano era hermoso, pero para nosotros era algo que temer, el ver su rostro y sus brazos llenos de las cicatrices que solo un vampiro puede dejar marcadas en nosotros, solo indica que había estado en guerra, así que era normal que uno se tensara al verlo.

_Claro, _Jasper pensó, _es como si fuera una persona nueva..._

Exactamente, así era como debía verlo Bella. Como si fuera una persona enteramente nueva.

Sentí a Bella tensarse, también, pero por otra razón completamente diferente a la de Jasper, y a la vez completamente igual.

Peligro.

Jasper vio y sintió el cambio en Bella, de shock a precaución. Nadie más estaba consciente del intercambio entre Bella y Jasper, pero yo lo podía escuchar todo, y estaba altamente atento de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Jasper le sonrió a Bella de forma irónica, por la situación.

_Al parecer ambos somos peligrosos en este momento._

Alice estaba aún tan atenta al futuro de Bella, buscando cual sería su reacción, que no había notado lo que pasaba entre nuestras parejas.

En su mente, repasó el momento en que le había mencionado este detalle, el de no haberse asegurado que Bella se viera un espejo en nuestra boda.

"Edward me dio problema por no haberte puesto en un espejo antes de la boda." Alice le explicó a Bella, y sus ojos regresaron a Alice. "No voy a ser regañada otra vez."

Sentí ganas de reír. ¡Por favor! No había sido nada parecido, o quizá así hubiera sido si Alice no pudiera ver el futuro y me hubiera ahorrado ese paso.

"¿Regañada?" alcé una ceja.

_Bueno, bueno. Ya me conoces, Edward._

"Quizá estoy exagerando las cosas." Alice me dijo mientras volteaba el espejo hacia Bella, quien parecía no ser muy consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Y quizá esto tiene que ver solamente con tu propia gratificación personal."

Alice volteó a verme, y me guiñó un ojo. _Claro, Edward. ¡Oye! Sí que me conoces._

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras veíamos a Bella frente al espejo, cada uno estudiaba sus reacciones, era yo y quizá Alice, el único que las estudiaba con detenimiento.

Este había sido su _sueño_ desde hacía casi dos años, y ahora lo veía cumplido. Siempre había creído que ella era ordinariamente normal a mi lado. Que yo era una clase de dios griego y ella una simple humana sin nada que pudiera atraerme o mantenerme para siempre a su lado, por supuesto, yo siempre había sabido que estaba más allá de equivocada.

Por más que le dijera que ella era hermosa, no solo a mis ojos sino al de muchos más, aunque no me agradara el decirle que otros la encontraban hermosa, era necesario el que se diera cuenta de toda la atracción que ejercía.

Mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas, las razones que Bella tenía para nunca dudar de su belleza, escuchaba a mi familia y claro, a Jasper.

La primera reacción de Bella, fue placer. Era un placer diferente al que había sentido a mi lado. Casi podía escuchar lo que pensaba de su nuevo físico.

Aún no podía creer que la imagen en el espejo le causara placer, cuando ella ya había poseído la belleza más grande que este mundo podía haber visto tocar suelo. Su sola existencia era excusa suficiente para la creación de este mundo. Claro, con sus ojos humanos no había sido capaz de ver lo que era en realidad, que me hacía sentir tan especial al haber sido el elegido por ella, no solo por su belleza incomparable, sino por su pureza, por su inteligencia, por su buen corazón, todo lo que ella era parecía haber sido creado con mis deseos en mente.

¿Por qué no veía su belleza, sin haber tenido que llegar a esto?

Por eso me sorprendió cuando su segunda reacción fue de horror.

¿Ahora me iba a decir que se arrepentía, que lo que veía en el espejo no le gustaba, que quería dejar todo y volver a ser la de antes?

El solo pensar que sería lo primera en la vida que no podría darle, me causaba un dolor y tristeza incalculable. Esto era todo lo que me había estado rogando darle y lo único que me negaba rotundamente a darle, y ahora no lo quería, me era casi imposible el entenderlo.

Su rostro no decía nada, solo Jasper y yo sabíamos que pasaba dentro de ella.

Alice vio un segundo antes de que pasara, lo siguiente que Bella diría, y entendí la razón de su terror.

"¿Los ojos?" Bella murmuró. "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

_Yo también me asusté un poco, Edward. Pensé que no le gustaría su imagen, es normal que sus ojos..._ Alice siguió hablando sola en su mente.

Le contesté a Bella yo mismo. "Se oscurecerán en unos cuantos meses. La sangre de animales diluye el color más rápidamente que una dieta de sangre humana. Se volverán ámbar primero, después dorado."

"¿Meses?" su voz salió más alta de lo normal. Estrés en cada una de las capas de su voz. Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa e incredulidad, al menos eso parecía ser lo que Jasper sentía.

_Uh-oh. Edward, ten cuidado, por favor._ Jasper me advirtió mientras tomaba un paso hacia al frente.

La emoción que sentía emanar de Bella le decía que había un error viniendo en camino, aunque no veía nada en el rostro de Bella que me dijera lo mismo.

Alice empezó a buscar en el futuro, y yo con ella. Nadie había contestado la pregunta de Bella, notando el cambio en la atmósfera después de haber escuchado su tono y la reacción de Bella.

_Espero que todo salga bien. Bella lo está haciendo increíble..._ Esme rogaba internamente.

Por otro lado, Emmett prefería divertirse un rato. _Veremos que haces sin poder leer su mente._

¿Cómo sabía que no podía? Claro que no podía, pero no había dicho nada al respecto. Sentí una punzada de frustración.

Alice empezaba a ver que Bella cometería un error, cuando sus ojos se levantaron hacia nuestros rostros. La escuchamos tomar un gran respiro, y el futuro cambió.

No había nada de que preocuparnos.

"No, estoy bien." Bella dijo, su tono sonaba seguro, como si estuviera tratando de calmarnos. Sus ojos regresaron hacia el espejo. "Es solo que es... mucho que entender."

Jasper arrugó su frente.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible...?_ Jasper trataba de entender el comportamiento de Bella.

Su emoción era clara, y entonces... _¿Cómo lo hace, Edward?_

"No lo sé." le respondí a Jasper.

Vi a Bella desde otra perspectiva arrugar su frente también al escucharme responder, sin haber escuchado la pregunta. "¿Qué pregunta me perdí?"

_Sí, explica, Edward. Sabes como odio el no saber de que hablan._ Emmett se quejó.

Sonreí abiertamente escuchando a Emmett. "Jasper se pregunta como lo estás haciendo."

"¿Haciendo qué?"

_Sí, ¿haciendo qué?_ Emmett se volvió a quejar. Siempre tan impaciente.

Jasper repasó rápidamente como explicarle a Bella lo que no comprendía. Sus años de experiencia con neófitos lo hacían el más experto en tratarlos, pero estaba confundido con la conducta de Bella. Simplemente no era la más normal.

_Déjame decirle yo, Edward. Por favor. Necesito entender._

"Controlar tus emociones, Bella." Jasper empezó a explicarle. "Nunca he visto a un neófito hacer eso-detener una emoción en su camino de esa forma. Estabas alterada, pero cuando viste nuestra preocupación, lo refrenaste, recuperaste control sobre ti misma. Estaba preparado para ayudar, pero no lo necesitaste."

_No traje el espejo para que discutiéramos sobre su control..._

"¿Eso está mal?" Bella preguntó, preocupada. Sentí su cuerpo ponerse rígido mientras esperaba a que Jasper o alguien le contestara.

"No." Jasper contestó, aunque su voz no sonaba nada segura.

_No... No sé... esto es confuso. Quizá..._

Acaricié el brazo de Bella, tratando de recordarle que no había nada que temer. "Es muy impresionante, Bella, pero no lo entendemos. No sabemos cuanto tiempo pueda durar."

Bella se quedó en silencio por un momento.

Me preguntaba que era lo que pasaba por su mente. Al igual que Jasper, quisiera saber que era lo que la hacía estar tan controlada, que era en lo que pensaba, que sentía...

Pero claro, ni siquiera ahora que era un vampiro como yo, podía escuchar ni siquiera un susurro de su mente. Todos sus secretos seguían seguramente bajo llave sin acceso. Supuse que tendría que acostumbrarme a la eternidad de silencio a su lado. No que me quejara. Mientras estuviera con ella, podía ser de inmovilidad si era necesario...

Alice, claro, tenía otra idea en mente.

_No traje el espejo para ser ignorado. Necesito saber que piensa. ¿Le habrá gustado el vestido?_

Bueno, algo a favor de Alice, si a Bella no le gustaba a mí sí.

"¿Pero qué es lo que piensas?" Alice finalmente preguntó, mientras apuntaba hacia el espejo para dejar claro a que se refería.

"No estoy segura." Bella respondió, sonaba más como si no quisiera responder honestamente.

Su rostro se volvió al espejo, y se miró de nuevo por otro momento.

_Bella, Bella. Siempre la misma, ¿verdad?_

Mi mente seguía preguntándose que podría estar pasando dentro de su mente. Y cada vez más mi frustración crecía.

Jasper sintió el cambio, y adivinó la razón. _¿Frustrado por no poder leer su mente como esperabas?_

No le contesté, un pequeño cambio en mis labios le dijo mi respuesta.

Una pregunta que me había hecho hace tiempo se vino a mi mente. _¿Su silencio mental continuaría haciéndose de alguna forma más y más frustrante hasta que me volviera loco? ¿O había algún límite que eventualmente alcanzaría?_

Algo en su rostro hizo que Bella se sintiera mejor, aunque no tenía forma de saber que era lo que había encontrado. Quizá algo familiar...

Y entonces las piezas cayeron juntas. Sus labios.

Bella levantó su mano como si quisiera asegurarse que la mujer que estaba en el espejo fuera ella misma, y no un espejismo.

_Vamos, vamos, di que piensas._ Alice estaba ansiosa.

Su mano tocó su mejilla.

Suspiré, de nuevo atrapado en mi frustración. ¿Qué estás pensando? quería decir, pero antes de poder decir algo, Bella se adelantó.

"¿Decepcionado?" Bella preguntó, su voz impaciente por la respuesta.

Hubiera gruñido si hubiera estado pensando en lo mismo que ella, pero en lugar de eso me reí. Aún estaba insegura de que para mí, ella fuera la criatura más hermosa de este universo. "Sí." le respondí honestamente.

Claro, no era la misma decepción que la preocupaba.

Shock cruzó sus facciones al escuchar mi respuesta, era algo que me esperaba.

_¡Edward!_ Alice me regañó en su mente, y gruñó. La ignoré.

Al igual que ignoré a Jasper cuando el rostro de Bella dejó el shock y pasó a mostrar dolor. Mi tonta Bella...

_Cuidado, podría..._

Ya me había cansado de los cuidados, esto era lo que habíamos esperado para dejar atrás las inseguridades. Quería decirles que dejaran de pedirme que tuviera cuidado, decirles en voz alta y a Bella, que prefería volverme polvo en sus brazos que estar lejos de ella.

Pero eso, tenían que saberlo. Debía ser bastante obvio.

Ignorándolos, me incliné hacia Bella y rodeé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, disfrutando de la electricidad emanando de su cuerpo. Presioné mis labios sobre mi mejilla antes de murmurarle en su oído. "Tenía un poco la esperanza de que sería capaz de escuchar tu mente, ahora que es más similar a la mía. Y aquí estoy, tan frustrado como siempre, preguntándome que estará posiblemente pasando dentro de tu cabeza."

El cambio fue inmediato. Su mayor miedo no había cambiado. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

_Debe estar rebosando de alegría, mi hijo._ Esme pensaba felizmente.

"Oh, bueno. Supongo que mi cerebro nunca trabajará correctamente. Por lo menos soy bonita."

Todos se rieron internamente del comentario de Bella. Aunque Jasper aún estaba preocupado y esperando que saliéramos de allí para que Bella cazara algo y su sed estuviera firmemente controlada. Me estaba poniendo nervioso a mí también.

Aún así, lo ignoré. Gruñí en su oído a ambos comentarios. "Bella, nunca has sido meramente bonita."

_Edward, por favor. ¿Podrías llevarla a cazar de una vez? No sabemos que tanto tiempo estará controlada..._

¡Rayos! Si fuera por mí, me quedaría de la misma forma el resto de la eternidad, sosteniendo a Bella en mis brazos y suspirando en su oído, disfrutando de la electricidad que brotaba de ambos, pero mi hermano tenía otras ideas.

Me alejé de su rostro, y suspiré. No me hacía feliz el alejarme de ella, aún cuando sabía que estaría con ella en nuestra primera caza. "Está bien, está bien."

_Es necesario, Edward. Lo siento._

"¿Qué?" Bella preguntó.

"Estás poniendo más nervioso a Jasper cada segundo. Quizá se relaje un poco cuando hayas cazado." le expliqué.

Una oleada de sensaciones diferentes me recorrió al pensar en Bella cazando, bebiendo sangre de los animales del bosque o con suerte algún oso, enfrentándose a ellos para poder alimentarse. El verla de esa forma sería tan raro. Casi sentía un ataque de nervios al pensar en eso. Pero Bella ahora era tan fuerte y duradera como cualquiera de nosotros, no tenía razón para preocuparme, aunque el saber eso, no me impedía hacerlo.

Bella volteó a ver a Jasper para mirar su expresión, y era suficiente el ver su rostro para saber que mis palabras habían sido ciertas.

_¿Deberíamos ir con él?_ Esme se preguntó, casi le respondí antes que considerara preguntarme a mí o a Bella. _No, querrán estar solos..._

"De acuerdo. Vayamos a cazar."

Esta vez, podía imaginarme lo que Bella pensaba. Siempre había querido saber si algún día llegaría a verme cazando, en ese entonces había dicho un rotundo no, pero ahora con ella siendo un vampiro también, no había razón para no permitirlo.

Bella apartó mis brazos de su cintura para tomar una de mis manos. Luego le dio la espalda al espejo, quizá con alivio de hacerlo.

Emoción y nervios recorrían mi cuerpo en ese momento.

Nuestra primera caza juntos.

* * *

**Espero que no crean que me tomó mucho tiempo el solo escribir dos capítulos, casi dos semanas, LO SIENTO.**

**Ah, casi lo olvido. Subiré el primer capítulo, extendido como les prometí. El segundo aún no está terminado, así que paciencia. =D**

**Entonces serán 3 capítulos en lugar de 1, me hace sentir mejor. Bueno, es el mismo capítulo, no quité absolutamente nada, solo añadí algunos recuerdos más.**

**Disfruten de estos tres capítulos. Nos vemos pronto.**


	22. Chapter 21, PRIMERA CAZA

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 21 por fin… de verdad, muchísimo lamento que no les pueda dejar el 22, también como de costumbre que dejo dos capítulos, complicaciones.**

**Por favor, por favor no se molesten si tardo más tiempo del usual porque como dije, he estado teniendo complicaciones y no puedo escribir tan seguido como quisiera, espero que para la otra semana ya pueda volver a la normalidad.**

**NO SE PREOCUPEN si me tardo más tiempo de lo normal, porque aunque me tarde no las abandona chicas, los capítulos seguirán estando aquí y los próximos también, hasta el FINAL. Buenas noticias: lo decidí y haremos el libro hasta el FINAL. =D**

**Espero que les guste la noticia y el capítulo.**

**TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 21. Primera Caza

Bella volteó a ver hacia la ventana y, de seguro, hacia abajo. Podía imaginar lo que pensaba. Aún cuando sabía que Bella en realidad no le tenía miedo a las alturas, recordé amargamente que había saltado de un acantilado solo para escuchar _mi_ voz, esto no debía ser muy diferente. O mucho más diferente, aunque solo eran dos pisos, los ángulos de las rocas se veían más puntiagudos que con sus ojos humanos.

"¿La ventana?" Bella me preguntó, mientras miraba hacia abajo.

El tono de su voz me hizo sonreír. Ciertamente estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo, y como siempre causaba la emoción de considerar ese aspecto, la sonrisa se quedó en mi rostro un momento.

En verdad no podía tener miedo de _eso_. Era un vampiro. ¡El suelo y las rocas tenían más posibilidad de salir dañados que ella!

"Es la salida más conveniente." le dije pensando en Renesmee y Jacob en el primero piso. "Si estás asustada, te puedo cargar." eso, no me molestaría en nada.

"Tenemos toda la eternidad," sus palabras me emocionaron, más viniendo de sus labios. "¿y estás preocupado por el tiempo que tomaría el caminar a la puerta trasera?"

No, eso no me importaba para nada. Podría caminar el resto de nuestra eternidad hacia la puerta trasera con ella a mi lado. El problema era otro...

Mi frente se arrugó ligeramente, considerando mis siguientes palabras. "Renesmee y Jacob están abajo..."

"Oh."

Odiaba el decir _Renesmee y Jacob_, pero ellos eran los que estaban en mayor peligro. Por ahora.

Aún no quería que este tema saliera a la luz, y mi familia me recordó que no dijera nada.

_Edward, cuidado con lo que dices. Tiene que estar bajo absoluto control._ Jasper me recordó.

No le contesté nada, estaba demasiado atento a las expresiones de Bella, y por supuesto, a cada reacción que mis palabras provocaran.

"¿Está Renesmee... bien... con Jacob allí?" parecía como si Bella se esforzara por escuchar a Jacob abajo. Hubiera deseado poder darle otra respuesta, haberle dicho que no, que fuéramos ahora mismo y la alejáramos de él, pero no podía. "A él no le agrada mucho."

De nuevo, la ira amenazaba con hacerme perder el control. Jasper sintió el cambio en mis emociones, y de inmediato me hizo recapacitar.

Bella era la prioridad.

_Edward, no sirve de nada que te enojes ahora. Primero lo primero._

Sí, claro. Era fácil para él decirlo.

"Confía en mí, ella está perfectamente segura. Sé exactamente lo que Jacob está pensando."

Aún cuando notó la forma en que mis labios se apretaron, Bella no comentó nada.

"Por supuesto." era un alivio que no hubiera preguntado nada, no quería hablar de eso aún. Bella volteó a ver el suelo de nuevo.

Decidí dejar mi rabia a un lado, y concentrarme en Bella.

"¿Evadiéndolo?" le dije, haciendo esto más como un desafío que otra cosa.

Sería interesante el verla como actuaría allá afuera.

"Un poco. No sé como..."

Entonces escuché a Emmett reír entre dientes, no había sido capaz de retenerlo por más tiempo. Solo considerando la idea de que Bella se cayera justo como lo hacía mientras era humana. Riendo al tiempo que consideraba a Bella como la primer vampiro torpe de la historia.

_Ja ja, ¿lo imaginas, hermanito? Tendría algo de que reír..._

Lo ignoré como hacía cada vez que sus bromas parecían fuera de lugar.

Si Bella se caía, no sería por ser torpe, sino porque ella quisiera...

_Mmm, claro que no se caerá, Edward._ Alice me aseguró, mientras me mostraba una visión con Bella cayendo sobre al suelo de forma... elegante.

_Agh, no. Espero que Bella no haga eso, en serio lo espero._ Alice empezó a quejarse internamente, y vi la razón.

El vestido.

Bella tendría razón en hacerlo, ese vestido, aunque me encantaba en ella, no era el más adecuado para ir a cazar.

Sabiendo que Bella lo haría mejor al verme primero. "Obsérvame." le dije, mientras me acercaba a la ventana, y me dejaba caer al suelo. Sentía la mirada de Bella sobre mí todo el tiempo, y Carlisle y Jasper me dieron la mejor vista, analizando cada expresión de Bella.

Pude ver como su mirada se había concentrado en mis rodillas, quizá analizando la forma en que las doblaba para saber que hacer, o algo parecido.

_Lo hará perfecto._ Alice me recordó.

Escuché como Bella apretaba sus dientes mientras se preparaba para saltar, también.

La seguí desde cinco miradas diferentes.

_No hagas eso, tampoco. Por favor, Bella._ Alice rogaba.

Entonces, Bella saltó y cayó delicadamente sobre el suelo bajo sus pies. El peso de su cuerpo había caído mayormente, en la parte del frente de sus pies, para no romper los tacones de sus zapatos, seguramente.

_Wow, lo hizo... bien. ¡No puedo creerlo!_ Emmett bromeó conmigo.

Alice presumió un poco. _Te lo dije._

Su caída había sido adorable, elegante en cierta forma. Nunca había visto a alguien más hermoso. Otra ola de deseo y felicidad me recorrió, sabiendo que ella era mía.

Bella me sonrió abiertamente. "Bien. Fácil."

Le sonreí, también. Escuchando a Emmett quejarse de no poder burlarse de mi Bella. "¿Bella?"

"¿Sí?"

"Eso fue bastante elegante-incluso para un vampiro."

Bella se quedó callada un momento, y después su sonrisa era casi cegadora al comprender lo que le decía. Seguramente pensaba en cada momento de su vida en que sus pies se habían atravesado en su camino y la habían hecho caerse o simplemente tambalearse.

Yo mismo, había sido testigo de su torpeza.

_Tengo que aceptarlo, hermanito. Sí lo fue._ Emmett admitió reluctantemente.

"Gracias."

Entonces, escuché a Alice rezongar cuando vio que su visión se hizo más concreta.

Bella alzó una de sus piernas para quitarse el zapato que traía puesto, y luego el otro. Los tomó en una sola mano y los aventó de regreso a la ventana.

Solo Bella haría eso...

Alice los atrapó antes de que cayeran al suelo, y con un gruñido, se quejó en voz alta. "Su sentido de la moda no ha mejorado tanto como su balance."

_Más te vale, Edward, que al menos su vestido quede intacto, ¿eh?_ Alice me advirtió, mientras imaginaba a Bella entrando al río para cruzar al otro lado.

_Suerte, hijo. Y tengan cuidado..._ Carlisle me pidió antes de que nos alejáramos.

Tomé su mano y corrí con ella a mi lado hacia el río a través del patio trasero de nuestra casa, o la de mi familia...

Una cosa más iba a extrañar, tenerla abrazada de mi cuello con sus piernas rodeándome mientras corría con ella en mi espalda, ahora ya no iba a ser necesario eso. Con ella siendo tan rápida y fuerte como yo, o más por el momento.

Bueno, no más rápida. Pero ya que era más fuerte, decidí que la dejaría pensar que era más rápida también. Eso la emocionaría.

Nada había que disfrutara más que verla feliz.

Nos detuvimos a la orilla del río, y Bella me preguntó. "¿Nadaremos?"

_¡Edward!_ Alice me recordó, por tercera vez.

Ya que su vestido iba en camino a ser arruinado, de todos modos, decidí bromear un poco con ella.

"¿Y arruinar tu lindo vestido? No. Brincaremos."

Bella torció sus labios, sus ojos en el río.

Bueno, era cierto que tenía un ancho de casi cincuenta metros, pero eso no era nada para nosotros. Bella debía suponerlo, si le decía que brincaríamos.

Escuché sus palabras antes de que las dijera. "Tú primero."

Era casi obvio que me pediría eso, considerando que había sido igual atrás, antes de saltar.

Toqué su mejilla antes de dar dos pasos hacia atrás, y después correr de regreso y dar un salto sobre el río.

El aire tocando mi piel, y alborotando mi cabello mientras parecía volar sobre el río, era una sensación parecida a la estimulación que sentía al correr.

Un pensamiento divertido cruzó mi mente antes de que pasara el borde del río y hacia el bosque.

Justo antes de desaparecer entre los árboles, aún en el aire, giré e hice una voltereta.

_Bien hecho, hermanito. Hubiera sido más impresionante si hubiera venido de Bella, pero estuvo genial._ Escuché a Emmett felicitarme mientras caía de regreso al suelo. Fui cuidadoso en que mi peso y la fuerza con la que caía sobre las ramas del árbol no se rompieran mientras me detenía con su ayuda.

"Presumido." Bella murmuró, y no pude impedir el sonreír.

Escuché a Bella retroceder cinco pasos, e imaginé la razón detrás de su vacilación.

_¡Por favor, por favor! Que no lo haga. No lo hará, no lo hará, no lo hará._ Alice trataba de convencerse que lo que había visto no pasaría en realidad.

Pero la imagen no era nada mala...

Con Alice aún rogando porque Bella no fuera a destruir el vestido que había elegido para ella, para su primer día como vampiro, escuché a los demás preguntándose que si Bella se aventaría o no.

Aún podía escuchar a Jasper, así que me concentré en él un momento. Pero claro, no había nada, sin Bella en la misma habitación, Jasper no podía sentir nada de Bella.

Pero no escuchaba a Bella dar otro paso hacia adelante. Seguía parada cinco pasos atrás de donde la había dejado, no podía ver su expresión por mi mismo ni por la de mi familia, ya que tenía la espalda hacia ellos.

Por primera vez, escuchando a Jacob viéndola por detrás, no escuché ningún pensamiento asqueroso que me tuviera al borde de la locura. Todo lo que veía, era a su mejor amiga en la orilla del río.

Era un pensamiento tranquilizador, y luego recordé porque solo veía en Bella a una amiga ahora...

Por fin, escuchamos a Bella avanzar un paso, y después detenerse en seco. El sonido de la tela rompiéndose tomando lugar.

_Lo sabía. ¡Rayos! Debí asegurarme que la ropa le gustara antes de ser cambiada..._ Alice pensó.

Claro, esa hubiera sido la única manera de tener a Bella obsesionada con la moda. Las cosas que le gustaban y las que no le gustaban mientras era humana seguirían igual hasta el fin de los días, sin cambios. Así que eso lo hubiera pensado antes Alice.

Mi hermana ya estaba casi resignada, sabiendo que lo que había visto pasaría en realidad.

Vi como Bella se agachaba hacia adelante, su mirada-probablemente-en la parte de su vestido donde se había roto. Le tomó unos cortos segundos el emparejar su vestido en ambos lados, dejando sus muslos al aire libre...

Entonces, Emmett empezó a reír. Claro que con Emmett ese siempre era el problema, aunque viendo el rostro de Alice, trató de no exagerar. Mientras mi hermanita apretaba sus dientes, viendo lo que Bella había hecho con el vestido.

_¿Tenía que hacerlo? Sí, claro. No podía aguantar las ganas. ¡Bella!_

Jacob empezó a reírse, también.

_Creo que no lo hará. Solo mírala. Ni siquiera ha de recordar como se hace. Solo Bella sería capaz de olvidarlo._ Su tono era bromista, pero aún así no me gustaba.

Mi coraje hacia él todavía no disminuía ni un grado.

"¿Bella?" le dije, mientras me acercaba de nuevo hacia el río, para ver que le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. Quizá no era como Jacob pensaba, pero... "¿Quieres ver de nuevo?"

Bella no contestó, así que tomé su silencio como una negativa.

Por supuesto que recordaba todo con claridad. Su memoria ahora era infinita. Así que esperé porque avanzara al fin y me alcanzara.

La escuché tomar un gran respiro, y entonces empezó a correr. Después de un paso, escuché como sus pies dejaban el suelo, y el aire moviéndose a su alrededor, golpeando suavemente su piel, su cabello volando en todas direcciones.

Más pronto de lo que hubiera imaginado, Bella desapareció de la vista de mi familia.

Casi podía verla volando sobre mí. La fuerza que había ejercido había sido-obviamente-más de la necesaria.

Antes de escucharla caer al suelo o sobre un árbol, ya me encontraba corriendo hacia el lugar donde todavía escuchaba al aire interrumpido por su paso.

De la misma forma que cuando estaba volando sobre el río, mientras corría sentía la misma estimulación, y aún mejor, sabiendo que con cada paso que daba me acercaba más a Bella. Entonces la escuché, había caído sobre un árbol, de la forma correcta, porque nada se había roto. La distancia que recorrió fue casi el doble que la mía. Debería estar orgullosa.

Era impresionante.

La escuché empezar a sonreír con su risa musical, y no la normal, como vampiro, su risa siempre había sido como música para mis oídos. Se sentía tan bien el escucharla reír, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, era increíblemente delicioso el escucharla feliz, divertida. Todo el miedo, y el dolor todo menos olvidado. Me concentré solo en ella, y dejé de lado esos pensamientos.

Cuando alcancé el árbol donde Bella aún estaba balanceándose, se dejó caer al suelo de la misma forma como había hecho cuando traía los tacones.

"¿Eso estuvo bien?" Bella me preguntó, su respiración todavía estaba acelerada.

"Muy bien." le dije de forma casual, tratando de esconder la sorpresa que sentía por dentro. No creí que la hubiera engañado, podía ver mis ojos en los suyos, y estaban grandes con sorpresa.

"¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?" Bella me dijo.

Y aunque ya no podía escuchar a ningún miembro de mi familia, sabía perfectamente lo que Jasper diría.

Así que le recordé lo mismo a Bella. "Concéntrate, Bella-estamos en un viaje de cacería."

"Oh, cierto." Bella dijo mientras asentía. "Cacería."

"Sígueme... si puedes." le sonreí abiertamente, haciendo mi tono y mi expresión burlona. Ya veía la hora de darle más emoción a su nueva vida. Salí corriendo, y de inmediato la escuché tras de mí.

Bella se mantuvo a mi lado sin dificultad. Todo lo relacionado al físico debía ser fácil, instintivo. Era increíble el ver como Bella era buena en esto de ser vampiro, y apenas tenía unos minutos de nacida. El verla feliz era lo que más me importaba, y por lo que podía ver de ella, lo era. Eso era lo importante, por ahora.

Recordé lo que Alice me había dicho, y sí sería una buena idea.

Era obvio que yo era más rápido que ella, y estuve a punto de reconsiderar el no darle ventaja, cuando al último segundo cambié de opinión. Bella era más fuerte por el momento, así que fácilmente podía mantenerse a mi lado, por otro lado, el que yo mantuviera mi velocidad a la suya era muy diferente.

Por supuesto que eso ella no lo sabía. Podía imaginar lo que me diría si supiera que la estaba dejando pasar a mi lado y dejarme atrás.

De vez en cuando podía escuchar una risita escapar de sus labios mientras corríamos. Imaginé la razón, claro que era lo único que podía hacer, imaginar. Sus pies estaban descalzos así que podía sentir el suelo debajo de ella, las hojas que pisaba, todo; y todo eso era suave al tacto, algo que seguramente no esperaría pero era así. Incluso el aire se sentía diferente en esta forma que siendo humano, era caliente siempre contra nuestra piel, aunque podíamos distinguir la temperatura.

Bella podría ver cada pequeña criatura en el bosque a nuestro paso. Sus pequeños corazones acelerándose al oler nuestro perfume, oliendo el peligro... ese instinto que a Bella le había faltado.

No había notado que nos estábamos alejando demasiado, Bella estaba tan emocionada con su nueva velocidad y fuerza que ni siquiera le importaba a donde iba. Casi se sentía criminal el detenerla y hacerla olvidar su éxtasis, pero había que hacerlo.

Bajé un poco mi velocidad, mientras que Bella mantuvo la suya, hubiera parecido para ella o cualquiera que nos viera por el exterior que yo estaba quedando atrás de ella.

Me detuve y escuché a Bella reírse alegremente cuando me escuchó parar.

"Bella." le hablé, no estaba seguro si solo se detendría o volvería a mí. No había nada más que deseara que volviera a mí, pero...

La escuché suspirar al escucharme, y se dio la vuelta hacia mí. Sus ojos se posaron en mi rostro por una quinta de segundo antes de volver a mi lado. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro antes de que llegara a mí. Sus ojos y su expresión eran casi graciosos, expectantes si no me equivocaba. Alcé una ceja antes de preguntarle.

"¿Querías quedarte en el país? ¿O estabas planeando el continuar hasta Canadá esta tarde?" le pregunté, divertido de tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de que Bella hubiera estado en realidad pensando en esa parte.

"Esto está bien." Bella me dijo. Aunque sus ojos, parecían concentrarse más en mis labios que en mi voz o lo que le decía. Yo, también, estaba más atento a sus labios... "¿Qué cazaremos?"

"Ciervo. Pensé en algo fácil" sus ojos se entornaron cuando dije _fácil_. "para tu primera vez..." mi voz se apagó, entonces.

Era cierto que ahora Bella no necesitaba nada fácil, pero mis instintos aún seguían fuertemente apegados al concepto de protegerla de cualquier _peligro_.

Incluso cuando lo más peligroso a nuestro alrededor éramos nosotros mismos, y uno que otro lobo a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia. Pero, claro, eso no era algo de que preocuparnos. Aún así, no lo podía impedir.

"¿Dónde?" Bella preguntó.

Podía ver a sus ojos pasando por los árboles a nuestro alrededor, buscando. Había un signo de impaciencia en su expresión. Su sed debía ser insoportable.

La mía no estaba muy lejos de estar igual que la de ella. Habían pasado semanas desde que no había cazado. Solo había habido una vez en que había dejado tanto tiempo, meses atrás, cuando había decidido cometer el peor error de mi existencia. Dejar a Bella.

Alejé de mi mente esos recuerdos antes de que se mostrara el dolor de recordarlos en mi rostro.

"Quédate quieta por un minuto." Puse mi atención de nuevo en Bella completamente, y luego mis manos sobre sus hombros mientras le explicaba lo que tenía que hacer. Era algo bueno que tuviera tantos años mejorando mi control personal y tanto tiempo manejando mi deseo por Bella para controlarme en este momento...

"Ahora cierra tus ojos." Bella cerró sus ojos, y sin poder resistirlo un segundo más, aproveché su diminuta distracción para acariciar sus mejillas. Su piel era tan suave... no era raro, no había perdido nada con su cambio, seguía siendo mi Bella, solo un poco más duradera como una vez le había dicho.

Sorprendiéndome, su respiración se aceleró un poco y casi podía ver la sangre subiendo a su rostro para darle ese color rojo a sus mejillas.

Al menos aún tenía cierto poder sobre ella con mi toque. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

Me controlé para seguir. "Escucha. ¿Qué oyes?"

Había decidido el no movernos de lugar, buscar nuestras desafortunadas presas más lejos o cerca, antes de que Bella volviera a mí había escuchado a una manada de ciervos cerca de la orilla del río.

Era fascinante el ver el rostro de Bella mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados, así hubiera podido pasar la siguiente década, el siguiente siglo a su lado sin moverme un milímetro. Con solo ver su rostro, el viento moviendo su cabello a su ritmo, golpeando suavemente su piel, me obligué a ver solamente su rostro, sus parpados cerrados, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, y nada más que eso. Si volteaba y veía a su hermoso cuerpo cubierto apenas por su ahora casi destruido vestido. ¡No! Contrólate, me dije a mi mismo. ¡Estamos cazando! Me recordé.

Me concentré un momento en su perfume, seguía teniendo ese toque floral que ahora estaba mezclado con un poco de miel. De nuevo, me encontré imaginando como sería su reacción si la besaba por sorpresa...

No sería una buena idea, el interrumpirla cuando estaba tan concentrada, quizá me atacaría sin siquiera ser consciente de sus actos. Así que me concentré junto con ella en la manada de ciervos a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

"¿Por el arroyo, al noreste?" me preguntó mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Bien hecho, Bella, amor, quería decirle. Me contuve. "Sí. Ahora... espera por la brisa... y ¿qué hueles?"

Mi mente estaba tan concentrada en cada movimiento y cambio que hubiera en Bella, que lo único que podía oler, mayormente, era su olor. Aún me sorprendía que su olor se hubiera mezclado con el mío. Aunque no detectaba en el algo parecido a lilas. Mmm... consideré brevemente eso. Antes de ahora, no había considerado el que mi perfume tuviera un toque floral justo como Bella. Me agradaba la idea de tener algo más en común con mi ángel.

Tocando su rostro aún, recordé aquel día en que me había atrevido por primera vez a tocar su delicada piel antes de dejarla para su clase de gimnasia.

La sensación no era nada diferente, sentía la misma corriente eléctrica que me recorría al tener mi piel sobre la suya en ese momento.

Me distraje al ver a Bella arrugando la nariz, quizá oliendo el nada atractivo olor de los herbívoros.

Reí entre dientes, notando que mi nariz se había arrugado al oler yo mismo de nuevo el olor. "Lo sé-toma un tiempo el acostumbrarte."

"¿Tres?" Bella preguntó, acertando. Casi.

"Cinco. Hay dos más en los árboles detrás de ellos."

"¿Qué hago ahora?"

Sonreí, recordando que esta era la primera vez de Bella en esto, así que obviamente no tenía idea _lógicamente _de que hacer, pero... "¿Qué sientes que hay que hacer?"

Bella no respondió al momento, sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados. Podía decir que estaba tratando de encontrar la respuesta en su interior. Hasta ahora lo había hecho bien, así que no tenía dudas de que esta vez sería de la misma forma.

Parecía tener un talento natural en esto de ser vampiro.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente. Había encontrado la respuesta.

"No pienses acerca de eso." le dije, mientras quitaba mis manos de su rostro, me costó más trabajo de lo necesario el hacerlo, y di un paso hacia atrás, dándole espacio para moverse. "Solo sigue tus instintos."

Bella se apartó de mí, siguiendo el olor que daba indicios de apagar o, más bien, controlar su sed. Todo el tiempo en que Bella daba un paso más lejos de mí, mi cuerpo se ponía más tenso y mi mente más ansiosa, tuve que controlar el deseo de salir detrás de ella y tomarla de la mano, no sería algo sabio de mi parte. Sabiendo como funcionaban nuestras reacciones en estos momentos. Interrumpirla en medio de su caza solo causaría que Bella atacara. Y su blanco no serían esos animales.

Cuando llegó a la orilla del pequeño prado donde estaban los ciervos a lado del río, vi como su cuerpo cambió de posición, se había agachado, preparándose para atacar. Desde el lugar donde estaba podía asegurar que ya tenía a la vista al ciervo más cercano, podía escuchar a los otros cuatro dirigiéndose hacia el bosque por el este.

Entonces, su cuerpo se tensó, en cualquier momento estaría escuchando al ciervo ahogarse y tratando inútilmente de zafarse de las fuertes manos de su predador.

Era una sensación medio confusa el estar viendo a Bella a punto de atacar a un animal para beber su sangre y saciar su sed. Estaba entre la ansiedad y la maravilla al verla tan segura, caminando hacia su objetivo de forma elegante como nunca antes...

Interrumpieron mis pensamientos el repentino olor de sangre humana. Escuché los pensamientos antes de ver que los ciervos corrían asustados por el sonido de otros cazadores al acecho dentro del bosque, y Bella cambiando de dirección hacia el olor que ahora era mucho más atractivo que el de los herbívoros de hace un momento.

Me quedé congelado un instante, mientras escuchaba lo que tanto me temía.

No estaban muy lejos, y si no sacaba a Bella de aquí rápidamente, sería demasiado tarde... ¡No!

"_Y voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerte fuera del camino de la tentación."_ Le había prometido a Bella unos minutos antes de comprometernos.

No tuve tiempo de regañarme a mi mismo por haberme descuidado de esta forma. Avancé hacia Bella cuidadosamente, recordando como reaccionábamos al ser interrumpidos. Bella sentiría de inmediato que algo la estaba persiguiendo e interrumpiría su caza.

Con cuidado de no provocar una reacción agresiva en ella, caminé lentamente hacia ella, preparado en caso de que Bella se acercara demasiado a la casi imposible de resistir tentación que era la sangre humana. Sus pasos se hicieron lentos, estaba ganando su instinto de preservación. Era una buena señal, solo necesitaba que volteara y un segundo de duda en sus ojos.

Avancé un poco más rápido, mis brazos preparados para atrapar a Bella entre ellos e impedirle el seguir avanzando hacia esos humanos que habían decidido estar en el lugar incorrecto y la hora incorrecta.

Bella volteó hacia mi, entonces, su boca se abrió exponiendo sus perfectos dientes mientras un siseo salía de ella. Nunca en mi existencia imaginé que algún día escucharía salir de Bella tan feroz gruñido hacia mí. Pero de nuevo, era natural que lo hiciera. Ni siquiera parecía consciente de saber quien era yo en ese momento. Lo único que había en su mente seguramente, era el defenderse de su perseguidor.

Aire voló en nuestra dirección y antes de que sucediera, supe que Bella recobraría un poco la cordura, tal como lo había hecho conmigo cuando me crucé con su perfume...

Su expresión se volvió horrorizada, y sin esperarlo, su cuerpo dejó la posición de ataque en la que estaba para enderezarse. Escuché como sostuvo su respiración.

Parecía que había recuperado la razón. ¿Cómo era posible?

"Tengo que alejarme de aquí." me dijo entre dientes. Las palabras forzadas mientras trataba de no usar más oxígeno del que tenía.

De nuevo, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera hacer eso? "¿Puedes irte?"

Bella no me respondió. Su rostro se quedó congelado una milésima de segundo considerando algo, aunque no tenía idea de que era, antes de poder pensar en algo, salió corriendo hacia el norte. Todo el tiempo escuché como había cortado su respiración.

Me quedé congelado de nuevo por un corto segundo. Estaba demasiado sorprendido para salir tras de ella inmediatamente.

No podía razonar la situación.

Era duro para un vampiro maduro con décadas o incluso siglos de experiencia tratando de evitar la sangre humana se detuviera a la mitad de una caza al cruzarse con el olor a humanos, ¡Bella solo tenía, ¿qué, diez, quince minutos de ser vampiro?"

No entendía por más que le daba vueltas al asunto. Ni siquiera había necesitado de mi ayuda. Pensando en lo que debió de haberle costado el irse, me trajo de vuelta. Salí disparado en su dirección siguiendo su perfume para alcanzarla.

No tuve que correr mucho, en menos de un minuto ya la tenía a mi vista. Mientras me acercaba a ella, otra parte de mi mente seguía preguntándose cómo lo había hecho Bella, y la otra parte de mi mente estaba preocupado por ella.

¡Había sido un descuido imperdonable de mi parte!

Arriesgarme a que nos cruzáramos con... estábamos tan lejos de la civilización que nunca imaginé que fuera a haber alguien tan cerca de nosotros que pusiera a Bella en el camino de la tentación.

Solo acababa de despertar, su sed debía ser incontrolable-o al menos así debía ser-porque la había podido controlar de alguna forma. Pero, ¿cómo?

Cuando estuve a su lado, estuve a punto de pedirle que se detuviera o antes de que pudiera hablarle mientras aún corríamos, Bella se detuvo repentinamente. Dejándome corriendo todavía al no esperar que se detuviera.

Pasé de frente varios metros antes de dar la vuelta y regresar a su lado en un segundo.

Podía sentir el shock y sorpresa aún plenas emociones en mi rostro. Llegué a su lado y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

En lugar de contestar, Bella se dio cuenta de la pequeña ventaja que le había dado antes. "¿Me dejaste ganarte antes, verdad?"

Ni siquiera había considerado eso al salir tras de ella. Lo único que había en mi mente, era el total dolor que debía estar sufriendo otra vez por mí causa y el cómo lo había hecho.

Era incomprensible para mí.

Nosotros teníamos casi un siglo tratando de alejarnos de la sangre humana y aún así era difícil. Solo Carlisle lo podía hacer sin sufrir de su sed.

Encogí los hombros en lugar de responderle, y sacudí la cabeza, rehusando a ser distraído. "¿Bella, cómo lo hiciste?"

"¿Huir? Sostuve mi aliento." Bella respondió, dejándome aún más sorprendido.

Aún cuando hubiera hecho eso, había algo más vital. "¿Pero cómo paraste de cazar?"

"Cuando viniste detrás de mi... siento mucho eso."

¿Qué había en ella que siempre le impedía preocuparse por si misma y siempre por los demás?

Además no entendía porque se disculpaba. "¿Por qué te estás disculpando conmigo? Yo soy el que fue horriblemente descuidado. Asumí que nadie estaría tan lejos de los caminos, pero debí de haber checado primero. ¡Un error tan estúpido! No tienes nada de que disculparte."

De nuevo, sus siguientes palabras fueron tan inesperadas como sus acciones. "¡Pero te gruñí a ti!" Bella me dijo y su tono estaba lleno de horror.

Casi sonreí pero me contuve. "Claro que lo hiciste. Eso es solo natural. Pero no puedo entender como huiste."

Sería un misterio al parecer. Como todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

"¿Qué más podía hacer?" su rostro y su tono se tornaron un poco confusos. Debía ser, quizá sonaba como si hubiera querido que pasara lo contrario. "¡Pudo haber sido alguien que conozco!"

¡Como si eso fuera posible! Estábamos casi en Canadá...

Su respuesta y su tono me hicieron reír, pero para mí sonaba un poco aliviada de que no hubiera sucedido nada de lo que Bella se hubiera arrepentido. Toda su preocupación por esta parte de ser un vampiro neófito, y al parecer no había necesidad.

Podría ser la Bella que amaba sin sufrir al principio la decisión de haber cambiado.

"¿Por qué te estás riendo de mí?"

Mi risa se apagó bruscamente, recordando que aún era una neófita y sus cambios de humor era tan repentinos como podían ser peligrosos. Aunque ni por un segundo me pasó la idea de que Bella me atacara...

Era increíblemente extraño el estar discutiendo con Bella sobre esto, en primer lugar, porque no entendía como lo había hecho aún, y otra parte de mí me decía, ¡olvídalo! No lo vas a entender, así que no lo intentes.

"No me estoy riendo de ti, Bella. Me estoy riendo porque estoy en shock. Y estoy en shock porque estoy completamente asombrado." le expliqué a Bella, ella no era la única con cambios de humor drásticos. Al menos así parecían para ella.

"¿Por qué?" Bella me preguntó.

No entendía porque estaba asombrado por lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera yo lo entendía. Pero había una forma fácil de explicar algo de lo que sentía.

"No deberías ser capaz de hacer nada de esto. No deberías ser tan... racional. No deberías ser capaz de estar aquí parada discutiendo esto conmigo calmada y tranquilamente. Y, mucho más que todo eso, no deberías de haber sido capaz de interrumpirte a mitad de una cacería con el olor de sangre humana en el aire. Incluso vampiros maduros tienen dificultad con eso-siempre somos muy cuidadosos de dónde cazamos para no ponernos en el camino de la tentación. Bella, te estás comportando como si tuvieras décadas en lugar días."

Le expliqué detalladamente, quizás de esa forma entendería porque estaba tan sorprendido.

"Oh." fue todo lo que dijo.

Esa simple expresión fue suficiente para tenerme otra vez en el borde de la locura por no poder escuchar lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en su cabeza.

Levanté mis manos lentamente y las coloqué a cada lado de su rostro. Era una sensación increíble el tenerla de nuevo así conmigo. Por un segundo casi olvidé que estábamos en medio del bosque en un viaje de cacería. Solo pensando que estaba con mi Bella, y su silencio mental. "Lo que no daría por ser capaz de ver en tu mente solo por este momento."

Por un segundo me olvidé de todo, solo concentrado en la forma que sostenía su rostro entre mis manos, en sus ojos sobre los míos... y entonces, algo cambió en su mirada y pude reconocer lo que veía aún cuando me sorprendía verlo, porque era el mismo sentimiento que me recorría a mí.

Quizá no era eso lo que había visto, y era solo mi imaginación y mi propio deseo haciendo que viera lo que quería ver. Su sed debía ser lo que más ocupaba su mente en ese momento.

Ya me había convencido de eso, cuando su mano se levantó y la puso en mi rostro, acariciando mis facciones, sus dedos sobre mis labios mientras hablaba. Cargas eléctricas pasaban de sus dedos a mis labios, y me hubiera podido quedar de esa forma para siempre.

"¿Pensé que no sentiría esto por un largo tiempo?" Bella preguntó, insegura. "Pero aún te deseo."

Sentí mis ojos parpadear al escucharla. Entonces, sí... era... eso. ¿Cómo? El shock pudo más que el deseo. "¿Cómo puedes siquiera concentrarte en eso? ¿No estás insoportablemente sedienta?"

Bella trató de tragar, quizá recordando de nuevo su sed, luego suspiró como si hubiera preferido que no le recordara ese detalle. Sus ojos se cerraron otra vez, sabiendo que hacer esta vez sin necesidad de que yo la guiara.

Podía notar que Bella estaba tensa, como si esperara que el olor a sangre humana volviera a cruzar nuestro camino, pero no podía escuchar nada cerca de aquí ni siquiera oler.

Además, ahora estaba seguro de que Bella no tendría problemas con eso, y recordé a nuestra hija, Renesmee. Su corazón latía, sí, sangre corría por sus venas, sí; pero había algo en su perfume que la hacía perfectamente balanceada entre el olor a humano y a vampiro.

No dudaba en Bella. Podría conocer a nuestra hija antes de que no la reconociera.

Dejé caer mis manos cuando capté el olor de un puma, y corté mi propia respiración para darle paso a Bella primero.

Sería interesante el ver como trabajaba Bella en su primer caza, tomando en cuenta todos los aspectos que ya había visto. Al parecer tenía una clase de súper control sobre sus emociones, sobre su sed... lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Bella había estado tan asustada de sus primeros meses como neófita, que había arriesgado su vida por hacer cosas que creyó no podría al principio después de su cambio solo para disfrutarlo mejor. Y ahora, sorprendiendo incluso al más experimentado de nosotros, a Jasper, estaba casi saltándose esta etapa. ¿Qué más sorpresas podía esperar de ella?

Sentí una repentina felicidad inundarme al pensar en que Bella podría ser _normal_ antes de tiempo, y disfrutar y ser feliz después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente, entonces. Había cachado el olor que había notado antes. Sin decir una palabra, volteó hacia el este y empezó a correr hacia el olor del puma. Seguí detrás de ella, dejándola tomar el liderazgo. Pronto el suelo empezó a llevarnos hacia arriba, mientras Bella seguía siguiendo el olor. Bella cambió de posición mientras corría, en una de cacería, preparándose. La seguí sin hacer ruido alguno que pudiera disturbar su concentración.

Poco a poco la vegetación que nos rodeaba mientras seguíamos subiendo por los árboles se iba haciendo menos espesa. Podía escuchar al león, estaba cazando también, e igual que nosotros, estaba en una de las ramas de un árbol esperando por el momento indicado para acabar con su víctima.

Bella escuchó lo mismo, también, de inmediato se apresuró más arriba, tomando un punto que le daba ventaja sobre el desafortunado animal que mi Bella había elegido. Era sinuosa, elegante en sus movimientos casi, apenas y podía distinguir que era una recién nacida de apenas días. Sus instintos claro, eran más poderosos ahora que cuando fueron de humana.

El león no había escuchado ni siquiera el susurro de nuestros pies sobre las ramas de los árboles, ni siquiera había sentido que alguien lo estuviera acechando, su concentración estaba absorta en su presa.

Sentí un espasmo de ansiedad al darme cuenta de que Bella estaría enfrentándose a esa gran masa de músculos y fuerza que eran fácilmente más del doble del tamaño de Bella. Mi lógica me gritaba que no había nada de que preocuparme, Bella incluso más fuerte que yo en ese momento. Pero mis reacciones estaban todas dirigidas y casi orientadas a proteger a Bella.

Había pasado todo este tiempo luchando con todo en este mundo para mantenerla viva, y ahora estaba a punto de ponerse frente a frente con un león.

Y luego, sin esperarlo, Bella saltó sobre la rama en que el león estaba a punto de hacer su ataque, también. La rama se estremeció con la suave caída de Bella sobre ella, y el león giró rápidamente para ver que era lo que lo interrumpía. Sus instintos naturales le decían que éramos depredadores como el, y su boca se abrió para dejar salir un gruñido. Sus garras golpeaban el aire entre ellos, amenazando con atacar si se acercaba más.

Solo que no era la presa del león la que Bella buscaba, sino a el.

Bella se lanzó sobre el, sin importarle los gruñidos del león, y en un momento estaba sobre el. El animal trató de defenderse, sus garras recorrieron el cuerpo de Bella tratando de librarse de su agarre.

Me recargué sobre una rama en el suelo, donde Bella y el animal habían caído. Todo el tiempo reteniendo la urgencia de salir hacia ella y quitarle el animal de encima, cada vez que sus garras rechinaban contra su piel de acero y sus colmillos trataban de abrirse paso sobre su hombro o su garganta, tenía un ataque de ansiedad cada segundo.

Traté de controlar ese mecanismo en mí que me rogaba el alejar a Bella de tal animal, porque pronto el león detuvo su pelea y sus gritos se fueron haciendo cada vez más bajos.

Los dientes de Bella atravesaron la piel de su garganta hasta el fondo donde corría la sangre que Bella tanto deseaba en ese instante. Mientras Bella bebía apresuradamente y dejaba seco el cuerpo del león, traté de mantener mi rostro blanco, inexpresivo.

Era una preocupación innecesaria.

Podía ver como sus mejillas se tornaban un poco sonrojadas con la sangre que ahora llenaba su cuerpo, las ojeras bajo sus ojos un poco menos visibles, aunque el color de sus ojos no cambió.

Bella dejó caer el cadáver del león, y por su expresión y la fuerza que utilizó, pude notar que lo hizo con disgusto, seguramente su sed aún la seguía molestando. Era joven después de todo. Y, solo había sido _un_ león. Nosotros pasábamos días fuera de casa mientras nos alimentábamos antes de regresar. Aunque hubiera sido un oso, Bella aún estaría sedienta.

Bella se paró, y entonces, sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo después de limpiarse la boca con el interior de su brazo. Su vestido había quedado hecho pedazos, casi.

Recordé la visión de Alice, me había agradado lo que veía, pero era aún mejor. "Hmm." murmuré, llamando la atención de Bella.

Apenas y soporté la necesidad de volar a su lado y tenerla conmigo de nuevo, pero aún estaba sedienta, le daría oportunidad. Pero si viéndola con sus viejas pijamas llena de hoyos Bella me hacía desearla, ¿qué podía esperar de mí en este momento?

¡Contrólate! Me dije a mi mismo.

"Supongo que pude haber hecho eso mejor." Bella comentó, malinterpretando mi expresión.

Aún cuando su cabello estaba todo enredado y lleno de tierra, su ropa estaba manchada con tierra y sangre, y casi dejando al completo descubierto su cuerpo... detuve el pensamiento en seco, y me concentré en lo que había dicho.

"Lo hiciste perfectamente bien. Es solo que... fue mucho más difícil para mí ver el ver de lo que debería haber sido."

Bella levantó una ceja, claramente confundida por lo que había dicho.

Mi ingenua Bella. ¿Qué esperaba de mí? ¿Qué no le había dicho Alice alguna vez que yo era un poco propenso a la exageración?

Bueno, con ella nuca sería la excepción, porque había aprendido a exagerar estando a su lado. O quizá sería parte de mí, siendo un adolescente sería mi carácter en ese entonces y quedaría de esa forma congelado en mí, sin cambios.

Habría que intentar el cambiar un poco, Bella ya no necesitaba de mi protección en contra de estos animales o incluso de cualquier humano que cruzara su camino.

Solo había una especie, bueno dos, que pudieran dañarla.

Nuestras especie, los vampiros; y los lobos.

"Va en contra de mi carácter, dejarte pelear contra leones. Estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad todo el tiempo." le expliqué a Bella.

Casi podía escuchar su respuesta antes de tiempo.

"Tonto." Bella me dijo.

Sí, era completamente cierto. Debía preocuparme más por el animal que por ella. ¡Ja! Como si fuera posible.

"Lo sé. Los viejos hábitos mueren difícilmente. Aunque me gustan las mejoras a tu vestido."

Esperé a ver la sangre subiendo a su rostro para delatar su vergüenza ante mi comentario, y luego recordé que nunca más vendría y le daría ese hermoso color rojo a sus mejillas. Su corazón no sería capaz de delatarla de nuevo. Solo su respiración.

Tendría que aprender a leer sus expresiones otra vez.

No me molestaba hacer eso para nada, siempre que fuera el estar viéndola no sería problema para mí.

En lugar de contestar a mi comentario, Bella cambió el tema. "¿Por qué aún estoy sedienta?"

"Porque eres joven." le expliqué.

Bella suspiró al escuchar mi respuesta. Aún era joven, quizá se preguntaría cuanto tiempo tardaría en controlar su sed lo suficiente para no necesitar de tanta sangre.

"Y no supongo que haya más leones cerca de aquí."

Era una suerte encontrar uno, siempre tenía que rastrearlos cuidadosamente cuando estaba cazando... así que no, la respuesta era no.

"Bastantes venados, sin embargo."

Bella hizo una cara, y entendí porque. Era la misma expresión que había tenido cuando cachó el olor de aquellos ciervos antes de que se cruzara con el olor a humano.

"No huelen tan bien." Bella me dijo.

"Herbívoros. Los carnívoros huelen más como humanos."

"No tanto como humanos." Bella me dijo.

Claro que sabía muy bien la diferencia. Tenía más años en este camino y sabía que la sangre humana era casi imposible de resistir, así que no tenían mucho parecido entre unos y otros.

Entonces recordé, y decidí que sería saludable y casi seguro el bromear acerca de eso. "Podríamos volver." traté de hacer mi voz seria, como si en verdad lo dijera en serio. "Quien sea que estaba allí afuera, si eran hombres, probablemente ni siquiera les importaría la muerte si tú fueras la que la estuviera entregando." le dije, mientras mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo de nuevo, la razón, mayormente para que entendiera a que me refería, y por otra parte porque me era casi imposible el no verla. "De hecho, pensaría que ya estaban muertos y en el cielo el momento en que te vieran."

Bella resopló, claramente seguía pensando imposible el que alguien la considerara hermosa, incluso cuando ella misma había visto en el reflejo de su ahora belleza inhumana. Sus ojos rolaron, antes de decirme. "Vamos a cazar algunos herbívoros apestosos."

Regresamos camino a casa cuando nos encontramos con un grupo de venados. Eran suficientes para poder cazar esta vez los dos.

Además ya era hora de que yo también cazara, tenía cinco semanas sin cazar, desde que Bella y yo habíamos regresado de Isla Esme al enterarnos de su embarazo. El recuerdo ahora era casi una confusión y una mezcla de alegría y dolor, todo al mismo tiempo. El sentimiento dominante era felicidad, ahora que de verdad podía disfrutar del resultado de todo ese sufrimiento.

Bella estaba a mi lado, fuerte y existiendo conmigo. Para toda la eternidad.

Desde mi vista periférica miraba a Bella mientras acababa con el venado macho que había atrapado, su _táctica_ o la forma en que acabó con el no fue muy diferente que con el león de hace unos minutos, acabó siendo el mismo desastre que antes. Me recordaba a la forma en que acababa Emmett, y él tenía décadas de práctica en esto, casi tanto como yo.

Así que no me era raro ver que Bella acabara de esa forma.

Terminé con el primero y pude ver que Bella aún seguía bebiendo la sangre de su primer presa en el momento. Parecía que le iba a tomar algo de tiempo, así que atrapé un segundo animal antes de acabar con él casi de inmediato.

Aunque no eran tan grandes y no me satisfacían tanto como la sangre de los carnívoros, en especial del puma, que era mi favorito... recordé el día en que Bella y yo platicábamos de esto, hace más de un año en una mañana de escuela en la cafetería.

"_Así que, ¿cuál es tu favorito?"_ Me había preguntado. Podía recordar que había considerado su tono y la forma en que discutía tan calmadamente conmigo sobre ese tema, como si en lugar de eso estuviéramos discutiendo sobre cual era mi restaurante favorito.

"_Nada más divertido que un oso gris irritado."_ Había comentado cuando le había dicho que Emmett prefería los osos grises justo después de haber salido de su hibernación.

Cada respuesta suya me sorprendía e irritaba casi al mismo tiempo. Sus reacciones eran tan incorrectas. Claro, ahora siendo ella misma un vampiro como yo, sus preguntas parecían una guía antes de hacer una práctica.

"_¿Eres como un oso, también?"_ Su voz había salido en apenas un murmuro.

"_Más como el león, o eso me dicen. Quizá nuestras preferencias son indicativas."_ Le había dicho.

Recordé entonces, que al parecer su favorito se estaba volviendo el mismo león que a mí me gustaba, otra característica en común entre nosotros.

El pensamiento me hizo sonreír cuando terminé con el segundo venado.

Bella terminó con el suyo casi al mismo tiempo, pero sentí su mirada sobre mí cuando empecé con el tercero.

Era una sensación casi tintineante, como si las cargas eléctricas me recorrieran con más fuerza mientras sus ojos se clavaban en mi figura. Traté de no distraerme mientras sus ojos no me dejaban. Sentía la misma sensación que la primera vez, al solo sentir a alguien viéndome, en lugar de verme a mí a través de su mirada. Era emocionante, pero igual que esa vez, sabía que solo me emocionaba porque se trataba de _sus_ ojos.

Terminé aún más rápido de lo usual, apresurándome a ver con mis propios ojos su rostro, su expresión. Quizá estaba considerando como me veía ahora que era capaz de verme cazando con sus propios ojos sin peligro de que perdiera el control y... ¡ni siquiera podía considerarlo posible! Me estremecía internamente de tan solo pensar que podría haberla lastimado si ella hubiera sido humana en este mismo momento.

Volteé a verla cuando terminé, y su mirada estaba llena de... ¿deleite? ¿gozo? No entendí su expresión.

"¿Ya no tienes sed?" le pregunté, había dejado de cazar por verme.

Bella encogió los hombros, y me dijo. "Me distrajiste. Eres mucho mejor en esto que yo."

Claro que sí, mi ingenua Bella.

"Siglos de practica." le dije, mientras le sonreía.

"Solo uno." Bella me corrigió. Acertadamente, por supuesto. Porque en realidad, era menos de un siglo.

Me reí, al considerar cuanta diferencia había entre los dos, y cuanto tiempo tendríamos para estar juntos después de eso. "¿Acabaste por ahora? ¿O querías continuar?"

"Acabé, pienso."

Estaba casi seguro, escuchando su respuesta, que su sed seguía estando más presente que apagada, claro que era imposible apagarla, ni siquiera bebiendo sangre humana nuestra sed cedía un momento, pero la sensación, el sabor... ni siquiera quería recordar mis días en que me había alimentado de humanos, si podía llamarlos humanos. Era casi igual o más monstruos de lo que nosotros nos considerábamos.

En este momento, podía asegurar sin duda alguna en mi mente, que por primera vez podía agradecerle con todo mí ser a Carlisle por haberme dado vida cuando estaba a punto de morir.

Incluso a mi madre, también. Si no hubiera tomado la decisión de pedirle, casi exigirle a Carlisle el salvarme con todos los recursos que tuviera, ahora podía considerar que mi madre sabía que el doctor que nos atendía era algo más, no un humano, quizá no sabía lo que en realidad era, pero estaba consciente de que era algo más. Me recordó a Bella.

Estaba agradecido con ambos, si no hubieran deseado que yo siguiera viviendo, nunca hubiera conocido a Bella, experimentado el amor por una persona y el que esa persona me correspondiera.

Y aunque todo parecía más sacado de un cuento de terror que de un cuento de hadas, con Bella y Renesmee a mi lado, esto tomaría forma de cuento de hadas. Con dos ángeles tan hermosos, ¿cómo podría no haber final feliz?

Bella interrumpió mis pensamientos, y había algo en común entre el suyo y el mío. "Quiero ver a Renesmee." me pidió.

Estaba seguro que ahora no había ningún peligro de que Bella conociera a nuestra hija, era su derecho después de todo, y como quien no puede negarle absolutamente nada, me rendí ante ella. Quizá no había nada en este momento que pudiera negarle, excepto el que no pudiera conocer a nuestra hija. Eso nunca sería capaz de darle como respuesta un _no puedes_. Lo único que pensaba en ese instante era en el momento en que madre e hija se vieran al fin, que pudieran decirse y compartir ese amor entre ambas. Tener a mis dos ángeles juntos, a mi familia unida al final.

¿Qué más felicidad me podría dar este día?

Sostuve mi mano en su dirección, esperando a que la tomara con la suya. Cuando la entrelazó en la mía, su piel se sentía aún más tibia que antes, con la sangre corriendo todavía por ella, el calor seguía presente en su interior, y era casi como sostener a mi Bella humana. Incluso mejor, las cargas eléctricas que me corrían siempre que estaba a su lado, o tenía su piel contra la mía, me recorrían ahora, pero eran más fuertes e intensas, puro placer.

Bella mantuvo sus ojos sobre los míos, mientras yo me perdía en los suyos, también. Porque aunque el color había cambiado por completo, la profundad de su ser seguía presente.

Sus manos tocaban y acariciaban repentinamente mi rostro mientras esperaba que respondiera su petición. No había nada más en sus ojos que amor, y ansiedad, quizá por estar esperando a que le dijera lo que quería. No tenía forma de saberlo.

Entonces, sin imaginarlo, Bella se estiró hacia arriba, y podía ver a donde iban sus labios. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin besarlos cada vez que quisiera, y todas las dudas y la espera habían quedado atrás. Ahora era míos para toda la eternidad.

Y como todo lo mío era suyo...

Podía ver como trataba de moverse con cuidado, pero no quería que pensara que prefería que se mantuviera alejada mientras aprendía a controlar su fuerza a estar entre sus brazos. Así que cuando sus brazos me rodearon, podía sentir que lo hacía lo más suavemente posiblemente para no _lastimarme._ Así que yo, cansado y más que nada deseoso de poder dejar detrás de nosotros completamente los miedos que tanto me atormentaron pensado que podría lastimarla o incluso matarla si no era cuidadoso, borré ese recuerdo de mi mente rápidamente, y recordé que mi Bella estaría conmigo la eternidad entera, el pensar en eso me emocionó, rodeé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, y la jalé hacia mi cuerpo, recordaba esto de su tiempo como humana. Jalarla contra mi pecho, mis manos sobre su espalda apretando su cuerpo más contra el mío, agacharme a tocar sus labios...

Era una sensación completamente nueva para mí, la libertad que sentía para besar a Bella con toda mi intensidad, sin restricciones, tener a Bella segura en mis brazos. Ahora más que nunca, Bella estaba segura en mis brazos alrededor de ella. Mis manos ya no eran duras, frías y más que todo, peligrosas sobre su cuerpo.

Podía recorrer su rostro con mis dedos, podía pasar mis manos sobre su cabello, podía acariciarla y besarla con todo el amor que había retenido por tanto tiempo.

No había nada que pudiera restringirme.

Por primera vez podía disfrutar de sus besos sin miedo a aventurarme a su interior, no había miedo de lastimarla o envenenarla. Los choques eléctricos que sentía al tocar y experimentar por primera vez su lengua, me estremecí internamente, disfrutando de todo lo que antes ni ella ni yo podíamos.

Por primera vez en toda mi existencia, no tendría tiempo libre para nada más que no fuera Bella, y me forcé a recordar a Renesmee, nuestra hija.

Era difícil concentrarse o incluso recordar a alguien más, teniendo a mi Bella en mis brazos.

Quizá ya no sería el _sabelotodo_ como Emmett decía, ¿a quién le importaba si hablaba chino si tenía a Bella conmigo?

A mí, ciertamente, no.

Sus manos empezaron a entrelazarse entre mi cabello, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos, sus manos recorriendo mi pecho mientras me besaba. Todas esas emociones solo me hicieron recordar de nuevo, que Bella estaba conmigo, y ahora sería una larga eternidad, en lugar de setenta u ochenta años. La emoción que me causó, hizo que me lanzara más al beso.

Bella, por supuesto, como si sus reacciones aún fueran humanas, empezó a besarme con más emoción, solo que ahora no tenía una fuerte razón para detenerla.

Yo no, pero quizá la caída sí. De repente, sentí el aire volando a nuestro lado al caer al suelo.

Reí, al darme cuenta del poder que aún tenía sobre ella. Sus reacciones seguían siendo tan humanas, y eso me alegraba. Era mí Bella.

"Oops." Bella dijo, haciéndome reír más. "No pretendía el atacarte de esa forma. ¿Estás bien?"

Consideré su pregunta, sin en realidad pensar en la respuesta mientras acariciaba su rostro. "Ligeramente mejor que bien."

Entonces recordé, que solo había una cosa más que podría hacer perfecto este día. "¿Renesmee?" pregunté, tratando de recordarle que eso era lo que hace un momento había querido hacer, conocer a nuestra hija antes de que nos dejáramos distraer.

Bella se quedó pensando un instante, y por ese pequeño instante casi creí que esperaría otro rato para regresar y...

No me hubiera negado, por supuesto.

Estar con ella, era casi el deseo más grande que sentía en el momento, pero también anhelaba el que nuestra hija, Ness-Renesmee, ese sobrenombre estaba adhiriéndose a mi mente como pegamento.

Me pregunté rápidamente, que pensaría Bella de el.

"Renesmee." Bella dijo, su tono triste de alguna forma. Como si deseara que hubiera otra forma de tardarnos más en regresar sin que le costara trabajo por su deseo de ver a Renesmee.

Se puso en pie mientras me jalaba con ella.

De repente, todas los recuerdos que tenía de Renesmee recorrieron mi mente, y estaba ansioso también de tenerlas juntas.

Bella y Renesmee, mi esposa y mi hija.

¡Quien lo hubiera imaginado!

* * *

**Gracias a sus comentarios y más que nada pedidos de que termine el libro me decidí, y a mi prima Clarisa que se ofreció a ayudarme.**

**Por ahí alguien de los fans también ofreció ayuda, GRACIAS. Quizá te tome la palabra, y respecto a terminar Sol de Medianoche… creo que con esa historia no me meto, he leído el libro y lo amo, pero no podría hacerlo yo.**

**Había pensado en Eclipse, pero ahora estoy totalmente concentrada en Amanecer. Ya veremos.**

**COMENTEN, son el alimento para mis ganas y mi imaginación.**


	23. Chapter 22, PROMETIDO

**¡Hola chicas!**

**De nuevo les traigo buenas noticias, se acabaron ¡Gracias a Dios! las complicaciones, así que espero poder subir los capítulos seguido ahora que he vuelto al mismo paso de escribirlos.**

**Espero que les gusten el capítulo 22, esperaba también dejarles aparte del siguiente, el 23, también el 24, pero no lo he terminado. Quizá no será tan largo como acostumbro porque ni siquiera desde el punto de vista de Bella es tan largo, así que... bueno, ya veré si puedo hacerlo como me gusta. Me estoy esforzando.**

**Me choca no poder contestar sus comentarios, de verdad, pero espero que me entiendan la razón, ya les he explicado. Pero a todas y cada una de ustedes les AGRADEZCO muchísimo y desde el fondo de mi corazón. Se han vuelto como mis amigas, hasta me sé el nombre de algunas, o al menos el de sus páginas.**

**Espero que sigan comentando, también. Se los he dicho, alimentan mis ganas de seguir escribiendo porque sé que por allí todavía hay muchas de ustedes que quieren seguir leyendo.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 22. Prometido

Viendo esa emoción y adoración en los ojos de Bella mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Renesmee, y me pedía que la llevara con ella, que la llevara al encuentro de nuestra hija, me causaba otra corriente de amor por todo mi sistema. Recordando cuanto había luchado Bella para darle vida a Renesmee, para tenerla con nosotros por la eternidad a lado de ella, su madre, a lado mío, su padre. Simplemente a lado de su familia, me contagiaba la emoción y me tenía ansioso por ver esto cumplido.

Renesmee había estado tan ansiosa como veía a Bella ahora por conocerla, por estar en brazos de su madre. Sus pensamientos cada vez se hacían más y más claros, ahora era casi como escuchar a un adulto en lugar de un bebé, y cada uno de sus pensamientos tenían un tono de melancolía o tristeza, y fácilmente podía adivinar porque. No tenía a su mamá con ella.

Eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

"Cuéntame acerca de ella." Bella me pidió, mientras tomaba su mano.

Estábamos camino a casa, de regreso hacia lo que más quería en ese momento. Su rostro y cada segundo que la había tenido en mis brazos, que me había mostrado cada instante de su pequeña vida, cada momento que no estuve con ella cruzó mi mente en flashazos.

"Es como nada más en el mundo." le expliqué mientras más imágenes cruzaban mi mente sin parar. El instante en que la tuve en mis brazos cuando nació, cuando vio a Bella por primera vez, cuando Rosalie la trajo de vuelta a mí y en cuanto me vio sus ojos brillaron con reconocimiento, el momento en que sus manitas tocaron mi pecho y empezaron a jugar con mis dedos al saber que estaba en brazos de su padre, el momento en que esa dulce melodía se formó sola al verla, como le había gustado...

Había tanto que adoraba recordar y tanto que quisiera recordar después, la imagen de Bella con nuestra hija en brazos era lo que más anhelaba.

"¿Qué tanto es como tú? ¿Qué tanto como yo? O como era, de cualquier modo."

Recordé sus ojos café chocolate, su piel caliente y sonrojada, su respiración y lo más importante los latidos de su corazón, su piel tan dura como la nuestra, su sed por la sangre, su fuerza.

"Parece una división equitativamente pareja."

"Tenía sangre caliente." Bella me dijo.

"Sí. Tiene un latido, aunque corre un poco más rápido que el de un humano." le expliqué mientras recordaba el momento en que lo había notado. "Su temperatura es un más caliente de lo usual, también. Duerme."

Sus sueños eran tan hermosos, que deseaba el momento en que Bella tuviera oportunidad de verlos por ella misma con el talento único de Renesmee.

"¿En serio?"

"Bastante bien para un recién nacido. Los únicos padres en el mundo que no necesitan dormir, y nuestra hija ya duerme durante la noche." reí entre dientes, otra característica de su hermosa madre.

Recordando esa similitud, recordé otra, casi o más importante que la otra. Ciertamente más certera, y le daba el toque perfecto. "Tiene exactamente el mismo color de ojos que tú-así que eso no se perdió, después de todo." le sonreí. ¿Cuántas veces había pensando cuanto extrañaría ver sus hermosos ojos café chocolate?, y ahora los teníamos ambos para la eternidad, ¿cierto? "Son tan hermosos."

Tenía que ser de esa forma, traté de sacudir mis miedos para no alertar a Bella antes de tiempo.

"¿Y las partes de vampiro?"

"Su piel parece ser tan impenetrable como la nuestra. No que nadie soñaría con probar eso."

Bella pestañeó, sus ojos llenos de shock. Consideré mis palabras, y decidí enmendarme.

"Por supuesto que nadie lo haría." decidí continuar con otra característica. "Su dieta... bueno, prefiere beber sangre. Carlisle continúa tratando de persuadirla para que tome algo de formula para bebé, también, pero ella no tiene mucha paciencia con eso. No puedo decir que la culpo-cosa de olor asqueroso, incluso para comida humana."

Bella se quedó boquiabierta ante mis palabras. Recordé de nuevo, que Bella no tenía idea de que Renesmee era más inteligente y estaba mucho más desarrollada que un bebé normal.

Ni siquiera en su embarazo había sido, este, un tema de conversación. Al único que le había dicho era a Jacob Black.

Tuve que controlarme de nuevo, al pensar en ese perro.

"¿Persuadirla?" Bella preguntó.

"Es inteligente, escandalosamente inteligente, y progresando a un paso inmenso. Aunque no habla-todavía-se comunica efectivamente."

".Todavía."

Decidí bajar nuestra velocidad, no estábamos muy lejos y Bella aún tenía que entender algunas cosas.

¿Cómo podría afectar el saber todo esto? Pero tenía que estar concentrada en nuestra hija y no en sus características _anormales_.

Renesmee era perfecta en todos los sentidos, más allá de perfecta. Solo Bella pudo haber procreado a tal perfección. Y de algún modo, yo había participado en eso.

"¿A qué te refieres con, se comunica efectivamente?"

No tenía idea de como explicarle de la forma correcta, yo mismo no lo había entendido, aunque por otras razones, si Rosalie no me lo hubiera dicho con sus palabras, quizá aún estaría pensando que mi familia podía leer mentes. ¿Cómo podría haber adivinado lo que Renesmee hacía?

"Creo que sería más fácil para ti el... verlo tú misma. Es un poco difícil de describir."

Bella se quedó en silencio un momento, quizá pensando en lo que acababa de decirle. Era lo más seguro.

Solo había un tema que prefería que Bella no tocara, aún.

Pero, por supuesto, como si leyera mi mente y supiera que era de lo único que no quería hablar, que el solo recordarlo me enojaba, Bella decidió preguntar por ese perro.

Me dije a mi mismo que solo era normal, por lo que había visto y escuchado antes de que Bella saltara el río y empezáramos nuestro viaje de cacería, había escuchado a ese perro en la casa, y antes le habíamos confirmado que así era, que Renesmee estaba con él, y Rosalie. _Nunca, nunca_ permitiría que estuviera solo con mi hija.

Nunca.

"¿Por qué está Jacob aún aquí? ¿Cómo puede soportarlo? ¿Por qué debería?" su voz tembló un poco mientras me preguntaba. No tenía idea de que sus sentimientos por ella se habían desvanecido tan rápido como habían aparecido quizá. Que la había traicionado y dejado al primer momento en que la creyó muerta, que todas sus promesas se habían desvanecido al ver a nuestra hija. "¿Por qué debería sufrir más?"

Su pregunta activó mi ira aún más.

¿Sufrir? Ahora ni siquiera sabía si en algún momento había sufrido en verdad al verla en esa cama toda desangrada mientras _trataba_ de forzar su corazón a seguir latiendo.

No, me dije a mi mismo, sufrió en verdad.

Trataba fuertemente el no odiarlo, el no considerar que nunca amó a Bella, porque sabía que si la había amado.

¿Pero cómo se había atrevido a considerar alguna vez que él amaba a Bella más que yo?

"Jacob no está sufriendo." ya no. ¡Cuanto daría por cambiar ese estado! Lo que fuera, sino fuera por el hecho de que lastimar a Jacob implicaría lastimar a Renesmee, también. Maldición. "Aunque yo estaría dispuesto a cambiar su condición." las palabras apenas salieron de entre mis dientes.

El odio, más bien, ira que sentía hacia él era casi incontrolable.

De alguna forma, quizá por todos los años que tenía tratando de controlar mis emociones, logré mantenerme un poco sereno en este momento.

Los recuerdos del momento en que Renesmee me mostró cuando vio a Jacob y como fueron sus sentimientos por él...

Simplemente era insoportable el considerar la idea de que nuestra _hija_ ahora estuviera destinada a estar con el hombre que tanto tiempo estuvo tratando de forzar a Bella a elegirlo en lugar de a mí.

¿Cuánto tiempo intentó apartarla de mi lado?

Aunque nunca lo logró, lo había intentado. Ahora quería a Renesmee, a nuestra hija.

¿Qué estaba mal con ese perro?

Lo único que me mantenía de matarlo, era más bien dos cosas, él mismo y Renesmee. Lo que más me importaba era Renesmee, ella sufriría si ese perro dejaba de existir, y el poder ver que Jacob solo la quería como _hermana_ por ahora, que solo quería que fuera feliz. Pero después...

"¡Edward!" Bella casi gruñó y me jaló del brazo, forzándome a detenerme, afortunadamente, porque interrumpió mis pensamientos. El camino que estaban tomando no era bueno para ese perro.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Jacob ha renunciado a todo para protegernos!" Oh, claro que sí. Y eso solamente lo hacía peor. El saber cuanto le debíamos. "¡Por lo que lo he hecho pasar-!" Bella se estremeció, y por una vez, no quería saber que pasaba por su mente.

Recuerdos míos que me habían causado tanto dolor como a él pasaron por mi mente, aún cuando trataba de no verlos.

Pero de nuevo, la simpatía que pudiera sentir por él, se esfumó al recordar su _imprimación_ en nuestra hija. "Verás exactamente como puedo decir eso." solo por esa tonta promesa que me hizo hacer me callaba en este momento. Quizá sería mejor, si Jacob le decía, no yo en este momento, no habría oportunidad de calmarse... "Le prometí que lo dejaría explicar, pero dudo que lo vayas a ver más diferente de lo que yo lo veo." ¿Pero cuándo acertaba correctamente sus emociones? "Por supuesto, de seguido estoy equivocado acerca de tus pensamientos, ¿no es así?" mis labios se torcieron, considerando la idea de que Bella fuera a estar de acuerdo y feliz.

"¿Explicar qué?" Bella preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza, lo había prometido y tenía que cumplirlo, aunque estaba teniendo un rato difícil tratando de no decirle cuando me lo pedía. "Lo prometí. Aunque realmente no sé si le debo nada más..." mis dientes se apretaron juntos, sosteniendo un gruñido que amenazaba con salir.

Imágenes de Jacob con Renesmee en brazos cruzaron mi mente, e hicieron mi intento por no gruñir más difícil, aunque de alguna forma me controlé. Todavía para hacerlo más difícil, tenía dificultad guardando _secretos_ de Bella cuando lo que no le podía decir, era precisamente lo que Bella me rogaba casi que le dijera, el negarle esas palabras, esa verdad, era casi criminal para mí.

¿Cuándo había decidido el prometerle esto a Jacob?

La conversación que tuvimos pasó por mi mente.

"_Por favor, Edward. Deja que yo se lo diga a Bella. Creo que sería mejor."_ Jacob me había dicho horas antes de que Bella despertara.

"_¿Por qué debería de esperar a que tú se lo digas? Tiene derecho a saberlo-"_

"_Lo tiene, claro que sí. Pero esto... pues, no es fácil. Y creo que sería más fácil si yo se lo digo."_

Por su mente habían pasado varias razones que tenía para decírselo él mismo a Bella, mientras por mi mente pasaban otras ideas de porque yo debería hacerlo.

En primera, no quería negarle nada a Bella si me lo pedía.

En segunda, no sabía si le debía algo a Jacob ahora. Desde mi punto de vista, lo que había hecho él por mi familia no era suficiente para aceptar que le debía gratitud. No era solo el haberse imprimado en Renesmee, sino toda la traición hacia Bella, especialmente.

Incluso antes de que viera a Renesmee, había _abandonado_ a Bella. La había dado por muerta, cuando su corazón todavía tenía la esperanza de vivir...

"Edward, no entiendo." Bella me dijo, su tono y su expresión reflejaban frustración, y sino me equivocaba, algo de indignación.

Me era tan difícil, en verdad no quería mantener esta situación de Bella, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Yo sí tenía palabra, no como ese perro.

Recordé como sus expresiones y su mente se distraía ahora con incluso más facilidad que cuando era aún humana. Mi toque siempre había causado algo en ella, y siendo ahora vampiro, sus reacciones eran más fuertes.

Levanté mi mano, y acaricié su mejilla suavemente. Mis dedos se mantuvieron en su rostro hasta que se suavizó. Sonreí un poco, seguíamos teniendo el mismo efecto en ambos, porque la carga eléctrica cruzaba de su rostro a mis manos...

"Es más difícil de lo que lo haces ver, lo sé. Lo recuerdo."

"No me gusta sentirme confundida." sus palabras casi me hirieron de forma inconsciente.

Lo único que quería en ese momento, era llevarla con Renesmee, por lo menos al conocerla olvidaría por un momento su confusión y sería completamente feliz. Seríamos completamente felices, los tres.

"Lo sé. Y así que vayamos a casa, para que así lo puedas ver todo por ti misma."

Hablando de ver, mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, y los restos del bonito vestido que Alice casi me había implorado por cuidar.

Por supuesto, con tan solo ver el resultado de su vestido ya que cazara, no me había sentido con ganas de escuchar a Alice. Si por mí fuera, la tendría así por el resto del día, hasta que no fuera necesario el que lo trajera puesto...

Pero, la familia entera estaba en casa, Alice tendría un ataque al corazón al verla, si fuera posible. Emmett, no quería ni pensar en su reacción, en lugar de pensar que un león había hecho eso a Bella, pensaría que habíamos tomado un poco más de tiempo para regresar, no me que importara.

"Hmm." dije, mientras consideraba eso.

Y los demás, bueno, en realidad no me importaba.

Pero iría a conocer a Renesmee, y su apariencia debía ser un poco más... maternal. Su hija tendría esta imagen para siempre en su mente, y el primer encuentro era muy importante para ambas.

La única opción era darle mi camisa, y ahora la que estaría distraída sería Bella en lugar de yo con su cuerpo cubierta por un vestido hecho pedazos...

Casi podía ver sus mejillas sonrojándose mientras me llevaba las manos a los botones de mi camisa, y el momento trajo a mi mente un momento de anticipación casi placentera, como había sido aquella noche en Isla Esme antes de salir de la habitación y dejar a Bella con su minuto para ser humana.

Me estremecí internamente, como si el resultado de esto fuera ir a dar a lo mismo.

La sostuve en una mano y la extendí hacia ella para que metiera sus brazos. Tuve que aguantar las ganas de simplemente tirar a un lado mi camisa, y...

No, estamos camino a casa. Bella tiene que conocer a nuestra hija, Renesmee. Me recordé antes de perder el poco control que me quedaba.

"¿Tan mal?" Bella me preguntó cuando vio lo que hacía.

Solo le sonreí, un poco apenado de que la respuesta fuera otra. Porque no estaba nada mal desde mi perspectiva...

Bella metió sus brazos, y luego abrochó los botones de la camisa rápidamente. Hace unas semanas le hubiera tomado mucho más tiempo e incluso más trabajo.

Solo había visto a Bella con mi ropa una vez, hace dos años, en Port Angeles. Esa noche me había dicho que sabía que era yo y mi familia, y que no le importaba. Y ahora, estaba aquí siendo parte de mi familia, y un vampiro ella misma.

Las cosas habían cambiado más rápido de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Ahora estábamos frente a un camino de eternidad ante a nosotros, y con más miembros en esta familia de la que nadie hubiera soñado que habrían.

"Te echo una carrera." Bella me dijo, y esperaba sus siguientes palabras ahora. "¡No pierdas adrede el juego esta vez!"

Era de esperarse que me dijera eso, ahora no podía esperar que olvidara los detalles como este.

Solté su mano, y sonreí abiertamente. Era fascinante el ver como se amoldaba a esta vida tan rápidamente. "En sus marcas..."

Antes de que Bella tuviera siquiera tiempo para pestañear, ya estaba delante de ella varios metros. La podía sentir corriendo detrás de mí. El sonido del viento interrumpido ante nuestro paso, la aceleración del corazón de cada criatura que estaba a su paso mientras me seguía, el sonido de las hojas volando fuera del camino con sus pasos, su respiración...

Una parte de mí, me decía que debía parar, porque una parte de mí sentía como si estuviera escapando de ella al correr delante. Era tonto, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Solo el saber que no estaba escapando en realidad, eso nunca pasaría, y el que ambos nos dirigíamos al encuentro de nuestra familia, de Renesmee, me detenían de perder de adrede como Bella me había advertido que no hiciera.

Mientras llegábamos de nuevo al río, bajé un poco mi velocidad al escuchar los pensamientos de Jacob y los otros dos lobos, mi familia seguía dentro de la casa, esperándonos.

_Ya vienen._ Jacob pensó al escucharnos acercándonos. _Esta tiene que ser la mejor manera. Sí, no voy a arriesgar a Nessie. Bella será su madre, pero..._

Bella saltó el río antes que yo, y por un milisegundo mi mente se vio interrumpida.

"¡Ha!" escuché a Bella decir al mismo tiempo que sus pies tocaban el suelo.

De inmediato su humor y su expresión cambió. Había escuchado a Jacob, pero no lo había visto.

Su corazón.

Salté en menos de medio segundo, e inmediatamente estuve a su lado. Puse mis manos sobre sus brazos en caso de que no pudiera controlarse.

Solo por precaución, me convencí. Bella no iba a hacer nada. El corazón y la sangre de Jacob nos llamaba, pero al olerlo nos alejábamos. No había nada de atrayente en su olor.

¿Pero, desde que despertó Bella no había tenido lo que se dice reacciones normales en un neófito? ¿Qué tal si lo atacaba?

Mejor prevenir.

"No respires." le susurré, de repente preocupado porque Bella fuera a encontrarlo sabroso.

Mientras me daba cuenta que Bella estaba controlada y que me permitía restringirla para que no fuera a hacer algo que no quisiera, recordé lo que Jacob pensaba.

¿Bella será su madre, pero? ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Impedir que Bella viera a su hija, que Renesmee fuera cargada por su madre? Como si _eso_ lo fuera a permitir yo. Estaría imprimado en nuestra hija, pero eso no le daba derechos exclusivos sobre Renesmee.

Entonces vi a Bella con sus ojos en Jacob.

Estaba parado en la orilla del jardín frontal de la casa, por lo que podía escuchar, no quería alejarse más y dejar demasiado lejos a Renesmee.

Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, mostrando su descontento con lo que iba a pasar. Sus labios apretados, tratando de no hablar antes de tiempo, y principalmente, de no decir o exigirle a Bella que no se acercara a Renesmee...

Yo mismo tuve que controlarme. Si hubiera podido, lo hubiera sacado de la casa con una patada, como una vez había amenazado de hacerlo con Leah si volvía a lastimar a Bella. Jacob no estaba muy lejos.

Seth y Leah estaban detrás de él, entre los árboles. Seth me gritaba y rogaba que no hiciéramos nada tonto. Que éramos _familia_ ahora.

_Si no puede controlarse conmigo, no permitiré que lastime a Nessie..._

"Con cuidado, Jacob." le dije, escuchando lo que pensaba. No me gustaba ni siquiera imaginar que eso pasaría. Bella lo había hecho de forma increíble con esos cazadores.

Eran extraños, y Bella se pudo retener. Así que estaba seguro de que lo haría perfectamente con nuestra hija. Tenía que conocerla. Sabía que Renesmee estaba ansiosa porque este encuentro llegara.

Seth gruñó cuando me escuchó. _No, Edward. Cuida a Bella, y a Jacob. Sé que estás molesto con él, pero en verdad no es algo que podamos controlar. Esta es una mala idea. ¿Qué tal si lo ataca?_

Eso no iba a pasar. Además esta idea no había sido de mi familia, sino de Jacob. Si Jacob quería que Bella lo atacara, no me iba a interponer.

Aunque, de nuevo, sabía que no pasaría.

Duda cruzó mi mente un instante, porque aunque deseaba que Bella atacara a Jacob por lo que había hecho, en este momento no lo haría por esa razón.

¿Qué tal si su súper control se había agotado?

"Quizá esta no sea la mejor manera-"

Jacob me interrumpió, en su mente nada excepto el rostro de Renesmee. "¿Crees que sería mejor el dejarla cerca de la bebé primero? Es más seguro el ver como Bella lo hace conmigo. Sano rápido."

No le respondí, podía sentir a Bella poniéndose tensa al escuchar las palabras de Jacob. Se había dado cuenta que era una prueba, seguramente.

Lo único que rogaba es que supiera que esto no era idea mía. Confiaba en ella totalmente, casi ciegamente. Nunca la pondría a prueba. Pero, también, sabía que esto era muy raro para ella. No creí que entendiera porque Jacob haría esto, sin saber que ahora estaba _enamorado_ de nuestra hija, y no de ella.

_¡Vamos, Edward! Tú tampoco quieres poner en peligro a Nessie. Esta es una buena idea... sabré defenderme de una mordida, puede hacer lo que quiera y no me pasará nada. No sabemos como reaccionaría Nessie._

Toda la preocupación que sentía, se disipó con cada palabra que escuchaba en su mente, todo convirtiéndose en rabia.

Claro que me preocupaba Renesmee. Casi podía escuchar bajo sus palabras, ¿o qué no te importa Nessie?

Así que solamente me encogí de hombros. No me preocupaba lo que le pasara a él. Aunque sabía en el fondo que me debía preocupar un poco, no por él, pero por Renesmee. "Es tu cuello, supongo."

_Lo es, y lo pondré con tal de que Nessie esté segura después de esto._

Lo que más me molestaba, era que en el fondo de su mente podía ver, que en realidad no le importaba si Bella pasaba su estúpida prueba o no, de todos modos no quería a Bella cerca de Renesmee. No la creía completamente controlada. Eso no me hacía sentir por él aunque fuera, respeto.

Leah gruñó esta vez, y la ignoré por completo. No importaba que palabras usáramos, no importaba si aceptábamos a Jacob en nuestra familia o lo que sea, Leah siempre nos odiaría. Así que la ignoré.

_Leah, mantente fuera de esto. No es de tu incumbencia._ Jacob pensó al escuchar a Leah.

Sus ojos se posaron en Bella esta vez, y Bella también lo veía. Me pregunté rápidamente si Bella aún se sentía atraída o de alguna forma hacia él como antes de su cambio.

Pero en los ojos de ambos, claro, no veía nada más que amistad.

Por una parte me alegraba el que Jacob se hubiera imprimado.

No tendría que seguir peleando por la eternidad con él por el amor de Bella, aún cuando ella ahora estaba conmigo y así sería hasta el fin.

El saber, que ni él ni ella, sentían nada que pudiera lastimar a ninguno de los tres como lo había hecho apenas hace unos meses. El simplemente recordar que había estado a punto de perder a Bella, y hubiera sido para siempre, porque Renesmee nunca hubiera nacido y Jacob nunca se hubiera imprimado, me causaba un dolor sorprendente.

Podía estar agradecido de que se hubiera imprimado, pero ¿por qué con nuestra hija, por qué con Renesmee?

Jacob seguía, observando sería la mejor palabra, a Bella, mientras mis pensamientos seguían un camino no muy placentero. El tema de Renesmee y Jacob no era mi favorito.

Pero aún me faltaba saber si Bella estaría de acuerdo con esto.

_Su piel sigue siendo tan blanca, casi ni parece innatural, su cabello es el mismo, y podría jurar que en este momento su piel pareciera un poco sonrojada... es la misma Bella que conozco. Mi mejor amiga. Luce más _bonita_, pero eso es por lo de vampiro. Pero sigue siendo ella._

Jacob estaba pensando en Bella, viéndola ahora y recordando las tantas veces que había creído que al cambiar Bella no la vería como ella.

_Increíble. Mi mejor amiga, y nada más._

Jacob sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de todo esto. Aunque había sabido que al volver a ver a Bella no sentiría lo mismo que antes de la imprimación, era asombroso el ver como todo cambiaba tan rápido y absolutamente.

En frente de él no veía nada más a que su mejor amiga, a Bella.

No había atracción, no había amor como una vez había sentido y jurado tener por ella hasta que su vida acabara, no había un océano interminable de dolor.

Era un alivio incompleto. ¿Bella se sentía de la misma forma?

Pero mientras veía el rostro de Bella y cada cambio en su expresión desde Jacob, podía ver, según lo que creía, que no había razones para mi miedo.

Escuché a mi familia dentro de la casa, habían estado tan callados e inmóviles que no me había percatado de ellos. Había estado tan preocupado y pendiente de Bella y esta tonta prueba de Jacob que no los había escuchado.

Renesmee estaba a tan solo unos pasos, y unos minutos de por fin conocer a su mamá. De estar en sus brazos como se supone que debía ser.

De nuevo, ni Jacob ni Bella dijeron nada. Los ojos de Jacob se fijaron en los ojos de Bella, recordando el café chocolate que tanto nos gustaba a los dos, y ahora sus ojos brillaban rojos. Esta característica nueva en su físico era lo único que le decía que Bella en realidad era otra, según como él la veía. Me daba gusto, por un parte, que Jacob pudiera verla por lo que era, la misma Bella que él había amado, que yo seguía y seguiría amando por toda la eternidad.

La sonrisa de Jacob se ensanchó, y luego se estremeció un poco, pensando que el rojo en sus ojos se mantenía mientras un vampiro bebiera sangre humana, como la de Renesmee. Trató de pensar que eso no pasaría, pero no lo logró muy bien. "Tengo que decirlo, Bells. Eres un espectáculo de raros."

Bella sonrió ampliamente al escucharlo. No estaba seguro de porque, pero lo único que escuchaba detrás de sus palabras eran sus pensamientos.

El momento en que había considerado que los ojos de Bella se mantuvieran rojos por haber bebido la sangre de Renesmee...

Así que un gruñido salió de mi boca. "Cuida lo que dices, chucho."

El viento voló hacia nosotros desde atrás, alejando el olor de Jacob lejos de nosotros. Escuché a Bella inhalar rápidamente mientras el aire a nuestro alrededor estaba limpio.

"No, él tiene razón. Los ojos en verdad son algo, ¿no es así?" Bella nos dijo a los dos.

"Súper-espeluznantes. Pero no es tan malo como pensé que sería." Jacob de verdad hablaba en serio cuando decía eso. Aunque Bella quizá no lo creyera, pero era así.

"Cielos-¡gracias por el maravilloso halago!"

_¡Bella!_ Jacob pensó en su mente, el tono que había en la forma en que dijo su nombre, era como si estuviera escuchando a la Bella humana. Roló sus ojos, y le dijo. "Sabes a lo que me refiero. Aún luces como tú-algo así. Quizá no es el aspecto tanto como... eres Bella. No pensé que se sentiría como si aún estuvieras aquí."

Jacob le sonrió de nuevo, recordando poco los días que pasó maldiciendo por la elección que Bella hacía, pensando que la habría perdido para siempre, que su corazón y su humanidad se perderían. Que su mejor amiga estaría muerta. Y ahora la veía, y todos esos sentimientos no los sentía.

Rió entre dientes, antes de seguir hablando. "De cualquier forma, supongo que me acostumbraré a los ojos lo suficientemente pronto."

Según veía, Jacob no tenía planeado decirle nada a Bella en este momento, y el decir eso, solo traía el tema a la luz de forma inconveniente.

"¿Lo harás?" Bella preguntó genuinamente confundida.

_¿No le dijo? ¿En verdad cumplió su palabra?_ Jacob se preguntaba. _Wow. Pensé que..._

Su mente se llenó de diferentes imágenes con Bella y yo de protagonistas, varias de ellas mostraban a una Bella completamente enfurecida por las noticias y otras con Bella felicitando y riendo a lado de Jacob y Renesmee por lo que había pasado.

Su sonrisa cayó, y su expresión cambió repentinamente, al ver el rostro y escuchar el tono de Bella. Era casi muy fácil de reconocer su expresión.

Culpa.

Sus ojos se posaron en mi rostro. "Gracias, Edward. No sabía si serías capaz de ocultárselo, promesa o no. Usualmente, solo le das todo lo que ella quiere."

"Quizá estoy esperando a que se irrite y te arranque la cabeza." le dije, mientras disfrutaba internamente de la imagen.

Otra vez, el goce se veía interrumpido por la imagen de Renesmee. Triste, o infeliz de ver que algo malo le pasara a Jacob.

Jacob resopló.

_Por favor, Edward. No es tan malo. Sabes que lo único que quiero es que Nessie sea feliz..._

Si, claro. Eso era lo único que quería. Por ahora.

No quería pensar en el futuro de Renesmee, sabiendo lo que le esperaba, al menos en su vida _amorosa_. Ni siquiera quería pensar en novios, y ya tenía que soportar la idea de que había encontrado a su alma gemela el día de su nacimiento.

No veía el momento en que Bella supiera, aunque no quería que Bella hiciera algo que después la lastimara, porque Jacob seguía siendo su amigo, después de todo, también deseaba ver que recibiera su merecido.

Por primera vez, deseé ser yo el neófito en lugar de Bella.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Están ustedes dos ocultándome secretos?" Bella preguntó, no tenía ni idea de que se trataba.

Jacob decidió, que siendo él el del secreto, él debía responderle a Bella.

Bien decidido, pensé. No sabía si sería capaz de ocultárselo por más tiempo. Pero había cosas de mayor vitalidad que eso.

"Te explicaré más tarde." Jacob le dijo.

_Espero que Bella lo tome de mejor manera, y no me odie como Edward._

Casi resoplo ante su pensamiento.

¿Cómo podía esperar que Bella estuviera de acuerdo tan fácilmente con lo que había pasado? Pero de nuevo, recordé que Bella nunca reaccionaba como yo esperaba.

Siempre me sorprendía. ¿Lo haría esta vez, también?

Jacob dudó un segundo. _Primero lo primero._

"Primero, empecemos esto ya." Jacob le dijo, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que era casi tentadora.

_Vamos, Bells. Atácame._

Empezó a caminar hacia nosotros, como si fuera a atacar él, también.

Cuando Leah y Seth vieron a Jacob alejarse, salieron detrás de él quejándose de lo que pasaba. A Leah, especialmente, no le gustaba nada lo que Jacob estaba haciendo.

_Si lo lastima, no me va a importar arrancarle la cabeza yo misma. Aunque su chupasangre la defienda._

Seth era menos drástico. _Tranquilo, Jake. No necesitas alentarla de esa forma. No te atacará, ¿o sí?_

_¡No, rayos! No se metan. ¡Leah!_

"Cálmense, chicos. Manténganse fuera de esto." Jacob les pidió. Debió saber mejor para saber que ninguno de los dos lo escucharían.

_Y dejar que esa chupasangre lo mate de una mordida. ¡Sí, claro!_

Jacob siguió avanzando hacia nosotros, con Leah y Seth detrás de él, los dos se movían un poco más lento, pero listos para ayudar a Jacob si había necesidad.

Pude escuchar a Esme y Carlisle principalmente, casi gritándome por impedir que Bella lastimara a alguno de los lobos.

Claro, pensé. ¿Que nadie se preocupaba por Bella en lugar de esos perros?

_Tiene que intentar atacarme, para así saber si Nessie estará bien._ Jacob pensaba mientras veía a Bella medio congelada a mi lado.

"Vamos, Bells. Da tu mejor."

Bella no se movió, y podía escuchar como estaba sin respirar.

Leah siseó al escuchar a Jacob, y era más por disgusto de escuchar a Jacob tan despreocupado por lo que pudiera pasar, que por miedo a que Bella lo hiriera, aunque ciertamente había algo de preocupación.

_¡Jacob Black, eres oficialmente un idiota!_

"Me estoy haciendo viejo aquí, Bella." Jacob le dijo, esperando que Bella por fin hiciera su movimiento. "De acuerdo, no técnicamente, pero entiendes la idea. Vamos, toma un soplo."

"No me sueltes." Bella me pidió, mientras la sentí hacerse pequeñita en mi pecho.

Se sentía tan mal el permitir que Bella se sintiera con miedo por lo que Jacob insistía, esta había sido una de las razones por las cuales no quería que hiciera esta prueba con Bella. Al mismo tiempo sabía que no pasaría nada, no necesitaba las visiones de Alice para saberlo.

Apreté un poco mis manos sobre sus brazos, solo para que sintiera el cambio y creyera que la restringiría sin fuera necesario. Pero sabía que no lo sería.

El olor de Jacob no la atraería más de lo que la atrajo el de humano.

Su olor estaba diseñado para repelernos, no atraernos.

Sentí los músculos de Bella tensarse, como si estuviera tratando de congelarlos para así no atacarlo en el momento en que probara el aire a su alrededor.

Entonces, la escuché inhalar ligeramente, el sonido casi inaudible.

_¿Probó? ¿Inhaló el aire o solo pretendió hacerlo?_

Bella tomó otro respiro profundamente, respondiendo la pregunta a Jacob. Sentí su cuerpo relajarse debajo de mis manos. "Huh." Bella dijo. "Puedo ver a lo que todos se han referido. Apestas, Jacob."

Aunque me esperaba su respuesta, no pude impedir el romper en risa cuando Bella lo dijo. De nuevo, sus reacciones me sorprendían, y aún más la elección de palabras.

Solté sus brazos y puse mis manos sobre su cintura.

_Bueno, es vampiro ahora, no podemos esperar que le guste nuestro olor._ Seth pensó mientras se reía, también.

Mi familia, también, lo había encontrado gracioso, pero, claro, Emmett fue el que se soltó riendo mucho más fuerte que yo. Lo podía escuchar y seguramente Bella, también.

_Claro que apesta. ¿Qué esperaba, mi hermanita?_

Seth se acercó a Jacob mientras Leah se alejó, viendo que el _peligro_ había pasado.

_Si, bueno, tú también apestas, chupasangre._ Leah pensó mientras desaparecía.

"Mira quien habla." Jacob le dijo, mientras se tapaba la nariz de forma exagerada.

Abracé a Bella completamente, entonces.

Todas las piezas de nuestra nueva vida iban cayendo poco a poco en su lugar. Todo estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que nunca hubiera soñado.

Bella había podido alejarse del olor de sangre humana mientras cazaba, estaba a punto de conocer a nuestra hija sin miedo a que fuera a atacarla... nada podía salir mejor.

Entonces recordé el _pequeño_ secreto de Jacob.

_Se ve feliz, Edward._ Jacob pensó.

Eso era todo lo que importaba, y había una cosa que necesitaba decirle en este momento.

Mientras la abrazaba, me incliné hacia su oreja y le susurré. "Te amo."

Su respiración se aceleró solo un poco, podía ver su mirada en Jacob, como si esperara ver el resentimiento o tristeza en su cara al vernos de esta forma. Pero Jacob se mantuvo sonriendo.

"De acuerdo, entonces pasé, ¿cierto? ¿Ahora me van a decir cuál es este gran secreto?" Bella preguntó.

La expresión cambio de inmediato. _Mmm, no creo que sea el momento._

"No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte en este segundo..." fue todo lo que le dijo Jacob.

Emmett se rió entre dientes. _Ahora viene lo que hemos estado esperando. Bella, por favor, hazme ganar, hermanita._

Emmett y sus apuestas.

De inmediato Bella volvió su mirada hacia la casa, hacia la pared de vidrio que daba al jardín donde estábamos. Toda nuestra familia estaba detrás de ella, viéndonos. Todos, incluyendo Renesmee.

Rosalie se puso un poco nerviosa al escuchar que la prueba había acabado, que en cualquier momento Bella entraría conmigo por la puerta a reclamar a su hija. El miedo irracional que sentía era innecesario, como si fuéramos a arrebatársela para nunca volver.

"Renesmee." Bella susurró, seguramente había escuchado su corazón.

La sentí volverse a congelar, con estrés esta vez, podía asegurar. Pero no necesitaba de la prueba de Jacob para saber que Bella lo haría perfectamente bien.

Había llegado la hora que tanto habían anhelado ambas.

Renesmee había escuchado la voz de Bella, y estaba ansiosa por verla. Sus pensamientos me eran más fáciles de ver, casi sonaban como los de un adulto. No eran nada parecidos a los susurros que escuché cuando estaba aún dentro de Bella.

"Ve y mira. Sé que puedes manejar esto." le dije.

_¡¿Qué! No. No creo que sea buena idea._

Tal como había visto antes, Jacob no quería que Bella se acercara a Renesmee... no iba a permitir que él decidiera por mí. Era _nuestra_ hija, no suya.

"¿Me ayudarás?" Bella me dijo, sus labios inmóviles.

"Por supuesto que lo haré." le aseguré.

Toda mi familia se pondría en medio con tal de ayudar a Bella. De proteger a Renesmee.

"¿Y Emmett y Jasper-por si acaso?" el miedo que escuchaba en su voz era casi irracional. Debía confiar un poco más en ella misma y en nosotros.

"Cuidaremos de ti, Bella. No te preocupes, estaremos preparados. Ninguno de nosotros arriesgaría a Renesmee. Creo que estarás sorprendida por como nos ha atrapado entre sus pequeñitos dedos. Estará perfectamente segura, no importa lo que pase." le aseguré de nuevo.

_No te preocupes, Edward. Todo está listo para que Bella conozca a Renesmee._ Carlisle me dijo.

Rosalie se puso tensa, esperando. Renesmee solo se asomaba y trataba de ver a Bella a través de la pared de vidrio. Escuchaba nuestras voces, y lo único que quería era vernos.

_¿Mamá? ¿Es mamá?_

Bella tomó un paso hacia adelante, y antes de poder impedirlo, Jacob estaba frente a ella, impidiendo que avanzara más.

Comprendía su preocupación, pero no por eso le daría la razón.

"¿Estás seguro, chupasangre?" su voz sonaba más como un ruego, pero no había nada ni ningún tono de voz que fuera a impedir que Bella entrara a la casa y conociera a Renesmee. "No me gusta esto." no tiene porque, pensé. "Quizá debería esperar-"

Ya había tenido suficiente de este perro. Si me hubiera sido posible, lo hubiera aventado a un lado para darle el paso libre a Bella. "Tuviste tu prueba, Jacob." le recordé.

_Si, pero..._

"Pero-"

"Pero nada." lo interrumpí. Sus palabras y sus _miedos_ me estaban molestando cada vez más. No tenía la obligación de ser amable con él, o de aceptar que estuviera cerca de Renesmee, así que mejor se hacía a un lado, o habría problemas. "Bella necesita ver a nuestra hija. Sal de su camino."

Jacob volteó a ver a Bella, su mirada llena de desesperación mezclada con miedo.

_De verdad espero que estés haciendo lo correcto, chupasangre. Espero que Bella no vaya a lastimar a Renesmee porque no me detendré..._

Jacob no terminó, salió corriendo hacia la casa.

Gruñí. ¿Por que no me detendré? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿En verdad creía que dejaría que se acercara a Bella para lastimarla, que la llevaría con Renesmee si sabía que había algún riesgo para ella?

Traté de calmarme, esto no se trataba de Jacob.

Intenté concentrarme en lo que venía. Bella debía estar tan ansiosa como Renesmee, e incluso como yo, de que este encuentre por fin se viera realizado.

Volteé a verla, y le dije. "¿Vamos?"

Bella asintió, nerviosa. Tomé su mano y caminamos hacia la casa.

Escuché a nuestra familia moverse, cambiar de posición mientras nos acercábamos. Creciendo la tensión en la habitación.

En ese momento ya podía escuchar con perfecta claridad, teniendo mi mente concentrada en Jasper, cada emoción que emitía cada miembro de nuestra familia. La mayor emoción seguía siendo ansiedad, no sabían como lo haría Bella, como reaccionaría al oler la sangre humana que corría por las venas de Renesmee o al escuchar su corazón, solo había cuatro personas dentro de la casa que se preocupaban exageradamente porque Bella fuera a perder su control: Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y... Jacob.

Los demás confiaban en Bella, tanto como yo.

Todos, excepto Rosalie, se formaron en una línea al frente de Rosalie y Renesmee que esperaban al fondo.

Cada segundo hacían que Rosalie se pusiera más nerviosa, pero sabía que cuando Bella tuviera a Renesmee, todo caería en su lugar como piezas de un rompecabezas.

No habría más miedos, solo felicidad.

Bella, más que nadie, ni siquiera _mi_ felicidad importaba, merecía ser más feliz en este mundo. Si ella era feliz, yo también lo era. Y ahora, para hacer más amplia nuestra felicidad, entraba Renesmee. Si ellas dos eran felices, yo también. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Esa era mi prioridad.

Jacob se adelantó hacia Rosalie cuando entró, nosotros detrás de él.

El ambiente en la habitación, era tan tenso que era casi ridículo considerando lo que yo había visto con Bella hace unas horas en el bosque.

Bella no lastimaría a Renesmee.

_¿Edward?_ Jasper me llamó, no volteé a verlo pero sabía que tenía mi atención. _¿Estás seguro de que Bella están en control?_

En cuanto Bella vio a Rosalie, sus ojos no se apartaron de ella al ver que Jacob se reunía a su lado como si no hubiera problemas entre ellos, como _si_ fueran _amigos_. Así que asentí, y Jasper sabía que estaba respondiendo su pregunta.

_¡Rayos, Edward! ¿Qué le hizo a su vestido? Ya quiero que termine este día, Bella necesita ver su nuevo guardarropa de inmediato._ Alice, pensó.

Aunque estaba pendiente del futuro, estaba más molesta por ver el vestido de Bella cubierto por mi camisa y la parte inferior hecha pedazos.

_Edward, de verdad espero que Bella se pueda controlar. Porque yo apenas puedo controlar a Nessie._ Rosalie me dijo, mientras trataba de sostener fuertemente a Ness-Renesmee para que no se fuera a caer o algo al tiempo que se asomaba para ver a Bella.

Tan pronto como escuché su mente, mis pensamientos se concentraron en sus palabras.

_¡Papi! _Renesmee pensó al verme, le sonreí brevemente, porque después su mirada se concentró solamente en la imagen de Bella a mi lado. Imágenes de su nacimiento pasaron por su mente, comparando el rostro que veía ahora y el rostro que había visto. _¿Mamá? ¿Es mami al fin?_

Escuché a Bella jadear mientras decía, "¿Estuve fuera solo dos días?"

Su voz, y su emoción era de casi total incredulidad.

Era difícil concentrarme en cada emoción de Bella y al mismo tiempo tratar de estar concentrado en nuestra hija. Quería saber perfectamente que sentía Bella, como estaba y si su control seguía intacto, pero cuando Renesmee escuchó a Bella, su mente se llenó de su voz, de nuevo, comparando la voz que escuchaba ahora con la voz que había amado desde el interior.

_Sí, es la voz bonita. Es mami._ Renesmee pensó. Claramente sabía quien era Bella.

Una corriente de calor me recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar a Renesmee, al ver que la conocía sin duda, que la amaba aunque no estuviera aún en sus brazos como quería, lo podía ver en su mente, eso era lo que quería...

Su expresión era curiosa, interesada en la persona que veía frente a ella, esperando.

Renesmee alzó su mano hacia Bella, esperando a que avanzara hacia ella y la tomara en brazos, cuando Bella no avanzó, Renesmee se confundió.

_Si es mami, ¿por qué no viene? ¿Es mami?_

Quería responderle, pero vi que iba a hacerle la misma pregunta a Rosalie. Alzó su mano hacia su garganta y vi las imágenes repetidas en la mente de Rosalie.

_Sí, en verdad sabe quien es. Es increíble, Edward._ Le sonreí ligeramente, aunque Rose no vio el gesto.

Sí, lo era.

Bella aún tenía sus ojos clavados en el pequeño rostro de Renesmee, toda su atención estaba centrada en nuestra hija, así que no veía a los demás y sus expresiones.

Era casi exasperante el verlos, el ver y escuchar sus emociones, su desconfianza en este momento.

Bella había pasado la prueba como ella había dicho, ¿cierto? ¿Entonces, por qué no podían confiar un poco en ella?

Con la mano de Renesmee aún en su cuello, Rosalie le dio un golpecito y le dijo. "Sí, es ella."

_¡Mami! Quiero a mi mami, quiero que venga por mí._ Renesmee pensaba, mientras regresaba su mirada a Bella, sus ojos se quedaron mirando a Bella antes de sonreírle de la misma forma que la había visto sonreírme al nacer, y podía asegurar que Bella había visto la misma sonrisa.

_Te quiero, mami._

Escuchando lo que Renesmee pensaba, el amor que sentía por Bella solo me hacía querer el poder escuchar que pensaba Bella, quería saber que sentía al estar por fin frente a su hija después de todo este tiempo. No tenía mucho tiempo para estar frustrado por el hecho de que no me era posible, sola una pequeña parte de mi mente lo deseaba, mientras que otra deseaba el verlas juntas por fin.

Bella tomó un paso hacia adelante, dudando. Lo podía ver en la forma en que se movió y la emoción la sentía gracias a Jasper.

El escuchar todos los pensamientos de mi familia, e incluso de Jasper preocuparse excesivamente por el diminuto paso que Bella tomó me puso nervioso a mí, también. Sin pensar exactamente lo que hacía, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, protegiendo más a Bella de la exageración de todos que de algún mal movimiento que alguno de ellos hubiera predicho... pensando en visiones, noté que Alice había sido la única que no se movió, habiendo visto que no pasaría nada.

Pero los demás, Emmett y Jasper se movieron instantáneamente frente a Bella, listos para detenerla.

Hasta Carlisle y Esme se habían puesto a cada lado de mis hermanos, preocupados.

_Cielos, que no vaya a hacer nada que lastime a alguien._ Carlisle y Esme pensaban casi lo mismo. Estaban más preocupados por la familia.

_Edward, cuidado con ella. Parece estar bajo control pero nunca se sabe si fallará._ Jasper me advirtió.

Emmett se mantuvo en silencio, era fácil entender porque se había movido, Rosalie le había pedido que fuera muy cuidadoso.

"Oh, denle algo de crédito." Alice nos dijo al ver la reacción de todos ante su movimiento. "No iba a hacer nada. Querrían un vistazo más cercano, también."

_Incluso tú te moviste, Edward. Que decepción, hermano._ Alice me regañó.

Alice tenía razón, y me sentí avergonzado. Aunque confiaba en ella, era mi obligación, también, el cuidar de Renesmee de todos, aunque eso significara cuidarla de Bella por el momento.

No me perdonaría si Bella fallara con su propia hija.

"Estoy bien." Bella me dijo, mientras me daba golpecitos en la mano que tenía sobre sus hombros para asegurarme que lo que decía era cierto. "Aunque mantente cerca, por si acaso." Bella terminó, su voz menos segura que al principio.

_Mami, quiero a mami. ¡Ya!_ Renesmee estaba casi exigiendo que Bella estuviera con ella. Rosalie se esforzaba por mantenerla en sus brazos, porque se estaba poniendo más impaciente cada segundo.

Y esto iba _muy _lento para su gusto.

Jasper mandó una ola de tranquilidad hacia la habitación, tratando de calmar a todos, de alguna forma, parecía no hacerle efecto a Renesmee que seguía luchando contra la fuerza de Rose.

Liberé a Bella cuando vi que su emoción era tranquila, que al parecer, no había peligro. Aún así, Jasper seguía preocupado.

Viendo como Renesmee estaba casi desesperada por estar con su mamá, decidí convencer a todos de que no había peligro de la misma forma en que yo me había convencido de que todo estaría absolutamente bien.

"Jazz, Em, déjennos pasar. Bella tiene esto." les dije, esperando por su negativa.

Jasper no decepcionó. "Edward, el riesgo-"

Lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera, ya había sido suficiente. "Mínimo. Escucha, Jasper-en la caza ella se cruzó con el olor de algunos excursionistas que estaban en el lugar equivocado y a la hora equivocada..."

El sonido de Carlisle exhalando aire al escucharme no me dejó terminar.

_¡¿Qué? Eso no es posible, pero, pero... ¿cómo?_ Carlisle no se explicaba ni entendía porque había sacado a colación el tema.

¿Cómo? Si no me había dejado terminar.

_Ah, Edward, hijo, pobre Bella. Esto debe ser terrible para ella. Su primer viaje de cacería y-_ traté de callar lo que escuchaba de Esme. Pensaba que Bella había atacado a esos extraños.

_Ugh, no la pudo cuidar o evitar eso, ¿cómo piensa proteger a Nessie?_ Jacob pensó, disgustado por lo que acaba de escuchar.

Todos habían saltado a la conclusión incorrecta.

Solo a Emmett y Rose no les importaba esta parte. Emmett se encogió de hombros, y Rosalie estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de sostener a Renesmee.

Jasper asintió. _Sigue, Edward. No creo que estés diciendo esto si todo terminó con Bella bebiendo sangre humana, ¿cierto?_

Alice ni siquiera volteó a verme, sus ojos veían furiosos al vestido de Bella. ¿Cuál era su problema? Todos estaban preocupados por ella y su control, y Alice solo veía la ropa de Bella. Incluso la mía, con mi camisa en Bella, y yo sin una.

"¡Edward!" Carlisle salió de su estado de shock. "¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable?"

_No es solo por Bella, hijo, esos excursionistas. Pudo haber pasado algo malo._ Había notado que los ojos de Bella se veían ligeramente más claros, algo que apenas notaba.

"Lo sé, Carlisle, lo sé. Solo estaba siendo absolutamente estúpido. Debí de haber tomado el tiempo para asegurarme de que estábamos en una zona segura antes de dejarla suelta."

_Así es, Edward. Aún no puedo creer que hayas cometido ese error._

"Edward." Bella murmuró, su voz de alguna forma avergonzada. Aún odiaba ser el centro de atención y todos los ojos estaban sobre ella.

"Está en lo absolutamente correcto de regañarme, Bella." le dije, con una sonrisa. Recordando que después de todo, no había pasado nada de lo que en verdad debiera avergonzarse como parecía estarlo en este momento. "Cometí un enorme error. El hecho de que seas más fuerte que nadie más que haya conocido no cambia eso."

Alice roló sus ojos, considerando aún lo que había dicho. "Una broma de buen gusto, Edward."

"No estaba bromeando. Estaba explicando a Jasper porque se que Bella puede manejar esto. No es mi culpa que todos hayan saltado a conclusiones."

_¿No es broma?_ Escuché a todos pensar.

"Espera. ¿No cazó a los humanos?" Jasper dijo, jadeando. _¿En serio? Pensé..._

"Empezó a." le dije, orgulloso de poder decir que Bella no se había fallado a si misma como todos habían creído. Y cuando escuché a Bella apretar sus dientes, eso solo lo hizo un poco más divertido. "Estaba completamente concentrada en la caza."

"¿Qué pasó?" Carlisle preguntó, antes de que Jasper lo hiciera. _Continúa, hijo._

Sabía que Carlisle sería el más interesado, me incliné un poco hacia él, y seguí. "Me escuchó detrás de ella y reaccionó de forma defensiva. Tan pronto como mi persecución rompió su concentración, se recuperó de eso. Nunca he visto nada que se iguale a ella. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que estaba pasando, y entonces... sostuvo su aliento y huyó."

Carlisle y Jasper estaban tan impresionados que no dijeron absolutamente nada. Solo Jasper tenía un tono de incredulidad.

"Whoa. ¿En serio?" Emmett dijo, no me sorprendió que fuera él quien hablara.

"No lo está diciendo bien." Bella dijo, y me confundió un poco. Pero su voz, otra vez, sonaba avergonzada. "Dejó fuera la parte donde le gruñí."

Oh, ahora entendía su tono.

"¿Le metiste unos buenos golpes?" Emmett preguntó, ansioso por escuchar lo que quería escuchar.

"¡No! Por supuesto que no." Bella le dijo.

_¿Eh?_ "¿No, en verdad no? ¿En verdad no lo atacaste?"

"¡Emmett!" Bella dijo, y podía escuchar el mismo tono en Rosalie. Si hubiera estado más cerca, seguramente le hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

"Aw, que desperdicio." gruñó, decepcionado. "Y aquí eres probablemente la única persona que podría con él-desde que no puede meterse en tu cabeza para hacer trampa-y tienes una perfecta excusa, también." Emmett suspiró, dramatizando como siempre. "Había estado muriendo por ver como lo haría sin esa ventaja."

_Tienes suerte, hermanito. Demasiada._

"Yo nunca lo haría." Bella le dijo.

Bella volteó a ver a Jasper cuando notó que su frente se arrugó.

_Esto... no es... no puede... ser posible... ¿Cómo lo hace? No entiendo._

Parecía estar congelado, así que lo golpeé con mi puño en el hombro para llamar su atención, para sacarlo de su meditación. Casi parecía que Jasper estaba a punto de colapsar. Esto era demasiado para él. "¿Ves a lo que me refiero?" le pregunté.

"No es natural." solo dijo.

"Pudo haberte atacado-¡solo tiene horas de nacida!" Esme me dijo, mientras se llevaba su mano a su corazón. "Oh, debimos de haber ido contigo." Esme dijo, recordando que había decidido no ofrecer esa opción más temprano.

No dije nada, su comentario en este punto, parecía casi fuera de lugar.

Jasper aún estaba indeciso, pero veía desde su mente como la impaciencia estaba creciendo en Renesmee y ahora en Bella, también.

Decidí intervenir y terminar esta reunión entre mis dos ángeles de una vez.

"Edward." Bella me interrumpió, había estado a punto de decirle a Jasper que se calmara, que todo estaba bien. "¿Por favor?"

"Jazz, esto no es nada que hayas visto antes. Confía en mi." Alice le pidió.

Al parecer no tendría que decir nada. No ahora.

Jasper volteó a ver a Alice, y luego de un segundo asintió. Confiando plenamente en lo que Alice le decía.

Se apartó del camino de Bella, pero se colocó detrás de ella con una mano sobre su hombro.

No dije nada, después de todo, solo querían proteger a ambas.

Bella empezó a avanzar demasiado lento, y con cada paso, podía ver que Renesmee se molestaba más y más por el tiempo que estaba tomando.

Había esperado demasiado tiempo por ver a Bella, que ahora que la veía frente a ella, solo quería que la sostuviera en brazos, y le hablara.

Mi mente estaba concentrada de nuevo, en Renesmee y Jasper que leía cada emoción de Bella.

Sin esperar lo que pasó, Renesmee empezó a llorar.

_¡Papi!_ Renesmee gritó en su mente.

Probablemente, muy poco probable, de cualquier forma, no me hubiera movido de mi lugar si Renesmee no me hubiera gritado en su mente, porque era la primera vez que cualquiera de nosotros la escuchaba llorar, así que estuvimos a su alrededor en menos de un segundo.

Acaricié su mejilla ligeramente, y me dijo todo lo que ya sabía. Quería a Bella.

_Mami, quiero a mami. Quiero a mami, papi. ¡Ya!_

Sabía que eso era lo quería, por eso me molestó cuando escuché a Jacob.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Está lastimada? ¿Qué pasó?"

Estaba a punto de tomar a Renesmee en mis brazos para llevarla con Bella como quería, cuando Jacob alzó sus brazos para tomarla y Rosalie se la dio.

"No, está bien." Rosalie le respondió.

De nuevo, Renesmee le mostró lo que quería a Jacob y luego volteó hacia Bella, su manita rogando y exigiendo al mismo tiempo por estar con Bella.

"¿Ves? Solo quiere a Bella." Rosalie le dijo, cuando vio a Renesmee apuntando a Bella.

"¿Ella me quiere?" escuché a Bella decir.

De inmediato me sentí como un criminal por abandonar a Bella para estar con Renesmee, más cuando al voltear la vi en el suelo, sus ojos parecían querer llorar.

Regresé a su lado en menos de un segundo, y puse mis manos sobre sus brazos.

"Ha estado esperando por ti por casi tres días." le expliqué.

Renesmee se concentró en mí por un segundo antes de volver sus ojos a Bella, su mente me gritaba y me rogaba que tomara a Bella y la llevara con ella.

Era maravilloso, casi imposible de creer que un bebé estuviera tan ansioso por estar con su mamá.

Quizá sería por el hecho de que no había forma de leer la mente de los bebés normales para saber si había el mismo anhelo por estar con sus madres. Quizá así era, y los adultos nunca considerarían que un bebé podría querer estar con su madre de la forma en que veía a Renesmee.

No había nada más que quisiera en este momento, que estar con Bella. Ni siquiera con Jacob.

Jacob empezó a temblar, entrando en pánico, demasiado asustado y con demasiada desconfianza hacia a Bella. Renesmee temblaba, pero por el movimiento que los brazos de Jacob causaban.

_¿Y si la lastima? ¿Renesmee será tan fuerte como cualquiera de ellos? Es humana, después de todo._

"Jake-estoy bien." Bella le dijo, había un tono de pánico en su voz, también, y aunque podía ver que se sentía de esa forma, de alguna forma se controló y no dejó que esa emoción la controlara.

Jasper estaba impresionado.

Jacob arrugó su frente cuando Bella dijo eso. _No estoy muy seguro de eso._

Todo el tiempo, mientras Bella se acercaba a ella cada vez, sus manitas formaban puños en el aire tratando de alcanzar a Bella, lloriqueando por la lentitud que había. Había esperado demasiado que estos segundos parecían un tiempo demasiado largo.

Al parecer, Renesmee no tenía mucha paciencia.

Me pregunté de quien había sacado esa cualidad.

Bella levantó sus manos hacia Renesmee, y Jacob todo el tiempo me gritaba en su mente que si estaba seguro de esto, porque él no. No era mi problema. Él no iba a decidir si Bella podía o no estar cerca de nuestra hija.

Al no contestarle, en parte porque mi mente estaba casi por completo en este momento, en el instante en que mis dos ángeles estuvieran juntas al fin, así que alzó sus brazos también, y Renesmee estuvo en brazos de Bella. Le hubiera arrancado los brazos personalmente cuando vi que no soltó a Renesmee, se estremeció al tocar la ahora fría piel de Bella, pero me retuve.

_Mami, al fin estoy con mi mami._ Renesmee alzó su mirada hacia el rostro de Bella y sonrió al ver que era su mamá quien la tenía en brazos por fin.

Alzó su mano, y vi los recuerdos que Renesmee tenía de Bella antes de que se los mostrara. Como era raro, estuvo agradecido por no poder ver dentro de la cabeza de Bella, no quería revivir esos momentos dos veces.

Todos sabían lo que seguiría, y recordando como habían reaccionado cada uno cuando Renesmee había hecho esto con ellos, se pusieron tensos, esperando la reacción de Bella.

Me estremecí con cada segundo que Renesmee le mostró a Bella del momento en que había estado en brazos de ella al nacer.

Volví a ver el rostro de mi ángel bañado en sangre y sudor, muriendo cada segundo que pasaba, pero aún así, amando y deseando tener a su propio ángel en brazos.

Cuando la mano de Renesmee tocó la mejilla de Bella, empezó a jadear, podía ver gracias a Jasper, el susto y estupefacto de cierto modo ante las imágenes que llenaban su mente en el momento, aunque no las podía ver en su mente, las podía ver gracias a Renesmee.

Escuché a todos, incluyéndome, dejar de respirar. Solo Renesmee y Jacob.

A pesar de los recuerdos, de la impresión de verlos en su mente y de ver su rostro de la forma en que nunca se vio ella misma sino los demás, nosotros, Bella estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, seguía calmada de cierta forma. Tenía que ver un poco con el hecho de que Jasper estaba usando su pequeño don, pero sabía que Bella también lo estaba haciendo bien.

La imagen en la mente de Renesmee cambió, el rostro de Bella se acercó y reconocí el momento, dentro de poco Renesmee estaría fuera de los brazos de Bella, y Bella fuera de sus recuerdos.

Cuando se acabó el recuerdo, Renesmee soltó su mano y la dejó caer, sonriendo aún más ampliamente.

Estaba feliz, estática de estar con su mamá después de tanto tiempo, lo había considerado demasiado tiempo para su gusto. Pero ahora que estaba aquí, se sentía más feliz porque veía a sus padres juntos, su familia. Me impresionó un poco el ver que Renesmee sabía lo que significaba el que estuviéramos en este momento los tres juntos.

Mientras escuchaba por un lado a Bella reaccionar, mi mente consideraba un pequeño detalle.

"¿Qué... fue... eso?" Bella dijo, parecía que se estaba ahogando.

Renesmee había podido mostrarle sus recuerdos a Bella. No había pensando, antes, en eso. Hmm...

"¿Qué viste?" Rosalie le preguntó a Bella, mientras trataba de verla por encima de Jacob. "¿Qué te mostró?"

"¿Ella me mostró eso?"

Decidí que era tiempo de decir algo. Me incliné hacia su oído para susurrarle. "Te dije que era difícil de explicar. Pero efectivo como la forma en que la comunicación va."

"¿Qué fue?" Jacob preguntó.

Bella pestañeó varias veces antes de responder, como sino estuviera segura de la imagen en su mente. Seguro que no. "Um. Yo. Creo. Pero lucía terrible."

"Era el único recuerdo que tenía de ti. Te está dejando saber que ha hecho la conexión, que sabe quien eres." le expliqué, mi voz no sonaba normal, aún estaba estremeciéndome con esos recuerdos.

"¿Pero cómo hizo eso?" Bella preguntó.

No estaba seguro de la respuesta, así que por un segundo no supe que decir.

_¿Cómo veo visiones yo, cómo lees las mentes tú? Es una pregunta un poco tonta, Edward._ Alice me dijo en su mente.

La hubiera regañado de haberlo dicho en voz alta. ¿Pregunta tonta?

"¿Cómo escucho pensamientos? ¿Cómo ve Alice el futuro?" pregunté a Bella, usando lo que Alice me había dado. Me encogí de hombros. "Está dotada."

_Hmm, no había considerado esa opción._ Carlisle pensó, distrayéndome.

"Es un interesante giro." Carlisle me dijo. "Como si ella estuviera haciendo exactamente lo contrario de lo que tú puedes."

"Interesante." consideré lo que Carlisle había dicho, y lo que había pensado en el momento en que Renesmee tocó a Bella y supe que Bella lo había visto. "Me pregunto..."

Carlisle y yo intercambiamos algunas _teorías_ acerca del don que mi hija tenía. Mi mente estaba en todos lugares al mismo tiempo. Alice, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett estaban felices de ver a Renesmee feliz, también. De ver como este encuentro la había vuelto incluso más hermosa por tan solo estar a lado de su mamá. Jasper y Jacob, quizá, eran los más preocupados, y los que nos despegaban sus ojos de mis ángeles, pero yo sabía que no había nada de que preocuparme.

La pregunta que me había hecho hace un momento volvió a mi mente, mientras hablaba con Carlisle.

Si Aro, Jane y yo, quizá incluso Alec y Demetri no podían tener acceso a la mente de Bella, entonces, ¿cómo había sido posible que Renesmee pudiera meter sus recuerdos en su mente?

De inmediato mi mente me dio dos opciones:

Opción A (no la consideraba la más posible, pero era una opción): Renesmee era hija de Bella, tenía la genética que Bella, al menos la mitad al ser hija mía, también. Quizá su mente también trabajaba en otra _frecuencia_, como había bromeado con Bella hace tiempo. Quizá esa era la razón por la que Renesmee podía poner sus recuerdos en la cabeza de Bella. Pero, eso no explicaba el hecho de que yo si pudiera leer la mente de Renesmee.

Debía ser algo más.

Opción B (me parecía más posible, incluso Carlisle lo consideraba así): quizá Renesmee había tomado el don de Bella y lo había hecho al revés. Bella mantenía a todos fuera de su mente, pero no había nada que mantuviera fuera a Renesmee.

"Yo, también, te recuerdo." escuché a Bella murmurar. A Renesmee seguramente. Mi mente se distrajo por un segundo escuchando a Renesmee.

Sus labios se presionaron contra la frente de Renesmee y le dio un beso.

Jacob se estaba poniendo más nervioso con cada segundo que pasaba, y eso me molestaba. Incluso Jasper.

Alice lo notó, también, conociendo a la perfección a su alma gemela. "Ella está bien." le aseguró a Jasper, y se calmó un poco.

Pero... Jacob no.

"¿No hemos experimentado lo suficiente por un día?" hubiera deseado sacarlo de la casa y prohibirle la entrada, pero Bella aún no sabía la razón de mi hostilidad. "De acuerdo, Bella lo está haciendo genial, pero no hay que forzarlo."

"¿Cuál es tu problema, Jacob?" Bella le preguntó, irritada.

_Si la lastima, no, no puedo permitirlo. Lo hace genial, pero si..._

Era suficiente. No lo soportaba más. Lo haría, lo sacaría si alejaba a Renesmee de Bella. "Solo porque entiendo, no significa que no te sacaré, Jacob. Bella lo está haciendo extraordinariamente bien. No le arruines el momento."

"Lo ayudaré a lanzarte, perro." _Te ayudaré, Edward. También me molesta a mí._ "Te debo una buena patada en el trasero." _No solo por la comida en mi cabello, sino por Renesmee, también._

Jacob ignoró a los cinco miembros de mi familia y a mi a su alrededor, su mente y sus ojos únicamente para Renesmee.

Sabía en ese momento, que Bella se daría cuenta del cambio en Jacob.

Era demasiado obvio.

"¡No!" Bella jadeó. Y Jacob le arrebató a Renesmee de inmediato.

_Lo sabe, por fin lo sabe. Espero que me haga ganar la apuesta._ Emmett pensaba.

Esme en cambio se preocupó por la reacción de Bella. _Espero que no lastime a nadie._

_Edward, Bella va a perderlo. __Agárrala._ Jasper me advirtió. Sintiendo el cambio en sus emociones.

Puse mis brazos, inmediatamente, alrededor de Bella, tratando de evitar que se abalanzara sobre Jacob allí, con Renesmee en sus brazos.

_¿Qué pasa, papi? ¿Por qué está enojada mami?_ Renesmee me preguntaba, pero no había tiempo para explicaciones.

"Rose" escuchamos a Bella decir, las palabras apenas salían de sus dientes apretados. "Agarra a Renesmee."

_Creo que no serás tú ni yo quien le de su merecido a este perro apestoso, Edward._ Rosalie me dijo, mientras tomaba Renesmee de los brazos de Jacob.

"Edward, no quiero lastimarte, así que por favor suéltame."

¿Sería lo correcto? Por un segundo no supe que hacer. No quería permitir que Bella hiciera algo de lo que se fuera a arrepentir, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que lastimara a ese perro.

"Ve y párate frente a Renesmee."

_Es lo mejor, hijo. Debes estar con Renesmee. ¿Quizá está asustada?_ Con eso, Renesmee y Bella me tenían a lado de mi hija.

Carlisle tenía razón, Renesmee no entendía lo que pasaba y empezaba a asustarse por las expresiones de todos.

La posición de Bella cambió a una de ataque y avanzó dos pasos hacia Jacob. _Uh-oh. Edward, sabes que no hay razón para esto._ Jacob me decía. _Sé que tienen razón de estar molestos, pero no es tan malo, ¿sabes?_

Lo ignoré.

"No lo hiciste." Bella gruñó.

Jacob caminó hacia atrás, mientras alzaba sus manos, pidiendo a Bella que se detuviera para poder explicarle. "Sabes que no es algo que yo pueda controlar."

"¡Estúpido chucho! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Mi bebé!"

_Edward, hijo, detenla._ Esme me imploraba.

Jacob estaba en la puerta frontal ahora, medio corriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Bella detrás de él y nosotros detrás de ella.

"¡No fue mi idea, Bella!" Jacob volvió a intentar.

"La he sostenido todo este tiempo, ¿y tú ya crees que tienes algún estúpido derecho de lobo sobre ella? Es mía."

Hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera dicho sus siguientes palabras. "Puedo compartir." dijo.

¿Qué creía? ¿Que Renesmee era de él? Estaba muy equivocado. Si Bella lo decidía, nos iríamos y me haría cargo de que no la volviera a ver jamás.

¡Puedo compartir!

"Paga." Emmett le gritó, pensado que ya tenía la apuesta ganada.

"¿Cómo te atreves a imprimarte en mi bebé? ¿Has perdido la razón?"

"¡Fue involuntario!"

Escuché a Seth y Leah acercarse rápidamente mientras Jacob retrocedía hacia los árboles.

Los dos aparecieron entonces. Los dos preocupados, y una furiosa.

Leah gruñó, e hizo ademán de morder a Bella sino retrocedía ella. Lo hubiera hecho con gusto sino supiera que Jacob lo desaprobaría, y que no saldría bien librada.

Bella respondió con un gruñido como no había escuchado de ella, siguió avanzando hacia Jacob sin importarle los dos lobos a su lado.

"¿Bella, podrías por favor intentar el escucharme por solo un segundo? ¿Por favor?" Jacob dijo, luego se dirigió a Leah. "Leah, retrocede."

_No, Jacob. Esa chupasangre no va a hacer nada._ Mostró sus dientes, y no se movió. No lo haría.

"¿Por que debería escuchar?" Bella siseó.

Recordaba a la perfección las siguientes palabras de Jacob. Pero sabía como funcionaban nuestras mentes, y lo que Bella pensaría de eso. No era muy sabio el utilizar ese argumento.

"Porque tú eres la que me dijo esto. ¿Lo recuerdas? Me dijiste que nos pertenecíamos en nuestras vidas, ¿cierto? Que éramos familia. Dijiste que así era como tú y yo se suponía de debíamos ser. Así que... ahora lo somos. Es lo que querías."

"¡Crees que serás parte de mi familia como mi yerno!" su voz salió más alta.

Sabía que eso era lo que Bella pensaría. Jacob debió saberlo, también.

Emmett se rió. _¡Quien lo diría! Tu yerno, hermano._

"Detenla, Edward. Será infeliz si lo lastima." Esme me pidió. _Por favor, hijo._

Solo sacudí la cabeza, y sentí a Renesmee voltear a verme y volver sus ojos a Jacob y Bella casi inmediatamente.

Estaba preocupada por ambos, pero en especial por Jacob. Entendía que era él quien estaba en peligro porque Bella era quien quería atacarlo. No entendía porque estaba pasando eso. Pero tampoco preguntó.

"¡No!" Jacob dijo. _¿Cómo puede pensar eso? ¡Por favor!_ "¿Cómo puedes siquiera verlo de esa forma? Es solo un bebé, ¡por amor de Dios!"

"¡Ese es mi punto!"

"¡Sabes que no pienso en ella de esa forma! ¿Crees que Edward me hubiera dejado vivir todo este tiempo si fuera así? Todo lo que quiero para ella es que esté segura y feliz-¿es eso tan malo? ¿Tan diferente de lo que tú quieres?"

Hubiera preferido que me dejara por fuera, el decirle eso solo afirmaba lo que decía.

Pero estaba distraído por otro hecho, y Carlisle lo notó, también.

"¿Maravillosa, no es así?" le dije a Carlisle que supo que hablaba con él por sus pensamientos.

"No se ha ido hacia su garganta ni siquiera una vez." _De verdad tiene una clase de súper control._

Jasper no estaba muy lejos de no acordar con mi padre, pero estaba demasiado en shock para apreciarlo.

"Bien, tú ganas esta." Emmett admitió molesto. _¡Rayos, hermanita! Mi primera apuesta en tu favor y me fallas._

"Te vas a alejar de ella." Bella le dijo a Jacob.

_¡Qué! No, no, Bella. No puedo hacer eso. No lo haré. Nessie._

"¡No puedo hacer eso!" Jacob dijo, repitiendo sus pensamientos.

"Intenta. Empezando ahora." Bella dijo a través de sus dientes.

"No es posible. ¿Recuerdas cuanto me querías cerca hace tres días? ¿Cuán difícil era el estar lejos uno del otro? Eso se ha ido de ti ahora, ¿verdad?"

Yo, también, había considerado eso. Pero de nuevo, sabía que a Bella no le agradaría eso, tampoco.

"Esa era ella. Desde el comienzo. Teníamos que estar juntos, incluso entonces."

Leí en Jasper como Bella se sentía un poco aliviada. ¿Estaba de acuerdo entonces? Entonces al cambiar su emoción a enojo, entendí la razón.

Incluso yo estaba aliviado de saber que ese anhelo de estar con Jacob no había sido precisamente Bella sino Renesmee. Pero al igual que Bella, también me molestó aún más.

"Escapa mientras aún puedes." Bella lo amenazó, y aunque no tenía una visión, sabía que su control había llegado a su límite.

"¡Anda, Bells! Le agrado a Nessie, también."

Bella se congeló, al igual que toda mi familia y yo. Si a mi no me había agradado ese _nombre_ mucho menos a Bella por lo que veíamos. Todos lo notaron, también.

"¿Cómo... la llamaste?"

Jacob tomó otro paso hacia atrás, temiendo la reacción de Bella. "Bueno, ese nombre que inventaste está como bien dicho y-" _me gusta, pero..._ Jacob medio terminó en su mente mientras Bella lo interrumpía.

"¿Apodaste a mi hija como el Monstruo de Lago Ness?"

_¡Edward!_ Escuché a varios miembros de mi familia gritarme al ver a Bella lanzarse hacia Jacob.

Lo último que vi fue a Seth ponerse en medio de Jacob y Bella, y luego el sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose.

Me estremecí un segundo antes de lanzarme hacia ellos.

¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

**Había considerado el escribir Eclipse, pero, no estoy realmente segura. Por ahora hay que terminar Amanecer, ahora que decidí hacerlo todo, falta un buen.**

**Me gustaría que enviaran consejos de que les gustaría ver para la convivencia Edward-Renesmee, he pensado que en el capítulo 27, claro, antes de que Bella mire a Irina, Bella nos cuenta sobre esos tres meses que pasan desde que se convierte en vampiro hasta ese momento, en lugar de hacer descripciones como ella en general, haré sobre la relación de ellos tres como familia.**

**Creo que SM dejó muchísimo fuera de la historia a Edward ya que Bella se convierte en vampiro, es raro, ¿no creen? Porque se supone que Bella quería la **_**eternidad**_** para pasarla junto a él. Bueno, no era el punto, o tenía que ver. Solo manden ideas, lo apreciaría.**

**Ya, me despido.**

**Comenten, y en cuanto pueda, contestaré a cada una aunque me tarde mucho. =D**


	24. Chapter 23, EXPLICACIONES

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Escribí mucho de esto en el capítulo anterior, así que no tengo más que decirles en este ;D solo que disfruten de este capítulo y claro, que comenten.**

**El siguiente me está costando un poco de trabajo, pero me esfuerzo como siempre.**

**En los próximos dos capítulos, Bella y Edward disfrutan de su nueva casa y luego de la visita de Charlie, aunque no estoy segura si esa la disfrutaron mucho. xD**

**Comenten. Gracias.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 23. Explicaciones

"Jasper." Le dije para que fuera a lado de Bella y la calmara.

Aunque parecía no necesitarlo, tan pronto como escuchamos los huesos de Seth romperse, todos se habían quedado congelados, incluso Renesmee.

Jasper estuvo a lado de Bella en un segundo, sus manos sobre sus hombros para calmarla. El cambio fue inmediato. Leah y Jacob estaban sobre Seth, tratando de ver que le había pasado, cuál era el daño, mientras Carlisle ya estaban checándolo.

Podía escuchar los pensamientos de Leah más claramente, estaba gritando en su mente todo tipo de herejías e insultos a Bella por lo que le había hecho a Seth.

Debí haber estado más cerca, debí haber escuchado a Esme cuando me lo pidió. Había sido un tonto.

"No te muevas, Seth. Tienes que cambiar de forma. Jacob, Leah, ¿podrían encargarse de eso, por favor?"

_El daño no es mucho, Edward. No se preocupen. Solo fue su hombro y su clavícula, hijo._

"Bella, cálmate." Jasper le dijo, y Bella se calmó, su rostro más pacifico pero de alguna forma todavía mostraba signos de ansiedad mientras veía a Seth quejarse al tiempo que Leah y Jacob se lo llevaban al bosque para hacerlo cambiar de forma.

Rosalie, Esme y Alice estaban en el porche, cuidando de Renesmee.

_No vamos a permitir que Nessie esté con Bella hasta estar cien por ciento controlada. Podría haber hecho lo mismo con ella._ Rosalie pensaba, más irritada que preocupada.

"Bella, amor. Seth estará bien, no te preocupes. No fue tu culpa." le dije, mientras acariciaba su brazo.

Su expresión ansiosa no cambió. "¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Mira lo que hice, Edward!" su tono era casi histérico, solo volteé a ver a Jasper y asintió, enviando otra ola de calma a Bella.

Jacob volvió con Seth y se dirigieron hacia Carlisle. Entraron a la casa, mientras Jacob se quedaba a lado de Renesmee y Rosalie.

Los de más, Alice, Esme y Emmett se acercaron a nosotros.

"Bella, cariño, Seth estará-"

"Bien, lo sé." Bella interrumpió a Esme exasperada.

Esme asintió, y me habló en su mente. _Hijo, iremos a cazar. Volvemos luego. Esa es la historia _pública _para Bella. Iremos a terminar su casa, Edward._

Asentí. "Está bien, Esme."

"¿Vienes, Jasper?" _¿O te quedas a cuidar de Bella?_

"Creo que será mejor que me quede, Alice."

"Cierto. Nos vemos, entonces." le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y los tres se fueron.

_Si hubiera sabido que Bella atacaría a Seth, hubiera apostado por eso._ Emmett pensaba mientras se alejaban.

Emmett y sus apuestas.

Tan pronto como desaparecieron, escuché a Seth sentarse en el sofá de la sala y a Carlisle ir por sus herramientas.

"¿Vamos?" le dije a Bella, tomando una de sus manos.

Bella asintió, sus ojos en el porche donde Rosalie y Jacob estaban con Renesmee.

Jasper nos siguió sin dejar caer sus manos de los hombros de Bella.

Los tres nos escucharon acercarnos, y de inmediato Jacob y Rosalie estaban ansiosos, incluso podía ver un poco de miedo en sus mentes. Rosalie estrechó un poco más fuerte a Renesmee.

Era completamente ridículo que pensaran que Bella perdería el control estando con Renesmee, lo había estado hecho extraordinariamente bien, como le había hecho a Jacob, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, del secreto que le estábamos ocultando por el momento.

Cuando llegamos al porche, Renesmee estiró sus brazos hacia Bella sonriendo. Automáticamente, Bella sonrió y estiró sus brazos hacia ella, también.

_¿Qué crees que haces, Edward? Bella no se acercará a Renesmee hasta que esté completamente controlada. No podemos arriesgarla._

Rosalie casi me exigió que alejara a Bella en ese mismo momento. Jacob no estaba lejos de pensar de la misma forma. Era la primera vez que los veía estar de acuerdo en la misma cosa. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra situación, quizá me hubiera alegrado que se estuvieran llevando mejor, pero en esta ocasión no, ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo.

Me acerqué a Rosalie, y tomé a Renesmee en mis brazos. Pude ver que Rosalie estaba por impedirlo, pero con la mirada le advertí que no lo hiciera, con un suspiro me la entregó.

Renesmee me sonrió, y mirando a mis ojos, sabía que conmigo no tenía la necesidad de tocar mi rostro para mostrarme lo que quería.

_Llévame con mami, papi, ¿sí? Quiero a mami._ Su sonrisa cayó un poco, esperando por una respuesta.

"Claro que sí, Renesmee. Puedes estar con Bella."

_¡¿Qué!_ Escuché cuatro diferentes jadeos acompañados de shock. Casi podía jurar que la misma pregunta había cruzado la mente de Bella.

"Claro que no, Edward." Rosalie me exigió, tomando a Renesmee de nuevo antes de poder impedirlo, mi mirada había estado en Bella.

"Rose."

Antes que Rosalie dijera algo, Bella me interrumpió. "No, está bien, Edward. Creo que yo también debo estar segura de que estoy en control."

"Bella, no tienes-"

"Por favor." Bella me interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su mirada se volvió a Renesmee ahora en brazos de Rosalie. "Pronto estaré contigo, Renesmee. No te preocupes." le sonrió tristemente.

Rosalie suspiró de alivio, y Renesmee de exasperación.

Entonces Bella se dirigió a Jacob. "Siento lo que pasó afuera." Jacob sonrió tímidamente, y Bella continuó. "Solo porque fue Seth quien resultó herido." su tono parecía decir: y no tú.

Sacudí la cabeza, era ridículo lo que estaba pasando. Yo confiaba en Bella, y me encargaría de que estuviera con Renesmee de nuevo, y pronto. Las dos lo querían así.

Tomé la mano de Bella de nuevo, y le indiqué con la otra mano que continuáramos al interior de la casa. Tan pronto como estuvimos dentro y principalmente fuera de la vista de Rosalie y Jacob, los escuché tranquilizarse.

Ese solo hecho me molestaba tanto... que Jasper lo sintió.

_Calma, Edward. Solo se preocupan por Nessie. Y Bella estará controlada pronto y tendrá a Nessie con ella._

Traté de calmarme, y de concentrarme en Seth y Carlisle. Apenas había empezado a tratarlo.

Jasper se movió hacia el poste de la escalera, aún concentrado en cada emoción de Bella. Incluso las mías de vez en cuando.

Bella se sentó en el sofá a lado de Seth, su rostro lleno de remordimiento.

_¡Hey, Edward!_ Seth me saludó en su mente mientras me sonreía.

"¿Cómo estás Seth?" Bella preguntó.

"Ah, no es nada. Estaré bien en un instante, Bella." Seth le dijo, su tono despreocupado.

"Lo si-"

"No digas nada, Bella. En serio. Estoy bien." Seth la interrumpió, podía ver la desesperación en Bella.

"Bella, amor, no fue tu culpa. Debí haber estado más cerca."

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

"Seth tiene razón, Bella. Solo fue una fractura en el hombro y la clavícula." Carlisle le dijo mientras seguía atendiendo a Seth.

"Claro, claro." Bella respondió.

Escuché a Leah en ese momento, asomada hacia el interior de la casa, tratando de ver a Seth y como estaba, en este momento no le preocupaba tanto el hecho de que estuviera herido sino de que estuviera dentro de una casa con vampiros, y cuando uno de ellos era quien lo había atacado.

Bella intentó volver a disculparse, y como antes, Seth la interrumpió.

_Distráela, Edward. Deberías aprovechar y ponerla al corriente sobre lo que ha pasado estos días._ Seth me aconsejó.

Pues sería una buena ocasión para hablar sobre todo. No todo, aún no quería preocupar a Bella con el continuo crecimiento acelerado de nuestra hija. Eso sería exactamente lo contrario de útil.

"¿Sabes, Bella? Por lo menos no me mordiste." Seth dijo.

Esa no había sido mi primera opción para empezar, pero bueno. No había sido yo quien empezó.

Bella entrecerró sus ojos, su frente se arrugó. "¿Por qué? ¿Eso es malo?"

"Oh, sí. Porque el veneno no nos haría _convertirnos_ sino que nos mata, Bella."

Bella abrió su boca de golpe, el aire salió de ella como si hubiera sido golpeada en el estomago.

"¿Qué?" preguntó jadeando.

"Sí, Bella. Es nuestra _única_ defensa contra los lobos. El veneno." le expliqué. Era claro que Bella no tenía idea de esto.

"Pero no te preocupes, fue solo una pequeña fractura. Por eso te digo que no hay de que preocuparse."

"Sí," Seth continuó. "No hay absolutamente nada de que preocuparse. Aparte de esto." le dijo mientras apuntaba con su otra mano a Carlisle arreglando su hombro.

"¿Cómo que aparte de esto?" Bella preguntó, confundida.

"Lo primero, Sam no puede atacar a los Cullen, ¿sabes? El tratado fue renovado, y tu conversión tampoco es un problema. Jacob dio su permiso a Edward."

Bella volteó a verme, quizá buscando por una explicación más amplia. Había más que explicar, lo único que realmente desearía no mencionar era la razón de la renovación del tratado. Pero ese había sido uno de nuestros miedos mientras aún no nacía Renesmee, que la manada quisiera hacer algo contra ella ya que naciera. Por lo menos Bella se tranquilizaría, sabiendo que ya no había ningún peligro.

Cuando no respondí, la pequeña arruga que aparecía entre sus ojos cada vez que estaba estresada apareció de nuevo. "Explica." Bella me dijo.

Suspiré, y empecé. "A lo que se refiere Seth, bueno, antes de que Jacob entrara a la casa, el día en que nació Renesmee, ¿recuerdas?"

Bella asintió. "El día que escuchaste a Renesmee por primera vez." contestó, una pequeña sonrisa formándose a un lado de su boca.

"Sí. Bueno, antes de que entrara hablé con él... respecto a Leah." le dije, dudando, esperando ver dolor en su rostro al recordar eso.

Me sorprendió que en lugar de dolor, viera sorpresa. Luego recordé que Bella no sabía de que había hablado con Jacob.

Iba a continuar, cuando Bella me interrumpió. "¿Respecto a Leah? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, no iba a permitir que Leah volviera a hablarte de esa forma, Bella. Así que le pedí a Jacob que hablara con ella para que no volviera a suceder. ¿No estás molesta, verdad?"

"No, claro que no. Es solo que no tenía idea."

"Estabas dormida, amor."

Bella se retorció un poco cuando mis dedos tocaron su mejilla, una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Continúa." me pidió.

"Cuando terminé con el asunto de Leah, pues, había otro asunto de importancia. Creo que eso lo debes recordar. Acababa de convencerte a ti y a Rose de que era seguro y mejor si traíamos a este mundo a Renesmee antes de tiempo."

"Lo recuerdo." Bella me dijo.

"Pero, en caso de emergencia, y aunque no la hubiera, el cambio lo haríamos casi de inmediato así que necesitaba el permiso para hacerlo. No quería romper nuestro tratado o más bien, no queríamos que una guerra entre nuestras familia iniciara por eso."

"Claro que no." Bella dijo un poco ansiosa.

"No te preocupes. Jacob me otorgó su permiso hablando como el verdadero Alpha. Solo él podía otorgarme eso, y lo hizo. Entonces, Sam y los demás no pueden decir nada o molestarse, porque no quebrantamos nuestro tratado. Todo está bien ahora, amor."

Bella sonrió de nuevo, pero una expresión de confusión cruzó sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté.

"Ahm... ¿por eso se renovó el tratado?"

"En parte, Bells." Seth contestó.

"¿A qué se refieren?"

Carlisle volteó a verme rápidamente antes de volver sus ojos a Seth. _Suerte con eso._

Rolé los ojos, Bella aún estaba esperando a que Seth contestara.

"Es la ley más absoluta que existe en la manada, Bella. Ninguno de los miembros, ningún hermano debe matar o lastimar, no importa si es intencionalmente o por accidente, a el objeto de su existencia, de quien se hayan imprimado. Todas están completamente aseguradas en ese sentido, Emily, Kim, Claire, Rachel, y ahora Renesmee."

"¿Por qué es la ley más absoluta? No entiendo."

"Bella, amor, el objeto de imprimación, es el alma gemela de cada uno. No podrían vivir uno sin el otro. Tú, también, sabes como funciona. Jacob te lo ha explicado."

Su frente se arrugó, considerando mis palabras. Por más que odiaba pensar en Renesmee y Jacob de esa forma, así era como funcionaba esto de la imprimación.

"Solo ha pasado una vez." Seth continuó.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"El que un hermano haya lastimado al objeto de imprimación de otro. Fue hace mucho tiempo según nos han dicho." Seth aclaró rápidamente, antes de que Bella enloqueciera creyendo que está ley no era tan _absoluta_ como creía. "Claro, fue por accidente. Nadie lo haría intencionalmente, nadie querría lastimar, destruir de esa forma a un hermano, Bella."

El sonido del teléfono sonando interrumpió nuestra platica. Carlisle vio el número en el identificador.

_Es Charlie, hijo. ¿Debería contestar?_ Carlisle me preguntó.

Bella volteó a vernos a los dos. "¿Quién es?"

"Charlie." le dije.

"Oh." Bella dijo, y luego continuó. "¿No van a contestar?"

"No creo que sea conveniente."

Bella asintió. "Bien. Por ahora."

El silencio reinó de nuevo cuando el teléfono paró de sonar, pero sabía que Charlie volvería a llamar.

"Hay más, Bella." Seth dijo, llenando el silencio de la habitación, excepto por su corazón y el ruido que hacía Carlisle mientras lo seguía tratando.

"¿Más?"

"Sí." Seth dijo, emocionado. "Jacob y Sam pueden hablarse ahora como antes o algo así. Aún cuando no están en la misma manada."

"¿Cómo es posible eso?"

"Pues no estamos seguros. Lo descubrieron el día en que Jacob fue a buscar a Sam para hablar con él y explicarle como estaban las cosas ahora."

"¿Fue el día en que renovaron el tratado?"

"Así es, Bella." le contesté yo. "Es interesante de cierta forma. Porque ni Seth ni Leah pueden escuchar a Sam o a su manada y viceversa. También funciona a larga distancia. Aunque no es de la misma forma que antes, Sam y Jacob solo escuchan lo que quieren compartir."

"Wow. Eso es... interesante, sí."

Bella arrugó de nuevo la frente. "¿Hablaron en que forma...?" me preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Sabía a que se refería, y que estaba preguntando en realidad.

"No me separé de ti ni un segundo, Bella."

"¿Entonces?" El sonido del teléfono sonando por segunda vez interrumpió a Bella.

_Es Charlie, hijo._

"Déjalo sonar."

Seth decidió responder a Bella cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar. "Sí, Edward se rehusó a moverse de tu lado, Bella, así que Sam tuvo que cambiar a su forma humana para hablar con Carlisle."

Bella volteó a verme, sus ojos llenos de adoración, mientras le sonreía. "No tenías que hacer eso."

"No te iba a dejar-" me detuve, estaba a punto de decir: sufrir sola, pero recordé que Bella no había dicho exactamente que había sufrido, así que cambié mis palabras. "sola, lo sabes."

Bella suspiró. "Lo sé."

Pasó otro momento, y Carlisle aseguró el cabestrillo en el brazo de Seth, este se estremeció un poco, pero no se quejó. Aún así, podía ver en su mente cuanto le había dolido, más de lo que dejaba ver.

De nuevo, me sentí mal por haber permitido que esto pasara. Había sido culpa mía el no cuidar a Bella mejor. Había sido irresponsable el creer que no habría problema, debía saber que con ella las cosas nunca salían como uno confiaba. Sin las visiones de Alice diciéndome que todo saldría como yo esperaba, ¿por qué me había confiado?

Me disculpé de nuevo. "Lo siento tanto, Seth. Debí haber estado más cerca."

Seth me respondió en su mente de nuevo, no queriendo que Bella escuchara en realidad lo que pensaba.

_Duele un poco, claro que sí, Edward. Pero en verdad no es nada. He estado peor._ Seth trató de aplacarme, recordando algunas _buenas_ caídas cuando era chico.

Claro, esas eran caídas, me dije a mi mismo, no el ataque de un vampiro.

_Hijo, Seth estará bien. Incluso tú lo sabes. Deja de atormentarte._ Carlisle me pidió.

"Seth, yo-" Bella empezó, y los tres sabíamos que seguía.

Bella no tenía la culpa. ¿No había sido yo quien le había prometido mantenerla fuera del camino de la tentación? Aunque no había sido de la sangre humana esta vez, debía contar igual. Bella estaba de verdad arrepentida, y le dolía ver lo que había hecho. Y yo, no había estado allí para detenerla, para impedir que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría, como ahora.

Seth la interrumpió antes de que siguiera. "No te preocupes por eso, Bella, estoy totalmente bien."

"Bella, amor, nadie te está juzgando. Lo estás haciendo tan bien." le dije al mismo tiempo que Seth.

Podía ver que Bella se sentía frustrada, era obvio por su expresión, Jasper también lo sentía.

_Está bien, Edward. Solo... ¿por qué estás... alegre?_ Jasper se preguntó, no le contesté.

En parte, me era difícil en ese momento dejar de sonreír, esconder el placer que sentía por lo que había pasado, no por la herida de Seth, pero por la reacción de Bella.

Al menos no me había equivocado al pensar que Bella se molestaría al enterarse de que Jacob se había imprimado en nuestra hija. Casi pensaba, que Bella estaría de acuerdo, que estaría feliz con eso, considerando que de seguido me equivocaba respecto a sus reacciones, casi siempre eran lo contrario a lo usual. Y lo usual era molestarse, entonces, ¿quién me aseguraba que Bella se molestaría?

Ella misma lo hizo.

Luego el sobrenombre, otra cosa en la que no me había equivocado.

Jasper podía sentir a Bella batallando con su ira, tratando de controlarse. Quizá aún estaba pensando en Jacob y Renesmee. Después de todo, los dos estaban afuera con Rosalie.

_Casi terminamos._ Carlisle pensaba, mientras aseguraba otra parte del cabestrillo.

De nuevo, Seth se estremeció.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!" Bella murmuró.

"No te agites, Bella." Seth le pidió, casi rogando en su mente porque las disculpas se acabaran. No estaba molesto por lo que había pasado. Puso la mano que Carlisle no estaba tratando sobre la rodilla de Bella y le dio algunas palmaditas.

Acaricié su otro brazo, tratando de calmarla, pero era más eficiente el don de Jasper en ese momento.

"Estaré de regreso a normal en media hora." Seth le dijo a Bella. Deseando el poder estar afuera en ese momento en el bosque. En ningún momento pasó por su mente alguna aversión hacia la casa o hacia el olor a vampiro que había en todas partes. "Cualquier hubiera hecho lo mismo, con lo que Jacob y Ness-" _uh-oh, no Seth, eso ni lo menciones._ Él mismo se corrigió y cambió lo que había estado a punto de decir. "Lo que quiero decir, por lo menos no me mordiste ni nada. Eso hubiera apestado."

Bella puso su rostro entre sus manos, y luego la vi estremecerse. Seguramente considerando la posibilidad de que eso hubiera pasado. Yo, también, me estremecí.

"Soy una mala persona." Bella murmuró.

"Por supuesto que no lo eres. Debí haber-"

"Detén eso." Bella me interrumpió, suspirando.

Sus palabras trajeron a mi mente otros recuerdos, de la noche a nuestro regreso de Italia. Había usado palabras parecidas.

"_Esto tiene que detenerse ahora. No puedes pensar en cosas de esa forma..." "No puedes tomar la responsabilidad por las cosas que me pasan aquí...ninguna de ellas es tu culpa..." "Tienes que darte cuenta que no es tu trabajo el tomar la culpa..." "Sé que es tu naturaleza el cargar la culpa por todo..."_

Bella me había exigido, pensando-creyendo, más bien-que la razón por la que había ido a Italia a enfrentar mi muerte, era porque pensaba que yo era el culpable. Que así lo era, aunque hubiera dicho lo contrario.

Seth intervino, distrayendo mi mente.

"Suerte que Ness-Renesmee no es venenosa. Porque muerde a Jacob todo el tiempo."

Bella soltó su rostro, sus manos cayendo. "¿Lo hace?"

"Claro. Cada vez que él o Rose no le tienen la comida en su boca lo suficientemente rápido. Rose cree que es bastante gracioso."

Por supuesto que Rosalie lo creía gracioso, disfrutaba de ver a Jacob aguantarse las ganas de _llorar_ o quejarse cuando Renesmee lo mordía. Dolía, y mucho. Pero eso no era lo que Renesmee quería ver, así que se aguantaba.

Jasper sintió un cambio en Bella, era shock. ¿Por qué habría de sentir shock? ¿Cuál era la impresión? Incluso yo lo había notado desde que había nacido. Las heridas que había hecho al tratar de salir antes de que Rose o yo la sacáramos no habían sanado hasta que yo me había hecho cargo de ella. Ni cuando Renesmee la había mordido estando en los brazos de Bella.

Carlisle había esperado alguna respuesta de Bella, esperando que dijera algo más sobre esos momentos. Cuando no hubo respuesta, habló. Había terminado con Seth.

_Eso es todo. Ojala fuera tan fácil tratar a humanos._

"Bueno, Seth." dijo, mientras se levantaba y daba un paso hacia atrás. Regresaría a su oficina por el momento. Quería sentir un poco de normalidad, y preparar lo necesario para medir a Renesmee en unos minutos. "Creo que eso es tanto como puedo hacer. Trata de no moverte por, oh, unas cuantas hora, supongo." rió entre dientes, recordando. "Desearía que tratar a humanos fuera así de instantáneamente gratificante." levantó su mano para ponerla sobre la cabeza de Seth, y dijo. "Quédate quieto."

_Bueno, hijo, me retiro. Seth estará bien._ Carlisle me recordó antes de regresar a su oficina.

"Probablemente puedo manejar el sentarme quieto por un momento." Seth bostezó. _No he descansado tanto como quisiera. Mmm..._

Se recostó sobre el brazo del sofá, con cuidado de no mover su brazo incorrectamente, sus ojos se cerraron, y casi de inmediato, sus pensamientos eran incoherentes. Estaba dormido.

Su boca cayó medio abierta, y vi a Bella arrugar su frente al ver a Seth caer dormido tan rápidamente.

No has visto a Renesmee, pensé.

Bella se paró del sofá, y la vi caminar hacia las ventanas traseras. Como me era difícil estar lejos de ella en ese momento, y viendo-sobretodo escuchando-a Leah, la seguí. Cuando se detuvo tomé su mano en la mía.

Leah se detuvo frente a nosotros, pero sus ojos nunca se posaron en nuestras figuras viéndola. Su mirada y sus pensamientos aún ansiosos por no poder estar con su hermano, Seth. Le preocupaba demasiado e innecesariamente el que le pudiera pasar algo aquí dentro, con nosotros en su presencia. Además, nadie le había dicho como estaba Seth.

_Espero que esos chupasangres no le hagan nada... que ya esté bien y salga pronto de esa casa del terror. ¡Vampiros!_ Leah se estremeció al pensar en la última palabra.

Incluso Bella pudo haber distinguido entre las miradas de Leah, parecía que estaba jugando, una y una. Entre su ansiedad y su ira contra Bella por haber lastimado a su hermano, era obvia cada emoción en su rostro, hasta yo hubiera reconocido cada mirada sino fuera porque podía leer su mente.

El odio que emanaba de su mirada y de sus pensamientos era abrumador e increíble de creer que alguien pudiera sentir tanto resentimiento y odio por otras personas.

Casi salía de la casa y la alejaba lo más posible de Bella, parecía como si estuviera preparada para atacar a Bella en cualquier momento. Como si fuera a suceder mientras yo pudiera evitarlo.

Escuché a Carlisle empezar a reunir sus herramientas para medir a Renesmee en tan solo unos minutos, su humor cambió completamente, de la satisfacción que aún sentía por haber ayudado a Seth y que fuera así de rápido, tan diferente que con los humanos, a una _tristeza_ o pena, como si fuera una gran pena el hacer eso, podía ver que el crecimiento acelerado que mostraba Renesmee no había bajado lo suficiente como para pensar que algún dejaría de envejecer y llegar a un punto donde fuera el límite. En tan solo dos días había crecido cuatro pulgadas. Aproximadamente dos pulgadas cada día, y viendo como seguía, estaba seguro que el día de hoy también serían dos pulgadas. Seis pulgadas en tres días.

¿Qué íbamos a hacer?

Jasper sintió el cambio en mis emociones, de simplemente estar disfrutando de la compañía de Bella y de estar a su lado, sosteniendo su mano a una frustración, una pena inmensa al considerar que Renesmee, si continuaba creciendo tan rápido, solo viviría, ¿qué, cuántos años?

Ni siquiera quería considerar la aterradora verdad.

No volteé a verlo, pero sentí como usaba su don para calmarme un poco, funcionó, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar mis preocupaciones, y Bella aún no tenía idea.

Escuché a Renesmee pensar en la hora de su comida un segundo antes de que Rosalie lo viera al mostrárselo.

"¿Qué es lo quiere?" Jacob le preguntó a Rose, su tono una mezcla de ansiedad y un poco de repudio hacia mi hermana, que no estaba lejos de sentirse igual.

"Solo tiene hambre." le dijo a Jacob, solo que su tono no tenía nada de ansiedad. La vi voltear hacia Renesmee, y su expresión y tono cambió por completo. "Ahora mismo, Nessie."

Jacob empezó a discutir con Rose, tratando de ser él esta vez quien alimentara a Ness-Renesmee, (ese sobrenombre se me estaba pegando), claro que Rosalie no aceptaría eso. Era ella quien-según ella misma-tenía el turno esta vez para alimentarla. Su discusión era audible hasta el lugar donde estábamos, estaba seguro que Bella podía escucharlos, Jasper podía.

Sacudió su cabeza algunas veces, mientras sonreía. Le parecía un poco ridículo el pelearse por esa pequeñez.

Bella era completamente inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, o de estos pequeños detalles.

Me preguntaba que estaría pensando, cuales eran los pensamientos que llenaban su mente en ese momento, si eran preocupaciones o eran recuerdos, quizá. Hablando de recuerdos, mi mente se volvió al momento en que le había prometido a mi ángel no dejar que ningún recuerdo de nuestro tiempo juntos mientras ella aún era humana fueran a desaparecer de su memoria.

¿Qué recuerdos podrían ser los más importantes para ella? Quizá no fuera a querer olvidar ni un segundo que pasamos juntos.

Me molestó un poco el hecho de que hubiera desperdiciado seis meses en su vida, seis meses de recuerdos que pudieron haber sido alegres, solo por haber sido un tonto arrogante al alejarme de su vida, al obligarla a estar lejos de mi...

Detuve ese pensamiento, no importaba más, Bella estaba a mi lado ahora, y lo estaría para la eternidad.

Me concentré en los recuerdos que yo compartía con ella. Eran muchos, pero recordaba cada uno de ellos con perfecta claridad. Todo lo contrario en el caso de Bella.

Estaba el primer día, el día en que había llegado a Forks y la había visto por primera vez con mis propios ojos en la cafetería. Como había notado la poco común profundidad de sus ojos café chocolate, incluso nuestra primera clase de Biología, donde había estado tan cerca de matarla, luego en la oficina... me pregunté si Bella de verdad querría recordar ese día. No había nada agradable en esos recuerdos conmigo en ellos. No había estado en mi mejor momento, y Bella había notado desde el principio la gran diferencia entre mi familia y los humanos a nuestro alrededor.

El segundo día que estuve a su lado de nuevo después de haber desaparecido por una semana, Bella había sido demasiado rápida, considerando que estaba absolutamente aterrada de mi o eso parecía, encontrando dos errores, dos errores que no habían sido demasiado obvios para los demás, el saber su nombre o más bien, haber usado Bella en lugar de Isabella al presentarme con ella, y luego, la diferencia en el color de mis ojos, de negro a dorado.

Nada escapaba a sus ojos.

Podía seguir pensando en cada segundo a su lado, cada segundo que ella había sido consciente de que estaba a su lado, por lo menos. Estaban las noches después de que el vil de Mike la había invitado al baile, ese día en que había decidido que no podía ignorarla por más tiempo...

Los pensamientos de Jasper interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

_Mmm, ¿qué estará preocupándola? Seguramente lo que pasó con Seth y Jacob. Pero..._

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, Bella? Nadie está enojada contigo-"

_Habla por ti mismo, chupasangre._ Escuché a Leah, mientras gruñía al escuchar lo que Jasper decía.

"o incluso sorprendido, de verdad. Bueno, supongo que si estamos sorprendidos. Sorprendidos de que fueras capaz de saltarte eso tan rápido. Lo hiciste bien. Mejor de lo que nadie espera de ti." Jasper terminó de decirle.

Mientras hablaba podía sentir como usaba su don, los ronquidos de Seth se detuvieron un poco, incluso yo olvidé la ira que sentí ese día hacia Mike...

Me concentré en Bella, volví mis ojos hacia su rostro. Esperando su respuesta, después de todo no podía leer su mente para saber que había causado esa tensión.

"Estaba pensando en Charlie, de hecho." Bella respondió.

_¿Charlie? Eso no me lo esperaba._ "Ah." Jasper dijo, afuera, Rosalie y Jacob dejaron de discutir para escuchar con atención.

"¿En verdad tenemos que irnos, cierto? Por un tiempo, por lo menos. Pretender que estamos en Atlanta o algo así."

_¿Irse?_ Jacob se preguntó, un poco asustado de la posibilidad. _No, no pueden. No pueden alejarme de Nessie. No puedo permitir eso._

Rose por otro lado, estaba feliz con la opción viendo a Jacob. _Ah sí, por favor. Todo con tal de alejarnos de este perro apestoso._

Jasper pensó rápidamente en la respuesta y decidió que era mejor que Bella lo supiera de una vez. No respondí yo, porque veía que Bella esperaba que Jasper fuera el que le dijera algo. Sus ojos se quedaron en el rostro de Jasper.

"Sí. Es la única forma de proteger a tu padre."

Bella estuvo en silencio un momento, pensando en lo que Jasper le había dicho, quizá. Entonces, respondió. "Voy a extrañarlo tanto. Voy a extrañar a todos aquí."

Esta era la única parte que me dolía, que me hacía querer arrepentirme de haber condenado a Bella a esta interminable vida, el verla sufrir por todas esas personas que ahora eran parte de su vida y que mañana ya no lo serían, que quizá no sería capaz de ver nunca más, que pronto los olvidaría si no los veía ahora con sus nuevos ojos, sino los escuchaba con sus nuevos oídos, que solo tendría memorias indistintas de su padre, Charlie, de su madre, Renée, e incluso de su padrastro, Phil. De sus amigos, Angela, Ben, quizá incluso Jessica...

Recordaba cuan difícil había sido al principio, cuando había despertado en esta nueva vida y no podía recordar el rostro de mi padre, el rostro de mi madre, principalmente. Cuanto dolor me había causado al principio, incluso en este momento me dolía, pero también sabía que era parte de como era la vida, aún si yo no hubiera sido convertido en este monstruo, hubiera perdido a mis padres antes de que yo llegara a la vejez.

Pero, sabiendo cuanto trabajo le costaría a Bella acostumbrarse, me dolía el saber a cuanto dolor la estaba forzando a pasar. Una eternidad, quizá.

Solo esperaba que mi familia, Renesmee y yo fuéramos suficientes para que ella no sufriera por no estar con sus padres más. Que fuéramos capaces de hacerla inmensamente feliz, algo que nunca dejaría de intentar. Ese era mi trabajo, lo único que me importaba, que Bella fuera feliz.

Bella me había dicho y jurado tantas veces que eso no le importaba, que todo lo que quería estar a mi lado para siempre, que quizá esto no sería tan malo.

En mi mente, pasaron recuerdos de algunas de las tantas veces.

"_Una chica puede soñar."_ Bella me había dicho, tan pronto como había alzado mi mirada a sus ojos. De verdad había creído que la cambiaría en medio de la escuela, frente a cientos de testigos, en un vampiro. Era ridículo.

Mis cejas se habían alzado. _"__¿Es eso con lo que sueñas? ¿Ser un monstruo?"_

"_No exactamente. En su mayor parte, sueño con estar contigo para siempre."_ Bella me había confesado, y mi expresión se había suavizado al escuchar el deseo y el dolor obvio en su voz.

Me había entristecido el que pareciera que Bella pensaba que no me tenía asegurado por esos cortos años que serían de su vida comparados con la eternidad. _"__Bella. Si estaré contigo - ¿no es eso suficiente?"_

Bella sonrió. _"__Suficiente por ahora."_

Otro recuerdo que no había notado hasta este momento apareció en mi mente, hace un año exactamente. El cumpleaños dieciocho de Bella.

"_Entonces,"_ le había dicho a Bella, cambiando el tema del que habíamos estado hablando camino a la casa, donde mi familia nos esperaba para celebrar su cumpleaños. "_Si no me dejarás darte el Audi, ¿no hay nada que te gustaría para tu cumpleaños?"_

"_Sabes lo que quiero."_ Bella había dicho en un murmuro. Convertirla.

"_No esta noche, Bella. Por favor."_

"_Bueno, quizá Alice me dará lo que quiero."_ Bella dijo, haciendo que un gruñido saliera de mi boca con tan solo imaginar que se atreviera en ese entonces.

"_Este no va a ser tu último cumpleaños, Bella."_

"_¡Eso no es justo!"_ Se había quejado. Y ahora estábamos aquí, a punto de celebrar su cumpleaños diecinueve con más regalos.

Era casi irónico que Bella hubiera despertado a su nueva vida el mismo día que había nacido en su vieja vida. Al parecer, esta fecha seguiría siendo parte de su existencia por el resto de la eternidad.

Bella me distrajo esta vez, la escuché resoplar ante algún pensamiento que había cruzado su mente, aunque no tenía forma de saber de que se trataba. Con mis ojos aún en su rostro, alcé una ceja de forma curiosa, esperando que Bella me explicara e hiciera que mi frustración se calmara, pero claro, Bella solamente sacudió la cabeza y no respondió.

Escuché a Carlisle levantarse de su silla y alejarse del escritorio, tomar las herramientas que necesitaría para medir a Renesmee. La hora había llegado, e incluso Rosalie y Jacob lo sabían. Cuando se levantaron, también, Renesmee suspiró ligeramente, también sabía que era lo que seguía.

_Parece que ya es hora, Edward. Tendremos que cuidar que Bella no se altere con esta nueva información._ Jasper me dijo.

Jacob, Rosalie y Renesmee entraron por la puerta mientras Carlisle bajaba para empezar.

_¿Cuánto será esta vez? Espero que esté disminuyendo..._ Jacob rogaba.

Rosalie parecía estar en sincronización con Jacob, todos lo estábamos. Estaba seguro que si Esme, Alice y Emmett estuvieran aquí, estarían pensando lo mismo que todos.

Jasper sintió la confusión en Bella cuando sus ojos se posaron en Carlisle y las herramientas que traía en sus manos, y se puso a su lado de inmediato. Previniendo, según pensaba, cualquier reacción _peligrosa_ de parte de Bella.

"Deben ser seis." murmuré a Carlisle mayormente, que se preguntaba también cual sería el resultado este día.

Ninguno volteó a verme, pero todos reaccionaron ante mi comentario.

_¿Medir otra vez? Mmm... bueno, no tengo opción. Papi dijo que debo hacerlo, el abuelo también._ Renesmee pensaba, un poco frustrada e impaciente por terminar con esto.

"¿Y qué?" Bella preguntó, totalmente inconsciente de lo que pasaba.

Bella me preguntó, sus ojos en Rosalie, Renesmee y Jacob. Se habían quedado en la puerta, dudando en entrar porque Bella estaba aquí.

_¿Será seguro que lo hagamos frente a Bella? Aunque Jasper esté aquí. Espero que haya_ _buenas noticias esta vez._

"Hora de medir a Ness-er, Renesmee." Carlisle le dijo a Bella, corrigiendo la manera en que se dirigía a Renesmee, por lo menos frente a Bella. Recordaba perfectamente la reacción de Bella ante ese tonto sobrenombre que Jacob le había dado.

"Oh. ¿Hacen esto todos los días?"

_Ojala fuera _una _vez al día._ Jacob pensó, considerando que sería menos el crecimiento de Renesmee si fuera solamente necesario el medirla una vez al día en lugar de cuatro.

"Cuatro veces al día." Carlisle corrigió a Bella.

_Ya saben que hacer._ Carlisle pensó, mientras les indicaba a Rosalie y Jacob que trajeron a Renesmee hacia el sofá.

Renesmee suspiró muy ligeramente. Todavía no empezaban y ya quería terminar.

"¿Cuatro veces? ¿Todos los días? ¿Por qué?" Bella preguntó, y aunque hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, tenía que saber que estaba pasando.

No era difícil adivinar la razón, después de todo, Renesmee había nacido en apenas más de un mes, cuando debieron de haber pasado nueves meses en un caso normal. Quizá no solo el crecimiento acelerado dentro de Bella era todo lo que veríamos de ella, sino más, verla crecer y tenerla con nosotros solo unos cuantos años en lugar de una eternidad.

Había estado a punto de perder a Bella, y ahora, considerar que perderíamos a Renesmee después de esta dolorosa lucha, después de pensar que nuestra historia por fin tendría un final feliz...

"Aún está creciendo rápidamente." le respondí a Bella, sentía que en cualquier momento me derrumbaría con tanto. Era como si el destino se hubiera cansado, o dado por vencido de tratar de separarme de Bella, ahora que era un vampiro como yo, y estuviera tratando de arrebatarme parte de mi felicidad para que nunca fuera completa.

Casi la escuchaba diciéndome: _tienes a Bella, pero no tendrás a Renesmee._

Apreté un poco su mano, y puse mi otro brazo alrededor de su cintura. Era la primera vez que sentía que Bella era mi único soporte, como sino me aferrara a ella, me derrumbaría.

Jasper sintió mis emociones y trató de calmarme, ambos con su don y sus pensamientos. Incluso Carlisle notó mi expresión e hizo lo mismo que Jasper.

_Tranquilo, hijo. Esperemos a ver como avanza._ Carlisle volvió a decirme, esas habían sido las mismas palabras que me había dicho hace dos días.

¿Cómo esperaba que me calmara, cuando todavía tenía que tranquilizarme?

Renesmee se estiró en brazos de Rosalie para permitir que Carlisle la midiera. Aunque trató de no pensar en las medidas, podía ver todo a través de sus ojos aunque no pensara en eso.

Había disminuido, sí, pero nada que nos diera la esperanza de que fuera a parar pronto...

Jacob cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, como si tratara de mantener las ganas de tomar a Renesmee y salir corriendo para no tener que ver esas medidas nunca más. Era difícil también para él el ver como Renesmee crecía, y considerar que fuera a morir antes de vivir como nosotros.

Traté de no escuchar a Jacob, ya era lo suficientemente difícil sin escucharlo.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Bella susurró, en su tono era obvio como se sentía, ni siquiera tenía que ver en la mente de Jasper para saberlo.

"No lo sé." le dije, apretando un poco mis brazos a su alrededor. No había nada en este momento que a Bella le pudiera importar más.

A nadie.

"Está disminuyendo." Jacob dijo entre sus dientes, tratando de ser positivo, y más que nada, deseando que la respuesta fuera positiva.

_Ojala les pudiera dar una mejor noticia, pero todavía no puedo._

"Necesitaremos muchos días más de medidas para marcar la tendencia, Jacob. No puedo hacer ninguna promesa."

"Ayer creció dos pulgadas. Hoy es menos." Jacob insistió.

"Por una treinta y dos partes de una pulgada, si mis medidas son perfectas."

"Se perfecto, Doc." aunque en realidad no había una amenaza en sus palabras, la desesperación y el miedo que sentía las hicieron sonar de esa forma.

Jacob respetaba demasiado a Carlisle.

_Ese perro, ¿qué se cree? Carlisle hace lo que puede. Lo sabemos._ Rosalie se tensó escuchando a Jacob, solo yo y Jasper veíamos detrás del verdadero sentimiento en Jacob.

"Sabes que haré lo mejor." Carlisle le aseguró a Jacob.

_Si, lo sé. Pero tiene que haber mejor que eso... bueno, _Jacob suspiró. "Supongo que eso es todo lo que puedo pedir."

Por alguna razón, Jasper sintió que Bella se estaba molestando.

Me distrajo el hecho de que Renesmee estaba igual que Bella. Sus ojos no se volvieron a mi rostro, hubiera sido más fácil que me lo pidiera de nuevo a mí, pero otra vez, Renesmee se había dado cuenta perfectamente que eran Rosalie y Jacob quien no la querían cerca de su mamá, así que volteó hacia Rosalie para preguntar, rogar el estar con Bella.

Alzó su manita hacia Rosalie, demandando por la forma en que se movía que Rosalie la escuchara.

_Puedo imaginar que es lo que quiere..._ Rosalie pensaba mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para ver que era lo que Renesmee le pediría.

Una imagen de Bella con Renesmee en sus brazos apareció en la mente de Rosalie. Cuando se alejó, escuchaba a Renesmee pedir y volver a pedir lo mismo.

_Quiero a mami, quiero estar con mi mami. No me hará daño._ Era impresionante el ver como Renesmee comprendía que esa era la razón por la cual casi toda la familia la quería mantener lejos de Bella, y aún más impresionante que ella estuviera tan segura de que no había peligro.

Estaba seguro que si Bella pudiera escuchar lo mismo, eso nada más la alegraría infinitamente.

Rosalie suspiró, y antes que nadie pudiera hablar, Jacob se dirigió a ella. "¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

_¿Comer, jugar, salir...? lo que sea, se lo daremos._

Veríamos si al escuchar a Rosalie responder, pensaría de la misma forma, no que importara su opinión. Renesmee tendría todo lo que quisiera.

"Bella, por supuesto." le dijo a Jacob, después, considerando que Bella si había estado haciendo un buen trabajo con Renesmee antes de todo el desastre con Jacob y el asunto de su imprimación, volvió sus ojos a Bella. "¿Cómo estás?"

Había esperado otra respuesta, así que me sorprendió su respuesta tanto como hizo volver mis propias preocupaciones. "Preocupada." apreté un poco su mano.

"Todos lo estamos. Pero no es eso a lo que me refería." Rosalie le recordó.

"Estoy en control." Bella le aseguró, y considerando lo que Jasper sentía emanando de ella, era completamente cierto.

Rosalie, confiando en que ni yo ni Jasper habíamos dicho algo en contra de las palabras de Bella, confió en que fuera verdad.

Jacob se mordió el labio, tratando de evitar el decir las palabras que habían en su mente en este momento, el tratar de impedir que Bella tuviera a Renesmee otra vez. Pero recordó, también, que Bella no había hecho nada para que desconfiáramos de ella. Su error había sido al enterarse de que Jacob estaba imprimado con Renesmee.

Así que se contuvo.

Rosalie se acercó a Bella, Renesmee en brazos, todo el tiempo podía escuchar la emoción creciendo en Renesmee. Era lo que más quería en este momento, estar con su mamá.

Me alegraba tanto ese hecho, que casi podía ignorar por completo las desconfianzas que había en mis hermanos hacia mi Bella.

Bella y Renesmee estuvieron juntas de nuevo, entonces. Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Renesmee, era algo más que felicidad la que sentía al estar con Bella, era algo tan fuerte que casi no reconocía ese sentimiento. Era casi igual al que yo sentía al irme de su lado y luego volver a Bella. Era como si ninguno de nosotros estuviéramos _completos_ hasta que estábamos juntos.

Impresionante.

Y yo no necesitaba tener a Renesmee en mis brazos para sentirme de esa forma, el solo hecho de tener a mis dos ángeles frente a mi era más que suficiente. Esa imagen me hacía querer explotar de felicidad. Como si mi corazón no fuera lo suficientemente grande para guardar tanto amor.

Me preparé para la reacción de Bella al igual que Jasper, alcé mi mano por detrás de Bella, diciendo a Jasper que no había de que preocuparse. Podía ver lo que Renesmee le iba a mostrar, y no era algo que pudiera hacerla perder control. Solo era un recuerdo.

_¿Estás seguro que estará bien, Edward?_ Jasper me preguntó, queriendo estar seguro. Asentí tan ligeramente que nadie lo notó.

Su manita tocó la mejilla de Bella, y jadeó un poco con el shock del momento.

Renesmee le mostró el momento en que Bella se abalanzó hacia Jacob para atacarlo, luego Seth interponiéndose entre ellos. Al mismo tiempo, Renesmee se preguntaba cual había sido la razón de esto, porque Bella se había molestado y había querido _lastimar_ a Jacob.

El ver de nuevo los recuerdos de Renesmee, y el ver como incluso eso, donde Bella había sido la principal en ese momento, aún así, Renesmee quería que Bella supiera que todo el tiempo la estuvo mirando, que ese recuerdo también la incluía y que lo tenía con ella. Me hizo reír un poco, el ver como Renesmee quería que Bella supiera todo sobre ella.

Cuando escuchamos los huesos de Seth rompiéndose, Bella y yo nos estremecimos.

El recuerdo siguió, y ambos seguíamos viendo a Jacob en ellos. Era tan molesto el ver como Renesmee se sentía tan atada a él como Jacob a ella. No había forma de separarlos sin que Renesmee, no me importaba Jacob, sufriera.

"Oh, maravilloso. Perfecto." Bella dijo mientras gruñía.

Seguramente había notado la forma en que Renesmee veía a Jacob, también. "Es solo porque él sabe mejor que nosotros." traté de asegurarle que ese era la razón, cuando yo mismo sabía que no solo era por eso. Y eso era irritante.

_Está mostrándole recuerdos míos._ Jacob pensó alegremente.

"Te dije que yo le agrado, también." escuché a Jacob decirle a Bella, ni siquiera levanté mi mirada.

_Todavía no termino, mami. Quiero que veas todo._ Renesmee pensó, mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Bella en la mejilla.

Más recuerdos aparecieron en la mente de Renesmee antes seguramente que estuvieran en la mente de Bella. La imagen de Rosalie con Renesmee en su regazo mientras le cepillaba el cabello, al parecer era una sensación agradable para ella.

Renesmee me había mostrado algo parecido hace unos días.

Después, la imagen de hace unos momentos pasó por su mente, Carlisle mientras la medía. Sonreí al ver que no le gustaba mucho el tener que hacerlo.

Vi en su mente una lista de imágenes de los días pasados.

"Parece que te va a dar un resumen de todo lo que te has perdido." le dije a Bella en el oído.

En ese mismo momento, me di cuenta del siguiente recuerdo que Renesmee le mostraba. De inmediato, Bella reaccionó ante el olor de la sangre humana que había dentro del vaso con el cual alimentaban a Renesmee, su nariz se arrugó.

Jasper podía sentir un poco de dolor emanando de Bella, recordando sus propios recuerdos probablemente.

_¡Edward! Nessie._ Jasper me gritó en su mente.

Renesmee estuvo en mis brazos en el mismo segundo, y Jasper tenía a Bella agarrada de los brazos, tratando de impedir que fuera a perder el control de nuevo.

_¿Qué pasa, papi?_ Renesmee me preguntó.

Pero no podía concentrarme en Renesmee, mis ojos estaban pegados a Bella. Leyendo las emociones en su rostro y en la mente de Jasper. Todo lo que veía era confusión.

"¿Qué fue lo que hice?" Bella preguntó.

Miré a Jasper para asegurarme de que esto había sido una exageración mía, y que no había razón para tener a Renesmee en mis brazos aún.

_¿Cómo es posible que no sienta sed, Edward? Solo había un poco de dolor y ahora confusión._

Volví mis ojos a Bella, y le dije. "Pero ella estaba recordando tener sed." ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera _tan_ controlada? Por un momento me pregunté esto tanto como Jasper lo había hecho desde que había despertado. "Estaba recordando el sabor a sangre humana."

_La tengo bien agarrada, Edward..._ Jasper me dijo mientras apretaba un poco más sus brazos.

Pero, al parecer, no había nada de que preocuparse. Quizá ni ahora ni mañana. En verdad Bella podría ser ella misma desde el principio y no una neófita sedienta de sangre humana en sus primeros años. No tendría que esperar _ochenta_ años para ser ella de nuevo.

"Sí. ¿Y?" Bella me preguntó.

Había sido un completo tonto al desconfiar de ella después de haber presenciado por mi mismo el control que tenía sobre sus emociones, cuando yo mismo había estado argumentando y tratando de convencer a los demás de esto. Si yo no confiaba en ella, ¿cómo esperaba que los demás lo hicieran? Arrugué mi frente, considerando eso. Confiaba totalmente en ella, completa y ciegamente.

Reí al ver su expresión, y escuchar a Renesmee. _Papi, mami no iba a hacer nada._

¿Cómo podía saberlo? Confiaba en Bella tanto como yo.

_¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Es solo una recién nacida? Se supone que no deben comportarse de esta forma, o será acaso..._

"Y nada en absoluto, parece. La exageración es mía esta ocasión. Jazz, suéltala." dije, ignorando lo que escuchaba preguntarse a Jasper.

_Pero, ¿cómo...? No entiendo que está pasando. Solo tiene unas horas de nacida y tiene más control sobre sus emociones que incluyo yo._ Jasper se preguntaba mientras soltaba a Bella.

Bella estiró sus brazos hacia Renesmee, y se la di. De este segundo en adelante no habría más desconfianzas. Bella había pasado todas y cada una de las pruebas que se habían puesto en su camino este día. ¿Cómo no confiar en ella?

"No puedo entender. No puedo soportar esto." Jasper se quejó, sus pensamientos tenían el mismo tono.

Lo último que alcancé a ver en la mente de Jasper, fue, además de la confusión que sentía, la sorpresa ante su reacción que todos, menos yo, sentían.

_Ugh, chupasangre en el camino._ Leah pensó ante de moverse para alejarse lo suficiente de Jasper mientras pasaba. Saltó sobre el río, camino a nuestra futura casa a encontrarse con Alice y los demás. Alice seguramente ya estaba en su camino para encontrarse con Jasper.

Pronto sus pensamientos se apagaron al encontrarse demasiado lejos para poder escucharlo.

_¿Tío Jasper?_ Renesmee se preguntó, y después tocó la mejilla de Bella mostrándole lo que había pasado de nuevo, a Jasper saliendo de la casa y desapareciendo.

"Estará de regreso." les contesté a todos, quizá incluyendo a Bella, también. Todos se preguntaban que había pasado con Jasper, aunque tenían una ligera idea del problema. "Solo necesita un momento a solas para reajustar su perspectiva en la vida."

_Todos lo necesitamos en ese caso._ Rosalie pensó. La misma confusión y sorpresa de la que Jasper había hablado hace un momento se repetía en su mente. Me esforcé por no reírme de su comentario. La verdad, incluso yo lo necesitaba.

Todos en esta casa teníamos más de cincuenta años en esta vida y teníamos menos control de nuestras emociones que Bella.

Bella me sorprendió con su pregunta. "¿Está molesto conmigo?"

Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar eso? "No. ¿Por qué lo estaría?"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con él entonces?"

"Está molesto con él mismo, no contigo, Bella. Se está preocupando acerca de... la profecía que llega a cumplirse, supongo que podrías decir." les expliqué.

"¿De qué manera?" Carlisle me preguntó, interesado en lo que acababa de explicar.

"Se está preguntando si la locura de los neófitos es realmente tan difícil como siempre hemos pensando, o si, con la correcta concentración y actitud, cualquier podría hacerlo tan bien como Bella. Incluso ahora-quizá él solo tiene tal dificultad porque cree que es natural e inevitable. Tal vez si él esperara más de si mismo, se levantaría sobre esas expectaciones. Estás haciendo que cuestione muchas suposiciones profundamente enraizadas, Bella."

"Pero eso es injusto. Todos son diferentes; todos tienen sus propios retos. Tal vez lo que Bella está haciendo va más allá de lo natural. Quizá este es su talento, o algo así." Carlisle dijo.

_Piénsalo, hijo. Puede ser muy posible. Quizá este sea su talento._

Mmm, probable, pero algo muy remoto me decía que no era tan probable como Carlisle lo quería considerar. Rosalie acordaba conmigo, ella pensaba que era por el tiempo que Bella había tenido para prepararse. Todos habían hablado tanto con ella, le habíamos dicho tanto de esta vida y lo difícil que era, Bella sabía lo que tendría que afrontar al aceptar una vida eterna de sed por sangre humana...

Sino hubiera sido por Renesmee, no lo hubiera notado. Tocó su mejilla y repitió lo que había sentido hace un momento en Bella. Se había congelado, y casi podía asegurar que era de la sorpresa al escuchar nuestra plática.

El control que tenía era impresionante. Las dos eran teorías probables, pero quizá en esta ocasión tenía la razón. Quizá nunca lo sabríamos.

"Esa es una interesante teoría, y bastante plausible."

_A mi me parece muy lógica, hijo. Bella ha querido esto desde que están juntos, y Alice siempre lo vio._

El que su talento fuera tener un súper control era más de lo que ella o incluso yo hubiéramos podido pedir.

Era en cierta forma, casi maravilloso el que Bella no tuviera que pasar por esos años de locura que los neófitos pasan. El no estar batallando con su sed y con cada perfume humano que cruce su camino para no matar a esas personas. Si lo había hecho ya una vez, quizá hasta podría seguir viendo a Charlie antes de lo que considerábamos.

Pero aún así el olor a sangre humana era doloroso, lo pude ver cuando Renesmee le mostró ese recuerdo, a Bella le dolió.

Además tampoco era una seguridad que fuera ese su talento, pero el solo considerar que fuera así, me daba gusto, me causaba un pequeño grado de felicidad solo porque mi Bella no sufriría. Eso era lo único por lo que había estado luchando todo este tiempo.

Bella suspiró, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, pero su rostro no mostraba nada.

Me pregunté si siquiera existía tal cosa, si era posible que el talento de Bella fuera un súper control.

Me dirigí a Carlisle, era él quien podría tener una respuesta. "¿Alguna vez has visto un equivalente a control de si mismo como un talento? ¿En verdad crees que ese sea un talento, o solo el producto de toda su preparación?"

_Bueno, no de esta forma, pero..._ Carlisle se encogió de hombros. "Es ligeramente similar a lo que Siobhan siempre ha sido capaz de hacer, aunque ella no lo llamaría un talento."

_¿Siobhan? Por favor, ¿qué puede hacer ella, si nunca ha dicho nada? Que yo sepa, al menos._ Rosalie pensó.

Si, yo tampoco había escuchado nada acerca de ella, solo de Maggie al igual que Rose.

"¿Siobhan, tu amigo en ese aquelarre Irlandés? No estaba consciente de que ella hiciera algo especial. Pensé que era Maggie quien era la talentosa en ese grupo." Rosalie fue quien habló.

"Si, Siobhan piensa lo mismo. Pero tiene esta forma de decidir sus metas y entonces casi... ordenarlas a la realidad. Ella lo considera buena planeación, pero siempre me he preguntado si es algo más. Cuando incluyó a Maggie, por ejemplo. Liam era muy territorial, pero Siobhan quería que funcionara, y así pasó."

_Sentémonos,_ dijo Carlisle mientras acercaba una silla. Rosalie y yo hicimos lo mismo.

Era como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal en esta casa de nuevo, como si Bella fuera parte de nosotros desde hace décadas como cada miembro de la familia, como si no fuera nada extraño el tenerla cerca de la pared de vidrio con Renesmee, nuestra hija, en brazos, con dos lobos en el sofá, uno completamente dormido y él otro cerca de estar igual.

Era pacifico de una forma extraña, por todos los cambios tan inesperados en nuestra familia.

Los tres seguimos considerando la idea de que esto fuera algo parecido a lo que Siobhan podía hacer, o que por lo menos, si fuera un talento como Carlisle creía.

De los tres, Rosalie era la más escéptica en esta teoría, en realidad no creía que fuera como Carlisle lo consideraba, creía más en la teoría de Jasper. Y de alguna forma, a mi también me sonaba más razonable, aunque quisiera pensar que fuera un talento, si lo era, no había forma de que Bella fuera a fallar, de lo contrario...

Les expliqué varias veces como había sucedido todo en el bosque cuando Bella y yo nos habíamos cruzado con el olor de humanos, como Bella había sostenido el aliento y huido.

Tratamos de encontrarle sentido, consideramos varias opciones.

Cada momento desde que había abierto los ojos, como había sido capaz de controlar sus emociones desde el principio con tan solo ver como nos preocupábamos.

Todo el tiempo tuve mi mente dividida, una parte estaba escuchando y considerando lo que mi padre y mi hermana decía, y otra estaba pendiente de cada cambio en la expresión de Bella mediante Renesmee, que aún le estaba mostrando el resumen del día.

Estaba tratando de mantenerme hablando un poco a Carlisle y Rosalie. Alice había dicho que más o menos a esta hora regresarían. Pero incluso Renesmee ya estaba cansándose, había sido un largo día, creo que era la primera vez que pasaba el día entero sin dormir en la tarde. No lo había hecho porque sabía que Bella estaba cerca y lo único que quería era estar con ella, y ahora, estando en sus brazos, estaba tan alegre que había estado tratando de no dormirse hasta mostrarle todo a Bella, pero el sueño estaba venciéndola.

Rosalie volteó a ver de reojo a mis dos ángeles y luego volteó a verme rápidamente, antes de volver su mirada a Carlisle, pero me dirigió sus pensamientos.

_De verdad quería estar con Bella. No ha dormido, Edward._ Rose me dijo, como si hubiera adivinado que eso mismo había estado yo pensando.

Escuché a Bella estremecerse ligeramente, y pude ver porque. Renesmee le había mostrado la canción que compuesto para ella, pero al fondo estaba su imagen tendida aún sobre la mesa, mientras la conversión aún no terminaba.

Nunca sabría en verdad, si Bella había sufrido o no.

Jasper no había querido entrar a la habitación o estar cerca de Bella en esos dos días, para no mostrarme lo que Bella sentía, así que ese sería un secreto del que solo Bella tenía la respuesta.

Había pasado casi una hora, y escuché a Renesmee rendirse involuntariamente y dejar que el sueño la envolviera. Podía ver como las imágenes en su mente empezaban a pasar más lentamente y luego se volvieron un poco borrosas hasta detenerse. Sus ojitos pestañearon rápidamente y el rostro de Bella iba y venía mientras lo hacía. Sus ojos se cerraron por completo y la escuché bostezar. Luego su manita cayó, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de escuchar el sonido del viento interrumpido por Bella al tomar de nuevo la manita de Renesmee.

No había nada que ver, pero sabía que pronto vería lo mismo que yo mismo había visto hace días. Todos esos colores y formas en sus sueños, el rostro de cada miembro de la familia, el de ella...

Otros pensamientos interrumpieron mi concentración. Carlisle y Rosalie notaron mi distracción cuando volví mis ojos hacia la pared de vidrio, y supieron que Alice y Jasper, Esme y Emmett volvían por fin a darle a Bella el _feliz cumpleaños_. Estaba casi seguro de que Bella no estaría muy feliz con eso.

Pero no había forma de detener a Alice, o al menos pedirle que no mencionara su cumpleaños.

_Hay que darnos prisa. Ya quiero ver la cara de Bella cuando sepa que hoy es su cumpleaños._ Alice venía emocionada. _Cuando vea la casa... ¡Ohh!_

_Espero que a Bella le guste lo que hicimos con su casa. No podía permitir que mis dos hijos estuvieran muy lejos de nosotros._ Esme, claro.

Emmett, estaba quejándose internamente. _¡Rayos! Esa casa no les va a durar mucho, es una pequeñez. Apuesto que para mañana ya no hay nada._

Jasper venía con ellos, por supuesto.

"Finalmente." dije, mi mirada en el exterior, esperando a los demás a entrar a la vista de todos.

_Ahí vienen los demás parásitos._ Leah se quejó mientras se levantaba para ocultarse detrás de un arbusto.

Los cuatro saltaron el río, Alice y Esme primero, y luego Emmett y Jasper.

Claro que tenían que ser Alice y Emmett quienes hicieran su salto un poco más emocionante que el de Esme y Jasper.

Emmett saltó sobre el agua haciendo que chapoteara alcanzando incluso las ventanas traseras.

_Así es como se hace._ Pensó mientras llegaba al otro lado.

Alice sonrió ampliamente al entrar a la habitación. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a mí, y me mostró rápidamente todo lo que habían hecho con la casa. Explicándome que era lo primero que tenía que hacer tan pronto como estuviéramos dentro.

_Siento el retraso, Edward. Pero es que, ya sabes, el guardarropa... los muebles... ¡quedó perfecto!_

Todos sonrieron a Bella, y por su expresión, no le gustaba lo que veía por Alice. La sonrisa era inolvidable, siempre era igual cuando estaba a punto de darle algo.

_Oh, mi querida Bella, espero que le guste._ Esme rogaba porque Bella no fuera a rechazar la casa.

Y, claro, no era un solo regalo, sino dos.

Alice se adelantó a los demás, estiró su mano donde estaba la llave que abriría nuestra nueva casa para dársela a Bella.

Cambió a Renesmee de un brazo hacia el otro para poder tomar la llave, sin saber de que se trataba.

Alice soltó la llave en su mano, _¡Esto es tan emocionante!_

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Para nuestra sorpresa, Bella roló los ojos. "Nadie empieza a contar en el actual día de nacimiento. Tu primer cumpleaños es al año, Alice."

_Oh, tan inocente Bella. Edward, tienes que hacerla más viva._

Aún sonriendo, Alice la corrigió. "No estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños de vampiro. Todavía. Es Septiembre trece, Bella. ¡Feliz cumpleaños diecinueve!"

Tendría que habérselo esperado de parte de Alice.

Al menos los regalos no tenían nada que ver con su cumpleaños, la fecha se había interpuesto de forma casi irónica, y Alice lo había celebrado al darse cuenta.

Solo esperaba, casi fervientemente, que amara su nuevo hogar.

Porque ahí sería donde nuestra hija crecería. Donde criaríamos a nuestro bebé.

Donde seríamos una familia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos quedan 16 capítulos, llevamos más de la mitad, nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos, es emocionante, y triste, casi desearía el poder hacer este proceso más lento. Lo hemos hecho y disfrutado en tanto poco tiempo, en tres meses, creo.**

**Wow.**

**Esperemos que al menos nos queden dos meses más.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las chavas que me han apoyado, y que le han dado a esta historia más seguidores al aconsejar a otras chicas el leerlo.**

**TEAM EDWARD, todo el esfuerzo para conocer un poco de lo que creo que él pasó en esta historia. SM se esforzó por hacerlo miserable en cada historia, ¿verdad?**

**Bueno, pronto tendrán los otros capítulos.**

**Nos vemos. =D**


	25. Chapter 24, SORPRESA

**¡Hola chicas! Por fin el capitulo 24, ¿verdad?**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, también. Ya saben, como siempre se los digo y lo pido, jeje =D**

**Me causó un buen dolor de cabeza, pero lo logré. Los capítulos están saliendo medio disparejos, creo. Uno tiene un buen número de hojas, otro menos, otro más o menos, está algo loco. Pero me esfuerzo, espero que se note...**

**Edward y Bella disfrutan de sus regalos por el cumpleaños 19 de Bella.**

**Ahmm, creo que es todo lo que tengo que decirles, por el momento. No recuerdo algo en especial, y como no he leído sus comentarios de esta semana, pues no puedo responder. GRACIAS a quienes siguen esta historia, lo aprecio mucho, de verdad. Espero que pronto pueda responder personalmente y a cada uno de sus comentarios, me choca el no hacerlo, pero de verdad no puedo. Pronto...**

**Disfruten del capítulo, y claro, Comenten.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 24. Sorpresa

Había sabido muy bien desde antes que Alice volviera cual sería la reacción de Bella ante esas dos palabras. Había tratado por lo imposible el no llegar a los dieciocho primero y luego a los diecinueve. Era obvio que Alice no le decía que tenía en realidad diecinueve años, pero sí era su cumpleaños número diecinueve. Al menos tenía diecinueve años en este planeta, existiendo.

¿Cuál era el problema? Recordaba perfectamente como me había dicho en nuestra luna de miel que quería esperar, que quería ser humana por un tiempo más.

"_Aún así... dieciocho, diecinueve. No es realmente una gran diferencia."_

"No. ¡De ninguna forma!" Bella dijo, mientras sacudía su cabeza rápidamente. Luego volteó a verme, y le sonreí, casi de forma _presumida_. Solo porque sabía que era ella quien desearía tener aún diecisiete, y yo sus diecinueve. "No, esto no cuenta. Dejé de envejecer hace tres días. Tengo dieciocho para siempre."

_Sigues siendo el más pequeñito de la familia, Edward. Bueno, después de Renesmee._ Alice bromeó mientras volvía su atención a Bella y su rabieta.

"Como sea." Alice le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Estamos celebrando de todas formas, así que acéptalo."

Bella suspiró, Alice ya había visto un segundo antes que esto pasaría. Aún así, le gustaba jugar.

Su sonrisa se volvió más grande al ver que su visión no le había fallado, y de anticipación. Ya quería ver el rostro de Bella cuando viera lo que era el regalo. Aún no podía ver si le gustaría o no, porque Bella no tenía idea de que se trataba.

"¿Estás lista para abrir tu regalo?"

"Regalos." corregí a Alice.

_Oh, sí. El Ferrari, cierto. ¿Sabes? Eso es aún más fácil, Bella lo aceptará pero..._

Yo tampoco necesitaba una visión para saber que Bella no estaría ni un poco emocionada con su segundo regalo, pero ya era suyo.

_Sería mejor que esperes por Jacob y Seth a que estén despiertos._ Alice me recomendó, más por el hecho de que no quería perder más tiempo e ir directo hacia el regalo que ella _traía_, de parte de toda la familia.

Me llevé la mano hacia la bolsa del pantalón para sacar la llave de su nuevo auto. Estaba seguro que al verla sabría de qué se trataba.

_¡Edward! No te atrevas._ Alice me advirtió.

"El mío primero." Alice insistió, luego me sacó su pequeña lengua. _Aunque esté más cerca el tuyo._

"El mío está más cerca." insistí, también.

¿Siquiera lo usaría? No tenía idea, quizá si, quizá no. Eso lo sabría después, aunque viendo su conducta y como toda su personalidad había quedado completamente de la misma forma que al ser humana-algo que no era raro-apostaba que no le emocionaría, y no lo usaría.

A Bella no le gustaban los autos deportivos y la velocidad como a toda mi familia parecía gustarnos.

"Pero mira como está vestida." Alice se quejó.

Le hubiera dicho que no debía preocuparse por eso esta noche, pero sería demasiado a revelar ante la familia, así que me contuve.

"Me ha estado matando todo el día. Esa es claramente la prioridad." Alice terminó.

Miré a Bella arrugar su frente al escuchar a Alice. Al parecer, ni su sentido de la moda y el gusto por la ropa nueva y carros rápidos habían cambiado.

Me alegraba el ver que era la misma Bella que hace unos días aún se sonrojaba con mis sonrisas.

"Ya sé-jugaré contra ti por el. Piedra, papel y tijeras." Alice ofreció.

_Típico de Alice. Como si no supiera._ Jasper se rió entre dientes.

Suspiré, Jasper tenía razón. "¿Por qué no simplemente me dices quien gana?"

Era casi tonto el esperar que fuera a ser yo quien ganara en esta ocasión. Con Alice, nunca se ganaba. De una forma u otra, siempre se salía con la suya, como seguramente sería en esta ocasión.

_Oh, bueno, si tanto insistes..._ me dijo bromeando.

Alice estaba aún más feliz que antes. La emoción era casi imposible para ella de esconder. "Yo gano. Excelente."

_Incluso tú lo sabías, Edward. Ja._

Decidí seguir el consejo de Alice respecto al Ferrari y los lobos. "Es probablemente mejor que espere a la mañana, de todos modos." volteé hacia Bella y le sonreí. Luego asentí hacia Jacob y Seth dormidos en el sofá, completamente inconscientes de lo que pasaba en este momento a su alrededor. Estarían allí toda la noche. Era algo bueno que no fuéramos estar aquí para escuchar a Rosalie quejarse del olor toda la noche, también. "Creo que quizá será más divertido si Jacob está despierto para la gran revelación, ¿no estás de acuerdo? ¿Así haya alguien que sea capaz de expresar el correcto nivel de entusiasmo?"

Bella sonrió abiertamente hacia mí. Podía imaginar lo que pasaba por su mente. Quizá si el auto hubiera sido su vieja Chevy de vuelta, si se hubiera emocionado.

Pero todos, incluido yo mismo, odiábamos esa camioneta.

"Yay. Bella, dale a Rosalie Ness-Renesmee."

Iba a ser un problema si todos seguían corrigiéndose de esa forma frente a Bella. Al menos no se había quejado del sobrenombre con nadie, excepto el mismo Jacob, claro.

En el fondo, sabía que ninguno dejaría de hacerlo, y que al final, seríamos Bella y yo quien termináramos aceptando su sobrenombre. Quizá yo lo haría mucho más pronto que ella, el escucharlo en la mente de todos era un problema extra que Bella no tenía.

"¿Dónde duerme usualmente?" Bella preguntó.

_Conmigo,_ Rosalie pensó alegremente, _o Jacob._ Su tono cambió a irritado. Con Esme, también a veces. La abuela estaba encantada cuando era su turno...

Por mi mente pasó rápidamente la reacción que hubiera tenido _mi_ madre-Elizabeth-si hubiera conocido a Renesmee o incluso a Bella.

Alice se encogió de hombros y le contestó. "En brazos de Rosalie. O Jacob. O Esme. Tienes la imagen. Nunca ha sido puesta en el suelo en su vida entera. Va a ser la mitad vampiro más mimada en existencia."

Me reí, eso era completamente cierto. Veríamos si al tener su recamara lista querría dormir en su propia cuna o preferiría estar en brazos de su madre.

Mmm... esperaba que fuera la primera opción.

_Nessie, tan hermosa. Pero no será la más mimada nada más..._

Rosalie se acercó y tomó a Renesmee en sus brazos, feliz de tenerla de vuelta con ella. "Es también la mitad vampiro menos mimada en existencia. La belleza de ser una en su especie."

Le sonrió a Bella al tener a Renesmee en brazos.

_Otra hermana, y me hizo tía._ Rosalie pensó mientras veía tanto a Bella como a Renesmee.

Nunca, nunca hubiera imaginado que habría un bebé en la familia, mucho menos que estaría en la familia gracias a Bella, a quien había odiado tanto desde el principio, y a mi.

Podía ver que todas las fricciones entre nosotros habían quedado atrás, como si nunca hubieran existido. Me daba gusto.

En ese momento, también pude ver más claramente como lo que Rosalie me había dicho hace dos días había sido totalmente cierto. Aún cuando lo había visto en su mente y me había asegurado que ahora sentía un verdadero sentimiento de hermana hacia Bella, era mucho más fácil ver que era verdad viéndola sonreír de esa forma y viendo sus pensamientos. No había ningún resentimiento en ellos, solo había alegría por ver que la familia estaba unida, y junta para la eternidad.

Sabía que a Bella la alegraría también el saber que Rosalie ahora si la aceptaba e incluso la quería.

A mi me alegraba.

_Bueno, ya es tiempo. Necesita empezar a ver que ropa usar y como no destruirla. Por lo menos no tendrá que cazar en una semana al menos._

Alice volteó hacia Bella y empujó la llave en su mano. Luego la tomó del codo para voltearla hacia la salida.

_Edward, vamos._ Alice me dijo.

Esme se dirigió a mí antes de que saliéramos. _Espero que les guste, hijo._

"Vamos, vamos." Alice estaba casi desesperada por llevar a Bella a que _abriera_ su regalo.

"¿Está afuera?" Bella preguntó.

"Algo así." Alice le dijo mientras la empujaba hacia adelante para que saliéramos de allí.

"Disfruta de tu regalo. Es de parte de todos nosotros. Esme especialmente." Rosalie le dijo ahora que todavía podía.

"¿No vienen ustedes, también?"

_¿Para qué nos quieren a nosotros? Querrá que no durmamos. Ja ja._ Emmett bromeó conmigo.

"Te daremos un chance de apreciarlo a solas. Puedes decirnos acerca de ello... después."

Carlisle y Esme estaban abrazados mientras nos veían salir a los tres. Esme, más que nadie, estaba rebozando de felicidad al ver que la tormenta había pasado, y que por fin habíamos encontrado un poco de paz después de este tiempo.

Esme recordaba las tantas veces que me había tratado de convencer que todo saldría bien, mientras estuve con Bella, y antes y después de esa estúpida decisión de dejarla.

Emmett no aguantó más y se soltó a carcajadas.

_Si sobrevive la casa, y tú hermanito..._ Emmett volvió a _bromear_. Pensando en la fuerza extrema que Bella tenía por ser una neófita.

Y el que con un solo abrazo me había hecho decir _ow_ cuando despertó.

Se burlaría de eso por la próxima década, estaba casi seguro. Le hice una cara antes de salir, y Emmett alzó las cejas.

_¿Qué? Es cierto._

Salimos de la casa apresuradamente con la ansiedad de Alice, entonces, los demás se despidieron tranquilamente, y los escuché volver a sus cosas tan pronto como nos alejamos.

_Esto es emocionante. Ya quiero ver su cara._ Alice seguía cantando lo mismo mientras nos dirigíamos al río. _Hicimos un buen trabajo, creo._ Alice me dijo, mostrándome de nuevo como estaba la casa para que le pudiera dar el recorrido a Bella al entrar.

Me estaba preguntando, al ver como era la casa, si a Bella le gustaría. Era el tipo de cosas que a Bella le gustaban, pero la respuesta seguía en duda.

Nunca atinaba sus reacciones. Solo esperaba que esta vez si fueran como esperaba.

La casa era más pequeña que cualquiera de nuestras propiedades. Esme le había encontrado desde la primera vez que habíamos venido al estado de Washington hace varias décadas. Ni siquiera podía ser considerada casa, era más como una casa de campo. Aún así, Esme había decidido remodelarla, era la propiedad más cercana a nuestra casa, y como me había dicho antes de irnos a Isla Esme, no nos quería lejos de ellos. Pero también había pensado, que siendo recién casados, querríamos un lugar donde vivir solo nosotros dos por un tiempo.

Me pregunté ausentemente, mientras nos acercábamos al río, si pronto habría la oportunidad de que Bella conociera el lugar que había elegido en New Hampshire.

Emmett había insistido en ampliar la casa de campo, claro, pero Esme se había negado, creyendo que a Bella le gustaría más de la forma en que se suponía que debía ser. Acordaba con Esme.

Los gustos de Bella y Rosalie eran muy diferentes, Emmett lo había dicho pensando en Rose.

Pero la forma en que estaba, los pisos de piedra y los colores café, los muebles todos diferentes pero que de alguna forma Esme siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlos combinar, las pinturas en las paredes que habían elegido de la casa para Bella, eran algunas de sus favoritas. Principalmente, la recamara, estaba seguro que sería una gran sorpresa al verla. Sería casi como volver a Isla Esme. La cama, la vista al exterior, Esme se había esforzado por traer algunas cosas de la isla, suponiendo que nos había encantado el lugar, en especial a Bella.

Sería nuestra _segunda_ luna de miel casi de la misma forma que nuestra primera luna de miel.

Bella sonrió abiertamente, y Alice interpretó su sonrisa como emoción.

Golpeó ligeramente su codo, y le dijo. "Allí está el entusiasmo que estoy buscando."

_Espero que tú puedas mostrar el correcto nivel de entusiasmo, también._ Alice me dijo, copiando las líneas que había usado con Bella, mientras soltaba su brazo para saltar el río.

"Vamos, Bella." Alice le dijo del otro lado.

_Justo... ahora._ Alice dijo mientras veía decidir a Bella el segundo en que saltaría, haciendo que yo, inconscientemente siguiera sus palabras, saltando al mismo tiempo que Bella.

Me preguntaba que pensaba Bella ahora que era de noche. La oscuridad no era problema para nosotros.

Alice corrió hacia el norte donde estaba nuestro nuevo hogar, todo el tiempo considerando la opción de hacer este regalo en verdad una _sorpresa_. Hubiera comentado a sus pensamientos sino fuera por el hecho de que Bella podía ahora escuchar hasta el mínimo susurro del viento, así que me contuve y solo escuchaba lo que planeaba.

Por mi mente pasó el comentario que Jacob había hecho mientras Bella aún estaba embarazada.

_Sí tenía éxito con esto, sí Bella vivía, Edward no iba a ser capaz de salirse con la suya tanto cuando sus sentidos fueran tan agudos como los suyos. Tendría que trabajar con la honestidad._

Alice y sus ideas me distrajeron de ese recuerdo, que aún estaba en el montón que no quería recordar.

Sus ideas siempre eran algo exageradas y tendía a salirse con la suya, de cualquier forma, así que tampoco tenía caso el regañarla por lo que planeaba.

Al último segundo, decidió que se subiría a su espalda, porque Bella era un poco más alta que ella, para taparle los ojos y así no pudiera ver nada hasta que estuviéramos justo en frente de la puerta. Sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía sin advertirle a Bella que haría, lo acababa de ver en sus visiones, y la respuesta era obvia, también, porque cualquiera de nosotros hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma. Pero, confiando en que su control personal siguiera siendo tan eficiente como al inicio, decidió intentarlo.

_Aquí, si vamos más lejos Bella verá el regalo antes de tiempo._ Alice pensó mientras se detenía.

_Bueno, Edward, cuídame la espalda._ Alice me dijo antes de voltear hacia Bella.

Los dos nos detuvimos y Alice volvió hacia nosotros.

"No me ataques." le dijo antes de volverse a la espalda de Bella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Bella preguntó, mientras se retorcía. Estaba seguro que sentía la necesidad de tirar a Alice, pero de alguna forma se controló.

Nunca me cansaría de impresionarme ante el control que podía ver en ella.

_Bien, Edward, ahora le cubriré los ojos, ¿eh? Tú dirigirás el camino._

"Asegurándome que no puedas ver." Alice explicó.

En este momento me parecía infantil lo que Alice hacía, pero también sabía que aunque se lo dijera, no habría forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

"Podría hacerme cargo de eso sin la teatralidad." le dije a Alice, que rápidamente se negó, por supuesto.

_Sí, claro. Y yo aún me chupo el dedo._ Alice me contestó escéptica.

"Quizá la dejes hacer trampa. Toma su mano y llévala hacia adelante."

"Alice, yo-" Bella dijo pero Alice la interrumpió.

"No te molestes, Bella. Haremos esto a mi manera."

Tomé la mano de Bella y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Habían pasado varias horas desde que había tenido su mano entre la mía, y se sentía bien. Traté de hacerla sentir mejor respecto a Alice, sabiendo que mis palabras molestarían algo a mi hermana. "Solo unos cuantos segundos más, Bella. Entonces se irá a fastidiar a alguien más." le dije mientras la jalaba hacia adelante como Alice me había dicho.

"Quizás podrías ser un poco más apreciativo. Esto es tanto para ti como para ella." me dijo mientras sacaba su lengua hacia mi.

_Tú tampoco me has dicho que te parece, eh._

"Cierto." contestó ambos comentarios. "Gracias otra vez, Alice."

"Si, si, está bien."

Seguimos caminando unos pocos segundos más cuando entramos al lugar que tanto habíamos esperado. Nuevos olores llegaron a nosotros mientras nos acercábamos. Podía asegurar que Bella podía notarlos, también, aunque no dijo nada.

_Allí está, Edward. Esperemos que Bella la ame. Esme realmente se esmeró._

"Detente allí." Alice casi me gritó con la emoción, marcando un lugar justo al inicio de un pequeño camino de piedras que iba a dar a la puerta del frente. "Voltéala solo un poco a la derecha. Si, de esa forma. Bien. ¿Estás lista?"

"Estoy lista." Bella respondió.

_Bueno, veremos por fin si le gusta o no._ Alice pensó, con un poco de miedo por la reacción de Bella.

Los demás no habían querido venir para no forzar a Bella a que diera una respuesta positiva, o como yo había dicho, para no forzarla a que mostrara emoción al ver su regalo. Si hubiera habido forma, Alice tampoco hubiera venido, pero no podía soportar la idea de no ver el rostro de Bella y sobretodo su reacción. A pesar de su miedo, no tenía que leer la mente de Bella ni ver el futuro para saber que a Bella le encantaría.

Alice quitó sus manos de los ojos de Bella, dejando que viera lo que tenía a su frente, y luego se bajó de su espalda.

Ni Alice ni yo dijimos una sola palabra mientras observábamos el rostro de Bella y cualquier signo o cambio en su expresión que nos dijera que era lo que sentía. No había nada que ver, no había expresiones que leer, su rostro estaba blanco con la sorpresa.

Escuché como su mano apretaba un poco la llave que traía.

Tenía que aceptarlo, a mi me gustaba, y considerando que los gustos de Bella y los míos eran muy diferentes, me pregunté, si después de todo, habría atinado a su reacción. Seria casi irreal que Bella la odiara o menos dramático, que no le gustara.

Alice estaba demasiado ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta, pero se quedó en silencio mientras esperábamos que Bella dijera algo, o que terminara de apreciar lo que veía.

Definitivamente nos podía ver aquí, podía ver a Renesmee y Bella caminando sobre el camino de piedras que daba a la puerta, tomadas de la mano. Las podía ver entrando a casa para descansar después de un largo día. El bosque estaba frente a nosotros como nuestro jardín personal. Recordé nuestro prado, y pensé que debíamos llevar a Renesmee pronto.

Lo único que esperaba en ese momento, era que Bella también pudiera visualizarse a ella y a Renesmee y a mí en esta casa que sería nuestro hogar.

_Oh, basta, tengo que escuchar algo._ Dijo Alice, en un tono que era tranquilo a pesar de su ansiedad.

¿Cómo logró controlarse? No tenía idea.

Cuando habló, era en el mismo tono. "¿Qué te parece?"

Bella abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. La curiosidad quemaba dentro de mí, casi de la misma forma que Alice. Tenía que saber que pensaba.

"Esme pensó que quizá querríamos un lugar para nosotros por un tiempo, pero no nos quería demasiado lejos. Y ama cualquier excusa para renovar. Este pequeño lugar se ha estado desmoronando aquí afuera por al menos cien años." le dije, esperando que Bella dijera algo.

De nuevo nada, su boca estaba abierta mientras seguía observando lo que estaba delante de ella.

Cada vez que hacía esto, que se quedaba callada mientras los demás, especialmente yo, estábamos esperando a que terminara con su silencio, me frustraba más y más, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para ver dentro de su mente.

Alice malinterpretó su silencio, y sin poder quedarse callada, empezó a hablar. "¿No te gusta? Quiero decir, que estoy segura que podemos arreglarla diferente, si tú quieres. Emmett estaba dispuesto a añadir unos cuantos cientos de pies cuadrados, un segundo piso, columnas, y una torre, pero Esme pensó que te gustaría mejor de la forma en que estaba pretendida a ser."

Arrugué la frente cuando escuché la descripción de Alice y lo que Emmett quería hacer. Era claro que había tenido en mente los gustos de Rosalie al ofrecer esos cambios.

No conocía para nada a Bella si había pensado en añadir todo eso. Me alegraba que Esme no lo hubiera escuchado.

"Si estaba equivocada, podemos regresar a trabajar. No tomará mucho-"

"¡Shh!" Bella la calló.

Sonreí mientras Bella seguía mirando y Alice apretaba sus labios para no hablar de más hasta que Bella dijera algo.

Tomó varios segundos, y Alice estaba poniéndose ansiosa otra vez.

¿Qué pasaba con ella y su desesperación? Teníamos mucho tiempo para esperar a que Bella dijera algo.

Sí, lo teníamos, y el solo pensarlo me puso de buenas aún cuando todavía estaba frustrado por su falta de respuesta.

"¿Me están dando una casa por mi cumpleaños?" Bella apenas murmuró. Sus ojos aún en la casa.

"Nos. Y no es más que una casa de campo. Creo que la palabra casa implica más espacio." la corregí.

"No critiques a mi casa." Bella me dijo.

_Entonces..._ "Te gusta."

Bella sacudió la cabeza, y en lugar de pensar lo peor, considerando las palabras de Bella, Alice supo lo que Bella quería decir.

"¿La amas?"

Sin decir, de nuevo, otra palabra, Bella solo asintió.

Alice explotó de alegría y emoción al ver la respuesta de Bella. Era lo que había estado esperando desde el momento que habían dejado la casa para ir por nosotros. A mi, también, me alegraba que a Bella le encantara. Lo único que haría falta para hacerla perfecta, era tener a Renesmee en su hogar pronto. No habían tenido el suficiente tiempo para arreglar su habitación.

_Oh, hubiera deseado que Esme hubiera venido ahora. Pero el segundo regalo estaría arruinado._

Si hubiera sido capaz de sonrojarme, hubiera estado como Bella aún humana al escuchar el _segundo_ regalo de nuestra familia.

"¡No puedo esperar a decirle a Esme!"

Casi me sorprendió que Alice no saliera disparada de regreso a la casa para decirles a todos.

"¿Por qué no vino?" Bella preguntó.

_Ahmm... ¿tengo que responder?_ Alice me preguntó dudosa, claro que no le dije nada, lo tenía que hacer. Bella no la dejaría irse.

El rostro de Alice se torció al ver que estaba obligada a responder. "Oh, tú sabes... todos recuerdan como eres respecto a regalos. No querían ponerte bajo demasiada presión para que te gustara."

"Pero claro que me encanta. ¿Cómo no podría?" Bella le dijo.

"Les gustará eso." Alice le dijo, mientras palmeaba su brazo antes de irse. "De cualquier forma, tu clóset está abastecido. Úsalo sabiamente. Y... supongo que eso es todo."

"¿No vas a venir adentro?"

_Claro que no._ Alice pensó, mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. "Edward conoce el camino. Pasaré... después. Llámame sino puedes combinar tu ropa bien."

_Que lo dudo, que la combine y que me llame._

Alice sonrió. "Jazz quiere cazar conmigo." dijo, y entonces desapareció en el bosque, de repente ansiosa de nuevo.

Bella no dijo nada por unos segundos.

Pronto, no pude escuchar ni los pensamientos de Alice mientras se alejaba.

Me preguntaba que era lo que Bella estaba pensando, y como si hubiera escuchado mi duda, Bella habló. "Eso fue extraño. ¿Realmente soy así de mala? No tenían que quedarse lejos. Ahora me siento culpable. Ni siquiera le agradecí bien. Deberíamos volver, decirle a Esme-"

"Bella, no seas tonta. Nadie piensa que tú era así de irrazonable." le aseguré antes de que siguiera pensando de esa forma.

Esta aún era su noche y tenía que disfrutarla. De sus regalos...

"Entonces que-"

"Tiempo a solas es su otro regalo. Alice estaba tratando de ser sutil al respecto."

"Oh."

Bella se quedó mirando a mi rostro, mientras yo veía el suyo. Era como sino hubiera nada más a nuestro alrededor, sentía como la fuerza magnética que me había _obligado_ a estar con ella sin dejarme escapar de caer enamorado de ella desde el principio, estaba alrededor de nosotros de nuevo. Como si este pequeño lugar fuera nuestra propia burbuja...

No había nada más en este mundo que pudiera alejarme de ella, nada ni nadie ahora.

Lo único que importaba en el momento, era que la tenía a mi lado, y que sería de esa forma para la eternidad. El solo pensar en eso, me hacía estremecer de emoción en mi interior.

De nuevo, la curiosidad flotó en mi mente, preguntándome que era lo que estaba pensando Bella.

De alguna forma, la casa volvió a mi mente, y recordé lo que estábamos a punto de hacer hace un momento, conocer nuestro nuevo hogar. "Déjame mostrarte lo que han hecho."

Tomé su mano, y con la emoción que sentía en el momento, la corriente eléctrica que sentía cada vez que tenía su piel sobre la mía, me recorrió más fuertemente. Era una sensación placentera, y sabía que no duraría mucho antes de tenerla cerca de mi pronto.

Tendría la excusa en unos momentos.

Bella no dijo nada, pero vi algo en su expresión que me recordó a sus días humanos. Sus reacciones cada vez que la tocaba, incluso en los más casuales momentos.

Su corazón siempre reaccionaba, sus latidos se aceleraban o a veces se detenía. Siempre me preguntaba que había en mi para poder causar tales reacciones en un ángel tan hermoso como ella. Pero de nuevo, sabía que si yo hubiera sido humano, también, mi corazón hubiera reaccionado igual que el de ella.

Mi respiración también se hubiera vuelto difícil cuando me acercara a besarla, y no por miedo a matarla, sino por anticipado placer.

Sus mejillas hubieran estado sonrojadas de un rojo hermoso.

Pero todo eso, todo lo que una vez creí que extrañaría tanto al perderlo cuando Bella se volviera uno de nosotros, no era nada en este momento, teniendo a Bella de mi mano. Sabiendo que estaría conmigo por la eternidad.

Era un insignificante detalle.

Bella se rió, entonces, como si también acordara con lo que acababa de pensar.

Sabía que así era. Era ella quien había insistido en estar conmigo, desde el principio, y ahora, finalmente, veía su deseo, nuestro deseo cumplido.

"¿Escucharé el chiste?" le pregunté.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras Bella contestaba. "No es uno muy bueno." me dijo, "Solo estaba pensando-hoy es el primero y el último día de para siempre. Es un poco difícil el envolver mi cabeza alrededor de eso. Incluso con todo este espacio extra para envolver."

Bella rió otra vez, y como siempre me pasaba, reí un poco al escucharla. Tenía razón en lo que decía. A todos nos había pasado algo parecido.

Alcé mi mano hacia la perilla y la apunté para que Bella fuera quien la abriera. Después de todo, era su regalo, y yo podría disfrutar de el, también. Incluso Nessie.

Bella introdujo la llave y la giró.

"Eres tan natural en esto, Bella; olvido cuan extraño todo esto debe ser para ti. Ojala pudiera escucharlo."

Y como no lo podía evitar más tiempo, me agaché para tomarla entre mis brazos. Eran los únicos brazos donde Bella estaría el resto de nuestra eternidad.

Solo teniéndola conmigo, incluso ahora que era tan inquebrantable como yo, era cuando la sentía segura.

Mi instinto protector quizá nunca me dejaría.

"¡Hey!"

"Los umbrales son parte de la descripción de mi trabajo." le dije. "Pero estoy curioso. Dime que estás pensando ahora mismo."

Mientras le decía abrí la puerta, y cruzamos el umbral hacia el interior de nuestra nueva casa.

"Todo. Todo al mismo tiempo, tú sabes. Cosas buenas y cosas de las que preocuparse y cosas que son nuevas. Como sigo usando demasiados superlativos en mi cabeza. Ahora mismo, estoy pensando que Esme es una artista. ¡Es tan perfecto!"

Pude ver sus ojos recorriendo cada rincón de la casa, y su mirada me recordó a esa que había tenido en Isla Esme. La diferencia era que aquí no había reconocimiento, porque aunque Esme diseñaba nuestras propiedades de la misma forma, usando los mismos colores, esta era diferente en todos los aspectos. Los colores eran cálidos, justo como Bella. No importaba que ya no fuera humana, su esencia seguía manteniendo ese calor que siempre había emanado de ella.

Era como si la Bella en mis brazos fuera la misma Bella que conocí, esa Bella humana y llena de vida. Con sus ojos café chocolate y sus mejillas rojas.

Simplemente, pertenecía a este lugar, ella lo hacía perfecto.

Viendo a su rostro, recordé las tantas veces que había pensado, que había creído que al renunciar a nuestra mortalidad por la inmortalidad, perdíamos nuestras almas.

"_¿Cuántas personas en esta habitación tienen un alma? ¿Una oportunidad al cielo, o lo que sea que hay después de esta vida?"_

"_Dos."_ Bella había respondido sin un segundo de vacilación.

En ese momento, solo había sonreído al escuchar la seguridad en su respuesta. ¿Cómo podía saberlo, cómo podía estar tan segura?

Quizá ella no era la única que creía en los mitos de vampiros.

Pero, ahora, en este justo momento, mientras miraba a su rostro inmortal, aún cuando yo mismo había jurado que no teníamos almas, aún cuando veía a mi familia y a veces dudaba de mi creencia, no era nada parecido a la duda que entraba en mí en este momento.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que un ser tan bueno y puro como Bella no tuviera alma, aún cuando fuera a vivir por la eternidad?

Por primera vez, en mi larga existencia, creí en verdad y con todo mí ser, que Bella estaba en lo cierto.

Era difícil creer que Bella, si llegaba a dejar este mundo, aún cuando me dolía tanto el considerar la idea, no tuviera un lugar mejor a donde ir después.

Llegar al paraíso, y por lo menos tener el derecho de ser juzgada por lo que hizo en este mundo.

No habrían dudas de su presencia en el paraíso.

Me aseguraría de mantenerla lejos de la tentación. No había roto ninguna regla que le prohibiera el cielo. Cumpliría mi promesa. Todas y cada una de las promesas que le había hecho alguna vez. La más importante de todas, hacerla feliz y amarla cada día de para siempre.

La imagen de Renesmee apareció en mi mente, no solo era Bella a quien haría feliz y amaría, también a mi hija, nuestra hija.

Cuando sentí los ojos de Bella en mi rostro, supe que había terminado de admirar el trabajo de Esme.

"Tenemos suerte de que Esme pensó en añadir una habitación extra. Nadie estaba planeando para Ness-Renesmee."

Bella arrugó su frente, y sabía perfectamente porque. "No tú, también."

"Lo siento, amor. Lo escucho en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo, sabes. Se me está pegando." le dije, y Bella suspiró.

Decidí cambiar el tema, algo que la distrajera casi por completo. Y así, también seguiríamos nuestro recorrido por la casa. "Estoy seguro que estás muriendo por ver el clóset. O, por lo menos le diré a Alice que lo estabas, para hacerla sentir bien."

"¿Debería estar asustada?"

No tienes idea, pensé. El clóset era impresionantemente más grande que nuestra habitación.

Esme y Alice habían discutido solo por esa parte de la casa. Sabiendo que ni Bella ni yo necesitábamos algo tan grande, después de todo, Alice solo permitía que usáramos un solo cambio de ropa una vez, y luego casi nos lo arrebataba para reemplazarlo con otro nuevo.

Entonces, ¿para qué había necesidad de darle tanto a Bella? En especial, cuando sabía que mi ángel no era una adicta a la ropa a la moda como ella.

"Aterrada."

La llevé en mis brazos por el pasillo hacia nuestra habitación. Cerca del nuestro estaba el que sería la habitación de Renesmee cuando Esme y Alice terminaran de decorarlo.

Mientras más nos acercábamos, cada paso que daba hacia nuestra habitación, la corriente eléctrica me recorría sin parar, haciéndose más fuerte. Parecía que caminábamos hacia el mismo lugar que la primera vez, casi parecía la noche de nuestra luna de miel.

"Esa será la habitación de Renesmee." le dije, mientras apuntaba con la cabeza hacia un cuarto vacío. "No tuvieron tiempo para hacer mucho con el, con lo de los hombres lobo enojados..."

Bella rió tranquilamente. Y aunque no le pregunté cual era el _chiste_ ahora, la curiosidad estaba en mi mente, pero era más fácil de ignorar de lo que hubiera creído. Mi mente estaba ocupada con otras cosas más interesantes.

Como el hecho de que estábamos más cerca de nuestra habitación...

Llegamos a la última puerta, la abrí y entramos. Era como si estuviéramos de regreso en Isla Esme.

"Aquí está nuestra habitación. Esme trató de traer algunas cosas de la isla aquí para nosotros. Supuso que nos encariñaríamos."

Otra vez, Bella recorrió la habitación, y después de unos segundos, susurró. "Oh."

"Lo sé."

Los dos nos quedamos parados. Los recuerdos de cada minuto que estuvimos en Isla Esme pasaron por mi mente.

Era tan diferente esta luna de miel, que casi parecíamos otros. Ella era otra, no completamente. Pero al menos no tendría que preocuparme por lastimarla o matarla. Podría amarla de forma intensa sin más restricciones.

Me estremecí de placer al considerar eso.

Las imágenes seguían pasando como una película.

"_Nos pertenecemos."_ Bella me había dicho en un susurro mientras estábamos en la playa.

"_Para siempre."_

Para siempre, esas palabras resonaban en mi mente, ahora más que nunca.

Toda la eternidad se estrechaba delante de nosotros. Y no había nada que me pudiera hacer más feliz. Nada más que estar con ella. Era lo que siempre había querido, lo que ella siempre había querido y por tonto me había negado.

Nada de eso importaba ahora.

Luego otra cuestión cruzó mi mente. Bella ya no era humana, y aunque había visto y ella misma me había dicho que aún me deseaba, ¿sería así?

"_Eres demasiado humana, Bella."_ le había dicho aquella noche que había sido demasiado para ambos y me había rendido ante sus deseos, finalmente. "_Te controlan las hormonas."_

"_Esa es la cuestión, Edward. Me gusta esta parte de ser humana. No quiero dejarlo todavía. No quiero esperar años de ser una neófita loca por la sangre para que sólo parte de esto vuelva a mí."_

Sacudí esos pensamientos. Parecía que no conocía a Bella, como si el ser una vampiro recién nacida fuera a ser obstáculo para ella, o siquiera para mí. Honestamente, no me importaba.

"_Aún no he tenido suficiente."_ me había dicho mientras recorría mi pecho desnudo.

Era casi irreal que eso fuera lo que al final, haría que Bella aceptara esperar un poco más de tiempo como humana para luego ser un vampiro y unirse a mi por la eternidad. Debí de haber sabido que esa sería la mejor forma, aún cuando no se cumplió y en lugar de tener unos años como humana, consiguió a Renesmee, ahora podía verlo como una bendición en lugar de una maldición.

"_¿Quieres ir esta tarde a nadar con los delfines? ¿Para quemar las calorías?"_

"_Tal vez más tarde. Tengo otra idea para quemar calorías."_

"_¿Si? ¿Y qué es?"_

"_Bueno… todavía queda un gran trozo de cabecero en la cama…"_

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido a Bella en esa forma.

Pero esperaría a que apreciara su regalo. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba el clóset que Alice tan amablemente había abastecido ella misma.

Sonreí ampliamente, adivinando la reacción de Bella al verlo. "El clóset está detrás de esa puerta doble. Debería advertirte-es más grande que ésta habitación."

Bella ni siquiera volteó a ver hacia el clóset que le había señalado. No había otra cosa más o siquiera palabras que me explicara la razón de su falta de interés. Si hubiera sido _mi_ regalo, tampoco hubiera volteado a verlo teniéndola a ella frente a mí.

No necesitaba más pistas, rodeé mis brazos a su alrededor, mis labios solo unos centímetros de los suyos, y ansiedad llenándome entre más cerca de ellos estaban los míos.

Bella puso sus manos en mi cabeza. "Le vamos a decir a Alice que corrí directo a la ropa." me dijo, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban entre mi cabello, sus manos jalando mi rostro más cerca hacia el suyo, y yo me dejé llevar sin vacilación. "Vamos a decirle que pasé horas allí probándome ropa. Vamos a mentir."

Jalé a mi rostro el suyo, repentinamente ansioso por tener sus labios sobre los míos y no separarme de ella ni un segundo. Era como si mi mente se hubiera puesto en blanco y no hubiera nada más en este planeta que nosotros dos.

Sus labios tocaron los míos, y la sensación era simplemente maravillosa. Escuché un quejido salir de mi boca y sentí a Bella responder a mí con la misma intensidad.

No había miedo, no había vacilación, no había más espera para nosotros, podíamos estar juntos plenamente, sin restricciones, y eso me emocionaba aún más que el tenerla conmigo, porque por primera vez sería capaz de disfrutar de tenerla por completo.

La tela de nuestra ropa rompiéndose bajo nuestras manos, trajo a mi memoria esa segunda noche a su lado. Esa noche en que su seducción había llegado demasiado lejos, hasta el punto de destruir mi control personal, el juramento que había hecho conmigo mismo de no estar con ella hasta que fuera un vampiro. Me había rendido ante ella con un gruñido, y su camisón había quedado hecho pedazos justo como ahora nuestra ropa quedaba. Solo que la única diferencia, era que Bella también había destrozado la mía. Sabía que si fuera humana, sus mejillas hubieran estado de un rojo brillante.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, estábamos sobre el suelo en lugar de la cama blanca en el centro de la habitación.

Si había creído que estar con Bella mientras era humana, y que esa noche había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, había estado equivocado. No tenía comparación con esta noche. Aún no podía creer-ni siquiera teniendo a Bella en mis brazos y con todas esas sensaciones y emociones recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras Bella hacía lo mismo-que fuera capaz de sentirme de esta forma.

Pero sabía que solo era la mejor noche de mi existencia porque estaba con Bella.

Después de unos minutos, Bella observó mi rostro, mientras sus manos recorrían mi pecho, y nunca hubiera esperado que palabras fueran a salir de su boca.

"Y pensé que te conocía mejor que a mí." susurró, sus ojos se paseaban por cada parte de mi cuerpo que estaba al alcance.

Reí entre dientes, y Bella me silenció con otro beso apasionante.

No tenía idea de que fuera capaz de sentir más amor por ella del que ya me llenaba.

Si Bella creía que yo era diferente-como seguramente era al verme con sus nuevos ojos-no tenía idea de como la veía yo, como la sentía bajo mis dedos, como era su sabor, su deseable aroma floral mezclado con miel, si había sido lo más dulce que había olido, ahora era mucho más potente. Su rostro era tan suave como había sido siendo humana, mis manos podían sentir su suavidad con tanta facilidad que me era difícil levantar mis manos de su rostro para colocarlas en otro lugar, sus labios eran tan suaves y tan deseables que me costaba mucho trabajo el separarme de ellos para probarla.

Su lengua recorrió la piel de mi garganta, haciéndome temblar de placer.

"Esto es mucho mejor." susurró contra mi garganta.

"¿Mejor?" le pregunté al sentir sus manos de nuevo en mi cabello.

Sonreí, y algo se me ocurrió.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera notar lo que planeaba, tenía a Bella sobre mi.

Le sonreí, podía sentir el tono juguetón en mis ojos cuando me vio con sorpresa. "Esto es mejor."

Bella sonrió y empezamos donde nos quedamos.

Mientras la besaba y éramos uno solo, recordé la promesa que le había hecho a Bella mientras aún esperábamos porque Renesmee naciera.

Me tomó varios minutos el apartarme de su boca y de su piel para recordarle esa promesa.

La detuve un momento, y sus ojos parecían asustados de nuevo, como si esperara por mi rechazo. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso en este justo momento?

Atraje su rostro hacia el mío lentamente, como si dudara, como si estuviera cuidando de ella como cuando aún era humana. Sus ojos reconocieron la vacilación y la mirada en mis ojos, y su frente se arrugó un poco.

Le sonreí gentilmente. "¿No tengo que preocuparme porque me ataques, verdad?"

Bella sonrió, y por lo que veía en sus ojos, podía ver que recordaba el día que había usado esa palabra para describir su reacción ante nuestro primer beso. "Presumido." repitió la misma palabra que ese día.

"No." le dije, justo como esa vez, haciendo que quedara grabado en su memoria. "Estaba pensando que había algo que quería intentar."

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, Bella detuvo su respiración, y yo vacilé. Luego nuestros labios se tocaron suavemente, y la besé. Justo como aquella tarde, Bella me besó con más intensidad y su respiración se volvió en un jadeo, sus dedos se entrelazaron entre mi cabello, sus labio se abrieron, y yo me detuve. Tomé su rostro con mis manos para alejar su rostro del mío, y Bella abrió sus ojos.

"Oops." murmuró.

Claramente recordaba mejor nuestros momentos juntos de lo que yo tenía idea.

Bella volvió sus labios a los míos y su atención a la forma en que nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos. Sus manos recorrieron mi rostro, como si estuviera tratando de memorizarlo con tan solo tocarlo. Sus dedos jugaban entre mi cabello, y era una sensación maravillosa.

No pude evitar gemir de nuevo, y su beso se volvió más intenso.

Los segundos pasaban y nunca parecía haber algún momento en que me fuera a cansar de esto. Físicamente no había forma posible, pero emocionalmente, simplemente no había forma de que en algún momento dejara de desear el tener su cuerpo sobre el mío, cada línea de su figura a mi alcance, mis manos sobre su rostro, su cuello, su espalda, todo...

Miles de sensaciones recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras Bella y yo éramos uno solo. No podía creer que fuera capaz de sentir tanto, no podía creer que después de tanto dolor, Bella por fin estaba conmigo para toda la existencia.

Y lo más maravilloso, que había sido capaz de hacerla mamá, de darle una hija, y era la criatura más hermosa de este planeta, después de su madre, por supuesto.

Nunca, ni aunque viviera cien mil años más, podría encontrar la razón de porque me había ganado el amor de un ángel tan puro y hermoso como era Bella, como había podido darle algo que pensé nunca podría, algo que renunciaría al ser vampiro, una hija. Ahora habían dos personas importantes en mi vida, una familia propia.

Bella se alejó de mí de repente, no lo suficiente para estar separados más de un centímetro.

"¿Hice algo mal?" le pregunté, confundido por su reacción ante algo que no había sentido.

"No – lo contrario." me dijo, y sus palabras me recordaron algo. "Me estás volviendo loca."

Y entonces, lo entendí. Más recuerdos.

"¿De verdad?" le pregunté, contento de que fuera eso. Le sonreí igual que esa primera noche en su habitación. Era una de mis noches favoritas, como una vez le había dicho.

"¿Te gustaría una ronda de aplausos?"

Le sonreí abiertamente, y continué con el recuerdo. "Solo estoy agradablemente sorprendido. En los últimos cien años más o menos, nunca imaginé nada como esto. Nunca creí que algún día encontraría alguien con quien quisiera estar... en otra forma que con mis hermanos y hermanas. Y luego el encontrar, aunque es todo nuevo para mi, que soy bueno en eso... en estar contigo..."

"Tú eres bueno en todo." Bella me recordó, me encogí de hombros y luego los dos reímos.

Sus labios estaban de regreso en mí, terminando ese recuerdo.

Solo ella tenía el poder de hacerme hablar o callar en el momento en que ella quisiera. Lo único que quería era darle lo que ella deseaba, y si en ese momento no era hablar, bueno... ¿quién era yo para negarme ante sus deseos?

"No puedo creer que la pesadilla haya quedado atrás." Bella me comentó varias horas después de nuestras últimas palabras. Los recuerdos ya no eran necesarios por el momento. Habría muchísimo tiempo para eso. ¡Toda la eternidad!

Sonreí ligeramente, y asentí. "Sé a que te refieres."

Era como si nunca fuera a ser capaz de separarme de ella, pero en el fondo de mi cabeza sabía, que por lo menos este día, no se podría continuar aunque lo quisiéramos.

Ahora habían responsabilidades para ambos que antes no teníamos. Éramos padres, y estaba seguro que Renesmee estaría esperando porque Bella llegara en unas cuantas horas. Ansiosa de mostrarle todos sus recuerdos, también.

Después de un rato, el sol apenas empezaba a querer salir de su escondite, cuando Bella habló de nuevo, sorprendiéndome un poco con sus palabras.

"¿Lo extrañas?"

No entendía por completo cual era el punto de su pregunta. ¿Qué podría extrañar cuando lo tenía absolutamente todo?

"¿Extrañar qué?" le pregunté, curioso por escuchar lo que estaba pensando.

"Todo-el calor, la suave piel, el sabroso aroma... yo no estoy perdiendo nada en absoluto, y solo me preguntaba si era un poco triste para ti que tú si lo estabas perdiendo."

Reí, entendiendo de lo que Bella estaba hablando. Pero no tenía ni idea de lo que decía, mucho menos de que su suposición estaba absolutamente equivocada. Se lo había dicho una vez, cuando ella me había dicho que tenía un poco de miedo de que ya no la quisiera cuando cambiara, que sí esa era la razón que yo tenía para no querer que se convirtiera en vampiro.

"Sería difícil encontrar a alguien menos triste de lo que yo soy ahora. Imposible, me aventuraría. No mucha gente obtiene cada cosa que quieren, más todas las cosas que no pensaron el pedir, en el mismo día."

Y por una parte, Bella debía encajar con esa descripción. Estaba casi seguro.

Ella también estaba obteniendo todas las cosas que nunca pensó en pedir. Una familia que no fuera solo el ser parte de los Cullen, era más que eso, era su propia familia, Cullen Swan. Con un esposo que la amaba incondicionalmente para la eternidad y ahora también una hija que la amaría de la misma forma.

"¿Estás evitando la pregunta?"

¿Era posible que aún dudara que su posesión sobre mi era irrompible?

Tendría que dejárselo muy claro de nuevo. Todo por ver que Bella estuviera completamente segura de que lo que me importaba y me hacía feliz, era tenerla a ella para la eternidad, no las características de su vida humana. Porque en realidad no estaba perdiendo nada de ellas, solo habían cambiado un poco.

Me llevé la mano sobre su mejilla y la presioné suavemente. "Eres caliente."

Su piel no tenía el mismo grado de calor que antes, por supuesto, cualquier otra persona, humana, notaría el frío de nuestra piel, pero al ser iguales ahora, no había diferencia. Pasaba lo mismo con un humano, pero al revés. Su piel es caliente y no notan la diferencia, pero si uno de ellos tiene frío, el otro lo nota. Bella debía notar ese punto.

Piel suave Bella había dicho, su piel tan suave o incluso más de lo que había sido mientras era humana, tenía que dejarlo claro.

Estiré mi mano sobre su rostro, y luego con la punta de mis dedos recorrí su rostro y luego toda su garganta desde su mentón. Recorrí cada centímetro de su piel hasta su cintura. Con placer al ver como sus ojos se desenfocaron un poco mientras recorría una línea eléctrica sobre su cuerpo. La corriente que emanaba de ella, me hacía desear el mostrarle más de su piel suave.

"Eres suave."

Lo último era el olor, me pregunté rápidamente como podría explicarle que tampoco extrañaba eso.

"Y a lo que te refieres con el olor, bueno, no podría decir que extraño eso. ¿Recuerdas el olor de esos excursionistas en nuestra caza?"

Esperaba que el recuerdo no la hiciera sufrir, como sería normal. Pero no había encontrado una mejor comparación. Era exactamente como su olor era ahora. Irresistible.

"He estado tratando muy duro el no hacerlo." Bella me dijo.

Quizá cambiaría de opinión si lo veía desde mi punto de vista "Imagina besar eso."

"Oh."

Era obvio que había entendido a lo que me refería.

"Precisamente. Así que la respuesta es no. Estoy puramente lleno de alegría, porque estoy extrañando nada. Nadie tiene más de lo que yo ahora."

Bella me besó de nuevo, pero casi estaba seguro de lo que hubiera dicho.

Solo podía haber una excepción a mis palabras, Bella.

Nunca, ni siquiera cuando conocí a Bella, cuando me aceptó como era y me juró que prefería morir antes de estar lejos de mi, ni siquiera cuando me aceptó de vuelta después de haberla lastimado tanto, y cuando aceptó casarse conmigo y decidió que me amaba más a mi que a Jacob, ni siquiera cuando estuvimos juntos esa primera vez, se podía comparar con la felicidad que sentía ahora. El tenerla en mis brazos y saber que estaba segura conmigo, que no había más peligro ni miedos al estar juntos de poder lastimarla o matarla, no tenía comparación. El saber que a nuestro regreso a la casa donde estaba nuestra familia, no solo eran nada más Carlisle y Esme, Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, sino que también no esperaba nuestra hija, Renesmee. Era irreal.

Era la primera vez en toda mi existencia, que en verdad podía decir que no me hacía falta nada, no tenía absolutamente nada que pedirle a la vida ahora.

No había necesidad de descansar ahora, Bella no iba a perder energía cuando más quisiera seguir como al ser humana, y como si supiera en que estaba pensando, Bella habló de nuevo, y el tema de su duda no era muy diferente a lo que estaba pensando.

"¿Cuánto es lo que dura esto?" me preguntó cuando el sol estaba saliendo. "Me refiero, a que Carlisle y Esme, Em y Rose, Alice y Jasper-no pasan todo el día encerrados en sus habitaciones. Están afuera en público, completamente vestidos, todo el tiempo. ¿Este... deseo alguna vez disminuye?" dijo mientras se acercaba más hacia mi, y hubiera preferido el no contestarle y seguir, pero...

"Eso es difícil de decir. Todos son diferentes y, bueno, hasta ahora tú eres la más diferente de todos. El vampiro joven normal está tan obsesionado con la sed que no nota mucho más por un tiempo. Eso no parece aplicarse a ti. Aunque, con el vampiro normal, después de ese primer año, otras necesidades se hacen conocidas. Ni la sed ni otro deseo realmente nunca se debilitan. Es simplemente una cuestión de aprender a balancearlos, aprender a priorizar y manejar..."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Bella insistió.

Sonreí, y luego arrugué la nariz recordando las primeras noches en que Emmett y Rosalie estuvieron juntos, eran una pesadilla el recordarlas. Era una de las peores cosas de tener una memoria fotográfica sin oportunidad de algún día olvidar aunque sea una cosa. Y había sido peor para mí, con el hecho de poder leer mentes... "Rosalie y Emmett fueron los peores. Tomó una sólida década antes de que pudiera soportar el estar dentro de un radio de tres kilómetros. Incluso Carlisle y Esme tuvieron un tiempo difícil soportándolo. Sacaron a la pareja feliz eventualmente. Esme les construyó una casa, también. Era más grande que esta, pero entonces, Esme sabe lo que a Rosalie le gusta, y sabe lo que a ti te gusta."

"¿Así que, después de diez años, entonces? ¿Todos son normales otra vez? ¿Como son ahora?"

Era casi entretenido que Bella preguntara estas cosas.

En realidad no sabía muy bien a lo que Bella se refería con _normales_, pero bueno, tenía que explicar algo de lo que yo suponía que Bella quería saber.

En tiempos como este, era frustrante el no poder leer su mente y saber lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza. Sería mucho más fácil...

Le sonreí, y dije. "Bueno, no estoy seguro a que te refieres con normal." le dije honestamente, repitiendo lo que hace un instante estaba pensando. "Has visto a mi familia hacer una vida de forma bastante humana, pero has estado durmiendo en las noches." le guiñé, esperando que entendiera a lo que me refería, y continúe. "Hay una tremenda cantidad de tiempo libre cuando no tienes que dormir. Hace el balance de tus... intereses bastante fácil. Hay una razón por la cual soy el mejor músico de la familia, porque-además de Carlisle-he leído más libros, estudiado más ciencias, llegado a ser el que domina más idiomas... Emmett te ha de haber tenido creyendo que soy tal sabelotodo por lo de leer mentes, pero la verdad es que he solo he tenido mucho tiempo libre."

Pero ahora, esperaba que fuera todo lo contrario.

Quizá ya era hora de que se acabara mi tiempo libre. Había tenido más de setenta años para hacer todo eso, para leer libros, para estudiar ciencias e idiomas.

¿A quién le importaba todo eso cuando tenía a la mujer más hermosa del planeta en mis brazos?

Ciertamente a mi no.

Los dos reímos, y el movimiento causó sensaciones interesantes a nuestros cuerpos unidos como uno solo. No hubo conversación de nuevo en un largo rato.

No había palabras lo suficientemente interesantes para distraerme de Bella en ese momento.

Por fin habíamos llegado a nuestro paraíso eterno.

* * *

**Chavas, se acerca Eclipse, ¡que emoción!**

**Alguien me preguntó que si que me había parecido el anillo de compromiso que Edward le da a Bella y como no lo había visto cuando me preguntaron no comenté nada, pero ya lo vi, y creo que está bonito, y aunque no estoy muy segura, creo que si se apega a lo que dice SM en el libro, lo único que creo que no vi, fue la banda de oro que forma como una telaraña sobre las piedras o más bien los diamantes... quizá por esa razón no parece el anillo descrito, pero a mi me pareció bien.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado lo que escribí y dije acerca del anillo, porque considerando las quejas que he leído en Internet que ha habido... bueno, a mi me gustó en lo personal... ya quiero ver la película y me va a encantar con el solo hecho de que no aparezca tanto Jacob o más que el Edward, porque no voy a verla otra vez, ; D**

**Sale, me voy. Saludos.**


	26. Chapter 25, FAVOR

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Estoy feliz con este capítulo porque salió justo como me gustan, espero que a ustedes también les guste.**

**Van a notar que en la parte donde Charlie visita a los Cullen, especialmente a Bella claro, Edward no comenta nada acerca de lo que Charlie cree que ellos son, lo sé, lo sé, debí poner algo... pero no lo hice.**

**Así que les aviso, todo eso será explicado en el siguiente, habrá más de lo que SM nos dejó en su libro porque el capítulo es extremadamente corto en comparación con las hojas que yo trató de hacer, así que en la parte que trataré de hacerlo más largo, allí verán todo el rollo de Charlie y sus teorías, espero que les parezca bien.**

**Disfruten de este capítulo, y pronto estarán los siguientes dos...**

**Comenten.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 25. Favor

Lo único que quería era aprovechar los últimos momentos que tenía con Bella en este momento, pronto Renesmee estaría despierta, y habían más cosas de que preocuparse este día que el solo encontrarla despierta al llegar.

Y conociendo a Renesmee, estaría ansiosa por ver a Bella lo más pronto posible.

No había nada que quisiera más en ese momento que seguir con Bella de la misma forma, nuestros cuerpos hechos uno solo-pero tendríamos toda la noche, así que me obligué a pensar en todo lo demás-pero al casarme con ella, y al darle una hija, nos habíamos tomado otra nueva e inesperada responsabilidad. No se trataba únicamente de nuestros deseos ahora. El saber que teníamos una responsabilidad con nuestra hija, ahora si me hacía feliz. Como le había dicho a Rosalie, ahora si podía estar cien por ciento agradecido, e incluso más, por haber peleado a lado de Bella por Renesmee. Nuestra familia estaba intacta y más grande.

Podía considerar a Renesmee como una bendición, sabiendo que Bella no había salido de mi vida para darle entrada a ella.

Eran alrededor de las siete, y considerando la hora en que había visto a Renesmee dormir y despertar estos días, no tardaría en estar esperando por nosotros, Bella especialmente. Era ella quien Renesmee deseaba que no se perdiera de ningún segundo de su aún corta vida.

Corta vida, esperaba que no fuera así en un futuro, que nuestra hija pudiera tener una vida larga como la nuestra.

Me detuve un segundo, y mis ojos se posaron en su rostro, para recordarle su ahora prioridad número uno. "Renesmee..."

Bella suspiró, y casi podía ver lo que pasaba por su mente al mencionarle a Renesmee.

Lo que más nos tenía a todos preocupados desde el momento de su nacimiento. Carlisle había sido, quizá, el menos sorprendido con el crecimiento acelerado de Renesmee, considerando que había sido así desde que había sido concebida.

Tan pronto como la mencioné y Bella recordó el problema al que nos enfrentábamos, sentí como su cuerpo se congelaba bajo el mío, y se volvía inrresponsivo.

Me lo esperaba, así que le dije. "Está bien, amor. Vístete, y estaremos de regreso a la casa en dos segundos."

Lo que no me esperaba era su reacción a mis palabras. Si no hubiera sido, porque en verdad teníamos que volver y sabía que ambos queríamos, me hubiera reído.

Su cabeza se levantó hacia el oeste donde estaba la casa y nuestra familia esperando, luego de regreso a mí, sus ojos sobre mi pecho donde la difusa luz del sol que ya entraba hacia la habitación hacía que mi cuerpo brillara ligeramente, haciendo lo mismo con el suyo. Su cabeza iba y venía de un lado a otro, como si no supiera que era lo que quería más en este momento.

En tan solo un segundo, había hecho ese movimiento más de doce veces, quizá.

Probablemente, si no la detenía y le decía algo, nos tomaría más de dos segundos el volver a la casa.

Sonreí, viendo como quería tanto como yo el quedarse, pero ambos sabíamos por el momento que era más importante el ver a Renesmee. "Todo es acerca del balance, amor. Eres muy buena en todo esto, no imagino que te tome mucho tiempo el poner todo en perspectiva."

Sus ojos brillaron por alguna razón, que por supuesto, no podía ver. "¿Y tenemos toda la noche, verdad?"

Oh, esas simples palabras apenas me hacían soportar el tenerla lejos de mi cuerpo durante las horas del día. Pero yo tenía más práctica que ella con mi control, aún cuando ahora, parecía ser ella quien tenia más años en este camino que yo mismo.

Mi sonrisa se amplió, considerando ambas cosas. "¿Piensas que podría soportar el dejarte vestir ahora si ese no fuera el caso?"

Bella asintió rápidamente y nos pusimos en nuestros pies.

Sonreí al verla entrar sin siquiera ver bien lo que estaba detrás de esa puerta doble. ¡Vaya sorpresa que se daría!

Alice había dejado volar su imaginación de una forma que ni siquiera con Rosalie, que en verdad hubiera estado fascinada, lo había hecho. Ni Alice ni Esme habían pensado en realidad en el clóset de Bella, ni como Alice la había convencido, así que no sabía como lo había logrado mi hermana preferida. Después de esto, veríamos que opinaba Bella.

Mi mente divagó un instante en algunas posibilidades de lo que Alice pudo haber dicho a Esme para convencerla de hacer esto.

Había sido _generosa_, conociéndola, el hacer un solo clóset para ambos, y no dejar esta enormidad solo para Bella y uno más pequeño para mí.

La ropa que estaba al alcance era del tipo de ropa que Bella prefería evitar y que era _muy_ raro que viera usando. Si hubiera podido, Alice hubiera tirado o quemado toda la mezclilla y algodón que había en el clóset. Pero conocía bien a Bella.

No había nada en este clóset, que ni Bella ni yo hubiéramos visto antes. Todo era nuevo, quizá mi guardarropa en la casa estaba en este momento vacío.

Me pregunté, ausentemente, que tan seguido, o que tanta ropa le habían comprado a Renesmee y donde estaba guardada.

Cambiaba de ropa tan rápidamente, que necesitaba de una bodega o al menos un lugar tan grande como este. Podía asegurar, que al menos en ese punto, Renesmee no tenía problemas, y que Bella había dejado de ser la Barbie de Alice para cambiar de puesto por Renesmee. Me pregunté si Renesmee tendría algún problema con sus tías por ese asunto o siendo una bebé aún, no le importara en lo absoluta que la mimaran de esa forma.

Claro que no le importa, pensé.

Bella me distrajo, "¿Cuáles son míos?" su voz salió como un siseo, mientras sus ojos recorrían la habitación.

Me detuve a lado de la hilera, que según Alice me había dicho era _mi_ parte del clóset.

"Por lo que yo sé, todo excepto esta hilera aquí-" le dije, mientras ponía mi mano para que viera a cual hilera me refería, era una pequeña que daba de la mitad de la pared hacia la izquierda de la puerta. "es tuyo."

"¿Todo esto?" Bella preguntó, casi la escuchaba asustada de tan solo considerar lo que había en todas esas bolsas.

¿Qué había esperado? Se lo había advertido, y al parecer, Bella no me había creído, o simplemente no había escuchado nada de lo que le dije anoche.

Me encogí de hombros.

"Alice." dije su nombre, y Bella al mismo tiempo. La diferencia en nuestros tonos era obvia.

Sonreí ligeramente cuando escuché su tono, parecía que estaba diciendo una obscenidad. Casi me recordaba a las veces en que tenía que decir _matrimonio_ antes de casarnos.

"Bien." escuché a Bella murmurar, y luego el sonido de un cierre siendo abierto.

Bella gruñó, y volteé a ver que había encontrado. Al parecer había decidido abrir la bolsa que estaba más cerca a ella, y para su completo horror, lo que había a dentro era vestido largo de sed color rosa.

Definitivamente no era su estilo.

Quizá, yo tampoco hubiera estado tan horrorizado al verlo como Bella, si el color hubiera sido diferente, no sé, azul tal vez. Porque no había nada que Bella usara o no usara que no me gustara verlo en ella.

Pero, en serio, ¿qué había estado pasando por la mente de Alice al elegir ese vestido?

Recordé que Bella, tal vez, no había caído en cuenta de que todo tenía su propio olor y que no necesitaba buscar lo que quería de manera manual, o humana.

"Déjame ayudar." le dije.

Olfateé en el aire primero para encontrar el aroma que estaba buscando. La mezclilla como cualquier tela o cualquier cosa tenía su propio aroma, y tan pronto como Bella aprendiera eso, estaba seguro que lo único que sacaría de estos cajones o bolsas, sería eso, mezclilla.

Me dirigí hacia el fondo de la habitación, casi me esperaba que en algún lugar, casi escondido de todo lo demás, Alice hubiera guardado los pantalones que a Bella tanto le gustaba vestir.

Dicho y hecho, de una cómoda que habían fijado contra el muro venía el olor a mezclilla. Con cada paso que daba se hacía más potente.

Olí una última vez antes de abrir el cajón, y como había pensado, allí estaban, varios pantalones que Alice casi había escondido, al parecer.

Agarré un par y lo saqué, le sonreí abiertamente a Bella al voltear hacia ella y mostrarle mi _descubrimiento._

Solo Alice no estaría feliz al verla.

Bella alzó las cejas y estuvo a mi lado en un instante. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"La mezclilla tiene su propio aroma justo como todo lo demás. Ahora... ¿algodón stretch?"

Volví a oler en el aire para ubicar la tela que ahora buscaba.

A mitad de la hilera, encontré lo que quería. Alice en verdad se había esforzado por mantener fuera del alcance la ropa que Bella seguramente querría.

Saqué una camisa blanca de mangas largas del fondo en esa hilera, y luego se la aventé a Bella.

Bella la tomó, y me dijo. "Gracias." su voz casi parecía la de un ganador de lotería agradeciendo a quien le entrega el premio.

Sonreí cuando la vi oler la camisa que le había dado y luego el pantalón.

Ahora, Alice tendría que estar a lado de Bella cuando se vistiera para obligarla a usar algo más de este clóset que no fueran pantalones vaqueros y camisas. Cosa que estaba seguro, no pasaría, muy seguido al menos.

Encontrar ropa para mí no era un gran desafío como lo era para Bella; en primer lugar, no me importaba lo que encontrara tanto como a ella y Alice sabía perfectamente lo que a cada miembro de la familia nos gustaba y que no nos gustaba, sus gustos diferían mucho de los nuestros, solamente Jasper no se quejaba cuando algo no le gustaba.

Pronto los dos estuvimos vestidos. Me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano para irnos. Salimos por el jardín que daba a nuestra habitación y saltamos la pequeña pared de piedra que lo rodeaba. Era una sensación extraña el tener a Bella de la mano mientras corríamos y saltábamos sobre paredes de piedra que antes las saltaba conmigo cargándola en mi espalda. Al parecer, esa pequeña costumbre o más necesidad, se había acabado.

No se me hizo raro cuando sentí a Bella detenerse un poco mientras soltaba mi mano. Fue ella quien dijo las líneas de partida.

"En sus marcas, listos..." y salió corriendo.

Le di un segundo de ventaja, pero aunque le hubiera dado más, aún hubiera llegado primero que ella.

A unos dos kilómetros de distancia de la casa, pude escuchar los pensamientos de cada uno de los miembros de nuestra familia. Renesmee estaba despierta como había pensado.

Todos, Rose y Emmett estaban con ella mientras jugaba con un juego de vajilla que Esme le había dado para entretenerla. La cuchara que tenía en la mano, estaba toda aplastada y casi destrozada con la fuerza que Nessie ejercía sobre ella. Mientras los demás, Carlisle y Esme, Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en el sofá frente a ellos mientras veían a Renesmee.

Justo en ese momento, Renesmee estiró su mano hacia Rosalie, y vi lo que quería.

Bella.

"_Pronto estará aquí, Nessie."_ Rosalie le aseguró, habiendo escuchado nuestros pasos acercándose. Estábamos a menos de medio kilómetro ahora.

"_¿Qué quiere?"_ Emmett le preguntó. "_¿A Bella?"_ _que no se emocione..._

Emmett solamente lo pensó, más para mí que para él mismo, porque también nos había escuchado.

"_Sí, por supuesto que a Bella."_ Rosalie le dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía viendo a Nessie, y esperando porque llegáramos.

Todos miraban a Nessie como si fuera algo de otro mundo, como si fuera lo único que pudiera atraer sus atenciones en cualquier momento-que era, ciertamente, el caso. Incluso yo, que aún no tenía al alcance de mis ojos a nuestra hija, estaba concentrado en su rostro a través de seis diferentes puntos de vista. Era casi tan fascinante como había sido el ver a Bella.

Pronto entramos al jardín de la casa, y Bella venía detrás de mí.

Rosalie suspiró de alivio, _Oh, que bueno que llegan..._ pensaba con Renesmee en su mente.

Cuando estuvimos a la vista de todos a través de la pared de vidrio, Nessie vio a quien había tanto esperado a que llegara.

Sin un segundo de vacilación, Nessie tiró la cuchara al suelo, dejando una marca sobre el. Nadie de la familia, mucho menos Esme tomó en cuenta la marca, como si nada hubiera pasado o como si fuera algo que ya estaba allí. Luego estiró su mano hacia Bella. En su mente nada más que la imagen de ella en brazos de su madre otra vez. Sonreí ampliamente mientras los demás se reían al ver la impaciencia de Renesmee, y cuando Bella cruzó la habitación en un segundo y tenía a Renesmee en sus brazos de inmediato. Las dos habían estado ansiosas por estar juntas de nuevo.

Las dos se sonrieron ampliamente, y aunque no podía leer los pensamientos de Bella, sabía lo que había en ellos en este momento. Probablemente, la misma felicidad y alivio que sentía Renesmee por estar con Bella.

Esme me miró, y luego estaba más feliz que hace un momento al ver mi rostro, y al recordar las palabras de Alice anoche.

_Me da tanto gusto que les haya gustado la casa, hijo. A Bella, en especial, claro._

"Gracias." le dije en silencio.

_No tienes absolutamente nada que agradecer. No podía permitir que estuvieran muy lejos de nosotros._

Le sonreí a Esme, y luego los dos volvimos nuestra atención a Bella y Renesmee.

No pregunté, pero había notado que ninguno de los lobos estaban cerca de la casa. No había escuchado el sonido de sus pasos sobre el suelo o sus pensamientos. Ni Jacob, ni Seth o Leah.

Mmm.

Era casi como un ataque, Carlisle pensó en las medidas de Renesmee entonces, era casi un alivio el ver que su crecimiento estaba disminuyendo, pero era incompleto porque no disminuía lo suficiente para creer que en cualquier momento se detendría.

_Tengo hambre, mamá._ Renesmee pensó mientras mostraba la imagen a Bella. La escuché estremecerse.

Emmett se dirigió a mi entonces, para empezar su rutina de bromas. _Pensé que no los veríamos hoy..._

Lo ignoré y salí hacia la cocina para traerle su desayuno.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado despierta?" escuché a Bella preguntar mientras cruzaba la puerta de la cocina.

Tomé, mientras, el vaso de Renesmee para llenarlo con la sangre que era su comida. Me pregunté rápidamente si debería poner algo de formula y luego decidí que no. a Nessie no le agradaba, así que no la obligaría a comer algo tan asqueroso.

Me estremecí, considerando el terrible sabor de la comida humana.

"Solo unos cuantos minutos." Rosalie fue quien le respondió. "Les hubiéramos llamado pronto. Ha estado preguntando por ti-" se detuvo un instante, y en su mente pasaron varias imágenes con Renesmee, demandando el que trajeran a Bella con ella. "demandando sería una mejor descripción. Esme sacrificó su segundo mejor juego de plata para mantener al pequeño monstruo entretenido."

Escuché a Rosalie detenerse, sus ojos se fueron de Bella a Nessie mientras le sonreía. _El pequeño monstruo más hermoso de este planeta, sí._

Luego continuó. "No queríamos... er, molestarlos." Rosalie apartó su mirada, avergonzada repentinamente de decir eso en voz alta, se mordió el labio para evitar que la risa se le escapara, mientras recordaba las bromas que Emmett había hecho durante la noche.

Emmett, en cambio, empezó a reírse en _silencio_. _Que bueno que no ampliamos la pequeña casa, seguramente no quedó nada. Ja, ja, ja._

"Tendremos tu cuarto listo de inmediato." escuché a Bella decir. Las palabras repitiéndose en la mente de Nessie mientras la escuchaba. Podía ver en su mente una emoción creciendo a lo que Bella decía, estaba emocionada de estar con nosotros y no lejos de nosotros. "Te gustará la casa de campo. Es mágica."

_Ah, mi querida Bella. Que bueno que le guste._ Esme pensó.

"Gracias, Esme. Muchísimo. Es absolutamente perfecta." Bella le dijo al levantar su mirada a Esme.

_No tienes nada que..._ Esme estaba a punto de responder lo que veía en su mente, cuando ambas cosas se vieron interrumpidas por la escandalosa risa de... Emmett, claro.

_No te creo. ¡Por favor! Pensé que habría que darles otra casa..._

"¿Así que todavía está de pie?" Emmett dijo entre risas. No tenía idea de como lograba hablar cuando estaba en esos ataques de risa, pero sus bromas no serían paradas ni por él mismo.

_Madura, Emmett._ Alice y Jasper pensaron algo similar.

"Hubiera pensado que ustedes dos la hubieran derrumbado a escombros para ahora." Emmett continuó. "¿Qué estaban haciendo anoche? ¿Discutiendo el debate nacional?"

Me alegraba en ese momento que estuviera en la cocina y no lo tuviera al alcance de mis manos. Su cabeza hubiera estado entre ellas.

Alice se rió internamente al ver lo que habría pasado con sus ojos.

_Me hubiera encantado ver eso, Edward._

Jasper sintió el cambio en Alice y volteó a verla de forma curiosa. Alice solo sacudió la cabeza.

Escuché a Bella apretar sus dientes, tratando de no responder seguramente.

_Su control sigue intacto..._ Jasper meditaba mientras sentía sus emociones.

"¿Dónde están los lobos hoy?" Bella preguntó, al mismo tiempo que terminé de prepararle el vaso con su desayuno a Nessie.

Desde Rosalie la vi voltear hacia la pared de vidrio como si esperara ver a cualquier de ellos afuera.

_¿A quién le importan esos perros apestosos?_ Rose pensó, mientras contestaba. "Jacob se fue esta mañana muy temprano." su frente se arrugó, viendo en su mente la imagen de Jacob antes de irse, con Seth detrás de él. "Seth lo siguió."

Salí de la cocina, entonces, viendo en Rosalie imágenes de esta mañana.

Había algo extraño en la expresión de Jacob mientras se iba. Sus ojos habían estado en Renesmee mientras todavía dormía cuando se levantó sin previo aviso. Parecía molesto por algo, pero no podía estar seguro de que se trataba.

Entré a la habitación y me dirigí a Bella y Renesmee con su desayuno, mientras le preguntaba a Rosalie mi duda. "¿Acerca de qué estaba tan molesto?"

Bella dejó de respirar cuando entré, supuse que por la sangre que Renesmee tendría para su desayuno, y luego se la pasó a Rosalie.

Cuando tuvo a Nessie en sus brazos, Rosalie se volvió a mí.

_Como si me importara._ Me respondió en su mente, y luego en voz alta para que Bella escuchara. "No sé-o me importa. Estaba observando a Nessie dormir, su boca colgando abierta como el imbécil que es, y entonces se puso de pie sin ningún tipo de provocación-que yo notara, de cualquier forma-y salió enojado. Estaba feliz de deshacernos de él. Entre más tiempo pasa aquí, menos chance hay de sacar el olor."

_Tardaremos, claro. Ojala que al volver no tenga que volver a oler su apestoso aroma..._ podía ver acerca de que habían estado hablando y había causado algo de la molestia de Jacob.

Dartmouth.

"Rose." escuché a Esme regañar de forma muy ligera a Rose.

Rosalie aventó su cabello hacia un lado, mientras continuaba. "Supongo que no importa. No estaremos aquí mucho más tiempo."

Emmett se puso serio, extrañamente. "Aún digo que deberíamos ir directo a New Hampshire y tener las cosas listas."

_¿No lo crees, Edward?_ Me dijo en un tono que seguía burlón ante mi noche con Bella.

Rolé los ojos antes de que siguiera hablando. "Bella ya está registrada en Dartmouth. No parece que le tomará tanto tiempo el ser capaz de manejar la escuela." luego volteó a ver a Bella, con el mismo tono burlón que había escuchado en su mente, y una sonrisa amplia. "Estoy seguro que abordarás tus clases... aparentemente no hay nada interesante que hacer en las noches además de estudiar."

Mientras escuchaba por un lado a Rosalie reírse, por otro lado estaba escuchando lo que Emmett acaba de decir repetido en mi mente, tratando de encontrar la respuesta que me había esquivado hace un momento respecto a Jacob.

Ahora entendía, Dartmouth... Renesmee lejos... Jacob... irnos sin él.

Justo cuando entendí que había pasado para que Jacob estuviera tan molesto y se hubiera ido de la casa tan precipitadamente, escuché sus pensamientos.

_¿Cinco minutos? ¿Diez? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará Charlie en llegar? Espero que no se molesten..._

Jacob venía en compañía de Seth y Leah, pero apenas y los noté.

Furia llenó mi mente y por un segundo no había nada más que el deseo asesino de tener sus cabeza entre mis manos, y...

Me controlé solo un poco para poder explicar, pero no pude evitarlo. Un gruñido escapó mis labios, atrayendo la atención hacia mí.

Todos estaban confundidos, Jasper lo sentía al mismo tiempo que también se sentía así.

_¿Papi?_ Escuché a Renesmee muy al fondo de mi mente. Apenas podía escucharlos.

Alice se paró de repente, distrayéndome solo un poco. "¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? ¿Qué está haciendo ese perro que ha borrado mi programa para el día entero? ¡No puedo ver nada! ¡No!" Alice dijo, casi de forma tortuosa al ver la ropa que Bella vestía. "¡Mírate! Me necesitas para mostrarte como usar tu clóset."

Todos voltearon a verme, no entendían a lo que Alice se refería.

Carlisle se preocupó, recordando la última vez que algo así había pasado. _¿Hijo? Por favor, dinos que es lo que está pasando._

Sentí mis manos formándose en puños, como si tuviera a Jacob ya frente a mí.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer eso? ¿Sin siquiera consultarlo con nosotros? No era de su incumbencia lo que mi familia y yo hacíamos, mucho menos tenía el derecho a decidir que hacer o no hacer con nuestras vidas. O ir a hablar con Charlie y...

Gruñí, "Habló con Charlie. Piensa que Charlie lo está siguiendo. Viene aquí. Hoy."

"Demonios." Alice dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta trasera.

_Sino fuera porque estoy preparada, te ayudaba, Edward, a arrancarle la cabezota..._ me dijo mientras se alejaba.

No le presté la suficiente atención, podía escuchar a Jacob acercándose, y mi furia creciendo.

_Cálmate, Edward._ Jasper me ordenó mientras enviaba una ola de calma hacia mí. No funcionó.

No entendía que había estado pensando para creer que lo que había decidido hacer era algo que nos alegraría o que le agradeceríamos. Si Bella...

No quería ni pensar en esa opción, pero lo era.

"¿Le dijo a Charlie?" Bella me dijo, jadeando. Había pensado lo peor, podía ver. "Pero-¿no lo entiende? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?"

No la corregí, porque Jacob estaba a punto de entrar, y ya estaba nervioso al haber escuchado lo último.

"¡No!" escuché a Bella jadear, de nuevo.

_Espero que no se molesten... ah, no creo. Hice algo bueno._

¿Algo bueno?

No tenía idea de lo que era bueno. Sentí un impulso casi incontrolable de ser yo en esta ocasión quien se abalanzara hacia su garganta y...

"Jacob está por entrar ahora." dije entre dientes.

Justo en ese momento, entró por la puerta, todo empapado por la lluvia que había en el pueblo, habiendo corrido hasta acá.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras lo veíamos entrar como si nada estuviera pasando.

"¡Hey, chicos!" su emoción era irritante. Todavía sonreía. Claro, creía que con esto no nos llevaríamos a Renesmee lejos de su lado.

Estaba tan enfuriado que podría tomarla lejos de él en este mismo momento.

Seth y Leah entraron detrás, ellos eran más conscientes de nuestras emociones que Jacob. Podían notar que ninguno estábamos felices con ver a Jacob. Y, también, sabían porque.

_Edward, tratamos de detenerlo, pero ya lo conoces..._ Seth intentó calmarme.

"Rose." escuché a Bella decirle, mientras veía a mi hermana voltear hacia ella y ver que Bella tenía los brazos extendidos hacia ella.

_Claro, Nessie._ Rosalie pensó mientras le pasaba Renesmee.

_Oh, ya está despierta. Espero que esté bien, bueno, al menos ya desayunó._ Pensó mientras veía el vaso de Renesmee en la mano de Rosalie y olía la sangre.

_¿Qué está pasando? _Renesmee se preguntaba mientras veía nuestros rostros tensos.

"Charlie estará aquí pronto." Jacob dijo, rompiendo el silencio finalmente. Después de todo, era él quien tenía que dar unas cuantas explicaciones. "Solo para que sepan. ¿Asumo que Alice te está consiguiendo lentes de sol o algo?" preguntó mientras buscaba a Alice con la mirada.

_Sí, perro tonto..._ Alice le respondió desde arriba.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bella fue quien habló. "Asumes demasiado." le dijo entre dientes, podía ver que ella también estaba molesta. "¿Qué.?"

_Oh, ¿cuál es la exageración? No hice nada que no planearan hacer, bueno, algo así..._

La sonrisa en su rostro decayó un poco ante el tono de Bella, que lo confundió. "Rubiecita y Emmett me despertaron esta mañana hablando una y otra vez acerca de todos mudándose al otro lado del país. Como si pudiera dejarte ir. ¿Charlie era el mayor problema allí, cierto? Bueno, problema resuelto."

Otra vez, el impulso de golpearlo me atacó, pero Bella habló antes de que pudiera reaccionar o hacer algo al respecto. "¿Siquiera te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¿El peligro en que lo has puesto?"

_¿Qué? ¿Cuál peligro?_ Jacob parecía no entender a lo que se refería Bella.

Resopló antes de responderle. "No lo puse en peligro. Excepto de ti. Pero tienes algún tipo de control personal supernatural, ¿cierto? No tan bueno como leer mentes, si me preguntas. Mucho menos emocionante."

_Y hablo en serio, chupasangre._ Aunque su comentario no tenía ninguna animosidad, me provocaba el... debía controlarme ahora yo, porque terminaría como un neófito descontrolado.

Pero el que estuviera tan seguro de que el don de Bella era un _control personal supernatural_ iba más allá de lo aceptable, que hubiera sacado sus conclusiones sobre una simple teoría que podría resultar ser cierta o no, era más de lo que podía aceptar de este perro.

De alguna forma lo haría entender, y si algo pasaba, lo pagaría.

Crucé la habitación en un pestañeo hacia donde Jacob y su estúpido buen humor estaban. La expresión en mi rostro alarmando no solo a él sino a los demás miembros de mi familia.

Renesmee especialmente.

En este momento, ella era lo único que me detenía, pero sino fuera así, no estaba seguro de lo que hubiera pasado hasta este momento.

_Hey, hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿qué hice, ahora?_ Pensaba mientras avanzaba hacia atrás. _¿Por qué estás tan enojado, Edward?_

Su ignorancia me molestaba casi tanto como lo que había hecho.

Pero de nuevo, la vida de Bella y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella no era de su incumbencia ahora.

"Esa es solo una teoría, chucho. ¿Crees que deberíamos probarla con Charlie?" le pregunté, mis palabras parecían más un gruñido que otra cosa. "¿Consideraste el dolor en que pones a Bella, incluso si puede resistir? ¿O el dolor emocional si no puede? ¡Supongo que lo que le pase a Bella no te concierne más a _ti_!"

Sus pensamientos fueron una mezcla de confusión por un segundo.

Escuché en el fondo como Renesmee repetía lo que acababa de suceder a Bella.

_¿Por qué le grita papi a Jacob?_ Bella no comentó nada, no le había hecho la pregunta, solo se podía entender en el tono de sus pensamientos.

La expresión de Jacob cambió, también. Finalmente entendiendo a lo que me refería.

_Pero... yo... quiero decir... ahmm..._ "¿Bella estará sufriendo?"

"¡Como si hubieras empujado un marcador de hierro candente por su garganta!"

Escuché a Bella estremecerse cuando oyó mis palabras. Probablemente estaba recordando el dolor en su garganta al oler la sangre humana.

Jasper también lo sintió.

_Hijo, ten calma. Seguramente Jacob no lo hizo con mala intención._ Carlisle y Esme trataban de que me tranquilizara un poco.

¡No me importaba con que intención lo había hecho!

"No sabía eso." Jacob murmuró. _En verdad, no lo sabía. Alguien debió..._

"Quizá entonces debiste haber preguntado primero." gruñí, no encontraba el suficiente control en mí para controlar mis palabras. Ni siquiera con Jasper usando su don.

"Me hubieras detenido." Jacob tuvo el valor de decir. ¿Qué más esperaba que hiciera?

"Debiste haber sido detenido-"

Bella habló de nuevo, interrumpiéndome. "Esto no se trata de mi. Esto se trata de Charlie, Jacob. ¿Cómo pudiste ponerlo en peligro de esta forma? ¿Te das cuentas que ahora es la muerta o la vida de vampiro para él, también?" su voz tembló, y de nuevo quería golpear a Jacob.

_Oh, es eso. Pero no le dije nada de vampiros; tú lo sabes, Edward._

"Relájate, Bella. No le dije nada que no estuvieras planeando el decirle."

_Ah, claro. ¿Entonces, qué le dijo? ¿Qué somos de Marte?_ Rosalie se burló en su mente.

"¡Pero viene aquí!" Bella le dijo, su voz aún un poco asustada con la posibilidad de que Charlie supiera nuestro secreto.

Los Volturi debían estar entre sus preocupaciones.

"Sí, esa es la idea. ¿No era todo el 'dejarlo hacer sus suposiciones incorrectas' tu plan? Creo que proveí una buena distracción del asunto real, si lo digo."

_Fue genial, debieron ver su rostro. Bueno, tú lo has de haber visto ya, ¿verdad, Edward?_

No encontraba nada gracioso a la situación, cuando Bella escuchara lo que había hecho, estaba seguro que no le gustaría nada.

Ahora mismo, podía ver como estiraba sus dedos lejos de Renesmee y luego los regresaba, como si Renesmee fuera lo único que la podía mantener tranquila y lejos de decisiones precipitadas. "Dilo sin rodeos, Jacob. No tengo la paciencia para esto."

_La inmortalidad no le dio la paciencia que hubiera imaginado._

"No le dije nada de ti, Bella. No realmente. Le dije acerca de mi. Bueno, mostrar es probablemente un mejor verbo."

Mi voz salió como un siseo. Apenas logré sacar las palabras de mi boca. "Cambio de forma en frente de Charlie."

"¿Tú qué?" Bella apenas murmuró.

_Sabía que esto no les agradaría, en especial a Bella._ Seth pensó.

Todos los demás, estaban casi asustados con la idea de Charlie viendo a un hombre lobo frente a sus ojos, cuando ni siquiera creía en mitos o siquiera leyendas.

_No puedo creer que el perro haya tenido el valor de hacer eso. Solo por Nessie._ Emmett estaba a punto de encontrar la diversión en toda esta situación sino lo había hecho ya. No sería raro que le pareciera gracioso, no había nada dramático para él.

"Es valiente. Valiente como tú. No se desmayó o vomitó o nada. Tengo que decir, me impresionó. Aunque deberías haber visto su cara cuando empecé a quitarme la ropa. Muy divertido." rió entre diente, recordando la expresión de Charlie todo el tiempo.

Era como Emmett, parecía encontrar el chiste en una situación seria y peligrosa como esta.

¿Qué estaba mal con ellos?

"¡Tú absoluto imbécil! ¡Pudiste haberle dado un ataque al corazón!" Bella le gritó, su rostro horrorizado.

_No, no, claro que no. Nada de ataques al corazón, ni nada parecido._

"Charlie está bien. Es fuerte. Si le dieras a esto solo un minuto, verás que te hice un favor aquí."

"Tienes la mitad de eso." Bella le dijo, y en su voz no había inflexión o siquiera un poco de comprensión. "Tienes treinta segundos para decirme cada simple palabra antes de que le de a Rosalie Renesmee y te arranque tu miserable cabeza. Seth no será capaz de detenerme esta vez."

Escuché a Seth estremecerse ligeramente ante la advertencia de Bella.

"Cielos, Bells. No solías ser tan melodramática. ¿Es una cosa de vampiros?"

Las bromas estaban llegando a un punto que eran más que molestas. Todavía no le encontraba seriedad a esta situación.

"Veintiséis segundos."

_¿Cuál es el alboroto? No puede simplemente prepararse para ver a Charlie en lugar de perder el tiempo..._ Jacob pensaba mientras rolaba los ojos y después se iba a sentar en una silla.

Seth y Leah se movieron detrás de él. Más tensos con cada segundo que pasaba y preocupados por Jacob, en especial. Recordaban muy bien lo que había pasado cuando a Bella no le había gustado para nada lo que Jacob había hecho, primero la imprimación con Renesmee y su sobrenombre.

_Esta vez no le romperá los huesos a mi hermano. Estúpida chupasangre._ Leah.

"Así que toqué la puerta de Charlie esta mañana y le pedí que viniera a dar un paseo conmigo. Estaba confundido, pero cuando le dije que se trataba de ti y que estabas de regreso en el pueblo, me siguió al bosque. Le dije que ya no estabas enferma, y que las cosas estaban un poco raras, pero bien. Estaba a punto de irse para verte, pero le dije que tenía que mostrarle algo primero. Y entonces cambié de forma." Jacob dijo y luego se encogió de hombros.

Parecía que no le encontraba nada de malo a lo que había hecho, y quizá no estaría tan molesto, de no ser por el hecho de que ninguno de nosotros estaba completamente seguro de que Bella pudiera resistir la tentación tan cerca de ella. Había sido muy diferente en el bosque con aquellos extraños.

"Quiero cada palabra, tú monstruo." Bella dijo, y podía ver el esfuerzo que ejercía para hablar.

Todos estaban atentos a lo que Jacob decía, pero llamó mi atención la forma en que Renesmee estaba escuchando a lo que hablábamos.

"Bueno, dijiste que solo tenía treinta segundos-" _o mejor te digo todo..._ Jacob pensó al ver la expresión de Bella. "bien, bien. Déjame ver... cambié de forma de nuevo y me vestí, y después de que empezó a respirar otra vez, dije algo como, 'Charlie, no vives en el mundo que pensaste que vivías. Las buenas noticias son, nada ha cambiado-excepto que ahora lo sabes. La vida seguirá de la misma forma que siempre ha seguido. Puedes volver justo a pretender que no crees nada de esto.'"

Podía escuchar el desapruebo más fuertemente viniendo de Rosalie, claro. Todo lo que Jacob hiciera o dejara de hacer, era una tontería para ella.

"Le tomó un minuto el poner su cabeza junta, y entonces quería saber que era lo realmente estaba pasando contigo, con toda la cosa de la rara enfermedad. Le dije que si habías estado enferma, pero que estabas bien ahora-solo que habías tenido que cambiar un poco en el proceso de mejorarte. Quiso saber a que me refería con 'cambiar', y le dije que ahora lucías más como Esme que como Renée."

Siseé sin pensar en lo que hacía. Había cruzado la línea. No veía cual era favor que le había hecho a Bella al hacer esto. Más como Esme que como Renée.

_No tiene idea, en serio, Edward. Todo está bien._ Jacob me aseguró antes de seguir hablando.

"Después de unos cuantos minutos, preguntó, realmente tranquilo, si tu convertiste en un animal, también. Y le dije, ¡Desearía ser así de genial!" dijo riendo entre dientes.

_¿Genial o asqueroso?_ Rosalie pensó, y dejó en claro que no acordaba con las palabras de Jacob.

"Empecé a decirle más acerca de los hombre lobos, pero ni siquiera había dicho una sola palabra entera-Charlie me interrumpió y dijo que 'prefería no saber los específicos'. Entonces preguntó si tú habías sabido en que te estabas metiendo cuando te casaste con Edward, y dije, 'Claro, lo ha sabido todo esto por años, desde que llegó a Forks.' No le gustó mucho eso. Lo dejé vociferar hasta que lo sacó todo de su sistema. Después de que se calmó, solo quería dos cosas. Quería verte, y le dije que seria mejor si me daba ventaja para explicar."

Escuché a Bella suspirar profundamente antes de hablar. "¿Qué era la otra cosa que quería?"

_Oh, sí claro. Les va a encantar esto. Les dije que todo estaba bien._

Jacob sonrió antes de responder. "Les gustará esto. Su principal solicitud es que se le dirá lo menos posible acerca de todo esto. Si no es absolutamente esencial para él que sepa algo, entonces guárdenlo para ustedes. Necesario saber, solamente."

Me llamó la atención Jasper en ese momento, porque las emociones de Bella cambiaron y casi la de todos en la habitación. Estaban aliviados de escuchar eso.

"Puedo manejar eso." Bella dijo.

Mi frente se arrugó, odiaba tener que estar agradecido con Jacob, pero si esto funcionaba, quizá ya no sería necesario el _odiarlo._

"Otra cosa más que eso, solo quisiera pretender que las cosas son normales." Jacob sonrió de nuevo, sus pensamientos dirigidos en una nueva dirección.

_Me lo agradecerá, y yo me quedaré con Nessie aquí y no al otro lado del país._

"¿Qué le dijiste acerca de Renesmee?"

"Oh si. Así que le dije que tú y Edward habían heredado una nueva pequeña boca para alimentar." Jacob volteó a verme, y siguió hablando. "Ella es tu pupila huérfana-como Bruce Wayne y Dick Grayson." _algo así, ya lo sabes._ Jacob pensó mientras resoplaba. "No pensé que les importaría que mintiera. ¿Todo eso es parte del juego, cierto?"

Jacob esperó a que respondiera, pero no pude. ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? ¿Ah, claro, no hay problema; es más, me da gusto que lo hicieras por nosotros?

"Charlie estaba más allá de estar en shock en este punto, pero si preguntó si la estaban adoptando. '¿Como una hija? '¿Como que soy algo así como un abuelo?' fueron sus palabras exactas. Le dije que sí. 'Felicidades, abue,' y todo eso. Incluso sonrió un poco."

_No creo que sea una buena idea que conozca a Renesmee..._ Carlisle estaba pensando para si mismo, y al mismo tiempo recorría ciertas enfermedades en su mente como excusa por su rápido crecimiento.

"Pero está cambiando tan rápido." Bella murmuró. Pero para eso, Jacob también tenía respuesta.

"Le dije que ella era más especial que todos nosotros juntos." su voz era gentil ahora, hablando de Renesmee, claro. De repente, todo lo que quería era tener a Renesmee en sus brazos. Después de todo, todo esto lo había hecho para que no la alejáramos de él. Avanzó hacia Bella, y Seth y Leah avanzaron tras de él inmediatamente, ansiosos. Jacob les ordenó que se quedaran en su lugar con la mano.

_Jacob... _Renesmee pensó, mientras estiraba sus manos para que la tomara en brazos, pero Bella no lo permitió, estrechando a Renesmee más fuertemente. "Le dije," Jacob continuó. "'Créeme, no quieres saber acerca de esto. Pero si puedes ignorar todas las partes extrañas, vas a estar maravillado. Ella es la persona más maravillosa en el mundo entero.' Y después le dije que si podía lidiar con eso, todos ustedes se quedarían por aquí un rato y tendría una oportunidad de llegar a conocerla. Pero que si era demasiado para él, ustedes se irían. Dijo que mientras nadie forzara demasiada información en él, lidiaría."

Jacob medio sonrió, mientras esperaba a que Bella, o alguien por lo menos, dijera algo.

"No voy a decir gracias. Aún estás poniendo a Charlie en un enorme peligro." Bella le dijo.

_Lo sé ahora, pero no lo sabía._ "Siento que esto te lastime. No sabía que era de esa forma. Bella, las cosas son diferentes con nosotros ahora, pero siempre serás mi mejor amiga, y siempre te querré. Pero te querré de la forma correcta ahora. Finalmente hay un balance. Ambos tenemos personas sin quien no podemos vivir."

Jacob volvió a sonreír, "¿Aún amigos?"

Los dos se sonrieron, solo que la sonrisa de Bella era más pequeña como si no pudiera evitarlo.

_Espero que estemos bien, por favor, que lo estemos._ Levantó su mano hacia Bella, ofreciendo hacer las paces o estar bien como pensaba. Bella la tomó después de suspirar profundamente y cambiar a Renesmee a su otro brazo. "Si no mato a Charlie esta noche, consideraré perdonarte por esto." le dijo.

"Cuando no mates a Charlie esta noche, me deberás mucho." su tono mental era bromista.

_Todo está listo. No puedo ver que sucederá, de cualquier forma. Agh._ Escuché a Alice quejarse en ese momento.

_Ahora quisiera... Nessie... pero ¿querrá Bella?_ "¿Puedo?" le dijo mientras sostenía sus brazos hacia Renesmee.

"Realmente estoy sosteniéndola para que mis manos no estén libres para matarte, Jacob. Quizá después."

_Bien, después._ Jacob suspiró.

Alice bajó por las escaleras entonces, su mente demasiado podía decir, concentrada en el futuro, y enojada de que no lograra ver mucho porque los lobos estaban involucrados. Traía una caja con lentes contactos para Bella en sus manos.

_Si se mueven... habrá problemas._ Sabiendo que podía escucharla, dijo. _Lo prometo, Edward, aunque no lo pueda ver cumpliéndose..._

"Tú, tú y tú." les dijo a Jacob, Seth y Leah. "Si se van a quedar, váyanse a la esquina y comprométanse a estar allí por un rato. Necesito ver. Bella, mejor le das al bebé, también. Necesitarás tus brazos libres, de cualquier forma."

Jacob sonrió ampliamente, y al mismo tiempo escuché a Jasper sentir como Bella estaba asustándose.

"Tómala." le dijo a Jacob, mientras ponía a Renesmee en sus brazos.

Jacob y Renesmee y Seth fueron a sentarse en la esquina como Alice les había ordenado. Mientras avanzaban, Leah se quedó de pie donde estaba, esperando a que Jacob volteara y le diera permiso para irse, no quería estar ni un segundo más dentro de la casa.

Sacudió la cabeza y dijo. "¿Tengo permitido el irme?"

"Por supuesto." Jacob le dijo.

"Quédate en el este para que no te cruces en el camino de Charlie." Alice le pidió, lo cual Leah cumpliría pero ignoró a Alice.

Tan pronto como salió, me apresuré a lado de Bella, estaba aterrada, todavía lo podía sentir Jasper.

Acaricié su rostro, tratando de darle confianza. "Puedes hacer esto. Sé que puedes. Te ayudaré; todos lo haremos."

_Claro que sí._ Un coro de pensamientos acordó con mis palabras.

Bella volteó a verme, y todo el miedo que sentía Jasper lo podía ver en sus ojos. Pero lo había estado pensando, y estaba seguro que Bella lo lograría. No tenía nada que temer, si no la habría dejado matar a esos extraños, mucho menos a su padre. Debía saberlo.

"Si no creyera que puedes manejarlo, desapareceríamos hoy. Este mismo minuto. Pero si puedes. Y serás más feliz si puedes tener a Charlie en tu vida."

Bella trató de respirar normalmente, cuando Alice se acercó con la caja de los lentes en sus manos. Se los mostró, y le explicó para que eran. "Estos irritarán tus ojos-no dolerán, pero nublarán tu visión. Es molesto. Tampoco coincidirán con tu viejo color, pero aún así es mejor que rojo brillante, ¿cierto?"

"¿Cuándo los-?" Bella preguntó cuando atrapó la caja en sus manos.

"Antes de que se fueran a su luna de miel. Estaba preparada para varios posibles futuros."

Volteé a ver a Jasper mientras Bella se ponía los lentes de contacto, preguntando con la mirada como sentía a Bella y su control.

Asintió y me dijo. _Parece estar controlada. Por lo que he visto, no creo que vaya a ser muy difícil, Edward. No te preocupes, como dijiste, la ayudaremos._

Asentí, y escuché a Bella comentar sobre los lentes de contacto. "Veo a que te refieres." dijo y se puso el otro lente.

"¿Cómo luzco?"

Le sonreí al ver sus ojos café de nuevo. No eran como el chocolate de ella, pero aún así. "Hermosa. Por supuesto-"

_No tenemos tiempo para eso, Edward._ Alice me interrumpió. "Si, si, siempre luce hermosa. Es mejor que rojo, pero ese es el mayor elogio que puedo dar. Café terroso. Tu café era mucho más bonito. Mantén en mente que esos no durarán para siempre-el veneno en tus ojos los disolverán en unas cuantas horas. Así que si Charlie se queda más tiempo que eso, tendrás que disculparte para reemplazarlos. Lo cual es una buena idea, de cualquier forma, porque los humanos necesitan ir al baño." Alice sacudió la cabeza, era casi tonto eso para ella al no tener ningún recuerdo de ser humana y lo que implicaba. "Esme, dale algunos consejos para actuar humana mientras pongo en el tocador los lentes de contacto."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?" Bella preguntó.

"Charlie estará aquí en cinco minutos. Háganlo simple."

Esme asintió y se acercó a Bella, tomó su mano antes de empezar. Podía ver que ella no era la única que ya tenía algunos consejos útiles para Bella. "Lo importante es no sentarse muy quieta o moverse demasiado rápido." Bella asintió.

"Siéntate si el lo hace. A los humanos no les gusta el estar parados allí." Emmett dijo esta vez, y de nuevo Bella asintió.

Pude escuchar a Alice quejarse al escuchar que el siguiente en hablar era Jasper. _Dije Esme._

"Deja a tus ojos moverse cada treinta segundos más o menos. Los humanos no miran a una cosa por mucho tiempo."

"Cruza tus piernas por unos cinco minutos," Rosalie dijo. "después cambia a cruzar tus tobillos los siguiente cinco."

"Y pestañea al menos tres veces por minuto." Emmett dijo arrugando la frente, luego volvió su atención a la televisión donde puso un juego de fútbol.

_A tu suegro le gusta..._

Rolé los ojos mientras escuchaba a Jasper esta vez. "Mueve tus manos, también. Peina tu cabello hacia atrás o finge el rascar algo."

Alice volvió en ese momento, y se quejó en voz alta finalmente. "Dije Esme. La abrumarán."

"No, creo que lo tengo todo. Sentarme, mirar por ahí, pestañear, moverme."

"Bien." Esme le dijo y la abrazó para animarla.

Jasper recordó como a veces teníamos que sostener nuestra respiración en compañía de humanos, y que siendo un poco más difícil para Bella, debía recordárselo. "Estarás sosteniendo tu respiración lo más posible, pero necesitas mover tus hombros un poco para hacer que parezca que estás respirando."

Bella respiró y asintió.

Podía ver que aún estaba nerviosa, me moví a su lado y la abracé. "Puedes hacer esto." le murmuré al oído.

"Dos minutos." Alice nos avisó. "Quizá deberías empezar en el sofá de una vez. Has estado enferma, después de todo. De esa forma no tendrá que verte moverte justo al principio."

Buena idea. Alice se acercó a Bella y la jaló a su lado para que se sentara en el sofá. Luego roló los ojos cuando vio a Bella _tratando_ de caminar de forma torpe. _Tiene que hacerlo mejor..._

"Jacob, necesito a Renesmee."

Jacob solo arrugó la frente y no se movió. _Pero..._

"Bella, eso no me ayuda a ver." Alice le dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Pero la necesito. Me mantiene calmada."

_Creo que sí. Pero no se vale..._ "Bien." Alice gruñó, molesta de tener que esforzarse aún más. "Sostenla tan quieta como puedas y trataré de ver alrededor de ella." suspiró.

Jacob cruzó su mirada con la mía mientras Alice hablaba, y se convenció de darle Renesmee a Bella sin quejarse. Suspiró y le dio a Renesmee a Bella antes de regresar a su esquina con Seth.

Me fui a sentar a lado de Bella y Renesmee. Habían cosas que tenía que decirle a Renesmee, si Charlie veía algo _más_ fuera de lo normal, se pondría aún más nervioso. Como imágenes puestas en su mente por el toque de Renesmee, o que lo mordiera...

Volteé hacia Renesmee al estar sentado, y la miré en los ojos. De inmediato tuve su atención. "Renesmee, alguien especial viene a verte a ti y a tu mamá. Pero él no es como nosotros, o incluso como Jacob. Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos con él. No debes decirle cosas a él de la forma en que nos dices a nosotros."

Renesmee tocó mi rostro para estar segura a que me refería, aún cuando ya lo había visto un segundo antes que su mano tocara mi mejilla. Estaba repitiendo imágenes de ella con su mano en el rostro de todos.

_¿De esa forma?_ Renesmee me preguntó. "Exactamente. Y él va a hacer que te sientas sedienta. Pero no debes morderlo. No sanará como Jacob."

"¿Puede entenderte?" Bella me preguntó.

"Ella entiende. ¿Serás cuidadosa, verdad, Renesmee? ¿Nos ayudarás?"

Renesmee había entendido con perfección lo que le acababa de pedir, y me lo mostró de nuevo, y una imagen de ella mordiendo a Jacob. _¿Puedo morderlo?_

"No me importa si muerdes a Jacob. Eso está bien." le dije.

Jacob rió entre dientes, tratando de no llamar la atención hacia él, y eso me recordó algo. Volteé a verlo, y mi mirada era fría. ¿Qué esperaba? Me pregunté cuando leí su mente y lo que veía. "Quizá deberías irte, Jacob."

"Le dije a Charlie que estaría aquí. Necesita el apoyo moral." Jacob me dijo, mientras me mostraba en su mente el momento en que le aseguró eso a Charlie, como si esperara que dudara de sus palabras.

"Apoyo moral." me burlé de las palabras que había elegido. No eran las más _correctas._ "En cuanto a lo que Charlie sabe, eres el monstruo más repulsivo de todos nosotros."

_Sin duda._ Rosalie acordó conmigo, mientras que Carlisle me pedía que me calmara con Jacob.

"¿Repulsivo?" Jacob repitió y se soltó a reír. Sino hubiera sido porque escuché los pensamientos nublados de Charlie acercándose, hubiera dicho algo más a...

_Tranquilo, Edward. Tienes que estar calmado para apoyar a Bella._ Jasper me dijo.

Luego todos escuchamos el sonido de las llantas de la patrulla de Charlie sobre el camino de tierra hacia nuestra casa. Inmediatamente Bella se puso ansiosa, pero antes de que Jasper pudiera hacer algo, estaba calmada de alguna forma. Y aunque ninguno de los dos podíamos saber exactamente como lo había hecho, los dos sabíamos que Renesmee había ayudado, por eso Bella había insistido en tener a Renesmee con ella, para mantenerse calmada.

"Bien hecho, Bella." Jasper le dijo. _Quizá esta no sea tan mala idea,_ Jasper pensó.

Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor, y Bella volteó a verme, aún podía ver algo de ansiedad en sus ojos, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. "¿Estás seguro?" me preguntó.

"Seguro. Puedes hacer lo que sea." le sonreí, y luego me incliné hacia ella para darle un beso.

Y como ahora que no tenía que cuidarme de lastimarla al besarla, la besé con un poco más de entusiasmo del necesario en ese momento. Bella reaccionó igual. Muy en el fondo de mi mente escuchaba a alguien llamarme, pero estaba demasiado distraído.

"Er, Edward, quizá no quieres distraerla de esa forma ahora mismo. Necesita ser capaz de concentrarse."

Me alejé de ella rápidamente, Jasper tenía razón. "Oops."

Bella se rió, seguramente por la línea que había elegido. Pero de nuevo, no tenía forma de saberlo. "Más tarde." me dijo. Y Jasper sintió de inmediato la desconcentración en Bella otra vez.

"Concéntrate, Bella." Jasper le recordó.

_No habrás tumbado la casa, pero bien que..._ traté de no escuchar a Emmett. Su comentario estaba fuera de lugar y no quería estar ansioso yo también.

"Cierto."

"Bella." Jasper volvió a _regañar_ a Bella, y sonreí.

"Lo siento, Jasper." Bella dijo mientras que Emmett se reía esta vez.

El sonido de las llantas acercándose cada vez más hacia la casa se hizo más fuerte, como sus pensamientos. No podía saber exactamente que era lo que pensaba.

Después de unos segundos se detuvo frente a la casa, y lo más que podía escuchar era una mezcla de preocupación y duda. Supuse que la preocupación era por lo que Jacob le había dicho sobre Bella; y la duda, pues, tomando en cuenta que esperó unos segundos antes de bajarse del auto, supuse que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía o de lo que creía iba a ver. Era casi tan frustrante como lo había sido con Bella, todas eran suposiciones, no podía estar seguro; aunque era más fácil hacer suposiciones con Charlie que con Bella. Al final se armó de valor y se bajó del auto, luego se dirigió a la puerta, lo escuchamos tocarla y Carlisle se adelantó.

Escuché a Bella tomar un profundo respiro, preparándose para no respirar, tal vez, una vez que Charlie estuviera dentro.

Carlisle abrió la puerta entonces, y volvió su expresión un poco avergonzada. Todo lo que pude ver en la mente de Charlie era, coraje mezclado con teléfonos. Creía que estaba molesto por las veces que había llamado y le habían mentido. "Hola, Charlie." Carlisle lo saludó.

Habiendo leyendo lo que Charlie pensaba, no me sorprendió su actitud. "Carlisle. ¿Dónde está Bella?"

"Por aquí, papá." Bella dijo y la escuché tomar aire de nuevo rápidamente.

Confusión pasó por la mente de Charlie, la voz que estaba escuchando no se parecía nada a la de Bella cuando era humana. Charlie entró a la habitación de donde había escuchado hablar a Bella. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver el nuevo rostro de Bella. Sus emociones eran más claras en su rostro que en su mente, y estaba seguro que todos habían entendido cada una de ellas. Jasper sintió cada una de ellas, y eran de lo más normal. Casi me sentí avergonzado, y realmente como un criminal por haber hecho esto a Bella, por haberle quitado su humanidad, y ahora Charlie era otro testigo más de mi crimen.

"¿Eres tú, Bella?" Charlie preguntó.

"Sip." sentí a Bella estremecerse cuando habló. "Hola, papá."

Charlie tomó un respiro profundo, y Jacob decidió hablar, darle el apoyo _moral_ que le había prometido al ver como estaba. "Hola, Charlie. ¿Cómo estás las cosas?"

Volteó a ver a Jacob con molestia y después se estremeció recordando el momento en que Jacob había cambiado de humano a lobo. Era más fácil ver las imágenes en su mente que las palabras, aunque estaban casi tan nubladas como sus pensamientos. En ese momento, Charlie avanzó hacia Bella y nosotros al sofá, sus ojos fijos en su hija. Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros y su mirada se volvió hacia mi, igual que antes, la emoción era más obvia en su rostro que en su mente. Pero Jasper podía sentir lo que Charlie sentía, y era una mezcla de acusación y casi odio hacia mí.

"¿Bella?"

"Soy realmente yo." contestó en una voz baja. "Lo siento papá." Bella le dijo cuando vio la reacción de Charlie a sus palabras.

"¿Estás bien?" parecía ser que no creía lo que Jacob le había dicho, que ahora estaba saludable.

"Real y verdaderamente bien." Bella le aseguró. "Saludable como un caballo."

"Jake me dijo que esto fue... necesario. Que estabas muriendo."

_Dudaba que Charlie nos hubiera creído antes, pero ahora es obvio, Edward._ Jasper comentó mientras leía las emociones de él.

Bella respiró, y Jasper me pidió que cuidara de Bella. La sentía sedienta...

Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor, una precaución y un recordatorio de que la estábamos cuidando, que no tuviera miedo. Jacob volteó a ver a Bella, y sus pensamientos rogaban porque lo disculpara en verdad al ver nuestras reacciones.

"Jacob estaba diciéndote la verdad." Bella le dijo.

"Eso hace uno de ustedes." Charlie dijo, molesto.

Había estado tan concentrado en Charlie que no había puesto atención en Renesmee hasta que la sentí ponerse rígida y el olor de Charlie y su sangre pasaron por su mente, aunque no podía ver nada que me dijera que Renesmee haría algo que no debiera como le había pedido. Bella volteó a verla, ansiosa y Charlie siguió su mirada.

"Oh." Charlie dijo, todo su enojo abandonando su sistema reemplazado por sorpresa. "Esta es. La huérfana que Jacob dijo que están adoptando."

"Mi sobrina." era mejor decir que era de mi familia, Renesmee tenía demasiado parecido a mí y a Bella, y sería más fácil convencer a Charlie de que nos queríamos quedar con ella y no dejar que alguien más se encargara de ella. La historia pública era esa, claro.

"Pensé que habías perdido a tu familia." Charlie me dijo, y podía ver como la acusación volvía a su sistema. Las mentiras estaban cansándolo. Pero necesitaba saber más la historia pública que la real.

"Perdí a mis padres." la historia iba tomando forma sola. "Mi hermano mayor era adoptado, como yo. Nunca lo vi después de eso. Pero la corte me localizó cuando él y su esposa murieron en un accidente automovilístico, dejando a su única hija sin otra familia."

Al escuchar eso, Renesmee sintió curiosidad hacia el hombre que tenía a su frente y había escuchado a su mamá llamar papá, supo de inmediato que era su abuelo. Volvió su mirada ligeramente hacia Charlie, nunca dejando por completo de esconder su cabeza en el cabello de Bella, y volvió a oler en el aire la sangre de Charlie. Al igual que a Bella, le daba sed...

"Ella es... ella es, bueno, es una belleza." Charlie balbuceó.

"Sí." ¿Cómo negarlo? Todos acordamos con Charlie.

"Aunque es algo como una gran responsabilidad. Ustedes dos apenas están comenzando."

"¿Qué más podíamos hacer?" acaricié la mejilla de Renesmee y luego sus labios. _No morder, lo sé papi._ Renesmee pensaba. "¿La hubieras rechazado?"

"Hmph. Bueno." Charlie no dijo nada más, y luego sacudió la cabeza ligeramente mientras la imagen de Jacob pasaba por su mente, y... "¿Jake dice que la llaman Nessie?"

Sabía antes de que las palabras salieran de la boca de Charlie, la reacción que tendría Bella. "No, no lo hacemos. Su nombre es Renesmee." dijo al final tratando de hacer su voz más gentil.

"¿Cómo te sientes acerca de esto? Quizá Esme y Carlisle podrían-"

"Ella es mía. La quiero." Bella lo interrumpió.

"¿Me vas a hacer un abuelo tan joven?" Charlie le preguntó mientras arrugaba la frente.

Le sonreí a Charlie y a lo que escuché de Carlisle. _Yo también soy abuelo,_ pensó mientras veía a Esme quien también era abuela. "Carlisle es un abuelo, también."

Charlie volteó a ver a Carlisle parado en la puerta frontal, y resopló. "Creo que eso me hace sentir algo mejor." dijo mientras reía. Luego volvió sus ojos a Renesmee. "Ella es algo que hay que mirar."

Renesmee volteó entonces, su rostro y sus ojos justo frente a Charlie al oler su perfume.

Charlie jadeó al ver sus ojos. Todo lo que veía, eran sus propios ojos y luego los de Bella. Su respiración se volvió difícil mientras contaba los _meses_ que se supone debieron haber pasado para que Renesmee fuera hija de Bella y mía.

_No creo que quiera escuchar lo que Bella pasó en su embarazo..._ Jacob pensó mientras se levantaba hacia Charlie, luego palmeó su hombro y se agachó a suspirar en su oído. "Necesitar saber solamente, Charlie. Está bien. Lo prometo."

Charlie trató de calmarse, y tragó saliva y asintió antes de acercarse a mí. Jasper sintió coraje creciendo en él. Sus ojos lo reflejaban al igual que sus manos hechas puños. "No quiero saber todo, ¡pero estoy harto de las mentiras!"

"Lo siento." me disculpé honestamente con él. Nunca sabría cuanto lamentaba todo esto. La felicidad que sentía era genuina, pero también me dolía el que Bella sufriera por el momento y ahora su padre también. "Pero necesitas saber más la historia pública de lo que necesitas saber la verdad. Si vas a ser parte de este secreto, la historia pública es la única que cuenta. Es para proteger a Bella y Renesmee tanto como a nosotros. ¿Puedes estar de acuerdo con las mentiras por ellas?"

Charlie no me contestó y volteó a ver a Bella, pero podía ver que lo haría. "Pudiste haberme dado alguna advertencia, niña."

"¿Realmente hubiera hecho esto más fácil en alguna forma?"

Charlie arrugó su frente y se hincó frente a Bella y Renesmee. Podía ver la imagen en la mente de Renesmee, la sangre corriendo por las venas de Charlie, pero quería tocarlo no por la sed, sino por quien era. Alzó su mano hacia él y Bella la detuvo rápidamente.

Renesmee puso su mano sobre Bella para mostrarle que había entendido lo que yo le había pedido.

Antes de que hicieran algo, Charlie volvió a jadear. "Whoa. ¿Cuántos años tiene?" preguntó mientras veía su sonrisa y los dientes detrás de ella.

"Um..."

"Tres meses." contesté por Bella. No habíamos hablado sobre eso, así que era normal que no tuviera idea de que decir. "más o menos, es de la talla de alguien de tres meses, más o menos. Es más joven en algunas formas, más madura en otras."

Renesmee sacudió sus manos hacia Charlie, queriendo tocarlo, también. Jacob vio la reacción de Charlie, y le dio un ligero codazo. "¿Te dije que era especial, no?"

De nuevo, Charlie se estremeció y se alejó un poco de Jacob. Al parecer, todavía no se acostumbraba al hecho de que Jacob fuera un hombre lobo. "Oh, vamos, Charlie." Jacob se quejó. "Soy la misma persona que siempre he sido. Solo finge que esta tarde no pasó."

Charlie asintió. "¿Solo cuál es tu parte en todo esto, Jake? ¿Qué tanto sabe Billy? ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Lo mismo querría haber preguntado. Jacob le contestó mientras miraba a Renesmee. "Bueno, te podría decir todo acerca de eso-Billy sabe absolutamente todo-pero envuelve muchas cosas acerca de hombres lo-"

"¡Ungh! No importa." Charlie dijo cubriéndose los oídos.

Jacob le sonrió. "Todo va a estar genial, Charlie. Solo trata de no creer cualquier cosa que veas."

Charlie murmuró algunas palabras, nadie las entendió; aunque tenía una ligera idea de que eran por sus pensamientos, no estaba seguro de todos modos. Emmett decidió que era tiempo de aligerar la situación.

_Escucha esto, hermanito. Lo distraeré..._ me dijo, mientras Emmett gritaba. "¡Woo! ¡Vamos Gators!"

Todos nos quedamos quietos al escuchar a Emmett, solo Charlie y Jacob reaccionaron, brincando con la sorpresa. Charlie volteó hacia Emmett y le preguntó. "¿Ganando Florida?"

"Acaban de anotar el primer touchdown." Emmett le dijo, volteando sus ojos luego hacia Bella. Ignoró el hecho de que le iría mal si decía lo que tenía en mente conmigo. "Para la hora que alguien más anotó por aquí."

Charlie tomó un profundo respiro, ignorando lo que Emmett dijo, se levantó y se sentó en una silla libre. "Bueno, supongo que deberíamos ver si pueden mantenerse en el liderazgo."

Estaba impresionado de ver como Bella había logrado mantenerse concentrada en no hacer nada que pudiera lastimar a Charlie, incluso Renesmee. Eso solo hizo que me enorgulleciera aún más de la familia que tenía a mi lado. No era el único impresionado.

* * *

**Como siempre, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me tomé menos tiempo escribir este capitulo que el pasado y es más largo, = D que raro.**

**Quiero disculparme con algunas chavas que me han dejado mensajes pidiéndome que lea sus fics o que las apoye en algunos concursos en que están participando, pero no tengo tiempo, se los he dicho antes, subo mis capítulos desde la computadora de mi prima y me da vergüenza el tomarla más tiempo del necesario... así que solo subo mis capítulos y leo sus reviews para darme ánimo.**

**Muchas GRACIAS a quienes leen siempre y esperan ansiosamente por el siguiente...**


	27. Chapter 26, BRILLANTE

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Hasta ahora que estoy a punto de subir este capítulo, me doy cuenta que no es lo suficientemente largo para que les sea suficiente después de más de una semana de no actualizar. Lo siento, de verdad.**

**Quizá las siguientes sean malas noticias, pero he decidido que subiré solo un capítulo por semana, tengo otros proyectos en mente y quiero darles tiempo, también. No se preocupen, porque al final, terminaremos todo el libro, y tendremos más tiempo para leer lo que Edward piensa. Otra razón para hacer esto, es que el escribir dos capítulos en una semana es demasiado difícil y pesado, no tienen idea, a veces casi aviento el teclado y la pantalla lejos de mí. Mi imaginación se cierra y no sé que escribir, y no quiero terminar odiando esta historia, así que trabajaré en un capítulo por semana. Sé que es imposible que termine odiando Amanecer y mucho menos los pensamientos de Edward, pero mejor me tomo más tranquilamente esto de escribir. Espero que entienda y no se enojen o desilusionen de solo poder leer un capítulo por semana.**

**Espero que les guste el trabajo que hice con este capítulo, y disfruten de su lectura. Los próximos capítulos están en vía de ser terminados, y actualizados para la siguiente semana con seguridad. =D**

**Comenten, por favor.**

**¡STEPHENIE MEYER ES DUEÑA DE TODO TWILIGHT!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 26. Brillante

Todo estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que nunca, ninguno de nosotros nos hubiéramos imaginado. Las horas pasaron y Charlie seguía, quizá no completamente cómodo, platicando con cada uno de los miembros de mi familia. Al principio fue un poco tenso, pero Jasper estuvo presente todo el rato, tratando de hacer la conversación y el rato más ameno entre Charlie y mi familia, y con los minutos y en especial la presencia de mi hermana, Alice, entró en confianza y casi olvidó las mentiras que antes se le habían dicho para protegerlo tanto a él como a Bella y a nosotros. Era casi imposible para Charlie el resistirse al buen humor pegajoso de Alice. Su mente estuvo más relajada que lo que se veía en el exterior, solo Jasper y yo sabíamos mejor que Charlie no estaba tan incomodo o tenso como parecía.

Seth y Jacob estuvieron presentes también toda la tarde, y al igual que con nosotros, Charlie se fue acostumbrando a la idea de que Jacob no era un _simple_ humano. El tener presente eso todo el tiempo, también ayudó a que Charlie se distrajera y al mismo tiempo que pensara en nosotros.

Así que todo el tiempo estuve buscando en su mente por las _teorías_ que esperaba que Charlie tuviera acerca de nosotros, pero nada de lo que pensaba se acercaba a lo que éramos. Como le había dicho a Jacob una vez, sería muy difícil que supiera lo que en realidad éramos, nuestra descripción no era nada parecida a la de los vampiros que el cine y la gente se había encargado de comercializar.

Hubo un momento crítico, en el que me preocupé en verdad por lo que Charlie estaba pensando, pero consideró tan ridículo que esa opción siquiera fuera posible, que la despejó rápidamente de su mente, o al menos fue lo que percibí. Nunca podía estar cien por ciento seguro de que Charlie se olvidara por completo de sus teorías o simplemente las hiciera a un lado para considerar otras nuevas. Hubo un momento en que consideró la radiación, también; tal como Bella lo había hecho. Me hubiera reído, pero se suponía que no podía escuchar lo que pensaba, así que me contuve. Solo Alice notó el cambio en mi expresión, como mis labios se torcían en lo que parecía una sonrisa, y Jasper con su talentoso don.

_¿Qué es, Edward? ¿Qué es lo gracioso?_ Alice se quejó después de unos segundos de verme.

Sacudí levemente la cabeza. No había forma de que fuera a explicarle frente a todos... debía saberlo bien como los demás.

"_Ni siquiera estás cerca."_ Casi le contestaba a Charlie cuando escuché lo que consideraba e ignoraba a Alice y sus demandas para que le dijera que me causaba tanta gracia. Su insistencia, a veces, era un poco molesta.

"_La kryptonita tampoco me molesta."_ Le hubiera dicho si hubiéramos estado hablando en voz alta, como lo habíamos hecho Bella y yo.

Supuse que sus mentes no eran muy diferentes, después de todo, la combinación entre sus genes y Renée habían hecho de Bella alguien único.

Emmett no paró de hacer bromas durante los juegos de football que vieron mientras Charlie estuvo aquí, y después durante los comentarios y las noticias...

Traté de hacer que Emmett se callara y no dijera nada acerca de eso, que se contuviera, pero en ese asunto, en las bromas, era casi tan difícil detener a Emmett como a Alice de comprar. Siempre se adelantaba en su mente, su tono parecía el de alguien que pide permiso para decir un chiste antes de decirlo a todas las personas a su alrededor, y aunque me negara, las bromas terminaban dichas. Charlie nunca notó el segundo sentido de estas, demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos para prestarle atención a las tonterías de Emmett. En parte, esa era la razón por la que seguía bromeando.

Creo que al final de varias horas, y al ver a Bella con Renesmee en brazos, y yo a lado de ellas, se convenció de que este _cambio_ no era tan malo como lo había considerado. Algo así parecía ser lo que veía en su mente. Pero Jasper sentía, también, una nota de arrepentimiento. No estaba completamente seguro porque era eso, quizá se trataba de lo que creía éramos y ahora su única hija, también. Después de todo, sus pensamientos y acciones siempre habían estado dirigidos a Bella de manera casi sobre protectiva, lo había notado desde aquella primera vez, con el accidente en la escuela. Y aunque sus palabras nunca mostraban todo el amor casi abrumante que sentía por Bella, allí estaba. Así que entendía, ahora más que nunca, la preocupación o arrepentimiento por haberla dejado irse de su lado, aún cuando estaba seguro de que era feliz.

Después de mi regreso, no se había rehusado completamente a que Bella volviera conmigo, o más bien, que yo volviera con ella, porque el cambio era impresionante, incluso si Charlie no lo hubiera permitido, no creo que yo hubiera sido capaz de alejarme de ella, o ella de mí. Siempre que Bella estuviera feliz, allí estaría y Charlie lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido.

Hablamos un poco de todo mientras Charlie estuvo con nosotros. La principal _atracción_, claro, era Renesmee; y aunque pocas veces Charlie se dirigió a ella por su nombre, podía ver en el fondo que la recordaba como Nessie en lugar de Renesmee. No estaba seguro de cual sería la reacción de Bella al escucharlo, pero si estaba seguro que no estaría feliz de saber que otra persona más se añadía a la lista de quienes llamaban a Renesmee como Nessie. Incluso yo estaba teniendo un rato difícil tratando de recordarla como Renesmee.

Y aunque Charlie se había, según, quejado de que lo hiciéramos abuelo tan pronto, en el fondo podía ver que estaba maravillado con la idea.

Tal como Jacob lo había notado.

Me molestaba el contar en mi cabeza todas las veces que Jacob había hecho algo por nosotros y por causa de eso, le debía indudablemente mi agradecimiento, pero así era. Había estado en el momento más difícil en la vida de Bella, la había cuidado y la había salvado de morir ahogada-me estremecí internamente, recordando el dolor que me habían causado las palabras de Rosalie cuando me lo había dicho, aunque había sido mucho peor al escucharlo de Jacob-y de Victoria, tantas veces que había allí para ella y yo no. E incluso cuando yo estaba allí la había salvado, él había sido quien había dado su permiso para cambiar a Bella, había estado allí ayudándome a salvarla aún cuando se había rendido; y para hacerlo peor, había salvado a Renesmee, también, con su imprimación...

Traté de enfocarme en la conversación. Pero era difícil, solo Bella y Alice podían decir que no estaba completamente allí. Mi mente estaba divida en dos, mi atención en Charlie, buscando por cosas que no decía en voz alta, sus teorías ya me habían dejado de preocupar, no eran nada más que eso, teorías.

Pero había algo en el fondo, que no podía realmente identificar, algo como arrepentimiento, pero claro, no podía estar seguro de que se tratara de eso en verdad.

Renesmee estaba encantada de estar con su otro abuelo. Era casi obvio como ya lo quería de la misma forma en que quería a Carlisle y Esme. Bella y Charlie estarían felices y emocionados si pudieran ver lo mismo que veía yo en Nessie. El amor hacia su abuelo. Sabía que si mis padres estuvieran vivos, y hubieran tenido la oportunidad de verme convertido en un hombre de familia, también estarían encantados, y mucho más de ver a la hermosa nieta que tendrían. Estarían orgullosos; sentía una punzada de dolor, recordando a mis padres, en especial a mi madre. Podía imaginar la expresión en su rostro en cada uno de los momentos más especiales de mi existencia. Cuando conocí a Bella y me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, cuando decidimos pasar el resto de nuestra existencia juntos, y luego casándonos, teniendo una hija y formando una familia...

Pero eso era algo que hubiera podido pasar, si la fantasía y los cuentos de terror solo fueron un invento de la gente, y no algo real.

En el fondo me alegraba que fueran reales, sino fuera así, nunca hubiera conocido a Bella, nunca hubiera conocido el amor. ¿Cómo podía repudiar a todas estas cosas, cuando gracias a ellas, había conocido a mi ángel, me habían traído verdadera felicidad?

Los pensamientos de Seth me interrumpieron por un momento, sus ojos estaban en las manecillas del reloj moviéndose con impaciente rapidez, a pesar de que-como los demás-le había parecido una tarde demasiado larga.

_Se está haciendo tarde, y Charlie ni siquiera se mueve. Mi mamá debe estar preguntándose donde está..._

Estuve a punto de pedirles que se quedaran a cenar en la casa, y luego lo reconsideré al escuchar a Seth pensando en su mamá. Al parecer, Sue estaba cocinando para Charlie. Estaba seguro que Bella se alegraría al saberlo. Siempre había estado un poco asustada por la forma en que Charlie cocinaba. Tampoco quería obligar a mi familia a comer algo tan repugnante como la comida humana, así que me quedé callado.

_Lo dejaré un rato más, y si no se mueve, se lo recordaré._ Seth terminó de pensar. Decidiendo darle un poco más de tiempo a Charlie.

Uno por uno, los miembros de mi familia se fueron dispersando de la conversación, dejando solo a Bella y Charlie, Renesmee aún en brazos de Bella, y a mi a lado de ellas. Alice y Jasper fueron los primeros en retirarse, los escuché caminar hacia las escaleras, y luego Alice sentándose, Jasper recostó su cabeza sobre su regazo. Era como una vez Jacob había considerado nuestras miradas, como si estuviéramos platicando sin hablar en voz alta Bella y yo. Jasper y Alice tenían una forma muy parecida, solo que ellos no necesitaban verse a los ojos, su relación siempre había sido de esa forma.

Charlie, al principio, no parecía notar lo que los demás hacían.

Esme y Carlisle se disculparon y retiraron. Los escuché subir a ambos, Carlisle hacia su oficina para tomar un libro, y Esme hacia su recamara para tomar un cuaderno de notas. El tiempo que les tomó, fue lo suficiente para no _asustar_ o _alterar_ a Charlie con su rapidez. Los dos se sentaron y empezaron a leer y dibujar respectivamente. Esme estaba haciendo el diseño final para la habitación de Nessie, quería que estuviera lista para ella, lo antes posible.

Emmett era el menos ansioso de alejarse de Charlie, y sus bromas, pero Rosalie lo obligó. Emmett sacó un juego de cartas de su bolsillo, y los dos se sentaron debajo de las escaleras. Empezaron a hacer una casa con las cartas.

Más tarde de lo que hubiera imaginado, Seth se levantó y se acercó a nosotros. Era tiempo de irse.

Charlie volteó hacia Seth no muy dispuesto, había estado mirando a Nessie, y parecía querer seguir haciendo lo mismo en ese instante.

_Creo que es hora... _¿Ahm, Charlie?"

"¿Qué, Seth?" Charlie había preguntado, su tono reflejaba un poco de la tensión que aún sentía.

"¿Vas a dejar plantados a Billy y mi mamá, Charlie? Vamos. Bella y Nessie estarán aquí mañana. ¿Vamos a comer algo, eh?"

La mente de Charlie se había vuelto una mezcla de duda y anhelo. Supuse que la duda era acerca de lo que Seth había dicho, quizá todavía no estaba seguro de que en verdad fuéramos a estar aquí, como Jacob le había asegurado y una que otra vez Bella, también. No directamente, porque Charlie nunca lo preguntó de forma directa. Y el anhelo, quizá se trataba de hambre y el de querer comer lo que fuera que Sue le hubiera preparado. Me reí internamente, recordando las veces en que había leído lo mismo, pero hacia Bella.

Nessie se había quedado dormida hace unos minutos, así que estaba completamente inconsciente, y ya podía ver, como Charlie figuraba en sus sueños, también.

Charlie asintió, entonces, y Seth lo jaló hacia la entrada. Su expresión no estaba muy contenta, era como si no quisiera irse, y algo así podía ver en su mente. Bella se levantó junto con Charlie, Nessie en sus brazos.

"Nos vemos, Charlie." me despedí de él, antes de dirigirme a mi piano para dejar a Bella despedirse de su padre por este día.

"Claro, Edward." parecía, que todavía, no creía que en realidad nos vería de nuevo.

Jacob se levantó, también y se despidió de Charlie, quien se sorprendió al escuchar que él se quedaba en lugar de irse con ellos. Después de metió en la cocina, porque también, tenía hambre. Le pidió a Seth que volviera mañana, si quería. Con él y Leah sería suficiente para esta noche. Ahora que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, o algo así, no había necesidad de que cuidaran de la casa los tres, las veinticuatro horas del día.

Bella volteó a verme, y le sonreí. Luego volvió su mirada a Charlie para acompañarlo a la puerta, mientras yo iba y me sentaba en el banco frente al piano. Empecé a tocar muy ligeramente, quizá sería apenas audible para Charlie. Me pregunté que pensaría, pero sus pensamientos estaban centrados en Bella, y vi mezclado entre sus pensamientos el nombre de Renée.

Antes de salir por completo de la casa, Charlie se detuvo y volteó hacia Bella. Seth le dijo que lo esperaría en el auto.

"No sé que tanto de esto deberíamos decir a Renée." Charlie le dijo, su estómago rugiendo.

Yo tampoco sabía, si algo, por más mínimo que fuera, debía ser dicho a Renée. Con ella sería mucho más difícil que con Charlie. Tal vez descifraría la verdad mucho más rápido que Bella.

Alice puso su mirada en ellos para darme una mejor _vista_ de lo que estaba pasando. Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza lentamente.

_¿Quieres ver bien lo que pasa? No creo que puedas ver bien a través de Charlie..._

Solo una vez le había comentado a Alice cuan difícil era el ver a través de Charlie, cuando estuvimos en Phoenix con Bella en el hospital. Ni ella ni yo, habíamos llegado a una explicación del porque Bella era totalmente silenciosa para mi.

Bella asintió, y le dijo. "Lo sé. No quiero que se agite. Mejor el protegerla. Esta cosa no es para los tímidos."

Sorprendiéndome, los pensamientos de Charlie se fueron hacia un camino diferente.

Sus labios se torcieron de forma triste, al mismo tiempo Jasper sintió ese mismo sentimiento emanando de Charlie. "Hubiera tratado de protegerte, también, si hubiera sabido como. ¿Pero supongo que nunca has entrado en la categoría de tímidos, verdad?"

Bella le sonrió.

_En eso tiene razón..._ Alice pensaba.

Si solo Charlie supiera cuanto la habíamos tratado de proteger y alejar de esta vida otras personas. Jacob y yo, especialmente, o solamente más bien. Pero como había dicho, Bella nunca había entrado en esa categoría, mucho menos querido que la incluyeran en ella. Me recordé que eso ya no importaba, que lo único importante era que Bella era feliz ahora.

Y, afortunadamente, era feliz a mi lado.

Charlie palmeó su estómago, y dijo. "Pensaré en algo. ¿Tenemos tiempo para discutir esto, cierto?"

"Cierto." Bella contestó.

Aún cuando Bella le había asegurado que sería así, cuando Jacob también lo había hecho si podía manejar todo lo extraño que viera frente a sus ojos, aún parecía haber un tono de duda en sus pensamientos. Era normal, me recordé.

Mientras esperaba a que Charlie se fuera, mi mente empezó a darle vueltas al asunto, a la situación. Charlie había pasado casi toda la tarde en nuestra casa, y nunca, por ningún momento, Jasper o yo habíamos visto en Bella-o incluso Nessie-alguna señal que nos advirtiera que fueran a perder el control y hacer algo que no debían. Bella lo había estado haciendo increíble.

En este momento, era cuando me daba cuenta, que en verdad lo habíamos logrado.

No tenía que ver a Charlie irse, y alejarse lo suficiente o llegar a su casa, para saber que Bella no lo lastimaría y que en verdad podría tenerlo en su nueva vida. Por al menos un tiempo, antes de que llegara la hora de irnos y dejarlo atrás. Sabía que sería triste para Bella, y ahora Nessie, pero necesario, también. No podrían, podríamos tener a Charlie en nuestra vida para siempre. Incluso, cuando ahora, podía aceptar, que tal vez _si_ habría algo más para nosotros después de esta vida. Pero eso se trataba más acerca de Bella, no era algo que pensara lógica y críticamente.

Esme y Carlisle, en especial, sintieron repentinamente, sorprendiéndome, una punzada de tristeza al escuchar a Charlie. Sabían como yo, que nuestra presencia era temporal y no muy larga.

Y como si Charlie supiera esto, también, le dijo a Bella. "Jake dice que iban a marcharse lejos de mi."

"No quería hacer eso si había cualquier forma para no hacerlo. Esa es la razón por la cual aún estamos aquí." Bella explicó.

Sabía que este tema era difícil, y mucho más, por el hecho de que Bella no podía explicarle las verdaderas razones para marcharnos lejos de Charlie, el nunca volver a verlo...

"Dijo que podían quedarse por un tiempo, pero solamente si soy lo suficientemente fuerte, y si puedo mantener mi boca cerrada."

Bueno, al menos Jacob había sido completamente honesto con Charlie al respecto.

Habían muchas cosas que considerar antes de asegurarle a Charlie que estaríamos por aquí siempre. Para la próxima vez, tendrían que pasar al menos setenta años. Pero de nuevo, no eran cosas que fuéramos o pudiéramos explicarle a Charlie.

"Sí... pero no puedo prometer que nunca nos iremos, papá. Es muy complicado..."

"Necesario saber." Charlie la interrumpió, desesperado en su mente, por no escuchar algo que en realidad no quisiera escuchar.

"Cierto."

Esta era la parte más difícil en esta vida. Quizá, yo había sido el único, aparte de Alice en que no habíamos sufrido por estas cosas al cambiar. Yo ya había perdido a mis padres, y Alice no tenía ningún recuerdo de su vida humana. Los demás, habían perdido más que solo su vida.

Las palabras que le había dicho a Bella hace tiempo, resonaron en mi mente. _"__Se vuelve más fácil. Después de unas cuantas décadas, todos a quienes conoces están muertos. Problema resuelto."_

Me alegraba, que al menos Bella no tuviera que renunciar a su padre antes de tiempo.

"¿Aunque me visitarán, si tienen que irse?" Charlie preguntó.

"Lo prometo, papá. Ahora que sabes justo lo suficiente, creo que esto puede funcionar. Me mantendré tan cerca como quieras."

En eso Bella tenía razón. Siempre había sido su plan, siempre había querido que esto sucediera de esta forma o algo así. Quizá no con Jacob mostrándole a Charlie que no era completamente humano, sino un hombre lobo como el de las películas, pero al final, Charlie estaba aquí, aceptando la nueva Bella que veía frente a él, pero solo era su físico el que había cambiado, su interior no. Charlie debía saberlo.

Vi a Charlie morderse el labio por medio segundo, en su mente solo había confusión y duda. Parecía ser que quería abrazar a Bella, pero no estaba seguro.

Después de medio segundo de pensar, lo vi inclinarse hacia Bella y confirmar mis suposiciones.

Estiró sus brazos, y Bella cambió a Renesmee a su otro brazo para extender el suyo alrededor de Charlie. Y aunque Charlie era completamente inconsciente de la mirada ansiosa de mi familia, todos estaban impresionados por el control personal que Bella debía estar ejerciendo para hacer ese simple gesto humano.

Jasper estaba atento, su atención casi por completo en Bella y Charlie mientras estuvieran tan cerca uno del otro.

_Oh, me da gusto que Bella pueda estar con su papá, también._ Esme pensó alegremente.

Alice se dirigió, _¡Es realmente increíble como lo está haciendo, Edward!_

"Mantente realmente cerca." Charlie murmuró, tan bajo que si fuéramos humanos no lo hubiéramos podido escuchar. "Realmente cerca."

"Te amo, papá."

Charlie se estremeció con el frío, y soltó a Bella.

"Te amo, también, niña. Lo que sea que haya cambiado, eso no." sus ojos se volvieron a Nessie, entonces. Alzó una de sus manos, y tocó suavemente una de sus mejillas con su dedo. "Seguro que luce mucho como tú."

No esperaba a Bella diciendo, _sí, es igual a mí,_ pero tampoco esperaba escuchar lo mismo que había estado escuchando de mi familia en los días pasados.

"Más como Edward, creo." Bella dijo.

_Te lo dijimos, hijo. Tiene tu rostro..._ Esme me confirmó otra vez.

Escuché a Bella terminar, después de una milésima de segundo de vacilación. "Tiene tus rulos."

Bueno, eso debía ser cierto. Sonreí para mi mismo.

Abuelo, la palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, estaba sorprendido de poder verlo tan claramente, y me imaginé que quizá era porque Charlie estaba pensando solamente en eso, probablemente tratando de acostumbrarse a esa idea.

"Huh." Charlie resopló. "Supongo que sí. Huh. Abuelo." sacudió la cabeza, y luego dijo. "¿Alguna vez podré cargarla?"

Bella pestañeó, y según Jasper, sintió una punzada de shock.

Me puse rígido al imaginar a Nessie en brazos de Charlie, aunque estaba completamente dormida en brazos de Bella, no pude evitarlo. Casi lo sentí como una reacción refleja.

Jasper sintió el shock dejando a Bella. ¿De verdad lo dejaría cargar a Nessie?

Cálmate, me dijo a mi mismo. Nessie estaba dormida, y lo hizo tan perfectamente como Bella este día. No había nada de que preocuparse. Me convencí después de varias veces de repetirme lo mismo una y otra vez. Nessie no había mordido o mostrado algo a Charlie, así que dudaba que alguna cosa saliera mal si Charlie la tenía en sus brazos.

Rosalie y Jasper voltearon a verme, aunque mantuve mi mirada fija en las teclas del piano y lo que Alice me mostraba entre Charlie y Bella.

"Toma." Bella le dijo, y estiró sus brazos con Nessie hacia Charlie.

Volteé rápidamente a ver a Alice, por costumbre. Pero sin volver su vista hacia mí, sacudió la cabeza y arrugó la frente.

_No puedo ver nada, Edward. Ya sabes que si Nessie está involucrada, es igual que con los lobos. Todo desaparece, así que voltéate._

Hice una cara, pero obedecí a Alice y volví mi mirada al piano.

Charlie hizo una cuna con sus brazos para sostener a Nessie, y entonces Bella la dejó entrar en brazos de su abuelo y se alejó un poco.

Tan pronto como la tuvo en sus brazos, Charlie gruñó un poco. "Es... pesada."

Bella arrugó su frente, y pude imaginar la razón detrás de esa expresión. Para nosotros, nada, se sentía pesado. Sonreí de nuevo.

"Pesada es bueno." Charlie le dijo al ver la expresión de Bella, malinterpretándola. "Necesitará ser fuerte con toda esta locura." Charlie murmuró, pero parecía ser más para él mismo que para que los demás escucháramos, cosa que él no sabía que podíamos. Empezó a mecer a Nessie de un lado a otro, sus ojos sobre su pequeño rostro. "El bebé más hermoso que he visto jamás, incluyéndote a ti, niña. Lo siento, pero es verdad."

"Sé que lo es." Bella le respondió.

No había forma de que su madre fuera a negar eso. Pero en esta ocasión, no éramos como esos padres que piensan que su hija es la bebé más hermosa del mundo, solamente por el hecho de ser nuestra hija, como Charlie dijo, era la bebé más hermosa que jamás nadie había visto.

"Bebé bonita." Charlie decía, más un arrullo que palabras.

Charlie volteó a ver a Bella después de unos segundos, y le dijo. "¿Puedo volver mañana?"

_Genial..._ Emmett pensó, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en nuevas bromas e insinuaciones.

Sabiendo que podía escucharlo, volteé a verlo al mismo tiempo que el me miraba. Lo miré con un poco de ira, y sacudí la cabeza. _¿Qué?_ Me preguntó, su tono saturado de falsa inocencia.

"Claro, papá. Por supuesto. Estaremos aquí."

Jacob que había estado escondido en la cocina este rato, comiendo lo que podía, se hizo escuchar por primera vez. _Más les vale que estén._

"Más te vale que sí." Charlie casi le ordeno a Bella, su mirada se volvió a Nessie. "Nos vemos mañana, Nessie."

Uh-oh.

"¡No tú, también!" Bella se quejó de inmediato.

_¿Qué nunca lo va a aceptar?_ Alice pensó al escuchar la reacción de Bella.

"¿Huh?"

"Su nombre es Renesmee. Como Renée y Esme, puestos juntos. Sin variaciones."

Su tono era molesto, y con justa razón, pensé. Luego me corregí yo mismo, sabiendo que su sobrenombre se me había pegado ya.

Esme alzó su rostro hacia Bella, pero como no estaba viéndola a ella, volteó a verme a mí.

_Creo que era obvio,_ me dijo. _Pero no pensé que fuera a poner mi nombre en el de tu hija._ Esme me sonrió abiertamente, sus ojos brillaban con una emoción profunda al saber que su nombre, el de las abuelas eran parte del nombre de su nieta, y eso la alegraba más que nada.

Bella tomó un profundo respiro, y volvió a hablar, más calmada. "¿Quieres escuchar su segundo nombre?"

"Claro." Charlie respondió.

"Carlie. Con una C. Como Carlisle y Charlie puestos juntos."

El rostro de Charlie se iluminó con una sonrisa. Sus pensamientos de nuevo eran una mezcla de varias cosas, pero la emoción que más fuerte sentía, era una alegría inmensa, Jasper lo comprobó.

"Gracias, Bells."

"Gracias a ti, papá. Tantas cosas han cambiado tan rápidamente. Mi cabeza no ha parado de girar. Si no te tuviera ahora, no sé como mantendría mi control en-en la realidad." Parecía que Bella había cambiado en el último instante lo que iba a decir. Me pregunté ausentemente que era lo que iba a decir.

Quizá recordó la condición de Charlie. Necesario saber. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el tenerlo en nuestras vidas sería más fácil de lo planeado?

Me daba gusto por Bella.

El estómago de Charlie rugió, entonces.

"Ve a comer, papá." Bella le pidió. "Si estaremos aquí."

Charlie asintió, y parecía no querer en verdad irse al regresar Nessie a brazos de Bella. Estuve distraído un momento por esa imagen, la de mi dos ángeles juntas. Así que no fui consciente de lo que Charlie hacía, Alice había quitado su mirada de él.

Tuve un momento de shock, al darme cuenta que de verdad Bella lo había logrado. Que podría tener a Charlie en su nueva vida sin necesidad de esperar un año mínimo para poder verlo. Que podría seguir teniendo una relación padre-hija, e incluso vería a nuestra hija, a su nieta crecer por un tiempo, que tendría una convivencia con ella como cualquier familia normal.

Por un momento me atacó una ola de felicidad al ver como todo estaba en su lugar. Como todos mis miedos y mis arrepentimientos no estaban conmigo ahora.

No me arrepentía de haber convertido a Bella, porque nunca la perdería, porque siempre estaríamos en nuestro propio cielo, nuestro propio paraíso. ¿Para qué quería el más allá si tenía la felicidad completa conmigo?

Tenía más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado, como le había dicho a Bella, más de lo que nunca hubiera podido pedir. En ese momento, no podía ver ni escuchar por ningún lado al cruel destino tratando de arrebatarme mi felicidad, mi familia. No había nada más con lo que me pudiera lastimar, con lo que me pudiera hacer miserable por el resto de la eternidad mientras tuviera a Bella y Renesmee conmigo para siempre.

_Para siempre_, esas palabras nunca tuvieron más significado para mí que en este momento.

Lo que antes había sido pura miseria y nada en este mundo, era todo lo contrario ahora. No podía pedirle nada más a esta vida. Ahora mi único trabajo era hacer felices a mis dos ángeles.

Me costó mucho trabajo el seguir en el piano, y no correr hacia Bella y Nessie para envolverlas en mis brazos. Estaba aún más feliz, porque Bella tenía más de lo que había imaginado que tendría. Era casi igual para ambos, casi. Sabía que sería perfecto en su totalidad, si al menos pudiera ver a Renée de nuevo, y que como Charlie, pudiera conocer o siquiera saber de la existencia de su única nieta.

Aún así, la vida estaba siendo generosa con nosotros.

Me distraje de mi alegría cuando escuché a Charlie suspirar, y luego decir. "Te veo mañana, Bella." se detuvo un segundo y continuó. "Quiero decir, no es que no luzcas... bien. Me acostumbraré."

"Gracias, papá."

Volteé cuando escuché los pasos de Charlie saliendo de la casa, y luego caminando hacia su auto donde Seth lo esperaba.

Esperé en el piano, Bella seguía viendo hacia el lugar donde estaba el auto de Charlie y luego mientras se alejaba. Escuché los pensamientos impresionados de cada uno de los miembros de nuestra familia. No podía creer que todo hubiera salido perfecto.

_Quizá si sea su don..._ Carlisle meditaba, había puesto su libro a un lado.

Esme y Alice pensaban casi lo mismo, estaban maravilladas con Bella y con que todo hubiera salido bien, solo esperaban que todo siguiera igual. Igual que yo, y algo me decía que así sería.

Rosalie estaba feliz, también. _Me da gusto que no haya pasado nada. Bella estuvo genial._

El sonido de las llantas sobre el camino húmedo desaparecieron poco a poco.

Escuché a Jasper preguntarse de nuevo como era posible que Bella estuviera tan controlada, pero la respuesta no le preocupaba o molestaba tanto como ayer...

_Con razón no destruyeron la casa..._ Emmett pensaba, mientras comparaba el control de Bella en su primer día de nacida con el de él. Pensando que si se podía retener así, _quizá en la cama no tenga..._

Afortunadamente, Bella habló y me libró de seguir escuchando a Emmett, aunque en el fondo de mi mente estaban sus palabras. Traté de ignorarlas.

"Wow." Bella dijo.

Me levanté rápidamente del banco para detenerme detrás de Bella. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y puse mi mentón sobre su hombro. "Tomaste la palabra justo de mi boca."

"¡Edward, lo logré!"

"Lo lograste. Estuviste increíble. Toda esa preocupación sobre ser una recién nacida, y te lo saltas todo junto." me reí ligeramente, escuchando también lo que Emmett pensaba.

_Algo tiene tu veneno, hermano... quizá no es tan eficiente como el de los otros vampiros._

"No estoy siquiera seguro de que sea un vampiro, mucho menos recién nacida." Emmett dijo, completando su comentario. "Es demasiado dócil."

Bella siseó, probablemente recordando todas las insinuaciones y bromas que Emmett había hecho mientras Charlie había estado aquí. No traté de calmarla, Nessie estaba en sus brazos así que no creí que fuera a haber problema. Aunque con Bella...

"Oooo, temible." Emmett se rió, y recordé lo que le había pedido a Bella mientras aún era humana.

Se merecía que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar, algo que le diera justo en su gran ego.

"_¿Qué tan fuerte seré yo?"_ recordé esa tarde con Bella.

"_Más fuerte de lo que yo soy."_ le había dicho con una sonrisa.

"_¿Más fuerte que Emmett?"_

"_Sí. Hazme un favor y desafíalo a una lucha de brazos. Sería una buena experiencia para él."_

No estaba completamente seguro de que Bella fuera a recordarlo, lo más posible era que sí...

Mientras consideraba el recordarle a Bella el pequeño favor que le había pedido hace semanas, la escuché sisear en respuesta a Emmett. Nessie se movió en sus brazos, su mente aclarándose y los sueños y colores quedando atrás. Luego abrió sus ojos, y lo primero que pasó por su mente fue el rostro de Charlie, se preguntaba donde estaba. Alzó su mano hacia Bella, y le mostró lo que quería saber.

_¿Dónde está el abuelo Charlie?_ Escuché a Nessie preguntar.

"Charlie estará de regreso mañana."

_Más diversión, hermanito. A tu suegro le va a encantar..._

"Excelente." Emmett se rió junto con Rosalie, que no pudo evitarlo esta vez. Emmett era tan inmaduro.

Pero, ya había sido suficiente. Como lo había pensando, sería una buena experiencia para Emmett, y esperaba que funcionara, el que le diera en su ego, claro. Estaba seguro que Bella lo vencería las veces que quisiera en este primer año, por lo menos.

"No es brillante, Emmett." le dije, luego estiré mis brazos hacia Bella para tomar a Nessie en mis brazos. Bella, sin entender lo que pasaba, dudó, y le guiñé.

Emmett estaba confundido, no entendiendo por completo a que me refería. _¿Huh?_

_¿Papi?_ Nessie también estaba confundida mientras Bella me la entregaba.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Emmett preguntó.

"¿Es un poco denso, no crees, el provocar al vampiro más fuerte de la casa?" le dije, esperando su reacción.

Como supuse, Emmett resopló, como si lo que acababa de decir no tuviera ni una pizca de verdad. "¡Por favor!"

_¿Crees que con lo _dócil_ que es, me va a ganar? Ja, buen chiste, Edward._

Lo hubiera callado yo mismo, pero sería más efectivo el que lo hiciera Bella. "Bella." _¿Qué, qué es? Anda, Edward dinos._ "¿Recuerdas hace unos cuantos meses, te pedí que me hicieras un favor una vez que fueras inmortal?"

Bella se quedó callada un momento, tratando de recordar, pensé, a que me refería.

"¡Oh!" Bella jadeó, recordando.

_Eso será genial, Edward. ¡Eres un genio!_ Alice pensó mientras empezaba a reírse al ver lo que pasaría en unos cuantos momentos.

Evité reírme, también. Prefería hacerlo una vez que estuviera hecho.

_¿De qué hablas? No entiendo... ¿qué favor?_

Escuché a Jacob asomarse hacia la habitación, entrando en su vista nosotros cinco.

"¿Qué?" Emmett preguntó cuando no le respondí, y Bella seguía sin decir nada.

"¿En serio?" Bella se volvió a mi, insegura.

"Confía en mi."

Emmett se estaba poniendo más ansioso con cada segundo, odiaba cuando no sabía de qué hablaban los demás, aún cuando en esta ocasión yo no estaba manteniendo una conversación con los pensamientos de Bella, no tenía idea de que estaba pensando.

Por una milésima de segundo sentí una punzada de frustración, y luego me controlé.

Debía estar acostumbrado a estas alturas, pero no lo estaba.

Bella tomó un profundo respiro, y se dirigió a Emmett. "¿Emmett, cómo te sientes acerca de una pequeña apuesta?"

La emoción que sintió Emmett era casi la misma que se disparó en Jasper. Los dos amaban las apuestas. Podía ver como Jasper empezaba a considerar algunas cosas para entrar también. Y podía ver que estaba muy cerca de atinar cual sería la apuesta.

Emmett se levantó inmediatamente, "Asombroso. Hagámoslo."

Bella se mordió el labio en lugar de decirle a Emmett de que trataba. Entendí su reacción, no había comparado su fuerza con la de otro vampiro, los animales no eran ni la mitad de un _digno_ competidor en nuestra contra.

"¿A menos que tengas tanto miedo...?" Emmett dijo.

Bella tomó coraje y le dijo, "Tú y yo. Lucha de brazos. En la mesa del comedor. Ahora."

_¿La mesa del comedor?_ Esme se preguntó, casi horrorizada.

La risa de Emmett se agrandó al considerar como vencería a Bella. ¿De verdad era tan ingenuo como para creer que vencería a una recién nacida? Sí, si lo era.

Algo a nuestro favor.

"Er, Bella." Alice la llamó, _Esme no estará feliz si arruinan esa mesa_, pensaba después de haber visto la cara que había hecho al escuchar a Bella. "Creo que Esme le tiene mucho cariño a esa mesa. Es una antigüedad."

_¿Creen que eso me va a detener de vencer a mi hermanita?_

"Gracias." Esme le dijo a Alice en silencio.

"No hay problema." Emmett dijo, aún sonriendo. "Por aquí, Bella."

_Es una lástima que ya no sea humana, todo el sudor..._ Emmett consideraba las reacciones humanas que Bella hubiera tenido de no ser ahora un vampiro como nosotros. Bueno, esto que iba a hacer no tendría sentido si Bella aún fuera humana.

Bella y los demás seguimos a Emmett hacia afuera. En su mente había una solo meta afuera de la casa. El lugar perfecto para realizar la lucha de brazos.

Alice, podía ver, era la más ansiosa por que este juego llegara a su fin para ver su visión hecha realidad. Quería reírse de la cara que Emmett haría al perder, aún sin visión, Alice al igual que los demás, sabíamos que Bella ganaría, siendo una recién nacida y con la fuerza que todavía tenía y seguiría teniendo por al menos un año.

_Este es el lugar perfecto para vencer a mi hermanita..._ Emmett pensó mientras se acomodaba, puso su codo sobre la piedra frente a él, y luego le indicó a Bella que se acercara.

Jasper sintió el cambio en Bella de repente al ver a Emmett. Estaba nerviosa. Sabía que no tenía razón para estarlo, pero en su lugar quizá me sentiría igual, no tenía idea de cuanta fuerza tenía, no había podido usarla hasta ahora, sino todo lo contrario, había estado tratando de restringirse.

Todos nos sentimos de esa forma alguna vez, o más bien, siempre que estábamos rodeados de débiles y humanos testigos.

Pero estaba seguro de que Bella ganaría esta partida.

Nessie volteó a verme, y puso su manita en mi mejilla. _¿Mami va a jugar con tío Emmett?_

No iba a ponerme a explicarle a Renesmee que su mamá no estaba, exactamente, jugando con su tío Emmett, así que solo asentí y le sonreí, mientras acariciaba ligeramente su mejilla. Nessie solo sonrió en respuesta a mí.

Los dos volvimos nuestras miradas a Emmett y Bella que ya estaba acomodándose frente a Emmett.

"De acuerdo, Emmett. Gano yo, y no puedes decir ni una palabras más acerca de mi vida sexual a nadie, ni siquiera Rose. Sin alusiones, sin insinuaciones-sin nada."

_Si así lo quieres..._ Emmett pensó, sus ojos entrecerrados.

Por un corto segundo, consideré la idea de pedirle a Bella que no hiciera nada, no quería imaginar como sería si Emmett ganaba, pero me retuve, sabiendo que eso no pasaría.

"Hecho. Gano yo, y se va a poner mucho peor." Emmett dijo.

La respiración de Bella se detuvo al considerar tal cosa, y Emmett se rió de forma traviesa.

_Y no tienes idea de cuan peor, hermanito..._ Emmett me dijo, sabiendo que esta _apuesta_ había sido mi idea y no de Bella.

Lo ignoré. De nuevo, estaba seguro que Bella ganaría, si sabía lo que era bueno.

_Esto se va a poner bueno._ Jasper pensaba, a él le gustaba tanto como a Emmett el apostar. A veces no hacían otra cosa más que eso, apostar y apostar.

"¿Te vas a echar para atrás tan fácilmente, hermanita?" Emmett dijo, tratando de hacer que Bella no se arrepintiera. "¿No hay mucho de salvaje en ti, verdad? Apuesto a que esa casa de campo no tiene un rasguño." Emmett se rió, estaba sobrepasando la línea. "¿Edward te dijo cuantas casas Rose y yo destruimos?"

_¡Emmett!_ Rosalie le gritó en su mente, y estaba seguro de que si hubiera podido sonrojarse, estaría roja, pero en el fondo había un tono de presunción.

Carlisle y Esme solamente sacudieron la cabeza al escuchar lo inmaduro que Emmett se escuchaba.

Bella tomó la mano de Emmett, y la escuché apretar sus dientes. "Uno, dos-"

"Tres." Emmett terminó por ella. Luego empezó a empujar la mano de Bella.

Emmett, al principio, no ejerció toda su fuerza, así que su confianza no se disminuyó al ver que el brazo de Bella no se había movido ni un milímetro.

_Te daré todo lo que tengo entonces. Esta la gano yo._ Emmett estaba demasiado confiado de su fuerza en ese momento. Siempre había sido el más fuerte de nosotros, después de Jasper. Nunca sabría si Jasper era en verdad más fuerte, o el hecho de tener tanta experiencia en peleas con recién nacidos le había dado una experiencia y sabiduría para ganar cada partido que tenía contra Emmett. No podía estar seguro, pero Emmett era sin duda, más fuerte que los demás. Y aunque nunca había ganado un partido en contra mía, sabía que tenía que ver con mi habilidad para leer mentes y con lo rápido que era. Claro, nunca aceptaría esto. No frente a Emmett.

Emmett ejerció, entonces, toda su fuerza. No había pensado antes que en verdad la necesitaría para vencer a Bella, y ahora se daba cuenta, aunque reluctantemente que no era así.

Según lo que Jasper sentía, Bella estaba disfrutando de esta pequeña partida entre ambos.

_Lo va a vencer. Ahora desearía haber apostado algo. Ja._ Jasper estaba divirtiéndose, también.

Todos estábamos entretenidos, incluso Renesmee-solo porque pensaba que su mamá y su tío estaban _jugando_-y Jacob.

Emmett se estaba poniendo más y más frustrado con cada momento que pasaba, la mano de Bella seguía sin moverse absolutamente nada con la fuerza de Emmett. Sonreí cuando vi los pensamientos de Emmett otra vez.

Nessie volteó a verme rápidamente antes de volver su mirada de nuevo al _juego_.

_Muévete, muévete. No puedo perder,_ Emmett se quejó internamente. _Aún tengo tantas bromas que no ha escuchado Charlie. ¡Maldición!_

Sacudí la cabeza mientras escuchaba las tantas bromas que Emmett esperaba poder hacer frente a Charlie mañana cuando volviera. Y me alegré aún más de que Bella fuera a ganar. Simplemente, esta vez, Charlie no sería inconsciente de que los comentarios de Emmett no eran solo eso, sino insinuaciones sobre la vida sexual de su hija conmigo.

Aunque, en el fondo, no podía creer que Charlie no hubiera escuchado el real significado de lo que Emmett decía una y otra vez. Había estado demasiado ocupado pensando en la situación.

Cosa que en esos momentos, cada vez que Emmett decía algo, me alegraba que Charlie no escuchara.

Creo que la paciencia de Emmett llegó a su límite, la cual no estaba muy lejos, Emmett no era conocido por ser muy paciente. Gruñó, y luego su frente se arrugó, aún tratando de, aunque sea, mover un centímetro a Bella. Lo cual no parecía que fuera a pasar, no muy pronto al menos.

_Vaya que es fuerte,_ Jacob pensó. _Apuesto que su mano no se rompería ahora si me diera un golpe en la cabeza._ Dijo en broma, recordando la vez en que Bella se había roto la mano al golpearlo.

Aunque el recuerdo era _viejo_ en cierto sentido, y no tenía un tono tan amargo para mi, porque Bella no había estado feliz porque Jacob la besara como la otra vez...

Detuve el pensamiento de inmediato, no quería recordarlo. Pero Jacob tenía razón, ahora su cabeza no era tan dura como lo había sido mientras Bella era humana. El sonido de la risa de Bella me distrajo, y volví mi atención a ella.

Nessie sonrió al escuchar a Bella, también. _Es un juego divertido el que mami y tío están jugando._

Sí, si lo era-quería decirle-pero solo para Bella.

Emmett gruñó de nuevo al escuchar a Bella reírse, _esto no se ha acabado._

"Solo mantén tu boca cerrada." Bella dijo, y finalmente, empujó la mano de Emmett hasta que chocó contra la roca e hizo un ruido que sonó demasiado fuerte. Renesmee se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo, y sus manos se apretaron contra mi camisa por un segundo, luego las liberó al ver que el tío Emmett estaba bien.

_No... ¿cómo? No, mis bromas._ Emmett se quejó al tiempo que veíamos a la piedra romperse en algunos pedazos. Uno de ellos cayendo en el pie de Emmett. _¡Maldición!_

Traté de no reírme a carcajadas como me hubiera gustado, y escuché a mi lado a Jacob tratando de no reírse tampoco como quería.

_Todos sabíamos que perdería._ Alice pensó. _Su cara no tiene precio._

Escuchamos una risita de Bella, y eso puso a Emmett de peor humor.

Y a Nessie, en cambio, de mejor humor. Aunque era difícil decir que Nessie hubiera estado de mal humor en alguna ocasión. Estaba encantada viendo a su mamá reírse, aunque no entendía bien la razón de que su tío estuviera molesto. Era un juego para ella, después de todo.

Emmett pateó la roca que había caído en su pie, maldiciendo todo el tiempo. _¡Maldita roca!_

Causó más espectáculo del necesario. La roca fue a dar un arce, partiéndolo por la mitad y luego cayendo sobre un abeto, que cayó sobre otro árbol. Ese simple hecho, alegró a Emmett, como si eso estuviera confirmando que aún era _fuerte_.

Esta vez Nessie no se estremeció, solo encontró la escena divertida. Su sonrisa se mantuvo en su lugar.

Sacudí la cabeza ante tal cosa.

_Esto no se va a quedar así._ Emmett pensó antes de volver a Bella.

"Revancha. Mañana."

"No se va a disipar así de rápido." Bella le dijo. "Quizá debas darle un mes."

_Si, claro._ Emmett gruñó, y luego le dijo. "Mañana."

_¿Más juegos? ¡Si!_ Renesmee pensó, emocionada.

"Hey, lo que sea que te haga feliz, hermano mayor."

_El que pierdas lo haría feliz._ Alice se rió entre dientes. _Y no creo que eso vaya a pasar._

Emmett se dio la vuelta para alejarse, molesto, y así que para liberar algo de su coraje, golpeó la roca con su puño y esta se vino en algunos pedazos y polvo hacia abajo. Los ojos de Bella no se despegaron de los escombros, y una singular emoción la llenó.

Bella estaba más que emocionada de ver cuan fuerte estaba, lo podía ver en su expresión, en su rostro.

Todos nos quedamos viendo a Bella, observando lo que hacía. Creo que Renesmee y yo éramos los más atentos a cada movimiento de ella.

Una cosa era segura, Bella no era completamente un recién nacido normal, pero su fuerza era justamente como la de uno. No lo había dudado, pero había escuchado a Jasper considerando esa opción, que Bella no fuera tan fuerte como los vampiros neófitos normales. Bella nos había demostrado que si era tan fuerte como todos lo habíamos sido.

Debí esperar la reacción de Bella después de haber ganado ese partido, pero no lo hice.

Bella puso su mano completamente estirada sobre la piedra, y luego la aplastó, su mano enterrándose cada vez más en la piedra, luego la sacó y un puño de grava quedó en su mano.

_Tan infantil._ Alice comentó.

"Genial." Bella murmuró al ver lo que podía hacer ahora.

Bella sonrió ampliamente, y lo que no hubiera dado por tener aunque fuera un vistazo dentro de su mente en ese momento.

Sin esperármelo, ni siquiera Alice quizá porque fue una decisión repentina, Bella dio una vuelta completa y lanzó su mano hacia la piedra, partiéndola en dos.

Bella se rió tontamente mientras disfrutaba de lo que hacía.

Todos nos unimos a ella, mientras la veíamos seguir jugando con los restos de la piedra que hace unos momentos había estado intacta.

Todos voltearon a verme en diferentes momentos, y por separado una que otra vez mientras veían a Bella. Estaban sorprendidos aún de ver como todo había salido bien, de como todo estaba funcionando ahora para nosotros, en especial para Bella y para mi. Alice estaba feliz de saber que Bella sería su hermana para siempre, emocionada de saber que por fin sus _visiones_ se habían hecho realidad, aún cuando ya había pasado un día; Jasper estaba feliz, también, no importaba que no entendiera como era posible que Bella tuviera tanto control personal a tan solo dos días de nacida, sentía la felicidad que irradiaba la familia en este momento; Carlisle y Esme parecían estar sincronizados, solo pensaban en que la alegría había llegado a nuestra familia en el momento menos esperado, cuando todo había parecido que iba por mal camino, se había arreglado, estaban extasiados de saber que por fin estaría con Bella para siempre, que había formado una familia con ella y que Renesmee había llegado a alegrarnos aún más; incluso Rosalie estaba feliz. Era difícil no sentirse feliz en este momento, hasta Emmett se reía entre dientes a lo lejos.

Jacob estaba alegre de ver que Bella estaba feliz, después de todo, esa había sido su meta por un largo tiempo, y aunque no era como la había querido en aquel entonces, todo había cambiado ahora, y eso lo alegraba, también.

Los pensamientos de Nessie eran los que parecían casi los míos, mientras veíamos a Bella jugar y patear los restos de la piedra. Escuchándola reír y reír una y otra vez.

_Mami se está divirtiendo. Es un juego bonito._ Renesmee pensaba.

Su sonrisa se estiró de tal forma que casi me sentía deslumbrado por ella. No sentí que fuera algo raro. ¿Cuántas veces Bella me había dejado deslumbrado, cuántas veces me había dicho que era yo quien la deslumbraba cuando yo estaba igual con ella? Era normal que la simple risa de Renesmee fuera deslumbrante. Era la bebé más hermosa del mundo, y era nuestra hija.

No sé en que momento la diversión de Bella se convirtió en la diversión de Renesmee, también. Como si fuera ella la que estuviera jugando con la piedra.

Repentinamente Renesmee se rió en voz alta, y de inmediato, tenía todas nuestras miradas en su rostro, brillando de alegría. Era una imagen hermosa. Era en momentos como estos, que no podía creer que tal bebé fuera hija mía, que fuera gracias a mí y a Bella que en este mundo y en ese momento, tuviera en mis brazos a tal belleza. Claro, me recordé, era hija de Bella, también.

_¡Por Dios! Acaba de reírse por primera vez._ Esme pensó emocionada.

Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett estaban casi tan embobados como los demás mientras veíamos a Renesmee después de haber reído por primera vez.

El sonido era tan disfrutable que solo te apetecía reír a su lado, pero estábamos tan fascinados con el sonido, que estábamos casi mudos.

_Se ve mucho más hermosa al reír._ Rosalie pensó.

Bella volteó hacia nosotros entonces, y dijo. "¿Acaba de reírse?"

"Sí." le dije, mis ojos y el de todos todavía en su rostro.

_Como si hubiera sido la única._ Jacob pensó en broma.

"¿Quién no se estaba riendo?" Jacob dijo mientras rolaba sus ojos.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo al no sentir ningún resentimiento o ira en contra de Jacob en este momento. Había sabido que así pasaría desde el momento en que consideré lo que había hecho con Charlie como algo bueno y algo que podría olvidar si Bella lograba mantener a Charlie en su vida.

Así había sido, así que no había razón para odiarlo. Aunque, en realidad, nunca lo había odiado.

Creo que Jacob se dio cuenta de lo mismo. Era difícil odiar a alguien como Jacob. Solo era un niño en muchos sentidos, por eso tampoco lo había podido odiar cuando amaba a Bella, también. En el fondo, nunca había obligado a Bella a elegir entre nosotros, porque había tenido la esperanza, muy pequeña de que yo no fuera el elegido, y así Bella pudiera tener una vida normal. Y ahora lo podía odiar mucho menos, porque no habían razones. Ni siquiera el que se hubiera imprimado en Renesmee. En el fondo sabía, que era algo _bueno_. Al menos Renesmee estaría con alguien que valía la pena.

"Dime que tú no te dejaste llevar un poco en tu primera carrera, perro." bromeé con él, leyendo y viendo al mismo tiempo la respuesta que estaba a punto de dar.

_Claro que sí, ¡dah! Obvio, ¿no?_

"Eso es diferente." Jacob me dijo, mientras me golpeaba en el hombro en broma. Él, también, sabía que no había más antagonismo entre nosotros. "Bella se supone que es una adulta. Casada y una mamá y todo eso. ¿No debería de haber más dignidad?"

Nessie arrugó la frente de inmediato al escuchar las palabras de Jacob. Supo a lo que se refería, y que si había _dignidad_ como Jacob decía, su mami no disfrutaría y reiría como hace un momento.

No quería eso, podía ver.

Alzó su manita hacia mi mejilla, y me mostró lo que ya sabía. _Quiero menos dignidad, papi._

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Bella me preguntó.

_Si, dinos que quiere._ Podía escuchar un eco de voces en mi cabeza preguntando que era lo que Renesmee quería.

"Menos dignidad." le dije con una amplia sonrisa. "Estaba divirtiéndose viéndote pasándola bien tanto como yo lo estaba."

Podía ver como Renesmee estaba de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir. Esperaba que su mami se divirtiera de nuevo con la roca y escucharla sonreír. La imagen de Bella haciendo eso, pasaba por su mente una y otra vez.

Bella se acercó a nosotros. "¿Soy divertida?" le preguntó, mientras estiraba sus manos hacia ella y Renesmee también alzaba sus manos hacia Bella para que la tomara en sus brazos. Bella la agarró en sus brazos, y luego le mostró el pedazo de piedra en su mano, "¿Quieres intentar?"

Nessie sonrió ampliamente, _Si, quiero divertirme con la piedra como tu, mami._ Pensaba mientras recordaba como había visto a Bella jugar con ella.

_Es tan linda,_ Rosalie pensaba mientras la veía.

Entonces, Nessie tomó la piedra entre sus pequeñitas manos. La apretó como creía la piedra se haría pedazos, una pequeña arruga formándose entre sus ojos, me recordó a la misma arruga que se formaba entre los ojos de Bella cuando estaba concentrada en algo. Ese simple parecido entre ellas, me alegró aún más. Renesmee era tan hermosa como Bella, y más parecida de lo que creían.

Claro que, Renesmee no era tan fuerte como ninguno de nosotros, mucho menos como Bella, así que cuando a la piedra no le pasó nada más que soltar un poco de polvo con la poca fuerza que estaba ejercida sobre ella, Renesmee arrugó su frente.

_Tu mami, hazlo tú._ Pensó, mientras alzaba la piedra hacia Bella para que lo hiciera ella. Le parecía más divertido de esa forma.

"Yo lo hago." Bella le dijo mientras tomaba de regreso la piedra.

Pronto la piedra estaba hecho polvo por completo, el sonido que hacía al ser hecha polvo hacía que Renesmee recordara la imagen de hace unos momentos. Empezó a reír y aplaudir. Sin poder evitarlo al escuchar su sonrisa y al verla tan feliz frente a su mamá, empezamos a reír todos con ella.

Nunca pensé que seríamos tan afortunados de tener a tan maravillosa criatura con nosotros.

Y aunque Bella, al principio, no le había importado el no tener hijos a mi lado, sabía que era mucho más feliz ahora de lo que hubiera sido si Renesmee no estuviera con nosotros ahora.

Viéndolas a las dos reír y disfrutar de la compañía de una y de la otra, era cuando agradecía el haber pasado por tanto dolor en el pasado. Quizá había sido solo una gran prueba que el destino nos daba, para luego premiarnos con tal angelito. Volvería a pasar por todo esto miles de veces, si el final era tal como ahora. Le rogaría yo mismo a Carlisle por que me convirtiera y esperaría con ansias a que Bella llegara a mi vida de nuevo. Todo lo haría de nuevo, con tal de sentir esta felicidad que me llenaba ahora. Todo había valido la pena.

El sol salió de detrás de su escondite, las nubes, para alumbrar un momento antes de ocultarse por completo. Toda mi familia, Bella, Renesmee y yo estuvimos bañados en la luz del sol y la luz brillando sobre nosotros mientras estábamos bajo los rayos.

Jacob fue el único de los diez, por supuesto, que se mantuvo normal. Pero como no era nada nuevo para él, no comentó nada.

Todos seguíamos viendo a Renesmee, y por primera vez vimos como reaccionaba su piel ante el sol.

No era algo que hubiera considerado antes, pero ahora lo veía claramente. Su piel no brillaba como la nuestra, parecía ser algo tenue en su piel blanca, algo casi imperceptible quizá para los humanos. No era algo que la mantendría encerrada cuando hubiera sol. Podría ser completamente normal, no necesitaría esconderse de la vista de los humanos. Renesmee era parte de ellos, también. Mitad humana.

Nessie notó la diferencia entre su piel y la nuestra.

_Brilla. Es bonita._ Renesmee pensaba, mientras acariciaba la piel del brazo de Bella por un momento y luego ponía el suyo a lado del de Bella, comparándolos. Luego alzó su mano hacia el rostro de Bella y tocó su mejilla.

_¿Por qué no brillo como tú, mami?_ Renesmee se preguntaba, al ver la diferencia.

"Tú eres la más bonita." Bella le dijo.

Mmm, no creí poder acordar con lo que Bella le acababa de decir.

_Por supuesto que es la más bonita,_ Jacob pensó. Y no se me hizo raro que así fuera.

Pero, después de todo, Bella era mi ángel, y no había nada más hermoso que ella. Renesmee era la bebé más bella del mundo, pero siempre sería mi hija.

"No estoy seguro que pueda coincidir con eso." le dije.

En ese momento volteó a verme, y por lo que vi, parecía que iba a decirme algo, pero en lugar de hacerlo se quedó en silencio al ver mi rostro. Era diferente al rostro que había visto hace dos años en nuestro prado con sus nuevos ojos.

"_¿Te deslumbro?"_ Recordé esa noche en Port Angeles con Bella.

"_Frecuentemente."_

Me sentía deslumbrado al verla como cada vez que la tenía conmigo y veía su sonrisa, cuando la escuchaba reír, cada vez que sus ojos miraban profundamente en los míos...

Jacob puso su mano frente a su rostro, un poco _cegado_ por la luz que brillaba de todos nosotros, aunque no era completamente cierto que no pudiera ver. "Bella rara."

Estaba tan feliz, que no podía encontrar nada malo en el comentario de Jacob, sabía que no había en el nada que dijera que en verdad consideraba a Bella una rara. Todo lo contrario, estaba casi tan impresionado como todos nosotros por ver a Bella de esta forma.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que sería así.

"Que maravillosa criatura es." murmuré.

No estaba seguro cuando dejaría de emocionarme el hecho de que Bella me hubiera elegido a mi sobre cualquier humano, que hubiera decidido pasar su eternidad a mi lado. Pero claro que esa respuesta la conocía, siempre había sabido que nunca dejaría de emocionarme, de hacerme feliz. Nunca. Tenía toda la eternidad para alegrarme el tenerla para siempre a mi lado. Y ella, tenerme a mi lado.

Amaría a este ángel por el resto de mi existencia. El solo pensarlo, me hacía más feliz.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Vienen la ansiedad de esperar a los Volturi y de presentar a Renesmee en los siguientes capítulos, espero poder expresar los pensamientos de Edward y de los Cullen, e incluso los lobos y los nuevos vampiros que entrarán en la historia, de la forma correcta. Bueno, supongo que se sabrá.**

**Ojala tuviera Internet para ese entonces, y poder contar con la ayuda de ustedes y sus comentarios.**

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto. ****Bye****.**

**P.D.:**

**Sé que hay muchísimos errores en los capítulos anteriores, ortográficos y de otros tipos, estoy trabajando en eso, corrigiendo cada capítulo uno por uno, luego al terminar, los subiré de nuevo. =D**


	28. Chapter 27, PLANES DE VIAJE

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Espero que hayan tomado bien la noticia que les di la semana pasada, eso de solo subir un capítulo por semana en lugar de dos. Porque yo sí.**

**No tienen idea de cuan... liberador es esto. Puedo escribir con más paciencia y con, obviamente, más tiempo. Creo, ahora, que sí fue una buena decisión. Tengo más tiempo para hacer otras cosas, y para pensar mejor en lo que escribo. Bueno, espero que entiendan. =D**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 27, el siguiente estará aquí la próxima semana. Espero que les guste y que comenten como siempre.**

**Es todo lo que les diré, está haciendo muchísimo calor aquí en el cuarto mientras les escribo, jeje, el clima aquí en México, al menos en donde yo vivo, está loquísimo, ahorita me estoy derritiendo del calor y en la noche el aire está fresco que casi te da frío; el frío es lo que menos me importa, ;D**

**Ya, ya, basta. Jaja. Disfruten el capítulo y pronto verán el siguiente.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 27. Planes de Viaje

Esa primer semana a lado de mis dos ángeles fue inolvidable. Nunca pensé que mi existencia fuera a estar tan llena de felicidad; pero lo estaba. No me hacía falta mucho para ser más allá de feliz, lo único que en esos momentos interrumpía el que fuera una felicidad completa, era la preocupación por nuestra hija. Bella y yo-como los demás, también-estábamos demasiado preocupados por el continuo crecimiento acelerado que seguíamos viendo en Nessie. A veces era difícil recordarlo, al verla tan vital y saludable, sonriéndonos a todos y jugando como una niña completamente normal. Era fácil dejar a un lado la preocupación de que crecía mucho más rápido de lo que debía. Después de todo, no era una bebé normal, era mitad humana y mitad vampiro, ¿qué podíamos esperar? Era más especial que solamente eso.

Aún así, la preocupación permanecía conmigo la mayoría del tiempo. Por otro lado, habían otras cosas que me distraían por ratos.

Habían más cambios de los que nunca nos esperamos en nuestra familia, no solamente eran la adición de Bella y Nessie, y Jacob al ya número grande de miembros de la familia Cullen, sino la de los lobos a la manada de Jacob, Quil y Embry se separaron de la manada de Sam en La Push para unirse a Jacob, después de todo, eran muy amigos y habían lamentado el _perder_ a Jacob durante este tiempo. Ahora estaban felices de estar con él. Leah y Seth permanecieron con Jacob sin dudarlo un instante, y Leah ocupaba el lugar de su _Beta_ en lugar de Seth como había sido al principio. Una cosa de la manada, le había explicado Jacob a Bella una vez, cuando le había preguntado acerca de la nueva relación entre ambos, era mucho mejor que al principio.

La madre de Seth y Leah también se había unido a nuestra familia de una forma, siempre venía a lado de Charlie en los días de visita a Nessie y Bella. Sue era el _apoyo moral_ de Charlie ahora, como una vez había dicho Jacob refiriéndose a él mismo. Todas las cosas raras que pasaban en nuestra familia, no eran cosa nueva para Sue, sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que éramos, al contrario de Charlie. Y aunque pasaran más días y ella siguiera viniendo a lado de Charlie, sus pensamientos y posturas nunca mostraban comodidad dentro de la casa de los vampiros.

Solo Sue y Leah preferirían estar lejos de nuestra familia, o de los Cullen. Solo permanecían cerca por la familia que permanecía de ellas mismas a nuestra lado. Seth y Jacob, Quil y Embry, y claro, Charlie.

La mayoría del tiempo, simplemente ignorábamos su presencia. Todos excepto, Bella.

Las relaciones y los lazos de amor de nuestra familia se intensificaron desde el nacimiento de Nessie. Ahora si podía decir que no había nada que disturbara nuestra felicidad, que disturbara a nuestra familia con viejos rencores o malos recuerdos. Rosalie principalmente, no tenía ningún resentimiento en contra mía o de Bella como alguna vez había tenido. Podía decir, que después de décadas de lamentarse por esta existencia que Carlisle nos había dado, ahora no lo lamentaba, no sentía coraje hacia ninguno de nosotros, era feliz de ser parte de los Cullen y que así fuera a ser por la eternidad. Emmett era feliz de ver a Rosalie feliz, era lo único que le pedía a la vida, y el saber que Rosalie no odiaba más esta existencia, lo alegraba. Carlisle y Esme no podían ser más felices, tampoco. Siempre me habían preferido a mi sobre los demás un poco, siendo el hijo _prodigo_, el primero en la familia, el primero de sus hijos; estaban felices de que al fin la felicidad me hubiera encontrado, y que además de tener a Bella, me hubiera convertido en padre, y a ellos en abuelos en el proceso. Alice y Jasper, como los demás, también eran felices. Alice estaba estática de ver que sus visiones de Bella y de mi se habían vuelto realidad al fin, que tendría a su mejor amiga para la eternidad como siempre había querido, y sabía que yo también, siempre lo había querido. Jasper, para la eterna sorpresa de todos, llevaba una mejor relación con Bella de la que nunca hubiéramos predicho, ni siquiera Alice. Aunque era normal, siempre había sabido que a Jasper le agradaba Bella, pero nunca había podido mostrarlo cuando trataba de no matarla todo el tiempo. Su sed por la sangre humana, o en este caso la de Bella, nunca pudo haber sido mayor que la mía, y aún así, que yo quien podía mantener fuera de mi mente ese deseo; ahora, con Bella inmortal, eso se había acabado, y Jasper tenía la oportunidad de llevarse mejor con ella. Lo cual me alegraba.

Las primeras semanas fueron las más difíciles para Bella, respecto al constante don de Jasper sobre ella, quizá ella lo sentía así, pero en realidad era raro cuando Jasper lo usaba con ella al estar en presencia de Charlie y Sue.

El problema no era falta de confianza, ni siquiera había un problema. Jasper simplemente permanecía cerca de Bella todo el tiempo que podía, siempre estaba tan feliz, que Jasper no podía evitarlo. Era como un descanso. Aún cuando no había muchas emociones negativas en nuestra familia últimamente.

Todo iba bien en nuestra casa, en ambas.

Esme y Alice, con ayuda de los demás, habían terminado la habitación de Nessie esa misma semana. Su habitación, parecía el cuarto de una princesa, exactamente lo que era para todos nosotros. Claro, quien más emocionada estaba, era Nessie, que había estado ansiosa porque su abuela y sus tías terminaran pronto para no tener que quedarse atrás cada noche cuando Bella y yo nos íbamos.

Cada día escuchaba como su mente maduraba cada vez más. Sus pensamientos pasaron de ser los de un bebé de tres meses aproximadamente a los de una niña de un año de edad en tan solo una semana. Y aún así, nunca sonaban exactamente como los de un bebé, sino como los de un adulto. El cambio se fue haciendo cada vez más distinguible, y creí que el día en que Renesmee empezara a hablar, no me tomaría por sorpresa. Había estado equivocado.

Carlisle y yo habíamos estado arriba en su oficina, buscando más información que nos pudiera ayudar respecto al crecimiento de Renesmee, leyendas de algunas tribus en diferentes partes del mundo, no estábamos teniendo mucha suerte, cuando la escuché dirigirse a Rosalie con su especial don.

Había tocado su rostro, _¿Dónde está el abuelo Charlie, tía Rose?_

Rosalie había vacilado un segundo, preguntándose que podría decirle, y al no saber que contestarle a Nessie, se lo dijo. "No lo sé, Nessie."

Nessie había arrugado su frente al escuchar eso, así que decidió dirigirse a Bella.

Nadie, ni siquiera Alice, bueno, mucho menos Alice, hubiéramos predicho que Nessie iba a pronunciar sus primeras palabras en ese momento. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, y ese hecho, nos impulsó a Carlisle y a mí a buscar más profundamente algo relacionado y que nos pudiera ayudar.

Escuché como mi respiración se detenía, cuando vi que Nessie estaba planeando preguntarle a Bella donde estaba su abuelo desde el lugar donde estaba, Bella estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Carlisle notó mi reacción y volteó a verme, sus ojos cuestionándome.

"Mami," Nessie dijo, llamando la atención de Bella. "¿dónde está el abuelo?"

Escuché como los pensamientos de mi familia entera, y probablemente los de Bella, también, se quedaban congelados al haber escuchado a Renesmee hablar por primera vez.

Ni siquiera había sido como un bebé normal, por supuesto. No había empezado con una palabra en su primera vez, y balbuceado varias antes de lograr hablar. Su voz había sonado perfectamente pareja, sin titubear. Como si fuera un adulto en lugar de una bebé de una semana de edad, claro que su mente estaba mucho más desarrollada. Aún así, aún cuando había leído en su mente lo que haría, aún cuando había escuchado como su mente ya estaba preparada para hablar en voz alta, como se volvían más los pensamientos de un adulto que de un bebé, no pude evitar quedarme congelado, también.

Ese simple hecho, me asustaba terriblemente. Y podía ver en la mente de los demás, que se sentían de la misma forma. Bella me había comentado cuan asustada la tenía el progreso de Renesmee una noche después de dejar a Nessie en su habitación.

No había forma de predecir nada de lo que Renesmee haría, cuando Alice no podía ver su futuro, tampoco. Esa era otra razón por la que nos preocupaba tanto el no encontrar respuestas que nos calmaran. Por más que Carlisle y yo investigábamos, era muy poco lo que había y nada de ello podía ser verificado por nosotros mimos.

No le había dicho a Carlisle que podríamos ir nosotros a investigar, a buscar información que nos ayudara, quizá en Brasil, esperando que encontráramos algo. Pero sabía que pronto, nos veríamos forzados a salir de Estados Unidos para buscarlo en persona.

Una semana después, Bella me pidió que saliéramos a Seattle o Portland para buscar una librería y así conseguir nuevos libros para leerle a Nessie. Los pocos libros que tenía y los no muchos que habían disponibles en la pobre librería de Forks y Port Angeles, ya se habían agotado y Nessie quería nuevas historias. Me impresionaba a veces, cuan diferente era de incluso nosotros. Bella amaba leer y leer sus libros favoritos, incluso yo también. Pero a Renesmee no le gustaba escuchar la misma historia dos veces, y no le gustaban los libros de niños con imágenes.

Renesmee estaba cumpliendo dos semanas ese día, y Bella había telefoneado a Charlie para decirle que estaríamos fuera del pueblo ese día, que viniera a visitarlas al día siguiente. Jacob se había quejado cuando le dije que solo iríamos nosotros tres, Bella y yo llevaríamos a Nessie, también, pero al fin lo aceptó y se quedó.

Desde el momento en que Alice y Rosalie habían llevado a Renesmee a su guardarropa mientras Bella y yo todavía estábamos en nuestra casa, pude ver que Nessie sabía que había algo más ese día que ir a casa de nuestra familia. Era demasiado perceptiva. Alice y Rose eligieron un cambio de ropa _especial_ según le dijera a Nessie mientras la vestían. Podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Nessie, le agradaba cuando sus tías la vestían y peinaban. Casi todo el tiempo dejaban que sus largos rulos cayeran sobre su espalda, ahora habían decidido darle un toque especial.

En el fondo de mi mente, me pareció exagerado que la cambiaran de esa forma, después de todo solo íbamos a una librería. Si, en otra ciudad, era un viaje, pero...

Sacudí la cabeza, y Bella volteó a verme. Me había sorprendido el ver que había decidido usar algo más que sus pantalones vaqueros y blusa. Alice estaría feliz; igual que yo al ver que había elegido el color azul. Nunca dejaría de ser mi favorito en ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" Bella me preguntó.

Le sonreí. "Nada, solo estaba escuchando a Alice y Rose." le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla y llevaba mis manos hacia sus hombros. Su respiración se detuvo, pero solo quería hacer un comentario acerca de la elección de su ropa. "Parece que no son las únicas en haber elegido algo especial para este viaje."

Alice escuchó, y pude escuchar la sonrisa en sus pensamientos. _Es la primera vez que salen ustedes tres, Edward. Como familia. Incluso Nessie lo entiende, está emocionada._

Si lo ponía de esa forma, era cierto. La ignoré, de todos modos.

Bella roló los ojos. "Tengo que usar algo más de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?"

"Aja." le dije, mientras me inclinaba a darle un rápido beso, que se convirtió en largo tan pronto como se unieron nuestros labios.

Me alejé, más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, cuando escuché que Alice y Rose habían terminado con Nessie.

Tomé su mano y le señalé con la mano hacia la puerta. Salimos de nuestra habitación para entrar al cuarto de Nessie. Alice y Rosalie volvieron su mirada hacia nosotros en cuanto abrimos la puerta y cruzamos hacia ellas.

Nessie sonrió ampliamente mientras nos acercábamos. Tan pronto como llegamos a su lado, puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Bella, sabiendo que yo también podía escuchar lo que le preguntaba a Bella, y escuchando en su tono que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia ambos, sonreímos.

_¿Te gusta mi vestido, mami?_ Nessie le preguntó a Bella, sus ojos se paseaban entre ella y yo, esperando que respondiéramos.

"Es hermoso." Bella le aseguró con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Nessie sonrió de nuevo, y su mirada se volvió a mí. "Es muy bonito, Nessie." le dije, mientras veía desde mi vista periférica a Bella arrugar la frente ligeramente, y luego alisarla. Aún no le gustaba que le llamáramos de esa forma, pero raramente se molestaba en quejarse en voz alta. "Pero tú eres más bonita." terminé de decirle, sonriendo.

Nessie volvió a sonreír, satisfecha con nuestras respuestas.

Alice, que había estado observando la ropa que Bella había elegido, decidió mostrar su alegría con el atuendo que llevaba puesto.

"Me alegra que estés aprendiendo a usar tu clóset, Bella." Bella solo había rolado los ojos.

Después de eso, tomó a Nessie en sus brazos y nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Alice y Rosalie detrás de nosotros. Regresamos a la casa en menos de dos segundos. Carlisle y Esme nos despidieron tranquilamente mientras subíamos al Volvo para salir hacia Seattle. Alice nos había asegurado que no habría problemas con el clima, que el sol se mantendría oculto. Jacob se había despedido de Renesmee con la expresión triste por tener que quedarse atrás. Renesmee me había preguntado, sabiendo que era yo quien más tenía problemas cuando la veía en brazos de Jacob, porque no podía venir.

Bella esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, por que yo le explicara a Nessie la razón de que Jacob no viniera con nosotros, sabiendo que mis razones no eran fáciles de explicar.

Solo le dije, "Jacob tiene cosas que hacer aquí." en cuanto lo dije, Jacob resopló, pero no dijo nada, recordando la razón por la que le había pedido que no viniera con nosotros. Nessie miró entre mi rostro y el de él curiosamente, pero no comentó nada y solamente asintió. Resignada.

Salimos rápidamente hacia la carretera. Bella mantuvo a Nessie en su regazo, con una mano entrelazada con la mía.

Nessie estaba encantada, sus ojos raramente se distraían del paisaje que pasaba rápidamente a nuestros lados mientras conducía hacia Seattle. El paisaje no era muy diferente a lo que veía todos los días a nuestro alrededor, pero poco a poco cambiaría un poco. Luego llegaríamos a nuestro destino.

El viaje fue tranquilo y corto con la velocidad a la que conducía. Nessie nunca se quejó; Bella, tampoco. Sonreí para mi mismo mientras recordaba las tantas veces que Bella se había quejado de la velocidad a la que conducía. Bella y yo intercambiamos pocas palabras. Los dos nos conformábamos con observar a Nessie, y como su emoción crecía. Sus ojos brillaban con anticipación cada vez que volteaba a vernos, varias veces preguntó a Bella, sin hacerlo en voz alta, si ya estábamos por llegar. Estando casi en la ciudad, Nessie volvió a preguntar, y cuando Bella le dijo que en cualquier momento veríamos la ciudad, la sonrisa de Nessie y sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

Bella y yo sonreíamos también, cada vez que ella lo hacía.

Pronto estuvimos en Seattle, y Renesmee estaba encantada con lo que veía, pero lo que más le gustaba, era que estaba con nosotros. Raramente, pasaba por su mente la imagen de Jacob. Estaba feliz de estar con sus padres.

Entramos a una librería, y Bella me pasó a Renesmee, mientras ella buscaba algunos títulos que creía a Nessie le interesarían.

Regresé, con Nessie en mis brazos, al frente de la librería. Los dos mirábamos a las personas pasar y el movimiento diferente que la ciudad ofrecía. Varias veces, Nessie sonreía y revoloteaba su mano hacia la gente que pasaba, en especial cuando veía-raramente-a una familia pasar. Su mano se iba de inmediato a mi mejilla, y me mostraba una imagen con nosotros tres caminando por las calles de la ciudad.

"¿Te gusta?" le pregunté mientras acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla.

Nessie me sonrió ampliamente, asintió felizmente, y llevó su mano a mi mejilla. _Me gusta mucho, papi._

"Que bueno. Te llevaremos a pasear en cuanto tu mamá compre tus libros." le dije, y Nessie me respondió con otra deslumbrante sonrisa.

No había estado muy pendiente de los pensamientos que pasaban a mí alrededor, cuando escuché los pensamientos de la persona encargada de la librería, y para mi mala suerte, era una mujer, joven. Había estado observándome desde que habíamos cruzado la puerta, pensando que quizá Bella era mi _hermana_, o tratando de convencerse de que así era, quería pensar que yo era soltero.

Suspiré, y Nessie volteó a verme curiosa.

"Es nada, Nessie." le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, y volvió su atención a la gente que pasaba.

La joven, no podía ver su nombre en su mente, solo se preguntaba cual sería la mejor forma de acercarse a nosotros y sacarme platica.

Lo vi antes que lo hiciera, y me volteé hacia ella ligeramente antes de que me tocara.

La joven se sorprendió un poco, y luego sonrió avergonzada. "Hola..." me dijo, vacilando.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" le pregunté serio. Sin sonrisa.

Sabía por experiencia que mi sonrisa no tenía el efecto deseado desde que estaba con Bella. No asustaba a la gente, las _deslumbraba_, como Bella me había acusado.

_Uy, que seriedad..._

"Me preguntaba si esta bebé hermosa," me dijo mientras le sonreía a Renesmee que había volteado al escuchar a la joven. "¿es tuya?"

Aunque quería creer que yo no era el padre, pensando en estúpidas excusas para no creerlo, deseando que estuviera accesible. "Así es. Es mi hija."

Inmediatamente, sus pensamientos se llenaron de decepción al escuchar la verdad que ya sabía.

"Hmm." murmuró, sus ojos no permanecían más de tres segundos en mi mirada. "¿Eres... padre soltero?" _di que sí, di que sí, por favor._

Bella escuchó las pocas palabras que habíamos intercambiado y se molestó rápidamente cuando escuchó a la joven preguntar si yo era soltero, cuando ya le había dicho que Renesmee era hija mía. No había pasado medio segundo, todavía no le respondía a la insistente joven, cuando escuché a Bella acercarse a nosotros, a paso _humano_.

Bella me interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de aclararle a la joven que sí estaba casado. Puse sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me dio un beso en la punta de mi boca. "No; es casado." le dijo, en la superficie su voz era gentil, pero había un tono de amenaza.

Antes de que Bella pudiera perder el control, la jalé hacia el pasillo. "¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?" le pregunté mientras nos alejábamos.

Bella asintió, y tomó los libros que había dejado en una mesa cerca de nosotros en sus manos, luego me los pasó, y tomó a Renesmee en sus brazos. "Págalos tú. Quizá te haga un descuento." me dijo, un poco molesta, y quizá-sino me equivocaba-un poco celosa.

Le sonreí, y la besé rápidamente en los labios, luego le di un beso en la frente a Nessie, y me dirigí a pagar los libros lo antes posible, para irnos de una vez.

"_Eres bastante adorable cuando estás celosa. Es sorprendentemente disfrutable."_ Pasó por mi mente el recuerdo de esa noche, cuando Bella me había preguntado por Tanya y el interés que había mostrado por mí según Rosalie le había contado.

El número de libros dio una suma no muy baja para el gusto de algunas personas. Había pensado en darle mi tarjeta de crédito y luego me decidí por efectivo. Quizá el cambio con el que se quedaría la haría sentir mejor.

_¿Cincuenta dólares de cambio? Es rico, claro. ¿Por qué tiene que ser casado y con una hija? Aunque la chava es muy guapa..._

No podía creer, que consideraran a Bella ahora _guapa_ y no lo hubieran hecho cuando su belleza había sido natural al ser humana. Los humanos estaban cegados. Pero en el fondo, me sentía mejor al escuchar que todo mundo veía a Bella hermosa, no había ningún pensamiento que pudiera decir que Bella no merecía estar a mi lado. No que me importara lo que los demás pensaran. Bella siempre sería la mujer más perfecta del mundo.

Salimos de la librería, casi apresuradamente mientras Bella nos apuraba. Renesmee solo estaba confundida por la prisa que veía que su mamá tenía de repente, pero no comentó nada.

Bella decidió apresurar el regreso a casa. Solo estuvimos paseando por el parque un poco, petición de Nessie. Habíamos pasado por el lugar, y había visto como las familias sonreían y jugaban con sus hijos, y casi demandó que lo hiciéramos, también. No estuvimos mucho tiempo. Bella se sentó en una banca, mientras llevaba a Renesmee a pasearse en uno de los columpios. Todas las miradas se desviaban hacia nosotros cada vez que escuchaban a Nessie reírse. Bella nos tomó algunas fotos, petición de Alice y Rose, por supuesto. Después de un rato, Nessie empezó a bostezar ligeramente, revoloteó sus manos hacia Bella, que estaba frente a nosotros. La detuve y la tomé en brazos.

"¿Qué pasa, Nessie?"

Renesmee alzó su mano a mi rostro, y me mostró una imagen de ella en mis brazos, dormida.

"Entiendo. Estás cansada. ¿Quieres regresar a casa?"

Asintió cansadamente, y el eco de su respuesta sonó en su cabeza mientras se quedaba dormida en mis brazos. _Sí, papi. Quiero volver a casa..._

Bella se movió a mi lado, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Renesmee. "¿Nos vamos?" su tono y su expresión parecían decirme que ya se había olvidado de la joven en la librería, y me alegré. No tenía nada porque estar molesta.

Volvimos al Volvo en unos minutos, y Bella tomó a Renesmee en sus brazos para dejarme conducir, o más bien para que Nessie no tuviera nada que la molestara. No tendría problemas para manejar.

Ni Bella ni yo mencionamos el tema de la librería de nuevo.

Intercambiamos varios comentarios sobre los libros que le había comprado a Nessie, y los que empezaría a leerle esta misma noche; me mostró algunas fotos que había tomado mientras estábamos en el parque de los tres; lo _normal_ que se sentía al haber hecho este viaje solamente nosotros tres, como familia, y cuanto le agradaba.

Más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, volvimos a Forks.

Rose y Jacob estaban esperando fuera de la casa desde que habían escuchado las llantas del carro tocar el camino de tierra. Los dos estaban demasiado ansiosos por ver a Renesmee para esperar dentro de la casa como todos los demás.

Tan pronto como apagué el motor, Renesmee se estiró en brazos de Bella, pestañeó rápidamente unas cuantas veces y abrió sus ojos.

_¿Dónde estamos? ¿En casa?_ Nessie le preguntó a Bella al poner su mano en su rostro.

Bella le sonrió, y le dijo. "Así es, ya llegamos." justo en ese momento, Jacob abrió la puerta del pasajero, ansioso por ver a Renesmee de nuevo. Bella se la pasó, y nos bajamos del auto. Los cinco entramos a la casa, y después de contarles como había estado nuestro viaje, omitiendo el pequeño incidente con la joven de la librería, Bella les mostró las fotos que había tomado, también. Todos admiraron la belleza de Renesmee, y la sonrisa que se mantuvo en cada una de las fotos. Esme eligió varias fotos donde salíamos los tres para mandarlas a poner en un porta retratos para cada una de nuestras casas. Cuando oscureció, y Renesmee nos dijo que ya estaba cansada, nos despedimos y salimos hacia nuestra casa.

Bella puso a Renesmee en su cuna, y luego nos dio un beso a ambos y se llevó todos los libros que había comprado, excepto uno, a la pequeña biblioteca.

La pijama que Renesmee usaría esta noche estaba sobre una mesa que usaban para vestirla, la tomé y regresé a su lado. Renesmee sonrió cuando la tomé en mis brazos de nuevo, y la senté en mi regazo para quitarle esas horquillas que le habían puesto en su cabello para peinarla, los rizos cayeron libres por su espalda-Renesmee suspiró-y luego lo peinaba con un cepillo gentilmente. Cuando escuché a Renesmee bostezar, dejé el capillo a un lado y le puse la pijama. Bella todavía no volvía, así que la acurruqué en mis brazos y empecé a tararear su nana. Pronto, Renesmee estuvo dormida en mis brazos, sus sueños una mezcla de colores y los rostros de Bella y míos este día.

No noté que Bella estaba parada en la puerta hasta que la escuché suspirar alegremente, volteé a verla con Renesmee aún en mis brazos y Bella sonrió.

"Creo que no necesitaremos esto esta noche, ¿verdad?" me dijo mientras alzaba el libro que había elegido para leerle a Renesmee.

"Creo que no." le respondí con una sonrisa. Luego se acercó a mí, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y volvió a suspirar. Estuvimos así por un largo rato.

Los sueños de Renesmee empezaron a volverse más generales, apareciendo poco a poco los rostro de mi familia de vez en cuando. El rostro de Bella seguía presente, y luego el de Jacob mezclado. Traté fuertemente que eso no me molestara, y decidí que era tiempo de dejarla en su recamara para que durmiera tranquila. Dejé de tararear su nana, y Bella volteó a verme cuestionante.

Alcé una ceja, y le dije. "¿Quieres quedarte _aquí_ toda la noche?"

De inmediato Bella supo a que me refería, y sonrió seductivamente. "Creo que no." me dijo sonriendo, repitiendo la misma línea que había usado yo hace un momento.

Bella quitó sus brazos de mi cintura para dejarme recostar a Renesmee en su cuna e irnos a nuestra habitación.

Solo había una sola cosa que podría pedirle a la vida... más horas durante la noche.

Los días pasaron de forma normal, dentro de lo que cabía. Renesmee seguía creciendo, aunque estaba disminuyendo, muy poco, pero ese poco nos hacía sentir mejor, no mucho, ni lo suficiente para hacer que nos olvidáramos de ese asunto.

En las dos semanas siguientes, Carlisle y yo nos dedicamos estrictamente, a buscar información que nos pudiera ayudar con Renesmee, pero todo se estaba terminando, y no encontrábamos nada que nos sirviera. Estábamos empezando a considerar la idea de ir e investigar personalmente. Quizá, en Brasil, pero todavía no teníamos ningún plan hecho. Bella me había pedido que esperáramos, por lo menos a que pasaran las fiestas de Navidad, para pasarla con Charlie.

Bella, Jacob y Rosalie pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo a lado de Renesmee durante el día. Emmett y Jasper nos ayudaban de vez en cuando con las investigaciones. Esme y Alice se dedicaban a buscar lugares donde quedarnos mientras viajábamos, porque Renesmee necesitaba dormir y descansar a diferencia de nosotros.

Poco después de haber cumplido un mes, Renesmee dio sus primeros pasos. Era más que solo dar sus primeros pasos, había caminado por primera vez sin la ayuda de nadie.

Bella me había pedido que me quedara con ella esa mañana en lugar de subir a la oficina de Carlisle a seguir investigando, y había aceptado con gusto. Estábamos con Renesmee cuando Jacob llegó, había estado dando una vuelta por el perímetro por petición de Leah. Los tres estábamos sentados en el sofá, viendo a Renesmee jugar. Después de un momento, Alice había entrado a la habitación con varios ramos de flores para reemplazar las _viejas_ de los jarrones alrededor de la habitación.

_Hora de nuevas flores..._ Alice pensaba mientras empezaba a cambiarlas.

Alice tuvo la atención de Renesmee de inmediato. En su mente, una imagen de ella misma caminando como lo hacía su tía Alice.

Nadie notó como me había puesto ansioso al ver lo que Renesmee pensaba y quería hacer. Bella tenía su mano entre la mía, y traté de no apretarla mientras veía lo que pasaba y probablemente pasaría dentro de unos minutos.

_¿Yo puedo caminar como mi tía Alice?_ Renesmee se preguntaba.

Después de varios minutos de observar a Alice, Renesmee se puso de pie, ni siquiera vaciló, como si hubiera sido algo de lo más normal, como si no fuera la primera vez que caminaba por su cuenta.

Jacob de inmediato reaccionó. _¿Qué hace? ¿Va a caminar? ¡Por favor! Solo tiene, ¿qué? Un mes..._

Aún así, Jacob se había soltado aplaudiendo tan pronto como Renesmee había cruzado la habitación. Su rostro se había vuelto hacia nosotros con una amplia sonrisa, esperando a que empezáramos a aplaudir. La imagen era clara en su mente, era lo que quería.

Jacob fue el primero en hacerlo, sabiendo que eso era lo que quería de alguna forma. Bella y yo aplaudimos, también.

Me preocupaba excesivamente el futuro de Renesmee cada día que pasaba, pero era _apagado_ o disminuido cada vez que la veía tan sana y feliz.

Renesmee parecía tener una vida muy normal, excepto por las cosas raras que no eran comunes encontrar en niños _normales_. Su gusto por los libros era excepcional, consideraba que esa pequeña característica venía de Bella. Poco a poco, Renesmee había empezado a leer por ella misma los libros, aunque siempre prefería que Bella le leyera antes de dormir. Una noche la escuché pedirle a Bella que le diera el libro para leer ella misma.

"_'Hay dulce música aquí que los pétalos de rosas agitadas que caen más suaves sobre la hierba, o el rocío de la noche sobre aguas tranquilas entre sombrías paredes de granito, en un reluciente paso-'"_ había leído Renesmee sin vacilar ninguna vez.

Tanto Bella como yo habíamos estado casi en shock las primeras veces que su voz había llenado el silencio. No era nada parecido a la voz de una niña de, quizá ocho o nueves meses de edad.

Una semana antes de que Renesmee cumpliera tres meses de edad, Bella y Renesmee habían estado platicando y sonriendo juntas, solo que Renesmee prefería usar su don único a hablar en voz alta, mientras Carlisle y yo discutíamos algunas opciones para detener el prematuro y acelerado envejecimiento que Renesmee seguía mostrando.

Habíamos aprovechado la ocasión de que Jacob no estaba cerca de la casa para ser capaz de escuchar lo que hablábamos, solo los demás podían. Bella podía, pero cada vez que nombrábamos las posibilidades, la veía encogerse un poco.

No le agradaba la idea.

Ni a Carlisle ni a mi nos parecía una opción muy confiable. No sabíamos como reaccionaría el sistema de Renesmee al veneno de vampiro. Si, era una vía segura para detener el envejecimiento en humanos, pero Renesmee no lo era del todo. ¿Qué pasaría, entonces? No quería imaginar que fuera a ser mortal en su caso, cuando lo que buscábamos era mantenerla en la eternidad con nosotros. Así que nunca nos atrevíamos a pensar en probarlo. Ninguno queríamos correr ningún riesgo, mucho menos con la vida de mi hija. La idea o la opción estaba ahí, pero casi escondida. En caso de emergencia...

Esa misma semana, Bella nos dijo lo que planeaba. Quería ir a Italia ella sola a ver a los Volturi para que vieran que habíamos cumplido con la promesa de convertirla en vampiro. Alice había visto a Caius mandar a Jane y Alec para comprobar que Bella fuera inmortal. No nos habíamos enterado de esto hasta hace poco. Alice no había dicho nada, ni siquiera había recordado el regalo que Aro nos había mandado como regalo de bodas, esperando poder ver pronto a Bella, la Sra. Cullen.

Dos días antes de que Renesmee cumpliera tres meses de edad, Bella sacó a relucir un tema que hubiera preferido nunca llegara, en especial de la forma en que Bella pensaba hacerlo.

"Mañana compraré el boleto para ir a Volterra." Bella anuncio después de unos minutos. Su voz sonaba vacilante mientras me veía, estaba completamente consciente de que no era algo a lo cual yo estaría de acuerdo que hiciera.

Sacudí la cabeza, mi frente arrugada. "¿Qué? ¡No!"

"Edward..."

"No, Bella. No vas a ir a ningún lugar sin mí. Mucho menos a Volterra." le dije entre dientes.

"Tengo que ir-"

"No tienes que. No es cierto." la interrumpí antes de que siguiera con ese plan demente.

Renesmee estaba dormida en brazos de Jacob, lo cual era bueno, no quería que nos escuchara discutir.

"No puedes venir conmigo, Edward. Nadie puede." Bella insistió.

Jacob entrecerró los ojos al entender a lo que Bella se refería, de lo que trataba nuestra discusión. Había estado un poco distraído al escucharnos discutir, nunca lo habíamos hecho. No desde que Bella se había convertido en inmortal.

_¿De qué hablan?_ Jacob se preguntó, pero no tenía tiempo de responderle.

"No vas a ir a ver a los Volturi tú sola, Bella. Es mi última palabra." le dije con tono decidido. Bella arrugó la frente, no le gustaba que le diera _órdenes_. Lo cual no eran, pero si en esta ocasión tenían que serlo para impedir que Bella hiciera eso, lo serían.

Carlisle y Esme bajaron en ese momento, con Alice detrás de ellos. Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett estaban fuera, cazando.

"¿Qué pasa, hijo?" Esme preguntó, preocupada por nuestro intercambio.

Bella decidió explicarlo ella misma. "Solo le estaba _avisando_" Bella enfatizó la palabra y me miró con el entrecejo arrugado, su tono me decía que no me estaba pidiendo permiso. "a Edward que viajaré a Volterra, así los Volturi sabrán que ya soy inmortal y no tendrán que venir aquí."

_Bueno, Edward, si lo pone así..._ Carlisle pensaba.

"No vas a ir sola." le dije entre dientes, mis manos estaban hechas puños mientras veía como mi familia empezaba a apoyar el plan de Bella. Afortunadamente, todos menos Jacob.

"No me lastimarán." Bella me dijo, su voz sonaba calmada. "No tienen razón. Soy un vampiro. Caso cerrado."

Si creía que con eso me convencería... "No. Absolutamente no."

"Edward, es la única forma de protegerla." Bella me había dicho.

No respondí nada por unos segundos. Pensando en cuanta razón contenían esas palabras, y Bella lo sabía. Aún así, no podía concebir la idea de tener a Bella frente a todos esos vampiros sola. No, no lo podía permitir.

"Debe haber otra forma..." dije, tratando de encontrar otra forma.

"No la hay. Soy la única a la que Aro no puede leerle la mente. No voy a permitir que vea a Renesmee. ¿Qué crees que hará al enterarse de su existencia?" Bella argumentó, y tenía razón.

_Bella tiene razón, Edward._ Carlisle y Esme la apoyaron.

"No, Bella. Edward tiene razón, ¿sabes? Esos vampiros son peligrosos, según lo que sé. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir tú sola?"

"Escuchen-" Bella volteó a verme, y cambió lo que fuera que iba a decir. "Edward, tú mejor que nadie sabe que Aro es un coleccionista, si así le quieres llamar. Lo único que quiere es encontrar belleza, talento y rareza para su colección. Ya es demasiado malo que codicie tu don y el de Alice, ¿quieres que nos quite a Renesmee? Si vas, o alguien más va conmigo, Aro se enterará de su existencia. Tiene que ser un viaje a solas."

"¿Alice?" le hablé, sabiendo que Alice sabría que quería.

_Dame un momento..._ pensó mientras se concentraba en el futuro. Y lo que vio, no me gustó para nada.

"No veo problema." dijo, mientras veía que estaba a punto de interrumpir al haber visto yo mismo como sus visiones no eran concretas. Alzó su mano para impedir que hablara. "Solo me preocupa un _poco_ el que no vea bien como saldrá esto."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Bella preguntó, un poco preocupada, también.

"No es nada de que alarmarse. A veces sucede cuando hay decisiones exteriores que podrían no estar de acuerdo con lo que veo porque no han sido sólidamente resueltas y-"

"No irás sola. No lo harás, Bella."

"Pero, Edward-"

"No permitiré ningún riesgo. ¿Crees que te podría dejar ir sola? Iré contigo."

"Pero-"

"No he terminado. Por lo menos hasta Londres, Bella. Necesito estar cerca." terminé de decirle.

Bella arrugó su frente de nuevo, y sacudió la cabeza. Me esperaba su reacción. "No voy a dejar a Renesmee sin nosotros dos. Tienes que quedarte con ella, Edward."

Carlisle vio otra opción, y no era tan mala. "Yo puedo ir contigo, Bella. Estaré en Londres. A tan solo unas horas en caso de que me necesites." volteó a verme, y pude ver como mi rostro se había relajado un poco. "¿Qué piensas, hijo?"

"Puedo... manejar... eso. Sí, está bien." le dije, suspirando de alivio. Al menos Bella tendría a Carlisle cerca de ella.

"Bien. Yo estoy de acuerdo." Bella asintió.

"¿Vas a permitirlo, Edward? No deberías dejarla ir sola." Jacob agregó, un poco molesto.

"No estoy muy contento, Jacob. Pero es para proteger a Renesmee. En ese punto, no puedo discutir con Bella. Ni tú tampoco."

Jacob había resoplado, molesto, pero aceptado de la misma forma que yo el que Bella se fuera sola. Dejó a Renesmee conmigo, ahora despierta por los últimos segundos, y salió molesto de la habitación, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de comida. Renesmee que había estado muy seria desde que abriera los ojos, se sentó en mi regazo. Luego puso su mano sobre mi mejilla para mostrarme lo que quería, sonreí antes de que apareciera de nuevo en mi mente.

La tomé en brazos, y me dirigí al piano para tocar su nana.

Me senté en el banco, y cuando iba a poner a Renesmee a mi lado, se aferró a mis brazos y puso su mano de nuevo en mi rostro, mostrándome una imagen de ella aún en mi regazo mientras yo tocaba su nana. Le sonreí, asentí e hice lo que me pidió.

Empecé a tocar su nana, y Renesmee sonrió ligeramente.

Podía escuchar los pensamientos de nuestra familia, excepto por Bella, claro.

Renesmee revoloteó sus dedos hacia las teclas del piano, cuidadosa de no tocarlas para no interrumpir la música que fluía por la habitación.

_Quizá será músico, justo como su padre._ Esme pensó alegremente.

Bella se acercó, silenciosamente, para sentarse a nuestro lado. Renesmee volteó a verla y le sonrió. La atmósfera tensa de hace un momento, totalmente desvanecida mientras escuchábamos la risa tranquila y musical de Renesmee mientras tocaba.

Cuando la música terminó, Renesmee hizo un puchero, y me recordó tanto a Bella, aunque los pucheros de Bella eran por una razón completamente distinta. Le sonreí.

"¿Qué pasa, Nessie?"

Su mano se posó en mi mejilla, _Quiero más, papi. Toca más..._

"Lo que tú quieras." le dije, con otra sonrisa. Renesmee no había escuchado la nana que le había compuesto a Bella, así que decidí que era la pieza que debía seguir a continuación.

La melodía empezó, y escuché a Bella sostener su respiración en cuanto la primera nota llenó el silencio de la habitación. Casi podía escuchar las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas si aún fuera humana, reaccionando del mismo modo que la primera vez, como lo había hecho al escuchar su nana en el disco que había hecho para ella en su cumpleaños...

Renesmee volteó a ver a Bella, también, cuando escuchó que su respiración se detuvo, sus ojos cuestionaban la reacción de Bella, y sus pensamientos.

"Esta es la nana de Bella, Nessie." le expliqué.

Renesmee sonrió y alzó su mano hacia Bella, _¿Te gusta, mami?_

Bella volvió a respirar, y acarició la mejilla de Renesmee, antes de volverse a mí. "La adoro." le dijo a Renesmee, "Gracias." terminó, y sabía que se dirigía a mi.

Volteé a verla, y le di un beso. "De nada, amor." le dije, sonriendo.

Bella notó antes que yo, que Renesmee empezaba a cerrar sus ojos y forzar a que se abrieran antes que yo, sin tocar e interrumpir la música, tomó a Renesmee de mi regazo entre sus brazos, y volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Renesmee se acurrucó en sus brazos, y pronto, estuvo dormida.

El día que Nessie había cumplido tres meses, decidimos llevarla a nuestro prado. Le había comentado la idea a Bella la noche anterior, y había estado de acuerdo, e incluso un poco emocionada de que nuestra hija conociera nuestro prado. En una cosa acordábamos, a Renesmee le encantaría. De nuevo, le pedimos a Jacob que nos dejara ir solos, queríamos hacerlo un viaje familiar. Charlie nos había pedido que lleváramos a Renesmee a su casa, le tenía preparada una pequeña fiesta en familia para celebrar su tercer mes de vida, había hecho lo mismo cada mes, así que Jacob decidió esperarnos allí.

Había sido casi una decisión precipitada de mi parte. No le había comentado nada de esto a Bella porque no había pensado en eso hasta el día anterior, cuando Jacob nos había pedido, casi rogado e implorado el que dejáramos que Renesmee fuera con él a La Push. Sin nosotros.

Por supuesto, me negué.

"¡Vamos, Edward! ¿Cuál es el problema? Nessie no conoce la playa. A mi me parece una buena idea." Jacob había insistido, mientras en su mente pensaba como hacer del mejor día de Renesmee en La Push con él. Llevarla a pasear a la playa, hacer castillos de arena, mostrarle como reaccionaba el fuego con el agua salada...

No eran cosas que me molestaría que Renesmee conociera, pero era absolutamente imposible que fuera a consentir que se la llevara.

"Por supuesto que no, Jacob. No vas a ir a ningún lado con mi hija."

Renesmee nos miraba con los ojos grandes, sorprendida de mi reacción.

Bella volteó a verme, y sus ojos me rogaban por algo, no supe al principio, si era porque diera mi permiso o porque no lo diera.

"Bella, vamos, dile a Edward que tú estás de acuerdo."

"¿Qué?" volteé a verla, mi voz, inconscientemente salió como un gruñido.

"Hey, hey, espera. No dije eso-"

Jacob la interrumpió. "Lo hiciste."

"Exactamente." Bella terminó. "Solo que quizá sería una buena idea."

"No lo es. Me niego por completo a esto. Renesmee cumplirá apenas tres meses de vida, y no tiene la edad para salir contigo sola, punto."

"Pero-" Jacob trató de decir.

"Pero nada. Es mi última palabra, Jacob." mi tono había sido tan resoluto, que no había forma de argumentar conmigo. Ni siquiera Renesmee, mucho menos Bella.

La siguiente mañana, Bella y yo discutimos la opción de ir corriendo o llevar a Renesmee de la manera normal a nuestro prado.

Al final, decidimos que la llevaríamos en el Volvo, y caminar hacia nuestro prado como lo habíamos hecho la primera vez hace dos años. Renesmee estaba entusiasmada con la idea de volver a salir en compañía de sus padres únicamente, siempre le gustaba estar con nosotros dos solamente, así que de seguido éramos nosotros tres quienes íbamos a cazar. Muchas de las veces, Jacob iba con nosotros para lograr que Renesmee cazara los animales con más ganas.

Bella la vistió esta ocasión. Eligió un vestido hasta sus rodillas, ligero ya que el día prometía ser caliente y con el sol en su punto más alto, tan alto como se podía en Forks. Recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo, y le puso unos zapatos deportivos. Sonreí un poco a la combinación que Bella había logrado, de alguna forma, el vestido lucía tan bien con los tenis como lo hubiera hecho con unos zapatos ligeros. Y Renesmee lucía hermosa en lo que sea.

Salimos de nuestra casa hacia la cochera para tomar el Volvo. Toda la familia estaba fuera, habían decidido salir a cazar. Jacob, seguramente, estaba en La Push aún, o por ahí junto con Leah, Seth y los otros lobos. Aunque no podía escucharlos cerca.

Bella y Renesmee subieron al Volvo al mismo tiempo que yo. De nuevo, Bella mantuvo su mano entrelazada con la mía, y la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasamos viendo a Renesmee sonriendo mientras nos alejábamos de la casa y luego de los límites de Forks. En esta ocasión, Bella no puso peros al que conduciera a tal velocidad sin siquiera mirar el camino.

Pronto llegamos al mismo lugar que hace dos años. El camino estaba frente a nosotros con el mismo marcador de madera. Las diferencias eran simples, en lugar de conducir ella su vieja Chevy, yo conducía mi Volvo; y no éramos solo nosotros dos, ahora estaba un tercero que nunca imaginamos estaría, Renesmee, claro.

Bella puso a Renesmee en el suelo y luego nos bajamos.

De inmediato, y casi sorprendiéndonos, sino hubiera sido porque lo vi en su mente antes de que lo hiciera, Renesmee dio un brinco de emoción, y volteó a vernos con emoción. Estaba a lado de Bella en ese momento, mi brazo rodeando su cintura, sonriéndole, cuando Renesmee brincó a los brazos de Bella y luego puso su mano sobre mi mejilla.

_¿Este es el lugar que visitaremos?_ Me dijo emocionada.

Sacudí la cabeza, sonriéndole aún. "No. Pero está muy cerca." le dije, y acaricié su mejilla. "Te va a encantar, ya verás."

Bella asintió, y le sonrió. "No tardaremos mucho en llegar. No te impacientes, Renesmee."

Renesmee asintió, aún más animada que antes.

"¿Quieres que te cargue o quieres caminar?" Bella le preguntó.

Renesmee sonrió otra vez, y puso su mano en la mejilla de Bella para mostrarle una imagen de ella caminando de la mano de nosotros. Bella asintió, sonriendo y la puso en el suelo, luego tomamos cada uno una de sus manos.

Entramos hacia el bosque por el mismo camino que Bella y yo habíamos usado en nuestro primer viaje a nuestro prado, quizá Bella ni siquiera sabía que estaba caminando por el mismo lugar que hace dos años. Renesmee nos obligaba a caminar más rápido de lo normal, ansiosa por llegar a donde sea que planeábamos llevarla ese día, su sentido de orientación era mejor que el de un humano y sus pasos no se movían de lugar, siempre en línea recta. La dirigí hacia el camino que nos llevaría al prado varias veces, corrigiendo su camino. Después de algunas horas, un tercio quizá, de lo que nos había tomado a Bella y a mí llegar, pude ver el brillo adelante de nosotros.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bella dijo. "Todo está tal como lo recuerdo. Creo." luego dijo, vacilando. Sabiendo que quizá no todo estaba como había sido hace dos años.

Volteé a verla y le sonreí, "Lo esencial está como lo recuerdas." le dije, y para mi sorpresa, estábamos a punto de pasar un tronco caído, justo uno de los varios troncos de los cuales había ayudado a Bella a pasar. "Te ayudé con este tronco." le dije, no fui capaz de esconder mi sorpresa por completo.

Bella sonrió, y sacudió lentamente la cabeza. "Seguramente extrañas la reacción que hubiera precedido tu ayuda, ¿verdad?"

Renesmee volteó a vernos, curiosa. "Algo." le dije honestamente. Ese pequeño detalle no podía hacer que me sintiera triste, cuando estaba caminando a lado de mis ángeles.

Después de unos minutos, alcanzamos el lugar en el cual Bella había hecho escuchar su impaciencia al no llegar al lugar. En mi mente pasó el recuerdo.

"_¿Ya casi llegamos?"_ Bella me había preguntado, en broma, su humor mejorando.

Le sonreí, y dije. "_Casi. ¿Ves el brillo adelante?"_

"_¿Um, debería?"_

"_Quizá es un poco pronto para _tus _ojos."_

"_Hora de visitar al optometrista."_ Bella bromeó.

"¿Recuerdas esta parte?" le pregunté a Bella.

Volteó a verme, y sacudió la cabeza, una ceja alzada. "Hora de visitar al optometrista." bromeé con ella mientras esperaba que lo recordara.

Bella sonrió, y volvió su mirada hacia al frente. "Ahora sí lo veo." me dijo emocionada.

Renesmee solo nos prestaba la mitad de su atención, sus ojos ya podían ver el brillo diferente adelante de nosotros, y estaba empezando a apresurar el paso. A unos cuantos metros, sacudió sus manos para que la dejáramos caminar sola, y en menos de un minuto, estaba en la orilla del prado. Podía ver a través de sus ojos cuan encantada estaba con el pequeño lugar. Lentamente, atravesó la orilla del prado y entró en el. Bella y yo estuvimos a su lado en otro segundo.

"¿Qué te parece, Renesmee?" Bella le preguntó, un poco impaciente.

El prado estaba en su mayor esplendor, nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Casi podía asegurar que absorbía la felicidad que sentía, y por esa misma razón no podía ser más hermoso de lo que ahora. Renesmee miró de nuevo el prado y brincó hacia las flores que lo rodeaban.

Bella volteó hacia mí, buscando una respuesta. "Le encanta, amor."

Los dos sonreímos mientras veíamos a Renesmee jugar entre las flores, y nos íbamos a sentar justo en el medio del prado.

Después de varios minutos viendo y escuchando a Renesmee sonreír, y saltar sobre la hierba que cubría el prado, empezó a arrancar algunas flores. De todos los tamaños que encontraba, pero podía ver que estaba siendo cuidadosa de no arrancar tantas flores como para dejar el prado limpio. Sonreí.

Cuando terminó, se acercó a nosotros caminando y una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alzó sus manos con el ramillete de flores que había hecho y nos lo ofreció. Bella lo tomó, olió gentilmente el aroma que las flores ofrecían y luego alzó su mirada a Renesmee sonriendo.

"¿Te gusta?"

Renesmee asintió, y se acercó aún más para poner su mano sobre la mejilla de Bella. _Es hermoso, debieron traerme antes._

Fui yo quien le contesté. "Quería que lo conocieras ya que supieras caminar. ¿No es mejor así?"

Renesmee entendió a lo que me refería, imaginando como hubiera sido este viaje si hubiera tenido que estar sentada o en nuestros brazos todo el tiempo, hizo una cara y asintió.

Bella gruñó ligeramente, mientras sacudía la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa, Bella?"

"Agh. Es solo que dejé mi bolsa en el Volvo, y en ella la cámara. Alice, obviamente, me pidió que tomáramos fotos de este viaje, también." volteó a vernos a ambos, y luego volvió a hablar. "¿Estarán bien si los dejo solos un rato?"

Le sonreí, "Claro. Aquí te esperamos." le dije, y luego le di un beso.

La escuché irse entonces, pero sus pasos no eran tan rápidos como sería normalmente. Parecía ir más lento intencionalmente.

Me levanté y tomé a Renesmee en mis brazos, llevó su mano a mi mejilla y sonrió. _Este lugar es hermoso, papi. Gracias. ¿Cuándo volveremos?_

"Podemos venir las veces que quieras, Nessie. Lo prometo." le aseguró, besando una de sus mejillas.

Volvió a sonreír, y me preguntó. _¿Podremos traer a Jacob?_

Traté de no hacer una cara, porque aunque ya no me molestaba tanto el que Jacob estuviera imprimado con Renesmee, aún no me agradaba el tener que compartir todo con él. En especial los momentos que tenía con mi hija. Aún así, ¿qué no le daría? Tenía el mismo problema con ella, que el que tenía con Bella. No podía negarles nada.

"Claro que sí. Si es lo que quieres, así será." Renesmee volvió a sonreír.

Sorprendiéndome, Renesmee tocó mi mejilla, y vi repetida su frase. _Te quiero mucho, papi._ Me dijo con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que había visto.

Le sonreí, y le dije mientras besaba su frente. "Como yo te quiero a ti, Nessie." la abracé fuertemente, y entonces escuchamos los dos el sonido de un click.

Bella.

Ambos volteamos para ver a Bella sonriendo ampliamente con la cámara en manos a la orilla del prado.

Se acercó a nosotros. "Alice no me hubiera perdonado sino capto este momento." me dijo, en tono bromista y serio al mismo tiempo.

Lo consideré un segundo, y luego suspiré. "Cierto."

Renesmee alzó sus manos hacia Bella, pero antes me mostró lo que quería. Una foto con Bella, también. Bella la tomó en sus brazos, y Renesmee volteó hacia mí de nuevo.

"Quiere una foto contigo." le expliqué.

Bella sonrió, y las dos voltearon a verse con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostro. No era la imagen que Renesmee me había mostrado, pero era tan hermosa, que la capturé. Ambas voltearon sorprendidas, y Renesmee arrugó su frente, revoloteó su mano hacia mí para que me acercara.

Sacudí la cabeza, y le dije, sonriendo. "Lo sé, lo sé. Esa no era la foto que querías."

Las dos sonrieron a mí, y el click volvió a llenar el silencio a nuestro alrededor. Bella, sin decir palabra alguna, se movió a mi lado y pasó su brazo libre alrededor de mi cintura, me sonrió, y supe que quería, igual que Renesmee. Pasé mi brazo sobre su hombro, y tomé otra foto con nosotros tres.

"Basta de fotos." les dije mientras guardaba la cámara en el bolsillo de mi camisa.

"Suenas como Charlie." Bella me dijo riendo. Ignoré su broma y la abracé.

Renesmee volvió a jugar entre las flores, buscando las más bonitas. Bella y yo nos sentamos juntos en la hierba de nuevo, sus brazos entrelazados sobre mi cintura y su cabeza recargada sobre mi pecho mientras mis brazos la rodeaban, también. Repetidamente, Renesmee volteaba a vernos y sonreía cada vez que nos veía. Esto no era nada parecido a lo que alguna vez pensé que era mi felicidad y la paz que ansiaba, pero definitivamente era miles de veces mucho mejor.

Después de un largo rato, Renesmee se volvió hacia nosotros. No había sonrisa en su rostro, solo cansancio. Estiró sus brazos hacia Bella, y en su mente había una imagen de nosotros tres, ella recostada sobre Bella, dormida.

Bella trató de levantarse, pero le murmuré en el oído que no lo hiciera, arrugó su frente, pero hizo lo que le pedí. Renesmee llegó a su lado, y se sentó a lado de Bella, puso su cabeza sobre ella y se recostó sobre la hierba. Sus ojos empezaron a pestañear cansadamente, y luego se cerraron para quedarse de esa forma. Los sueños empezaron pronto. Bella solo peinaba dulcemente su cabello mientras los dos la veíamos dormir.

Después de unos minutos, volteó a verme, y me dijo. "¿Crees que deberíamos irnos?"

Parecía que Renesmee no iba a despertar de nuevo, no al menos en un largo rato, así que asentí. "Sí, está cansada. Llevémosla a casa."

Bella tomó seguramente entre sus brazos a Renesmee antes de ponerse de pie, y después caminamos tan rápido como pudimos para no molestar el sueño de Renesmee, que parecía ni siquiera notar el aire que soplaba gentilmente sobre su rostro y hacía que su cabello se moviera de un lado a otro. Aún sin correr, llegamos al Volvo en un corto tiempo. Y a la casa en otro.

Nuestra familia aún no estaba en la casa cuando llegamos y dejamos el Volvo en la cochera, solo los lobos estaban cerca. Jacob-que no había podido esperar en casa de Charlie-cambió a su forma humana tan pronto como nos escuchó llegar y se acercó a la cochera. Al ver que Renesmee estaba dormida, solo le dio un beso en la frente y nos recordó, aunque no lo habíamos olvidado, de nuestra ida a casa de Charlie, Bella llevaba ya otro cambio de ropa para Renesmee. Los cuatro nos fuimos a casa de Charlie finalmente a celebrar su tercer mes de nacida.

Días después, decidí que era hora de planear con lujo de detalle-tanto como pudiéramos-el viaje a Río. Le pedí a Bella que llevara a Renesmee a cazar sin mí, como casi siempre íbamos juntos, e irse con Jacob, como era usual, también. Aceptó no muy contenta, sabiendo que queríamos que Jacob no estuviese en la casa, y así no escuchara la conversación. Habíamos decidido que Jacob no podía venir al viaje con nosotros, y el hablar de eso frente a él, solo lo molestaría o empezaría discusiones con él insistiendo en venir a toda costa.

No era que me molestara su presencia, hace rato que había superado la molestia de tener a Jacob imprimado en mi única hija, pero no creía conveniente el que viniera, tenía obligaciones aquí en Forks y en La Push, principalmente. Pero también sabía que ni a él ni a Renesmee les agradaría una separación, por más corta que fuera.

Los tres salieron de la casa, los acompañé hasta la puerta trasera.

Renesmee se volvió a mi, y puso su mano sobre mi mejilla, _¿No vienes con nosotros, papi?_

"No, Nessie. Irás solo con tu mamá y Jacob."

La respuesta no le agradó mucho, sonreí cuando su frente se arrugó. _¿Por qué?_

"Tu abuelo quieres que le ayude a hacer unas cosas, hija. Ya iré con ustedes otro día, ¿te parece bien?"

Su boca formó un puchero, _No, pero si el abuelo Carlisle te necesita... está bien._

Le sonreí de nuevo, y le di un beso en la frente. "Nos vemos al rato."

Bella sacudió la cabeza, y el mismo puchero que había visto en Renesmee, estaba ahora en su rostro. "Te veo al rato, amor. Cuídense."

Bella asintió, y se acercó para darme un beso. "Enseguida volvemos."

Les dije adiós con la mano hasta que desaparecieron en el bosque.

Entré a la casa y tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de mi alcance, cuando ya no pude leer la mente de Renesmee o Jacob, me volví hacia Carlisle que me esperaba en el sofá.

"¿Hijo, estás seguro que Jacob no debería saber o al menos participar en esta conversación?" Carlisle me preguntó al sentarme frente a él.

Mi frente se arrugó. "Estoy seguro. Jacob no puede ir con nosotros. Tiene escuela, tiene la manada, a su padre... no creo que deba venir con nosotros. Este viaje nos tomará más que un fin de semana, Carlisle, lo sabes."

Carlisle suspiró, _sí, lo sé. Es solo que..._

"¿Cuándo podemos irnos?" interrumpió sus propios pensamientos, sabiendo que una vez que yo había decidido algo, era muy difícil que cambiara de parecer.

"Yo hubiera preferido irnos lo más pronto posible. No sé, esta semana o la otra, tal vez." le dije, meditando las palabras de Bella.

"_Esperemos a que pase Navidad, por lo menos. Edward, no quiero que Charlie la pase solo, sé que está emocionado por tener a Renesmee este año. ¡Por favor!"_

"¿Qué te detiene?"

"Bella." le respondí simplemente.

_¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa con Bella?_ Carlisle se preguntaba.

"Quiere esperar hasta que pasen las fiestas Navideñas. Por Charlie." le expliqué.

_Oh, ahora entiendo._

"Bueno, claro que podemos esperar. Son solo unos cuantos meses. No creo que haya problema, hijo."

"Sí, no lo creo tampoco. Pero..."

"Lo sé, Edward. Todos quisiéramos terminar esto. Estar seguros que Nessie estará bien. Pero por el momento, no hay nada de que preocuparnos."

"Sí, bien." le dije, asintiendo.

_Ahora hay que ver a donde iremos primero._

"Río." continué, recordando las leyendas que había visto en la mente de Kaure, la mujer en Isla Esme durante mi luna de miel con Bella. "Ese sería el mejor lugar para empezar. Al parecer allá hay leyendas acerca de estos niños."

_Sí, recuerdo lo que nos dijiste al llegar de Brasil._

"Así que empezaremos en Río, como dijiste. ¿En la tribu de los Ticuna, o...?"

"En ese lugar, exactamente. Después veremos a donde nos llevan sus leyendas." acordé con él.

Estuvimos en silencio por un momento, Carlisle empezaba a preguntarse que encontraríamos después de haber escuchado lo poco que Kaure me había dicho y lo que había escuchado en su mente. Las posibilidades de encontrar algo positivo no eran muy altas, pero teníamos que empezar por algo. No estaba seguro si alguien como Renesmee había existido alguna vez en la historia, o si era ella, precisamente, la primera en su especie.

Única en su especie, tal como Rosalie lo había dicho una vez.

Como si los hubiera llamado, Rosalie y Emmett bajaron para reunirse con nosotros, y planear el viaje a nuestro lado.

"Edward, te escuché decir que esperaremos hasta que pasen las fiestas Navideñas, ¿es cierto?" Rosalie me preguntó, un ligero tono de desaprobación.

"Lo hago por Bella y Renesmee, ambas quieren pasar la Navidad a lado de Charlie, Rose."

"Hmph." Rose resopló. "Bien."

"No importa cuándo," Emmett interrumpió. "mientras lleguemos a Río. Ya quiero probar la nueva variedad que tendremos en Brasil. ¿Te imaginas, Edward?" me preguntó, emocionado.

"No lo imagino, lo sé. ¿Olvidas que yo ya probé algo de eso?" le dije, haciendo que mi tono sonara un poco presumido.

_¿Huh?_ Emmett pensó, y casi escuchaba el click en su cabeza. "Oh, cierto. Isla Esme." suspiró pesadamente. "Tienes suerte."

Sacudí la cabeza. Emmett solo pensaba en los animales que podría cazar estando en Brasil, nada perturbaba su tranquilidad.

Rosalie decidió hablar, suspiró para llamar la atención de Carlisle y Emmett. "Lo único que me alegra es que nos desharemos de ese perro apestoso por un tiempo. Quizá al volver, el apeste se habría ido de la casa."

"Rosalie, no empieces." Carlisle le pidió.

Rosalie volvió a resoplar, pero asintió. Era difícil que Rosalie no hiciera algo que Carlisle le pidiera. Y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en Río?" Rosalie preguntó, cambiando el tema.

"Aún no estamos seguros, Rose." Carlisle le dijo.

"Esme estaba pensando entre comprar una nueva propiedad en la ciudad o en quedarnos en la isla. ¿Qué creen que será mejor?"

Sentí ganas de darle un sape. ¿Qué creía sería mejor?

"Río es una ciudad en la que raramente se esconde el sol, Rose. Quizá prefiera que nos quedemos en Isla Esme, ¿no crees? A menos que quieras pasar el día entero escondida."

Rosalie resopló de nuevo, pero asintió. "Tienes razón. Isla Esme debe ser nuestra opción." dijo, y luego volvió su rostro hacia las escaleras. "Iré a decirle, aunque lo más seguro es que ya lo haya escuchado." dijo, riendo.

Emmett y Rosalie se fueron juntos, dejándonos a Carlisle y a mí de nuevo, planificando el viaje.

"Podemos hablar con Zafrina y sus hermanas. Tal vez ellas hayan escuchado algo, están en el Amazonas, también. Así que sería de utilidad."

"Claro. Tienes razón."

No había mucho que planear, estando en Río y después de haber investigado con la tribu Ticuna lo que decían las leyendas, y que tan ciertas podían llegar a ser, decidiríamos que hacer después y a donde ir.

El sonido del celular sonando me interrumpió antes de empezar a hablar con Carlisle de nuevo.

Solo había una persona que podía estar marcando a este celular: Bella.

Contesté en el primer timbre como de costumbre, no me gustaba dejar esperando a nadie, mucho menos si era mi Bella.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?" le dije, tenso. No podía imaginar que tenía que decirme que no podía esperar a llegar a casa y haber decidido el llamarme.

"Ven, trae a Carlisle," ¿Por qué querría a Carlisle, también? "Vi a Irina, y ella me vio, pero entonces vio a Jacob y se molestó y huyó, creo." tan pronto como dijo eso, me puse de pie, Carlisle a mi lado, alarmado por mi reacción. "No ha aparecido aquí-todavía, de todos modos-pero lucía bastante molesta así que quizá lo hará. Si no lo hace, tú y Carlisle tienen que ir tras ella y hablarle con ella. Me siento tan mal."

Escuché del otro lado del teléfono a Jacob, probablemente, gruñir.

"Estaremos allí en medio minuto." le aseguré mientras Carlisle y yo ya estábamos corriendo hacia donde estaban Bella con Renesmee y Jacob.

Carlisle vio el estrés que esta noticia me causó, y empezó a preocuparse un poco, también.

Alice había visto esta visita pronta de Irina para reconciliarse con nuestra familia después de lo que había pasado en el último año por causa de Laurent, el habernos negado su ayuda cuando más la habíamos necesitado, haciendo que nos aliáramos con los lobos, y luego su ausencia en nuestra boda. No habían resentimientos, pero estaba dudando del resultado de esta visita. El haber visto a un lobo en compañía de Bella, no era un buen inicio.

"Seguramente se impresionó, eso es todo. No conoce a Bella, Edward." Carlisle me dijo.

En ese momento escuché los pensamientos de Jacob y Renesmee acercarse antes de escuchar sus pasos sobre el suelo. Detrás de nosotros, también escuché, a Leah y Seth corriendo. Jacob los había llamado.

Los tres se detuvieron en un prado cercano, y en ese segundo estuve a lado de Bella, Carlisle detrás de mi.

_¿Papi, abuelo Carlisle?_ Renesmee pensaba, había un ligero tono de alivio, recordando el rostro de Bella, mientras les aseguraba que todo estaba bien. No entendía cual era el peligro para habernos alarmado de esta forma.

_Oh, que bueno que llegan,_ Jacob pensó, al vernos, no solo a nosotros, sino también a Leah y Seth.

_Estamos aquí para lo que sea necesario,_ Leah le aseguró. Seth pensando en lo mismo.

_Es solo una precaución._ Jacob les aseguró.

"Ella estaba arriba en esa colina." Bella me dijo antes de que alguno preguntáramos. "Quizá deberían llamar a Emmett y Jasper" ¿Tan malo era? Que quería que llamáramos a Emmett y Jasper, también. "y hacer que vayan con ustedes. Se veía... bastante enojada. Me gruñó."

Las dudas que había tenido de porque Bella querría que llamáramos a mis hermanos, también, se disiparon tan pronto como escuché lo último.

¿Se había atrevido a gruñirle? "¿Qué?" dije, sin poder esconder la ira que me causó lo que Bella dijo.

_Edward..._ Carlisle puso una mano sobre mi hombro, tratando de calmarme y de impedir que hiciera algo imprudente. "Está afligida. Yo iré tras ella."

_Tú quédate con Bella y Nessie..._

¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

"Voy contigo." le dije.

_Mmm, quizá sea lo mejor. Tenemos que saber que está pensando. Pero tranquilízate._

Traté de que mi mirada y mi expresión le dijeran a Carlisle que estaba tranquilo, aunque no lo engañé. Sabía perfectamente que podía calmarme ahora, pero al ver a Irina y recordar lo que Bella me había dicho, me harían enfadarme de nuevo. Pero no perdería mi control con ella, y eso era algo que Carlisle también sabía.

_Está bien, vamos antes de que la perdamos, Edward._ Carlisle asintió, y corrimos hacia donde todavía se podía oler el aroma de Irina.

Escuché a Jacob rogando en su mente porque llevaran a Renesmee de regreso a la casa, y Bella entendiendo que era lo que quería, asintió y los escuché alejándose.

_Tendré que tomar sangre donada..._ Renesmee pensaba alegremente y un poco presumida mientras se alejaban. En unos segundos, estaban demasiado lejos para saber que pensaban, y si ya habían llegado a la casa de nuevo.

Ni siquiera pude sonreír al escuchar a Renesmee tan feliz por el resultado de la caza, por lo menos; estaba demasiado ansioso por lo que podría pasar sino encontrábamos a Irina, o si la encontrábamos.

Corrimos varias millas, su aroma seguía hacia el este. Pero cada vez, extrañamente, su aroma iba disminuyendo hasta casi desaparecer. No podía escuchar sus pensamientos cerca, mucho menos sus pasos o el camino que estaba tomando. No teníamos guía o idea de donde encontrarla si seguíamos buscándola.

_¿Nada?_ Carlisle me preguntó.

"No logro escucharla. Quizá no la alcancemos." le dije, preocupado.

En ese momento llegamos al estrecho del mar. Carlisle volteó a verme. _¿Crees que haya cruzado?_

"Quizá haya elegido ir en línea recta." Carlisle sugirió.

Asentí, y los dos entramos al mar. Cruzamos la playa rápidamente, y al salir al otro lado este, no había nada que seguir. Estábamos en blanco, así que decidimos volver.

Todo el camino consideré las consecuencias que este pequeño encuentro causarían. Y con cada paso que daba hacia la casa y hacia Bella y Renesmee, me preocupaba aún más. No quería que nada les pasara, no quería que Irina tomara a mal el haber visto a Bella con un lobo. No quería que fuera a querer vengarse en serio como una vez había querido. Nos habíamos negado a ayudarla a que lastimara y vengara la muerte de Laurent a manos de los lobos.

¿Qué tal si su venganza incluía a Bella?

No, me dije a mi mismo, deja el pesimismo. Irina volverá, y se aclararán las cosas, trataba de convencerme, pero era difícil dejar de preocuparme.

Lo único que sabía, es que Irina no volvería a gruñirle a Bella o a acercarse con intenciones negativas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre.**

**Muchas gracias a las lectoras fieles a ésta historia. De verdad les agradezco que sigan leyendo. Gracias, gracias. =D**

**No sé que más decir...**

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto.**


	29. Chapter 28, EL FUTURO

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Me pasé un día de más para subir este capítulo, creo que no es tanto tiempo como para disculparme, pero sí no piensan como yo, lo siento.**

**Este capítulo debió estar terminado desde principio de semana, quizá, aunque lo hubiera subido hasta ayer cuando se cumplía la semana, pero no fue así. Han ocurrido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que todavía no proceso tanto. Bueno, solo una cosa no proceso. Me costó muchísimo trabajo el terminar este capítulo, no he tenido ánimos de escribir para nada, de hecho solo tengo una página del siguiente capítulo, y sino lo tengo para el viernes o sábado, perdónenme. El sábado mí hermano menor hizo su primera comunión y casi, casi saliendo de misa le hablaron a mi papá para avisarle una horrible noticia, una prima muy cercana falleció, así que lo que fue sábado, domingo y lunes estuvimos en Charay, el pueblo de donde son nuestros padres, velándola. Aún no puedo creer que ya no esté con nosotros, y cada vez que me siento frente a la computadora, nada más me acuerdo de eso y otra vez me siento mal. Incluso ahora me es difícil estar escribiendo, pero tenía que explicarles.**

**Todo se juntó les dije, el miércoles empezaron mis días, me está saliendo la muela del juicio, así que ya se imaginarán como he andado.**

**El lunes es mi cumpleaños y no sé si estar emocionada y feliz o triste y deprimida. Ni siquiera el acordarme que Eclipse ya está más cerca me emociona, porque todo lo que hago o veo me recuerda que mi prima nunca va a poder hacerlo...**

**Ya, ya, me voy porque me voy a poner a llorar, y ustedes no quieren leer puras tristezas y trivialidades, así que lean el capítulo y espero que les guste.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 28. El Futuro

Tuve que soportar todo el camino mis propias conjeturas negativas sobre este asunto con Irina, mientras escuchaba a Carlisle batallar entre lo negativo y lo positivo, ninguno de los dos queríamos pensar que esto daría un mal resultado, pero no podíamos evitarlo.

Mientras corríamos de regreso, seguíamos buscando el olor de Irina o sus pasos, o sus pensamientos cerca de la casa o a los alrededores, quizá había vuelto, o algo, pero nunca escuchamos nada.

Era más allá de obvio que Irina no tenía planeado volver, no pronto al menos.

No estaba seguro si preocuparme o simplemente dejar de pensar en esto. ¿Qué podía pasar, que Irina no quisiera recuperar la vieja amistad con los Cullen? Bueno, habíamos vivido ya mucho tiempo sin saber nada de ella, ni verla, más de cinco años, y yo más de dos años desde la última vez que había estado en Denali, así que, quizá, esto no era tan malo como parecía.

De eso trataba de convencerme, pero había algo, que me molestaba, y no podía encontrar ese pequeño _dolorcillo_ de cabeza que me daba este asunto con Irina.

_¿Quizá regrese a Denali con Tanya y Kate?_ Carlisle se preguntó.

"No lo sé. Quizá." le dije, no queriendo asegurar nada de lo que no estuviera seguro.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, su tono triste. "Es una pena que Irina haya reaccionado de esta forma. Espero que haya vuelto con Tanya y Kate, así podríamos hablar con ella y disculparnos." era obvio que Carlisle querría disculparse, pero ¿de qué? No habíamos hecho nada malo.

"No tenemos porque disculparnos." le dije, un poco brusco.

Carlisle supuso por mi tono que aún estaba molesto por lo que Bella me había dicho, que le había gruñido.

"No es por eso, Carlisle. Pero no hemos hecho nada que merezca una disculpa de nuestra parte. Es ella quien debería disculparse, ¿no lo crees?"

Carlisle suspiró, sabiendo que, de nuevo, no cambiaría mi forma de pensar. Recordando también, como lo hacía yo, las muchas razones que Irina tenía para disculparse con nuestra familia que las que nosotros teníamos para con ellas. Los lobos, bajo nuestra _protección,_ era por una fuerte razón, y justa. Habían salvado a Bella de que Laurent la matara, no podía creer que hubieran pensando en la posibilidad de permitir que se vengaran por haber asesinado a Laurent, cuando se lo tenía bien merecido. "Tal vez, hijo. Pero siempre es mejor tratar de hacer las paces, que la guerra." al final dijo.

No contesté. Estábamos a punto de llegar a la casa, y podía leer la ansiedad en todos los miembros de la familia, incluso Renesmee. Aunque era más por la falta de noticias, y que todavía no regresábamos.

No sabía como se sentía Bella, pero podía adivinar.

Seth y Leah se asomaron al camino por donde entraríamos a la casa, y pude ver que Jacob aún estaba en su forma de lobo. No iba a permitir que Renesmee estuviera en ningún peligro, por más mínimo que fuese, así que había decidido quedarse atrás con Seth y Leah, por si acaso. En cuanto escuchó mis pasos, se regresó al lugar donde tenía su ropa para cambiar a su forma humana y adelantarse hacia la casa y escuchar las noticias. Quería estar cien por ciento seguro de que Renesmee fuera a estar bien.

Antes de entrar al jardín frontal, los ojos de todos se volvieron hacia la pared de vidrio al escuchar nuestros pasos acercándose.

_¿Son solo dos pares de pies?_

_¿No encontraron a Irina o se pelearon?_

_¿Qué habrá pasado?_

Los pensamientos de mi familia eran una mezcla de confusión y un poco de miedo por lo que hubiera pasado y veníamos a decirles. Rolé mis ojos al darme cuenta que esperaban una pelea. Era ridículo el que eso hubiera pasado, mucho menos en presencia de Carlisle.

Tan pronto como cruzamos la puerta, Emmett me gritó en su mente.

_¿Por qué no nos hablaron, Edward? Pudimos haber ayudado..._

Arrugué la frente, y tomando en cuenta que no la habíamos encontrado, por un momento consideré que con ayuda de Emmett y Jasper la hubiéramos alcanzado, quizá había tomado un camino diferente al que habíamos seguido.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿La encontraron?" Bella preguntó ansiosa. Sus brazos se estrecharon sobre Renesmee.

"No." le contesté simplemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Seguimos su rastro hasta la playa," Carlisle empezó a explicar más profundamente. "y al salir al otro lado del mar, no encontramos su olor por millas. Pensamos que quizá había tomado una línea recta, pero nada."

_Debió estar muy molesta para escapar de nuestro alcance tan rápido..._ Jasper musitaba.

_Sabía que debieron llamarnos._ Emmett pensó.

"Lo suficiente para gruñirle a Bella al ver que estaba con un lobo." respondí a Jasper, mientras escuchaba a Jacob entrar casi corriendo a la casa.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo les fue?" su voz sonaba un poco agitada, de la ansiedad.

Bella, quien no había dicho nada, le respondió. "No la encontraron."

_¡Rayos!_ Jacob pensó, no queriendo que Renesmee escuchara esa expresión, y luego añadió. "Es una lástima. ¿Creen que Nessie estará bien?" esa era su mayor preocupación, como la de todos en ese momento, probablemente.

"No creo que Irina vuelva. Al menos no muy pronto." Bella dijo.

"¿Por qué crees eso, Bella?" le pregunté. Su voz sonaba completamente segura de lo que decía.

"Vi su expresión, Edward. Estaba realmente molesta." Bella me aseguró de nuevo.

Asentí lentamente, aún cuando hubiera deseado el poder desmentirla. "Lo sé, amor."

"Bueno," Esme interrumpió. No le gustaba hablar de enemistades, mucho menos con una familia de la que habíamos sido muy buenos amigos hasta hace poco. "No vale la pena esforzarse en pensar en lo que hubiera pasado. Esperemos que Irina vuelva, y nos deje explicarle todo."

Alice se veía muy callada, excepcionalmente callada. "¿Ves algo, Alice?" le pregunté.

Volteó a verme, su expresión un poco molesta. Pude ver por qué. "Nada. No por el momento. Quizá está demasiado alterada para hacer decisiones."

"Es lo más seguro." Rosalie dijo, indiferente.

Después de eso, Rosalie y Esme se fueron al segundo piso. Emmett y Jasper salieron a cazar. Carlisle se retiró a su oficina y Alice se quedó con nosotros en la habitación, tratando de ver algo en sus visiones que involucrara a Irina. Bella y Jacob se sentaron en el sofá, Renesmee en el regazo de Bella.

Me quedé cerca de Alice, los dos deseábamos que Irina hiciera una decisión basada en razón para poder ver algo, pero no había nada. Los dos supusimos que quizá era muy pronto.

Escuchaba a Carlisle, aún preocupado por lo que esto pudiera causar a nuestra amistad con Tanya y su familia, que quizá Irina volvería con ellas y romperían cualquier lazo familiar que había entre nosotros.

Era el único que seguía pensando en ella de esa forma.

Alice y yo simplemente veíamos cualquier decisión que hiciera, ya fuera regresar a Forks o a Denali con sus hermanas. Ninguna parecía muy probable.

Renesmee ya había olvidado lo que pasó. Estaba cómodamente jugando y riendo con Jacob, que estaba tratando de mantenerla distraída de la tensión que aún se sentía por lo que acababa de pasar. Era fácil distraerla, y pronto solo habían risas y alegría en su mente. Jacob, también, pareció dejarlo de lado, decidiendo concentrarse en Renesmee solamente.

Bella no dijo otra palabra, pero Jacob a veces la miraba, y podía ver que no despegaba sus ojos de Alice y de mi. Quizá esperaba tanto el que Alice viera algo, como ella misma y yo.

Al cabo de una hora, Alice suspiró pesadamente. "No creo que Irina regrese a Denali, Edward."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bella habló. Su voz sonaba casi atormentada. "Esto es mi culpa. No puedo creer que-"

Renesmee y Jacob se detuvieron al escucharla.

La interrumpí antes de que siguiera. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? "No es cierto, Bella. Es lamentable que Irina haya reaccionado de esa forma. Pero esto no es tu culpa de ninguna forma, amor. No te culpes."

Bella sacudió la cabeza, "Sino hubiera sido por mi camaradería con Jacob," volteó a verlo. "sin ofender, Jacob. Pero," siguió, volviendo su rostro a mi. "eso solo causó que la molestara. Vino a hacer las pases con ustedes, y tenía que vernos. ¿Por qué no elegí otro lugar para cazar? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta que estaba allí antes de que Jacob cambiara de forma?" su voz había subido de volumen, casi de forma histérica. Y Renesmee se estaba poniendo ansiosa al escucharla.

"Bella, amor, cálmate. Las cosas no son así. No tenías forma de saber que Irina los vería. Además, ella estaba consciente de nuestra amistad con los lobos. ¿De qué se sorprendió?"

En verdad no lo entendía. Alice notó lo mismo que yo había dicho.

"Tienes razón, Edward."Alice me apoyó. "La tiene, Bella. Deja de preocuparte. Todo estará bien."

_Aquí hay algo raro, pero no veo que..._

Bella no se veía convencida, pero aún así, asintió, y se volvió a Renesmee para calmarla, también.

Carlisle bajaba en ese momento, teléfono en mano. "¿Vas a llamar a Tanya?" le pregunté al ver lo que pensaba.

Asintió, y luego dijo. "Creo que es lo mejor. Deben saber que Irina vino, pero no pudimos hablar con ella. Quizá vuelva a Denali. Deben estar preparadas."

No compartía su opinión, pero quizá Tanya tendría alguna idea de adonde pudo haber ido Irina.

Segundos después, Carlisle y los demás esperábamos a que Tanya respondiera el teléfono para hablar con ella acerca de su hermana.

Al segundo timbre, Tanya contestó.

"_Diga."_ Tanya habló. Podía escuchar la conversación mejor mediante los pensamientos de Carlisle.

"Tanya, es Carlisle."

"_¡Carlisle! Que gusto escucharte. ¿Está todo bien?"_ era obvio que Tanya sabría que algo más estaba pasando que solo una llamada para saber cómo estaban.

"Dentro de nuestra familia, sí, Tanya. Se trata de la tuya."

Hubo un corto silencio, y Tanya respondió, algo tensa. _"¿La nuestra? ¿Qué pasa con nuestra familia, Carlisle?"_

"Me preguntaba si podría hablar con Irina."

Tanya suspiró, y luego su voz cambió de tensa a triste. _"No hemos sabido nada de ella desde que decidimos ir a la boda de Edward, Carlisle."_

"Me apena mucho el escuchar eso, Tanya. No imaginamos que Irina reaccionaría de esa forma. Lo siento, de verdad."

"_Lo sé, Carlisle. No te preocupes. Se lo dijimos a Edward, y te lo digo a ti. Ustedes son más familia nuestra que lo que pudo llegar a ser Laurent. No entendemos como es posible que Irina reaccionara de esa forma. ¿Pero para qué necesitas hablar con ella?"_

"Irina vino a Forks, Tanya-"

Antes de que Carlisle siguiera, Tanya lo interrumpió. _"¿De verdad? ¿La vieron? ¿Hablaron con ella?"_

_Ojala pudiera darle mejores noticias,_ pensó Carlisle antes de responderle.

"Bella fue quien la vio, pero..."

"_¿Qué pasa, Carlisle?"_

"Bella estaba fuera, cazando en compañía de Jacob-"

"_¿Jacob? ¿El lobo?"_ Tanya preguntó, recordando quizá el día de nuestra boda, cuando supo de Jacob por primera vez.

"Así es, Tanya. Jacob estaba en su forma de lobo, y Bella piensa que estaba muy molesta cuando la vio. Después de eso salió corriendo sin esperar explicaciones ni nada. Bella nos habló a Edward y a mi de inmediato, pero para cuando llegamos ya estaba muy lejos, e incluso la buscamos, pero no fuimos capaces de encontrarla." Carlisle suspiró. "Lo siento mucho, Tanya. Esperábamos que quizá Irina volviera a Denali con ustedes. Alice no ha podido ver nada aún."

Hubo otro silencio, un poco más largo que el pasado. Cuando Tanya habló de nuevo, su voz estaba saturada de tristeza. _"Estamos consternadas, Carlisle. Ninguno de nosotros puede creer que Irina haya ido a Forks y aún así, no haya regresado a casa."_ Tanya suspiró. _"Es difícil para nosotras perder a nuestra hermana, por más corta que nuestra separación sea. Que esperamos sea corta."_

"Claro que sí, Tanya. Nosotros también esperamos que Irina decida volver con ustedes pronto."

"_Gracias, Carlisle."_ no parecía que Tanya tuviera ánimo de seguir hablando, y Carlisle lo sintió, también.

"Bueno, Tanya, me despido de ti. De nuevo te reitero mis deseos de que tu familia esté unida de nuevo y pronto."

"_Gracias de nuevo. Cuídense, y por favor, dale nuestros saludos a toda la familia."_

"Claro, Tanya. Nuestros saludos, también." y entonces Carlisle colgó el teléfono. "No han sabido nada de Tanya desde la boda de Edward y Bella." Carlisle dijo para todos, aún cuando ya habíamos escuchado.

La habitación se quedó en silencio un momento.

Alice, fue quien habló. "Bueno, supongo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora."

Todos asintieron, y se fueron retirando de nuevo poco a poco, después de haber regresado a la habitación cuando escucharon que Carlisle hablaría a Tanya para informarle lo que había pasado con Irina.

Bella volteó a verme y luego se levantó con Renesmee en sus brazos, medio acostada, estaba quedándose dormida, Jacob se movió a lado de ella. Bella se detuvo a mi lado, y puso su brazo libre alrededor de mi cintura. "Todo va a estar bien, ¿cierto?"

"Claro que sí, amor. No te preocupes." le dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla. "¿Crees que debamos llevarla a casa?" le pregunté, viendo a Renesmee.

Bella asintió, y Jacob se ofreció a acompañarnos. Solo quería asegurarse de que Renesmee estuviera bien, aún cuando sabía que ni Bella ni yo permitiríamos que algo le pasara. Estaría más tranquilo.

Renesmee durmió tranquilamente, el incidente con Irina parecía haberse borrado de su memoria, lo cual nos parecía bien a Bella y a mí. Jacob estuvo un cuarto de hora rondando la casa, cuidando que todo estuviera bien, que Renesmee estuviera completamente segura. Al final decidió ir a descansar a su casa y volver en la mañana. Bella, había suspirado pesadamente cuando escuchó a Jacob alejarse más de los tres metros de radio que había estado recorriendo, y luego me había lanzado una sonrisa tremendamente pícara al decirle que se había ido.

De nuevo, la noche no tuvo las suficientes horas. Pero definitivamente eran las mejores del día.

Al día siguiente, volvimos un poco más temprano de lo usual, Renesmee aún estaba dormida, y ni Jacob ni ninguno de los lobos estaban cerca de la casa. Alice bajó de inmediato, con Esme detrás de ella. Su rostro parecía preocupado.

"¿Viste algo, Alice?" le pregunté, al no poder ver nada.

"No." dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nada concreto. Lo único que puedo ver, es que Irina no volverá a Denali. Su rostro luce tan... molesto. Creo que sigue aún demasiado devastada como para hacer alguna decisión respecto a su curso. Así que no sé donde esté."

Asentí, "¿Dónde está Carlisle?"

Tan pronto como pregunté, Carlisle apareció en las escaleras. "Aquí estoy, hijo. ¿Qué pasa?"

Bella volteó a verme, igual que los demás, como si esperaran que dijera o trajera algunas malas noticias. Así me miraba Bella, y así pensaban los demás.

"Bella se irá a Italia en unos días," empecé a explicarles. "así que creo, que deberíamos tener todos los detalles de nuestra ida a Río preparados."

"Creí que habías dicho que esperaríamos hasta que pasaran las fiestas Navideñas." Rosalie se preguntó mientras bajaba hacia la habitación.

"Sí, así es. Pero Bella y yo estuvimos hablando anoche, y creímos que podemos ir adelantando algo, y al llegar Diciembre volver a Forks."

Bella asintió, y luego se dirigió al sofá para acomodar a Renesmee, que todavía dormía.

"Me parece bien." Carlisle dijo.

"No tenemos que volver todos. Solo Bella, Renesmee y yo. Al pasar las fiestas, regresaríamos a encontrarlos de nuevo y seguir investigando lo más que podamos."

"Jacob vendrá con nosotros." Bella dijo, su tono era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando por mi a que respondiera. "Creí que habíamos acordado que Jacob no iría, Bella."

"Bueno, lo habíamos hecho. Pero no creo que sea justo, Edward."

_No puedo creer que se ponga de parte del perro de nuevo._ Rosalie se quejó silenciosamente.

"Jacob tiene tanto interés en esto como cualquiera de nosotros. Su vida entera está en juego, justo como la mía."

"Pero Bella-" Rosalie empezó, se detuvo cuando escuchó los pasos de Jacob entrando al jardín frontal.

"Jacob viene." Carlisle anunció.

En ese momento, entró en la casa.

"Hola chicos. ¿Estaban hablando de mí? Los escuché." dijo en un tono tranquilo. Sus ojos se fueron rápidamente al sofá donde Renesmee estaba.

Pronto estaría despierta. Mejor arreglar esto de una vez. "Así es." la confirmación lo detuvo un momento.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

"Estábamos considerando la opción de permitir que vengas con nosotros a Río."

"¿Considerando? Creí que era un hecho que yo iba, también. ¿De verdad crees que los hubiera dejado ir sin mi?"

Sacudí la cabeza, no muy ansioso de afirmar lo que acababa de decir.

"Yo voy." Jacob dijo.

"Lo sabemos, Jacob." Bella, de nuevo, lo apoyó. "Eso les estaba diciendo hace un momento."

Carlisle, que había estado analizando los pros y contras de llevar a Jacob con nosotros, decidió interceder en su favor, también. "Quizá sea buena idea."

Leí lo que pensaba.

_Considéralo, Edward._

"Puede..." empecé, no muy deseoso de admitirlo. "que... tengas razón, Carlisle."

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Jacob, un tanto molesto, porque sabía que él estaba envuelto en nuestro intercambio.

_¿Edward, hijo?_

Suspiré, rindiéndome. Carlisle tenía razón, al menos en ese punto. "Carlisle cree conveniente que vengas con nosotros a Río."

Todos, incluso Jacob, se sorprendieron. Pero en el fondo, no estaban del completo sorprendidos, sabían que Carlisle siempre buscaba hacer felices a los demás, mientras pudiera hacerlo. El que Jacob fuera con nosotros era algo que lo haría feliz, y además era de ayuda.

"¿Qué?" Rosalie jadeó, recordando su alegría al imaginarse lejos de Jacob por un tiempo, lejos del apeste que éste traía, más bien.

"Sí, Rose. Y en parte, tiene razón."

"Ugh. No puedo creer esto."

"Escucha. ¿Crees que la gente que buscaremos, la gente que cree en las leyendas que tienen y en _vampiros_ o lo que sea, van a decirnos lo que saben a _nosotros_? Quizá sea una buena idea llevar a Jacob, y estarían más dispuestos a contarles lo que saben a él."

Todos lo pensaron por unos momentos, y asintieron. Rosalie fue la última en aceptar que lo que había dicho era cierto, y asintió lentamente.

_¡Sí!_ Jacob celebró. "Tienes razón, tienes toda la razón."

_Al menos podré hacer algo activo..._ Jacob pensaba, mientras consideraba la información que él conseguiría para ayudar a Renesmee si era necesario. "¿Cuándo nos vamos?" preguntó, repentinamente ansioso por empezar a hacer su parte del trabajo.

Bella respondió esta vez. "En unos días salgo a Italia, en cuanto volvamos nos iremos. ¿Está bien?"

Jacob resopló. "Claro que sí. Lo preguntaba porque tengo que avisarle a Billy y a Leah y la manada."

"¿Qué hay de Sam?" Bella preguntó.

"Sí, a él, también. Leah, Seth y los demás tendrán que quedarse con él mientras volvemos."

_Leah no estará contenta, pero no me quedaré atrás solo por ella. Nessie es mi prioridad..._

"Así es." Jacob repitió para si mismo.

Bella estuvo intranquila gran parte de la mañana después de que Alice había anunciado de nuevo el haber visto a Irina pero, nuevamente, sin rumbo fijo. Después de un rato, se había calmado al tener a Renesmee en sus brazos. Jacob y Renesmee estuvieron jugando parte de la tarde en el jardín a lado de Rosalie y Emmett. Bella se quedó con nosotros esta vez, planeando su viaje a Italia y lo que diría, le recordamos quienes formaban parte de la guardia y como debía comportarse; parte de mi estaba tranquilo recordando que Bella no podría ser rastreada al salir de ahí, ni Jane o Alec podrían lastimarla.

Pasaron varios días para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en que cada detalle de cada uno de los viajes que se realizarían dentro de muy poco estuvieran perfectos y listos. Charlie había venido todos los días a visitar a su hija y nieta-a veces incluso a mi, muy raramente me decía hijo, pero parecía estar acostumbrándose-, y aún no sabía que nuestra familia estaría fuera por algunos meses antes de que volviera a vernos. Ya estaba decidido, que por lo menos Bella y yo, Renesmee y Jacob estaríamos de vuelta para las fiestas de Navidad para poder pasarlas con Charlie y probablemente, Billy y Sue y los demás lobos de La Push.

Renesmee estaba casi tan emocionada como la última vez que habíamos salido, el día que habíamos hecho el corto viaje a nuestro prado. Le había pedido a Jacob y Rose que le mostraran imágenes de los lugares que visitaríamos. A veces, sorprendiéndome, me lo pedía a mí. Bella siempre nos acompañaba cuando estábamos sentados frente a la computadora viendo los paisajes que estaríamos presenciando nosotros mismo en unos días.

Y aunque poco a poco, el coraje que me daba cuando veía lo emocionada que Renesmee estaba a lado de Jacob y cualquier salida o juego con él le causaba, sentí otra punzada de coraje al ver la emoción que le causaba las noticias de que Jacob venía con nosotros.

Tienes que acostumbrarte, me repetía. Pero era difícil saber que mi hija, de apenas tres meses, ya tenía a su alma gemela a su lado, esperando a que llegara a una edad adecuada para ser amada.

Ayudaba, que ninguno de los dos, Renesmee porque no tenía idea de que ese era su destino, y Jacob porque en genuina honestidad, de lo único que se preocupaba era de la felicidad de Renesmee; lo único que quería, era asegurarse de que fuera la niña más feliz de este mundo, y al final, ¿qué tan diferente era eso de lo que Bella y yo queríamos?

Hace rato que Jacob se había ido a La Push, pensando que en cualquier momento nosotros también nos iríamos a nuestra casa, a hablar con Sam para arreglar las cosas durante su ausencia.

"Bueno, chicos, me voy. Tengo que ver a Sam." Jacob había anunciado antes de irse.

Rosalie había suspirado de alivio. Ridículamente, aún tenía problemas con Jacob. ¿No entendía, que lo más seguro es que lo tuviéramos en la familia durante la eternidad? Bueno, al menos tendría mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea.

"¿A Sam?" Bella había preguntado.

"Sí, tenemos que arreglar las cosas. Leah, Seth, Quil y Embry volverán a su manada durante un tiempo, así que..."

"¿Qué dijo Leah?"

"Casi me arranca la cabeza." Jacob dijo sarcásticamente, al mismo tiempo recordaba el momento en que había anunciado la noticia a su manada. A nadie había sorprendido la reacción de Leah, todos sabían que estaba feliz, dentro de lo que cabía, estar en la manada de Jacob aunque eso significara el _cuidar_ a la familia Cullen. Se convencía de que era para cuidar a Seth, a Jacob, y ahora a Renesmee; pero en el fondo, lo hacía, obviamente por Sam. Todos lo habían sabido desde el momento que abandonó su manada para unirse a Jacob y Seth.

Bella se río, y asintió. "Claro."

Renesmee había estado jugando con él, y todavía estaba en sus brazos mientras se despedía.

"Nessie, te veo mañana." le dijo, y luego le dio un beso en la frente. Tuve que ejercer algo de control al ver esa muestra de afecto, de nuevo, ayudaba el leer en su mente que la veía casi como a una hermana. "Cuídenla." nos dijo a Bella y a mi de forma un poco, muy poco, autoritaria.

"Siempre." Bella y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo, luego volteamos a vernos y sonreímos a nuestra respuesta.

Jacob roló los ojos y después salió por la puerta.

"¿La llevaremos a casa?" Bella me preguntó en cuanto escuchamos desaparecer los pasos de Jacob.

Hice una cara, porque sabía que Renesmee empezaba a sentirse cansada y no la podríamos llevar pronto a que durmiera tranquilamente en su cuna.

Bella se dio cuenta de cual sería mi respuesta. "No importa. Puede dormir aquí, mientras esperamos." se incluyó ella misma, sabiendo que no formaría parte del asunto que me retenía aquí más de lo usual.

"Solo será por hoy, amor. Tenemos que tener todos los detalles listos." le aseguré.

"Lo sé."

"Puedes llevarla a nuestra habitación." le dije, refiriéndome a mi antigua habitación.

"Está bien. Renesmee encuentra muy cómodo el sofá, también." me dijo riendo.

Era cierto, así que asentí.

Pasada una hora del tiempo usual en que Renesmee se dormía y Bella y yo ya la teníamos en su cuna en nuestra casa de campo, aún estábamos en casa con los demás, planeando los últimos detalles del viaje. Renesmee se había quedado dormida y ahora estaba acostada sobre el sofá. Rosalie se había retirado con Esme a la recamara de Rosalie primero, después de haber visto a Renesmee caer rendida sobre el sofá y luego dormirse. Podía escucharlas mientras hablaba con Carlisle.

No pude ver la razón _concreta_ de porque Alice no estaba con ellas eligiendo la ropa que llevarían, pero era fácil sacar una conclusión. Estaba buscando el futuro, en especial a Irina, todavía.

Sentía mi mente dividida en varias secciones; parte de mi escuchaba lo que Carlisle decía, otra escuchaba la discusión entre mi madre y mi hermana; otra escuchaba la emoción de Jasper y Emmett por las nuevas presas que encontrarían en Brasil; otra escuchaba atentamente lo que Alice veía; y la última parecía estar unida, solo escuchaba la respiración de Bella y los sueños de Renesmee.

A veces, bueno, la mayoría de las veces, era muy molesto no tener una sola _mente_, sino los pensamientos de todos los demás metidos en mi cabeza.

Solo Bella se mantenía fuera de mi cabeza de alguna forma, que al parecer, nunca descubriría.

Rosalie y Esme habían sacado toda la ropa que tenían en el clóset de Esme y Carlisle para empezar a elegir, después irían al enorme -aunque no tan grande como el nuestro- clóset de Rosalie y Emmett para elegir la ropa que ellos llevarían. Solo Alice y Jasper parecían no estar interesados en ese asunto. Aunque estaba seguro que Bella y yo estábamos en la misma página que ellos.

"Creo que tendremos que ir de compras tan pronto lleguemos a Río, Esme." escuché a Rosalie, casi implorarle, mientras veía la poca ropa de _verano_ que tenía.

¿Qué esperaba? Me pregunté. Vivíamos en Forks no en Florida.

"Sí, eso creo." Esme no era fanática de las compras como mis hermanas, así que la idea no la emocionaba como lo hubiera hecho si Rose hubiera estado hablando con Alice. "¿Tienes lo suficiente en tu guardarropa o necesitarás ir de compras para ti, también?" Esme le preguntó, cariñosamente, sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta.

Rosalie le sonrió, "Para mi, también." sacudió la cabeza y luego añadió. "Es como otro mundo. Sé que no podremos salir tanto como quisiera, en el día. Pero también sé que solo saldremos en la noche si tenemos oportunidad al estar investigando." su prioridad, también, era Renesmee.

En verdad, Rose no volvería a ser la persona más egoísta en este mundo. Seguía siéndolo, claro, pero no ocupaba el primer lugar.

A veces me impresionaba los cambios que mi hija había hecho en algunos de nosotros.

Era especial en más de una forma.

"Nos vamos en unos días, creo que estaremos en Río... mmm, en aproximadamente, una semana." Carlisle dijo. "¿Tú qué crees, hijo?"

"Estoy de acuerdo. Bella-" me detuve para aclarar mi garganta, de repente sentí como un nudo me lo impedía al pensar en Bella frente a Felix o Jane en cinco días. "se irá en cuatro días, y en cuanto vuelva nos vamos; el viaje a Río tomará más o menos veinticuatro horas de viaje, así que sí, una semana, quizá menos."

_Tranquilo, Edward. No le pasará nada. Estaré cerca de ella, y no creo que Aro quiera romper la _amistad_ que hay entre nosotros._ Carlisle sonrió sarcásticamente al decir amistad. Como si ese concepto realmente existiera en el vocabulario de Aro.

"Lo sé."

"Esme ya mandó ordenar el que se limpiara la casa en Isla Esme de nuevo, los boletos ya están reservados, ya tenemos el primer lugar al que iremos y una ruta trazada, ya hablamos con Jacob y le explicamos que es lo que tiene que preguntar y buscar en la aldea al llegar a Río..."

La lista de _actividades_ en Brasil que Carlisle me fue enlistando fue volviéndose cada vez menos fuerte. De cualquier forma podía escuchar lo que pensaba.

Emmett volteó a verme y alzó sus cejas. _Jaguares, panteras... anacondas. ¡Ya quiero llegar a Río, hermano!_

Le sonreí cortamente, y luego me volví a Carlisle.

Emmett y Jasper tenían rato hablando sobre las posibilidades que este viaje nos traería respecto a la caza. Estaban emocionados, sobretodo Emmett.

"Hay que hablar con Jacob de nuevo." añadí a Carlisle cuando se preguntaba por mi silencio. "Recordarle lo que debe hacer. No podemos correr riesgos."

"Lo haremos. Pero no creo que Jacob lo haya olvidado. Él tampoco quiere correr riesgos cuando se trata de Nessie, Edward."

"Sí, bueno, nunca está de más."

_Claro,_ Carlisle asintió.

"El primero en atrapar a una anaconda, gana." escuché a Emmett decirle a Jasper. Estaba organizando más de sus apuestas.

"Hecho." Jasper accedió.

_Esto será interesante. Un cambio al fin... mmm, Alice._ Jasper pensó, poniendo su atención de repente en las emociones que emanaban de Alice.

Pude ver por qué. Algo estaba cambiando, algo relacionado con Irina, y no le gustaba para nada.

No podía ver la razón de ese cambio aún, era como sino se decidiera a hacer lo que planeaba, estaba indecisa.

_¡Rayos! ¿Qué espera? ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?_ Alice gruñó internamente por el futuro. Mientras andaba de un lado para otro lentamente. Estaba más concentrada en lo que veía en su mente que lo que veía frente a ella, como guirnaldas y floreros. En ese momento pudo haber chocado contra lo que fuese, así que trataba de caminar con cuidado y pasar desapercibida. Era difícil engañar a Jasper, y mucho más a mí. Su rostro lo decía todo, más cuando conocíamos las diferentes expresiones que tenía al ver algo del futuro y al no verlo.

_¡Vamos! Haz algo que pueda ver._ Seguía Alice implorando, cuando la preocupación que Alice sentía al no poder ver nada y no poder hacer nada para que Irina se decidiera de una vez, hizo que Jasper llegara a su límite.

_Alice, le he dicho que deje de preocuparse por Irina; como siempre, no me escucha..._

Jasper volteó a ver a Alice, desesperado. "Déjalo, Alice; ella no es nuestro negocio."

_Espero que se calme de una vez por todas,_ pensaba mientras enviaba una ola de serenidad hacia toda la habitación.

Alice y los demás nos olvidamos de un momento de cualquier preocupación. Incluso Renesmee empezó a tener sueños mucho más coloridos de lo usual.

No entendía bien porque Alice estaba tan _obsesionada_ con el asunto de Irina.

_¿Tiene que saber en quien pienso, también?_ Alice se quejó mientras le sacaba la lengua a Jasper después de su comentario y al sentirlo usando su don para calmar a todos en la habitación, pero sabiendo que su principal objetivo era ella.

Para distraerse, y darle gusto a Jasper por el momento, Alice tomó uno de los jarrones con flores que tenía frente a ella; que-según su opinión-estaban empezando a marchitarse.

Carlisle y yo seguimos con nuestra conversación; igual que los demás en lo suyo.

Volteé repentinamente, como si algo me obligara a hacerlo, a ver el pacifico rostro de Renesmee durmiendo sobre el sofá, Bella a su lado mirando su pequeño rostro durmiendo, también. Las dos se veían tan serenas, tan llenas de paz, que algo en el fondo me dijo que grabara ese recuerdo para después. No entendí bien el sentimiento y esa fuerza que me lo pedía, pero por instinto lo hice.

Carlisle notó mi distracción y detuvo el chorro de palabras.

Entonces, mi cabeza volteó bruscamente hacia Alice y lo que veía en su mente. Irina. ¿Cómo podía estar viéndola ahora, cuando había estado batallando por verla antes? Simplemente vino a su mente.

Los dos nos quedamos congelados con la siguiente imagen. No tenía nada que ver con ella...

El jarrón que Alice había estado sosteniendo se resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó en el suelo, haciéndose pedazos y causando un ruido escandaloso. Esme y Rosalie bajaron de inmediato, medio asustadas por lo que habían escuchado. Al llegar a la habitación, se quedaron congeladas al ver nuestras expresiones congeladas.

_¿Qué está pasando?_ Rose y Esme se preguntaban.

Todos nos quedamos mirando a Alice que nos estaba dando la espalda. No podíamos ver su expresión. Solo había podido ver un segundo antes de que el jarrón se cayera de sus manos, como su expresión cambiaba de repente, horror puro.

Alice volteó entonces hacia nosotros, y lo vi.

Los Volturi, todos. Venían hacia nosotros.

¿Cómo podía...? ¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo entendía.

Alice, tampoco.

Jadeé al ver que no solo era la guardia; no solo eran Jane y Alec, Demetri y Felix, incluso Aro, Caius y Marcus, sino las esposas, también.

Alice y yo estábamos congelados mientras veíamos la escena donde nos condenaban a una muerte segura, no solo a mi familia, sino a Bella y a Renesmee, también. ¿Qué habíamos hecho? Nos preguntábamos mi hermana y yo una y otra vez.

Jasper reaccionó al escucharme jadear. "¿Qué?" dijo y sin siquiera pensarlo, brincó y estuvo a su lado en menos de medio segundo. A su lado, la tomó de los hombros y empezó a sacudirla un poco brusco en su desesperado intento por saber que había aterrorizado a Alice. "¿Qué, Alice?"

_Es algo malo, algo muy malo,_ Emmett pensaba mientras se movía hacia la ventana, preparado para atacar a lo que sea que había asustado tanto a Alice, y había arrancado ese jadeo de mi y puestos mascaras de horror en nuestros rostros mientras ellos seguían preguntándose que estaba pasando, y la ansiedad crecía cada vez más al no recibir respuesta de ninguno de los dos.

El silencio duró solamente dos segundos, antes de que Jasper volviera a insistir.

Parecíamos estatuas de verdad. Todos estaban petrificados mientras esperaban a que reaccionáramos, pero lo más extraño, no eran solo sus cuerpos, sus mentes también estaban petrificadas, como si no quisieran imaginar el escenario al que nos veríamos enfrentados. Porque había algo en nosotros que les hacía creer, casi estar seguros de que algo malo se nos venía encima, y pronto. Más pronto de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera deseado.

"¿Qué es?" Jasper insistió mientras sacudía a Alice de nuevo, tratando de escuchar al fin lo que pasaba.

La mente de Alice pareció funcionar de nuevo, cuando la visión se detuvo. No había mucho que ver, todos estaban aquí, para destruir a mi familia.

Después de todo este tiempo, los Volturi serían la causa de mi exterminio.

"Vienen por nosotros." Alice y yo contestamos en un murmuro la incertidumbre de nuestra familia, al tiempo que deseábamos tener otra respuesta. "Todos ellos."

De nuevo, el silencio inundó la habitación con más fuerza que hace un momento.

Este silencio era diferente, tenía en el, el sabor de la derrota, de la tristeza, y sobretodo la duda. ¿Qué había provocado tal reacción de Aro y los demás en contra de los indefensos vegetarianos Cullen? Nuestro tipo de vida, raramente, había causado algún disturbio en nuestro mundo.

Ninguno podía ver qué razón podía ser tan poderosa como para traer abajo sobre nosotros tal reacción.

Lo único que sabía es que tenía que proteger a mis dos ángeles de tal destino. Había luchado tanto contra el cruel destino, que por primera vez en mi existencia creí que ya había tenido suficiente de mi sufrimiento para pagar por mis pecados, que creí que por primera vez habría más luz que oscuridad en mi vida, que por primera vez sentía tener alas para volar a lado de mi Bella, de mi ángel. Todas esas esperanzas se desmoronaban frente a mí mientras veía repetidamente en mi mente la imagen de los Volturi acabando con las razones de mi existencia, con mi familia...

Podía escuchar al cruel destino, riendo y burlándose de mi, _Ya tuviste demasiada felicidad, es hora de que se acabe._

Pero, ¿tenía eso que incluir a Renesmee? ¿A Bella?

Mi mente se fue aclarando poco a poco, los gritos de desesperación que parecían venir de mi interior al ver la imagen de mis ángeles siendo aniquilados no parecían venir en verdad de mi interior. Todos habían entendido que eran los Volturi quien vendrían por nosotros.

Y como Alice y como yo, ninguno entendía la razón.

Mis ojos se movieron por un segundo, al aún dormido rostro de mi hija, esa pequeña personita que se había convertida en mi segunda razón para existir en menos de un segundo al escuchar sus pensamientos de amor hacia su madre y hacia mi, su padre, cuando aún estaba en el vientre de Bella, desde que la había tocado con mis manos al nacer, desde que la había escuchado decir 'papi' por primera vez, desde que la había tenido en mis brazos junto a Bella, desde que había formado, gracias a ella, una familia a lado de mi ángel.

Bella estaba congelada a su lado, y aunque no tenía forma de saber lo que pasaba por su mente, sabía que era lo mismo que pasaba por la mía, la vida de nuestra hija, de Renesmee.

En este momento, supe que había algo que siempre debí haberle pedido a la vida: dejarme vivir por el resto de la eternidad con mis ángeles. ¿Qué más tenía que pedir? El solo ver a mi hija crecer, el ver a Bella feliz de tenerla y tenerme a su lado, como siempre habíamos soñado; como habíamos creído que ya teníamos.

Todo ese futuro lo veía desmoronarse ahora. Como el dulce sueño que nunca se cumplió.

"Los Volturi." Alice dijo lo que ya sabíamos.

"Todos ellos." gruñí, mientras trataba de entender la razón de esta visión, de este futuro.

Nadie parecía escuchar el _todos ellos_, parecían no entender que no me refería a la guardia y a todos sus miembros, sino a Aro y los demás, a las esposas.

"¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?" Alice murmuró, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos y el de todos, también.

Pero eso ya no importaba, no importaban las razones. "¿Cuándo?" pregunté.

"¿Por qué?" Esme dijo, sus pensamientos solo recorrían nuestros rostros y la posibilidad de no volver a verlos.

"¿Cuándo?" Jasper repitió.

Alice calculó el tiempo en que la primera nevada en Forks caería antes de contestar. Se concentró por un momento, y después lo dos dijimos, "No mucho."

"Hay nieve en el bosque," Alice dijo lo que había visto. "nieve en el pueblo. Poco más de un mes."

"¿Por qué?" Carlisle preguntó.

Ni Alice ni yo contestamos a esto. Era casi tonto el preguntarlo. Todos sabíamos muy bien que Alice no podía ver las razones detrás de sus visiones, solo el resultado de esas decisiones.

"Deben tener una razón. Quizá para checar..."

En este asunto, Alice tenía algo que decir. Algo en su visión le decía que no tenían nada, absolutamente nada que checar; y Esme se refería a Bella. "Esto no se trata de Bella. Todo ellos vienen-Aro, Caius, Marcus, cada miembro de la guardia, incluso las esposas."

_¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. Debe haber algún error._

_¿Todos?_

_Pero... ¿las esposas? ¿Cómo?_

"Las esposas nunca dejan la torre." Jasper dijo, rehusándose a creer esto. Con miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a Alice si se veía enfrentada a toda la guardia de los Volturi. "Nunca. No durante la rebelión del sur. Ni cuando los Rumanos trataron de destronarlos. Ni siquiera cuando estaban cazando a los niños inmortales. Nunca."

Tanto como quisiera acordar con Jasper, no podía. Alice tenía la razón.

"Vienen ahora." murmuré.

Carlisle empezaba a preocuparse de lo que esta _visita_ le causaría a la familia que había creado y había amado por tantos años. "¿Pero por qué? ¡No hemos hecho nada! Y si lo hubiéramos hecho, ¿Qué podríamos haber hecho posiblemente para que traiga esto sobre nosotros?"

Había estado pensándolo, y la única posible razón que encontraba era al número en incremento desde la última vez que Aro había sabido de la familia Cullen. Estaba celoso de los dones que habían en nuestra familia. Aro estaba seguro que seríamos los primeros en poder darle problemas a su guardia, aún cuando en verdad no fuera así. También sabía de los amigos que teníamos, y de sus dones. Sabía que Bella sería algo más allá de magnifica cuando cambiara a esta vida inmortal. No sabía que esperaba.

Eso debía ser, o algo más... ¿pero qué podría ser?

"Hay demasiados de nosotros. Deben querer asegurarse que..." mi voz se apagó, considerando la opción de tenerlos aquí y que vieran a Renesmee. Bella lo había dicho. Aro codiciaría lo única que era nuestra hija al conocerla.

"¡Eso no contesta la pregunta crucial! ¿Por qué?" Carlisle repitió.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio por un corto momento, tratando de encontrarle sentido, lógica a esta situación tan peligrosa. Pero nadie podía encontrarlo. No lo tenía.

¿Por qué habían decidido venir por nosotros, de una forma tan hostil?

Mi mente parecía averiada. Solo podía pensar en Bella y en Renesmee. De repente, las palabras de Bella este verano, justo después de haber acabado con Victoria se vinieron a mi mente.

"_Y no es fácil ser la única persona indefensa por aquí. ¡Solo espera a que yo sea un vampiro! No voy a estar sentada en las líneas laterales la próxima vez."_

"_¿La próxima vez? ¿Anticipas otra guerra pronto?"_

"_¿Con mi suerte? ¿Quién sabe?"_

Parecía que sus suposiciones estaban convirtiéndose en realidad.

"Regresa, Alice." Jasper dijo a Alice, sacándome de mi recuerdo al mismo tiempo. "Busca el disparador. Busca."

Alice sacudió la cabeza, N_o hay forma, no creo,_ "Vino de la nada, Jazz. No los estaba buscando a ellos, o incluso a nosotros. Solo estaba buscando a Irina. No estaba donde esperaba que estuviera..." Alice se detuvo mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado.

No, no, no. ¿Irina?

Sostuve mi aliento mientras Alice levantaba la cabeza. Entendimiento pleno en su mente.

Sabiendo que podía escucharla, _Es la única explicación, Edward. Eso creo._

"Decidió ir con ellos." Alice empezó a explicar. "Irina decidió ir con los Volturi. Y entonces ellos decidirán... Es como si ellos hubieran estado esperando por ella. Como si su decisión ya estuviera hecha, y solo esperando por ella..."

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación, ahora con compresión mientras empezaban a entender que era lo que en realidad había pasado.

Irina había ido con los Volturi. Pero, ¿a decirles qué?

Sentía que algo muy importante estaba escapándome, como si me estuviera perdiendo de un detalle que me daría la respuesta, pero seguía escapándome. Negándose a darme lo que necesitaba. ¿Por qué había hecho Irina esto? ¿Qué le había causado tanto dolor para hacerlo? ¿Los lobos?

Algo en esa respuesta no me parecía lo suficientemente lógico.

_Debe haber algo que podamos hacer._ Jasper pensaba.

¿Los lobos? Me pregunté de nuevo. Pero... Irina, Kate y Tanya sabían de nuestra alianza con la manada. ¿Por qué decidía ahora ir con los Volturi?

Tenía que ser algo más, pero no podía encontrar ese detalle.

"¿Podemos detenerla?" Jasper preguntó repentinamente.

"No hay forma. Ya casi está allá." Alice respondió.

"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?" Carlisle preguntó.

"No estoy segura." Alice dijo. Ninguno entendía porque Irina había tomado esa decisión.

"Tiene que tener alguna razón. Quizá hubiese pensado que habíamos roto nuestro tratado con los lobos, y al ver a Jacob, se dio cuenta de que no era así; y decidió ir a los Volturi." Jasper ofreció esa teoría, y era algo posible, tenía que aceptarlo.

"Quizá. Pero hay algo que no cuadra, y no puedo entender que es." Alice observó, casi repitiendo lo mismo que hace unos instantes pasaba por mi mente.

Era cierto, algo no cuadraba. Estaba casi seguro que los lobos tenían que ver en esto, pero había algo más.

Gruñí, y todos voltearon a verme. Noté que Bella estaba como congelada, pero antes de poder expresar preocupación en voz alta por ella, Alice me interrumpió. "¿Qué pasa?"

Volteé a verla, "No lo sé. Es solo que no entiendo porque Irina hizo esto."

"Nadie lo entiende." Esme comentó.

"Entonces, ¿qué?" Rosalie preguntó, exasperada.

_Sí, sí, ya sabemos que Irina irá con los Volturi, ahora hay que decidir que hacer..._

"No es así de fácil, Rose." le dije entre dientes.

No podía concebir que los Volturi fueran a estar aquí en Forks en poco más de un mes, con el único propósito de exterminar a nuestra familia. Y ahora eso incluía a Bella y a... Renesmee.

Le había dado la inmortalidad a Bella para tener el resto de la eternidad a su lado. Y ahora resultaba que hubiera tenido más tiempo con ella si hubiera permanecido como humana. Que cruel era el destino. Se empeñaba en arrebatarnos la felicidad que nos daba por ratos. Parecía que le arrancaba los pétalos a una rosa y decía: _Feliz, triste, feliz, triste..._

Y en estos momentos, al parecer, el último pétalo era triste.

"¿Qué?" Emmett preguntó confundido. Obviamente no sabía lo que Rosalie había pensado.

"Solo que creo que deberíamos dejar de preguntarnos por qué lo hizo y empezar a pensar en qué haremos." Rosalie les explicó.

"Sí, yo creo que debemos-"

"Piensen en lo que vio esa tarde." Bella dijo, interrumpiendo a Emmett y sus planes de guerra contra los Volturi. "Para alguien quien ha perdido a su madre por los niños inmortales, ¿cómo luciría Renesmee?"

El silencio se volvió imponente en la habitación al terminar Bella de hablar.

_¡Cielo Santo!_ Esme lloró internamente al darse cuenta de lo que se refería Bella.

Fue el único pensamiento que se registró en mi mente. Por un largo segundo, no escuchaba nada en mi mente, más que las palabras de Bella resonando en mi cabeza.

_Niños inmortales._

_¿Cómo luciría Renesmee?_

No, esto no podía estar pasando. Renesmee, no era una niña inmortal; ni siquiera estábamos seguros de que llegaría a vivir la eternidad o al menos tanto tiempo como un humano.

Pero Bella tenía razón, una vez más.

Al escucharla, encontré la pieza que me hacía falta. El detalle, esa pieza de información que me decía que no eran los lobos lo que habían causado esa reacción en Irina. Había sido el que, según a su ver, habíamos _roto_ la más imperdonable de las reglas. Había creído que Renesmee era una niña inmortal al verla esa tarde cazando. Y por su reacción, supuse que no estuvo lo demasiado cerca de ella para notar que era mitad humana, para escuchar su corazón latir, para sentir el calor de su cuerpo emanando, el color de sus mejillas podía ser un truco; seguramente eso había pensado al verla.

Esto era peor de lo que había imaginado.

Esto era algo que los Volturi nunca perdonarían.

No había escapatoria.

Mi mente volvió a funcionar al escuchar a Carlisle susurrar lo que ya sabíamos en este momento.

"Una niña inmortal." lo escuché decir.

No había esperanza, y si la había, no sabía cuál era. Renesmee era solo una bebé, ¡por el amor de todo lo que es santo!

Como si ya estuviéramos derrotados, el dolor que sentí en el pecho al ver a mi hija dulce y pacíficamente dormida a lado de Bella, me hizo caer de rodillas a su lado. Y como si de alguna forma, el hacerlo, fuera a protegerlas, puse mis brazos alrededor de ambas, de Bella y Renesmee.

De repente, me sentí casi tan miserable como en esos días mientras esperábamos durante el embarazo de Bella, porque no perdería solo a Bella, sino a mi familia entera.

"Pero está equivocada." Bella dijo, y parecía contestar mis pensamientos de cierta forma, solo que por sus palabras, supe que se refería a Irina. "Renesmee no es como aquellos otros niños." podía ver a donde iba Bella, pero... "Estaban congelados, pero ella crece tanto cada día. Ellos estaban fuera de control, pero ella nunca lastima a Charlie o Sue o ni siquiera les muestra cosas que los alteraría. Ella puede controlarse. Ya es más inteligente que la mayoría de los adultos. No habría razón..."

Bella se quedó en silencio igual que todos.

Cada uno de nosotros sabía que tenía la razón, pero lo que Bella no sabía, no tenía idea, era que los Volturi no esperarían para comprobar si Renesmee era o no en realidad una niña inmortal.

Sabía que tenía que decírselo, pero era terrible el tener que romper sus esperanzas de esa forma.

_Eso no servirá de nada,_ Jasper pensó.

_Ojala fuera así de fácil,_ Alice deseaba mientras recordaba que no lo era.

¿Cómo decirle?

Me mataba el no tener una respuesta, o un suspiro de alivio para ella al escuchar lo que nos decía, pero la esperanza, incluso la posibilidad, de que lográramos detener a los Volturi de exterminar a nuestra familia por algo que no habíamos hecho, era casi nula.

_Edward, hay que decirle._ Carlisle me pidió.

"No es el tipo de crimen por el cual se procesa un juicio, amor." traté de decirle, sin dejar que la agonía ni el dolor se notaran. No estaba seguro si funcionaba mi intento. "Aro ha visto la prueba de Irina en sus pensamientos. Vienen a destruir, no a razonar con ellos."

"Pero están equivocados." Bella insistió.

"No esperarán a que nosotros les mostremos eso."

_¿Cómo es posible que pasemos por esto?_ Esme se preguntaba, desolada. _Nuestro Edward y Bella. Renesmee._

No quería escucharlo. Era como si fuera un hecho. Sabía que lo era, pero en el fondo quería desear que al final fuéramos a lograr salir de esta como de tantas otras. Claro, el _enemigo_ ahora, no era nada parecido a los demás. ¿Qué podíamos hacer en contra de Demetri, cuando era un rastreador mil veces mejor de que lo había sido James? ¿Contra Jane y Alec que no tenían nada de Laurent en ellos? ¿Contra Felix que era mil veces más fuerte que Victoria?

Ellos no eran nada. Habían sido victorias fáciles si eran comparados con la guardia de los Volturi.

_Esto es peor de lo que pude imaginar. Nunca pensé que Irina haría esto._ Carlisle pensaba mientras recordaba la larga amistad de las hermanas Denali con nuestra familia. Tanya y Kate no tenían idea, y no estaba seguro de si hubieran reaccionado de la misma forma.

Quizá nunca lo sabríamos.

Algo si sabíamos, considerando que, quizá, esto no se trataba de los lobos y de Laurent. Irina había traicionado la amistad con los Cullen por su estricto respeto por la ley. Al menos eso parecía.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" Bella preguntó, ansiosa.

"Peleamos." Emmett respondió como si no entendiera con quien era el enfrentamiento.

_¡Por favor, Emmett! Es ridículo el siquiera considerarlo._ Jasper pensó, su único miedo el que algo le pasara a Alice.

"No podemos ganar." Jasper le respondió gruñendo.

"Bueno, no podemos huir. No con Demetri por ahí." Emmett insistió, haciendo un ruido de disgusto.

_Eso es peor que ser ejecutados. Debería de saberlo._

De repente, una nueva idea se empezaba a formar en la mente de Emmett; y por primera vez esta noche, sentí una punzada de esperanza. No estaba mal.

"Y no sé que no podamos ganar. Hay algunas opciones que considerar. No tenemos que pelear solos."

La cabeza de Bella se volvió a Emmett bruscamente, y sabía que diría antes que saliera de su boca. "¡No tenemos que sentenciar a los Quileutes a muerte, tampoco, Emmett!"

_Tiene peor temperamento ahora, hermano._ Emmett pensó al escuchar a Bella.

Le hice una cara, y luego continuó. "Relájate, Bella." Emmett le dijo mientras pensaba en lo que le iba a decir. De nuevo, mi rostro se quedó congelado en una mueca que no pasó desapercibida por nadie, excepto Bella que seguía viendo a Emmett. "No me refería a la manada. Aunque se realista-¿crees que Jacob o Sam van a ignorar una invasión? ¿Incluso sino fuera acerca de Nessie? Sin mencionar que, gracias a Irina, Aro sabe de nuestra alianza con la manada ahora, también. Pero estaba pensando en nuestros otros amigos."

Carlisle reaccionó y entendió a lo que Emmett se refería rápidamente. No le gustó mucho. "Otros amigos que no tenemos que sentenciar a muerte."

_Dale con la sentencia a muerte,_ Emmett pensó. En ese momento pude ver lo que estaba planeando, lo que con cada segundo que pasaba se definía más como un plan de defensa que de ataque. Y si lo pensábamos bien, quizá funcionaría.

"Hey, los dejaremos decidir." Emmett empezó antes de explicar lo que se estaba formando en su mente. Estaba impresionado, tenía que admitir. "No estoy diciendo que tengan que pelear con nosotros. Si solo se pararan a lado nuestro, solo el tiempo suficiente para hacer que los Volturi duden. Bella tiene razón, después de todo. Si podemos forzarlos a detenerse y escuchar. Aunque eso quizá quite toda razón para una pelea..." Emmett empezó a sonreír, esperando a que alguien aplaudiera a su _gran_ idea.

_Mmm, puede funcionar. Sí, tiene que._ Esme pensó, emocionada de ver que había otra posibilidad para su familia que la de ser aniquilados por los Volturi.

Carlisle y los demás empezaban a considerar la idea de Emmett como una buena posibilidad de sobrevivir, y veían como podría funcionar si todo salía como creían que Emmett pensaba. Habían muchos amigos que quizá lo harían.

Tanya y Kate, Carmen y Eleazar, otros aquelarres más.

"Sí." Esme acordaba con Emmett. "Eso tiene sentido, Emmett. Todo lo que necesitamos es que los Volturi se detengan por un momento. Solo el tiempo suficiente para que escuchen."

"Necesitaríamos un show de bastantes testigos." Rosalie dijo.

_Si es que esos testigos aceptan sabiendo que es contra los Volturi._ Rosalie pensó, para ella, aunque hubiera sido de Emmett, la idea no era tan buena.

Aún así, Esme pareció no escuchar el sarcasmo de Rose. "Podemos pedirles apenas eso a nuestros amigos. Solo el atestiguar." dijo asintiendo.

Mi mente estaba dividida en dos en ese momento. Escuchaba a mi familia empezar a estar completamente de acuerdo con la idea de Emmett, y a Alice considerarla también pero como un hecho. El tiempo se venía encima, y si tendríamos que buscar a nuestros _testigos_, tenía que ser ya.

"Lo haríamos por ellos." Emmett comentó.

"Tendremos que preguntarles justo ahora. Tendrán que ser mostrados muy cuidadosamente." Alice murmuró después de Emmett.

"¿Mostrados?" Jasper le preguntó a Alice, confundido por la palabra que había elegido Alice.

Alice volteó a ver a Renesmee en lugar de responder, y yo con ella.

_Esto tiene que funcionar, Edward. No lo puedo ver, ya sabes, pero tiene que funcionar._

"La familia de Tanya," Alice empezó a enlistar a algunos amigos y conocidos que podrían ayudarnos en esto. "el aquelarre de Siobhan. El de Amun. Algunos de los nómadas-Garrett y Mary con toda seguridad. Quizá Alistair."

_Quizá... bueno, espero que no, pero,_ "¿Qué hay de Peter y Charlotte?" Jasper le preguntó, esperando que la respuesta fuera no, pero sabiendo que serían de mucha utilidad.

"Tal vez." Alice le dijo.

"¿Las Amazonas? ¿Kachiri, Zafrina y Senna?" Carlisle preguntó.

Todos empezaban a pensar en los conocidos que nos pudieran ayudar, y creían que estarían dispuestos a venir.

Alice no contestó, en lugar de eso se concentró en una visión que vino de repente, parecía tener algo que ver con lo que Carlisle había dicho, y ser una decisión de Alice, tal vez, por como vino a su mente tan pronto como mencionó a las Amazonas.

No pude ver bien lo que Alice vio, parecía decidida a que yo no viera nada.

Pero, ¿por qué?

Alice volteó a ver a Carlisle quien seguía esperando a que le respondiera.

Bajó su mirada antes de hablar. "No puedo ver." le respondió. Para mi parecía que estaba tratando de impedir que viera la visión que acababa de tener. Lo único que alcancé a ver era algo de selva, y me imaginé que era el Amazonas o algo cercano.

"¿Qué fue eso?" le pregunté. No entendía porque no quería que lo viera. ¿Qué me estaba ocultando? Si era algo malo, prefería saberlo. "Esa parte en la selva. ¿Vamos a ir a buscarlos?"

"No puedo ver." Alice volvió a repetir, pero sus ojos nunca se cruzaron con los míos. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Qué era que no podía decirme? "Tendremos que dividirnos y apurarnos-antes que la nieve se pegue al suelo. Tenemos que reunir a quien sea que podamos y traerlos aquí para mostrarles. Pregunten a Eleazar. Hay más aquí que solo una niña inmortal."

Alice y los demás nos quedamos en silencio un momento mientras procesaban lo que nos acababa de decir, y mientras trataba de ver lo mismo que Alice veía en ese momento.

De nuevo, no pude ver claramente sus visiones.

Tan pronto como apareció parecía que Alice se daba prisa para pasarla y dejarla en alguna parte de su mente para verla después cuando nadie más que ella pudiera. Jasper sintió la confusión y volteó a verme.

_Yo tampoco tengo idea de su silencio,_ me aseguró al ver como Alice me impedía el ver.

"Hay tanto." Alice empezó a decir después de pestañear y dejar las visiones escondidas. "Tenemos que darnos prisa."

En ese segundo escuché los pensamientos de Jacob acercándose hacia la casa, pero no tuve tiempo para escuchar lo que pensaba.

Pero Alice no me iba a dejar así, tenía que decirme que estaba pasando, que me estaba escondiendo. "¿Alice? Eso fue demasiado rápido-no entendí. ¿Qué fue-?"

"¡No puedo ver!" me respondió con casi un grito. "¡Jacob ya casi está aquí!" parecía más una excusa para no mostrarme nada que una explicación.

_Si es por ese perro, no hay problema._ Rosalie pensó mientras daba un paso hacia la puerta para detener encantada a Jacob. "Me encargaré de-"

"No, déjalo venir." Alice le dijo mientras su voz subía de volumen, tensa. Luego, tomó la mano de Jasper y vi que saldría con él. "Veré mejor lejos de Nessie, también." dijo mientras jalaba a Jasper hacia la salida. "Necesito irme. Necesito concentrarme en verdad. Necesito ver todo lo que pueda. Tengo que irme. Vamos, Jasper, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!"

Alice estaba impaciente por irse, pero no estaba seguro si era porque vería _mejor_ lejos de Nessie y Jacob o porque estaba tratando de esconder _mejor_ lo que había visto. Jacob ya estaba en las escaleras, en cualquier momento entraría; Alice, también lo sabía, así que jaló a Jasper de nuevo para salir lo más pronto posible de la habitación. La misma confusión que sentía yo, la sentía Jasper al ver el extraño comportamiento de Alice. Nadie entendía porque actuaba así, que podía estar pasando para que estuviera tan extraña y tensa, impaciente.

Todos, igual que yo, nos preguntábamos porque insistía en que no podía ver nada, cuando, claramente, había algo en sus visiones.

En ese momento, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, salieron por la puerta, y Alice dijo. "¡Apúrense! ¡Tienen que encontrarlos a todos!"

Jacob entró por la puerta de enfrente, y habiendo escuchado a Alice, pronto preguntó. "¿Encontrar qué? ¿A dónde fue Alice?"

Ninguno de nosotros respondió. No sabía que pasaba por la mente de Bella, pero estaba seguro, que como los demás, no tenía idea de como explicarle a Jacob lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaría pasando muy pronto, demasiado pronto.

Aún tenía a Bella y Renesmee en mis brazos, y por un instante a Jacob no le pareció extraña la posición ni la expresión que mi familia aún mantenía.

Ahora podía ver que había estado pensando al venir a la casa.

"¡Hey, Bells!" dijo mientras veía a Renesmee, aún dormida, en brazos de Bella. "Pensé que ustedes chicos ya se habrían ido a casa a esta hora..." su voz se detuvo, finalmente viendo la expresión de Bella.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Nessie!_ Quería responderle, decirle que todo estaba bien, que mi hija estaba bien. Y lo estaba, al menos a lo que él se refería, pero no podía decir nada, nadie podía.

Su preocupación se calmó un poco al poner sus ojos en el lugar donde Alice había soltado el jarrón con las flores, y vio todo el vidrio y el desastre que había quedado.

Aún así, Renesmee era su prioridad y única preocupación.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?" Jacob preguntó, su voz sin emoción.

_¿Cómo le diremos?_ Esme se preguntó rápidamente, y luego cambió la pregunta. _¿Cómo le dirán?_ Sabiendo que nos correspondía, ya fuera a Bella o a mí el decirle.

Al ver que nadie le respondía, Jacob entró en pánico momentario.

_¿Qué es? ¿Por qué no me dicen? ¿Por qué no hablan? ¿Nessie?_

Sin poder aguantar más, Jacob avanzó hacia nosotros y estuvo de rodillas frente a Bella y Renesmee después de tres largos pasos.

Sus manos temblaban con el miedo de escuchar una respuesta que fuera a destruirlo, que fuera algo malo respecto a Renesmee, que hubiéramos descubierto algo en su ausencia que él no tenía idea todavía. Aún así, aún cuando quería decirle que no era nada de lo que temía, no podía encontrar mi voz.

Renesmee parecía reaccionar con el sonido de la voz de Jacob, en sus sueños, su rostro aparecía más de seguido que hace un momento.

¿Cómo decirle, que no era su crecimiento acelerado el que debíamos temer ahora, sino a los Volturi que venían a destruirla, a destruirnos a todos?

"¿Ella está bien?" Jacob preguntó mientras tocaba su frente y escuchaba a su corazón, buscando algún signo que le dijera porque estábamos así. "¡No juegues conmigo, Bella, por favor!"

"Nada está mal con Renesmee." Bella por fin habló, pero su voz se ahogaba mientras hablaba. Era obvio el miedo en ella, pero Jacob no lo notó.

"¿Entonces quién?" Jacob insistió.

"Todos nosotros, Jacob." Bella le explicó, y su voz sonaba exactamente como había sonado mi voz al decirle que no había esperanza de detener a los Volturi. "Se acabó. Todos hemos sido sentenciados a muerte."

_A muerte,_ las palabras resonaban en mi cabeza mientras veía el rostro de Renesmee.

No podía permitirlo, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

De repente, supe que haría lo que fuese para salvarle la vida a mi hija, porque no podría permitir que su vida acabara antes de que siquiera empezara.

Aunque ella fuera la única en este mundo, tenía que vivir.

Encontraríamos la forma de salvarla.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad, ahora más que nunca.**

**Ansío leer sus comentarios, y el poder escribir de nuevo con ganas, aunque no aseguro que pase muy pronto. En estos momentos carezco de inspiración.**

**Quería comentarles, por ahí alguien me envió su correo pero no apareció en el mensaje, bueno, mi correo Hotmail, Facebook, Twitter y todo lo que puedan encontrar en Internet sobre mi es con mi nombre de usuario de aquí en FanFic. Si quieren agregarme, pues ya saben.**

**Nos vemos pronto, o leemos.**

**Y de nuevo, si me toma más de una semana para subir el siguiente capítulo, espero no se desesperen, porque lo que me tarde, lo subiré. Les prometí terminar el libro y lo haré. Pero en estos momentos no tengo ánimos de escribir, al menos no tanto como antes.**


	30. Chapter 29, DEFECCIÓN

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Espero que hayan entendido mis razones para que me tomara un poco más de tiempo el escribir y subir este capítulo. Poco a poco vamos asimilando, la familia, la muerte de mi prima, ha sido difícil, pero ahí vamos...**

**Bueno, espero que les agrade este capítulo. El próximo apenas va empezando, pero ahí estoy. Tanya y su familia casi llega. Bella sabrá que ****sí**** tiene un superpoder, etc., etc.**

**A Eclipse solo le falta una semana por llegar. Hay cosas buenas por venir. Creo que el DVD de ****Remember**** Me ya salió a la venta, no sé si aquí en México, también. Espero poder verla pronto, porque donde yo vivo no estuvo en el cine =( y no he podido bajarla o algo así, ni verla online... bueno, quienes ya la vieron, SUERTUDAS... =D el ****soundtrack**** de Eclipse, también salió o saldrá antes de la película, ¿cierto? No estoy muy enterada de nada por ahora, así que buscaré algunos datos en Internet.**

**Bueno, disfruten de esta lectura y comenten como siempre.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MAYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 29. Defección

Apenas Jacob escuchó esas palabras, se quedó congelado por unos segundos.

Ni siquiera Rosalie tuvo la energía necesaria para pensar que Jacob no debería estar aquí o algo parecido, el siquiera desear que se fuera, o quejarse de su olor. Nadie pensaba en nada, nada que no fuera lo que se nos venía encima. Todos se preguntaban que vería Alice al irse de la casa y buscara en el futuro lo que le fuera posible, considerando que esto se trataba de Renesmee; y que al tratarse de mi hija, se verían envueltos los lobos. No había otra forma, como Emmett le había dicho a Bella.

Mientras Renesmee seguía durmiendo en brazos de Bella, mis ojos pasaron de su rostro en menos de un segundo a los ojos de Bella.

En ese segundo que nuestros ojos se unieron, parecían ser los últimos. No podía quitar mi mirada de la suya. Siempre supe que esta elección de vida acabaría con Bella y su alma, pero nunca, ni en mis peores pesadillas pensé que sería de esta forma, y mucho menos tan pronto. Esto era mucho peor de lo que siempre había temido. Y lo que lo hacía aún peor, no era solo el perder a mi Bella, sino a nuestra hija, a nuestra Renesmee.

Parecíamos estar conectados, todos pensábamos en una sola cosa: Renesmee.

Y aunque no podía escuchar a Bella, sabía que esa era su mayor preocupación, también. ¿Qué más podía importarnos, que no fuese la vida de Nessie?

Nada.

Todo lo demás, todos los demás quedábamos en segundo lugar.

Renesmee era tan solo una bebé, tenía apenas tres meses de edad, y en poco más de un mes vendrían a destruirla. ¿Solo cuatro meses de vida? No podíamos permitir eso. ¿Qué importábamos los demás, Carlisle había vivido más de trescientos años; Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y yo más de ochenta años? Incluso Bella apenas empezaba a vivir. Pero era diferente con Renesmee. Habían tantas cosas que tenía que ver, que aprender, que sentir...

Como si Jacob supiera que Renesmee estaba en mis pensamientos, su rostro se relajó un poco y volteó a verme, pidiendo una explicación más completa de lo que estaba pasando. Pero me sentí incapaz de moverme siquiera un milímetro y hacer que mi voz saliera de mis labios.

Jacob lo notó, y volteó a ver a Carlisle.

"¿Alguien podría explicarme que está pasando? ¿A qué se refiere Bella con _estamos sentenciados a muerte_?" Jacob preguntó, la tensión filtrándose en su voz.

_Pobre Jacob,_ Esme pensaba considerando la reacción que tendría al escuchar todo.

El escuchar de nuevo las palabras hizo que me pusiera tenso. Sentí la misma reacción en Bella frente a mí, sus ojos se tensaron un poco.

_Bueno, Edward, yo le explico. Parece que tú no puedes, hijo._ Carlisle pensó mientras empezaba a ordenar lo sucedido para explicarle a Jacob como estaba la situación. Todos sabíamos que Jacob, después de escuchar lo que tenía que saber, estaría igual que nosotros.

_¿Qué esperan? ¿Es tan malo?_ Jacob me preguntó, pero de nuevo, no le contesté.

"¿Alguien me va a explicar a o qué?"

Su expresión ya mostraba un poco de la frustración que podía ver en su mente, este silencio estaba empezando a molestarlo y asustarlo un poco.

"Tranquilo, Jacob." Carlisle apenas pudo decir antes de tomar un gran trago de aire y empezar a explicarle.

Jacob asintió, y esperó a que empezara a hablar.

"Creo que debes recordar a Irina." Carlisle le dijo, Jacob asintió mientras recordaba las varias conversaciones y la preocupación que por unos días nos causó Irina después de verlo a él en su forma de lobo aquella tarde con Bella y Renesmee.

"Lo recuerdo." Jacob dijo. "¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Bueno, al parecer Irina decidió ir a Volterra y-"

"¿Volterra?" Jacob lo interrumpió, volteó a ver a Bella y dijo. "¿El lugar al que Alice te llevó hace meses, a salvar a Edward?"

Bella, por supuesto, no le contestó. Ninguno de los dos siquiera volteamos a verlo.

Carlisle le respondió. "Así es, Jacob."

En ese momento, Jacob recordó algo que Alice le había dicho antes de irse con Bella, algo sobre los Volturi.

"_Sí. Tienes razón, perro. Los Volturi son la misma esencia de nuestra especie-son la razón de que tu vello se pare cuando me hueles. Son la sustancia de tus pesadillas, el temor detrás de tus instintos. No soy inconsciente de eso."_

"Irina decidió ir con ellos." Carlisle continuó, aún cuando era obvio que no quería seguir, o al menos decirle directamente lo que pasaba, sin decir nada más.

"¿Y?"

"Vendrán a Forks, vendrán a acabar con nuestra familia. A acabar con Nessie." dijo con tono horrorizado.

"¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué?"

"Jacob, Irina cree que Nessie es una niña inmortal; y en nuestro mundo, está prohibido la creación de un niño inmortal. Los Volturi vendrán a imponer la ley sobre nuestra familia. Para ellos, hemos roto las leyes."

"Pero-"

"Alice lo vio, Jacob. No hay como impedirlo." Carlisle lo interrumpió.

_No, no puede ser. Nessie..._ Jacob pensaba, horrorizado esta vez, también mientras veía el rostro dormido de Renesmee.

Entonces recordó. "¿Encontrar qué? ¿A qué se refería Alice al irse con eso?"

Carlisle suspiró. "Creemos que si conseguimos un número de amigos suficiente para detener a los Volturi-"

"¡Sí!" Jacob lo interrumpió, pensando que nuestra meta era pelear contra ellos. "Cuentan con la manada, también. Por supuesto."

"No pelearemos, Jacob." su cara cayó un poco, una mezcla de ira y confusión. Carlisle continuó para explicarle. "Solo necesitamos a nuestros amigos para detenerlos y hacerlos escuchar. Que vean que Nessie no es una niña inmortal, que no hemos roto ninguna ley."

"¿Eso será suficiente? Sino lo es..."

"Lo será. Sabremos más cuando Alice vuelva."

Carlisle pareció congelarse de nuevo, como el resto de nosotros. Incluso Jacob se quedó pensativo un momento antes de volver a reaccionar.

_¿Niños inmortales? ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?_ Se preguntaba.

Después de unos minutos, recordó algo que desearía no tener que ver.

"_Y será muy joven para seguir cualquier tratado. ¿Recuerdas a los neófitos con que peleamos? Salvajes, violentos, más allá de razonamiento o restricción."_

Las palabras se repitieron varias veces, antes de que pensara en Renesmee de esa forma.

_Pero Nessie no es así. Ni siquiera piensa en matar a un humano. Ama a Charlie, nunca ha intentado lastimarlo, ni a Sue. Se puede controlar, no les dice cosas con su toque mágico. ¿Por qué, entonces? ¿Por qué querrían matarla?_

Esa misma pregunta parecía repetirse una y otra vez en la mente de toda mi familia, probablemente también en la de Bella aunque no pudiera leerla.

Nadie, como seguramente creían Irina y los Volturi, habíamos roto alguna regla; mucho menos esa.

Era difícil de procesar que esto estaba en verdad estaba pasando. No entendía que habíamos hecho, quizá el solo hecho de ser monstruos, nos hacía merecer el no conocer o no poder disfrutar de la felicidad como una persona normal, el tener siempre un impedimento frente a nosotros. Pero ya habíamos sobrevivido a tantas cosas: James, Laurent, Victoria; incluso los Volturi esa vez, aunque era demasiado diferente la forma en que se presentaba esta situación.

Y más que nada, esta vez, no tenía que salvar solo a Bella de ellos, sino a Renesmee, también.

Pero, ¿cómo?

Jacob interrumpió mis pensamientos, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Carlisle sabiendo que nadie más le daría respuestas.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Carlisle? ¿Me refiero a lo de ser un niño inmortal?"

Carlisle volteó a verlo, lentamente. "No tienes idea, Jacob, de la razón porque los Volturi decidieron prohibir a tales criaturas. Porque el creer que nosotros hemos creado a una, ha causado esta reacción en ellos." se detuvo un momento, y tomó un trago de aire. "Hace muchos años, hubo una época en la cual los ancianos empezaron a crear vampiros de dos o incluso tres años de edad. Esa época fue mucho antes de que yo hubiera nacido."

Nadie reaccionó mientras Carlisle le explicaba a Jacob sobre los niños inmortales, todos conocían la historia y las razones de su prohibición.

"Fue una plaga," Carlisle dijo, usando las mismas palabras que había usado al explicarle la misma historia a Bella hace meses. "una plaga de niños inmortales. Nadie sabe-excepto los Volturi, tal vez-" Bella se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar a Carlisle nombrar a los Volturi. "que estaban pensando los ancianos para crear vampiros de humanos que apenas eran infantes."

"Aún así, no entiendo." Jacob insertó.

"Los niños inmortales, Jacob, eran muy hermosos. Tan encantadores, que solo tenías que estar cerca de ellos para amarlos. Era casi como con Nessie, solo hay que verla para adorarla. Era algo automático, era como si no tuvieras más opción.

"Aún así, con todo lo adorables que podían llegar a ser, con todo el amor que pudieras darles; no había forma de enseñarlos. Estaban congelados en cualquier nivel de desarrollo que hubieran alcanzado antes de ser mordidos. Eran tan letales y fuertes como cualquiera de nosotros, eran pequeñas criaturas capaces de destruir media villa en una de sus rabietas. No había forma de razonar con ellos, no había palabras de advertencia que pudiera detenerlos; si tenían hambre, se alimentaban sin importar que otro humano los viera y _sobreviviera_. Las historias empezaron a circular, amenazando nuestra existencia secreta...

"Entonces, los Volturi se involucraron, por supuesto. No podría haber sido de otra forma. Los Volturi han reinado nuestro mundo por más de tres milenios, y su único propósito es el mantener nuestra existencia en secreto. Eso debes saberlo, Jacob; esa fue la razón de que ustedes tuvieran que irse tan rápido hace meses en el prado, después de la pelea con los neófitos.

"Después de un tiempo, o más bien, después de haber acabado con la mayoría de los niños inmortales en nuestro mundo, Aro se dedicó a estudiarlos en Volterra a lado de Marcus y Caius; trataron de enseñarles, de hacerlos razonar, pero nada funcionó. Aro aceptó que no se podía hacer nada, que Caius tenía razón al decir que los niños inmortales eran incapaces de proteger nuestro secreto; y todos fueron destruidos al final."

El silencio se alargó unos segundos mientras Jacob procesaba la información que Carlisle le acababa de dar.

"Así que, si creen que Nessie es una niña inmortal..."

"Creen que debe ser destruida sin siquiera escucharnos." Carlisle terminó.

"Pero Nessie no lo es." Jacob dijo, tercamente, como Bella lo había hecho hace momentos.

"Eso lo sabemos nosotros, y lo sabrán nuestros amigos. Con suerte, atestiguarán esto frente a los Volturi y tendremos oportunidad de salvar a Nessie y a nuestra familia."

"Eso es fácil. Se darán cuenta que están equivocados y se irán."

"No, Jacob, no es tan fácil."

De nuevo, el silencio se alargó.

Había una mezcla de confusión en la mente de Jacob, que me hizo no entender al principio porque le tomó tanto tiempo el decidir salir de la casa y cambiar a su forma de lobo para informarle a las manadas lo que estaba pasando. Jacob se había quedado de rodillas frente a nosotros tres, sus ojos en el rostro de Renesmee; todo el tiempo batallando con la idea de alejarse por ella-aunque solo fuera para avisarle a Sam y Leah, respectivamente-y el quedarse a su lado y protegerla.

Al final, obviamente, se dio cuenta que por ahora, a Renesmee no le pasaría nada; que estaba protegida por nosotros, y que según lo que Alice había dicho, el peligro no llegaría hasta dentro de un mes.

Se levantó sin decir nada, sabía que yo había estado escuchando todo lo que pasaba por su mente, y viendo la posición en que estaban los demás, nadie se molestaría en levantar el rostro hacia él y preguntarle a dónde iba o que era lo que iba a hacer.

_Vuelvo enseguida, no estaré lejos, solo aquí afuera. Sam y los demás tienen que saber a lo que nos enfrentaremos._

Sacudió la cabeza al ver que no recibiría respuesta, y salió por la puerta de enfrente.

Nadie se preguntó a donde iba Jacob.

Siempre había creído, antes siquiera de considerar la idea de que Bella supiera lo que yo era en realidad, la pesadilla y el horror que sería ver el rostro de Bella con sus ojos café chocolate convertidos en un rojo brillante; pero en estos momentos, considerando la idea de que, probablemente, estas semanas serían las últimas que tendría para ver su rostro, sus ojos, no me importaba de que color fueran, me parecía un sueño el estar viéndola, podría pasar el resto de la eternidad de esta forma.

Pero sabiendo que ahora no teníamos más eternidad que un mes, no me permitía mover la mirada de la suya.

Escuché a Jacob cambiar de forma igual que los demás, solo que nada más yo podía escuchar que estaba pasando.

Aún así, nadie preguntó.

Seth y Leah, Quil y Embry estaban en camino a la casa, Jacob les había dicho que había algo demasiado importante que decirles; había decidido que tan pronto llegaran, le pediría a Sam y los demás que se reunieran para darles las malas noticias.

Seth era el más ansioso por llegar y saber que estaba pasando, sabiendo que tendría algo que ver con nuestra familia y Renesmee. No había mucho que le causara esa tensión a Jacob.

Además que podían leer el miedo en su mente.

La manada de Jacob llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera creído posible. No hubo saludos ni nada entre ellos, lo primero que escuché, como si fuera un coro: _¿Qué pasa?_

Jacob les explicó lo mismo que Carlisle le había dicho, dejando ver entre palabras la imagen de Carlisle mientras le explicaba la situación a Jacob. Cuán mal estaban las cosas, y peligrosas más que nada; principalmente para Renesmee.

Todos se alertaron de inmediato. Tal como me lo había esperado. Renesmee era tan familia de ellos, como era nuestra. No podían permitir que nada le pasara, lucharían tanto como nosotros.

Justo como Emmett había dicho.

Aún cuando no podían escuchar que era lo que la manada hablaba, nadie preguntó; porque sabían que Jacob estaba haciéndoles saber que una guerra se acercaba.

Miré al hermoso rostro de mi hija mientras escuchaba a Jacob y los demás hablar de guerra, y no podía imaginarla a ella en medio de tal situación, no podía imaginar como alguien tan pequeño y bueno podía ser la causa de tal reacción, más aún cuando no había hecho nada malo, cuando ni siquiera era una creación nuestra, no en ese sentido.

Solo era una creación, o más bien, el fruto del amor que Bella y yo nos teníamos. Las palabras sonaban extrañas, siempre me había preguntado que significado tenían en verdad; pero ahora, teniendo a Bella y a Renesmee, las entendía mejor.

La manada asintió a Jacob cuando les preguntó si era hora de decirle a Sam y a los demás lo que pasaba.

Antes de dos segundos, Jacob ya estaba llamando a Sam; que por suerte estaba en su forma de lobo.

En esta ocasión, Jacob no se hubiera alejado de Renesmee para buscar a Sam, hubiera mandado a alguno de los otros lobos a buscarlo; no quería alejarse de Renesmee. Solamente estos cuantos metros de distancia lo ponían nervioso, no quería imaginarse cuanto le costaría correr hasta La Push o a donde sea que estuviera Sam. ¿Cómo podría estar seguro de que Sam estaba en La Push con Emily? Aunque sabía que probablemente así era. No quería correr el riesgo.

Después de unos segundos, Sam, Paul y Jared estaban camino a encontrarse con Jacob.

De alguno forma, ya estaban excesivamente preocupados. Después de todo, ¿para qué los llamaría Jacob con tanta urgencia y sin previo aviso?

Tan pronto como entraron en el jardín de enfrente, donde los otros lobos esperaban a Sam y los demás, Jacob empezó a explicarle lo que pasaba. Los ojos de Sam y los otros se ensancharon con la impresión al escuchar la situación. Sus pensamientos de inmediato se fueron a Renesmee, sabiendo que la preocupación principal de Jacob era ella.

Y eso la hacía la preocupación principal de ellos, también.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos para que Sam y los demás ya estuvieran de regreso a La Push para informarles a los demás lo que pasaba, también.

Jacob y Sam acordaron permanecer en su forma de lobo lo más posible esta noche, al menos. Jacob y su manada se pondrían de acuerdo, harían estrategia al mismo tiempo que Sam y su manada, intercambiarían ideas y se pondrían de acuerdo entre ambas manadas.

Tan pronto como Sam y los otros dos se fueron, Jacob les pidió a Seth y Leah que lo mantuvieran informado de lo que planearan para hablar con Sam, él estaría dentro de la casa.

Jacob entró, aún en su forma de lobo. El olor era fuerte, pero apenas y nos molestó este día.

Las voces de mi familia empezaron a sonar de repente en mi mente.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Alice?_ Rosalie se preguntaba, un poco molesta de que Alice estuviera tardando tanto para regresar y decirnos que más sabía.

_Pelearemos, que ni crean esos Volturi que van a acabarnos sin pelear._ Emmett empezaba a hacer estrategia, justo como los lobos. Aún cuando sabía que había poca oportunidad de ganar si esto llegaba a una pelea.

Carlisle ni consideraba la idea de una guerra, confiaba demasiado en que el plan de Alice funcionaría, y Esme parecía estar en sincronización con él. _El plan de Alice funcionará, no podemos perder a nuestra familia. Nos escucharán._

Jacob estaba viendo a Renesmee, preocupándose tanto como cualquiera de nosotros.

Sin embargo, ni una sola vez cruzó por su mente la idea de que Renesmee nunca llegaría a una edad madura, a la edad madura en que estaría con él como más que un amigo o un hermano como ahora. Lo único que le preocupaba es que Renesmee no llegara a crecer y vivir, el tener una oportunidad de ser feliz a lado de su familia y de sus amigos, de él. De perder la oportunidad de que sonriera de nuevo.

Tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado. Pero el miedo que me invadía al escuchar su miedo, que era el mismo de todos, hacía imposible el pensar demasiado en eso.

Y si Alice no volvía pronto y nos decía que había visto, si había siquiera una pequeña esperanza de que sobreviviríamos esto, supuse que jamás, en el futuro, tendría que preocuparme de nuevo por el futuro que le esperase a mi hija con Jacob.

Después de un rato, vi a Jacob voltear a verme, sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro, luego el de Bella y por último se quedó viendo por un largo rato el rostro de Renesmee.

Sus ojos no se movieron de ella, probablemente pasaron más de dos horas antes de que sus ojos empezaran a pestañear pesadamente; el sueño apoderándose de él hasta que sus ojos se cerraron para ya no abrirse, un ronquido-al principio bajo-empezó a llenar el silencio de la habitación. La respiración y los latidos de los corazones de ambos, Renesmee y Jacob, eran la única vida dentro de la casa.

Y así tenía que seguir, aún cuando Bella y yo dejáramos de existir. Porque yo no podría seguir existiendo si ella dejara de existir, no sobreviviría; y sabía que Bella sentía lo mismo. Debía haber alguna forma de lograr que Renesmee se salvara.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas el encontrar la respuesta.

Parecían estar en sincronización, los sueños de Renesmee y Jacob; por un rato, los únicos rostros que veía en sus sueños, eran los del uno y el otro.

No los podía culpar, o no me podía hacer sentir mal en ese momento; lo único que tenía en la mente era el deseo feroz de mantenerlos con vida, además que de haber estado yo en sus lugares, el rostro de Bella estaría en mi mente.

Las cortas horas de la noche pasaron tan lentamente que parecían hacerlo solo para molestarnos o para incrementar nuestra ansiedad. Mi mente parecía recorrer lentamente cada una de las mentes de mi familia. Parecían seguir estando en sincronización, no había mucho que ver, cada una de sus preguntas se volvían mías si no las había considerado antes. Como, ¡¿dónde rayos estaba Alice? Podía decir que Rosalie era quien más molesta estaba por la ausencia de Alice, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba su tardanza. Nadie entendía la razón. Por otro lado, era la primera vez que no podía reconocer con exactitud las emociones que posiblemente recorrían a Bella, y sin poder leer su mente y sin Jasper aquí, no podía estar seguro de que estuviéramos en el mismo canal. Aunque, era muy probable que así fuera.

¿Qué otras preocupaciones podía tener Bella? Además de las obvias.

Mientras el sol salía, y los rayos de luz empezaban a penetrar lentamente las ventanas traseras, otro pensamiento pasó por mi mente. De nuevo, me preguntaba, ahora con seria preocupación, dónde estaba Alice, y que podría estar haciendo o viendo que le estuviera tomando tanto tiempo.

La luz del sol golpeando mi piel empezó a brillar, podía ver los reflejos golpeando la piel de Bella antes de que su propia piel brillara, también.

Sus ojos me veían aún, no se habían movido ni un milímetro de mi mirada; igual que la mía.

Sabía que Renesmee tenía que vivir, lo sabía. Pero, ¿qué haría si Bella no sobreviviera? Esa era una pregunta tonta, ridícula incluso. Yo sabía, como todos los demás, que pasaría si Bella no sobreviviera, mi destino sería el mismo que el de ella. Nunca me permitiría seguir un aire diferente que mi Bella. Teníamos que estar juntos, aunque al final fuera en cenizas.

No me importaba.

La luz del sol brilló en su piel al fin, y era una imagen tan hermosa...

De inmediato reaccioné, como si el sol estuviera derritiendo el hielo y frío de mi cuerpo.

"Alice." solo murmuré. ¿Qué más podía decir?

Todos se movieron de alguna forma después de eso, incluso Bella. Sus expresiones se volvieron un poco más suaves, menos inhumanas.

_Han pasado tantas horas. ¿Qué puede estarles tomando tanto tiempo?_ Carlisle se preguntaba.

Mientras Rosalie mostraba su sorpresa en voz alta. "Ha estado ausente demasiado tiempo."

Esme estaba, quizá, tan sorprendida como Rosalie, pero no comentó nada.

Emmett estaba casi desesperado por la falta de noticias, y ya consideraba la opción de salir de inmediato de la casa e ir a buscar a Alice y Jasper. "¿Dónde puede estar?" dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

Esme lo detuvo rápidamente, poniendo una mano en su brazo para detenerlo. "No queremos interrumpir..."

_¿Interrumpir qué? ¡Por favor!_ Emmett pensó, exasperado ahora.

Emmett tenía razón, tanto como Rosalie y Carlisle. Esme era la única que pensaba que Alice probablemente aún estaba tratando de ver lo más que pudiera. Pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera ver en realidad. No mientras se tratara de Renesmee. Mucho menos ahora que los lobos también estaba involucrados, ahora más que antes.

"Nunca ha tardado tanto." dije, los demás acordaron conmigo en sus mentes. ¿Le había pasado algo o quizá había visto algo que ni siquiera quería que _nosotros_ supiéramos? "¿Carlisle, tú no crees-algo preventivo? ¿Habrá tenido Alice tiempo de ver si enviaban a alguien por ella?" pregunté, ahora más preocupado que antes. Había escuchado la mente de Aro cuando le mostré mis recuerdos, mis pensamientos al pedirle que acabaran con mi existencia en Volterra, lo había visto todo, incluso los talentos de mi familia. Pero el que más deseó, más codició, fue el de Alice. Nunca había visto algo así.

Emmett empezó a maldecir, su voz tan alta que causó que Jacob despertara de inmediato y se levantara, un gruñido saliendo de su hocico.

_¡Vamos ahora!_ Escuché a Emmett pensar, al mismo tiempo que escuché a Jacob y las voces de la manada en su mente al escucharlo. _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_ Pensó, un poco asustado.

Salí por la puerta sin siquiera darle una oportunidad a Jacob de darse cuenta que nada peligroso o malo estaba pasando, o de que me preguntara y yo tuviera que responderle.

Quizá debí imaginarlo, pero no lo hice. Pensé que Bella se quedaría en la casa, Renesmee aún estaba dormida en sus brazos; estuve a punto de regresar al sentir una punzada de pánico al dejarla atrás, cuando la escuché colocar a Renesmee en el sofá y gritarle a Jacob antes de salir. "¡Quédate con Renesmee!"

_¿Dónde estás Alice?_ Esme se preguntaba, su tono mental se inclinaba a la tristeza como era de esperar. No le agradaba el tener a su familia separada, aún cuando la separación fuera temporal.

Rosalie y Emmett solo se preguntaban en dónde los encontraríamos, y que noticias nos esperarían.

Escuché a Bella salir de la casa unos cortos segundos después de que saliéramos nosotros. Jacob, estando solo en la casa y con Renesmee completamente dormida, cambió de forma de inmediato, lo supe porque aún podía escuchar a Seth y Leah.

_Si algo sucede, o escuchan algo raro, aúllen, cambiaré en ese mismo momento._ Jacob les pidió antes de cambiar a su forma humana.

Sabía que Renesmee estaría despierta pronto, y no sabía que tanto tardaríamos en volver.

Carlisle estaba a mi lado mientras corríamos, Emmett solo un par de metro detrás. Bella se acercaba rápidamente hacia nosotros, pasando a Esme y Rosalie en unos cuantos pasos.

"¿Habrán sido capaces de sorprenderla?" Carlisle me preguntó.

"No veo cómo. Pero Aro la conoce mejor que nadie más. Mejor que yo." le dije, deseando que ese no fuera el caso.

_Podría al menos habérnoslo dicho, hay algo raro en esto._ Emmett consideraba.

"¿Esto es una trampa?" Emmett preguntó.

"Quizá." le dije, mientras trataba de encontrar algo más que el olor de Alice y Jasper, pero no había nada. ¿Dónde estaban? Aún cuando seguíamos su olor, no lograba escuchar a ninguno de los dos. "No hay olor más que de Alice y Jasper." comenté. "¿A dónde iban?"

_¿Al este?_

Todos seguimos el olor hacia el este, luego este se volvió al norte pasando el río.

_¿A dónde fueron?_

Al cruzar el río, el olor cambiaba de dirección hacia el oeste otra vez. De nuevo cruzamos el río, y escuché a Esme antes que lo dijera.

"¿Olieron ese aroma?" Esme preguntó, indicando hacia el sudeste.

Todos lo habían olido, pero antes que alguien comentara algo. "Manténganse en el rastro principal-" les dije mientras ya empezaba a oler el aroma de los lobos. "estamos casi en la frontera Quileute. Quédense juntos. Vean si giraron al norte o sur."

Carlisle y yo bajamos nuestro paso mientras más nos acercábamos a la frontera que no podíamos cruzar por tratado.

Podía ver como la cabeza de Carlisle se volvía de un lado a otro igual que la mía, esperando que el olor cambiara de camino. Nunca lo hizo.

_No puede seguir derecho. No pudo haber cruzado a menos que..._ sus palabras pasaron a segundo término en el momento que escuché los pensamientos de tres personas más que no estaban con nosotros. El olor a hombre lobo se volvió más fuerte al acercarnos.

_Aquí vienen._ Sam pensó.

Me detuve sin pensar. ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

_¿Qué? ¿Qué es?_ Emmett preguntaba, alertado.

"¿Sam? ¿Qué es esto?" pregunté, pero Sam no tenía intención de hablar conmigo.

En lugar de insistir y hacerlo hablar conmigo en lugar de Carlisle, puse atención a sus pensamientos para ver que era lo que lo tenía aquí, en su forma humana y al parecer, esperando por nosotros.

Por un corto segundo, mi mente no procesó la información que veía en la mente de Sam.

En _mi_ mente, solo giraban las palabras: _se fue, Alice se fue._

Entonces lo vi.

Antes que Sam hubiera avanzado por lo menos diez pasos, ya había escuchado lo necesario para no tener que escuchar lo que él tenía que decirnos.

Alice se había ido, y Jasper con ella.

_¿Por qué está Sam aquí?_ Escuché a Carlisle preguntarme, pero estaba demasiado perdido en los recuerdos de Sam del momento en que Alice había venido para irse. Lo que no sabía, por cuanto tiempo se iba.

No quería ni pensar que para siempre.

Mientras Sam caminaba hacia nosotros, veía lo que había pasado.

Alice y Jasper se acercaron corriendo, podía verlos tomados de la mano. Sus expresiones serias, pero al mismo tiempo tristes.

"_¿Sam?"_ Alice llamó a la oscuridad.

Después de unos segundos, Sam salió de entre los árboles al escuchar su nombre. Los mismos lobos que ahora estaban con él, estuvieron con él en ese momento, Paul y Jared.

En su forma humana, sabiendo que así tenía que ser al tratarse de Alice y no de mí, le dijo. _"¿Alice Cullen?"_

"_Sí, soy yo. Y Jasper."_ Alice le dijo, su tono mostraba un poco de impaciencia.

"_¿Qué hacen aquí?"_ Sam le preguntó, sus ojos posándose por un segundo en la frontera Quileute.

"_Ah, sí. Necesitamos un favor, y es de suma importancia el que nos lo concedas."_

"_¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?"_ Alice arrugó la frente cuando Sam le preguntó eso.

"_No tenemos tiempo para dar explicaciones. De verdad. Solo necesitamos tu permiso para cruzar tu tierra al océano. ¿Por favor?"_

El rostro de Alice parecía más impaciente con cada segundo que pasaba y no recibía respuesta. _"Bien. Pero nosotros los escoltaremos hasta la orilla."_

"_Claro."_ Alice le dijo, su tono aliviado mientras asentía.

Alice y Jasper cruzaron la línea en ese momento, y salieron corriendo a lado de Sam y los lobos. Mientras corrían hacia el océano, Alice se dirigió a Sam de nuevo.

"_¿Sam? Necesitamos que no le digas absolutamente nada de esto a Jacob. Carlisle y los demás vendrán a buscarnos, tienes que esperarlos donde nos encontramos, y darles esto."_ Alice le explicó mientras le entregaba un pedazo de papel. Una nota, seguramente.

Sam tomó la nota en sus manos, y antes de que Alice y Jasper entraran al agua, Alice le dijo. _"Por favor, Sam, obedece cada una de mis instrucciones como si todas nuestras vidas dependieran de esto. ¿Lo harás?"_ su tono mostraba un poco de escepticismo.

Y aunque Sam estaba confundido, asintió. _"Claro, Alice. Lo haré."_

"_Gracias._" fue lo último que Sam escuchó de ella, después de eso, Jasper y Alice entraron al agua y pronto estuvieron fuera de su rango de vista.

En su mente, parecía que Sam había esperado durante varias horas que Alice y Jasper regresaran.

Nunca regresaron.

Sam se detuvo, entonces, frente a Carlisle, sin desviar sus ojos ni un momento hacia mi rostro, sabiendo que lo más seguro, es que yo ya supiera lo que iba a decir.

"Justo después de medianoche, Alice y Jasper vinieron a este lugar" - Sam empezó a explicar, su voz monótona, y su rostro inexpresivo. - "y pidieron permiso para cruzar nuestra tierra hacia el océano."

_¿Qué?_ Escuché un eco de cuatro pensamientos en shock.

"Les concedí eso y los escolté a la costa yo mismo." Sam continuó. "Fueron de inmediato hacia el agua y no regresaron. Mientras viajábamos, Alice me dijo que era de suprema importancia que no le dijera nada a Jacob de haberla visto hasta que hablara con ustedes. Esperaría aquí por ustedes a que vinieran buscándola y entonces darles esta nota. Me dijo que la obedeciera como si todas nuestras vidas dependieran de ello."

Sam le entregó a Carlisle el pedazo de papel que tenía en su mano. Entrecerré los ojos cuando el olor de Bella me llegó.

Mientras Carlisle leía, yo hacía lo mismo en su mente.

_No nos busquen. _Decía la nota en la letra única de Alice. _No hay tiempo que perder. Recuerden: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, todos los nómadas que puedan encontrar. Nosotros buscaremos a Peter y Charlotte en nuestro camino. Lamentamos tanto que tengamos que dejarlos de esta forma, sin despedidas ni explicaciones. Es la única forma para nosotros. Los queremos._

Carlisle se quedó congelado por un corto medio segundo antes de poder hablar de nuevo. Todos esperaban que dijera algo, que explicara la razón de que Sam estuviera aquí y que decía, principalmente, la nota que Alice había dejado.

_¿Puede alguien decirnos qué pasa?_ Emmett gruñó, sabiendo que yo también sabía que pasaba.

Esme, siempre preocupada por la familia, parecía ya saber que decía la nota.

"Alice ha decidido dejarnos." Carlisle por fin dijo.

"¿Qué?" Rosalie gimió.

_¿Cómo es eso posible? No, no puede ser..._

En ese momento Carlisle se dio la vuelta y les mostró la nota a todos para que la leyeran.

Las palabras que acababa de leer se repitieron en mi mente una y otra vez, haciéndolas peor que antes.

_Lamentamos tanto..._

_Los queremos._

_No hay tiempo que perder._

_Es la única forma para nosotros._

¿La única forma? ¿Para nosotros? ¿Sería verdad lo que había sospechado? ¿Alice habría visto que enviaban a alguien por ella?

Mientras todos pensaban en lo que estaba pasando, en lo que significaba que Alice nos hubiera dejado, el silencio reinó por un largo momento, haciendo que los lobos pensaran con más seriedad en lo que mi hermana les había dicho.

"_Por favor, Sam, obedece cada una de mis instrucciones como si todas nuestras vidas dependieran de esto. ¿Lo harás?"_

Luego, sus pensamientos volvieron a un par de horas después de que Alice y Jasper se habían ido, en su mente la forma de Jacob, Seth y Leah como lobos aparecieron en su mente.

_¿Sam? Estamos en problemas._ Jacob le había dicho con urgencia.

Rápidamente Sam se tensó. _¿Qué es lo que pasa, Jacob?_ su mente, sin pensarlo, se dirigió a Alice y lo que había dicho. Aún cuando no encontraba la conexión, sabía que si estaban relacionados.

_Renesmee._ solo dijo. _Está en peligro. Alguien vendrá pronto por ella, quieren matar... lastimarla._ Jacob cambió de palabra entre jadeos al no poder, ni siquiera considerar esa opción.

_¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?_

_No importa, solo hay que prepararnos. Habrá guerra. Los Cullen lo estarán haciendo pronto, también._

Sam asintió, _Por supuesto. Sabes que no dejaremos que nada lastime a Nessie, tampoco. Nos prepararemos para lo que venga._

Por un momento, Sam estuvo distraído, recordando lo que Jacob le había dicho, encontrando la conexión entre ambas cosas.

_¿Tan peligrosa está la situación, que Alice los dejó?_

"Sí, las cosas están así de peligrosas." le respondí a Sam.

Pero sabía, no estaba seguro por qué, que Alice no se había ido porque tuviera miedo o porque supiera que no sobreviviríamos esta pelea. Algo me decía que había otra razón, pero claro, no tenía forma de saber cuál era.

Muy en el fondo, una pequeña parte de mi me decía que sí era porque no teníamos posibilidades. Alice nos dejó para no volver.

Traté de callar esa lado de mí que se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

"¿Lo suficiente para abandonar a tu familia?" Sam preguntó. No había leído la carta, así que no había estado seguro del porque de las ordenes de Alice.

_No debí haberla escuchado. Esa pequeña chupasangre. ¿Qué no la familia Cullen es muy unida? Pensé que se amaban unos a otros. Al menos eso parecía. Ahora me doy cuenta que no. No puedes confiar en un chupasangre._ Sam pensaba, sus últimas palabras trayendo a mi mente el recuerdo de hace unos meses, cuando Jacob fue quien las pronunció.

_Es una insensible, ¿qué se podía esperar? Insensible o una cobarde. No hay de otra..._

No quería creer nada de lo que Sam creía, yo sabía que no era así.

"No sabemos lo que ella vio." le dije, tratando de ponerme del lado de Alice, de comprender porque había hecho esto, y de que Sam dejara de pensar de esa forma. "Alice no es ni insensible ni cobarde. Solo tiene más información que nosotros."

"Nosotros no habríamos-" Sam empezó a decir, y lo interrumpí antes que siguiera.

Alice no había hecho eso. No lo había hecho. ¿O sí?

"Están unidos de forma distinta que nosotros. Cada uno tenemos nuestra voluntad propia." le dije, quizá más bruscamente de lo que hubiera sido necesario.

_Mhmm._ Sam resopló en silencio. Los lobos parecían pensar igual que él.

"Pero deberían tener en cuenta la advertencia. Esto no es algo en lo que se quieran involucrar." les dije, recordando con quienes nos estaríamos enfrentando. No era nada parecido a los neófitos con los que nos habían ayudado. "Aún pueden evitar lo que Alice vio."

Sam sonrió, de una forma oscura. "Nosotros no huimos."

El lobo llamado Paul resopló detrás de él. _No como otros, no como _Alice.

El otro, Jared, se mantuvo tranquilo, pero pensando de la misma forma en que se expresaba Sam y pensaba, también, Paul.

"No maten a su familia por orgullo." Carlisle dijo, tratando de quitar un poco de tensión. Pero era la forma equivocada de tratar de mantenerlos a _salvo_.

Escuché a Esme empezar a sollozar al escuchar lo que Carlisle dijo, pensando que nuestra propia familia terminaría en el matadero, también y luego en Alice y Jasper que nos habían abandonado. Para ella, nada podía ponerse peor.

Sam volteó a ver a Carlisle, y sus facciones parecían perder un poco de su dureza ante él. Era igual que como le había pasado a Jacob, era difícil ver a Carlisle como un vampiro, como un monstruo sin corazón. "Como Edward señaló, nosotros no tenemos el mismo tipo de libertad que ustedes tienen. Renesmee es tan parte de nuestra familia ahora como es de la suya. Jacob no la puede abandonar, y nosotros no podemos abandonarlo." Sam eligió con mucho cuidado sus palabras, mientras volteaba a ver la nota que Alice nos había dejado.

Creía, como antes había pensado, que Alice era en verdad un monstruo sin corazón, una insensible al habernos dejado en nuestro peor momento, o era una cobarde.

"Tú no la conoces." le dije, notando demasiado tarde que eran las palabras equivocadas, también.

"¿Tú si?" Sam preguntó.

_Hijo, tranquilo._ Carlisle me dijo, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro para detenerme. _No puedes perder la calma. Sam no sabe lo que dice, solo ve lo que pasó por fuera..._

"Tenemos demasiado que hacer, hijo." los tres lobos resoplaron internamente cuando escucharon a Carlisle llamarme hijo. "Cualquiera que es la decisión de Alice, seríamos tontos en no seguir su consejo ahora. Vayamos a casa y pongámonos a trabajar."

Los sollozos de Esme se incrementaron, incluso Sam y los demás lo notaron.

Carlisle, apurado, más bien por sacar a Esme de aquí y distraerla, tenía más prisa que antes de salir de aquí e irnos a casa.

Volteó a ver a Sam y le dijo, "Gracias."

"Lo siento." fue la respuesta de Sam, aún lamentando el haber dejado pasar a Alice en lugar de haberla detenido o algo. "No debimos de haberla dejado pasar."

"Hicieron lo correcto. Alice es libre de hacer lo que quiera. No le negaría esa libertad." Carlisle dijo.

Volteé hacia Bella, había sido la más silenciosa de todos, considerando que era la única a quien no podía leer su mente.

Su rostro, en los cortos segundos que la observé, era tan diferente a los de mi familia.

Los demás, sentían esperanza, creían y querían creer que todo saldría bien, que lo que Alice nos había dicho que hiciéramos y el plan de Emmett funcionaría de alguna forma. Que todo al final saldría bien y que los Volturi nos dejarían en paz. Estaban incluso ansiosos de llegar a casa para poder ponerse en movimiento y empezar a hacer lo que fuera necesario. En cambio, el rostro de Bella mostraba todo lo contrario, y me dolía el verla de esa forma. De ver que, al parecer, ella no tenía esperanza, que pensaba que esto era nuestro fin. La desesperanza en sus ojos era obvia, y dolorosa.

Me pregunté, momentáneamente, si Alice pensó lo mismo y por eso se había ido.

Afortunadamente, Emmett interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Yo no caeré sin una pelea." Emmett gruñó, extremadamente ansioso por empezar lo que sea que tuviera que hacer. "Alice nos dijo que hacer. Vayamos a hacerlo."

_No se las haremos fácil, hermano._ Emmett me dijo, pensando en Renesmee y como todos lucharíamos porque al final, estuviera completamente a salvo.

Todos asentimos, pero pude ver que Bella no. Parecía como si se hubiera quedado en shock o no hubiera entendido lo que Emmett había dicho. La misma desesperanza que había visto hace un momento, seguía plena en su rostro.

Nos dimos la vuelta, dejando a Sam, Paul y Jared detrás de nosotros.

Cerca del río, Esme levantó la cabeza para mencionar de nuevo el otro rastro que habíamos encontrado mientras buscábamos a Alice antes de que nos topáramos con Sam.

"Estaba aquel otro rastro. Era fresco." Esme dijo, su rostro apuntando hacia el lugar.

"Tiene que ser de más temprano en la mañana." le dije mientras notaba que el olor de Jasper no estaba mezclado con el de Alice. "Era solo Alice, sin Jasper." le dije a Esme.

Su rostro decayó un poco, había tenido la esperanza de que lo que Sam nos había dicho fuera solo un truco o algo parecido. El decirle eso, era como volver a decirle que Alice nos había abandonado. Solo asintió, y siguió corriendo.

En ese mismo instante, escuché a Bella detenerse y empezar a girar hacia la derecha, cayendo detrás de nosotros. Y antes de que mi mente siquiera registrara eso, mi cuerpo ya estaba detenido.

"¿Bella?" mi voz parecía muerta, no mostraba la ansiedad que me amenazaba con invadirme por dentro.

"Quiero seguir el rastro." Bella me explicó.

¿Por qué? pensé, pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca. "Probablemente solo conduzca de vuelta a la casa."

Sus siguientes palabras me sorprendieron un poco. "Entonces te veré allá."

Ni siquiera había considerado la idea de dejarla ir sola, aunque no hubiera sentido esa agonía al verla avanzar hacia la derecha sin siquiera pedirme que fuera con ella o decirme algo más. No estaba seguro de que esperaba que hiciera.

Sentí un pánico conocido al verla alejarse de mí. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin verla, aunque fueran unos cuantos minutos, en esta situación?

Mis pies se movieron hacia ella sin necesidad de ordenarlo. Era casi una reacción refleja.

"Iré contigo." le dije, ahora sí tratando de mantener mi voz tranquila. "Te veremos en casa, Carlisle."

_Muy bien, hijo._ Carlisle pensó mientras asentía. Entonces se fueron.

Bella no dijo nada hasta que los demás estuvieron fuera de nuestra vista. Puso sus ojos en mi rostro y podía ver la pregunta en ellos.

"No podía dejar que te alejaras de mi." le dije, esperando que entendiera mi reacción. "Duele solo de imaginarlo."

Entendimiento llenó sus ojos mientras hablaba. Luego, vi un parpadeo de dolor mientras consideraba mis palabras, y supe que hubiera sentido también lo mismo que yo, y más que nada, que entendía mi reacción.

Bella extendió su mano y la tomé. "Apurémonos. Renesmee estará despierta." le dije.

Bella asintió y salimos corriendo, siguiendo el rastro que Esme había notado. Y cada vez que avanzábamos se volvía más confuso.

¿A dónde iba Alice? ¿A nuestra casa?

Obviamente el rastro había sido dejado después de que salieron de la casa para ya no volver.

Pero de nuevo, el rastro estaba demasiado alejado de la casa y del borde Quileute, y solo era Alice quien había estado aquí. No entendía que había estado haciendo Alice sola, dejando a Jasper en otro lugar antes de irse definitivamente.

Algo si sabía, la nota había sido escrita en una hoja de uno de los libros de Bella, pero, ¿por qué?

"¿Dejó a Jasper para esperar por ella y vino aquí?" me pregunté en voz alta, como si de esa forma, alguien fuera a darme la respuesta,

Desafortunadamente, la respuesta no vino a mí. En lugar de eso, más confusión.

No podía entender porque había hecho esto Alice, con que motivo habría venido a nuestra casa y sin Jasper. ¿Qué nos estaba ocultando? No tenía forma de saberlo, y quizá, permanecería en secreto por mucho tiempo.

El solo pensarlo puso un nudo en mi garganta.

Al llegar a nuestra casa, Bella soltó mi mano y me dijo. "Solo dame un minuto."

"¿Bella?" mi frente se arrugó, considerando por qué Bella quería entrar sola.

"¿Por favor? Treinta segundos." fue todo lo que dijo, luego entró a nuestra casa, dejando la puerta cerrada detrás de ella.

Un segundo...

No entendía que estaba tratando de hacer Bella a mis espaldas. ¿Por qué querría esconderme un secreto? ¿Tenía que ver con Alice?

Me fue extremamente difícil el soportar ese corto tiempo.

Dos segundos...

Tres segundos...

Escuché a Bella entrar a la sala de nuestra casa, el fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido. No recordaba haber dejado fuego en ella esta mañana.

Cuatro segundos...

Cinco segundos...

Seis segundos...

Bella había tomado un libro del estante. La escuché abrirlo, y seguramente leer algo en el.

Siete segundos...

Ocho segundos...

No estaba seguro del por qué Bella me había dejado fuera de la casa para leer un libro. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué razón tendría Bella de hacer eso?

Nueve segundos...

Diez segundos...

Once segundos...

Antes de poder seguir estipulando y volviéndome casi loco tratando de entender el comportamiento de Bella, de unir las piezas. Parecía haber algo que me estaba perdiendo, algo me hacía falta para entender lo que pasaba. Todavía estaba intentando llegar a una conclusión de porque Alice habría dejado a Jasper para venir sola aquí.

Escuché un libro cayendo, y al parecer hacia el ¿fuego?

Doce segundos...

Trece segundos...

Sin poder esperar otro segundo más, mucho menos los diecisiete segundos que faltaban para hacer lo que Bella me había pedido, entré a la casa, sin siquiera molestarme en cerrarla detrás de mi, ni siquiera pensé en hacerlo, demasiado ansioso.

Al entrar a la habitación donde Bella estaba, su espalda estaba hacia mí, su rostro miraba hacia la chimenea. El libro estaba quemándose rápidamente.

"¿Qué está pasando, Bella?" le pregunté, cuando no reaccionó a mi entrada.

"Ella estuvo aquí." Bella dijo. "Arrancó una página de mi libro para escribir su nota."

Eso había imaginado desde el momento en que llegamos aquí, después de todo, había notado el olor a Bella cuando Sam le entregó la nota a Carlisle.

Lo que no entendía era el por qué, pero quizá Bella si... "¿Por qué?"

"No sé por qué."

Eso y el que estuviera quemando el libro me confundió aún más. No entendía que estaba pasando.

"¿Por qué lo estás quemando?" le pregunté.

"Yo-yo-" Bella dudó, su frente arrugándose. De repente, su rostro se llenó de dolor y frustración por alguna razón que no podía entender.

Estaba siendo un mal día hoy, todo parecía escaparme. No entendía nada.

Finalmente, Bella respondió. "Parecía apropiado."

"No sabemos que es lo que está haciendo." murmuré. Al menos yo, y los demás no teníamos idea. No estaba tan seguro de Bella. Pero parecía que tampoco tenía idea de sus planes.

Sin voltear a verme, mantuvo sus ojos en el fuego y dijo. "Cuando estábamos en el avión hacia Italia, camino a rescatarte..." me estremecí ligeramente al recordar ese día. Bella no lo notó. "le mintió a Jasper para que así no viniera tras nosotras. Sabía que si él enfrentaba a los Volturi, moriría. Estaba dispuesta a morir ella misma que ponerlo en peligro a él. Dispuesta a que yo muriera, también. Dispuesta a que tú murieras."

Eso lo sabía, pero no me convencía que Alice se hubiera ido esta vez por Jasper. Éramos demasiados los involucrados en esta pelea para que el único herido fuera Jasper.

Estaba tratando de convencerme a mi mismo de que quizá si hubiera sido solo Jasper, pero al mismo tiempo de que Alice no nos hubiera abandonado sin decir nada. ¿Por qué no explicarle, entonces? ¿Por qué no dejarnos dicha la razón de su abandono?

Bella volvió a hablar, "Ella tiene sus prioridades."

"No lo creo." murmuré, tratando de convencerme que todo lo que Bella decía en realidad tenía sentido. No, me dije, no puede ser. Quizá lo que había pensado era lo que había pasado, tenía que ser. "Quizá solo era Jasper en peligro." dije mi _teoría_ en voz alta, tal vez Bella la apoyaría. "Su plan funcionaria para el resto de nosotros, pero lo perdería si se quedara. Quizá..."

"Pudo habernos dicho eso. Enviarlo lejos." Bella dijo, interrumpiéndome.

"¿Pero Jasper se hubiera ido? Tal vez le esté mintiendo a él otra vez."

"Tal vez." Bella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, al parecer. Había una ligera defensiva en su tono y en sus ojos. "Deberíamos ir a casa. No hay tiempo."

Bella tenía razón. Dejé pasar mi sospecha y tomé su mano para irnos.

Durante nuestro camino de regreso a casa, donde los demás nos esperaban, Bella no pronunció palabra, pero notaba que estaba realmente concentrada en algo. No había forma de que supiera que ocupaba su mente en este momento, pero era algo _complicado_, porque la pequeña V que se formaba entre sus cejas estaba allí mientras corríamos. Me desesperaba el no poder saber que pasaba por su mente.

Traté de no pensar que era lo que Bella me escondía, porque parecía ser que me escondía algo. ¿Pero qué podría ser que no pudiera decirme?

A mitad de camino, ya podía escuchar a mi familia. Todos estaba listos para salir en cualquier momento, y Renesmee ya estaba despierta. Jacob la tenía en su regazo, y observaban cada movimiento que hacía mi familia.

Gruñí internamente cuando escuché que Renesmee ya sabía que estaba pasando. No por completo.

Jacob le había dicho, había tratado de explicarle lo que pasaba cuando llegaron los demás y empezaron a planear la salida de inmediato; y Rosalie y Esme se habían cambiado de ropa. No le había dicho la completa verdad: que habían _personas_ que vendrían a _discutir_ con nosotros, por eso Carlisle y los demás saldrían a buscar a unos amigos para ayudarnos.

No, no le había dicho la verdad para no asustarla, pero estaba cerca. Demasiado.

Odiaba que no hubiera forma, por la imprimación, de que Jacob le ocultara o negara algo a Renesmee. Lo entendía un poco, por que para mi tampoco había algo que pudiera negarle a Bella.

Entramos a la habitación, y lo primero que Bella notó fue a Jacob y Renesmee en una esquina, luego sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación hacia el globo terráqueo que estaba sobre la mesa. Rosalie y Esme entraron a la habitación, listas para irse en el momento indicado.

Entonces lo vi, "¿Nos quedaremos aquí?" le pregunté a Carlisle. No me gustaba para nada la idea de quedarnos atrás, sin hacer _nada_.

"Alice dijo que tendríamos que mostrarle a Renesmee a la gente," Carlisle me recordó. "y tendríamos que ser cuidadosos con eso. Enviaremos a quien sea que podamos encontrar aquí con ustedes-Edward, tú serás el mejor en manejar ese particular campo de minas."

_Sé que entiendes a que me refiero, hijo._ Carlisle pensó cuidadosamente.

Asentí, tenía razón. Tenía que aceptarlo aunque no me gustara. Pero sería difícil que solo cuatro pudieran encontrar los suficientes amigos en tan corto tiempo. "Hay mucho terreno que cubrir."

"Nos separaremos." Emmett explicó. "Rose y yo buscaremos a los nómadas."

"Tendrás las manos llenas aquí." Carlisle me recordó, tratando de convencerme que quedarnos era mejor que ir y mostrar a Renesmee a quien fuera que nos fuéramos encontrando. De nuevo, tenía absoluta razón. "La familia de Tanya estará aquí en la mañana, y no tienen idea de por qué. Primero, tienes que persuadirlos de que no reaccionen de la forma que Irina." Carlisle empezó a decirme que tenía que hacer. "Segundo, tienes que averiguar a que se refería Alice acerca de Eleazar. Entonces, después de todo eso, ¿se quedarán a atestiguar por nosotros? Comenzará de nuevo a medida que los demás vengan-si podemos persuadir a alguien de venir en primer lugar." Carlisle se detuvo, suspirando mientras consideraba la terrible opción de no persuadir a nadie más. "Tu trabajo quizá será el más difícil. Estaremos de vuelta tan pronto como podamos."

Carlisle se acercó a mi, luego su mano sobre mi hombro. _Nos veremos pronto, hijo. Esperemos que todo salga como planeamos._ Asentí rápidamente, y medio sonreí. Luego Carlisle se movió hacia Bella y le dio un rápido beso sobe la frente.

Esme nos abrazó a ambos, y me dijo. _Cuídalas, a ambas, Edward. Pronto volveremos, querido._

Emmett claro, nos dedicó un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo a ambos. _Te perderás de la diversión, hermano. Por lo menos cazaré algo diferente estos días._

Rosalie solo nos sonrió, forzadamente; parecía costarle trabajo el despedirse. Para alguien que no podía leer la mente parecería que lo hacía por obligación, pero no era así. _Los extrañaré. Bueno, cuida a Nessie, Edward._ Rosalie, entonces, volteó hacia Renesmee al salir, y le aventó un beso, quien sonrió.

_Adiós, tía Rose._ Pensaba Renesmee al verla salir.

Y a Jacob, le dedicó una mueca. _Al menos no tendré que olerlo estos días._

_Adiós, Rubiecita._ Jacob pensó cuando Rosalie le hizo una mueca al salir.

"Buena suerte." les dije antes de que se fueran.

"Y para ustedes." Carlisle respondió. "Todos la necesitaremos."

Los cuatro salieron de la casa, entonces. Pronto, no pude escuchar sus pensamientos. La habitación estuvo en silencio por un momento.

El sonido de Renesmee moviéndose nos distrajo y llamó la atención de todos.

Renesmee se movió para poder alcanzar la mejilla de Jacob. Vi la pregunta en su mente antes que lo hiciera Jacob.

_¿Vendrán los amigos del abuelo Carlisle?_ Renesmee preguntó, un poco ansiosa y preocupada.

Eso era exactamente porque yo no le habría dicho nada a Renesmee, o lo habría hecho de una forma que no la preocupara, al menos.

"No sé si los amigos de Carlisle vendrán." Jacob le respondió, honestamente. "Eso espero. Parece que nos superan en número ahora mismo."

Renesmee consideró por unos segundos lo que Jacob había dicho, y volvió a tocar su mejilla.

_¿Por qué no fuimos con ellos? ¿No podemos ayudarlos?_

"No, no podemos ayudarlos;" Jacob le explicó. "tenemos que quedarnos aquí. La gente viene a verte a ti, no el paisaje."

Renesmee arrugó la frente, y le preguntó, un poco más ansiosa que antes.

_Pero, ¿tú no tienes que irte, verdad?_

"No, no tengo que irme a ningún lugar."

_O eso creo..._

Jacob volteó a verme, de repente preocupado de que estuviera equivocado.

Y aquí me encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

"¿O sí?" Jacob preguntó, preocupado.

Consideré por un instante la respuesta, no estaba seguro de que sería mejor en este caso. Odiaba hacer infeliz a Renesmee, y mantenerlos alejados era seguro algo que lo provocaría. Pero por otro lado...

"Solo escúpelo." Jacob _exigió_. No tenía energía para ser rudo o algo cercano.

Parecía que los dos, Renesmee y Jacob, sentían la misma tensión mientras esperaban por mi respuesta.

"Los vampiros que vienen a ayudarnos no son igual que nosotros." empecé a explicarle. "La familia de Tanya es la única aparte de la nuestra con una reverencia por la vida humana, e incluso ellos no piensan mucho en hombres lobo." aún cuando sabía que no lo eran. No me pondría a explicarlo ahora. "Creo que sería más seguro-"

"Puedo cuidarme yo solo." Jacob me interrumpió antes de que dijera para quien sería más seguro.

"Más seguro para Renesmee, si la decisión de creer nuestra historia acerca de ella no está manchada por una asociación con hombres lobo."

"Vaya amigos. ¿Te darían la espalda solo por con quien pasas el rato ahora?"

Mm, podría ser. Pero no me refería a eso.

"Creo que serían mayormente tolerantes bajo circunstancias normales. Pero necesitas entender-aceptar a Nessie no será una cosa simple para ninguno de ellos. ¿Por qué hacerlo un poco más difícil?"

La conversación de anoche, con Carlisle, cuando le explicó que eran y porque eran tan temidos y castigados los niños inmortales pasó por la mente de Jacob, considerándolo desde otro punto de vista muy diferente. "¿Los niños inmortales fueron realmente así de malos?"

"No puedes imaginar la profundidad de las cicatrices que dejaron en el psique del colectivo de vampiros."

"Edward..." Jacob murmuró.

Aún no había necesidad de que se alejara, posiblemente de Renesmee, y el dolor era obvio en sus expresiones, y más que nada su mente.

"Lo sé, Jake." le dije. "Sé lo difícil que es el estar lejos de ella." concordé con él, recordando lo difícil que me había sido el considerar esa pequeña separación de Bella hace tan solo unos minutos. "Improvisaremos sobre la marcha-ver como reaccionan a ella. En cualquier caso, Nessie va a tener que estar de incógnito algunas veces en las próximas semanas. Necesitará esperar en la casa de campo hasta el momento indicado para nosotros de presentarla. Mientras mantengas una distancia segura de la casa principal..."

"Puedo hacer eso." Jacob accedió rápidamente. "¿Compañía en la mañana, huh?"

"Sí." fugazmente, noté que Bella no había comentado absolutamente nada. "Los más cercanos de nuestros amigos. En este caso particular, es probablemente mejor el sacar las cosas al aire libre lo más pronto posible. Puedes quedarte aquí. Tanya sabe de ti. Incluso conoció a Seth."

"Cierto."

"Deberías decirle a Sam que está pasando." le dije, recordando las visitas tan próximas que habrían, y no querríamos una guerra antes de tiempo. "Quizá habrán extraños en el bosque pronto."

"Buen punto. Aunque le debo algo de silencio por lo de anoche." Jacob dijo, enojado por la razón totalmente equivocada.

"Escuchar a Alice es usualmente lo más correcto."

Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron mi boca, los dientes de Jacob chocaron. Obviamente no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, y lo podía ver en su mente, también.

_Por favor, Edward. Alice nos abandonó._-no me impresionó que Jacob usara el plural, después de todo, ya se consideraba parte de esta familia, también.-_ Lo hubiera esperado de Rosalie, pero ¿Alice?_

Resoplé ligeramente. Y Jacob hizo una mueca, recordando las palabras que le acababa de decir.

_Escuchar a Alice es usualmente lo más correcto._

"Jacob, por favor."

Empezaba a molestarme como pensaba en Alice. Como una traidora. No quería pensar en ella de ninguna forma, mucho menos de esa forma. Renesmee se distrajo un segundo viendo a Bella, y pude ver que estaba avanzando hacia las ventanas traseras. Ese corto segundo que le tomó a Renesmee entre mirar a su madre y a nosotros, me puso en alerta. Había algo raro en la forma en que se movía. Como si no quisiera llamar la atención...

Jacob notó mi distracción.

"¿Qué es, Edward?"

Sacudí la cabeza, y volví mis ojos a Renesmee y Jacob.

No quería hablar más sobre el tema de Alice y mucho menos de la pelea que se nos venía encima demasiado pronto. Renesmee estaba aquí, y no quería asustarla. Jacob no le había dicho la peor parte.

Le sonreí a Renesmee cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron, y lentamente se vino a mi, todavía era fascinante el verla caminar, o hacer cualquier cosa; pronto, estuvo en mis brazos después de brincar hacia mi.

Bella había recostado su cabeza sobre el vidrio, y cerca de ella estaba una computadora. Que yo supiera, Bella no era una amante de la tecnología.

Renesmee me distrajo un segundo de lo que hacía su madre.

Sus pequeños dedos tocaron mi mejilla, y me mostró lo que ya había visto. El rostro de Carlisle y Esme, Rosalie y Emmett, y también el de Alice y Jasper. Quería saber cuando volverían. Al menos esta era una pregunta fácil de contestar, no estaba preguntando por separado. Así que mi respuesta era en general, no sabía que decirle respecto a sus tíos Alice y Jasper.

"Pronto, Nessie. No te preocupes. Estarán bien." le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla rosada y trataba de sonreír.

No creo que la engañé de todos modos.

Escuché el sonido de teclas siendo oprimidas, y luego el monitor de la computadora que estaba a lado de Bella se encendió.

Mmm...

¿Qué estaba haciendo? O, tratando de hacer, debía decir.

Los tres volteamos a verla, pero Renesmee y Jacob no encontraron nada extraño así que no pusieron atención en lo que pasaba. Yo, por el contrario, en el segundo que la vi, parecía que trataba de pasar lo que hacía, por ausente.

¿Por qué?

La curiosidad me estaba matando, pero me aguanté. Renesmee notó mi ansiedad, y me sonrió. Luego puso su mano en mi rostro, de nuevo, y me mostró una imagen de ella en brazos de Bella esta vez. Asentí, y la puse en el suelo para que fuera con su mamá.

Un último roce sobre las teclas y se acabó su atención sobre la computadora.

Bella volvió sus ojos al bosque, y la escuché rozar la madera una cuantas veces antes de volverse hacia Renesmee. Seguramente escuchó sus pasos.

Entonces, Renesmee estaba en sus brazos.

Pronto, Renesmee puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Bella para mostrarle lo mismo que había visto antes. Los rostros de nuestra familia.

El rostro de Bella, el mío, el de Jacob, de Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper pasaron por la mente de Bella, seguramente. Bella no podía escuchar la pregunta como lo hacía yo, solo veían las imágenes que Renesmee quería mostrar, pero ahí estaba la interrogante en la mente de Renesmee.

Los rostros de Seth y Leah, también pasaron por su mente, luego Charlie, Sue y Billy.

Nuestra pequeña de apenas cuatro meses estaba preocupándose por lo que pasaba, aún cuando no tenía idea de que era exactamente.

Quería gritarle, decirle y asegurarle que no había nada de que preocuparse, pero eso sería una mentira. Renesmee lo notaría. Pero la verdad era, que era ella quien menos debería de preocuparse, porque tenía que haber una forma de salvarla, alguna forma de evitar el terrible futuro que se acercaba hacia ella con demasiada rapidez. Lo que fuera, solo por darle la vida que los Volturi amenazaban con arrebatarle tan mezquinamente.

_¿Dónde está la tía Alice?_ Renesmee se preguntaba, mientras le mostraba su rostro a Bella.

"No lo sé." Bella le respondió, su voz apenas un murmuro. "Pero es Alice. Está haciendo lo correcto. Como siempre."

_Sí, claro._ Escuché a Jacob en desacuerdo con Bella.

Renesmee suspiró, _pero la extraño..._

"La extraño, también."

Bella se quedó en silencio. Podía ver cada una de sus expresiones mientras hablaba y ahora mientras estaba en silencio mediante Renesmee. Su rostro se veía casi desolado. Sus ojos parpadearon, y antes de poder respirar, el aire se quedó atrapado dentro, causando que Bella se ahogara.

Bella estaba _llorando_, justo como Esme hace una hora.

No habían lágrimas, pero el sentimiento estaba allí.

Renesmee, quien había recostado sus rostro en el pecho de Bella hace un instante, volteó de inmediato hacia ella al escucharla.

Debí imaginar que esa sería la reacción de Renesmee, pero nunca lo hice.

Sus pequeñas manos se alzaron al rostro de Bella, pero no para mostrarle algo, sus pensamientos estaban en blanco, así que supuse que solo quería animarla. Una tristeza, como nunca pensé que sentiría mi hija, la azotó. Era terrible el ver cuanto estaba sufriendo, solo con ver a su madre sufrir. Quería hacer algo, pero no tenía idea de que.

Escuché claramente como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de Renesmee, y luego a Bella besando el lugar donde iba cayendo. Renesmee tocó el lugar húmedo que dejó la lágrima, impresionada.

_¿Qué es esto?_ Renesmee se preguntaba muy en el fondo.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? Nuestra pequeña, ¿llorando?

"No llores." Bella murmuró. Mientras que Jacob y yo también, lo pedíamos internamente.

"Va a estar bien." Bella siguió. "Tú vas a estar bien. Te encontraré una forma a través de esto."

Y sabía, que de alguna forma, Renesmee tendría que vivir.

Tenía que hacerlo, aunque fuera la única de nuestra familia en sobrevivir.

Porque, ¿cómo viviría, sabiendo que no pude hacer nada por nuestra Renesmee? No podría.

* * *

**Espero que no les haya parecido mucho tiempo la espera y que les haya gustado lo que escribí. Me costó mucho trabajo, a veces se me salían las lágrimas entre palabras. Ojala hubiera sido por lo que escribía, pero no fue así. Aún me siento triste por lo que pasó, y sé que nos tomará un buen tiempo el recuperarnos aunque sea un poco... pero la vida sigue.**

**Gracias por el apoyo recibido, de verdad lo aprecio. =)**


	31. Chapter 30, IRRESISTIBLE

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Creo que los días han pasado increíblemente lentos, y al mismo tiempo tan rápido. El lunes, mi prima, cumple un mes de haberse ido, y no creo que nada haya cambiado.**

**Mi vida ahora está pasando por un mal momento, dos familiares murieron, tío mío y de mi papá falleció el día del padre ****pero como había dicho, hay que seguir adelante. Igual que esta historia, ¿cierto? Ya sé que si, no tengo ni que preguntarles a ustedes...**

**Espero que les agrade lo que hice con este capítulo, y claro, que les haya gustado el capítulo pasado.**

**Gracias a todas quienes comentan cada capítulo y no puedo contestarles porque no tienen un usuario en FanFic. Hay una persona, que ni siquiera conozco claro, y me cae muy bien, Hares, gracias por seguir la historia, de verdad.**

**¿Pueden creer que solo falten NUEVE capítulos para terminar? Yo no. Increíble.**

**Como P.D. sí, en Amanecer de SM claro, Carmen le murmura a Renesmee en español, pero como yo lo estoy escribiendo en español, las palabras que se supone dicen en español, están en inglés. Ya que lleguen a la parte entenderán sino recuerdan. Es todo.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REEDITADO... solo errores ortográficos.

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 30. Irresistible

Las horas de este día pasaron increíblemente lento. Empezaba a preguntarme si en algún momento llegaría el final, o si prefería pensar que nunca llegaría; me era más fácil pensar que el final que tanto temíamos nunca llegaría.

Jacob se mantuvo en su forma humana durante la mayoría del tiempo, y a lado de Renesmee o siempre con sus ojos en ella. Cambiaba regularmente para mantenerse informado con Seth y Leah.

Una de las tantas ocasiones que entró de regreso a la casa después de haberse informado, sus ojos se posaron un segundo en la computadora que Bella había estado usando, y por un buen rato, mi mente se concentró en ese hecho tan intrascendente. Pero aún me preguntaba que pudo haber estado haciendo o buscando, y aunque la curiosidad me estaba carcomiendo, me contuve de ir a investigar...

Si hubiera sido algo importante, Bella me habría dicho de qué se trataba. No veía alguna razón para que me ocultara algo.

Renesmee se fue calmando un poco durante el transcurso del día. Cualquiera que la viera por fuera o no pudiera leer su mente, diría que estaba tranquila, completamente, pero yo no. Podía ver la ansiedad y tensión creciendo en ella. Y por primera vez, Renesmee recibió su comida del refrigerador de la casa, en lugar de ser casi forzada a salir a cazar y beber algo de sangre animal. Eso la distrajo lo suficiente por un rato, alegre de poder tomar sangre humana sin que nadie objetara.

Parte de mi empezaba a considerar como sería la reacción Tanya y los demás cuando vieran a Renesmee, me preocupaba que no me dieran la oportunidad de explicarles que no era lo que pensaban, lo que -seguramente- estarían seguros que era.

¿Cómo explicarles?

Bella y yo hablábamos poco, no había mucho de que conversar, incluso Jacob y Renesmee estuvieron en silencio casi toda la tarde.

Parecía que era otra casa de la que había sido en los últimos cuatro meses. No habían sonrisas por todos lados, no había alegría en ella, no había nada que festejar, no había nada de vida... solo por el latido de los corazones de Renesmee y Jacob.

Los latidos de su corazón eran como un tesoro. Me parecía que la historia se repetía de peor forma. Bella, al menos, había tenido otra opción que la muerte. Renesmee era todo lo que tenía, porque por más que pensaba, no lograba concebir un plan para salvarla de tan horrible final; si no podíamos detener a los Volturi, sino podían encontrar los suficientes -o por lo menos algunos- amigos que estuvieran dispuestos a atestiguar en favor de Renesmee... ¿qué íbamos a hacer?

Mi cabeza parecía girar y girar hasta dejarme mareado. Y por primera vez, en verdad, comprendí como... Alice -el solo pensar su nombre me era difícil- podía tener dolor de cabeza.

De nuevo, imaginé cual sería la reacción de nuestra familia extendida.

Tanya y Kate, principalmente, tenían un sentido de la ley demasiado fuerte después de lo que le había pasado a su madre. Quizá ni considerarían el darme la oportunidad de explicarles que Renesmee no era una niña inmortal tan pronto como la vieran. ¿Y si reaccionaban como Irina?

¡Rayos! Ni siquiera nos estábamos enfrentando a los Volturi, ni presentaban la mitad de peligro que ellos, y me preocupaba tanto o más lo que pasaría mañana cuando llegara Tanya.

La luz del día avanzó lentamente, pero al final la oscuridad se apoderó de la luz.

Renesmee ya había bostezado cuatro veces hasta ahora, pero luchaba para no quedarse dormida por alguna razón. Parecía no querer dormirse y perderse de algo importante.

Bella, sin soltar mi mano, se levantó del sofá y movió sus ojos hacia Renesmee y Jacob.

Sin decir nada, volvió sus ojos de nuevo hacia mí. "Creo que deberíamos llevar a Renesmee a nuestra casa. Que duerma en su cama." me dijo, sus ojos llenos de alguna emoción profunda.

Me tomó medio segundo el entender que Bella querría algo de normalidad para Renesmee.

Asentí rápidamente, y me levanté para ponerme a su lado. "Tienes razón. Vayamos a casa." me sentía incapaz de sonreír, así que me mi tono quizá pareció más serio de lo que sentía.

Jacob y Renesmee, habiendo escuchado cada una de nuestras palabras, ya estaban de pie. Bueno, Jacob estaba de pie con Renesmee en brazos, avanzó hacia nosotros para que Bella tomara en brazos a Renesmee, y así poder salir antes él, y cambiar de forma.

"Voy saliendo. Cambiaré de forma para estar en guardia." dijo y con eso salió por la puerta frontal.

Parecía un alivio inmenso para Jacob el estar en su forma de lobo, sentía que estaba preparado para lo que fuera cuando estaba así. Listo para proteger a Renesmee de lo que fuera que se atravesara. Su forma humana era menos fuerte.

Renesmee, extrañamente, se lanzó a mis brazos. Luego, puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Bella, mostrándole una imagen de ella en brazos de Bella mientras la llevaba a su cama.

Era como si le dijera que porque ella sería quien la llevara a dormir, yo la llevaría a casa.

Bella le sonrió, y dijo. "Vamos a casa."

Mantuve mi brazo derecho firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Bella, y en el otro a Renesmee mientras caminábamos hacia casa. Bella me abrazó con ambos brazos, y Renesmee recostó su rostro sobre mi pecho. Al principio pensé que era por cansancio, pero simplemente quería estar cerca de nosotros, sus manos estaban descansando sobre el brazo de Bella que pasaba sobre nosotros.

Jacob se acercó, aún detrás de algunos árboles, y Renesmee levantó ligeramente sus ojos al escuchar el movimiento y oler el aroma de Jacob.

_Estaremos rondando la casa durante la noche, Edward._ Jacob me dijo mientras entraba a la vista.

Asentí, y los cuatros seguimos caminando.

Pronto estuvimos en casa, y tan pronto como entramos, Jacob se adentró en el bosque para encontrarse con su manada.

Bella tomó a una casi dormida Renesmee en sus brazos y la llevó a su recamara.

"Ahora vuelvo. La llevaré a su cama." me dijo, como de costumbre; aún cuando sabía que yo ya sabía que eso haría.

Le di un beso en la frente a Renesmee antes de que salieran de la habitación.

Traté de no pensar en eso como una 'despedida', se sentía absurdamente terrible. No era una despedida, solo un buenas noches a mi hija. Entonces, ¿por qué me dolía el verla alejarse de mí?

Hice lo que pude para desterrar ese sentimiento, mientras las escuchaba avanzar por el pasillo.

No pensé que Bella fuera a tardar demasiado tiempo antes de que Renesmee ya estuviera dormida, debí saberlo mejor. Tan pronto como entraron a la recamara de Renesmee, sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, como si ahora que estaba allí no pudiera, o no quisiera dormir.

Avancé, mientras escuchaba a Bella cambiar a Renesmee en sus pijamas, hacia la chimenea.

Estuve varios minutos, solamente escuchando a mis dos ángeles, mi mirada parecía estar congelada, solo veía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Renesmee. Habían tantos sentimientos, que me quedé asombrado por un momento. Si, Jacob le había ocultado la peor parte, pero parecía que Renesmee intuía que era algo mucho peor de lo que la dejábamos ver, y eso lo hacía peor, porque la preocupaba más. El que no le dijéramos la verdad completa, solo significaba una cosa; y Renesmee lo sabía.

Aunque por el exterior, Renesmee se veía tranquila, y quizá Bella no notaba la confusión dentro de ella, allí estaba.

Más que nada, estaba preocupada por lo que estaba pasando. El rostro de cada miembro de la familia, pasaba por su mente, el de Jacob, su abuelo, Sue y Billy, los de la manada, justo como se los había mostrado antes a Bella.

Preocupación y ansiedad.

No debería ser así. Se suponía que Renesmee sonriera y disfrutara de la vida, que jugara y brincara y corriera por donde quisiera sin miedo de que pronto eso se acabara. Se suponía que yo era su padre, que debía protegerla de lo que fuera, que no permitiera que nada malo le pasara, que no permitiera que nadie la lastimara.

Sabía que existía un Dios, y por primera vez, rogaba porque cuidara de mi Renesmee. Ella era inocente.

Bella empezó a leerle uno de los libros que habíamos comprado para nuestra bebé hace unos meses en Seattle. ¡Cuan diferente había sido el humor ese día!

Cuando murmuraba uno de los pasajes para Renesmee, la palabra _fuego_ y _chimenea_ llamaron mi atención, y trajeron algo al frente de mi mente. Recordé el momento en que había entrado a la casa después de Bella esta mañana.

¿Por qué había quemado el libro?

¿Para ocultarme algo que Alice le había dicho? Algo que quizá habría dejado antes de escribir la nota para toda la familia...

No. Bella me lo hubiera dicho. ¿O no?

No quería desconfiar de ella. Recordé el día en que me había asegurado que sus pensamientos siempre terminaban siendo de mi conocimiento.

"_Siempre te digo lo que estoy pensando."_ Bella me había asegurado esa mañana al recogerla por primera vez en su casa para ir a la escuela juntos.

"_Editas."_

Se había mordido los labios antes de contestar, _"No mucho."_

"_Lo suficiente para volverme loco."_

¿Sería que, de nuevo, estaba editando? Algo que no me estaba diciendo por quien sabe que razón.

No, me dije otra vez. Bella no me ocultaría nada. Estaba seguro de eso.

Antes de que tuviera más tiempo para volverme loco tratando de descifrar su actitud esta mañana, la escuché salir de la habitación de Renesmee, que estaba profundamente dormida ahora.

Mi mirada se posó en el fuego mientras esperaba a que Bella llegara a mí. Y parecía ser, que la pregunta y la duda no me dejarían.

Igual que el deseo...

Tan pronto como la sentí cerca, era increíble como esa electricidad no cesaba con el tiempo, solo se hacía más fuerte, más potente. Nunca llegaría el día en que me acostumbraría a sentirlo, siempre me impresionaría y me agradaría, ¿cómo iba a vivir sin esa emoción, sin Bella a mi lado?

¿Cómo iba a vivir, simplemente, sin ella?

Tenía que haber algo más allá de este mundo para nosotros...

Escuché a Bella detenerse a unos metros de donde estaba esperándola. Lo único que siempre había querido hacer, desde que la conocía, era amarla y cuidarla. Y aquí estaba, sin idea de como hacerlo cuando se trataba de los Volturi.

Si solo nos quedaba un mes para estar juntos, para amarla y cuidarla, no haría nada más que eso.

"Edward, yo-" Bella murmuró, y el sonido de su voz parecía un imán que me jalaba hacia ella.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, antes de que pudiera mover uno solo de sus músculos, tenía sus labios sobre los míos, haciendo que la conversación fuera innecesaria-al menos por esta noche.

Esta noche, a diferencia de otras, no cruzamos palabra. Lo único que podía hacer que saliera de mi boca, era su nombre y un te amo; y el escuchar _mi_ nombre y el _te amo_ saliendo de sus labios, dirigido hacia mi, parecía solo aumentar el deseo de estar con ella y no separarme de su lado jamás.

Pero el sol tenía que salir.

Había sido, sin duda, la noche más corta de mi existencia. Pero sabía, que en realidad, era por la tensión y ansiedad que nos rodeaba.

Antes de perder acceso a sus ojos en la noche, en ese medio segundo que me tomó llegar a ella, sus ojos habían estado llenos de duda, una muy diferente tipo de confusión como la que vi al girar hacia ella. Como si hubiera estado planeando preguntarme algo, no tenía idea que. Pero en ese momento, no había tenido cabida para alimentar mi curiosidad.

No que ahora la tuviera, tampoco. Teníamos poco tiempo antes que Tanya y los demás llegaran a la casa y pidieran una explicación de porque estaban aquí.

De repente, entré en pánico. ¿Qué tal si era demasiado para ellos, y ni siquiera quisieran escuchar la verdad? ¿Qué tal, si al final, nadie nos dejaría explicar o decidirían quedarse a apoyarnos por miedo a los Volturi?

Después de unos minutos de que el sol hubiese salido por el este, Bella y yo nos separamos para alistarnos e irnos a la casa principal.

Podía sentir, como era tan difícil para ella como para mí, el detenernos. Pero era necesario.

Entramos al clóset rápidamente. Quizá este hubiera sido el día, de no ser porque Bella ya reconocía todos los aromas de la tela, en que hubiera tomado lo primero que sus manos tocaran, sin importar que fuera color rosa bebé o seda.

Mientras nos vestíamos, murmuré. Más para mi mismo que para recibir una respuesta. "Ojala hubiera una forma de obtener la información que necesitamos de Eleazar antes de decirles acerca de Renesmee." Sería muy bueno el poder hacerlo. Si no reaccionaban como esperaba que lo hicieran, ¿cómo íbamos a saber a lo que Alice se refería antes de irse? Era difícil el solo pensar en mi hermana, y más cuando su nombre estaba mezclado con la palabra _irse_. "Por si acaso."

Aún cuando no esperaba respuesta, Bella dijo algo. "Pero no entendería la pregunta para responderla." de nuevo, Bella tenía razón. "¿Crees que nos dejaran explicar?"

"No lo sé." le dije honestamente.

Su sentido por la ley, era demasiado fuerte y _leal_ desde el desafortunado episodio con su madre. Y para hacerlo aún peor, Eleazar también tenía el mismo sentido hacia la ley; después de todo, había sido parte de los Volturi por años antes de que encontrara a Carmen y una nueva razón para existir, que el de solo usar su don en beneficio de Aro, y el _secreto_ de nuestro mundo.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación de Renesmee, todavía dormida, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, seguía pensando y reconsiderando la forma en que sería mejor decirles lo que pasaba, presentarle a Renesmee. No sería fácil, tal como Carlisle lo había dicho.

Me pregunté, ausentemente, donde estarían ahora mismo.

Estaba doblemente ansioso ahora.

Bella abrió, lenta y cuidadosamente, la puerta de la habitación de Renesmee para no despertarla con el ruido. No había necesidad, aún estaba muy dormida.

Su pequeño rostro, tranquilamente dormido, envió una punzada de miedo a través de mi espina.

Aún era tan pequeña...

Se acercó Bella, a su cuna, y la tomó en sus brazos expertamente. La acurrucó unos segundos y balanceó gentilmente antes de volverse a mí, para irnos. Tenía el rostro de Renesmee casi a la misma altura de su rostro, sus rizos pegados a su rostro; la vi inhalar su aroma. Como si la tranquilizara.

Sin decir nada, aún cuando sabía que quería hacerlo por la pequeña V que se formaba entre sus ojos siempre que estaba pensando en algo profundamente, caminamos hacia la puerta. Su expresión no se veía muy tranquila, sino la conociera tan bien, no hubiera notado que estaba batallando con algo que quería decirme.

No fue hasta que sostuve la cerradura para abrir la puerta, que Bella volvió a hablar, su tono parecía ser tenso, con miedo a mi respuesta.

¿Qué quería ahora?

Sus palabras apenas fueron un susurro, pero suficientes para dejarme congelado. "¿Edward, me enseñarás cómo pelear?"

No, ahora no. Esto no. No estaba seguro de si podría soportar el hacer eso.

Incluso con ella, como vampiro, no podía visualizarla como una guerrera, y mucho menos, yo como su maestro.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que pedirme este tipo de cosas?

Enseñarla a pelear.

Parecía elegir el momento en el cual hacer sus preguntas. Con Renesmee en sus brazos no podía gritar o siquiera gruñir. Pero aunque hubiera podido, mis reacciones eran reflejas. Mi mano se quedó congelada en la cerradura tan pronto como escuché lo que me preguntaba, y me daba cuenta de que era lo que la tenía tan pensativa.

Volteé a verla un momento, mis ojos recorriendo cada milímetro de la piel de su rostro, sus ojos; parecía que estaba viendo a la misma Bella vulnerable y rompible, y más que nada humana que había sido hace unos meses.

¿Podría enseñarle?

Mis ojos se volvieron al rostro de Renesmee, y casualmente, por su mente pasaban el rostro de Bella y el mío mientras seguía soñando pacíficamente, total y completamente inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. De lo que su mamá me estaba pidiendo.

Pero, si esto llegaba a una pelea, ¿de verdad tendría Bella oportunidad de ganar, o por lo menos, de pelear?

Esa situación cambiaba mi respuesta radicalmente.

Quizá no tendría que pelear, y eso de una forma estúpida, me tranquilizaba.

"Si llega a una pelea, no habrá mucho que podamos hacer ninguno de nosotros." apenas murmuré.

"¿Me dejarías incapaz de defenderme?" Bella preguntó, parecía que se esforzaba por mantener su voz tranquila.

Sentí como si me estuvieran ahogando con tan solo imaginar a mi Bella frente a Jane, o a Demetri sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para defenderse. Mi mano se tensó en la cerradura, de repente, una ira indescriptible me invadió al imaginar a cualquier miembro de la guardia intentando atacar a Bella para acabar con su existencia.

"_Nunca te tocará"._ Las palabras que hace unos meses le decía a Bella mientras nos preparábamos para la pelea, que en ese entonces había sido con alguien mucho menos peligroso, Victoria.

"_Aún así, que no daría por tenerla así de cerca. Victoria, y cualquiera más que haya pensado alguna vez en lastimarte. Tener la oportunidad de terminar esto yo mismo. Terminarlo con mis propias manos esta vez."_

Parecía que debía decir eso otra vez. Asegurarle que no tenía nada que temer, que nunca permitiría que alguien la lastimara. Pero no podía, no cuando se trataba de los Volturi.

Así que, por más que me enfermaba la idea de Bella peleando para salvar su vida ella misma, tenía que hacer lo que me pedía ahora.

Asentí de forma reluctante-no creí que Bella notara la reluctancia. "Cuando lo pones de esa forma... supongo que deberíamos ponernos a trabajar tan pronto como podamos."

Bella solamente asintió.

Apenas fui capaz de mantener mi rostro limpio de cualquier emoción que le dijera, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la casa blanca a esperar por Tanya, cuanto me asustaba el solo pensar en pelear con Bella, aunque fuera para _enseñarla_. Era demasiado el solo imaginarlo en mi cabeza, el verla como mi objetivo, analizar sus movimientos para vencerla...

Sacudí la cabeza muy levemente; Bella ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Estaba mirando al frente, esa pequeña V entre sus ojos de nuevo.

¿Qué estaba pensando ahora?

A veces, como esta ocasión, me asustaba el preguntar en que estaba pensando, y mucho más, el escuchar la respuesta a tal interrogante.

Mi cabeza todavía le estaba dando vueltas al asunto de lo que Bella me había pedido, y prefería no tener mucho más de que estresarme. Bella, claro, no lo haría fácil.

Después de unos segundos, preguntó. "¿Cuál dirías que es su mayor ventaja? ¿Siquiera tienen una debilidad?"

Bella se refirió a _ellos_, y era fácil el saber a quien se refería. ¿De quién más podría estar asustada?

¿Quién más vendría en poco tiempo para atacarnos?

Traté de mantener mi voz calmada, porque las respuestas no eran muy alentadoras. "Alec y Jane son sus mejores ofensas. Sus jugadores defensivos raramente ven alguna acción real."

"Por que Jane puede quemarte donde estás-al menos mentalmente. ¿Qué es lo que hace Alec? ¿No dijiste una vez que él era incluso más peligroso que Jane?"

Parecía que Bella estaba tratando de darle respuestas a cada una de las preguntas que ayer no pudo hacer. Y también parecía que yo no tenía de otra más que contestar lo que quisiera saber, aunque yo no quisiera que lo supiera. Bella era demasiado terca para darse por vencida. Lo había demostrado una y otra vez.

"Sí. En una forma, él es el antídoto de Jane. Ella te hace sentir el peor dolor imaginable. Alec, por otro lado, te hace sentir nada." sabía que Bella no entendería a lo que me refería, así que seguí. "Absolutamente nada. Algunas veces, cuando los Volturi se sienten generosos, tienen a Alec para que anestesien a alguien antes de que sea ejecutado. Si se ha rendido o los ha complacido en alguna otra forma."

"¿Anestésico? ¿Cómo es eso más peligroso que Jane?"

Sabía que Bella haría esa pregunta.

"Por que aísla todos tus sentidos en conjunto. Sin dolor, pero también sin vista o sonido o aroma. Total privación sensorial. Estás completamente solo en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera sientes cuando te queman."

Sentía a Bella estremecerse ligeramente cuando terminé de hablar.

Recordé el día en que Bella me salvó de terminar justo como miles ya lo habían hecho en manos de los Volturi, cuando creí que ya había encontrado el mismo paraíso que Bella. Ni siquiera había podido estar seguro de estar _muerto_ o quien sabe que, cuando sabía lo que podían hacer conmigo.

Quizá Bella entendería que no era algo que tomarse a la ligera. Los Volturi.

Seguí hablando, tratando de hacerla entender. "Eso solo lo haría igualmente peligroso que Jane, en que ambos pueden incapacitarte, convertirte en un objetivo inútil." ¿Entendería por fin a que nos estábamos enfrentando? No tenía mucha esperanza de que así fuera, tratándose de Bella. "La diferencia entre ellos es como la diferencia entre Aro y yo. Aro escucha la mente de solo una persona seguido. Jane solo puede lastimar al único objeto de su concentración. Yo puedo escuchar a todos al mismo tiempo."

Antes de que pudiera terminar con lo que seguía, Bella adivinó lo que iba a decir. Era demasiado obvio, y esperaba que por fin tuviera miedo y cualquier plan tonto que se estuviera formando en su cabeza se desvaneciera. "¿Y Alec puede incapacitarnos a todos al mismo tiempo?"

"Sí. Si usa su poder contra nosotros," volví con la explicación, tenía que dejarle bien claro que era lo que nos esperaba contra los Volturi, y solo estábamos hablando de Jane y Alec. "todos nos quedaremos ciegos y sordos hasta que lleguen alrededor para matarnos-quizá solo nos quemarán sin molestarse en separarnos primero. Oh, podríamos intentar pelear, pero sería más posible que nos lastimáramos unos a otros de lo que seríamos capaces de lastimar a uno de ellos."

Bella no dijo nada esta vez. Quizá, por primera vez, entendía el peligro.

No dejé que esa posibilidad me convenciera. Conocía demasiado bien a Bella para creerlo en verdad.

Los segundos pasaban y me preocupaba un poco que su rostro no mostrara ninguna emoción. No había sido tan frustrante el no ver ese destello en sus ojos cuando una idea o un plan se formaba desde que había abierto sus ojos a esta vida, ahora lo era, insoportable.

Volteé a ver el rostro de Renesmee por un segundo, sus sueños eran tan diferentes a la tensión que se vivía ahora en nuestra familia. Por lo menos, mi pequeña Renesmee podía salirse de la realidad y soñar con algo mejor. En este momento, era de lo mejor que había heredado de su madre, el poder soñar. Sonreí ligeramente y volví mi mirada hacia el frente. Bella seguía pensando en algo demasiado, y empezaba a preocuparme.

No había nada que pudiera hacer para que nuestra familia, y no solo hablaba de Bella y Renesmee, sino de todos nosotros, para salvarnos.

Quizá por esa razón Alice y Jasper habían decidido dejarnos. Alice, tal vez, había visto que este era nuestro final y no quería ser parte de el. Después de todo, ella no era _completamente_ parte de nuestra familia como los demás, ni ella ni Jasper, ambos venían de fuera. Carlisle no los había creado, pero aún así, siempre creí que su _amor_ era genuino.

¿Estaba equivocado?

Era difícil saberlo ahora, sin poder leer su mente y conocer la razón por la que se había ido de nuestro lado. No quería pensar lo peor, pero no podía evitarlo. Era mi hermana favorita, y quizá esto me pedía que no hiciera diferencias. Después de todo, ¿quién seguía aquí aún? Rosalie. No ella.

Suspiré, pero Bella parecía no escuchar a su alrededor.

Antes de que empezara a preocuparme, Bella habló. "¿Crees que Alec es un buen peleador?" sentí mi frente arrugarse al escuchar el forzado tono calmado que Bella usaba. Mantuvo sus ojos hacia el frente mientras seguía hablando. "Aparte de lo que puede hacer, quiero decir. Si tuviera que pelear sin su don. Me pregunto si siquiera lo ha intentado alguna vez."

Sentí más que ser consciente, de como mi mirada se dirigía al rostro de Bella bruscamente, tratando de averiguar que estaba pensando ahora, y tratando fuertemente de no hacerlo.

Aún así... "¿En qué estás pensando?"

Esto era precisamente lo que me estaba temiendo.

Sin voltear a verme, Bella respondió. "Bueno, probablemente él no puede hacerme eso a mí, ¿no?" Precisamente lo que me temía, y eso era lo que resultaba. Ni siquiera como vampiro, Bella usaba su sentido de supervivencia de la forma correcta, o lo hacía, pero eso me aterraba aún más. "Si lo que hace es como Aro, Jane y tú. Quizá... si nunca ha tenido que defenderse en verdad... y yo aprendiera algunos trucos-"

"Él ha estado con los Volturi por siglos." la interrumpí antes de que siguiera contándome sus planes dementes. No podía esperar que yo la _entrenara_ para pelear contra Jane o Alec solo porque, seguramente, no podían usar sus dones sobre ella. ¿Qué estaba loca? Que me hiciera pensar en ella como la única de nosotros en estar en forma para defenderse mientras los demás estábamos allí, indefensos... era demasiado para mí. "Sí, seguramente eres inmune a su poder," seguí, tratando de calmar el ataque de pánico que me estaba apoderando. Nunca me dejaría cuidarla como debía, como se suponía que debería hacer. "pero aún eres una neófita, Bella. No te puedo convertir en una peleadora así de fuerte en unas cuantas semanas. Estoy seguro que ha tenido entrenamiento."

"Tal vez, tal vez no." Bella dijo, poniéndome más nervioso aún. No habría forma de hacerla cambiar de parecer. "Es la única cosa que puedo hacer que nadie más puede. Aunque solo lo pudiera distraer por un rato-"

"Por favor, Bella. No hablemos de esto." no soportaba esa imagen.

Pero Bella tenía razón, sin ser consciente de eso, en algo. Jane, por lo menos, no había recibido entrenamiento. Eso lo pude ver fácilmente ese día en Italia, y Carlisle lo había comentado una vez. Como Jane, tan arrogante como era, se había negado a entrenarse, no lo creía necesario. Nunca, hasta el momento, se habían encontrado con alguien que pudiera defenderse del poder que los gemelos poseían.

De igual forma, eso Bella no lo sabría.

Antes de que Bella diera un paso hacia Jane o Alec, Demetri ya la tendría hecha pedazos y en un montaña apilada para...

"Sé razonable." Bella dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos, afortunadamente.

"Trataré de enseñarte lo que pueda, pero por favor no me hagas pensar en ti sacrificándote como una distracción-" no pude terminar, sentía como si algo me ahogara, como si ya estuviera recibiendo las corrientes de dolor que Jane una vez había infligido en mí.

Bella solo asintió, dejando pasar por el momento cualquier pensamiento que tuviera ahora.

Estaba tratando fuertemente de concentrarme en otro tema que no me pusiera al borde de la locura, pero me era difícil encontrar algo más que no fueron las palabras de Bella formando una imagen que era horrible para mí, quizá únicamente para mí. No podía, ni siquiera considerar, que eso fuera posible. Arriesgar a Bella solo para darme a mi o cualquier miembro de mi familia una oportunidad de seguir en este mundo. Se escuchaba egoísta, y tal vez lo era, muy seguramente, pero no me podía importar mientras escuchaba la tranquila respiración de mi Renesmee, su corazón latiendo saludablemente, recordándome cada uno de los latidos que había amado de Bella.

Y eso hice, allí encontré mi respuesta para tranquilizar mis nervios.

No era difícil buscar en mi memoria y empezar a escuchar como si aún estuviera latiendo en verdad, el sonido del corazón de Bella mientras aún era humana. Tenía cada uno de ellos muy presentes para el resto de la eternidad. Siempre me habían tranquilizado, y el recordarlo y escuchar los latidos de nuestra hija, parecían una buena medicina.

Estaba empezando a tranquilizarme, cuando Bella habló de nuevo, solo para hacer más difícil lo que ya empezaba a suceder. "Tengo que aprender todo. Lo más posiblemente que puedas meter en mi cabeza a fuerza en el siguiente mes."

No le respondí, no quería interrumpir la música que eran sus latidos y los de Renesmee en _mi_ cabeza.

Todo esto de tratar de tranquilizarme, empezaba a traer más recuerdos a mi memoria, recuerdos felices. Los primeros que pasaron por mis ojos fueron cada uno de los días, cada una de las horas que había pasado a lado de mi ángel, de mi familia.

La primera vez que vi su rostro en la mente de algún estudiante en la escuela, la primera vez que la vi a los ojos, a esos profundos ojos café chocolate, la primera vez que escuché su voz a través de aquella cafetería en la escuela, la primera vez que vi sus mejillas ponerse rojas al contacto con mis ojos, la primera vez que olí su dulce aroma, la primera vez que hablé con ella y pude ver como sus ojos eran una mejor puerta a sus pensamientos que mi _don_, la primera vez que sentí esa corriente eléctrica al contacto con su suave y caliente piel, la primera vez que me permití tocar la perfecta piel de sus mejillas, la primera vez que me merecí una de sus sonrisas, la primera vez que sus labios tocaron los míos, todas esas primeras veces que eran miles de veces mejores que ninguna otra...

El rostro de Carlisle, mi padre, mi creador; Esme, mi madre; incluso los borrosos rostros de mis padres humanos, Edward Sr. y Elizabeth; cada uno de los rostro de mis hermanos, Emmett y Jasper; el de mis hermanas, Rosalie y... Alice.

Pensé en los últimos cincuenta años a lado de Alice, y como mi vida en la familia había cambiado con su llegada. Nunca tuve hermanos, y ella realmente había sido una buena hermana.

Probablemente, si Alice nunca hubiera llegado a nuestra familia, hubiera regresado de Denali esa semana después de haber huido tan cobardemente de la tentación, sin estar seguro de que no la mataría gracias a Alice y sus visiones, su apoyo incondicional, ¿me hubiera quedado y llegado al punto donde me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de Bella?

Le debía más, que solo su apoyo y su amor fraternal.

Alice, de todos, había sido mi hermana en todos los sentidos. Y si se había ido porque los Volturi la querrían forzar a estar entre la guardia, ¿la podía culpar de habernos dejado?

¿Podía agradecerle de algún modo por todo?

Si en verdad era eso lo que Aro quería, al venir aquí, el llevarse a Alice; solo había una cosa que podía hacer: matar a Demetri.

Esa sería mi misión si esto realmente llegaba a una guerra.

"Demetri..." Bella dijo, como si hubiera estado escuchando lo que pensaba.

En otra ocasión, estar sincronizado con sus pensamientos me hubiera hecho sonreír; hoy no. "Demetri es mío." mi voz salió más violenta de lo que planeaba. El solo pensar en él me hacía querer tenerlo entre mis manos ahora mismo, y arrancarle la cabeza para...

Traté de controlarme cuando escuché a Jacob acercándose, nos había escuchado y venía hacia nosotros.

"¿Por qué?" Bella preguntó, después de haber volteado a verme. El tono de mi voz, seguramente, la había sorprendido.

No respondí de inmediato. ¿Cómo explicarle?

Cruzamos el río, y Jacob se acercaba, ansioso de ver a Renesmee, de verificar que estaba bien. No dudaba que la hubiéramos cuidado, pero el no verla lo ponía tenso, de todos modos.

Decidí que no podía dejar en el aire una respuesta para Bella, así que le dije. "Por Alice. Es el único agradecimiento que le puedo dar ahora por los últimos cincuenta años."

_Hey, Edward. Todo ha estado tranquilo. Por ahora._ Jacob pensó mientras se acercaba.

Antes que Bella pudiera decir algo más, Jacob estuvo a su lado.

Sus ojos se fueron directamente a Renesmee. Suspiró de alivio, y pensó. _Si, ya sé que la cuidarían, pero aún así estaba nervioso. Es bueno poder verla..._

Bella asintió, saludándolo. Le sonreí pequeñamente, y seguimos caminando hacia la casa.

"Edward," Bella dijo, llamando mi atención de nuevo. ¿Cuántas preguntas se había guardado? Bueno, eso lo averiguaría. "¿por qué crees que Alice nos pidió que le preguntáramos a Eleazar sobre los Volturi?" Oh, había olvidado que Bella no sabía mucho de la vida de ninguno de nuestros amigos, mucho menos de Eleazar. "¿Ha estado recientemente en Italia o algo así? ¿Qué podría saber?"

Jacob también se concentró en la respuesta que Bella estaba esperando.

"Eleazar sabe todo cuando se trata de los Volturi. Olvidé que no lo sabías." ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? "Solía ser uno de ellos."

Bella siseó antes de que dijera algo más, y Jacob gruñó a su lado.

_¿Qué? ¿Y confías en él? Quizá él..._ Jacob empezó a suponer incorrectamente sobre Eleazar.

"¿Qué?" Bella dijo, su tono aún desaprobatorio.

Sonreí ligeramente a su reacción, y como pensaba de los Volturi. Ahora veía bien como creía Bella que eran, como les había tenido tanto miedo antes.

Pero, en mi mente pasó el gentil rostro de Eleazar, y quizá si sería difícil el pensar en él como uno de ellos, como un guerrero incluso, pero no era nada de lo que Bella quizá pensaba, y lo que podía ver que Jacob sí pensaba.

"Eleazar es una persona muy gentil." empecé a decirles antes de que se alteraran aún más. "No era enteramente feliz con los Volturi, pero respetaba la ley y su necesidad de ser defendida. Sentía que estaba trabajando hacia el mejor bien. No se arrepiente de su tiempo con ellos. Pero cuando encontró a Carmen, encontró su lugar en este mundo." Ahora, era cuando entendía en realidad como se habían sentido cada uno de ellos al encontrar a su otra mitad, teniendo a la mía a mi lado en este mismo momento. "Son personas muy similares, ambos muy compasivos para ser vampiros." sonreí un poco al decir esto. Era una rara _descripción_ para un vampiro, aparte de Carlisle y Esme, no había conocido a otros vampiros como ellos. "Conocieron a Tanya y sus hermanas, y nunca miraron hacia atrás. Están muy bien adaptados a este tipo de vida. Si nunca hubieran encontrado a Tanya, imagino que hubieran encontrado eventualmente una forma de vivir sin sangre humana por su cuenta."

Bella no dijo nada, probablemente digiriendo toda la información que acababa de darle.

Jacob, por el contrario, fue más rápido.

_¿Por qué estaba con los Volturi si era tan _gentil_ como dices? ¿Era uno de sus guerreros o qué?_

Si era tan gentil. Era difícil para Jacob imaginar a los Volturi como algo menos que _villanos_, cuando estaban a punto de venir a atacarnos por algo que nos habíamos hecho, en realidad.

Contesté su pregunta. "No, él no era uno de sus guerreros, por decirlo así. Tenía un don que encontraban conveniente."

Ni hablar de Aro. Era él quien elegía los nuevos miembros y los que se _iban_.

_¿No era un guerrero? ¿Entonces, qué hacía con ellos sino peleaba?_ Jacob preguntó.

"Tiene un instintivo sentido por los dones de otros-las habilidades extras que otros vampiros tienen." me pregunté si Eleazar podría decirnos si el don de Bella era en realidad su súper control personal o como yo había creído, se trataba de su preparación. "Podía darle a Aro una idea general de lo que cualquier vampiro era capaz con tan solo estar en proximidad con él o ella. Esto era de ayuda cuando los Volturi entraban en batalla. Él podía advertirles si alguien en el aquelarre enemigo tenía una habilidad que podría darles problemas. Eso era raro; se necesita una habilidad bastante buena para incomodar a los Volturi por un momento. Más seguido, la advertencia le daría a Aro la oportunidad de salvar a alguien que podría ser útil para él. El don de Eleazar funciona incluso con humanos, hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo se tiene que concentrar de verdad con humanos, porque la habilidad latente es muy nebulosa. Aro lo tenía probando a la gente que quería unirse, para ver si tenían cualquier potencial. Aro estuvo triste de verlo irse."

Por lo que había descubierto en estos momentos, sabía que Bella haría una pregunta que me impresionaría y al mismo tiempo no tanto.

_¿Lo dejaron irse? ¡Por favor!_ Jacob pensó, al mismo tiempo que Bella empezó a hablar.

"¿Lo dejaron ir?" Bella preguntó, sin decepcionarme. "¿Así nada más?"

Sonreí a su tono. Bella no tenía idea de como funcionaba el _gobierno_ que Aro, Caius y Marcus habían creado para nuestra civilización. "Los Volturi no se supone que sean los villanos, la forma en que parecen para ti. Son la fundación de nuestra paz y civilización. Cada miembro de la guardia elige el servirles. Es bastante prestigioso; todos están orgullosos de estar allí, no forzados a estar allí."

Bella no dijo nada de nuevo. Estaba en desacuerdo con lo que acababa de decir, eso era obvio. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el suelo, y su frente se arrugó.

_¿Cómo puedes defenderlos, Edward? Quieren matar a tu hija-_

Hablé antes de que Jacob siguiera. Ambos estaban equivocados. No los estaba defendiendo, solo diciendo la verdad.

"Solo se alega que son atroces y malvados por los criminales, Bella."

"Nosotros no somos criminales." Bella dijo.

_Claro que no,_ Jacob pensó mientras resoplaba, mostrando su acuerdo con lo que decía Bella. Como si yo no supiera eso, también.

"Ellos no saben eso."

"¿Realmente crees que podamos hacerlos parar y que escuchen?" Bella preguntó, y hubiera preferido cualquier otra cosa a responder eso.

En verdad no quería que vieran, ninguno de los dos, lo poco que creía que esto funcionaria en este mismo momento. Aún no estaba seguro. Faltaba mucho que hacer. Me encogí de hombros, tratando de quitarle seriedad al asunto, cuando era imposible. "Si encontramos los suficientes amigos que se paren con nosotros. Tal vez."

Como si estuviéramos aún en sincronización, los dos empezamos a avanzar más rápido hacia la casa. Los minutos corrían en nuestra contra. Pronto, Tanya y los demás llegarían, y aún no sabía como haríamos lo que teníamos que hacer.

Jacob corrió tras nosotros, rápidamente.

_Esto será más difícil de lo que imaginaba._ Pensó mientras avanzábamos a la casa.

"Tanya no debe tardar mucho tiempo. Necesitamos estar listos." dije, de repente ansioso por la respuesta que no sabía tendrían al ver a Renesmee.

En apenas unos segundos llegamos a casa, parecía un lugar extraño en un modo. Nunca habíamos sido recibidos por el silencio de las paredes blancas y el bosque reflejado en los vidrios. Hacía falta la sonrisa maternal de Esme, y la sonrisa que siempre se estrechaba en sus rostros al ver a Renesmee.

Renesmee, e incluso Jacob sintieron la diferencia.

Los cuatro entramos hacia la habitación principal, y Jacob se sentó en el sofá con Renesmee en medio de él y Bella. Yo me mantuve de pie, demasiado ansioso para mantenerme quieto, aún cuando era parte de mi estado natural como vampiro.

Mientras se sentaba a lado de Renesmee, Jacob volteó hacia mí. "¿Edward?"

Volteé, y mi frente se arrugó. "¿Sí?" pregunté, no muy seguro de que era lo que Jacob quería, había aprendido a ocultar muy bien sus pensamientos.

"Solo quería decirte que Sam y los demás ya están enterados de los _amigos_ que andarán por el bosque muy pronto." su tono era algo amargo mientras hablaba de los próximos amigos que llegarían. Eran vampiros, y no podían atacarlos, eso iba en contra de su naturaleza protectora, porque sabían que solo Tanya y su familia eran _vegetarianos_ como nosotros, y los demás se alimentarían de sangre humana.

"Bien. Gracias, Jake." le respondí, y luego pensé en algo más. "Sé que será difícil tenerlos aquí, pero les pediremos que no cacen en los alrededores de Forks y La Push."

"Claro, claro." Jacob solamente dijo, dejando caer sus ojos hacia el suelo.

El escuchar de cazar, hizo que a Renesmee le diera hambre, lo vi en su mente, pero no dijo nada.

Bella volteó a verme antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Renesmee, y pareció sonreír. "Bien." dijo, mientras me seguía viendo. "¿Qué haremos ahora?"

Bajé la mirada por un segundo hacia mi hija, Renesmee estaba mirando mi rostro también y me sonrió, con más ánimo del que Bella apenas había sido capaz de mostrar. Sus pensamientos estaban más tranquilos el día de hoy que ayer, pero seguían teniendo ese tono de preocupación que se mantenía en nuestros rostros mientras los segundos seguían pasando.

"Estoy pensando... cual será la mejor forma... de que... vean a Renesmee." murmuré, mis ojos se habían vuelto al rostro de Bella.

_¿A qué te refieres con _la mejor forma de que vean a Renesmee_, Edward?_ Jacob preguntó.

Renesmee se puso nerviosa al escucharme, y Bella al sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, empezó a pasar su mano gentilmente por sus rizos color bronce.

"No sé como deberíamos de recibir a Tanya." respondí a Jacob, y al mismo tiempo seguí. "Quizá deban verla primero, y entonces explicarles."

"Pero... ¿no crees que entonces no nos dejarían explicar? Creerían lo mismo que Irina creyó al verla." Bella respondió.

"Mmm." murmuré, Jacob y Renesmee solo nos veían mientras discutíamos. "Si, pensé en eso, también. Será mejor que esté escondida al principio. Podría explicarles algo del problema y luego les mostraríamos a Renesmee."

"¿Con quién la dejaremos?" Bella preguntó. "¿Jacob?"

"Quizá Jacob tampoco debería estar aquí."

"¿Qué? No, yo no me separaré de Renesmee." Jacob casi gruñó.

Suspiré, mientras veía como la pequeña mano de Renesmee se tensaba alrededor de la de Jacob.

"Jake, solo estarías afuera, con el resto de la manada."

Jacob no respondió, solo sacudió la cabeza en negación, y se rehusó a aceptar lo que le decía en su mente.

"Está bien." accedí a regañadientes.

"¿Cómo nos deja esto?" Bella preguntó, entonces.

"Creo que lo mejor será que yo los reciba y trate de explicarles. Bella, tú y Jacob esperarán con Renesmee en el comedor hasta que sea tiempo."

Jacob sonrió, y asintió. "Me quedaré en mi forma humana. ¿Será más fácil, no crees?"

"Si, es mejor." respondí ausentemente.

Renesmee estiró sus manos hacia mí, y la tomé entre mis brazos. Una sonrisa triste cruzó por su rostro mientras colocaba su manita en mi mejilla.

En mi mente cruzó una imagen de nosotros dos sonriendo. No quería verme triste.

Le di un beso en la frente, y la abracé. "Pronto todo volverá a la normalidad, Nessie."

Renesmee recargó su rostro sobre mi pecho, y por sobre su cabeza, le hice una señal a Bella de que la tomara en sus brazos. Bella se levantó, y le habló para llamar su atención y tomarla con ella.

"Casi es hora. No deben tardar en llegar." anuncié después de unos segundos.

Los cuatro entramos al comedor, y Jacob y Bella se sentaron.

Renesmee estiró sus brazos hacia Jacob, y Bella le impidió que pudiera dejarla, su rostro de repente, mostrando una desesperación diferente.

"No, está bien." Jacob dijo, mirando a Bella y su rostro ansioso. "Quédate con tu mamá, Nessie."

Bella volteó a verlo, "Gracias." le dijo, pero sus ojos le preguntaban la razón detrás de esto.

"En caso de que tenga que cambiar de forma rápidamente, necesitaré espacio." Jacob le explicó.

Bella no dijo nada por unos segundos, y luego asintió.

Me moví lentamente hacia la pared de vidrio trasera, y me recargué sobre ella. Me concentré en los ruidos de la carretera y en los pensamientos que aparecían de repente al acercarse a mi rango de oído. Las voces de nuestra familia extendida eran familiares así que las escucharía antes de que se acercaran a menos de cinco kilómetros.

Por momentos, las voces de los lobos a los alrededores de la casa, la de Jacob e incluso la de Renesmee desaparecían mientras esperaba escuchar la voz de Tanya o Kate.

Las voces que pasaba por la carretera se vinieron al frente de mi mente.

_Espero que no llegue tarde. Faltan cinco minutos..._

_¿Le gustará la blusa que le compré?... su color favorito es el verde..._

_Este carro corre genial, debí comprarlo antes._

_Harina, azúcar, mantequilla, chocolate... ¿es todo lo que necesita mamá para el pastel?_

No parecía que Tanya y Kate fueran a ocupar mi mente por ahora.

Me distrajo la voz de Renesmee, y sobre todo sus pensamientos. _No les voy a agradar..._

Volteé al sonido de su voz en su cabeza, y luego Jacob y Bella cuando habló lo que estaba pensando y preocupándose. "¿Qué tal si no les agrado?"

_¿Qué tontería es esa? Es imposible..._ Jacob pensó.

"Claro que les-" Jacob puso en palabras sus pensamientos, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada que Bella le dio. Pidiéndole que se callara.

"Ellos no te entienden, Renesmee, porque nunca han conocido a nadie como tú." Bella empezó a explicarle, y le dijo solo la verdad. Probablemente no quería decirle nada que hiciera sentir a Renesmee mejor que fuera una mentira. No estábamos seguros de que a Tanya y los demás les agradaría el estar involucrados en esto, el conocer a Renesmee.

Bella siguió, "Hacerlos entender es el problema."

_Pero los haremos entender..._ Jacob pensó.

Renesmee suspiró, y sin moverse, su mano ya estaba sobre la mejilla de Bella, le mostró rápidamente una imagen de todos nosotros, y como ella no pertenecía a ninguno _grupo;_ vampiro, humano, hombre lobo. No había un lugar para ella, creía.

Antes que Bella pudiera decir algo, escuché los pensamientos que había estado esperando.

"_¿Tienes idea de que estará pasando?"_ escuché a Kate preguntarle a Tanya.

Tanya sacudió la cabeza, y le dijo. _"Carlisle no me dijo nada. Solo que Edward y Bella nos esperarían para explicarnos todo."_

Kate asintió, y Eleazar habló. _"Algo raro está pasando. Pero no entiendo para que nos querrían tan pronto aquí."_

"Eres especial, eso no es algo malo." Bella le aseguró, mientras yo seguía escuchando la conversación de Tanya y los demás.

No tenían idea de a qué venían, tal como Carlisle había dicho.

Renesmee sacudió la cabeza, rehusándose a creer lo que Bella decía. Luego, imágenes de nuestros rostro y la tensión y preocupación en ellos pasaron por su mente. "Esta es mi culpa."

"No." los tres dijimos al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera había notado que el carro en que venían Tanya y los demás estaba a punto de llegar al camino a nuestra casa. Las palabras y la tristeza en las palabras que Renesmee había dicho, me habían distraído lo suficiente. Nada más importaba para mi, que el que Renesmee no sintiera tal cosa. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Y eso era justamente lo que demostraríamos frente a los Volturi, y así salvarla de un destino que no merecía. Merecía felicidad, no tristeza.

Sabía que solo teníamos unos segundos más. Antes de que alguien reaccionara, ya estaba esperando en la puerta del frente a que nuestros amigos llegaran y tocaran la puerta. Alice y Jasper, en este momento, era cuando más los necesitábamos. No tenía idea de como reaccionarían, y hubiera sido bueno el tener a Jasper aquí para controlar un poco la atmósfera.

Pero no están, me dije, y no volverán.

Me forcé a concentrarme en la tarea que estaba a punto de realizar, y dejar de pensar en Alice y Jasper, eso solo me pondría peor.

Escuché a Renesmee esconderse bajo el cabello de Bella; también, como nosotros, tenía miedo de la reacción de Tanya y los demás.

El carro estuvo pronto frente a la casa, y podía ver el exterior de la casa y el jardín a través de la mente de los cuatro. No sabían que habían estado esperando al llegar aquí, probablemente un ejército de vampiros o una lucha, pero notaban algo raro mientras bajaban del carro al mismo tiempo. El sonido de las cuatro puertas cerrándose. Mientras se acercaban a la casa, todos empezaban a hacer conjeturas y tratar de adivinar -de nuevo- porque estaban aquí.

No tenían ni idea de lo que venía.

¿Entenderían?

Subieron las escaleras que llevaban al porche, y antes de que Tanya tocara la puerta, antes de que siquiera levantara la mano hacia la puerta, tomé un profundo respiro en silencio, y la abrí.

El rostro confundido por un segundo de Tanya me recibió, luego cambió a una gran sonrisa al verme.

Se abalanzó hacia mí y me dio un abrazo, "¡Edward!"

"Hola Tanya. Kate, Eleazar, Carmen." dije mientras Tanya se retiraba.

Los tres respondieron, mientras Tanya seguía sonriendo. Kate roló sus ojos a mí al ver la reacción de su hermana al verme.

_No cambiará,_ pensó solamente.

Me mantuve en la puerta, casi bloqueando la entrada mientras Tanya pensaba que preguntar primero.

Todos notaron que no les pedí que pasaran.

Tanya se dirigió a mi primero, un poco ansiosa por escuchar la razón de porque los necesitábamos aquí tan urgentemente. Esa había sido la más discutida conversación mientras viajaban.

"Carlisle dijo que necesitaba hablar con nosotros de inmediato. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Problema con los hombres lobo?" preguntó mientras alzaba una perfecta ceja, la expectación por una respuesta positiva era más obvia en sus pensamientos que en su tono.

_¡Por favor! ¿No tienen imaginación?_ Jacob se quejó internamente, mientras veía reflejado en su mente como Bella lo veía rolar los ojos.

"No." respondí a Tanya, y los pensamientos curiosos de Kate, Eleazar y Carmen.

_Mmm, entonces, ¿qué es, Edward?_ Tanya preguntó.

"Nuestro tratado con los hombres lobo está más fuerte que nunca." terminé de decir.

Carmen rió entre dientes, era la única que había dicho a los demás que dudaba que nuestro problema fuera con los lobos. Estaba en lo cierto.

_Bueno, no son los lobos..._

"¿No nos vas a invitar a pasar?" Tanya preguntó, extrañada de que aún no lo hubiera hecho, avanzó hacia mí y entró solo un paso después de la puerta, donde estaba parado. "¿Dónde está Carlisle?"

_Tanya._ Kate solo pensó, un poco desesperada con su hermana.

Era hora de la verdad, y aún no sabía como resultaría todo.

"Carlisle tuvo que irse."

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

_¿Carlisle tuvo que irse? ¿A qué te refieres, Edward?_

_No entiendo. ¿Por qué tuvo que irse? ¿A dónde?_

_Edward, creo que es hora de que nos digas que está pasando._

"¿Qué está pasando, Edward?" Tanya preguntó, completando lo que ya había pensado.

Ese corto momento me dio una idea, y esperaba que funcionara. Después de todo, ¿de qué otra forma funcionaría? Venían aquí a atestiguar, y lo tenían que hacer ellos primero.

Asentí para mi mismo, y empecé. "Si pudieran darme el beneficio de la duda por solo unos cuantos minutos." les pedí, casi supliqué. Esto era más complicado de lo que cualquiera de ellos se imaginaba, y era mi trabajo el explicarlo. "Tengo algo difícil de explicar, y necesitaré que no sean prejuiciosos hasta que entiendan."

_¿Cuál es el secreto? ¿Por qué Carlisle se fue? Tiene que ver con él todo esto._ Eleazar empezaba a preocuparse por las razones equivocadas.

"¿Está Carlisle bien?" Eleazar preguntó de nuevo.

"Ninguno de nosotros está bien, Eleazar." le dije, mis cejas se arrugaron mientras le respondía. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi, y le di unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro mientras continuaba. Los cuatro empezaron a preocuparse en verdad ahora. "Pero físicamente, Carlisle está bien."

_¿Mmm?_ Pareció un murmullo, los cuatro estaban más confundidos que antes, y sabía que no podía procrastinar esta plática por mucho tiempo más.

"¿Físicamente?" Tanya preguntó, su voz calmada a pesar de la confusión en su mente. "¿A qué te refieres?"

_¿Podrías terminar de decirnos lo que está pasando, Edward? Ya fue demasiado secreto..._

"Me refiero a que mi familia entera se encuentra en un muy grave peligro. Pero antes de que les explique, les pido su promesa."

_¿Promesa?_

La hora se acercaba peligrosamente, pero no había marcha atrás. No había otra opción.

"Escuchen a todo lo que les diga antes de que reaccionen." seguí pidiéndoles. "Les estoy rogando que me escuchen."

_No lo soportaré..._ Jacob pensaba mientras escuchaba mis palabras e imaginaba la reacción que tanto temíamos tuvieran.

Tanya me miró directo a los ojos, seriamente. _Edward, sabes que siempre te escuchamos._

_¿Qué es lo que pasa, Edward? Puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos._ Eleazar pensaba.

Kate y Carmen, al igual que Tanya, prometieron en silencio que estaban escuchando lo que fuese que fuera a decir.

"Estamos escuchando." Tanya finalmente rompió el silencio, suponiendo –correctamente- que esperaba a que me confirmaran lo que les pedía. "Lo escucháramos todo antes de juzgar."

"Gracias, Tanya." le dije con genuino agradecimiento, podía ver la sinceridad en sus palabras como en sus pensamientos. Tanya siempre haría lo que sea que le pidiera. Siempre había sido así, aún cuando lo que le pedía no fuera de su agrado, siempre con la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión. Ahora no era así, pero lo haría. "No los involucraríamos en esto si tuviéramos otra opción."

Eleazar arrugó la frente al escuchar mis últimas palabras.

Decidí que ya podíamos pasar a la casa, pronto tendrían que ver a Renesmee para entender lo que estaba pasando y cual era el gran _secreto_ que les escondía. Me moví hacia un lado y luego al interior de la casa indicándoles con un gesto que pasaran.

La primera en pasar fue Tanya, y de inmediato notó el olor a hombre lobo.

_No sé como lo soportan._ Pensó para si misma.

"Sabía que esos hombres lobo estaban involucrados." Tanya dijo.

"Sí," le respondí. "y están de nuestro lado. De nuevo."

_Bueno, está bien._ Tanya pensó, un poco de resentimiento en su tono.

"¿Dónde está tu Bella?" Carmen preguntó, recordando como la había llamado en la recepción de nuestra boda, _mi Bella._ "¿Cómo está?"

"Se unirá a nosotros pronto. Está bien, gracias. Ha tomado la inmortalidad con asombrosa delicadeza."

_Oh, bueno..._ Tanya pensó, desesperada repentinamente. No quería hablar de Bella. Aunque sus sentimientos hacia mi nunca fueron puros, no podía evitar un poco de _celos_ por la mujer que había logrado lo que ella no.

"Dinos acerca del peligro, Edward." Tanya dijo, su voz baja y calmada. "Escucharemos, y estaremos de tu lado, donde pertenecemos." sus pensamientos se volvieron a Irina por un segundo.

Tomé un gran suspiro de aire al ver su rostro en la mente de Tanya, y recordar que esto era su culpa. También para prepararme, aquí venía. "Me gustaría que lo atestigüen por ustedes mismos primero. Escuchen-en la otra habitación. ¿Qué es lo que escuchan?"

Los cuatro escucharon con atención a lo que había en la otra habitación, la respiración y los latidos de dos _personas_, sabían que uno era el hombre lobo, pero empezaron a ponerse ansiosos, mientras escuchaban al otro sonido, creyendo que era un humano. Era la explicación más razonable para ellos. Pero era diferente, y lo notaban.

"Solo escuchen primero, por favor."

Los cuatro se calmaron un poco, y Tanya fue la primera en hablar. "Un hombre lobo, asumo. Puedo escuchar su corazón."

_Si, un hombre lobo. Pero, ¿qué es lo otro? ¿Un humano?_

"¿Qué mas?" pregunté a Kate al escuchar su confusión.

Kate no contestó, demasiado confundida como para poner en palabras lo que creía. Pronto pensó que era algo diferente a un humano.

"¿Qué es ese golpeteo? ¿Es eso... algún tipo de pájaro?"

"No," Kate entrecerró los ojos, y Tanya arrugó la frente. "pero recuerden lo que están escuchando. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que huelen? Además del hombre lobo."

Eleazar fue quien habló, su conjetura la misma que de Kate. "¿Hay un humano aquí?"

"No." Tanya respondió a Eleazar, oliendo con más atención al extraño perfume de Renesmee. Percibía la mitad de vampiro que tenía. "No es humano... pero... más cercano a humano que el resto de los olores aquí. ¿Qué es eso, Edward? No creo que alguna vez haya olido esa fragancia antes."

"Ciertamente no lo has hecho, Tanya." le dije, y alzó una ceja a mi tono. "Por favor, por favor recuerden que esto es algo enteramente nuevo para ustedes. Tiren sus nociones preconcebidas."

"Te prometí que escucharía, Edward." Tanya me aseguró de nuevo.

Asentí, y llamé un poco más fuerte. "De acuerdo, entonces. ¿Bella? Trae a Renesmee, por favor."

Le tomó a Bella más segundos de lo necesario el entrar a la habitación. Jacob venía detrás de ella, preparado para lo que fuera. Renesmee, de haber podido, se hubiera negado a entrar y que la vieran, pero sabía que era necesario. Su rostro seguía oculto debajo del cabello de Bella.

Solo dio un paso a la vista y se detuvo.

Tanya, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar miraban con detenimiento el pequeño bulto en los brazos de Bella. Confundidos. Pero esa confusión se desvaneció tan pronto como Renesmee alzó su pequeño rostro.

_¡No es cierto!_

_¿Qué? ¡No! No es..._

Todos sus pensamientos se concentraron en la incredulidad por un milisegundo y luego en terror.

Fue justo como esperaba, y justo como esperaba que no fuera.

Tanya se tambaleó rápidamente hacia atrás, dando cuatro pasos y deseando no estar viendo a Renesmee en ese momento. Más asustada de lo que nunca había estado desde el día en que los Volturi habían destruido a su madre y a aquel niño inmortal. Kate se regresó hasta la entrada por completo, como si de alguna forma estuviera más segura agarrada de la pared, un siseo saliendo de su boca. Carmen fue la única que no se movió, Eleazar se colocó delante de ella, preparado para protegerla si era necesario.

Todos los pensamientos, excepto el de Carmen, estaban llenos de reproche.

"Oh por favor." Jacob se quejó al ver la reacción de ellos.

Me moví hacia Bella y puse mi brazo alrededor de ambas. Renesmee, de no haber sido tan fuerte, hubiera estado llorando. Sus pensamientos parecían acusarnos en cierto sentido, por haber dicho que no era su culpa. En este momento, no lo dudaba.

"Prometieron escuchar." les recordé a los cuatro, especialmente a Tanya y Kate.

"¡Algunas cosas no pueden ser escuchadas!" Tanya respondió. No parecía que fueran a aceptar razonar lo que veían. "¿Cómo pudiste, Edward? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que esto significa?"

Carmen se mantuvo callada, todo el tiempo estudiando el rostro de Renesmee. Era la única que jamás había visto un niño inmortal. Quizá por eso no había reaccionado igual que los otros.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí." escuché a Kate decir, pero no me concentré en ella.

"Edward..." Eleazar dijo nada más. Incapaz de decir algo más sobre esto. Sus pensamientos también parecían estar en blanco.

Mi mirada se mantuvo en Tanya, "Esperen." les rogué en una voz que parecía una orden. "Recuerden lo que escuchan, lo que huelen. Renesmee no es lo que creen que es."

"No hay excepciones a esta regla, Edward." Tanya me recordó. Aún negándose a escuchar.

_¿No es lo que creen?_ Carmen se preguntó.

"Tanya, ¡puedes escuchar los latidos de su corazón! Detente y piensa en lo que eso significa." le pedí.

_¡No, Edward! No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto. ¿En qué estabas pensando?_

Carmen, por el contrario, si escuchaba lo que decía.

"¿Los latidos de su corazón?" Carmen murmuró, asomando su cabeza debajo de Eleazar para ver mejor.

"Ella no es una completa niña vampiro." le dije a Carmen, quien si estaba escuchando. Sus ojos veían lo mismo que mi familia había visto cuando nació, sus ojos -los ojos de Bella-, su rostro -mi rostro-. "Es mitad humana."

_¿Qué dices? Eso no es posible, no._

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio total, sin comprender lo que acababa de decir.

"Escúchenme." les rogué, mi voz más suave. "Renesmee es única en su especie. Yo soy su padre. No su creador-su padre biológico."

_Edward, no. Eso no puede ser. Eres un vampiro, y ella, también._ Tanya pensó mientras apenas sacudía la cabeza.

_¿Su padre biológico? ¿Cómo? ¡Por favor!_

_Quizá sea verdad. La niña es igual a Edward. El color de cabello, su rostro..._

"Edward, no puedes esperar que nosotros te-" Eleazar empezó a decir.

"Dime otra explicación que encaje, Eleazar." lo interrumpí. "Puedes sentir el calor de su cuerpo en el aire. Sangre corre en sus venas, Eleazar. Puedes olerlo."

"¿Cómo?" Kate preguntó, creyendo cada vez un poco más lo que decía.

"Bella es su madre biológica." empecé a explicarles. Una parte de mi deseaba no decir nada, Renesmee estaba aquí, y no quería que supiera lo que el tenerla había causado. "Ella concibió, cargó y dio a luz a Renesmee mientras aún era humana. Casi la mató. Estuve duramente forzado a introducir el suficiente veneno en su corazón para salvarla."

"Nunca había escuchado de tal cosa." Eleazar comentó, aún no muy convencido.

Pero podía ver que lo estarían.

"Las relaciones físicas entre vampiros y humanos no son comunes." dije, mientras pensaba en Tanya y Kate. Ellas mejor que nadie, debían entender a que me refería. "Sobrevivientes humanos de tales citas son incluso menos comunes. ¿No están de acuerdo, primas?"

_Muy gracioso, Edward._ Tanya se quejó mientras arrugó la frente, Kate hizo lo mismo.

"Vamos, Eleazar. Seguramente puedes ver el parecido." Carmen habló, y por lo que veía, ya creía en mis palabras sin dudarlo. Casi.

Carmen se alejó de Eleazar para acercarse a Bella y Renesmee, ignorando los gritos en silencio de Eleazar para que no lo hiciera. Se detuvo frente a Bella, y bajó su mirada y rostro hacia Renesmee.

Sus ojos estudiaron con más profundidad el parecido que ya había notado. "Parece que tienes los ojos de tu mamá," Renesmee se emocionó un poco al ver que Carmen no estaba asustada como los demás, y que parecía que si le había agradado. "pero el rostro de tu papá." luego le sonrió, justo como había pasado con nuestra familia, Carmen ya la quería de cierta forma.

Carmen le sonrió, y Renesmee también.

_Oh, que hermosa es. No puedo dudar que sea tu hija, Edward. Es idéntica a ti._

Renesmee quería mostrarle la historia a Carmen, pero no estaba segura de que pudiera hacerlo, puso su mano -sin quitar su mirada de Carmen- sobre la mejilla de Bella para mostrarle lo que quería.

"¿Te importa si Renesmee te cuenta acerca de eso ella misma?" Bella le preguntó, su voz apenas un susurro. "Tiene un don para explicar cosas."

Aún sonriendo, Carmen se dirigió a Renesmee por primera vez. "¿Hablas, pequeña?"

"Sí." Renesmee le contestó, y Tanya los demás se estremecieron al sonido de su voz. Ridículo. Solo Carmen permaneció tranquila. "Pero te puedo mostrar más de lo que puedo decirte."

Renesmee alzó su mano, _aquí vamos,_ dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la mejilla de Carmen.

Carmen, como los demás, tuvo la misma reacción. Su cuerpo se tensó al ver la primer imagen pasar por su mente. Estaba demasiado concentrado en ver lo que Renesmee le mostraba, y confirmar que Carmen le creía, que no noté a Eleazar hasta que Carmen le pidió que la dejara ver. "Espera." su voz salió entrecortada con la sorpresa que aún sentía después de la primer imagen.

Renesmee siguió mostrando las imágenes que ella creía la convencerían. Cada día de su vida desde que había nacido, le mostró su violento nacimiento, la primera vez que sus ojos vieron mi rostro y supo que yo era su padre, cuando escuchó la voz de Bella pidiendo por ella, y la coloqué en sus brazos, la primera vez que me llamó _papi_ y Rosalie la entregó a mi, la primera vez que la cargué y le canté, cuando Bella por fin estuvo con ella y la cargó en sus brazos, la primera vez que la llevamos a nuestra casa de campo, cuando le mostramos su recamara y la colocamos juntos en su cuna, cada noche que Bella le leía un cuento, luego le mostró una imagen con cada uno de los miembros de la familia, con sus dos abuelos, con su abuela, sus tíos, sus tías, los lobos, y los humanos que formaban parte de la familia, los paseos, los abrazos, las risas, las cazas y su disgusto por la sangre animal, y aún así nunca lastimaba o intentaba lastimar a Charlie o Billy, como entendía que era mejor beber la sangre de un animal que matar a un humano, como podía comer comida humana aunque supiera tan mala, la primera vez que habló y caminó, le mostró absolutamente todo.

"¿Qué le está mostrando Nessie?" Jacob gruñó, ansioso por no saber que era lo que Carmen veía.

"Todo." le respondí, mi mente aún en las imágenes que inundaba los pensamientos de Carmen.

Después de otro minuto, Renesmee terminó, dejó caer su mano con una sonrisa enorme. Carmen volteó a mí, y habló. "Ella realmente es tu hija, ¿no es así?" su voz sonaba un poco impresionada. "¡Que don tan vivido! Solo podía haber venido de un padre muy dotado."

"¿Crees lo que te mostró?" le pregunté, ansioso y casi feliz de saber que era así. Tenía que escucharlo y los demás, también.

"Sin una duda." Carmen dijo, sin dudarlo como había dicho.

"¡Carmen!" Eleazar dijo, su tono lleno de reproche. Su rostro aún con signos de estrés.

Volteó a verlo, y Carmen tomó sus manos entre las suyas y le dijo. "Imposible como parece, Edward te ha dicho nada más que la verdad. Deja a la niña mostrarte."

Carmen animó a Eleazar a acercarse a Bella y Renesmee, y luego asintió a Nessie. "Muéstrale, my dear."

Renesmee sonrió abiertamente cuando escuchó a Carmen, completamente feliz de ver que la había aceptado y le agradaba. Estiró su mano hacia la frente de Eleazar, y lo tocó ligeramente, esperando la reacción que tendría.

"¡Good heavens!" Eleazar dijo a la primera imagen que cruzó su mente, y alejó su cabeza de Renesmee por la sorpresa.

"¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?" Tanya le preguntó, preocupada y confundida al mismo tiempo.

Ella y Kate empezaban a acercarse un poco hacia nosotros.

"Solo está tratando de mostrarte el lado de su historia." Carmen explicó, como si entendiera el don de Renesmee perfectamente.

"Mira, por favor." Renesmee le pidió, su frente arrugándose mientras estiraba su mano, tratando de alcanzarlo de nuevo, y esperando a que él se acercara, también.

Eleazar la miró con precaución, y Carmen asintió hacia él, animándolo.

_De acuerdo..._ pensó mientras suspiraba y se acercaba a Renesmee lentamente, sus ojos se cerraron cuando Renesmee volvió a tocar su frente.

Eleazar se estremeció al ver las primeras imágenes, y por el shock de tener eso en su mente. Las mismas imágenes que le mostró a Carmen pasaron por la mente de Eleazar. En unos minutos, Renesmee dejó caer su mano, y le sonrió, también.

"Ahh. Ya veo." Eleazar dijo mientras abría sus ojos de nuevo.

Eleazar sonrió, casi forzadamente, a Renesmee. No sabía que hacer con lo que veía.

"¿Eleazar?" Tanya le preguntó, con curiosidad ahora.

"Todo es verdad, Tanya. Esta no es una niña inmortal. Es mitad humana. Ven. Mira por ti misma."

Tanya asintió, y pasó lo mismo que con Eleazar y Carmen. No había duda en sus mentes después de ver lo que Renesmee les mostraba, y al final quedaban tan encantados con ella como nosotros la primera vez. Kate permitió que le mostrara lo mismo, y lo creyó sin un segundo de duda. Por un segundo, pensé que esto no sería tan difícil como creíamos. Pero luego recordé que Alice se había ido, y que las posibilidades no debían ser tan buenas como queríamos creer. Aún así, me dejé tener la esperanza.

"Gracias por escuchar." les dije honestamente, Bella tenía sus ojos sobre mi, los podía sentir.

_De nada, Edward. Y perdón por reaccionar exageradamente, pero sabes la razón._ Tanya me dijo.

Luego habló del otro tema que quedaba. "Pero está el grave peligro del que nos advertiste. No directamente de esta niña, ya veo, pero seguramente de los Volturi, entonces. ¿Cómo se enteraron de ella? ¿Cuándo vienen?"

_Es demasiado pronto, ¿verdad? Por eso Carlisle sonaba tan impaciente._

"Cuando Bella vio a Irina aquel día en las montañas, tenía a Renesmee con ella." les expliqué, era duro para mi, y lo más seguro, que para ellas también.

Kate fue la primera en reaccionar, un siseo salió de su boca y sus ojos se estrecharon. "¿Irina hizo esto? ¿A ustedes? ¿A Carlisle? ¿Irina?"

"No. Alguien más..." Tanya murmuró.

Tenía que decir su nombre, y traté de que no notaran como dolía. "Alice la vio ir a ellos."

"¿Cómo pudo hacer esta cosa?" Eleazar preguntó, más para él que por una respuesta.

Pero no quería que creyeran que la odiábamos o algo así, y traté de que comprendieran. "Imaginen si hubieran visto a Renesmee solo en la distancia. Si no hubieran esperado por nuestra explicación."

_No la defiendas, Edward. No lo merece._ Tanya pensó tristemente. "No importa lo que pensó... Ustedes son nuestra familia."

"No hay nada que podamos hacer acerca de la elección de Irina ahora. Es demasiado tarde. Alice nos dio un mes." les dije, terminando ese tema.

_¿Un mes? ¿Estás seguro, Edward?_ Eleazar estaba completamente extrañado con la cifra.

Tanya y él inclinaron su cabeza hacia un lado, confundidos otra vez. Kate solo arrugó la frente. Era muy raro que tardaran tanto tiempo.

"¿Tanto tiempo?" Eleazar fue quien preguntó.

"Todos vienen. Eso debe tomar algo de preparación."

Eleazar jadeó, _No, no puede ser... no..._ "¿La guardia entera?"

"No solo la guardia." lo corregí, si estaba sorprendido, lo estaría mucho más al escucharme. "Aro, Caius, Marcus. Incluso las esposas."

"Imposible." Eleazar dijo, mientras las demás aún trataban de calmar el shock que sintieron.

"Hubiera dicho lo mismo hace dos días."

_Debe haber algún error, no lo entiendo._ Eleazar pensaba, su frente arrugada. "Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido." su voz salió en un gruñido. "¿Por qué se pondrían a ellos y a las esposas en peligro?"

"No tiene sentido desde ese ángulo. Alice dijo que había más en esto que solo castigo por lo que creen que hemos hecho. Ella pensó que podrías ayudarnos."

"¿Más que castigo? ¿Pero qué más hay allí?" Eleazar empezó a preguntarse que podría ser a lo que Alice se refería, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a esto. Caminando de un lado a otro, sus cejas arrugadas, mientras seguía pensando que era lo que en realidad quería Aro, no tenía duda de que todo esto era por él.

"¿Dónde están los otros, Edward? ¿Carlisle y Alice y el resto?" Tanya me preguntó, curiosa.

Dudé en decirle que había pasado, pero la historia era larga y no quería recordarla, aunque ya estuviera dando vueltas en mi mente. "Buscando a amigos que podrían ayudarnos."

_Claro. Esto será más difícil de lo que parece. No importa._

Tanya se inclinó hacia mí, sus manos al frente, también. "Edward, no importa cuantos amigos reúnas, no podemos ayudarte a ganar. Solo podemos morir contigo. Debes saber eso. Por supuesto, tal vez nosotros cuatro merezcamos eso después de lo que Irina ha hecho ahora, después de como te hemos fallado en el pasado-por ella esa vez también."

Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente, Tanya estaba pensando más adelante, en algo que ninguno de nosotros queríamos que pasara. "No les estamos pidiendo que peleen y mueran con nosotros, Tanya. Sabes que Carlisle nunca te pediría eso."

"¿Entonces qué, Edward?" Tanya preguntó.

"Solo estamos buscando testigos. Si podemos hacerlos pausar, solo por un momento. Si nos dejaran explicarles..." me detuve un segundo, volteé hacia Renesmee y toqué gentilmente su mejilla.

_Va a estar bien, papi._ Renesmee me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la sostenía sobre su piel.

"Es difícil dudar de nuestra historia cuando la ves por ti mismo." terminé.

"¿Crees que su pasado importara para ellos mucho?" Tanya preguntó de nuevo, mientras asentía a lo que le había dicho.

"Solo mientras presagia su futuro." le contesté. "El punto de la restricción era el protegernos de la exposición, de los excesos de los niños que nos podían ser dominados."

"No soy para nada peligrosa." Renesmee habló esta vez, habiendo escuchado lo que decía. "Nunca lastimo al abuelo o Sue o Billy. Amo a los humanos. Y la gente lobo como mi Jacob." en otro ocasión, eso me hubiera molestado, hubiera hecho que me salieron humo del coraje, pero ahora era diferente. Renesmee soltó mi mano para palmear el brazo de Jacob que estaba brincando de alegría internamente al escuchar a Renesmee decir que lo quería a otras personas.

_Mmm, ¿como _mi_ Jacob?_ Parecía que estaban sincronizados los pensamientos de Tanya y Kate, mientras volteaban a verse en un rápido vistazo.

"Si Irina no hubiera venido tan pronto, hubiéramos podido evitar todo esto. Renesmee crece a un ritmo sin precedentes. Para el tiempo que un mes ha pasado, ella habrá ganado otro medio año de desarrollo." les expliqué, con menos dificultad de la que hubiera creído.

Al terminar, Carmen dijo. "Bueno, eso es ciertamente algo que podemos atestiguar. Seremos capaces de prometer que la hemos visto madurar nosotros mismos. ¿Cómo los Volturi podrían ignorar tal evidencia?" su tono estaba decidido, Renesmee se había ganado a estos cuatro vampiros tan fácilmente como si fueran familia verdadera. Bueno, lo eran.

"¿Cómo, en verdad?" Eleazar murmuró para si mismo, aún en sus suposiciones.

"Sí, podemos atestiguar por ti. Ciertamente eso. Consideramos que más podríamos hacer." Tanya dijo, sus pensamientos viajando demasiado rápido a una dirección que no aceptaba.

"Tanya," le dije, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "no esperamos que ustedes peleen con nosotros."

"Si los Volturi no pausan a escuchar nuestro testimonio, no podemos simplemente quedarnos sin hacer nada." Tanya insistió, y en eso, no podíamos decir nada. Tenía razón. "Por supuesto, solo debería hablar por misma."

_¿Qué? Claro que no._ Kate pensó, casi insultada mientras resoplaba al escuchar a Tanya. "¿Realmente dudas de mi tanto, hermana?"

Tanya volteó a verla con una gran sonrisa. "Es una misión suicida, después de todo."

_Después de lo que Irina hizo, es lo menos que nosotras podemos hacer. _Las dos pensaban igual, y sabía que aunque insistiera, no las haría cambiar de parecer. Kate le sonrió ampliamente, y luego se encogió de hombros, despreocupadamente. "Estoy dentro."

"Yo, también, haré lo que sea para proteger a la niña." Carmen habló, las tres seriamente hablando. Luego, sus pensamientos volvieron al presente y a Renesmee, estiró sus brazos hacia ella, de repente, ansiosa de sostener a Renesmee con ella. "¿Puedo cargarte, pretty baby?"

Renesmee no lo pensó dos veces, estiró sus manos hacia Carmen y Bella la dejó.

Todo el rato, Carmen le murmuraba en inglés, y Renesmee, sorprendiéndome, parecía absorber cada palabra con impresionante rapidez.

Jacob, se estremeció un poco, y luego se calmó, sabiendo que estos eran amigos, familia.

Todo iba bien, hasta aquí.

¿Pero, qué tal mañana, cuando llegaran los demás? ¿Sería igual que con Tanya?

Me permití dejar que la esperanza floreciera un segundo en mí, y creer que todo saldría bien, antes de preocuparme en verdad. Porque cuando llegara esa preocupación, sería peor de lo que ya había experimentado. Porque no era solo la vida de Bella la que estaba en peligro, sino la de mi hija. La de mi familia entera.

Sí, solo por un momento.

Luego vi el rostro de Bella, una luz llenó sus ojos por unos segundos, y luego se apagó.

Así me sentí yo. Apagado.

¿Sobreviviríamos a esto? ¿Podríamos salvar a nuestra hija?

* * *

**Hoy o ayer, no estoy segura, se estrenó Eclipse en México, ayer en USA, suertudas las que ya vieron la película, quien sabe cuando sea mi turno, no tengo dinero...**

**El jueves pasado, estando en casa de mi prima, bajé REMEMBER ME y tengo que aceptar, es la película que más me gusta de Robert Pattinson, y es una terrible lástima que se muera al final, Tyler; también me encantó ver a la actriz que hizo de su hermana, encantadora; bueno, muy buenas actuaciones.**

**Claro, comenten de este capítulo y todo lo que quieran.**


	32. Chapter 31, TALENTOSA

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Otra semana se nos ha ido... y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, aún no leo sus ****reviews**** pero lo haré, gracias a todos quienes comentan, y claro, no les puedo dar respuesta más que por este medio.**

**¡No he visto Eclipse! No puedo creerlo, pero he estoy en ruina ahora... jeje, creo que debería dedicarme a ser escritora, ¿verdad?**

**Bueno, quien sabe.**

**Ah sí, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo pasado como siempre, ya saben. Y que disfruten del que ahora les dejo. Ya estoy trabajando con el siguiente, y tengo que admitir, que ojala pudiera tardarme más, porque ya casi terminamos este viaje... nunca creí que fuer a hacer algo así, de verdad. Me pone triste dejar de escribir desde la perspectiva de Edward, pero ni modo. Sé que había dado "esperanzas" de que tal vez hiciera lo mismo con Eclipse, pero ahora lo aclaro, no será así, **** lo siento. Me voy a concentrar en otras cosas y proyectos que tengo en mente y ya están en proceso de iniciar, y tomar forma al fin en palabras sobre una hoja blanca, todo ya está en mi cabeza, ahora hay que dejarlo escribirse... pero necesita mi ayuda y total concentración.**

**Bien, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Disfruten.**

**¡TWILIGHT PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER!**

CAPÍTULO 31. Talentosa

Al menos, además de que Tanya y su familia estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que les pedíamos y más de lo que era necesario por ahora y esperaba fuera de la misma forma llegado el momento, me daba gusto que estuvieran aquí. Renesmee estaba encantada de ver la reacción de ellos hacia ella, de ver que si le había agradado a todos, y escuchaba encantada cada palabra que Carmen le murmuraba en inglés.

Solo escuché por unos segundos la mente risueña de Renesmee, como todos los problemas y miedos se borraban por un momento en su cabeza, y todo parecía volver a ser como antes.

Sonreí ligeramente, y luego aterricé de nuevo.

No había cabida para que nadie más en esta habitación pudiera ser feliz o soñar con cosas bonitas, más que Renesmee, ella era quien merecía seguir viviendo como una niña, como una bebé si hubiera sido posible. Como alguien normal. Merecía normalidad. Tanta como pudiera, solo había que mirar a su alrededor, hombres lobo, vampiros...

Leyendo su mente, y lo feliz que era por las cosas más pequeñas, me provocaba ternura hacia mi hija. ¿Qué otro sentimiento podía causar una criatura tan pequeña e indefensa?

Tanya observó un segundo a Jacob, preguntándose que hacía él aquí.

Jacob, lo mismo me hubiera preguntado yo hace meses. Pero lo que Jacob sentía por mi hija, no era más diferente de lo que Bella y yo sentíamos hacia ella. Por ahora, parecía que Renesmee fuera su hermana, y eso, en otra situación, hubiera sido raro.

_La otra vez los llamaron porque nosotros nos negamos a ayudarlos, pero ahora estamos aquí..._ Tanya musitaba, tratando de entender la presencia de Jacob.

_Que niña más linda..._ Carmen seguía entretenida con Renesmee en sus brazos, Kate se había acercado, también a ellas.

_¿Cómo podría haber algo más hermoso que esta pequeña?_ Kate pensaba mientras le sonreía a lado de Carmen.

Renesmee, justo como había hecho con mi familia, había conquistado a la familia de Tanya ahora.

"Just like your father, the face, the color hair; but those chocolate brown eyes from your mommy." Carmen murmuraba lo mismo que ya había dicho en español mientras veía las características físicas que Renesmee había sacado de sus padres. "One of a kind, certainly. Precious."

"You're almost hypnotic, little one."

Tanya, sin encontrar una respuesta a su duda, se dirigió finalmente a mí. _Bien, me doy por vencida, Edward, no lo entiendo._

"¿Cuál es la parte de los hombres lobo en esto?" preguntó mientras veía a Jacob.

_Déjame explicar a mí._ Jacob me dijo, como si fuera complicado y solo él pudiera hacerlo. "Si los Volturi no se detienen a escuchar acerca de Nessie," _oops, _"quiero decir Renesmee, nosotros los detendremos."

_¿Nessie, huh?_

"Muy valiente, niño," Tanya dijo, un poco molesta por lo que había escuchado. "pero eso sería imposible para peleadores más experimentados que tú."

_Pero dijo nosotros, ¿cuántos son, Edward?_

"Tú no sabes lo que podemos hacer." Jacob respondió, antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Tanya que no tenía caso. No importaba el número, en realidad.

_Lo que sea..._ Tanya pensó mientras se encogía de brazos. "Es tu propia vida, ciertamente, para pasarla como elijas."

Jacob, en lugar de responder algo al comentario de Tanya, volvió su mirada hacia Renesmee.

Incluso sino hubiera podido leer su mente, hubiera sabido que había dentro de ella. Sus ojos decían todo lo que quería, simplemente a Renesmee, tenerla cerca de nuevo, y quizá sin oler a vampiro. Ya estaba acostumbrado, pero el solo hecho de que no fueran ningún miembro de nuestra familia o nosotros, hacía que Jacob se quejara.

Tanya vio hacia donde se fue la mirada de Jacob, y reconoció la emoción en ella, también. La misma emoción se veía reflejada en Carmen y Kate.

"Ella es especial," Tanya dijo, su mente todavía pensando en lo fácil que se los había ganado. "esa pequeña. Difícil de resistir."

_Incluso el hombre lobo está embobado..._

Lo que Tanya no sabía, era que Jacob no estaba solo embobado por Renesmee. No tenía que ver con eso en lo absoluto. Sino con algo tan poderoso como lo que yo sentía por Bella.

_Mmm, tiene mucha razón. Más de la que imaginan, la familia entera._ Eleazar pensaba.

Antes de que dijera algo, pensé que se refería a la familia entera, pero al empezar a hablar, noté que no era así.

"Una familia muy talentosa." mi frente se arrugó un poco, mientras escuchaba a Eleazar y lo seguía viendo, avanzaba ahora más rápido hacia la puerta y Carmen, hacía el circuito de ida y regreso en un segundo apenas. "Un lector de mentes por padre, un escudo por madre," ¿Qué? "y luego cualquier magia con la que esta extraordinaria niña nos ha embrujado."

Estaba escuchando a Eleazar y lo que pensaba acerca de mi familia, casi a lo lejos ahora, todavía daba vueltas en mi cabeza:

_Un escudo por madre._

¿A qué se refería? ¿Un escudo?

¿Cómo podía ser Bella un escudo? ¿Se refería a su don?

Por un segundo, recordé el día en que Carlisle había dicho que su don era su súper control.

"Me pregunto si hay un nombre para lo que ella hace," Eleazar siguió diciendo. "o si es la norma para un vampiro híbrido. ¡Como si tal cosa pudiera ser considerada normal alguna vez! ¡Un vampiro híbrido, en verdad!"

Su avance de un lado a otro me estaba casi mareando ahora, con nuevas cosas en mi cabeza.

¿Podía ser? ¿Acaso...?

"Disculpa." dije, dirigiéndome a Eleazar ahora. Si era lo que creía. Tenía que averiguarlo. Alcé mi mano y la coloqué sobre su hombro para detenerlo. "¿Cómo acabas de llamarle a mi esposa?"

Kate y Carmen estaban de repente interesadas en lo que pasaba de este lado de la habitación.

_¿Por qué está tan sorprendido?_ Kate se preguntó, viendo mi reacción.

Eleazar me miró, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad, su mente de confusión.

_¿Qué? Es lo más seguro, Edward. Eso creo, al menos._ Me aseguró, como si yo estuviera seguro o supiera de lo que él estaba hablando.

"Un escudo, creo. Me está bloqueando ahora, así que no puedo estar seguro." Eleazar dijo al fin.

¿Un escudo?

¿Cómo podía ser un escudo? Acaso Carlisle había estado equivocado, entonces; siempre me había parecido que el súper control del que alardeaban que Bella tenía era su don, pero a mi no me convencía. Bella había tenido demasiado tiempo para prepararse, sabía lo difícil que sería cuando despertara y todo lo que sintiera fuera esa interminable sed. Lo había aceptado, y se había preparado, había estado en guardia para cualquier problema que pudiera presentársele.

Por eso había sido tan fácil para ella el escapar del aroma a sangre humana en su primera caza.

Entonces recordé el día en que había vuelto a Forks, Bella había estado sentada con Jessica y su mirada sido mía de nuevo.

_¿Qué estaba pensando? La frustración parecía volverse más aguda mientras el tiempo pasaba, en lugar de aburrida. Traté-inseguro de lo que iba a hacer por no haber intentado esto antes-indagar con mi mente al silencio a su alrededor. Mi extra oído siempre había venido a mi naturalmente, sin pedirlo; nunca había tenido que trabajar con el. Pero me concentré ahora, tratando de romper a través de cualquier escudo que la rodeaba._

_Nada más que silencio._

Cualquier escudo que la rodeaba...

Las palabras se repetían en mi mente, al no haber considerado esto antes. No tendría porque haberlo hecho, nunca había cruzado una palabra con Bella, y mucho menos había considerado el que me enamoraría de ella algún día, y llegaríamos a este punto. Ese pensamiento lo había tenido antes de tener esa primer clase juntos de Biología donde finalmente me comporté civilizadamente, tratando de borrar la primer impresión con que la había dejado en su primer día de clases en la escuela de Forks.

Había tenido la respuesta en mi mente por menos de un segundo, probablemente, y nunca volvía a pensar en ella de esa forma.

"¿Un escudo?" repetí, mi voz confundida.

_Por favor, Edward. No puedo creer que no lo sepas._ Eleazar insistió en su mente. _Es ridículo._

Al ver que mi expresión no cambió, cambio su canal de comunicación. "¡Vamos, Edward! Si no puedo obtener una lectura en ella, dudo que tú puedas, tampoco. ¿Puedes escuchar sus pensamientos ahora mismo?"

"No." respondí.

_Lo ves._ Eleazar pensó, su tono parecía decir: era obvio que no.

Lo que Eleazar no sabía, es que no era solo ahora mismo que no podía tener acceso a los pensamientos de Bella.

"Pero nunca he sido capaz de hacer eso. Incluso cuando era humana." le expliqué, y ahora el confundido era él.

_¿Qué?_

Impresionado al mismo tiempo, también. "¿Nunca?" sus ojos pestañearon.

_¿Estás seguro?_ Casi era tonto el preguntar eso, como si dudara de que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

Tanya y Kate empezaron a escuchar con más atención lo que estaba pasando. Considerando lo que decía Eleazar, y lo bueno que esto resultaría en contra de los Volturi. Jane y Alec, en especial.

¿Pero cómo podía ser así?

Bella podía protegerse ella misma, sí. Era bueno, pero porque parecía haber otro tono de esperanza en los pensamientos de Kate repentinamente.

No entendía con claridad.

Antes de seguir especulando, Eleazar empezó a hablar.

"Interesante." Eleazar continuó. "Eso indicaría un talento latente bastante poderoso, si se estaba manifestando tan claramente incluso antes de la transformación." escuché con mucha atención a lo que decía. Lo demás pasó a segundo plano mientras lo escuchaba. "No puedo sentir camino a través de su escudo para obtener algún sentido de el. Aún cuando debe ser novata todavía-solo tienes unos meses."

Eleazar me miró de nuevo, _es increíble, Edward. Ni tú ni ella saberlo. Si Aro se entera de esto, ¿sabes lo que pasará?_

Mis ojos se entrecerraron, no quería pensar en eso.

No quería, porque si sabía lo que pasaría. Justo como Eleazar pensaba, Aro estaba muy interesado en saber como se desarrollaba Bella y su pequeño _talento_ al ser inmortal.

Lo había visto cuando la tocó y no pudo ver nada aquella vez en Volterra.

Ahora parecía, que no solo era Renesmee quien debí haber escondido de su conocimiento, sino a Bella, también. Esto empeoraba cada vez más.

"Y al parecer completamente ignorante de lo que está haciendo. Totalmente inconsciente. Irónico. Aro me envió por todo el mundo buscando tales anomalías, y tú simplemente te tropiezas con ella y ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que tienes." Eleazar terminó, sacudiendo su cabeza. Era casi imposible para él creer que yo no sabía nada de esto.

Pero, en verdad, no lo sabía.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos y en lo que veía en Eleazar, otros tipos de escudo que él conocía y que había catalogado mientras estuvo con los Volturi. Todos eran tan diferentes a lo que Bella podía hacer, que apenas podía creer que en realidad ella fuera un escudo.

¿Cómo podía haber imaginado que ese era su talento?

Por un segundo, imaginé la reacción que tendría nuestra familia. Carlisle, especialmente.

"¿De qué están hablando?" escuché a Bella preguntar. "¿Cómo puedo ser un escudo? ¿Qué es lo que siquiera significa eso?"

_Mmm, ¿qué tan fuerte será?_ Eleazar se preguntaba mientras observaba a Bella.

"Supongo que éramos demasiado formales acerca de eso en la guardia." Eleazar empezó a explicarle a Bella. "En verdad, categorizar talentos es un asunto subjetivo y fortuito; cada talento es único, nunca la misma cosa exactamente dos veces. Pero tú, Bella, eres bastante fácil de clasificar. Talentos que son puramente defensivos, que protegen algún aspecto del portador, son siempre llamados escudos. ¿Has probado alguna vez tus habilidades? ¿Bloquear a alguien más que a mi y a tu pareja?"

Hubo un silencio total por unos cuantos segundos, mientras Bella decía algo. Lo que fuera.

No sabía que tan bueno podía resultar esto, que tan fuerte era su escudo para defenderla. Quizá lo que había dicho, lo que me había preguntado, si podía bloquear a Alec, si era así...

No, pero sabía bien que pasaría si Bella se encontraba sola, parada frente a los Volturi, frente a Demetri o Felix, sin alguien que la protegiera. Tan pronto como se dieran que Bella no se veía afectada por el don de Alec, la matarían sin oportunidad de hacerlo sin dolor.

De repente, estaba ansioso porque su escudo no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla.

Por lo menos no sufriría.

Pero de nuevo me encontraba siendo egoísta. Era solo que no soportaba la idea de que hicieran sufrir a Bella de ninguna forma.

Antes de poder preocuparme más, Bella habló finalmente. "Solo funciona con ciertas cosas. Mi cabeza es algo como... privada. Pero no detiene a Jasper de ser capaz de cambiar mis humores o Alice de ver mi futuro."

_Como lo pensé, así es._

"Una defensa puramente mental." Eleazar murmuró, asintiendo. "Limitado, pero fuerte."

Tenía que saber que tan bueno era esto que estábamos descubriendo, antes de que me volviera loco el pensar en Bella indefensa ante aquellos que no necesitaban de un poder mental para poder lastimar a quien sea que pudiera detenerlos. De alguien que pudiera lastimarla físicamente, y no mentalmente, con una ilusión...

"Aro no la pudo escuchar. Aunque era humana cuando se conocieron." dije a Eleazar.

Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendido.

_Eso es... asombroso._ Eleazar pensó.

"Jane trató de lastimarme, pero no pudo." Bella dijo, trayendo a mi mente ese día, el horror que había sentido al ver lo que Aro le pediría Jane. En este momento, estaba demasiado contento con el escudo de Bella, eso la apartaba de la mirada de Jane, al menos. "Edward piensa que Demetri no puede encontrarme, y que Alec no puede molestarme, tampoco. ¿Eso es bueno?"

Eleazar se había quedado boquiabierta mientras Bella terminaba de hablar.

La forma en que estaba impresionado, hacía difícil considerar algo malo en esto. Solo podía estar orgulloso -si es que era la palabra correcta- de lo que Bella parecía podía hacer.

Todo lo que me importaba, es que pudiera protegerse de los poderes de los Volturi. Y al parecer, así era.

Ahora, mi impresión, era tan fuerte como había sido la de Eleazar la principio. No podía creer que no me hubiera dado cuenta. Había estado, siempre, tan ocupado en otros aspectos de Bella, siempre quejándome de no poder leer su mente, luego aceptando que así era como ella lo quería y así era, que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, que me acostumbré a ella. No trataba de encontrarle una explicación, y dudaba que la hubiera encontrado si me lo hubiera propuesto, de cualquier forma; como lo había hecho al principio.

_Y no quería desarrollar ningún interés en sus pensamientos escondidos simplemente porque estaban escondidos de mí. Sin duda, cuando si descifrara sus pensamientos-y encontraría una forma de hacerlo-solo serían tan insignificantes y triviales como los pensamientos de cualquier humano. No valía la pena el esfuerzo que emplearía en alcanzarlos._

¡Cuando equivocado había estado!

"¡Un escudo!" exclamé, emocionado de saber que Bella _si_ podía defenderse de lo que la mayoría de los vampiros podían hacer. "Nunca pensé en el de esa forma. La única que había conocido alguna vez fue Renata, y lo que ella hizo fue tan diferente."

_Ahm, sí, así es. Pero creo que entiendes porque._ Eleazar pensó, más tranquilo ahora.

"Si, ningún talento se manifiesta alguna vez de la misma forma precisa, porque nadie piensa nunca exactamente de la misma forma."

_Es interesante, Edward. Creo que con Bella de nuestro lado..._ Eleazar empezaba cuando Bella habló.

"¿Quién es Renata?" Bella preguntó. "¿Qué es lo que hace?"

_Mami es talentosa,_ Renesmee pensaba con regocijo y curiosidad mientras se inclinaba hacia un lado para poder ver y escuchar nuestra conversación mejor. Carmen y Kate apenas notaron la actitud y posición de ella.

_¿Un escudo?_ Jacob se preguntó. _¿A qué se refieren con eso?_ Se quejó, mientras en su mente aparecía un escudo medieval.

Suprimí un ataque de risa.

"Renata es la guardaespaldas personal de Aro." Eleazar le respondió, sus pensamientos comparando a ambos escudos mientras hablaba. "Un tipo de escudo muy práctico, y uno muy fuerte."

Bella no respondió nada, parecía estar concentrada en algo. Quizá estaba tratando de recordar los rostros que había visto ese único día en Volterra. Toda la colección de vampiros de Aro habían estado allí, los mejores siempre estaban al alcance de su vista, claro.

Justo como sería al venir por nosotros.

Podía imaginar la seguridad que tenía Aro de que, fuese lo que fuese que quería, saldría perfecto. Ya fuera esclavizar a Alice, o destruir...

Pero no podía ni siquiera pensar en lo que Aro quería aparte de Alice.

Estaba aterrado de que sus planes se cumplieran, que todos nuestro esfuerzo se viera hecho nada ante todos ellos. Sí, solo queríamos que se detuvieran y escucharan, entendieran que era un error lo que hacían, que no habíamos roto ninguna regla...

Pero, ¿qué tal sino se detenían?

No habría mucho que pudiéramos hacer en ese caso. Solamente Alec haría que quedáramos totalmente indefensos ante ellos.

"Me pregunto..." Eleazar murmuró, rompiendo la cadena de pensamientos en mi mente. "verás, Renata es un poderoso escudo contra un ataque físico. Si alguien se acerca a ella-o Aro, como siempre está cerca de él en una situación hostil-se encuentra ellos mismos... desviados. Hay una fuerza alrededor de ella que repele, aunque es casi imperceptible. Simplemente te encuentras a ti misma yendo a una dirección diferente de la que planeabas, con un recuerdo confuso de porque querías ir a ese otro camino en primer lugar. Puede proyectar su escudo varios metros fuera de ella. También protege a Caius y Marcus, igual, cuando lo necesitan, pero Aro es su prioridad.

_¿Bella podrá hacerlo?_ Kate se preguntó mientras Eleazar seguía hablando. _¿Podrá proyectar su escudo como Renata?_

"Sin embargo lo que ella hace no es realmente físico. Como la vasta mayoría de nuestros dones, toma lugar dentro de la mente. Si ella tratara de mantenerte lejos, ¿me pregunto quién ganaría?" Eleazar murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza. Estaba poniendo solo media atención a sus palabras, aún pensando en lo que Kate había pensado. "Nunca he escuchado de los dones de Aro o Jane siendo frustrados."

Un nuevo plan se medio quería formar en mi cabeza. Traté de empujarlo al fondo de mi mente, no quería pensar en Bella como una distracción, mucho menos que tuviera esa responsabilidad.

Renesmee habló por primera vez desde que Carmen la había tomado, "Mami, eres especial."

Su tono, su voz, sus pensamientos decían lo mismo, y no era algo que la sorprendiera. Era como si ella misma hubiera estado esperando que le dijeran a Bella que era especial, como ella ya había dicho, como ella ya sabía sin necesidad de tenerlo confirmado.

Estaba feliz de ver que tenía algo en común con su mamá, Bella le había dicho que ella era especial, que no tenía nada de malo, y eso la emocionaba.

¿Qué tal si Bella pudiera proyectar? ¿Pudiera proteger, aunque solo fuera a Renesmee?

¿Esto significaba que tendríamos más oportunidad de salvar a nuestra hija?

No me importaba nada más que eso, y si Bella podía hacerlo sin necesidad de estar en el campo de batalla, sin necesidad de arriesgarse... era casi egoísta el no querer que Bella se arriesgara aún cuando el riesgo era para salvar a Renesmee. Pero no podía evitar el desearlo. Si pudiera, yo me sacrificaría por ambas, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Bella no lo permitiría, como yo tampoco lo haría en su lugar.

Estaba batallando con mis pensamientos, ahora mismo, no sabía que pensar de nada.

Afortunadamente, Kate habló, y detuve lo que pensaba para escuchar lo que estaba a punto de preguntar a Bella, "¿Puedes proyectarlo?"

_Sería de mucha ayuda si pudieras..._ Kate pensaba mientras esperaba la respuesta de Bella.

Estaba casi seguro de la respuesta que Bella daría, ni siquiera sabía que tenía un don, que no fuera el súper control del que Carlisle había hablado.

¿Cómo esperaba que supiera, lo que siquiera, era proyectar?

"¿Proyectarlo?" Bella preguntó, confundida.

_¿Sabes lo qué nos ayudaría que Bella pudiera hacer eso? _Eleazar me dijo, pensando en lo conveniente que sería, los dones de Jane y Alec inefectivos hacia nosotros, gracias a Bella. Ellos estarían en desventaja, o al menos nosotros no lo estaríamos.

"Empujarlo fuera de ti. Escudar a alguien aparte de ti misma." Kate dijo.

"No lo sé." Bella contestó. "Nunca lo he intentado. No sabía que podría hacer eso."

"Oh," Kate exclamó, mientras recordaba el tiempo que le había tomado controlar y proyectar su don. Si Bella no sabía, según ella, no pensaba que hubieran muchas esperanzas de que aprendiera en menos de un mes. "quizá no seas capaz de hacerlo."

_Una lástima..._

"El cielo sabe que he estado trabajando en el por siglos y lo único que puedo hacer es correr una corriente sobre mi piel."

Bella no respondió, su rostro mostraba confusión.

_¿Por qué parece que no entiende nada de lo que digo?_ Kate se preguntó.

Ah, cierto, Bella no tenía idea de que Kate tuviera un don, también. Nunca había salido en una conversación ese hecho.

"Kate tiene una habilidad ofensiva." le expliqué rápidamente. "Algo como Jane."

Sabía antes de decirlo la reacción que Bella tendría al escucharlo. Se estremeció y retrocedió un poco lejos de Kate. Sonreí pequeñamente.

_Oh, gracias. Ahora me teme a mí._ Kate bromeó.

Antes de responder, Kate se rió y le dijo a Bella. "Soy no sádica con ello. Es solo algo que viene bien durante una pelea."

Bella no respondió nada, y su rostro se volvió completamente inmóvil, sin emociones que pudiera identificar, pero podía ver que estaba pensando en algo, porque la pequeña V que se formaba entre sus ojos estaba de nuevo allí.

Carmen estaba de nuevo más interesada en Renesmee que en la platica que se estaba desarrollando entre Kate y Bella. Eleazar escuchaba, pero estaba más pensando en los Volturi.

_No entiendo. Esta no es la forma en que trabajan, sé que han sido años desde que dejé a la guardia, pero..._ Eleazar estaba luchando por entender, y no parecía estarlo logrando.

Ahora estaba doblemente confundido, tenía una ligera idea de que podría estar pensando.

Con lo que Kate había dicho, con recordarle a Jane-aunque no había necesidad de hacerlo-seguramente Bella estaba pensando en su don, en proyectarlo, en proteger a alguien más que ella.

Empezaba a preocuparme que Bella fuera a ponerse ansiosa por ayudar de otra forma de la que había pensado, no quería que empezara con sus ideas locas y peligrosas la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero cuando entraba en su mente, era difícil, casi imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión. Solo tenía que ver a la evidencia de estos dos años.

¿Cuántas cosas peligrosas e imprudentes había hecho?

_Quizá no sola sea castigo lo que quieren,_ el pensamiento que ahora cruzaba la mente de Eleazar llamó mi atención, _si Aro también viene, esto ha pasando antes... no, no, no._

"¡Tienes que enseñarme que hacer!" escuché a Bella decir, luego jalar el brazo de Kate. No parecía que Bella fuera consciente del movimiento. "¡Tienes que enseñarme como!"

Tal como lo había temido.

_Auch,_ Kate se quejó, por el jaloneo de Bella y porque su corriente no funcionara con ella, al parecer.

Me estremecí junto con Kate. "Tal vez-si dejas de intentar destruir mi radio."

"¡Oops! ¡Lo siento!" Bella murmuró mientras soltaba a Kate.

"Está escudando, de acuerdo." Kate dijo, aún sorprendida por la falta de reacción de Bella. "Ese movimiento debió de haber estado a punto de sacudir tu brazo. ¿No sentiste nada justo ahora?"

Todavía estaba tenso por lo que Kate hizo, aunque sabía ahora que Bella no debió haber sentido nada. Era como una reacción refleja. "Eso no era realmente necesario, Kate."

_Oh, lo sé, Edward. Pero trataba de probar que tan fuerte es. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?_ Kate se disculpó.

_¿Qué es lo que quiere Aro? ¿A Alice? ¿Edward? Quizá incluso a Bella, debió de haber sabido que seria especial al ser inmortal._ Eleazar seguía especulando.

"No, no sentí nada." Bella dijo, y estuve aliviado. Incluso cuando sabía que mis preocupaciones eran casi tontas. "¿Estabas haciendo tu cosa de la corriente eléctrica?"

"Estaba." Kate respondió, considerando algo más ahora. "Hmm. Nunca había conocido a alguien que no pudiera sentirlo, inmortal o no."

"¿Dijiste que lo proyectas? ¿En tu piel?" Bella preguntó.

"Solía ser solo en mis palmas." Kate dijo, asintiendo. "Algo como Aro."

"O Renesmee." mencioné.

_Claro,_ Kate pensó.

"Pero después de mucha práctica," Kate empezó.

_Demasiada práctica._ Tanya pensó en broma.

"puedo irradiar la corriente por todo mi cuerpo." Kate siguió explicando. "Es una buena defensa. Cualquiera que trate de tocarme cae como un humano que ha sido Tasered. Solo lo tumba por un segundo, pero eso es suficiente tiempo."

De nuevo, Bella no dijo nada. Su cabeza asintió, pero no parecía consciente de eso.

Mientras tanto, Eleazar seguía pensando en los Volturi.

Cada segundo que pasaba todo se aclaraba en un sentido, y lo volvía más confuso. Porque estaba actitud y la forma en que estaban actuando ahora no parecía ser de lo que él había sido parte una vez.

Aunque habían parecidos.

No estaba seguro de que esto se tratara de un castigo por lo que creían habíamos hecho. Había algo más, justo como Alice nos había dicho.

¿La quería a ella?

Quizá en verdad lo había visto suceder, y por eso se había ido.

Por eso nos había pedido que preguntáramos a Eleazar.

¿Qué más había visto que no nos había dicho?

_Pero, Alice no está. Bueno, él no lo sabe. Quizá esté equivocado. No tiene que ser así. A la mejor Aro solo quiere asegurarse de que las cosas salgan bien. Después de todo, Carlisle es amigo de él. No siempre que viene es porque quiere obtener a alguien..._

"¿Sin embargo, puedes pensar en siquiera una excepción?" le pregunté, deseando que estuviera en lo correcto más que nunca.

Pero no me parecía muy probable. Él mismo lo había dicho, siempre había sido así, siempre que Aro quería a alguien, él mismo lideraba la guardia.

La atención de todos se volvió a centrar en nosotros.

Jacob era el único que medio ponía atención a lo que se hablaba. Era poco lo que entendía. Su mente se encontraba dividida entre las conversaciones y Renesmee. Pero era más lo que escuchaba de ella, que de nosotros.

Carmen, era probablemente, la que más comprendía.

_Edward, es una situación difícil._ Eleazar pensó, no muy feliz -en este momento- de que pudiera leer mentes.

"No quiero pensar en ellos de esa forma." Eleazar dijo entre dientes.

_No me agrada para nada que en verdad sea de esa forma._ Sus pensamientos parecían considerar lo que él mismo había pensando, como si fuera idea de otro.

"Si tienes razón-" Eleazar empezó, y me di cuenta porque de sus pensamientos.

"El pensamiento fue tuyo," lo interrumpí. "no mío."

"Si tengo razón... ni siquiera puedo entender lo que eso significaría. Cambiaría todo acerca del mundo que hemos creado. Cambiaría el significado de mi vida. De lo que he sido parte."

"Tus intenciones siempre fueron las mejores, Eleazar." le aseguré. Conocía su mente, y sabía que era una buena persona. Y si los Volturi lo habían engañado, él no había sido parte de la maldad que pudiera haber en ellos.

_¿Ah, sí?_

Kate y las demás seguían confundidas, no estaban seguras de que hablábamos.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

"¿Siquiera importaría eso? ¿Qué he hecho? Cuantas vidas..."

_¿Cuántas vidas? No entiendo._ Tanya llegó a su límite.

Mientras Eleazar seguía lamentándose, Tanya puso su mano sobre el hombre de Eleazar. "¿Qué nos perdimos, mi amigo?" Tanya preguntó. "Quiero saber así puedo argumentar con estos pensamientos. Nunca has hecho algo que merezca castigarte de esta forma."

"Oh, ¿no lo he hecho?"

Mientras lo decía, Eleazar se retiro del gesto que Tanya le había mostrado, y regresaba a andar de un lado a otro, más rápido que antes esta vez.

_¿Eleazar?_ Carmen se preguntó, viendo su expresión y lo que había escuchado. _¿Está bien?_

_Mmm,_ Tanya murmuró en su mente, viendo a Eleazar por medio segundo antes de volverse hacia mí para pedirme una explicación. _Bueno, Edward..._ "Explica."

Mis ojos no habían dejado a Eleazar desde que empezó a moverse de nuevo, todavía leyendo el desorden que había en su mente ahora.

_Esto es mucho, mucho peor de lo que hubiera sido si todo se tratara de un niño inmortal..._

Asentí antes de empezar a explicar lo que le pasaba a Eleazar. "Él estaba tratando de entender porque tantos de los Volturi vendrían a castigarnos." dije, mi mente dividida en dos. "No es la forma en que ellos hacen las cosas. Ciertamente, nosotros el aquelarre maduro más grande con el que han lidiado, pero en el pasado otros aquelarres se han unido para protegerse a si mismos," cosa que estaba seguro no pasaría con nosotros. Preferiríamos morir antes de unirnos a la guardia y las ordenes de Aro y los demás. "y ellos nunca presentaron un gran reto a pesar de sus números. Estamos más cercanamente atados, y eso es un factor, pero uno enorme."

_Bueno, no es el único tratando._ Escuché a Tanya pensar, Jacob -por primera vez- atento a lo que yo decía, y sus pensamientos estaban lejos de desacordar.

Kate, por otra parte, _no es difícil si lo piensas bien. Pero es confuso._ Parecía que Kate también pensaba que lo más seguro, era que Aro quisiera adquirir a alguno de los Cullen. Y habían tres talentos en nuestra familia: el de Alice, Jasper y mío.

No quería escuchar a Kate pensar en eso, ni siquiera quería yo pensarlo así que seguí.

"Estaba recordando otras veces en que aquelarres han sido castigados, por una cosa u otra, y se le ocurrió un patrón. Era un patrón que el resto de la guardia nunca hubiera notado, desde que Eleazar era el que pasaba la inteligencia pertinente a Aro en privado. Un patrón que solo ocurría cada cual siglo más o menos."

"¿Cuál era este patrón?" Carmen preguntó.

_¿Qué es lo que Eleazar no nos ha dicho, Edward?_ Carmen me preguntó en su mente, sus ojos siguiendo a Eleazar, también. Tratando de entender lo que decía.

"Aro no atiende personalmente una expedición de castigo de seguido." respondí a Carmen, y a los demás igual. "Pero en el pasado," estaba acercándome a la parte que no me agradaba y a la razón -más segura- de porque Alice se había ido. "cuando Aro quería algo en particular, nunca pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que la evidencia resultara que probara que este aquelarre o aquel aquelarre había cometido algún crimen imperdonable."

_Justo como ustedes, Edward..._ Tanya pensó, horrorizada.

"Y luego, una vez que el aquelarre estaba todo menos destruido, Aro le otorgaría el perdón a un miembro cuyos pensamientos, él aseguraría, estaban particularmente arrepentidos. Siempre, resultaría que este vampiro tenía el don que Aro había admirado. Siempre, a esta persona se le daba un lugar en la guardia. El vampiro dotado era convencido rápidamente, siempre tan agradecido por el honor. Nunca habían excepciones."

_Siempre se han dicho eso,_ Tanya pensó. _Todos los que están con los Volturi, se siente honrados._

"Debe ser una cosa emocionante ser elegido." Kate comentó.

_Si, claro._ "¡Ha!" Eleazar exclamó, gruñendo.

Kate y Tanya alzaron una ceja, y Carmen vio con más intensidad la reacción que Eleazar había tenido.

_¿Continúas?_ Las hermanas preguntaron, esperando por una explicación.

"Hay una entre la guardia." empecé a decirles. "Su nombre es Chelsea. Tiene influencia sobre lazos emocionales entre la gente. Puede tanto aflojar y asegurar estos lazos. Puede hacer a alguien sentirse atado a los Volturi, querer pertenecer, querer complacerlos..."

_Necesitan una explicación más amplia._ Eleazar me dijo mientras terminaba de hablar. _Entender._

Eleazar se detuvo sin previo aviso, y empezó a hablar sobre Chelsea él mismo. "Todos nosotros entendíamos porque Chelsea era importante. En una pelea, si podíamos separar lealtades entre aquelarres aliados, podíamos vencerlos mucho más fácilmente. Si podíamos distanciar a los miembros de un aquelarre inocentes emocionalmente de los culpables, la justicia se podía hacer sin innecesaria brutalidad-los culpables podían ser castigados sin interferencia, y los inocentes podían ser liberados. De otra forma, era imposible el mantener al aquelarre de pelear como uno solo. Así que Chelsea rompería los lazos que los ataban juntos. Me parecía una gran bondad, evidencia de la compasión de Aro. Sí sospechaba que Chelsea mantenía nuestro bando unidos con más fuerza, pero eso, también, era una cosa buena. Nos hacía más efectivos. Nos ayudaba a coexistir más fácilmente."

_Era una cosa buena para los Volturi, pero para nosotros..._ Tanya pensaba, preocupada.

Todos empezaban a considerar lo mal que esto sería para nosotros si nos enfrentábamos contra los Volturi cuando llegara la hora.

_Esto se pone peor cada vez. No sobreviviremos si llega a una pelea, ¿entonces?_ Kate se preguntaba, pero curiosamente, más preocupada por la vida de Renesmee que por la suya misma. Parecía que -igual que Tanya- creían que si morían, lo tenían merecido por haber _traicionado_ a nuestra familia, por habernos dado la espalda cuando más las necesitamos.

Hubiera dicho algo, pero Tanya habló primero. "¿Cuán fuerte es su don?" su tono mostraba la preocupación que veían en ellas. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Kate, luego el de Carmen, Eleazar, y el mío. Pensando en que pasaría si Chelsea lograra destruir nuestros lazos de amistad y familia.

Noté que sus ojos no se detuvieron en el rostro de Bella, pero no vi nada más.

Como respuesta, Eleazar se encogió de hombros y dijo. "Fui capaz de irme con Carmen." sacudió la cabeza mientras consideraba que tan fuerte podía ser, y luego decidió que no podría hacer nada contra nosotros, o al menos nuestra familia. "Pero cualquiera más débil que el lazo entre parejas está en peligro. En un aquelarre normal, por lo menos. Sin embargo, aquellos son lazos más débiles que aquellos en nuestra familia. Abstenerse de sangre humana nos hace más civilizados-nos permite formar lazos de amor verdaderos. Dudo que podría destruir nuestra lealtad, Tanya."

_Bueno, eso es un alivio._ Tanya pensó, mientras asentía.

_Por lo menos, tú familia está formada de puras parejas, ¿verdad, Edward?_ Jacob bromeó, comentando algo por primera vez. Su mente pensando en Carlisle y Esme, Rosalie y Emmett, y luego en Bella y yo. Trató de evitar pensar en Alice y Jasper, pero no lo pudo evitar. _Que bueno que se fueron, de todos modos los hubieran separado de nosotros, quizá._

Eleazar volvió al tema central. La razón por la que Aro venía él mismo y con toda la guardia, incluso Caius y Marcus, y las esposas.

"Solo puedo pensar que la razón por la que Aro ha decidido venir él mismo, traer a tantos con él, es porque su meta no es castigo sino adquisición. Él necesitar allí para controlar la situación." Eleazar dijo, por fin encontrando la respuesta que tanto deseábamos. Todos lo habíamos considerado, quizá, pero era tenerlo confirmado ahora que Eleazar lo decía. "Pero necesita a la guardia entera por protección de tal aquelarre tan grande y dotado. Por otra parte, eso deja a los otros ancianos en Volterra desprotegidos. Demasiado riesgoso-alguien quizá trataría de tomar ventaja. Así que todos vienen juntos. ¿De qué otra forma podría asegurarse de preservar los dones que quiere? Debe quererlos seriamente."

Entonces, lo que Carlisle y yo habíamos sospechado al principio, parecía hacerse realidad.

"_¿Habrán sido capaces de sorprenderla?" Carlisle me preguntó._

"_No veo cómo. Pero Aro la conoce mejor que nadie más. Mejor que yo." le dije._

Recordé cuando Carlisle me lo había preguntado, él había sido más rápido en considerar que eso era probablemente lo que había pasado.

Quizá al volver, no se sorprendería de que tenía razón.

¿A quién quería engañar? Todos lo estábamos.

Así que cuando hablé por fin, mi voz apenas era un murmuro. "Por lo que vi de sus pensamientos la primavera pasada, Aro nunca ha querido algo más de lo que quiere a Alice."

_¿Jane y Alec?_ Eleazar se preguntó, más para él mismo que buscando respuesta.

Estaba sorprendido de que fuera así. Los gemelos, era para Aro, lo mejor que nunca había tenido.

Escuché a Bella jadear ligeramente, su boca estaba abierta cuando volteé a verla. Sus ojos horrorizados, y podía imaginar la razón.

"_¿Qué hacemos con ustedes, entonces?"_ Aro había preguntado, mientras estuvimos en Volterra. _"¿No supongo que haya alguna posibilidad de que hayas cambiado de opinión?"_ me había preguntado. _"Tu talento sería una excelente adición a nuestra pequeña compañía."_

"_Preferiría... que... no."_

La esperanza de Aro al preguntarme a mi había sido más notable en su tono que al preguntarle a Alice, pero su mente no podía esconderlo por completo, deseaba como nunca antes recibir una respuesta positiva, aún cuando sabía que las posibilidades no eran muy buenas. _"¿Alice? ¿Estarías tú quizá interesada en unirte a nosotros?"_

"_No, gracias."_

Y ahora, como antes, no había sido solo los dones que ya estaban a su alcance, sino los que podrían estar en un futuro.

"_¿Y tú, Bella?"_ Aro se había atrevido, incluso sabiendo, que si ni Alice ni yo aceptábamos, mucho menos ella. Pero su curiosidad era más fuerte, y estaba seguro que una de las cosas que esperaba ver al llegar aquí, era ver en que se había convertido Bella, cual era su don tan especial como para no dejar que él pudiera ver dentro de su mente.

"¿Eso es porque Alice se fue?" Bella me preguntó, interrumpiendo esos terribles recuerdos de aquella tarde en Volterra. Su voz, temblorosa, se quebró al pronunciar el nombre de Alice.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué se refiere con que Alice se fue?_ Kate se preguntó.

_¿Alice se fue?_

Estaba seguro que sus recuerdos le dirían lo suficiente de aquel día, y que lo había recordado con demasiada claridad. Puse mi mano gentilmente sobre su mejilla, y le respondí. "Creo que debe ser. Para mantener a Aro de obtener la cosa que más quiere. Para mantener su poder fuera de sus manos."

"¿Alice se fue?" Kate murmuró, sus ojos en Tanya.

Tanya sacudió la cabeza, y su frente se arrugó. "No entiendo. Quizá lo vio."

"Pero, Tanya..."

"No, Kate. Alice nunca abandonaría a Carlisle y Edward."

"Entonces si lo vio. Aro seguramente la quiere como Eleazar sospecha."

"Esto es terrible."

"Él te quiere, también." Bella murmuró, su voz llena de preocupación.

Ese comentario hizo que la cabeza de Renesmee se volviera hacia nosotros. Entendía perfectamente de que estábamos hablando, y el escuchar a Bella decir, la preocupaba como a cualquier de los demás, como le preocupaba a Bella.

_¿Papi? No, a mi papi no..._

_¿A ti, también, Edward? Debiste mencionarlo._ Eleazar casi me regañó por haber omitido esa parte.

Encogí los hombros, casi como respuesta a ambos, a Bella y Eleazar. "No demasiado." respondí. "Realmente no puedo darle más de lo que ya tiene. Y por supuesto eso depende en que encuentre una forma de forzarme a hacer su voluntad. Me conoce, y sabe cuan improbable eso es." alcé una ceja, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

En el fondo, sabía que Aro -ahora- conocía la forma perfecta para forzarme.

Bella.

Y pronto, tendría otra razón más: Renesmee.

_¡Edward, por favor! A nadie haces tonto, mucho menos a tu pareja..._ Eleazar pensó, su frente arrugándose.

Jacob se dirigió a mí, de nuevo. _Esta vez, no es mejor protegerla que mantenerla informada._ Me dijo, recordando aquel día en que le había ocultado a Bella el regreso de Victoria, y que Jacob se había encargado de hacerle saber.

"Él también conoce tus debilidades." Eleazar comentó, sus ojos volviéndose a Bella.

_Y _sus_ debilidades._ Eleazar dijo en su mente, pensando en Bella.

Tenía razón, lo sabía, pero no quería preocupar más a Bella. Sabía que si Aro quería forzarme a hacer algo, lo único que tenía que hacer era amenazar a Bella, y yo haría lo que fuera, sin importar cuan tonto o peligroso, o cuan opuesto a mis creencias fuera.

Sí, lo sabía.

Y también sabía, que Bella haría lo mismo de estar en mi lugar.

"No es algo que necesitemos discutir ahora." dije tan rápido como pude.

_Es necesario, y lo sabes; aunque no te agrade._ Eleazar me contradijo y siguió a pesar de mi expresión de disgusto. "Probablemente quiere a tu pareja, también, de cualquier forma. Debió de haber estado intrigado por un talento que pudo desafiarlo en su encarnación humana."

Eleazar parecía no escuchar que no quería hablar de eso, o que no quería que Bella escuchara nada de eso; que quizá Aro quería a Bella, también.

Renesmee se tensó al escuchar a Eleazar, otra persona que no quería se preocupara de que pudiera perder a su madre. Porque definitivamente no pasaría. Nunca permitiría que algo así pasara. Jacob también se preocupó, y parecía que esa emoción se esparcía en nuestra familia.

Cuando se trataba de los Volturi, era difícil sentirse diferente.

Otro pensamiento pasó por mi mente, y lo mencioné a Eleazar. "Creo que los Volturi estaban esperando por esto-por algún pretexto. No podían saber en que forma su excusa vendría, pero el plan ya estaba en lugar para cuando vino. Esa es la razón por la cual Alice lo vio antes de que Irina lo desencadenara. La decisión ya estaba hecha, solo esperando por la pretensión de una justificación."

Eleazar no dijo nada, notando él mismo, que lo que decía tenía sentido, y que probablemente, era lo más correcto.

Todos empezaban a notar cosas que antes ni siquiera habían considerado posibles.

Carmen fue la primera en hacerlo saber. "Si los Volturi están abusando de la confianza que todos los inmortales hemos puesto en ellos..."

_Aunque no hace mucha diferencia, de cualquier forma._ Carmen pensó mientras se detenía.

Eleazar parecía acordar con ella. "¿Importa? ¿Quién lo creería? E incluso si los demás pudieran ser convencidos de que los Volturi están explotando su poder, ¿cómo haría alguna diferencia? Nadie puede resistirse contra ellos."

_Oh, Eleazar... ¿qué no nos escuchaste antes?_ Kate casi se quejó internamente.

"Aunque algunos de nosotros estamos lo suficientemente locos para intentarlo." Kate murmuró.

_Mhmm, sí, tiene razón._

Tanya estaba de acuerdo, por supuesto. _Claro que sí, hermana... ahora más que nunca._

Carmen, con Renesmee en brazos, también acordaba. _Todo lo que sea por esta pequeña._

Seguían pensando igual, y aunque sabía que no las haría cambiar de opinión, no podía evitar recordarles lo que ya les había dicho. "Solo están aquí para atestiguar, Kate." le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Cualquiera que sea la meta de Aro,"

_Atestiguar, pelear, lo que sea, Edward. Acostúmbrate... _Kate pensó.

Aún así, seguí hablando. "no creo que esté listo para manchar la reputación de los Volturi por eso. Si podemos quitarle su argumento contra nosotros, será forzado a dejarnos en paz."

"Por supuesto." Tanya dijo, pero en su mente lo complementó.

No, no se daban por vencidas.

Nadie más habló por unos minutos, cada quien sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

El escuchar las necedades de mis primas me distrajo varios segundos, así que al principio no escuché los pensamientos que se acercaban por la carretera.

"_¿Cuál sería la prisa de Alice, Peter?"_

"_Mmm, no lo sé. No puedo estar seguro. Pero no nos hubiera insistido tanto sino fuera algo grave."_

Charlotte asintió, y dijo. _"Apuesto que se trata de los Volturi. ¿Qué más sería tan peligroso para los Cullen, no crees?"_

¿Alice y Jasper?

No podía ver si traían noticias acerca de ellos, si sabían a donde habían ido o si les habían dicho algo más que vinieran a vernos. Pero parecía que no.

Ni siquiera tenían idea de porque estaban aquí, justo como Tanya y su familia.

Kate y Tanya estaban en sincronización, al menos en este tema: pelear a nuestro lado si llegaba a ese punto.

Eleazar, también, estaba dispuesto a pelear, ahora más que antes. Después de descubrir -si se podía decir de esa forma- lo que los Volturi hacían en verdad con la confianza de los inmortales sobre ellos y su forma de gobernar nuestro mundo. No era nada cercano a lo que él una vez pensó que apoyaba. Ahora parecía que toda su vida había sido una mentira, se sentía peor de lo que dejaba ver a los demás, como si hubiera sido traicionado y engañado de la peor forma. Había algo de verdad en eso.

Carmen, cargando a Renesmee en sus brazos aún, estaba dividida en dos. Una parte estaba pensando en lo que sería necesario para salvar a Renesmee si los Volturi no se detenían o si no escuchaban lo que teníamos que decirles; y otra parte, estaba preocupada por Eleazar.

Ella mejor que nadie -que no pudiera escuchar su mente- sabía como se sentía en estos momentos.

_Aunque entendieran que Renesmee no es una niña inmortal... ¿de verdad se irán y nos dejarán en paz?_

_Pelear y morir, es lo menos que podemos hacer por esta maravillosa pequeña._

_¿Cómo pudo hacer esto Irina? Aún no puedo creerlo..._

Eleazar, Carmen y Kate estaban concentradas en la situación actual, solo Tanya -sorprendentemente- estaba pensando en algo completamente diferente.

Y aunque sabía que podía escucharla, no parecía consciente de eso. Como si lo hubiera olvidado.

_Una hija... suya y de _Bella._ Claro, ¿cómo pude preguntarme alguna vez porque la prefería a ella que a mí? Si nosotras mismas preferimos a los hombres humanos que a los inmortales..._

Era un poco incomodo.

Supuse que Tanya olvidaría todo ese asunto de que yo estuviera con ella como muchas veces me lo había hecho saber, me había insistido que era tonto el negarme y que no era razonable que lo hiciera. Con solo verme la primera vez bastó para que desde ese momento no quisiera descansar hasta que me rindiera ante ella, pero, ¿cómo podía hacerlo?

Nunca estuve ni estaría interesado en ella, pero sabía que la mente de los inmortales no cambiaba con facilidad. La de Tanya no lo hacía.

Me concentré en Peter y Charlotte que estaban más cerca de entrar al camino que llevaba a nuestra casa.

"_¿Crees que Carlisle esté en casa, Peter?"_

_Mmm, si Jasper y Alice estaban buscándonos... quizá él esté buscando a otros..._

_Aunque lo más lógico sería que no. Deben estar buscando amigos, también..._

"_No lo creo, Charlotte."_ Peter le dijo. _"Aunque tampoco estoy seguro de quien nos recibirá."_

Charlotte suspiró, _"¿Tal vez Rosalie y Emmett, o Edward y Bella?"_

Al parecer, Alice solo les había pedido que vinieran aquí, y no les había dado ninguna otra explicación de porque venían a Forks después de dos años, cuando Jasper ni siquiera estaba aquí.

Pronto se escuchó como la velocidad del carro en el que venían disminuía su velocidad y cambiaba de camino.

"Oh, mierda, Charlie." Bella dijo, su tono casi desesperado. Creía que era Charlie, ¿cuál era el problema, de todos modos? Ya conocía a Tanya y su familia de la boda.

_¿El abuelo Charlie?_ Renesmee pensó, alegre.

"Tal vez los Denali podrían pasar el rato arriba hasta-" Bella empezó, y antes de que pudiera seguir, la interrumpí.

"No." todavía estaba escuchando a Peter y Charlotte, pero por ahora, no pensaban en nada más en quien los iba a recibir.

_¿No es el abuelo?_

_¡Que bien!_ Jacob pensó, extrañamente aliviado. Como si Tanya o alguien fuera a lastimarlo.

Con los ojos en la puerta, le dije a Bella de quien se trataba. "No es tu padre." luego mis ojos se movieron a su rostro confundido. "Alice envió a Peter y Charlotte, después de todo. Hora de prepararse para la siguiente ronda."

Bella se movió antes que alguien dijera algo, hacia Carmen y estiró sus brazos para tomar a Renesmee. Sin decir nada, se la entregó y ambas regresaron a mi lado.

Los ojos de Bella se posaron en mi rostro, preocupación y ansiedad llenándolos.

Renesmee, aunque había estado tranquila después de que los Denali la aceptaron, recordaba aún -obviamente- la reacción que habían tenido al verla al principio, y temía que lo mismo fuera a suceder con nuestros nuevos amigos.

Bella parecía temer lo mismo.

"No te preocupes. Tranquila, Nessie." le murmuré mientras le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Renesmee sonrió, y trató de hacer lo que le pedí, pero era difícil.

Abracé a ambos ángeles con mis brazos, y Jacob se movió a nuestro lado. Sus ojos en Renesmee.

Bella empezó -aunque no tenía necesidad- a respirar más rápido. Miró a Renesmee un segundo, y luego volvió a ver mi rostro.

"Bella, amor," dije, escuchando como Tanya se ponía "roja" de ¿celos? "todo saldrá bien, ya verás." me incliné hacia ella, consciente de nuestros espectadores, y le di un beso. Bella respondió con un poco más de intensidad de la que yo pretendía.

Me hacía sentir menos caballero el que Tanya tuviera que ver esto, pero Bella era mi esposa y Renesmee mi hija. Nunca le había dado a Tanya razones para creer que yo le correspondería alguna día.

Peter y Charlotte entraron al jardín frontal, y medio se sorprendieron al ver otro carro estacionado al frente. Sabían que debían de haber alguien más probablemente dentro de la casa, alguien más que nosotros. Si Alice había dicho que los necesitábamos, y Carlisle y Esme estaban buscando a más amigos, pensaron que algunos ya debían estar aquí.

_¿Vas a mostrar a la niña desde el principio?_ Eleazar preguntó mientras escuchábamos a Peter y Charlotte bajarse del carro.

"Bella, ¿por qué no llevas a Nessie al comedor?" le dije, en el volumen más bajo que pude.

Bella asintió rápidamente, entendiendo.

_¿Tenemos que escondernos de nuevo?_ Renesmee se preguntó al escuchar lo que le pedía a Bella y a su madre asintiendo.

Jacob salió de la habitación con ellas. Rogando de nuevo, que todo saliera bien.

_Suerte, Edward._

Tanya y Kate se miraron, y luego se acercaron a Carmen y Eleazar, a esperar junto a mí, que Peter y Charlotte llegaran a la puerta.

Sus pensamientos, cautelosos.

_Espero que entiendan, y no reaccionen igual que nosotros. O al menos, que escuchen..._

En esta ocasión, éramos cuatro pensamientos más que rogaban, también, porque nuestros siguientes testigos -si todo tenía éxito- entendieran lo que estaba pasando.

Escuché a Renesmee esconderse de la misma forma entre el cabello de Bella.

Los escuchamos avanzar a un paso normal. Luego subieron las escaleras y antes que pudieran tocar -justo como había hecho con Tanya- abrí la puerta.

Lo primero que notaron, fue mi rostro. A pesar de la preocupación que todavía estaba plena en mis facciones por lo que estaba pasando, nadie podía negar que había un gran cambio desde la última vez que me habían visto.

Sonreí un poco al leer sus mentes, y la sorpresa que causaban ambas emociones.

"Hola, Edward." Peter y Charlotte saludaron.

"Hola, Peter. Charlotte."

"Alice y Jasper nos encontraron y pidieron que viniéramos a Forks de inmediato. Dijeron que ustedes nos necesitaban aquí." Peter explicó.

Asentí lentamente, mis ojos viendo a Peter y luego a Charlotte.

"Así es, Peter." les dije como respuesta a ambos. "Estamos en problemas. Mi familia entera lo está."

Los dos se alertaron, no tanto como hubiera esperado. Pero ellos, también, esperaban algo así. Sino, ¿por qué otra razón estarían aquí por pedido de Alice?

"Imaginamos que así sería." Peter dijo, sus ojos volviéndose a la familia de Tanya.

_¿Quiénes serán ellas?_ Peter se preguntó mientras veía a Tanya y Kate y Carmen. A Eleazar lo había visto años atrás en la guardia de los Volturi.

"Ellas son Tanya," dije y Tanya asintió. "Kate," Kate alzó su mano y saludó. "y Carmen." también, Carmen, asintió. Luego señalé a Eleazar. "Eleazar está con Carmen ahora, Peter, no con los Volturi."

Tanto Peter como Charlotte asintieron.

"Bien, Edward. Pero, ¿por qué Alice y Jasper nos enviaron aquí?" Charlotte fue quien preguntó.

_Algo muy malo debe estar pasando..._ Charlotte pensó, esperando por una respuesta.

Peter, como de costumbre, pensaba igual que ella. _Tiene que involucrar a los Volturi, por eso necesitan ayuda..._

"Los dos tienen razón." les dije. Suspiré, y empecé la explicación de nuevo. "Como supieron, Bella y yo nos casamos hace unos cuantos meses,"

_Oh sí. Felicidades, Edward._ Charlotte me felicitó mientras sonreía. _¿Será la chica de lo que nos hablaron?_

_Debe ser con esa chica humana que lo tenía tan mal la última vez que lo vimos._

"En unos momentos la conocerán." comenté mientras pensaba como seguir.

"Algo pasó hace unos días," dije, mi voz apenas un murmuro. "y necesitamos que nos ayuden. Nuestra familia entera está en grave peligro. Pero antes de que pueda explicarlo, necesito que sean testigos de algo más."

"¿Algo más? ¿De qué se trata, Edward?" Peter preguntó.

"Solo esperen un segundo. ¿Pueden escuchar algo en la otra habitación?"

"Claro."

"¿Qué es? ¿Lo conocen?" les pregunté.

_Mmm, parece humano... pero suena muy diferente._

Charlotte parecía estar de acuerdo con Peter. _Más que humano parece... ¿un pájaro?_

No se me hizo raro que esa fuera su conclusión, Kate también lo había pensado. Y el corazón de Renesmee latía mucho más rápido que el de un humano.

"No estoy seguro." Peter murmuró, su frente arrugar en concentración. "Parece el corazón de un humano."

"Pero el otro late demasiado rápido." Charlotte comentó.

"Así es. Pero ambos son corazones." les dije, los dos alzaron una ceja. "¿Qué huelen ahora?"

Ninguno de los dos se habían encontrado con un hombre lobo antes, así que dudaba que fueran a reconocer ninguno de los dos aromas que emanaban -tanto de Jacob como Renesmee- mientras se concentraban de nuevo.

Me estaba poniendo ansioso, y parecía ser más, por escuchar los pensamientos de los demás que por mi mismo. Ninguno de los dos habían visto un niño inmortal antes, tampoco. Así que imaginaba que sus reacciones no serían tan fuertes como habían sido la de la familia de Tanya. Conocían la regla, sí. Todo vampiro que conociera a los Volturi, conocía cada una y todas las reglas que estábamos obligados a cumplir.

No podía escuchar a Bella, así que me concentré en Jacob que estaba viendo a Bella y Renesmee.

Sus rostro, ambos, mostraban un poco de ansiedad.

Quería estar a lado de ellas, y decirles, asegurarles que todo saldría bien.

Aún cuando yo mismo no estuviera cien por ciento seguro.

Sentía terrible el leer el miedo que Renesmee sentía por ser rechazada. Y supe en ese momento, que mi hija sentiría que era su culpa, hasta que todo esto pasara. Hasta que viera lo que le habíamos dicho cumplido. Que no era su culpa, y que todo estaría bien, que no había nada de que preocuparse. Porque en el fondo, sabía que no era verdad.

Solo le bastaba ver nuestros rostros para saberlo.

Peter fue quien habló primero, como era lo usual. "Parece humano, Edward. Igual que el sonido, pero huele diferente. No estoy segura de lo que sea."

"Yo, tampoco. Dudo que haya olido eso antes." Charlotte terminó.

"Probablemente tengan razón." les dije.

Sus pensamientos dieron un giro escéptico. "¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué hay en la otra habitación?"

Tomé un profundo respiro, y hablé de nuevo.

Esto era más difícil aún. Incluso al ya haberlo hecho una vez con Tanya y su familia.

"No creo que hayan visto nada igual antes. Así que por favor, tengan eso en cuenta."

Ambos asintieron.

"¿Bella?" la llamé, y escuché como ahora se levantó con más facilidad que antes. Jacob a su lado, también se levantó. "Trae a Renesmee, por favor."

_¿Renesmee?_

_¿Quién es?_

Peter y Charlotte se preguntaban mientras escuchábamos a Bella y Jacob caminando hacia nosotros.

Aún estaba sorprendido por lo fácil que había resultado explicarle la situación a Peter y Charlotte. Igual que con Tanya, ambos entendieron que el peligro venía de los Volturi. Y después de escuchar la versión de la historia a través de Renesmee -por curiosidad- habían aceptado quedarse aquí hasta que los Volturi llegaran y pudieran dar su testimonio.

Estaban tan comprometidos con ayudar igual que Tanya y nuestra familia.

Después de un rato, Jacob se dirigió a mí, diciéndome que enviaría a Leah y su manada de regreso con Sam por ahora. Así que estaba fuera de la casa.

_Me iría yo, también,_ me había dicho antes de salir. _Pero Renesmee,_ sus ojos la miraban con anhelo.

Renesmee había estado -casi- ignorándolo desde que se había hecho amiga de Carmen, que ahora era como su tía, también.

Sería la primera bebé de cuatro meses aproximadamente, que hablara dos idiomas.

Si seguía al mismo ritmo.

Bella y yo la llevamos a dormir a Renesmee a nuestra casa de campo. Peter y Charlotte se habían quedado en la casa blanca, y Tanya y su familia habían salido a reconocer el lugar y quizá cazar un poco mientras estaban fuera.

Mientras acostábamos a Renesmee, juntos, en su cuna. Bella ya había elegido un nuevo libro para leerle esta noche.

No me sorprendió su elección.

Mujercitas de Louisa May Alcott.

Había algo suave y tranquilo, pero más que nada alegre en como Alcott escribía las líneas de su libro.

"_Nadie sino Beth podía sacar música del viejo piano;"_ Bella leyó, y vi a Renesmee arrugar la frente mientras pensaba en las veces que la había sentado en mi regazo para tocar el piano. _"pero ella tenía una manera especial de tocar las teclas amarillas"_ sonreí a Renesmee mientras Bella seguía leyendo para ella. _"y componer un acompañamiento para las canciones simples que cantaban. Meg tenía una voz aflautada y ella, con su madre, dirigían el pequeño coro. Amy chirriaba como un grillo. Jo cantaba a su gusto, poniendo alguna corchea o algún silencio donde no hacía falta. Siempre habían cantado por la noche desde el tiempo en que apenas sabían hablar: centellead, centellead, estrellitas y esto se había convertido en una costumbre de familia..."_

Mientras Bella seguía leyendo, yo observaba como Renesmee convertía las palabras que su madre leía, en su propia historia.

Casi al final, antes de que cerrar sus ojos -finalmente dormida- Renesmee susurró después del fin de la historia.

Su boca había formado una pequeña O bostezando, y luego sus ojitos habían pestañeado unas cuantas veces, antes de decir: "Papi es mejor." una sonrisa completando su comentario.

Sonreí, y acaricié su mejilla.

Bella arrugó la frente. "¿Mejor que quién?"

"Mejor que Beth." fue todo lo que dijo, y después lo complementó. "Con sus teclas amarillas."

Los dos sonreímos ahora mientras Renesmee quedaba profundamente dormida.

Su mano se alzó hacia Bella con mucho esfuerzo, y le mostró una imagen de mí con Renesmee frente al piano. Le explicaba a su mamá que a eso se refería.

"Sí, tu papá es mejor." Bella le dijo, mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches.

**Espero que les haya gustado, chicas.**

**Trataré de estar metiendo cositas como esta última en los siguientes capítulos, porque a mi parecer, la familia Masen (Edward, Bella y Renesmee) no tendrán mucho tiempo libre para ellos, con lo que se les viene. Están planeando, organizando y preparándose con los demás para la visita de los Volturi, así que solo serán cosas pequeñas, pero que espero les gusten...**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Los quiero. **


	33. Chapter 32, COMPAÑÍA

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Lamento muchísimo el haberme tardado así de mucho para subir estos capítulos. Al menos son tres seguidos **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo pasado, que es de los que me tomó tres semanas en subir. Lo siento de nuevo, pero no había podido venir con mi prima ni ir a un Cyber o algo, ¡lo siento!**

**Pero ya están aquí, y espero que disfruten de la lectura que les dejo.**

**¿Pueden creerlo? Aún no he visto ECLIPSE :S ¡que horror! Pero ni modo, ya la veré jaja...**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

CAPÍTULO 32. Compañía

Los días transcurrían con más tranquilidad de la que hubiéramos imaginado.

El primer clan en llegar a nuestra casa, apenas un día después de la llegada de Tanya y su familia, y Peter y Charlotte, fueron los irlandeses. Viejos amigos de Carlisle: Siobhan, Liam y Maggie. Quizá, con Siobhan, de nuestro lado, como diría Carlisle, ganaríamos o más bien, haríamos que los Volturi se retiraran y nos dejaran en paz. Carlisle siempre había creído que Maggie no era la única talentosa en ese clan. Y de ser así en realidad; porque no podía estar seguro de que así lo fuera, teníamos mucho a nuestra ventaja. Siempre y cuando Siobhan deseara que todo saliera en nuestro favor, así sería.

A su llegada, todo sucedió más rápido de lo posible, o de lo que hubiera pensado. Si hubiera sido necesario mantener escondida a Renesmee en todo momento, no hubiéramos necesitado mostrarla a ellos, de cualquier forma.

Maggie, que se había unido a Siobhan y Sam hace aproximadamente el mismo tiempo que Rosalie había llegado a nuestra familia, tenía un don muy conveniente.

Nadie podía mentirle, porque ella lo podía sentir. Ya fuera verdad o mentira, ella lo sabía.

Así que, al terminar de explicar lo que sucedía, Maggie declaró que cada palabra que había dicho, había sido la completa verdad. Tanto Siobhan como Liam aceptaron la palabra de Maggie en este asunto. No hubo necesidad de que tocaran a Renesmee para ver el lado de su historia. Aún así, la curiosidad, en el mismo caso que con Peter y Charlotte, los llevó a dejar a Renesmee tocarlos, y volvieron a ver la historia que acababa narrar con imágenes demasiado vividas. El verlo repetido, tantas veces me hubiera causado terror o dolor en otra situación al revivirlo, pero detrás de la pesadilla, había habido un desarrollo feliz. No me importaba que ahora estuviéramos viviendo una parte más oscura, la luz tendría que llegar al final.

Maggie de nuevo, declaró que todo era verdad. Y un nuevo pensamiento recorrió mi mente. ¿Acaso sería que, nadie podía dudar la verdad de lo que Renesmee decía una vez que lo mostraba?

No estaba seguro de sí ese era el caso, pero sería de mucha ayuda.

Podía ver que, de los tres, Maggie estaba más que dispuesta a pelear si llegaba a ese punto. Justo como Tanya y su familia.

Siobhan, pensaba igual que Carlisle, posiblemente. Deseando que esto no llegara a una guerra.

La casa poco a poco se fue llenando de más amigos. Primero el clan Denali, Peter y Charlotte; y el clan Irlandés, enviado por Carlisle.

Desde el primer día, Jacob ya se había estado quejado mentalmente con cada visita.

Al día siguiente llegó Garrett-enviado por Rosalie y Emmett-y el clan Egipto: Amun, Kebi, Benjamin y Tia-enviados por Carlisle, también.

Después de que llegaron los últimos, Jacob tomó una actitud todavía más amarga. Aunque mantenía sus ojos en el suelo cada vez que pensaba furtivamente sobre nuestras amistades en lugar de mirarlos con ira, siendo lo natural para él, y aunque sabía que estaban aquí para ayudarnos a salvar a Renesmee, no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma. Sus ojos raramente pasaban por los rostros de los nuevos vampiros en la casa, se iban de nosotros a Renesmee y al suelo.

Ninguno, hasta el momento, se había quejado del hombre lobo que manteníamos en la sala de nuestra casa. No les importaba en lo absoluto si se quedaba dentro o fuera de la casa.

Como Jacob los _respetaba_ por ser amigos, ellos lo _trataban_ de respetar o más bien ignorar, por estar con nosotros, también.

Garrett escuchó con atención a lo que teníamos que decirle, y permitió que Renesmee lo tocara.

Al final, estaba tan convencido de la verdad como cualquiera de los demás. Y aunque no estaba completamente decidido sobre que haría al llegar el momento, parecía ser que se inclinaba más por nuestro lado. No le agradaba la forma en que los Volturi parecían gobernar nuestro mundo en estos momentos.

Tan pronto como supo que Tanya y su familia eran vegetarianos, justo como nosotros, se unió a ellos y las preguntas eran casi interminables acerca del estilo de vida que llevaban.

Estaba seguro que lo intentaría; mientras estuviera aquí, al menos.

Se reunió rápidamente con Tanya y Kate, Eleazar y Carmen, empezando a hacer sus preguntas.

Su curiosidad y repentinas ganas por probar un nuevo reto no parecían tener fin.

"¿Cómo lo hacen?" Garrett preguntó, sus ojos casi brillaban mientras esperaba por una respuesta. Sus cejas alzadas. Su mirada casi trataba de penetrar dentro de la mirada dorada de Kate.

_Increíble, pero no imposible. Solo hay que ver a la familia de Carlisle._

Tanya fue quien respondió. "No necesitamos de la sangre humana para sobrevivir, Garrett." le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pero, no entiendo. Su sed..."

"No es difícil controlarla cuando se quiere. Tenemos un respeto por la vida humana que otros no." Kate fue quien respondió ahora, su mente divagando en las varias conquistas de las que podía vanagloriarse ambas hermanas entre los hombres humanos.

Garrett gruñó debajo de su aliento. "Supongo que no." dijo mientras volvía a alzar las cejas, "¿Vegetarianas, entonces, huh?"

Las hermanas rieron al escuchar su tono burlón, y al mismo tiempo con una pizca de seriedad.

"Es para mantener la forma." Tanya bromeó, también. Sus manos volando a sus ojos color oro.

_El color rojo solo le va a mi cabello,_ pensó mientras seguían hablando.

Todo seguía yendo bien mientras más amigos llegaban a Forks. No había problemas en convencerlos de la injusticia que probablemente se cometería en contra de nuestra familia si los Volturi nos castigaban por algo que no habíamos hecho, y se negaban a escuchar lo contrario.

Del clan Egipto, solo Benjamin y Tia accedieron a tocar a Renesmee después de escuchar lo que yo tenía que decir.

Amun por el contrario... "Me niego a tocar a la niña." fue todo lo que dijo, su mano apretando firmemente la de Kebi para impedir que ella no fuera a intentarlo. "Ni yo ni Kebi lo haremos. Creemos su historia, y eso es todo."

_Pero esta es una pelea que no podemos ganar, y deberíamos irnos antes de que los Volturi sepan que estuvimos aquí. Será difícil ocultarlo, pero..._

"Nos vamos ahora mismo." anunció Amun después de un segundo de consideración.

Kebi asintió, sus ojos en el suelo. Benjamin y Tia se negaron de inmediato.

_Edward, tú tienes la razón. Y esta niña merece quien la proteja. No nos iremos. Ninguno._

"Benjamin no es una pregunta. Nos vamos ya." Amun volvió a decir, su mano estirada hacia él, casi preparado para forzarlo.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron cuando leí en su mente su vacilación con él.

Benjamin tenía un don, especialmente, único.

"Amun, nos quedamos. ¿O quieres que nuestra alianza desaparezca?" Benjamin lo amenazó justo de la forma que haría que Amun se quedara, aún cuando no lo quisiera.

Amun gruñó, pero asintió.

"Bien. Pero de igual forma, no tocaremos a la niña." dijo, refiriéndose a él mismo y Kebi.

_Atestiguar, es todo lo que haré... ¿pelear? ¡Ha! Como si tuviéramos oportunidad de hacer algo contra ellos..._ Amun pensaba mientras él y Kebi se hacían a un lado.

"Bueno, creo que ya saben que haremos." Benjamin murmuró cuando volvió su mirada a nosotros.

"Gracias, Benjamin. Tia."

Los dos asintieron, y pidieron silenciosamente, que no había nada que agradecer. Ambos sabían que era lo correcto, y por eso lo hacían.

Eleazar había estado atento del intercambio, ansioso por ver si Amun lograría convencer a Benjamin de irse. Había sentido cual era su don, y estaba muy interesado por saber más de el. Y él tanto como yo, y Amun temía, sabíamos que pensaría Aro al saber que podía hacer.

Su mayor miedo era perderlo, y estando aquí, eso era más posible.

El clan Egipto había salido a cazar en el Jeep de Emmett, por la mañana. Había evitado a toda costa el prestar mi Volvo por ahora, porque sabía que llegaría un momento en que sería necesario. Con Amun y Benjamin, principalmente, fuera de nuestro alcance, Bella aprovechó para despejar una duda, aún cuando estábamos en nuestra casa de campo, y no había nadie que pudiera escucharnos.

"Está bien. Asumo que el don-porque estoy segura que tiene uno-" dijo Bella, mientras veíamos a Renesmee con Jacob por primera vez desde que había llegado Carmen. Ambos estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, era la única forma de que Jacob pudiera estar dentro. "vi como Eleazar lo miraba, no sé, ¿será que tiene algún talento para atraer a los demás hacia él?"

Lo había entendido todo mal. Pero no había mucha posibilidad de que hubiera sabido desde el principio cual era el talento de Benjamin.

"No es eso." le dije, empezando a explicarle. "Su don es tan singular que Amun está aterrado de perderlo. Tanto como habíamos planeado el mantener a Renesmee del conocimiento de Aro"-suspiré, recordando que no había resultado-"Amun ha estado manteniendo a Benjamin de la atención de Aro. Amun creó a Benjamin, sabiendo que sería especial."

"¿Qué puede hacer?" Bella preguntó.

Jacob y Renesmee parecían estar esperando por la respuesta, también. Habiendo escuchado lo que le decía a Bella.

Ambos estaban curiosos. En especial, Renesmee.

"Algo que Eleazar nunca ha visto antes. Algo de lo que nunca había escuchado. Algo que ni siquiera tu escudo haría algo contra el." le dije, mientras le sonreía ampliamente. "Él puede en verdad influenciar los elementos-tierra, viento, aire y fuego." escuché a Renesmee sonreír al pensar en eso, su mente jugando con la idea. "Verdadera manipulación física, ninguna ilusión de la mente. Benjamin aún está experimentando con el, y Amun tratar de moldearlo en un arma. Pero ves cuan independiente Benjamin es. No será usado."

"Te agrada." Bella dijo, casi una pregunta como conclusión.

Pero era más que solo agradarme lo que hacía. "Tiene un sentido muy claro de lo correcto e incorrecto. Me gusta su actitud."

Las visitas seguían llegando, y todos parecían estar cómodos hasta cierto punto; aún estando alejados del lugar en el que quisieran estar en el momento. Garrett ya había afirmado una relación con Tanya y su familia; Benjamin y Tia tenían buena relación con todos los que estábamos allí, no tardaron mucho en empezar a hacer amistad con ambos clanes, los Denali y el Irlandés. Todo lo contrario sucedía con Amun, y mucho menos con Kebi, que no abría la boca para nada. Sino hubiera sido porque podía leer mentes, nunca hubiera sabido como se sentía aquí. No estaba tan inconforme con esta visita temporal en Forks, como lo estaba Amun; y sino hubiera sido porque la controlaba su pareja, Kebi se hubiera puesto de nuestro lado sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero nunca desobedecería a Amun.

Los dos trataban de mantenerse alejados de los demás.

Bella y yo lo hablamos una noche, esperando que Carlisle no tardara en regresar. Sabía que al volver, Amun se tranquilizaría un poco. Y parecía que Bella estaba de acuerdo con eso.

No pasaron más de veinticuatro horas antes de que los siguientes invitados llegaran a casa.

Rose y Emmett los habían enviado esta vez; Mary y Randall. Probablemente serían los últimos. Al menos nómadas. Solo había un aquelarre más faltante, las Amazonas.

Me sorprendí un poco al ver llegar juntos a Mary y Randall, ambos andaban solos; sin compañía.

Ambos se habían encontrado camino a Forks, y decidido viajar juntos los kilómetros faltantes. Rose y Emmett no habían dado ninguna explicación, solo les habían pedido que vinieran con nosotros lo antes posible, que al llegar, se les darían todas las explicaciones que quisieran.

No hubo problemas con ellos, tampoco. Tal como y lo esperaba.

De la reunión de vampiros en la casa, el único aquelarre que había visto a un niño inmortal y sufrido todo el peso de la ley por el, habían sido Tanya y su familia. Así que los demás no tenían una reacción tan fuerte como ellos.

Escucharon la historia de mí, y luego de Renesmee.

Y como Tanya, ambos consideraron el pelear a nuestro lado si se necesitaba, casi de inmediato.

Esta vez no insistí tanto. Hubiera podido repetir por horas que no los habíamos llamado para que pelearan, y muy seguramente, murieran a nuestro lado; sino para atestiguar que Renesmee no era una niña inmortal, como los Volturi creían. Como imaginaba, estaban seguros de así era. Irina les había dado toda la prueba que necesitaban en su mente.

La mente de un vampiro no cambiaba de idea tan fácilmente.

Me conformé viendo en sus pensamientos era no era una decisión ya hecha y segura.

Casi reí al leer la mente de Jacob, una vez que Mary y Randall se habían unido a otros amigos. Renesmee estaba con él en esta ocasión, aunque los ojos de mi hija estuvieran siguiendo a nuestra nueva adición.

Con la mirada y el ceño fruncido viendo al suelo, Jacob gruñó debajo de su aliento. "Alguien va a tener que darme un índice si quieren que me acuerde de todos los nombres de estos chupasangres."

_¿Qué? Mi memoria no es fotográfica..._ se quejó, casi avergonzado al ver que rolaba los ojos a él. Renesmee solo sacudió la cabeza. En cierta parte, no entendía cual era el problema del que tanto se quejaba Jacob. No sabía con exactitud el trabajo de un hombre lobo, y por eso no entendía por que estaba tan molesto a veces.

Y Renesmee seguía encantada, aún así, observando a cada uno de los vampiros que llegaban, y aún más, si esos vampiros la aceptaban.

Todos iban aceptando, mientras se iban quedando, que el rango de cacería se mantendría lo más lejos posibles de Forks y La Push, posiblemente fuera del estado. Esto no les molestaba, los únicos que apenas soportaban la idea de permitirlo, eran los lobos. A Bella y a mi nos molestaba tanto como a ellos el saber que humanos morían allá afuera bajo nuestro conocimiento.

Siempre pasaba, pero era diferente.

Era como si nosotros estuviéramos dando el permiso. Solo la familia de Tanya y la nuestra se mantenía en casa y los alrededores cuando cazábamos.

No había necesidad de alejarnos, y con las cosas avanzando, llevábamos a Renesmee con nosotros. Jacob siempre estaba allí, cuando Bella y yo salíamos. Aprovechando que no habían vampiros a nuestro alrededor que mantuvieran a Renesmee ocupada. Y claro, el reto siempre lo hacían ellos más emocionante en nuestras salidas.

El prado en el que había visto Bella a Irina, estaba casi prohibido. Los tres nos sentíamos incómodos de cierto modo. Así que lo evitábamos.

Cada noche, al recostar a Renesmee en su cuna, ahora lo hacíamos ambos, no queríamos perder ni un segundo de su vida, le leíamos una historia diferente. Nos manteníamos con los finales felices, y aunque no eran cuentos de hada, Renesmee parecía convertirlos en tales en su mente.

Sus sueños aún mantenían ese toque colorido que los caracterizaba, los colores oscuros parecían pelear con los brillantes por superioridad, pero de un modo u otro, la luz ganaba.

Eso me daba esperanza. Si todo fuera tan fácil como en el mundo de fantasía...

Antes de que pudiera ponerme ansioso el tiempo que les estaba tomando a Carlisle y Esme el regresar, después de una semana sin recibir a ningún otro amigo, llegaron. Quizá fue el único que no estaba sorprendido de ver que no venían solos, y no se trataba de Rose y Emmett.

Alistair, un viejo conocido -más que amigo- de Carlisle venía con ellos.

Hubo abrazos entre nosotros cinco. Bella y yo estábamos aliviados de verlos de regreso, al fin. Renesmee estaba emocionada de tener a sus abuelos de regreso, también. Y Carlisle y Esme, estaban entre una mezcla de ambas emociones. Habían extrañado a su nieta, y a nosotros, también.

Saludaron a Tanya y su familia primero, y luego empezaron a agradecer a quienes habían sido enviados por ellos, por haberse quedado y entendido lo que estaba pasando. Y a quienes habían sido enviados por Rose y Emmett por lo mismo, de igual forma.

Amun era el único entre todos, que no estaba _feliz_ de ver a su viejo amigo. No con en lo que lo estaba metiendo, pensaba.

Casi, tan pronto como llegaron, Alistair se encerró en el ático. Alejándose lo más posible de cualquier compañía posible. No era su pasatiempo favorito, el convivir con otros vampiros. Desde que Carlisle lo había encontrado, había estado de un mal genio, no le agradaba recibir visitas o ver a sus conocidos, sino habían pasado -mínimo- más de cien años.

Encerrado en el ático, sí; pero de cualquier forma, estaba aquí.

No hubo necesidad, tampoco, de que tocara a Renesmee. Había creído la historia por completo desde que Carlisle se lo había dicho al encontrarlo.

Mientras estaba como murciélago de ático, como una vez Alice había gruñido de sentirse, escuchábamos a Alistair todo el tiempo murmurar entre gruñidos y siseos, "Por supuesto, ahora sabrán que estuve aquí. No hay forma de mantener esto de Aro en este punto. Siglos huyendo, eso es lo que esto significará. Todos con quien Carlisle ha hablado en la última década estaré en su lista. No puedo creer que me dejé jalar a este desastre. Que fina manera de tratar a tus amigos."

Bueno, al menos él si podía huir. Nosotros éramos el único objetivo de los Volturi.

Las quejas no cedían con el paso de los días, como sabíamos que seguirían.

Después de varias veces escuchándolo, Carlisle y Esme, y Bella se preguntaban cual era su problema, porque ni siquiera Carlisle podía saberlo con seguridad.

"No sabía que no le gustaba hacerle un favor a un amigo." Carlisle murmuró un día, mientras veíamos a Renesmee correr con Jacob en el jardín trasero. Solo Tanya y su familia, y Garrett -no sorpresa ahí- estaban en la casa.

"No es eso, Carlisle." le aseguré, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

Los tres voltearon a verme, y Esme y Carlisle pidieron que explicara a que me refería. La misma petición en los ojos de Bella, una ceja levantada.

Medio sonreí, y luego empecé a explicarles. "Lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de estar aquí."

_¿Cómo?_ Carlisle me preguntó, su frente arrugándose.

"Más que miedo de estar aquí, tiene miedo de no saber el resultado." que era algo bastante normal, si era honesto. Todos tenían miedo de conocerlo, pero lo manejaban mejor que Alistair. "Sospecha profundamente de toda autoridad, por consiguiente, naturalmente sospecha de los Volturi. Y lo que está pasando ahora parece confirmar sus miedos."

"Oh." Bella murmuró.

Carlisle y Esme también estaban un poco sorprendidos, y compartían su opinión acerca de los Volturi hasta cierto punto. Las sospechas se habían materializado hasta ahora que habían regresado, y les habíamos informado de todo lo que Eleazar nos había dicho.

Carlisle y Esme se retiraron después de un rato al interior de la casa, dejándonos a Bella y a mí viendo a Renesmee y Jacob jugando.

A veces era increíble como Jacob parecía más niño que Renesmee.

Bella puso sus brazos a mí alrededor, y me sonrió. Le respondí, y luego nuestra atención se dirigió a nuestra hija, de nuevo.

El escuchar la sonrisa de Renesmee, era como música para nuestros oídos. Era la composición más hermosa que podía existir en el planeta... no podía, más que sentir orgullo de que esa pequeña criatura fuera mía y de Bella.

Y como esperaba, y me aseguraría, siguiera siendo.

Rosalie y Emmett regresaron solo unos cuantos días después de Carlisle y Esme. La familia estaba completa de nuevo -casi- y eso nos hacía sentir mejor, más tranquilos en cierto grado.

Emmett no paró de hablar por un buen rato sobre la presas diferentes con las que se encontraron mientras estuvieron fuera. Eso parecía compensar por el viaje a Brasil que había sido cancelado con la mala noticia.

Rosalie roló los ojos varias veces antes de hacerlo callar.

Estaba feliz, también, de estar de vuelta en casa. Se mantuvo a lado de Renesmee por varias horas, sus ojos memorizaban cada pequeño y grande cambio que había tenido en estos días ausente.

Y Renesmee estaba ahora, más feliz y tranquila, viendo a su familia de nuevo unida.

Mientras los días pasaban, la sensación de que Alice y Jasper volverían en cualquier momento, como su tía Rosalie y su tío Emmett, se desvanecieron con decepción y un poco de tristeza, al darse cuenta de que eso no iba a pasar.

Afortunadamente, ese día, llegaron visitas nuevas. Inesperadas.

Nadie, ni Carlisle ni Rosalie habían podido contactar a las Amazonas, y ahora aquí estaban. Todo estuvimos sorprendidos al ver a Zafrina y Senna llegar a casa; aún más, cuando notamos que Kachiri no venía con ellas. Nunca se separaban.

Antes que Carlisle o alguien pudiera preguntar donde estaba Kachiri, lo vi en mente de Zafrina: Alice.

Primero Peter y Charlotte, y ahora las Amazonas...

"Carlisle." Zafrina saludó tan pronto como lo vio. Ambas amazonas estaban emocionadas de verlo, aunque Senna, como era lo usual, no dijo nada. Siempre dejaba que Zafrina fuera la vocera de ellas dos.

Desde mi vista periférica, vi como Bella estaba realmente sorprendida al verlas. Era la misma mirada que había tenido cuando el clan Irlandés había llegado, también. Los vampiros que estaban en la casa, eran completamente diferentes a cualquier otro que Bella jamás hubiera visto, en especial Zafrina y Senna. Su aspecto reflejaba el lugar del que venían.

Renesmee mostró interés desde el principio, sus ojos inspeccionaban a ambas mujeres con curiosidad desde la esquina de la habitación, donde estaba platicando con Jacob-que por supuesto-volvió a gruñir debajo de su aliento a las nuevas adiciones.

"¡Zafrina y Senna!" Carlisle exclamó, sorprendido de verlas aquí. "¿Pero dónde está Kachiri? Nunca las he visto a ustedes tres separadas."

_Ni nos verás..._ Senna pensó.

Zafrina también pensó algo similar. Pero en su mente pasó la conversación que tuvo con Alice y Jasper al encontrarlas.

No me pude concentrar por completo en ese recuerdo, rápidamente se borró de su mente.

Pero estaba emocionado, más que emocionado por que hubieran más amigos que estuvieran aquí para ayudarnos con los testimonios que necesitábamos para probar que Renesmee no era una niña inmortal, estaba emocionado de tener a Zafrina con nosotros. Sería de gran ayuda si los Volturi no se detuvieran... tampoco era como si les fuéramos a pedir que pelearan a nuestro lado, si hacía funcionar su don, no habría necesidad de una pelea.

"Alice nos dijo que teníamos que separarnos." Zafrina explicó la ausencia de Kachiri. Imágenes de esa conversación pasaban por su mente por momentos. "Es incomodo el estar lejos unas de otras, pero Alice nos aseguró que ustedes nos necesitaban aquí, mientras que ella necesitaba mucho a Kachiri en otro lugar. Eso es todo lo que nos dijo, excepto que habían un gran apuro...?"

Carlisle suspiró, decidiendo que podía ser él, ahora, quien explicara la situación.

_Lo has hecho bastantes veces, tú hijo. Déjame explicar esto a Zafrina y Senna._ Carlisle me pidió.

Asentí, y la explicación empezó.

Ambas, Zafrina y Senna escucharon con mucha atención, sus rostros no mostraban ningún signo de estrés o tensión, o siquiera miedo al escuchar lo que Carlisle les explicaba. La forma en que mi padre lo hizo, fue completamente diferente a mí, y quizá hubiera sido más fácil de esa manera. Carlisle tenía una forma de sentir a gusto a las personas a su alrededor, de cualquier forma.

Las dos dejaron que Renesmee las tocara, y como todos los que ya habían experimentado el primer shock al ver las imágenes en su mente, reaccionaron, también.

Al final, teníamos a dos amigos más como testigos cuando los Volturi llegaran.

Ni Carlisle ni yo habíamos tenido duda de que así sería. Las tres Amazonas le tenían gran cariño y respeto a Carlisle, y la familia entera. Por eso no habían dudado en venir ellas dos solamente, y dejar que Kachiri fuera a donde fuera que Alice la necesitaba.

Recordar a Alice me hizo preguntar, ¿¡qué diablos hacía en Brasil!

Quizá, suponiendo que Alice en verdad se hubiera ido solo porque había visto que Aro la obligaría de alguna forma a que se uniera a ellos, o porque algo grave le pasaría a Jasper, que lo único grave que podía ser, era que fuera asesinado por la guardia, eso significaba que Alice seguía amando a nuestra familia, y que no había sido por traición o algo peor que nos había abandonado.

Suspiré, fuera la que fuera su razón, se había ido, y dudaba que fuera a regresar.

_En verdad, es una niña hermosa..._ pensaba Senna, sorprendiéndome. Sus pensamientos no se habían dirigido a ella desde que Carlisle les había explicado que no era una niña inmortal.

Pero igual que con los demás, ya las tenía encantadas. ¿Qué era lo que tenía nuestra hija que la hacía tan irresistible?

Claro, el _encanto_ no parecía funcionar con todos. Solo había que recordar a Amun y Alistair. Pero eso no hacía que me sintiera menos orgulloso de ser padre de Renesmee, de que Bella fuera su madre, un par de ángeles más hermosos no podían existir.

"Es bueno tenerte aquí, Zafrina." le dije, una ceja alza, y supo de inmediato porque lo decía.

Zafrina medio sonrió, y sacudió la cabeza. "Sí, lo es. Los Volturi tendrán que detenerse al ver a cuantos testigos han traído, o porque no vean nada, ¿cierto?"

Bella y Renesmee estaban sentadas a mi lado en el sofá, Zafrina frente a nosotros mientras considerábamos el talento demasiado útil que teníamos con ella aquí. Eleazar estaba sorprendido también al ver lo que Zafrina podía hacer. Estaba encontrándose con talentos que nunca antes había visto, y que sabía, Aro, al venir, encontraría muy fascinantes.

_¿Quieres probar?_ Zafrina preguntó mientras pensaba en que mostrar.

Antes que pudiera responder, todo a mi alrededor desapareció, reemplazado por verde. Justo el lugar de donde Zafrina y Senna venían. La selva tropical del Amazonas apareció frente a mis ojos. Todo lo que podía ver eran árboles y plantas exóticas a mi alrededor, parecía que estuviera sentado sobre el suelo verde de la ilusión que Zafrina había creado en mi mente. Hubiera sido un poco extraño, sino hubiera sido porque aún podía leer la mente de todos a mí alrededor, y sentir a Bella en mis brazos.

"¿Te gusta?" Zafrina preguntó.

Asentí, podía ver a través de ella, que mis ojos no estaban enfocados en algo específico.

"¿Qué es?" Bella preguntó, ansiosa y confundida al mismo tiempo.

_¿No puede verlo?_ Zafrina se preguntó, mientras mostraba las mismas imágenes a mi Bella.

Ninguna de las dos Amazonas tenían idea de que Bella tenía un escudo. Y estaban sorprendidas al explicarles porque Bella no podía ver nada de lo que ella me estaba mostrando. Sorprendida, porque nunca se habían encontrado con alguien como ella.

"Es una ilusión muy simple." le expliqué a Bella como funcionaba el talento de Zafrina. Mis ojos aún veían la imagen que ella quería que mi mente viera. "Puede hacer que la mayoría de la gente vea lo que ella quiera que vean-ver eso, y nada más. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo parecería que estuviera yo solo en el medio de una selva tropical. Es tan claro que posiblemente lo creería, excepto por el hecho de que aún puede sentirte en mis brazos."

Mientras aún estaba atrapado en la ilusión en que Zafrina me tenía, escuché el interés de Renesmee crecer, casi hasta fascinación por lo que había escuchado que dije.

_¿Una selva tropical?_ Renesmee se preguntaba, encantada.

_¿Qué te parece?_ Zafrina me preguntó mientras borraba la imagen de mi mente y me permitía ver de nuevo.

"Impresionante." le respondí al mismo tiempo que la veía otra vez frente a mi. Mis labios formando una amplia sonrisa.

_Yo quiero ver lo que vio, papi._ Renesmee pensó.

En ese mismo instante, alzó su pequeña mano hacia Zafrina sin dudarlo.

Zafrina volteó, para ver que quería Renesmee.

"¿Puedo ver?" mi hija le preguntó, animada.

"¿Qué te gustaría ver?"

Antes que Renesmee pudiera responder, ya sabía que era lo que diría. Ya lo había escuchado en su mente hace segundos.

"Lo que le mostraste a papi." le respondió a Zafrina.

Mirando a Renesmee, vi a Bella hacer cierta cara, y una emoción-no muy difícil de reconocer-cruzó sus ojos. Parecía que no estaba feliz con la petición de Renesmee por alguna razón que no entendía en absoluto, por ahora.

Zafrina asintió, y entonces la misma imagen estaba llenando la mente de Renesmee.

Noté que Bella estuvo ansiosa todo el tiempo que Renesmee mantuvo sus ojos sin parpadear, y mirando a nada frente a ella.

Renesmee estaba aún más fascinada que antes.

Una sonrisa se esparció por su rostro, la clase de sonrisa que siempre nos alegraba, sus ojos volvieron a parpadear, y de nuevo, no me sorprendió que lo pidiera.

"Más." le dijo a Zarina, la sonrisa en su rostro.

Renesmee estuvo disfrutando de varias escenas pintorescas, como nunca había tenido oportunidad de ver en Forks, y como no habíamos tenido oportunidad de mostrarle. La primer imagen, en la selva tropical, hubiera sido conocida por ella en estas mismas fechas, si no fuera por la visión de Alice sobre los Volturi. Hubiéramos estado en Brasil investigando sobre la condición de Renesmee, que aún se mantenían en un misterio.

Los colores eran tan agradables, que para Renesmee parecían una suave y tranquila melodía que la llevaban hacia otro mundo muy diferente. A uno de alegría y colorido, de emoción y fascinación. Su mente parecía olvidarse de todo lo demás.

De todo aquello que mi angelito no debía pensar, y preocuparse por ello.

Me alegraba que su mente pudiera divagar en lugares más agradables donde no tuviera miedo ni preocupación. Me alegraba, ahora, mucho más, que Zafrina estuviera aquí.

Esa noche, después de casi arrancar a Renesmee de Zafrina y sus imágenes, nos retiramos a nuestra casa de campo. Jacob se retiró con nosotros, caminaba justo detrás de nosotros, mientras Bella cargaba en sus brazos a Renesmee, sus ojos miraban alrededor, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en ella. Durante el recorrido, Bella se dedicó a ver en su mente todo lo que Zafrina le había mostrado a Renesmee antes de salir de la casa.

Luego de recostarla y leerle un nuevo libro, Bella me recordó de un tema indeseado para mí. Hubiera querido que lo olvidara, pero debí saberlo mejor.

"Creo que debemos empezar a practicar mañana, Edward." me dijo, mientras sus labios se movían hacia abajo por mi garganta, era lo más que podía alcanzar de mi, aún cuando estaba sobre la punta de sus pies, y sus manos enredadas entre mi cabello.

Gruñí. No quería hablar de eso.

Pero parecía que mi deseo, al menos en esto, se cumpliría. Bella jaló mi cabeza hacia la suya para alcanzar mis labios, haciendo imposible el que me negara a su petición.

Ambos nos olvidamos del tema por la noche.

Aún cuando sabía que en la mañana sería imposible de evitar.

Tan pronto como el sol salió, ambos nos separamos y nos dirigimos hacia el clóset para cambiar de ropa y regresar a la casa principal.

Mientras nos vestíamos, Bella me hizo saber lo que opinaba de Zafrina y sus imágenes.

No me pareció raro lo que le siguió después. "No me gusta..."

"¿Qué cosa?" le pregunté, extrañado.

"Estoy segura que Zafrina puede mostrarle imágenes no muy... lindas a Renesmee, Edward. Me preocupa."

Arrugué la frente, "Estoy siempre al alcance de ella. No creo que le quiera mostrar algo que la asuste, Bella, amor. No te preocupes." le dije, acariciando su mejilla.

"Lo sé, pero..."

Bella no terminó, escuchamos a Renesmee estirarse y luego abrir sus ojos.

Sorprendiéndonos, porque despertó antes que fuéramos por ella a su habitación, los dos entramos de inmediato, y le sonreímos ligeramente al verla, extrañados. Renesmee estiró sus brazos a Bella para que la tomara en los suyos, y luego le dijo. "¿Nos vamos ya?"

Los dos asentimos, y Bella la vistió para salir en cuanto antes.

Renesmee caminó, esta vez, tomada de la mano de nosotros. Tan pronto como abrimos la puerta para salir, Jacob ya estaba esperando para escoltarnos de regreso.

_Buenos días, chicos..._ pensó, luego suspiró de alivio al ver a Renesmee a nuestro lado.

Los tres lo saludamos, y al pasar el río, Renesmee se subió a su lomo. Sus manos se aferraban -sin miedo-a su pelo. El esfuerzo que Renesmee ejercía al apretar el pelaje de Jacob, era con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero Renesmee no era consciente de tal cosa, y Jacob -por supuesto- no tenía pensando quejarse de eso. Mientras ella estuviera a gusto, feliz, no le importaba.

Sonreí ligeramente.

Muy en el fondo, aún me molestaba el saber que Renesmee estaba destinada a ser de Jacob. Pero estaba trabajando con esa parte, tratando de controlarla. No era fácil.

El clan Irlandés, Tanya y Kate y Garrett estaban fuera. Carlisle solamente había prestado su Mercedes en esta ocasión. Rosalie, viendo que no se necesitaba ninguno de los demás carros de la familia, ya que la Tanya y Kate no cazaban humanos, y Garrett estaba probando ese estilo de vida, había casi exigido a Carlisle que se abstuviera de prestar su M3.

Durante el resto del día, los demás fueron necesitando de los carros. El primero en salir fue el Porche de Alice, luego el Ferrari de Bella-a quien no le molestaba en lo absoluto-, el Jeep de Emmett, y afortunadamente, ambos, mi Volvo y Aston Martin, no tuvieron necesidad de ser prestados este día. Pero sabía que el día llegaría.

Benjamin y Tia había tomado el Porche, Amun y Kebi el Ferrari, y el Jeep fue solicitado por Peter y Charlotte.

Con más de la mitad de nuestros amigos fuera de casa, no había mucho que mantuviera a Bella distraída, o que a mi me mantuviera ocupado, no sabía exactamente en que, quizá planificando algo y estratificando, lo que fuera menos lo que tenía en mente mi Bella.

Pelear... contra ella, era lo único que no deseaba.

¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿De verdad no tenía idea de lo que me hacía el solo imaginarlo? Ahora ponerlo en acción. Era lo peor.

Carmen y Eleazar, Rosalie y Emmett estaban en el prado con nosotros al salir de la casa para _practicar._

Renesmee se había quedado dentro de la casa, por petición mía, en compañía de Jacob esta vez.

Bella se detuvo frente a mi, unos cuantos metros separándonos. Sus ojos enfocados en mi rostro, concentrada, observaba cada movimiento que hiciera antes de... atacarla.

El instinto automático de buscar todos los puntos débiles en mi _enemigo_, lo hizo difícil para mí.

El ver a Bella, frente a mi, preparada para defenderse de mi ataque, cuidándose de _mi_, como alguna vez debió haberlo hecho, como una vez lo deseé, pero no de esta forma. Parecía que esa mañana en la clase de Biología, que ahora parecía tan lejos en el pasado, regresaba al presente pero de diferente forma.

Mi mente me dio, de forma automática, todas las formas en que podía matar... matarla. No podía ni pensar su nombre.

Bella se movió hacia mí, y en menos de dos segundos, estuve a su lado, mis brazos restringiendo cualquier movimiento que quisiera hacer para librarse de mí.

Y fue demasiado para mi...

La solté de inmediato, y brinqué hacia atrás, dejándola libre.

Al primero que escuché fue a Emmett, quejándose de no tener a Jasper aquí para hacer una apuesta sobre nosotros.

_Sabía que Edward haría eso..._ pensaba mientras me veía alejarme de Bella antes de que pudiera ella misma librarse de mi. Que posiblemente hubiera logrado, apenas tenía unos meses de haber nacido como inmortal, y su fuerza todavía era mayor a la mía.

Me detuve a unos cuantos metros de Bella, una distancia más corta que hace un momento. Mis ojos no miraban más allá de Bella, y al mismo tiempo no la veían. Escuchaba con más claridad los pensamientos a mí alrededor, mientras estaba inmóvil en el medio del prado. Mi familia, especialmente, Carlisle y Esme empezaron a preocuparse por mi reacción.

Rosalie y Emmett la entendían, también.

Pero eso no dejaba que Emmett pensara que yo era algo exagerado. Si él pudiera, pelearía con Rosalie, claro, en broma, solo para pasar el rato, sino fuera porque Rosalie no permitía que su cabello se despeinara o arruinara.

Podía ver mi rostro en sus mentes, y estaba blanco, sin expresión.

Esto no era un juego, ni siquiera de esa forma querría pelear contra Bella. No podía. Y Bella parecía no entender porque.

_Yo_ no entendía como era eso posible.

"Lo siento, Bella." murmuré cuando su rostro mostró confusión.

"No, estoy bien. Hagámoslo otra vez." Bella dijo, su tono me confirmaba que no entendía porque me estaba disculpando.

No tenía idea de mi comportamiento, y era un poco frustrante.

"No puedo."

"¿A qué te refieres con, no puedo?" Bella preguntó. ¿En serio no entendía? Dolió un poco que no entendiera mi perspectiva en este asunto. "Acabamos de empezar."

_Oh, querido,_ Esme murmuró, preocupada. _Sé que no la va a herir, de cualquier forma._

Carlisle por otro lado, _no debería tener que pasar por esto._

_¡Por favor, Edward! No es humana ahora, no puedes lastimarla._

Me decepcionaba, en cierta forma, que Bella no notara el esfuerzo que esto me costaba. Porque debía saberlo. Cuando me había presentado la idea, su voz había mostrado vacilación, esperando mi reacción a sus palabras. Sabía que no me iba a gustar la idea para nada, entonces, ¿por qué no entendía la razón que tenía para rehusarme a hacer esto? Lo difícil que me era.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo tratando de no matarla, de no pensar en eso, y ahora me pedía que la viera como siempre me había negado. Ver sus puntos débiles, y las formas en que sería fácil atraparla y matarla...

Sabía que no lo haría, pero era demasiado real.

"Mira, sé que no soy buena en esto, pero no puedo mejorar sino me ayudas." Bella dijo.

Otra vez, decepción, frustración, incluso algo de coraje con Bella por no entender aún que no se trataba de lo que estaba hablando.

Nunca me había enojado con ella, pero era ridículo que no me entendiera.

Así que no le respondí. Tenía que ver que no era nada de lo que decía lo que me detenía.

Lo siguiente que vi, fue a Bella lanzarse hacia mí. No me moví, aún cuando mis instintos de defensa me gritaban por moverme o defenderme. Los dos caímos al suelo, luego de que Bella chocara contra mi, y presionó sus labios ligeramente sobre mi yugular.

"Yo gano." Bella dijo, su voz tenía una mezcla de broma y seriedad.

Entrecerré los ojos, pero me mantuve en silencio.

_¿Edward, querido? ¿Estás bien, verdad?_ Esme preguntó, realmente e innecesariamente preocupada.

_Patético que dejes que te gane, hermano._ Emmett se quejó.

Ni siquiera quería pensar de nuevo en lo mismo. Solo me exasperaba más.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me enseñas?" Bella preguntó. ¿Cómo era posible que su tono estuviera genuinamente perplejo?

_¿Hijo?_ Carlisle también preguntó. _¿Qué pasa?_

_Edward, no seas dramático..._

¿Cómo explicárselo, y hacerla entender al mismo tiempo?

Mi mente divagó por un minuto completo, tratando de encontrar la manera de decírselo.

Escuché a Renesmee y Jacob dentro de la casa, y el solo escuchar la voz de mi hija, hacía peor el estar aquí, discutiendo con Bella porque no quería _atacarla_. Se sentía terriblemente mal. Mis instintos siempre habían estado programados -si era la palabra adecuada- hacia la protección total de Bella. Me era casi imposible el obligarme a saltar hacia ella y tumbarla o inmovilizarla. El mirarla como un objetivo al que había que derrumbar...

¿Cómo me pedía eso?

"Simplemente no... puedo soportarlo." finalmente le dije. "Emmett y Rosalie saben tanto como yo sé. Tanya y Eleazar probablemente saben más. Pídeselo a alguien más."

Emmett ya estaba preparándose para _ayudar_ a Bella, pensando más en la revancha por todas las peleas de mano que habían hecho antes.

"¡Eso no es justo! Tú eres bueno en esto." Bella se quejó, el volumen de su voz un poco más alto de lo normal. "Ayudaste a Jasper antes-peleaste con él y todos los otros, también. ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Qué hice mal?"

Suspiré, en verdad exasperado ahora. No podía creer que Bella no me entendiera cuando todos los demás sabían cuanto trabajo me estaba costando.

Decidí que necesitaba una mejor explicación. "Mirándote de esa forma, analizándote como un objetivo. Mirando todas las formas en que puedo matarte..." me estremecí de tan solo pensarlo. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil comprenderme? "Es que lo hace demasiado real para mi. No tenemos tanto tiempo para que haga una diferencia el quien sea tu maestro. Cualquiera puede enseñarte los fundamentos."

Bella, en lugar de quejarse de nuevo, arrugó el ceño, y sus labios formaron un atractivo puchero.

Sin poder evitarlo, toqué gentilmente su labio inferior, y traté de sonreírle. "Además, es innecesario. Los Volturi se detendrán. Serán obligados a entender."

"¡Pero si no lo hacen! Necesito aprender esto." Bella insistió.

Era casi tan difícil negarme como aceptar. Pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de mi salud mental, y por ella. No podía...

"Encuentra otro maestro."

Esa misma noche, Bella volvió a insistir en lo mismo. Mi respuesta, esta vez, se mantuvo fija. No me iba a convencer. Era demasiado difícil decirle que no, pero más difícil decirle que sí y volver a lo mismo de esta mañana.

Bella no tuvo ni que pedirle a Emmett que fuera su maestro por el momento, podía ver en su mirada, cada vez que volteaba a verme, que todavía esperaba poder convencerme y que fuera yo quien le enseñara y no Emmett. Pero eso, no iba a suceder. Bella aprendía rápido, por supuesto. Su memoria no le fallaba, ni su oído. Cada palabra y movimiento que mi hermana le enseñaba, quedaba grabada en su memoria perfectamente. Jacob, Renesmee y yo siempre veíamos las clases de Bella.

De seguido, sentía el instinto de pararme en medio de Bella y Emmett, y defenderla. Batallaba todos los días con ese lado que me gritaba que no permitiera que nadie se acercara a Bella en posición ofensiva. Aún cuando sabía que Em solo trataba de enseñarla, de prepararla para defenderse.

Algo a lo que yo me había negado...

Pero si me era difícil ver a alguien más _atacándola_, mucho más era sentir que yo mismo podía terminar lastimándola.

No tenía que leer la mente de Emmett para saber que su enseñanza, era más como una revancha para él. Aprovechaba que en esto, al menos, Bella tenía menos experiencia, y que no le era tan fácil salir ganando como en juegos de lucha de brazos. Solo sacudía la cabeza cada vez que una amplia sonrisa se expandía en su rostro, al _vencer_ a Bella.

Rosalie también ayudó, menos veces claro. Era raro que estuviera dispuesta, o disponible como ella decía. Su cabello era su prioridad. Pero sabía que Bella necesitaba entrenamiento, y que si podía ayudarla, lo haría.

Agradecía cada vez que alguien más tomaba su lugar.

Al regresar esa misma tarde Tanya y Eleazar, Bella les pidió que fueran sus maestros, también. Los dos aceptaron sin titubear.

Bella les agradecía a todos, diciendo que estaba aprendiendo algunos trucos.

Cuando no estaban cazando, algunos de nuestros invitados también estaban presentes. A veces Zafrina estaba con Renesmee, manteniéndola distraída del campo de entrenamiento de su madre, y eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

Garrett se ofreció a ayudar a Bella algunas veces, y ella me confesó que le parecía un maestro sorprendentemente bueno. Zafrina también lo era, me había dicho, pero solo aceptó su ayuda una vez, evitándola. De alguna forma, estaba asustada de ella.

Kate fue otro de sus maestros, pero en un diferente campo.

No tardaron mucho en dedicarse al escudo de Bella y el lograr que pudiera proyectarlo. Carlisle había estado muy asombrado cuando Eleazar y yo le habíamos explicado cual era en realidad su talento. Y como yo, se sorprendió de no haber pensado en ello antes. Esme, Rosalie y Emmett, como los demás, esperaban que pudiera lograr proyectar su escudo. Aunque ninguno hizo saber su opinión, excepto por Emmett, claro.

En este entrenamiento, no me negaba a ayudar, y era el único que se ofrecía. Estando incluida Kate y sus corrientes eléctricas, nadie quería experimentarlas.

Más que para proteger a los demás, quería que Bella lograr la proyección de escudo para que así no tuviera que pelear, y se mantuviera alejada de cualquier miembro de la guardia que pudiera lastimarla en verdad.

Los días pasaban, y la única que trabajaba duramente durante horas, era Bella.

Su tiempo parecía dividido en dos: su familia y el entrenamiento.

Si antes no era suficiente la luz del día para estar con Renesmee, ahora mucho menos. Cuando no estaba con ella, estaba entrenando con Em o Rose, Tanya o Eleazar, y con su escudo y Kate.

Pasábamos horas de la noche, a veces, también entrenando con ella.

El único miembro de la familia que había quedado excluido con la llegada de nuestros amigos, era Charlie. Bella no le permitía venir a visitarnos, y su excusa era la situación de necesitar saber solamente que él mismo había exigido desde el principio.

Renesmee lo extrañaba, y era fácil ver que él, también. Solo se habían visto dos veces en la misma semana. Muy poco en comparación con las visitas diarias que había hecho durante estos tres meses.

Esa tarde, Bella se había quejado por primera vez de que tuviera que ser yo quien recibiera su corriente.

Sus brazos se apretaban más a mí cada vez que me estremecía, y su frente se arrugaba.

"¡Ugh!" Bella gruñó, sus brazos no me liberaron.

"¿Qué pasa, amor?"

"Kate," Bella murmuró, su tono frustrado. "no es que tenga nada en contra de ti, pero, ¿no podría ser Zafrina quien nos ayude?"

Kate sacudió la cabeza, "Podría." le respondió. "Pero necesitas mejor motivación."

_No creo que el que no puedas ver a tu alrededor, Edward, le sirva a ella._ Me explicó en su mente. Y podía ver a que se refería, pero Bella no.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tu odio de ver a Edward sufriendo, Bella, esa es tu mejor motivación." Kate le explicó.

Zafrina, que estaba paseando alrededor del prado con Renesmee de la mano mientras le mostraba más de sus imágenes, se dirigió a mí. Senna estaba con ellas, y Jacob las seguía desde atrás, siempre cuidando a Renesmee.

_No solo puedo mostrarte imágenes _bonitas.

Pero no dijo nada en voz alta, estando de acuerdo en que Kate era más efectiva en esto, al menos.

Conforme pasaban los días, Bella se quejaba menos. Y su proyección mejoraba, empezaba a proyectar esporádicamente. Y mientas siguiera así, tenía más oportunidad de mantenerla alejada de sus practicas de lucha con mis hermanos, o quien fuera que fuese su maestra.

Kate tocó mi hombro de nuevo, su corriente tratando de pasar a través del escudo de Bella...

"Hey," murmuré, apenas escondiendo el dolor mientras hablaba. No siempre podía lograrlo, pero esperaba que lo hiciera pronto. Renesmee cruzó mi mirada en ese momento, y lo deseé con más fuerza que antes. "Ese apenas escoció. Buen trabajo, Bella."

Bella no dijo nada, su rostro concentrado.

_Solo espero que no digas eso nada más para calmar a Bella, Edward. Sino está funcionando, dilo..._

"De nuevo, Kate." Bella dijo, entre dientes.

_Aquí voy,_ Kate murmuró mientras me acercaba la mano otra vez.

Sostuve el aliento, y cuando la mano de Kate tocó mi hombro, no sentí nada.

Dejé salir el aliento, de alivio esta vez. "Nada esta vez."

"Eso no era bajo, tampoco." Kate dijo, una ceja alzada.

"Bien." Bella resopló.

_Su escudo tiene mucho más potencial,_ Eleazar pensaba mientras nos observaba. Carmen y Tanya estaban con él.

"Lo está haciendo bien." Tanya murmuró a ambos.

Carmen y Eleazar asintieron.

Kate, escuchándolos, decidió que era tiempo de una nueva descarga.

"Prepárate." Kate le dijo a Bella, su mano estirándose hacia mi.

_¿Bajo?_ Murmuró, su mano sobre mi hombro. Me estremecí antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

No era tan malo como Jane te hacía sentir, y me sentí peor al dejar salir un siseo de entre mis dientes. Había podido mantenerme callado bajo la mirada de Jane, ¿por qué no podía hacer lo mismo con Kate?

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" Bella decía, sus dientes mordiendo su labio.

Garrett se acercó al escucharme a mí y a Bella.

"Estás haciendo un trabajo asombroso, Bella." le aseguré, atrayéndola a mi un poco más. No quería que se sintiera mal. "Realmente apenas has estado trabajando en esto por unos cuantos días y ya estás proyectando esporádicamente. Kate, dile cuan bien lo está haciendo."

_No estoy segura de que decir, Edward..._ Kate me dijo, sus labios torcidos mientras consideraba que decirle a Bella.

"No lo sé." murmuró.

_Quizá le hace falta algo más, o alguien..._

"Obviamente tiene tremenda habilidad, y apenas estamos empezando a tocarla. Lo puede hacer mejor, estoy segura. Solo le hace falta incentivo."

_Algo debemos de poder hacer._

Volteé a ver a Bella, y sus ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos, mirando a Kate. Parecía que no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, y la entendía por completo. Era como si me dijeran que no le echaba ganas a algo, viendo a Bella sufriendo...

Benjamin y Tia se habían acercado mientras Kate hablaba. Siobhan y Maggie apenas llegaban al prado, pero habían escuchado todo desde el interior de la casa.

"Kate tiene razón." Eleazar murmuró.

"Pero Eleazar..." Carmen le respondió, su voz tenía un tono de reprensión.

"Bella tiene potencial, mucho." Benjamin fue quien habló. "Pero tiene que practicar mucho, su talento será de mucho uso si lo logra."

"El tiempo se está acabando, pero Edward tiene razón." Maggie dijo. "Lo está haciendo de maravilla."

"Sí, apenas han pasado unos cuantos días," Siobhan murmuró. "y ya logra proyectarlo."

_Solo tienes razón en parte, Edward. Puede hacerlo mejor, y más pronto._ Kate anunció, una nueva idea cruzando su mente.

"Kate..." le dije, mi tono mostrando la advertencia que le gritaba en mi mente.

_Funcionará, ya verás, Edward._ Kate insistió al escucharme.

_¿En qué estás pensando, hermana?_ Tanya se preguntaba mientras vimos que Kate se movía hacia un lado, su mirada en Renesmee que estaba ahora cerca del río. Intercambiando imágenes con Zafrina mientras recorrían el prado.

"Nessie," Kate murmuró, y Renesmee volteó de inmediato hacia su nombre. Sus ojos posándose un segundo en Kate y luego en nosotros. "¿Te gustaría venir a ayudar a tu mamá?"

No tenía que esforzarme por imaginar la reacción de Bella antes tales palabras.

Su negación a tal opción, salió en forma de gruñido. "No."

_¿Mami?_ Renesmee murmuró al escucharla.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de Bella, tratando de impedir que hiciera algo de lo que se fuera a arrepentir después. Sin esfuerzo alguno, Bella me apartó de ella.

Volteé a ver a Kate, mi rostro lleno de reproche, mi frente arrugada.

_¿Qué?_ Me preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza, y los dos volteamos hacia Renesmee y Bella.

Renesmee ya estaba cruzando el prado, con Kate, Zafrina y Senna detrás de ella.

Jacob se quedó detrás de los árboles, observando primero que era lo que estaba pasando. No había estado prestando mucha atención a nuestra conversación antes, y no tenía idea de para que quería Kate que Renesmee ayudara a Bella.

"Absolutamente no, Kate." Bella volvió a decirle, siseando.

En ese mismo momento, Renesmee alzó sus brazos hacia Bella para que la tomara en sus brazos, en su mente ya estaba preparada la imagen de ella con Bella, un equipo, trabajando juntas para ayudar a su mamá. No pude sonreír al verlo, aún estaba tenso con lo que Kate planeaba hacer para empujar a Bella al borde, y hacer que su escudo se proyectara por completo, de una vez.

Bella abrió sus brazos, y Renesmee recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Pero Mami, quiero ayudar." Renesmee le insistió a Bella, una nueva imagen en su mente que le mostraba ahora. Puso su mano sobre su cuello. Todo lo que quería era ayudar. Eso era lo que Kate le había pedido, después de todo. Y Bella debería de saber que Kate nunca le haría daño a Renesmee...

Aún así, entendía la reacción de Bella.

Incluso, yo, sabiéndolo, sentía el impulso de arrancar a Kate de su lugar y alejarla de Bella y Renesmee.

"No." Bella gruñó, y no estaba seguro de si en respuesta a Renesmee, o a Kate.

Tan pronto como gruñó, Bella empezó a retroceder, alejándose de Kate. Renesmee volteó a verme, y su expresión estaba confundida. No entendía porque Bella estaba tan enojada.

_Esto tiene que funcionar, Edward. Sino, no sé que lo hará..._ Kate pensaba mientras avanzaba un paso con delicadeza hacia Bella y Renesmee. Su mano alzada hacia ellas, preparada para _atacar_ en cuanto las tuviera a su alcance, aunque ese no era definitivamente su plan.

"Aléjate de nosotras, Kate." Bella gruñó de nuevo.

_¿Papi, todo está bien?_ Renesmee me preguntó, ahora considerando que en verdad Bella la protegía de Kate y algo que quisiera hacerle.

Solo asentí, y Renesmee me creyó.

Mi frente se arrugó cuando Kate insistió en su plan, "No." le dijo, y Bella puso a Renesmee en su espalda. Sus manos ahora estaban libres, y podía con facilidad atacar a Kate.

Kate sonrió mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia Bella.

Esto era simplemente peor que mis pesadillas, y al mismo tiempo mejor.

Sabía que Kate no les haría nada a ninguna de las dos, pero el verla de esa forma, caminando hacia Bella y Renesmee, preparada, esa sonrisa en sus labios, solo me recordaba tiempos terribles. James, Victoria, e incluso Laurent que ni siquiera lo había visto con mis propios ojos...

_Kate..._ escuché a Tanya, ansiosa. _Ten cuidado, hermana._

La familia entera de Kate estaba tan ansiosa como Tanya al ver lo que intentaba hacer y como lo estaba intentando hacer en este momento. Eleazar fue el único que entendió la forma en que lo hacía, y por qué. Entendía que tenía que _forzar_ a Bella hasta el límite para que pudiera proyectar su escudo, pero tampoco le parecía necesario tan pronto. Kate no estaba de acuerdo, por supuesto. Y eso la tenía enfrentándose a un vampiro de solo unos meses. Bella podía perder la concentración y atacarla antes que Kate reaccionara.

Una ira indescriptible llena la mirada de Bella. Nunca había visto tanto... odio, en sus ojos.

Con Renesmee en su espalda, entendía porque estaba así.

Solo ella, solo Bella podía entender la pasión de una madre hacia su hija. Todo lo que eso traía, y causaba. No se comparaba en absoluto con el odio a verme a _mí_ sufriendo. Incluso yo, entendía eso.

Bella había amado con demasiado pasión a Renesmee, incluso en su vida mortal, y al despertar a esta vida, era claro que su pasión materna se vería intensificada como no tenía idea. Eso mismo debió haber pensando Kate al incluir a Renesmee en esto.

Un brillo de razón, o entendimiento cruzó la mirada de Bella. Kate lo notó, también.

_Creo que lo logró,_ Kate pensó, mientras tomaba un último paso hacia Bella y Renesmee.

Bella respondió con un gruñido entre sus dientes. Nunca antes había escuchado un sonido tan feroz salir de Bella, nunca hubiera imaginado escucharla de esa forma...

"Ten cuidado, Kate." le advertí, podía ver que la razón todavía no entraba por completo en Bella.

Un mal paso que diera, y Bella la podía atacar.

No que le pudiera hacer daño, habíamos suficientes vampiros alrededor de ella para proteger a quien lo necesitara, pero en este momento, sería Kate quien lo necesitara. Estaba seguro de eso.

_Bien, creo que ya fue suficiente,_ Kate me dijo, respondiendo a mi advertencia. Tomó otro paso, pero hacia atrás, y luego volteó a verme.

Arriesgué una última mirada a Bella, y la vi preparándose para atacar.

"¿Puedes escuchar algo de Nessie?" Kate me preguntó.

Con la ansiedad del momento, ni siquiera había puesto atención en ese detalle. Mientras avanzaba rápidamente a Bella, traté de encontrar la voz de Renesmee entre los presentes, pero... ¿nada?

Estuve entre Kate y Bella en menos de un segundo, cuidando que Bella no perdiera su control.

Miré a Kate, y al mismo tiempo trataba de escuchar a Renesmee.

Pero de nuevo, nada.

_¿Entonces?_ Kate preguntó.

"No, para nada." le dije, mi frente arrugada. "Ahora dale a Bella algo de espacio para calmarse, Kate. No deberías de incitarla de esa forma. Sé que no parece de su edad, pero apenas tiene unos meses."

"No tenemos tiempo para hacer esto gentilmente, Edward." Kate insistió. "Vamos a tener que forzarla. Solo tenemos unas cuantas semanas, y tiene el potencial para-"

"Retrocede por un minuto, Kate."

Ya había sido suficiente.

Estaba seguro que Bella había tenido suficiente por hoy, también.

No quería que ninguna de las dos saliera herida, ni Kate que arrugó su frente a mi cuando escuchó mi tono.

_Mhmm, está bien,_ se quejó.

Fue a Eleazar a quien escuché ahora. _Impresionante, ahora no puedo obtener una lectura de Renesmee, justo como Bella..._

Y Jacob, desde las sombras de los árboles, estaba gruñendo internamente por lo que acababa de presenciar. No le agradó ni un poco, tanto como a Bella, que Kate usara a Renesmee para que Bella pudiera proyectar su escudo.

Incluso Alistair, que estaba observando desde el principio esta práctica, estaba impresionado.

Sabía que Carlisle lo hubiera estado, también. Pero él y Esme, Rosalie y Emmett estaban fuera, cazando.

"Kate." Bella gruñó. Medio volteé a verla, y en sus ojos solo había determinación. ¿Qué estaba pensando ahora?

Luego puso una de sus manos en mi hombro, y mi frente se arrugó aún más. ¿Qué planeaba hacer?

Kate musitó la expresión de Bella, y su mano en mi hombro. _¿Puede hacerlo? ¿Puede incluirte en su escudo ahora?_

"Otra vez." Bella dijo, su voz parecía cansada, salió en apenas un jadeo. "Solo Edward."

Kate roló los ojos al escucharla, y se acercó para de nuevo colocar su mano sobre mi hombro.

_Bien, veamos que pasa, Edward. Prepárate._

En cuanto terminó, su mano tocó mi hombro, pero nada sucedió.

Sonreí, con alivio y emoción. "Nada." le dije a Kate.

"¿Y ahora?" Kate me preguntó, mientras aumentaba la potencia de su corriente.

Pero de nuevo, no había dolor.

"Aún nada." le respondí.

"¿Y ahora?" Kate volvió a preguntar, su tono revelaba su frustración, una reacción refleja al ver que su don no funcionaba en mi, esta vez.

"Nada en absoluto."

Sin poder evitarlo, Kate gruñó y dio un salto hacia atrás.

Kate trató de calmar su frustración, y roló mis ojos a ella cuando volteó a verme.

_Lo sé, lo siento. Es una reacción que no puedo evitar._

Eleazar trató de conseguir una lectura de cualquiera de nosotros, y no encontró nada.

Estaba tan sorprendido con el triunfo de Bella, y Kate, también, que no noté al principio, que Zafrina también quería probar el escudo de Bella.

Todos empezaban a sentir una pequeña esperanza en que Bella lograría protegernos contra los Volturi si seguía así.

"¿Puedes ver esto?" Zafrina me preguntó, sus ojos nos miraban con concentración.

La imagen que luchaba por atravesar el escudo de Bella hacia mi mente, no lo lograba. Veía lo que Zafrina quería mostrarme, pero no me dejaba ciego, impidiendo que pudiera verlo en _su_ mente en lugar de la mía.

"No veo nada que no debería."

_Veamos que dice Renesmee..._ Zafrina pensó, y me tensé una fracción de segundo antes de ver que cambiaba de imagen.

"¿Y tú, Renesmee?"

La mente de Renesmee se mantuvo completamente limpia, sin imágenes en ella. Podía leer todo lo que pensaba, y podía leer lo que los demás pensaban. Aún cuando estaban fuera del escudo. Pero seguía sin poder a escuchar a Bella.

No tuve tiempo de seguir concentrándome en ese tema, pero mi mente seguía tratando de resolver el rompecabezas en otra parte de mi mente.

Renesmee sonrió, _no, no veo nada..._ pensó, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

Escuché a Bella apretar sus dientes juntos. Debía estarle costando demasiado trabajo. Después de todo, era la primera vez que lograba escudar a alguien tanto tiempo.

_Mmm, interesante. Me pregunto..._ escuché a Zafrina pensar.

"Nadie entre en pánico." Zafrina dijo a todos, preparándose para usar su don en los presentes. "Quiero que tan lejos puede extenderlo."

_¿Qué?_

_¿De qué habla?_

_¿Nadie entre en pánico?_

_No entiendo..._

Antes que pudieran entender a que se refería Zafrina, que quizá, era demasiado obvio, todos estaba ya cegados con las imágenes que Zafrina introdujo en sus mentes.

Kate fue la primera en jadea, al estar más cerca de Zafrina, los Denali después, Garrett, Benjamin, Tia, Siobhan, Maggie. Cuando la imagen llegó a Senna, no hubo reacción. Estaba acostumbrada ya. Sus ojos no miraban a nada ahora, solo lo que estaba en sus mentes. Preocupados y ansiosos esperaban recuperar de inmediato su vista.

"Levanten su mano cuando recuperen su vista." Zafrina les dijo, y luego se dirigió a Bella. "Ahora, Bella. Veamos a que tantos puedes escudar."

Bella resopló, sus ojos en Kate quien estaba más cerca a mi. Me pregunté rápidamente, si lo lograría. Renesmee y yo estábamos junto a ella, y Kate estaba a casi tres metros. Zafrina era la única del grupo que podía observar con tranquilidad el avance que tuviera Bella. Mi mente estaba tratando de entender como funcionaba su escudo, y pendiente de lo que lograra en estos momentos. No pasaron demasiados segundos antes de que la expresión de Kate cambiara a una de alivio al estar dentro del escudo de Bella, también. Al mismo tiempo, escuché a Bella gruñir ligeramente, supuse que porque lo había logrado.

Estaba seguro que le costaba mucho trabajo.

_Ah, esto es... increíble. Veo todo ahora._ Kate agradecía casi fervientemente.

Alzó su mano para que Zafrina supiera que ya había recuperado su vista.

_Tres metros,_ Zafrina observó. _Nada mal._

"¡Fascinante!" exclamé sin poder evitarlo. "Es como un cristal de sentido único. Puedo leer todo lo que están pensando, pero no me pueden alcanzar detrás de el. Y puedo escuchar a Renesmee, aunque no podía cuando estaba en el exterior. Apuesto a que Kate podría chocarme ahora, porque está debajo del paraguas. Aún no puedo escucharte... hmmm. ¿Cómo funciona eso? Me pregunto si..."

Mientras seguía murmurando para mi mismo, escuché a Zafrina felicitar a Bella de nuevo. Su escudo había alcanzado a Garrett ahora.

"Muy bien. Ahora-"

En ese mismo instante, mi mente se borró, otra imagen llenándola por completo. Bella jadeó y su escudo estuvo de regreso protegiendo sola a ella.

_¿Qué es esto?_ Escuché a Renesmee y luego se estremeció.

De inmediato, al sentirla estremeciéndose con las imágenes de Zafrina, Bella la protegió de nuevo, y su mente quedó clara, bajo el escudo de Bella. Renesmee suspiró de alivio, y sus ojos pestañearon unas cuantas veces rápidamente, como asegurándose de poder ver bien de nuevo.

"¿Puedo tener un minuto?" Bella pidió, su voz jadeando aún.

"Por supuesto." Zafrina concedió y todos volvimos a ver.

En ese mismo instante, Garrett consideró el talento que tenía Kate, y si en verdad era tan útil como todos creían, o si solo funcionaba con vampiros jóvenes o débiles.

Arrugué la frente, ¿y yo dónde quedaba?

Mi frente se alisó al recordar que Kate había estado usando su poder _bajamente_, y no al máximo como lo hacía siempre Jane.

"Kate." Garrett dijo, los demás se estaban yendo antes que Zafrina volviera a usar su talento en ellos.

"Yo no lo haría, Garrett."

_¿Qué pasa?_ Kate preguntó, aunque sus ojos se mantuvieron en el curioso rostro de Garrett.

_Oh,_ Garrett se medio quejó al escucharme, _no creo que sea tan malo._

Sus labios se torcieron mientras pensaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, su avance hacia Kate no se detuvo con mi advertencia. "Dicen que puedes dejar alguien descargado."

_No lo puedo comprobar por mi misma, de cualquier forma. Así que no estoy segura..._

"Sí." Kate le contestó.

_¿En verdad querrá probarlo?_

"¿Curioso?" Kate le preguntó, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras revoloteaba sus dedos frente a Garrett.

Era casi ridículo que lo fuera a hacer, pero habían vampiros lo suficientemente locos para comprobar algo así. Recordé minutamente a Aro, aquel día en Volterra, y como comentó que él mismo le había pedido a Jane que usara su poder contra él...

"Eso es algo que nunca he visto." Garrett le dijo después de encogerse de hombros. "Parece que pudiera ser un poco exagerado..."

"Quizá." Kate dijo, sus pensamientos considerando la opción de chocar a Garrett, pero más que por mostrarle que _si_ funcionaba, quería ver su reacción después. Su mente también volvió a mi, y como me había estremecido con su choque.

_Tú eres fuerte, Edward, y no eres joven..._

"Quizá solo funciona en los fuertes o los jóvenes. No estoy segura." Kate siguió.

_Esto va a ser divertido, sino se arrepiente._

"Aunque tú luces fuerte. Tal vez puedas soportar mi talento." levantó su mano hacia él para que la tocara, y su expresión cambió.

_Vamos, Garrett._

_Esto será interesante..._ Garrett pensó, le sonrió ampliamente. Sin dudarlo, tocó la mano de Kate.

De inmediato, Garrett jadeó con la fuerza de la descarga de Kate y cayó al suelo, su cabeza golpeando un pedazo de granito.

_¡Rayos!_ Garrett maldijo. Pero un reto era un reto, y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero tampoco deseaba volverlo a hacer.

"Te lo dije." murmuré solamente.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, después de recuperar el control. Sus ojos se abrieron y dijo. "Wow."

"¿Disfrutaste de eso?" Kate preguntó, un poco asustada de que así fuera en realidad.

"No estoy loco," Garrett le dijo riéndose, luego se puso sobre sus rodillas lentamente. "¡pero eso definitivamente fue algo!"

"Eso es lo que he escuchado." Kate le comentó.

Solo rolé los ojos al intercambio.

Kate y Garrett se habían unido más de lo que me hubiera imaginado en estos días, y algo me decía, que quizá seguiría así.

Había estado distraído con el intercambio entre Kate y Garrett que no había escuchado bien a las mentes de nuestros visitantes. No los conocía, y no recordaba haberlos visto en la mente de Carlisle, así que no podía haberlos visto antes. Pero Carlisle los conocía.

Carlisle y los demás no tenían ni cinco minutos de haber regresado de la cacería, y en cuanto escuchó a los dos vampiros acercándose a la casa, salió a recibirlos.

_¿Stefan? ¿Vladimir?_

"¿Alice los mandó?" Carlisle les preguntó mientras entraban a la habitación. Casi todos estaban ya dentro, y todos sorprendidos de verlos aquí.

Ahora podía ver de quien se trataba.

Los Volturi les habían quitado el reinado, el mando de nuestra civilización hace más de mil años.

Salí de inmediato hacia la casa, y entré. Queriendo saber que era lo que hacían aquí, sino era por Renesmee... empecé a preocuparme.

Kate y Garrett salieron detrás de mi, y escuché los pasos de Bella, también, pero más lento. Renesmee con ella.

_Los Rumanos, ¿qué hacen aquí?_ Eleazar se preguntaba mientras entré.

Los ojos de Stefan y Vladimir recorrieron la habitación por un segundo, contando los vampiros que se habían reunido aquí, y según lo que veía, creían que era para retar a los Volturi. Todo lo contrario de lo que queríamos que ellos mismo creyeran.

_Son bastantes..._

_¿Pero suficientes?_ Vladimir parecía terminar el pensamiento de Stefan.

"Nadie nos envió." Stefan contradijo a Carlisle, y así era.

Escuché a Bella detenerse repentinamente en la cocina, justo en el momento en que escuchó a Stefan hablar. E imaginé la razón, aunque no podía estar seguro.

"¿Entonces que los trae aquí?" Carlisle preguntó, cuidadosamente.

_Los Rumanos_, Siobhan gruñó internamente.

Casi nadie en esta habitación, estaba contento de verlos.

"Las noticias viajan." Vladimir dijo esta vez, anunciando su razón de estar aquí al fin. "Escuchamos insinuaciones de que los Volturi se movían en contra de ustedes. Habían murmullos de que no estarían solos. Obviamente, los murmullos eran ciertos. Esta una reunión impresionante."

Y, _obviamente_, ellos habían escuchado mal.

Carlisle estaba preocupado de repente, de que esto se estuvieran hablando por todos lados, y que las noticias llegaran mal a su destino.

_No, no, no. No queremos pelear..._ Carlisle pensaba.

"Nosotros no estamos retando a los Volturi." Carlisle les dijo, su voz mostraba la tensión que sentía de repente. "Ha habido un malentendido, eso es todo. Un malentendido muy serio, para estar seguros, pero uno que esperamos aclarar."

_Sí, sí, como sea._ Stefan pensó.

_¿Y eso por qué nos habría de importar?_ Vladimir.

"Lo que ven son testigos." Carlisle siguió. "Solo necesitamos que los Volturi escuchen. No hicimos-"

Stefan se cansó de escuchar a mi padre, y lo interrumpió. "No nos importa lo que ellos digan que hicieron. Y no nos importa si rompieron la ley."

"Sin importar cuan flagrantemente."

"Hemos esperado un milenio y medio para que la escoria Italiana fuera retada." Stefan explicó su razón de estar aquí, de ambos. "Si hay algún chance de que ellos caigan, estaremos aquí para verlo."

_No deberían estar aquí..._ Tanya pensó, mientras seguían hablando.

"O incluso para ayudar a vencerlos." Vladimir complementó. "Si creemos que tienen una oportunidad de triunfar."

_Creo que hay que hacerlos ver porque estamos aquí,_ Eleazar pensó.

Carlisle parecía estar de acuerdo. _Edward, hijo, será mejor que conozcan a Nessie. Yo me encargo._

"¿Bella?" la llamé, mi voz no sonaba calmada. Pero había que ver que tanto estaban dispuestos a ayudar cuando vieran que los Volturi no veían a dar una visita _social_ a los Cullen. "Trae a Renesmee aquí, por favor. Quizá deberíamos probar la afirmación de nuestros visitantes Rumanos."

Carmen, Tanya, Zafrina y Senna cambiaron de posición cuando vieron entrar a Bella y Renesmee a la habitación. Preparándose para defender a Nessie si era necesario de la reacción de los Rumanos.

Tan pronto como entraron, los dos notaron a Renesmee, y porque los Volturi estaban moviéndose en contra de nuestra familia. Todo se aclaró.

"Bueno, bueno, Carlisle." Stefan murmuró, sonriendo ampliamente. "Has sido travieso, ¿no es así?"

"No es lo que piensas, Stefan." Carlisle dijo.

"Y no nos importa de cualquier forma. Como dijimos antes." Vladimir insistió.

"Entonces son bienvenidos a observar, Vladimir, pero definitivamente no es nuestro plan el retar a los Volturi, como dijimos antes."

"Entonces solo cruzaremos nuestros dedos."

"Y esperamos a que tengamos suerte." Vladimir concluyó lo que Stefan dijo.

Al final, ambos aceptaron escuchar la historia completa, y estar presentes ese día. Aunque no darían testimonio alguno, y no porque se negaran, pero estaban seguros de que Aro o los demás estarían no muy felices de verlos aquí.

Ninguno aceptó tocar a Renesmee.

Al menos, eso, no la afectó. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que unos aceptaran ver lo que ella tenía para mostrarles si así lo quería, y sino, lo aceptaba.

Todos los días, observaban con cuidado a cada uno de nuestros visitantes y amigos, cuidando de no perderse de algo importante en nosotros. Veían cada una de nuestra practicas, principalmente de Bella, la veían mejorar con su escudo. Luego veían a Zafrina dejar a todos ciegos con solo pensarlo, igual que Alec... a Kate descargar su corriente, como Jane... los gemelos conocerían sus rivales, pensaban. Me veían responder preguntas que nadie había dicho en voz alta, a Benjamin moldeando sus poderes mientras jugaba con los cuatro elementos. Cualquier que los viera, hubiera sabido que estaban pensando y deseando. Era tan obvio en sus rostros como lo era en sus mentes.

Los Volturi estaban en peligro de perder su reinado, al fin.

Y eso era todo lo que podían pedir.

Ni ellos ni nuestra reunión tenían la esperanza de que se cumplieran las mismas cosas, pero allí estaba. Incluso Bella, en sus ojos, podía ver que empezaba a creer que esto saldría bien.

¿Y cómo no ser así?

**Las que ya vieron la película, espero que hayan comentado algo en sus ****reviews****, no lo sé porque no los he leído pero estoy en eso.**

**Quienes siguen leyendo, gracias.**

**Falta **_**demasiado**_** poco para terminar con Amanecer, **

**Disfruten del siguiente capitulo.**


	34. Chapter 33, SOSPECHA

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Mmm, no sé si disculparme por este, también. Porque considerando que subo capítulos cada semana (no siempre) y este justamente debía ser subido en estos días, pues no esta retrasado, solo los dos pasados.**

**Así que con este me pongo al corriente, por fin.**

**Bueno, espero que les hayan gustado los dos capítulos pasados, y que les guste este, también. Me costó trabajo terminarlo, ya no sabía que más ponerle, y espero que lo que escribí haya sido suficiente.**

**Disfrútenlo, y como siempre, comenten.**

**Gracias a quienes siguen leyendo.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

CAPÍTULO 33. Sospecha

La casa estaba ocupada las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. No había momento en que alguien no estuviera allí. Aunque Bella aún me pedía cada noche, traer de regreso a nuestra casa de campo a Renesmee. Esme y Rosalie preferían que nos quedáramos. Se sentían más cómodas cuando la familia entera estaba junta. El solo vernos unos a los otros, nos hacía sentir más seguros, y un poco menos tensos. Pero, ¿cuándo había sido capaz de negarme a lo que Bella quisiera?

¿Enseñarla a pelear, quizá? Me pregunté yo mismo.

Pero esto por lo menos, no me sentía capaz de hacerlo. Esme y Rosalie estaban siempre con Emmett y Carlisle; solo era unas cuantas horas, aparte.

"Mientras podamos, quiero toda la normalidad posible para Renesmee." Bella me había explicado después de algunos días de la misma rutina.

¿Y cómo negarles, a ambas, la poca normalidad que ahora podíamos tener?

Jacob siempre nos acompañaba, por supuesto. Pasaba la mayor parte de la noche rondando los bosque a nuestro alrededor, y el resto del tiempo, en La Push con Sam y la manada.

Durante el día, Bella y Benjamin eran los únicos que _tenían_ necesidad de practicar con sus talentos.

Cuando esa _practicas_ no eran con el escudo de Bella, trataba de mantenerme alejado. No del todo, porque tampoco soportaba la idea de no saber si Bella lo estaba haciendo bien, y de asegurarme que nadie la estuviera lastimando, aunque fuera por error.

Renesmee, sorprendentemente-hasta cierto punto- prefería pasar ese rato conmigo, que de la mano de Zafrina y sus imágenes. La mayoría del tiempo me pedía que tocara para ella algo... siempre, de alguna forma u otra, lograba convencerla de hacer algo diferente; no era difícil hacerlo. Hubiera tocado para ella felizmente en otra situación, pero desde que Alice se había ido, no había tocado el piano. Parecía recordarme ese día, no que lo necesitara para recordarlo. Y me sentía culpable casi a diario por descuidar mi música por tanto tiempo.

A veces nos quedábamos en mi vieja recamara en la casa blanca, escuchando algo de la música que tenía. Le encantaba conocer mis canciones favoritas, y muchas veces también escuchábamos las que Bella me había dicho eran las suyas. En pocas horas, Renesmee ya tenía sus favoritas, también.

Una de las tardes que pasamos en mi recamara, ambos escuchando claramente como le iba a Bella, Renesmee revoloteó unas de sus manos en mi dirección para que me acercara a ella.

_¡Papi! ¡Papi!_

Le sonreí y acerqué mi mejilla hacia ella.

Una imagen de la cubierta del CD de Debussy apareció en nuestras mente.

"¿Claire de Lune?" le pregunté, la sonrisa en mi rostro.

Renesmee sonrió abiertamente, y asintió.

_Si, papi. Claire de Lune._

Busqué rápidamente la caja donde estaba guardado, y puse el CD en el estéreo. La música empezó a llenar gentilmente la habitación. Renesmee movía su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música. Y luego, sin previo aviso, se levantó de la alfombra y caminó hacia mi. Le sonreí al abrir mis brazos para que se sentara en mi regazo.

Las salidas se hicieron casi nulas, excepto por la única vez en la semana en que salimos a cazar los cuatro: Bella, Renesmee, Jacob y yo.

Los días eran para mi familia _entera_... las noches, para Bella.

Mi mirada se distrajo en Bella, que estaba arreglando un bolso mientras nos cambiábamos en el clóset por la mañana, antes de salir de regreso a la casa principal.

Viendo lo que hacía, arrugué la frente.

¿Iba a salir?

Sin decir nada, crucé la habitación hacia donde estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y descansé mi barbilla sobre su hombro. Bella volteó ligeramente a verme, "¿Planeas salir?" le pregunté.

Sus ojos se tensaron muy poco, alguien que la conociera menos, no lo hubiera notado.

"Ahmm, sí." su tono tenía una pizca de ansiedad, y casi... nervios.

¿Por qué estaría nerviosa? ¿Acaso no planeaba decirme?

No dije nada, esperando a una explicación más amplia.

Bella había volteado a su bolso de nuevo, y luego volteó a verme. "Llevaré a Renesmee con Charlie." fue todo lo que dijo.

De nuevo, no le dije nada.

"Ha pasado ya una semana desde que Charlie vio a Renesmee, y si no la ve; creo que sin darnos cuenta, aparecerá aquí." me dijo, su voz tembló un poco en la última palabra. "Y eso no es una buena idea, Edward. No con los veintisiete vampiros con los que se encontraría."

Asentí lentamente. "Tienes razón."

Aún cuando todos habían prometido no cazar en el estado de Washington si era posible, era mejor que ningún humano, mucho menos Charlie, apareciera por la casa.

Bella también asintió, rápidamente, como si estuviera nerviosa por alguna razón que fallaba a ver.

"Renesmee también quiere ver a su abuelo," Bella siguió, como si tratara de mantenerme distraído de algo. Como si eso pudiera ser. Podía pensar en varias cosas al mismo tiempo, ella misma debía saberlo con exactitud. "Es más seguro para él que la llevamos allá."

Sus explicaciones salían de todas formas y colores si pudiera, como si no fuera _esa_ la razón real.

"¿Quieres que vaya con ustedes?" le pregunté, tratando de ver si me escondía algo.

Pero, ¿por qué tendría que esconderme algo?

"¡No!" su voz casi salió en un grito. "No... me refiero," parecía que trataba de modular el volumen de su voz ahora. "tú tienes que quedarte, ya sabes. A atender a nuestros amigos. Solo es una visita casual."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí, lo estoy." Bella asintió. "Luego podemos ir los tres. Además, seguramente Jacob irá con nosotras."

Era lo más seguro. Como si Jacob fuera a dejar pasar la oportunidad de salir de la casa y dejar de estar rodeado por _chupasangres_, para pasar la tarde entera con Renesmee.

"Está bien, de acuerdo." le sonreí un poco, sus ojos todavía mostraban un poco de ansiedad, pero se veían más tranquilos ahora. Parecía aliviada de haberme convencido de no ir con ellos. ¿Por qué? "Saludas a Charlie de mi parte." le dije, mientras besaba su cuello.

Bella sonrió, y asintió. "Claro." dijo, y un estremecimiento la recorrió.

Sonreí, también.

"¿Podrías ir por Renesmee mientras termino?" Bella me preguntó, mientras se volteaba hacia mí, y ponía sus abrazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"De acuerdo." le respondí. Bella volvió a sonreír, y sus labios tocaron los míos.

Fue difícil alejarme de ella.

Salí de la habitación.

Renesmee aún dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, pero por lo que leía en su mente, estaba a punto de despertar. Sus pensamientos estaban entrando a la realidad, los colores que siempre veíamos en sus sueños se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco. Cada vez que la escuchaba a punto de despertarse, los recuerdos de estos momentos, pero con Bella en ellos, se venían a mi mente. El mismo cambio en los latidos de su corazón, su respiración...

Sus ojos pestañearon rápidamente unas cuantas veces antes de abrirse por completo.

Luego, su mirada se enfocó en mi rostro. Le sonreí y dije, "Buenos días, mi pequeñita."

Renesmee respondió con otra deslumbrante sonrisa. Sus brazos se alzaron hacia mí, pidiendo que la tomara en los míos. Y así lo hice.

_Buenos días, papi._ Renesmee me dijo cuando estuvo en mis brazos.

Su mano tocó mi mejilla. Siempre que había algo que _pudiera_ decirme con imágenes, lo hacía.

Me mostró una imagen de nosotros tres saliendo de casa, y la pregunta era fácil de entender.

"Sí, ya nos vamos." le dije, sonriendo. Era difícil no sonreírle a una rostro tan angelical.

Bella nos alcanzó después de unos segundos, y luego salimos de la casa. Jacob, como usual, nos alcanzó justo al salir de la casa, y nos siguió.

Mientras caminábamos, todavía le seguía dando vueltas a la actitud de Bella hace unos momentos. Pero ni siquiera podía _comprobar_, si era la palabra correcta en realidad, si Bella me estaba escondiendo algo por medio de Jacob. Él la conocía tan bien como yo, pero sus ojos, como siempre, estaban puestos sobre Renesmee únicamente.

Cuando llegamos, solo Mary y Randall estaban fuera por ahora. Habían tomado el Porche de Alice, en lugar del Mercedes de Carlisle, que era el primero en la lista para ser prestado cuando era necesario, pero estaba trabajando por las noches en el hospital para poder estar presente en lo que se necesitara durante el día; y todavía no regresaba.

Esme y Rosalie nos recibieron en la entrada. Le dieron, ambas, un beso a Renesmee.

En cuanto entramos, Bella comentó que saldría con Renesmee a ver a Charlie y explicó la razón. Así que Rosalie decidió arreglar su cabello, mientras Renesmee desayunaba. Bella y yo le habíamos permitido que tomara sangre humana solo esta vez-no había tiempo de que salieran a cazar-así de esa forma no tendría _tanta_ sed en casa de Charlie. Aunque no podría escaparse de comer comida humana estando allá. Bella planeaba pasar un buen rato con él, me había dicho.

Mientras Bella llamaba a Charlie para avisarle, Jacob y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, viendo a Rosalie preparar a Renesmee.

"¿Bueno?" Charlie contestó al otro lado de la línea. Incluso Renesmee podía escucharlo, y sonrió al hacerlo.

"Papá, es Bella."

"¡Bells! Hola. ¿Cuándo puedo ir para allá? Extraño a mi nieta." Charlie exclamó, y en su tono estaba lo que decía, un sentimiento de anhelo.

_Abue Charlie..._

Bella vaciló un segundo, que quizá pasaría desapercibido por él. "Charlie, aún tenemos esa situación de la compañía que es estrictamente necesario saber. Sé que ha sido más de una semana desde que viste a Renesmee, pero una visita no es una buena idea ahora mismo. ¿Qué tal si llevo a Renesmee por allá a verte?"

No estaba seguro de si la tensión en la voz de Bella, era por los veintisiete vampiros que estaban en la casa, y la seguridad de su padre, o por otra razón que no podía saber...

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de desterrar esas sospechas que llenaban mi mente.

Bella no te está escondiendo nada, me repetía a mi mismo.

No tenía porque hacerlo, y me esforcé en dejar de ver cosas que no estaban pasando. Claro que estaba estresada. No había forma de que no fuera así, y mi Bella seguía siendo una terrible actriz.

¿No había sido yo mismo quien se lo había dicho una vez?

"_Eres una terrible actriz."_ le había dicho después de que Charlie había salido de la habitación la primer noche que pasé con ella. _"Diría que esa carrera no es para ti."_

Charlie no contestó por algunos segundos.

Seguramente estaba considerando la situación, y que podría ser para mantenerlo lejos de nuestra casa tan urgentemente.

"Necesario saber, ugh." Charlie gruñó, al fin. "De acuerdo, niña. ¿Puedes traerla esta mañana?" preguntó, entonces. Adivinando el plan de Bella. "Sue va a traerme comida. Está justo tan horrorizada con mi cocina como tú lo estuviste cuando recién llegaste."

Después Charlie se rió.

_Puedo imaginarlo,_ escuché a Jacob pensar, y luego en las tantas veces que lo habían visitado para llevarle el pescado frito que tanto le gustaba.

Entonces suspiró, y Bella habló. "Esta mañana será perfecta."

Había un tono de urgencia en su voz, pero de nuevo, lo pasé por alto.

"¿Jake viene con ustedes?"

_Claro que sí,_ Jacob respondió mientras veía a Renesmee. Rosalie había terminado de cepillar su cabello y arreglarlo, y ella ya había terminado su desayuno.

Ahora estaba ansiosa de ir a ver a su abuelo.

También lo extrañaba.

Jacob se levantó, y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comer antes de salir.

"Probablemente." Bella le respondió.

"Quizá deba invitar a Billy, también." Charlie murmuró, su voz medio ausente. "Pero... hmm. Quizá en otra ocasión."

Charlie seguía un poco irritado con Billy y su conocimiento del mundo supernatural del que él no había sido consciente que existía hasta hace unos cuantos meses atrás. Se hablaban, sí, pero no podía ocultar que no se sentía del todo cómodo en su presencia, sabiendo que él había sabido más en lo que su hija se estaba metiendo, y no había dicho nada.

No tenía idea de cuantas veces quiso hacerlo.

"Nos vemos en un rato." Bella le dijo, y colgó.

Sus ojos miraron al espacio por un segundo antes de voltear y vernos. Sonrió, y regresó a mi lado.

"Bueno, creo que ya podemos irnos." avisó, y sus ojos se volvieron a Renesmee, quien le sonrió, emocionada de ir a ver al abuelo Charlie, al fin. "¿Estás lista, Renesmee?"

Renesmee asintió, y dejó que Bella la tomara en sus brazos.

Me levanté del sofá cuando voltearon a verme, Jacob, en la cocina se apresuró a terminar.

"Nos vemos pronto." le dije a Renesmee, y le di un beso en la mejilla. "Compórtate."

Rosalie ahogó una risa, _ahora suenas como un padre._

Renesmee asintió, _siempre, papi._ Me dijo, mientras me regalaba otra de sus sonrisas.

"No tardaremos." Bella me prometió, y tomó mi mano para acompañarlas hasta la puerta de la cochera.

Jacob aún no salía de la cocina para alcanzarlas.

Me detuve a unos pasos de la puerta, escuchando a Eleazar, Zafrina y Benjamin hablando sobre el escudo de Bella. Parecía que ni Bella ni Jacob estaban poniendo atención a eso.

"Cuídate." le dije a Bella, y asintió.

Jacob roló los ojos, _ya voy, ya voy..._

"Siempre." me dijo, y las dos se despidieron.

"Jacob ya las alcanza." les dije mientras retrocedía.

Antes de salir por completo de la casa hacia el patio trasero, escuché a Jacob quejarse tan pronto como entró en la cochera y vio a Bella y Renesmee en mi Volvo.

"¿Por qué no podemos tomar tu Ferrari?"

Había tenido razón en mostrar el auto a Bella en la presencia de Jacob. Había sido el único que mostró el entusiasmo debido ante tal regalo. Y si pudiera, lo manejaría él. Bella todavía, y nunca, superaría su... _timidez._

"Demasiado llamativo." Bella le respondió, justo como imaginé. "Podríamos ir a pie, pero eso enloquecería a Charlie."

Dejé de escuchar, entonces.

Alcancé a Eleazar y los demás, todavía estaban hablando sobre el mismo tema. Tratando de estratificar para nuestro encuentro con los Volturi, en tan solo unas semanas.

"Edward." Eleazar me dijo, como saludo. Carmen, Kate y Garrett habían salido a cazar. Solo él y Tanya-que estaba dentro de la casa-se habían quedado atrás.

"Eleazar." murmuré, miré a Zafrina y Benjamin, sus pensamientos un poco avergonzados por estar hablando de Bella. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estrategia, Edward. Solo eso."

Zafrina decidió hablar. "Creemos-"

Eleazar la interrumpió, solo para corregirla. "Creo." sonrió, y luego recordó cuando yo mismo lo había corregido: su pensamiento, no el mío.

Asentí, "De acuerdo."

"Bueno," Zafrina siguió. Senna estaba cerca del grupo, pero no quería ser participe de la conversación que tenían. "Eleazar y nosotros estábamos hablando de lo bien que Bella está logrando proyectar su escudo. Quizá, cuando llegue el momento, sea capaz de escudar al grupo entero."

"Y si eso pasa," Eleazar siguió, cuando Zafrina se detuvo, aunque ya había visto que era lo que planeaban. "sería muy conveniente. Pero si no..."

"Creen que debe escudar, por lo menos a Zafrina y Benjamin." terminé yo, al haberlo leído en la mente de ambos.

Benjamin habló esta vez. "Sí, Edward." su tono cambió, entonces. "No creas que somos unos cobardes. Pero Eleazar cree, que si al menos nosotros dos no nos vemos afectados por Alec, tenemos más oportunidad de que ellos queden en desventaja con nuestros dones. Zafrina puede cegarlos, y yo detenerlos de otra forma..." su voz se fue desvaneciendo, dejando claro a que se refería.

No contestó durante un segundo, que pareció más largo para ellos que para mí.

"Quizá deberíamos esperar a que Bella estuviera aquí." no me gustaba tomar decisiones en su ausencia, y mucho menos cuando ella era el principal objeto de tales decisiones.

"Claro, Edward. Solo estamos comentando ciertas... _estrategias_." Benjamin asintió.

"Además no queremos que esto llegue a una pelea. Su único propósito aquí es ser testigos del crecimiento de Renesmee, demostrar que ella no es una niña inmortal como creen." alegué de nuevo.

Los tres asintieron. "Lo sabemos, Edward." Zafrina me recordó, igual que Eleazar y Benjamin en sus mentes.

"Pero nosotros tres, al igual que muchos más, haremos más que atestiguar si es necesario." Eleazar dijo.

Suspiré, y luego sacudí la cabeza. "Lo sé."

_¿Los Volturi vendrán... aquí?_ Benjamin me preguntó.

"No lo sé, Benjamin." le respondí. "Creo que eso depende de donde decidamos estar, y no creo que este sea el mejor lugar."

_¿De qué hablan?_ Tanto Eleazar como Zafrina preguntaron.

"Del lugar donde nos encontraremos frente a los Volturi." les respondí.

"Mmm, es una buena pregunta." Zafrina dijo.

"Lo es." Benjamin acordó, "¿Entonces?"

"Carlisle y yo lo hemos hablado. Hay un lugar a pocos kilómetros de aquí," les comenté, pensando en el prado donde jugábamos basebol y se habían enfrentado a los neófitos hace solo unos meses. "es un prado de suficiente tamaño."

"Claro. ¿Hay oportunidad de ir a verlo?" Eleazar preguntó.

"Ahmm," murmuré, vacilando.

"¿Qué?"

"Quizá Carlisle se los pueda mostrar, Eleazar." le dije.

Eleazar arrugó la frente, pero asintió. "Si quiere."

Zafrina y Benjamin intercambiaron una mirada, y luego lo dejaron ir.

Carlisle salió de la casa, apenas llegando del hospital hace unos minutos, con Esme de la mano.

"Hijo, ¿qué pasa?" Carlisle me preguntó al acercarse, refiriéndose a mi negativa de acompañarlos al prado yo, en lugar de él.

"Nada, Carlisle. Todo está bien. Quizá puedan intercambiar ideas." les dije.

"Está bien." Carlisle respondió, y volteó hacia Eleazar y los demás. "¿Vamos?"

Los tres asintieron, y Senna se acercó esta vez.

Los seis salieron en dirección al prado, entonces. Pronto, desaparecieron.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban en el jardín frontal, discutiendo entre irse a ver la poca variedad de entretenimiento que tenía que ofrecer la televisión o ir a cazar.

Rosalie prefería quedarse, claro; y Emmett irse.

Fui con ellos, y asentí mientras me saludaban al pasar. Me senté en las escaleras del porche.

_¿De caza?_ Emmett me preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

Sacudí la cabeza, "No saldré de aquí hasta que vuelvan Bella y Nessie, Emmett."

"Oh, vamos. Podríamos ir y volver, y Bella nunca lo notaría." Emmett bromeó dándome un puñetazo en el brazo de broma.

Volteé a verlo, y lo miré directo a los ojos. Los de él estaban dorados, lejos del negro que mis ojos ya mostraban.

Alcé las cejas, "¿Eso crees? ¿De verdad?"

_Bueno, quizá un poco..._

"Emmett, basta." Rosalie le dijo, echando chispas por los ojos.

Emmett solo roló los ojos, mirando hacia el suelo. Pero no dijo nada más.

Rosalie medio sonrió, y decidió que dejarme solo era mejor idea que otra. Por el momento, sí, sí lo era.

"Vamos, Emmett." le dijo mientras apuntaba con la cabeza hacia el interior de la casa.

Emmett suspiró, resignado a entrar y ver la televisión.

Eso estaba bien. Quería un poco de tiempo para pensar. Aunque aún podía escuchar los pensamientos de todos en la casa, y en un radio de cuatro kilómetros.

Tanya estaba dentro, también, con Peter y Charlotte. Mary y Randall habían salido a cazar, habían tomado el Mercedes de Rosalie esta vez. Los demás autos-excepto el Ferrari de Bella y mi Volvo no habían sido tomados, viendo que Bella saldría-estaban fuera de la casa, también y ese había sido el último en salir. Rosalie no se pudo negar de nuevo, mucho menos quejar.

Tia no había acompañado a Benjamin, se había ido con Amun y Kebi a cazar, también. Tomando el Jeep de Emmett. El Porche de Alice había sido prestado a los Rumanos; y el Mercedes de Carlisle había salido casi tan pronto como llegó con aquelarre Irlandés.

El Aston Martin, casi siempre era el único que no salía de la casa. Suspiraba de alivio cuando lo saltaban, y preferían otros.

Tonto, me dije. Otras cosas me preocupaban ahora más que el que tomaran ese auto.

En primera: Bella y su silencio.

No podía desechar la ridícula idea de que Bella me estaba ocultando algo, y por supuesto, no tenía forma de saber que podría ser.

Trataba de no pensar en eso, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Había algo raro en la forma en que me veía, en la forma en que me hablaba, había algo de nervios en sus movimientos. Que me hacían casi seguro de que Bella ni siquiera era consciente de tales. Si, ahora no podía sonrojarse al mentirme, pero sus ojos seguían siendo tan claros como antes.

Quizá estaba exagerando.

¿Por qué Bella querría ocultarme algo? Lo que fuera.

Seguramente estaba alucinando. Era ahora, cuando podía decir que, finalmente, no habían secretos entre nosotros.

Así que dejé de preocuparme por tal tontería.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi camisa, y miré la hora. Aún sin hacerlo, sabía que Bella tenía más de una hora de haber llegado con Charlie.

Mmm...

No estaba seguro de porque estaba haciendo esto, pero después de pensarlo por algunos segundos, estaba marcando el número de teléfono de la casa de Charlie. Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieran bien, me repetí mientras lo hacía. Sabía que lo estaban, pero no estaba tranquilo, de igual forma. Solo quería escuchar a Bella. ¿No querría ella lo mismo? Aún era difícil estar lejos de ella. Tal vez debí haber ido con ellos.

De nuevo con la exageración, me dije a mi mismo.

Bella era total y completamente capaz de cuidarse a si misma. Incluso Renesmee podría defenderse de cualquier humano que quisiera dañarla.

Eso no significaba que podía estar tranquilo, con ellas lejos de mí.

El primer timbrazo del teléfono sonó.

Nada.

Escuché a Tanya acercarse a la puerta principal de la casa.

Me levanté cuando el segundo timbrazo sonó, y justo al mismo tiempo, Tanya salió.

"¿Edward?" la escuché llamarme.

No contesté, Charlie estaba levantando el teléfono y podía escuchar a Renesmee riendo al fondo.

Suspiré de alivio, y volteé hacia Tanya que al ver el teléfono en mi oreja, asintió, _oh, claro..._

Le sonreí, y volví mi mirada hacia el bosque.

"¿Diga?" Charlie contestó.

Casi cuelgo al escucharlo, no quería que pareciera que desconfiaba de Bella. Solo quería asegurarme que estuviera bien.

Ya que esta ansiedad se apoderaba de mí, era difícil poder controlarla. Y era todavía más difícil estar lejos de ella, y Renesmee. No tenerlas a mi lado, poder sentirlas seguras y a salvo de cualquiera o cualquier cosa.

Traté de controlarme para poder hablar.

"Charlie, habla Edward." le dije, podía escuchar a Jacob y Renesmee en el fondo.

"Oh, hola, Edward. ¿Por qué no viniste a visitar a tu suegro, también?" Charlie me preguntó, una mezcla de broma con reproche en su voz.

Reí, "Lo siento, Charlie. Pero ahora mismo hay visitas que atender."

Charlie no respondió en dos segundos, "Mmm, sí. Algo comentó Jacob." su voz era incomoda ahora. Como si deseara no haber sacado a conversación este tema.

"Charlie, ¿puedo hablar con Bella un momento, por favor?"

De nuevo, Charlie tardó unos segundos en responder. "Bella salió, Edward."

_Bella salió, Edward,_ las palabras se repitieron en mi mente.

"¿Cómo?" pregunté, asegurándome de haber escuchado bien. Era imposible, sabía, que no hubiera escuchado bien lo que Charlie acaba de decirme.

"Sí, salió. Bueno, ni siquiera entró. Dejó a Nessie y Jacob, y se fue."

"¿A dónde?"

Charlie se aclaró la garganta, incomodo. "Dijo que tenía que hacer unos mandados-" ¿Mandados? "de Navidad." Charlie terminó.

¿Mandados de Navidad?

¿Por qué no me lo había dicho, entonces?

"Oh, claro." fingí recordar. Como si Bella _si_ me hubiera comentado sus planes.

"Quizá tarde." Charlie me dijo, su voz sonaba aliviada. Quizá se había preocupado de haber dicho algo que causaría _problemas._ "¿Quieres que le diga que llamaste?"

"Ahmm, no. Está bien. Cuando llegue le comento, Charlie."

"Oh, bueno."

"¿Y Nessie y Jacob?" pregunté. No los había escuchado desde hace unos segundos.

"Están afuera, Edward. Nessie quería jugar, al menos eso dijo Jacob." resopló.

"Que Nessie este bien cubierta." le pedí a Charlie. Tenía que fingir preocupación por mi hija, al menos por su salud. Dudaba que la temperatura exterior fuera a enfermarla. Era la criatura más sana en el planeta entero, seguramente.

Sonreí para mi mismo.

"Claro que sí, Edward. Nosotros la cuidaremos mientras vuelve Bella." Charlie me aseguró.

"Tengo que irme, Charlie. Por favor no les comentes de la llamada. Solo quería saber si estaban bien. Bella no llamó para avisar que habían llegado ya." ni siquiera tuve que mentir, ni una sola vez. Al menos en esta última parte.

"De acuerdo." Charlie acordó. "Nos vemos, Edward."

"Adiós, Charlie."

Estaba un poco nervioso al colgar. ¿Le diría Charlie a Bella que llamé? No quería parecer que desconfiaba de ella, porque no era así. Le había dicho la verdad a Charlie, o parte de ella. Solo quería saber que estuvieran bien. Y si Bella no me había dicho que iría de compras para los festejos de Navidad, tal vez era porque no era así. Ni ella ni nadie en esta casa pensaba en esa fecha, y lo más seguro, es que Charlie si la recordara. Bella pudo haber decidido aprovechar la salida para ir a hacer algunas compras...

Sí, eso era.

Suspiré profundamente, y volteé. Tanya aún estaba en el porche.

Aún así, mi mente estaba más concentrada en Bella todavía. No entendía porque no podía borrar la sospecha de que algo más me escondía.

Tanya sonrió, y sentó en el último escalón.

_¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Qué te tiene preocupado ahora?_

La preocupación, y no sabía exactamente porque la sentía, era obvia en mi rostro.

Medio sonreí, y me senté en el primer escalón.

"Bella y Nessie salieron..."

"Oh." Tanya murmuró, asintiendo.

_¿Preocupado por _ellas_? Vamos, Edward. Ellas son más peligrosas que cualquier humano, ¿sabes?_

Traté de reír, eso mismo había pensado yo. "Lo sé, Tanya. Pero aún así, no puedo evitarlo." sacudí la cabeza. No, no podía. "Además es la primera vez que me alejo de ellas."

Tanya asintió de nuevo. _Ya veo._

La mirada de Tanya se distrajo un momento, y me tomó un segundo el darme cuenta en que.

El anillo de bodas.

_Sería injusto, ¿no crees?_ Tanya me preguntó de repente.

Pero no le contesté.

"Solo tienes, ¿qué? ¿Cuatro meses de casado con Bella?" Tanya preguntó en voz alta ahora, buscando una respuesta de mi parte.

Arrugué la frente, no quería hablar de eso.

Tanya conoció mi expresión de inmediato. La reluctancia en mi mirada y mi postura. Pero como siempre, no dejaría el tema tan fácilmente.

"Debo aceptar que Bella causó un gran cambio en ti, Edward." Tanya dijo, su voz, también, tenía algo de reluctancia. "El cambio que a mi me hubiera gustado causar en ti."

Suspiré, "Tanya..."

"Ya sé, ya sé. Soy, o era, demasiado buena para ti." su voz parecía burlona. "Ya me lo dijiste. Pero eso no me hubiera importado, ¿sabes?"

Era incomodo, y me negaba rotundamente a seguir hablando de lo mismo.

"Me cae bien, más de lo que hubiera esperado cuando supe que te casabas, Edward."

_Soy honesta, y lo sabes..._

"Y con una humana." Tanya terminó.

No pude evitarlo, reí entre dientes. Si, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?

"Y Nessie," murmuró, mientras sacudía la cabeza en asombro. "es simplemente maravillosa."

_Aunque eso no debería parecerme raro,_ la escuché mientras pensaba en mí, también.

"Lo es, Tanya." le dije, pero yo pensando en alguien más. "Es simplemente maravillosa por la madre que tiene. No podría pedir a nadie mejor." quizá mi tono hubiera parecido que hablaba de _ella_, pero no era así. No lo decía por Tanya...

Siempre había sabido que Renesmee era tan perfecta, gracias a Bella.

Su rostro pudo haber sido idéntico al de ella, y hubiera sido perfección total, su cabello pudo haber sido tan oscuro como el de Bella, y hubiera sido perfección. No me importaban las características que todos decían tenía de mi. El calor de su piel, la sangre corriendo por sus venas, los latidos de su corazón eran más preciados que todo lo demás, y ello eran gracias a Bella.

"Todo saldrá bien, Edward. Los Volturi se detendrán, y escucharán. Nessie podrá seguir creciendo y viviendo con ustedes." Tanya me dijo de repente. "Serán obligados a entender que ella no es una niña inmortal. No te preocupes."

"Eso espero, Tanya." mi voz sonaba insegura. Era diferente con ella, con Bella no podía dejarla escucharme hablar así. No quería que se preocupara más, que creyera que todo fallaría y no podríamos hacer nada por Renesmee. No lo creía yo tampoco, pero era difícil estar cien por ciento seguro de que todo saldría bien. Aún cuando lo deseaba fervientemente. "Es lo único que pido. Creo que todos, al menos en mi familia, piensa así."

"Lo pensamos, Edward." Tanya me aseguró, con el plural. "Porque nosotros somos parte de tu familia."

Sonreí, y asentí. "Claro que sí, prima."

Tanya respondió con otra sonrisa.

Era curioso como el estar enamorado, de verdad te dejaba ciego. Antes de conocer a Bella, antes siquiera de saber que la amaba, podía apreciar la belleza de Tanya. Pero ahora, lo único que veía era el rostro de mi ángel. No había mujer en este mundo que pudiera alejar mi atención de Bella hacia ella.

"¿Conocemos la fecha en que los Volturi llegarán, Edward?" Tanya me preguntó.

"No exactamente. Alice dijo que en poco más de un mes," empecé a decirle.

_Sí, algo dijiste cuando llegamos..._ Tanya comentó.

"cuando la nieve se pegue en el suelo, Tanya. Y eso será, en poco más de un mes. Al menos eso fue lo que Alice calculó." terminé de decirle.

Tanya lo pensó por un momento.

"Aún es difícil de creer que vengan todos. Pero si es como dijo Eleazar, si lo que quieren es más que castigo..."

"Quizá si Bella no estuviera con nosotros, funcionaría el plan que tienen."

"Aro te quiere a ti, también. Al menos eso dijo Bella, ¿es cierto?" Tanya preguntó, su frente arrugada.

Suspiré, "No tanto como a Alice."

"¿Por eso se fue, entonces?"

_Porque de otra forma, no entendería que Alice los hubiera abandonado. Los ama, Edward._

"No podemos estar cien por ciento seguros, pero sospecho que esa fue su razón."

"Claro."

Tanya se quedó en silencio por un segundo, "¿Crees... que... Irina... venga con ellos?"

Esto era algo, incomodo se podía decir.

"No lo sé. Pero, habiendo sido la _testigo_, quien vio a Renesmee con Bella, y dio la _prueba_ de que habíamos roto las reglas... probablemente sí venga con ellos."

"Tienes razón."

_Es que... me temo que la castiguen por su error._

"Lo sé, Tanya. Y no quiero ser yo quien te hable de eso. Pero, ¿qué crees que harán?"

"Me temo que sea Caius quien imponga... el _castigo_."

"Yo, también, lo temo." Tanya dijo, suspirando.

Sus pensamientos pasaron de Irina a su madre, y de regreso a Irina en un pequeña fracción de segundo. Era difícil para Kate y Tanya estar simplemente separadas de su hermana, y no quería imaginarse como seria el pasar por perder a otro miembro de la familia. Su familia todavía _lloraba_ la muerte de su madre, y trataba de ser positiva en que nada pasaría.

No le dije nada, pero no estaba seguro de que Irina saliera de esto sin un castigo.

Pero igual que ella, esperaba que no fuera la muerte. Me parecía algo extremo el que resultara de esa forma al final.

Ambos escuchamos al grupo que había salido con Carlisle y Esme al prado donde -probablemente- nos enfrentaríamos a los Volturi.

Solo que esperábamos que fuera un encuentro, más que enfrentamiento.

_¿Vamos?_ Tanya me dijo, mientras se ponía de pie.

Asentí y los dos entramos a la casa por el frente, al mismo tiempo que ellos entraban por la puerta trasera.

Kate, Carmen y Garrett venían con ellos.

Carlisle y Esme me sonrieron al entrar. Eleazar y Benjamin caminaron directo hacia mí, mientras Zafrina y Senna se quedaban un poco más atrás. Tanya se encontró con Kate, Carmen y Garrett.

Kate nos vio entrar juntos, y rápido pensó en lo que Tanya _pudo_ haberme dicho.

"¿Qué les pareció?" pregunté a Eleazar y Benjamin.

Eleazar fue quien contestó. "El lugar es perfecto. Tiene el tamaño ideal para el número de vampiros que nos encontraremos; y está lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier población de humanos."

Asentí lentamente, "Así es."

"Y no es la primera vez que sirve para un enfrentamiento." Eleazar murmuró. "Carlisle nos comentó que fue allí en donde se enfrentaron contra aquellos... neófitos." su voz se detuvo un segundo, recordando que esa vez habían negado su ayuda a nuestra familia. "Pero esta vez estaremos nosotros allí, también."

"Aunque esto no llegara a una pelea." insistí.

"Eso ya lo saben." Carlisle intervino.

"Sí, todos esperamos que no llegue a pelea, Edward." fue Benjamin quien dijo. "Pero si así fuera, nosotros estaremos de tu lado."

"¡Esto es ridículo!" escuchamos de repente a Alistair desde el ático gruñir de nuevo. "Como si tuviéramos oportunidad de vencer a los Volturi."

Carlisle sonrió para si al escucharlo.

_Claro que sí tenemos oportunidad_, Benjamin pensó.

"Creo que iré a practicar..." Benjamin dijo, después de escuchar a Alistair. Su don, aunque poderoso, era todavía _nuevo_ y tenía mucho que hacer para poder controlarlo a la perfección, sin fallos; y en estos momentos, según él, era lo menos que podía hacer. Pensó en Bella, y en lo mucho que también estaba practicando para lograr controlar _su_ don.

Zafrina ya tenía demasiado tiempo conociendo su don, y era algo que venía a ella fácilmente.

Las Denali, excepto Eleazar, se quedaron dentro de la casa, mientras Carlisle, Eleazar, Benjamin y yo salíamos. Después de unos minutos, incluso Emmett salió.

Reí entre dientes, cuando me di cuenta que éramos solo hombres fuera, y las mujeres se habían quedado dentro.

Hmph...

Benjamin tenía ya varias practicando. Era increíble lo _poderoso_ que su talento resultaba. Nos era casi imposible imaginar que hubiera algún escudo en el mundo que pudiera hacer algo en contra de su don. Eleazar, habiendo sido quien siempre buscaba talentos como este para Aro, estaba impresionado con lo que podía hacer. Con cuanta facilidad manejaba la tierra debajo de sus pies, el viento que soplaba lo convertía en pequeños tornados, pero aseguraba que podía hacer más, como no era necesario en este momento... el fuego, el agua del río. Ninguno de los cuatro elementos se podían resistir a ser manejados como él quería.

Podía escuchar a los Rumanos desde el interior de la casa, comentando en voces _bajas_ sobre lo que veían, y la esperanza que crecía cada vez que veía algo como este, que este sería el final de los Volturi.

Tenían la esperanza de que fuera de esa forma, pero ese no era _nuestro_ plan...

Carlisle no estaría nada contento si pudiera escuchar lo que algunos pensaban acerca de lo que venía.

Las horas pasaban más lentamente de lo que apenas soportaba. Estábamos ya a mitad de la tarde y Bella no regresaba aún de casa de Charlie. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo le podría tomar el hacer las compras navideñas, además querría estar un rato con su padre, también.

Cálmate, me dije. Renesmee no estará con Bella, pero Jacob está con ella. Y él nunca permitiría que nada, absolutamente nada, le pasara a ella.

Carlisle se percató de mi distracción, y la preocupación en mi rostro.

Creí que no se notaba, pero veo que estaba equivocado. Carlisle lo notó de inmediato.

_¿Qué pasa, hijo? ¿Qué te tiene preocupado?_ Me preguntó mientras se acercaba.

"Nada de lo que tengas _tú_ que preocuparte, Carlisle." le dije mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"¿Entonces?"

"Es Bella." le dije, recordando los pequeños detalles raros de esta mañana. "Creo, o siento que algo me está escondiendo. Pero no veo nada que necesitara esconderme."

"Mmm, ya veo." Carlisle murmuró.

_Pero, como tú dices, no hay nada que necesitara esconderte, Edward. No te preocupes._

"Lo sé, Carlisle. Pero es solo que..."

"Hijo, si algo no te dijo, seguramente lo hará. Deja de preocuparte por nada." Carlisle insistió.

Asentí lentamente, más por acordar con él, que por sentirlo.

Revisé la hora. El sol estaba a punto de esconderse, y Bella no regresaba.

¿Qué tantas ganas tenía de ver a su padre?

De repente me pregunté, si la excusa de las compras navideñas, habían sido exactamente eso: una excusa.

Dejé de pensar en eso por décima vez en el día.

Me concentré en lo que estaba pasando en la casa, solo para distraer mi mente.

Benjamin y Zafrina estaban llevando una relación más cercana de lo que hubieran imaginado posible. Los dos empezaban a planear y estratificar las mejores formas en que sería más apropiado atacar a los Volturi si llegara a ser necesario. Siempre mantenían ese: _si llegara a ese punto_. Pero sabía que era más porque sabían que yo podía escucharlos, que todos podíamos cuando estábamos rodeándolos. Más que nada, porque nosotros los Cullen no buscábamos una pelea con ellos.

Era difícil convencerlos de que así era.

Amun pensaba _casi_ igual que Alistair; y nos lo dejaban saber de seguido. Pero él más verbal acerca de esto era Alistair, claro.

Pero teníamos una ventaja de nuestro lado. Eleazar. Él conocía perfectamente cada talento que tenían cada uno de los miembros de la guardia de los Volturi. Podía decirnos que tan poderosos eran, que tanto podían hacer en contra de nosotros o no podían en caso de que Bella lograra proyectar su escudo y proteger al grupo entero durante el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Si lo lograba, quizá los que estuvieran en desventaja serían ellos, no nosotros.

De repente se vino a mi memoria, Maggie.

Tan pronto como los Volturi llegaran, y dijeran la razón por la que estaban aquí. _Castigar_ a nuestra familia por haber roto la ley, sabría si era eso o lo que Eleazar y nosotros sospechábamos: adquisición. Especialmente de Alice.

Pero si era honesto, sabía que Aro también tenía la intención de adquirir _mi_ don.

Le intoxicaba la idea de poder conocer el futuro, de poder escuchar los pensamientos de otro a larga distancia. Cualquiera de nosotros dos podía serle de gran ayuda si estuviéramos en la guardia. Porque cualquier de los dos podía avisarle si alguien venía con otra intención que la de una simple visita de paz. Alice con tremenda anticipación, y yo, menos tiempo, pero la suficiente para advertirles.

Tantas razones habían cruzado su mente desde que aparecí aquella tarde en Volterra. Tantas ventajas que le traeríamos a los Volturi si Alice y yo nos uniéramos.

Y ahora... con Bella, también.

Tan pronto como leyera mis pensamientos el día en que llegaran, sabría lo poderoso que su escudo era, o lo que se volvería en poco tiempo.

Nos seríamos solo dos sus objetivos, sino tres.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que querría cuando supiera de Renesmee. Cuando supiera que no era una niña inmortal, sino mitad humana; y su don.

Dejé este pensamiento de inmediato antes de que me volviera loco de preocupación.

Ya era suficiente con lo que tenía que preocuparme, y sumar más cosas a la lista era hacerlo peor.

Me concentré en los buenos momentos que había pasado al lado de mi Bella, de Renesmee, de nuestra familia...

Claro, casi todos tenían a Bella como protagonista.

Recordé aquella primera vez que me senté con ella en la clase de Biología, no cuando estuve _tan_ cerca de matarla... no, aquella primera vez que pude hablar con Bella, ver y tratar de desenterrar sus pensamientos mediante sus hermosos ojos. Como su piel se sonrojaba con tal cruzar su mirada con mis ojos, como su intuición me sorprendió, desde la primera vez que me vio supo que algo mal había conmigo, quizá _mal_ no había sido la elección de Bella, algo _diferente_. Desde el primer momento que habló había estado fascinado con ella, con sus respuestas, y como su mente no parecía funcionar de la misma forma en que las de los demás.

La primera característica que descubrí era parte de su personalidad, de esa perfecta alma... me detuve allí mismo, regresando a mis recuerdos y no a este tema.

"_Al principio se quedaba conmigo, pero lo extrañaba. Eso la hacía infeliz... así que decidí que era tiempo de pasar algún tiempo con Charlie."_

Recuerdo como esa pequeña V entre sus ojos había aparecido al terminar de explicarme.

"_Pero ahora tú eres infeliz."_

"_¿Y?"_

Esa pequeña respuesta de Bella me había permitido ir descubriendo lo que su mente me escondía.

Lo que por más de un mes, pensé que nunca llegaría a conocer más a fondo. Después de aquella mañana en que la había salvado del camino que la llevaría la muerte, y no por mi causa.

_¡No ella!_ Recuerdo como las palabras hicieron eco en mi mente mientras veía el futuro que le esperaba a Bella en la mente de Alice. La trayectoria que seguí mientras cruzaba en menos de un segundo el estacionamiento hacia el lugar donde estaba Bella, como había sentido el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío cuando la alcancé y saqué del camino de la van de Tyler. Como había creído haberla herido yo mismo más de lo que esa van. Recordé, aunque era desde los recuerdos de Tyler, como había sonado mi nombre saliendo de los labios de Bella por primera vez. Al menos la primera vez que _yo_ la escuchaba.

"_Um... Edward me sacó del camino."_

"_Edward Cullen."_ Bella había repetido cuando Tyler no había entendido a quien se refería.

Siempre, incluso ahora sentía una corriente eléctrica mientras recordaba las tantas veces que había escuchado mi nombre salir de sus labios.

"_Me estaba preguntando si... bueno, si quizás estuvieras planeando el invitarme."_ Mike le había preguntado a Bella. Ese día, que gracias a él, al menos eso le debía a Mike, me había dado cuenta que no podía seguir ignorándola. El futuro de Bella había pasado por mis ojos en ese instante, pero nunca hubiera imaginado como ahora, que en ese futuro estaba _yo_ para la eternidad.

Sonreí para mi mismo, recordando aún.

"_No, no voy a ir al baile para nada."_ Bella le había respondido, y un alivio inmenso me había recorrido.

Ninguno, ni Mike ni Tyler ni Eric lograron recibir el "sí" tan deseado de Bella.

"_Gracias por invitarme, pero voy a estar en Seattle ese día."_ esas palabras habían sido un alivio para mi, y una decepción para Eric.

"_No voy a estar en el pueblo, Tyler."_

Incluso ahora, con Bella como mi esposa y teniendo una hija, sabiendo que la tenía para la eternidad-porque aún esperaba que así fuera-sonreía al recordar como había rechazado a todos los que una vez consideré _mis_ rivales.

"_Edward. Edward. Quédate. No te vayas. Por favor... no te vayas." _Podía recordar cada una de las palabras que Bella había pronunciado desde la primera vez que había escuchado su voz. Pero estas, me habían hecho darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, que era algo que ya no podía evitar, que si bien no _podía_ tenerla, no podía mantenerme lejos de ella. _Ella_ me quería a su lado...

Aquel primer sí. _"¿Irás conmigo a Seattle?"_

Bella solo había asentido, pero eso había sido suficiente. Parecía que de ese día en adelante, solo serían _sí_ lo que recibiría de Bella.

"_Olí la sangre."_ recordé a Bella diciéndome, después de haberse visto obligada a dejar la clase de Biología con _Mike_...

"_La gente no puede oler la sangre."_

"_Bueno, yo puedo-eso es lo que me pone enferma. Huele como a óxido... y sal."_

Ese día había pasado más tiempo a su lado del que hubiera imaginado podía tenerla conmigo. Todos esos recuerdos y muchos, muchísimos más estarían en mi mente por la eternidad. Apostaría que, incluso, aún después de dejar este mundo.

"_Estás asustada de mí ahora?"_ la pregunta ahora, parecía casi ridícula. Quizá Bella nunca había estado asustada de mí. Exceptuando ese primer encuentro.

¿Cómo no estarlo con el inmerecido odio que sentía por ella? ¿Por el monstruo que yo era?

"_No."_ Bella había respondido, tan rápido, que pensé que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero tampoco mintiendo.

Nuestra _primer_ cita, que técnicamente no lo fue, no cuando ni siquiera le di la oportunidad a Bella de negarse. Port Angeles, al menos, tenía un recuerdo significante, un buen recuerdo que no estaba dispuesto a dejar en la oscuridad. Bella había elegido quedarse a mi lado, incluso cuando ya sabía el monstruo que yo era...

"_¿Yo deslumbro a la gente?"_

"_¿No lo has notado? ¿Crees que todo mundo cede con tanta facilidad?"_

"_¿Te deslumbro a _ti_?"_

"_Frecuentemente."_ había dicho Bella mientras sus mejillas se incendiaban con un gentil rosa.

Me alegró cuando la escuché, mis palabras habían salido de mi sin siquiera pensarlo. Afortunadamente, no tuve que lamentarme de haberlas dicho, Bella había respondido de la única forma que podía hacer mi día mejor.

"_Me siento muy segura contigo."_

Volví a sonreír para mi mismo, reacción opuesta a esa noche.

Todos esos recuerdos, me hacía tan felices como tener a Bella aquí conmigo, aún cuando en ese entonces, no solo me hacían feliz pero infeliz por el futuro que sabía amenazaba a Bella al estar a su lado. Ahora ese futuro ya era presente, y nunca-antes de conocer a Bella-había sido tan feliz y me había sentido tan completo como ahora.

Recordé esa sensación... tan... indescriptible que sentí cuando Bella, aún cuando ya me había _negado_ unos segundos antes el permitir que tocara mi fría y dura mano; su toque había sido tan suave, tan caliente y maravilloso. Y a ella le había _agradado_.

"_Decidí que no importaba."_ Bella terminó, su voz repitiéndose en mi mente una y otra vez.

"_¿No _importaba_?"_

"_No."_ su voz tan suave y tierna. _"No me importa lo que seas."_

"_¿No te importa si soy un monstruo? ¿Si no soy _humano_?"_

"_No."_

Cómo me había merecido el amor de un ángel tan puro y adorable como Bella, nunca lo entendería.

Pero era en momentos como estos, que agradecía el ser lo que era. Porque sino fuera así, nunca la hubiera conocido, nunca hubiera conocido la felicidad...

"_¿Así que te gusta, entonces?"_ la voz de Jessica era la que se venía ahora a mi mente.

"_Sí."_ Bella había dicho, sus ojos al frente.

"_¿Me refiero a que, de _verdad_ te gusta?"_

Incluso a través de solo recuerdos, sabía que la habitación, el bosque entero pudo haberse incendiado y yo no lo hubiera notado.

"_Demasiado."_ su voz se desvaneció, por decisión propio. Lo demás, ni antes ni ahora, tenía sentido.

De repente me encontré de nuevo en el salón de Biología hace dos años aproximadamente. Bella a mi lado en total oscuridad, una carga eléctrica inundándome al estar tan cerca de ella, al sentirme solo en su compañía...

Esa sensación tan agradable no me había dejado desde aquella primera vez.

Como había sido la primera vez que mis manos, tan frías y duras como eran, habían podido tocar sin dañar a Bella, como había temido desde el principio, su suave piel no había estado en peligro.

Había considerado tantas veces que el solamente _tocarla_ era un error, y habíamos llegado tan lejos.

"_Es el color de tus ojos hoy."_ Bella suspiró. _"Supongo que si me preguntaras en dos semanas diría que Ónice."_

"_¿Así que nunca conociste a alguien que quisieras?"_

"_En Phoenix no."_

¿De cuántas maneras más podía Bella haberme dicho y confirmado que solo yo había ganado su corazón? Que latiendo o no, siempre sería mío.

"¿Hijo, estás bien?" la voz de mi padre me sacó de mi sueño despierto.

Pestañeé, y alcé la mirada a los ansiosos ojos de Carlisle.

Luego suspiró, _Ah, Edward, hijo, te estamos hablando..._

"Lo siento. No estaba escuchando." parecía incomprensible para los demás mi respuesta.

Emmett, conociéndome, solo sacudió la cabeza.

_Sigues igual de _demente_ que siempre, hermano,_ pensó mientras sonreía abiertamente.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, Carlisle?"

"Benjamin se preguntaba a que hora estará Bella de regreso. Kate y Zafrina querían seguir practicando con su escudo. Creen que debería seguir con las practicas."

Arrugué la frente, por lo que Carlisle había dicho y por lo que escuché pensar a Emmett.

_¡Sí! Quizá también una practica _física_ hace falta..._ decía mientras pensaba en los frágiles árboles.

Carlisle, por supuesto, malinterpretó mi expresión.

"Lo siento, hijo. No debí-"

"No, no, no es eso. Bella no me dio una hora especifica."

Carlisle miró la hora, y se quedó en silencio, extrañado por la tardanza de Bella. Pero no dijo nada.

Mi frente se arrugó aún más.

Era cierto, Bella ya tenía varias horas fuera de la casa.

Retuve una respuesta, y más que nada, un suspiro de desesperación.

Me estaba poniendo ansioso. Y sabía que al llegar hasta ese punto, mi cabeza no pararía de girar hasta que las viera a ambos, a Bella y Renesmee entrar por esa puerta, y estar seguro de que mis dos ángeles estaban completamente bien.

Aún era extraño saber que ambas estaban fuera, sin mí a su lado.

Ninguno volvió a mencionar la hora en que Bella se suponía debía regresar. Pero ya la ansiedad se había expandido por mi mente.

Gruñí por debajo de mi aliento.

Las sospechas, de nuevo, volvían a mí.

¿Acaso Bella me estaba ocultando algo de extrema importancia? Pero, ¿por qué?

¿Por Aro?

Bella sabía perfectamente que sería yo quien le mostrara nuestros recuerdos y todas las pruebas de que Renesmee era una niña mitad-inmortal, mitad-mortal. Hija de Bella y mía. Todos los pensamientos de nuestros amigos, de nuestra familia serían de Aro cuando el día llegara. Quizá había algo que no quería que _él_ supiera cuando estuviéramos frente a frente, cuando su mano me tocara y todo lo que había pasado por mi mente, todo lo que había escuchado, había leído en las mentes de los demás, serían propiedad de él, también.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Si eso era su propósito...

Dejé de pensar en esto, y me dirigí por primera vez en días, desde que Alice se había ido, a mi piano.

Todos los ojos de mi familia, Esme y Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a mi figura caminando hacia el piano.

Esta era una buena forma de mantener mi cabeza entretenida y ocupada en otras cosas. Trataría de no pensar más en la actitud de Bella. Porque, si mis suposiciones eran correctas, no quería saber que era lo que me escondía, en realidad. El solo imaginar que Bella tenía secretos conmigo, era suficiente, y sino era cierto nada de lo que pensaba, era mejor que dejara de pensar que sí había algo escondido.

_¿Edward está tocando de nuevo?_ Escuché a Esme pensar, casi felizmente.

Todos, los cuatro, estaban un poco impresionados por esto.

_¿Compondrás de nuevo, Edward?_ Rosalie me preguntó, recordando cuan diferente era su actitud desde la última vez que se había repetido una situación como esta. Ahora estaba _alegre_, y aquella vez, había estado sulfurando al ver que volvía a prestarle atención a mi música.

Solo sacudí la cabeza lentamente, Rosalie supo que era a ella a quien le estaba contestando.

El aquelarre Irlandés estuvo completo tan pronto como me senté. Amun y Kebi entraron después de regresar de la caza, y se unieron a Benjamin y Tia. Kate, Carmen, Tanya y Eleazar también estaban dentro. Maggie y Randall estaban haciendo plática con Peter y Charlotte. Los demás estaban fuera de la casa, habían intercambiado con los que ya habían regresado, carros para salir a cazar, también.

Empecé a tocar, y pudo ver desde Carlisle, como la sonrisa se esparció en el dulce rostro de Esme, mientras reconocía la melodía, el tributo sin nombre que había compuesto para el amor entre ella y Carlisle durante todos estos años.

La música llenó poco a poco la no muy silenciosa habitación.

Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados en el último escalón. Carlisle tenía sus brazos alrededor de Esme, y mantenían ambos, una mano firmemente unidas.

Sus pensamientos más positivos que antes. Por una razón que no lograba entender por completo.

Pero no me parecía raro, esta actitud de ambos. Siempre habían tenido la capacidad de tener esperanza, aún en las peores situaciones. Y aquí estaban, de nuevo, juntos y esperando que todo saliera bien. Sus pensamientos concentrados en su familia, sus hijos, su nieta.

Sin que la música se detuviera, cambié la melodía a Chopsticks, parecía casi una repetición de aquella tarde.

Pero la atmósfera cambió ligeramente al compás de la música.

Todos estábamos conscientes de que eran las favoritas de Alice. Siempre tocaba las mismas para ella, y sin ella aquí, un tono de tristeza se apoderaba de nosotros.

Emmett y Rosalie se movieron hacia el sofá. Emmett, casi de inmediato tomó el control remoto, y Rosalie se acomodó a su lado.

_Oh, Edward, toca la nana de Nessie..._ Esme me pidió, desde la primera vez la había amado.

Asentí lentamente, y empecé a tocarla.

Tan pronto como terminé, toqué melodías que habían sido de mis favoritas durante todo este tiempo.

Y de repente, escuché los alegres-por naturaleza-pensamientos de Renesmee.

Estaban de regreso.

Sonreí ampliamente al escucharla. Y una corriente de ferviente alivio me recorrió. En sus pensamientos aparecían de seguido el rostro de Charlie y Jacob. Supuse, que porque había pasado la mayor parte del día con ellos.

Si había sido una buena idea para Renesmee el visitar a su abuelo. Por lo que podía ver, estaba feliz de haber visto a Charlie.

Volví a sonreír. Su alegría me hacía feliz a mí, también.

No podía ver a Bella, ni escucharla, pero se acercaban rápidamente. Conocía el ruido de las llantas del Volvo a la perfección, y ya podía escucharlo el sonido.

En unos cuantos segundos, estaban tocando el camino que daba a la casa.

Sonreí cuando escuché a ambas. El corazón de Renesmee era tan parte de mí como de ella, reconocía sus latidos a kilómetros de distancia, como una vez había sido de esa forma con los atesorados latidos de mi Bella.

Todas mis preocupaciones se borraron en un instante.

Mis ángeles estaban de regreso a mí.

**Gracias por sus comentarios...**

**Espero que les haya gustado. No sé que más decir.**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana con el siguiente capitulo, y siento mucho que me haya pasado de mis dos semanas de tolerancia. Pero ya les había dicho, aunque me tarde, aquí estarán después. Vamos hasta la recta final...**


	35. Chapter 34, DECLARADOS

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Wow, nos quedan cinco capítulos para terminar. Me parece más rápido de lo que en realidad fue.**

**Espero que les hayan gustado todos los capítulos que les dejé la vez pasada. CUATRO, yo insistía en que eran solamente tres, porque creía haber subido el número treinta hace un mes, cuando debí. Hubo un error por ahí, lo subí pero lo tuve que eliminar por un error, y creí haberlo subido de nuevo, y resultó que no. Pero no me di cuenta :$ pero bueno, espero que los hayan disfrutado...**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente, y los demás están siendo escritos. Bueno, el 35 **

**POR FIN miré Eclipse, y siendo totalmente honesta, NO me gustó del todo. Creo que todo pasa demasiado rápido y todo revuelto, cosas que me encantaban del libro fueron quitadas en la película, Alice no 'secuestra' a Bella, y por ende no sabemos que Edward es quien le regala el Porche... la escena en que Bella por fin acepta casarse con Edward fue DEMASIADO corta, pero no estuvo tan mal. Mmm, bueno, ni modo, ¿verdad? No todo puede ser como uno quiere, pero creo que pudo haber sido mejor. Y la escena que más odié, bueno dos, cuando Bella se va con Jacob y deja a Edward (¿Qué rollo con ella?) y cuando lo besa, obviamente, a Jacob. ¡Que horror! ¡Y Edward viéndolo, escuchándolo! Pobre...**

**Bueno, dejaré de hablar, para que pasen a lo bueno. Mis quejas no son tan interesantes.**

**Nos vemos pronto. Y disfruten, y por supuesto, comenten.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

CAPÍTULO 34. Declarados

Era impresionante lo rápido que mis preocupaciones, toda la ansiedad que había tenido que hacer el intento de calmar mediante mi música, se había desvanecido con tan solo escuchar a Renesmee, con tan solo saber que Bella ya estaba de regreso.

Sacudí la cabeza, maravillado con el control que tenían sobre mi, ambas.

Todos los vampiros en la casa reaccionaron al escuchar el sonido de las llantas sobre el camino que daba hasta la casa.

Rosalie y Emmett, de inmediato supieron que era el Volvo, y por ende, Bella y Renesmee, así que siguieron en lo suyo sin interrupción alguna. Carlisle y Esme, también conocían el sonido del Volvo, y solo sonrieron cuando vieron el cambio en mi expresión. Porque lo había, aunque yo fuera inconsciente de ello. Siempre lo veía a través de los demás. Los otros vampiros dentro de la casa, al ver ninguna reacción fuera de lugar entre nosotros, tampoco dijeron nada.

Renesmee estaba profundamente dormida, completamente inconsciente de que había vuelto a casa.

Algunos de nuestras visitas disfrutaban en silencio la música que salía del piano. Mientras yo esperaba, con otro tipo de ansiedad, a que Bella entrara por la puerta.

Escuché los pensamientos de Renesmee cambiar-lentamente-tan pronto como procesaba la música.

Luego, Bella bajó del carro y cerró la puerta.

Solo unos segundos más, me dije, mientras cambiaba la música a la nana de Bella.

Sonreí, cuando escuché como Bella tomaba entre sus brazos a Renesmee, suavemente, tratando-imaginé-de no despertarla.

Bella caminaba lentamente hacia la casa, y eso me desesperaba tanto como emocionaba.

Resistí la urgencia de ponerme de pie y alcanzarla en el lugar donde estaba, estaría mucho más rápido con ella de nuevo, por fin. Se sentía, extrañamente, emocionante el saber que ambas venían de regreso a mí. Mis dos ángeles.

Al final, Bella atravesó la puerta.

Renesmee lucía como un pequeño angelito en sus brazos. Dándole más veracidad a mí forma de verla.

Volteé hacia ellas, y sonreí a ambas, aunque, claro, solo Bella pudo verlo.

"Bienvenida a casa." le dije, sin dejar de tocar. "¿La pasaste bien con Charlie hoy?" la música parecía darle la bienvenida más que mis palabras.

Carlisle y Esme sonrieron.

"Sí." Bella respondió, estando ahora a mi lado. "Lamento haberme ido tanto tiempo. Salí un rato para hacer algo de compras Navideñas para Renesmee. Sé que no será un gran evento, pero..." Bella se encogió de hombros, mientras dejaba que su voz se desvaneciera.

Mmm. No había considerado la idea de que Bella quisiera celebrar la Navidad.

Pero sería la primera Navidad de Renesmee, así que...

Dejé de tocar, y me giré hacia ella en el banco. Puse una de mis manos en su cintura para acercarla a mí. "No había pensando mucho en eso. Si quieres hacer un evento por eso..."

"No." Bella respondió, interrumpiéndome. Podía imaginar la razón detrás de su reacción. "Solo no quería dejarlo pasar sin darle algo a ella." terminó de decirme, apuntando hacia Renesmee.

La única _decepcionada_ al escuchar a Bella fue Esme.

Si había una oportunidad de estar juntos en familia, era algo que siempre le agradaba a Esme.

Pero un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Una razón -quizá- completamente diferente a la que tenía Bella para no celebrar el evento.

La familia no estaba completa.

"¿Puedo verlo?"

"Si tú quieres. Es solo una pequeña cosa." Bella me dijo.

_Oh_, Esme pensó, _nosotros también tenemos que darle algo a nuestra nieta..._ sus pensamientos siguieron en el mismo camino, considerando regalos para su preciosa nieta, decía.

Con cuidado de no mover a Renesmee o despertarla mientras dormía con su cabeza recostada sobre su cuello, Bella abrió su bolso. Me parecía -no quise ponerle demasiada atención a este detalle, me estaba poniendo paranoico- que Bella lo hacía con demasiado cuidado, como si esperara que no viera dentro de el.

"Capturó mi mirada desde la ventana de una tienda de antigüedades mientras conducía." Bella me dijo, su tono real.

De nuevo, sospecha cruzó mi mente.

¿Todo el día fuera...?

Me detuve otra vez, no quería seguir pensando así de mi Bella.

Bella lo puso en mi mano, y lo observé por un instante. Era un pequeño relicario de oro. Lo abrí, y en un lado había espacio para una pequeña foto, y en la otra una inscripción en francés:

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al leerlo.

"¿Sabes lo que dice esto?" le pregunté.

"El tendero me dijo que decía algo como 'más que mi propia vida'. ¿Está correcto?" Bella me respondió.

_Más que mi propia vida..._ las palabras no dejaban de girar en mi cabeza.

Escuché a Esme y Carlisle reaccionar, también con las líneas.

"Sí, estaba en lo correcto."

Alcé los ojos hacia ella, y sostuve su mirada por unos segundos. Había una clase de reluctancia en ellos que no entendía por completo. Como si todo lo que _sospechaba_ fuera cierto. Era difícil encontrar una respuesta. Sus ojos no me decían lo que necesitaba saber como en otros tiempos lo habían hecho.

Y luego, para hacerlo peor, alejó su mirada hacia la televisión.

¿Acaso quería hacerme creer que estaba distraída?

Nunca, nunca había sido una persona que veía la televisión. Si, solo lo hizo peor. Porque ahora estaba seguro que me ocultaba algo. Aunque no tuviera idea de que era.

"Espero que le guste." Bella murmuró, supuse que con el propósito de distraerme a _mi_.

"Por supuesto que le gustará." le respondí, tratando de mantener mi tono calmado. Pero así como ella no me engañaba, en mi tono era obvio que trataba de mantenerme casual.

Mis ojos se posaron en Renesmee de nuevo, total y profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

Seguramente estaba cansada, y lo único que pensaba en ese segundo, era regresar a casa. Tenerla en su cuna tranquilamente, mientras cuidábamos de ella.

"Llevémosla a casa." le dije, mientras me paraba y ponía mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros para girarla.

En este momento, yo también quería un poco de normalidad, y olvidar todo lo que había pasado por mi mente este día.

Pero parecía que Bella no pensaba igual que yo.

Vaciló, como sino estuviera segura de decirme o pedir algo.

"¿Qué?"

"Quería practicar un poco con Emmett..."

No tenía que terminar, Emmett reaccionó de inmediato.

_Justo como quería, hermanita_, pensó emocionado de hacer algo más que estar sentado viendo la televisión.

Pero ya era tarde, y quería llevar a Renesmee a casa.

Ella no tenía la culpa de que Bella hubiera decidido volver tan tarde.

Claro, que esos pensamientos no los diría en voz alta. No habría práctica esta noche.

Emmett se giró en el sofá hacia nosotros, nos miró y sonrió ampliamente. "Excelente. El bosque necesita ser reducido."

Arrugué la frente a Emmett, _¿Qué, Edward?_ Pensó con fingida inocencia.

_¡Emmett!_ Escuché a Rosalie solamente.

Volteé a ver a Bella, mi frente arrugada a ella, también. "Hay pleno tiempo para eso mañana."

"No seas ridículo." Bella exclamó, su tono quejumbroso. Pero me esperaba su respuesta. "No hay tal cosa como pleno tiempo más. Ese concepto no existe. Tengo mucho que aprender y-"

"Mañana." interrumpí el torrente de palabras. No estaba escuchando, ya había decido que _hoy_, o esta noche, no habría practica. Renesmee necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y descanso en su hogar. Bella debía entenderlo mejor que nadie.

Emmett regresó su mirada a la televisión, mientras Rosalie reía entre dientes a su expresión.

Bella por otro lado, arrugó la frente también, y su mirada tenía un poco de coraje, pero asintió, y me dejó guiarla a la salida.

Carlisle y Esme se pusieron de pie para despedirnos y darnos las buenas noches como de costumbre.

_No seas tan duro, Edward._ Esme trató de regañarme por mi conducta.

Suspiré, y asentí.

"Nos vemos mañana." Esme dijo, mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la frente a Renesmee. "Dulces sueños, Nessie."

Nos despedimos y salimos hacia nuestra casa.

Bella recostó a Renesmee en su cuna sin necesidad de leerlo algo esta noche. Estaba completamente dormida y no habían signos de que fuera a despertar muy pronto.

Mis ojos la veía, y al mismo tiempo la observaban.

Sabía que si Bella hubiera seguido siendo humana, sus mejillas estarían ardiendo por la forma en que la veía. Trataba de ver, de encontrar algo que me diera la razón, que me dijera: oh, sí, algo te está ocultando.

Pero igual que en todo el día, traté de detenerme.

A la mañana siguiente, con mucho esfuerzo, Bella eligió regresar aún más temprano que de costumbre a la casa blanca. Quería practicar un poco, según ella, había perdido demasiado tiempo.

Y estaba seguro que Emmett, al menos, estaría encantado con vernos tan temprano por allá.

Así que cuando salimos de la casa, Renesmee seguía dormida. Incluso Jacob estaba descansando bajo la sombra de unos de los árboles que rodeaba el jardín frontal. Su hocico se levantó del suelo en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta.

_¿Huh? Pues que hora es que ya se van,_ Jacob se preguntó.

"Aún es temprano, Jake." le respondí.

_¿Entonces?_

"Bella quiere practicar."

Jacob asintió, y se levantó para regresar con nosotros.

Estaba tratando, casi en vano, mientras caminábamos encontrar algo en la mente de Jacob que me dijera algo sobre la actitud de Bella. Pero no había nada. Parecía, casi deliberado, como mantenía sus pensamientos controlados. No me parecía raro que pudiera, era bueno en eso. Lo que me parecía raro, era que lo estuviera haciendo justo ahora.

¿Acaso Bella le había dicho algo?

"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje a casa de Charlie?" le pregunté a Jacob, intentando hacer que pensara en eso, aunque fuera por un segundo, sería suficiente.

Bella a mi lado, se puso tiesa antes de poder controlarse.

"_¿Por cuánto tiempo podemos quedarnos con Charlie?"_ escuché el recuerdo en su memoria pasar.

"_Por bastante tiempo, de hecho."_ Bella le respondió, y había un tono que lo sorprendió.

"_¿Hay algo aquí aparte de visitar a tu papá?"_

"_Jake, ¿ya sabes como eres de bueno en controlar tus pensamientos cerca de Edward?"_

"_Sip."_

Bella solo asintió a esto último y no dijo nada más.

Mmm.

Entonces _sí_ había algo que me estaba escondiendo. Pero de nuevo, solo era más frustrante, porque no tenía idea de que pudiera ser. Ni siquiera una pista.

Arrugué la frente, y Jacob se dio cuenta del pequeño error que había cometido al escuchar mi pregunta.

Aún así, pretendió que no pasó. _Tranquilo,_ me respondió mientras seguíamos caminando.

Asentí, "Que bien."

Renesmee despertó justo en el momento que cruzábamos la puerta, y Carlisle y Emmett nos recibían, Esme y Rosalie habían salido. Jacob había cambiado de forma antes de llegar al jardín, así que entró con nosotros, también.

"¿Dónde está la abuela Esme y la tía Rosalie?" Renesmee preguntó antes de salir.

Carlisle sonrió, y acarició su mejilla. "Salieron a hacer unas compras, Nessie. Pero estarán de vuelta pronto."

Renesmee le sonrió, y asintió.

Emmett y Bella salieron casi de inmediato al jardín trasero para empezar a practicar. Y esta vez Renesmee pasó el rato con Jacob, Carlisle tenía que hablar ciertas cosas conmigo.

"Benjamin y Tia salieron, hijo, pero quieren hablar con Bella acerca de... ahmm... de su escudo. Zafrina prefiere esperar a que él llegue para hablar con ella, también. ¿Qué dices?" su voz tenía cierto tono de vacilación.

Le sonreí ligeramente. "Me parece bien. No tuve oportunidad de comentar nada acerca de eso a Bella ayer, así que tomaré la opción de Zafrina."

Carlisle asintió, "Sí, me parece lo mejor."

Kate se acercó, entonces. "Hola, Edward." me saludó.

"¿Qué tal, Kate?"

"Estaba escuchándolos, y creo que deberíamos practicar con su escudo, también. Ayer perdimos el día entero."

Reí con desgano. "¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí tan temprano?"

Kate sonrió, "Lo imaginé. Son _dos_ practicas de las que Bella se perdió."

Resoplé, porque si Bella lograba escudarnos a todos, no habría necesidad para que ella tuviera que pelear. En este momento no tenía porque estar afuera con Emmett.

_Todos sabemos que prefieres que Bella no pelee, Edward,_ Kate me dijo, adivinando donde estaban mis pensamientos, _pero tiene que estar preparada en caso de que tenga que pelear. _Y_ lo sabes._

Hice una cara, y cambié el tema.

Kate sonrió cuando vio mi reacción.

_Es cierto,_ la escuché decirme mientras empezaba a hablar.

"Supongo que hay ponernos a trabajar con su escudo lo antes posible." dije, viendo a Kate, que era la encargada de trabajar con Bella en eso.

Kate asintió, igual que Carlisle.

"Me avisan cuando Bella se desocupe." dijo, y luego se fue con su familia.

"Esme y Rosalie escucharon que Bella no quiere hacer un evento por Navidad," _bueno, igual que todos,_ pensó riendo. "pero fueron a comprar algunas cosas, de cualquier forma. ¿Está bien?"

_Esme no quiere celebrar, tampoco. Sin Alice y Jasper aquí..._

Suspiré, "Ah, está bien, Carlisle."

"Es la segunda Navidad que nuestra familia no está completa." Carlisle murmuró, recordando la fecha pasada en que fui _yo_ quien había estado ausente.

No pude evitar hacer una mueca al recordar, yo también, esa fechas, _esas_ fechas.

Esta vez sería tan diferente, y al mismo tiempo tan parecida.

Bella estaba conmigo ahora, sí, incluso teníamos a Renesmee, cosa que nunca imaginamos, la familia estaría _junta_, excepto por Alice y Jasper, como Carlisle había dicho. Eran días de tensión, y dolor... ¿y estos? ¿en qué categoría caían?

"¿Rosalie y Esme fueron a Seattle?" le pregunté a Carlisle.

"Así es, hijo."

Asentí, y saqué el celular del bolsillo de la camisa. Marqué el número de Rosalie, y al primer timbre contestó.

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?"

Reí un poco entre dientes al escuchar su preocupación, aunque no debió tener nada de gracioso.

"Nada malo, Rose." le aseguré, y la escuché suspirar de alivio. "Carlisle me dijo que estaban en Seattle haciendo algunas compras."

"Sí, es cierto." Rosalie acordó. "¿Por qué?"

"Pedirte un favor." le contesté.

No creí, por lo que Bella dijo y no dijo, que hubiera pensado en Charlie para la Navidad.

"Dime." Rosalie respondió.

"Creo que Bella no compró nada para darle a Charlie por la Navidad..."

"¿Qué quieres que compre?"

"Ve a la mejor tienda-"

Rose me interrumpió. "¿Crees que iría a una de segunda mano?" su voz con un tono de petulancia.

Reí, y sacudí la cabeza. "No, claro que no. Consigue el mejor sistema de pesca que tengan disponible."

"Claro." Rosalie me dijo. "Te llamo más tarde para avisarte si conseguí algo, ¿eh?"

"Perfecto. Gracias, Rose."

"Mhmm." murmuró, y luego colgó.

Bella me había dicho en la noche que no quería pasar la Nochebuena en casa de Charlie. Se estremecía de tan solo pensar en la _alegría_ que tendría que fingir si estábamos con él. No se sentía con ánimos de seguir tal fachada. Estuve de acuerdo con ella, y acordamos llamar a Charlie hasta la siguiente mañana.

Mientras esperaba a que Rosalie volviera a llamar, miré alrededor, e imaginé como Alice hubiera arreglado la casa, aún con la tensión de esperar a los Volturi, para Renesmee.

Suspiré.

Pero Alice no estaba aquí, y no volvería a estarlo.

El celular vibró en mi bolsillo, y lo tomé para ver quien llamaba. Aunque no tenía que hacerlo.

"Rosalie."

"Eh, encontramos un buen sistema de pesca, el tendero dijo que es de lo más nuevo y moderno en el mercado, es un sistema sonar."

"Bien. Cómpralo."

"Bueno... mm, lo que pasa es que ya no tienen disponibles. Si quieres uno, llegará hasta mañana si lo ordenamos con prioridad de un día a otro. Él insistió en que llamara a _quien_ lo va a comprar para que me confirmara. Según la prioridad con la que lo ordené, es _mucho_ más caro." podía imaginar a la persona que estaba atendiendo a Rosalie, y por eso enfatizaba esas palabras.

Reí. "Cómpralo, Rose. Ya sabes..."

"Lo sé, el _chico_ insistía."

"Claro que sí."

"¿Es todo, entonces?"

"Para Charlie, sí. Estaba pensando en algo para Nessie."

"Oh, por supuesto. ¿Qué busco?"

Entonces recordé cual había sido el regalo favorito de Bella.

"_Es hermoso."_ escuché la voz de Bella de nuevo en mi memoria. _"No pudiste haberme dado otra cosa que hubiera amado más. No puedo creerlo."_

"¿Puedes conseguir uno de esos reproductores MP3?" le pregunté. "A Nessie le encanta la música."

"Igual que a su padre." Rosalie murmuró suavemente.

"Bueno, sí..."

"Si puedo." Rosalie me contestó. "No te preocupes. Nos vemos más tarde."

"De acuerdo."

Rosalie y Esme llegaron a mitad de la tarde con los encargos de algunos, y los regalos que yo les había pedido. Me confirmó que el regalo para Charlie debía llegar mañana, sin falta. O eso le habían dicho en la tienda.

Ya que había pasado una hora después de que Rose y Esme volvieron, Bella decidió que ya era hora de practicar con su escudo, muy a pesar de Emmett.

Estaba mejorando, realmente era una mejora enorme. Podía escuchar a varios metros, y por varios minutos. Kate no dudaba que pronto pudiera proyectarlo a la distancia que deseara o por lo menos, donde estuviéramos seguros los veintiocho vampiros que estaban como testigos. Poco a poco podía mantener el escudo por más tiempo, así que todos estaban muy satisfechos con las prácticas. Mientras transcurría el tiempo, más amigos se reunían para ver a Bella practicar.

Al día siguiente, la Nochebuena, regresamos a la casa durante el día, también. Mientras Bella _volvía_ a practicar con Emmett, y Renesmee estaba con Zafrina esta vez, aproveché para poner mis canciones favoritas, y las de Renesmee, también.

Bella había impreso una pequeña foto de nosotros tres, para ponerla en el relicario que le había comprado.

Bella le habló a Charlie-como me había dicho-para avisarle a su padre que no iríamos a visitarlo hasta el día siguiente, la Navidad. La idea no fue de su agrado, pero lo aceptó. Las fiestas eran a una hora no muy apropiada para Renesmee. Estaría dormida para cuando la hora de celebrar llegara, eso fue lo que le dijimos, y prometimos llevarla al día siguiente.

Así que pasamos la Nochebuena con Carlisle y Esme, y Rosalie y Emmett, y Jacob-obviamente-en nuestra casa de campo. Los demás, que no celebraban estas fechas, se quedaran en la casa principal.

Solo se preparó la _cena_ de _Navidad_ para Jacob, siendo el único que comía.

Renesmee, aunque Jacob se lo pidió, se negó a probar la comida humana de la que él estaba comiendo. Era tan repugnante para ella, como para nosotros.

Todos reímos un poco cuando se negó, y las hermosas muecas que hacía cuando Jacob le acercaba algo para _tentarla_, decía él. Los dos se quedaron dormidos temprano cerca de la ventana. Y los demás, nos quedamos platicando un rato alrededor de la chimenea.

Más tarde se fueron, Jacob con ellos, ya que se había despertado al mover a Renesmee para llevarla a descansar a su cuna.

El día se acercaba, el final...

No había querido siquiera pensar en eso. Pero considerando el día en que estábamos, lo que acabábamos de celebrar, la primera y la _única_ Navidad con nuestra hija, como una familia. Sino triunfábamos, sería el final de nuestra familia, de mis ángeles. Solo rogaba, casi imploraba, porque Bella tuviera razón. No me importaba si mis pecados me enviaban a un lugar completamente distinto al de Bella, siempre que ella llegara al paraíso.

Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que Bella no sería feliz. Ella misma me lo había dicho tantas veces.

"_No me puedes obligar a ir a un lugar al que tú no estarás."_ Bella me había dicho, y estaba seguro que las mismas palabras saldrían de ella si el tema saliera al aire.

No habría un 'adiós' para nosotros, eso esperaba, y que estuviéramos juntos aunque fuera en cenizas.

Al amanecer, Bella y yo esperamos a que Renesmee despertara a lado de su cuna, observándola todo el tiempo. No queríamos, ahora más que nunca, perdernos un segundo de su vida. Memorizando cada línea de su tierno rostro, cada hoyuelo al sonreír, cada uno de sus cabellos, sus tiernos ojos... era simplemente un ángel.

¿Cómo podía haber algo más bello que ella, aunque no fuera en la tierra? No podía imaginarlo.

Bella tenía en sus manos el pequeño relicario, ninguno de los dos nos habíamos molestado en envolver sus regalos.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, y seguimos esperando por unos minutos más.

Entonces, Renesmee empezó a estirar sus pequeños brazos, y bostezar por última vez antes de abrir finalmente sus ojos café chocolate.

"Feliz Navidad, Renesmee." Bella le susurró al oído mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.

Renesmee sonrió abiertamente, no había duda en sus pensamientos. Jacob ya le había explicado de qué se trataban estas fechas.

"Gracias, mami." le dijo, al mismo tiempo que Bella le ponía el pequeño relicario.

"Te amo." Bella murmuró, abriendo el relicario para mostrarle la inscripción y la pequeña foto de nosotros tres.

Por su mente pasó el momento en que había sido tomada la foto.

"Más que a mi propia vida." terminó, indicándole que eso significaba la pequeña frase.

Renesmee volvió a sonreír al escucharla.

Bella y yo sonreímos cuando vimos la sonrisa de Renesmee en su rostro, y la risa musical, la emoción al escuchar lo que el reproductor contenía.

"Feliz Navidad, Nessie." murmuré a su lado, colocándole un beso en la mejilla. "Te amo."

Parecía que no podía dejar de sonreír, "Los amo, también, papi, mami." y nos abrazó. "Gracias."

Noté que Bella estaba ansiosa mientras salíamos de la casa para dirigirnos a casa de Charlie. Jacob y Renesmee iban en el asiento trasero del Volvo. En el bolsillo de su chaqueta estaba el MP3 que le había dado, los dos iban escuchando las melodías que había puesto; el relicario lo llevaba puesto, también. Y un regalo que no había anticipado, aunque quizá debí, estaba en su muñeca izquierda una versión Quileute de un anillo de promesa. No pude evitarlo, porque aunque lo estaba aceptando, era aún difícil mostrarme cien por ciento de acuerdo con esos tipos de _compromiso_ entre mi hija de cuatro meses y Jacob Black. Mis dientes resonaron, pero Bella al contrario, parecía contenta o casi aliviada de ver eso.

Rosalie me había dado el regalo para Charlie en la noche, y ahora iba en la cajuela del carro.

Cuando llegamos, la casa de Charlie estaba ya llena. La manada de Jacob estaba allí, además de Sam y Emily, y Sue. La comida estaba servida, y nosotros tres clamamos ya haber comido antes de salir hacia acá, así que no tuvimos que pasar por el incomodo momento. La poca comida, se podía decir, para el número de hombres lobo que habían y la forma en que comían que en realidad poca, pronto se acabó.

Bella y yo le entregamos a Charlie su regalo, y pasó toda la mañana leyendo el manual de instrucciones.

"Wow. Gracias, muchachos. No tenían que regalarme nada." Charlie expresó.

Ambos sonreímos cuando sus ojos casi se salían de su lugar al ver de qué se trataba. Y hubiera asegurado, que de no haber sido por las visitas, Charlie hubiera salido en ese mismo momento a probar su nuevo sistema de pesca.

"No tienes que agradecer, Charlie." le aseguré.

"Sí, bueno. Debió salir muy caro..."

Volví a sonreír, y me encogí de hombros.

Bella volteó a verme, y en sus ojos había una expresión que reconocía. Cada vez que le decía que el dinero no era nada para nosotros. Sabía que estaba recordando eso mismo.

O quizá me equivocaba, no podía estar seguro.

Sam, en cierto momento, se dirigió a mí en su mente, para comentar algunas cosas sobre el próximo encuentro. No había mucho que decir, ni de nuestra parte ni de la suya. Estaban preparados, y seguían preparándose. Como Jacob ya había dicho, estaban dispuestos a todo por ayudarnos, por ayudar a Renesmee y Jacob, sería más exacto. Le agradecí por debajo de mi aliento, solo ellos y Bella escucharon.

Podíamos haber mantenido conversación, y Charlie ni se hubiera enterado.

Me pregunté ausentemente, como se sentiría Charlie después de que todo esto pasara. Claro, él no tenía idea de nada, pero...

¿Cómo se sentiría si de repente todos desapareciéramos sin siquiera avisar?

¿Qué haría si dentro de unos días no volviera a saber nada de los Cullen, de Bella y Renesmee?

No quería tener respuesta a estas preguntas en este momento. Viendo a Renesmee sentada a lado de su abuelo mientras trataba de entender como funcionaba su nuevo regalo. Riendo mientras su frente se arrugaba en concentración y Renesmee señalaba con emoción. Como la abrazaba con el cariño que solo un abuelo puede dar...

Bella se mantuvo muy callada, sus ojos parecían medio desenfocados, como sino quisiera pensar en nada por el momento.

Y la entendía.

Si considerábamos que nos quedaban solo unos cuantos días para estar frente a frente con los Volturi, esta sería la última vez que vería a su padre.

Charlie no notó nada de esto. Algo bueno.

Los lobos se quedaron cuando nos despedimos de Charlie, que nos acompañó hasta el carro.

"Bueno," dijo, mirando hacia el suelo. No era bueno con los _sentimentalismos_. "los veo pronto. Me dio gusto que vinieran."

Bella se mordió los labios, e intentó sonreír. "Lo fue, papá." fue todo lo que dijo. "La pasamos bien." su voz no sonaba convincente, pero Charlie ignoró ese hecho.

"Sí, así es."

_Oh, por favor..._ Jacob se quejó.

"Bien, Charlie. Nos vemos." Jacob dijo mientras se subía al asiento trasero del carro.

Charlie, con Renesmee en sus brazos, le dio en ambas mejillas. "Espero que las haya pasado bien, Nessie. Te quiero, pequeña." la última parte apenas fue un susurro, pero todos lo podíamos escuchar a la perfección, incluyendo Renesmee, que le sonrió ampliamente, y tiró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarlo.

_Yo también te quiero, abuelo Charlie,_ la escuché decirle.

"Adiós, papá." Bella le dijo, tomando a Renesmee en sus brazos. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó.

"Cuídense." Charlie murmuró, y luego se dirigió a mí. "Cuida a mis niñas, Edward."

"Siempre lo hago." le dije sonriendo.

Los tres subimos al auto, la lluvia no era fuerte pero suficiente para mojarte si te quedabas demasiado tiempo bajo ella; Renesmee revoloteó su mano diciendo adiós a Charlie hasta que lo perdió de vista, y luego se concentró en el relicario que Bella le había dado, su vista se perdía entre el bosque alrededor de nosotros y la pequeña imagen de nosotros tres mientras lo abría y cerraba.

Era difícil para Jacob sentirse tenso, triste o incluso enojado por lo que estaba pasando a veces. Como ahora. Viendo a Renesmee tan feliz y fuera de la tensa burbuja en que los demás estábamos. Después de todo, lo único que a él le importaba, era verla feliz.

Pero también sabía que esa felicidad podía acabarse sino lográbamos detener a los Volturi de su objetivo.

Observé a Bella por unos segundos, en que no sintió mi mirada. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre Renesmee, pero su expresión era inusual. Parecía estar completamente concentrada en algo que tenía forma de saber que era. Pero había un rastro de desolación en sus facciones. Y considerando que era a Renesmee a quien estaba viendo, imaginé que su actitud se debía a la preocupación por Renesmee.

Escuché el relajo que había en la casa a través de sus pensamientos antes de escuchar sus voces.

Todavía estábamos en la carretera, unos cuantos kilómetros antes de la entrada al camino de tierra que nos llevaba a la casa principal.

Presté atención, buscando la razón de tal alboroto.

"_Nos vamos."_ escuché a Amun siseando, sus ojos posándose primero en Kebi, después en Tia y por último en Benjamin, que estaba a lado de Carlisle.

"_Amun, ya habíamos hablado de esto. Yo no voy a ninguna parte."_ Benjamin le recordó, su voz llena de decisión.

Amun gruñó, sus pensamientos dirigidos a Carlisle en una no muy amistosa forma.

Todos estaban presentes. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de todos, menos de... Alistair.

¿Dónde estaba?

Entramos al camino, y aceleré un poco. Me estaba poniendo ansioso. Todavía no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando.

Jacob y Renesmee notaron el cambio en la velocidad, pero Bella no reaccionó. Parecía sumida en sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué pasa?_ Jacob se preguntó.

Seguimos avanzando, y entrando al prado, escuché cual era la razón de tal alboroto.

Como había escuchado, se trataba de Alistair. Se había ido... para no volver.

Bella se tensó un poco al escuchar las voces dentro de la casa. Me estacioné frente a la casa, entre más pronto entráramos mejor. No había necesidad de meter el carro a la cochera, por ahora.

Bella volteó a verme al mismo tiempo que yo a ella antes de bajarnos del carro. Sus ojos cautelosos.

_Edward,_ escuché a Esme hablarme cuando bajamos del Volvo.

Jacob también bajó del auto, y su expresión cambió de inmediato. Si algo había pasado, tenía que saberlo, y saber que tan serio o grave era, y si había necesidad de informarle a Sam de lo que fuera que estaba pasando.

Antes que se alertaran sin razón alguna, murmuré "Alistair se ha ido." mientras subíamos las escaleras.

_¿Eso es bueno o malo?_ Jacob se preguntó.

¿Qué estaba mal con Amun? Era ridículo lo que estaba pensando.

¿De verdad creía que Carlisle quería robarse a Benjamin de su aquelarre?

_¡Oh, Edward, hijo!_ Esme exclamó al vernos entrar.

_Todo por esa... niña._ Escuché a Amun pensar sulfuroso al ver a Renesmee.

Mi quijada se puso tiesa al escucharlo. Nadie lo había obligado a venir, o a quedarse. No tenía porque culpar a mi hija de absolutamente nada.

Carlisle y Benjamin estaban frente a Amun en el centro de la discusión. Los demás los rodeaban.

Con Bella de la mano, nos acercamos a Esme, que estaba con Kebi y Tia cerca de Carlisle.

"Amun, si quieres irte, nadie te está forzando a quedarte." Carlisle le explicó a Amun, tranquilo, tratando de calmar la ira de Amun.

_¡Ha! Claro, _yo_ puedo irme, eso quieres._

"¡Te estás robando a la mitad de mi aquelarre, Carlisle!" Amun se quejó mientras apuntaba con un dedo a Benjamin. Carlisle, igual que todos los demás, estaba casi indignado de que Amun creyera que eso era lo que estaba haciendo con su aquelarre.

_Por favor,_ Benjamin se quejó al escucharlo.

"¿Es por eso que me llamaste aquí?" Amun siguió. "¿Para robarme?"

_Para eso, aja. ¿En qué piensas Amun?_ Benjamin pensaba.

Carlisle suspiró. _¿Cómo le explico?_

Benjamin roló los ojos, y se dirigió a Amun. "Sí, Carlisle buscó pelea con los Volturi, puso en peligro a su familia entera, solo para atraerme aquí a mi muerte." Benjamin murmuró, su voz obviamente sarcástica.

_¿Se está burlando de mí?_ Amun pensó, encolerizado.

"Sé razonable, Amun." Benjamin siguió. "Estoy comprometido con hacer lo correcto aquí-no me estoy uniendo a ningún otro aquelarre. Tú puedes hacer lo que sea que quieras, por supuesto, como Carlisle ha indicado."

_Espero que entienda, al fin..._ escuché a Esme, medio desesperada. Solo quería que esto ya acabara.

Amun, por otro lado, seguía desesperado pero por otra razón muy diferente. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a lo que había hecho Alistair.

_Es lo mejor que nos queda hacer._

"Esto no terminará bien." gruñó, considerando la idea de irse, también. Pero no quería hacerlo sin Benjamin. "Alistair fue el único cuerdo aquí. Todos deberíamos de estar corriendo."

Recordó, entonces, que podía correr, pero si los Volturi quisieran, podían encontrarlo fácilmente.

"Piensa en quien estás llamando cuerdo." Tia murmuró casi debajo de su aliento, pero la mayoría de los presentes, estaban de acuerdo con ella.

"¡Todos vamos a ser asesinados!" Amun exclamó, y casi deseé poder cerrar su boca.

A mi lado, aunque no se estremeció o hubo una reacción física en Renesmee, podía ver el miedo creciendo en su interior, su mente inundada de los rostros que amaba y ahora-casi con seguridad-creía iba a perder como Amun decía. El rostro de Bella y el mío diciéndole que la amábamos esta mañana cruzó su mente, el rostro de Jacob, de sus dos abuelos y Esme, de sus tíos y tías, de los que habían llegado a ser amigos de ella en estos días. Zafrina, Carmen, Kate, Benjamin, Eleazar, Tanya...

_Eso no va a pasar, no hay razón para tal cosa,_ Carlisle pensó.

Y luego lo puso en palabras. "No va a llegar a ser una pelea." su voz decisiva, sin rastro de duda.

"¡Eso dices!"

Todos estaban desesperándose con la actitud de Amun.

_Es tan terco,_ Benjamin pensó.

"Sí así pasa, siempre puedes cambiar de lado, Amun." Carlisle dijo.

_¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere?_

Y esa era exactamente la razón por la que Alistair se había ido. Lo había estado viendo durante los últimos días en su mente. Como lamentaba que se fuera a ver obligado a pelear en contra de Carlisle si eso servía para salvar su vida frente a los Volturi. Prefería irse, a hacer eso.

"Estoy seguro que los Volturi apreciarían tu ayuda." Carlisle terminó de decirle, aclarando la duda.

_No es una mala idea,_ Amun piensa mientras sonreí de forma despreciativa. "Tal vez esa es la respuesta."

"No te guardaría rencor por eso, Amun." la sinceridad en las palabras de mi padre sonaban fuerte y claro. "Hemos sido amigos por un gran tiempo, pero nunca te pediría que murieras por mi."

_Sí, claro, lo sé,_ Amun aceptó para si mismo. "Pero estás llevándote a mi Benjamin contigo."

_Oh, amigo_. Carlisle pensaba mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Amun, en un gesto amistoso, que Amun rechazó rápidamente.

_Todos saben que quieres, Carlisle. No hay que dar demostraciones de afecto fingido para convencerme._

"Me quedaré, Carlisle," Amun dijo. "pero quizá sea para tu detrimento. Me uniré a ellos si ese es el camino a la supervivencia. Todos ustedes son tontos en pensar que pueden desafiar a los Volturi." frunció el ceño, y suspiró. Luego, de haber podido, me habría entre su mirada y Bella y Renesmee. Las miró con coraje, y entonces dijo. "Atestiguaré que la niña ha crecido. Eso no es nada más la verdad. Cualquier vería eso."

"Eso es todo lo que hemos pedido siempre." Carlisle le aseguró de nuevo.

_Pero no es todo lo que algunos queremos dar,_ escuché a Tanya, esta vez, pensar.

Los Rumanos parecían acordar con Tanya, _esperemos que llegue a más que un espectáculo de testigos._

"Pero no todo lo que estás consiguiendo, parece." Amun murmuró, haciendo una mueca. Luego se volvió hacia Benjamin. "Te di vida. La estás desperdiciando."

_Como si fuera la primera vez que oigo eso. No me vas a usar,_ era la primera vez que escuchaba a Benjamin tan frío. "Es una lastima que no pudieras reemplazar mi voluntad con la tuya en el proceso; tal vez entonces hubieras estado satisfecho conmigo."

_Si hubiera podido, lo habría hecho,_ Amun pensó, sus ojos entrecerrándose mientras consideraba cuan diferente y satisfecho hubiera estado si eso fuera posible. Y recordando que no se podía. Más enfadado que antes, volteó a ver a Kebi y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Kebi de inmediato estuvo a su lado y juntos salieron de la casa.

Bella volteó a verme, sus ojos llenos de preguntas.

"No se va a ir," le expliqué a Bella, seguro de que eso era lo que quería saber. "pero estará manteniendo su distancia incluso más de ahora en adelante. No estaba aparentando cuando habló de unirse a los Volturi."

Nadie dudaba que lo que dijera fuera verdad. Y podía ver, gracias a Maggie, que lo que había dicho Amun, en verdad había sido cierto.

"¿Por qué se fue Alistair?" Bella preguntó.

Todos, también, estaban interesados en la respuesta a esta pregunta.

Renesmee, entre nosotros, estaba ansiosa por escuchar que tenía que decir a esto.

"Nadie puede estar seguro; no dejó una nota." dije. "Por sus murmullos, ha sido claro que piensa que una pelea es inevitable. A pesar de su comportamiento, en verdad le importa demasiado Carlisle como para aliarse con los Volturi. Supongo que decidió que el peligro era demasiado." no estaba completamente seguro de que esa fuera la razón, así que me encogí de hombros.

Por otro lado, Carlisle parecía aliviado de escuchar mis palabras.

_No es eso... solamente, había algo más, Edward. Estoy seguro._ Eleazar pensó.

Todos coincidían conmigo, tenían una nueva forma de pensar acerca de Alistair.

"Por como sonaban sus murmuros, fue un poco más que eso." Eleazar dijo, explicando su punto. "No hemos hablado mucho acerca de la agenda de los Volturi, pero Alistair se preocupaba acerca de que no importa cuan decisivamente podamos probar tu inocencia, los Volturi no escucharán. Piensa que encontrarán una forma de alcanzar sus metas aquí."

_Y siendo honestos, Edward,_ Eleazar me habló, _es lo mismo que tememos nosotros, ¿no?_

Todos reaccionaron ante las palabras de Eleazar. Nunca se había hablado de esta parte acerca de los Volturi frente a todos, como ahora, y a nadie le agradaba pensar que en realidad eso quisieran.

Voltearon a verse unos a los otros, sus rostros no mostraban malestar.

_¿Sin alcanzar sus metas?_

_¿Quieren algo más que castigar? Pero, ¿qué?_

_¿De qué hablaba Eleazar?_

_¿Qué es esto?_

Y mi familia, _¿Entonces Alice tenía razón?_

_¡La querían! Por eso nos dejó._

_¡Oh Alice! Pero, ¿Edward y Bella? ¡Renesmee!_

Los Rumanos eran los únicos que no les importaba lo que Eleazar acababa de decir, más bien les agradaba que hubiera esa teoría, y así por fin vieran los demás, que los Volturi se aprovechaban de su poder entre los vampiros.

Las platicas empezaron a escucharse por toda la casa, todos hablando de lo que Eleazar había dicho acerca de los Volturi.

"Si Eleazar tiene razón, esto será aún más difícil, y nuestros testimonios no servirán de nada. Al menos tienen nuestra ayuda." escuché a Benjamin murmurar a Tia y Mary.

"Así es. Lo que sea que podamos hacer, será bueno."

Peter y Charlotte estaban discutiendo la misma posibilidad. Peter no sabía si debía _pelear_ a nuestro lado, considerando que su hermano, Jasper, no estaba aquí. Quizá si lo hubiera estado, Peter no hubiera dudado en mostrar su ayuda a nuestra familia.

"Será muy difícil que los Cullen ganen si hay un enfrentamiento contra los Volturi, Charlotte." Peter le decía, casi asustado. "No sé si debamos ayudarlos, llegado el momento."

Charlotte asintió, pero sus pensamientos tenían otra idea.

El aquelarre Irlandés tenía el mismo problema que Peter y Charlotte. Unos estaban seguros de lo que debían hacer, y otros no.

Pero la que me llamó la atención, por supuesto, fue la de los Rumanos. Igual que a Bella, por lo veía, sus ojos estaban concentrados en ellos. Hubiera sido difícil no hacerlo, considerando que Vladimir miraba y miraba a Bella entre palabras.

No me gustó, pero presté atención. Ignorando a los demás por un momento.

Stefan estaba murmurando a Vladimir. "Como espero que Alistair si tuviera razona acerca de esto."

_Si por ellos fuera, la guerra ya estuviera declarada..._ Carlisle pensó, un poco decepcionado.

"Sin importar el resultado, la palabra se difundirá. Es tiempo de que nuestro mundo vea a los Volturi en lo que se han convertido. Nunca caerán si todos creen estas tonterías de que ellos protegen nuestra forma de vida."

"Por lo menos cuando nosotros gobernábamos, éramos honestos acerca de quienes éramos." Vladimir siguió. Todo porque escucharan los demás.

Stefan contestó, y siguió hablando después de asentir. "Nunca nos pusimos sombreros blancas y nos llamamos santos."

"Pienso que la hora de pelear ha llegado." Vladimir dijo.

_¿Pelear? Es una posibilidad, pero que ese sea el _plan_... no._

_¿Están locos?_

El aquelarre Irlandés y Peter y Charlotte estaban ahora escuchando con más atención, también a los Rumanos.

"¿Cómo puedes imaginarte" Vladimir siguió hablando. Los demás estaban sorprendidos. "que alguna vez encontraremos una mejor fuerza con quien aliarnos? ¿Otro chance así de bueno?"

"Nada es imposible. Quizá algún día-"

Vladimir interrumpió a Stefan. "Hemos estado esperando por mil quinientos años, Stefan. Y se solo se han vuelto más fuerte con los años."

Eleazar y Carmen, Tanya y Kate habían vuelto su atención a los Rumanos.

_¿Qué están diciendo? ¡Por favor!_

Sus ojos se volvieron a Bella, y ambos consideraron cuan más fuerte se volverían con solo _obtener_ a Bella.

_Nadie podría dañarlos si lograran tener a esa neófita con ellos..._

Esta era la parte que no me gustaba, pero no podía decir nada.

_Ni siquiera necesitarían a la bruja de Jane con ella._

Sus pensamientos rápido pasaron a Benjamin, y pensaban lo mismo que de Bella.

Estaba feliz de que Alice no estuviera aquí, en _este_ momento.

"Si los Volturi ganan este conflicto," Vladimir continuó. "se irán con más poder que con el que vinieron. Piensa en lo que solo esa recién nacida podría darles" su barbilla indicó a Bella, para que supieran a quien se refería. Aunque no era necesario. "y está apenas descubriendo sus talentos. Y el movedor-de-tierra." se detuvo, y asintió en dirección de Benjamin.

_No, yo no seré sometido a los Volturi..._ Benjamin pensaba, mientras se ponía tieso al considerar tal cosa.

"Con sus gemelos brujos no tienen necesidad de la ilusionista o la toque de fuego." Vladimir terminó de decir, sus ojos moviéndose hacia Zafrina y por último en Kate.

_Bueno, eso es un _alivio_._ Kate pensó, un poco molesta. _¡Quien quisiera unirse a ellos!_

Stefan volteó a verme, entonces. Recordando que había alguien más que tenía un don en esta habitación. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. "Ni el lector de mente es exactamente necesario. Pero veo tu punto. En verdad, ganarán mucho si triunfan."

"Más de lo que podemos permitir que ellos ganen, ¿no estás de acuerdo?" Vladimir preguntó.

Stefan suspiró, pensando muy bien en lo que Vladimir le había dicho, y estando de acuerdo, como casi siempre. "Creo que debo estar de acuerdo. Y eso significa..."

"Que debemos aliarnos contra ellos mientras aún haya esperanza."

"Si tan solo podemos lisiarlos, incluso, exponerlos..."

"Entonces, algún día, otros terminarán el trabajo." Vladimir dijo.

_Ya que este grupo no quiere hacerlo, otros lo harán._

"Y nuestra larga enemistad mortal será pagada. Por fin."

_No veo de que otra forma pueda ser, puede que muramos en el intento, pero..._

_La venganza es dulce. Prefiero morir en el intento._

Los Rumanos se miraron uno al otro por un momento. Meditando.

Todos los presentes, escuchando lo que decían Stefan y Vladimir, creían ahora más que nunca, que una pelea podría ser imposible de evitarse.

Solo mi familia seguía deseando, fervientemente, que no fuera de esa forma.

"Parece la única forma." murmuraron juntos, los Rumanos.

"Así que peleamos." Stefan anunció.

Los dos sonrieron, como si ya la pelea estuviera ganada.

"Peleamos." Vladimir exclamó, en acuerdo con Stefan.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza al escucharlos, seguía pensando que esto no llegaría a una pelea. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que parecían creer con seguridad, que la pelea sería inevitable. Todos empezaban a considerar su lugar en tal situación.

Cullens o Volturi.

Y, por supuesto, no había nadie en esta habitación que quisiera formar parte de la guardia de los Volturi.

Sentí a Bella estremecerse a mi lado, pero no pude voltear a verla.

Tía estaba decidida de repente. Más que antes, y lo hizo saber, también. "Nosotros pelearemos, también." dijo, pensando en Benjamin. No tenía que preguntarle su opinión antes de hablar, ya sabía cual era su posición. No era la primera vez que consideraban tal cosa. "Creemos que los Volturi traspasarán su autoridad. No tenemos deseo que pertenecer a ellos."

_Mucho menos tomar a mi Benjamin,_ Tia pensaba mientras lo veía.

Y Benjamin, entendió perfectamente a que se refería. Le sonrió, y dijo con una mirada a los Rumanos. "Aparentemente, soy una mercancía excelente. Parece que tengo que ganarme el derecho a ser libre."

Sabía que esto pasaría cuando los Rumanos se declararon.

Garrett fue el siguiente. "Esta no será la primera vez que he peleado para mantenerme del gobierno de un rey." luego avanzó hacia Benjamin, y palmó su espalda.

_Y no seré el último,_ "Aquí está la libertad de la opresión." Garrett terminó de expresar.

Tanya se dirigió a mí antes de hablar en voz alta.

_Ya sabes cual es nuestro lugar en esto, Edward._ Luego sonrió.

"Nosotros estamos con Carlisle." Tanya dijo, volviendo a recalcar tal decisión en su cabeza. Eleazar y Carmen, y Kate estaba de acuerdo, por supuesto. "Y peleamos con él."

_¡Bien!_ Escuché a Emmett, emocionado. _Habrá pelea antes de caer._

Peter habló, entonces. "Nosotros no hemos decidido."

Miró a Charlotte a su lado, viendo su expresión al haber hablado por ambos, cuando sabía que la opinión de ella era contraria a la suya. Charlotte pelearía si fuese necesario. Pero no dijo nada.

Solo lo haría.

"Lo mismo va para mi." Randall decidió después de unos segundos de considerarlo.

"Y mi." Mary dijo en seguida de Randall. Los dos habían considerado esta decisión desde que habían llegado, y ahora estaba más que decidida.

_Bueno, si los vampiros se declaran, mejor que sepan nuestra posición..._ Jacob pensó, sus pensamientos dirigidos a quienes no estaban seguros.

"Las manadas pelearán con los Cullen. No le tenemos miedo a los vampiros." sonrió, presumidamente.

"Niños." Peter dijo, su mente, de cualquier forma, molesta por lo que Jacob había dicho.

"Infantes." corrigió según, Randall.

_¡Oh! ¿Le tienen miedo los chupasangres?_ Jacob pensó, mientras les sonreía, tentándolos.

_No, no quiero que llegue a una pelea._ Carlisle se quejó en su mente.

"Bueno, yo estoy dentro, también."

_Aunque no quieras,_ Maggie pensó mientras se movía de debajo de la mano de Siobhan.

Siobhan, tanto como Carlisle, no quería que esto llegara a una pelea.

"Sé que la verdad está del lado de Carlisle. No puedo ignorar eso." Maggie terminó de decir, sus palabras dirigidas a todos, pero principalmente a Siobhan.

"Carlisle." Siobhan murmuró, sus ojos miraban a Maggie ansiosamente. Preocupada de perder a uno de sus miembros en esta misión _suicida_ como una vez Tanya la había llamado. "No quiero que esto llegue a una pelea."

"Yo, tampoco, Siobhan." Carlisle dijo.

_Oh, Carlisle,_ escuché a Esme.

"Sabes que esa es la última cosa que quiero." medio sonrió, y continuó. "Quizá te deberías concentrar en mantenerlo pacifico."

"Sabes que eso no ayudará."

Curioso. O en verdad, Siobhan no lo creía, o tenía razón y no era un talento. Maggie veía solo verdad en lo que decía.

"No podría lastimar." Carlisle insistió.

_Tan terco,_ Siobhan pensó, rolando los ojos. "¿Debería visualizar el resultado que deseo?" su tono era claramente sarcástico.

Carlisle le sonrió abiertamente, y le dijo. "Si no te importa."

"Entonces no hay necesidad de que mi aquelarre se declare, ¿lo hay? Desde que no hay posibilidad de una pelea." Siobhan dijo, y luego puso su mano sobre el hombro de Maggie para acercarla de nuevo.

Nadie más tenía que decir nada, y aunque esperaron a que alguien explicara que significaba lo que hablaban Carlisle y Siobhan, nadie lo hizo. El grupo se dispersó de nuevo a lo que habían estado haciendo antes de que todo este alboroto empezara. Muchos se habían dirigido a cazar, y otros volvían a algunas de las cosas que la casa y Carlisle tenían que ofrecer.

Carlisle, algunos de los demás y yo ya habíamos hablado de esto. Todos iríamos a cazar de nuevo en unos cuantos días, calculando cuando sería aproximadamente el día en que llegaría los Volturi para estar mejor preparados. Luego nos quedaríamos un par de noches fuera, el prado de béisbol y así mantener a la guardia lejos del pueblo y toda población. Demetri rastrearía a Bella, seguramente, pero al darse cuenta que no puede, seguramente me seguiría a mi o Carlisle. Habíamos decidido que Bella no nos escudaría hasta que estuvieran cerca de nosotros y estuvieran seguros, también, de que éramos nosotros y no habíamos tratado de escapar. Si nos escudaba antes, ¿cómo nos encontrarían?

Solo quedaban unos días para que se cumpliera la fecha, pero Bella decidió que fuéramos a cazar después de todo.

Los tres salimos, con Jacob a nuestro lado, claro.

"Estúpidas sanguijuelas." Jacob murmuró, quejándose de lo que habían dicho los vampiros sobre las manadas. "Creen que soy tan superiores." un resoplo.

_Sin hablar de ustedes, Edward..._ Jacob agregó.

"Estarán sorprendidos cuando los infantes salvan sus vidas superiores, ¿no es así?" le pregunté.

"Al diablo que sí, lo estarán." respondió con un sonrisa y un puñetazo en mi hombro. Ligero...

Fuimos a dar a unos cuantos kilómetros más adentro del bosque cercano a nuestra casa de campo. Jacob y Renesmee se separaron unos metros mientras Bella y yo terminábamos con nuestras presas.

Como era lo usual, Jacob se separaba con ella para hacer de estos viajes de cacería, un reto.

_¿El más grande? ¿Cuál?_ Escuché a Renesmee mientras veía entre los árboles cual era el más grande. Jacob a su lado, también lo hacía, pero en este momento, para no atraparlo él y dejárselo a Renesmee. Todo porque se pusiera contenta al ganar.

Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí.

Luego volteé a ver a Bella, estaba bebiendo, pero había algo en su expresión. No parecía estar concentrada en el animal que estaba medio muerto en sus manos...

El ciervo cayó de sus manos, entonces. Mi frente se arrugó, ¿qué tenía?

Miró sus manos llenas de sangre, y rápidamente estuve a su lado, dejando el ciervo del que yo estaba bebiendo a un lado.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté, ansioso. Miré a nuestro alrededor, quizá había escuchado algo que yo no. Dudoso, pero mejor era prevenir que lamentar.

"Renesmee." Bella dijo, su voz parecía ahogarse.

Pero Renesmee estaba completamente bien, a salvo a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

Y no escuchaba nada fuera de lo normal.

"Está justo a través de esos árboles." le aseguré, sin idea de porque estaba preocupada. "Puedo escuchar ambos pensamientos de ella y de Jacob. Ella está bien."

"No es eso a lo que me refería." Bella murmuró, su voz aún sonaba extraña. "Estaba pensando en mi escudo-de verdad piensas que vale la pena en algo, que ayudará de alguna forma." así que de eso se trataba, pero aún no entendía que le preocupaba, Bella siguió hablando. "Sé que los demás esperan que sea capaz de escudar a Zafrina y Benjamin, incluso si solo lo puedo mantener por unos cuantos segundos seguidos." su voz empezó a subir de volumen, aún cuando la mantuvo baja. Renesmee y Jacob no tenían idea de lo que pasaba. "¿Qué tal si eso es un error? ¿Qué tal si su confianza en mi es la razón de que fallemos?"

"Bella, ¿qué ocasionó esto?" le pregunté. No quería que se preocupara por tal cosa. "Por supuesto, es maravilloso que puedas protegerte a ti misma, pero no eres responsable de salvar a nadie. No te angusties innecesariamente."

"¿Pero qué tal si no puedo proteger a nada?" su voz ahora jadeaba. "Esta cosa que hago, ¡es imperfecto, es errático! No hay rima o razón en esto. Quizá hará nada en absoluto contra Alec."

"Shh." murmuré, no me gustaba verla de esta forma. Tenía que calmarla de alguna forma. "No entres en pánico. Y no te preocupes por Alec. Lo que él hace no es diferente a lo que Jane hace o Zafrina. Es solo una ilusión-no puede entrar a tu casa más de lo que yo puedo."

"¡Pero Renesmee lo hace!" Bella siseó, su voz de nuevo, ansiosa.

Esta era la razón, ahora entendía. Oh, mi Bella, si supiera que ya había pensando en esto.

¿Cuánto tenía preocupándose por tal hecho?

"Parecía tan natural, nunca lo cuestioné antes." Bella siguió. "Siempre ha sido parte de lo que ella simplemente es. Pero pone sus pensamientos justo en el interior de mi cabeza justo como lo hace con todos los demás. ¡Mi escudo tiene agujeros, Edward!"

¿Cómo se lo explicaba? No importaba, tenía que hacerlo. No podía permitir que se preocupara de esta forma cuando no había necesidad.

Sus ojos no mostraban nada más que desesperación mientras esperaba a que le dijera algo.

Entendimiento cruzó sus ojos, "Pensaste en esto hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?"

Asentí. Seguía siendo observadora, después de todo. Una sonrisa se quiso formar en mis labios. "La primera que te tocó." le expliqué.

Bella suspiró, pero parecía más calmada. "¿Y esto no te molesta? ¿No lo ves como un problema?"

"Tengo dos teorías, una más probable que la otra."

"Dame la menos probable primero."

Siempre tan pesimista. Pero lo hice. "Bueno, es tu hija. Genéticamente mitad tú. Solía bromear contigo acerca de como tu mente estaba en una frecuencia diferente que el resto de las nuestras. Quizá ella corre por la misma."

"Pero tú escuchas su mente simplemente bien. Todos escuchan su mente. ¿Y qué tal si Alec corre en una frecuencia diferente? ¿Qué tal si-?"

De nuevo con la histeria, puse rápidamente un dedo sobre sus labios, deteniendo sus palabras. No había terminado. "He considerado eso. Por lo cual pienso que esta siguiente teoría es mucho más probable."

Escuché a Bella apretar los dientes.

"¿Recuerdas lo que Carlisle me dijo acerca de ella, justo después de que te mostré ese primer recuerdo?"

"Dijo, 'Es un interesante giro. Como si ella estuviera haciendo exactamente lo contrario de lo que tú puedes.'"

"Sí. Y entonces me pregunté. Quizá ella tomó tu talento y le dio la vuelta, también."

Bella no dijo nada, y sabía que estaba pensado en lo que le había dicho.

"Tú mantienes a todos fuera."

"¿Y nadie la mantiene fuera?" Bella dijo, dudando aún.

"Esa es mi teoría." pero no había forma de saber si era en realidad así. "Y si ella puede entrar a tu cabeza, dudo que haya un escudo en el planeta que pueda mantenerla a raya. Eso ayudará. Por lo que hemos visto, nadie puede dudar la verdad de sus pensamientos una vez que le han permitido que se los muestre. Y no creo que nadie pueda impedirle que los muestre, si se acerca lo suficiente. Si Aro le permite explicar..."

Me detuve al ver a Bella estremecerse.

Si, era una idea un poco perturbadora. Si no fuera necesario, yo trataría de mantenerla lo más lejos posible de cualquier Volturi.

"Bueno," murmuré, sobando sus hombros. No había nada de que preocuparse. Porque si se acercaba a Aro lo suficiente, no permitiría que la lastimaría. "Por lo menos no haya nada que pueda detenerlo para que vea la verdad."

"¿Pero es la verdad suficiente para detenerlo?"

No tenía una respuesta para eso, y no dije nada.

Porque si la verdad no era suficiente, nos encargaríamos de detenerlos a la fuerza.

No quería que la vida de mi hija se acabara, ni ahora ni nunca.

**Ahora a esperar a Amanecer en película, ¿cierto? Pero pasará un buen antes de poder ver a Bella vestida de novia, y a Edward... y todo eso. Estoy ansiando la parte donde conoce a Tanya, ya quiero ver como luce. :P**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, chicas. Gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos...**


	36. Chapter 35, FECHA TOPE

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Lamento **_**de nuevo**_** haberme tardado más de lo que debo el subir los capítulos de esta ocasión. Son dos los que dejo hoy, y los demás, creo que serán los tres, dentro de **_**tres**_** semanas. No se desesperen, que llegaran de cualquier forma. **

**Ojala les hayan gustado los capítulos pasados, como aún no he leído sus reviews, pero ya voy... ¡!**

**Bueno, disfrútenlos...**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

CAPÍTULO 35. Fecha Tope

El tema de su escudo y Renesmee no volvió a hablarse entre nosotros. Bella entendió cual era mi teoría, y después de varias horas, parecía aceptarla. Su mirada y su cuerpo se relajaron ligeramente. No podía estar más relajada, todavía habían muchas otras cosas más de las que preocuparse, que el que solo su escudo no funcionara contra Alec o Demetri. Carlisle y mi familia, incluso Eleazar, creíamos absolutamente que su escudo funcionaba a la perfección contra ambos, y muy probablemente, contra todos los miembros de la guardia a los que Bella tuviera que temer. Incluso a Renata.

Las horas pasaban lentamente hasta cierto punto, pero al cabo de un rato, ya se había acabado el día, y la noche se extendía sobre nosotros.

Había estado observando a Bella con un poco más de atención en los últimos días, desde su extraño comportamiento antes de la Navidad. No había mucho que me diera pistas, además de que trataba de no descubrir que era. Me convencía diciéndome a mi mismo, que no debía ser nada importante, y por esa razón, Bella no me había dicho nada.

El Volvo no había sido usado por nadie en los días siguientes, hasta que yo mismo lo tomé para ir con Charlie el día de Navidad. Y, por supuesto, había notado odómetro marcaba muchos más kilómetros de los que hubiera podido alcanzar si solo hubiera andado por algunas calles de Forks, incluso si hubiera andado por todas las calles de Forks, nunca hubiera alcanzado tal cifra. Pero, de nuevo, no significaba que Bella me estuviera mintiendo. Tampoco era como si me hubiera dicho donde lo había comprado, pudo haber fácilmente conducido hasta Seattle u Olympia.

Ni yo ni ella comentamos más sobre el asunto, y traté de dejarlo fuera de mi mente.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente. Benjamin se volvió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba con su talento mientras pasaba el tiempo en nuestro patio. Bella, también, logró al fin mantener su escudo el tiempo que quisiera sobre todos. Eso animó mucho a todos, y elevó la esperanza de que el plan fuera a resultar bien, como se deseaba.

_Puedes hacerlo, Bella. ¡Vamos!_ Kate rogaba porque lo lograra antes de que sucediera.

Zafrina había tenido a todos los vampiros presentes ciegos, esperando porque Bella pudiera escudar a todos y cada uno de nosotros.

Sus imágenes no habían sido _aterradoras_, había tenido en consideración que Renesmee también estaba con nosotros, y cualquier imagen fuerte podía causarle un temor que ninguno de nosotros, mucho menos Bella y yo, queríamos que nuestra hija sufriera.

Y sin esperarlo, Bella lo logró.

Kate había estallado de emoción esa tarde en que Bella había logrado proyectar su escudo con magnitud.

El ejercicio había sido igual que la primera vez. Zafrina había cegado a todos los vampiros presentes en el pequeño prado detrás de la casa.

Poco a poco, y parecía ser, sin tanto esfuerzo como otras veces, Bella fue escudando a todos.

Tanya levantó la mano, _increíble, lo hizo..._

Casi de inmediato la mano de Carmen estaba en el aire, _Oh, fantástico. Por fin logró controlar su escudo._

Eleazar prosiguió, aunque casi había esperado que fallara como otras veces. Y como Tanya y Carmen estaba extasiado al ver que estaba bajo el escudo de Bella.

_No sé que harán Jane y Alec si ellos son los ciegos en este enfrentamiento._ Eleazar pensaba, distraído por un momento, su mano alzada. _Aro estará impresionado de ver lo que Bella puede hacer en contra de sus mejores ofensas..._

Senna levantó la mano, y estaba más impresionada por el hecho de que alguien podía impedir que Zafrina los dejara sin su sentido de la vista.

_Debe ser muy fuerte su escudo,_ pensaba, alzando la mano, también.

Maggie levantó su mano, entonces, seguida de Siobhan y Sam.

_Maravilloso, estamos bajo su escudo, puedo ver todo de nuevo._

_Esto solo los pondrá furiosos, el encontrarse en desventaja. Aunque no es seguro que así sea._

Carlisle y Esme alzaron la mano.

_¡Hijo, lo logró! Bella lo logró..._

_Oh, querida. Es más especial de lo que creíamos._

Rosalie y Emmett les siguieron, sus manos se alzaron hacia el cielo, y Emmett tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

_Genial, ¿quiénes querrán correr ahora?_

_Tardó algo, pero lo hizo,_ Rosalie pensaba, pero no había amargura en su tono.

Mary, Randall, y Peter y Charlotte fueron los siguientes en recuperar su vista después de nuestra familia. Los cuatro estaban tan impresionados por lo que estaba pensando, que sus pensamientos eran apenas coherentes.

_Es el fin de los Volturi._

_Acabaremos con ellos si tenemos la oportunidad._

Los Rumanos pensaban, claro. Solo tenían un objetivo, y un deseo en mente. El derrocamiento de los Volturi.

Amun y Kebi, que eran los más alejados del grupo, también levantaron sus manos.

_Como si el que podamos ver, lo hiciera mejor..._ Amun pensó.

Kebi estaba tan callada tan por dentro como por fuera. La emoción de la mitad de los miembros del aquelarre Irlandés era completamente diferente a la de sus otros miembros, Benjamin y Tia.

Jacob y la manada, también estaban emocionados con tal éxito. Esto, era de gran ayuda y lo sabíamos.

"¡Sí! Bella, lo lograste." Kate exclamó, cuando vimos como llegaba su escudo hasta el último de los vampiros en el jardín. Sus manos en el aire al recuperar su sentido de la vista.

Bella no se sentía exhausta, por el contrario, una sonrisa se esparció en su rostro, y suspiró de alivio.

"¡Bien hecho, amor!" murmuré y la abracé. Mientras besaba delicadamente la piel de su cuello.

Y entonces su escudo cayó, "Oops, supongo que debo estar algo concentrada."

Todos rieron, y escuchamos a Renesmee aplaudir y su risa musical resonando por todo el jardín.

_Mami lo hizo, lo logró..._

"No te preocupes, Bella. Cuando llegue el día, Edward no tendrá razón para abrazarte o desconcentrarte. Todo estará bien." Kate le aseguró con una sonrisa.

"Creo que solo con un poco más de práctica será necesaria." Bella dijo, tomando mi mano.

_Claro que sí._

Zafrina intervino, "¿Notaste cuan lejos llegaste?"

Nadie había pensado en eso con la emoción del momento, de que al fin Bella pudiera escudar a todos a su alcance.

Los dos sacudimos la cabeza, y pregunté. "¿Cuánto fue?"

"Aproximadamente cincuenta metros. Es sorprendente, si me preguntan." Zafrina contestó.

"Eso es mucho más de lo que Renata es capaz de proyectar." Eleazar comentó, sorprendido, también.

"Veamos que tanto tiempo puedes proyectar, Bella." Zafrina dijo. "Déjame fuera de tu escudo."

Bella asintió, seria, y luego le pidió a Zafrina que usara su don. No nos dejó ciegos por primera vez, todos veíamos lo que debíamos, mientras Zafrina intentaba cegarnos. Mientras, Eleazar, Zafrina, Kate e incluso Carlisle contaban el tiempo que Bella seguía escudando. El tiempo pasaba, y no se veía signos de estrés o _cansancio_ en el rostro de Bella, solo una feroz concentración.

Pasaron diez minutos, y Bella seguía escudando sin dificultado.

Quince minutos, y aún estábamos escudados.

Veinte minutos.

La emoción crecía con cada minuto que pasaba.

Veinticinco minutos.

¿Qué tanto tiempo podría demorar el que los Volturi aceptaran que Renesmee no era una niña inmortal, que no tenían nada que hacer aquí, y era mejor irse en paz?

Treinta minutos.

Treinta y cinco minutos.

_Creo que es suficiente por ahora, ¿o no?_

Después de los cuarenta minutos, Carlisle y Eleazar estuvieron de acuerdo en que Bella podía mantener su escudo durante el tiempo que quisiera ahora.

_¿Qué pasará cuando Jane o Alec ataquen?_ Eleazar se preguntó repentinamente.

"No lo sabremos hasta llegado el momento." respondí su pensamiento. Todas las cabezas giraron en mi dirección al escuchar respuesta a una pregunta que nadie más había escuchado.

Eleazar asintió, "Seguramente así será, Edward."

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?" Bella me preguntó.

"Nada. Eleazar solamente se preguntaba que pasará cuando Jane o Alec intenten atacarte. Si tu escudo resistirá el mismo tiempo más o menos." le dije, mi frente arrugada.

Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo por un segundo, "¿Crees que lo soporte?"

"Por supuesto que si, amor. No te preocupes. No creo que sus ataques puedan dañar tu escudo." le dije.

No se veía muy convencida, pero al final asintió de nuevo.

Después de eso, todos se retiraron.

Renesmee, aún en la espalda de Bella como era costumbre en estas prácticas, se deslizó hasta el suelo con gracia, y luego se volvió a mí. La tomé en mis brazos y sonreí, esperando a que me mostrara la imagen que yo ya había visto en su mente.

_¿Sí, papi?_ Renesmee me preguntó, su voz medio rogaba por una respuesta positiva.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Bella me preguntó, sus ojos en Renesmee que aún me miraba, esperando por la respuesta a su petición.

"Quiere que la llevemos a nuestro prado," le expliqué, y luego volteé a ver a Jacob. "y quiere que Jake venga con nosotros."

Bella lo pensó un segundo.

_¿Yo?_ Escuché a Jacob pensar, mientras Bella consideraba lo que acababa de decirle.

"¿Por favor, papi? ¿Mami?" Renesmee murmuró.

No sabía Bella, pero yo era incapaz de negarle algo a Renesmee.

Pero al parecer, Bella también. "Por mi está bien."

Suspiré, Renesmee ya estaba sonriendo. "Por mi, también."

Bella solo pidió que volviéramos a nuestra casa por un momento, para cambiar a Renesmee de ropa. La que traía puesta no era la más conveniente para pasar el día en el bosque.

Jacob solo había estado una vez en este lugar, y no hacía mucho tiempo de eso. Tuve que resistir las ganas de gruñir al ver en su mente el único recuerdo que tenía de este lugar. Laurent a unos cuantos metros de distancia de Bella, la manada frente a él y Bella mientras se preparaban para atacarlo. El jadeo que salió de los labios de Bella al darse cuenta de lo que tenía frente a ella, como Jacob volteó a verla al escucharla, y luego desapareció de su mente al haber salido tras de Laurent...

Sí, no la había dañado. Pero había estado _tan_ cerca.

Renesmee y Jacob jugueteaban como si _ambos_ fueran unos pequeños niños. Nosotros, Bella y yo los observábamos desde el otro extremo. Bella estaba a mi lado, sus brazos rodeándome igual que los míos la rodeaban. La sonrisa en nuestros nosotros difícilmente se borraba. Era imposible resistirse a la voz de Renesmee, a su risa haciendo eco en el bosque.

Pasamos la tarde entera en el prado. Después de todo, Bella había dicho, ya había logrado proyectar su escudo, unas horas sin practicar no le harían daño.

Al final, Renesmee reluctantemente aceptó que regresáramos.

No lo mostraba, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando. Y presentía que esta podría ser la última vez que viera el hermoso prado que se extendía frente a nosotros.

Con una última mirada y suspiro a su espalda, los cuatro salimos de regreso a nuestro hogar.

Me dediqué a observar a Bella mucho más atentamente que antes. No solo porque la veía actuar extrañamente. Mis días, mis horas junta a ella estaban llegando a su final. Y temía perderme de un solo segundo a su lado. Parecía regresar a aquellos días en que no hacía nada más que observarla, ya fuera con mis propios ojos o a través de alguien más. Recordaba como mi materia favorita, no habían sido ni Biología ni Español, ni nada parecido, ella, mi Bella había sido mi materia favorita. No había nada más que yo quisiera estudiar, observar y aprender que ella. Memorizar su rostro, sus palabras, sin siquiera esforzarme. Pasaba el día a su lado y de Renesmee.

Ambos ángeles míos.

Trataba de no pensar en que pronto las perdería, aún trataba de mantenerme optimista con lo que enfrentaríamos en menos de unos cuantos días. Pero era difícil. No estaba en mi naturaleza el ser optimista, el tener esperanza de que las cosas que me suceden, terminaran bien.

Pero...

¿Acaso no pensaba lo mismo, cuando conocí a Bella, cuando supe que la _amaba_?

Nunca creí que Bella fuera a sentir lo mismo por mi, ni que estaría conmigo de la forma que ahora la tenía. Siempre había temido el momento en que ella descubriera la verdad sobre mi persona, y mi familia. Y todo había salido bien.

¿Acaso no había temido, también, que Bella no me perdonara después de aquel fatídico error de dejarla?

Y sus abrazos me habían recibido abiertos, sin duda en su respuesta. Aún cuando ella había dudado de mi amor, su amor había seguido intacto, y eso le había permitido recibirme de nuevo. Permitirnos a ambos sanar esas dolorosas heridas que nos había infligido yo mismo por mi estupidez.

¿Acaso no creí que Bella nunca aceptaría ser mi esposa, que nunca podría amarla sin miedo a terminar matándola?

Ahora escuchaba sus suaves palabras al aceptarme delante del altar, recordaba nuestra primera noche junta, y me decía de nuevo cuanto me amaba, cuanto la amaba.

Todo en mi vida habían sido dudas y desesperanzas, y al final, de algún modo u otro, terminaba bien.

Entonces, ¿estaba mal que tuviera la esperanza de que todo resultara bien?

Que mi Renesmee y mi Bella saldrían vivas y victoriosas de tal situación. Que ambas seguirían a mi lado por la eternidad. Que de este mundo seguirían respirando y existiendo en el. Que no tendrían que temer el ser rechazadas al dejar esta vida hacia la otra...

Aún cuando haría lo que fuese porque no tuvieran que pasar por tal experiencia.

Así que observaba a Bella. Cada paso que daba, que pestañeo que escapaba su control, cada suspiro que escuchaba salir de sus labios, cada mirada que daba hacia el exterior y hacia las manecillas del reloj.

Todo, me decía _una_ sola cosa: esperaba por algo.

Porque cada paso, cada pestañeo, cada suspiro, y cada mirada tenían el mismo tinte de ansiedad.

No tenía forma de saber que era lo que esperaba que llegara a ella, o ella ir a buscarlo, y algo me decía, muy en el fondo, que no debía preguntar, que la dejara. Y así lo hacía, por más difícil que me fuera. Si Bella tuviera algo que decirme, lo haría, no tenía porque esperar a que yo le preguntara. Eso me repetía a diario, más veces de las necesarias, pero logré mantener mi curiosidad a un lado.

La atmósfera dentro y fuera de la casa cambiaba mientras el día se acercaba, aún cuando la fecha no se conocía. El clima era nuestro reloj.

La ansiedad aumentaba, haciendo difícil creer que Bella estuviera ansiosa por una razón diferente a la de todos los demás. Pero había algo en sus ojos. Había una extraña desolación en ellos, y casi podía jurar que ella era la _única_ en la casa que honestamente creía que este era el final.

Una noche, justo después de que dejáramos a Renesmee en su cuna, absolutamente dormida. Habíamos tenido que cambiar la costumbre un poco. Al terminar Bella de leerle un libro, tuve que cantarle su melodía hasta que cayera en un sueño profundo. Había estado inquieta por unos minutos, hasta que sus sueños se volvieron pacíficos y coloridos.

Repetidamente, veía todos los rostros de nuestra familia, como si ella misma quisiera memorizarnos.

"Hmm." murmuré después de que terminé de canturrear. Una pequeña sonrisa empezaba a formarse en sus labios.

Bella volteó a verme, "¿Qué?"

"Pareciera que fuera premeditado el que solo vea nuestros rostros en sus sueños. Como si no quisiera llegar a olvidarnos." le expliqué, mientras seguía viendo sus sueños.

Bella suspiró. "Bueno, yo quisiera poder hacer lo mismo."

Volteé a verla, extrañado. "Dormir, aunque fuera por unos minutos. Olvidarme de lo que pasa."

Mi frente se arrugó. ¿Estaba arrepintiéndose de la vida que eligió?

Y como si leyera mi mente, Bella supo exactamente que estaba pensando. "No, Edward, no me arrepiento de haber elegido esta vida. He sido más feliz en estos cortos meses como vampiro, a _tu_ lado, que cuando fui humana, si _ti_ a mi lado."

Reí un poco a explicación. Había sido feliz cuando era humana, sí, pero porque yo había estado a su lado.

Tomé su mano, y luego susurré a su oído. "Te amo, siempre lo hecho y siempre lo haré." luego la besé ligeramente. "En esta vida o en lo que sea que no espere."

"El cielo." Bella respondió con fuerte convicción. "Siempre que estés conmigo, eso será el cielo para mi."

Sonreí de nuevo. Esa había su idea del cielo siempre, y parecía que no cambiaría.

Asentí, y me incliné para besarla.

Sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello, y en lugar de permanecer inclinado, la levanté en mis brazos para estar al mismo nivel.

Luego reí entre dientes, y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta. Bella se separó un poco, sus ojos cuestionándome. "No creo que sea el mejor lugar para esto." le dije, volteando un poco para que viera a Renesmee y entendiera a que me refería.

Bella sonrió, y mordiendo sus labios, asintió.

Mientras caminábamos de la mano hacia nuestra habitación, Bella se estremeció ante algún pensamiento que no podía escuchar.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté rápidamente, un poco preocupado.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

No pregunté nada más, esperé a que ella dijese lo que tuviera que decir. "¿Crees que Renesmee será feliz, sin nosotros?" su tono de voz era dolorosamente triste.

"Si estuviera con la persona _correcta_."

"¿Con Jacob?"

Asentí una sola vez. Por difícil que fuera aceptarlo, sabía que él era su alma gemela, así que la respuesta era sí.

Bella también asintió. "Sí, sería feliz con él. Y sé que nos extrañaría, pero..."

"Bella," la interrumpí. "hablas como si estuvieras segura de que ese es el futuro que le depara. Uno sin nosotros."

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Por qué, Bella?" le pregunté.

"No lo sé, Edward. Era solo una suposición." Bella dijo, sus ojos miraban hacia el frente. "Si ella vive, es porque _nosotros_, también, ¿verdad?"

"Eso espero, eso espero." murmuré.

No parecía creer sus mismas palabras al decirlas, había duda en ella. Podía verlo, casi era tangible. No podía entender porque temía tanto esto. Como podía ser posible que no escuchara ni un poco de esperanza en su voz cuando hablaba.

¿Cómo había pasado esto?

Tenía toda la noche para considerarlo, pero no la usé en eso.

Esa mañana, después de regresar a casa con Carlisle y los demás, Jacob nos pidió _permiso_ para llevar a Renesmee a La Push.

Sorprendiéndonos, Bella se negó.

"No, Jake. Lo siento. Pero ahora mismo, no quiero estar separada de Renesmee." Bella nos explicó.

_¿Huh? _Jake suspiró, _bueno, creo que podemos arreglar eso..._

"Ahora vuelvo." Jacob murmuró, saliendo por la puerta frontal y cambiando de forma al entrar a los árboles que rodeaban la casa.

"¿A dónde fue?" Bella preguntó.

Sonreí, y sacudí la cabeza. "Espera un momento."

Renesmee aún veía a través de la puerta por donde había salido Jacob, esperando a que volviera.

Después de unos cortos minutos, Jacob volvía, una sonrisa extendida sobre su rostro.

"Bueno, prepárense." Jacob dijo, la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

"¿Para qué?" Bella preguntó.

"Vamos todos a La Push." anunció, emocionado.

Renesmee dio un brinco, aplaudió por unos instantes, y luego estaba a lado de Jacob.

"No querían separarse de Nessie. No tienen que hacerlo, porque iremos todos a La Push. Sam dijo que no había problema, además no hay ningún rayo de sol que pueda atravesar las nubes de hoy." se detuvo un segundo. "No puedes decir que no estás de acuerdo. Es perfecto."

_¡Lo es! Lo es, ¿verdad, papi?_ Escuché a Renesmee exclamar, mientras me veía a lado de Jacob.

Le sonreí, y luego me acerqué a Bella, y la abracé por detrás. "¿Qué opinas?" mi decisión ya estaba tomada. Renesmee quería que fuéramos todos, y no me podía negar. "Por mi no hay problema."

Bella suspiró, "Bien, bien. Iremos." dijo, una sonrisa peleando por mostrarse.

Le di un beso en el cuello, y luego volteamos ambos a ver a Renesmee que estaba rebosando de alegría ante la respuesta de su madre.

Toda la manada de Jacob estaba en casa de Emily y Sam cuando llegamos. Considerando que Quil, amigo de Jacob, había llevado a Claire, que tan solo era una niña de más o menos cuatro años, nos pidieron permiso a Bella y a mí, para llevar a ambas, Claire y Renesmee a la playa. Bella, más tranquila estando cerca, accedió, con la condición de mantenerse a un rango en que yo pudiera escucharlos si decidíamos alcanzarlos más al rato. Estuvieron de acuerdo, y los cuatro salieron hacia la playa.

No estuvimos mucho tiempo en la casa de Emily. Ambos nos acompañaron a la playa. Antes de siquiera verlos, podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

Renesmee estaba disfrutando del día a lado de su nueva amiga.

Los cuatro nos detuvimos a unos cuantos metros de la orilla de la playa, donde Jacob y Renesmee, Quil y Claire estaban jugando como si los cuatro fueron unos niños de cuatro o cinco años. En cuanto nos escuchó avanzar, Renesmee volteó hacia nosotros, y con una sonrisa esplendorosa, agitó su mano sobre su cabeza para saludarnos.

Bella y yo le respondimos igual, sonriendo.

Emily entonces dijo. "Es hermosa, Bella. Y mientras más crece, parece que se pone más bonita."

Bella sonrió. "Gracias."

"Tiene exactamente tus ojos, increíble." Emily siguió. "Pero tiene tu rostro, Edward. Es una combinación de ambos sorprendente."

Tanto Bella como yo solo reíamos o asentíamos. Habíamos escuchado tales cosas demasiadas veces.

"Ya habla, ¿cierto? Algo comentó Jacob."

Bella asintió, y rió entre dientes. "Empezó a hablar desde que tenía una semana de nacida." luego volteó a verme. "Aunque su inteligencia no me parece rara. Con tal padre..."

Le sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Son unos padres grandiosos. Creo que están haciendo un trabajo excelente con Nessie." Sam comentó.

"Gracias, Sam." ambos murmuramos, y luego reímos los cuatro.

Era fascinante como la relación entre los Quileute y nuestra familia, los Cullen había cambiado con le nacimiento de Renesmee, y más que nada, con la imprimación de Jacob. Las familias que una vez habían sido _enemigas_ ahora eran la misma _familia_.

Solamente había estado una vez en esta playa, y no hacía tanto tiempo.

Una tarde a lado de Bella mientras esperábamos a que Jacob se recuperara de aquel accidente con un neófito en el prado.

Y ahora estábamos ambos, y con un extra que jamás imaginamos, en ese entonces, tendríamos.

La calma y felicidad que emanaba Renesmee mientras corría de un lado a otro con Jacob detrás de ella, era casi un anestésico a nuestra ansiedad y tensión que difícilmente nos dejaba en estos días. Su sonrisa haciendo eco entre el murmullo del viento rozando las hojas de los árboles a nuestro lado, a nuestro cabello, entre el susurro de las olas golpeando la orilla de la playa, entre las piedras que amenazaban con impedir su paso, era fascinante.

Bella y yo solo observamos sin vacilación a la pequeña niña que frente a nosotros vivía sin preocupación por un momento que atesoraríamos para siempre.

Era la vida, o como se veía en este momento -al menos- lo que ambos, siempre habíamos querido para ella.

¿Qué más podía hacer felices, que verla sonriendo y corriendo, jugando despreocupadamente?

Nada podía hacer más feliz a un padre, a una madre, que ver a su hija feliz.

Bella apretó su mano en la mía, como si estuviera acordando con mis pensamientos.

No regresamos tarde ese día, el sol todavía no se escondía detrás de las nubes, que parecían no tener intención de retirarse por varios días. Quizá la fecha de la que Alice nos advertido se acercaba.

Pero, para nosotros, no era problema el clima. La playa estaba casi desierta, a excepción de una que otra persona.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Bella subió a mi vieja habitación, para tomar ropa seca para Renesmee, había estado jugando muy cerca del agua hasta que se había animado a saltar a ella. Rosalie y Esme le habían comprado _demasiada_ ropa nueva en las fechas de Navidad.

Carlisle y Emmett se acercaron a mí después de unos minutos.

"Hijo," Carlisle murmuró. "Emmett y los demás estábamos platicando sobre el tiempo."

_¿Crees que nevará pronto?_

"Eso mismo pensaba mientras estuvimos en La Push, Carlisle. Quizá será mañana podamos decidir, dependiendo del clima, si es tiempo de acampar en el prado." les dije.

Ambos asintieron. "Habrá que decirle a los demás."

"¿E iremos a cazar, cuándo, hermanito?" Emmett preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza, "Creo que podemos hacerlo ya que estemos acampando."

"Es buena idea." Carlisle dijo.

_¡Rayos!_

"Emmett," susurré, mirando sus ojos completamente dorados aún. "Acabas de cazar hace dos días, otros días no te harán daño."

"Ugh." Emmett gruñó. "Los osos se pierdan en esta época."

Reí a sus palabras.

Era tan típico de Emmett que estuviera preocupado por no encontrar un oso, que por el enfrentamiento que se nos venía encima en menos de tres días, quizá.

Renesmee y Bella bajaron, podía percibir el olor de su shampoo mezclado con su perfecto aroma.

Jacob se levantó tan pronto como la vio regresar, y la tomó en sus brazos, luego se dirigieron a la cocina, porque Jacob estaba muriéndose de hambre.

Bella regresó a mi lado.

Me sentí mejor tan pronto como su mano se entrelazó entre la mía.

Era extraño el alivio que sentí. Tomando en cuenta que sabía que estaba a tan solo unos de mi, en el mismo lugar que yo me encontraba, y con nuestra hija. Cualquier separación, por más pequeña que fuera en estos momentos, era casi dolorosa.

Y en lugar de solo mantener su mano, la abracé contra mi pecho, y Bella rodeó sus brazos en mi cintura.

"¿Dónde están todos?" pregunté, notando por primera vez, que no había escuchado ningún pensamiento que no fuera de los de mi familia.

"Benjamin los llevó a conocer el prado. Todos querían saber donde sería el encuentro. Estar preparados, creo." Carlisle respondió.

Asentí, y sentí a Bella estremecerse. Acaricié su brazo, tratando de calmar cualquier miedo que hubiera pasado por su mente.

"Además Benjamin tenía algunas ideas que quería mostrar a los demás." Emmett intervino.

_Ya sabes, con sus poderes de controlar los _elementos_..._ terminó en su mente, con una mueca sarcástica.

Esme y Rosalie nos pidieron que nos quedáramos, y Bella asintió a tal petición. Renesmee durmió en mi antigua habitación bajo el cuidado de Jacob.

Todos volvieron a diferentes horas.

El clan Denali fue el primero en volver con Garrett a su lado. Nadie estaba sorprendido.

Por lo que veía en la mente de Garrett no tenía pensado, después de que todo esto pasara, volver a ser un nómada.

Los siguientes fueron los Rumanos, que sin dirigir una palabras ni una mirada a ninguno dentro de la casa, se retiraron a la oficina de Carlisle, a leer o hacer algo mientras pasaban las horas faltantes para que su _deseo_ se cumpliera.

Carlisle se retiró con ellos un momento.

Peter y Charlotte volvieron, también, después de varios minutos, pero se quedaron en el patio trasero conversando con Mary y Randall.

El aquelarre Egipcio entró a la casa, pero no se mantuvieron unidos.

Benjamin y Tia preguntaron por Carlisle, y se quedaron a lado Esme, Rosalie y Emmett al saber que estaba con los Rumanos. Amun y Kebi por otro lado, se aislaron en el ático, como lo había hecho mientras estuvo aquí, Alistair.

Las Amazonas y los Irlandeses fueron los últimos en regresar.

Pasamos el día siguiente en la casa con los demás. Había cierta ansiedad en Bella que no había visto desde el día que había vuelto de casa de Charlie con Renesmee. Justo después de que el sol se ocultara, Bella me dijo que iba a ir a nuestra casa de campo un momento, que enseguida regresaba. Por supuesto, si hubiera sido otro día, la hubiera dejado ir sola, pero no pude. La tomé de la mano y los dos salimos, dejamos a Renesmee a cargo de toda la familia, y Jacob.

Esperé, por petición suya, en la sala mientras ella iba a nuestra recamara.

Después de unos segundos volvió.

Regresamos a la casa casi de inmediato. Mientras Carlisle me informaba de algunos detalles, Bella desapareció de mi vista por unos minutos, aunque la podía escuchar en mi antigua habitación. Luego reapareció con Renesmee en sus brazos, y una bolsa. Su ropa era demasiado formal para estar en la casa solamente.

"¿De salida?" le pregunté. Sus ojos se tensaron pequeñamente, quizá Bella ni siquiera fue consciente de tal cosa, pero yo sí. Era hoy, una semana exacta desde aquella otra salida. Y me preguntaba porque eso me tenía tenso, aún así, traté de mantener el tono de voz tranquilo. Tomé a Renesmee en mis brazos, apretándola con un poco más de fuerza de lo usual.

Me costaba algo de trabajo parecer _normal_, y tal vez Bella lo notó.

"Sí, unas cuantas cosas de último minuto..." Bella me dijo, su voz tranquila.

Le sonreí, "Vuelve rápido a mi."

"Siempre." fue su respuesta, y suficiente para mi.

Renesmee y yo vimos partir a Bella, sus pensamientos tenían una nota de confusión en ella como en los míos. Ambos lo dejamos pasar. Renesmee, después de un rato, pidió que la bajara al suelo, y se fue a jugar con Jacob.

Tanya y su familia decidieron ir a cazar esta noche, y tomaron el Jeep de Emmett para ir más lejos de lo usual. Emmett y Rosalie también salieron, a lado de Carlisle y Esme a los alrededores.

Yo me quedé con Renesmee y Jacob en la casa, esperando a que Bella volviera.

"¿Cuándo acamparemos?" Jacob pregunté de repente.

Renesmee detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para prestar atención a nuestro intercambio.

"Mañana, seguramente."

Jacob asintió.

_Nosotros estamos listos, para lo que venga. No dejaremos que nada le pase a Renesmee._ su tono era serio, más de lo normal, y el hecho de que llamara a Nessie por Renesmee, era prueba de eso.

Medio sonreí.

_¿Qué pasa, papi?_ Renesmee preguntó, al ver la tristeza en mi sonrisa.

Era difícil engañarla. Había salido tan observadora como su madre.

"No es nada, Nessie." murmuré, acariciando su mejilla.

_Con diecisiete de nosotros, y veinte de ustedes, somos suficientes. Algo tenemos que lograr..._

Jacob no parecía consciente de lo que pensaba, ni lo hacía a propósito para que yo supiera cuantos miembros tenía la manada ahora. No me extrañaba, con más vampiros en los alrededores de lo usual, era casi obvio que debíamos esperar que la manada se incrementara. Pero, ¿diecisiete? Era impresionante.

Al cabo de unos segundos, recordó que no se suponía que nadie supiera el número de miembros, y aunque no lo había pensando para que yo lo viera, dejó de hacerlo.

Volteó a verme, y suspiró.

_Eso no lo pude evitar, pero _todos_ pelearemos._

No dije nada, pero sabía que lo agradecía. Y si hubiera dicho algo, Jacob me habría dicho que no había necesidad. Esta vez, no lo hacía solamente por Bella, sino por la misma Renesmee.

Pasada una media hora, escuché los pensamientos de Kate y Garrett aproximarse hacia la casa.

Habían recortado el viaje de caza.

Al mismo tiempo salían, después de pedirme las llaves de respectivos autos, el aquelarre Egipcio en el Porsche de Alice. Más al rato, salió el aquelarre Irlandés en el Ferrari de Bella, seguidos de los Rumanos en el Mercedes de Carlisle. Todos con diferentes objetivos en mente.

Jacob solo gruñía y se quejaba debajo de su aliento cada vez que entregaba las llaves, y escuchábamos a los autos salir de la cochera.

_No sé como lo soportas,_ Jacob se quejó mientras veíamos a los Rumanos salir.

"Jake..."

"Sí, ya lo he escuchado antes." dijo, recordando.

_Pero son los chicos buenos solo por esta vez,_ y luego volteó hacia Renesmee.

Un bostezo la interrumpió mientras sonreía.

"¿Estás cansada, Nessie?" le pregunté, inclinándome hacia ella.

Puso su manita sobre mi rostro, y una imagen de Bella entrando por la puerta apareció en mi mente, y ella medio dormida en sus brazos.

"¿Quieres esperar a que llegue tu mamá?"

Renesmee asintió, bostezando de nuevo.

"Está bien, esperaremos." le dije, y medio sonreí cuando se alegró al escucharme.

Kate y Garrett decidieron entrar a la casa, entonces. Venía discutiendo aún sobre su regreso a casa antes de tiempo.

Al parecer, esta vez, Garrett se había rendido a la opción de cazar animales en vez de humanos.

Renesmee se puso en sus pies, medio cayéndose con sueño, y se sentó en mi regazo. Sus ojos apenas se podían mantener abiertos, su rostro estaba sobre mi pecho.

"¿La llevamos de regreso a tu casa?" Jacob me preguntó.

Renesmee se despabiló un segundo, solo para sacudir la cabeza.

"Esperaremos por Bella." murmuré solo a Renesmee en su oído, y se calmó.

_¿Quieres decir: esperaremos a que te duermas para llevarte?_ Jacob preguntó, bromeando. Solo asentí.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Renesmee estuviera completamente dormida, y todavía no había señal de que Bella fuera a volver. Solo tenía una hora fuera de la casa.

Me levanté cuidadosamente, para no despertar a Renesmee. Y Jacob conmigo.

No tuvimos que despedirnos esta ocasión de nadie. Kate y Garrett, como todos, sabían que por las noches siempre nos íbamos a nuestra casa. Caminamos a paso normal, y Jacob caminó en su forma humana hasta que llegamos a la casa, y se despidió. Lo escuché cambiar de forma en cuanto entró al bosque alrededor.

Cambié lo más gentil y ligeramente que pude a Renesmee en sus pijamas después de ponerla en su cuna. Su sueño era tan profundo, que ni siquiera se movió o retorció al cambiarla.

Me senté a su lado, esperando a Bella allí.

Era absurdo pensar que algo me escondía, pero estaba seguro de que era así. ¿Cuál era su secreto? No tenía idea, y quizá, sino se decidía a decírmelo pronto, nunca lo sabría. Curiosamente, no era tan frustrante en estos momentos, pensar que nunca sabría que era lo que estaba pasando en su mente, que era lo que me ocultaba.

Y ahora no tenía la excusa de escuchar sus pensamientos mientras dormía. Las palabras que a veces me decían más de lo que ella misma. No, no dormía, y no hablaba mientras lo hacía, para dejarme escuchar lo que a veces mantenía en secreto.

Salí de la habitación después de algunos minutos, y me dirigí a la sala de estar. La chimenea estaba encendida, los libros de Bella estaban en el pequeño estante a un lado...

"_¿Qué esta pasando, Bella?"_

Las palabras se vinieron a mi mente solas, como si hubiera una conexión.

"_Ella estuvo aquí. Arrancó una página de mi libro para escribir su nota."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_No sé porque."_

"_¿Por qué lo estás quemando?"_

"_Yo-yo-"_ su titubeo entonces no me había dicho nada, ni me había parecido raro, pero ahora... _"Parecía apropiado."_

¿Tenía que ver algo, su rara actitud, con la nota de Alice?

¿Acaso había habido más de _una_ nota?

¿No solo para nosotros, sino para Bella, también?

Lo que no entendía, ¿es qué rayos podría querer Alice decirle a Bella que yo no pudiera saber?

Me di por vencido después de unos segundos, no le encontraba sentido a nada. Y como aquella noche, sentía que todo me escapaba, justo cuando pensaba que ya entendía lo que sucedía.

Suspiré.

Decidí quedarme donde estaba a esperar a que Bella volviera. Podía escuchar perfectamente los pensamientos de Renesmee, a pesar de todo, dormía tranquilamente. Era doloroso el imaginar que ni siquiera pudiese descansar, _vivir_ despreocupadamente como la pequeña niña que aún era. Después de todo, aún no sabíamos cuanto tiempo más duraría su acelerado crecimiento.

¿Algún día se detendría, o seguiría avanzando hasta que ya no pudiera más?

Había todo menos olvidado ese problema, casi tan grande en comparación con los Volturi, y lo que nos enfrentábamos ante ellos.

Ambos asuntos tenían vital importancia respecto a su vida.

Pasaron, aproximadamente, dos horas o más, antes de que Bella entrara por la puerta de regreso a casa. Por nuestra ausencia, había supuesto que había decidido traer a Renesmee a casa a dormir. Presté atención, mientras me abrazaba a los olores a su alrededor, había un ligero aroma a humanos en su ropa... pero no se me hizo raro. Había dicho que tenía que hacer algunas cosas, y eso tendría que involucrar a otras personas, tal vez. Y aunque no le pregunté nada sobre su viaje, la angustia y la curiosidad me carcomían.

Fue a ver a Renesmee después de unos minutos, y le deseó buenas noches antes de volver conmigo.

"Nessie no quería venirse a casa hasta que tú llegaras, pero al final se quedó dormida, y Jacob y yo decidimos traerla."

Bella asintió, sus ojos mirando al fuego en la chimenea por un momento.

"¿Hiciste todo lo que necesitabas?" pregunté, y Bella reaccionó extrañamente. Dio un brinco, como asustada o sorprendida de mi pregunta, sus ojos se tensaron por un corto segundo y luego pareció entender lo que preguntaba.

Hmm, extraña reacción.

"Ah, sí. Me tomó más tiempo del necesario, pero sí." fue todo lo que dijo.

Mi frente se arrugó, y Bella me sonrió.

Mis ojos buscaban algo en los suyos, algo raro. Pero al parecer, o no había nada raro _o_ estaba decidida a no dejarme encontrar nada.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y ahora sus ojos tenían otro significado.

Sonreí. Parecía haberse vuelto tan buena en distracciones como antes lo había sido yo...

Probablemente fue la noche más corta de mi existencia. Y quizá no tenía nada que ver con las horas y minutos que parecieron correr más aprisa que lo normal. Quizá tenía que ver con la terrible idea de imaginar que esta podía ser nuestra última noche juntos. Bella parecía tan reacia a separase de mi, como yo de ella.

Me recordó a nuestra primer noche juntos, cuando sabía que por fin la tenía asegurada para la eternidad. Parecía un chiste pensar en eso ahora.

¿De verdad la tenía asegurada para la eternidad, como una vez los dos lo deseamos?

Eso lo sabríamos en un par de días.

Bella y yo fuimos los únicos que preparamos el campamento que realizaríamos por dos días, esperando a los Volturi.

La ocasión, la situación de vida o muerte, el clima, quienes nos preparábamos, parecía un recordatorio de hace siete meses. Solo que entonces, habíamos sido tres partiendo, y ahora estaba Renesmee con nosotros. Y a quien defendíamos ahora, no era a Bella.

Bella volteó a verme mientras empacábamos lo necesario, y luego alzó una ceja.

"¿Otra visita a la tienda de los Newton?"

Arrugué la frente, "No." le dije. "Creo que tenemos lo suficiente."

Renesmee y Jacob estaban como observadores. Cuando Renesmee miró que metía en una bolsa un paquete de comida deshidratada -no tenía la intención de obligar a Renesmee a comerla, pero la llevaba por si acaso- alzó su mano hacia Jacob para mostrarle la imagen de tal paquete.

_¿Qué es?_ La escuché preguntarse.

"Comida deshidratada... humana." Jacob le dijo.

Renesmee hizo una mueca, recordándome a su madre. Ambos sonreímos.

"No tienes que comerla." le aseguré con otra sonrisa a la que Renesmee correspondió.

Carlisle y Emmett entraron, "¿Listos?" Carlisle preguntó.

Asentí, "Si, podemos irnos."

"Te quedarás con nosotros mañana, Renesmee." Bella le dijo.

Renesmee tocó su rostro, _¿Esta noche?_

La imagen era clara, y Bella se apresuró a responderle. "Jacob estará contigo, y mañana te llevará con nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?"

Renesmee asintió, y ambos nos despedimos de ella.

Carlisle y yo nos quedamos durante dos días en el prado. Tenía tan claro el recuerdo de aquella noche, en que Alice había visto a los Volturi llegar a este campo, que parecía casi real.

Como si ya los estuviera viendo entrar...

"¿Repetitivo?" le pregunté a Carlisle cuando llegamos.

Carlisle sonrió un poco. "No del todo, hijo. Son los Volturi a quien debemos temer ahora. No a Victoria."

Un gruñido escapó mis labios al recordarla tan cerca de Bella, sus pensamientos llenos de un incontenible deseo de ver a mi Bella muerta después de todo el tiempo que había esperado. De causarme el mismo dolor que ella _había_ sufrido por mi causa y la muerte de _James_.

"Tranquilo. Esta vez no habrá muerte."

Era difícil tratar, incluso, de convencer a Carlisle que quizá no todo sería tan tranquilo como él deseaba.

Bella vino, también, por supuesto. Y nos mantuvimos unidos todo el tiempo. Ahora más que nunca, era doloroso el considerar una separación.

Una más permanente amenazaba en el frente.

Pero esta vez, a diferencia de otra, tenía la esperanza de que no habría necesidad de decir 'adiós'.

Quizá era en vano, pero ahora no me dejaría rendir ante la desesperanza como muchas otra veces había hecho ya en el pasado. Porque Bella y yo estaríamos juntos en este o en el otro mundo. Si Bella creía que algo más nos esperaba después de esta vida, ¿por qué yo no? No tenía nada que perder con creer. No me podía lastimar más que el creer lo contrario, así que eso hice. Tener esperanza.

Mientras consideraba todo esto, Bella y yo arreglamos una casa de campaña cerca de la orilla del prado para Renesmee, y Jacob, también, honestamente. El chico dormía siempre a lado de ella.

Traté de no recordar lo que esto me traía a la memoria. Todo parecía lo mismo, pero al mismo tiempo era tan diferente ahora.

Jacob ya estaba muy temprano en la mañana con Renesmee en el prado, quien se había despertado mucho antes de lo normal, ansiosa por volver a vernos. En cuanto entraron a nuestra vista, Renesmee se abalanzó a brazos de Bella, y luego a los míos.

Por un largo rato, nos fue difícil concentrarnos en algo más que no fuera estar con Renesmee.

Benjamin y Tia llegaron ese mismo día, cayendo el sol, con Zafrina y Senna.

Tan pronto como llegaron, Benjamin se puso a trabajar, en lo que suponía podía sernos de ayuda si llegaba a convertirse en una pelea. La oscuridad de la noche no era problema, y mientras trabajaba con los montones de piedras que podía controlar como si fuera algodón, llegaban los demás testigos, y amigos. Tanya y su familia fueron los primeros, seguidos de los Rumanos.

"Eso no ayudará." Eleazar murmuró.

"No pretendo herirlos." Benjamin respondió, concentrada en lo que hacía. "Sé que es imposible, pero quizá los distraiga lo suficiente para intentar algo contra ellos."

_Interesante, es una buena idea,_ Eleazar pensaba, y luego asintió.

Jacob y Renesmee se mantuvieron todo el tiempo a lado de Bella y mío, mientras veíamos lo que Benjamin hacía.

"¿Qué es?" Renesmee preguntó, sus ojos en Benjamin.

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

"Puede hacer lo que quiera con la tierra, Renesmee," Bella le dijo, "o con el agua, y el viento, también. Incluso el fuego."

Renesmee la escuchó atentamente, y luego asintió seriamente.

Cuando empezó a bostezar, Bella se adelantó a la casa de campaña para cambiarla de ropa, y acostarla en su lugar, al rato entró Jacob, también, y ambos se quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato. Tenía que aceptar que era algo bueno que estuviera con ella, parecía dormir un poco más relajada, más tranquila cuando lo tenía cerca, incluso cuando no estaba dormida causaba el mismo efecto. Jacob, también se sentía más tranquilo, sabiendo que estaba a su lado, y podría protegerla si fuera necesario. Los ronquidos de Jacob eran tan altos, que me preguntaba como era posible que Renesmee no se moviera ni se viera su sueño interrumpido.

La noche pasó rápidamente, y los demás llegaron antes que el sol hiciera su aparición detrás de las nubes.

Bella y yo nos separamos un momento, mientras Carlisle y yo acomodábamos a nuestros testigos en una línea de formación en la parte trasera del prado, donde esperaríamos a ver entrar frente a nosotros a los Volturi y su guardia entera.

"Benjamin, Zafrina, creo que ustedes deben estar de este lado. Ambos. Cerca de Bella." Carlisle les señaló donde estaría Bella, para que tomaran un lugar cerca de tal punto.

Ambos asintieron.

_Mejor la muerte que la esclavitud a la que me someterían,_ escuché a Benjamin.

Zafrina, _espero que esto funcione. Por primera vez, los Volturi estarán en desventaja sino pueden ver ellos..._

"Emmett, Rosalie, ustedes aquí." dijo Carlisle, moviendo a ambos y Esme más a nuestro lado. Ambos asintieron y se movieron de lugar.

_Ojala que ese Demetri sepa pelear,_ Emmett pensó, ridículamente emocionado.

_Creo,_ Carlisle pensaba,_ que aquellos que declararon _pelear_ de nuestro lado, deben estar más cerca a nosotros._ Había hecho una mueca al pensar en pelea, pero había que ser realistas, y había una gran posibilidad de que así fuera.

Volteé un poco hacia mi lado para ver a Bella cerca de la casa de campaña donde Renesmee y Jacob aún dormían. Sus ojos ansiosos.

Tanya, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar se formaron a lado de nuestra familia.

Ambas hermanas, Tanya y Kate nos recordaron como se sentían respecto a esto.

"Somos parte de tu familia, Carlisle. Así que este es nuestro lugar."

_Pelear y morir si es necesario,_ Tanya pensaba.

Kate, no estaba lejos de opinar lo mismo. _Es lo menos que nos merecemos._

Sacudí la cabeza, "Tanya, Kate..."

"Sí, sí. Esto no llegará a una pelea, y no nos están pidiendo que peleemos si así fuera. No estamos haciendo esto porque ustedes lo pidieran o no, sino porque así lo queremos." Tanya me recordó, sosteniendo manos con Kate, que acordaba con su hermana.

Los demás, estaban a cada lado nuestro.

Los Rumanos, se podía decir, eran los más emocionados. Estaba casi seguros de que este era el final de los Volturi.

_Ha llegado la hora de la venganza,_ Stefan se regocijaba.

_Pagarán por lo que nos hicieron, por sus mentiras._ Vladimir parecía terminar lo que Stefan pensara.

Entonces escuché a Renesmee y Jacob despertar después de un momento, todavía estábamos indicando lugares en la formación.

Bella entró con Renesmee en cuanto la escuchó despertar.

Tan pronto como salió de la casa de campaña, Jacob cambió de forma, para avisar a Sam que era hora.

_¿Sam?_

_Jacob,_ Sam fue todo lo que dijo, esperando, supuse, que Jacob anunciara el inicio.

_Todos ya estamos en el prado._

_Vamos enseguida._

Y después de unos cuantos segundos, los pensamientos de los lobos empezaban a escucharse cada más cerca. Pronto estuvieron en el prado, aunque no a la vista de todos. Jacob fue y se reunió con ellos.

_Necesitamos coordinar algunas cosas,_ fue lo que Jacob me dijo mientras desaparecía en el bosque.

Medio escuchaba a Bella dentro de la casa de campaña con Renesmee, mientras Carlisle y yo seguíamos con la formación más _conveniente_.

"_Te amo."_ escuché a Bella, por medio de Renesmee decirle, en un tono _demasiado_ bajo. _"Más que a nada."_

"_Yo también te amo, mami."_ Renesmee le respondió, en su mente la imagen de su relicario con nuestra foto en el. _"Siempre estaremos juntos."_

Dejé de escuchar.

Me concentré fuertemente en los pensamientos de todos los demás para ahogar la voz de Renesmee entre todos. El escucharlas hablar de esa forma, lo hacía demasiado definitivo, como si esta fuera en verdad la despedida.

Me negaba a creerlo.

_La hora se acerca, los abrigos rojos ya vienen..._ la voz de Garrett me distrajo.

Estaba confundido, no podía escuchar más en su mente, así que no tenía la menor idea de a que se refería. Y los demás, al parecer, estaban en la misma posición.

_¿De qué esta hablando?_ Kate se preguntaba con más intensidad.

Volteé a ver a Carlisle por una respuesta, pero él me miraba con la misma expectación.

Ambos sacudimos la cabeza, y nos encogimos de hombros.

_Ni tú ni yo, hijo._

Medio sonreí en respuesta.

_¿Se volvió loco o qué?_ Emmett pensaba.

Los Rumanos era los únicos que no parecían tan confundidos, pero tampoco pusieron la suficiente atención como para poder ver de que se trataba.

Antes que pudiera seguir preocupándome innecesariamente por eso, escuché a Bella salir de la casa de campaña con Renesmee en sus brazos, firmemente abrazada a ella del cuello. Los pensamientos de Renesmee tenían un tono particularmente triste, casi destrozado por algo. Pero no podía ver nada más que una desesperación por estar tanto tiempo como pudiera cerca de nosotros, y de Jacob.

Volteé, y las vi entrando al prado.

La primera cosa que noté, fue el enorme diamante colgando de su cuello, y no era exactamente Renesmee. era el regalo de boda que Aro había enviado mientras aún estábamos de luna de miel en Isla Esme. Recordarlo, recordar todo lo que había pasado desde entonces, que la pequeñita hermosa que colgaba de sus brazos era producto de ese viaje, puso un nudo en mi garganta.

Bella odiaba los regalos, en especial los _caros;_ aunque era obvio que no había habido gasto alguno en tal presente.

Lo único que pude imaginar, es que quería empezar las cosas pacíficamente. ¿Y porqué no?

Pero Bella no era la única con un accesorio, Renesmee cargaba en su espalda un pequeño bolso. Y no tenía ni la menor idea de que podría haber dentro de el.

Alcé una ceja, pero ninguno dijimos nada.

Cuando estuvieron a mi lado, las abracé a ambas con todas mis fuerzas, o tanto como podía ejercer con Renesmee en medio. No quería dejarla ir jamás. Nunca. Pero sabía que al final de este día, podía ser que no las volviera a ver, y eso solo lo hacía más difícil el despejarme de ellas. Escuché atentamente a los latidos del corazón de Renesmee, como un calmante, como alguna vez lo había sido el corazón de Bella, y como el de ella había sido una vez, era el sonido más significante que tenía en el mundo. Y tenía que seguir siendo así.

Estaba batalla sería ganada, siempre y cuando Renesmee siguiera viviendo.

Esto no es un adiós, me dijo a mi mismo para poder soltarlas de mi lado, todo saldrá bien. Y con un suspiro, las solté.

Bella se colocó en su lugar; y Renesmee en el suyo.

La línea que presentábamos era muy clara. Nuestra familia y la de Tanya ocupábamos el medio; Zafrina y Benjamin estaban cerca de Bella para protegerlos en caso de que sus dones fueran necesarios en una batalla, que nadie quería; a nuestros lados estaban los demás testigos. Era fácil distinguir quienes estaban dispuestos a pelear de nuestro lado. Los siete testigos que habían declarado no querer pelear, y de tener que hacerlo, cambiaría de bando, estaban un poco más alejados de nosotros. Quizá uno o dos cambiaran de idea conforme los minutos pasaran.

Miré de reojo a Benjamin sentado en la tierra, tenía las palmas de sus manos sobre esta mientras murmuraba para si mismo.

_Si cayeran dentro de un hoyo... las fallas tectónicas que podría ocasionar, les traería problemas..._

Amun estaba que ardía de coraje y de miedo, al imaginar que pensaría Aro al conocer el grandioso talento de Benjamin, y más cuando escuchara, que se lo había ocultado con el motivo de que jamás se uniera a su guardia.

Zafrina y Senna estaban igualmente concentradas en lo que se aproximaba. Un pensamiento en común: su hermana Kachiri. Se preguntaban si la volverían a ver.

En Tanya y Kate había algo de expectación, y eran otras dos que se preocupaban por una hermana.

Irina.

Me concentré más allá de los pensamientos que me rodeaban, yo escucharía a los Volturi mucho antes que los demás. Mucho antes de que los escucháramos avanzar sobre el camino hacia nosotros.

Miré en el lugar exacto en que los había visto entrar, desde la visión de Alice.

_Edward, y Carlisle. Toda la familia está unida. ¿Por qué correrían? Puedo encontrarlos donde estén..._

Demetri era el más concentrado en nuestro aroma.

Aro estaba extasiado de llegar por fin a su destino. Caius, también, pero por una razón diferente. Y Marcus, no estaba particularmente interesado en el objetivo de este viaje al que se habían visto forzados a venir todos.

Y entonces, lo escuché.

No era solo la _guardia_ y los _Volturi_ los que habían venido. Detrás de ellos, venían otros cuarenta y siete vampiros, sus propios _testigos_.

Me forcé a mantenerme sin reacción alguna a tal descubrimiento. No quería que se preocuparan.

Los lobos escucharon los pasos sobre el suelo, y olieron nuevos aromas en el ambiente que nos correspondían a los vampiros que estábamos cerca de ellos.

_Ya vienen,_ escuché a Sam anunciar.

Jacob se puso tenso de inmediato. _Nessie,_ rápidamente atravesó los árboles que lo habían mantenido en la oscuridad con el resto de la manada, para ponerse a lado de Bella y Renesmee.

_Están cerca,_

_En menos de tres minutos, quizá menos,_

_¿Cómo irá a terminar esto?_

Escuchaba a todos preguntarse, exclamara. Pero ahora, todo era acerca de los Volturi.

_Jake,_ Renesmee pensó cuando lo vio a su lado, y entonces puso una de sus pequeñas manos sobre el hombro de Jacob, su mano entrelazando el pelaje del lobo. _Mmm..._ su tensión disminuyó un poco al tener a todos cerca.

Viendo como Renesmee necesitaba de Jacob para sentirse tranquila, la misma emoción me invadió.

Sin voltear hacia ella, esperando que en cualquier momento los Volturi entraran a nuestra vista, estiré mi brazo hacia Bella para que tomara mi mano. Bella la tomó de inmediato, y el cambio fue tan sorprendente como el que había visto con Renesmee y Jacob. Apreté mis dedos entre los suyos. Esperando que entendiera que quería decirle.

Podía escuchar a Aro.

Estaba impresionado, tenía que aceptar, porque hubiera hecho todo esto solo para adquirir un don que nunca antes había tenido, ni que imaginó podría tener.

_Esperamos demasiado, pero valdrá la pena cuando se cumpla mi deseo..._ escuché a Aro.

Y después una imagen de Alice y de mi cruzó su mente, incluso una de Bella.

No tenía que ver más para saber que su objetivo, su _deseo_ nunca había sido el de castigarnos por lo que creían, o estaban seguros que habíamos hecho. Su objetivo siempre había sido el de adquisición.

¡Cuan decepcionado estaría al ver que Alice no estaba con nosotros!

_Una niña inmortal, ¿cuándo lo hubiera imaginado? Lo hicieron más fácil de lo que podíamos pedir._ Aro seguía regocijándose.

_Tan pronto como acabemos con la _familia_ de Carlisle, Aro puede hacer lo que quiera con esa vampiro que tanto quiere._ Caius pensaba, malignamente.

Y no lo pude evitar, mi cuerpo se tenso, y un siseo escapó mis labios.

Mis ojos ahora veían el lugar preciso donde saldría Aro, a encontrarse con lo que tanto deseaba. Una pequeña sorpresa les esperaba. Ninguno de los vampiros que estaban aquí, estábamos dispuestos a ser sometidos a su servicio.

Escuché a Irina entre todos los pensamientos, era fácil de encontrar.

_Oh, ¿qué he hecho? ¿Estarán Tanya y Kate aquí?_

Había actuado por impulso, y estaba arrepentida de tal reacción. Y estaba atormentada entre la indecisión de si estar conforme por lo que había hecho, o arrepentirse.

Ahora todos podían escucharlos con claridad. Sus pasos se hacían más _fuertes_ con cada uno que daban.

El rostro de Alistair se vino a mi mente, y lo que había dicho, su razón para irse sin siquiera decir nada. Había tenido toda la absoluta razón.

Destruir y adquirir. Caius y Aro, así lo deseaban cada uno respectivamente.

_¡Ha llegado la hora que tanto he anhelado!_

Fue lo último que escuché de Aro antes de que pudiéramos por fin verlos.

**Espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo.**

**Estaré esperando a leer sus últimos reviews. Realmente las extrañaré.**

**Pero no me adelanto, que todavía no terminamos.**


	37. Chapter 36, DESEO DE SANGRE

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Los siguientes capítulos ya están en proceso de escribirse. El 37 está casi terminado, así que no sé si se los traeré la siguiente semana, a ese solamente, o me esperaré a terminar todos los que faltan y dejárselos juntos. Que siendo honesta, ese será el caso.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo pasado. Y que disfruten de este.**

**Gracias por seguir la historia hasta el fin. Que ya casi llega. **

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

CAPÍTULO 36. Deseo de Sangre

Era mil veces peor de lo que imaginaba.

Tenía la imagen de la guardia de los Volturi entrando al prado, en más de cuarenta ángulos. Más verdadero de lo que me hubiera gustado. Los contemplé mientras seguían avanzando, tranquilamente. Tan pronto como habían entrado al prado, parecían haber sellado sus pensamientos. Estaban tan acostumbrados a estos procedimientos, que ni siquiera pensaban en ello. Y Aro, sabiendo que podía escuchar todo, los estaba controlando a la perfección.

Aún así, seguí escuchando. El silencio no iba a durar mucho.

Estaban solo _medio_ sorprendidos de ver a tantos vampiros conocidos y desconocidos reunidos con los Cullen. Aro había sabido a la perfección que algo así los esperaría. Que Alice, con su único talento nos habría advertido sobre su visita, y nosotros nos prepararíamos para tal cosa.

El avance seguía, y mientras lo hacían, Aro y Caius esperaban el momento en que sus guardias abrieron el paso a ellos, y ver por fin la prueba que tenían para castigarnos.

_¿Son todos? ¿En verdad son todos?_

_Era verdad lo que nos dijeron._ Stefan y Vladimir eran los más impresionados al ver entrar a toda la guardia al prado.

Jane, Alec y Renata eran los miembros de la guardia más cercanos a Aro. Eran los encargados de cuidar a su amo con más intensidad que cualquiera de los demás. Por eso los conversaba a su lado en todo momento. Después de tantos años, tantos milenios de hacer lo mismo, la guardia conocía el momento justo en que debían abrir paso a Aro, Caius y Marcus a lo que tenían frente a ellos. Una clase de fuerte expectación invadió a Aro y Caius cuando el paso estuvo abierto para ellos.

Una muy diferente clase de expectación en ambos.

Aro buscó con sus ojos por Alice, por mí, e incluso por Bella tan pronto como pudo vernos frente a ellos. En cambio Caius, buscó por la niña inmortal de la que Irina nos había acusado de crear, y era la razón de que todos ellos estuvieran aquí.

_No hay duda, allí está la infracción de que fueron acusados._

_¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Alice Cullen?_

Me fue difícil contener el gruñido que amenazaba con escapar mis labios, al escuchar ambos pensamientos, aunque hubiera sido suficiente con escuchar solamente a Aro. Aún cuando Aro se concentró casi por completo en Alice, allí estaba el éxtasis de descubrir que la acusación en contra de nuestra familia había resultado cierta al ver a Renesmee en la espalda de Bella. Sus pensamientos, de ambos, estaban que estallaban de emoción. Era exactamente lo que querían, y había resultado más fácil de lo que pensaban.

Renesmee estaba repentinamente asustada, algo que pronto pasó a preocupación. Recordaba como a Bella no le agradaban los Rumanos, y veía a los Volturi, con la misma apariencia, y estaba segura que estos nuevos visitantes tampoco eran de su agrado.

El avance parecía nunca terminar. El ritmo con que seguían caminando hacia nosotros era tan regular, que hizo que nuestra línea de formación pareciera repentina, sin planeación.

No me importaba.

_Así que reunieron testigos,_ Aro se preguntó al vernos, _¿o peleadores?_

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía. Aro y todos, estaban seguros de que significaba esta reunión de vampiros frente a ellos, porque ellos mismos tenían a otra. Sabían que ellos estaban aquí como _testigos_ o como _peleadores_. Y aún así, Aro no tenía ni la más mínima intención de escuchar, de _escuchar_ en verdad. Nuestros testimonios llegarían a oídos sordos, tenían otras muchas más razones para seguir con su plan aquí.

_¿Edward, hijo? ¿Qué está pasando?_ Carlisle me preguntó después de unos segundos.

Pero estaba concentrado en encontrar algo en los pensamientos de Aro, algo que me dijera que había esperanza de salir de esta. Por otro lado, aunque no estuviera dispuesto a escuchar la verdad, no podría evitar aceptar que Renesmee no era una niña inmortal, y que ninguno de nosotros había roto la ley, que no había razón para que siguieran aquí, ni para castigarnos. Me entregaría sin dudarlo si eso salvaba la vida de mi hija. Si eso era lo que quería...

_¿Un hombre lobo? _Caius notó por primera vez a Jacob, había estado tan concentrado en Renesmee y Bella, que no lo había visto.

Un temor casi irracional lo invadió. Interesante.

"Los abrigos rojos vienen, los abrigos rojos vienen." Garrett rompió el silencio, luego le siguió una risa entre dientes. Sus pensamientos se fueron a Kate entonces, y se acercó a ella un paso más.

No podía entender a que se refería con los abrigos rojos, y no tenía intención de buscar la respuesta en su mente. Los murmuros de Garrett causaron que los Rumanos también alzaran la voz.

"Sí vinieron." Vladimir fue el primero de ellos en decir, a Stefan.

"Las esposas." Stefan siseó al escuchar a Vladimir, y al ver lo que teníamos enfrente. "La guardia entera. Todos ellos juntos. Es algo bueno que no intentáramos Volterra."

Los ignoré.

En cualquier segundo, el grupo de vampiros que los Volturi habían traído con ellos estaban a punto de entrar al prado, también. Sus pensamientos eran tan claros como los de los Volturi. Pero a diferencia, solo había una cosa que deseaban: castigo.

Y entonces...

Los pensamientos de nuestros testigos parecieron detenerse por un segundo al ver al nuevo grupo de vampiros entrar al prado.

_¿Más?_

_Debimos saber que esto pasaría._

_¡Oh, no!_

Un nuevo grado de preocupación se agregó al que ya existía al ver a este grupo. No dije nada, pero yo sabía que por _ellos_ no teníamos que preocuparnos. Los Volturi nos los contaban, eran nada para Aro...

_!Wow!_

Escuché la expresión de sorpresa en el grupo frente a nosotros.

_¿Los Volturi podrán con ellos?_

_Los vencerán fácilmente... tienen que pagar por su desobediencia._

_Nunca han perdido, y esta no será la primera vez._

Ellos estaban aquí para apoyar la pelea, que algunos estaban seguros de que se desataría aquí. Pero otros tenían tanto miedo de estar con los Volturi ahora, como lo estarían de estar en nuestro lado.

_¡Oh, Edward, querido joven! Han roto las reglas, ¿cierto? Mal hecho,_ Aro pensaba.

Caius no era tan amable con sus pensamientos. _Llegó el final de los Cullen._

Seguí viendo en sus mentes, pero no había ya mucho que ver. Todo lo que habíamos deducido de su comportamiento al irse Alice y al llegar nuestros amigos, resultaba ser cierto ahora que veía en la mente de Aro y Caius. Se detendrían, claro, para escuchar la verdad como era lo usual, parte de la fachada que mostraban, pero no harían caso de tal verdad. Tenían tantas otras cosas que lanzar a nosotros para castigarnos, que resultaría difícil ganar por las buenas.

Irina estaba allí, por supuestos, y Tanya y Kate se pusieron ansiosas inmediatamente al verla tan asustada entre los Volturi. Nuestra familia no era la única que recibiría un castigo, al parecer.

Gruñí. Si no hubiera sido por ella y su _amor_ por Laurent, no estaríamos en esta posición. Mi hija, mi Bella no estarían enfrentando la muerte ahora mismo...

_¡Edward!_ Tanya exclamó.

Pero no era solo por eso que había reaccionado así... "Alistair tenía razón." murmuré a Carlisle.

Carlisle volteó a verme, vi mi rostro reflejado en su mente. _¿A qué te refieres, hijo?_

"¿Alistair tenía razón?" fue Tanya quien susurró.

_Explícate,_ todos parecían pedirlo.

"Ellos-Caius y Aro-vienen a destruir y adquirir." murmuré lo más bajo que pude, probando al mismo tiempo si los Volturi podían escucharnos. Y al parecer no era así. "Tienen muchas capas de estrategia ya en lugar. Si la acusación de Irina hubiera de alguna forma sido probada falsa, están comprometidos a encontrar otra razón para tomar ofensa. Pero pueden ver a Renesmee ahora, así que están perfectamente optimistas acerca de su curso. Aún podríamos intentar el defender en contra de sus acusaciones inverosímiles, pero primero tienen que detenerse, escuchar la verdad acerca de Renesmee." me detuve una fracción de segundo, y bajando la voz más, terminé. "Lo cual no tienen intención de hacer."

_Pues lo harán,_ Jacob pensó, resoplando ligeramente ante mis palabras.

Y luego, como probando lo que había dicho, _Acérquense, que vean a que se enfrentan_. Les pidió a Sam y al resto de la manada.

_Hay suficientes testigos... pero, sino..._

_¿Entonces, de qué servirán nuestras _estrategias_?_

La manada de lobos empezó a avanzar hacia el frente, dejándose ver por los Volturi, que se detuvieron de inmediato al verlos.

_¿Hombres lobo?_

_No puede ser, no hombres lobo. ¿Tienen una alianza con nuestros _enemigos_?_

Los Volturi estaban completamente impresionados de ver a un grupo tan grande de hombres lobo de nuestro lado, y que no nos atacaran. Caius era el único entre todos que además de sorpresa, hubiera sentido algo más. Estaba aterrado. Su mente rápidamente me dio la respuesta ante tan rara reacción de su parte. Les tenía algo más que miedo. Años, muchos años atrás al parecer, casi había muerto bajo las garras de un hombre lobo. Claro, lo que no sabía es que estos no eran _hombres_ _lobo_...

Diecisiete lobos de nuestra parte ayudarían de una forma totalmente distinta a la que habían pensando, a la que nosotros mismo habíamos pensando.

Mientras seguía viendo la reacción en Caius, escuché a Bella gruñir.

Aún después de todo este tiempo, todavía me era inquietante escuchar a Bella de esa forma. No volteé, pero desde otra vista, la miré medio sonriendo. Como si los estuviera tentando. Zafrina y Senna a lado de ella, reaccionaron de la misma forma.

_¿Mami?_

Apreté ligeramente su mano, y entendiendo que le pedía, se calmó.

_No es tan malo que haya hombres lobo..._

_Al igual que a los vampiros, no tendremos problemas con vencer a esos lobos..._

Alec y Jane no estaban preocupados por el grupo de hombres lobo que veían frente a ellos. Después de todo, sus dones funcionaban también en animales. Lo que no sabían, es que sus _dones_ no funcionaban tras el escudo de Bella.

_Esto será fácil,_ Caius pensaba, _no importan esos animales, no podrán hacer nada contra nosotros. El castigo los incluirá sin duda a ellos, también. Se extinguirán estos de igual forma que los otros._

Las miradas de Aro y Caius eran las únicas que recorrían nuestra línea con algo más que interés por el número de vampiros que habían frente a ellos. Los dos habían venido con el mismo objetivo en mente. El nivel de interés diferente, claro, pero el mismo al final. Recorrieron cada rostro.

_Allí está Carlisle y su familia. Ese arrogante de Edward, y su pareja, Bella. Esa niña inmortal..._

_¿Quiénes son ellas? Nunca las había visto, parecen algo salvajes, su ropa pareciera decir que vienen de algún tipo de selva... allí está Garrett y Amun. La familia entera de Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett... pero ¿dónde están Alice y Jasper? En algún lugar tienen que estar..._

_¿Aro? ¿Cómo procedemos? Los malditos Rumanos, ¿qué hacen aquí?_

_No puedo encontrar más de cinco puntos débiles entre ellos, Aro._ Marcus le informaba a Aro mientras seguía probando con su don a nuestros lazos. _Incluso esos lobos están completamente atados a ellos, no hay forma que los separemos..._

_Carlisle, Edward, Eleazar-claro-, Tanya. Son más que nosotros. Debe haber algo..._

"¿Edward?" _¿Hijo?_ Su voz sonaba ansiosa. _¿Qué está pasando?_

_Podrías empezar a explicar, ya._

"No están seguros de cómo proceder." empecé a explicarles, mientras seguía escuchando. "Están sopesando opciones, escogiendo objetivos clave-yo, por supuesto, tú, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus está leyendo la fuerza de nuestros lazos por uno al otro, buscando puntos débiles. La presencia de los Rumanos los irrita."

_Bien, justo la reacción que esperábamos,_

_Eso es bueno saberlo. ¡Ja!_

"Están preocupados por los rostro que no reconocen-Zafrina y Senna en particular-y los lobos, naturalmente."

_Y aún no sabe lo que puedo hacer,_

_Más les vale estar preocupados._

"Nunca han sido excedidos en número antes. Eso fue lo que los detuvo."

_¿Qué?_ Un eco respondió a mis palabras. _¡Por favor! ¿A qué se refiere con excedidos en número? Hay más de setenta vampiros frente a nosotros..._

"¿Excedidos en número?" Tanya preguntó, su voz llena de duda.

El único que entendía de lo que hablaba, era Eleazar. Habiendo estado del otro lado otras veces.

_Claro,_ Eleazar pensó, _ellos solo son _testigos_, no miembros..._

_¿Edward?_

"No cuentan a sus testigos." les dije. "Son nulos, insignificantes para la guardia. Aro solo disfruta de una audiencia."

"¿Debería hablar?" Carlisle me preguntó, sus ojos en Aro.

Hasta este momento, que podían ver que había movimiento de nuestro lado, fue que Aro al fin se dio cuenta que no escuchaban nada de nuestro lado. No le agradaba tal cosa. Pero, ¿debería, entonces? Con lo que veía en la mente de Aro, era ahora o nunca.

Asentí, "Este es el único chance que tendrás."

_De acuerdo, hagámoslo..._

Carlisle, entonces, cuadró sus hombros y se preparó para avanzar unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente y hablar a Aro.

La tensión era obvia en los rostros de absolutamente todos como en sus mente al verlo avanzar.

_¡Carlisle!_ Esme se gimió internamente.

_Aquí empezamos,_ Eleazar pensó.

Aro y Caius lo miraban con intensa concentración mientras avanzaba, y luego se detenía apenas unos cuantos pasos frente a nosotros. Al detenerse, Carlisle alzó sus manos al aire, saludando. "Aro, mi viejo amigo. Han pasado siglos."

Aro no contestó, solo se quedó mirando a Carlisle, sopesando las palabras que acababa de escuchar, en comparación con lo que veía.

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Esto no será tan amistoso como Carlisle espera..._

_¿Por qué no dice nada?_

_¿Todo bien?_

_Debimos irnos cuando pudimos, solo hay que ver a Aro para saber cuan molesto está..._

Por otro lado.

_¿Viejo _amigo_? ¿Cómo se atreve?_ Caius era el más enfadado.

_Mmm, vaya. Su tono es tan amistoso como siempre. Pero, ha reunido a todos esos vampiros para matarme a mí y a mis queridos..._

Aro estaba equivocado, claro.

Estaba ansioso por lograr una respuesta de él ya. Que esto empezara a avanzar como _nosotros_ queríamos, no ellos. Quería que empezáramos con nuestra estrategia, que vieran que Renesmee no era una niña inmortal, y aunque no sería fácil, no nos rendiríamos.

Al fin, después de un momento, que pareció más largo de lo que en realidad fue, Aro avanzó apenas un paso lejos de su guardia hacia el frente, hacia nosotros, y fue suficiente para hacer que toda la guardia reaccionara, exageradamente, sí, pero reaccionaron. Renata se movió con Aro, por supuesto, era su trabajo defenderlo de cualquier peligro, por más pequeño o indefenso que pareciera. Y aunque Aro solo pensaba moverse unos cuantos pasos, también, nadie lo dejaría moverse solo. Renata, como los demás, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, todos estaban preparados para defender a su maestro, su amo de quien sea que quisiera lastimarlo.

Los otros treinta vampiros gruñeron, sus frentes se arrugaron ante lo que planeaba hacer su amo, mostraron los dientes y algunos se preparaban para atacar...

"Paz." Aro les ordenó, levantando una de sus manos.

Y aunque no fue de su agrado la orden esta ocasión, la obedecieron. O trataron.

De nuevo empezó a avanzar hacia Carlisle, solo unos cuantos pasos tal como Carlisle había hecho. Sus ojos solamente en él, pero su mente estaba atenta a absolutamente todo lo que nos rodeaba, en especial a quienes estaban frente a él.

_¿Qué será? ¿Qué dirá?_

Aro se preguntaba, en sus ojos era igual de claro.

"Palabras justas, Carlisle." Aro dijo. "Parecen fuera de lugar, considerando el ejército que has reunido para matarme, y para matar a mis queridos."

Carlisle tuvo un ataque de shock por una fracción de segundo al escuchar a Aro, lo que creía que estaba pasando ahora. Por otra parte, ¿cómo podía acusar a Carlisle de armar un ejército para matarlo, cuando él mismo venía con la misma intención?

_Hipócrita, _escuché a varios coincidir.

Entonces, Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, y estiró su mano en dirección a Aro. "Solo tienes que tocar mi mano para saber que esa nunca fue mi intención."

_¡Claro! ¡Mentiras!_ Caius gritaba.

La mente de Aro pasó de la acusación por tal cosa, a la de su razón de estar aquí. Al parecer, no importaba cual fuera su intención, de cualquier forma. La ley, según ellos, estaba rota, y tenían que castigar a quienes la había roto. Ya fuera Carlisle, quien estaba casi seguros de que había sido, o cualquier otro miembro de nuestra familia. Pero viendo a Renesmee con Bella, consideraban culpable a otros. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y luego Aro dijo. "¿Pero cómo puede posiblemente tu intención importar, querido Carlisle, en el rostro de lo que has hecho?" su frente se arrugó.

La tristeza que lo invadió, se mostró en su rostro también.

_Tener que castigarlo con la muerte, será duro, pero así tiene que ser. Mi querido y viejo amigo..._

"No he cometido el crimen por el cual estás aquí para castigarme." Carlisle dijo.

_Más mentiras, ¡¿Cómo puede negarlo?_ Caius.

_Aún mejor, no quisiera que tu vida acabara aquí,_ Aro ya consideraba la opción, al _muy_ contrario que Caius lo hacía.

"Entonces hazte a un lado y déjanos castigar a aquellos responsables. En verdad, Carlisle, nada me complacería más que preservar tu vida hoy."

"Nadie ha roto la ley, Aro. Déjame explicar." Carlisle repitió, levantando de nuevo su mano.

_Oh, ya fue suficiente._ Caius exclamó desde su lugar.

Más enojado de lo que había estado, avanzó hasta llegar al mismo punto donde Aro se encontraba, y luego, estando a su lado, dejó salir toda su ira. "Tantas reglas inútiles, tantas leyes innecesarias que has creado para ti mismo, Carlisle." su voz era todo menos calmada, sus pensamientos estaban que estallaban mientras hablaba. Era _él_ quien más tenía una obsesión por el cumplimiento de las leyes. "¿Cómo es posible que defiendas la violación de una que realmente importa?"

"La ley no está violada." Carlisle volvió a insistir. Pero sabía, como todos, que tratándose de Caius, no había mucha esperanza de ser escuchados. "Sí tú escucharas-"

_¿Cree que somos tontos o qué? Es una humillación... _"Vemos a la niña, Carlisle. No nos trates como tontos."

"Ella no es inmortal." Carlisle empezó. "No es un vampiro. Fácilmente puedo probar esto con solo unos cuantos momentos-"

Carlisle, por supuesto, se vio interrumpido de inmediato por Caius. "Si ella no es una de los prohibidos, ¿entonces porqué has agrupado un batallón para defenderla?"

"Testigos, Caius, justo como tú has traído." Carlisle dijo, luego apuntó hacia el grupo de vampiros que estaba detrás de ellos.

Carlisle no pudo haber dicho nada más cierto ni nada que hiciera que Caius se molestara mucho más.

Los vampiros detrás de la guardia gruñeron al escuchar _tal_ comparación.

"Cualquiera de estos amigos pueden decirte la verdad acerca de la niña." Carlisle continuó. "O solo podrías verla a ella, Caius. Mira el rubor de sangre humana en sus mejillas."

_Mmm, cierto, cierto..._ Aro murmuraba silenciosamente, guardando las palabras de Carlisle para después.

"¡Engaño!" Caius gritó. "¿Dónde está la informante?"

Aquí venía lo que tanto temíamos. Escuché la extrema ansiedad que causaron las palabras de Caius tanto en Tanya y Kate, como en Carmen y Eleazar.

"¡Déjenla venir hacia delante!" Caius la buscó con la mirada entre las esposas, donde se suponía que la mantenían. Cuando la miró, se dirigió hacia ella. "¡Tú! ¡Ven!"

Tanya y Kate observaban con atención a Irina, igual que ella a sus hermanas. Al principio, Irina miró a Caius confundida. Parecía no entender que era lo que ahora quería Caius. Como si no entendiera lo que le decía, su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba pasando por _su_ culpa, y que podría pasarle a su familia por tal cosa.

_¿Qué espera?_ Caius se quejó, luego tronó sus dedos, viendo a uno de los guardaespaldas de las esposas, que estaba más cerca a Irina. Él, entendiendo que era lo que quería Caius, avanzó hacia Irina para luego empujarla un poco hacia el frente. Irina pestañeó dos veces, tratando de entender, nuevamente que tenía que hace. Caminó lentamente hacia Caius, con miedo ahora, otro tipo de miedo. Sus ojos se mantuvieron todo el tiempo en Tanya y Kate.

Caius avanzó hasta ella, ya que se había detenido a unos cuantos metros alejada de él. Hubiera prevenido a todos de su intención, sino hubiera sido tan espontáneo.

Una cachetada fue lo que siguió.

Todos sintieron un tremendo shock al ver tal cosa. Especialmente Tanya y Kate, que reaccionaron. Un siseo siguió.

_Maldito, maldito... no hizo nada para merecer tal cosa..._

Irina se tensó, pero al fin se concentró en lo que Caius quería.

_Finalmente, _Caius pensó, luego apuntó con uno de sus dedos a Renesmee. sentía como si debiera interponerme entre su malvada mirada y la inocente mirada de mi hija. Estaba tan llena de odio que sentí a Renesmee estremecerse internamente. Jacob gruñó al sentir como Renesmee apretaba sus pequeño dedos entre su pelaje. Sabía, como nosotros, que estaba asustada de tal mirada.

"¿Esta es la niña que viste?" Caius preguntó, exasperado. "¿La que era obviamente más que humana?"

Irina, por primera vez, puso sus ojos sobre Renesmee y Bella.

Pude ver la escena repetida en su mente. Como sus pensamientos habían estado partidos en dos, entre la indecisión y aún un poco de traición. Sin decidirse entre llegar a nuestra casa y disculparse por su actitud con nosotros, o seguir molesta hasta el fin de los días. Como vagabundeó por los bosques de Forks, y luego escuchaba la sonrisa de una niña. Entraba lentamente al prado donde Bella la había visto, sus ojos se iban al sonido de otros allí: una pequeña niña que era más que humana, y un hombre lobo a su lado... Pero, obviamente, la niña que ahora veía era mucho más grande que la de antes. Renesmee había crecido en este último mes, haciendo imposible que alguien dudara de que no fuera inmortal.

"¿Bueno?" Caius le preguntó, gruñendo de impaciencia.

"Yo... yo no estoy segura."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Caius dijo fríamente, su mano flexionándose mientras trataba de controlar el impulso de volver a golpear a Irina.

"Ella no es la misma,"

_¿No es la misma?_

_Ahora quiere defender a sus _amigos_, eso es lo que pasa. Más mentiras..._

"pero creo que es la misma niña." Irina siguió diciendo. "A lo que me refiero es, que ha cambiado. Esta niña es más grande que la que yo vi, pero-"

Caius ya no lo pudo evitar, la ira que lo llenaba salió de él en un jadeo, que hizo que Irina se detuviera al escuchar la ira en el. Aro también notó que Caius estaba a punto de perder la muy poca paciencia que tenía, y conociéndolo tan bien, se acercó rápidamente a él y luego puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Estate tranquilo, hermano. Tenemos tiempo para solucionar esto. No hay necesidad de ser precipitados."

_¡Bien!_ Pensó, y luego le dio la espalda a Irina.

Aro, más que mantener esto tranquilo, quería ver de nuevo lo que Irina quería decir, la duda lo envolvía. _Ella no es la misma,_ las palabras giraban en su mente.

"Ahora, querida. Muéstrame lo que estás tratando de decir." Aro finalmente le pidió, con su muy notable educado tono. Como si le estuviera hablando a una hija, o algo parecido. Levantó su mano para que Irina la tomara, y aunque no estaba muy confiada de hacerlo, lo hizo. Sabía que tenía otra opción más que hacer lo que Aro le pedía.

Cinco segundos fueron suficientes para que Aro viera lo que Irina no había podido explicar.

"¿Ves, Caius?" Aro se dirigió a Caius al terminar de ver los recuerdos de Irina. "Es una simple cuestión de obtener lo que necesitamos."

Caius, por supuesto, no respondió nada a las palabras de su hermano. Su mente estaba de repente ocupada en otras _cuestiones_.

No me gustó escuchar lo que pensaba.

Aro miró al grupo de vampiros detrás de ellos de reojo. _Esto lo dificulta, pero no tanto..._

Luego, Aro, volteó a ver a Carlisle de nuevo. "Y así que tenemos un misterio en nuestras manos, parece. Parecería que la niña ha crecido. Aún cuando el primer recuerdo de Irina era claramente era el de una niña inmortal. Curioso."

Hubo un alivio en la mente de casi todos los presentes, de nuestros testigos. Aún así, a quien seguía sintiendo tensa, era a Bella. Y lo entendía, ni siquiera yo era capaz de sentir alivio, ni lo sería hasta verlos partir y tener aún a Renesmee con nosotros.

"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy tratando de explicar." Carlisle dijo rápidamente, recordando porque estábamos aquí.

_Aquí vamos,_ Carlisle pensaba al alzar su mano de nuevo.

Pero, como yo, y todos, sabía que Aro no querría escuchar la historia desde el punto de vista de Carlisle, sino mío.

¿Quién más conocía los pensamientos de cada uno de los vampiros que nos acompañaban?

_Oh mi querido Carlisle, tú podrías decirme lo que necesitamos _solamente_ acerca de la niña..._

Aro dudó un pequeño instante, antes de dar a conocer su deseo. "Prefería tener la historia por alguien más central a la historia, mi amigo. ¿Estoy equivocado al asumir incumplimiento no fue hecho por ti?"

"No hubo incumplimiento." Carlisle respondió.

"Aunque así sea, tendré cada faceta de la verdad." el tono de su voz traicionó la curiosidad que sentía en verdad. Era obvio que deseaba más que la verdad.

_Ahora sabrá todos nuestros pensamientos._

_Era obvio que querría a Edward._

_Sabíamos que esto pasaría, no es una gran sorpresa._

"Y la mejor manera de obtener eso es teniendo la evidencia directamente de tu talentoso hijo." Aro prosiguió, inclinando su cabeza en mi dirección. Como sino supiera que se refería a mí. "Como la niña se agarra de su pareja recién nacida, asumo que Edward está involucrado."

Nadie estaba sorprendido al escuchar a Aro decir eso, pero repentinamente todos pusieron sus mentes en blanco, como si no quisiera que yo escuchara algo que molestara a Aro en estos momentos.

Podía escuchar nada. Los únicos que mantuvieron su mente _abierta_ fue mi familia.

_¡Suerte hermano!_

_Esperemos que esto resulte como queremos._

_¿Papi?_

Volteé hacia Bella y Renesmee al escucharla, sin mirar sus ojos, no me creía capaz de tolerar el alejarme de ellas si veía un pequeño signo de preocupación en sus miradas, un pequeño nivel de miedo al verme, así que solo les di un rápido beso a ambas en la frente, y salí hacia Aro. Le di una palmada en el hombro a Carlisle al pasar, y escuché la creciente preocupación de ambos, Carlisle y Esme al verme alejarme de ellos. Traté de no escuchar más, y no era muy difícil ahora el ahogar sus voces concentrándome en las otras docenas de mentes que habían en el prado.

Algo más intenso que la expectación inundó la mente de Aro al verme acercarme a él. Su curiosidad era insaciable. Sabía que al ver dentro de mi mente, no solo estaría viendo mis pensamientos, sino también los de todos los presentes, y los que no estaban, tampoco.

Mantuve mis ojos fijos en Aro. Pero escuchaba lo que su guardia pensaba. Jane estaba en éxtasis al verme tan cerca de _su_ lado que del _mío_. No mostré expresión alguna, no era la única emocionada de tener a alguien de nuestra línea tan cerca de ellos que sería demasiado fácil el acabar conmigo.

Una risa casi descontrolada rompió el silencio mientras avanzaba hacia Aro, y desde algunas miradas en la guardia pude ver quien era.

Bella. ¿Por qué se reía?

No tuve tiempo de sacar conclusiones, aunque no hubiera podido, de cualquier forma. No tenía explicaciones para saber la causa.

Me detuve a unos cuantos pasos de Aro.

_Oh mi querido, Edward. Pareciera que consideras el leer tu mente como un gran honor._ Aro me dijo mientras se acercaba, Renata detrás de él, ansiosa. _Pero tienes razón, lo es. No solo es tu mente la que conoceré, sino los pensamientos de todos los presentes..._

Levanté mi mano, esperando a que _él_ viniera hacia mí, ahora.

Sin dudar un segundo, avanzó hasta alcanzarme y tomó mi mano para, al fin, ver todo lo que necesitaba, y deseaba al parecer. Buscó hasta que encontró los primeros momentos después de haber dejado aquella habitación en Volterra, Alice, Bella y yo. Era como una repetición de mis propios recuerdos. Por ahora.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

"_¿Es realmente enfermo que esté feliz ahora mismo?"_ escuché la voz de mi Bella en su cabeza.

"_Sé exactamente a que te refieres. Pero tenemos muchas razones para estar felices. Primero, estamos vivos."_

"_Sí. Esa es una buena."_

"_Y juntos."_

Aro pasó rápidamente las siguientes horas en mi mente, hasta que encontró los rostros de mi familia, en el aeropuerto, esperando por nosotros.

"_Nunca me harás pasar por esto otra vez."_ la voz de Esme decía en su cabeza.

"_Lo siento, mamá."_

Pasamos el rostro de Rosalie y Emmett en el auto, y el viaje a Forks. Lo difícil que fue con Charlie al llegar a casa de Bella. Como se aferró a mis brazos, en lugar de permitirme entregarla a Charlie, al dejarla en su recamara, y Charlie prohibiéndome la entrada a su casa, exigiéndome que me alejara de su hija para siempre...

Lo siguiente que apareció en su mente fue el rostro de Bella dormido, lo mucho que me costó trabajo el convencerla de que no estaba _muerta_ o dormida, que realmente estaba allí con ella.

"_Isabella Marie Swan. ¿Crees que le pedí a los Volturi que me mataran _porque me sentía culpable_?"_

"_¿No te sentías?"_

"_¿Sentirme culpable? Intensamente. Más de lo que puedes comprender."_

Siguió leyendo, quería conocer la historia a profundidad, más que solo entender que pasaba alrededor de Renesmee en nuestra vida.

"_Bella pareces estar bajo un malentendido."_ su rostro desapareció un momento. _"Pensé que lo había explicado claramente antes. Bella, no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existes."_

"_Estoy... confundida."_

"_Soy un buen mentiroso, Bella, lo tengo que ser."_

Estaba pasando por mis recuerdos más rápido ahora.

"_Lo sabía. Sabía que estaba soñando."_

_¿No te creía querido?_

"_Eres imposible. ¿Cómo puedo poner esto para que me creas? No estás dormida, y no estás muerta. Estoy aquí, y te amo. Siempre te _he_ amado, y siempre te _amaré..."

Me estaba poniendo impaciente, quería que su recorrido por mi mente terminara, pero sabía que apenas empezaba.

"_Ayer, cuando te tocaba, estabas tan... vacilante, tan cuidadosa, y aún lo mismo. Necesito saber por qué. ¿Es porque ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Porque te he lastimado demasiado? ¿Porque has avanzado, como yo quería para ti? Eso sería... bastante justo. No impugnaré tu decisión. Así que no trates de no lastimar mis sentimientos, por favor-solo dime ahora si puedes o no amarme aún, después de todo lo que te he hecho. ¿Puedes?"_

"_¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa?"_

"_Solo contéstala. Por favor."_

Un momento de silencio siguió, menos doloroso que en ese entonces. _"La forma en que me siento por ti nunca cambiará. Por supuesto que te amo-¡Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto!"_

"_Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar."_

Toda la conversación aún _romántica_ de esa noche la pasó rápidamente, hasta que encontró algo más interesante, según él.

"_Mantendré mi promesa, Bella. Pero Victoria va a morir. Pronto."_

"_No hay que ser precipitados. Quizá no vuelva. La manada de Jake probablemente la espantó. Realmente no hay razón para ir a buscarla. Además, tengo problemas más grandes que Victoria."_

_¿Victoria, huh? ¿La vampiro que les dio problemas el verano pasado?_

"_¿Sí te das cuentas que moriré eventualmente, cierto?"_ la voz enojada de Bella llenaba su mente ahora.

"_Te seguiré tan pronto como pueda."_

Pasó por alto mis una vez intenciones de dejar a Bella humana, incumpliendo lo que ellos me habían ordenado. Al fin y al cabo, no se había realizado de tal forma.

"_¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vas?"_

"_Voy a tu casa."_

Después de fallar mis intentos por convencerla de quedarse, Aro siguió a mi aceptación.

"_Bien. Te daré un __aventón.__"_

"_De cualquier manera. Pero probablemente tú _deberías_ estar allí, también."_

"_¿Y por qué es eso?"_

"_Mi mortalidad. La pondré a votación."_

_Interesante, Edward. Muy interesante..._

Pasó toda el viaje, la epifanía de Bella justo antes de que llegáramos a la casa, mis razones para no _temer_ a los Volturi, como mis hermanos habían estado de acuerdo conmigo y luego cambiado de opinión, aceptando que Bella fuera convertida, diferentes razones cada uno, pero aceptando, como Carlisle se comprometió a ser él quien hiciera el cambio, viendo que Alice no parecía ser capaz, como acordamos que la fecha sería hasta la graduación, como llegué a la idea de pedirle matrimonio a Bella para poder retenerla como humana un poco más de tiempo...

"_Sino te importa, mucho preferiría que no escondieras tu rostro. He vivido sin el por tanto como he podido soportar. Ahora... dime algo."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Si pudieras tener cualquier cosa en el mundo, cualquier cosa, ¿qué sería?"_

"_Tú."_

Sacudí la cabeza, _"Algo que no tengas ya."_

"_Querría que... Carlisle no tuviera que hacerlo. Querría que _tú_ me cambiaras."_

"_¿Qué estarías dispuesta a cambiar por eso?"_

"_Lo que sea."_

Pasó a la parte donde le había propuesto matrimonio, y como me había rechazado. La convicción que había mostrado frente a Charlie al no aceptar que él tratara de separarme de su lado, o tratara de separarla a ella de mi lado.

"_Tan ansiosa por la condenación eterna."_

"_Sabes que en realidad no crees eso."_

"_¿Oh, no lo creo?"_

"_No, no lo crees."_

Escuchó con atención a lo que Bella me había dicho, entonces.

"_Así que seamos ambos optimistas, de acuerdo? No que importe. Si tú te quedas, no necesito el cielo."_

"_Por siempre."_

"_Eso es todo lo que estoy pidiendo."_

Siguió aún más rápido a través de mi mente, leyendo cada pensamientos de mi familia había tenido a mi alrededor. Toda la estadía después de volver a Forks y a lado de Bella. Todos nuestros planes, todas nuestra platicas, nuestros días juntos, nuestras noches juntos, nuestro tiempo en compañía de _mi_ familia y el padre de Bella, el odio que Charlie había profesado desde mi regreso. Cada pensamiento y momento entre mis hermanos, y mis padres... todo.

Cada momento feliz, y de ansiedad.

"_¿Realmente tienes alguna idea de cuan importante eres para mi? ¿Algún concepto de cuanto te amo?"_

"_Sé cuanto te amo yo a ti."_

"_Comparas un pequeño árbol con todo el bosque."_

"_Imposible."_

"_No hombres lobo."_

Sus ojos seguían viendo los recuerdos de los meses más cercanos. Mientras se concentraba en las conversaciones acerca de los hombres lobo entre Carlisle y mi familia, sus pensamientos, sus teorías... repasó nuestro viaje a Jacksonville, la reacción del padre de Bella ante tal cosa. Nuestras infructuosas búsquedas de Victoria alrededor de Forks, las noticias en la televisión, los periódicos, los cuidados que tuvimos que implementar para el cuidado de Bella en su casa y de su padre, también. La participación de los lobos, también.

El teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo, Emmett y Jasper y yo aún no habíamos llegado al lugar a donde habíamos ido de caza, así que pude contestar. Era Alice.

"_¿Edward? ¡Edward! ¡La perdí! No puedo encontrarla, su futuro desapareció hace unos segundos. Creo que está con ese perro de Black. Pero no puedo estar _segura_. Lo siento tanto, Edward."_

"_Vuelvo a Forks ya mismo."_

Ni siquiera había explicado a mis hermanos lo que Alice me había dicho, ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, ni me había preocupado por escuchar sus pensamientos y preguntas silenciosas, había dado la vuelta y estado de regreso a Forks en menos de quince minutos.

Había recorrida como nunca antes todo el borde Quileute incesantemente, las horas pasando con una lentitud increíble. Mi ansiedad creciendo con cada segundo, mi miedo junto con ella. Había estado a punto de cruzar la línea cuando escuché a lo lejos el escandaloso ruido que hacía la vieja camioneta de Bella de regreso a Forks por la carretera. Alice la había visto, también y donde estaba yo. Estuvo donde yo en unos minutos, con el Volvo.

"_Lo siento." parece que tendremos que tener incluso más cuidado con ella cuando tú no estés..._

Había asentido y tomado el Volvo. Siguiéndola hasta la casa de Angela. La discusión al volver a su casa, donde la esperaba en su habitación no había sido placentera. Pero me había dado mucho que pensar, y para darme cuenta que no sería fácil mantenerla lejos de Jacob, y que al contrario, la estaba empujando hacia él, alejándola de _mi_. De cualquier forma, ese pensamiento no había cruzado mi mente hasta el siguiente viaje de cacería. Alice era mi única opción para mantener a Bella bajo buen cuidado, impidiendo que se escapara. Aro pasó el momento en que los ojos de Alice había brillado como el color amarillo del Porsche que le había regalado, con el que le había pagado para mantener a Bella bajo su cuidado. Aunque de igual forma, Bella había logrado escaparse con Jacob de nuevo al día siguiente.

Tres mensajes me habían recibido el día de nuestro regreso. Los dos primeros de Alice; el último de Bella.

"_Lo siente otra vez, Edward. Se escapó con Jacob. Te avisaré cuando vuelva."_

Suspiro de alivio. _"Bella volvió, y está bien. Hasta creo que está molesta con ese chucho. No te preocupes."_

"_Estás en problemas. Enormes problemas. Los osos grises enojados te van a parecer dóciles comparado con lo que te espera en casa."_

A mi regreso a casa, encontrando a mi ángel dormido sobre el sofá en mi habitación, rechazando aún más lo que yo tenía que ofrecer. Durmiendo incómodamente en lugar de disfrutar de la comodidad de la cama en el centro de mi habitación.

"_¿De dónde vino toda esta tolerancia?"_

Suspirando, le había explicado donde. _"Decidí que tenías razón. Mi problema antes era más acerca de mi... prejuicio en contra de los hombres lobo que cualquier otra cosa. Voy a tratar de ser más razonables y confiar en tu juicio. Si dices que es seguro, entonces te creeré."_

"_Wow."_

"_Y... más importante... no estoy dispuesto a dejar que esto sea un obstáculo entre nosotros."_

Siguió el recuerdo hasta el día siguiente, de vuelta en la casa, Bella a mi lado. Mis pensamientos una furia en contra de Alice.

"_¿Qué pasó?"_

"_No tengo idea. No vi nada."_

"_¿Cómo es eso _posible_?"_

El argumente seguía, Carlisle y Esme casi implorando porque me calmara.

"_Si estás viendo a Italia, ¿por qué no los viste enviar-"_

"_No creo que sean ellos. Hubiera visto eso."_

Un nuevo escenario apareció en su mente, la graduación. Como Alice mantuvo su mente más allá de ocupada, ocultándome algo que no quería que yo supiera. Siempre hacía eso cuando trataba de esconderme algo.

De nuevo, otro escenario. Alice y Bella como protagonistas, Jasper a lado de ambas, y frente a ellos estaban Jacob, Quil y Embry.

"_Todo acaba de desaparecer, por supuesto. Eso es inconveniente, pero, todas las cosas consideradas, lo tomaré."_

"_Tendremos que coordinar. No será fácil para nosotros. Aún así, este es más nuestro trabajo que suyo."_

Los días siguientes pasaban por su mente, impresionado hasta cierto punto. Como los hombres lobos se habían aliado con nosotros desde entonces, al menos eso creía al no haber llegado hasta el presente. Las prácticas de lucha con Jasper y los lobos de observadores, la petición de Bella de quedarse a mi lado durante la pelea, ya fuera en ella o no, mi aceptación a tal pedido. Los arreglos entre mi familia con mi salida, la compresión, la emoción de Emmett. El nuevo secuestro a Bella, del que Alice no era responsable sino yo. Las consecuencias de tal noche...

"_Sé razonable, Bella."_

"_Lo prometiste–lo que sea que quisiera."_

"_No tendremos esta discusión."_

Todo el argumento de esa noche se repitió en mi mente.

"_Esto es insoportable. Tantas cosas que he querido darte – y _esto_ es lo que decides exigir. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuan doloroso es, tratar de rechazarte cuando me lo ruegas de esta forma?"_

"_Entonces no te niegues."_

"_Por favor."_ Bella de nuevo.

"_Bella..."_

Claro que Aro estaba sorprendido con tal recuerdo, y en ese momento supo que Renesmee tenía que ser producto de tal promesa... y adelantó los recuerdos mucho más rápido.

Leyó rápidamente cada recuerdo de esa noche en adelante que casi me sorprendía que fuera entendible lo que veía. Pasó de esa noche de hacer nuestro compromiso oficial, de esa promesa por cumplir, a la noche en que pasamos de campamento con Jacob, como Bella durmió en brazos de Jacob, como murmuraba su nombre entre sueños, como lo besó y le pidió que volviera con vida, como Victoria nos encontró, y Seth me ayudó a acabar con el otro vampiro, Riley mientras yo me encargaba de acabar con Victoria, nuestro regreso al prado a lado de nuestra familia a esperar por Jane y los demás. Vio el dolor en el rostro de Bella y las lágrimas cayendo sin parar por sus mejillas cuando la encontré en su camioneta al volver de ver a Jacob, al volver de decirle que era a mí a quien elegía. La insoportable noche que pasamos ambos, ella llorando por _él_, y yo escuchándola llorar por _él_. Como me explicaba que era a mi a quien en verdad quería, nuestra visita a Alice y su emoción al vernos llegar con las noticias que ya sabía Bella estaba allí para darle. Nuestra ida al prado después de probarse su vestido de novia, sus razones para querer esperar, aún cuando veía el mismo deseo quemar en sus ojos como en los míos, el suave deslizar del anillo de compromiso en su dedo donde estaría por siempre. La visita a casa de su padre, y la reacción de este al escuchar las noticias...

"_Las fiestas de solteros están diseñadas para aquellos que están tristes por ver pasar sus días de solteros. No podría estar más ansioso de tener los míos detrás de mí." No, no podría, apenas y aguantaba las ganas de llamarla mi esposa al fin. "Así que no tiene sentido."_

"_Cierto."_

Los recuerdos se harían mucho más personales entre Bella y yo mientras Aro avanzaba por mi mente.

"_Si, quiero."_ la voz de mi Bella, gruesa con lágrimas sonaba en mi mente.

"_Si, quiero."_

"_¿Disfrutando de la fiesta, Sra. Cullen?"_

"_Eso va a tomar un rato a acostumbrarse."_

"_Tenemos un rato."_

"_¿Solo? ¡Oh, Jake! Todo es perfecto ahora" ¡Oh! ¿Así que todo había sido imperfecto hasta que_

_decidió aparecerse en nuestra boda? ¡Genial!_

_Ese lobo estaba enamorado de Bella, ¿qué hace aún aquí, entonces?_ Aro se preguntó, viendo la emoción con que recibía Bella a Jacob, el día de _nuestra_ boda. De nuevo, pareció apretar un botón para pasar rápidamente los pensamientos que no le _servían_.

"_¿Dónde estamos?"_

"_Esta es la Isla Esme."_

"_No tengas miedo. Nos pertenecemos."_

"_Por siempre."_

Los siguientes recuerdos, me fueron difíciles de compartir, de mantenerme quieto frente a Aro mientras veía y escuchaba cada segundo de esa noche, mientras comprendía lo que había pasado y atacaba cabos sueltos, y estaba cada vez más seguro de que Renesmee no era lo que ellos habían creído en la memoria de Irina. Fue difícil, pero sabía que tenía que dejarlo seguir viendo dentro de mi mente.

"_Quiero decir, no sé como fue para ti, pero eso fue para mi."_

"_¿Es eso de lo que estás preocupada? ¿Que no haya disfrutado?"_

"_Sé que no es lo mismo. No eres humano. Solo trataba de explicarte que, para un humano, bueno, no_

_puedo imaginar que la vida pueda dar algo mejor que esto."_

"_Nunca creí que pensarías que todo esto que siento significa que anoche no fue… bueno, la mejor noche de mi existencia. Pero no quería pensarlo así, no cuando tu fuiste…"_

"_Sedujiste a tu demasiado dispuesto marido. No es un pecado capital."_

"_Bueno… No te he hecho daño, al menos. Esta vez fue más fácil controlarme, canalizar mis excesos. Tal vez porque tenía una ligera idea de que esperar."_

_Impresionante,_ Aro pensaba.

"_¿Qué? ¿Estás intentando hacerme creer que tu enfermedad es el síndrome premenstrual?"_

"_No. No, Edward. Estoy intentando decirte que tengo un retraso de cinco días."_

_Imposible_, Aro murmuró en su mente al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Bella decirlo en mi memoria.

"_Piensa que estás embarazada."_

"_Morte.__"_

_No te atrevas a arrancarle un cabello a Bella, el bebé nacerá, lo quieras o no. Ni siquiera intentes_

_evitarlo, te arrancaría la cabeza._ La voz de Rosalie era la que sonaba ahora.

"_Edward, es nuestro__hijo. Debes amarlo."_

"_No cuando te está matando."_

"_Eso no es cierto. No sabemos como será este embarazo. Solo esperemos y veamos como avanza."_

_Lo había visto enojado, y lo había visto arrogante, y una vez lo había visto en dolor. Pero esto__–__esto era más allá de la agonía._

Aro se estremeció internamente y muy ligeramente al ver mi rostro a través de la mente de Jacob.

"_No sabíamos. Nunca lo soñé. Nunca ha habido nada como Bella y yo antes. ¿Cómo podíamos saber_

_que un humano era capaz de concebir un niño con uno de nosotros-?"_

"_No me importa nada más que mantenerla con vida. Si es un hijo lo que quiere, lo puede tener. Puede tener una docena de bebés. Lo que sea que quiera. Puede tener una docena de cachorros si es lo que es necesario."_

"_Te amo, Edward Cullen. Solamente a ti."_

_Mmm..._

_Podía decirles exactamente lo que quería: muerte y sangre, sangre y muerte._

"_Pensamos que el feto quizá tiene un apetito más cercano al nuestro. Pensamos que está sediento."_

"_Oh. Oh."_

_Mmmm... lindo._ Aro mostró un pequeño grado de confusión al escuchar ese murmuro en mi mente, la primera vez que había escuchado a Renesmee antes de que naciera.

"_¡Santo cielo, puedes escucharlo!"_

"_Shh. Lo asustaste... a él."_

"_Lo siento, bebé."_

"_Él te ama. Él te adora absolutamente."_

"_Renesmee."_ Aro ya no sabía que pensar a esta altura, el rostro de Renesmee bañado en sangre mientras la tomaba del vientre de Bella, era algo que apenas podía creer, y solo porque lo estaba viendo como si él mismo hubiera estado presente ese día.

"_Mi veneno. Mantenlo moviéndose."_

"_¿Cómo escuchaste lo que Renesmee quería?"_

"_Pero Renesmee puede poner sus pensamientos en nuestras mentes, Edward. Solo tiene que pensar lo que quiere y tocarnos, y podemos ver lo que piensa."_

Aro estaba ahora aún más anonadado que antes.

"_Debes recordar que Renesmee se desarrolló y nació en menos de dos meses. Quizá su crecimiento_

_seguirá de la misma forma hasta alcanzar un límite."_

"_Te vas a alejar de nuestra hija. No te quiero cerca de ella, ¿me entiendes? ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer_

_esto? ¿Primero Bella y ahora mi hija? No tuviste suficiente tratando de quitarme a Bella, y ahora_

_quieres quitarme a Renesmee?"_

_¿Imprimación, huh? Nunca había escuchado de tal cosa._

"_Te amo."_

"_Como yo te amo a ti."_

"_¿Estuve fuera solo dos días?"_ al escuchar y ver este recuerdo, Aro estaba casi tan impresionado como Bella lo había estado ese día. Pero ya había pasado esos dos días en mi mente, y la había visto crecer como yo la había visto.

"_Aún está creciendo rápidamente."_

"_Precisamente. Así que la respuesta es no. Estoy puramente lleno de alegría, porque estoy extrañando_

_nada. Nadie tiene más de lo que yo ahora."_

"_Charlie estará aquí pronto. Solo para que sepan. ¿Asumo que Alice te está consiguiendo lentes de sol o algo?"_

"_No sé que tanto de esto deberíamos decir a Renée."_

"_Los Volturi."_

"_Todos ellos."_

"_Sí. Eso tiene sentido, Emmett. Todo lo que necesitamos es que los Volturi se detengan por un momento. Solo el tiempo suficiente para que escuchen."_

"_Necesitaríamos un show de bastantes testigos."_

"_Escúchenme. Renesmee es única en su especie. Yo soy su padre. No su creador-su padre biológico."_

"_Bella es su madre biológica. Ella concibió, cargó y dio a luz a Renesmee mientras aún era humana. Casi la mató. Estuve duramente forzado a introducir el suficiente veneno en su corazón para salvarla."_

"_Una familia muy talentosa. Un lector de mentes por padre, un escudo por madre, y luego cualquier magia con la que esta extraordinaria niña nos ha embrujado."_

"_Y luego, una vez que el aquelarre estaba todo menos destruido, Aro le otorgaría el perdón a un_

_miembro cuyos pensamientos, él aseguraría, estaban particularmente arrepentidos. Siempre, resultaría_

_que este vampiro tenía el don que Aro había admirado. Siempre, a esta persona se le daba un lugar en la guardia. El vampiro dotado era convencido rápidamente, siempre tan agradecido por el honor. Nunca habían excepciones."_

"_Algo que Eleazar nunca ha visto antes. Algo de lo que nunca había escuchado. Algo que ni siquiera tú_

_escudo haría algo contra el. Él puede en verdad influenciar los elementos-tierra, viento, aire y fuego. Verdadera manipulación física, ninguna ilusión de la mente. Benjamin aún está experimentando con el, y Amun tratar de moldearlo en un arma. Pero ves cuan independiente Benjamin es. No será usado."_

Aro estaba más allá de sorprendido en este punto, estaba llegando al punto de estar asustado al ver todo lo que había de nuestro lado, que podría detenerlos o vencerlos incluso.

"_Es una ilusión muy simple. Puede hacer que la mayoría de la gente vea lo que ella quiera que vean-ver eso, y nada más. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo parecería que estuviera yo solo en el medio de una selva tropical. Es tan claro que posiblemente lo creería, excepto por el hecho de que aún puede sentirte en mis brazos."_

_Algo muy parecido a lo que Alec puede hacer... y Kate está con ustedes, parecido a lo que Jane hacer,_ Aro pensaba para él mismo, _pero con Bella con ellos... ¿perderíamos? ¿sería posible?_

"_Hemos esperado un milenio y medio para que la escoria Italiana fuera retada. Si hay algún chance de que ellos caigan, estaremos aquí para verlo."_

"_O incluso para ayudar a vencerlos. Si creemos que tienen una oportunidad de triunfar."_

"_Peleamos." _Los Rumanos hablaron, _"Nosotros pelearemos, también."_ ahora la voz de Benjamin sonaba, _"Aquí está la libertad de la opresión."_ Garrett, _"Y peleamos con él."_ la voz de Tanya anunciaba que su familia pelearía, _"Las manadas pelearán con los Cullen."_, _"Yo estoy dentro, también."_ Maggie anunciaba.

_Eso ha sido... maravillosamente fascinante, joven Edward._ Aro abrió sus ojos, entonces, pero mantuvo mi mano entre la suya.

"¿Lo ves?" pregunté.

Aro aún estaba maravillado con la historia que acababa de ver, su voz sonaba calmada, amable. "Sí, lo veo, en verdad. Dudo de que cualquiera entre dioses y mortales hayan visto tanto tan claramente."

Hubo un eco de '¿Qué?' de parte de ambos grupos, incluso los testigos de los Volturi.

"Me has dado mucho que considerar, joven amigo. Mucho más de lo que esperaba." Aro dijo.

Vi lo que ahora quería, y aún cuando había sido parte del plan, no me agradaba tener que hacerlo más de lo que Bella había mostrado.

"¿Podría conocerla?" _sería un honor, de verdad._ "Nunca soñé con la existencia de tal cosa en todos mis siglos. ¡Que adición para nuestras historias!"

No respondí de nuevo, viendo que Caius había reaccionado al fin.

"¿De qué se trata esto, Aro?"

"Algo con los que nunca has soñado, mi practico amigo. Toma un momento para considerar, por la justicia que pretendíamos entregar ya no se aplica."

_¡Qué!_ Caius siseó. _¡Oh! Claro, claro..._ sus pensamientos recorrieron las capas de estrategia que tenían ya preparados en caso de que su principal razón para _entregar_ justicia ya no podían usarla.

"Paz, hermano." fue todo lo que Aro dijo. La guardia, al igual que Caius estaban totalmente sorprendidos con la actitud de Aro.

"¿Me presentarías a tu hija?"

¿Tengo opción? Es lo que queríamos, pensé.

_Así es,_ Aro respondió.

Asentí, entonces. Pero no iba a hacer que Bella trajera a Renesmee hasta este punto, su escudo tenía que seguir protegiendo a nuestros amigos, no solo a nosotros. Además sería más conveniente que el encuentro fuera a mitad del prado.

Aro contestó mi pensamiento. "Creo que un compromiso a este punto es aceptable, bajo la circunstancia. Nos encontraremos en el medio."

Bien, pensé.

Aro soltó mi mano, y volteé de nuevo hacia mi familia y los demás, Carlisle medio sonrió, y aunque no podía escuchar sus pensamientos, podía adivinarlos fácilmente. Aro entonces pasó su brazos por mi hombro, y empezamos a avanzar hacia el medio, como acordado. Por supuesto que la guardia se puso inquieta ante tal acción. Siguiendo a Aro, quien los detuvo rápidamente, levantando una mano.

"Deténgase, mis queridos. Verdaderamente, no nos quieren hacer daño si somos pacíficos."

_¡NO importa! ¡No! Eso aseguran, pero..._ los gruñidos y siseos eran todo lo que escuchaba, y Aro estaba maravillado.

"Amo." Renata se quejó, asustada.

"No te preocupes, mi amor. Todo está bien."

Había solo una forma de tranquilizarlos, "Quizá deberías traer a unos cuantos miembros de tu guardia contigo." dije. "Los pondría más cómodos."

_Sabia observación, bien_. Asintió, y luego dijo. "Felix, Demetri." sus dedos tronando dos veces.

En menos de un segundo estaban a lado de Aro. Y luego estábamos en medio del prado.

Esto era lo que habíamos estado esperando, así que llamé a Bella sin más demora. "Bella, trae a Renesmee... y a unos cuantos amigos."

Mantuve mi mirada en Bella, y el miedo era la emoción más obvia en sus ojos, los de Renesmee reflejaban lo mismo, pero había un tono de seguridad al verme a mi, también. Un segundo pasó, y escuchamos a Bella llamado a quienes la acompañarían.

"¿Jacob? ¿Emmett?" Bella dijo, justo como había esperado. Ambos asintieron al escuchar sus nombres, sin embargo, Emmett sonrió de anticipación, supuse.

Mientras los cuatro avanzaban hacia donde estábamos, la guardia de los Volturi empezó a gruñir al ver a Jacob avanzando hacia Aro. No confiaban en él. Aro los mandó callar.

"Interesante compañía la que mantienen." Demetri me comentó. Lo ignoré, y Jacob gruñó.

Al detenerse frente a nosotros, pero manteniendo una distancia segura de algunos metros, me alejé de Aro para detenerme a lado de Bella y luego tomé su mano. Nos miramos a los ojos por un momento, antes que Demetri se dirigiera a Bella.

"Hola de nuevo, Bella."

"Hey, Felix." Bella respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una risa entre dientes escapó a Felix, "Luces bien. La inmortalidad te favorece."

"Muchas gracias."

"De nada. Es una lástima..." Felix dijo, pero dejó su voz apagarse, todos sabíamos de qué hablaba.

"Si, una lástima, ¿no?" Bella respondió.

_Al menos lo sabes,_ Felix pensó, guiñándole.

Aro estaba maravillado con Renesmee, sus ojos solo en ella. "Escucho su extraño corazón." murmuró, su cabeza ladeada hacia un lado. "Huelo su extraño aroma." luego volvió sus ojos a Bella. "En verdad, joven Bella, la inmortalidad si te convierte más extraordinaria." y no lo decía solo por su apariencia, "Es como si estuvieras diseñada para esta vida."

Bella solamente asintió una vez, sin comentar nada al respecto.

"¿Te gustó mi regalo?" preguntó repentinamente, mirando el collar en su cuello.

_¿Un regalo?_ Jane se preguntó.

"Es hermosa, y muy, muy generoso de tu parte. Gracias. Probablemente debería haber enviado una nota."

Aro se rió, "Es solamente un pequeño algo que tenía rodando por ahí. Pensé que podría complementar tu nueva cara, y así lo hace."

Jane no pudo evitarlo, y siseó. Su envidia evidente a ojos de todos. Bella miró por encima de Aro, y claro, notó que era Jane quien no estaba feliz con tal regalo.

_Volvamos al asunto principal_, Aro pensó, aclarando su garganta para que Bella volviera su mirada hacia él nuevamente. "¿Puedo conocer a tu hija, encantadora Bella?"

Avanzando con ella, solo nos movimos dos pasos hacia Aro. Su mente estaba en éxtasis de nuevo, al encontrarse tan cerca de Renesmee...

"Pero si es exquisita." murmuró, más encantado que antes. "Tanto como tú y Edward." su voz subió de tono, e iba dirigida a Renesmee. "Hola, Renesmee."

Inmediatamente, sin estar segura de que hacer, Renesmee volteó a ver a Bella. _¿Mami?_ Y Bella le asintió en ánimo.

"Hola, Aro." murmuró en su voz única.

Aro parecía no encontrar un punto en el que no se sorprendería más.

Por el contrario, Caius estaba molestándose más. Conocía muy bien a Aro, y preguntó, el tono de su voz hacía obvio su ira. "¿Qué es?"

"Mitad mortal, mitad inmortal." sus ojos no dejaban a Renesmee. "Concebida de esa forma, y cargada por esta recién nacida mientras aún era humana."

"Imposible." Caius murmuró, no creía lo que Aro decía, o no quería creerlo.

"¿Crees que me ha engañado a mi, entonces, hermano?" su tono era amable, pero ambos tenían su forma de comunicarse, y Caius sabía que le molestaba tal insinuación, así que solo se estremeció un poco al escucharlo. "¿Es el latido de corazón que oyes un engaño también?"

Caius solo arrugó su frente.

"Calmada y cuidadosamente, hermano." Aro murmuró, una sonrisa dirigida a Renesmee. "Sé bien cuanto amas tu justicia, pero no hay ninguna justicia en actuar en contra de esta peculiar pequeña solo por su linaje." había una muy dividida atmósfera en el prado ahora escuchando a Aro. "¡Y tanto por aprender, tanto por aprender! Sé que tú no tienes mi entusiasmo en coleccionar historias, pero sé tolerante conmigo, hermano, mientras añado un capítulo que me aturde con su improbabilidad. Vinimos esperando solo justicia y la tristeza de falsos amigos, ¡pero mira lo que hemos ganado a cambio! Un nuevo, brillante conocimiento de nosotros mismos, nuestras posibilidades."

_Es hora de escuchar lo que tiene que decir,_ Aro decidió, levantando su mano hacia Renesmee. Claro que debí esperarlo, pero me sorprendió solo un poco, en lugar de permitir que Aro la tocara, Renesmee alzó su mano hacia el rostro de Aro. Esa era su forma de compartir información. Aro solo escuchó lo que Renesmee le quiso mostrar, no todo lo que él quería, pero fue suficiente.

_¿Por favor, no lastimará a mi familia? ¿Mi mami, mi papi, Jake, todos?_

Su sonrisa se agrandó al terminar de ver, y suspiró. Satisfecho con lo visto, sí era suficiente para tomar una decisión, pero no lo suficiente para saciar su curiosidad. "Brillante."

Renesmee se relajó solo un poco al terminar. Aún no sabía que recibiría de respuesta..

Ella no tenía porque preocuparse por tal cosa, era mi trabajo el cuidarla, el pedir que no la lastimaran. Nosotros no importábamos mientras ella estuviera bien.

No esperaba que Aro fuera honesto, pero su intención de mentir a mi hija, me molestó.

"Por supuesto que no tengo deseo de lastimar a tus amados, preciosa Renesmee." Aro le dijo, su voz amable. Una falsedad.

No pude evitar mi reacción, y tratando de _evitar_ un gruñido o algo peor, apreté los dientes. Detrás de nosotros, Maggie fue la única en reaccionar. Su don, aunque no podía leer su mente ahora, le había dicho lo que ya sabíamos: es mentira.

"Me pregunto." Aro murmuró, mirando ahora a Jacob y la forma en que parecían más atados a nuestra familia que solo por una _imprimación_. Aún cuando había visto que era en mi mente, no la entendía por completo.

_Quizá obtengamos más que buenos dones ahora... parecen dóciles... quien sabe..._

"No funciona de esa forma." le dije antes que empezara a acomodar a la manada en su guardia.

"Solo un pensamiento errante." sus ojos aún observaban a Jacob, y luego a la manada detrás.

"Ellos no nos pertenecen, Aro. No siguen nuestros ordenes de esa forma." murmuré. "Están aquí porque quieren estarlo."

_¿De qué habla?_ Jacob se preguntó, igual que todos detrás.

Y cuando entendió, Jacob gruñó. No era difícil imaginar la razón detrás de mi explicación.

"Parecen bastante apegados a ustedes, sin embargo." Aro notó. "Y a tu pareja y tu... familia. Leales."

"Están comprometidos a proteger la vida humana, Aro." le dije, sin poder evitar que siguiera pensando de la misma forma. "Eso los hace capaces de coexistir con nosotros, pero difícilmente contigo. A menos que estés repensando tu estilo de vida."

"Solo un pensamiento errante." Aro repitió, después de reír. "Tu bien sabes como es eso. Ninguno de nosotros podemos controlar nuestros deseos subconscientes."

_¿Recuerdas aún?_

Hice una mueca al ver de nuevo _mis_ recuerdos en su mente, "Sí sé como es eso. Y también sé la diferencia entre ese tipo de pensamiento y el tipo con un propósito detrás de el. Nunca podría funcionar, Aro."

Jacob volteó a verme, entonces. Un gemido muy bajo escapando su hocico. _¿A qué se refiere?_

"Está intrigado con la ida de..." iban a reaccionar, no de muy buena forma. "perros guardianes."

Un silencio pasó antes que comprendieran que había dicho, y luego empezaron a gruñir salvajemente hacia los vampiros que estaban del lado enemigo.

_¡Maldito parásito viejo!_

_¿Qué cree que somos?_

_¡Silencio!_ Sam ordenó, y lo hicieron de inmediato.

"Supongo que eso responde la pregunta." Aro murmuró, su sonrisa llenado el silencio ahora. "Este grupo ha elegido su lado."

_Para morir,_ Aro agregó en su mente. _Tuvieron la oportunidad de cambiar de lado como otros cuantos... habrían sido de utilidad._

Eso derramó la última gota.

Siseé, y luego me incliné hacia él, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. Sería tan bueno el poder acabar con él en este mismo momento, causar la guerra, pero detenerlo... detener la masacre que ya planeaba en su mente infligir en nuestra familia, nuestros amigos. Bella aferró uno de mis brazos, recordándome que tenía que estar calmado, y lo logré un poco. Felix y Demetri también se colocaron en posición, pero Aro los calmó con un revoloteo de sus manos.

_Cuidado, Edward..._ Felix amenazó.

Los tres volvimos a nuestra posición al mismo tiempo.

"Tanto que discutir. Tanto que decidir. Si tú y tu protector peludo me disculpan, mis queridos Cullen, debo consultar con mis hermanos."

Esto era, lo que habíamos esperado. La hora en que hicieron su teatro.

Aún cuando la decisión ya estaba hecha.

Sino lográbamos que esto acabara pacíficamente con nuestros argumentos y testimonios, habría destrucción y adquisición como tenían planeado.

**Wow, se pone más tensa la situación, ¿huh? Ya sé...**

**Ha sido difícil el **_**tratar**_** de adivinar lo que las expresiones de los Volturi significan para darle pensamientos... pero espero lo haya hecho bien, y lo siga haciendo bien; sino creen que esté en lo correcto, díganmelo en sus reviews. Lo apreciaré.**

**Nos vemos luego con los siguientes y **_**últimos**_** capítulos.**

**Gracias, de verdad.**


	38. Chapter 37, ESTRATAGEMAS

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Casi subo este capítulo sin editar, jaja... oops**

**Por fin llegó, ¿huh? Ahora solo nos faltan dos más. Gracias primer que nada, por seguir leyendo hasta el final, eso de verdad que me dio fuerzas y ganas para terminar el libro entero, es inmenso, más con Edward contando la historia. Fue algo intenso el escribir estos últimos dos capítulos, y sigue siendolo con el siguiente, claro. Alice ya casi regresa, :O**

**Estoy sin saber que decir, no sé porque, quizá porque estoy haciendo otras cosas al mismo tiempo...**

**La nueva Miss Universo es ¡mexicana! Felicidades, que emoción. ya era hora que la corona se viniera a nuestro país... la coincidencia que la chava ganó en Las Vegas, al igual que Lupita Jones que era la única-hasta ahora-mexicana en ganar la corona. Wow.**

**Ya me fui por otros caminos, espero que les guste el capítulo, disfrutenlo que ya casi no habrán más, :(**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 37. Estratagemas

Tan pronto como Renesmee dejó de tocar a Aro, me di cuenta que podía escuchar sus pensamientos, y no solo los de ella, sino los de Emmett y Jacob y todos detrás de nosotros.

Bella había podido proyectar su escudo aún mucho más de lo que tenía idea.

Y Aro no tenía idea de que tan fuerte era.

_Supongo que no hay necesidad de movernos,_ Aro pensó, alzando su mano para dar señal a la guardia y a sus hermanos de moverse hacia donde él estaba.

Tomé el brazo de Bella y la jalé conmigo hacia atrás. Emmett y Jacob también empezaron a retroceder con nosotros, únicamente Jacob lo hizo un poco más lentamente, sus colmillos estaban al descubierto directamente hacia Aro. Sus pensamientos molestos. Y Renesmee, al notar que Jacob parecía quedarse atrás, lo tomó de la cola, obligándolo a seguirnos a nuestro paso. Los cuatro mantuvimos nuestros ojos en Aro la retroceder, excepto por Renesmee. La guardia avanzaba al mismo paso nuestro, y llegamos a nuestros destinos al mismo tiempo.

_¿Todo bien?_

_¿Edward, qué dice Aro?_

_¿Qué está pasando ahora?_

Todos preguntaban, y los pensamientos de quienes estaban de nuestro lado, podía escucharlos mejor que hace unos minutos.

No contesté, atento a lo que seguiría frente a nosotros. Caius no tenía intención de mantener esa conversación en silencio y tranquilamente. Estaba demasiado enfadado para mantenerse sereno frente a todos en estos momentos.

Así que en cuanto estuvo frente a Aro, Caius empezó.

Manteniendo sus manos a sus lados, dijo. "¿Cómo puedes soportar esta infamia? ¿Porqué nos paramos aquí imponentemente en la cara de tal indignante crimen, cubierto por semejante ridículo engaño?"

_No vamos a convencer a Caius..._

_¡Que mal que no sea él quien lea las mentes!_

Aro, por otro lado, estaba tratando de tranquilizar a su no tan calmado hermano. Marcus ni siquiera formaba parte de tal conversación, ni tenía intención de serlo.

"Por que todo es verdad." le dijo a Caius. "Cada palabra de eso. Mira a cuantos testigos"-Caius se estremeció ligeramente a esta palabra-"están listos para dar evidencia de que han visto a esta milagrosa niña crecer y madurar en tan solo el corto tiempo que la han conocido." sus pensamientos recordaban aún lo que había visto en mi mente. "Que han sentido el calor de la sangre que pulsa en sus venas." su mano apuntó primero a Amun y luego a Alistair al otro lado de la línea frente a ellos.

_Tantos testigos... sin ser necesarios, yo ya he visto todo, pero..._

Caius empezó a pensar de nuevo en sus otras estrategias, aún cuando se negaba a ponerlas en palabras. Él quería acabar con los Cullen por haber roto esta ley, aún cuando en realidad no lo hubiéramos hecho.

No tenía que voltear a ver a los _testigos_ que ellos habían traído. Si esto no resultaba como ellos deseaban, resultaría muchos menos de la forma en que querían si seguían con sus ilógicos castigos hacia nuestro grupo. No tenían mucho que pudiera ser una excusa de castigo, y lo sabían. Si sus testigos lo veían todo, no sería un grito de apoyo hacia los Volturi el que expandiría en el mundo.

_¿Qué es lo que pasa con los Volturi? ¿Nos engañaron?_

_¿Sabían que esa niña no era una inmortal? ¿Qué tramaban?_

_¿Cuál es el crimen que cometieron? ¿Por qué están aquí?_

"¿Qué está pasando ahora?" uno de los vampiros de ese grupo murmuraba a otro compañero.

"No tengo idea. Todo esto se está poniendo muy, muy raro."

Así como nosotros podíamos escuchar, los Volturi lo hacían con perfecta claridad. No les gustaba la idea de que todos supieran que no cumplían su deber como todos creían.

Caius arrugó la frente al escuchar los pocos murmuros del grupo que venía con ellos.

_Pero si hay razón para castigarlos. ¡Esos lobos! Claro, saben nuestro _secreto_, y los Cullen los protegen, como a esa recién nacida cuando aún era humana..._

Ni siquiera tenía que decir sus pensamientos en voz alta a Aro, para saber que no tenía sentido su acusación ahora.

_¿Ahora qué sigue?_ Tanya se preguntó repentinamente.

Estaba agradecido que la pregunta fuera para ella misma, no buscaba respuesta. Si la mente de Caius seguía por ese camino, no tardaría mucho en llegar a Irina.

"Los hombres lobo." por fin murmuró Caius, empezando con la primera estrategia. Si se podía llamar de esa forma.

La manada reaccionó _tranquilamente_ a la mención de ellos en todo esto.

Sus mentes eran otro caso.

Carlisle y toda la familia recordó algunas palabras de Bella, _"¡No tenemos que sentenciar a los Quileutes a muerte, tampoco, Emmett!"_

"Ah, hermano..." Aro murmuró.

_Si no te hubieras negado a decirme tal cosa en mi mente, te lo habría advertido, ahora es demasiado tarde. Que lástima._

_¿Ahora qué? Pareciera querer no castigarlos..._ Caius pensaba, más molesto.

Carlisle, quizá, era el más ansioso, y seguiría de la misma forma. Su preocupación no se extendía solamente a su familia, sino a todos nuestros amigos, aliados, a todos, y sus vidas. Nunca había querido que esto fuera a llegar a una pelea, o a un castigo a todos los presentes.

_¿Cuál es su plan? ¿Castigarnos por no matar a los lobos? ¡Bah!_ Escuché a Emmett.

Algo así, respondí para mi mismo.

Pero no sería de esa forma, de cualquier manera. Aro era más analítico. Y sabía, que en realidad, no haba nada que castigar respectivo a los hombres lobo.

Había leído ya en mi mente, que en realidad no lo eran. Por eso su reacción.

La forma en que Caius estaba haciendo las cosas, no iba a ayudar mucho a sus planes de quedar bien ante sus propios testigos. Pero hasta ahora, no podía hacer que Caius se callara, y en lugar de vocear sus estrategias, las pensara para que Aro pudiera leerlas en su mente con tan solo tocarlo nuevamente.

"¿Defenderás esa alianza, también, Aro?" su voz sonaba más dura. "Los hijos de la Luna han sido nuestros implacables enemigos desde el amanecer de los tiempos. Los hemos cazado casi hasta la extinción en Europa y Asia. Aún así Carlisle fomenta una relación familiar con esta enorme plaga-sin duda en un intento por derrocarnos. Lo mejor para proteger su deformado estilo de vida."

_¿Qué? ¿En un intento por derrocarlos?_ Carlisle estaba pasmado con la idea que tenía Caius.

Los únicos que se alegraban con la posibilidad de tal idea, eran los Rumanos.

_Ojala fuera en realidad así._ Vladimir pensaba.

_Su derrocamiento llegaría más pronto, si fuera así._ Stefan completó, como era usual.

Pero esto se estaba volviendo ridículo.

Aclaré mi garganta lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de Caius. Cosa que no era difícil, su furiosa mirada se volvió a mi rostro de inmediato.

Aro solo colocó una de sus manos sobre su rostro, _Esperemos que no diga otra estupidez._

"Caius, es medio día." dije, mientras apuntaba hacia Jacob para hacer claro mi punto. "Estos no son los hijos de la Luna, claramente. Ellos no albergan relación con tus enemigos al otro lado del mundo."

"Crían mutantes aquí." Caius respondió a mis palabras despectivamente.

Contuve un gruñido a su acusación, en parte por Carlisle. No quería que esto se volviera una pelea antes de tiempo. No iba a perder mi tiempo tratando de convencer a alguien tan cerrado de mente como Caius, cuando sabía que Aro entendía perfectamente que pasaba con los lobos aquí.

Al controlarme, le dije. "Ellos ni siquiera son hombres lobo. Aro puede decirte al respecto sino me crees."

_¿No somos hombres lobo?_

_¿De qué está hablando el lector de mentes?_

_¿Entonces, qué somos?_

La manada estaba tan confundida como todos los presentes, tal vez.

Sam era el único de los diecisiete que sabía a que me refería.

Desde Jacob, miré a Bella voltear a verlo, confundida. Pidiendo una explicación a Jacob, y este encoger sus hombros en respuesta.

_No tengo idea de qué hablas, Edward..._

"Querido, Caius." Aro empezó. "Te hubiera advertido que no insistieras en este punto si me hubieras dicho tus pensamientos." en su mente lamentaba seriamente que no hubiera pasado así. "Aunque las criaturas piensan en ellos mismos como hombres lobo, no lo son. El nombre más preciso para ellos sería cambiadores-de-formas. La elección de la forma de un lobo fue puramente azar. Pudo haber sido un oso o un halcón o una pantera cuando primero se hizo el cambio. Estas criaturas verdaderamente no tienen nada que ver con los hijos de la Luna. Meramente han heredado su habilidad de sus padres. Es genético-ellos no continúan sus especies infectando a otros de la forma en que los verdaderos hombres lobo lo hacen."

_Bueno, como sea... no importa que no sean _hombres lobo_..._

Caius no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Pero no tenía caso que siguiera con el argumento de los hombres lobo y su enredo en esto.

Lo miró con furia mientras recordaba como Aro parecía haber estado de lado de los lobos.

"Saben nuestro secreto." Caius insistió en su nueva _estrategia_.

Iba a contestar, cuando escuché a Aro pensar en una mejor respuesta.

Él explicaría porque el _argumento_ que Caius alegaba ahora, no tenía sentido.

"Ellos son criaturas de nuestro mundo supernatural, hermano. Quizá más dependientes del secreto de lo que nosotros; difícilmente pueden exponernos. Con cuidado, Caius. Alegaciones engañosas no nos llevan a ningún lugar."

Caius asintió reluctantemente después de tomar un respiro para calmarse.

Los dos se miraron por un momento, pensando en que era lo que seguía ahora.

En estos momentos eran cuando desearía no poder leer la mente de otras personas. Caius estaba pensando en Irina, y el castigo que esta recibiría por haberlos engañado, aún cuando estaba bien consciente de que no había sido un engaño, que Irina en verdad había creído ver a una niña inmortal. Pero, claro, eso no le importaba para nada.

Esto iba a ser difícil para Kate y Tanya, especialmente.

Si fuera solamente decisión de Aro, estaba seguro, no cabía duda en mi mente, de la que perdonaría, y la dejaría irse con vida, pero era Caius el que estaba decidido a hacerla pagar, a menos que acusara a los Cullen de otro cargo.

Cosa, que conociendo a Irina, no pasaría.

Presté atención a los pensamientos de Irina, sus ojos estaban pegados a los rostros de sus hermanas, su mente un tumulto. Había culpa y una intensa tristeza en ella. Quería pensar todo, menos que su familia resultara lastimada o reducida por su error. Tanya y Kate no venían nada más que a su hermana al otro lado del prado, atrapada entre las filas de los Volturi.

"Quiero hablar con la informante." Caius gruñó, volteando a ver a Irina con rabia. Era más que rabia. Estaba furioso de haber encontrado su acusación falsa, y tener que verse en la dificultad de encontrar algo más de que acusarnos... todo por un _error_.

_Tanya, Kate... Carmen, Eleazar... espero que me puedan perdonar. ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿En _qué_ estaba pensando? _Irina estaba nadando en arrepentimiento, ahora que conocía su error.

Eleazar suspiró internamente al escuchar a Caius, lo conocía demasiado bien para creer que Irina saldría de esto como si nada. Temía que llegara algo peor para ella por haber hecho lo que hizo, aún cuando lo había hecho inconsciente de que no fuera lo que ella creía.

Tanya volteó a verme de reojo.

_¿Edward?_

Volteé de la misma forma, manteniendo mi enfoque todo el tiempo en los Volturi.

_Por favor, dime que no es lo que temo... que no-_ Tanya no pudo terminar, y yo no pude responder. Solo encogí mis hombres tan ligera y rápidamente, que solamente ella lo notó.

Cuando Irina no reaccionó al escuchar a Caius, su ira aumentó. "Irina."

Esta vez, fue imposible el no escuchar como la llamaba a su presencia de nuevo. Alzó su mirada hacia él, que la llamó de nuevo, tronando sus dedos.

Con miedo y vacilación, Irina se movió hacia donde Caius la llamaba.

Al tenerla frente a él, le dijo. "Así que parece que has estado bastante equivocada en tus alegaciones."

_Vas a pagar por tu estupidez. Alguien será castigado hoy, y no solo serán los _Cullen_._

Irina apenas podía concentrarse en sus hermanas, que estaban inclinadas hacia ella ansiosamente, tensas de ver que era lo que pasaría con Irina.

"Lo siento." murmuró a Caius. "Debí haberme asegurado de lo que veía. Pero no tenía idea..." su voz se detuvo, y luego apuntó hacia nuestra familia.

_Oh, Irina. Esto no debería estar pasando_, Carlisle pensó repentinamente, esperando con fuerzas que Caius no hiciera nada contra Irina.

Era casi una esperanza en vano.

Aro decidió intervenir. "Querido, Caius, ¿podías esperar que ella hubiera adivinado en un instante algo tan extraño e imposible? ¿Cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho la misma suposición?"

_¡Como si me importara!_ Caius pensó impacientemente, luego volvió a tronar sus dedos a Aro para que se callara y lo dejara continuar con su nuevo alegato en contra de Irina, en contra de nosotros. Él en realidad no descansaría hasta tener lo que quería.

Al fin de cuentas, ¿qué importaba si no tenían una razón para castigarnos?

Alec _si_ podía incapacitar a todos sus testigos para que no pudieran escapar y esparcir lo que los Volturi habían hecho aquí.

"Todos sabemos que cometiste un error." concedió, pero en su voz se notaba como estaba perdiendo la paciencia. "Me refería a hablar de tus motivaciones."

Irina no contestó, esperaba a que Caius siguiera y explicara de qué estaba hablando.

Podía ver en su mente, como _si_ había sido un de sus motivaciones el ir a Volterra y acusarnos de tal crimen para que nos castigaran. Quería venganza por Laurent... pero en el fondo, también, deseaba nunca haber acudido a los Volturi, porque ahora entendía que aparte de haber sido un error, nosotros éramos familia suya, por eso Tanya y Kate estaba ahora de nuestro lado, esperando que el castigo las alcanzara a ellas de igual forma, si era necesario.

Sabía, ahora, que su lugar estaba de nuestro lado.

"¿Mis motivaciones?" preguntó Irina, con nervios. Tenía idea de cual sería la respuesta.

"Sí, por venir a espiarlos"-Irina se estremeció al escuchar esa palabra-"en primer lugar." Caius explicó a que se refería.

"Estaba descontenta con los Cullen, ¿o no?"

No había forma de negarlo. Y eso no lo hacía nada mejor para Irina.

Sus ojos se separaron de Caius, volviéndose a Carlisle.

Era tan claro como el agua, en su mirada, que rogaba a Carlisle que perdonara el haber puesto a su familia en tan grave peligro al dirigirse a los Volturi.

_Carlisle... ¡lo siento tanto, tanto! Nunca podré decírtelo. _Sus pensamientos cambiaron hacia mí, para pasar su mensaje después. _Edward, dile que lo siento, y que nunca podré perdonarme lo que hice. Siento mucho haber sido tan egoísta..._

"Lo estaba." admitió Irina después de un momento.

Aquí estaba llegando el momento que Caius deseaba. Ahora que lo veía con más claridad, a donde quería llegar, podía ver que no quería un castigo para nosotros, sino para la informante.

"¿Por que...?" Caius murmuró, esperando la respuesta.

Solo nuestra familia y la de Tanya sabían tal razón; y algunos estabas impresionados de escuchar que Irina estaba molesta con los Cullen.

_¿Lo hizo a propósito?_

_¿Puso a los Cullen en peligro por que...?_

_¡Por favor! Todo esto, ¿para qué?_

"Por que los hombres lobo mataron a mi amigo. Y los Cullen no se harían a un lado para dejarme vengarlo." Irina explicó, deseando no haber tenido que hacerlo.

"Los cambiadores-de-formas." Aro murmuró aparte.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada.

No podía gritarle a Irina, y pedirle que no hiciera ninguna acusación en contra de nosotros; o lo contrario, que si la hiciera, para poder salvar su vida.

Porque era _su_ vida o la de _mi_ hija. No había duda en mi mente de como debía proceder.

"Así que los Cullen se pusieron del lado de los cambiadores-de-forma en contra de nuestra propia especie-en contra del amigo de un amigo, incluso." Caius dijo, sabiendo que esta era una razón que cualquiera de los testigos que traían aceptarían como suficiente razón para ser castigada.

Caius y Aro estaban satisfechos con este argumento.

_¿Por eso fue? ¿Por eso hizo esto contra ustedes?_ Jacob se preguntaba, furioso. _¿Por haber matado a aquella sanguijuela? _Iba_ a matar a _Bella_._

Si, esa era su razón principal. El motivo que la había llevado hasta Volterra.

Ahora mismo, no sentía mucha lástima por la que una vez había querido como prima, que la había visto como a Tanya y Kate...

Laurent había estado a punto de matar a mi Bella, y si los lobos no la hubieran salvado, matándolo, no estaría ahora aquí conmigo. Por mi, hubieran podido matarla justo frente a Irina y no me hubiera importado ni un poco.

Ya no sabía que me disgustaba más, Irina o el escuchar a Caius y su deseo feroz de matar a alguien, como castigo, de como esperaba que Irina no hiciera tal acusación, porque quería matarla aquí y ahora mismo. No quería que Irina presentara cargos en contra nuestra, encontrarían en su lista de estrategias otras acusaciones que usar en contra de los Cullen. Pero ahora, lo que quería era a Irina pagar por su error.

Me di cuenta, que no podía alegrarme tal castigo. Irina aún era parte de nuestra familia. La prueba era que Tanya y Kate, Carmen y Eleazar estaban de nuestro lado.

Era demasiado claro, todos entendían lo que estaba pasando.

_No, Irina... ojala pudiera tener la esperanza de que la perdonaran, pero conozco a Caius,_ Eleazar pensaba, angustiosamente en lo que esperaba a Irina.

"Así es como lo veía." Irina aceptó, sus hombros tiesos.

Caius no dijo nada.

_Aquí empezamos, tiene que salir bien..._

_Caius, hermano, ¿qué planeas hacer?_

Podía hacer la acusación, y entonces tendrían una razón para castigarnos, o no podía hacerlo, y recibir el castigo ella misma.

En este momento, Caius quería el castigo para Irina.

Lo deseaba tanto, que apenas y podía esperar a ver cual sería la decisión de Irina.

"Si gustas hacer una queja formal en contra de los cambiadores-de-forma—y los Cullen por apoyar sus acciones—ahora sería la hora." Caius sonrió al terminar.

_¿Una acusación formal? ¿En contra de los Cullen?_ Irina estaba medio confundida.

Todos los demás se tensaron, esperando la respuesta de Irina. Según ellos, de ella dependía lo que pasaría en seguida.

No tenían idea.

Ni siquiera podía advertirle de la trampa de Caius. No serviría de nada.

_¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? ¿Irina?_

Pero Irina estaba arrepentida de haber traído a los Volturi hacia nosotros sin razón alguna en verdad. Y creía que con tan solo saber que no había razón para estar aquí, se irían.

"No," Irina dijo claramente.

Y era todo lo que Caius necesitaba, casi festejaba al escucharla negarse.

"no tengo queja en contra de los lobos, o los Cullen." Irina siguió. "Vinieron hoy a destruir a una niña inmortal. No existe tal niña inmortal. Este fue mi error, y tomo completa responsabilidad por el. Pero los Cullen son inocentes, y no tienen razón para aún estar aquí." volteó a vernos, para decir. "Lo siento tanto." y luego volteó a ver a los testigos que los Volturi habían traído. "No hubo crimen. No hay razón válida para que ustedes sigan aquí."

Antes de que cualquiera de los testigos, sin importar de que lado, tuviera tiempo de reaccionar o procesar las palabras de Irina, Caius ya había dado la señal.

Había alzado, mientras Irina aún hablaba, un pequeño encendedor a la vista de su guardia.

Afton, Corin y Santiago habían avanzado hacia Irina antes de que alguien supiera que significaba la señal, antes de que Irina supiera que su fin había llegado...

Antes que alguno de nosotros pudiera intentar algo para impedirlo. No que hubiera servido de algo.

Los tres miembros de la guardia en obedecer tal orden, rodearon a Irina. Casi inmediatamente el silencio que había sido la principal característica en este corto encuentro, se encontró cambiado por el sonido del metal siendo destruido, por el sonido de un vampiro siendo destrozado. Caius entró hacia los restos de Irina en medio de los tres guardias para terminar con ella finalmente, encendió sus restos y el humo y el fuego eran lo siguiente que podíamos ver donde antes había estado de pie Irina.

_Supongo que esas fueron sus últimas palabras,_ Caius pensó felizmente.

Aro no estaba muy contento con como habían resultado las cosas, _debió de haber una mejor manera..._

Carlisle y Esme estaban horrorizados ante lo que había pasado. No podía creer que en verdad Irina hubiera sido matada por ese error. Eleazar y Carmen estaban lejos de no sentirse de la misma forma, pero ya mismo estaba una tristeza invadiéndolos.

Tanya y Kate todavía parecían no entender lo que acababa de suceder. Estaban demasiado conmocionadas para reaccionar.

Tan pronto como Caius cerró el encendedor en su mano, un grito ahogado se oyó de entre los testigos de los Volturi. Estaban tan espantados con la resolución que había tomado Caius en contra de Irina como cualquiera de nosotros. La confianza ciega que tenían en los Volturi se estaba poniendo en duda con la conducta que veían ahora. Empezaban a dudar, y ya no sabían que pensar ahora. No tenían idea de quien tenía la razón.

No había estado poniendo atención fija a los pensamientos que me rodeaba, pero Renesmee estaba tan cerca de mí, que ahora parecía gritarlos. Ni siquiera pude voltear hacia ella, tranquilizarla, asegurarle que no tenía nada que temer. Lo que había presenciado, la había hecho temer más que nunca por nosotros, y ahora casi estaba segura que las palabras de Aro, habían sido una completa mentira. Se estremeció internamente mientras había escuchado el sonido de metal siendo arrancado y luego el fuego sobre el cuerpo de Irina en la nieve. Hubiera todo porque mi pequeña nunca hubiera tenido que presenciar algo así, también lo hubiera dado para que Bella no lo hubiera visto; pero nada podía hacer ahora. Solo salvarla de un destino tan horripilante.

Entonces Caius sonrió de una manera tan fría, tan dura, que semejaba sus pensamientos. "Ahora ha tomado la completa responsabilidad por sus acciones."

Sus ojos recorrieron nuestra línea, deteniéndose solo un segundo en Tanya y Kate.

Sentía una clase de retorcido placer en haberlo hecho. Había estado resentido con Aro desde que les había concedido el perdón a las tres hermanas, Tanya, Kate e Irina cuando habían llegado a castigar y destruir a su madre y al niño inmortal que había creado sin que ellas lo supieran. Esa vez la ignorancia las había salvado; pero esta vez, la había matado.

Lamenté en este momento, más que nunca, no haber alcanzado a Irina aquella tarde en que Bella la había visto en el prado, no haberla alcanzado después de que había desaparecido al ver a Renesmee y Jacob, y malinterpretar lo que veía.

De haberlo hecho, no estaríamos aquí, e Irina no estaría muerta. Tanya y su familia no estaría llorando la muerte de su hermana.

Viendo en sus mentes, leí como cambiaban de horror a tristeza a furia...

"¡Deténganlas!" grité al mismo tiempo que me lanzaba hacia Tanya para impedir que cometiera una estupidez. Su mente estaba demasiado nublada con rabia para razonar correctamente.

_Lo mataré. Juro, lo mataré..._

_¡Tanya, no!_ Carlisle exclamó mientras tomaba a Tanya de la cintura antes que pudiera intentar que yo la soltara y seguir hacia delante.

Todos, ahora, estaban viendo como intentábamos detener a las hermanas.

"Es demasiado tarde para ella." Carlisle murmuraba a Tanya, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Su voz no sonaba tan calmada como era lo usual, por la ansiedad. "¡No le des lo que quiere!"

Tanya seguía luchando por librarse de nosotros, no escuchaba nada a su alrededor. Las palabras de Carlisle parecían no registrarse en su mente.

A nuestro lado, Rosalie había intentado detener a Kate, siendo la más cercana a ella, pero la había tirado al suelo en el mismo segundo que sus manos habían intentado forzar a Kate a quedarse donde estaba. Escuché un grito silencioso en la mente de Rosalie al sentir toda la carga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo al tocar a Kate.

Apenas podía entender lo que veía en sus mentes, era un caos total.

Pero mientras veía a Emmett tomar a Kate del brazo y lograr tirarla al suelo a ella, escuché a Caius y Aro, algo que no había visto antes en sus mentes.

Esto había sido algo más que _castigar_ a Irina. Habían hecho eso para causar esta reacción en Tanya y Kate, pensando que sería muy difícil el detenerla, y la pelea empezaría, la excusa perfecta para acabar con nuestro grupo...

Emmett en el suelo, me distrajo lo suficiente. No iba a lograr lo que querían.

Garrett se aventó hacia Kate cuando esta se volvió a poner de pie, e intentó avanzar de nuevo hacia los Volturi, su mente igual de caótica como la de Tanya. Logró tirarla al suelo, y habiendo sentido el poder de Kate ante, pudo resistirse a sus corriente más tiempo que cualquiera de los demás.

"Zafrina." grité de nuevo.

Entendiendo a que me refería, _enseguida_, pensó, y cegó a Tanya y Kate de inmediato.

Volví mi atención hacia los Volturi, soltando a Tanya. Nuestras posiciones, de la mayoría, de nuevo en guardia ante lo que veíamos.

Mi mente, ahora más tranquila, podía escuchar cuidadosamente lo que Caius y Aro pensaban.

Mientras Kate se quejaba en lugar de gritar, al no poder ver absolutamente nada frente a ellas, Tanya siseaba. "Devuélvanme mi vista."

_Todo controlado, Edward... aunque será difícil hacer que Kate se detenga aún sin ver,_ Zafrina me dijo.

_¿Devuélvanme mi vista?_ Caius se preguntaba a que se refería Tanya con esas palabras. Aro era el único que sabía cuales eran los dones que teníamos de nuestro lado. Aro estaba observando con absoluta concentración lo que pasaba de este lado de la línea.

Había visto como Kate podía tumbar a cualquier vampiro, aún cuando ya lo había visto en mi mente. Era diferente verlo por si mismo, ver que todo lo que había visto en mis recuerdos era más allá de cierto, que los dones que ellos tenían como sus mejores armas, se veían en peligro frente a los nuestros. Con Zafrina y Kate, sus gemelos quedarían sin ninguna resistencia, con la ayuda de Bella.

Garrett dejó de sentir la corriente que Kate le infligía repentinamente. Incluso cuando Ambos aún seguían dentro del escudo de Bella.

Mmm...

Garrett no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, simplemente sintió alivio.

Pero, ¿cómo? Podía leer la mente de Kate, y la desesperación que sentía al no poder quitarse de encima a Garrett.

¿Acaso Bella había protegido a Garrett, poniendo su escudo alrededor de él solamente?

"Si te dejo levantarte, ¿me derrumbarías de nuevo, Katie?" Garrett le preguntó, vacilante entre que debía hacer.

La mente de Kate era todavía un caos, lo único que había en su mente era un deseo casi incontrolable de soltarse y llegar hasta Caius para descargar su furia en él, y Garrett era un impedimento. El solo pensar en eso, la hacía querer derrumbarlo mil veces si era necesario. Un gruñido feroz fue la respuesta que Garrett recibió.

_¡Kate, Tanya!_ Esme sollozaba, mientras las veía aún batallar por liberarse de Garrett y Carlisle.

Carlisle decidió intervenir, "Escúchenme, Tanya, Kate." su voz era apenas un murmuro, que los Volturi apenas podían escuchar. Aún así, mantenía un buen nivel de decisión. "La venganza no la ayuda ahora. A Irina no le hubiera gustado que desperdiciaran sus vidas de esta forma. Piensen en lo que están haciendo. Si los atacan, todos morimos."

Manteniendo todo el tiempo mi mirada en los Volturi, que cada vez pensaban más en que harían para lograr su propósito, mientras se acobardaban al mismo tiempo, al ver a Bella y su escudo.

Garrett y Carlisle eran los únicos que no estaban en guardia, consolando a Kate y Tanya respectivamente. No había absolutamente nada en estos momentos, que podrían hacer que Tanya y Kate se sintieran mejor. Carmen y Eleazar se sentían pésimo, pero su dolor era mejor controlado en este preciso momento. Concentrados en lo que teníamos frente a nosotros, deseando que todo se acabara rápidamente, para poder estar a lado de ellas.

Aro, pasó rápidamente a la excusa que daría a _sus_ testigos por la decisión de Caius respecto a Irina. Aunque sus ojos nunca dejaron a Garrett y Kate; estaba impresionado al ver como Garrett había soportado el don de Kate por un momento, mientras aún se estremecía, y luego, dejándolo de hacer. Estaba seguro que había sido el escudo de Bella, ¿qué más? Pensaba. Era imposible que Garrett hubiera desarrollado su propio escudo.

La guardia observaba cada uno de nuestros movimientos, creyendo, como Caius había creído, que con el deceso de Irina, nosotros atacaríamos. Sus posiciones ya no eran de calma, estaban preparados para atacar al primer signo o movimiento contra de ellos de nuestra parte.

Él único que sabía y estaba seguro de que no pasaría tal cosa, era Aro. Había visto que nuestro último deseo era empezar una pelea.

De los testigos que los Volturi había traído, ninguno de sus rostros ahora, mostraban rabia o desaprobación ante nosotros. Seguían confundidos, pensando y preguntándose si en verdad los Volturi habían venido a castigar a los Cullen por esa razón de la que nos habían acusado, el de crear a una niña inmortal.

_Caius, solo has hecho esto más difícil que antes..._ Aro pensaba mientras volteaba a ver a-los ahora-confundidos testigos de su lado.

El plan de Caius, había resultado mal. Terriblemente mal, según Aro.

"¿De verdad lo creyó? ¿De verdad creyó que atacarían?" Stefan preguntó, entre feliz y decepcionado.

_Hubiera sido lo mejor, que los atacaran, peor han sido muy claros. No quieren pelear._

"Eso parece. Mira como le molesta a Aro que no haya resultado de esa forma." Vladimir respondió.

Dejé de escuchar su pequeña conversación. Habían otras cosas más importantes.

Para continuar con su objetivo, Aro puso su mano sobre el hombro de Caius, y anunció. "Irina ha sido castigada por corroborar falso testimonio en contra de esta niña." Tanya y Kate parecían ver rojo todo frente a ellas, en especial a Aro en este momento.

_¿Falso testimonio? Ni siquiera tenía idea que era _mentira_, maldito_.

Kate estaba lejos de no estar de acuerdo con su hermana.

_¿Por eso la castigaron?_

_No entiendo como pudieron decidir darle tal castigo, sin siquiera..._

"¿Quizá deberíamos volver al asunto en mano?" Aro terminó.

_Bien,_ Caius pensó mientras se enderezaba y desviaba su mirada. No estaba feliz con las palabras de Aro. _Veamos si lo haces mejor..._

Aro avanzó hacia delante, con Renata, Felix y Demetri detrás de cada uno de sus pasos.

_Amo, por favor..._ Renata pensaba nerviosamente.

Aquí venía la parte que todos habíamos esperado, la que queríamos que si pasara, para la que habíamos reunido a todos los amigos posibles.

No iba a ser fácil, ni lo más remotamente. Aro estaba dispuesto a encontrar un _pero_ a los testimonios.

"Solo para ser minucioso." Aro murmuró hacia nosotros. "Me gustaría hablar con algunos de sus testigos. Procedimiento, ustedes saben."

Caius sabía perfectamente que Aro escucharía lo que tuvieran que decir algunos de nuestros testigos, pero no tomaría en cuenta, absolutamente nada de lo que escuchara. Buscaría en cada una de las palabras que dijeran algo que le diera la excusa perfecta para acabar con este teatro de una vez por todas.

Siseé, sin ser completamente consciente de que lo hacía.

Todos pusieron su atención en mí un segundo, al escucharme.

_¿Papi?_ Escuché a Renesmee, sus pensamientos tan preocupados y ansiosos que me fue imposible el no calmarme ante ella.

Los demás, también se preguntaban la razón de mi reacción.

La sonrisa en la cara de Caius era difícil de ignorar, más cuando podía escuchar el porque de ella en su mente. La satisfacción que sentía al estar seguro de que Aro lograría una respuesta negativa de nuestra parte, para al fin lograr su objetivo.

Ahora mismo, deseaba más que nada, destruir. No le importaba si Aro no adquiría lo que quería.

Alice no estaba aquí, de cualquier forma.

Aro empezó a avanzar hacia nuestra línea, con Amun y Kebi en mente.

Había elegido bien quienes serían sus primeros testigos; había leído en mi mente como no estaban totalmente de nuestro lado. Pero yo, también había leído la mente de Amun, y no mentiría al respecto, no tenía porque hacerlo, ni como hacerlo. Aro podía saber todo con tan solo tocarlo. Ya fuera verdad o mentira su testimonio.

_Solo la verdad,_ Amun pensaba mientras veía a Aro detenerse frente a él y Kebi, unos diez metros de distancia separándolos.

Los lobos reaccionaron a tan cercana e indeseable compañía.

"¡Ah, Amun, mi vecino sureño!" Aro exclamó, como si en verdad estuviera feliz de verlo. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me has visitado."

Amun no estaba seguro de que contestar. Sabía que Aro ya había visto en mi mente la razón que tenía para no visitarlo, ni antes ni después. Pero, ahora, ¿qué caso tenía mentir?

No importaba, claro, pero eso no le quitaba ni un gramo de ansiedad.

Kebi a su lado, estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua. Pensando casi en lo mismo que Amun.

"El tiempo significaba poco; nunca me doy cuenta de su pasar." Amun le respondió al fin, sus labios se mantuvieron inmóviles, también.

_Puedo estar de acuerdo con eso... pero si fuera solamente eso._ Aro pensó.

"Muy cierto." Aro dijo, sus pensamientos pasando a la verdadera razón de que Amun mantuviera una considerable distancia. "¿Pero quizá tenías otra razón para estar lejos?"

Amun, por supuesto, no contestó nada a esto.

Lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Para qué hacía esos comentarios, si ya sabía la respuesta a tales?

Benjamin y Tia al otro lado, se pusieron ansiosos, también.

Aunque no estaban del todo de acuerdo con Amun, no podían evitar tensarse al imaginar que pasaba por la mente de Aro al decir eso. Que podría querer ahora, que sabía que Amun había mantenido en secreto a Benjamin.

"Puede consumir el tiempo terriblemente el organizar recién llegados dentro de un aquelarre." Aro murmuró, pensando en Benjamin. "¡Eso lo sé bien! Estoy agradecido de tener a otros para lidiar con el tedio. Me alegro que tus nuevas adiciones se hayan adaptado tan bien. Me hubiera encantado el haber sido presentado. Estoy seguro de que tenías la intención de venir a verme pronto."

Sin estar seguro de que si Aro pediría ver la prueba de su testimonio y ver si eran verdad sus palabras ahora mismo, decidió arriesgarse.

Benjamin estaba ansioso por su amigo.

"Por supuesto." respondió secamente.

"¡Oh, bueno, estamos todos juntos ahora! ¿No es estupendo?" Aro preguntó.

Esta vez, Amun solamente asintió.

No había mucho que pudiera decir. ¿Y para qué hacerlo? Si Aro quería creer que todos los presentes, o más bien, él, estaba feliz de estar aquí, estaba muy equivocado.

Claro, Aro no creía tal cosa.

Los pensamientos de Aro volvieron al asunto en mano, como lo había puesto hace un momento.

"Pero la razón de tu presencia aquí no es tan placentera, desafortunadamente." Aro murmuró. "¿Carlisle te pidió que atestiguaras?"

"Sí."

"¿Y que atestiguaste por él?" Aro preguntó, un poco ansioso él era ahora mismo. Aunque tal emoción no se notaba en su voz ni su expresión. Aún.

Aro ya empezaba a preparar un argumento en contra nuestra antes que Amun contestara. Pero sabiendo que yo podía leer sus pensamientos, los controlaba de una manera demasiada perfecta, para que no pudiera ver por completo que planeaba argumentar.

Sabía cual sería la respuesta de Amun, de igual forma.

Amun mantuvo su expresión y tono sin emoción. "He observado a la niña en cuestión. Era evidente casi de inmediato que no era una niña inmortal-"

Aro lo interrumpió, para corregirlo ligeramente. "Quizá deberíamos definir nuestra terminología," dijo mientras pensaba en el nuevo descubrimiento, como lo consideraba él. "ahora que parecen haber nuevas clasificaciones. Por niño inmortal, te refieres por supuesto a un niño humano que ha sido mordido y por consiguiente transformado en vampiro."

_Por supuesto que me refería a eso..._ Amun pensó, un poco molesto.

"Sí," Amun dijo. "eso es a lo que me refería."

"¿Qué más observaste acerca de la niña?" Aro preguntó.

"Las mismas cosa que seguramente viste en la mente de Edward. Que la niña es suya biológicamente. Que crece. Que aprende." Amun contestó a Aro.

_Eso no es todo, claro. Veremos que más tiene que decir._ Aro pensó.

"Sí, sí." murmuró, "Pero específicamente en tus semanas aquí, ¿qué viste?"

Amun no era el único confundido respecto a la pregunta de Aro. No entendía exactamente que era lo que quería escuchar, no solo por darle una respuesta que le diera gusto, sino que también se apegara a la verdad de lo que él había visto. No iba a mentir.

Entre más se acercaba a la preguntaba que Aro esperaba hacer, más podía ver cuáles eran los argumentos que usaría en nuestra contra.

No sería fácil convencer a sus testigos, ahora, de que Renesmee era peligrosa.

Él mismo no lo creía, completamente. Pero tenía sus dudas.

La frente de Amun se arrugó, y luego contestó. "Que crece... rápidamente."

Aro le sonrió.

Sabía que la siguiente pregunta causaría no muy buenas o _tranquilas_ reacciones de nuestros testigos, y familia, incluso de _sus_ testigos.

"¿Y tú crees que debería serle permitido vivir?" Aro preguntó.

_¿Qué? Esa no es _mi_ decisión._ Amun pensó, desesperadamente.

Escuché a Bella sisear tan pronto como la pregunta salió de Aro. Y no me sorprendía.

Me provocaba arrancarle la cabeza por tan solo considerar el quitarle la vida a mi hija. Pero no era bueno el perder el control. No en estos momentos. No quería darle otra razón para acabar con nuestra familia.

_Es solo una bebé,_ Jacob pensó, _¿cómo puede pensar en matarla? Justo lo mataré _yo_ mismo si se acerca a ella..._

_¿Matarla? ¿Qué daño hace esta pequeña?_

Aro no volteó a ver a nadie, sus ojos enfocados en Amun.

El siseo no provenía únicamente de nuestra línea. Algunos de los testigos que los Volturi habían traído, habían reaccionado, también.

Como nosotros, ahora, no veían ninguna razón para que los Volturi siguieran aquí.

Preocupado por Bella, y Renesmee que estaba atemorizada en estos momentos de Aro y sus palabras, retrocedí hacia ellas, y tomé a Bella de la muñeca.

Amun miró hacia sus lados, y luego respondió. "No vine a hacer juicios."

_Claro que no, ese es nuestro trabajo,_ Aro pensó mientras sonreía.

"Solo tu opinión." Aro insistió.

_Esto podría meterme en problemas con los Volturi, pero no puedo mentir, Edward..._ Amun comentó, sus pensamientos dirigidos a Renesmee y todo lo que había observado en este mes que había estado en nuestra casa. Sabía, como los demás, en verdad Renesmee no era peligrosa como lo habían sido los niños inmortales.

"No veo peligro en la niña." Amun aseguró. "Aprende incluso más rápido de lo que crece."

Aro asintió.

_Por ahora, ¿pero luego? No podemos estar seguros, ¿cierto? Nunca ha habido nada parecido a esta encantadora niña..._ Aro meditaba.

Todos los presentes, excepto la guardia de los Volturi y Caius y Marcus, e incluso algunos de los testigos de su lado, estaban considerando la idea de que los Volturi estaban ahora, solamente buscando una excusa para seguir aquí.

Y así era.

Aro seguía pensando cuales serían sus siguientes argumentos. Pero aún tenía que escuchar a unos cuantos más testigos de nuestra línea.

_No me iré sin haber cumplido mi objetivo... ¡Alice no está, pero otros sí!_

Quizá estaría agradecido toda la eternidad por Alice, por haberse ido cuando tuvo la oportunidad. No quería verla esclavizada a una vida de servicio. Merecía más que eso.

_¿Qué está pensando ahora?_

_¿Qué planea Aro? Esto no está bien._

_Sea lo que sea a que nos enfrentamos, tendrán que pelear para conseguir sus fines._

_No entiendo que quiere. La niña no es peligrosa._

_¿Por qué seguimos aquí?_

_Esa niña no es segura, algo malo debe tener para que Aro no decida irse._

Los pensamientos en el prado era una completa mezcla de todo.

Miedos, inseguridades, dudas, decisión, sospecha. Y Aro parecía no notarlo en el momento. Su único pensamiento: seguir con el _juicio_.

Al final, Aro se dio la vuelta.

_¡No, espera!_ Amun exclamó.

"¿Aro?"

Aro volteó de nuevo hacia el llamado. Curioso. Esperaba que Amun le quisiera dar algo que le fuera de utilidad.

"¿Si, amigo?" Aro dijo al verlo.

"Di mi testimonio." Amun anunció, y Aro supo que no había nada más que le sirviera. "No tengo más negocio aquí. Mi pareja y yo quisiéramos irnos ahora."

_¿Y porqué no?_ Aro pensó.

Le sonrió, y luego dijo. "Por supuesto. Me da tanto gusto que pudiéramos platicar por un rato. Y estoy seguro de que nos veremos pronto."

_Claro que sí, ahora que sabes de Benjamin. Sabía que esto pasaría..._ Amun pensaba mientras asentía una vez a las palabras de Aro. Sí, lo verían de nuevo, probablemente, pero también sabía que Benjamin, por las buenas, nunca se uniría a los Volturi.

_Buena suerte, Edward,_ Amun nos deseó mientras desaparecían.

Apreciaba lo suficiente a Carlisle, como para desear que esto terminara bien.

Benjamin no estaba sorprendido de que Amun no le hubiera pedido a él y Tia retirarse con él y Kebi, ya se lo había dicho antes. Se quedaría a lado de Carlisle, porque era lo correcto.

Hablando de correcto, me recordé a mi mismo, puse atención a los pensamientos de Maggie por un momento, recordando que ella sabría si los Volturi mentían o no.

_¿Qué más inventará ahora? Caius ya hizo su parte, ahora Aro_, pensaba Maggie.

Ninguna sorpresa allí.

Aro empezó a moverse nuevamente, con Siobhan en su mente.

Al detenerse frente a él, lo saludó cariñosamente.

No estaba seguro como lograba tanto control de su mente, de sus palabras, como conseguía parecer amistoso, cuando no lo era.

"Hola, querido Siobhan." Aro dijo. "Estás tan encantadora como siempre."

Sin ánimo para seguir las falsas palabras amistosas de Aro, Siobhan solo inclinó su cabeza. Esperando que Aro pidiera su testimonio de una vez. Solo eso quería, que no se necesitara de más para acabar ya con esto.

En ese momento, aunque no creía que en verdad fuera un don, hizo caso de las palabras de Carlisle.

Solo decía, _Esta reunión no pasará a ser una pelea, se mantendrá tranquila_, repetidas veces.

"¿Y tú? ¿Responderías mis preguntas de la misma forma que lo ha hecho Amun?" Aro preguntó.

"Lo haría." Siobhan le contestó. Ya pensando en cual sería su respuesta, y lo poco que había dicho Amun cuando tuvo su oportunidad. "Pero yo quizá agregaría un poco más. Renesmee entiende las limitaciones. Ella no es peligro para los humanos-se mezcla mejor de lo que nosotros. No presenta amenaza de exposición."

Aro ya había preparado también su respuesta mientras escuchaba a Siobhan.

Hasta este momento, no había notado _cuan_ decidido estaba de encontrar una razón para seguir con este teatro, para convencer a sus testigos de que merecíamos, ya no un castigo, sino el proseguir con su objetivo de acabar con... Renesmee.

"¿Puedes pensar en ninguno?" Aro murmuró.

Gruñí, escuchando los pensamientos de ambos, Aro y Caius.

Era exasperante el encontrarme atado detrás de nuestra línea de defensa a esperar que ellos tomaran una decisión, cuando en este momento, lo único que quería era acabar con ellos. Con la _amenaza_ que ellos eran para Renesmee. El escuchar como planeaba presentar su argumento para engañar a sus propios testigos, para tener la perfecta excusa de acabar con mi hija. Ver como los ojos de Caius se iluminaban con anticipación, como se imaginaba la hora en que destruiría, no solo a Renesmee, sino a cada uno de los miembros de nuestra familia. Como, por fin, se librarían de los Cullen. Y no solo de nosotros, sino de todos los presentes.

Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Todo lo que veía era a Aro, como un objetivo del que debía acabar.

Ni siquiera noté que Garrett se había separado de Kate hasta que Siobhan habló, haciendo que retomara control de mi mismo de nuevo.

"No creo que te siga." Siobhan le dijo.

_Mmm,_ Aro pensaba, _veamos que dicen ahora,_ mientras avanzaba de regreso hacia su guardia. Solamente Renata, Felix y Demetri lo seguían de cerca.

_¿Ahora qué planea decir?_ Algunos se preguntaban, confundidos.

Otros ya sospechaban que sería algún intento de darse la razón ellos mismos para continuar con esto.

Aro al final anunció, lo que era la absoluta verdad. "No hay ley rota."

Me hubiera hecho suspirar de alivio, de no haber sido porque sabía que no era todo; de no haber sabido, también, lo que seguía.

_Al menos lo aceptan,_ Carlisle pensó.

Garrett no veía sus palabras como algo bueno, _¿pero? Siempre lo hay._

Renesmee estaba tensa detrás de Bella, igual que Jacob a su lado. Los dos sabían perfectamente, ahora mi hija de igual forma, que no se irían en paz fácilmente. Hubieran querido asegurarle a Renesmee que todo saldría bien, que ella estaría a salvo, pero no podía.

Porque ahora mismo, eso parecía casi imposible.

"No hay ley rota." Aro repitió. "Sin embargo,"

_Lo sabía, era obvio que no acabaría aquí._

_No podía ser así de simple._

_Se irán cuando hayan encontrado la excusa perfecta para destruirnos._

"¿Se deduce entonces que no hay peligro? No." Aro siguió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ese es un tema aparte."

Rápidamente, Maggie gritó en su mente, _¡Mentiroso!_ mientras sacudía la cabeza al escucharlo.

_Bueno,_ me dijo después, _ahora sabes que buscará lo que sea, por más tonto que sea..._

Maggie y todos nuestros testigos estaban, con algunas excepciones, creciendo en molestia con cada palabra que Aro decía, sus mentiras e inventos, sobretodo su necedad de encontrar una razón para seguir aquí.

No tenía que leer su mente para saber que valía la pena el continuar con esta mentira.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba preparado para que nuestro mundo entero supiera la verdad sobre ellos.

Empezó a caminar, mientras pensaba en como poner en palabras sus pensamientos, la mejor manera para convencer a los presentes de que _ellos_ tenían la razón.

Aún así, estaba consciente de que en estos momentos, no sería tan fácil como una vez habían pensado que lo sería. Sabía que sus testigos, ahora, no estaba tan seguros de que ellos estuvieran haciendo su trabajo. No entendían cuál era el crimen por el que seguían aquí. Su razón había sido _no_ perdonar a Irina. Eso había desencadenado la sospecha en ellos.

_¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo?_ Aro todavía se preguntaba. Sus pasos llevándolo de regreso a su guardia.

Mejor prevenir que lamentar...

Después de un momento, Aro volvió a hablar. "Ella es única... completamente, imposiblemente única. Tal desperdicio sería, destruir algo tan encantador. Especialmente cuando podríamos aprender tanto..." luego suspiró, antes de proseguir. Algo que odiaba, era perderse de una oportunidad de aprender sobre nuestra especie, una nueva capacidad que ellos no tenían idea era posible. De _estudiar_ a alguien como Renesmee. Pero también sabía, que eso nunca sería posible.

¡Como si Bella y yo fuéramos a permitirlo!

"Pero si hay peligro," Aro siguió. "peligro que no puede simplemente ser ignorado."

_¿De qué rayos está hablando? ¿Esta pequeña _encantadora_ es un _peligro_?_

_¡Por favor!_

Nadie dijo nada, porque Aro no esperaba que alguien interviniera.

El silencio continuó, igual que Aro con su nuevo argumento.

"Cuan irónico es que mientras los humanos avanzan, mientras su fe en la ciencia crece y controla su mundo, más libres somos del descubrimiento. Sin embargo, mientras nos convertimos permitidos por su incredulidad ante lo supernatural, ellos se convierten en sus tecnologías suficientemente fuertes que, si lo desearan, podrían en verdad presentar una amenaza a nosotros, incluso destruir algunos de nosotros."

Todos entendían, y aceptaban lo que Aro decía, pero no _entendían_ el porque de su discurso, que era lo que tenía que ver con Renesmee y su razón de seguir aquí.

Pero sabían bien, que lo llevaría a un punto.

Algo que aseguraría era una _buena_ razón para tomar cartas en el asunto de Renesmee.

"Por miles y miles de años," Aro siguió. "nuestro secreto ha sido más un asunto de conveniencia, de comodidad, que de real seguridad."

Sus palabras lo estaban llevando a lo que podría ser una buena razón para encargarse de Renesmee.

Apreté los dientes para no dejar salir un gruñido.

_¿Qué es lo que quiere decir ahora?_

_Algo trama, y no será muy bueno..._

"Este último siglo amenazador y crudo ha dado luz a armas de tal poder que ponen en peligro a inmortales. Ahora nuestra condición como meros mitos en verdad nos protege de estas débiles criaturas que cazamos."

"Esta maravillosa niña" Aro siguió hablando, levantando ahora su mano y colocándola hacia abajo, como si pudiera tocar a Renesmee. como si _eso_ le fuera a ser permitido de nuevo. "si pudiéramos solo conocer su potencial—saber con absoluta certeza que ella siempre podría mantenerse envuelta dentro de la oscuridad que nos protege."

Si hubiera podido, lo hubiera hecho callar ahora mismo.

El usar nuestras propias dudas en contra de nosotros, era... apenas y controlaba el instinto de mantenerme quieto en el lugar donde estaba.

"¡Pero no sabemos nada de lo que se convertirá! Sus propios padres están plagados de miedos por su futuro."

Ni siquiera sabíamos si Renesmee viviría como una inmortal, o moriría como una mortal y Aro quería acortar su vida.

"No podemos saber lo que será al crecer." Aro terminó su discurso al fin.

_Debí imaginar que sería algo así..._

_¿No pueden esperar a que crezca? Verlo por ellos mismo si será un peligro_.

Volteé a ver a mi lado de reojo. ¿Verlo por ellos mismos?

¡Ha!

Nunca, jamás permitiría que los Volturi, mucho menos Aro se encargara de observar a Renesmee y esperar si sería un peligro o no. Sabía perfectamente que no lo sería. Renesmee nunca podría ser un peligro para nadie.

¿Cómo podría?

Si había entendido lo que era bueno y malo desde antes que _naciera_.

Y Aro lo sabía, lo había visto en mi mente. Claro, eso no era algo que fuera a mencionar a sus testigos. Su objetivo era convencerlos de continuar con su propósito.

Que no estaban cometiendo una injusticia aquí.

Aro habló nuevamente, sus ojos en sus testigos. "Solo lo conocido es seguro. Solo lo conocido es tolerable. Lo desconocido es... una vulnerabilidad."

Escuché a Maggie, aunque en realidad no tenía la absoluta necesidad de hacerlo.

Había un pequeño tono de verdad en sus palabras, pero la mayor parte, lo sentía Maggie, era mentira. En su intento por convencer a todos de que _esa_ era la verdad.

_¿Qué más inventarán después?_ Garrett pensó enfurecido.

Caius estaba encantado de haber escuchado a Aro. Había sabido, desde que empezó a hablar, que lograría, al menos, confundir a sus testigos, y luego convencerlos de que ellos tenían la razón. De que aquí solo estaban cumpliendo con su trabajo: mantener en secreto nuestra existencia. Que no había nada más que les importara. Pero no estaba funcionando del todo. Como yo mismo había pensado, muchas creían más conveniente el esperar a verla crecer, y luego decidir...

"Estás alcanzado, Aro." Carlisle murmuró, su tono sombrío. Estaba tan molesto como cualquier miembro de nuestra familia por lo que estaba diciendo.

"Paz, amigo." Aro aseguró, como si eso fuera en verdad lo que deseaba ahora.

Y a pesar de lo que planeaba, era casi increíble el ver en su mente que quería que todo fuera como antes al terminar todo esto.

_Es todo una gran mentira. Viene aquí con deseos de paz, cuando quiere guerra._

Garrett era el único que no estaba impresionado con la forma en la que Aro estaba manejando la situación. Era usual en Aro el asegura que solo quería el bienestar de nuestra especie, cuando sus objetivos siempre, _siempre_ eran otros.

Claro, esta no sería la vez en la que su teatro quedaría al descubierto.

¿O sí?

"Déjanos no ser irreflexivos." Aro murmuró. "Déjanos ver esto desde todos lados."

Garrett tenía en mente un gran discurso, dirigido hacia los testigos de los Volturi. Podría funcionar, dejarlos aún más confundidos, o que por fin se dieron cuenta de la realidad con nuestro _gobernantes_. No lo eran, pero eso era lo que _más_ deseaban.

_Veamos que hacen, cuando sus testigos sepan los mentirosos que son..._ Garrett pensó, seguro de que sería de esa forma.

"¿Puedo ofrecer un lado a ser considerado?" preguntó, mientras tomaba un paso hacia adelante.

_¿Qué vas a hacer, Garrett?_ Kate se preguntaba ansiosamente.

Kate no era la única que se preguntaba que era lo que ahora tramaba Garrett, pero si quizá era la única que estaba ansiosa por lo que diría, y la reacción que causaría en los Volturi.

_Si esto no los convence, no sé que lo hará,_ Garrett pensaba, esperando a que Aro le concediera un momento para ofrecer ese lado del que hablaba. A los Volturi no les iba a gustar para nada el escuchar lo que Garrett tenía que decir.

Aro asintió, _veamos que tiene. No puede lastimar._

"Nómada." murmuró, accediendo a la petición de Garrett.

Pero el discurso que tenía preparado, no iba dirigido hacia los Volturi. Su mirada pasó de Aro a los testigos que habían traído, descansando en dos de ellos en especial: Makenna y Charles.

Entonces vi la razón de su elección.

Charles tenía un don muy peculiar, casi tan peculiar como el de Maggie. Había una diferencia muy sutil entre los que ambos podían hacer. Pero ambos tenían el don de saber cuando les estaban mintiendo y cuando no.

Estaba seguro que el don de Maggie era más poderoso, más definido. Pero Charles también lo sabía.

"Vine aquí por petición de Carlisle, como los demás, para atestiguar." Garrett empezó. Sus pensamientos rápidamente pasando a lo siguiente. "Eso ciertamente ya no es necesario, en cuanto a la niña. Todos vemos lo que es."

_Sí, sí, eso ya lo sabemos..._ Aro pensó, impacientemente.

Mis labios se torcieron tan ligeramente que nadie podría haber notado que era una sonrisa.

Quizá _sí_ había una oportunidad de convencer a los testigos de los Volturi de que ellos no tenían la razón, y que no estaban aquí solamente con el propósito de imponer la ley sobre nosotros.

_¿Y?_ Escuché a Caius y su tono oscuro.

"Me quedé a atestiguar algo más. Ustedes." dijo mientras apuntaba hacia Makenna y Charles entre los testigos de los Volturi. Ambos se estremecieron ligeramente al ser destacados entre el montón. "Dos de ustedes conozco—Makenna, Charles—y puedo ver que muchos de ustedes son también vagabundos, vagos como yo mismo. Respondiendo a nadie. Piensen cuidadosamente en lo que les digo ahora."

Aro parecía estar divirtiéndose, un _poco_, con lo que Garrett decía.

Eso me molestó. Era como si estuviera cien por ciento seguro de que nada de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera decir, los haría quedar mal a ellos. O más que mal, convencer a los demás, de que ellos eran unos mentirosos.

Garrett siguió, "Eso ancianos no vinieron aquí por justicia como les dijeron."

_¿Cómo?_

_Entonces, ¿por qué habrían venido?_

_Mmm, no está mintiendo._

_¿En verdad creen eso?_

"Sospechamos tanto, y ahora ha sido probado." Garrett dijo. "Vinieron, engañados, pero con una excusa válida por su acción. Atestigüen ahora como buscan excusas flojas para continuar su verdadera misión aquí."

_¿Verdadera misión?_

"Atestigüen como batallan para encontrar una justificación para su verdadero propósito—el destruir a esta familia aquí." luego apuntó hacia Carlisle y Tanya. Dos familias que eran una sola. Ya habían destruido a Irina, y querían seguir con la destrucción de Renesmee.

Eso lo sabían perfectamente los testigos de los Volturi.

Y mientras escuchaban a Garrett, notaban como lo que decía, coincidía con lo que estaba pasando.

_¡Lo saben!_ Caius pensaba, enfurecido más que preocupado.

Después de todo, ¿qué era a lo que tenían que temerle exactamente?

No importaba ahora mismo la respuesta. Solamente Aro, probablemente, le tenía miedo a algo en estos momentos, y era el que su reputación fuera destruida. A Caius era lo que menos le importaba. Y Marcus, parecía ni siquiera estar interesado en lo que sucedía.

Los tres estaban aquí por razones tan diferentes. Que me impresionaba el que pudieran estar de acuerdo en una sola cosa.

"Los Volturi vienen a borrar lo que perciben como la competencia. Quizá, como yo, ustedes miran a este clan de ojos dorados y se maravillan. Son difíciles de entender, es cierto. Pero lo ancianos miran y ven algo además de su extraña elección. Ven poder."

"He presenciado los vínculos dentro esta familia—digo familia y no aquelarre."

_¿Familia?_

_¿De qué habla?_

"Estos extraños de ojos dorados niegan sus mismas naturalezas. ¿Pero a cambio han encontrado algo que vale más aún la pena, quizá, que la mera gratificación del deseo? He hecho un poco de estudio de ellos en mi tiempo aquí, y me parece a mi que intrínseco a este intenso vínculo familiar—lo que lo hace posible por completo—es el carácter pacifico de esta vida de sacrificio. No hay agresión aquí como todos vimos en los aquelarres sureños que crecían y disminuían tan rápidamente en sus salvajes prolongados enfrentamientos. No hay pensamiento por dominio. Y Aro sabe esto mejor de lo que yo."

No tenía que voltear a ver a Aro para saber que expresión habría en su rostro.

Tenía milenios de práctica en controlar sus emociones, tan cuidadosamente que nadie creería que estaba preocupado por lo que escuchaba. Eso solo hacía parecer, que no se preocupaba, porque lo que escuchaba no era en realidad verdad, nada que pudiera afectarlos.

Pero dentro de su mente, sin poder ocultarlo por completo, estaba allí. El miedo de que todos los oyentes _creyeran_.

Aún así, no detendría a Garrett. Eso sería confirmar lo que decía.

_Esto podría matarnos,_ escuché a Siobhan preocupada.

_¿Lo están escuchando?_

_¿Servirá de algo esto que Garrett dice?_

De nuestra línea, las dudas y un poco de miedo constituían la atmósfera de nuestro lado. Pero tampoco era tan diferente a lo que el otro bando sentía.

Entre más hablaba Garrett, más parecían escuchar nada más que verdad en sus palabras.

_Está diciendo la verdad, eso creen; y Aro no ha estado siendo muy honesto..._ Charles ya empezaba a dudar casi por completo de Aro y sus verdaderas intenciones.

"Carlisle nos aseguró a todos, cuando nos dijo lo que estaba viniendo," Garrett continuó hablando. "que no nos llamó aquí a pelear. Estos testigos" entonces apuntó ahora hacia Siobhan y Liam solamente, quienes habían exclamado que no querían bajo ninguna situación, pelear. "acordaron dar evidencia, el ralentizar el avance de los Volturi con su presencia para que Carlisle tendría la oportunidad de presentar su caso."

¿Cómo podían dudar, si lo que Garrett decía, coincidía a la perfección con lo que ha estado pasando?

Claro, habían lo que creían casi incondicionalmente en los Volturi. Pero la semilla de la duda se estaba plantando en sus mentes.

"Pero algunos de nosotros nos preguntamos" murmuró, sus ojos moviéndose abruptamente hacia Eleazar. Pude ver en su mente una conversación entre ellos hace días... "si Carlisle teniendo la verdad de su lado sería suficiente para detener a la tan-llamada justicia."

_Y parece que teníamos la razón,_ Eleazar pensó. Ya lo había sabido desde antes. Desde el día en que habían llegado a nuestra casa y les habíamos explicado lo que estaba por pasar. Había sido raro desde el instante en que había escuchado que toda la guardia e incluso las esposas venían a _castigarnos_ por el crimen que creían habíamos cometido. Había sido casi obvio, hasta Alice lo había sabido. Y eso nos había dado más información a través de Eleazar.

¡Cuan rápido había pensado en que Aro venía a adquirir en lugar de castigar!

¿Qué otra explicación había?

"¿Están los Volturi aquí para proteger la seguridad de nuestro secreto, o para proteger su propio poder?" Garrett preguntó. "¿Vinieron a destruir una creación ilegal, o una forma de vida? ¿Podrían estar satisfechos cuando el peligro resultara no ser más que un malentendido? ¿O presionarían la cuestión sin la excusa de justicia?"

"Tenemos la respuesta a todas estas preguntas. Lo escuchamos en las mentirosas palabras de Aro—tenemos a una con el don de saber tales cosas con certeza—y lo vemos ahora en la entusiasta sonrisa de Caius. Su guardia es solo un arma sin mente, una herramienta en la búsqueda por dominación de sus amos."

"Así que ahora" Garrett continuó, con más seguridad de que los testigos de los Volturi, estaban aceptando la verdad en sus palabras. "hay más preguntas, preguntas que ustedes deben contestar. ¿Quién los gobierna, nómadas? ¿Responden a la voluntad de alguien además de la propia? ¿Son libres de elegir su camino, o los Volturi decidirán como vivirán?"

Garrett había estado decidido en que bando estaría al saber lo que los Volturi tramaban, y aún más, al haber visto como castigaban a la hermana de Kate sin una causa real.

"Vine a atestiguar. Me quedo a pelear. A los Volturi no les importa para nada la muerte de la niña. Buscan la muerte de nuestra libre voluntad."

Las palabras de Garrett habían funcionado tal como esperaba. Tal como debía ser.

La mayoría de los testigos de los Volturi estaban casi convencidos de que Garrett solo había dicho la verdad. Porque en verdad nosotros no teníamos razón para mentirles. Y en cambio, los Volturi, si la tenían. Eso lo sabían.

Al terminar, Garrett se volvió hacia los Volturi de nuevo, y exclamó. "¡Así que vengan, yo digo! Escuchemos no más mentirosas racionalizaciones. Sean honestos en sus intenciones así como nosotros seremos honestos en las nuestras. Defenderemos nuestra libertad. Ustedes si o no la atacaran. Elijan ahora, y dejen que estos testigos vean la verdadera cuestión discutido aquí."

Garrett volteó a ver de nuevo a los testigos de los Volturi, buscando alguna evidencia de que le creían. "Quizá consideren unirse a nosotros." cambió de estrategia, entonces. "Si piensan que los Volturi los dejarán vivir para contar este cuento, están equivocados. Quizá todos seamos destruidos" se encogió de hombros. "pero por otra parte, quizá no. Quizá estemos en más pie de igualdad de lo que saben. Quizá los Volturi finalmente han encontrado un rival digno. Les prometo esto, sin embargo—si caemos, ustedes también."

_Es lo mejor que pude hacer, esperemos a ver que reacción causa,_ Garrett pensó mientras regresaba a lado de Kate.

Kate suspiró de alivio en su interior al ver que finalmente había terminado su largo discurso, y luego se tensó al verlo ponerse en posición de ataque. Todos esperaban que esto hubiera sido razón de ataque de los Volturi. Pero Aro no era tan tonto como para ordenar tal cosa en este momento.

"Un muy bonito discurso," Aro dijo, sonriendo. "mi amigo revolucionario."

"¿Revolucionario?" Garrett gruñó, aún en posición de ataque. "¿En contra de quién me estoy rebelando, puedo preguntar? ¿Eres mi rey? ¿Deseas que te llame amo, también, como tu guardia adulona?"

_Palabra equivocada,_ Aro concedió en su mente.

"Paz Garrett." Aro murmuró, tratando de darle la razón a él. "Quería referirme solamente al tiempo de tu nacimiento. Aún un patriota, veo."

_Si, claro,_ Garrett respondió en su mente, su mirada furiosa sobre Aro y su hipocresía.

Ahora sabía que tenía que consultar con sus testigos, después del argumento que Garrett había declarado hace apenas unos segundos.

"Déjennos preguntar a nuestros testigos." Aro dijo, con Charles y Makenna en mente. No creía que fueran las mejores elecciones por lo que ya podía ver que pensaban. No era bueno para _ellos_, era lo contrario para nosotros. "Déjennos escuchar sus pensamientos antes de que hagamos nuestra decisión. Dígannos, amigos" luego se volvió hacia sus testigos, que más que nunca, deseaban poder dejar este lugar antes de que fuera imposible hacerlo. "¿qué piensan de todo esto? Puedo asegurarles que la niña no es a lo que tememos. ¿Tomamos el riesgo y dejamos a la niña viva? ¿Ponemos nuestro mundo en peligro para preservar su familia intacta? ¿O nuestro serio Garrett tiene la razón en eso? ¿Se les unirían en una pelea en contra de nuestra búsqueda por dominio?"

Aro empezaba a sentirse ligeramente nervioso, pero no lo suficiente como para quitarles confianza.

Todos los testigos miraban a Aro, sin permitir que ninguna emoción se mostrara en sus expresiones. Solo una de ellos, Makenna volteó a ver a su pareja, Charles en lugar de a Aro.

_Charles me dirá si Aro miente ahora o no..._ Makenna pensó mientras volteaba hacia Aro.

"¿Son esas nuestras únicas opciones? ¿Acordar con ustedes o pelear contra ustedes?" Makenna preguntó.

"Por supuesto que no, muy encantadora Makenna." respondió Aro, su tono mostraba sorpresa y casi terror ante la opción que le daban. "Puedes irte en paz, por supuesto, como Amun lo hizo, incluso si desacordarás con la decisión del consejo."

Makenna volteó a ver a Charles por una respuesta.

Estaban tan conectados, que ambos sabían la respuesta que querían a que pregunta. Así que Charles asintió, y Makenna entendió.

"No vinimos aquí por una pelea." Makenna dijo, deteniéndose un momento para exhalar. Sabía que tenía que decir lo que pensaba, pero eso no lo hacía menos atemorizante para ella. "Vinimos aquí a atestiguar. Y nuestro testimonio es que esta familia condenada es inocente. Todo lo que Garrett afirmó es la verdad."

"Ah," exclamó Aro, el tono de su voz triste. Sus pensamientos, no tanto. "Siento que nos veas de esa forma. Pero tal es la naturaleza de nuestro trabajo."

"No es lo que veo," Charles habló esta vez. "sino lo que siento." era obvio que estaba nervioso de hablar lo que pensaba, preocupado por la reacción que causaría en Aro. "Garrett dijo que tenían formas de saber mentiras." dijo volteando a ver a Garrett. "Yo, también, sé cuando estoy escuchando la verdad, y cuando no." terminó, regresando hacia Makenna aún más.

"No nos temas, amigo Charles." Aro murmuró. "Sin duda que el patriota verdaderamente cree en lo que dijo." rió entre dientes al recordarlo.

Pero Charles había escuchado la mentira en sus palabras. Aro no podía mentir sin ser descubierto antes los ojos de él, como de Maggie. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

"Ese es nuestro testimonio. Nos vamos ahora." Makenna anuncio, y ambos se alejaron lentamente con sus ojos en Aro todo el tiempo, hasta que ya no podían ser vistos. Al mismo tiempo, otro de ellos empezó a alejarse. Después de ellos, tres más de los testigos salieron fuera del prado.

Aro sabía que ninguno de los testigos que quedaban aún en el prado, estarían dispuestos a pelear a su lado como al principio lo habían estado.

Claro, era diferente con su guardia entera. Regresó hacia ellos lentamente, y luego se detuvo frente a su guardia. Sus ojos sobre Chelsea, que ya sabía lo que seguía, y que era lo que tenía que hacer ahora que Aro empezara a hablar. No era la primera vez que haría esto.

"Estamos sobrepasados en número, mis queridos." Aro murmuró, su voz _dulce_. "No podemos esperar ayudar exterior. ¿Deberíamos dejar esta pregunta sin resolver para salvarnos?"

No hubo ni un segundo de dilatación en la respuesta de la guardia. "No, amo."

"¿Es la protección de nuestro mundo merecedor quizá de la pérdida de algunos de nuestro número?"

"Sí. No tenemos miedo." todos y cada uno de los miembros murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

_Justo como esperaba, justo como será..._ Aro sonrió al escucharlos, luego se volvió hacia Caius y Marcus.

"Hermanos, hay mucho que considerar aquí." Aro dijo.

"Déjennos consultar." Caius murmuró con entusiasmo y exasperación. Estaba desesperado por terminar con esto de una vez. Marcus respondió de igual forma que Caius, solo que el tono de su voz era todo lo contrario. Luego se tomaron de las manos, para formar un triángulo de silenciosa comunicación.

Estaba prestando toda mi atención a lo que pasaba por sus mentes, cuando escuché a Bella murmurar a Renesmee, ahora en sus brazos, "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?"

Volteé a verlas, escuchando los recuerdos de Renesmee.

"_En nuestros corazones siempre estaremos juntos,"_ la voz de Bella sonaba en la mente de Renesmee, y era la parte que había dejado de escuchar antes. _"Pero cuando llega la hora hoy, tienes que dejarme."_

Renesmee no entendía porque Bella le decía eso, puso su mano sobre su mejilla y lo preguntó.

"_¿Lo harás por mi? ¿Por favor?"_

Renesmee volvió a preguntar el porque de sus palabras.

"_No puedo decirte. Pero lo entenderás pronto. Lo prometo."_ Bella le aseguraba, su rostro lleno de una tristeza que jamás había visto. Jamás.

Luego el rostro de Jacob apareció en la mente de Renesmee.

Bella asintió, y apartó la mano de Renesmee de su mejilla. _"No pienses en eso."_ le pidió, susurrando en su oído. _"No le digas a Jacob hasta que te diga que corras."_

En este momento, todas las piezas faltantes en mi rompecabezas, cayeron en lugar.

Esto era lo que Bella me había estado escondiendo. Todos sus silencios, sus nervios tomaban forma, tenían sentido ahora. ¡No podía creer que no lo haya entendido antes! Y estaba agradecido de no haberlo hecho. Aro sabría ahora que Bella planeaba el escape de nuestra hija antes de que pudieran lastimarla o destruirla.

Alice, la nota, el libro de Bella, el quemarlo, el uso de la computadora, sus salidas misteriosas, todo tenía un propósito ahora.

Alice había sabido que solo Bella podría conseguir esto, con sus pensamientos ocultos de mi, y así ocultos de Aro, también. Era la única oportunidad que teníamos. ¿Eso significaba que no había esperanza de salir pacíficamente de esto?

No me podía importar ahora mismo.

Lágrimas caían rodando por las mejillas de Renesmee al saber que tenía que dejarnos. "Te amo." murmuró a su madre, pensando que sería la última vez.

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa?_ Jacob se preguntaba mientras veía también a ambas.

"Yo también te amo." Bella susurró a nuestra hija, tocando el pequeño relicario que traía puesto Renesmee. "Más que a mi propia vida." y luego besó su pequeña frente.

Jacob parecía entender, como todos, lo que estaba pasando. Un lloriqueo escapó de su hocico. Y entonces Bella se paró en la punta de sus pies para murmurar en su oreja, "Espera hasta que estén totalmente distraídos, luego corre con ella. Vete tan lejos de este lugar como posiblemente puedas. Cuando hayas ido tan lejos como puedas en pie, ella tiene lo que necesitas para ponerte en el aire."

No podía escuchar a nadie más, que no fuera a Renesmee en este instante. Y de haber sido posible, a Bella también.

No quería, más que no poder, creer que esta sería la última vez que vería a mi pequeña niña, que no podría volver a abrazarla, o a escuchar su maravillosa sonrisa, que no volvería a escucharla llamarme y decirme 'papi', que no volvería a consentirla...

Sintiendo lo mismo, Renesmee volteó a verme y estiró sus brazos hacia mi para tomarla en los míos.

_¡Papi!_ Renesmee pensaba mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

"¿Esto es lo que ocultaste de mi?" pregunté a Bella mirándola sobre la cabeza de Renesmee.

"De Aro." Bella apenas susurró.

"¿Alice?"

Bella solamente asintió, confirmando lo que ya había supuesto.

_Te amo, papi. Por siempre,_ Renesmee pensó mientras aún estaba en mis brazos.

Luego ambos escuchamos a Jacob gruñir, sus dientes expuestos mientras se enfurecía por lo que pasaba. Por lo que pasaría gracias a los Volturi. No quería separarse de nuestra familia, y mucho menos tener que llevarse a Renesmee lejos de su familia, para salvarla mientras nosotros nos quedábamos para ser destruidos. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

"Yo, también te amo." murmuré después de besar su frente y sus dos mejillas. Era doloroso, el solo alejarla de mi para colocarla sobre Jacob, para dejarla ir.

Una vez sobre Jacob, Bella volvió a murmurarle a Jacob.

Sus ojos sobre ella, escuchó con atención y tristeza lo que tenía Bella que decirle. "Eres el único con quien podrías confiarla alguna vez. Si no la amaras tanto, nunca podría soportar esto. Sé que puedes protegerla, Jacob."

_Y lo haré, Bells, lo haré. Lo juro,_ Jacob pensó para Bella, y luego para mi, _Sabes que estará a salvo, Edward. Nunca permitiré que le pase algo malo._

Jacob siguió lloriqueando, y luego golpeó ligeramente con su hocico el hombro de Bella.

_Esto es pésimo, no sé si pueda... __Bells..._

"Lo sé." Bella le dijo. "Yo, también te quiero, Jake. Siempre serás mi mejor hombre."

_Sí, también te quiero..._ pensó, mientras sus ojos producían lágrimas. No había forma de impedir llorar ante tal situación.

Ahora sabía mejor, para considerar las palabras de Bella con otro significado. Y no había forma de negar lo que Jacob era en realidad en nuestras vidas, en mi vida. No había más verdad que esa. Nunca lo había odiado en verdad, mucho menos ahora. Como Bella lo había dicho, era el único con quien podíamos confiar a Renesmee.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia su hombro, y murmuré. "Adiós, Jacob, mi hermano... mi hijo."

_Ed... Ed... Edward..._ Jacob tartamudeó al escucharme. Pero no tenía que decir nada. Sabía bien lo que sentía.

Con sus ojos en los Volturi, Carlisle susurró. "¿No hay esperanza, entonces?"

_Mientras Renesmee lo logre, hijo,_ Carlisle pensó, _valdrá la pena el morir._

"Absolutamente hay esperanza." fue Bella quien contestó, su voz segura, "Solo conozco mi propio destino." al decirlo, tomé su mano. No tenía que preguntar para saber que en su destino yo estaba incluido, como ella lo estaba en el mío. Esta vez, nos iríamos juntos.

Esme se movió hacia Carlisle rápidamente a tomar su mano, tocando nuestros rostros mientras pasaba.

Los demás empezaron con promesas de amor y despedidas a nuestro alrededor, pero no escuché nada. Mi mente concentrada de nuevo en lo que pasaba frente a nosotros, entre los Volturi.

_Aro, sabes que esa niña no es peligro _ahora_. Quizá después podamos volver y confirmar nuestras dudas. Si la niña resulta ser en verdad peligro para nuestro secreto, será destruida..._ Marcus pensaba.

_Destruyámoslos ahora mismo, ¿qué esperamos?_ Caius estaba ansioso por acabar con los Cullen y aliados.

Pero Aro sabía, que con Bella de nuestro lado, sería difícil lograr tal cosa.

Su miedo se vería realizado pronto.

Jane conocía el momento en que debían empezar a actuar mientras los Volturi seguían con su _consulta_.

Sonrió entusiastamente, mientras empezaba a ejercer su don sobre nosotros.

_Bueno, prepárense... un poco de dolor no es malo. ¡Ha!_

Empezó enfocada en Siobhan y Liam, a las orillas de nuestra línea, pero nada pasaba. Bella sintió, seguramente, la presión del poder de Jane, porque rápidamente lo anunció.

"Prepárense." murmuró a todos. "Está comenzando."

* * *

**Como P.D. solo para que sepan, tengo diez capítulos ya reeditados, todas los error gramaticales ya corregidos, para que los puedan leer más a gusto, claro, no los he subido, no he tenido chance, y... el segundo y tercer capítulo POR FIN los alargué, así que cuando los vuelva a subir, releanlos porque hay más que no habían visto antes...**

**Gracias por leer, y espero que hayan comentado y les haya gustado.**


	39. Chapter 38, PODER

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Nuevamente, lo siento a quienes les aseguré que este capítulo estaría aquí en FanFic para ayer, y vengo hoy. Lo siento.**

**Compromisos de último minuto (casi) me impidieron subir el capítulo ayer :$ lo siento, otra vez. Pero aquí está finalmente, el siguiente, que ya es el último para completar el libro y la historia de Amanecer después de algunos meses trabajando con ella, estará, muy PROBABLEMENTE para el viernes o sabado de la siguiente semana; mañana empezaré a escribirlo, tengo que pensar en algunas cosas, para hacerlo más largo de lo que SM no dio, así qe me tomará algo de tiempo...**

**De nuevo, les digo para quienes no leen lo que les escribo aquí... _desartunadamente_, no seguiré con FanFic por un tiempo, mucho menos con ECLIPSE, que había empezado, si es que se puede decir que empezó, porque apenas escribí dos páginas creo, y lo suspendí porque estaba en medio de Amanecer, no creo que o siga, no por ahora. Lo siento... ya lo había dicho.**

**Espero que les guste lo que hice con este capítulo, y que termines de una forma genial _El Felices Para Siempre_.**

**Que emoción, y ¡que tristeza!**

**Bueno, ya me voy y les dejo el capítulo para qe por fin lo lean, Gracias a todos quienes leyeron y apoyaron este pequeño proyecto, las quiero mucho... =D**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 38. Poder

Sabía perfectamente lo que seguía ahora.

Mientras Aro, Caius y Marcus seguían en su silencioso modo de comunicación y fingiendo que tomaban una decisión imparcial sobre lo que debían hacer ahora, los miembros de su guardia empezarían a usar sus talentos para desbandar nuestro grupo y dejarnos inmóviles frente a ellos, para luego cumplir con el propósito con el que llegaron.

Aro creía que el escudo de Bella no era _tan_ poderoso como para mantener todo los tipos de dones que ellos tenían de su lado. Aún cuando Eleazar pensara que sí lo era.

O creía, que sus vampiros encontrarían algún agujero en su escudo.

Pero ya mismo, Jane había hecho su primer intento en contra de Bella, y nada había pasado. Ninguno de los vampiros que estaban de nuestro lado había sido víctima de su don. Así que por el momento, todos estaban un poco confiados de que el escudo de Bella resistiría, incluso a Alec.

_No hizo absolutamente nada,_ Eleazar estaba impresionado a pesar de haberlo creído así desde el inicio.

Jane lo había intentado de nuevo, sus ojos viendo uno a uno a los testigos que estaban a las orillas de nuestra línea.

Pero de nuevo, sin ningún resultado visible.

Las mentes de todos se mantenían libres de cualquier dolor del que Jane era capaz de inundar.

Los miembros de la guardia estaban un poco asombrados, pero no al punto de estar asustados. Jane era solo la primera en su fila, todavía estaba Alec entre ellos, y Chelsea. Pero con lo que veía, y había visto antes, estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos podría hacer algo contra Bella.

Los Volturi, aunque en ningún momento mostraron signos de ansiedad o nervios al ver que seguíamos de pie frente a ellos, esperando, estaban dudando ahora, también.

Pero como su guardia, sabían que Alec y su don podría ser más efectivo que el de Jane.

Era algo que incluso Jane sabía, y no le agradaba en absoluto. No descansaría hasta ver que su don tuviera efecto en alguno de los que estábamos bajo la protección de Bella.

_Solo tenemos que esperar a que Alec los inmovilice..._ Caius pensaba mientras Aro leía todo lo que tenía que decirle. Caius estaba confiado, no habiendo visto que tan fuerte o que repelía el escudo de Bella en mis recuerdos, que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que terminar con todo este asunto, y pudieran irse de aquí al fin, con su objetivo cumplido.

Aro no decía nada, solo escuchaba por ahora lo que sus _hermanos_ tenían que decirle.

Marcus, por otro lado, no acordaba tanto con los pensamientos de Caius. _La niña no parece peligrosa para mi, por ahora, así que..._ él no había venido aquí para destruir a nuestra familia por otra razón que no fuese el de haber roto una ley. Había venido, también, con ellos a adquirir; sí, pero no porque eso fuera algo que él deseara.

La adquisición había sido un deseo ferviente de Aro desde el momento en que había leído por primera vez mi mente en Volterra, desde que había visto el rostro de Alice y sabido que era lo que podía hacer.

Conocer el futuro, antes de que sucediera. Era algo que había añorado desde ese mismo instante.

Había estado tan decepcionado al entrar al prado y no ver por ningún lado a Alice, al ver en mi mente como nos había abandonado desde que había visto que ellos vendrían hacia nosotros, y aún ahora, todavía estaba entre la decepción y frustración por perderse de la oportunidad de llevarse a Alice.

Pero ahora veía a Bella, y me veía, veía a Zafrina y Benjamin, y parecía que recibía más a cambio de solamente Alice. Si ganaba esto, _ganaría _más de lo que había imaginado.

Sin embargo, también sabía que ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a unirse a las filas de los Volturi. Ni ahora ni mañana, ni nunca.

Observé cada pequeño pensamiento que pasaba por las mentes de ellos, especialmente la de Aro.

Después de todo, la decisión que contaba, era la de él.

Carlisle y Esme estaban casi rezando porque todo saliera bien a nuestro lado, sus pensamientos pasaban de imaginar de lo que podrían estar hablando los Volturi a Renesmee en el lomo de Jacob, esperando por una oportunidad de escapar si llegara a ese punto, a las despedidas de las que habían sido testigos hace unos minutos apenas, del alto riesgo que sabían corría nuestra familia y todos los amigos que se habían quedado a nuestro lado, y habían afirmado estar con nosotros hasta el final.

Benjamin y Zafrina eran quizá los únicos en este momento, en que estaban en posición de ataque, observando cada pequeño movimiento en la guardia que les señalara la hora de usar sus dones en contra de ellos mientras pudieran.

_Edward, solamente tú nos puedes dar una advertencia avanzada... si decidieran atacar,_ Benjamin se dirigió a mí en cierto momento, _no nos tomarán por sorpresa contigo._

Asentí lentamente, mis ojos en el triangulo oscuro frente a nosotros.

Jane era la única, hasta ahora, que había intentado pasar a través del escudo de Bella, y claramente había fallado.

Estaba furiosa, y su mirada apenas era suficiente para reflejar todo la ira y el odio que emanaba de ella solamente hacia Bella. Sentía el fuerte impulso de ponerme entre Bella y la mirada de Jane. El solo leer cuanto odio había en su mente dirigido solamente a mi Bella, era suficiente para que me hubiera puesto la piel de gallina, de haber sido posible. Era impresionante como alguien, vivo o muerto, pudiera retener tanta ira en su sistema.

Estaba fervientemente agradecido con cualquiera que fuera el fallo en el cerebro de Bella, que había causado esa inmunidad que ahora la protegía. Aún cuando eso la ponía en la lista de Aro y sus propósitos o dones deseados.

¿Qué estaba mal con Aro?

Estaba muy consciente del hecho de que ninguno de nosotros se uniría a su guardia, sino era por obligación, y muy seguramente, Chelsea no podría influir en nosotros, aunque Bella no estuviera aquí.

"No puede alcanzarnos aquí," Randall comentó debajo de su aliento sorprendido. Una cosa había sido ver entre nosotros como funcionaba el escudo de Bella, y otro muy diferente verlo funcionar contra los dones de Jane, por ahora. "Es impresionante."

"¿Qué está pasando ahora?" Carlisle preguntó, apenas un murmuro audible, incluso para nosotros.

"En cualquier momento Chelsea intentará separarnos." le avisé, mientras veía el siguiente objetivo en la mente de Jane.

La mayoría de los testigos, exceptuando nuestra familia, sabía que no serviría de nada. No solo por el escudo de Bella, claro eso no era algo que Eleazar o alguien más de nosotros hubiera explicado ante todos ellos.

Aún así, solo Carlisle y Esme, Rosalie y Emmett, y la familia de Tanya sabían que estábamos seguros contra Chelsea.

_¿Separarnos?_

_¿Este escudo será suficiente?_

_¿A qué se refiere con eso?_

_¿De qué habla?_

Los lobos detrás de nosotros, también se preguntaban a que me refería con lo que había dicho. Pero ellos, menos que nadie, debían temer que el don de Chelsea tuviera algún efecto sobre ellos y sus lazos. Estaban más unidos de lo que los vampiros eran, y tan fuerte como nosotros podíamos ser.

Carlisle asintió, solamente. No había más preocupación aparte de la que ya nos llenaba.

Eleazar tranquilizó al aquelarre Irlandés, que se habían puesto nerviosos.

"No se preocupen, detrás de Bella, no pasará nada." Eleazar les aseguró.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" fue Siobhan quien preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta de Eleazar, Maggie fue quien habló.

"Está diciendo la verdad."

"No lo dudo. Pero..."

"Los lazos que nos unen a nosotros son muy diferentes de los que ella es capaz de romper, Siobhan. De verdad, no te preocupes." Eleazar le aseguró nuevamente, y esta vez, quedaron tranquilos.

Jane puso sus ojos sobre Maggie, su nuevo objetivo.

Bella apretó ligeramente mi mano, y supe que el don de Jane ya había tocado el escudo de Bella, y no había podido atravesarlo de nuevo. Maggie estaba de pie aún, junto a Siobhan y Liam. Su mente libre del dolor que Jane era capaz de hacer creer estar sufriendo.

_Maldita, maldita seas, Bella _Cullen_,_ Jane pensaba hacia Bella.

Mis ojos se estrecharon hacia su dirección por unos segundos, pero mi mente se mantenía escuchando con más atención a _sus_ pensamientos y los de _los_ Volturi.

_Llegaré a ella,_ Jane pensó, casi una amenaza mientras encontraba mi mirada sobre ella.

Luego los pensamientos confundidos de los demás miembros de la guardia. Habían visto como antes ya yo había sucumbido ante los efectos del don de Jane, y ahora ni yo ni nadie más, parecía verse afectado por ella.

_¿No ha empezado?_

_¿Por qué Jane no trata de inmovilizar a uno de ellos?_

_¿Qué está esperando?_

Y, Chelsea, creyendo que Jane no estaba intentando absolutamente nada aún contra nosotros, buscó nuestros lazos, los que nos mantenían unidos como uno solo, todavía. Pero, claro, no parecía encontrar nada... pero más allá de no sentir nuestros lazos, no sentía nada, como si nadie estuviera frente a ella. A ni uno solo de nosotros sentía. Ni siquiera aquellos que podían haberse ido de nuestra línea sin ayuda de ella.

Era impresionante el verla desesperarse al no encontrar nada frente a ella.

_¿Por qué no los siento? Están frente a mí, y pareciera que no hubiera nadie... ¿qué pasa?_ Chelsea se preguntaba, intentando.

"Chelsea está tratando de romper nuestros lazos." avisé a todos después de unos segundos. "Pero no puede encontrarlos. No puede sentirnos aquí..."

¿De verdad lo estaba haciendo Bella?

Su escudo había llegado hasta la línea de testigos y familia que dejaban atrás ella y Renesmee, Jacob y Emmett al alcanzarme donde Aro y su guardia esperaban para conocer a Renesmee. Habían sido poco menos de cincuenta metros, probablemente, y aún así había sido capaz de escuchar los pensamientos de nuestros testigos al estar de nuevo bajo el escudo de Bella.

¿Su escudo era más poderoso que antes? ¿Y ni siquiera lo había notado? Aro ni siquiera lo había notado. Pero lo notaría, pronto.

"¿Tú estás haciendo eso?" le pregunté a Bella, mis ojos en ella.

Bella sonrió, y había algo de macabro en ella. "Estoy sobre todo esto."

Miré en la mente de Jane su próximo objetivo, había un filo en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a Carlisle y se enfocaba totalmente en su rostro y en lograr que esta vez su don tuviera efecto sobre el vampiro en su mente.

Sin soltar la mano de Bella, me estiré en dirección de Carlisle. Jane observando mi movimiento.

Antes que pudiera alcanzarlo, sentí la mano de Bella tensarse tan ligeramente—que no estaba seguro si era consciente de tal cosa—alrededor de mi mano.

"¿Carlisle? ¿Estás bien?" dije, sin evitar que mi voz saliera en jadeos.

_¡Carlisle!_ Esme exclamó al escucharme, preocupada.

"Sí." Carlisle respondió, y Esme y los demás respiraron de alivio. Sentí a Bella destensando un poco su mano de la mía. "¿Por qué?"

"Jane." dije, mientras escuchaba su nombre haciendo eco en la mente de la misma Jane, y otros objetivos en su mente.

Claro que estaba vez tuve la certeza de que nada pasaría.

Todos nuestros miedos o dudas, de que si el escudo de Bella resistiría el don de Jane cuando practicaba con Zafrina, habían quedado atrás. Estaba demostrado que Jane no podía pasar el escudo por más que lo intentara, y estaba seguro de que Alec ni nadie más podría hacerlo.

Mientras Bella estuviera de pie, ellos estarían en desventaja. Aro por fin estaba aceptando este hecho, y temiéndolo como nunca había imaginado lo haría.

Caius y Marcus eran inconscientes de lo que estaba pasando en _verdad_. Creyendo, ambos, que ninguno los miembros de la guardia había intentado algo en contra de nuestro grupo, aún. No sabían cuan equivocados estaban.

"Increíble," murmuré, varias cosas en mi mente que causaban tal reacción.

Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Tanya, y por unos segundos lo meditó antes de poner su duda en palabras.

Eleazar estaba observando los movimientos de los Volturi, también, sabiendo que esperar. Esta no era una escena nueva y rara para él, había visto esto ya muchas veces en el pasado. Había sido parte de ello.

Me enfoqué en Aro por un segundo, y no había mucho que saber.

Lo sabía. Sabía que lo que había visto en mi mente, no había sido todo, que yo no había sabido hasta que punto era poderoso el escudo de Bella, que lo que él había visto, no era nada comparado con la realidad. Una punzada de terror lo recorrió mientras escuchaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sabía que para este punto, _nosotros_ ya deberíamos de haber estado inmovilizados ante los poderes de Jane y Alec, y Chelsea; y aún así, todos seguíamos de pie, esperando a que ellos terminaran con su fachada.

No estaba seguro de que era lo que debía hacer. Solo esperar por su última esperanza: Alec. Que no haba intentado hasta ahora su don contra el escudo de Bella.

"¿Por qué no están esperando por la decisión?" Tanya finalmente preguntó.

_Se supone que deben hacerlo,_ pensó dubitativamente. _¿O no?_

Eleazar la miró de reojo, _¿No recuerdan que fue lo que dijimos? No harán lo que se supone es _correcto_._

"Procedimiento normal," le respondí mientras escuchaba también a Eleazar.

No harán lo que se supone es correcto... No, no lo harían, a menos que se vieran obligados a hacerlo. Pero la guardia estaba dispuesta a morir si era necesario por sus amos, ya lo habían dicho. Chelsea los tenía muy bien unidos.

"Usualmente incapacitan a aquellos en juicio para que así no puedan escapar." terminé de explicarle.

_¿Y no pueden con nosotros?_

Algunos pensaban emocionados antes la idea de estar inmunes a los poderes de Jane y Alec.

Desde que los Volturi los había incluido en sus filas, nunca habían perdido una batalla. No que la hubiera perdido antes. Pero al tenerlo a ellos, era imposible que alguien pudiera enfrentárseles sin que su vida acabara en ese momento. Ni siquiera necesitaban a Jane en realidad, apenas y podía lastimar a un solo vampiro o _humano_ a la vez, y Alec a un grupo entero. Solo la usaban a ella para castigar y hacer sufrir a quien había roto una ley. Esa era la única función que Jane tenía entre la guardia. El de castigar y hacer sufrir. Por eso todos le tenían tanto respeto y temor.

Aro no estaba feliz de saber hasta ahora que contra Bella no podrían muy fácilmente. No estaba seguro que era lo que su escudo repelía.

¿Solo ataques mentales, o físicos también?

Y mientras no supiera la respuesta, no tenía idea de como debía proceder.

Algunos miembros de la guardia, como Felix y Demetri, tampoco sabían si podrían atacar a cualquiera de nosotros físicamente. Ya todos habían notado que había un escudo entre ellos y nosotros. No era difícil de imaginar.

_¿Qué rayos? No puede ser... no... ¿un escudo?_ Jane pensaba mientras podía ver a Bella en su mente.

Volteé a ver a Bella, que estaba mirando fijamente a Jane, un brillo de burla en sus ojos mientras la miraba a través del prado.

Me preocupé, por la reacción de Jane, pero, ¿qué daño le podía hacer sino su don no tenía efecto?

Al menos, yo nunca permitiría que se acercara a ella, y eso la dejaba sin nada.

De cualquier forma, hubiera advertido a Bella de no hacer nada que la alentara, pero fue demasiado tarde, había volteado a ver a Jane al mismo tiempo que veía a Bella en su mente mostrando una gran sonrisa de presunción.

Por supuesto, eso causó una reacción en Jane.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, _Veamos si sigues resistiendo por mucho tiempo..._ pensó al mismo tiempo que dirigía su don hacia Bella, directo hacia ella; y sin ningún efecto de nuevo.

No podía evitar el preocuparme, ni aunque saliéramos bien librados de esto.

Cada vez que viera a Bella en peligro de ser lastimada, ya fuera física o mentalmente, mi preocupación se avivaría dentro de mí. Era algo natural, o más que eso, algo automático. Ni siquiera me esforzaba en pensarlo, simplemente aparecía.

Pero al ver de nuevo a Bella sonreír más ampliamente a Jane, supe que su don no servía.

Solo después de ver a Bella aún de pie, podía sentir cierto alivio. Y dejar de preocuparme por el momento, porque Bella fuera a ser lastimada.

_!MALDICION!_

Pero, claro, en este momento, el no poder hacer nada contra Bella, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Y Jane ya no pudo ocultar su furia.

Teniendo que descargar su coraje de alguna forma, dio un grito descontrolado, que la vez era un gruñido. En su mente solamente un objetivo, más que un objetivo para descargar su don en la mente de este, que no era posible, ahora lo sabía. Sino era de esa forma, lo haría de otra más efectiva probablemente, creía.

_¿Jane?_

_¿Qué pasa con ella?_

Todos los presentes, excepto los Volturi, brincaron de espanto y sorpresa al escuchar y ver a Jane reaccionar de esa forma.

Eleazar podía imaginar muy fácilmente la razón detrás de sus gruñidos.

Los Volturi solamente levantaron sus rostro hacia Jane, para ver que pasaba. No muy interesados, realmente. Aro, igual que los demás, sabía porque estaba así Jane. Caius solo la observó con un poco de ira al ver tan descontrolada; y Marcus, parecía no importarle.

Los tres volvieron a su consejo, ignorando lo que pasaba alrededor.

O pretendiendo que eso hacían.

Mientras veíamos a Alec tomar a Jane del brazo, restringiéndola, escuchaba los pensamientos alegres que ahora tenían los Rumanos al ver como avanzaban las cosas.

Iban exactamente como querían. No podía ser, ni aunque ellos lo hubieran planeado.

_Te haré pedazos_, Jane rabiaba, viendo a Bella.

Luego Alec, _Jane, por favor, cálmate,_ pensaba mientras le impedía atacar. _Quizá tu don no tenga efecto, funciona diferente, pero el mío..._

Los rumanos, parecían ya ver frente a ellos la confrontación que tanto habían esperado.

Ambos, Stefan y Vladimir, empezaron a reír entre dientes, sus pensamientos se regocijaban ante la posibilidad de que por fin los Volturi fueran vencidos. De lo cual, ahora, no tenían duda que pasaría. Viendo a Bella repeler a Jane con su escudo.

"Te dije que esta era nuestra hora." Vladimir murmuró, hablando con Stefan.

"Solo mira a la cara de la bruja." Stefan respondió, mientras veía el enfurecido rostro de Jane.

Los dos estaban disfrutando de este momento. Eran los únicos presentes, que en verdad, sentían algo más que ansiedad.

Y _sí_ la sentían, pero porque esto se convirtiera en una pelea, finalmente.

Eleazar sabía lo que seguía ahora.

Igual que los demás.

Alec le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro a Jane, tratando de tranquilizarla antes de empezar a hacer lo suyo. Jane apenas se controló debajo del gesto de Alec hacia ella. Nada podía hacerlo, hasta ver a todos quemándonos. Lo podía ver claramente en su mente, como disfrutaba, antes de tiempo, de tal imagen. Y ahora mismo, no le importaba si el fuego estaba solo dentro de nuestras mentes, o en el exterior, bajo la influencia anestésica de Alec.

_Prepárense,_ escuché a Alec pensar mientras volteaba a vernos.

Jane estaba más serena, más segura de que Alec podría lograr lo que ella no, al menos.

Eleazar, los Rumanos y yo, fuimos-probablemente-los primeros en ver venir la apenas visible neblina avanzar hacia nosotros.

_Aquí sabremos si estamos completamente seguros bajo el escudo de Bella, Edward, _me dijo mientras seguíamos observando la neblina avanzando lentamente hasta donde nos encontrábamos esperando a ver que sucedía.

Zafrina y Benjamin estaban también preparados para lo que fuera. Sabían que bella trataría de protegerlos a ellos lo más que pudiera, y así ellos pudieran usar sus dones contra Alec y los demás.

Aro no volteó, pero estaba atento de todo lo que pasaba entre su guardia y nuestro grupo.

Y no estaba muy feliz de saber que todavía no causaban ningún efecto los dones de sus mejores armas ofensivas entre ninguno de nosotros.

En cambio, Caius y Marcus todavía no eran conscientes de que Bella tenía un escudo que nos protegía.

No tardarían mucho en hacerlo, tampoco.

_En cualquier momento,_ Eleazar murmuraba, sus ojos aún en la neblina. Su mano se apretó alrededor de la mano de Carmen.

El aquelarre Irlandés fue el siguiente en notar la neblina. Al principio no entendía que era esa neblina arrastrándose por el suelo lentamente, tan lentamente que desesperaba un poco, que te ponía los nervios de punta sin saber que efecto causaría, sin tener idea de si atravesaría el -hasta ahora- muy eficaz escudo de Bella.

_¿Qué es? ¿Qué está pasando?_

_¿Está atacando?_

Mientras escuchaba a los lobos con atención por primera vez desde que habíamos dejado a Renesmee en el lomo de Jacob, sentí a Bella agarró mi mano, apretándola. Podía sentir la ansiedad en ella.

"¿Estás bien?" su voz sonaba casi ahogada, la preocupación era obvia en su tono.

Lo primero que imaginé, fue que pensó que su escudo no había tenido efecto contra Alec, y que tal vez nosotros ya nos habíamos visto afectados. Eso sentía en su voz. Pero no tenía de que preocuparse, todos estábamos bien.

"Sí." le aseguré.

Y luego habló su preocupación. "¿Alec está intentando?"

Asintiendo, le dije, "Su don es más lento que el de Jane. Se arrastra. Nos tocará en unos cuantos segundos."

Bella no dijo nada, pero sus ojos buscaron frente a ella.

No pude ver su expresión al encontrar lo que estaba buscando, mis ojos se volvieron hacia la neblina, mi mente escuchando con claridad lo que Alec y Jane, y los Volturi pensaban.

En la mente de Alec y Jane, obviamente, había una enorme expectación, hasta el punto de emoción al ver la neblina acercarse a nosotros. La guardia estaba en posición, preparados para recibir las órdenes que ya conocían cuando nos vieran inmóviles frente a ellos. Al igual que Alec y Jane, no tenían idea de que tan fuerte o que era lo que repelaba el escudo de Bella. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de que fuera de ella, pero al ver sonreírle de esa forma a Jane, habían decidido que era ella quien tenía el poder de retener a Jane fuera de nuestras mentes.

_Se está acercando..._

Rosalie pensó repentinamente en Alice y Jasper, deseando que hubieran estado aquí. El don de Jasper nos hubiera sido de mucha utilidad.

Y tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella en eso.

Si Jasper hubiera estado aquí, y a lado del escudo de Bella, hubiera hecho creer a los Volturi que no querían pelear, que querían paz, aunque fuera por unos segundos, solo el tiempo suficiente para que Jacob pudiera escapar con Renesmee sin el peligro de que los siguieran en el mismo segundo que saliera corriendo. Podría salvarla.

Mi frente se arrugó.

Si, muy útil, pero no real. Ni Jasper ni Alice estaban aquí.

Seguí escuchando a Aro, principalmente. Él era quien tomaría una decisión decisiva. Los tres ya tenían muy claro que sería lo que dirían. Y por quien no tenía que preocuparme desde hace un muy buen rato, era de Marcus. Caius era otro tema.

Pero Aro estaba más cerca de pensar como Marcus que como Caius.

Escuché Siobhan ahora, siguiendo el consejo de Carlisle. Deseando que la neblina que veía arrastrarse hacia nosotros, no cruzara el escudo de Bella.

Pero así no era como Carlisle creí que funcionaba su don.

Eso no dependía del deseo de alguien, que el escudo de Bella fuera resistente o no a ciertos dones de los inmortales que teníamos enfrente.

Aún así, deseaba que si lo lograra.

Benjamin finalmente vio la neblina, que ahora estaba mucho más cerca de nosotros.

_¿Podré detenerla?_ se preguntó mientras consideraba rápidamente que hacer en contra de ella, para probar su pregunta.

Antes de que pasara un segundo, Benjamin ya estaba haciendo reaccionar la nieve en contra de la neblina. Viento sopló en su dirección, la nieve se alzó con un sonido ensordecedor del suelo. Había sabido que pasaría antes de que la nieve golpeara contra la neblina, el don de Alec era tan imparable por algo físico como el de Jane. La nieve solo mostró el lugar exacto a los que no la habían visto, donde estaba la neblina. Nada ocurrió, ni siquiera la parecía tocar.

_¡Rayos!_ Benjamin se quejó al ver que no obtenía el resultado deseado.

Entre los miembros de nuestra línea, también había reacciones.

_Es una lástima que no le hiciera nada._

_Oh, nada pasó._

_¿Se detendrá con el escudo?_

_¿Edward?_ Carlisle se preguntaba, tratando de adivinar que era lo que estaba pasando, como iban las cosas hasta ahora.

Pero no tenía tiempo de responder.

La guardia de los Volturi también habían reaccionado ante lo que veían frente a sus ojos. Como Caius y Marcus, ninguno de ellos tenía idea de que era lo que Benjamin o los demás podía hacer.

Estaban asombrados con la imagen frente a ellos.

_¿Qué...?_

_La nieve solamente se levantó en contra de..._

_¿Quién hizo eso?_

_Tienen más que un escudo._

Sus pensamientos eran asombrados, sorprendidos incluso, pero nunca atemorizados.

Los Volturi no habían volteado a ver cuando Benjamin había intentado algo la primera vez. Pero al intentar algo más, no pudieron evitar alzar la mirada.

_¿Qué es ese ruido?_ Caius se preguntaba mientras alzaba la mirada.

Aro tenía idea de que podría estar pasando y quien lo estaba causando. Pero aún así, no podía evitar estar tan sorprendido que no lo pudo ocultar.

Los ojos de Caius y Aro casi se salían de su lugar al ver como se abría una enorme fisura en forma de zigzag en el suelo justo debajo de la imparable neblina avanzando sin detenerse un solo momento hacia nosotros. Al mismo tiempo, todos sentíamos como la tierra donde se iba abriendo, temblaba debajo de nuestro pies; escuché a Renesmee agarrarse más fuerte del pelaje de Jacob al sentir el brusco movimiento. Pero, curiosamente, no estaba asustada. Como si hubiera esperado que tal cosa pasara en cualquier momento. La nieve cayó inmediatamente hacia el agujero que ahora había entre nosotros y los Volturi, mientras que la neblina-sin sorpresa-seguía su camino sin verse afectada en lo absoluto.

Todos se pusieron un poco nerviosos al ver que nada de lo que Benjamin trataba funcionaba, y se preguntaban si Bella sería capaz de detenerlo.

Mantuve mis ojos en los demasiado sorprendidos rostros de Aro y Caius.

Marcus se mantenía sin mostrar ninguna reacción, ninguna emoción ante lo que veía. Ni siquiera podía escuchar algo en su mente.

Aro y Caius eran otra cosa.

_¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo se abrió... el... suelo?_

_Benjamin puede hacer más de lo que imaginaba,_ Aro pensaba, dividido entre la sorpresa y el temor.

Una gran adición para su guardia, ya estaba imaginando lo que podría hacer con los dones en nuestro grupo si estuvieran en su grupo de marionetas.

Rápidamente vieron en que punto estaba ya la neblina de Alec, y la siguieron con la vista.

Esperando.

Benjamin, aunque viendo que el viento, ni la tierra, ni la nieve podía haber absolutamente nada en contra de la neblina, siguió intentando. El viento sonaba fuertemente como eco a nuestro alrededor mientras trataba de detener el paso de la neblina.

Nada pasaba. Como si nadie estuviera intentando detenerla.

Solo unos cuantos segundos más, y sabríamos con certeza si el escudo de Bella repelaba en verdad el don de Alec. Yo no lo dudaba, pero no podía evitar sentirme ansioso, leyendo la ansiedad de los otros.

Jane ya estaba sonriendo al ver la neblina a unos centímetros de nosotros...

_No les dolerá tanto, pero valdrá la pena_, pensaba mientras ya nos imaginaba en fuego.

Aro estaba atento, casi desesperado por ver si Bella repelía a Alec. Porque si lo hacía, ellos eran los que estarían en problemas con Zafrina y Benjamin de nuestro lado, con sus dones sin funcionar contra nosotros.

Todos retuvieron la respiración, y casi de enseguida, volvieron a respirar.

La neblina había tocado el escudo de Bella, sin poder atravesarlo. Como si fuera una pared que le impedía el paso hacia nosotros.

Todos podían ver con claridad que era la neblina que Alec usaba.

Y además de ver su neblina, podíamos ver la forma, el espacio, y sobre todo, el tamaño que tenía el escudo de Bella a nuestro alrededor. Incluso los Volturi podían verlo, y ahora estaban un poco preocupados, pero nos tomaban más en serio. También lo que querían hacer en contra nuestra todavía. Aro solo deseaba ahora, el encontrar una excusa muy buena para salirse de este encuentro que iba directo a una pelea.

Lo sabía muy bien ahora. Y sabía, también, que estaban tan en desventaja, que había una gran posibilidad de perder si la pelea llegaba.

_¡Es enorme!_

_Wow..._

Habían expresiones de sorpresa por todos lados.

_No nos atravesó, y dudo que lo haga._

_Es más fuerte de lo que incluso había considerado,_ Eleazar pensaba.

Todos observábamos como la neblina se movía por todos lados alrededor del escudo protector de Bella, y no encontraba absolutamente ningún lugar por donde atravesar hasta nosotros.

Benjamin estaba estático, ya veía la pelea en su mente, y la ventaja de nuestro lado.

Eso nos daba más chances de salir bien. Aunque había una muy alta posibilidad de que nuestros números disminuyeran, pero Aro, quien también estaba pensando en lo mismo, completó mi pensamiento, porque sus números se verían afectados, también, incluso más que los nuestros.

Senna fue una de las que no pudo evitar jadear al ver que la neblina se detenía detrás del escudo de Bella, incluso los Rumanos, y el aquelarre Irlandés a lado de Benjamin.

"¡Bien hecho, Bella!" Benjamin la animó al ver lo que pasaba.

Arriesgué una mirada rápida a Bella, entonces, y una sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

No pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en mis labios al verla, fue casi reflejo. Ni lo pensé, luego escuché lo que los Volturi pensaban.

Escuché como, mientras Alec entrecerraba los ojos a lo que veía, los otros miembros de la guardia, como Felix y Demetri empezaban a hacer cambios en su lista de prioridades. Pasó de ser yo, los Rumanos, Eleazar, Carlisle, los más importantes en acabar, a ser Bella.

Apreté los dientes, reteniendo un gruñido mientras los escuchaba.

Si Bella nos mantenía protegidos de sus mejores armas, Jane y Alec, tenían que acabar con ella primero para seguir con los demás.

Obviamente sabían que no sería fácil.

_¿Cómo lo hace?_ Alec se preguntaba, demasiado asombrado para mantener un nivel de furia como Jane hace unos segundos.

Caius y Marcus, ahora, como los demás, sabían que Bella tenía un escudo.

Cosa que hacía las cosas más difíciles.

La neblina de Alec, todos la observábamos, seguía intentando pasar a través de la pared que tenía frente a ella hacia nosotros, sin poder hacerlo. Daba vueltas y recorría cada milímetro del escudo de Bella, tratando de encontrar un agujero por el cual atravesar, sin éxito alguno.

_No puede hacerlo, no puede pasar hacia nosotros._

_¡Sí!_

_Asombroso, todo el miedo a Alec... innecesario,_ Eleazar y algunos otros recordaban como habían temido el que el escudo de Bella no resistiera los dones de Alec y Jane, como los de Zafrina.

Bella interrumpió el silencio, entonces, dirigiéndose a mí. Su voz ansiosa. "Voy a tener que concentrarme. Cuando llegue a mano a mano, va a ser más difícil el mantener el escudo alrededor de las personas correctas."

Sabía que se refería, igual que los demás.

_¿Entonces, esto será una pelea?_

_Sin duda que creen los Volturi no se rendirán fácilmente._

_¡No!_ Siobhan pensaba al escuchar a Bella. _No quiero que esto sea una pelea._

_Hay que estar preparados,_ Benjamin pensaba.

_Esto es lo que había estado esperando_, Emmett era a quien escuché,

No quería que nadie se acercara de ella, y no solo porque era necesario mantener se escudo de nuestro lado, simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que la lastimaran.

Me aseguraría de que no fuera así.

"Los mantendré lejos de ti." le prometí. Pensando ya quien se haría cargo de Demetri.

Y como si Bella supiera que tenía en la mente, dijo, "No. Tú tienes que llegar a Demetri. Zafrina los mantendrá lejos de mi."

Zafrina rápidamente se dio cuenta de la razón por la que Bella no quería que yo la protegiera en este momento, al nombrar a Demetri, y acordó con ella.

_Tiene razón, Edward, no te preocupes._

"Nadie tocará a esta joven," me prometió mientras asentía.

Sabía, que aunque no hubiera pelea, lo mejor para todos, sería que Demetri dejara de existir. Alice fue la primera que cruzó mi mente al considerar eso. Porque esto sería de gran ayuda para ella y Jasper, porque aunque no estaba aquí, Aro podía salir de este prado directo a encontrarla. No tardaría mucho, aún cuando Alice lo viera pasar en una de sus visiones...

"Yo misma iría tras de Jane y Alec, pero puedo hacer más bien aquí."

Kate reaccionó al nombre de Jane de inmediato, _por Jane ni se preocupen._

"Jane es mía," Kate anunció, siseando. "Necesita una cucharada de su propia medicina."

_Ni que lo digas,_ Eleazar pensó, recordando todas las victimas, de las que él era consciente, de Jane.

Pero no era la única a la que le tenía coraje entre los guardias de los Volturi. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían reacciones entre los nuestros no muy amistosas.

Sorprendiendo a algunos, Vladimir gruñó, "Y Alec me debe muchas vidas, pero me conformaré con la suya. Es mío."

Tanya fue la siguiente en expresarse, "Yo solo quiero a Caius."

A nadie le sorprendía que Tanya hubiera dicho eso. Porque de no haber sido porque Kate podía darle un muy buen merecido a Jane con su don, las dos hermanas se hubieran encargado de Caius. Eleazar y Carmen estaban un poco en shock aún con lo que había hecho Caius, que no dijeron nada.

Aro, que había estado escuchando a nuestro grupo el dividirse a los miembros de su guardia a la hora de la pelea, decidió que era de continuar.

Los lobos, escuchando a los demás vampiros decidiendo con quien pelearían, ya estaban también haciendo su propio plan.

_Ayudar a quien lo necesite,_ Sam ordenó a los demás, quienes asintieron.

_Es un asco ayudar a los vampiros, pero están con los Cullen_, escuché a Paul refunfuñar.

Jacob, con Renesmee sobre él, _los ayudaría, pero Nessie es primero, chicos._

Caius y Marcus habían dejado muy claro lo que pensaban al respecto.

Seguían en la misma posición que antes. Marcus no tenía inconveniente en dejar a Renesmee viva, y luego volver para comprobar si había sido un error o no el permitirlo; pero Caius, no quería dejar pasar ni un segundo más-si era posible-para terminar con la corta vida de mi hija.

_¿Qué estás esperando, Aro?_ Caius estaba ansioso por terminar, casi impaciente.

Antes de hablar, Aro observó por varios segundos a la neblina que seguía tratando de atravesar el escudo de Bella, si poder hacerlo en verdad.

El terror y su preocupación crecían entre más pasaban los segundos, _ni Alec ni Jane pueden hacer nada contra ellos. Y con Benjamin y Zafrina de su lado, nosotros seríamos los ciegos si esto llega a una pelea... ¿qué hacer? Hmm... ¿cómo obtener lo deseado? Quizá..._

Por fin, Aro dijo, "Antes de que votemos,"

Miré a Bella sacudir la cabeza, y su expresión mostraba la razón. Estaba disgustada, como otros más, al ver como Aro seguía con su teatralidad.

¡Como si siendo _amable_ y _tranquilo_ fuera a hacer esto mejor!

Era exasperante el escucharlo, y como Bella, también estaba cansado de esto. Solo quería que la pelea empezara o que se fueran, _ya_.

Me enfoqué en otra mente, aparte de la de Aro, en este momento.

Maggie.

Aunque no tenía, en verdad, que leer la mente de Maggie para saber si Aro estaba diciendo o no la verdad. Era demasiado claro en la misma mente de Aro al hablar. Sus intenciones eran también muy claras cuando hablaba lo que quería decir. Habían sido de esa forma siempre, pero ahora con más razón. Alice no estaba, pero no había hecho este viaje para irse sin las manos vacías. Lo podía ver, quienes ahora estaban en su lista, además de los que ya lo habíamos estado.

Aro continuó hablando, aún cuando veía nuestras expresiones. "Déjenme recordarles, la decisión que sea del consejo, no hay necesidad de que haya violencia aquí."

Me reí con ganas de su comentario, al ver que Aro esperaba que bajáramos nuestras solo porque él _aseguraba_ que no quería que esto terminara de forma violenta. Sabía que si lo hacíamos, aunque solo fuera por un segundo, la neblina a nuestro alrededor de Alec, tendría el efecto deseado finalmente.

¡Claro!

_¿Cuál es su problema?_

_¿Por qué no votan y se dejan de estas mentiras?_

_¡Que acabe con esto ya..._

Carlisle era el único que no mostraba desesperación ante las palabras de Aro, porque primero que nada, deseaba con toda su fuerza, que en verdad fuera de esa forma. Sin violencia, aunque también sabía, que era muy poco probable que se desarrollara en paz. Esme a su lado, apretó su mano delicadamente, sabiendo que eso era exactamente lo que Carlisle siempre había esperado.

La mirada de Aro, mientras me veía, era triste; pero más porque sabía que sus planes o intenciones se veían arruinadas conmigo leyéndolas al mismo tiempo que aparecían en su mente, que porque lamentara el que esto terminara en pelea, como pretendía no quería que pasara.

"Sería un desperdicio lamentable para nuestra especie el perder a cualquiera de ustedes." Aro dijo, conmigo en su mente. "Pero especialmente tú, joven Edward, y tu pareja recién nacida."

_¡Ja!_ Caius exclamó al escuchar a Aro.

Y no era el único, _¿Lamentable? ¡Por favor!_ Jane pensaba.

"Los Volturi se alegrarían de recibir a muchos de ustedes en nuestras filas. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. Hay muchas opciones ante ustedes. Considérenlas."

Aunque no podía escuchar lo que Bella pensaba, sabía que era lo mismo que Benjamin, Zafrina y Kate.

_Ni aunque me obligaran, primero ceniza, _Benjamin ya pensaba, casi una amenaza.

_Como si fuera a dejar a mis hermanas,_ Zafrina tenía solo en mente a Senna y Kachiri.

Kachiri...

_Después de lo que hizo Caius, solo para matarlos,_ Kate gruñía.

No había pensado en Kachiri, más bien en Alice, de esa forma. Pero ahora que volvía a recordar a Kachiri, y el día en que habían llegado Zafrina y Senna a nuestra casa, lo que nos habían dicho...

"_Alice nos dijo que teníamos que separarnos."_ Zafrina nos había explicado la ausencia de Kachiri. _"Es incomodo el estar lejos unas de otras, pero Alice nos aseguró que ustedes nos necesitaban aquí, mientras que ella necesitaba mucho a Kachiri en otro lugar. Eso es todo lo que nos dijo, excepto que habían un gran apuro...?"_

Las dos oraciones donde Zafrina había mencionado a Alice, se repetían en mi mente.

"_Alice nos dijo que teníamos que separarnos."_

"_Alice nos aseguró que ustedes nos necesitaban aquí, mientras que ella necesitaba mucho a Kachiri en otro lugar."_

¿Por qué Alice habría de separar a las Amazonas, si nos hubiese abandonado?

¿Abandonado en verdad?

¿Por qué la necesitaba, entonces?

Estaba ahora solamente medio escuchando a Aro, mi mente dando vueltas con preguntas acerca de la conducta de Alice.

Ahora mismo recordaba los últimos momentos en que Alice había estado con nosotros antes de irse. Como me había ocultado lo que veía del futuro... que no nos incluía a _nosotros_.

"_No puedo ver."_

"_¿Qué fue eso? Esa parte en la selva. ¿Vamos a ir a buscarlos?"_

"_No puedo ver."_ Alice había repetido, sus ojos nunca cruzándose con los míos. _"Tendremos que dividirnos y apurarnos-antes que la nieve se pegue al suelo. Tenemos que reunir a quien sea que..."_

¿Acaso el abandono de Alice había sido solo una mentira? ¿Habría estado investigando por su parte, buscando algo que nos pudiera salvar, sin que nosotros lo supiéramos?

¿Por qué nos ocultaría tal cosa?

Y entonces todo cayó en su lugar.

La nota que le había dejado a Bella era la clave. El haberme ocultado eso, para que Aro no lo supiera, por eso Alice le había dejado esa nota a ella, porque _yo_ no podía leer sus pensamientos ni lo que tramara para salvar a nuestra hija, porque de haberlo sabido yo, _Aro_, también. Y de saberlo él, no hubiera habido oportunidad de intentar salvarla mientras todavía pudiéramos...

_¿No? El don de Chelsea tampoco sirve,_ escuché a Aro pensar mientras me sacaba del pequeño sueño despierto.

"Déjennos votar, entonces." Aro anunció, no muy feliz de hacerlo. No había encontrado aún la excusa perfecta para dejarnos en paz.

Caius no perdió ni un segundo, ni siquiera había algo que leer en su mente al respecto, no más.

Su entusiasmo era notable en su voz, como si creyera que Aro pensaba igual que él, y que enseguida harían lo que él estaba desesperado por tener hecho y terminado ya. "La niña es una incógnita. No hay razón para permitir tal riesgo el existir. Debe ser destruida, junto con todos quienes la protegen." De nuevo, Caius sonrió su maligna sonrisa, esperando por Aro a estar de acuerdo con él y escuchar la orden que él deseaba poder dar ahora mismo.

Marcus era el siguiente en hablar. Pero como la de Caius, ya sabía su respuesta.

Todos se tensaron, esperando que Marcus dijera lo mismo.

_¿Y si dijera lo mismo que Caius?_

_Estamos acabados, Aro seguramente acordará con Caius y..._

_¿Qué? ¿Qué dirá?_

Quería voltear hacia todos, y darles confianza, especialmente a mi Bella, a Renesmee detrás de nosotros, a Jacob; pero no tenía razón para adelantarme.

No sabía porque, ni siquiera entendía el porque de tal sensación, pero era como si esperara que algo llegara a nosotros en cualquier momento...

"No veo peligro inmediato." Marcus murmuró, levantando levemente sus ojos hacia nosotros. "La niña es lo suficientemente segura por ahora. Siempre podemos revaluar después. Déjennos ir en paz."

_¿Paz? ¡Ha!_ Caius pensaba, aunque no le preocupaba que sus palabras fueran tomadas en _serio_.

Ni siquiera parecía mirar más a quienes tenía enfrente, lo único que escuchaba era a...

¡Alice!

No pude ni reaccionar.

Todo lo que hacía era escuchar _sus_ pensamientos por una quinta de segundo, antes de darme cuenta que no veía sola, no solamente en compañía de Jasper.

¿Quiénes eran? Solo reconocí a Kachiri.

_¡Edward! ¡Edward! Sé que me puedes escucharme ahora,_ escuché a Alice hablarme, a todavía más de tres kilómetros de donde estábamos.

Estaba demasiado sorprendido para tener una reacción física que alertara a los demás de lo que podía escuchar solamente en mi cabeza.

Ni siquiera había pasado un cuarto de segundo, Marcus apenas había terminado de hablar, y Aro seguía pensando en lo que tendría que decir a continuación, y lo que pasaría si lo hacía.

Alice me dejó ver dentro de su mente, recordando.

"_Kachiri, tienes que ayudarme,"_ escuché a Alice rogarle, justo después de ver partir a Zafrina y Senna.

"_¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Alice? ¿Por qué me necesitas a mi aquí, y a Zafrina y Senna con Carlisle?"_ Kachiri preguntó.

"_¿Has escuchado del Libishomen?"_

Kachiri parecía ponerse tiesa como una madera, y luego sacudir la cabeza, casi... asustada. _"Algo. ¿Por qué?"_

"_Kachiri, sé que será difícil de creer. Pero, ¿recuerdas a Edward?"_ Kachiri asintió, así que Alice siguió. _"Conoció y se enamoró de una humana. Y hace unos meses, tuvieron un bebé. Mitad-_humano_ y mitad-_vampiro_."_

Al principio, Kachiri se veía demasiado impresionada para decir algo.

"_Los Volturi se enteraron de esto, pero sin todos los detalles, creyeron que la niña era una de los niños inmortales, y han decidido venir a nosotros y castigar tal cosa. Creen que hemos roto la ley, Kachiri."_

Alice esperó un segundo, y continuó. _"No estoy segura de que pueda ser, pero quizá... quizá Renesmee no sea la primera en su especie. Quizá no sea única como creemos. Espero que si encontramos a alguien como ella,"_

"_¿Mitad-human, mitad-vampiro?"_ Kachiri preguntó, no muy segura por su expresión.

Alice asintió, y dijo, _"los Volturi ya no tendrán razón para destruir a nuestra familia, ¿entiendes?"_

Kachiri fue quien asintió ahora, _"Muy probablemente. Te ayudaré Alice, a ti y a tu familia. Carlisle es un viejo amigo, muy querido."_

Alice sonrió, y tomó de la mano a Jasper a su lado, y los tres salieron corriendo.

Apenas un segundo había pasado, y ya estaba seguro de que Alice _si_ había encontrado lo que buscaba, por eso había regresado, por eso venían otros dos acompañantes con ellos ahora mismo, ellos tenían que serlo.

Estaba seguro.

La voz de Aro hablando irrumpió por un tercera de segundo los recuerdos de Alice.

"Debo hacer el voto decisivo, parece." Aro dijo.

_¡Lo tenemos!_ Alice interrumpió en mi mente. _Su nombre es Nahuel, Edward. También es mitad-humano y mitad-vampiro. Lo encontramos. Renesmee no es única... podemos adivinar que no será peligrosa. Dilo, detenlos._

No sabía como Alice sabía eso, pero antes de poder _detenerlo_, mi reacción al fin fue física y vocal.

Porque mi hija iba a vivir. Estaba seguro.

Aún podía ver la mente de Aro, y si disgusto por tener que votar igual que Caius; no quería que esto llegara a una pelea, no quería perder a sus mejores armas entre la guardia, sabía que pasaría muy seguramente si no se retiraba pacíficamente. Aunque nosotros perdiéramos a algunos de los nuestros, ellos también lo haría, perdiendo la pelea totalmente, con una probabilidad muy alta.

No me importaba si lo hacía por miedo o no en este momento, lo único que me recorría la mente era la seguridad de que Renesmee estaría bien, en cuanto Alice llegara hasta nosotros...

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse al escuchar los pensamientos de los acompañantes de Alice.

_¿Nos creerán? ¿Creerán que yo también soy mitad humano? ¿Y no soy peligroso?_

Alice lo había llamado Nahuel, y en ese mismo momento, Alice volteó a verlo, y era imposible negar que no fuera mitad-humano y mitad-vampiro. Se notaba en sus mejillas, aunque no tan blancas como las de Renesmee, la sangre fluyendo, se podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón, latiendo más rápido que el de un humano, justo como el de mi hija, se notaba que no era tan rápido ni tan elegante su movimiento como el de un vampiro, pero tenía tal gracia, de cualquier forma.

¡Alice lo había encontrado en verdad!

Estaba seguro que esto terminaría como siempre habíamos planeado ahora.

"¡Sí!" mi voz era un siseo, de emoción y alegría, de ansiedad y desesperación al mismo tiempo. Quería que llegaran en este mismo segundo.

Alice y los demás podían escucharnos ahora, y bajaron su paso para dejarme explicar primero.

Sentí todas las miradas sobre mi rostro, y podía verlo en la mente de todos, incluso los Volturi y su guardia entera. Estaba confundidos, no entendía que podría hacerme ver así.

_¿Qué pasa, Edward, hijo?_ Carlisle me preguntó.

Pero no tenía tiempo de responder preguntas, no ahora.

_¿Edward? ¿Qué es?_ Jacob meditaba más para él mismo, que buscando respuesta.

_¿Papi?_

_¿Por qué está tan feliz?_

_Parece que esto ya se hubiera acabado,_ los Rumanos pensaban mientras me miraban.

No estaban muy lejos de la verdad. Pronto, pronto esto acabaría en su totalidad, y nuestras vidas volverían a cuanta normalidad era posible.

_Algo anda mal,_ Demetri pensaba, viendo mi expresión.

Jane y Alec estaban casi desesperados al ver mi rostro, sabiendo que sus dones no servía en nada contra nosotros.

"¿Aro?" Ya era hora de acabar esto. Mi voz era victoriosa sin trabajar para que sonara de esa forma, ni siquiera pude mantener un nivel razonable, parecía un grito. Quería que escucharan que esto no acababa todavía, hasta que aceptaran que Renesmee seguiría viviendo.

_Mmm,_ Aro meditaba mientras escuchaba mi voz y veía mi expresión. _¿Qué causó este cambio? Estamos a punto de decidir si su hija debe ser o no permitida a seguir viviendo..._

Ni siquiera podía molestarme ahora el escucharlo pensar eso.

Después de un segundo de dudar, Aro finalmente murmuró de regreso. "¿Sí, Edward? ¿Tienes algo más...?"

Sabía que tenía que controlar mi emoción en este momento, mantenerme tranquilo para así poder hablar. Porque sentía que en cualquier momento me pondría a aplaudir si fuera posible hacerlo sin parecer un demente. Después de todo, los demás no tenían ni idea de porque me encontraba en este humor ahora.

"Quizá," le dije. Era imposible el que no se escuchara que me alegraba el poder dar tal respuesta. "¿Primero, si pudiera aclarar un punto?"

_¿Aclarar un punto? ¿De qué hablas, Edward?_ Aro no era el único confundido.

Probablemente, Caius era el único que se mantenía tanto confundido como molesto por haber interrumpido la hora en que Aro daría su voto final, _decisivo_.

Aro alzó sus cejas, diciendo, "Ciertamente." al mismo tiempo, escuché a Bella apretar sus dientes juntos al escuchar el tono amable de Aro. Que en esta ocasión al menos, lo era honestamente. Quería saber que había causado este cambio en mí.

_Veamos que es lo que tienes que compartir, joven Edward,_ Aro me dijo.

"El peligro que anticipas de mi hija—¿este es el resultado de nuestra inhabilidad de adivinar como se desarrollará?" pregunté, quizá confundiendo más a todos. "¿Ese es el quid del asunto?"

Esperé el corto medio segundo que le tomó a Aro para responder, ansioso.

"Sí, amigo Edward," Aro murmuró en respuesta. "Si pudiéramos estar más que seguros... estar seguros de que, mientras crezca, será capaz de mantenerse oculta del mundo humano—no poner en peligro la seguridad de nuestra obscuridad..." Aro no terminó, sabiendo que entendíamos que su respuesta era 'sí' si se cumplían con todo lo que había dicho.

Luego se encogió de hombros, _estate seguro de que nada me complacería más, Edward._

"Así que, si solo pudiéramos saber seguramente," dije, sugiriendo lo que ya era realidad. "exactamente en lo que ella se convertirá... ¿entonces no habría necesidad de un consejo en absoluto?"

_Pero no lo es,_ Caius pensaba furioso. Creyendo que esto era una trampa, y una pérdida de tiempo.

Estaba llegando al límite de su demasiado limitada y corta paciencia.

_No sé que es lo que estés pensando, Edward, pero escuchemos._

"Si hubiera una forma de estar absolutamente seguros," dijo Aro, tratando de adivinar que era lo que tenía que decirles. "Entonces, sí, no habría una cuestión que debatir."

"¿Y partiríamos en paz, buenos amigos una vez más?" pregunté irónicamente, pero manejando que no fuera muy notable. No éramos buenos amigos, pero el estilo que Aro tenía de hablar hipócritamente. Y Aro lo sabía.

_¿A dónde quieres llegar, hijo?_ Carlisle me preguntaba.

Bueno, pronto lo sabrían.

"Por supuesto, mi joven amigo." Aro estuvo de acuerdo. "Nada me complacería más."

_¡Sí, claro!_ Habían exclamaciones entre nuestro grupo.

Pero sabía que Aro quería en verdad que eso pasara. Traté de detener la risa tonta que amenazaba con escapar mis labios, pero la emoción era difícil de retener. Una risa escapó entre mis dientes, "Entonces sí tengo algo más que ofrecer."

_¿Qué?_

_¡No importa!_ Caius pensaba, exasperado.

_¿Huh?_

_¿Ah, sí, Edward?_ Aro entrecerró sus ojos al meditar lo que acababa de decirle. "Ella es absolutamente única." dijo lo que creía verdad. "Su futuro solo puede ser adivinado."

"Absolutamente única no," murmuré, en desacuerdo con él, obviamente. "Rara, ciertamente, pero no una de una especie."

_¿No es única?_

_¿De qué hablas, Edward?_ Rosalie se preguntó, recordando las veces que había dicho que nuestra Renesmee era única en su especie.

"_¿Ruhnezmay?"_

"_R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. __¿Demasiado raro?"_

"_No, me gusta. Es hermoso. Y único en su especie, así que encaja."_

Ambos recuerdos tenían a Bella y Rosalie en el frente.

"_¿Dónde duerme usualmente?"_

"_En brazos de Rosalie. O Jacob. O Esme. Tienes la imagen. Nunca ha sido puesta en el suelo en su vida entera. Va a ser la mitad vampiro más mimada en existencia."_

"_Es también la mitad vampiro menos mimada en existencia. La belleza de ser una en su especie."_

Jane, y otros más, observaron el cambio en el rostro de Bella, y sus dones, siendo también de concentración, notaron como Bella se desconcentraba al escucharme. Podía imaginar la razón del porque exactamente. Todos parecían desconcentrarse por unos segundos, también. El escucharme les daba esperanza, pero más que nada, un poco de incertidumbre. No sabían de donde había sacado tal cosa, cuando nunca antes lo había mencionado...

No tenían idea de que Alice y Jasper estaban a unos pocos segundos de reunirse con nosotros, y dar la prueba irrefutable de que Renesmee no tenía porque ser destruida.

Justo en ese momento, escuché a Jane atacar de nuevo a Bella; y al mismo tiempo, Bella apretó mi mano de forma inconsciente.

_¿Nada? ¿Es broma?_

"Aro," dije, aún viendo dentro de Jane. "¿le pedirías a Jane que deje de atacar a mi esposa?" _o yo la obligaré,_ "Aún estamos discutiendo evidencia."

"Paz, queridos." Aro murmuró, levantando su mano para indicar que se detuviera. "Déjennos escucharlo."

De forma reluctante, Jane se detuvo. Viendo a Bella, miré como le mostraba sus dientes en un signo de furia ante tal petición. Bella le respondió con una sonrisa amplia. Retuve una sonrisa yo mismo al ver a Bella de esa forma.

Alice y los demás se habían detenido a unos cuantos metros de distancia hace unos segundos, esperando el momento más ideal para unirse a nuestra línea.

Y supe que era hora.

Anticipé la reacción de nuestra familia, especialmente. Aunque no serían los únicos alegres de verla.

Modulando mi voz un poco más alta que un murmuro, dije, "¿Por que no te nos unes, Alice?"

La primera en reaccionar al escucharme llamar por Alice, fue Esme.

"Alice."

_¿Alice? ¿De verdad? ¿Es nuestra Alice? ¿Volvió?_ Esme no lo creía.

_¿Alice, Edward? ¿Es Alice?_

Carlisle entendió ahora la razón de mis palabras.

"¡Alice!"

"¡Alice, Alice, Alice!"

"¡Alice!" "¡Alice!"

Mientras escuchaba como todos murmuraban el nombre de Alice, y se recuperaban del primer momento de shock, escuché a Aro.

"Alice." su voz apenas fue un susurró, pero tenía la misma intensidad que si hubiera sido gritada.

Alice estaba de vuelta, su objetivo más deseada de entre nosotros.

¿Se iría tan calmadamente como antes, cuando había creído que Alice no estaba entre nosotros?

Lo averiguaríamos.

Esme y Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett, e incluso Jacob y Renesmee, y podía apostar todo que Bella también lo sentía, toda una mezcla de felicidad de verla de nuevo, alivio de saber que no nos había abandonado como había creído por tanto tiempo, expectación por verla entre junto con Jasper hacia nosotros, e incluso miedo al ver la expresión de Aro y recordar porque habíamos creído que nos había dejado hace semanas.

Con justa razón temían lo que Aro estuviera pensando. Como aquella vez, lo sentía intoxicado por la idea de llevarse a Alice entre sus filas al terminar con esto.

Ahora se podían escuchar los pasos y el ruido que hacía el aire interrumpido mientras pasaban corriendo.

Las expresión entre los testigos que los Volturi habían traído había cambiado radicalmente. Estaba confundidos ahora mismo, no tenía idea de que estaba pasando. No sabían cual era la importancia que tenía Alice para causar esta reacción entre nosotros. No solo era eso, claro.

Alice y Jasper fueron los primeros en entrar al prado, seguidos de Kachiri, que estaba emocionada de estar de regreso con sus hermanas, Zafrina y Senna.

La siguiente, nadie conocía, y estaban extrañados de ver que venían con Alice y Jasper.

Huilen, seguido de su sobrino Nahuel.

"_¿Si? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"_ escuché el recuerdo de Alice nuevamente. El momento en que habían encontrado a los testigos primordiales.

"_Yo soy Huilen. ¿Qué hacen aquí?"_

"_Venimos aquí buscando a alguien,"_

"_¿A alguien?"_

Alice y Kachiri explicaron la razón de su presencia en ese lugar, en las profundidades de la Selva del Amazonas. La historia de Renesmee repetida de nuevo.

"_Este es Nahuel. Mitad-humano y mitad-vampiro. Justo como dicen de esa niña."_

Parecía, que Huilen no estaba muy dispuesta a dejar su hogar para venir a presentarse ante los Volturi, después de escuchar como era su comportamiento. Ellos no habían sabido absolutamente nada acerca de tales vampiros que cuidaba de nuestra secreto ante el mundo humano.

"_¿Por favor, tía Huilen? Quisiera ver a esa otra mitad-vampiro."_

_¡Estamos de vuelta!_ Alice gritaba de emoción en su mente solamente, sabiendo que esta no era la ocasión más normal para dar una gran bienvenida.

Jasper, aunque más reservado, también estaba feliz de volver con nuestra familia.

Otra feliz de estar reunida con los suyos, era Kachiri.

No presté la necesaria atención al físico de ninguno de los, Nahuel y Huilen, estaba observando las reacciones de los Volturi y su guardia.

_¡Oh, son ellos! Sí, lo son. Están de regreso..._

_¿Quiénes son ellos? Nunca los había visto,_

_¿Por qué no vienen solamente Alice, Jasper y Kachiri?_

_¿Qué es esto?_

Mientras Alice se acercaba, me pregunté ausentemente que reacción habría entre los guardias cuando vieran que el escudo de Bella no repelaba un ataque físico.

Antes de poder imaginarlo con más profundidad, la llegada de los nuevos miembros de nuestra línea defensiva, causó una nueva reacción entre los Volturi, su guardia y sus testigos. El corazón de un humano, aparte de los lobos y nuestra Renesmee, empezaba a resonar en el silencio del prado mientras esperábamos a que nos alcanzaran.

Era el mismo tipo de latido que el de Renesmee. Aro lo supo.

En ese momento, con los Volturi y los demás aún sorprendidos por lo que escuchaban, Alice nos alcanzó y atravesó, si así se podía decir, el escudo de Bella hacia nosotros.

_¡Oh, Edward, los he extrañado tanto!_ Pensó mientras se colocaba a mi lado.

Solamente Bella, Carlisle, Esme y yo pudimos darle un gesto de bienvenido. Los cuatro tocamos a Alice en el hombro.

_Yo también los quiero,_ Alice pensó en respuesta, sabiendo que algo así le decíamos cada quien.

Incluso Renesmee, de haber podido, se hubiera aventado a su tía. Lo podía ver en su mente, la emoción y alegría que los demás sentíamos, ella también lo sentía.

Felix, Demetri, Corin, Santiago y otros más rápidamente consideraron el poder del escudo que nos protegía ahora.

_Mm, ellos no tuvieron problema..._

_Solo saltaron sobre la neblina de Alec, pero pasaron como si no hubiera nada._

_¿Podríamos llegar hasta ellos, entonces?_

_¡Están perdidos! Principalmente esa recién nacida._

Jane y Alec también sonreían al ver que un ataque físico sería imposible de evitar por lo que veían, y tenían suficientes vampiros en sus filas que nos harían gran daño físico.

No pude evitarlo. Hubiera gruñido si hubiera podido. El retenerme, causó que mi cuerpo se tensara al escucharlos planificar estrategias para llegar hasta Bella, primeramente. Si esto llegaba a pelea, todos tenían a Bella como principal objetivo.

Miré rojo...

Pero me controlé para poder hablar de nuevo, Alice vio mi reacción y como siempre, me aconsejó que me calmara. "Alice ha estado buscando por sus propios testigos estas últimas semanas."

_¿Eso había estado haciendo?_ Carlisle pensó, aliviado. _Debimos saberlo._

_¡Oh!_

Caius no estaba dispuesto a seguir perdiendo tiempo, como creía que esto era. Estaba seguro, de que esto era un truco de nuestra parte, aún cuando escuchaba el corazón latiente de otro _humano_.

"¡La hora para los testigos se acabó!" Caius gruñó. "¡Haz tu voto, Aro!"

Pero Aro sentía demasiada curiosidad por tal hallazgo para prestarle atención su apresurado hermano.

Aro solo respondió alzando un dedo para indicarle a Caius que se calmara y esperara. Sus ojos veían solamente a Alice, y a lo que podría llevarse si fuera posible en poco tiempo.

Su sed de deseo por Alice y su don, era más fuerte con ella frente a él.

Sabiendo, Alice, que era hora de presentar a sus testigos, avanzó un paso para hablar. "Esta es Huilen y su sobrino, Nahuel."

_¿Sobrino? ¿Quiere decir que es su _tía_? ¡Por favor!_ Caius pensaba, sus ojos tensándose.

Aro estaba aún más curioso por ver la historia detrás de tales testigos.

"Habla, Huilen." Aro se dirigió primero a la tía. "Danos el testimonio que estás aquí a traer."

Huilen no estaba segura de que hacer, aunque había ensayado su discurso varias veces mientras venían hacia Forks. Alice le había dicho que cosas era primordial que _sí_ dijera a la hora de llegar ante Aro.

_¿Alice?_ Huilen volteó a verla, y esta le asintió, dándole confianza para que se animara a hablar.

Kachiri, al mismo tiempo, puso su mano sobre su hombro.

_No te preocupes, nada pasará,_ Kachiri pensaba.

Huilen volvió su mirada a Aro, y empezó su historia. "Yo soy Huilen. Hace un siglo y medio, viví con mi gente, los Mapuche. Mi hermana era Pire. Mis padres la nombraron por la nieve en las montañas porque su piel era blanca. Y era muy hermosa—demasiado hermosa." mientras hablaba, podía lo que contaba como si fuera una película en su mente. "Vino a mi en secreto un día y me dijo del ángel que la encontraba en el bosque, que la visitaba de noche. Se lo advertí." murmuró mientras sacudía la cabeza al recordar el final que tuvo su hermana. Reprimí un estremecimiento al pensar que _eso_ le pudo haber pasado a mi Bella. "Como si los moretones en su piel no fueran suficiente advertencia. Sabía que era el Libishomen de nuestras leyendas, pero ella no escuchaba. Estaba embrujada."

¿Estaba embrujada o enamorada? me pregunté para mi mismo.

No quería pensar, ni considerar que esa fuera la misma historia de mi ángel. No lo era, así que detuve el pensamiento.

Habíamos estado destinados a estar juntos, antes de que siquiera ambos imagináramos que habría amor entre nosotros. Esto no había nacido con el tiempo, había sido siempre de esta forma, antes de que ambos fuéramos conscientes de tal amor...

Huilen siguió su discurso, distrayendo mi tren de pensamiento. "Ella me dijo cuando estaba segura que el hijo de su ángel oscuro estaba creciendo dentro de ella. No traté de disuadirla de su plan de huir—yo sabía que incluso nuestros padre y madre acordarían en que el niño debía ser destruido, Pire con el."

Su historia solo me recordaba a lo que Kaure me había dicho hace semanas en Isla Esme. Pero sabía mejor como para creer que esa era la _única_ opción.

"Fui con ella a las partes más profundas del bosque. Buscó por su ángel demonio pero no encontró nada. Cuidé de ella, cacé por ella cuando su fuerza le falló. Comió la carne viva de los animales, bebiendo su sangre."

_¿Sangre de animal?_ Carlisle escuchó atentamente, recordando como Bella se había visto obligada a beber sangre humana, porque creímos que Renesmee era lo que ansiaba, y lo _era_, pero al parecer, si se le hubiera dado sangre de un oso gris, como Bella había dicho, no la hubiera rechazado.

"No necesitaba más confirmación de lo que ella cargaba en su vientre. Tenía la esperanza de salvar su vida antes que matar al monstruo."

Me estremecí internamente, recordando todas las veces en que había considerad a mi hija como un _monstruo_.

"Pero ella amaba la niño dentro de ella. Lo llamó Nahuel, por el gato de la selva, cuando él se volvió fuerte y rompió sus huesos—y aún así lo amó.

"No pude salvarla. El niño destrozó su camino fuera de ella, y ella murió rápidamente, rogando todo el tiempo por que cuidara de su Nahuel. Su deseo de muerte—y yo acepté."

_Es la misma historia,_ Carlisle pensaba; y de nuevo, me estremecí de tan solo imaginar que en verdad hubiera sido la _misma_ historia. Bella estaba viva, nunca tuvo que buscar por mí, siempre estuve a su lado, ¡Como si fuera posible que fuera de otra forma!

"Él me mordió, sin embargo, cuando traté de levantarlo de su cuerpo. Me arrastré hacia la selva para morir. No llegué lejos—el dolor era demasiado. Pero él me encontró; el niño luchó a través de la maleza hasta mi lado y esperó por mí. Cuando el dolor acabó, él estaba acurrucado a mi lado, durmiendo.

"Cuidé de él hasta que fue capaz de cazar por si mismo. Cazamos a las aldeas alrededor de nuestro bosque; manteniéndonos incógnito. Nunca habíamos venido tan lejos de nuestro hogar, pero Nahuel deseaba ver a la niña aquí."

_Bueno, es todo lo que tenía que decir,_ Huilen pensó mientras hacía un movimiento de cabeza para indicar que había terminado de decir su historia. Luego, como si aún tuviera miedo de los vampiros frente a ella, se medio escondió detrás de Kachiri a su lado.

_Esto es... sorprendente, no hay otra palabra,_ Aro consideraba.

_¿Increíble, no?_ Alice pensó. Discutiríamos al respecto después. Estaba seguro.

Aro, sus labios me torcidos, veía a Nahuel, quien era el medio-vampiro, medio humano, justo como Renesmee.

Empezó una serie de preguntas, que le dirían si Renesmee podía seguir viviendo, aunque sabía que así sería. "¿Nahuel," el chico se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar su nombre saliendo del anciano vampiro frente a él. "tienes ciento cincuenta años?"

"Una más o menos décadas." Nahuel respondió, "No mantenemos la cuenta."

_Va a vivir, Edward. Va a vivir la eternidad con nosotros,_ Alice pensaba felizmente, pensando y recordando nuestros miedos respecto al acelerado crecimiento de Renesmee.

Luché por mantenerme enfocado en lo que se hablaba, y no en ese punto; pero era difícil.

"¿Y alcanzaste la madurez a qué edad?" Aro preguntó.

"Acerca de siete años después de mi nacimiento, más o menos, estaba completamente crecido."

_¿Renesmee va a vivir? ¿Va a ser feliz para siempre?_ Era todo lo que Jacob se preguntaba al escuchar las respuestas de Nahuel. Ni una sola vez, había considerado la _madurez_ de Renesmee.

"¿No has cambiado desde entonces?"

"No que yo haya notado." Nahuel respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Jacob se estremeció al escuchar estas noticias.

Aro siguió preguntando. "¿Y tu dieta?"

"Más que nada sangre, pero algo de comida humana, también. Puedo sobrevivir con ambas."

"¿Fuiste capaz de crear a un inmortal?" Aro preguntó, su voz y su mente iban adelante; porque ahora, al ver a Huilen como vampiro, sabía que él _sí_ podía, y por lo que había visto en mi mente, Renesmee no podía.

"Sí, pero ninguno del resto puede."

Ni siquiera escuché los pensamientos que habían alrededor ante tales palabras. Solo quería escuchar con perfecta atención a Aro.

Pero un murmuro se elevó entre los tres grupos que habían en el prado.

Incluso Aro, estaba asombrado. Sus cejas se alzaron, y dijo, "¿El resto?"

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Nahuel respondió, "Mis hermanas."

Aro y Caius estaban demasiado impresionados para pensar coherentemente por un segundo, mientras observaban a Nahuel y consideraban todo lo que había dicho. Aro ya estaba decidido, incluso antes de que Nahuel y Huilen llegaran y aseguraran y diera la prueba de que los mitad-vampiro, mitad-humanos no eran peligrosos; pero Caius...

_Parece haber mucho más de lo que escuchamos,_ Aro pensó.

"Quizá nos dirías el resto de tu historia, porque parece que hay más." Nahuel solo arrugó su frente, recordando a su _padre_. No le daba gusto pensar en él.

"Mi padre vino a buscarme unos cuantos años después de la muerte de mi madre," en su rostro era obvio que no le gustaba hablar de su padre, ni siquiera pensar en él. Todos lo notaron. "Él estaba complacido de encontrarme." _Pero yo no, abandonó a mi madre..._ "Tenía dos hijas, pero no hijos. Esperaba que me uniera a él, como mis hermanas lo habían hecho."

"Estaba sorprendido de que no estuviera solo. Mis hermanas no son venenosas, pero debido a que eso es debido al género o una casualidad... ¿quién sabe? Ya tenía mi familia con Huilen, y no estaba interesado" _ni lo estaré,_ Nahuel pensaba casi furioso. "en hacer un cambio. Lo veo de vez en cuando. Tengo una nueva hermana; alcanzó la madurez acerca de diez años atrás."

Caius reaccionó más rápido que Aro, su deseo por aplicar la ley surgiendo rápidamente.

"¿El nombre de tu padre?" su voz apenas salía de entre sus dientes.

"Joham," Nahuel dijo, sin idea de lo que pasaba en la mente de Caius. "Se considera a si mismo un científico. Piensa que está creando una nueva súper-raza."

_Ni siquiera le importa la muerte de las madres humanas,_ Nahuel pensó, disgustado.

Buscando otra excusa para acabar con Renesmee todavía, Caius se volvió hacia Bella, y preguntó antes que alguien más dijera algo, "¿Tu hija, es venenosa?"

_¿Tu hija? ¿La madre está viva?_ Nahuel se preguntó mientras volteaba a ver a quien hablaba Caius.

_¿Es verdad?_ Caius pensaba, pero Aro ni siquiera parecía haber sido consciente de este corto intercambio.

_Oh mi querido amigo, Carlisle, _Aro pensaba mientras veía el rostro de mi padre, _has creado una verdadera familia..._ luego sus ojos se volvieron a mi rostro, _y tú, joven Edward, aún más verdadera. Una humana por esposa-ahora vampiro-, y ahora una hija biológica..._ sus ojos me pasaron hacia Bella, _y esta recién nacida, ha traído a nuestro mundo tantas cosas nuevas, un desperdicio sería el destruir a esta familia._

_No hay razón para destruirlos,_ Aro seguía considerando que hacer.

Aunque su decisión parecía estar ya hecha.

"Nos encargamos de la aberración aquí," Caius dijo, gruñendo. "y luego seguimos al sur."

"Hermano," Aro murmuró y controlé mi expresión antes de que terminara de hablar. "Parece no haber peligro allí. Este un desarrollo inusual, pero no veo amenaza. Estos niños mitad-vampiro son mucho como nosotros, pareciera."

"¿Ese es tu voto?" Caius gruñó nuevamente.

"Lo es." Aro confirmó simplemente.

Arrugando la frente de insatisfacción y frustración, Caius dijo, "¿Y este Joham? ¿Este inmortal tan amante de la experimentación?"

"Quizá deberíamos de hablar con él." Aro concedió.

_Bien,_ Caius parecía estar satisfecho, un poco, con la respuesta de Aro.

"Detengan a Joham si desean," Nahuel dijo rápidamente, preocupado por sus hermanas y su futuro si estos vampiros iban en busca de su padre para castigarlo. "Pero dejen a mis hermanas ser. Son inocentes."

_Sí, sí, claro,_ Caius respondió.

Aro asintió, _Claro que sí, si son inocentes, serán perdonadas..._

Lo eran, así que probablemente no tenían de que preocuparse. Ni siquiera eran peligrosas.

Más aliviado que feliz de que esto hubiera terminado en buenos términos, volteó de nuevo hacia su guardia para anunciar su partida. ¡Finalmente!

Todos esperaban, casi con el aliento sostenido, a que Aro se fuera de aquí con toda su guardia.

"Queridos," Aro anunció, "No peleamos hoy."

_¡Rayos!_ Jane fue la única en lamentar que esas fueran las palabras de Aro en este momento. Pelear era lo único que la mantenía firme en su lugar, esperando poder lastimar a alguien más físicamente, ya que su don no servía.

Aún así, ninguno desobedecería las órdenes de su amo.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo, se pararon bien, dejando de lado las posiciones de ataque.

_Bueno,_ Alec pensaba mientras veíamos como la neblina a nuestro alrededor poco a poco se alejaba hasta volverse nada nuevamente.

Pero Bella no bajó la guardia... creyendo que no podía ser tan fácil, quizá.

Caius, como Jane, no estaba feliz con el resultado. _Me desquitaré,_ pensaba mientras en su mente escuchaba el nombre de Joham dando vueltas. Apostaba a que sí.

Los testigos de los Volturi fueron los primeros en salir apresuradamente, y lentamente al principio, del prado. Uno a uno, apurados y un poco ansiosos de estar fuera de este campo que había sido por muy poco de batalla, con ellos en el público. Aliviados, también, de que no llegase a pelea, porque habían aprendido una verdad: nosotros éramos _inocentes_.

Aro había volteado hacia nosotros, así que sus ojos no habían visto a sus testigos _escapar_ de este lugar.

Caius y Marcus seguían con las mismas emociones que había leído en ellos todo el tiempo durante su estancia frente a nosotros.

Y Aro, le alegraba el terminar así. Rápidamente se dirigió a Carlisle, igual que al principio. Después de todo, era _él_ quien había sido su amigo hace unas horas y décadas atrás. Sabía que Carlisle lo perdonaría algún día, quizá no muy pronto, pero lo haría. No estaba en su naturaleza el no perdonar.

Sabían que Aro daría su último discurso, su _adiós_ a nuestro grupo, así que , no siendo la primera vez, la guardia sabía que podía empezar a retirarse a lado de Caius, Marcus y las esposas.

Solamente Renata, Felix y Demetri se quedaron detrás de Aro, esperando por partir.

Aro levantó sus manos hacia nosotros, y luego dijo, "Me alegra tanto que esto pudiera ser resuelto sin violencia," su tono, aunque honesto, no lo era completamente. "Mi amigo, Carlisle—¡cuan complacido estoy de llamarte amigo otra vez! Espero que no haya resentimientos. Espero que entiendas la estricta carga que nuestro deber pone en nuestro hombros."

"Vete en paz, Aro." Carlisle dijo, en su tono era obvio que él tampoco creía por completo lo que Aro decía. Con justa razón, claro. "Por favor recuerda que aún tenemos nuestra anonimato que proteger aquí, y mantén a tu guardia de cazar en esta región."

"Por supuesto, Carlisle." Aro respondió, asegurando que se cumpliría tal petición. "Lamento el ganar tu desaprobación, mi querido amigo. Quizá, con el tiempo, me perdonarás."

_Mmm, será necesario, tal vez..._

"Quizá, con el tiempo, si pruebas ser un amigo para nosotros de nuevo."

Aro solamente respondió con una inclinación de su cabeza. Cualquier que solo lo viera por fuera, creería que estaba completamente ahogado en remordimiento por lo que acababa de pasar entre _amigos_, quienes tenían acceso a su mente, y a saber si lo que decía era verdad o no, teníamos otra idea.

Aún así, observamos con atención como Aro y sus guardias se alejaban de nosotros para reunirse con los demás, y finalmente, dejarnos en paz.

El silencio se mantuvo por un momento. Podía ver que Bella no era la única que no bajaba la guardia por completo. Pero no había razón para seguir temiendo a los Volturi. No por ahora.

Los pensamientos a mi alrededor estaban en blanco.

Bella fue quien rompió el silencio al murmurarme, "¿Realmente se acabó?"

Y mi sonrisa, al voltear a verla, no era solo porque se había _acabado_ en verdad, sino por todo lo que habíamos descubierto. Solo Renesmee ocupaba mi mente en este segundo... "Sí. Se han rendido. Como todos los abusadores, son cobardes debajo de la vanagloria." De nuevo, reí entre dientes, recordando la forma en que nos veían hace unos momentos aún.

Alice, sabiendo lo mismo, rió por la elección de mis palabras. "En serio, gente. No van a volver. Todos se pueden relajar ahora."

Como si aún no fuera suficiente, sin creer por completo lo que Alice y yo habíamos anunciado, hubo otro momento de silencio.

Ahora fue Stefan quien rompió el silencio. "De toda la mala suerte."

Solo escuché como a lo lejos, las celebraciones que rompieron por completo el silencio que nos había rodeado hace apenas un segundo, mi mente y todo mi ser se centraba en Bella y Renesmee...

Al siguiente segundo, Bella ya tenía a nuestra hija en sus brazos, y yo las tenía en los míos.

Esto... esto era lo que siempre habíamos querido, y así sería. Siempre nos tendríamos, para la eternidad, todo el _para siempre_ se estiraba sin final frente a nosotros. No habrían más miedos de ningún tipo, ninguna ansiedad por saber que sería de nuestra hija en unos años más, si estaría saludable, ¡lo estaría! Y más importante, ¡Lo estaría con nosotros a su lado!

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," Bella repetía, su voz un canturreo.

Sonreí al mismo tiempo que Jacob se carcajeó.

_¡Sí! Era hora que mi apodo fuera aceptado, es lindo,_ Jacob reía. Con su nariz le pegó gentilmente a Bella en la espalda. Feliz, también, como todos.

"Cállate." Bella respondió. Casi escuchaba el _antes de que me arrepienta_.

"¿Me quedaré contigo?" Renesmee preguntó, su tono, tanto vocal como mental, era de ansiedad. Quería saberlo, y _ya _si así sería.

"Por siempre," Bella respondió.

Felicidad explotó en el interior de Renesmee, justo como la nuestra, estaba seguro.

"Por siempre," les prometí una vez más a mis ángeles.

No escuché, ni quería escuchar, nada más a nuestro alrededor.

Lo único que quería era estar con Bella.

Nuestros labios se sellaron en uno solo, borrando todo a nuestro alrededor. Como si estuviéramos en nuestra propia burbuja.

No podía hacer nada más que amarla.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**Me alegra, si la respuesta es positiva, y sino, no soy perfecta.**

**=D =D =D =D =D**

**El próximo, ya les dije para cuando esperarlo, no se desesperen que no será lo único que tengan que leer ya que llegue el final.**

**El capítulo DOS y TRES fueron un poco extendidos, cosas que no habían leído antes, podrán leerlo después del capítulo FINAL.**


	40. Chapter 39, EL FELICES PARA SIEMPRE

**¡Hola!**

**Lo siento TANTO, MUCHISIMO el que me haya tardado mucho más de la cuenta, más de lo que, como quien dice, les había prometido. Lo siento, lo siento, de veras. Pero me di cuenta, hace una semana más o menos, que al parecer, de forma inconsciente no quería terminar el capítulo, el ÚLTIMO capítulo de la historia. Esta historia ha formado parte de mí y de nuestras vidas por siete meses aproximadamente, y no quería terminarla, en serio. Ya que me di cuenta de que era algo inconsciente se convirtió en algo consciente… jejeje =D**

**Pero ya está TERMINADO, finalmente, y espero que les guste. Los capítulos corregidos y reescritos serán subidos también, son el capítulo DOS y TRES, así que que no se les pase leerlos. Espero les gusten, también.**

**Ahmm, no quiero decir mucho para dejarlas leer ya el final, pero… bueno, léanlo.**

**Estoy muy satisfecha de haber terminado una gran historia como Amanecer, de Stephenie Meyer, fue un trabajo grandioso y demasiado duro de completar, pero lo hice, y eso es lo importante. Agradecida con todas aquellas personas que siguieron la historia desde el principio hasta el último punto y final, que ha llegado después de tanto tiempo. A todas ellas, y a mi prima Clarisa, especialmente, por el apoyo demostrado durante este tiempo para lograr que llevara a cabo Amanecer el otro lado de la historia. A todas aquellas personas que me pidieron que lo llevara hasta el final sin quedarme a la mitad a pesar de la duda que tenía en realizar TODO el libro, por el apoyo brindando también fuera de la historia. Y a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer los comentarios antes de leer cada capítulo y aquellas que están leyendo esto, y a quienes me impulsaron a través de los reviews a seguir adelante con este pequeño proyecto.**

**Escribí más de lo planeado, pero es el final, ya no tendrán que seguir leyendo estas palabras después…**

**Sin más que escribirles, no que decirles, porque hay mucho que quisiera expresar pero no tengo las palabras justo ahora. Disfruten del último capítulo, y espero sus últimos reviews con ansias.**

**¡TWILIGHT ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 39. El Felices Para Siempre

Me hubiera podido quedar de la misma forma para siempre. Bella en mis brazos, sus labios contra los míos...

Pero después de unos segundos, el silencio en mi mente se evaporó para dar entrada a todos los pensamientos a nuestro alrededor. La atmósfera era de celebración, y alegría al ver que todo había salido bien. Quizá, no de la forma exacta que habíamos planeado, pero bien, al final.

Sin necesidad de voltear a ver a absolutamente nadie, podía ver las celebraciones de cada quien.

Los lobos seguían aullando de alegría de vez en cuando, mirando también la escena frente a ellos. Tantos vampiros reunidos, mostrando amor entre ellos. Podía decir, que quizá no de todos, pero ya pensaban diferente acerca de nuestra especie. No aquellos monstruos sin alma, ni capaces de amar, como una vez nos habían considerado. Pero ahora incluían en tal descripción, a más que solamente los Cullen. Era imposible no hacerlo.

Tanya, Kate y Garrett estaban unidos, en este momento, en un abrazo. Su felicidad incompleta por la muerte de su hermana, Irina. Carmen y Eleazar, también en un abrazo y llorando internamente por la misma razón que las hermanas.

_Esto debió de ser de otra forma,_ Tanya pensaba, recordando tal terrible recuerdo para su familia.

No podía evitar el no sentirme mal por Tanya y los demás, que eran casi de nuestra familia, también. Pero en el fondo, sentía el impulso ilógico de decir "Se lo merecía por haber puesto a mi familia en tal peligro" pero me mantuve callado.

Benjamin y Tia estaban abrazados de igual forma, disfrutando de la idea de habernos salvado. Sus pensamientos se enfocaban, de vez en cuando, en Amun y Kebi.

_Habrá que encontrarlos y decirles como terminó todo,_ pensaba Benjamin burlonamente,_ quizá los encontremos en el Sahara._

Rosalie y Emmett estaban aún ocupados, en brazos de uno y el otro. Sus pensamientos incoherentes.

Mientras aún sostenía a Bella en mis brazos, los dos, más bien los tres, porque Nessie también lo vio, vimos a Jacob saliendo del prado hacia el bosque para cambiar de forma.

"¿Jake?" Renesmee preguntó, un poco ansiosa al verlo alejarse.

_Ahora vuelvo; dile, Edward,_ me pidió mientras salía de nuestras vistas.

"No te preocupes, Nessie, ya vuelve." le aseguré, tomándola un momento en mis brazos sin soltar a Bella, también.

Dicho y hecho, antes de que pasara un minuto, Jacob estaba de vuelta. Sus brazos estirados en dirección de Renesmee, para tomarla en ellos. Estaba tan feliz de verla sonreír sin dificultad, que no tenía que leer su mente para saber que también quería estar con él.

Tan pronto como la tomó en sus brazos, ciertos pensamientos que no me eran familiares, atraparon mi atención.

Mmm... Nahuel.

La imagen de Bella en mis brazos, y Renesmee en los de su madre, daban vueltas en su mente como un tornado. Al mismo tiempo recordaba a su padre, y lo poco que sabía de su madre. Como él no tenía la familia que nosotros, a su parecer, teníamos.

Huilen siguió su mirada, y miró lo mismo que Nahuel veía.

_¿Soy un monstruo, en verdad?_ Escuché, un poco sorprendido, a Nahuel preguntándose eso. Podía ver, también, que no era la primera vez. Solo que esta vez, había un tono de incredulidad, de duda, como si ahora dudara que eso era lo que era. Yo no creía que lo fuera. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos, por momentos, en el rostro sonriente de Bella, en el de Renesmee, en el mío. Incluso en el de Jacob, y la forma en que miraba a Renesmee mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

"¡Estamos a salvo, chicos!" Jacob exclamó, casi un grito de alegría. Besando ambas mejillas de Nessie.

"Lo sé," Bella dijo, su voz alegre de nuevo.

_¡Estaremos juntos por siempre!_ Nessie estaba emocionada al pensar en esa idea.

Todos estábamos celebrando este triunfo.

Escuchaba a todos, y había más felicidad en este día de lo que me hubiera esperado. Solamente la familia de Tanya no estaba tan feliz como los demás de haber ganado este difícil encuentro. Y era demasiado obvio porque no lo estaban. La muerte de su madre todavía no era superada, mucho menos ahora la de su hermana Irina.

Era lo único que empañaba la felicidad que se sentía en la atmósfera.

"Mami, mami," Renesmee llamó la ya puesta atención en ella a Bella.

Bella le sonrió, y al mismo tiempo escuché a alguien más poner su atención más enfocadamente en nosotros. Aún más.

_¿Su mamá? ¿Cómo... es? ¿Cómo es posible? No..._

Nahuel estaba demasiado sorprendido de escuchar a Renesmee llamar a su mamá.

Y ahora, mejor que hace un momento, podía ver la razón. Entendía bien ahora porque había estado dudando de su estatus como monstruo hace unos momentos. Él, como yo mismo había temido mientras Bella estuvo embarazada, había dejado muerta a su madre al nacer. Huilen, su tía, no había podido hacer nada para salvarla de la tan terrible y dolorosa muerte que había sufrido al nacer Nahuel. Incluso Huilen al ver quien tenía atrapada la atención de Nahuel mientras Carlisle seguía con ellos, agradeciendo el que hubieran venido, arriesgando sus vidas, también, a ayudarnos, estaba asombrada al escuchar y vernos. Su mente llena de tantos recuerdos y deseos que ahora formaban parte de su pasado, de un tiempo en que había deseado fuertemente que su hermana se salvara...

Las imágenes eran demasiado explicitas para mi, más cuando pensaba que Bella pudo haber estado en esa situación.

"Me alegra, que a pesar del peligro, hayan decidido ayudar a mis hijos Alice y Jasper, a nosotros al venir aquí." escuchaba a Carlisle hablar con Huilen. Su voz tenía un tono fuerte y claramente agradecido con ambos sudamericanos.

Huilen sacudió la cabeza, un poco tímidamente, mientras sonreía de forma ligera a Carlisle en respuesta a sus palabras. "Alice nos explicó la situación, y era lo menos que podíamos hacer."

Luego recordó con que fiereza le había implorado su hermana antes de morir porque cuidara de Nahuel.

"No podíamos permitir que mataran a una inocente," sus palabras sonaban con sinceridad.

"Aún así, Huilen, les agradezco de nuevo." Carlisle volvió a repetir su agradecimiento.

Sabía que Bella y yo debíamos ser los primeros en esa fila para agradecer a los sudamericanos por su ayuda; después de todo, era a nuestra hija a quien habían salvado. A Alice y Jasper, también, les debíamos una disculpa, no solo nuestro agradecimiento. Yo más que nadie, por haber pensado y creído que Alice nos había abandonado en realidad, que nunca nos había querido o no lo suficiente para quedarse a nuestro lado cuando llegara la hora de enfrentarnos a los Volturi.

Por supuesto, tan pronto como pensé en ello, Alice volteó a verme de entre brazos de Esme. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

_Sí, me debes una gran disculpa... ¡Creer que los habíamos abandonado! Imposible, pero era parte del plan, Edward, tenías que creerlo así_.

No dije nada, ya habría tiempo para hacerlo.

Bella tenía de nuevo, por petición de ella misma, a Renesmee entre sus brazos. Nuevamente, sin poder evitarlo, ahora menos que nunca, volví a rodear mis brazos alrededor de ambas. Era imposible mantener nuestros rostros no sonrientes.

La manada poco después de que los Volturi habían desaparecido por completo, se había despedido de nuestra familia para ir a dar la buena noticia a sus propias familias.

Jacob era el único que se había quedado atrás. Ya iría después, les había dicho. Claro, la ventaja era que Billy sabía porque no se podía alejar en estos momentos de nuestro lado, Renesmee estaba sana y salva; no había forma que la fuera a dejar ahora.

En ese momento, Jacob, que le había quitado a Renesmee la pequeña bolsa que cargaba en su espalda, había sacado los documentos que ya sabía había dentro.

¿Qué más podía haber sido? Cuando la meta de Bella era que Renesmee lograra escapar de este lugar con Jacob.

"¿Jacob Wolfe? ¿Vanessa Wolfe?" preguntó repentinamente al leer los nombres que había en los papeles que tenía en sus manos. Dos certificados de nacimiento, dos pasaportes y una licencia para conducir, por lo que leía en su mente.

"Pensé que te agradaría." Bella le respondió, sonriendo.

"Te sacaste un diez, Bells." fue todo lo que Jacob dijo en respuesta.

_¿Wolfe, huh?_

La familia se acercó a nosotros, entonces; y fue hasta ese momento que me concentré un poco más en las mentes que aún había en el prado.

_Los Rumanos no estaban muy felices al irse,_ Emmett comentó mientras golpeaba en broma mi hombro.

"Oh, no se preocupen por los Rumanos," les aseguré, recordando lo poco que había leído en sus mentes antes de que se fueran. Habían sido los primeros. "aún cuando estaban extremadamente decepcionados por como terminaron las cosas, disfrutaron de la cobardía de los Volturi casi lo suficiente para compensar su frustración."

"Bueno, eso no importa ahora." Carlisle insertó. "Sabían desde el principio que nuestra meta no era una pelea contra los Volturi."

_Afortunadamente todo salió bien,_ pensó en silencio para si mismo.

Renesmee casi brincó fuera de brazos de Bella, cuando su abuelo terminó de hablar, hacia Alice. Había extrañado a su tía Alice tanto como cualquiera de nosotros.

"Tía Alice, te extrañé." Renesmee exclamó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

"Oh, Nessie, yo también te extrañé." Alice respondió sonriendo. "Pero no te preocupes, que es la última vez que me iré." le dijo, besando una de sus mejillas.

Bella volteó a verme, entonces, sus ojos llenos de significación. Entonces se volvieron a Nahuel y Huilen, y entendí a que se refería.

"Ahora todos estaremos juntos, sin miedos, eh." Alice comentó, antes que Bella y yo pudiéramos decir algo a los sudamericanos, que nos veían con tristeza y a la vez con alegría. "Estarás por siempre con nosotros, con tus papas, Nessie."

Renesmee sonrió de la única forma que ella podía, deslumbrándonos a todos.

_Como extrañé esa sonrisa,_ Alice pensaba mientras todos la veíamos con el mismo sentimiento.

Incluso Jasper, podía ver, había extrañado a nuestra familia. Aún cuando siempre había estado a lado de Alice, y era lo único que le importaba, había extrañado estar entre nosotros. Y como Alice, estaba feliz de estar de regreso en casa.

Ahora más que nunca, sabía que esta era su casa, también.

Apenas podía creer, que hasta ahora, entendiera que era parte de nuestra _familia_...

Carlisle y Esme estarían felices de poder escuchar lo que pensaba.

Bella y yo, ahora sí, volteamos a ver directamente a Nahuel y Huilen, mientras los demás miembros de la familia, incluidos los Denali, estaban alrededor de Renesmee y Jacob. Rosalie estaba abrazando y besando llena de felicidad a Renesmee.

Con mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella, y ella rodeando la mía también, nos acercamos a Nahuel y Huilen, sus ojos se volvieron rápidamente a nosotros.

"Nahuel, Huilen..." murmuré. "no puedo expresar cuan agradecidos estamos," incluí a Bella, obviamente sabiendo que ella también lo sentía así. "de que nos hayan salvado esta tarde. En especial a nuestra hija, a Renesmee."

_¿Nuestra hija? ¿Es él el padre de la niña mitad-humana, mitad-vampiro?_

Bella asintió, entonces. "Así es. Si no fuera por ustedes, quien sabe que habría pasado con ella." tomó un profundo respiro, como si no quisiera pensar en eso. "De verdad, muchas gracias."

_Esta pequeña _si_ tiene a sus padres. Ojala mi hermana hubiera podido vivir como esta joven vampiro_.

Huilen fue quien habló primero. "No hay nada que agradecer. Como le dijimos ya a Carlisle, Alice nos explicó porque nos necesitaban tan urgentemente, y, ¿cómo negarnos?"

Ambos asentimos esta vez. "Aún así, gracias de nuevo."

Huilen sonrió.

"¿Ella es hija suya, entonces?"

"Así es. Es nuestra única hija." respondí.

"Es muy hermosa." Huilen comentó mientras le echaba una mirada a Renesmee.

"Gracias."

Nahuel no había comentado absolutamente nada, en voz alta. Sus pensamientos eran algo fuertes, mientras veía como hablábamos de Renesmee, de nuestro agradecimiento hacia ellos, como brillaban nuestros ojos al ver a nuestra hija...

Su mente pensaba lo mismo que Huilen hasta cierto punto, pero otra parte de ella, solo miraba lo que Renesmee, que era alguien como él, tenía, y él no.

Padres, vivos.

Todos nos reunimos nuevamente en el centro del prado después de un momento, y salimos de regreso hacia la casa.

Se veía diferente al llegar. Ya no se veía una sombra de tensión, ansiedad o tristeza alrededor de la casa al entrar al jardín trasero. Éramos recibidos en nuestro hogar nuevamente. Como si fuera cualquier día normal, y solo tuviéramos la visita de buenos amigos.

Benjamin y Tia ni siquiera entraron de nuevo a la casa, se despidieron de Carlisle y toda la familia calurosa y tristemente, en cierto grado, nos habían tomado mucho cariño y aprecio a la familia entera, y esperaban, por lo que veía en sus mentes, que nos viéramos pronto, algún día en el futuro cercano.

"Bueno, Carlisle, creo que es hora de que nosotros nos vayamos," Benjamin anunció antes de que alguien entrara en la casa. "aunque quisiéramos quedarnos un poco más."

"Muchas gracias por todo, Benjamin," Carlisle le agradeció mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

"Alcanzaremos a Amun y Kebi pronto, esperamos, querrán saber como terminó todo." sus labios formaron una sonrisa, abrazando a Kebi, se despidió de todos. "Nos veremos."

"Cuiden a la pequeña," fue todo lo que Kebi dijo al despedirse.

"Lo haremos," Bella y yo prometimos.

Mary y Randall fueron los siguientes en irse, pero después de haber estado unos cuantos minutos dentro de la casa. No tenían prisa, pero al mismo tiempo deseaban estar de regreso en sus vidas propias. Por algo eran nómadas...

Renesmee pasó la mayoría del tiempo sentada en mi regazo, Bella a nuestro lado en el sofá. Carlisle era el único de la familia, que de vez en cuanto tenía la compañía de Esme, platicando con los sudamericanos. Estaba muy interesado en aprender todo lo que fuera posible acerca de la vida que llevaban ellos en el Amazonas, también. Pero sobretodo, por ser mitad-humano, mitad-vampiro, justo como Renesmee.

Como yo, también había recordado el día en que Bella había bebido sangre humana mientras estaba embarazada, y como ella había _creído_ que sería sangre animal la que le daríamos, como habíamos creído que lo mejor sería si era humana...

"¿Así que... tu hermana Pire tomaba sangre de animal mientras estuvo embarazada?" Carlisle preguntó a Huilen, por supuesto.

No era su tema favorito, de Huilen, pero nunca mostró disgusto con Carlisle al responderle.

"Así es. Yo cazaba por ella, cuando perdió toda fuerza para hacerlo ella misma." Huilen le había contestado, tranquilamente. "No iba, o no habría podido, matar a humanos."

"Claro," Carlisle respondió, interesado en lo que decía Huilen.

Renesmee en mis brazos, reía una y otra vez con los pocos amigos que ya quedaban antes de que se fueran. Y aunque sabía que Carlisle tenía _entretenidos_ a los sudamericanos, podía escuchar y ver a mi familia, a Bella, Nessie y a mi en mente de Nahuel. Pero sobretodo de Bella, después de un rato.

"Todo resultó mejor de lo que pensamos, ¿cierto?" Zafrina comentaba emocionada.

"Sí," Kachiri dijo. "todo porque no se rindió Alice."

_Oh, por favor,_ Alice pensaba mientras escuchaba los comentarios de las Amazonas.

Esme estaba sentada en la orilla, con Jasper y Alice a su lado. Los tres desbordaban de alegría en sus mentes, igual que los demás.

"Papi y mami ayudaron," Renesmee comentó, una sonrisa aún más grande en su rostro.

"Todos ayudaron." corregí dulcemente a Nessie, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Nahuel, por supuesto, notó el gesto.

_¿Cómo sobrevivió?_ Se preguntaba al mirar a Bella.

Pero sus pensamientos, al principio, no se podían mantener mucho tiempo en solo uno de los miembros de mi familia.

Mirando como sostenía a Renesmee en mi regazo, como acariciaba sus mejillas cada vez que sus ojos cruzaban mi mirada, como le sonreía en respuesta a sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, como la abrazaba a ella y a su madre...

_Así es como debió de haber sido mi padre... estar con mi madre, cuidarla, quererla. No abandonarla mientras estaba embarazada, sin importarle que pasara con ella,_ Nahuel pensaba, de forma casi furiosa en su padre, _regresar cuando había ya la había asesinado... ¿Por qué?_

Mi frente se arrugó ligeramente al escucharlo.

Casi podía escuchar a Bella diciéndome, _Ese es el problema. Eres demasiado bueno. Más allá de demasiado bueno._

No era perfecto, ni siquiera había sido capaz, ni ahora ni entonces, de creer que eso pudiera ser verdad.

Pero, al menos, sabía que era mejor padre que algunos otros. No había abandonado a mi Bella, mucho menos a Renesmee al nacer, aún cuando la hubiera _querido_ odiar antes de nacer, nunca había llegado a sentir ese sentimiento en verdad. Eso me había quedado probado al darme cuenta cuan rápido brotaba en mi el amor por mi hija al escucharla por primera vez, al verla nacer...

"Pero tuvimos suerte," Zafrina nos recordó. "Si Bella no hubiera tenido ese don, porque sin su escudo, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Hubiéramos tenido muy poco tiempo antes de que los Volturi nos destruyeran. Alice no hubiera alcanzado a llegar."

Algunos de nosotros nos estremecimos de tan solo considerar la posibilidad.

"Pero estamos bien." Renesmee murmuró, su voz alegre. Recordaba, aunque en realidad no había sido por _eso_ que todos estábamos bien, cuando le había pedido a Aro que no lastimara a su familia.

"_Por supuesto que no tengo deseo de lastimar a tus amados, preciosa Renesmee."_

¡Ha! Como en ese momento, sentía ganas de hacer algo al respecto, incluso cuando solo lo estaba escuchando en mí ahora.

El mentirle a mi hija...

Me contuve el coraje y la ira en este momento. Eso ya era parte del pasado y ahí tenía que ser dejado, encerrado en la parte más lejana de mi mente. Este día, ahora, correspondía a los días felices de nuestra existencia, la de todos.

Incluso la de los lobos.

Escuché a Jacob, y de nuevo, solo estaba feliz, como los demás, por haber salido vivo de este encuentro tan desagradable. Porque Renesmee, hubiera salida viva de esto.

No pensaba en nada más que no fuera la felicidad y el futuro saludable de Renesmee.

Tenía que admitirlo, incluso para mi mismo solamente, estaba impresionado.

Porque por más que supiera, que hubiera visto en la mente de los lobos, como funcionaba esto de la imprimación, por más que estuviera seguro que lo entendía, era diferente el ver que era real lo que se decía. Que mientras el objeto de imprimación, apenas fuera una niña, como Renesmee, como Claire, los lobos, solo la amaban como a una hermana, su único objetivo en mente, verlas crecer felices... solo felices, sin verlas en realidad _crecer_.

Toda la familia estaba reunida, cuando Mary y Randall anunciaron finalmente su partida.

"Vamos a extrañar a todos," Mary aseguró mientras estaban en la puerta despidiéndose. "pero es hora de irnos. Esperamos verlos de nuevo."

"Claro que sí," Carlisle murmuró.

Mary y Randall, como habían llegado se fueron. Sus caminos pronto serían separados.

Renesmee les dijo adiós con su mano hasta que ya no los veía a través de la enorme pared de vidrio al frente. Jacob a su lado.

Carlisle regresó junto a los sudamericanos y su interesante plática.

Esme, Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett permanecieron a lado nuestro casi todo el tiempo. Tanya y Kate, eran quizá, las más alejadas de nosotros, pero no del todo. Carmen y Eleazar trataron de quedarse cerca de ellas lo más posible; al igual que Garrett, a lado de Kate.

Peter y Charlotte detuvieron la charla entre nuestro círculo, para, igual que Mary y Randall, anunciar su partida.

Jasper se levantó a lado de ellos, para despedirlos.

Su conversación fue corta. Las despedidas entre el alguna-vez hermano de Jasper y su pareja, nunca eran demasiado largas. Pero en esta ocasión lo fue un poco más de lo usual. Después de todo, no lo había visto más que por unos cuantos minutos desde que habían llegado a Forks hace un mes. Jasper estaba agradeciéndoles, sumamente, el haber venido, y el haber aceptado quedarse y ayudar a nuestra familia.

Todos podíamos escuchar, incluso Renesmee, que estaba casi ignorándolos. Sí, todos estábamos agradecidos, y solo bastaba con Jasper para hacerlo saber.

Y Alice, por ratos, se disculpaba, ligeramente, por habernos _abandonado_.

Pero ahora entendía porque lo había hecho de esa forma. Tenía que ser así, porque yo no podía saber absolutamente nada del plan que Alice había dejado hecho para que Bella lo siguiera. Tenía que admitir, que lo habían hecho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado.

En verdad no había tenido ni idea de que tramaba Bella.

Si, había sido un muy buen plan.

Renesmee estaba ahora con Bella, y mi mente de nuevo, se enfocó en los pensamientos que giraban sin parar en la cabeza de Nahuel.

_Si ella _vive_ quizá es porque no somos monstruos en realidad._ Nahuel trataba de hallarle una razón por la que Bella, más bien, por la que Renesmee si tuviera a su madre con ella, su nacimiento, pensaba, no podía haber sido muy diferente al de él. Pero lo había _sido_. _Quizá no soy malo por naturaleza. Tía Huilen siempre me lo ha dicho... pero Joham... No, estoy seguro que mi tía tiene más razón que mí... _padre_,_ Nahuel no estaba feliz de pensar en Joham como su padre, aunque eso era.

En tan solo unos momentos, toda su vida, su existencia estaba cambiando para bien.

Podía ver, ahora, que no se odiaba más a si mismo, al vernos a nosotros tres.

_Esta es la vida que mi madre debió tener,_ pensaba mientras recordaba las palabras de Huilen al contar su parte de la historia a Aro. Como su madre había buscado a Joham, su _ángel oscuro_, sin encontrarlo, y muerto al dar a luz a Nahuel.

Entendía porque se sentía así, pero me daba gusto ver, que por fin empezaba a ser un poco feliz al ver nuestra vida.

Aún cuando no era _su_ vida.

Alice estaba alegremente platicando, por los últimos minutos, según veía, con las Amazonas. Estaban poniéndose, con cada segundo que pasaba, más ansiosas por volver a su casa de inmediato. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo alejadas de su hogar. Sonreí ligeramente al escuchar sus pensamientos, porque aunque estaban ansiosas por volver, no querían irse, tampoco. Extrañarían, honestamente, a Renesmee al irse.

Y sabía, también, que Renesmee las extrañaría.

_¿Deberíamos irnos ahora?_ Zafrina se preguntaba mientras escuchaba a Alice.

Senna, como era lo usual, también pensaba en si era el momento indicado en irse, o si deberían quedarse un poco de más tiempo.

Probablemente, por lo que podía ver en su mente, Kachiri era la que menos pensaba en irse, después de todo, ella apenas había llegado a Forks. Todo este tiempo habían estado demasiado cerca de su hogar, en el mismo Amazonas, buscando por los testigos claves.

Estaba inmensamente agradecido porque _si_ existieran más como Renesmee.

Aún cuando esas vidas, porque esas eran más vidas que las nuestras, sus corazones latían cada momento del día y la noche, estuvieron en peligro con los Volturi enterados de su existencia, y con uno de ellos, molesto por la creación de tales vidas. Joham tenía que cuidarse de los Volturi; de Caius, en especial. No iba a descansar hasta deshacerse de él.

Me pregunté, ausentemente, si Joham sabía de la existencia de los Volturi.

¿Estaba consciente que algún día llegarían a donde él, y podría terminar exterminado por sus experimentos en humanos?

¿Por querer crear, como Nahuel dijo, una nueva súper-raza?

Solo deseaba, en realidad, que Aro cumpliera su palabra de no lastimar a las hermanas de Nahuel. ¿Qué culpa tenían ellas de lo que hacía su padre?

No eran venenosas.

Y Nahuel lo era.

¿Sería en realidad por género, por eso Renesmee no era venenosa, tampoco?

No importaba, en verdad. Pero eso la había salvado de que Caius usara otro argumento para insistir en la destrucción de mi hija.

Afortunadamente.

Pensando en esto, me quedé silencioso por unos cortos segundos, que nadie notó. Todos estaban demasiado alegres como para distraerse por un silencio tan sin significado como este.

Al cabo de un rato, sin embargo, Zafrina anunció que era hora de irse.

"No quisiéramos," dijo mientras se levantaba. Senna y Kachiri la siguieron rápidamente. "pero la verdad, extrañamos nuestro hogar."

Senna, que había sido rara la ocasión en que escucháramos una sílaba pronunciada por ella, habló, "Aún así, esperamos verlos de nuevo."

"Por supuesto que sí," Esme fue quien respondió.

Peter y Charlotte tenían ya buen rato de haberse despedido de Jasper, e ido.

Bella se levantó, conmigo a su lado, y Renesmee en sus brazos para despedir a las Amazonas. Quizá, habían sido el aquelarre al que más aprecio le habíamos tomado. Renesmee estaba triste, hasta cierto punto, de verlas partir.

Al estar cerca de Zafrina lo suficiente para colocar su mano en su mejilla, le mostró una de las muchas imágenes con que Zafrina la había entretenido semanas atrás.

Era la selva del Amazonas. Renesmee quería conocerlo, y Zafrina entendió que quería.

"Debes traer a la niña a verme," Zafrina le había pedido, sabiendo que eso era lo que Renesmee, también, deseaba.

_La niña amará la selva..._

"Prométemelo, joven."

_Oh, sería maravilloso tenerla en nuestro hogar,_ Kachiri pensaba,_ ya que no la he podido conocer yo._

Senna acordaba con ambas, en que sería agradable el volver a ver Renesmee.

Renesmee volteó a ver a Bella, entonces, para rogar a Bella porque diera una respuesta positiva. Y de ser, que era imposible, que Bella se negara, ya tenía en mente su ruego a mí.

_¡Por favor, mami!_ La escuchaba pensar.

"Por supuesto, Zafrina." Bella había aceptado. No sorpresa ahí.

_¡Sí!_ Renesmee casi celebraba la respuesta de su madre. ¡Como si en realidad hubiera dudado que eso fuera lo que recibiría!

¿Cómo negarnos a cualquier cosa que nos pidiera? No podíamos, y lo sabía.

Al mismo tiempo, Jacob pensaba también en conocer ese lugar. Porque era obvio, que él estaba incluido en tal viaje. Como lo estaría por el resto de ¿que? ¿La eternidad? Muy seguramente sería así. Ahora no me molestaba el pensarlo.

"Seremos grandes amigas, mi Nessie," Zafrina le había asegurado mientras se despedían de nosotros, para partir a su tierra con sus hermanas.

Una cosa hacía mejor el irse, que se iban _juntas_, al fin.

Todos hasta ahora, incluyendo a las Amazonas, se habían ido, rogando que cuidáramos de Nessie.

Y a todos, les prometimos que lo haríamos. Aunque no había necesidad de que lo pidieran. Eso, también, lo sabían.

Sabía, sin necesidad de leer las mentes, que el aquelarre Irlandés sería el siguiente en irse. Porque aunque Tanya y su familia no soportaban del todo el ambiente alegre y de celebración que estaba sobre nosotros, tanto que casi era tangible, estarían aquí hasta el final. Eran familia nuestra, seguían pensándolo, y querían irse después de que todos hubieran dicho sus adioses.

A ninguno de nosotros nos molestaba. Pero estaba preocupado al escuchar cuanto dolor podía ver en sus mentes, no quería saber cuanto dolor había en sus corazones.

¡E imaginar que pudimos ser nosotros los que sufrieran si hubiera sido Renesmee!

Despejé ese pensamiento instantáneamente. No había pasado, y no tenía caso el preocuparme por eso.

Así que cuando llegó el momento de despedir a los siguientes amigos, no estaba del todo sorprendido con quienes eran. Siobhan, Liam y Maggie no estaban, como los demás, muy ansiosos de dejarnos, pero si de volver a su hogar.

Eso también lo entendía muy bien, al igual que todos.

Carlisle era quien más lamentaba que la partida de Siobhan fuera tan pronta. Esta estancia había sido tan larga, que casi parecía permanente, en lugar de temporal.

El cambio, sabía, tomaría un corto-esperaba-tiempo en acostumbrarnos. Pero estaba seguro, que mientras ese cambio incluyera paz y alegría, no sería muy difícil volver a disfrutar de solo la presencia de nuestra familia. Los demás, amigos, algún día volveríamos a verlos, y todos, en especial, Carlisle, esperaban que fuera pronto. Pero por razones pacificas, y no de emergencia o peligro como lo habían sido estas. Quizá la próxima vez, ya no reconocerían a Renesmee. Tenía, probablemente, tres años más para disfrutar de su infancia...

"Supongo que tenemos que irnos ahora," Siobhan decidió de forma no muy dispuesta.

"¿Ahora?" Carlisle preguntó, deseoso porque estos amigos se tomaran más tiempo para irse.

_Oh, quisiéramos quedarnos más, pero..._

"Sí, mi amigo, Carlisle, ahora." Siobhan acordó con él. "No hay de otra."

Maggie y Liam también se pusieron de pie. Una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Maggie mientras escuchaba la verdad en las palabras de Siobhan.

Si, no quería irse, pero era necesario. Según ella.

"Espero podamos vernos muy pronto nuevamente." Carlisle murmuró.

Los tres Irlandeses asintieron a la idea.

Carlisle, mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta, seguía pensando que esto había sido obra, o había tenido la ayuda de Siobhan y su _don_. Al parecer, nunca sabríamos si era o no su don, en realidad.

"Bien hecho, Siobhan," Carlisle comentó, despidiéndose.

_Esto salió bien por ti, mi querida Siobhan._ Luego enmendó el pensamiento. _Y por Alice, claro._

El mérito, podía decir, era casi del todo, a Alice y los sudamericanos. No quería pensar en que hubiera pasado, sino hubiera llegado justo a tiempo. Justo antes de que Aro diera su voto, sin una buena excusa para negarse a atacar.

"Ah," Siobhan exclamó. _Estoy segura que no fue por tal razón, pero Carlisle insiste._ "el poder de los buenos deseos." roló los ojos mientras lo decía.

Estaba seguro que sería casi imposible de convencerla que sí era un don.

_Aunque lo diga sarcásticamente,_ Carlisle pensaba,_ sé que funciona._

"Por supuesto," Siobhan siguió, y aunque no me gustaba para nada lo que estaba a punto de decir, también sabía que tenía la razón. "esto no ha acabado. Los Volturi no perdonarán lo que pasó aquí."

_Tenlo por seguro,_ Liam y Maggie pensaban.

Carlisle por el contrario, _espero en verdad que eso no pase. No quisiera ver a mi familia en peligro otra vez._

_Yo sabré cuando pase, nada de que preocuparnos,_ Alice aseguraba en su mente.

"Han sido seriamente desconcertados; su confianza está destrozada." dije, recordando como había visto la mente de Aro, especialmente, mientras esperaban que Alec o Jane nos incapacitarán para hacer su _trabajo_, y cuando eso nunca pasó. Incluso Caius y Marcus habían estado tensos al ver que nada funcionada en contra nuestra. "Pero, sí, estoy seguro que se recuperarán del golpe algún día. Y entonces..." sentí mis ojos tensarse ante la imagen en mi mente, como si ya estuviera ocurriendo. "tratarán de atraparnos por separado."

_Eso sería terrible_, Esme ni siquiera quería considerar tal opción.

Tanya y Kate, _esperaremos ese día con _ansias.

_Y habrá pelea, ¿qué podemos perder?_

Carmen y Eleazar también estaban escuchando, y Eleazar parecía estar completamente de acuerdo con lo que Siobhan y yo decíamos.

"Alice nos advertirá cuando intenten atacar." Siobhan murmuró, su voz llena de confianza en que así sería. Porque en verdad, así sería. "Y nos reuniremos otra vez."

_Si es necesario, así será._

"Quizá," Siobhan siguió. "la hora vendrá en que nuestro mundo esté preparado para ser libre de los Volturi por completo."

"Esa hora quizá llegue," Carlisle respondió a las palabras. "Si así fuera, permaneceremos juntos."

"Si, mi amigo, lo haremos." fue la respuesta que Siobhan dio a Carlisle.

_Tenga la razón o no, ¿qué perdemos con intentarlo?_

"¿Y cómo podemos fallar, cuando yo lo deseo de la otra forma?" Siobhan aceptó que podía haber una mínima posibilidad de lograrlo gracias a los _buenos deseos_. Una sonrisa se esparció en su rostro, y su risa resonaba en la habitación.

Carlisle sonrió. "Exactamente."

Al responder a Siobhan, Carlisle recordó a alguien más que podría seguir escondido hasta el próximo siglo sino se enteraba de como había terminado todo esto.

Y recordando lo que les había dicho, que se había ido porque le importaba demasiado Carlisle como para unirse a los Volturi, algo que veía inevitable, pensó con más ganas en él.

Dando un corto abrazo a Siobhan, después se dirigió a Liam, sacudiendo su mano.

_¡Como vamos a extrañarlos!_ Siobhan pensaba.

Maggie solo sonreía mientras escuchaba el pequeño intercambio de palabras antes de irse.

Los demás, Rose y Emmett, Alice y Jasper, Esme y Renesmee, pensaban en lo mucho que extrañarían a los Irlandeses.

A todos los amigos, claro.

Volver a la normalidad, sería _raro_, pero recibido con alegría.

Era lo que más queríamos, lo podía ver en sus mentes mientras esperábamos a que Siobhan, Liam y Maggie partieran a su propio hogar.

"Traten de encontrar a Alistair," Carlisle le pidió a Liam. "y díganle que pasó. Odiaría pensar en él escondiéndose debajo de una piedra por la siguiente década."

Siobhan respondió con una carcajada nuevamente.

_Si, puedo imaginarlo tan fácilmente,_ pensaba divertida con la imagen en su cabeza. Porque la verdad, sí era muy fácil el imaginar tal imagen con Alistair escondido bajo una piedra. Por alguna razón lo había dicho Carlisle de esa forma.

"Los extrañaremos," fue lo último que Maggie dijo, abrazando a Renesmee y Bella.

Después de eso, los tres se habían ido.

Una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos escuchaba mientras se alejaban, hasta que sus pensamientos estuvieron demasiado lejos para seguir escuchando.

No llegaron muy lejos, mi mente estaba concentrada solamente en mi Bella, y mi Renesmee.

Sonreí por no aparente razón para mi mismo. Las tenía conmigo, y esa era razón suficiente para sonreír al mundo.

Por eso habíamos estado luchando en los últimos meses, y por fin podía decir; sin miedo de que no fuera así, de que algo maligno se avecinara hacia nosotros para arrebatarnos la felicidad y nuestra compañía, ¡que las tenía conmigo por SIEMPRE! ¿Qué era mejor que eso? Nada, absolutamente nada. Mi familia estaba intacta, y más fuerte y unida que antes. Así sería para el resto de la eternidad, ahora con la seguridad de que en verdad sería así. Sin miedos, ni incertidumbres, nada, solo alegría. ¿Podía ser verdadera toda esta felicidad? Sentía como si me tuvieran que pellizcar, si _hubiera_ sentido tal dolor, para asegurarme que no era un sueño o una fantasía.

Pero sabía que no lo era. Nada más real y substancial que mis ángeles.

No sabía con que comparar la felicidad que me inundaba ahora. Porque nunca había sentido este alegría por dos personas, por la salud y seguridad de dos personas en mi mundo. Mi hija, y mi esposa. Eso era lo único que me importaba ahora, y me hacía feliz el saberlas a mi lado, bajo mi protección. Saber que después de estas semanas de preocupación y ansiedad, por fin podían sonreír y simplemente disfrutar de la compañía de una y la otra.

Solo tendría que asegurarme que así siguiera siendo. Sabía que Bella sería feliz mientras estuviera conmigo, y yo con ella; incluso en la muerte. Pero Renesmee, no podía concebir la idea de que dejara este mundo si nosotros lo hacíamos, incluso. Ella tendría con quien estar. Sabía que Jacob nunca la abandonaría, nunca.

Estaba preocupándome, aunque muy ligeramente, porque el gozo de saberla a salvo ahora, y en el _futuro_, hacían difícil que me preocupara de más, innecesariamente. Así que me calmé, y dejé de pensar en eso por ahora.

Renesmee estaba en el regazo de Bella ahora, pero su rostro volteaba a verme seguidamente. En su mente veía, como si tuviera miedo que desapareciera cualquiera de nosotros.

"Nunca te voy a dejar, Nessie," le dije una de las tantas veces que vi ese pensamiento en su mente. "Ni yo, ni tu madre."

Renesmee solo había respondido con una enorme sonrisa, que hizo sonreír al resto de la familia.

Escuché de nuevo a Nahuel.

_Eso es lo que mi _padre_ debió haber dicho_, era claro, aunque ya lo había sabido, que no le agradaba en lo absoluto el padre que le había tocado. Me alegraba al menos, que a mi Renesmee si le agradara el padre que yo era para ella.

Después de unos cortos cinco minutos, Tanya y Kate decidieron que era tiempo de irse, también. No querían, disfrutaban de la compañía de nuestra familia, pero la celebración y alegría que había en todos era imposible de retener, y eso era demasiado para ellas, incluso para Carmen y Eleazar, aunque lo soportaban un poco más. Era diferente la relación entre ellos con Irina.

Era desafortunado que todo hubiese terminado así con Irina; aunque fuese su culpa todo esto, y se hubiera _ganado_, si se podía decir así, su castigo, había sido injusto. Porque si ella hubiera sabido que Renesmee no era una niña inmortal, nunca nos hubiera acusado de tal mentira. Había muerto por nada. Todos, incluso los desconocidos, lo sabían. Suspiré, no había nada que hacer para poder salvarla, no era como si hubiera habido algo en el momento.

Tanya sabía que algo así pasaría, pero eso no impedía que le doliera el haber perdido a su hermana. Al igual que a Kate.

"_Es que... me temo que la castiguen por su error."_

Escuchaba las palabras de aquella conversación, y de otras veces en que Tanya se había preocupado por lo mismo, mientras empezaban a querer despedirse.

_Debimos saberlo, pero aunque nos hubieran preparado para tal cosa, hubiéramos sufrido de igual forma,_ Kate se lamentaba.

Carmen y Eleazar también sentían la pérdida de Irina.

"Aquí acaba todo, ¿cierto?" Tanya preguntó cuando estábamos en el porche.

Carlisle fue quien respondió, nadie mejor que él para dar palabras de consuelo. Tenía cierta manera de hacer sentir mejor a los demás.

"Tanya, Kate, esto no acaba aquí. La muerte de Irina es tan desafortunada, pero hay que seguir adelante. Saben que cuentan con nosotros, siempre." dijo mientras abrazaba a cada una de las hermanas.

Esme se apresuró a afirmar lo que Carlisle había dicho. "Así es, Tanya. Pueden contar con nosotros." sonrió. "Lo saben."

Era difícil sonreír, pero lo hicieron lo mejor que pudieron. "Gracias, Esme." Tanya murmuró.

_Pero eso no es suficiente,_ Kate pensaba. _Ojala lo fuera, pero no lo es_.

Garrett estaba a lado de Kate, donde estaría para el resto de la eternidad. Me daba gusto, que por lo menos Kate tuviera a alguien más de quien apoyarse cuando lo necesitara. El amor de una familia era fuerte, pero este tipo de amor era muy diferente.

Era triste, que ellas sufrieran tanto mientras nosotros nos alegrábamos.

La muerte de Irina había sido injustificada, todo para causar una reacción de odio hacia Caius o los Volturi juntos, y eso causara un ataque de nuestra parte. Ese había sido el objetivo de Caius al hacerlo, no el castigar su error, sino la excusa perfecta para atacar: el que nosotros lo hiciéramos. El ataque hubiera resultado en un enfrentamiento, justo lo que quería en el momento Caius, para tener una nueva excusa para habernos destruido. Ya no había más niña inmortal.

No entendía por completo, ese peligroso y maligno deseo en Caius de acabar con todos los demás. Lo había visto en él cuando Irina se reducía a cenizas frente a él.

"Siento mucho que las cosas hayan resultado de esa forma," murmuré a Tanya y Kate.

_Sabíamos que sería de esa forma, aunque no quisiéramos pensarlo._ Tanya me recordó la conversación que habíamos tenido.

"Lo sabemos, Edward." murmuró Kate en respuesta.

Carmen y Eleazar se mantuvieron en silencio.

_Esto es tan triste_, Esme pensaba mientras veía a las hermanas.

"Sí, pero tenemos que irnos," Tanya continuó.

_Esto es demasiado._

"Sentimos que no podamos quedarnos más tiempo," Eleazar intervino después de Tanya. "Pero ustedes entienden porque es hora de irnos."

Carlisle y yo asentimos.

"Nos volveremos a ver." Carlisle prometió.

"Eso espero," Kate dijo, Carmen asintió a su lado.

"Sí," Carmen murmuró. "Espero que lleven pronto a Nessie a Alaska. Le encantará, estoy segura."

"Tan pronto como podamos." Bella fue quien respondió a la petición de Carmen.

Los cuatro se despidieron, Carmen abrazó y besó la frente de Renesmee antes de despedirse de ella, murmurando en inglés. Para sorpresa de todos, incluso mía, mi hija respondió en inglés a Carmen. Tanya y Kate también compartieron un abrazo con todos, Eleazar sacudió manos con nosotros, al igual que Garrett, que esperaba como los Denali, vernos pronto.

Los únicos que quedaron al final, fueron Nahuel y Huilen, que habían decidido quedarse después de que las Amazonas se habían ido.

Parecía que Nahuel no podía irse, ni apartar la mirada de nuestra pequeña familia.

Me preguntaba si Bella lo notaba. Sería difícil no sentir la mirada de Nahuel clavada en su rostro mientras les platicaba la historia.

"Continúa," Emmett pidió emocionado, al regresar a la sala después de despedir a los Denali. Solo Carlisle y los sudamericanos no estaban tan ansiosos como el resto de la familia, por escuchar que tenía que decir, el escuchar que había estado pasando del otro lado. La conversación tenía a Carlisle maravillado, mientras le contaban como era su estilo de vida, especialmente el de Nahuel, quien era como Renesmee. Huilen era como nosotros.

La noche caía mientras seguía contando la historia, y Renesmee se había quedado dormida tan pronto como el clan Denali se había ido. Me alegraba el ver como sus sueños estaban llenos de colores y alegría, ninguna mancha de oscuridad o tristeza invadía su descanso en brazos de su madre.

"Así que fue una combinación de cosas allí al final, pero lo que realmente lo redujo fue... Bella." al final concluí, recordando todo en mi cabeza mientras lo contaba.

Aún así, mi mente también estaba atenta a la conversación que Carlisle mantenía con Huilen. Nahuel se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo, sus ojos sin despegarse de Bella ni un segundo, que me hacía preguntarme sino incomodaba a Bella. No era una fanática de la atención, mucho menos cuando esa atención estaba sobre ella.

_Lo sabemos, Bella fue quien salvó a todos. Sino fuera por su escudo, aún estoy sorprendida, Edward,_ Alice me decía, _¡un escudo!_

Pero no había sido _exclusivamente_ Bella quien nos salvó. "Alice le dio a Aro la excusa que necesitaba para salirse de la pelea. Si no hubiera estado tan aterrado de Bella, probablemente hubiera seguido adelante con su plan original."

Alice rápidamente introdujo algo en mi mente,_ llegué justo a tiempo..._

Le sonreí ligeramente y asentí.

_¿Aterrado? ¿De Bella? ¡Ha!_ Escuché a Jacob, para él siempre sería la Bella humana.

Emmett en cambio, _Ooooh, hermanito, tienes una espanta-Volturi,_ bromeó conmigo. Obviamente lo ignoré. Era tan normal en él bromear por todo. Incluso las cosas serias y peligrosas. Eso lo había aprendido en los últimos sesenta años a su lado.

Rosalie y Esme consideraban la opción de que Aro hubiera estado aterrado de Bella, y sabían que era algo lógico.

"¿Aterrado?" escuché a Bella preguntarme. Y sabía que debía estar sorprendido al escuchar su tono. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que no entendiera su potencial? Por alguna razón Aro se negaba a seguir el procedimiento de Caius. El de causar una pelea. No estaba preparado para perder su poder y su reputación por adquirir dos o tres poderes nuevos en sus líneas de batalla. "¿De mi?"

_Te dije,_ Alice me dijo, pero lo dejó hasta allí.

_Ella tiene razón,_ Emmett pensó,_ ¿quién le tendría miedo a mi hermanita?_

Sonreí al rostro de mi Bella, luego mirando en sus ojos, había cierta confusión en las profundidades de su mirada. Porque aunque el chocolate derretido se había ido, la profundidad de su mirada se había mantenido intacta. Podía leer aún en sus ojos cada emoción que cruzara su mente.

No podía creer que aún dudara de lo que podía hacer. Más ahora que era un vampiro. Pero después de haberles temido _ella_ tanto a _ellos_, entendía que dudara que ahora fuera al revés.

Mi dulce Bella.

Pero, ¿cómo tenerle miedo o respeto, cuando nada podía contra su mente?

"_No te ves a ti mi misma claramente, sabes."_ recordé aquel día en la cafetería, claro que esa ceguera no era la misma de la que pensaba ahora.

"_Te lo dije — no te ves a ti misma claramente. No eres como nadie que haya conocido jamás. Me fascinas."_

Y nuevamente, tendría otra línea en su memoria parecida a las tantas que ya había. Aún sonriendo, y un poco exasperado al ver que no aún no creía lo que tantas veces ya le había dicho y tratado de hacerlo creer mis palabras, le dije, "¿Cuándo te verás a ti misma claramente?"

_Ahm,_ Alice pensó. ¡Como si la pregunta hubiera sido para _ella_! _No creo que eso pase._

Sí, yo también lo dudaba. Pero tenía la eternidad para hacerla verse como era en realidad. Sí, tenía la eternidad, y estaba aún más feliz que antes.

La emoción de ese pensamiento, me hizo hablar más fuerte de lo normal. Pero nadie notó el cambio en realidad, parecía ser que simplemente subía el volumen de mi voz para hacer claro que me dirigía ahora a los demás.

"Los Volturi no han peleado una pelea justa en acerca de dos mil quinientos años." les seguí contando, recordando todo esto visto desde la mente de los Volturi. "Y nunca, nunca han peleado una donde estuvieran en desventaja. Especialmente desde que ganaron a Jane y Alec, solo han estado envueltos en matanzas sin oposición."

_Afortunadamente no fue de esa forma,_ Esme pensaba, medio asustada por la simple opción de haberse destruido su familia.

Carlisle incluso ahora estaba escuchando con un poco más de atención a lo que decía.

Seguí contándoles. "¡Deberían haber visto como lucíamos ante ellos! Usualmente, Alec aísla todos los sentidos y sensaciones de sus victimas mientras llevan a cabo la charada de un consejo. De esa forma, nadie puede correr cuando el veredicto es dado. Pero allí estábamos, preparados, esperando, superándolos en número, con dones propios mientras sus dones eran vueltos inútiles por Bella. Aro sabía que con Zafrina de nuestro lado, ellos serían los ciegos cuando la batalla comenzara. Estoy seguro de que nuestros números hubieran sido muy severamente diezmados, pero ellos estaban seguros de que sus números lo estarían, también. Había incluso una buena posibilidad de que ellos perderían. Nunca han lidiado con esa posibilidad antes. No lidiaron con ella muy bien hoy."

_Claro que no,_ Emmett pensó mientras su mente recordaba el momento en que los Volturi habían detenido su avance en cuanto los lobos habían salido a la luz.

Estaba en lo cierto, porque esa había sido otra razón de su temor. Los lobos.

Los _hombres lobo_ como todos pensaban que eran. Caius había estado más aterrado de los dieciséis lobos detrás de nosotros, que del escudo de Bella, como Aro. Más al verlos tan _organizados_ y _calmados_ a lado de otro grupo de vampiros. Unidos, no peleando.

¿Cómo había sido eso posible? Era la única pregunta que había girado en la mente de Caius al verlos.

"Difícil el sentirse confiado cuando estás rodeado de lobos del tamaño de caballos." Emmett puso sus pensamientos en palabras. Describiendo lo que había pasado como si hubiera sido él quien hubiera leído sus mentes al ver a los lobos. Había pasado exactamente de esa forma.

Emmett rió al decirlo, mientras que le daba un puñetazo en broma en el brazo a Jacob.

_No son los primeros en temerles,_ dijo recordando la pelea en el prado hace unos meses con los neófitos.

Estuve sorprendido por un segundo al no escuchar ningún comentario seguido del de Emmett de desprecio o algo parecido, que viniera de Rosalie, claro. Al parecer todo sentimiento de desprecio u odio en ella había desaparecido, no del todo, aún eran enemigos naturales, pero parecía soportarlo más fácilmente después de todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy.

Otra cosa más para hacer mejor este día. Reinaría la paz por _completo_ en nuestra familia de aquí en adelante.

Jacob le sonrió a Emmett, _Sabía que así pasaría, ¿cierto?_ Me preguntó.

Los vampiros, no solo los que no eran de nuestra familia, ahora sabían que los lobos no le tenían miedo a los Volturi, y que eran capaces y estaban dispuestos a pelear por una buena razón. Todos habían recordado las palabras de Jacob mientras habían visto a la manada detrás de ellos.

"Fueron los lobos quienes los detuvieron en primer lugar." Bella murmuró, tratando de quitar la atención de ella, claramente.

No me sorprendía.

Pero de nuevo, tenía razón, como Emmett.

Porque _si_ habían sido los lobos quienes los habían hecho detenerse. Ya fuera de la sorpresa al principio, del miedo después, pero así había sido. Les debía de nuevo mi gratitud. Ellos también le habían dado ventaja a nuestro grupo sobre los Volturi.

"Claro que sí." Jacob dijo, de acuerdo con Bella.

"Absolutamente," acordé con ellos, también. Era imposible no estarlo.

_Somos afortunados de haberlos tenido como aliados,_ Carlisle agradecía.

Esme también lo hacía.

Alice y Jasper, igualmente. Aunque Alice hubiera renegado cientos de veces por tenerlos involucrados en esto, y eso impedía que pudiera ver muchas cosas de forma clara del futuro. Estar segura de cual sería el resultado de tal enfrentamiento. Pero estaba feliz de que hubieran sido parte de nuestros aliados, por la ceguera de sus visiones habían valido la pena.

"Ese fue otro espectáculo que nunca habían visto. Los verdaderos Hijos de la Luna," dije mientras me preparaba para explicar las dudas que seguirían a mis palabras. "raramente se mueven en manadas, y nunca tienen realmente control sobre si mismos. Dieciséis enormes lobos regimentados fueron una sorpresa para la cual no estaban preparados. A Caius de hecho le aterran los hombres lobo. Casi perdió una pelea con uno hace unos cuantos cientos de años y nunca lo superó."

Ninguno de los miembros de mi familia se sorprendió al escuchar lo que decía, pero podía sentir un tensamiento en Bella mientras explicaba. Carlisle y yo ya habíamos hablado de esto, desde el momento en que Bella me había dicho, que nuestra _presencia_ aquí en Forks había desatado la fiebre, como ellos le llamaban, entre los Quileutes.

"_Los hombres lobo volvieron porque los vampiros volvieron."_ escuché la voz de mi Bella de nuevo.

"_Jacob me dijo que el que tu familia estuviera aquí puso las cosas en marcha."_

Ya habíamos considerado que sus formas eran algo más que lo normal en los hombres lobo. Los habíamos visto a plena luz del día... pero las palabras de Bella simplemente lo habían convertido en hecho.

No eran _hombres_ lobo.

Jacob estaba tan confundido como la vez en el prado, cuando Aro y yo habíamos repetido que Jacob y su manada con eran hombres lobo, no como los que él creía que eran.

"¿Así que hay hombres lobo de verdad?" fue Bella quien preguntó, de cualquier forma. "¿Con la luna llena y balas de plata y todo eso?"

Emmett bromeó con eso en su mente, lo ignoré.

_¿Qué creerá de nosotros?_ Jasper pensó, mientras escuchaba a Bella decir _de verdad_, considerando que nosotros tampoco encajábamos con lo que se sabía o leía de vampiros. Hubiera escuchado las preguntas que me había hecho aquella noche en que me había confesado que sabía nuestro secreto, que sabía que era lo que éramos.

"_No te rías — ¿pero cómo es que puedes salir durante el día?"_

Había reído a pesar de su petición. _"Mito."_

"_¿Quemado por el sol?"_

"_Mito."_

"_¿Dormir en ataúdes?"_

"_Mito. No puedo dormir."_

Carlisle, por otro lado, tomó muy seriamente la ignorancia en la que parecía encontrarse el mismo Jacob respecto a su especie.

_Ahora entiendo su escepticismo respecto a la _magia_ de su especie y su pueblo,_ Carlisle pensaba mientras recordaba la vez en que había comentado tal cosa a Jacob, y su molestia al escucharlo. Pero era así, era casi magia.

Jacob, entre broma y una _poca_, muy poca molestia, resopló. "De verdad. ¿Eso me hace imaginario?" le preguntó a Bella.

"Sabes a que me refiero." fue la respuesta.

"Luna llena, sí." les respondí, extendiendo mi descripción de ambos hombres lobo. "Balas de plata, no—eso fue solo otro de esos mitos para hacer a los humanos sentir que tenían una oportunidad de ganar. No quedan muchos de ellos. Caius los ha tenido cazados hasta la casi extinción."

_Esta será información interesante de compartir,_ Jacob consideraba, sabiendo que los lobos estarían esperando por una explicación a lo que había dicho en el prado.

O algo así.

Duda y expectación se mostró en los ojos de Bella, la pequeña V entre sus ojos. "¿Y nunca mencionaste esto porque...?"

_Sí, ¿por qué?_ Jacob preguntó, también.

"Nunca surgió."

Bella no dijo nada, solo roló los ojos ante mi comentario. Era verdad, de cualquier forma.

_¿Nunca surgió? ¿Huh?_

Alice rió a mi lado al escucharme, los demás simplemente sonrieron.

Sentí, con mi brazo sobre los hombros de Alice, como se inclinaba hacia Bella al reír, y le guiñaba un ojo.

_Se siente tan bien estar de nuevo en casa,_ pensaba alegremente. Pero sabía, de alguna forma, lo que seguía. Porque no tenía nada que ver con Renesmee, y era en un futuro demasiado cercano, Alice lo sabía, y agradecía el poder verlo adelantado y que no la tomara por sorpresa.

_Me lo merezco,_ pensó, _lo sé, lo sé._

Algo de molestia empezó a reflejarse en la mirada de Bella al mirar a Alice, e imaginaba porqué. Jasper, también, sintió el cambio en sus emociones.

_Supongo que Bella no está muy feliz por lo que Alice la hizo pasar, ¿eh, Edward?_ Jasper bromeó.

Y tenía razón de estar molesta. Apenas ahora, era cuando podía imaginar mejor por todo lo que Bella debió de haber pasado, sola. Porque no podía desahogarse con absolutamente nadie de lo que sabía, lo que creía saber seguro, todo lo que tuvo que hacer, y mantenerlo en secreto de mi. Lo entendía. Porque hubiera sido igual de difícil para mi el estar en su posición.

Si pudiera, yo también estaría molesto con Alice. Pero ya había visto todo el dolor que le había costado tomar la decisión de irse y no dejarnos ninguna esperanza de salvación, para que Aro creyera en verdad que nos había abandonado al ver mis pensamientos.

_Gracias por entender, _Alice pensó.

Alice suspiró, sabiendo que era mejor que Bella lo dijera ya. "Solo sácalo de tu pecho, Bella."

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Alice?" el tono de su voz no era alto, pero casi, por muy poco, histérico.

La atención se centró en este pequeño momento en Alice y Bella.

Rosalie estaba de parte de ambas, entendiendo lo difícil, primeramente, que debió haber sido para Bella el creer que estábamos condenados a muerte de una forma segura, que por eso Alice nos había abandonado, el haber creído que no había otra opción para nuestra familia; pero, también, entendía por lo que había pasado Alice.

Esme solo quería que esto quedara arreglado _ya_.

Estaba demasiado feliz de tener a su familia de nuevo junta, como para preocuparse por detalles, que ahora, eran insignificantes.

"Era necesario." Alice explicó.

"¡Necesario!" ahora la voz de Bella era de un volumen más alto. "¡Me tenías totalmente convencida de que todos íbamos a morir! He sido un cascajo por semanas."

_¿No entiende aún porque lo hice? ¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo? ¡Como si yo hubiera estado muy feliz!_ Alice empezaba a molestarse por la actitud de Bella, pero trató de mantenerse tranquila a la hora de volver a decir algo.

"Pudo no haber salido de esa forma," Alice le recordó. Porque seguramente Bella entendía, según ella, que lo había hecho por esa posibilidad desconocida para ella. "En tal caso debías estar preparada para salvar a Nessie."

Sentí a Bella apretar sus brazos alrededor de Nessie cuando Alice dijo eso, incluso Jacob y los demás, incluido yo mismo, nos estremecimos al pensar que esa había sido una posibilidad. Que pudo haberse cumplido. Pero no fue así, me recordé yo mismo, para poder calmarme. Nessie estaba tranquila y pacíficamente dormida en brazos de Bella, a mi lado, no tenía nada de que preocuparme. Ya no.

_¿Su plan se formó desde antes de salir de la casa?_ Rosalie se preguntaba, _¿o lo habrá pensando mientras se iban?_

El plan se había formado tan rápidamente en la mente de Alice, como si ya hubiera estado destinado a ser así, por eso la primera visión que no me había dejado ver en su mente, había sido en la selva del Amazonas. Desde que habían nombrado a Zafrina y su aquelarre, Alice había recordado, ahora veía, la mujer de la que les había hablado al regresar de Isla Esme, de su conocimiento en ese demonio llamado Libishomen, y la _cosa_ que estaba dentro de Bella...

Había sido rápida, tanto que ahora estaba realmente impresionado.

"Pero sabías que habían otras formas, también." Bella murmuró, su tono acusador. Y todos entendieron la razón del porque. "Sabías que había esperanza. ¿Se te ocurrió alguna vez que pudiste haberme dicho todo? Sé que Edward tenía que pensar que estábamos en un callejón sin salida por el bien de Aro, pero pudiste haberme dicho."

Me sentí un poco culpable, aunque sabía que no tenía porque. Pero sino hubiera sido por mi _don_, y porque Aro sabría todo lo que yo había escuchado en los pasados meses, Alice no hubiera tenido que mentirnos, Bella no hubiera tenido que pasar por todo esto...

No, sabía que aún sin mi don, Alice lo hubiera tenido que hacer de la misma forma. Así que desterré el pensamiento y el sentimiento de culpa. No había razón para ello.

_¿Decirle?_ Alice meditaba mientras veía a Bella. _Sé que es una pésima mentirosa, y eso no la hace una buena actriz por consecuencia..._

Eso ya lo sabía, desde el principio había sabido que tan mala actriz podía ser. Cuando lo pensaba...

"_Hora del desayuno."_ había dicho, para probar que recordaba las necesidades de Bella como humana, aquella primera mañana que habíamos pasado juntos en su habitación.

Veía claramente en mi mente, como su mano se había ido a su garganta, y el shock que había sentido al ver tal reacción.

"_¡Es broma!"_ Bella había dicho entre risas. _"¡Y dijiste que no podía actuar!"_

Con la frente arrugada a su _broma_, había murmurado. _"Eso no fue divertido."_

Así que entendía porque Alice había decidido no ser del todo honesta con Bella, pero pudo darle unos cuantos detalles. Ahora veía en su mente que era exactamente lo que le había dicho y lo que no. Ni siquiera le había dicho que iba a hacer con J. Jenks.

¿Cómo se suponía que Bella supiera que era un falsificador de documentos?

Lo había hecho más difícil de lo necesario.

"No lo creo." Alice finalmente respondió. "Simplemente no eres tan buena actriz."

"¿Esto se trató de mis habilidades de actuación?" Bella preguntó, su voz un poco exasperada.

_Un poco más comprensiva pudiera ser,_ Rosalie pensó.

Esme comprendía a ambas, como siempre, y lamentaba que las dos hubieran pasado un mal rato.

Y sabía que era lo que venía. Alice no había tenido un gran momento de diversión lejos de la familia, así que su discurso dejó pasmados a todos. Porque nadie había escuchado todavía que había hecho de forma más exacta mientras estuvo lejos de casa.

Bueno, ahora lo sabrían con algo de detalles.

Jasper suspiró tan ligeramente que nadie lo notó, porque sintió la molestia creciendo en Alice.

"Oh, bájale una octava, Bella," Alice empezó, exigiendo de cierta forma. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo complicado que fue preparar esto? Ni siquiera podía estar segura de que alguien como Nahuel existía— ¡todo lo que sabía era que estaría buscando por algo que no podía ver! Trata de imaginar el buscar un punto ciego—no es la cosa más fácil que he tenido que hacer. Además teníamos que enviar de regreso a los testigos clave, como sino estuviéramos en un suficiente apuro. Y luego tener que mantener mis ojos abiertos todo el tiempo" -inconscientemente, sabía, Alice abrió un poco más sus ojos, como para mostrar como había estado- "en caso de que decidieras lanzarme más instrucciones."

Una nueva imagen apareció en su mente.

Era en la habitación vacía de Alice, Bella tenía en sus manos un papel blanco, y entonces escribía con deliberada lentitud, _RÍO DE JANEIRO_, luego el recuerdo desaparecía.

"En algún punto vas a tener que decirme que es exactamente lo que hay en Río. Antes de cualquiera de eso,"

Sonreí para mi mismo,

¿Cómo no entendía Alice porque había elegido Bella Río de Janeiro?

Incluso yo mismo ya lo entendía. Las últimas noticias que habíamos tenido de Alice y Jasper habían venido de las Amazonas, Alice había pedido a Kachiri su ayuda, así que todos habíamos deducido que estaban en Brasil. Si Renesmee sobrevivía, el mejor lugar para que Jacob se la llevara, era a un lugar completamente alejado. Nunca habíamos podido investigar acerca del crecimiento acelerado de Renesmee, eso era lo que íbamos a hacer antes de la visión de Alice, así que era obvio que Bella hubiera querido mandarlos a ese lugar. Jacob investigaría, y al hacerlo de esa forma, para que Alice viera que planeaba que pasara con Nessie y Jacob, quería que los encontrara, que los protegiera, también. Bella había sido muy cuidadosa también.

"tenía que ver cada uno de los trucos con que los Volturi," Alice siguió, quejándose, no había otra descripción para lo que hacía. "podrían salir y darles las pocas pistas que pudiera para que estuvieran listos para su estrategia, y solo tenía unas pocas horas para encontrar todas las posibilidades. La mayoría de todo, tenía que asegurarme que todos ustedes creyeran que los estaban abandonando, porque Aro tenía que estar seguro que ustedes no me tenían escondida o nunca se hubiera comprometido a un imposible la forma en que lo hizo. Y si piensas que no me sentía como una schporquería—"

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al igual que pasmados con la descripción de Alice, incluso nuestros últimos dos invitados.

Pero Bella la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar. "¡Bien, bien! ¡Lo siento! Sé que fue difícil para ti, también. Es solo que... bueno, te extrañé como loca, Alice. No me hagas eso otra vez."

Alice rió, la típica sonrisa de Alice, solamente ella podía sonreír así, y el solo escucharla de nuevo entre nosotros, nos hizo sonreír a los demás. Todos estábamos aún más felices de lo que hubiéramos estado si solamente las cosas hubieran resultado bien, porque Alice y Jasper estaban de regreso, la familia unida nuevamente. ¿Qué más podíamos pedir?

_¡Como la extrañé, también!_ Rosalie pensaba.

Esme, _Nos hacía falta. Pero mis hijos están de vuelta._

"Te extrañé, también, Bella." Alice murmuró. "Así que perdóname, y trata de estar satisfecha con ser la superheroína del día."

La reacción de Bella a las palabras de Alice y a nuestra risa no me sorprendió.

Sabía que de haber podido, su rostro estaría encendido. La vergüenza pasó por sus ojos tan claramente que todos reconocieron su aversión a la atención.

_¿Alguna vez lo superará?_ Alice bromeó.

Bella, entonces, escondió su rostro en el cabello de Renesmee.

El único que se mantuvo igual, fue Jacob. No hubo reacción en él, como en los demás, al ver a Bella. Simplemente, también, reconoció que no le agradaba la atención que giraba en ella en estos momentos. Después de todo, para él, seguía siendo la Bella humana de hace unos meses.

Pero era más que verla diferente. Porque era diferente.

No solo por su poder, por habernos salvado, por haber hecho que los Volturi corrieran de aquí asustados con la posibilidad de lo que su escudo podía hacer, era más que eso.

Ahora veía, como Bella parecía haber sido hecha para esta vida. Como si este hubiera sido el objetivo por el que había venido a este mundo, por el que _quizá_ yo también había venido a esta existencia. Porque Alice había visto que Bella sería una de nosotros antes de que yo incluso supiera que la amaba, esto había estado escrito antes de que incluso naciéramos, probablemente. Habíamos sido hechos el uno para el otro.

Esa verdad me hizo más feliz que antes.

Mi mente estaba dividida en dos mientras hablaba y contestaba las preguntas que tenían todavía los miembros de mi familia respecto a lo que había pasado. Jasper y Emmett eran quienes más querían escuchar lo que había pasado por las mentes de los Volturi antes de irse.

Lamentaban, hasta cierto punto, el que no hubiera llegado a una pelea. Pero estaban más felices que así hubiera sido.

"¿Así que Caius fue el miedoso?" Emmett preguntó, en tono burlón. "Pero si era quien más mostraba deseos de una pelea."

En su mente recordó el momento en que trató de tentarnos, con la muerte de Irina.

"La quería, pero no tenía idea de que Bella tenía un escudo que hacía que ni Jane ni Alec pudieran atacarnos. Ni Chelsea separarnos." le dije.

"Tuvimos suerte, aún así." Jasper murmuró. "Estoy seguro de que Caius hubiera preferido morir antes que dejarnos ir así como si nada. Como Aro quería e hizo."

"Tienes razón." acordé con Jasper. "Pero tenía tanto miedo, que ni siquiera pensó en todas las estrategias que tenían planeadas después de que su discurso e insistencia en proteger nuestro secreto falló del lado de sus _testigos_. Nadie creyó en verdad que Renesmee fuera peligrosa como alegaban."

Mientras pasaban los minutos, me sentía más y más ansioso por regresar a nuestra casa de campo con Renesmee. Esta ya no era más _mi_ casa, era de mi familia.

Las preguntas hacia mi se acabaron después de un rato, y estaba agradecido.

Bella volteó a verme después de unos segundos, su mirada me decía todo. Quería ir a casa tanto como yo lo quería.

"Deberíamos llevar a Nessie..."

"Esa es probablemente una buena idea." murmuré inmediatamente, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Quería también que nuestra pequeña hija estuviera de nuevo en su cuna, segura y tranquila dentro de las cuatro paredes de su cuarto. Y luego recordé porque quizá sería bueno que estuviera de nuevo en su propia recamara. "Estoy seguro que no durmió profundamente anoche, con todos esos ronquidos."

Luego sonreí abiertamente a Jacob, para hacer claro a que me refería. Aunque lo era sin tener que verlo. Porque rápidamente supo de que hablaba.

_Si bueno, ella, también ronca,_ dijo en broma.

Pero roló los ojos, y estando tan cansado como cualquier humano normal lo estaría después de todo el estrés físico y emocional de las últimas semanas, y el largo día que tuvimos hoy, dijo. "Ha pasado un rato desde que dormí en una cama. Apuesto a que mi papá disfrutará de tenerme bajo su techo otra vez."

Bella tocó la mejilla de Jacob, que estaba sentado frente a ella y Nessie. "Gracias, Jacob."

"Cuando sea, Bella." Jacob respondió, y luego le aseguró. "Pero ya sabes eso."

Después de eso, se levantó para despedirse, se inclinó hacia Renesmee para darle un beso en la frente, y luego en la frente de Bella. Y para despedirse de mí, me dedicó un puñetazo bromista en el hombro.

"Nos vemos mañana, chicos." Jacob dijo. De nuevo, Rosalie no rezongó al escucharlo. "Supongo que las cosas van a hacer algo aburridas ahora, ¿no?"

"Eso espero fervientemente." murmuré en respuesta.

El único de los vampiros dentro de la casa, que deseaba ahora, que no nos fuéramos al habernos escuchado decidir ir a nuestra casa, era el mitad-humano también, de Nahuel. Podía ver, que si hubiera podido, nos seguiría al salir de la casa. Quería ver como era nuestra vida, como era nuestra familia, que tan diferente éramos de lo que la _suya_ había sido.

Era un poco frustrante no poder pedirle a Carlisle que no siguiera preguntando en ocasiones, como había pasado el nacimiento de Nahuel, ver las imágenes de su madre, Pire, muriendo mientras daba a luz... era como recordar que así pudo haber terminado nuestra Bella.

Agradecía como nunca antes, que no hubiera sido de esa forma.

Bella esperó hasta que Jacob se hubiera ido para levantarnos y finalmente irnos nosotros a nuestra casa. Era una sensación extraña la que me recorría, ya no estábamos bajo ninguna fecha tope detrás de nosotros, que nos apurara a vivir con más rapidez y sin disfrutar de nosotros, de nuestra familia, así que se sentía casi un alivio el levantarse y saber que el destino era nuestro hogar. Al final, como siempre había deseado, sería el lugar donde criaríamos a Renesmee, tranquilamente y sin prisa por lo menos unos cuantos años más. Estaba extasiado.

Mientras nos levantábamos, sentí a Bella acomodar a Renesmee, seguramente para no moverla de alguna forma que la molestara, o la incomodara. Estaba profundamente dormida.

Jasper ahora estaba a lado de Esme y Alice, quien se había movido a lado de ellos inmediatamente.

Aún en medio de mi madre y mi hermana, formando parte de la familia más que de costumbre, estaba feliz de sentirse entre ellas dos. Tal como lo había visto antes en su mente, ahí seguía el sentimiento de emoción de estar de regreso. Igual que Alice.

Sentí a Bella detenerse al girar hacia la puerta, y luego se dirigió a Jasper. "¿Oh, Jasper?"

"¿Sí, Bella?" respondió Jasper.

_¿Qué será?_ Se preguntaba, porque de Bella irradiaba una gran curiosidad. La misma que yo sentía por saber que era lo que quería Bella de Jasper.

Alice no dijo nada, pero al parecer tenía una ligera idea de la pregunta que seguía.

"Tengo curiosidad—¿por qué J. Jenks le tiene miedo a muerte al solo sonido de tu nombre?"

_¡Oh!_ Jasper pensó, _es eso._

Alice solamente sonrió, tratando de imaginar la reacción de J ante Bella al conocerla.

Hmm...

"Es solo que ha sido mi experiencia" Jasper murmuró entre risas ahogadas. "que algunos tipos de relaciones de trabajo están mejor motivadas por el miedo que por la ganancia monetaria."

Jasper, como Alice, podía imaginarse la reacción de J, también ante ella. Y conociendo a Bella, lo _amable_ que debió haber sido con él. Estaba casi seguro de que nuestro falsificador de documentos habría invitado a Bella a ser ella quien lo buscara en caso de necesitarlo nuevamente.

Bueno, no sería necesario.

Bella solamente arrugó su frente en respuesta.

Esme y Alice se levantaron, Carlisle se disculpó un momento de los sudamericanos, y Rose y Emmett también nos alcanzaron en la puerta para despedirnos por esta noche. Era difícil despedirse, después de tanta tensión, pero era más fácil incluso que antes, porque sabíamos, teníamos la seguridad que mañana si llegaría, para todos. La lucha había terminado.

"Nos vemos mañana, muchachos." Carlisle nos despidió.

Esme nos abrazó y besó a los tres, mientras regresaba a lado de Carlisle con los sudamericanos.

_¿Tienen que irse?_ Nahuel pensaba mientras veía como nos despedían. Sus ojos no dejaban de ver el rostro de Bella.

"Duerme dulcemente," Rosalie murmuró mientras besaba la frente de Renesmee.

Emmett simplemente dijo _buenas noches_ de forma sarcástica.

Pero la atmósfera era tan placentera, tan tranquila después de este tiempo, que ni siquiera Bella pudo molestarse por el tono que Emmett usaba.

Solamente tomé la mano de Bella después de que cruzamos el río, nuestra velocidad nunca superó la normal en un humano. Sabía que Bella no quería más apuros en nuestra vida, más preocupaciones por el tiempo.

No las tendríamos. Teníamos la eternidad.

Pero mientras caminábamos, y aún escuchaba los pensamientos dentro de la casa, escuché a Nahuel, pensando ahora en Nessie ligeramente...

Y eso me recordó, "Tengo que decir," murmuré a Bella. "estoy completamente impresionado con Jacob ahora mismo."

Pero Bella malentendió mi comentario. "Los lobos causan bastante impacto, ¿cierto?"

"Eso no es a lo que me refiero." la corregí. "Ni una vez hoy pensó en el hecho de que, de acuerdo a Nahuel, Nessie estará enteramente madura en solo seis años y medio."

Era en verdad impresionante. Tenía que aceptarlo.

Bella no dijo nada, pensando en lo que le había dicho, por un minuto. Mi mente y mi curiosidad flameaban en mi cabeza, queriendo escuchar aunque sea un murmuro de sus escondidos pensamientos de mi. Pero de nuevo, sabía que eso no pasaría jamás.

Estaban prohibidos para mí por la eternidad, al parecer.

"Él no la ve de esa forma." Bella dijo. "No está apurado en que ella crezca. Solo quiere que sea feliz."

Ya sabía eso. Pero no le quitaba mérito a la forma en que trabajaba esto de la imprimación. Ellos en verdad eran afortunados, en poder encontrar, de cierta forma, a sus almas gemelas, aún cuando todavía no pudieran tratarlas como tal.

¡Que no diera yo por conocer a Bella en sus años de infancia! Aunque fuera en sus pensamientos.

"Lo sé." acordé con ella. "Como dije, impresionante. Va en contra de mi carácter el decir tal cosa, pero podría irle peor."

Bella arrugó la frente al terminar, y luego dijo. "No voy a pensar en eso por aproximadamente otros seis años y medio más."

Reí a sus palabras, tenía razón.

¿Por qué pensar en el futuro, mientras podíamos disfrutar del presente? Ya era perfecto.

Me detuve y suspiré. No me gustaba siquiera pensar en Jacob como _pareja_ de Renesmee al llegar ella a esos años en tan poco tiempo, mucho menos que había otro de su _especie_ dispuesto a conocerla cuando fuera lo suficientemente madura para pensar en él.

"Por supuesto," aún así comenté. "parece que él tendrá algo de competencia por la que preocuparse cuando llegue la hora."

Sabía que mi comentario no le agradaría a Bella, y cuando la arruga en su frente se hizo más prominente, no me sorprendió. Ningún padre quería pensar en eso cuando su hija aún tiene apenas cuatro meses de nacida...

"Me di cuenta." Bella dijo. "Estoy agradecida con Nahuel por lo de hoy, pero todas las miradas eran un poco extrañas. No me importa si ella es la única mitad-vampiro de la que no es pariente."

Ah, mi Bella, de nuevo malentendiendo las _miradas_. Algo de razón había en lo otro. No del todo.

"Oh, no la estaba mirando a ella—te estaba mirando a _ti_."

"¿Por qué haría eso?" Bella preguntó, su tono confundido. No entendía.

Y nadie más que no pudiera leer su mente.

"Porque estás viva." mi voz salió apenas en un murmuro. Era triste su historia, y no podía sacar de mi cabeza, que pudo haber sido el mismo final de _nuestra_ historia.

"Me perdiste."

Por supuesto que sí.

"Toda su vida—y es cincuenta años más grande que yo—" estaba a punto de seguir, cuando Bella me interrumpió.

"Decrépito."

Pero no entendí el porqué, así que ignoré su comentario, y seguí explicando lo que parecía no poder entender. "Siempre ha pensando de si mismo como una creación del mal, un asesino por naturaleza. Todas sus hermanas mataron a sus madres también, pero no pensaban nada de eso. Joham las crió para pensar en los humanos como animales, mientras que ellos eran dioses. Pero Nahuel fue enseñado por Huilen, y Huilen amaba a su hermana más que a nadie más. Formó toda su perspectiva. Y, en algunas formas, realmente se odiaba a si mismo."

La expresión de Bella cambió de inmediato al escuchar lo último. Sus ojos se volvieron más suaves y gentiles, las puntas de sus labios se torcieron en una pequeña mueca de tristeza.

"Eso es tan triste."

"Y luego nos vio a nosotros tres—y se dio cuenta por primera vez que solo porque es mitad-inmortal, no significa que sea intrínsecamente malvado. Me mira a mi y ve... lo que su padre debió haber sido."

De nuevo, esperaba su respuesta. "Eres justamente ideal en todas las maneras."

La esperaba, pero aún así no podía evitar resoplar a la forma en que aún me veía. "Te mira a ti," dije, serio ahora. "y ve la vida que su madre debió haber tenido."

"Pobre Nahuel," Bella murmuró, seguido de un suspiro.

Pero, ahora, no había razón para que nadie se sintiera mal por él.

"No estés triste por él. Es feliz ahora. Hoy, finalmente ha empezado a perdonarse."

Bella no respondió nada, solo la miré de reojo sonreír al escucharme. Y yo sonreí al verla sonreír, simplemente me era imposible no reaccionar ante tal sonrisa. Llena de alegría, y libre de miedos o tensión. Sabía, por su mirada, que no solo era el pensar en lo que le había dicho, lo que la llenaba de alegría en este momento. Y entendía porque.

Seguimos caminando a nuestro hogar, siempre de la mano. No había nada, ahora, que nos pudiera separar. La eternidad se hacía más grande frente a nosotros, y Renesmee estaría allí.

Al llegar, entramos tranquilamente, directo a la habitación de Renesmee.

Después de dejarla completa y pacíficamente dormida, sonriendo mientras la acomodábamos entre las sedosas sábanas, color rosa, como nos hacía feliz. Bella tomó el collar que Aro había mandando como regalo de bodas hace meses, y lo aventó suavemente en una de las esquinas de su habitación. Después salimos de su habitación, nuestras manos unidas nuevamente. No había más que quisiera, que estar con ella, y otra vez, teníamos la eternidad asegurada...

¿Había algo más que pudiera desear? No, no lo había. Estaba seguro de eso.

Mientras nos dirigíamos, sin prisa, a nuestra habitación, nuestras manos se columpiaban entre nosotros. Una corriente de emoción me recorrió.

"Una noche para celebrar." le _ofrecí_ a Bella gentilmente, mientras llevaba mi mano debajo de su mentón, para luego atraer sus labios a los míos.

Luego hizo algo que nunca esperé hiciera. "Espera." dijo, alejándose ligeramente.

¿Qué? ¿Qué había hecho?

¿No quería...?

"Quiero intentar algo primero," Bella murmuró, como explicación al ver mi expresión y la confusión emanando de mi rostro. Una pequeña sonrisa estaba en su rostro mientras me decía eso.

Después puso ambas manos a cada lado de mi rostro, sus ojos cerrándose.

¿Qué intentaba?

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron, que parecían una eternidad, mientras Bella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro. No entendía que era lo que quería intentar, como me había dicho antes.

Me mantuve quieto, mis ojos sobre sus cerrados párpados.

Una sola voz inundaba mi mente en este momento, la de Renesmee y sus sueños, y entonces, otra voz llenó mi mente, de repente, de la nada...

_Aún así no era remotamente tan fácil como escudar a otras personas junto conmigo._

¡Espera! ¿Qué? Era... era... ¿Bella?

Un momento de escepticismo me congeló al escuchar su voz en mi mente, mis ojos aún estaban sobre su rostro, y no se habían abierto, al igual que sus labios.

¿Podía ser su mente la que escuchaba?

"¡Bella!" murmuré, casi asustado por lo que pasaba, mi voz llena de shock e impresión.

Pero no obtuve respuesta, al contrario, volví a escuchar su voz en mi mente.

_Supe que estaba funcionando entonces..._

¿Cómo era posible que...? Pero no pude concentrarme en mis preguntas en ese momento, porque ahora imagines llenaban mi mente. No era solo su voz.

Simplemente no podía creer que estuviera viendo mi rostro desde la mente de Bella.

_Fue allí_, la escuché, _sentada en el comedor, tratando de hacer conversación con siete curiosos extraños, que los vi por primera vez... El último era larguirucho, menos voluminoso, con cabello desaliñado, color bronce... Era difícil decidir quien era el más hermoso — quizá la perfecta chica rubia, o el chico de cabello bronce..._

"_¿Cuál es el chico con el cabello café rojizo?"_

"_Ese es Edward. Es hermosísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas tu tiempo. No sale. Aparentemente ninguna de las chicas aquí es lo suficiente bonita para él." Me pregunté cuando la había rechazado..._

Estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil tratando de entender lo que pasaba, aún cuando podía ver las imágenes que yo mismo había vivido hace dos años. La primera vez que ella me había visto, la primera vez que yo la había visto con mis propios ojos.

Había sido _su_ elegido desde el primer momento.

Y luego otro recuerdo llenaba mi mente. No podía forzar mis ojos a cerrarse y solo ver lo que ella me estaba mostrando. Tenía que ser ella. Mis ojos seguían mirando sus ojos cerrados frente a mí.

_Su belleza aturdió mi mente — era demasiada, un exceso al que no me podía acostumbrar..._

"_Estaba pensando, mientras estaba corriendo..."_ me escuché a mi mismo nuevamente. Como mi voz sonaba para ella, por primera vez.

"_En no golpear los árboles, espero."_

"_Tonta Bella,"_ escuché mi risa. _"Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar."_

"_Presumido."_

Mi sonrisa a través de sus ojos...

"_No. Estaba pensando que hay algo que quería intentar."_ luego tuve su rostro en mis manos, en mi mente los dos recuerdos llenaban mi memoria. Traté de alejar mi propio recuerdo, y enfocarme en lo que Bella me mostraba. Sentía que en cualquier momento el milagro acabaría.

_No podía respirar..._ pero en su mente veía porque la razón.

Y entonces nuestros labios estaban unidos. La fuerza de mi emoción llenó mi mente por un segundo, y luego vi lo que había pasado por _su_ mente.

_Sangre hervía bajo mi piel, quemaba en mis labios..._

"_Oops."_ Bella había murmurado como tantas otras veces.

"_Eso es quedarse corto."_

Ahora que leía su reacción directamente de su mente, era mucho mejor la sensación que aquella primera vez, cuando solo había podido saber que le agradaba el tener mis labios sobre los suyos al sentir sus manos entre mi cabello, atrayéndome hacia ella con entusiasmo, sus labios abriéndose paso...

"_¿Aún estás débil por la carrera? ¿O fue mi pericia al besar?" Cuan alegre, cuan humano parecía mientras reía ahora, su angelical rostro apacible. Era un diferente Edward del que había conocido. Y me sentía más loca por él..._

"_No puedo estar segura, aún estoy aturdida. Creo que es algo de ambos, sin embargo."_

No sabía bien porque este recuerdo fue el siguiente en llenar mi mente, pero no lo rechazaba.

¿Cuántas veces había _soñado_ con poder tener aunque sea el más mínimo vistazo dentro de su mente? Estaba teniendo más de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado.

_Mientras me arrastraba, soñé... Donde flotaba, bajo el agua oscura, escuché el sonido más feliz que mi mente podía evocar _—_ tan hermoso, tan inspirador... Y luego supe que estaba muerta... Porque, a través del agua intensa, escuché el sonido de un ángel llamando mi nombre, llamándome al único cielo que quería..._

¿Eso era lo que había estado pensando? ¿Me había creído un ángel?

"_¡Oh no, Bella, no!" la voz del ángel lloraba en horror._

_El ángel no debería llorar, estaba mal..._

"_Bella, vas a estar bien. ¿Puedes escucharme, Bella? Te amo."_

"_Gracias, Edward."_

"_Te amo."_

"_Lo sé."_

Mi sonrisa sonaba en su mente, de nuevo. _Escuché mi sonido favorito en el mundo: la tranquila sonrisa de Edward, débil con alivio..._

Mientras el recuerdo cambiaba, seguía pensando en la forma que me veía.

Siempre había pensando que Bella no tenía un ángel que la cuidara, que era una injusticia que alguien tan puro y bueno como ella pudiera estar sin cuidados de un ángel, que lo único que tenía era un vampiro _guardián_ mientras velaba de sus sueños, y ella siempre me había visto como su _ángel_.

El recuerdo que llenaba mi memoria ahora, era más reciente, uno de satisfactoria felicidad.

_Tan pronto como mis pies estuvieron delante de las peligrosas escaleras, lo estaba buscando... Hasta que al fin lo encontré, parado ante un arco rebosante de más flores, más delicadeza... Todo lo que realmente veía era el rostro de Edward; llenó mi visión y abrumó mi mente... De repente, era solo la presión de la mano de Charlie en la mía que me mantenía de correr a toda velocidad precipitadamente por el pasillo... Y entonces, por fin, por fin, estaba allí... Toqué el frío milagro de su piel, y estaba en casa..._

Estaba mi mente tan abrumada, como ella había pensado, por lo que veía, que apenas podía creer que en verdad estuviera escuchando _sus_ pensamientos.

No eran nada de lo que había creído alguna vez encontrar en ella.

¿Cuántas veces había deseado el poder escuchar aunque sea un murmuro de su mente? Apenas hace unos segundos había estado pensando lo mismo, y ahora estaba escuchando su voz, viendo las mismas imágenes, los mismos recuerdos que llenaban mi memoria, vistos por sus ojos, escuchados por sus oídos humanos, todo lo que veía era humano, toda su esencia...

Estaba deslumbrado por sus recuerdos.

_Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de asegurarme que todo era real..._ escuché por primera vez lo que tanto había deseado esa noche, en nuestra luna de miel, cuando la había escuchado avanzar hacia la cama en nuestra habitación.

Y entonces estuve detrás de ella, todo en su memoria, como había sentido mi dedo frío recorriendo y limpiando la gota de sudor en la parte de atrás de su cuello...

"_Está un poco caluroso aquí. Pensé... que sería mejor."_

"_Minucioso."_

"_Estoy seguro que querrás un minuto o dos para ser humana... Fue un largo viaje."_

_¿Había habido alguna vez una luna de miel como esta antes? Sabía la respuesta a eso. No. No había._

"_No tardes mucho, Sra. Cullen."_

Luego la sensación que había sentido al tener mis labios recorriendo su cuello hasta su hombro. _"Te esperaré en el agua."_

_¿Mi piel estalló en flamas? Nop, nada se estaba quemando. Por lo menos, no visiblemente._

"_No tengas miedo. Nos pertenecemos."_ la voz de mi ángel me decía.

"_Por siempre."_

Casi me derrumbo en ese momento al recordar a su lado esa noche... pero la curiosidad que me había atormentado por tanto tiempo, me tenía paralizado, congelado frente a ella, mientras las imágenes llenaban mi mente por completo. No había otro sonido, otra voz, que pudiera desconcentrarme.

_Hubiera estado feliz con tan solo recostarme aquí para siempre, el nunca disturbar este momento..._

Pasaron por mi mente más y más imágenes de cada día que pasamos en Isla Esme, estaba sorprendido de ver que aún cuando no había dicho ni una palabra _a veces_ del sexo, siempre había estado presente en su mente. Cada vez que había elegido una pieza para dormir, había sido con el justo propósito de hacerme caer rendido ante ella, hasta que lo logró... Podía ver como había amado el estar en Isla Esme durante nuestra luna de miel, casi cada minuto que pasamos allí había recorrido mi mente...

Sonreí muy ligeramente cuando la noche en que su seducción por fin dio resultado pasó por mi mente, en ningún momento había escuchado, ni siquiera al fondo de su mente, el sonido de la madera siendo arrancada de su lugar... Realmente había estado absorta...

"_Unas cuantas semanas." acordé. Y luego, porque nunca parecía haber suficiente tiempo, agregué, "Así que estaba pensando-¿sabes lo que decía sobre la práctica antes?"_

Mi sonrisa sonó en mi mente. _"¿Puedes esperar un momento? Oigo un barco. Los de la limpieza deben estar aquí."_

_Quería que esperara un momento. ¿Así que eso significaba que no me daría más problema con la práctica?_ Una sonrisa se expandió en su rostro, pero lo veía en _mi_ mente.

Era como completar un pequeño rompecabezas...

Y ahora, después de un largo tiempo, tenía todas las piezas finalmente en mi cabeza.

Apenas unos cortos segundos habían pasado, y las imágenes seguían llenando mi visión. El shock me tenía en un estado de inmovilidad frente a Bella.

Y luego estaba viendo mi rostro nuevamente, era otro rostro diferente al que había visto en la mente de mi familia, de alguna forma, me había visto incluso peor en la mente de Bella durante esas semanas de su embarazo. Nunca la había engañado, ¿y cómo hacerlo?

"_¿Cómo que? ¿Edward, qué está pasando?"_ la voz confundida de Bella llenaba mi mente.

Los ojos de Bella se movieron de mi rostro a mis manos, que se habían levantado en dirección a ella, un segundo de miedo la recorrió, pensando en nuestro bebé, y luego, al ver mi expresión nuevamente, se borró tal emoción. Otra nueva recorriéndola poco a poco mientras me acercaba a su vientre. No había podido concentrarme, entonces, en lo que Bella podía haber estado sintiendo, y ahora lo veía con claridad, lo sabía de ella misma.

Una felicidad que jamás antes había sentido, porque era diferente a todo lo que le había causado felicidad antes, la había llenado.

Estaba en shock al ver cuanto amor y alegría había en ese recuerdo...

De repente, sin aviso, el recuerdo cambió, y no solo eso. Los colores, los sonidos ya no eran los mismos, eran recuerdos del momento en que había abierto sus ojos a esta vida, mi rostro en ella.

_La mayor parte de mis sentidos y mi mente estaban aún enfocados en el rostro de Edward... Nunca lo había visto antes de este segundo... ¿Cuántas veces había mirado fijamente a Edward y maravillado de su belleza? ¿Cuántas horas_—_días, semanas—de mi vida había pasado soñando con lo que estimaba era perfección?... Podría haber estado ciega también... Por primera vez, con las tenues sombras y limitada debilidad de humanidad quitada de mis ojos, vi su rostro..._

Luego, seguido de esa imagen, estaba allí, acercándome a ella, lentamente, y luego mi mano estaba tocando su suave rostro.

_Esperen,_ Bella había estado pensando, al tiempo que leía como había sentido mi toque. _¿No se suponía que perdería esto? ¿No era perder este sentimiento parte del trato?_

"_Te amo."_ sus palabras sonaban en mi mente, mi rostro y mirada en mi mente...

Y entonces volví a ver mi sonrisa, _Su sonrisa de respuesta me deslumbró más de lo que alguna vez había hecho cuando era humana; podía realmente verla ahora..._

"_Como yo te amo."_

Lo siguiente, de nuevo, casi me hizo descongelarme frente a ella para volver a probar sus labios como en este recuerdo.

_Era como si nunca me hubiera besado_—_como si este fuera nuestro primer beso. Y, en verdad, nunca me había besado de esta forma antes... Casi me hizo sentir culpable. Seguramente estaba en camino de incumplir el contrato. No podía tener permitido el tener esto, también... ¡Cuan diferente este beso era!_

_Esta segunda luna de miel no fue como la primera... Debí haber adivinado, después de un día como este, que sería mejor... Ahora podía realmente apreciarlo_—_podía ver apropiadamente cada hermosa línea de su perfecto rostro, de su largo, perfecto cuerpo con mis nuevos ojos fuertes, cada ángulo y cada plano de su cuerpo. Podía probar su puro, vivido olor en mi lengua y sentir la increíble sedosidad de su piel de mármol bajo las yemas de mis sensibles dedos... Mi piel era tan sensible bajo sus manos, también... Él era todo nuevo... Sin cautela, sin restricción. Sin miedo—especialmente sin eso... Nos podíamos amar juntos—ambos participantes activos ahora. Finalmente iguales... Pero no podía creer cuanto me había estado perdiendo..._

Yo, tampoco, quería decir, pero nuevas imágenes de esa noche llenaron mi mente, y fue demasiado para mi. No pude detenerme, ni mi curiosidad pudo impedir que el deseo que sentí repentinamente me forzara a olvidarme de su mente por un momento, lo único que quería era tener sus labios contra los míos nuevamente, tenerla a ella como en ese momento la tenía en mi mente...

Sus labios tocaron los míos, y entonces un jadeo rompió el poco silencio que había entre ambos. Los recuerdos borrándose de mi mente, dejando a su paso solamente los míos.

"¡Oops, lo perdí!" Bella murmuró entre nuestros labios.

"Te escuché." le aseguré, mientras mi mente seguía mareada ante la improbabilidad de que en verdad hubiera escuchado su mente. Pero lo había hecho; aunque, no entendía. "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Idea de Zafrina." Bella me explicó. "Practicamos con el unas cuantas veces."

Zafrina, ¿huh? Lo había ocultado muy bien. Ambas.

Pero estaba agradecido que hubiera pensado en eso. Ahora teníamos otra razón para ir a visitar a las Amazonas.

Pero aún no podía creer que hubiera visto dentro de la mente de mi Bella.

Los recuerdos, las imágenes, los sonidos llenaban mi mente otra vez mientras recordaba lo que me había mostrado unos segundos antes. Pestañeé dos veces, tratando de mantener mi mirada en lo tangible que era Bella frente a mí, y luego sacudí la cabeza, como si estuviera mareado...

"Ahora lo sabes." murmuró Bella después, su tono calmado. Encogió sus hombros y dijo. "Nadie ha amado a nadie tanto como yo te amo."

"Casi tienes la razón." le dije, medio serio y medio bromista. Una sonrisa en mi rostro al decirle lo siguiente. "Sé de una sola excepción."

"Mentiroso."

De nuevo, uní mis labios a los suyos. Solo quería sentirlos sobre los míos en este momento, deseando el guardar otro momento único entre nosotros en mi memoria. Otro momento que pudiera compartir conmigo si quería por el resto de la eternidad...

Y eso me recordó, y me hizo detenerme bruscamente.

Nunca parecía que fuera a ser suficiente, aunque me mostrara cada pensamiento que había pasado por su mente desde que la conocía.

"¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?"

Bella respondió con una mueca, y luego dijo. "Es muy difícil."

Podía imaginarme porque. Tan pronto como la había besado hace unos segundos, los recuerdos habían parado de entrar a mi mente, así que imaginaba que tenía que estar concentrada para hacerlo. Podía mantener este deseo controlado por unos segundos, aunque fuera, con tal de tener otro vistazo dentro de su mente nuevamente.

Así que no dije nada, solo esperé, ansioso por ver que más tenía que mostrarme.

Que más tenía, que yo quisiera ver.

"No puedo mantenerlo si estoy aunque sea lo más ligeramente distraída." murmuró, advirtiéndome lo que ya había notado.

Aunque sea unos segundos... me dije a mi mismo.

"Seré bueno."

Bella torció los labios, considerando. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras veía mi expresión, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Sus manos se levantaron a mi rostro otra vez, y una ola de expectación casi me ahogó.

En este momento no estaba seguro de que quería más, pero definitivamente era un empate al momento.

Lo hacía más difícil el saberlo cuando las imágenes volvieron a mi mente, inundando mi cabeza con las imágenes donde Bella había sido interrumpida por mi beso. Nuestra primer noche juntos... cada segundo de aquella primera vez, cada pequeño detalle, cada pequeña sensación que la habían recorrido, cada beso, cada mirada, cada toque, cada emoción...

Simplemente era difícil mantenerme viendo sus recuerdos, mientras tenía los propios en mi mente al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo mejor.

Y ahí tenía mi respuesta. Lo que quería más. Por ahora.

Mis labios se unieron a los suyos, casi desesperado por saborearlos ya mismo. La risa de Bella sonó mientras la besaba.

Cambié mis labios a la parte baja de su mentón, "Maldición."

Era un empate, sí, pero no podía reprimir mi deseo por ella. Sus pensamientos habían estado escondidos de mi siempre antes de este momento, su cuerpo no.

"Tenemos pleno tiempo para trabajar en eso." Bella murmuró, sus ojos brillando, también.

"Por siempre y por siempre y por siempre."

"Eso suena exactamente bien para mi." acordó Bella.

Y para mí...

Porque este era apenas el principio de nuestro para siempre.

Los ángeles vivían por la eternidad, y mi Bella era un ángel para mi, yo lo era para ella.

Y aunque nuestras alas habían sido rotas al recibir la inmortalidad, no las necesitaba para volar a ningún otro paraíso que no fuera el que me esperaba a lado de mi Bella.

Del único ángel que me podía dar el paraíso.

* * *

**03/08/11 - Vamos chicas! Sé que siguen leyendo esta historia nuevas lectoras. Dejen sus REVIEWS que yo aún los leo y me emociono, y los contesto feliz de la vida. Me tomó meses esta historia, y a ustedes solo les toma menos de un minuto dejar un comentario!**

**.**

**03/11/11 - ESTA NOTA ESPECIAL ES PARA Alejandra Reynoza, quien me pidió que agregara a mis contactos o mandara mi dirección. Lo malo es que no sé a donde mandarte tales datos, y tú tampoco me dejas tus datos. Mi Facebook es: Yessica GastÉlum, y mi correo es yeszigv hotmail . com**

**Gracias Alejandra por tu review, lo aprecio mucho! Y que gusto que te guste tanto la historia :)**

**.**

**17/06/12 - ESTA NOTA ESPECIAL ES PARA Huezito, gracias por dejarme tu review, y siento no haber contestado antes o de otra forma, pero sino estas registrada en FF no puedo, y no dejaste tu correo ni nada. Gracias por tus palabras, y me alegra que hasta ese capítulo te gustara la historia, no sé hasta ahora que ya llegaste al final. Pero gracias :)**

**.**

**19/07/12 - ESTA NOTA ESPECIAL ES PARA eileen, gracias por dejarme tu review, pero como no podía responderte, aquí te va, espero que no te pases la nota esta, y no te pude encontrar en Facebook, así que si podrías dejarme el link completo asegurandote de que si aparezca, o tú puedes buscarme en Facebook bajo el nombre: Yess Gastélum. Solo dejame saber quien eres para aceptarte :)**

**.**

**27/11/12 - ESTA NOTA ESPECIAL ES PARA Valen, gracias por dejarme tu review, te pido disculpas por no responder pero solamente puedo hacerlo con las personas registradas en FF. La respuesta a tu duda, aquí esta: yo sí escribí esta historia desde las profundidades de mi imaginación, es como yo imaginaba el lado de Edward y cosas que me hubieran gustado ver en el libro original de Stephenie Meyer, como las convivencias hija-padre de Renesmee y Edward. También lo puedes encontrar en Inglés, pero es la misma historia, yo la traducí; el original es este en Español.**

**.**

**27/11/12 - ESTA NOTA ESPECIAL ES PARA Guest, gracias por dejarme tu review, igual no pude contestarte por no estar registrada en FF, pero aquí te respondo. No tengo idea de si esta disponible en esa aplicación, lo siento. Y me gustaría que me pasaras el link del que me hablas con esa persona Luna o Lunita, si la historia es igualita a esta, la esta plagiando y eso no se vale. Te lo agradecería mucho.**

**.**

**Espero, de verdad, que les haya gustado este último capítulo, porque para unas fieles lectoras desafortunadamente, ya no habrá más. Por mi parte…**

**Gracias de nuevo a todas, las voy a extrañar y las quiero, de verdad les tomé aprecio y cariño a muchas de ustedes. Ojala pudiera haber más contacto con ustedes en el futuro. Espero que sí, porque ahora me convertiré en lectora de muchas de ustedes.**

**Con mucho cariño me despido de esta historia…**

**Yeszigv.**

**Dedicado a mi prima Clarisa.**


End file.
